Jurassic World
by The Geeky Zoologist
Summary: Une réécriture plus longue et plus sombre du film Jurassic World.
1. Parchemin d'ouverture

**Avertissement :** **Je ne suis pas détenteur des droits sur la franchise Jurassic Park ou ses personnages, mais les OC et l'histoire de cette fic m'appartiennent. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

En mai 1997, lorsque les médias du monde entier montrèrent des images d'un _Tyrannosaurus rex_ adulte ravager San Diego, l'humanité tout entière réalisa que les dinosaures foulaient à nouveau le sol de la Terre.

Elle apprit peu après qu'il y en avait un écosystème tout entier prospérant sur une île au large des côtes costaricaines, Isla Sorna, et que ce miracle était dû aux progrès accomplis en génétique par la société InGen, fondée par John Hammond.

Malgré un discours dans lequel celui-ci encourageait à ne pas perturber ce monde perdu, Hammond ne put empêcher l'opinion publique de s'intéresser à l'île tandis qu'InGen, fragilisée comme jamais, était au bord de la banqueroute.

Face aux moyens insuffisants fournis par les Nations Unies pour surveiller l'île et craignant pour le futur de son héritage, Hammond fit appel à l'un de ses amis les plus proches, le milliardaire indien Simon Masrani. Juste avant sa mort, il lui légua InGen en plus de lui demander de trouver un moyen de protéger la faune préhistorique de Sorna des interférences extérieures.

Au tout début des années 2000, Masrani porta son attention sur une autre île costaricaine possédée par InGen, Isla Nublar.

Abandonnée suite à l'évasion des dinosaures de Jurassic Park, nul n'y était retourné depuis des années mais Masrani avait de grands projets concernant l'île…


	2. Prologue

En cette matinée de septembre, le sol meuble recouvert de feuilles mortes et les arbres pris d'assaut par les plantes grimpantes baignaient dans l'humidité ambiante de la jungle tandis que la canopée bruissait au gré du vent.

Ses anneaux enroulés autour d'une branche de Kapokier à plus d'une quinzaine de mètres au-dessus du sol, un Boa constricteur se tenait inerte. Attendant l'arrivée des rayons du soleil sur son corps froid, le reptile était en train de digérer une grenouille arboricole, qu'il avait attrapé durant sa nuit de chasse.

Le boa n'avait pas encore atteint sa taille adulte : il ne faisait qu'un mètre vingt là où les plus grands membres de son espèce pouvaient atteindre plus de quatre mètres.

Il aurait pu atteindre cette taille si la mort ne l'avait pas frappée si tôt.

Il sentit les serres d'un oiseau énorme se ficher dans sa chair et avant même qu'il eut le temps de répliquer, un puissant coup de bec lui perfora le crâne.

Le corps du serpent fut soulevé avant d'être déposé au sommet de la cime d'un arbre plus grand qui dominait les autres de par sa taille.

L'animal qui avait tué le boa était un rapace à tête grise arborant un plumage noir sur le dos et blanc sur le dessous : Une Harpie féroce, l'un des plus grands prédateurs des forêts tropicales du Nouveau Monde.

Avant de commencer son repas, le rapace regarda autour de lui alors qu'en contrebas, maints cris et chants résonnaient à l'ombre des arbres.

Le jour s'était levé depuis trois heures et les animaux diurnes vivants dans les sous-bois avaient déjà entamés leurs activités de la journée, y compris chasser.

Mais la harpie était le maître incontesté des cieux de cette jungle et nul n'aurait osé lui chaparder son repas sans prendre le risque de subir la furie du rapace et de devenir à son tour une proie potentielle.

Insouciante, la harpie commença à se repaître de la chair du serpent mais pendant son repas, la jungle devint silencieuse.

Une nuée d'oiseaux blancs s'envola de l'un des arbres plus bas en poussant des cris et passa à côté de celui où était perché l'oiseau de proie sans prêter attention à celui-ci alors qu'un bruit sourd et répété se rapprochait.

Alertée, la harpie releva la tête et referma son emprise autour de la dépouille du reptile. Il regarda en direction du bruit mais il ne vit rien au-delà de la brume qui était tellement épaisse que même les yeux aiguisés de la harpie n'arrivaient guère à distinguer quoi que ce soit au-delà d'une douzaine de mètres.

Le bruit se rapprochait et devenait de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à être presque assourdissant pour la harpie.

Soudain, une gigantesque créature fuselée et vert kaki perça la brume en rasant de près la canopée, secouant les branches sous elle. Ses yeux étaient énormes, sa queue longue, sa peau avait un aspect dur et lisse tandis que ses ailes tournaient si vite que le rapace ne put en observer les contours précis.

Effrayée par ce monstre inconnu qui venait de faire irruption sur son territoire en effrayant tous les animaux de la canopée sur son sillage, la harpie s'envola avec le corps du boa entre ses serres et prit la fuite.

X

Quand l'hélicoptère _AgustaWestland AW101_ de couleur vert kaki émergea du nuage de brume couvrant un gros pan de la jungle, la porte de l'habitacle fut coulissée et un homme sortit la tête de l'intérieur de l'appareil.

Vêtu d'un treillis, casque sur les oreilles et micro devant la bouche, il scruta la jungle autour tout en mâchonnant son chewing-gum.

Lorsqu'il vit des arbres bouger à deux cent mètres de leur position, il se retourna pour s'adresser au pilote :

— Il y a du mouvement à onze heures !

Le pilote lui répondit par un hochement de tête et l'hélicoptère prit la direction des arbres en mouvement tandis que l'homme en treillis parlait dans son micro :

— Equipe au sol, j'ai repéré la cible. Elle se rapproche des contreforts et tente de regagner la montagne.

Il parlait d'une montagne au sommet nu et aux arêtes déchiquetées située derrière lui, à l'est.

— _Entendu, on se dirige vers sa position_. Lui répondit-on dans le casque.

X

Au sol, les plantes basses recouvrant le sol forestier étaient écrasées sur le passage d'un petit groupe de véhicules tout-terrain fonçant à toute vitesse, tous de couleur kaki et arborant le logo gris d'InGen sur leurs portières.

Il y avait plusieurs _Hummer H1_ et _Jeep Wrangler_ ainsi qu'une _Mercedes-Benz U1300_ surmonté d'une cage dans laquelle se trouvait deux hommes, vêtus de treillis eux aussi comme l'intégralité de ceux participant à l'opération qui était en cours.

En plus d'un tireur équipé d'un fusil _Lindstradt_, il y avait également celui qui menait l'opération en donnant des ordres aux travers de son micro et en faisant de grands gestes bien distincts avec ses mains.

Victor Hoskins, ou Vic comme il se faisait surnommé, était un costaud d'une quarantaine d'années et aux cheveux bruns coupés courts à la militaire.  
Comme sa coupe et son aisance à commander le suggéraient, Hoskins était un ancien membre des forces spéciales de l'armée états-unienne. En s'y engageant dès ses dix-sept ans, il voulut suivre l'exemple de son père GI tombé dans une embuscade au Vietnam.  
Vic avait participé à plusieurs conflits, dont l'Invasion du Panama en 1989, la Guerre du Golfe ainsi qu'aux deux opérations de maintien de la paix des Nations Unies en Somalie ayant eu lieu de 1992 à 1993. Ce fut au Panama qu'il rencontra son ex-femme, faisant elle aussi partie de l'armée et ils eurent ensemble une fille, née en 1991.  
Cependant, il quitta l'armée après avoir été grièvement blessé lors de la Bataille de Mogadiscio et enchaîna les malheurs, traversant une période de chômage au milieu de laquelle il y eut le divorce avec sa femme, un an après Mogadiscio.  
Ce qui fut une sombre période pour lui prit fin début 1995 lorsqu'il fut engagé par InGen pour occuper le poste d'un cadre de la division sécurité de la compagnie décédé quelques mois plus tôt lors d'une expédition que la société avait envoyée sur une île à cent quatre-vingt-treize kilomètres au large de la côte Pacifique du Costa Rica, Isla Nublar, la même où Hoskins et ses hommes étaient affairés depuis plus de sept mois.  
Quand on le mit au parfum de ce qu'InGen avait laissé derrière elle sur cette île ainsi que sur Isla Sorna, Hoskins n'en crut pas ses oreilles.  
La société pour laquelle il travaillait avait cloné des dinosaures et ceux-ci s'étaient échappés et avaient proliféré contre toute attente mais il se passa plusieurs années avant qu'Hoskins ne puisse avoir un animal préhistorique en chair et en os devant ses yeux.  
Il aurait dû également participer à l'Opération Récolte sur Isla Sorna en mai 1997 mais un accident de voiture l'en empêchera, ce qui vu le sort funeste réservé à bon nombre de ceux qui y allèrent, lui sauva la vie indirectement.  
Au mois d'août 2001, il avait été convoqué par le Conseil d'Administration qui le chargea d'une mission délicate.  
Suite à une incursion de la part de touristes imprudents sur Sorna, des ptéranodons avaient été libérés de leur volière et les soldats à bords des hélicoptères de l'_US Navy _venus cherché les survivants les avaient vus s'envoler vers de nouveaux horizons.  
Nul ne savait où ils allaient or ils représentaient un risque s'ils venaient à s'établir non loin d'une zone habitée et les ptérosaures devaient être soit capturés, soit abattus le cas échéant.  
Vic monta une petite équipe et ensemble ils traquèrent les ptéranodons à travers le long de la côte Pacifique du continent nord-américain pendant trois mois à l'aide de témoignages récoltés au Costa Rica, au Guatemala, au Mexique, en Californie, en Oregon et dans l'état de Washington, jusqu'à la frontière canadienne et les ptéranodons ne furent stoppés qu'en novembre à Horseshoe Bay, une localité au nord de Vancouver, soit à plus de cinq mille six cent kilomètres de leur lieu de naissance, via l'effort concerté de l'équipe d'InGen, de la police canadienne et un office de contrôle des animaux sauvages local.  
Pour sauver un jeune garçon capturé par les ptéranodons et emmené dans leurs nids, Hoskins n'eut d'autre choix que d'abattre les animaux et il fut surpris sur le coup par le fait que les locaux l'aient considéré comme un héros alors qu'il n'avait fait que ce que le conseil avait qualifié d' « opération de nettoyage ».  
Tout comme l'incident de San Diego, celui d'Horseshoe Bay fit la une des médias bien que les dommages et le nombre de victimes, deux morts et trois blessés graves, furent bien moindres et l'impact fut davantage politique que matériel ou humain, remettant en question l'efficacité de la mise en confinement d'Isla Sorna par les Nations Unies.  
Quelques temps plus tard, Simon Masrani le contacta pour lui proposer de devenir le responsable de la sécurité de l'immense chantier que _Masrani Global_ et ses filiales allaient entreprendre sur Isla Nublar pour le compte d'_InGen_.  
Si Hoskins menait sa mission à bien, l'Indien allait faire en sorte à ce qu'il soit nommé à la tête de la division sécurité d'InGen et l'ex-militaire pourrait jouir alors d'un train de vie enviable.  
C'est ainsi que moins d'un an après l'attaque des ptéranodons au Canada, Hoskins était en train de piloter une opération de capture de la plus haute importance.

Tout en regardant la jungle devant lui au travers des barreaux de la cage, il ordonna :

— Il est bientôt sur nous. Mettez-vous en formation !

Les véhicules s'organisèrent de façon à former un arc avec l'_U1300_ au centre et les Jeep et les Hummer sur les ailes, puis ils s'arrêtèrent.

A plusieurs dizaines de mètres devant les véhicules, quelque chose de gros se frayait un chemin à travers la jungle en faisant craquer les branches sous ses pas.

— Attendez ! Dit Hoskins.

Un arbre se coucha et on commença à entendre le souffle rauque d'un animal de grande taille.

Les hommes commençaient à devenir nerveux et le tireur dans la cage tenait fermement son fusil contre lui.

— N'oubliez pas que le grand patron nous a ordonné de le capturer vivant. Lui rappela Hoskins.

L'animal qu'ils devaient capturer ne cessait de se rapprocher alors qu'un silence de mort régnait parmi les hommes.

— Vous attendez ! Répéta Hoskins.

L'animal fut à vingt mètres, puis quinze, puis dix et son odeur âcre parvint aux narines d'Hoskins.

Alors que leur cible s'apprêtait à percer la couche de végétation le séparant des véhicules, Hoskins beugla dans son micro :

— Maintenant !

A bord de l'un des véhicules, on mit en marche un appareil ressemblant à une boîte grise et qui produisait une sorte de sifflement aigu.

Ceux qui ne portaient pas de casque anti-bruit se bouchèrent les oreilles et l'animal massif se retourna en lançant un bref rugissement plaintif, incommodé par les ultrasons produits.

Sa longue queue brune et écailleuse passa au-dessus de la cage, soulevant un juron de la part du tireur et Hoskins, bouche bée suite au bref face à face avec l'animal, regarda celui-ci s'enfuir.

Il donna de nouveaux ordres :

— Manœuvre d'enveloppement ! Que tout le monde lui colle aux basques ! Repoussez-là hors de la jungle !

Les véhicules démarrèrent au quart de tour et poursuivirent l'animal afin de le forcer à aller dans la direction souhaitée, à l'ouest, là où la jungle était moins dense.

Alors qu'ils étaient pris par l'adrénaline, les hommes dans les véhicules ne purent s'empêcher de regarder l'animal.

Bipède, mesurant treize mètres de long pour cinq de haut, une gueule énorme contrebalancée par une queue épaisse et rigide, des pieds tridactyles griffus terminant des jambes puissantes, il s'agissait une créature que le commun des mortels considérait comme disparue depuis des millions d'années encore quelques années plus tôt.

C'était un dinosaure et de pas n'importe quelle espèce : Un _Tyrannosaurus rex_, le roi des dinosaures.

L'individu qu'Hoskins et ses hommes poursuivait était une femelle bien que lui et ses subordonnés en parlaient en disant « il ». D'autres la surnommaient _La Reine dans le Nord_ en référence au fait que le dinosaure sévissait principalement dans la moitié nord de l'île.  
Ils avaient appris à leurs dépens que le tyrannosaure détestait les intrus et à multiples reprises, le dinosaure avait défendu son territoire avec acharnement contre les incursions humaines et tant qu'elle était en liberté, les travaux qu'on avait commencé à entreprendre sur les marges de son territoire étaient gelés.

Agacé par le harcèlement dont faisait preuve les hommes, le tyrannosaure ne cessait de pousser des grognements féroces à leur encontre et il tenta même de mordre le capot de l'une des jeep qui roulait alors trop près au goût d'Hoskins.

— Gardez vos distances, bon sang ! Grommela-il dans le micro.

Mais le dinosaure donna un violent coup de tête au véhicule qui fit une embardée, menaçant de rentrer droit dans un arbre.

La jeep fit alors un virage serré afin de l'éviter mais en roulant sur une grosse racine, elle se retourna sur le côté et s'immobilisa.

— Continuez la poursuite, nous y sommes presque ! Fit Hoskins après avoir regardé la jeep accidentée derrière lui.

X

L'homme dans l'habitacle de l'hélicoptère saisit son fusil à air comprimé et ouvrit une boîte contenant plusieurs fléchettes hypodermiques.

Il en prit une et chargea le fusil avec avant de s'asseoir sur le bord et de repérer le tyrannosaure.

A une centaine de mètres devant, la jungle laissait place à des prairies et quand il entrevit une forme brune se mouvoir sous les arbres, le tireur la mit en joue et une fois qu'elle fut dans sa ligne de mire, il tira.

Le tireur sentit le recul du fusil contre son épaule et vit le pompon rose de la fléchette disparaître presque instantanément au milieu du feuillage.

Il attendit quelques secondes mais l'animal ne montra aucun signe de relâchement.

X

Alors qu'ils continuaient la poursuite, Hoskins vit le pompon fiché dans un tronc. Il en informa le tireur :

— Vous avez manqué la cible.

Le tireur rechargea son fusil et en suivant le dinosaure au travers de la lunette, il le vit sortir de la jungle en écartant les palmiers sur son passage.

Etant ainsi à découvert, le tyrannosaure était devenu une cible facile et le tireur ne le manqua pas.

La fléchette alla se planter dans le cou de l'animal qui rugit plaintivement en réaction.

En dépassant le dinosaure qui se tenait au milieu du brouillard, le tireur vit les véhicules sortir à leur tour de la jungle et commencer à décrire de grands cercles autour du tyrannosaure alors qu'on braquait des projecteurs sur lui.

X

Depuis la sécurité de la cage, Hoskins vit l'animal secouer la tête et l'entendit s'ébrouer. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il était toujours encerclé, le tyrannosaure commença à tituber et à vaciller.

Sachant que le tranquillisant commençait à faire effet, Hoskins fit signe à ses hommes de s'éloigner. Partagés entre crainte et fascination, ils regardèrent le tyrannosaure céder peu à peu au sommeil.

* * *

Lorsqu'un autre groupe de véhicules parmi lesquels figurait un camion-bétaillère gris arriva sur les lieux, l'animal tranquillisé était déjà couché sur le flanc et respirait faiblement tandis que deux hommes armés le surveillaient de près.

En plus du camion, il y avait deux _Hummer_, un camion-benne contenant du matériel de transport, un _Pinzgauer 712 M_ et une _Mercedes Unimog_ blanche arborant un logo rouge représentant un caducée sous lequel on pouvait lire « _Services vétérinaires d'Isla Nublar _».

Une vétérinaire et ses deux assistants en sortirent et vinrent tout de suite ausculter le tyrannosaure tandis qu'une dizaine d'hommes et de femmes en vêtements de terrain de couleurs ternes descendirent du _Pinzgauer_ pour déballer le matériel contenu dans le camion-benne.

S'étant assurée du bon état de santé du tyrannosaure, la vétérinaire fit signe au camion de s'avancer et caressa le museau du dinosaure, sentant la peau rugueuse sous son gant en plastique.

On passa un filet de transport sous le tyrannosaure qui avait été poussé de manière à ce qu'il soit couché sur le ventre.

Le filet fut accroché aux élingues d'une grue volante en vol stationnaire et doucement, le corps du dinosaure s'éleva dans les airs en direction du camion-bétaillère qui avait été conçu de manière à pour pouvoir contenir et transporter un tyrannosaure adulte.

Le toit amovible du camion s'ouvrit et la grue volante déposa délicatement le tyrannosaure à l'intérieur du camion où l'on saisit les élingues pour les décrocher du filet.

Tandis que le bruit de la grue volante s'éloignait, ceux à l'intérieur du camion fixaient au moyen de sangles solides l'énorme corps inerte sur une plateforme posée sur le fond. Quand cela fut fait, tout le monde sortit et on referma les lourdes portes, ne laissant la lumière du jour atteindre le tyrannosaure qu'au travers de minces ouvertures laissées dans les parois métalliques.

Caméra à la main, Eduarda Mena déambulait entre les véhicules garés dans l'herbe en filmant tout ce qui avait de l'intérêt à ses yeux.

D'un âge proche de celui d'Hoskins, les cheveux bruns courts et bouclés, vêtue d'un débardeur blanc et d'un pantalon beige, Mena était la documentaliste chargée de filmer les opérations ayant lieu sur Nublar et elle n'avait hâte que d'une chose, c'était de regarder les images qu'elle avait filmées à bord de l'un des hummers lors de la poursuite et de la capture du tyrannosaure.  
Rien qu'à y repenser, elle en avait des frissons mais ayant été reporter de guerre, elle était habituée aux sensations fortes et y avait même pris goût avec le temps.

Quand elle passa sa caméra devant un petit groupe de chasseurs en train de plaisanter, ceux-ci la regardèrent et l'un d'eux lança :

— Eh les gars, faites coucou à la caméra de Leni Riefenstahl.

Ils saluèrent de la main l'objectif.

— Je vous ais dis quoi ? Évitez de faire cette comparaison s'il vous plaît. Rétorqua-elle sur un ton amical.

Mena s'avança vers le camion-bétaillère.

Plus elle s'approchait, plus la respiration du dinosaure, semblable au bruit produit par le soufflet d'une forge, devenait fort.

Elle regarda à l'intérieur du conteneur puis porta l'objectif de sa caméra au niveau de l'une des ouvertures.

— J'ai vraiment hâte de voir les images que tu as prises, Edu. Dit Hoskins derrière son dos. Elles doivent être fantastiques.

— Je l'espère, Vic.

Elle se retourna vers lui.

— Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais droit à une deuxième prise. Ajouta la documentaliste en plaisantant.

— Tu penses bien que si tu filmais comme quelqu'un atteint de Parkinson, je n'aurais pas parlé de toi à Masrani.

Hoskins et Mena étaient des amis de longue date.  
Ils s'étaient rencontrés lors de la Guerre du Golfe et avaient gardé le contact depuis.  
Lorsque Hoskins eut appris que Masrani cherchait un documentaliste pour filmer l'avancée de son projet sur Nublar, ce fut tout naturellement qu'il lui parla de Mena.

— En parlant de lui, il faudra que je l'appelle en rentrant pour lui informer que sa star est dans nos murs. Dit-il.

Hoskins se retourna pour faire face à l'ensemble des personnes éparpillées autour des véhicules :

— Mesdames et messieurs, puis-je avoir votre attention s'il vous plaît ?

Tous interrompirent leurs discussions et se rapprochèrent.

— Vous avez fait du bon boulot aujourd'hui, enfin la plupart d'entre vous tout du moins, n'est-ce pas Lambert ? Dit-il sur un ton taquin à l'encontre du conducteur de la jeep accidentée, un noir d'une cinquantaine d'années, assis sur l'un des capots, l'air endolori. Mais je suis fier de vous. Ce soir c'est tournée générale et c'est moi qui paye.

L'assemblée applaudit et poussa des exclamations de contentement.

— Allez ! En route, mauvaise troupe ! Fit Hoskins en guise de conclusion à son discours.

Il se dirigea vers l'un des hummers, s'installa au volant et mit la clé sur le contact tandis que Mena montait à l'arrière et que l'on préparait l'ensemble des véhicules au départ.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous prêts, le hummer d'Hoskins prit la tête du convoi et roula dans un premier temps vers le nord avant de rencontrer une ancienne route en bitume, bande noire en partie dissimulée sous l'herbe, puis de tourner vers l'ouest en direction de l'Étreinte, nom donné par les natifs d'Isla Nublar, les Tun-Si, à une grande vallée profonde de trois kilomètres et délimitée par deux arcs montagneux formant une anse autour d'un patchwork de bosquets et de prairies verdoyantes qui s'étendaient sous le ciel nuageux.

Sur leur gauche, ils rencontrèrent rapidement les restes d'une ancienne clôture électrique haute de trois mètres cinquante qui suivait la route et dont les fils étaient rouillés et certains pylônes couchés.

Alors qu'ils roulaient dans la vallée, Hoskins regarda brièvement dans le rétroviseur central et vit l'un de ses hommes en train de lire un exemplaire de poche du _Seigneur des Anneaux : Les Deux Tours_ tandis que Mena vérifiait son matériel.

Au bout de la vallée, ils tournèrent à gauche et empruntèrent un tunnel leur faisant passer sous l'arc montagneux méridional et ils en sortirent quelques instants plus tard avant de traverser la jungle en ligne droite.

Cependant, ils durent quitter la route à un peu plus d'un demi-kilomètre plus loin étant donné qu'un glissement de terrain avait emporté une partie de la route et le convoi bifurqua à droite en traversant une petite clairière, juste avant que la jungle ne laisse place à des prairies vallonnées.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au sommet d'une crête, Hoskins vit Mena baisser la vitre pour prendre en photo les ossements de ce qui fut jadis un animal gigantesque au long cou, aux pattes antérieures plus longues que les pattes postérieures, et au crâne caractérisé par un arc osseux se dressant à son sommet.

C'était le squelette d'un des animaux qu'InGen avait longtemps considéré comme étant des brachiosaures (*).

Hoskins en avait déjà vu des photos de spécimens vivants, prises lorsque le Site B sur Isla Sorna était en activité et que Jurassic Park était en construction.

Mena demanda à son voisin de banquette d'ouvrir la fenêtre et elle tendit le bras devant lui pour prendre en photo les restes d'un autre brachiosaure, gisant à demi-immergé dans un point d'eau bordé par la jungle à l'ouest en bas de la crête.

C'était loin d'être la première fois qu'ils passaient à cet endroit mais à chaque fois, certains avaient un pincement au cœur en s'imaginant les brachiosaures de leur vivant, imposants et magnifiques.

Le convoi continua vers le sud, jusqu'au bord d'une falaise qui surplombait sur quelques kilomètres une vallée au fond de laquelle coulait une rivière aux eaux troubles, enserrée de part et d'autre par la jungle : La Cartago.

Ils revinrent sur la route à cet endroit et longèrent pendant quelques temps la falaise avant de bifurquer vers le sud-ouest, en direction du grand plateau qui occupait un pan entier de la partie méridionale d'Isla Nublar.

Le convoi parvint peu après aux abords d'une gorge au fond de laquelle coulait une rivière large d'une vingtaine de mètres, le Rio Iris.  
Cette dernière prenait sa source parmi les montagnes de la Cordillère Occidentale et coulait vers l'est, rejointe vers la fin de son cours par la Cartago avant de rejoindre l'océan au niveau d'un bras de mer.

Un robuste pont en acier, récemment restauré après avoir été abandonné aux éléments durant des années, enjambait la gorge en son point le plus étroit à une quarantaine de mètres au-dessus de la rivière.  
A son extrémité sur la rive sud, il était barré par un haut portail couronné de barbelés et flanqués de miradors connectés entre eux par une passerelle.  
Des sentinelles armées y guettaient l'arrivée du convoi et lorsque celui commença à traverser le pont, l'un des gardes commanda aux autres d'ouvrir le portail et celui-ci coulissa sur le côté en grinçant.

Même avec les vitres fermées, les passagers entendirent un grondement sourd, celui de cascades en amont et en aval. En regardant à l'est, certains aperçurent le bleu de l'océan à quelques kilomètres de là.

Un à un, les véhicules traversèrent le pont et franchirent le portail, s'engageant le long d'une piste les emmenant vers le sud.

Ils passèrent entre les escarpements du plateau et un promontoire rocheux où des grues étaient affairées autour des fondations d'un bâtiment qui une fois sa construction achevée, allait surplomber les environs telle une citadelle mais pour l'instant la végétation touffue empêchait de voir à quoi ressemblait la vallée vers laquelle le convoi se dirigeait.

Il descendit une côte en pente douce et une fois en bas, il entra dans un village de tentes kaki et de modules de chantier s'étendant au pied des pentes boisées et du promontoire, en marge du gigantesque chantier en œuvre dans la vallée et dont les sons emplissaient l'air.  
Pharaonique aurait été le premier adjectif venant en tête de quiconque découvrant les lieux pour le décrire.

Une centaine d'hectares, quasiment tout le fond de la vallée et une partie de ses pentes, avait été en grande partie déboisé et débroussaillé.  
Un grand nombre d'engins et d'hommes étaient affairés au sein de ce qui ressemblait à une ville en construction aux abords d'une gigantesque fosse de vingt-cinq hectares occupant le cœur du chantier et d'où sortaient des camions-bennes remplis de terre. Entre et dans les bâtiments qui sortaient de terre ou les excavations, des centaines d'ouvriers travaillaient sans relâche, bâtissant, taillant, creusant, soudant, martelant ou montant des échafaudages.  
Dans un coin, s'accumulaient rebuts de chantier mais aussi clôtures délabrées, pancartes obsolètes et véhicules rouillés, tous des éléments abandonnés de Jurassic Park. L'ancien cédait la place au nouveau.

A une bifurcation, le convoi se désolidarisa et seul le camion transportant le tyrannosaure, l'ambulance vétérinaire et le _Pinzgauer_ poursuivirent leur route à travers le chantier tandis que les autres allèrent se garer au cœur du camp devant un ensemble de plusieurs modules accolés les uns aux autres et surmonté d'une antenne parabolique où l'on passa un téléphone satellite à Hoskins.

La capture du tyrannosaure n'était que l'une des premières étapes jalonnant le parcours de l'entreprise audacieuse du magnat indien mais aussi l'une des plus cruciales étant donné que ce dinosaure en particulier allait être l'une des principales attractions du futur complexe touristique en train d'être bâti.

Tout en conversant avec un Masrani enjoué à l'autre bout du fil, Hoskins traversa le chantier en direction d'une structure aux allures de blockhaus à côté duquel le camion de transport s'était arrêté.  
Le blockhaus était accolé à un espace enclos par de hauts murs en béton, l'enclos de quarantaine où le tyrannosaure allait vivre en attendant l'achèvement de la construction de son enclos principal un peu plus loin et avec lequel il communiquait via un couloir.

Alors qu'une grue descendait le corps du tyrannosaure derrière les murs en béton, Hoskins songea aux autres dinosaures encore en liberté et se rappela de la liste des pensionnaires de Jurassic Park au moment de l'incident de 1993.  
Il y avait quinze espèces dans cette liste et il la parcourra à nouveau dans le but de déterminer quels membres de la faune pouvaient encore poser problème pour la sécurité des chantiers ou du camp.

Il réexamina en premier le cas des herbivores :  
Des cinq espèces présentes sur l'île, les brachiosaures, les tricératops et les stégosaures auraient pu se montrer potentiellement dangereux or lors d'une expédition ayant eu lieu en novembre 1994, on ne retrouva que des squelettes et des carcasses. Des individus isolés avaient été rencontrés mais ils étaient si affaiblis qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que l'espèce ne survive encore longtemps et les éclaireurs envoyés parcourir l'île par Hoskins peu après leur débarquement en janvier 2002 rapportèrent que ces trois espèces de grands herbivores s'étaient éteintes.  
Les deux autres espèces d'herbivores, les gallimimus et les parasaurolophus, avaient quant à elles relativement prospérés de par leur grande adaptabilité et l'absence de compétition d'herbivores plus gros. Il arrivait souvent que les équipes d'ouvriers ou de chasseurs ne les croisent, paissant paisiblement dans les vallées ou les prairies.

Hoskins passa aux carnivores qui constituaient le reste de la collection du parc et réfléchit plus longuement à leurs cas respectifs.  
Il écarta d'office quatre espèces : Le tyrannosaure, qu'ils venaient de capturer les vélociraptors, dont la seule mention du nom faisait frissonner les employés d'InGen à cause de leur réputation de chasseurs rapides, redoutables, cruels et effroyablement intelligents mais fort heureusement qui avaient été tous tués lors de l'incident de 1993 les métriacanthosaures, chassés jusqu'à l'extinction par le tyrannosaure qui les considérait comme des rivaux indésirables et les ptéranodons qui, n'ayant pu quitter leur volière, moururent de faim ou s'entre-dévorèrent.  
Parmi les carnivores, il y avait deux espèces de petite taille : les segisaures et les compsognathus. Là où ils étaient tous deux des insectivores et nécrophages, les premiers n'étaient pas plus dangereux pour l'Homme que des renards ou des blaireaux mais les seconds étaient particulièrement téméraires et sournois et il ne valait mieux pas en rencontrer une troupe en se promenant seul au milieu de la jungle. En faisant appliquer des consignes de prudence strictes, la menace représentée par les Compies, comme on les surnommait avec une certaine affection, devrait être considérablement limitée.  
Il y avait également un baryonyx assez âgé et plus gros que la moyenne, long de douze mètres au lieu des neuf habituel_. _Ce dernier hantait une portion de la rivière près de la volière des ptéranodons mais l'animal était de nature farouche, chassait plutôt la nuit et évitait les hommes même si Hoskins se doutait qu'il devait être très territorial et c'est pour ça qu'il refusait d'envoyer des hommes remonter la rivière sans escorte armée et leur ordonnait plutôt de contourner son territoire par la route. Son cas allait être réglé en temps et en heure, une fois qu'ils disposeraient d'un enclos provisoire de prêt.  
Il ne restait plus que les herrerasaures, les procératosaures et les dilophosaures. C'était ceux-là qui auraient pu troubler Hoskins en ce jour.  
Ils étaient à la fois suffisamment petits et agiles pour se dissimuler avec aisance dans la jungle ou semer d'éventuels poursuivants, et suffisamment gros pour considérer un homme adulte en bonne santé comme une proie. Mais en présence de véhicules et autres machines bruyantes et odorantes ou d'un trop grand nombre d'humains, ils se montraient craintifs et préféraient rester tapis dans l'ombre et ce, c'était sans compter leurs mœurs davantage crépusculaires ou nocturnes, à l'opposé de celles des hommes qui rentraient à la sécurité de leur camp la nuit.  
Ainsi il était rare qu'Hoskins ou ses chasseurs n'en voient de jour et lorsque c'était le cas, il n'y en avait qu'un individu ou une poignée tout au plus et effrayés par les bruits de moteur et les vives discussions, ils déguerpissaient aussitôt dans les bois.  
Avec un nombre adéquat d'hommes, de fusils et de véhicules, il serait en mesure d'organiser des battues à travers la jungle et de sécuriser leurs anciennes aires de chasse ce faisant. La tâche ne sera pas à prendre à la légère et des stratégies seront à établir mais ce n'étaient que des animaux, pas des guérilleros ou des maquisards…

La reconquête d'Isla Nublar par InGen ne relevait plus du fantasme, c'était une réalité et plus rien ne semblait se dresser en travers de son chemin.

* * *

Lorsque le soleil se coucha, les travaux s'interrompirent et les ouvriers regagnèrent le campement d'un air nonchalant tout en conversant entre eux en espagnol d'une voix haute et enjouée : Ils avaient hâte de rejoindre la grande tente servant de réfectoire et de taverne improvisée pour dîner et des effluves alléchantes leur parvinrent lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à proximité.

Quand le dîner commença aux alentours de dix-neuf heures, le concert des animaux nocturnes avait déjà commencé et la lune était apparue derrière les nuages, éclairant de sa pâle lueur le chantier.

Au sommet d'une ligne de crêtes à l'est, au-delà du Rio Iris, le _tapetum lucidum_ d'une paire d'yeux luisait au milieu de l'obscurité.

Les yeux regardaient en direction du chantier et plus particulièrement le campement éclairé par de nombreux projecteurs.

La créature à laquelle ils appartenaient était un dinosaure bipède de la taille d'un loup, au physique svelte et aux bras terminés par trois doigts griffus.  
Son corps était d'un brun sombre strié de noir tandis que sa tête ainsi que son cou de couleur rosâtre, à l'exception du pourtour des yeux desquels s'étendaient de grandes taches noires descendant jusqu'aux coins de la mâchoire inférieure, mais la caractéristique emblématique de cette espèce de petit théropode était la crête qui surmontait son crâne, différent en taille et en forme selon les sexes et chez l'individu épiant le territoire que s'était accaparé les hommes, ce n'était qu'une simple petite pointe au bout du museau : Il s'agissait d'un procératosaure femelle, une jeune adulte ayant atteint la maturité sexuelle un peu plus tôt dans l'année.

Elle resta là quelques moments, parcourant le chantier du regard avec une certaine appréhension vis-à-vis des grandes machines que les hommes avaient venir d'au-delà de l'océan à bord du Léviathan d'acier qu'était le bateau-cargo à ses yeux. Puis elle se détourna et commença à trottiner vers le nord à travers la jungle, foulant les feuilles mortes, sautant par-dessus les branchages et courant sur des troncs couchés qui pourrissaient lentement.

Tapie dans un fourré, elle avait observé les hommes mettre à terre le terrible tyrannosaure, mettant fin à son règne sans partage sur l'île.  
Durant toutes ces années après le départ des hommes, c'était lui qui les avait affamés et contraints à vivre dans son ombre à se repaître de lézards et de petits mammifères, les empêchant de se nourrir à leur faim. Par maintes fois, les procératosaures avaient tenté de chaparder des morceaux de repas au tyrannosaure mais presque à chaque tentative, ils laissèrent derrière eux l'un des leurs, généralement ceux qui étaient montrés trop gloutons ou qui n'étaient pas assez rapides pour échapper au courroux du _T. rex_. Ceux-ci l'ignoraient mais les hommes venaient de mettre fin à ce règne terrible et avaient libérés les procératosaures du joug du roi des dinosaures.

Maintenant, ils pourraient s'aventurer sous le soleil et chasser toutes les proies qu'ils voulaient sans craindre de devenir soi-même le repas de quelques prédateurs plus gros. Il y avait bien quelques herrerasaures et dilophosaures qui rôdaient aussi mais ces potentiels rivaux avaient leurs propres territoires, rendant les conflits interespèces rares et éphémères. Les premiers s'étaient établis dans les terres désolées du nord, au pied du volcan, le Mont Sibo, tandis que les seconds écumaient le Haut-Marécage, un plateau marécageux du sud, ainsi que la jungle à l'est de la Cartago, que la jeune procératosaure traversait en vitesse, les sens en éveil à l'affut du moindre hululement suspect.

La curiosité l'avait poussé à suivre discrètement le convoi des hommes jusqu'au pont qu'elle n'avait osé franchir et ce faisant elle s'était considérablement éloignée du repaire de son clan, quelque part caché au nord.  
Elle s'était reposée quelques heures dans un conduit désaffecté avant d'aller chasser jusqu'à l'embouchure de la rivière, au milieu des mangroves, en quête de grenouilles ou d'oiseaux aquatiques mais elle avait pris peur à la vue de l'aileron sinistre d'un Requin bouledogue sillonnant entre les palétuviers et la procératosaure s'était éloignée bredouille de l'eau tandis que le soleil se couchait.  
Cependant, lors de son ascension vers les hauteurs, elle tomba sur un rat fraîchement débarqué et fondit sur lui avant de l'avaler goulûment.

Quand la procératosaure entendit les hululements perturbants caractéristiques de dilophosaures au nord et à l'est, elle s'arrêta et pencha la tête sur le côté pour les écouter attentivement avant de s'élancer vers l'ouest, vers la rivière.

Elle arriva rapidement à celle-ci et la traversa à la nage en ondulant son corps et en battant frénétiquement des pattes arrière pour franchir la vingtaine de mètres séparant les deux rives au plus vite, craignant que le monstre au long museau et aux grandes griffes qui la hantait ne fonde sur elle si celui-ci venait à se trouver dans les parages.

Lorsqu'elle parvint sur la rive occidentale, elle se redressa rapidement et bondit jusqu'aux fourrés où elle se retourna.

En amont, du côté de la volière dont les arceaux dominaient de haut la jungle alentour, elle entendit la surface de l'eau bouillonner puis deux points brillants rouges apparurent à ce niveau avant de disparaître aussi subitement qu'ils étaient apparus et sans plus attendre, la procératosaure s'élança vers la ligne de falaises devant elle.

Elle retrouva une ancienne route et entreprit de la suivre le long d'une corniche gravissant les falaises en direction de la volière.

Parvenue en haut des falaises, la procératosaure prit plein ouest et en sortant de la jungle, émergea dans les Champs Centraux balayés par le vent.

Elle passa près des ossements des brachiosaures et continua plein ouest, en direction d'une ligne d'arbres touffus et une fois après avoir parcouru quelques centaines de mètres sous les arbres, elle bifurqua vers le nord.

Après avoir passé une heure et demie à courir ainsi à travers bois et clairières depuis son point de vue sur le chantier, la procératosaure atteignit un plan d'eau asséché au fond duquel des arbres avaient poussé.

De l'autre côté de celui-ci, se trouvait le repaire de sa meute, situé parmi les ruines d'un grand bâtiment en béton surmonté de trois toits en chaume avec le plus grand au centre, abritant un grand hall d'entrée : Le Centre des Visiteurs de Jurassic Park.

Depuis son abandon, la nature avait repris ses droits en ce lieu comme l'attestait les plantes grimpantes qui avait pris d'assaut les murs et le toit, obstruant les grandes fenêtres teintées qui jalonnaient la façade d'entrée ou dissimulant en grande partie les faux fossiles engravés autour de la porte ou encore le relief représentant un squelette de tyrannosaure qui en ornait le sommet.  
Les fontaines situées de part et d'autre des escaliers menant à la porte étaient ensevelies sous une couche de feuilles mortes, tout comme les marches elles-mêmes que la procératosaure gravit par petits bonds.

L'un des battants de la porte étant entrebâillé, elle se faufila dans l'espace entre celui-ci et l'autre battant et pénétra dans le hall silencieux.

En raison du fait que la plupart des fenêtres et ouvertures étaient obstruées, la rare lumière fournie par la lune ou les étoiles ne parvenaient pas à pénétrer dans le hall et l'obscurité y était telle qu'un être humain aurait été incapable de distinguer quoi que ce soit si ce n'est une paire d'yeux brillants dans le noir l'observant de haut, ceux d'une sentinelle gardant l'entrée du repaire qui, en un cri, pouvait appeler ses congénères pour repousser tout intrus… ou encercler et mettre en pièces tout ce qui pouvait ressembler à une proie.

A pas feutrés, la procératosaure contourna des débris de squelettes et se dirigea vers l'escalier menant au balcon et à la mezzanine surplombant le hall.

La sentinelle, un mâle à la tête écarlate et dont la crête s'arrêtait juste en avant des yeux, se redressa et la regarda monter les marches.

Quand elle fut en haut, il l'accueillit par un petit grognement et la femelle poursuivit son chemin, passant à travers la porte ouverte de la salle de projection où couchés sur la moquette poussiéreuse entre des rangées de sièges déchirés, étaient plusieurs de ses congénères assoupis.

Elle ne leur prêta pas attention et se dirigea vers une ouverture située à côté d'un écran fiché dans un faux-mur en pierre à l'extrémité de la salle et à côté de laquelle gisait le battant d'une porte.

En sortant de la pièce, elle se retrouva face à une baie vitrée brisée donnant sur le laboratoire et sa panoplie d'équipement abandonnés, dont quelques ordinateurs et des bras robotiques _Mitsubishi Movemaster RV-M2_, déployés au-dessus de plusieurs couveuses aux rebords couverts de moisi et des œufs qu'elles contenaient jadis, il ne restait plus que des fragments éparpillés sur le sol.

Cependant le laboratoire était loin d'être dépourvu de vie car c'était là que le clan avait faits ses nids.

Plus d'une vingtaine de paires d'yeux brillaient dans le noir, indiquant la présence d'une dizaine de couples, chacun ayant aménagé son propre nid à l'aide de fougères ou de mousses récoltées à l'extérieur ou encore de rembourrage et de feuilles de papier trouvés dans le bâtiment.

Passant dans la brèche, la procératosaure pénétra dans la salle et descendit un escalier métallique, se dirigeant vers le fond de la salle et ceux à côté desquels elle passa émirent des sortes de roucoulements pour saluer son retour.

Elle marchait vers un mâle qui attendait seul à côté de l'un des nids, les yeux mi-clos. Quand il la vit arriver, il se leva et vint renifler la femelle avant de frotter affectueusement son museau contre le sien et elle lui rendit la pareille.

Un craquement se fit entendre du nid et les deux parents se penchèrent au-dessus de celui-ci.

C'était leur première couvée et il y avait une vingtaine d'œufs dans le nid, organisés de manière concentrique. La surface de l'un des œufs avait commencé à se craqueler et l'être contenu à l'intérieur luttait pour fendre sa coquille.

Après avoir fait une petite percée, le procératosaure nouveau-né sortit l'une de ses petites mains griffues et s'en servit pour enlever d'autres morceaux de coquille. Quand il parvint à dégager sa tête, il commença à émettre une série de piaillements pour appeler ses parents.

En le regardant ouvrir les yeux, ils remarquèrent qu'ils étaient rouges comme la braise et non pas marrons comme les leurs.

D'autres craquèlements leur indiquèrent que le reste de la couvée s'apprêtait à éclore.

* * *

**Annotations :**

(*) Au milieu des années 2000, on découvrit qu'InGen avait en vérité cloné des spécimens de _Giraffatitan brancai_, un genre proche vivant à la même époque mais originaire de Tanzanie et non pas de l'Ouest Américain contrairement à _Brachiosaurus_. Ainsi, cette espèce était autrefois nommée _Brachiosaurus brancai_.


	3. Voyage

Une chaleur insoutenable régnait sur le tarmac de l'aéroport international Juan Santamaría, frappé par les rayons du soleil en ce milieu d'après-midi de décembre 2017, alors qu'un _Boeing 737_ sortait son train d'atterrissage afin d'atterrir sur la piste goudronnée.

Au Costa Rica, le mois de décembre marquait le début de la saison sèche et fort heureusement pour les touristes, les locaux de l'aéroport étaient relativement frais.

Dans le hall de réception des bagages, le tapis roulant se mit en route.  
Valises et sacs de formes et de couleurs variées sortirent d'un conduit et défilèrent devant les passagers du vol en provenance de Miami, massés devant le tapis et attendant que leurs bagages respectifs passent à portée de main.

Une main d'enfant pris l'anse d'une petite valise bleu marine et la hissa afin de la déposer à ses pieds.

La valise était celle de Gray Mitchell, douze ans, cheveux bruns épais et bouclés, maigre et à l'allure plutôt chétive.  
Originaire du Wisconsin, il était venu au Costa Rica pendant les vacances de Noël afin d'aller rendre visite à sa tante qui travaillait comme directrice d'un complexe de loisirs situé sur une île au large.

Plus loin, son frère, Zach, un jeune homme brun et élancé de dix-huit ans, saisit le gros sac de sport noir qui lui servait de bagage et le héla :

— On peut y aller frérot !

— Il faut qu'on trouve la station de bus.

— T'inquiètes, notre bateau part à vingt-trois heures trente et un bus part tous les quart d'heure. On a toute la soirée devant nous.

Ils sortirent du hall de réception des bagages et se retrouvèrent dans le hall principal de l'aéroport.

Les arrivants longèrent une barrière derrière laquelle se trouvaient plusieurs personnes portant des pancartes avec des noms inscrits dessus, cherchant du regard ceux qu'ils devaient retrouver, puis ils se dispersèrent dans le hall.

Les deux frères, ainsi que plusieurs autres touristes, suivirent une pancarte leur indiquant la direction à prendre pour aller à la station de bus de l'aéroport.

Ils franchirent des portes vitrées donnant sur l'extérieur et empruntèrent un passage piéton qui les menait vers une annexe de l'aéroport où se trouvait une salle d'attente dont la quasi-totalité des sièges étaient pris.

Ils y attendirent quelques minutes avant qu'un bus gris n'arrive et ne s'arrête devant la salle.

Des employés de l'aéroport, portant un gilet fluo par-dessus leur T-Shirt, ouvrirent la soute et commencèrent à y entasser les valises que leur donnaient les touristes.

Une fois leurs bagages mis en soute, ils se dirigent vers les marches et montèrent dans le véhicule.

Zach paya le conducteur et ils s'installèrent côte à côte au milieu du bus, Gray du côté fenêtre et Zach du côté de l'allée.

Le bus démarra peu après seize heures, complètement remplit de passagers alors que les touristes qui continuaient d'affluer n'eurent pas d'autre choix que d'attendre le prochain départ dans la salle d'attente.

Le véhicule sortit de l'aéroport et s'engagea sur une bretelle qui rejoignit une voie rapide qui passait à côté de faubourgs.

A l'est, des volcans dominaient l'immense vallée constituant le cœur du pays et où se trouvait la capitale, San José.

Le bus entra sur l'autoroute vingt minutes après leur départ et prit la direction de l'ouest.

Les deux Mitchell, ainsi que beaucoup d'étrangers, pensaient que le Costa-Rica n'étaient que forêts tropicales embrumées et plages paradisiaques mais leur trajet en car changea cette vision.  
Des prairies à l'herbe jaunissante s'étendaient de part et d'autre de l'autoroute et des hérons y chassaient, à la recherche de reptiles en train de profiter du soleil pour réchauffer leur organisme.

L'autoroute longea, puis passa au-dessus de gorges au fond desquelles coulaient des ruisseaux sous les arbres aux feuillages touffus.

Dans le bus, Gray observait le paysage qui défilait devant ses yeux et prenait de temps en temps quelques photos tandis Zach écoutait de la musique sur son smartphone.

Au bout d'une cinquantaine de minutes, ils sortirent des gorges et arrivèrent dans la plaine côtière bordant les rivages de l'océan Pacifique et traversèrent une zone rurale, parsemée d'innombrables champs et vergers ainsi que de quelques villages aux maisons multicolores.

A un moment, ils franchirent un pont enjambant une rivière où des crocodiles étaient étendus immobiles sur les berges, la gueule ouverte tandis que des chevaux paissaient dans une pâture non loin sous le soleil couchant.

Peu après, les eaux du golfe de Nicoya, baignées par les derniers rayons du soleil, furent en vue et la voie rapide décrivit une courbe longeant la plage de sable noir afin de rejoindre l'autre côté de la baie où avait été établit un complexe constitué de plusieurs quais ainsi que d'un grand bâtiment aux formes épurées, de la taille d'un centre commercial et bâti avec du béton, du verre et de l'acier.

La route les fit passer à côté de mangroves bordant une lagune puis ils longèrent des falaises qui surplombaient la route.

Une pancarte située sur le bord de la route indiqua en espagnol et en anglais l'entrée du terminal de ferrys pour Isla Nublar, leur destination.

Quand ils empruntèrent cette sortie, la nuit était en train de tomber petit à petit et de l'autre côté de la baie, les lumières d'un port de marchandises s'étaient allumées une à une.

Le bus se gara près de l'entrée du bâtiment et les passagers descendirent sur le trottoir où des hommes en gilets fluo déchargeaient la soute du bus en déposant les bagages sur le trottoir que les passagers s'empressaient de récupérer avant de commencer à se mouvoir vers l'entrée du terminal, passant à côté d'un drapeau arborant le logo d'_Ogen Cruise Lines_, une filiale de Masrani Global à qui appartenait le complexe.  
Le long de la route, des taxis déposaient des passagers qui, après avoir réglé leur course, convergeaient eux aussi vers le bâtiment.

Après avoir franchi un sas de doubles-portes vitrées, ils pénètrent dans le hall et firent face à une vingtaine de comptoirs auxquels on accédait via une file d'attente délimitée par des cordons mais il n'y avait encore personne à la fois dans la file et derrière le comptoir.

Gray se rapprocha d'un écran d'affichage situé en plein cœur du hall, devant l'entrée des files d'attente. L'heure y était affichée ainsi que les horaires d'arrivée et de départs des ferrys. Il s'arrêta à la colonne qui les intéressait :

**Navire : **_Avalon_

**Embarquement : **20h00 – 22h30

**Départ : **23h00

**Arrivée : **6h30

Gray regarda sa montre et vit qu'il n'était que dix-huit heures.

Pour passer le temps, ils prirent leur repas du soir dans l'un des restaurants du terminal avant d'aller s'asseoir parmi les nombreux sièges que l'on pouvait trouver dans le hall.

Gray sortit sa tablette tactile afin de regarder un épisode ou deux d'une série télévisée tandis que Zach pianotait sur son smartphone, des écouteurs sur les oreilles.

A peine dix minutes avant l'enregistrement, la file d'attente comportait déjà une bonne centaine de personnes et Gray fit signe à son frère qu'ils pouvaient y aller.

Au bout de ce qui fut d'interminables minutes pour le plus jeune des deux, ils arrivèrent finalement devant l'un des comptoirs et la guichetière, une latino ronde d'une cinquantaine d'années, leur fit signe d'avancer.

Zach sortit des documents de son sac à dos, leurs réservations pour la traversée effectuées par leurs parents quelques mois auparavant.

La dame demanda aux garçons de présenter leurs pièces d'identité dans un anglais mâtiné d'accent hispanique et dès que tout fut en ordre, elle imprima leurs tickets d'embarquement.

— Vous embarquerez sur l'_Avalon_ au quai B, porte vingt-quatre. Leur indiqua-elle en montrant une case sur leur ticket où était indiqué le numéro de leur porte d'embarquement.

Ils la remercièrent et elle appela les passagers suivants.

Zach et Gray revinrent dans le hall et empruntèrent l'escalator menant à l'étage et suivirent la direction pointée par un écriteau intitulé « _Sécurité/Quais d'embarquement »_.

Après avoir franchi la sécurité, ils furent en vue des halls d'attente au mobilier à l'image du bâtiment, épuré et parfaitement ordonné.

Quand ils y arrivèrent, ils firent face à une grande baie vitrée s'étirant sur toute la face sud du bâtiment, donnant sur les quais où était arrimé un ferry long de de plus de deux cent vingt mètres, le fleuron de la flotte d'Ogen : l'_Avalon_.  
Son gabarit imposant et ses nombreuses lumières allumées sous les étoiles évoquaient à Gray un vaisseau spatial.  
Excité malgré la fatigue, il s'imagina être à bord d'une station orbitale, prêt à embarquer dans le grand vaisseau qui allait l'emmener vers une destination excitante mais lointaine.

Zach et Gray suivirent les pancartes pointant le quai B et allèrent s'asseoir non loin de la porte portant le numéro vingt-quatre.

Non loin de la rangée de sièges où ils étaient assis, un écran diffusait une chaîne nationale ainsi que la météo. Zach la regarda brièvement du coin de l'œil : il y avait du soleil ou des éclaircies représentés tout le long de la côte Pacifique du Costa Rica pour la journée du samedi 23 décembre. Ils allaient avoir le beau temps le lendemain.

Aux alentours de vingt heures, deux employés se présentèrent au comptoir d'embarquement et commencèrent à faire embarquer les passagers qui empruntèrent une passerelle métallique afin d'aller sur le navire.

Dans le hall d'accueil, des grooms leurs donnèrent les clés de leurs cabines respectives en leur indiquant la direction à prendre.

Les Mitchell prirent un ascenseur et longèrent d'interminables couloirs avant d'enfin arriver à la porte de leur cabine que l'aîné ouvrit avec la clé donnée par le groom.

Sur leur gauche, une porte donnait sur une petite salle de bain tandis que face à eux se trouvait deux lits simples aux draps bleus, séparés par une allée.  
Une table de nuit se trouvait entre les deux lits, sous le hublot caché par des rideaux violets.

Ils se lavèrent puis allèrent se coucher, exténués à cause du voyage qu'ils avaient eu.

Un peu avant minuit, Gray fut réveillé pendant quelques minutes et en regardant à travers le hublot, il se rendit compte que l'_Avalon_ quittait le port et ses nombreuses lumières.

Alors que le port ne devenait qu'un point lumineux dans le lointain, Gray se rendormit tandis qu'ils naviguaient sous le ciel étoilé.


	4. A bord de l'Avalon

Les passagers furent réveillés aux alentours de cinq heures du matin par la voix du capitaine dans l'intercom qui leur annonça l'arrivée à destination aux alentours de six heures et demie.

Alors que Gray était à la salle de bains, Zach alluma son portable et remarqua qu'il avait reçu un SMS de leur tante peu avant minuit.

Il tira les rideaux et vit qu'il faisait encore nuit.

Dès que Gray sortit de la salle de bain, son frère s'y engouffra afin de se préparer.

Après que les deux eurent rangé leurs affaires, ils sortirent pour aller prendre leur petit déjeuner.

Trouvant le prix du petit déjeuner dans les restaurants du ferry ridiculement élevé, ils se rabattirent sur la supérette du navire où l'on vendait toute sorte d'articles, y compris de la nourriture.  
Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir pris cette décision puisque queue d'une vingtaine de personnes se trouvaient devant le comptoir.

Gray remarqua que son frère avait entamé une petite conversation avec une fille de son âge qui lui demandait des questions concernant la durée de leur séjour sur l'île ou le fait que leurs parents ne les accompagnaient pas.

Ils achetèrent des confiseries, sortirent sur la promenade qui faisait le tour du navire et se posèrent sur un banc.

Le jour s'était levé mais le temps était nuageux et le ferry semblait se diriger droit vers une énorme masse de brouillard à l'ouest qui recouvrait l'océan.

— Claire m'a envoyé un message. Elle ne pourra pas venir mais elle enverra quelqu'un nous chercher à la place d'entrée. Annonça Zach.

— Pourquoi ?

— Elle m'a parlé d'une conférence de presse et d'un gros contrat à signer. Elle risque d'être occupée pour toute la journée.

— Oh. Fit Gray, visiblement déçu par la nouvelle.

Lorsqu'il eut finit de manger, il ajouta :

— Je vais me promener sur le pont. On se revoit à la cabine dans dix minutes.

— Ok. Lui répondit son frère d'un air absent, les yeux rivés sur son portable. Je t'y attendrais mais avec cette purée de pois, tu verras que dalle.

Gray marcha le long de la promenade en direction de la proue où des touristes s'amusaient à recréer la célèbre scène du film _Titanic_ tandis leurs amis les prenaient en photo.

Une mouette se posa sur la rambarde de la promenade, un crabe piégé dans son bec.

Gray regarda la mouette et entreprit de s'approcher de l'oiseau tout en n'essayant de ne pas faire de mouvements brusques afin de ne pas effrayer l'animal.

Celui-ci s'envola quand même et le jeune garçon le perdit de vue dans le brouillard.

Au niveau de la proue, une petite dizaine de passagers s'étaient regroupés à tribord et discutaient entre eux tout en pointant du doigt quelque chose caché dans le brouillard.

En se rapprochant du groupe, Gray entendit plus en détail la conversation :

— Il y a Fred qui prétend avoir vu quelque chose. Dit l'un des touristes qui parlait avec un fort accent britannique.

— Là regarde ! Ajouta un autre en pointant du doigt les contours d'une grande forme sombre au milieu du brouillard.

Lorsqu'ils furent plus près, Gray s'aperçut que la forme était un piton rocheux aussi haut qu'un immeuble de douze étages, s'élevant au-dessus de la surface de l'eau tel un pilier titanesque et grossièrement taillé, lui conférant un aspect intimidant : L'un des Ilots Solitaires. Nublar était proche.

Gray remarqua que tandis qu'il était en train de regarder le piton, davantage de passagers s'étaient regroupés à l'extrémité de la proue, scrutant l'horizon nimbé de brouillard.

Quand il parvint devant le groupe, Gray vit l'île s'élever brusquement de l'océan alors que l'_Avalon_ fendait les brumes.

Sur les cartes et photographies satellites, Isla Nublar a la forme d'une lame renversée, élargie au nord et étroite au sud.  
Elle mesure près de vingt-six kilomètres de long pour vingt en son point le plus large et est le résultat de plus de quinze millions d'années d'activité volcanique, activité dont les passagers de l'_Avalon_ purent observer le résultat spectaculaire lors de leur approchée.  
La côte était très escarpée et le sommet des falaises culminaient à un peu plus de deux cent mètres au-dessus de l'océan, ce qui faisait qu'ils étaient noyés dans la brume, ce qui conférait à l'île une allure mystérieuse.

— _Chers passagers, nous voici en vue des murs d'Isla Nublar. Je vous informe que nous arriverons bientôt au débarcadère. Comme prévu, le débarquement commencera à sept heures. Veuillez passer un agréable séjour avec ma bénédiction et joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année !_ Déclara le capitaine dans le haut-parleur.

En regardant aux pieds des escarpements, les passagers notèrent la présence de nombreux rochers déchiquetés le long du rivage et sur lesquels des cormorans étaient perchés.  
Les rochers les plus éloignés du rivage faisaient office d'une ébauche de digue naturelle et subissaient l'assaut des vagues, qui en s'y fracassant, soulevaient de grandes gerbes d'eau et produisaient un grondement inquiétant.  
L'endroit n'était guère favorable à l'accostage de bateaux, seules des petites embarcations auraient pu se rendre sur les rares plages que les passagers aperçurent et encore, celles-ci étaient généralement rocailleuses ou situées au pied de parois abruptes de roche volcanique. A partir de là, aucun sentier menant dans les terres n'était visible et pour rejoindre l'une des quelques gorges s'enfonçant dans les terres, il aurait fallu longer la plage les pieds dans l'eau et marcher sur les rochers glissants et coupants.  
Au sud, Gray vit l'entrée d'une vallée marquée par la présence d'un îlot plus grand et plus massif que le piton qu'il avait vu à peine plus tôt. Derrière, une cascade se jetait dans l'océan.

Tandis que l'_Avalon_ s'apprêtait à bifurquer de manière à longer la côte parallèlement, il se retourna et eut l'impression que la masse de touristes observant l'île depuis la proue avait grossit jusqu'à occuper l'intégralité de celle-ci.

Le ferry avait viré vers le nord-est, longeant parallèlement les collines qui perdaient en taille dans cette direction jusqu'à devenir que des buttes.

Au niveau d'une avancée rocheuse, un paquebot mouillait mais les passagers de l'_Avalon_ ne virent ni quai, ni bâtiment faisant office de point d'accueil pour les passagers du paquebot.  
Environ un kilomètre et demi derrière, on distinguait la lumière jaunâtre d'un phare scintillant faiblement à travers la brume.

Soudain, le son puissant d'une corne de brume fit sursauter les passagers sur le pont : L'_Avalon_ annonçait son arrivée à quai. Des mouettes passèrent au-dessus du ferry en criant et en dépassant l'arrière du paquebot à distance respectable de celui-ci, les touristes s'aperçurent que le navire leur avait en fait dissimulé la vue des quais.

Il y en avait trois, bâtis en dur de manière à résister à l'assaut des éléments, et partant tous de la base de l'avancement rocheux.  
Ils étaient également de taille inégale : celui où les paquebots s'arrimaient était le plus long de tous, tandis que celui au centre dédié aux catamarans à grande vitesse qui constituaient le gros de la flotte d'Ogen Cruise Lines était le plus court et enfin, le quai des grands ferrys comme l'_Avalon_ était d'une taille intermédiaire.  
Des tours en basalte surmontées d'un toit pointu en bois avaient été construites à intervalles réguliers sur ces deux derniers quais et les tours d'un même quai étaient reliées entre elles par des passerelles.  
Celles-ci se rejoignaient au niveau d'un passage couvert qui gravissait l'avancement jusqu'à la structure juché à son sommet, le terminal de Nublar.  
Sa configuration pentagonale, ses grands murs en béton et son toit plat auraient évoqué un ouvrage défensif si on n'y avait pas observé nombre de fenêtres et baies vitrées ainsi que des terrasses surplombant les quais et comportant des tables avec parasol et le fait que des plantes grimpantes recouvraient partiellement la structure contribuait à la rendre moins austère. Au bout des quais, des portes coulissantes métallisées trahissaient la présence d'entrepôts ou autres locaux techniques aménagés dans le rocher, sous le terminal.

Tandis que l'_Avalon_ s'amarrait au quai qui lui était dédié, les passagers retournèrent à leurs cabines pour reprendre leurs affaires avant de converger vers les portes de sortie.


	5. Accueil

A sept heures, on leur ouvrit les portes et ils empruntèrent les passerelles déployées entre les portes et les tours pour rejoindre celle reliant les tours entre elles afin de gagner le passage couvert.

Un travelator y permettait de rejoindre le terminal et quand ils parvinrent au bout, ils passèrent devant une double porte vitrée fermée menant aux halls d'attente deux étages au-dessus.

A la place, ils empruntèrent un couloir à droite qui les emmena dans une grande salle rectangulaire sans fenêtres à l'aménagement spartiate où se trouvait une série de portiques de sécurité. Quand le flot de touristes s'engagea dans la file d'attente délimitée par des cordons qui le séparait des portiques, la salle devint rapidement bruyante.

Sous l'œil vigilant des vigiles en faction aux portiques, ils franchirent la sécurité et s'avancèrent vers les escaliers ou l'ascenseur situés derrière qui permettait d'accéder à la billetterie.

Située au cœur du bâtiment, la billetterie était une salle bien plus accueillante que la précédente. De forme elliptique et flanquée de deux patios densément végétalisés, on y trouvait une douzaine de guichets devant lesquels les touristes faisaient la queue.

Zach et Gray parvinrent à l'un des guichets au bout d'un bon quart d'heure d'attente et y présentèrent leurs e-tickets, affichés sur l'écran de leurs téléphones portables.

Le guichetier passa son scan sur les deux codes-barres et tout étant en ordre, il leur donna à chacun un plan de l'île ainsi qu'un bracelet blanc en plastique qu'il leur conseilla de garder sur eux à tout instant durant leur séjour sur l'île.

Ils le remercièrent et contournèrent le box pour se diriger vers une voûte sous laquelle ils passèrent pour pénétrer dans le hall d'accueil du terminal, vaste et lumineux.

De larges escaliers en pierre partaient de chaque extrémité du hall pour rejoindre l'étage où se trouvaient les halls d'attente, surplombant les terrasses et donnant sur les quais.  
Au niveau du hall, il y avait également un restaurant, une boutique de souvenirs, des comptoirs où l'on pouvait commander des billets pour rentrer sur le continent ainsi qu'une fontaine en son centre.

Une partie non négligeable des arrivants suivit un écriteau _Dépose-bagages_ afin d'aller donner leurs bagages les plus encombrants à une autre série de comptoirs où des hôtesses leur demandèrent leur noms ainsi que l'hôtel où ils résidaient afin qu'elles puissent les y envoyer et que les touristes les retrouvent dans leurs chambres après leur première journée d'activités dans l'île.  
Mais étant donné qu'on allait récupérer Zach et Gray à la place située juste après la porte d'entrée du parc, ceux-ci ne se rendirent pas au service dépose-bagages et continuèrent leur chemin, suivant un autre écriteau sur lequel était dessinée une rame de métro.

En arrivant à la station de métro aménagée dans le terminal, ils remarquèrent que la rame était toujours en train d'attendre et les deux frères s'y engouffrèrent avec leurs bagages mais ils ne purent trouver de places assises car le wagon était plein à craquer.

Les portes coulissèrent et un bip sonore prolongé indiqua aux passagers le démarrage du véhicule.

La rame quitta le quai, émergeant du bâtiment mais à peine les passagers s'eurent-ils aperçus que le soleil matinal était en train de chasser les nuages qu'ils furent cernés par la végétation de chaque côté du rail.

Puis la végétation laissa la place aux parois rocheuses d'une caverne et ils furent plongés dans l'obscurité un court instant, le temps que les lumières s'allument.

Au bout d'une minute, alors qu'ils étaient toujours dans la grotte, la rame s'arrêta le long du quai d'arrivée et une voix enregistrée demanda à l'ensemble des passagers de descendre.  
En sortant des wagons, les arrivants remarquèrent qu'ils n'étaient que dans la pénombre et non pas une obscurité complète puisqu'il y avait non loin une grande arche donnant sur l'extérieur et laissant passer la lumière du jour.

Les arrivants passèrent sous l'arche et commencèrent à suivre une allée sinuant au milieu des arbres occupant le fond d'un défilé étroit et à l'air humide à cause du ruisseau coulant en son sein.

En la suivant, ils trouvèrent qu'il avait quelque chose de quasi idyllique avec les rayons du soleil matinal qui perçaient le feuillage pour frapper l'allée sous forme de rais ou encore les sons produits par divers animaux peuplant les jungles de l'île : oiseaux, batraciens et même des singes, récemment réintroduits sur l'île. Ils en virent d'ailleurs, des singes-araignées, en train de s'épouiller sur une branche pendant des parois rocheuses.

Au bout d'un tournant à deux cent mètres de la sortie de la grotte, ils arrivèrent sur une place dallée s'étendant d'une paroi à l'autre, agrémentée de palmiers, de bancs, de petites fontaines ainsi que de quelques petites constructions aux toits de chaume, accolées contre les parois et parmi lesquelles figuraient des toilettes et un point information.  
Mais le plus notable à propos de cette place est qu'elle avait été aménagée juste devant une muraille en basalte noir de quinze mètres de haut qui leur barrait la route hors du défilé.

Gardant la porte aménagée au centre de la muraille, il y avait deux sculptures de cinq mètres de haut représentant des têtes de tyrannosaures.  
Malgré le fait qu'elles pouvaient être considérées comme terrifiantes avec leurs dents partiellement découvertes, il émanait cependant quelque chose de puissant voir de majestueux d'elles et le sentiment qu'elles dégageaient étaient comparable à ceux produits par certaines statues de dragons placées aux abords de châteaux ou de palais en Europe et en Extrême-Orient.  
La porte quant à elle, faisait dans les neuf mètres de haut pour huit de large. Ses battants étaient massifs et en bois noir et en s'approchant, les deux Mitchell virent que des frises sur lesquelles étaient représentées toutes sortes d'animaux préhistoriques, des dinosaures en majorité, avaient été sculptées sur le bois de la porte.  
Surplombant les têtes de tyrannosaures, des renfoncements avaient été aménagées dans la muraille et les flammes de faisceaux y dansaient et crépitaient.  
Au niveau du corps de garde, de grandes lettres avaient été taillées dans la pierre et on y lisait le nom de l'endroit :

**JURASSIC**

**WORLD**

Jurassic World, tel était le nom de ce complexe de loisirs bâti sur cette île perdue aux larges des côtes costaricaines.  
Malgré son éloignement géographique, c'était pourtant l'un des parcs à thèmes les mieux réputés et connus du monde entier en raison de la nature unique de ses principales attractions. Plus de trois millions et demi de visiteurs s'y rendaient par an, soit près de vingt mille visiteurs par week-end.  
Et il était là, juste derrière ce mur infranchissable.

Face à cette construction cyclopéenne et à l'allure mystérieuse, beaucoup de touristes avaient l'impression d'être les héros d'un film d'aventure, s'apprêtant à explorer les ruines d'une civilisation depuis longtemps oubliée, dans un monde perdu isolé du reste du monde depuis des millénaires.

Alors qu'ils continuaient à affluer par l'allée, les portes étaient toujours closes et ceux arrivés en premier trépignaient d'impatience et patientaient autant qu'ils pouvaient en discutant entre eux.

En regardant le sol, Gray vit que certaines dalles étaient peintes en noir et il pensa que s'il avait pu prendre de la hauteur, il y aurait probablement vu dessiné une mosaïque mais étant entouré de toute part par les autres touristes dont les rangs ne cessaient de grossir, il ne put avoir la moindre idée de ce que la mosaïque représentait.

Une fois que les derniers arrivants furent sur la place et qu'il fut huit heures et demie, les discussions s'interrompirent lorsqu'une musique commença à emplir l'air. Ils entendaient un mélange d'instruments exotiques et orchestraux.

La voix d'une femme d'âge mur, celle d'une actrice célèbre connue pour avoir joué dans plusieurs films de science-fiction à succès, prit la parole :

— _Chers visiteurs, vous entrez dorénavant dans le monde perdu de la préhistoire, un monde peuplé de puissantes créatures ayant longtemps disparu de la surface de la Terre mais que vous avez le privilège d'observer ici, à Isla Nublar._

Alors qu'elle parlait, la musique gagnait en intensité et des chœurs commencèrent à chanter dans une langue inconnue.

— _Mesdames et Messieurs, bienvenue à Jurassic World !_ Souhaita la voix sur un ton solennel.

Un bruit de gonds se fit entendre et les grands battants commencèrent à s'ouvrir en même temps que les chœurs entonnèrent un refrain.  
On eut dit que la combinaison du discours de bienvenue et des chœurs était en vérité un rituel permettant de l'ouvrir.

Pris par la magie du parc qui commençait à opérer sur eux, certains touristes ne purent s'empêcher de lâcher des exclamations.

Un employé en polo rose et pantalon beige émergea de la porte entrebâillée et s'avança jusqu'entre les deux sculptures où il s'interposa devant la foule le temps que la porte finisse de s'ouvrir.

Quand les battants furent parallèles sous la voûte de pierre, ils s'immobilisèrent et l'employé au polo rose s'écarta du chemin de la horde de visiteurs, excitée à l'idée d'enfin pénétrer dans le parc après leur long voyage jusque-là.

Passant dans la pénombre de la voûte de la porte, les arrivants débouchèrent sur une autre place, circulaire, et qui devint rapidement noire de monde.

Derrière des arcades situées de part et d'autre de la porte, d'autres employés en polo rose étaient en train d'ouvrir une cafétéria et une boutique de souvenirs.

Au centre de la place, se dressait une statue de quatre mètres de haut sur un piédestal au milieu d'un parterre fleuri.  
Elle représentait un vieil homme ayant un peu d'embonpoint, portant une fine barbe, la mine fière et la main droite appuyée le pommeau doré d'une canne.  
En s'approchant, Gray vit que le pommeau représentait un morceau d'ambre poli dans lequel était piégé un moustique. Sur une plaque apposée au piédestal, il lut :

**John Parker Hammond**

Né en 1928 à Edimbourg

Mort en 1997 à New York

_La création est un acte de pure volonté._

Derrière la statue, il y avait un belvédère donnant sur l'intérieur de l'île et dont le garde-corps en pierre était décoré d'orbes en fer forgé contenant des faisceaux.  
A gauche et à droite du belvédère, certains des arrivants descendaient de larges escaliers afin de gagner une station de monorail aménagée sous la place.

Près du sommet de l'escalier de droite, Zach aperçut une femme qui parcourait les arrivants du regard derrière ses lunettes de soleil, comme si elle recherchait quelqu'un parmi eux.  
La trentaine, elle était mince et ses longs cheveux relâchés et noir de jais, retombaient sur ses épaules.  
Elle était vêtue d'un chemisier blanc, d'un leggins noir et portait des escarpins.  
Ce fut en baissant son regard que Zach s'aperçut qu'elle portait une ardoise où leurs noms étaient inscrits au feutre noir.

Quand elle vit Zach, elle consulta brièvement son portable et lui fit signe de venir vers elle.

— Gray ? Je crois que c'est pour nous. En informa-il son frère.

Zach marcha vers l'inconnue et celle-ci se présenta :

— Bonjour. Je suis mademoiselle Young, l'assistante de votre tante. Elle m'a chargé de vous conduire à elle.

Elle tendit la main et il la prit.

— Zach, enchanté. Se présenta-il à son tour en lui adressant un petit sourire charmeur au passage.

— Où est ton frère ?

Zach regarda sur ses côtés et derrière lui.  
Gray ne l'avait pas suivi et son attention s'était portée vers le groupe de touristes massée au belvédère.

— Gray ! L'apostropha Zach. Viens dire bonjour à la dame. La vue peut attendre encore un peu.

— Je n'en peux plus d'attendre ! Lui répondit son frère.

Gray s'élança subitement en direction du belvédère, se frayant un chemin au milieu des autres visiteurs sans s'excuser, et lorsqu'il y parvint, il posa ses mains sur la rambarde et embrassa du regard une vue extraordinaire.

A l'entrée d'une vallée paradisiaque encerclée à l'ouest par les rebords pentus d'un plateau et à l'est par les collines vues depuis l'_Avalon_, les eaux d'un lagon reflétaient le pur azur du ciel lumineux.  
De taille démesurée pour un lagon artificiel, il faisait plus d'une vingtaine d'hectares et était en vérité divisé en plusieurs lagons de taille variable et séparés les uns des autres par ce qui ressemblait de loin à des barrières récifales. Mais pour des raisons pratiques, l'ensemble était toutefois appelé le Lagon.  
Sur la rive sud, la plus proche du belvédère, une trentaine de bungalows sur pilotis s'alignaient au-dessus de l'eau en formant un arc de cercle orienté vers le nord-ouest, en direction du Mont Sibo, la plus haute montagne d'Isla Nublar, culminant à mille cinq cent soixante-quinze mètres d'altitude et située à douze kilomètres et demi à vol d'oiseau du Lagon, s'élevant derrière un arc montagneux au-delà des étendues luxuriantes de l'île.  
Gray se mit à envier les locataires des bungalows qui lors du coucher du soleil, devaient avoir droit à un panorama magnifique comprenant le Sibo en arrière-plan ainsi que, sur la rive opposée, un ensemble de bâtiments aux murs de couleur sable, aux toits en chaume ou en tuiles ocres et dont l'architecture évoquait un mélange entre les styles maya et renouveau colonial espagnol : Il s'agissait d'une partie de _Burroughs_, le véritable cœur battant de Jurassic World.

Nommée en hommage au célèbre romancier Edgar Rice Burroughs, le créateur de Tarzan et de John Carter, Burroughs avait été organisée autour du Lagon et comprenait les bâtiments les plus notables de Jurassic World dont la plupart des hôtels, la zone commerciale, ainsi que le monolithique Centre de la Découverte en forme de volcan et situé au bout d'une avenue partant en angle droit de la promenade surplombant les limites nord du Lagon.  
A chacune de ses extrémités, la promenade était délimitée par une arche sous lesquelles les visiteurs allaient et venaient : Celle à l'ouest était située non loin d'un amphithéâtre donnant sur une baie dans le Lagon et semblable dans sa conception à ceux que l'on pouvait trouver dans certains seaquariums où les visiteurs s'asseyaient pour assister aux représentations d'orques l'arche à l'est quant à elle, avait été construite entre le bord du Lagon et le pied d'une colline de trente mètres de haut, située dans la continuité du relief bordant le littoral, et qui n'était pas sans rappeler les représentations du Mont Palatin à l'apogée de l'empire romain.  
Le sommet de cette colline était occupé par un énorme bâtiment enclosant partiellement quelque grande cour ou jardin, doté de dix étages, aux balcons innombrables et dont le toit garni de végétation était orné à intervalles réguliers de statues de douze mètres de haut représentant divers grands reptiles du mésozoïque : le _Grand Nublarian Hotel. _Creusé dans la colline, Gray observa la présence d'un tunnel dans lequel un monorail s'engouffra et en déduisit qu'il devait très probablement avoir une station sous l'hôtel.  
Entre la colline du _Grand Nublarian_, le Centre de la Découverte et la promenade, on avait aménagé un plan d'eau peu profond traversé en son centre par un pont en pierre qui connectait la place située devant le Centre de la Découverte à des gradins orientés vers celui-ci sur la rive opposée.  
La vision de Gray se porta ensuite au-delà de Burroughs, vers la jungle dense et verte qui recouvrait en grande partie l'île.

A l'est, il y avait deux montagnes aux arêtes déchiquetées et au sommet pointu qui étaient souvent plongés dans la brume, d'où le nom de Monts Brumeux qu'on leur avait donné, et la plus haute de ces deux montagnes, la plus éloignée, culminait aisément à un peu plus de mille mètres d'altitude; au nord, en amont de la plus longue rivière de l'île, la Cartago, il vit le dôme que formait l'une des grandes volières du parc, s'élevant haut au-dessus des arbres et de la gorge qu'elle barrait.

Il peinait à croire qu'il y était, à Jurassic World, ou comme beaucoup l'appelaient : la huitième merveille du monde.


	6. Burroughs

Sa contemplation terminée, Gray alla rejoindre Zach qui l'attendait auprès de mademoiselle Young.

Elle se présenta au cadet puis déclara :

— Venez. Vous devez retrouver votre tante à neuf heures et quart dans la rotonde du Centre de la Découverte. Je vais vous y emmener mais allons d'abord déposer vos valises chez elle.

Ils descendirent les escaliers devant lesquels elle s'était tenue et elle les emmena jusqu'à un parking réservé aux employés où Young les fit monter à bord d'une voiturette de golf pour les conduire jusqu'à la résidence de fonction de leur tante, une élégante petite hacienda aux murs blancs et au toit de tuiles ocres.  
Etant située au sommet de la ligne des crêtes des collines entre Burroughs et le littoral, l'entrée au côté est donnait sur l'océan tandis que la terrasse au côté ouest surplombait le parc.

Là-bas, Zach et Gray déposèrent les valises dans leurs chambres et se reposèrent durant une dizaine de minutes, avachis dans le canapé du salon, avant de se mettre en route pour le Centre de la Découverte.

Ils remontèrent à bord de la voiturette de Young et suivirent une route serpentant entre plusieurs autres maisons similaires à celle de leur tante, bien que plus petites, ainsi que de petits immeubles aux allures de cités universitaires et où une partie des employés résidaient puisqu'en descendant en direction du Lagon, Zach vit qu'il y en avait d'autres de bâtis sur les pentes au pied du rebord du plateau, de l'autre côté de la vallée.

La voiturette se gara au niveau d'un parking situé au pied de la colline du Grand Nublarian et après avoir emprunté une brève allée barrée par un portail empêchant les touristes de pénétrer dans les zones réservées aux employés, le trio déboucha sur une longue allée bordée de palmiers qui reliait les hôtels sur la rive sud du Lagon à la Promenade.

Ils rejoignirent le flot de visiteurs allant vers la Promenade et passèrent entre deux statues de tricératops grandeur nature flanquant l'allée juste en avant de l'arche de pierre à l'entrée de la Promenade.

Après l'arche, il y avait un carrefour où trois voies différentes se rencontraient.

Dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre, il y avait : Un ensemble composé de deux escalators gravissant la colline jusqu'à son sommet pour gagner l'entrée du Grand Nublarian une rue contournant la colline en descendant en pente douce jusqu'à un quai bordant l'étang situé entre la colline et le Centre de la Découverte et enfin, le plus à gauche, la Promenade en elle-même.

Young et les deux garçons poursuivirent dans cette direction, passant devant le _Bureau des Relations Visiteurs_, un bâtiment servant principalement de point d'information mais qui contenait aussi entre-autre des consignes, le bureau des objets trouvés, un service de location de poussettes et de fauteuils roulants.

La Promenade épousait les bords du Lagon tout en surplombant la surface de l'eau d'une demi-douzaine de mètres et un muret, décoré du même type d'orbes que l'on trouvait au belvédère, agissait comme un garde-corps et même dans le cas où quelqu'un d'imprudent passait par-dessus bord, une grille fixée de manière oblique au mur l'aurait empêché de tomber dans le Lagon.

Faisant face à la rive opposée du Lagon où se trouvaient le parc aquatique et quelques hôtels, des bancs jalonnaient la promenade sous l'ombre de palmiers tandis que l'autre côté de la chaussée, une arcade longeait les bâtiments bordant la promenade.  
Ceux-ci faisaient trois étages tout au plus mais n'en étaient pas moins remarquables pour autant car ils avaient été conçus de manière à immerger les visiteurs dans un monde fantastique.  
Les créateurs du parc avaient fait appels à des chefs décorateurs du milieu du cinéma, et plus particulièrement de ceux ayant travaillé sur des films historiques ou de fantasy à gros budget, afin de créer tout un univers visuel autour du parc qui dénote du quotidien habituel des visiteurs ou de ce qui pouvait se trouver dans la plupart des autres parcs d'attractions.  
Bien qu'ils se soient en majorité inspirés de l'art et de l'architecture de plusieurs civilisations mésoaméricaines, les Mayas et les Olmèques plus en particulier, ainsi que du style renouveau colonial espagnol, le parc était également pourvus d'éléments d'inspiration polynésienne et romanesque.  
Les éléments rappelant la civilisation moderne quant à eux étaient généralement dissimulés par le décor, ou intégrés à celui-ci. C'était le cas par exemple des logos des nombreux restaurants et boutiques appartenant à des chaînes mondialement connues, peints sur les murs ou sur des enseignes fixées aux arcades.

Près de deux cent cinquante mètres après le carrefour, les deux Mitchell accompagnés de l'assistante parvinrent en vue de _l'Emporium_, une boutique proposant une grande variété de souvenirs tels que des peluches, des pin's, des jouets ou des chapeaux en forme de têtes de dinosaures, et située à l'extrémité sud de l'Avenue Richard Owen.

En tournant pour l'emprunter, ils contournèrent au niveau d'un rond pont une fontaine à la vasque haute flanquée de quatre têtes de parasaurolophus, élégamment sculptées et chacune regardant en direction de l'un des quatre points cardinaux.

Etant donné que l'avenue et le Centre de la Découverte étaient disposés sur un axe orienté vers le nord, la tête de parasaurolophus regardant dans cette direction fixait l'entrée du Centre gardée par deux grandes statues à deux cent mètres de là.

L'Avenue Richard Owen comportait quatre pâtés de maison séparés par une voie dallée longue de cent mètres et large de dix.  
De chaque côté de la voie et tout comme à la promenade, des arcades longeaient les bâtiments et permettaient aux usagers de circuler entre les bâtiments tout en étant abrités des aléas du temps, que ce soit les fortes pluies dues au climat tropical ou encore le puissant ensoleillement de certaines journées torrides, en plus de fournir également un passage lorsque la voie était pleine de monde lors des feux d'artifices ou parades qui avaient lieu en certaines grandes occasions.  
L'apparente fraîcheur qu'elles semblaient fournir avaient de quoi attirer le trio mais les touristes y étaient déjà trop nombreux et ils durent rester sur la voie où il était plus facile d'y circuler malgré le fait que les visiteurs y étaient toujours nombreux un peu plus d'une demi-heure après l'ouverture des attractions.

Bien que les boutiques venaient à peine d'ouvrir et qu'il n'y avait qu'une partie des points de restauration d'ouverts car ceux-ci proposant un service de petit-déjeuner, l'avenue n'aurait pas été pour autant inactive sans les touristes qui affluaient par groupes entiers car sur les trottoirs ou derrière quelques arcades, des marchands s'étaient déjà installés et recevaient des clients.

Alors qu'ils remontaient l'avenue, Zach parcourra du regard les articles vendus : Bijoux, objets confectionnés à partir de morceaux d'ambre, statuettes en bois, fruits et même insectes et autres arthropodes grillés et assaisonnés selon le souhait du client. Provenant d'une échoppe derrière l'arcade sur leur droite, il entendit des coups de marteau sur une enclume : ceux d'un forgeron battant le fer servant à fabriquer les objets d'artisanats qu'il vendait.  
En plus des étals, il y avait également des bancs et des plantes ornementales sur les trottoirs ainsi que des braseros et des fanons faisant la promotion des diverses attractions du parc.  
L'excitation de Gray gagna d'un cran et son imagination s'enflamma rien qu'en les regardant. Il y avait de représenté entre-autres un camion tout-terrain passant au milieu d'un troupeau d'hadrosaures, une volée de ptérosaures multicolores volant dans un décor de cascades et de hautes parois rocheuses, des visiteurs donnant des branches à des sauropodes depuis des plateformes en hauteur, ou encore un fond marin où évoluaient des reptiles marins à long cou ainsi qu'une sorte de requin-nourrice gigantesque et d'autres poissons étranges.  
Ils avaient été disposés là afin de créer un sentiment d'anticipation chez les visiteurs arpentant pour la première fois l'avenue pour se rendre dans les différents secteurs du parc à partir de la place circulaire située entre l'avenue et le Centre.

— Attention ! Mets-toi sur le côté s'il te plaît, Gray. L'avertit soudain mademoiselle Young.

Plus loin devant eux sur la voie, les visiteurs s'écartèrent comme pour laisser passer un véhicule dont il vit le toit.

La foule et la distance l'empêchait de le voir correctement mais Gray vit qu'il s'agissait de l'un de ces vieux tramways tractés par des chevaux qui étaient en vogue dans les grandes villes d'occident jusqu'au début du vingtième siècle.  
Puis, lorsque les derniers touristes entre lui et le véhicule s'écartèrent et Gray vit que le véhicule n'était pas tracté par des chevaux mais par un tout autre genre d'animaux.

Il y en avait deux et leur peau était non pas couverte de poils mais d'écailles et ils marchaient sur leurs pattes de derrière, deux fois plus longues que celles de devant. Leur peau était jaune sable tachetée de vert clair, à l'exception de l'extrémité des membres qui étaient noirs.  
Ces animaux avaient également un crâne allongé et étroit doté d'un bec édenté couvert de kératine.  
C'étaient des dinosaures, les premiers que Zach et Gray virent durant leur séjour, en excluant les oiseaux marins modernes rencontrés sur la côte ou les passereaux qui voletaient dans les arbres bordant le jardin de la maison de leur tante.

En tant que passionné des animaux préhistoriques, Gray ne mit que très peu de temps pour reconnaître l'espèce : C'étaient des mantellisaures, une espèce cousine et contemporaine du célèbre iguanodon mais contrairement à celui-ci, _Mantellisaurus_ était de constitution plus frêle et aussi plus petit, mesurant dans les six mètres cinquante de long et dans les deux mètres de hauteur au niveau du sommet du dos, et il pesait un peu moins de sept cent kilos, soit le même poids qu'un cheval de trait de taille moyenne.  
Du moins c'était ce que le registre fossile renseignait or les individus que Gray avait devant les yeux ne dépassaient pas en hauteur un percheron et étaient plus robustes que tels qu'ils dépeints dans les reconstitutions.

Guidés par le cocher, les deux mantellisaures passèrent devant le trio en tirant leur tramway sur des rails encastrés dans la voirie.  
A son bord, il y avait une trentaine de passagers émerveillés, assis sur des bancs derrière le cocher ou sur le toit du véhicule.

Les deux frères étaient surpris par la docilité avec lesquels les mantellisaures effectuaient leur tâche et même si les deux dinosaures s'étaient arrêtés et que le cocher les aurait autorisés à les caresser, Zach et même Gray auraient un peu hésités à le faire, intimidés qu'ils étaient par le gabarit de ces bêtes de trait mais surtout à cause du fait que c'étaient des dinosaures, créatures dont la domestication n'avait effleuré l'esprit que de très peu de personnes depuis qu'InGen avait recrée ces animaux étant donné qu'on les considérait en majorité comme des animaux sauvages au même titre que l'éléphant, le tigre ou le crocodile.  
Pour eux, c'était comme si on avait eu l'idée d'atteler des zèbres à un carrosse puis Gray repensa à la domestication et l'apprivoisement de certaines espèces au cours de l'histoire humaine. Le loup qui donna les races de chien que l'on connait, le sanglier à partir duquel fut issu le porc, l'éléphant pour les travaux forestiers ou la guerre, le dromadaire et le chameau pour transporter des marchandises et parcourir les déserts, les rapaces pour la fauconnerie ou même le guépard, utilisé jadis pour la chasse par les maharadjas indiens.  
Cela l'aida à relativiser ce qu'il venait de voir mais la réalisation de l'idée de dinosaures dressés tirant des tramways avait de quoi en surprendre plus d'un, les responsables de Jurassic World étant naturellement les premiers à avoir tenté ce genre d'idée que beaucoup qualifiaient d'excentrique.

Encore sous l'effet de cette rencontre, Zach et Gray poursuivirent leur chemin en suivant Young et à mesure qu'ils remontaient l'Avenue vers le Centre, les grandes statues gardant sa porte s'élevèrent peu à peu telles des tours à leur rencontre.  
Sur de grands socles se dressaient deux giraffatitans de pierre grandeur nature, grandes figures empreintes de puissance et de majesté contemplant sévèrement l'Avenue de leurs yeux voilés.

Ils atteignirent la Place de l'Obélisque au pied du volcan artificiel abritant le Centre. Monolithique et élevé, il mesurait soixante-dix mètres de la base au sommet du cratère et vue du ciel, la fausse montagne avait une forme d'étoile avec quatre arêtes rayonnant en éperons depuis le sommet.  
Véritable symbole du parc à l'instar des châteaux de princesse emblématiques des Disneyland et étant plus grand et plus massif que ceux-ci, cette construction dominait la cité et s'imposait dans le paysage.

La place quant à elle, tirait son nom de l'obélisque dressé en son centre, entouré d'un gazon verdoyant, et sur lequel était gravée l'échelle des temps géologiques.  
Elle formait également un rond-point de l'Avenue Richard Owen et de quatre allées, deux partants vers l'ouest et deux autres vers l'est : Celle du sud-est menait aux gradins de l'autre côté de l'étang, celle du nord-est au Zoo, celle du nord-ouest au _Royaume du Tyrannosaure_ et celle du sud-ouest au Quartier Résidentiel Ouest.  
Ce dernier était la plupart du temps barré par un portail en bois qui ne s'ouvrait que pour laisser passer certains véhicules utilitaires et les employés utilisaient un passage dérobé à la vue des visiteurs pour circuler entre ce quartier et le Parc.  
Il y avait également des portails similaires, tous ornés de sculptures au style tribal, au niveau des chemins nord-ouest et nord-est mais ils étaient laissés grands ouverts pendant les horaires d'ouvertures du parc.  
Les rails du tramway faisaient le tour du parterre et les Mitchell virent l'un des véhicules garé au bord du trottoir devant les marches menant à la porte du centre.  
Tandis que des visiteurs embarquaient, les mantellisaures attendaient patiemment, se reposant sur leurs quatre pattes et alors que Young et les garçons traversaient rapidement la place, le cocher fit signe à l'animal qu'ils pouvaient partir et celui se dressa sur ses pattes arrière et commença à marcher en se dandinant, contournant le parterre avant de pénétrer dans l'Avenue.  
Quelques douces fontaines à jet unique jouaient dans le soleil matinal sur la périphérie de la place, devant de la végétation tropicale densément plantée à l'ouest et au nord-est tandis que du côté de l'entrée du Centre, elles étaient accolées contre la plateforme sur laquelle étaient située les socles des statues ainsi que de la porte elle-même, haute et en bronze sculpté avec soins.

Alors qu'ils se rapprochaient du large escalier permettant d'accéder en haut de la plateforme, les Mitchell virent que descendant de celle-ci à gauche et à droite, deux rampes pour fauteuils roulants et poussettes longeaient les parois en apparence rocheuses.  
Leurs pieds étaient situés non loin de doubles portes vitrées donnant à l'intérieur du bâtiment : A l'est, il s'agissait de l'entrée de la salle de cinéma IMAX, conjuguant le procédé OMNIMAX et la double projection 3D, dotée de trois cent cinquante fauteuils et d'un écran hémisphérique de mille mètres carrés A l'ouest, de celle de la grande boutique du Centre, aménagée sur deux étages.  
Bien qu'il y avait une longue baie vitrée du côté de la boutique ainsi qu'une série de galeries donnant sur l'extérieur et superposées les unes aux autres derrière les giraffatitans, les ouvertures étaient plus rares sur le reste du bâtiment et n'étaient généralement que des fenêtres sans vitres creusées çà et là, plus particulièrement au niveau des étages supérieurs.  
Au-dessus des colosses de pierre et s'étirant d'une arête à l'autre, il y avait une ligne silencieuse de statues de ptérosaures, juchées là telles des gargouilles.

Une crainte respectueuse envahit Gray : en regardant vers le haut, il se sentit tout petit alors qu'ils gravissaient les marches, sous l'ombre permanente des géants de pierre.


	7. Le Centre de la Découverte

La porte de bronze étant ouverte, ils pénétrèrent dans les ombres fraîches et sonores du Centre et passèrent dans le vestibule, spacieux et aux murs ornés de bas-reliefs.

Il communiquait avec trois autres salles : A l'ouest avec le niveau supérieur de la boutique A l'est avec la file d'attente de la salle IMAX et à l'opposé de l'entrée, il donnait sur une grande salle circulaire au sol poli : La Rotonde.  
De part et d'autre du passage menant à cette dernière, des visiteurs étaient accoudés au niveau de deux longs comptoirs aménagés devant des alcôves profondes et meublées, demandant aux employés postés là divers renseignements ou leur louant des audioguides.

Le regard de Gray plongea dans la rotonde.

D'un diamètre de quarante mètres et d'une hauteur de trente-cinq mètres au niveau du sommet de la coupole coiffant la salle, ses dimensions étaient impressionnantes et son allure évoquait davantage un lieu de culte ou une salle du trône que le hall principal d'un musée de sciences, comme si l'édifice était à l'origine un temple taillé dans le volcan.  
La rotonde elle-même était ceinte et surplombée de deux mètres par une galerie de huit mètres de haut à laquelle on accédait via des marches à l'ouest et à l'est. Cette galerie était surmontée de deux autres de hauteur deux fois plus réduite, et entre la dernière et la base de la coupole, se dressait un haut mur circulaire percé par deux étages de puits conduisant la lumière du jour jusqu'à cette salle au cœur du bâtiment, l'éclairant latéralement.  
Partant du bord de la rotonde et soutenant le plafond de chacune des galeries, de larges et puissants piliers ornés de hauts reliefs se dressaient jusqu'à de grands chapiteaux sculptés montrant divers animaux et plantes. Les balustrades servant de garde-corps au niveau de chacune des galeries présentaient également ce genre de sculptures et sur celles de la deuxième et troisième galerie, elles étaient ornées à intervalles réguliers de bustes d'une variété d'animaux préhistoriques, tous regardant de haut les visiteurs dans la rotonde.  
Entre les piliers au niveau de la première, on discernait des fresques murales représentant des étapes clés de l'histoire de la vie sur la Terre, partant de l'explosion cambrienne ayant eu lieu il y a plus de cinq cent trente millions d'années, jusqu'au développement des premières civilisations humaines au début de l'Holocène (*). On trouvait également à ce niveau des arches menant aux autres salles du Centre et il y en avait quatre : Une au nord-ouest, une au nord-est, une au sud-est et une dernière au sud-ouest.  
Haut au-dessus de leurs têtes, Zach et Gray virent qu'au milieu de la vaste voûte, un puits vertical donnait sur un cercle de ciel bleu.

Une maquette géante de l'île au 1/2000, longue d'environ treize mètres et large de dix en son point le plus large, plus grande qu'un terrain de squash, se dressait au centre de la salle tel un autel géant.  
Chaque montagne, colline, gorge, vallée et rivière y avait été reproduite avec fidélité et les constructions les plus importantes y figuraient également.  
Ainsi, les visiteurs pouvaient s'aider de la maquette pour organiser leur visite et à l'endroit exact correspondant aux Ilots Solitaires, ils pouvaient monter sur une tribune et se servir de la console qui s'y trouvait afin d'obtenir des renseignements sur plusieurs douzaines de lieux à travers l'île et pouvaient situer ceux-ci sur la maquette via l'action d'une commande qui allumait une diode colorée correspondant au lieu recherché.

A l'extrémité de la salle, sur une estrade précédée de nombreuses marches, sculpté dans le mur, se trouvait un haut-relief représentant une multitude d'animaux préhistoriques imbriqués les uns dans les autres et figés dans une scène qui, du point de vue des arrivants, évoquait tantôt un récit la création du monde, tantôt l'Apocalypse. Le haut-relief était si volumineux qu'il occupait tout un pan de mur, s'élevant jusqu'au niveau de la balustrade du deuxième étage, et interrompait les trois galeries qui décrivaient alors un cercle incomplet.  
Au-dessus de la sculpture, une grande fenêtre circulaire laissait entrevoir l'extérieur du bâtiment et par temps clair, ceux arpentant les galeries supérieures pouvaient apercevoir le Mont Sibo au loin s'ils se positionnaient au bon endroit.

Aussi bien Zach que Gray balayaient du regard la salle caverneuse dans un silence respectueux, impressionnés qu'ils étaient par les prouesses accomplies par les architectes de Jurassic World.

Lorsqu'ils visitèrent Burroughs pour la première fois, certains journalistes avaient déclaré que Simon Masrani, l'homme à l'origine du projet Jurassic World et président directeur général de Masrani Global, avait fait bâtir une véritable ville à la gloire de ces sauriens jadis disparus qu'étaient les dinosaures.  
D'ailleurs beaucoup considéraient le parc comme étant la capitale mondiale de ces animaux, on le surnommait même le Vatican de la Paléontologie, et des paléontologues très connus et réputés tels que Paul Sereno, Robert Bakker, Jack Horner, Xu Xing et Philippe Taquet y avaient déjà tenus des conférences et certains avaient même travaillés pour le parc en tant que consultants.

En attendant leur tante, Mademoiselle Young les permit de flâner dans la Rotonde. Tandis que Zach s'intéressa à la maquette, Gray ouvrit le plan du musée qu'il avait attrapé à l'entrée. Il lut les noms des différentes salles et expositions :

Deuxième étage :  
\- Mémorial Jurassic Park  
\- Le Monde Perdu des Cinq Morts  
\- L'humanité et les dinosaures  
\- Histoire de Jurassic World  
\- Salle de conférence Jeffery Hudson

Premier étage :  
\- Histoire naturelle d'Isla Nublar et de l'Archipel des Cinq Morts  
\- Tun-Si : De déportés à gardiens des légendes  
\- Salle d'Expositions temporaires (Jusqu'au 5 avril 2018 : _La Préhistoire et la Pop-culture_)

Rez de Chaussée :  
\- Rotonde

_Laboratoires Norman Atherton  
_\- De Mendel à Watson et Crick : Les prémices de la génétique  
\- La déextinction : Pourquoi ?  
\- Il était une fois, un homme appelé John Hammond…  
\- Extraction  
\- Séquençage  
\- Insémination  
\- Incubation  
\- Couveuse  
\- Nursery

\- Boutique de souvenirs

\- Histoire générale de la paléontologie  
\- Les débuts de la Terre  
\- Curiosités géologiques  
\- Ère Primaire  
\- Ère Secondaire  
\- Ère Tertiaire

\- Cafétéria

Sous-sol :  
\- Espace enfants  
\- Salle des hologrammes  
_\- Apocalypse K-T_ _!_ (simulateur)  
\- Dôme IMAX  
\- Salle de congrès Sanjay Masrani

Derrière Gray, venant de l'arche nord-ouest, vinrent trois femmes, marchant de front tout en conversant.

— Janet, pour le communiqué il faut trouver un titre qui claque. Déclara l'une d'entre-elles.

— J'avais pensé à _En 2018, apprêtez-vous à avoir peur…_ Proposa celle prénommée Janet.

— Non, trop commun. Répondit la première.

Les ayant écouté d'une oreille sans prêter beaucoup d'attention à leur conversation, l'intérêt de Gray décupla soudain car elles avaient mentionné un communiqué en lien avec l'année suivante.

Le parc n'avait pas encore révélé la nature de la nouveauté 2018 et comme beaucoup, Gray trépignait de la connaître et avait même discuté à ce sujet sur certains forums de discussion. La moindre information inédite était bonne à prendre et tout en tendant ses deux oreilles, il hasarda un regard par-dessus son épaule en direction du haut-relief devant laquelle les trois femmes qu'il présumait être des employées du parc s'étaient arrêtées.

Sa supposition se confirma lorsqu'il vit qu'elles étaient élégamment vêtues et chaussées de talons, sans compter le fait que deux d'entre-elles avaient leur badge en évidence.  
Il y avait une métis à la coupe au carrée, fortement charpentée approchant doucement la cinquantaine d'années et toute vêtue de noir; une blonde au nez pointu d'environ quarante ans et arborant un chemisier aux motifs fleuris; et enfin, entre les deux, une rousse d'environ trente-cinq ans à la silhouette élancée et élégante, portant un tailleur blanc impeccable et dont les cheveux légèrement ondulés avaient été rattachés en chignon.  
C'était à la fois la plus jeune et la plus grande des trois, bien qu'elle ne fût que de stature moyenne mais ses talons hauts l'aidaient à la faire paraître plus grande. Elle dépassait les deux autres femmes d'une tête et de par sa gestuelle et sa manière de regarder et de s'adresser à elles, parlant d'une voix profonde empreinte d'assurance et d'une autorité naturelle, Gray pensa qu'il devait s'agir de leur supérieure.

— Plus gros, plus fort, plus de dents. Dit la blonde.

— Et pourquoi pas _Craignez l'empereur d'Isla Nublar. _Suggéra la métis.

— Empereur ? Comme pour marquer qu'il est supérieur au roi _T. rex_ ? Demanda la rousse. Mais c'est bien pensé, Regina ! Là c'est sexy ! Là c'est vendeur !

Celle appelée Regina sortit son portable pour consulter un message qu'elle venait de recevoir.

— Henry est arrivé. Dit-elle. Il nous rejoindra devant la salle.

La rousse soupira. L'arrivée de ce Henry la gênait visiblement.

— Depuis que le poste de directeur lui est passé sous le nez pour me revenir, il n'a pas cessé de me balancer des piques pseudo-humoristiques ou de faire des insinuations lors des réunions et soirées. Plus d'une fois, je me suis retenu de lui coller un pain.

— N'oublie pas Claire, tu l'as dit toi-même : Cette conférence est l'une des plus importantes de ta carrière. Lui rappela Regina. Quoiqu'il se passe, n'oublie pas d'inspirer, d'expirer profondément et d'esquisser un petit sourire.

Venant d'entendre la rousse mentionner son poste et la métis prononcer son nom, Gray réalisa qu'il s'agissait de leur tante, Claire Dearing.  
Il prêta encore plus attention à leur discussion.

— J'ai tout de même un minimum de contrôle de soi, Régina. Rétorqua Dearing. Lui répondre en public si j'estime qu'il franchit la ligne me desservirait à son profit. Surtout que des sponsors potentiels seront présents et je ne laisserais pas ces gros poissons s'échapper de mes filets parce que j'aurais momentanément perdu mon sang-froid. Encore heureux qu'Henry ne soit sur l'île qu'occasionnellement et non pas à plein temps. Mais bon, il faut qu'il soit là pour présenter la nouveauté. Sans ses explications, les journalistes vont biter que dalle et nous regarder avec des têtes de merlans fris. Sans compter le fait que ni moi, ni toi n'ont assisté à un cours de biologie depuis le lycée, on risque de bafouiller tels des gosses de primaire interrogés par leur professeur si on commence à nous poser des questions et si ça arrive, notre conférence risque de soit faire un bide monumental, soit d'être tournée en dérision par les suceurs de Mickey ! Hors de question que les gens se mettent à rigoler lorsqu'on mentionnera mon nom à la prochaine réunion de l'IAAPA (**). Donc, ça me fait bien chier de le dire mais c'est une bonne chose qu'il soit là comme prévu.

Elle tourna son regard vers la Rotonde et lorsqu'elle aperçut son assistante ainsi que Zach au milieu des visiteurs, elle déclara :

— Ah les voilà ! On se retrouve tout à l'heure.

Dearing prit congé de ses deux collègues et alors que celles-ci repartaient d'où elles étaient venues, la directrice du parc descendit les marches et se dirigea vers le centre de la Rotonde où on l'attendait.

Elle héla l'aîné de ses neveux et celui-se retourna.

— Salut Claire !

Il s'avança pour lui faire la bise.

— C'est cool de te revoir. Dit-il.

Dearing le regarda de bas en haut, remarquant qu'il avait beaucoup gagné en taille depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu.

— Tu as bien grandi depuis, constata-elle, et tu es devenu un beau jeune homme ! Un vrai tombeur ! Ajouta-elle en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

Puis elle se tourna vers Gray qui se tenait un peu en arrière.

— Salut. Dit-il timidement.

A vrai dire, il était un peu intimidé par sa tante.

Là où elle s'était montrée chaleureuse envers son frère, Gray était un peu décontenancé par le fait qu'elle ne rechignait pas à utiliser des expressions familières ainsi que par le ton orgueilleux qu'elle avait pris plus tôt en parlant de la conférence et de son collègue. Elle n'était pas exactement comme il se l'imaginait…  
Il la trouvait magnifique cependant. Ses épaules sportives et ses jambes élancées laissaient entrevoir un corps maintenu en forme et un léger fard avait été appliquée sur ses hautes pommettes : Sa tante était quelqu'un pour qui l'image de soi était une notion importante.

Gray la vit poser ses yeux sur lui, des yeux d'un même vert émeraude que ceux des serpents gravés sur l'anneau d'argent qu'elle portait à son index droit où les reptiles étaient enroulés autour d'une pierre rouge.  
Une montre argentée était accrochée autour de son poignet gauche.

— Bonjour. Lui dit-elle en se penchant pour lui faire la bise. Tu es un garçon très mignon, tu sais, tout comme la dernière fois lorsque je t'ai vu.

Elle se redressa et regarda Zach.

— C'était il y a quoi ? Se demanda-elle. Huit ans ?

— Dix. Corrigea Zach

— Que le temps passe vite… Fit-elle, pensive. Enfin, je n'étais pas loin de toute manière.

Elle regarda leurs poignets et vit qu'ils avaient mis les bracelets qu'on leur avait donnés à la billetterie.

— Je vois que vous avez eu vos bracelets, bien. Avant que j'oublie…

Dearing sortit une enveloppe de la poche de son tailleur et la tendit à Zach qui la mit aussitôt dans la poche de son jean.

— C'est l'argent pour vous acheter à manger pour aujourd'hui. Précisa-elle.

— Tu ne viens pas avec nous ? Demanda Zach.

— Oh, j'aimerais beaucoup mais je serais très occupée pour la journée comme je te l'ai précisé dans mon message. Zara s'occupera très bien de vous jusqu'à ce que je rentre du boulot ce soir, ok ?

— Tu sais Claire, ce n'est pas nécessaire… Commença l'aîné en regardant Young qui semblait un peu ennuyée par la nouvelle.

— Votre mère a été très claire et elle veut que vous soyez accompagné. Coupa sa tante. Tu sais très bien à quel point elle peut être insistante. Murmura-elle à Zach.

Elle tourna la tête vers Gray.

Il regardait d'un air distrait en direction de l'arche sud-ouest, menant à la partie du Centre consacrée à l'histoire de la paléontologie et de la vie sur Terre.

— Mais je vous promets qu'à partir de demain, je serais avec vous et je vous ferais visiter plus particulièrement les coulisses. Ça devrait vous plaire à tous les deux. Je vous retrouve ce soir à l'avenue vers disons six heures et demie pour qu'on aille dîner ensemble. Qu'en dites-vous ?

— Ça roule pour moi. Approuva l'aîné.

— Pourquoi pas. Répondit le cadet en haussant les épaules.

— Puisque nous sommes d'accord, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps. Tant qu'il ne fait pas trop chaud, je vous recommande de commencer par le Zoo. Il y aura un nourrissage du tyrannosaure dans moins d'une heure, un spectacle à ne pas manquer !

— Le _T. rex_ ? Ça peut être cool. Dit Zach.

— Et après, poursuivit Dearing, vous pourrez revenir ici et profiter de la fraîcheur des halls et des couloirs pendant les heures les plus chaudes de la journée.

Les deux frères approuvèrent ce conseil en hochant légèrement de la tête et leur tante se prépara à partir.

— Mais c'est votre journée, organisez-vous comme vous voulez. Amusez-vous ! Leur souhaita-elle. Et Zara, occupes toi bien d'eux ! Ajouta-elle à l'encontre de son assistante.

— Entendu. Répondit Young.

Dearing tourna les talons et revint dans la galerie avant d'emprunter l'arche nord-est et de disparaître à leur vue. Young leur fit signe de la suivre en direction du vestibule.

— Plutôt court comme présentation… Marmonna Gray.

* * *

**Annotations :**

(*) Epoque géologique s'étendant sur les dix mille dernières années.

(**) IAAPA : _International Association of Amusement Parks and Attractions_


	8. Le Zoo

Ils sortirent du Centre et Young les fit franchir le portail nord-est, les menant le long d'une large allée qui passait dans un tunnel creusé dans les flancs de la fausse montagne et suffisamment haut pour laisser passer un camion de dix tonnes.

De l'autre côté du tunnel, l'allée continuait un peu au milieu d'une végétation dense avant de scinder en deux autres : Celle sur leur droite allait vers l'est et longeait le côté nord du plan d'eau tandis que celle sur leur gauche bifurquait plein nord, vers le Zoo à proprement parler.

Cette zone, la plus ancienne du parc, abritait toutes sortes d'animaux au sein d'enclos adaptés aux besoins de chaque espèce et n'ayant rien à envier aux installations des plus grands zoos de la planète.

La végétation luxuriante bordant les allées fournissaient aux touristes un peu d'ombre, ce qui les aidait à supporter la chaleur du soleil costaricain.

Aux alentours de dix heures moins le quart, les deux frères et Young arrivèrent au niveau du zoo pour enfants, conforme à la tradition existant dans les grands zoos états-uniens où une zone entière était consacrée aux animaux domestiques ainsi qu'à certaines petites espèces sauvages considérées comme attirantes pour les enfants.  
A Jurassic World, le concept avait été bien entendu transposé à certaines espèces préhistoriques.

A l'entrée de cette zone, Gray glissa quelques pièces dans la fente d'une sorte de distributeur automatique et il obtenu un sac contenant des granulés spéciaux destinés aux animaux de la mini-ferme.

Ils passèrent ensuite un portique, pénétrant dans un enclos de contact où les touristes pouvaient approcher et caresser plusieurs petites espèces d'herbivores ainsi que des juvéniles d'espèces plus grosses.

A peine firent-ils quelque pas à l'intérieur qu'un groupe de dinosaures au plumage blanc moucheté de brun et strié de noir et dont la tête ressemblait à celle d'une poule se rapprocha de Gray lorsqu'ils virent qu'il avait un sac de granulés dans les mains.

Les animaux en question, des avimimus, étaient longs d'un mètre cinquante et présentaient un dimorphisme sexuel : Là où le plumage des mâles présentait des nuances de bleu et de vert au niveau de la tête du cou, celui des femelles était beaucoup plus terne.

Gray sortit une poignée de granulés de son sac puis il tendit la main à plat en direction des animaux.

Les avimimus se mirent alors à picorer les granulés dans sa main tout en effectuant des mouvements de tête saccadés de la même manière que les oiseaux tandis qu'avec son autre main, Gray caressait le plumage d'un des animaux.

Une fois qu'ils eurent mangés tous les granulés que le jeune garçon leur avait proposés, le trio continua sa progression, caressant et nourrissant d'autres animaux en chemin, dont des hypsilophodons à la robe verte sombre bigarrée de taches brunes ainsi qu'une troisième espèce, un dinosaure quadrupède brun clair de la taille d'un mouton, court sur pattes et pourvu d'ostéodermes au niveau du cou, des flancs et du dos : Un _Kunbarassaurus_, un ankylosaurien d'Australie.

Un peu plus loin, des enfants et quelques parents étaient attroupés devant la clôture en bois d'un corral attenant, nourrissant d'autres dinosaures.  
Il ne s'agissait pas d'espèces de petite taille mais de juvéniles d'animaux plus grands, de ceux qui pouvaient être rencontrés dans d'autres zones.  
Ainsi, ils virent à l'intérieur de jeunes hadrosaures et apatosaures, guère plus gros qu'un alpaga. Les seconds, dont la peau avait une couleur grise brunâtre, tendaient leur long cou par-dessus la clôture pour manger les granulés ou feuilles de cycas dans la paume même de la main des visiteurs enchantés.

Zach trouvait qu'une ambiance similaire à celle d'une cour de récréation régnait dans la mini-ferme car là où une grande partie des jeunes visiteurs se montraient calmes et respectueux envers les animaux, certains particulièrement turbulents s'amusaient à poursuivre un hypsilophodon ou un avimimus dans le seul but de les câliner et de les caresser jusqu'au corral où l'animal pourchassé se faufilait entre les pieds suffisamment écartés de la clôture pour aller se réfugier à l'intérieur. Mais il arrivait parfois que les dinosaures ne soient pas de cet avis et tentent de se dérober des enfants et ce quitte à se montrer plus violents que d'habitude.

Dans un coin de l'enclos, un soigneur animalier, reconnaissable au T-shirt olive et au pantalon beige qu'il portait, était aux prises avec un couple de touristes qui lui criaient dessus, montrant une écorchure au niveau du genou de leur bambin et en pointant du doigt un kunbarrasaure couché dans la poussière.

Ils sortirent de l'enclos en empruntant un autre portique et passèrent derrière un groupe de visiteurs observant l'intérieur d'un enclos ayant des allures de manège avec son substrat mi terreux, mi sablonneux.

Un soigneur y surveillait des enfants montés sur des cératopsiens juvéniles, de la taille d'un poney shetland, qui faisaient le tour de l'enclos, marquant le sol de leurs empreintes. Comme les différences physiques existantes entre les différentes montures l'attestaient, elle n'appartenaient pas toutes à la même espèce.

Ainsi, il y avait des tricératops mais aussi des pachyrhinosaures, des styracosaures, ainsi que des chasmosaures, plus graciles et haut sur pattes que les trois premiers.

Après avoir pris une photo, Gray remarqua la taille importante de la file d'enfants qui faisaient la queue pour entrer dans le manège.

Se doutant du fait que Zach et mademoiselle Young seraient réticents à l'idée de patienter en attendant que ce soit son tour, Gray se dit qu'il pourrait chevaucher l'un des jeunes dinosaures à cornes plus tard dans la journée ou un autre jour.  
De plus, le nourrissage du tyrannosaure était davantage une priorité et ils continuèrent, passant devant le début de la file avant de rencontrer une série d'enclos délimités par des murets de couleur ocre.

Dans l'un d'eux, Zach ne vit qu'une boule de piquants lovée dans un terrier au milieu d'une fosse peu profonde décorée de manière à recréer un milieu aride.  
Voulant savoir quel était l'occupant des lieux, le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil au panneau pédagogique associé à l'enclos.

Il y vit un dessin représentant un petit dinosaure bipède au corps hérissé de piquants et doté d'un bec court ainsi que de dents élargies semblables à des canines au niveau de la mâchoire inférieure. Le nom de l'espèce, _Pegomastax africana_, figurait centrée dans la partie supérieure du panneau.

— Qu'est-ce que t'es moche ! Fit Zach en regardant l'animal dessiné qui de son point de vue, il évoquait un croisement entre un porc-épic et un perroquet.

Le panneau avait également pour particularité de comporter le message suivant en rouge « _Attention ! Je mors ! _».

Le pegomastax ne semblant pas vouloir daigner pointer son bec hors de son terrier, le trio continua sa route.

Près de la sortie du zoo pour enfants, ils passèrent devant le haut des gradins d'un amphithéâtre abrité par un chapiteau où un auditoire était en train d'assister à une présentation effectué par deux soigneurs qui animaient le tout depuis la scène où un petit reptile volant d'un mètre de long appelé _Dimorphodon_ était en train de grimper le long d'un tronc à l'aide de ses griffes.

La tête de ce ptérosaure, rayée de rouge, de bleu et de jaune, était plutôt grosse par rapport à son corps et ses mâchoires garnies de petites dents pointues étaient idéales pour attraper les insectes et d'autres petits animaux.  
Des structures filamenteuses ayant un aspect proche de celui des poils des mammifères, des pycnofibres, recouvraient son corps et étaient brunes sur le dos et rousses sur le dessous.

Une fois arrivé au sommet du tronc, le ptérosaure rampa le long de la branche la plus haute, déploya ses ailes et s'élança en direction du gant en cuir que portait l'un des soigneurs, planant au-dessus de la scène de la même manière que les écureuils volants des forêts tropicales asiatiques.  
Les visiteurs eurent à peine le temps de l'admirer en vol qu'il fut déjà sur le gant du soigneur.

Celui-ci donna quelques explications et saisit une souris dans un seau mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la présenter au ptérosaure, le reptile volant n'attendit pas et saisit brutalement le rongeur entre ses mâchoires.  
Le soigneur ne le prit sur le fait que trop tard, provoquant l'hilarité du public.

— Doucement, espèce de petit morfal ! S'exclama le soigneur dans son micro en regardant d'un air dépité le dimorphodon en train d'avaler goulûment son repas.

Après avoir observé de loin l'animation, Gray se retourna et vit un écran de l'autre côté de l'allée. Les horaires des différentes animations ainsi que leur statut et localisation y étaient affichés.

Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent au niveau de la ligne concernant Le Royaume du Tyrannosaure et il s'aperçut que le nourrissage commençait dans dix minutes.

A un croisement non loin, ils bifurquèrent vers l'ouest et Gray, gagné par l'excitation, se mit à marcher de plus en plus vite.

Remarquant que Zach prenait son temps et que Young, téléphone à l'oreille et conversant avec sa mère de traiteur ainsi que de frais de cérémonie, déambulait l'air distraite, il les exhorta à accélérer :

— Allez venez !

— Ralentit, il n'y a pas le feu ! Rétorqua son frère. Ce n'est pas si loin. Ajouta-il en désignant du regard le Centre de la Découverte non loin et à côté duquel se trouvait l'enclos du tyrannosaure.

— Il est toujours comme ça ton frère ? Demanda l'assistante à l'aîné, interrompant momentanément sa conversation téléphonique.

— Malheureusement oui, j'ai toujours dit qu'il fallait lui mettre une laisse et vu ce monde, ce ne serait pas de refus. Répondit-il en regardant les douzaines de visiteurs qui convergeaient dans la même direction qu'eux.

Alors qu'ils pressaient le pas pour pouvoir aller assister au nourrissage, ils passèrent devant plusieurs autres enclos.

L'un d'eux, au sol terreux et d'une superficie d'un hectare, était creusé dans la roche du côté de l'allée des visiteurs la surplombant et sur le reste de son périmètre, il était délimité par une clôture électrique constituée d'épais poteaux en acier reliés par des fils électriques, juste devant un rideau dense d'arbres tandis que le Centre de la Découverte se dressait fièrement en arrière-plan.  
L'enclos était agrémenté de quelques massifs et arbres épars fournissant de l'ombre aux occupants de l'enclos.

Allongés dans une mare de boue, les Mitchell virent deux cératopsiens à la peau gris sombre et aussi gros que des éléphants.  
A l'arrière de leur crâne énorme muni d'un bec recourbé idéal pour sectionner les matières ligneuses, se trouvait une grande collerette ornée d'étranges motifs écarlates et noirs, motifs que l'on retrouvait également sur les flancs et le haut des pattes.  
La collerette arborait deux paires principales de cornes pointues à son sommet, l'une de petite taille recourbée vers l'arrière et une autre, bien plus grosse et décrivant chacune un croissant orienté vers l'avant, et le milieu de la collerette était également pourvue d'une corne, dressée vers le haut en forme de poignard et recourbée en son extrémité.  
Mais la caractéristique emblématique de l'espèce se trouvait au niveau du nez et des yeux et consistait en des bosses massives et aplaties une grande sur le nez et une plus petite au-dessus des yeux. Les deux n'étaient séparées que par un étroit sillon et étaient dotées d'un épais revêtement de kératine, ce qui lors des combats rituels intraspécifiques où les rivaux se chargeaient dessus tête en avant, permettait de mieux absorber les chocs.  
Les animaux en question, des pachyrhinosaures, semblaient inertes et les enfants les observant étaient frustrés par cela, allant jusqu'à leur crier dessus ou les traiter de _gros patapoufs_ pour les réveiller mais les animaux n'en avaient cure et l'un d'eux se contenta juste d'entrouvrir les yeux avant de se rendormir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le trio arriva au _Royaume du Tyrannosaure_, situé à une cinquantaine de mètres à l'ouest du Centre de la Découverte.

L'enclos était ceint par de hauts murs en béton de douze mètres de haut et recouverts d'une couche de faux-rochers noirs.  
Derrière eux, la cime de grands arbres s'élevait vers le ciel, trahissant la petite forêt se trouvant à l'intérieur et reconstituant l'habitat dans lequel le tyrannosaure évoluait à l'extrême-fin du crétacé. On y trouvait des essences apparentées ou analogues à celles ayant vécu à l'époque dont des séquoias, araucarias, magnolias, cyprès, frênes et chênes subtropicaux ou tropicaux, palmiers du genre _Sabal, _cycas ainsi qu'un ou deux ginkgos tandis qu'un tapis de fougères recouvrait le sol.

Ils empruntèrent un tunnel s'enfonçant sous les murs et pénètrent dans une salle où se trouvaient des panneaux consacrés à l'évolution des tyrannosauridés ainsi qu'à l'écosystème de la _Crique des Enfers_, nom donné à la formation géologique dans laquelle a été retrouvée la majorité des restes de tyrannosaures ainsi que d'autres dinosaures emblématiques tels que le tricératops, l'ankylosaure ou l'edmontosaure.

Les Mitchell et Young traversèrent la pièce et s'engouffrèrent avec d'autres visiteurs dans l'une des deux galeries s'offrant à eux, suivant une pancarte pointant « _Point de vue du tronc couché »_.

La lumière parvenait dans le couloir au moyen d'une série de petites fenêtres rectangulaires situées dans la partie supérieure des parois. En regardant au travers de l'une d'entre elles, Zach se retrouva la tête au niveau du sol et en levant les yeux, il vit les énormes troncs de séquoias se dresser tels des tours. De l'autre côté de la galerie, le décor était similaire et il en conclut qu'ils étaient en train de traverser l'enclos.

Une pièce circulaire apparut à l'extrémité de la galerie et les visiteurs y empruntèrent un escalier montant en colimaçon autour de la cage d'un monte-charge. L'endroit sentait fortement le bois, qui semblait y être la matière dominante à en regarder le mobilier, et via de petits interstices dans les parois, on pouvait jeter un coup d'œil à l'extérieur.  
En vérité, cette cage d'escalier était située dans une fausse chandelle de séquoia et communiquait avec le point de vue du tronc couché au niveau du palier situé en haut des marches où une embrasure laissait entrevoir une baie d'observation toute en longueur et doté d'une grande baie vitrée concave devant laquelle s'était agglutinée une masse de visiteurs.

Parvenu là, Gray se fraya un chemin vers la vitre afin d'observer l'intérieur de l'enclos. Ils étaient à plus de trois mètres au-dessus du sol et la baie donnait sur une petite clairière au sol piétiné.  
A l'opposé, au-delà d'un large fossé, les gradins d'un amphithéâtre étaient en grande partie occupés par des touristes regardant avec intérêt en direction des arbres, extatiques à l'idée d'être confronté au roi des dinosaures.  
De part et d'autre du tronc couché, d'épais et hauts fourrés s'étiraient entre la clairière et les arbres.

Tout à coup, l'attention de l'ensemble des visiteurs fut attirée par une trappe qui s'ouvrit au milieu de la clairière, laissant émerger à l'air libre une petite plate-forme métallique au milieu de laquelle se tenait une chèvre à robe blanche et à tête brune. Des bêlements parvinrent à l'oreille de l'assemblée et une expression mélangeant inquiétude et excitation se lut sur les visages.  
Cependant, certains furent laissés songeurs car en regardant plus attentivement la chèvre, ils virent qu'elle était parfaitement statique.

— _Ne vous inquiétez-pas, la chèvre est déjà morte. En vertu de la réglementation internationale, les carnivores de Jurassic World ne sont pas nourris avec du bétail vivant_. Rassura une voix dans les haut-parleurs, parlant avec un accent britannique. _Elle tient debout grâce à des attaches au niveau de ses pattes et les bêlements proviennent d'un haut-parleur dissimulé près de la trappe. _

La voix était celle du soigneur présentant le nourrissage et les visiteurs dans la galerie le cherchèrent longuement avant de l'apercevoir, debout dans une cage suspendue à une dizaine de mètres au-dessus du sol, aux côtés d'un petit groupe de visiteurs ayant payé un supplément pour accompagner le soigneur dans la cage. Zach nota également la présence d'une autre personne, un individu en treillis de couleur grise-verte et armé d'un fusil.

Il le vit échanger quelques mots avec le soigneur et à en juger par la manière dont ils interagissaient, les deux hommes semblaient se connaître et avoir l'habitude de collaborer.

Soudain, le public dans l'amphithéâtre poussa des exclamations et une grande forme brunâtre bipède avec des rayures dorsales grises et brun sombre passa devant la baie vitrée par la droite, se dirigeant vers la chèvre.

Tournant le dos au tronc, le tyrannosaure abaissa sa tête massive et saisit la chèvre entre ses crocs avant de la secouer violemment sous le regard pétrifié des visiteurs et de l'avaler d'un seul trait tandis que le soigneur exposait de nombreux faits sur le comportement et la biologie de l'espèce.

Le T. rex balaya ensuite du regard les gradins et s'avança avant de longer le fossé en regardant le public, la gueule entrouverte et un œil ambré le fixant.

— Roberta ! Appela le soigneur, un quinquagénaire grand et blond au teint hâlé. Par ici, mémé !

Le tyrannosaure se détourna de l'amphithéâtre, passant sa queue au-dessus du fossé, regarda vers le haut, en direction de la cage, avant de s'en rapprocher.

Le soigneur jeta un quartier de viande par-dessus le garde-corps de la cage et la viande atterrit sur le sol avant d'être reniflée puis gobée par Roberta la tyrannosaure.

— A vous l'honneur. Dit le soigneur à l'un de ses accompagnants.

Le visiteur saisit un morceau de la taille d'un bottin et le lança au tyrannosaure qui lorgnait la cage.

Lorsque le tyrannosaure goba la viande en plein vol, Gray poussa un cri admiratif et continua de contempler l'animal.

Il remarqua que le carnivore avait des cicatrices sur le côté droit du cou ainsi qu'au niveau du museau et bien qu'il sache que l'animal avait arpenté librement l'île pendant des années, il se demanda alors comment il les avait obtenues exactement.

Mais en se retournant, il fut perturbé par le comportement de nombre de visiteurs, y compris ses deux compagnons. Tandis que Young parlait encore avec sa mère, Zach était penché au-dessus de l'écran de son portable, l'air absent en ne sursautant même pas à chaque grognement du prédateur, et il vit plusieurs visiteurs s'arrêter devant la vitre, poser pour prendre un selfie avec l'animal derrière eux avant de repartir aussitôt en pianotant sur leurs téléphones, comme si voir un dinosaure en chair et os n'était plus qu'une expérience parmi tant d'autres, aussi banale qu'aller voir un film en 3D ou monter dans une montagne-russe.


	9. Conférence

— Alors que nos bénéfices augmentent d'année en année, les frais d'exploitation n'ont jamais été aussi importants_. _Expliqua Claire Dearing à l'assemblée assise devant elle dans la salle de conférence Jeffery Hudson, située dans l'aile nord-est du Centre de la Découverte.

Nommée en l'hommage d'un romancier à succès ayant été l'un des mécènes du parc jusqu'à son décès en 2008, la salle était chaque année le lieu où Dearing conviait la presse pour présenter les nouveautés à venir du parc.  
Elle était décorée de plantes en pot ainsi que de répliques de fossiles encastrées dans les murs, dont un _Ichthyosauridae_ de six mètres de long et un _Struthiomimus, _tandis qu'au nord, un balcon donnait sur le Zoo et la jungle au-delà.

Une quarantaine de journalistes écoutaient la conférence et regardaient le diaporama diffusé sur le grand écran derrière Dearing tout en prenaient des notes, à l'instar de Janet, l'attachée de presse, assise au premier rang.  
Les journalistes n'étaient pas les seuls invités puisqu'un petit groupe constitué de deux hommes en complets et d'une femme en tailleur, des représentants d'un partenaire potentiel, était assis au premier rang. Dearing posait souvent son regard sur eux, prenant grand soin de captiver leur attention.

— Désormais, la dé-extinction est devenue aussi familière auprès du commun des mortels que les ordinateurs ou les voyages à l'autre bout du globe étant donné que tout le monde peut regarder des animaux que l'on qualifiait jadis d'éteints, que ce soit en chair et en os ou au travers d'images vidéos de documentaires ou disponibles sur Internet.

Une capture d'écran d'une vidéo intitulée « _Ces dinosaures mangent des fruits fermentés, découvrez ce qui se passe après ! »_ et comptabilisant quelques centaines de millions de vues apparut sur l'écran, déclenchant quelques rires de la part de l'auditoire dont la majorité des membres avaient déjà visionné la vidéo en question au moins une fois, celle-ci ayant fait le tour du web.

Dearing appuya sur un bouton du pointeur qu'elle tenait en main et la capture d'écran laissa place à des photos prises par des visiteurs à Jurassic World, chacune comportant au moins quelques hashtags dans leurs descriptions.

— Depuis quelques années, nous ne sommes plus le seul établissement hébergeant des animaux éteints puisque nous avons vendu des animaux à plus d'une vingtaine de parc zoologiques et d'aquariums de par le monde…

Sur l'écran, les logos des établissements concernés s'affichèrent sur la diapositive et parmi eux, étaient ceux de certains des zoos les plus fréquentés et réputés de leurs nations respectives.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Dearing passa à la diapositive suivante, comportant des photographies d'animaux d'InGen évoluant dans les enclos des dits zoos.  
Sur l'une des images, une foule de visiteurs était regroupée à proximité d'une plateforme de nourrissage, situé au bord d'un enclos herbeux, observant les deux parasaurolophus et le pachycéphalosaure qui s'étaient rapprochés tandis que sur une autre des visiteurs étaient regroupés devant une grande vitre donnant sur un bassin entouré de plantes tropicales et étaient en admiration devant un baryonyx, presque totalement immergé avec uniquement le bout du museau dépassant de la surface de l'eau. Les légendes sous les photos indiquaient que la première avait été prise en France et la seconde à Singapour.

— Aujourd'hui, beaucoup d'enfants nés après la seconde moitié des années 2000 regardent un stégosaure de la même manière qu'ils regarderaient un éléphant du zoo municipal étant donné qu'ils n'ont jamais connu un monde où recréer, et approcher en toute sécurité, des espèces disparues relevait du miracle voire de l'impossible.

Elle marqua une pause puis reprit son discours.

— Cependant, cela ne veut pas dire que nous ne reposons sur nos lauriers, loin de là. Proposer de la nouveauté aux visiteurs est crucial afin de les encourager à revenir ici et cela se ressent dans notre chiffre de fréquentation puisqu'à chaque fois que nous ouvrons une nouvelle attraction, les visiteurs affluent en masse. A terme, nous souhaitons ouvrir une grande attraction tous les ans et la richesse de notre banque génomique nous permet d'imaginer toute une panoplie d'attractions biologiques. Là où une trentaine d'espèces animales de l'ère Mésozoïque ont pu être clonées pour le projet Jurassic Park, notre fabrique à San Diego contient actuellement des embryons de plus de deux cent cinquante espèces originaires non seulement du Mésozoïque mais aussi du Paléozoïque et du Cénozoïque.

Alors qu'elle prononçait ces mots, des représentations d'animaux recrées par la société commencèrent à apparaître sur l'écran de plus en plus rapidement jusqu'à ce qu'ils forment une mosaïque représentant le logo d'InGen.

— Cette liste ne fait que s'allonger d'année en année ce qui tombe bien puisque nous avons le projet d'ouvrir d'autres parcs de par le monde d'ici 2025, dont un en Méditerranée et un autre dans le sud de la Chine. Mais avouons-le, ajouter à notre collection une demi-douzaine d'espèces d'oiseaux du Crétacé chinois ou un reptile marin du Trias semblant tout droit sortie d'un film de science-fiction ne va pas faire déplacer les foules. Non le public veut des animaux plus gros, plus bruyants… plus méchants_._ Je vais poser une question à nos chers invités ici présents: Quel genre d'attraction voulez-vous sponsorisez ? Demanda Dearing aux représentants.

L'un d'eux, un quinquagénaire gros et chauve leva la main.

— Oui, Monsieur Hosterly ?

— Du genre qui nous excite et qui nous scotche sur place. Lui répondit-il.

Dearing sourit. Elle s'était attendue à une réponse similaire à celle d'Hal Hosterly.

— Cela tombe bien. La bonne nouvelle est que nos avancées en génétique ont récemment ouverts une toute nouvelle frontière et permis de concevoir l'attraction à venir qui possède les qualificatifs que vous venez de donner.

— Quel est l'animal star de cette prochaine attraction ? Demanda l'une des journalistes.

— Je peux commencer par vous dire qu'aucune trace fossile de cet animal n'a été découverte, répondit Dearing, et les chances pour ça arrive sont nulles, pour ne pas dire totalement impossible. Ajouta-elle avec une pointe de mystère.

Les membres de l'auditoire s'échangèrent des regards circonspects et commencèrent à chuchoter entre eux.

— Il s'agit d'un animal d'un genre nouveau, un pionnier. Une créature sans précédent qui effraiera petits et grands. Décrivit Dearing.

Elle s'interrompit momentanément pour reprendre son souffle avant de reprendre d'une voix pleine d'assurance et de fierté.

— Laissez-moi vous présenter l'_Indominus rex_, la première espèce de dinosaure crée par l'Homme. Notre premier hybride.

Des exclamations de surprise furent poussées suite à cette révélation et les discussions reprirent de plus belle avant d'être interrompues par une musique menaçante sortie des enceintes et servant de bande-son à la vidéo de présentation diffusée sur l'écran qui montrait une reconstitution en images de synthèse d'une sorte de version moderne d'une arène antique.

— Au sein d'une arène de plus de huit mille places pouvant être plongée dans l'obscurité grâce à un système de parois coulissantes, vous serez témoins de la puissance et de la bestialité de cette créature.

La vidéo montra ensuite une herse barrant un tunnel obscur être relevée, puis l'image devint noire et un cri monstrueux se fit soudainement entendre, faisant sursauter le public qui lut alors à l'écran :

**Colisée de l'_I. rex_**

Ouverture en Juillet 2018

Le logo du parc ainsi que celui d'InGen et de Masrani Global s'affichèrent et l'auditoire, conquis par la présentation, applaudit.

— Merci. Merci. Maintenant, je vais laisser le Professeur Henry Wu vous en dire plus à propos de la nature exacte de cet animal.

Derrière elle, un homme d'origine asiatique jusque-là assis silencieusement sur une chaise à côté de Regina Powers, la directrice des relations publiques, se leva et marcha vers le bord de l'estrade alors que Dearing allait s'asseoir à côté de Powers.

— Merci Claire. Lui dit-il lorsqu'elle lui passa le pointeur sans dire un mot.

Malgré le fait qu'il avait le milieu de la cinquantaine d'années, Wu paraissait plus jeune qu'il ne l'était à cause de son visage dépourvu de rides et de son habillement constitué d'un T-shirt noir moulant, d'un pantalon en jean et d'une paire de baskets.

— Avant de commencer, y-a-il des remarques ? Demanda-il.

L'un des journalistes leva la main.

— Oui ?

— Madame Dearing vient de dire qu'il s'agissait d'un hybride. Par hybride, est-ce que vous entendez quelque chose comme le ligron qui est la progéniture d'un lion mâle et d'une tigresse. Si c'est le cas, comment est-ce vous avez fait en sorte que deux animaux d'espèces différentes se reproduisent ensemble ?

— L'_Indominus rex_, ou _I. rex_ comme nous aimons l'appeler, n'a pas été engendrée via une reproduction sexuée entre deux espèces différentes au même titre que le ligron, le whalphin ou le mulet. Contrairement à eux elle n'a pas de parents et elle a été conçue à partir de zéro en utilisant bien plus que le génome de deux espèces différentes. Expliqua Wu. Pour la qualifier, je préfère utiliser le terme de chimère que d'hybride mais le second serait plus vendeur selon nos experts marketing… ainsi que la direction. Ajouta-il en jetant un bref regard en coin à Dearing.

Celle-ci lui répondit par un sourire que Powers vit qu'il était forcé.

— Sans plus tarder, je vais laisser l'une de nos mascottes adorées vous en dire plus à propos de la manière dont nous l'avons conçue dans une vidéo promotionnelle qui sera mise en ligne dès ce soir. Bon visionnage.

Il se tourna vers l'écran et appuya sur le pointeur avant d'aller rapidement se rasseoir à droite de Dearing tandis la vidéo démarrait.

Elle s'ouvrit sur les laboratoires du parc, montrant des laborantins en blouse blanche affairés au-dessus de leurs plans de travail, forant des morceaux d'ambre contenant des insectes, réglant les commandes d'une centrifugeuse ou regardant un code génétique défiler sur un écran d'ordinateur.

Soudain, le couvercle d'une éprouvette se souleva et un tourbillon multicolore en sortit pour se diriger vers le milieu de la pièce.

Là il prit la forme d'un personnage filiforme et constitué d'une suite de boules blanches, rouges, jaunes et bleues, chacune des couleurs étant associée à l'un des quatre types de bases azotées constituant un brin d'ADN.

Il regarda la caméra avec ses grands yeux.

— _Bonjour les amis. Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, je me présente : Monsieur ADN, l'une des mascottes de Jurassic World. Je vous parle depuis les laboratoires Norman Atherton du Centre de la Découverte, un lieu incroyable à la pointe de la technologie où les savants d'InGen s'efforcent à reconstituer le génome d'espèces depuis longtemps disparues. Cependant, nous ne parlerons pas de cela aujourd'hui même si toutefois, j'invite ceux pour qui c'est un sujet inconnu ou difficile à comprendre à voir ou revoir la vidéo où j'explique nos méthodes de clonage, diffusée pendant la visite mais aussi disponible sur notre chaîne Youtube. Il vous suffit juste de cliquer ici._ Dit Monsieur ADN en pointant la miniature d'une vidéo dans le coin inférieur gauche de l'écran.

— Ainsi vous compter laisser un personnage de dessin-animé fournir les explications à votre place ? Vous vous reposez sur vos lauriers mon cher… Souffla Dearing à Wu sur un ton narquois.

— Bien au contraire, Claire. J'ai participé à l'écriture de la vidéo en plus du travail de consultant qui m'a été demandé. La vulgarisation n'est pas une mince affaire vous savez.

Dearing releva les yeux vers l'écran.

— _Cette vidéo est la première d'une série consacrée à la grande nouveauté 2018 du parc, _dit Monsieur ADN_, et aujourd'hui, j'ai le plaisir de vous en_ _révéler la nature et de discuter à son sujet avec un invité de marque. Un individu fantastique et brillant sans qui Jurassic World n'aurait pu exister et le principal génie créatif derrière notre nouveauté. Je veux bien entendu parler de l'éminent Docteur… euh Professeur Henry Wu._

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre d'un couloir adjacent.

— _Je crois qu'il arrive. _Susurra Monsieur ADN à la caméra.

Une porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Wu dans la salle.

— _Ah, Monsieur ADN ! _Fit le généticien d'une voix enjouée._ Vous êtes enfin sortit de votre éprouvette ! _

— Et comme vous pouvez le voir, je joue dedans aussi… Fit remarquer Wu à la directrice qui émit un petit son dédaigneux.

Durant quelques minutes, Wu et Monsieur ADN expliquèrent à grand renfort de maquettes et de schémas comment il était possible de créer une espèce totalement nouvelle à partir de morceaux du génome d'espèces existantes que l'on assemblait, à la manière d'échantillon de peintures que l'on mélange pour obtenir une certaine couleur.

Comme ils l'expliquèrent juste avant, les animaux d'InGen étaient déjà, par définition, des chimères puisque les fragments d'ADN retrouvé dans l'ambre et les fossiles avaient été complétés avec l'ADN d'animaux contemporains, batraciens principalement mais aussi des reptiles et des oiseaux, ce qui dans certains cas, eut des conséquences sur les caractéristiques physiques de l'animal.  
Ainsi, et comme Wu le démontra en illustrant son propos avec des photographies d'animaux clonés, certains de ces derniers ne ressemblaient qu'assez peu aux créatures originales qui foulaient la Terre au Mésozoïque.  
La dé-extinction n'en étant qu'à ses débuts à la fin des années quatre-vingts et au début des années quatre-vingt-dix, Wu et ses équipes s'efforçaient à l'époque de recréer des espèces disparues du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient selon les moyens et le temps qu'il leur était alloué ainsi que les connaissances paléontologiques de l'époque.  
Parfois, ils utilisaient l'ADN d'espèces déjà clonées lors de la reconstitution de nouvelles ou même, mélangeait ceux d'animaux classés au sein d'un même genre selon la classification de l'époque, créant ce que Wu qualifia de « chimères officieuses » dont il donna un exemple, celui des « vélociraptors ».

En vérité, ceux-ci n'avaient rien en commun avec leurs homologues fossiles, _Velociraptor mongoliensis_ et _Velociraptor osmolkae_, car ils résultaient principalement d'un croisement génétique entre _Deinonychus antirrhopus_ et _Achillobator giganticus_, nommées respectivement _Velociraptor antirrhopus_ et _Velociraptor giganticus_ dans une classification de l'époque faite par le paléontologue Gregory S. Paul, classification alors utilisée par les équipes d'InGen qui s'étaient contentées du fait que les fragments de paléo-ADN provenant d'animaux du genre _Velociraptor_ sans se préoccuper du fait qu'ils provenaient de fossiles récoltés à deux endroits opposés du globe ou des différences entre les espèces.  
Lorsque l'on se rendit compte de cette erreur au cours des années 2000, les deux souches existantes de « vélociraptors » d'InGen furent placées sous le nouveau taxon de _Neoraptor athertonii_, une toute nouvelle espèce de dinosaure, fabriquée par l'Homme mais de manière non-intentionnelle cependant, contrairement à l'Indominus.

Avec cette dernière, le but différait dans le sens où créer une toute nouvelle espèce était justement la finalité à atteindre et le principe consistait dans les grandes lignes à davantage équilibrer les proportions prises par les fragments de génome des différentes espèces choisies au sein du génome final de la créature au lieu de faire en sorte que les fragments de paléo-ADN de l'espèce à reconstituer n'occupe la majorité de la composition génomique, et ce, afin de faire ressortir au mieux les caractéristiques des différentes espèces à hybrider dans le produit final.

A un moment, Dearing ne put s'empêcher de glousser lorsqu'elle vit Monsieur ADN reposant sur l'épaule de Wu tel un capucin sur celle d'un pirate car l'effet spécial était raté selon elle (d'après ses dires ce jour-là, Monsieur ADN avait une tête de « défoncé au crack »).

Mais l'auditoire, lui, avait ri de bon cœur aux manières et aux blagues de l'enzyme anthropomorphique et au final, la vidéo fit aussi forte impression que celle présentée par Dearing, voir plus, ce qui ne fut pas au goût de cette dernière.

Une fois la vidéo terminée, Wu revint sur le devant de l'estrade pour ajouter des précisions vis-à-vis de la vidéo ainsi que pour poursuivre son exposé.


	10. Survol

Ils conclurent la conférence à dix heures quarante-cinq et quittèrent le bâtiment pour gagner un parking à l'entrée du Quartier des Employés Ouest où attendaient plusieurs bus-navettes arborant le logo du parc, un squelette blanc de tyrannosaure sur fond de ciel nocturne zébré d'éclairs au-dessus du sommet rougeoyant d'un volcan en éruption.

Tandis que les journalistes ainsi que Wu, Powers et Janet montaient à leur bord, Dearing emmena avec elle Hosterly et ses deux collègues, Erica Brand, une femme grande et élégante au teint mat et aux cheveux longs et noirs, et Jim Drucker, un homme maigre aux cheveux bouclés bruns et à l'allure nerveuse, et ils montèrent tous les quatre dans une autre navette que le reste du groupe, plus petite et ouverte sur l'extérieur.

Le chauffeur démarra dès que Dearing lui en donna l'instruction et le groupe de véhicules prit dans un premier temps la direction des pentes au pied du rebord du plateau avant de bifurquer vers le nord et de se séparer à une intersection quelque part à l'ouest du _Royaume du Tyrannosaure_ : Là où les navettes transportant les journalistes et les collègues de Dearing prirent une route surplombant sur une courte distance l'enclos au niveau d'une route de corniche taillée dans la base d'un éperon rocheux haut de quatre-vingt mètres, la leur emprunta une route en côte qui les emmena en direction d'un espace plat située entre les rebords du plateau et l'éperon.

Ce dernier s'étirait vers l'est sur plus de cent trente mètres avant de rétrécir subitement jusqu'à ne former qu'un promontoire aux bords aiguisés, donnant à la masse rocheuse la même allure que la proue d'un navire.  
Au sommet de l'éperon, se dressait le bâtiment administratif, une construction basse toute en longueur, au toit densément végétalisé, couronné même d'arbres, et aux façades de la même couleur que celle de la roche environnante, ce qui faisait que de loin et depuis Burroughs, seuls ceux ayant connaissance du lieu arrivaient à distinguer la bâtisse du roc sur lequel elle reposait.  
Les envoyés ne le virent que plus tard mais entre le parking qu'ils longèrent et le bâtiment en lui-même, il y avait un abîme qui ne pouvait être franchit qu'au niveau d'un pont menant aux marches à l'entrée du bâtiment, semblable d'une certaine manière à une forteresse quasi-imprenable ou à un monastère reclus.

Une fois l'administration derrière eux, la route descendit doucement au milieu de la végétation dense de la jungle, jusqu'à une croisée des chemins où la navette prit à gauche, suivant la piste terreuse qui s'enfonçait dans une vallée étroite, profonde et sinueuse.

Au détour d'un virage plusieurs centaines de mètres plus loin, une haute cascade, étroite à son sommet et large à sa base, apparut et Dearing entendit Hosterly siffler d'admiration.

La navette s'y dirigea et stoppa à l'extrémité de la piste, juste devant un petit bâtiment à toit de chaume semblable à une hutte et situé à côté d'un héliport, bâti à l'origine pour Jurassic Park et servant de lieu d'atterrissage pour les hélicoptères transportant les VIP ainsi que de point de départ pour les tours de l'île en hélicoptère.

Les passagers descendirent du véhicule et Dearing invita le trio d'envoyés à entrer dans la hutte pour y patienter en attendant l'arrivée de l'appareil qui allait les emmener au Colisée de l'I. rex .

Alors que Hosterly et ses collègues contemplaient la cascade et le point d'eau dans lequel elle se jetait, ils se mirent à entendre un vrombissement à l'ouest et quelques instants plus tard, un _Aérospatiale AS350 __Écureuil_ blanc à queue verte surgit d'au-delà des crêtes pour amorcer sa descente vers le macadam.

Quand il fut posé et que la rotation des pales eut suffisamment ralentit, l'employé en polo rose affecté à la surveillance de l'héliport invita Dearing et les envoyés à la suivre et il leur ouvrit la porte de l'habitacle.

Dearing laissa d'abord les envoyés monter en premier puis elle s'installa sur le siège derrière le pilote. Les passagers bouclèrent leur ceinture, attrapèrent les casques rangés au-dessus d'eux et les mirent sur leurs oreilles, puis l'employé ferma la porte et s'éloigna de l'hélicoptère en pleine procédure de décollage.

L'appareil s'éleva lentement dans les airs, presque parallèlement à la cascade.

Le pilote parla dans son micro :

— _Chers Messieurs et Mesdames, laissez-moi vous souhaiter la bienvenue à bord de cet appareil._ Déclara-il dans son accent indien.

Dearing, n'ayant entraperçu qu'un homme grand et basané proche de la cinquantaine vêtu d'une chemise en lin blanche et d'un pantalon en soie bleu lorsqu'ils avaient gagnés l'appareil, reconnut la voix.

— Surprise de me voir aux commandes, Claire ? Fit le pilote, amusé.

— Bonjour Monsieur Masrani. Un peu surprise en effet, j'ignorais que vous saviez piloter. Comment vous portez-vous ?

— Très bien ma chère. J'ai eu ma licence de vol il y a deux semaines et j'ai hâte de survoler moi-même l'île. Carl est là pour m'aider si besoin. Dit-il en regardant son copilote

— Ah, où sont donc mes manières ? S'écria Dearing en se rappelant des autres passagers. Je vous présente Messieurs Hal Hosterly et Jim Drucker ainsi que Madame Erica Brand, représentants de _Global Broadcoasting Company_.

Masrani, une paire de lunettes de soleil sur les yeux, se retourna pour saluer les envoyés.

— Vous êtes donc des médias ? Un milieu que je connais, étant moi-même un actionnaire majoritaire de l'une des plus grandes chaînes indiennes.

— Quelle excellente surprise de vous avoir en notre compagnie, Monsieur Masrani. Fit Drucker. Madame Dearing ne nous a pas mentionnés que vous alliez nous rejoindre.

— Oh, elle aussi ne s'attendait pas à me voir. Leur apprit-il en rigolant. A ce sujet ne vous inquiétez pas, Claire. J'ai déjà prévenu Alain qu'il y aura un couvert supplémentaire. Je lui ai juste demandé de garder le secret quand à ma venue.

Alors que l'hélicoptère continuait de s'élever, il se tourna vers les envoyés.

— Comment le séjour sur Isla Nublar se déroule ?

— Très agréable. Répondit Brand. Cet endroit est vraiment hors du temps.

— Le paradis sur Terre, n'est-ce pas ? Si tout va bien, mettons-nous en route. Dit Masrani avec entrain. Claire, montrez-moi ce nouveau dinosaure.

L'hélicoptère termina son ascension et mit le cap dans un premier temps au nord-est.

Laissant le Plateau Méridional derrière-lui, l'appareil arriva au niveau du Rio Iris.

En amont, il y avait un grand lac de forme allongée dont la rive nord était peu pourvue en arbres, laissant entrevoir une partie des vastes prairies qui occupaient le cœur même de l'île et au milieu desquelles on voyait des petites masses sombres depuis la distance en aval, la rivière s'enfonçait dans une gorge de plus en plus resserrée et haute, le point le plus étroit étant juste au nord de la croisée des chemins empruntée par la navette. Si ils avaient continué tout droit, la route les aurait menés jusqu'à un pont enjambant la gorge.

L'hélicoptère passa à mi-chemin entre le lac et ce pont, à un endroit où la rivière était bordée de plusieurs cascades et où ils virent plusieurs animaux : Un troupeau d'une dizaine de corythosaures, des dinosaures à bec de canard au corps gris marbré de jaune et tâché de noir, et au crâne surmonté d'une crête mauve pâle ressemblant à un casque de soldat corinthien; et deux apatosaures adultes.  
Ces derniers figuraient parmi les plus robustes des sauropodes et étaient loin d'être démunis face aux prédateurs car en plus de leur grande taille, vingt-deux mètres de long, ils étaient également dotés de plusieurs séries d'épines, l'une descendant depuis le haut du crâne jusqu'à la queue, rayée et en forme de fouet, et deux autres courant sur le dessous du cou.

Les corythosaures étaient groupés sur la berge, se désaltérant, et l'un des apatosaures s'était avancé dans l'eau, mouillant son ventre et regardant passer un bateau de trente mètres de long, bâti comme une jonque mais sans voiles, qui naviguait au milieu de la rivière, voguant vers l'est.

Ce bateau était l'un de ceux de la _Croisière de la Jungle_, l'une des attractions les plus longues et riches en espèces.  
Chacun d'entre eux était doté de trois ponts depuis lesquels les visiteurs pouvaient observer les animaux.  
Depuis les deux premiers, ils étaient séparés d'eux par des baies vitrées surmontées de grilles tandis que celui le plus en hauteur n'offrait qu'un garde-corps en guise de protection.

Alors que l'hélicoptère avait légèrement bifurqué vers l'est, en direction de la Cartago, Masrani demanda à Dearing :

— Alors Claire, comment va le parc ?

— Les affaires sont bonnes. Nous avons observé une hausse de fréquentation de deux virgule cinq pourcents par rapport à l'année dernière bien que ce soit légèrement en dessous de nos projections initiales.

— En vérité, je voulais demander comment cela se passe ? Si les visiteurs s'amusent ? Si les animaux ont une belle vie ? Ce genre de choses vous voyez ?

— Concernant les visiteurs, leur taux de satisfaction s'est stabilisé depuis quelque temps autour des quatre-vingt-dix pourcents. Par contre, il est difficile de savoir si les animaux se plaisent réellement.

— Pourtant c'est très simple. L'un de mes amis d'enfance avait l'habitude de dire que l'on pouvait savoir ce que les animaux ressentent rien qu'en lisant leurs yeux.

Masrani jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et vit que Jim Drucker se cramponnait à son siège et n'était pas des plus à l'aise.

— Vous allez bien, Monsieur Drucker ?

— Oh c'est juste que j'aie tendance à avoir peur du vide et que je n'aime pas les turbulences. Par exemple lorsque je visite un parc d'attractions, je ne vais jamais dans les montagnes russes. Répondit l'intéressé.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas. Le trajet en hélico va se passer en douceur. Je gère. Lui assura l'Indien.

Au détour d'un des méandres de la rivière, les envoyés virent l'un des sas qui permettait le passage des bateaux tels que celui qu'ils avaient vu plus tôt mais dont la fonction première visait surtout à empêcher les animaux de quitter leur enclos par la rivière.

Un bateau avait franchi le sas en question peu avant et alors qu'il naviguait en direction de l'entrée de la gorge située en amont, juste en avant de l'imposant dôme de la volière, les passagers de l'hélicoptère virent de grandes formes sombres se diriger vers le bateau en ondulant dans les eaux troubles.

Depuis l'appareil, on aurait pu penser qu'il s'agissait de gros crocodiles et lorsque l'une des formes fit surface à proximité du bateau avant de sonder à nouveau, laissant entrevoir un museau étroit et étiré vers l'avant, beaucoup auraient pu être induits en erreur.

Sur le pont supérieur du bateau, deux soigneurs portant des tabliers noirs de pêcheur accrochèrent des arapaïmas aux crochets de deux petites grues, chacune située d'un côté du navire.

Une fois les poissons fixés, les soigneurs firent pivoter les grues de manière à ce que les arapaïmas soient suspendus au-dessus de la rivière et à peine cela fut-il fait que les maîtres de cette portion de la rivière se révélèrent en sautant hors de l'eau d'une manière pareille à celle des crocodiles et tentèrent d'happer les poissons sous le regard ébahi des visiteurs.

Non pas des crocodiles mais des dinosaures théropodes adaptés à un mode de vie semi-aquatique, les animaux en question mesuraient neuf mètres de long pour deux mètres cinquante au garrot et leur corps était vert olive pâle avec l'arrière du crâne, l'extrémité du museau et de la queue de couleur orangée tandis que la tête et le cou comportaient de nombreuses taches grises, noires ou brunes cerclées de cyan.  
Deux paires de barbillons, l'une longue et fine et l'autre très courte et plus épaisse, rappelant ceux des poissons-chats et de longueur plus ou moins importante selon l'âge et le sexe pendaient du bout du museau et donnaient aux baryonyx un air rappelant celui des dragons des mythologies orientales. Là où on avait supposé assez tôt que les longs barbillons transmettaient leurs vibrations à un organe sensoriel situé à leur base et servaient à détecter les les mouvements ou les variations de température, paléontologues et éthologues s'étaient interrogés pendant un temps sur l'utilité des barbillons courts jusqu'à ce que l'un des soigneurs ne découvre par accident chez un subadulte qu'il s'agissait en vérité d'un organe érogène très sensible, ce qui allait dans le sens d'observations faisant état d'individus touchant du bout du museau dans un mouvement de va et vient les barbillons de leur partenaire pendant la période de reproduction.

A l'aide de l'un de ses bras puissants munis d'une grande griffe ungéale, l'un des baryonyx s'agrippa à la grille au-dessus de la baie vitrée du premier pont et en rabattant le cou en arrière, il parvint à attraper l'un des arapaïmas entre le bout de ses mâchoires et se laissa retomber dans une grande gerbe d'eau, éclaboussant un peu les visiteurs du premier pont.

Tandis qu'un individu en treillis gardait un œil vigilant sur les animaux, le bateau continua sa traversée du territoire des baryonyx et l'un des individus, déjà repus, regagna la berge.

Il s'y s'allongea sur le flanc et ouvrit la gueule, laissant des oiseaux s'y poser et lui picorer l'intérieur de la gueule en quête de parasites ou de restes de repas.

L'hélicoptère passa au-dessus d'une portion de clôture électrique qui délimitait au nord l'enclos des théropodes piscivores et gagna un peu en altitude afin d'éviter de voler trop près du grand dôme géodésique de la volière.

Les envoyés ne réalisèrent qu'à ce moment qu'elle était énorme, d'un diamètre de quatre cent mètres ou plus pour une hauteur de deux cent.  
Entre les entretoises formant la structure et qui brillaient à travers une brume légère, il n'y avait pas de panneaux de verre mais un filet aux mailles innombrables et resserrées.  
La volière ayant été bâtie par-dessus la rivière, la Croisière de la Jungle la traversait et parfois, quand il y avait plus de brume que d'habitude, le sommet du dôme était si haut qu'il était difficilement visible depuis les bateaux.

Ils contournèrent la volière par l'est, survolant des collines recouvertes par une jungle dense.

Au sommet d'une ligne de crête, ils virent de grands pylônes entre lesquels deux câbles étaient étirés et le long desquels des cabines de téléphérique circulaient.

Le circuit du téléphérique commençait au niveau d'un col dans les Monts Brumeux et traversait l'île d'est en ouest jusqu'à un belvédère au sud du Mont Sibo, traversant au passage la volière de la rivière et l'Étreinte.

En se dirigeant vers un groupement de bâtiments agglutinés au niveau d'un coude de la rivière, le terminus de la Croisière de la Jungle, l'hélicoptère passa près de la volière et les passagers purent en étudier l'intérieur.

Au milieu de la rivière, il y avait une île dont la moitié était comprise dans la volière et à son extrémité sud, on avait aménagé une station où les visiteurs voyageant dans les téléphériques pouvait s'arrêter pour visiter la volière.  
Plusieurs tunnels grillagés partaient de la station, l'un sortant de la volière au nord un deuxième rejoignant un point d'observation situé au bord d'une cuvette à l'est, au bord d'un étang où les reptiles volants barbotaient ou pêchaient et un troisième vers les falaises constituant la rive occidentale où une série de corniches avait été creusées dans la roche entre les cascades pour que les ptérosaures puissent y nicher.  
Ce dernier tunnel menait à un ascenseur qui remontait jusqu'au _Pteratops Lodge_, un bâtiment circulaire aux contours épurés et aux nombreuses vitres qui était également connecté à des chambres aménagées dans la partie supérieure des falaises. Depuis ces chambres et le Pteratops Lodge, les visiteurs avaient une vue imprenable sur la gorge et pouvaient contempler à loisir le vol gracieux des ptérosaures.

L'un d'eux, un _Tupandactylus imperator_ au corps écarlate maculé de noir et à la crête sagittale proéminente bleu vif, vola près du sommet du dôme, frôlant presque les arceaux d'acier soutenant la structure dans toute son intégralité.

— Impressionnant, hein ? Fit Masrani avec une certaine fierté. La plus grande volière du monde. Vous savez, reprit-il quelques instants plus tard, lorsque John Hammond m'a demandé de créer cet endroit afin de permettre à des gens du monde entier de pouvoir observer des animaux préhistoriques dans un environnement sécurisé et de ainsi mettre un frein au tourisme illégal qui allait se développer autour d'Isla Sorna dans les années suivant sa mort, il n'a jamais mentionné le terme profit et tout ce qu'il m'a dit c'est de laisser mon imagination s'enflammer et de dépenser sans compter.

Deux kilomètres plus loin, une volée d'Ibis blanc passa tout près de l'hélicoptère alors qu'ils volaient droit vers le sommet le plus septentrional des Monts Brumeux.  
Sur ses pentes ouest, on trouvait un relief particulièrement étagé d'origine volcanique au milieu desquels coulaient de nombreux torrents qui dans leur écoulement, fusionnaient les uns avec les autres jusqu'à devenir des cours d'eau de taille plus importante se jetant des falaises sous la forme de grosses cascades, finissant par donner naissance à la Cartago.

Un peu plus haut en altitude, Masrani aperçut un bassin ovale dominé par une haute cascade. Il avait beau avoir survolé l'île en hélicoptère plusieurs fois par le passé, il ne se rappelait plus de la présence de cet endroit isolé et en apparence paisible.

L'hélicoptère bifurqua soudain vers l'ouest, se dirigeant vers la spectaculaire vallée de l'Etreinte.

En chemin, Dearing regarda par la fenêtre et se surpris à regarder avec attention un enclos de forme hexagonale perdu au milieu de la jungle, comme si malgré la hauteur, elle cherchait à y apercevoir quelqu'un.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils progressaient, la jungle en dessous se clairsemait de plus en plus, jusqu'à être parsemée de nombreuses clairières çà et là.

Près de l'une d'elles, Brand vit les longs cous et les petites têtes bleus de quelques dinosaures bipèdes et ventripotents se dresser au-dessus du feuillage des arbustes au milieu desquels ils se nourrissaient en abaissant les branches à l'aide de leurs grands bras munis de longues griffes.  
Dearing lui indiqua alors qu'il s'agissait de thérizinosaures, des herbivores aux mœurs discrètes et si farouches qu'ils attaquaient quiconque s'approchant trop près, et qu'il fallait être chanceux pour en voir lors d'un safari. En passant au-dessus d'eux, Brand s'aperçut qu'ils étaient aussi grands que des girafes et que leurs corps étaient recouverts de plumes, de couleur crème sur le dessous et brun sombre striés de chamois sur le dessus.

L'hélicoptère pénétra dans l'Etreinte.

Au milieu d'une mosaïque de prairies, de bosquets et de ruisseaux bordés par une ripisylve dense, des troupeaux entiers de plusieurs espèces de dinosaures arpentaient un paysage vallonné.  
Parmi eux, une harde de dinosaures à bec de canard au crâne surmonté d'une crête osseuse recourbée vers l'arrière, des parasaurolophus, marchaient en file indienne hors d'un sous-bois, le mâle brun pâle rayé de brun sombre en tête et les femelles, de couleur verte, derrière des tricératops adolescents jouaient au milieu d'une parcelle d'herbe haute et deux mamenchisaures se nourrissaient à la cime d'un bosquet.

Drucker sortit son téléphone pour prendre des photos.

Effarouchés par le passage de l'hélicoptère, une horde d'une cinquantaine d'animaux bipèdes beiges et brun-roux de la taille d'un cerf, des dryosaures, se mit à détaler tel des gazelles et dans leur fuite, ils perturbèrent un troupeau de gallimimus, bipèdes également mais plus grands, les adultes mesurant jusqu'à huit mètres de long pour trois mètres de haut et arborant une livrée fauve rayée de marron foncé le long de leur cou et de leur queue longs.

Ces derniers se mirent à courir eux aussi et ils passèrent tels des flèches à côté d'un camion tout-terrain transportant des visiteurs à son bord et les plus grand spécimens atteignant huit mètres de long et trois mètres de haut, leur course constitua un spectacle impressionnant en elle-même.

En se retournant, Masrani vit que les passagers regardaient à travers les fenêtres.  
Les envoyés semblaient particulièrement beaucoup apprécier le spectacle que leur offraient les dinosaures et le paysage dans lequel ils évoluaient. Dearing quant à elle était beaucoup plus habituée mais elle souriait elle aussi quand même, bien que de manière moins visible.

— Je sais, c'est magnifique. Dit Masrani.

— Je prends des photos pour mon fils, dit Drucker, il est fan de ces animaux.

— Jurassic World a été bâti afin de nous rappeler à quel point nous sommes récents et insignifiants à l'échelle de l'histoire de la Terre et c'est le genre de sentiment auquel on ne peut mettre de prix. Déclara l'Indien.

Les pentes de l'arc montagneux au sud étaient jalonnées à intervalles réguliers des pylônes du téléphérique et les cabines allaient et venaient le long du câble au-dessus des dinosaures insouciants.

Quand ils parvinrent au milieu de la vallée, l'hélicoptère tourna vers le nord.

En passant près des mamenchisaures, les envoyés furent étonnés d'apercevoir trois cavaliers entre les deux titans et deux autres au sommet d'une colline voisine.  
Les uniformes gris-vert portés par les cavaliers indiquèrent qu'il ne s'agissait pas de touristes mais de personnes habilitées et avec leurs chevaux avançant paisiblement au pas en s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour brouter l'herbe, ils avaient l'air de ranchers surveillant un troupeau.

— Le Mont Sibo, dit Masrani en admirant la montagne de forme conique et aux versants dénudés qui se dressait haut devant eux. Une montagne sacrée pour les amérindiens Tun-Si qui vivaient sur cette île avant son rachat par InGen. Ils la considèrent comme une divinité. D'après la légende, elle a été bâtie par l'ensemble des animaux du monde.

L'appareil franchit l'arc montagneux au nord de l'Etreinte et les envoyés furent confrontés à un paysage lunaire, s'étendant sur plusieurs kilomètres carrés autour du volcan. On y trouvait des champs de lave aux rochers déchiquetés ainsi que maints cratères et monticules, des fumerolles sortant de nombreuses fissures dans le sol et un lac acide à l'eau bleu turquoise.

— Comme vous pouvez le voir, il y a une forte activité géothermique autour du volcan, activité qui fournit plus de soixante pourcents de notre électricité. Ajouta Dearing.

— Ne craigniez-vous-pas les dégâts qu'une éruption peut provoquer ? Demanda Brand avec un soupçon d'inquiétude en regardant le paysage désolé.

— Nous avons suivis les recommandations des volcanologues et pris toutes les mesures nécessaires afin de protéger nos installations et les visiteurs. Rassura Dearing. En 2006, la fréquentation du parc a même augmenté à cause des curieux qui voulaient assister à l'éruption mineure qui avait eu lieu cette année-là. Il existe un certain nombre de sources chaudes naturelles dans les alentours et nous y avons construit un centre thermal. Rien de tel qu'un bain dans ces sources pour se relaxer après une longue journée de labeur ou de visite dans le parc.

En regardant au nord-est par la fenêtre de l'autre côté de l'habitacle, la directrice du parc aperçut le chantier du Colisée de l'I. rex près du sommet d'une grande colline au milieu de la jungle.

— Ah le Colisée est en vue, leur pointa-elle. Nous sommes arrivés.

Masrani aperçut à son tour le complexe et changea de cap.


	11. Colisée

A cinq cent mètres du chantier, ils passèrent au-dessus de pelleteuses en train de creuser une tranchée courant vers le sud-est, l'une des mesures de protection mentionnée par Dearing quelques instants plus tôt et qui visait à dévier toute éventuelle coulée de lave pouvant menacer le Colisée de l'I. rex .

L'appareil se posa à l'est du complexe, au milieu d'une surface de graviers juste en dehors des limites du chantier.

Dearing et les envoyés sortirent, ainsi que Masrani qui fit quelques pas avant de s'arrêter pour contempler d'un air fier l'arène en construction, accolée au sommet de la colline.

Des ouvriers étaient affairés autour du squelette de futurs faux-rochers dont le but aurait été de dissimuler les hautes façades en béton du Colisée.  
Entre le petit groupe et le complexe, des engins de terrassement étaient en train de dessiner les contours d'une allée reliant l'attraction à une station de monorail en construction près de laquelle les navettes s'étaient garées.

Les journalistes et les collègues de Dearing, quant à eux, étaient attroupés près de l'entrée du chantier, gardée par deux agents de la J-SEC (*), reconnaissables à leurs uniformes et casquettes beiges.

Masrani, Dearing et les envoyés les rejoignirent et alors que l'Indien comptait aller saluer Powers et Wu, les journalistes se précipitèrent vers lui pour le bombarder de questions ayant trait principalement à l'attraction et au parc en général.

Il en répondit à quelque unes, puis se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la directrice des relations publiques et au généticien qui, tout comme Dearing, furent surpris de sa venue.

— Henry ! Héla-il Wu sur un ton enjoué. Comment allez-vous mon ami ?

— Bonjour, Simon. Je vais bien merci. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous passiez sur l'île avant l'inauguration en juillet.

Alors qu'ils échangeaient de leurs nouvelles, Dearing prit la tête du groupe et le mena à travers le chantier en direction de l'entrée d'un tunnel creusé dans la colline.

— Claire ? Demanda Masrani tandis que les journalistes étaient occupés à prendre des photos du chantier.

Elle ralentit le pas et le laissa la rattraper.

— Oui, Monsieur ?

— Il me semblait que le Colisée devait ouvrir en avril à la base, c'est bien cela ? Demanda Masrani à voix basse.

— En effet, oui.

— Pourquoi ce retard ?

— C'est la Garde Grise. Il est plus grand que prévu donc ils ont insisté pour que l'on renforce la sécurité de l'arène, nous poussant à refaire des travaux en conséquence et à retarder l'ouverture. C'était soit ça, soit ils saisissaient le Comité de Confinement et de Contrôle des Formes de Vie Dé-éteintes…

Masrani hocha de la tête, l'air pensif.

— C'était la décision la plus raisonnable à prendre. Approuva-il. Il vaut mieux aller dans le sens des Nations Unies si on veut continuer d'exploiter ce parc comme on l'entend…

Ils empruntèrent le tunnel et pénétrèrent dans une chambre dans laquelle des panneaux informatifs recouverts par une bâche avaient été posés contre un mur, en attendant d'y être accrochés.

Le groupe traversa la chambre et se retrouva au niveau d'une galerie qui donnait sur l'enclos de l'Indominus, aménagé dans un cirque d'origine volcanique.

Masrani enleva ses lunettes et les accrocha à sa chemise tandis qu'ils marchaient en direction d'une baie d'observation où un grand blond au front dégarni et âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années, l'un des soigneurs, les attendait et avec lui, il y avait un autre homme, d'un âge similaire, plus petit, noir de cheveux et portant un treillis gris-vert sombre : L'habit des membres de la Garde Grise. Un écusson représentant le drapeau japonais était cousu sur l'épaule droite de son uniforme, juste en-dessous d'un autre comportant le logo de l'organisation, cinq étoiles blanches formant un croissant. Une étiquette sur la veste du treillis renseignait le nom et le grade.

Là où la présence du blond était attendue, celui-ci s'occupant de l'I. rex , celle du garde gris l'était moins et Dearing soupira intérieurement en le voyant puisqu'il s'agissait du capitaine Katashi Hamada, le représentant le plus gradé de la garnison qu'avait cet organisation militaire internationale sur Isla Nublar.  
Sa venue n'était pas porteuse de bonnes nouvelles.

Le blond, un Britannique du nom de Jonas Roth et occupant les fonctions de chef animalier de Jurassic World ainsi que de directeur de collection des théropodes, s'avança pour accueillir le groupe.

— Mes salutations, Messieurs-dames.

— Bonjour, Jonas. Le salua Dearing.

Quand elle vint pour lui serrer la main, il se pencha vers son oreille.

— Hamada a à vous parler. Lui informa-elle.

— D'accord… Je vous laisse en dire plus sur votre rôle au groupe pendant que je vais lui parler.

Laissant le soigneur présenter son travail aux journalistes, la directrice alla parler au Japonais.

— Claire. Veuillez m'excuser si j'interromps votre petite visite guidée mais il faut que l'on reparle des bunkers.

— Ceux dont vous avez fait mention au dernier conseil ?

— Ceux-là même, oui.

Dearing feignit de réfléchir un moment, n'étant pas désireuse d'aborder ce sujet.

— Capitaine ? Est-ce que ça vous dérange si nous reportons notre discussion après la séance test ? Je ne souhaite pas faire attendre Masrani et nos invités davantage.

Hamada soupira.

— Naturellement. Dit-il à contrecœur. J'attendrais ici.

Dearing tourna les talons et vit Masrani se rapprocher de la vitre.

L'homme d'affaires regarda d'abord l'intérieur de l'enclos, puis la périphérie.

L'enclos en lui-même était agrémenté de plusieurs zones de bosquets denses ainsi que de quelques rochers çà et là tandis qu'en son centre, devant la baie, il y avait un grand plateau rocheux similaire à ceux destinés aux grands félins dans les zoos. Derrière les arbres des bosquets, Masrani distingua les contours d'un mur en béton haut de douze mètres, courant d'un bout du cirque à l'autre, et surmonté par d'épais barreaux en acier, montés de manière oblique afin d'empêcher un animal ayant réussi à grimper le mur de passer de l'autre côté.  
A chaque extrémité du mur, se dressait un mirador occupé par l'un des hommes d'Hamada.

Plus il regardait l'enclos, plus Masrani trouvait qu'il ressemblait à une prison de haute sécurité, ce qui était à la fois une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle.  
La bonne étant que le nouveau dinosaure devait était très dangereux, conformément à ses souhaits de divertir un public avide de sensations fortes. La mauvaise était qu'en cas d'accident, il n'osait imaginer ce qu'il se passerait.

Pendant ce temps, tout le groupe cherchait du regard l'occupante des lieux.

— Où est-il ? Demanda Hosterly.

— Elle doit être au fond de l'enclos, cachée dans la végétation. En train de nous observer sans que nous le sachions. Dit Roth. Tout comme beaucoup d'espèces de serpents, elle est également sensible aux radiations infrarouges.

A proximité de l'un des miradors, ils virent une plate-forme sur laquelle se trouvait une grue et où des soigneurs étaient affairés, portant à bout de bras une carcasse de bœuf pour l'accrocher au crochet de la grue.

— Il est nourrit avec une grue ? Demanda Masrani à voix basse à Dearing qui se tenait juste à côté de lui.

Elle hasarda un bref coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour s'assurer que le groupe ne pouvait pas l'entendre.

— Oui. Quand il n'était pas plus gros qu'un lion, on le nourrissait à travers les barreaux de sa loge mais une fois, elle parvint à attraper le poignet de l'un des soigneurs qui faillit alors perdre son avant-bras. Les autres ont menacé de démissionner si je ne pouvais garantir leur sécurité. D'où le nourrissage à la grue.

— Cet animal est plutôt intelligent, non ?

— Pour un dinosaure, oui. Répondit Dearing avec un certain dédain.

Une fois la carcasse accrochée, la grue pivota et allongea son bras au-dessus de l'enclos avant de la laisser descendre au milieu du bosquet le plus proche.

Plusieurs poussèrent des petits cris de surprise en voyant des têtes simiesques noires émerger de la canopée pour regarder la carcasse avec curiosité.

— Regardez ! Il y a des singes dans l'enclos ! S'exclama l'un des journalistes.

— Des singes hurleurs. Précisa le chef animalier. Il arrive qu'ils passent au-dessus du mur en sautant de branches en branches ou en escaladant les parois rocheuses afin d'aller se nourrir dans l'enclos.

— Est-ce qu'il arrive que vous nourrissiez l'Indominus avec des animaux vivants ? Demanda quelqu'un.

Il eut un bref échange de regards entre le soigneur et Dearing avant que le premier ne réponde :

— Comme une grande partie des zoos de la planète, nous sommes soumis à une règle nous interdisant de nourrir nos carnivores avec du bétail vivant.

Il se racla la gorge et continua :

— Pour être franc, même si on le pouvait, je m'opposerais au fait de lui donner des animaux vivants.

— Surtout pas pour elle. Ajouta Hamada.

Tous se tournèrent alors vers lui alors qu'il était resté en retrait jusque-là.

— Et pourquoi ? Demanda Brand.

— Quand j'étais enfant, j'avais un serpent, Mamushi. Je lui donnais que des souris mortes à manger jusqu'au jour où des amis sont venus à la maison. Ils voulaient le voir en action et nous avons alors jeté une souris vivante dans le terrarium. Mamushi l'a regardé pendant un certain temps. La souris, quant à elle, se promenait tranquillement dans le terrarium, devant penser que c'était sa nouvelle maison… Raconta Hamada.

Avec sa main, il imita la gueule d'un serpent ouvrant grand les mâchoires pour attraper une proie.

— D'un coup, continua Hamada, les mâchoires de Mamushi se sont refermées sur le rongeur dont le petit cœur a d'abord accéléré, puis ralentit avant de finalement se stopper. Après cela, Mamushi a refusé de manger toute souris morte qu'on lui présentait : Il ne voulait plus que des proies vivantes. Croyez-moi, vous ne voudrez pas que cet animal goûte à quelque chose qui bouge et qui saigne.

— Allons capitaine, n'effrayez pas nos invités. Intervint Powers sur un ton désinvolte afin de rassurer le groupe, mal à l'aise suite au récit du Japonais qui avait plus des airs de mise en garde qu'autre chose.

Soudain, l'un des singes poussa un cri d'alarme et toute la troupe prit la fuite, sautant de branches en branches jusqu'aux parois rocheuses qu'ils escaladèrent tout en poussant des cris apeurés qui résonnèrent dans la baie d'observation.

Un autre cri, plus guttural, plus primitif mais surtout plus puissant retentit, faisant sursauter tout le monde à l'exception d'Hamada qui resta impassible bien que sur le qui-vive.

Le groupe alla se coller contre la vitre, excité à l'idée que l'I. rex se montre enfin.

Au milieu des arbres, une gigantesque forme blanche se mit à se mouvoir, cachée derrière la végétation dense et faisant craquer les branches sous ses pas.

De l'animal, on ne pouvait qu'en distinguer quelques parcelles de peau écailleuses et pourvues d'ostéodermes.

— Waouh ! Fit l'un des journalistes.

— Il est blanc ? Réalisa subitement Masrani, perturbé par ce fait. Vous ne m'aviez pas dit qu'il était blanc. Dit-il à Dearing sur un léger ton de reproche.

— Parce qu'elle était sensée être d'une couleur plus sombre à la base. Selon Henry, le fait que ses écailles soient principalement blanches résulte d'un effet secondaire de l'hybridation génétique. Du moins c'est ce que j'ai compris.

— En effet, c'est bien ça. Confirma Wu.

La bête s'arrêta, semblant observer le groupe depuis derrière son écran de feuillage.

— Extra. Fit Hosterly.

L'une des journalistes, cheveux bruns coupés courts, de taille menue et des lunettes à grosse monture reposant sur son nez pointu et légèrement retroussé, tenta de prendre une photo en catimini avec son portable

— Les photos de l'animal sont interdites ! Tonna une voix bourrue derrière elle, celle d'un des deux agents de sécurité qu'ils avaient vu à l'entrée.

— Je vérifiais juste l'heure. Répliqua-elle sèchement en daignant à peine regarder son interlocuteur dans les yeux.

L'agent, un colosse à la gueule carrée, ne se laissa pas berner par cette excuse.

— Je m'en moque totalement. Si vous recommencez, je me verrais contraint de confisquer votre appareil.

Dearing se retourna vers eux, fusillant du regard la journaliste.

— Mademoiselle Landis, n'oubliez pas que vous avez signé une clause dans laquelle il était bien stipulé que vous n'aviez le droit de prendre en photo que les installations. Vous ne voulez pas que l'on vous colle un procès ? Je suppose que oui, dans ce cas il vous suffit juste de vous en tenir à vos engagements ! La mit-elle en garde sur un ton qui, bien que neutre, laissait transparaître une certaine animosité.

La journaliste rangea son portable dans sa poche de jean en soupirant tandis que tout le monde lui lançait des regards gênés mais elle n'en avait cure et Dearing crut même entendre la jeune femme murmurer une insulte à son encontre mais la directrice se contenta de garder son calme et de serrer les poings avant de revenir auprès de Masrani.  
Si cela ne tenait que à elle, elle aurait menacé la reporter de la jeter en pâture à l' afin qu'elle puisse bien prendre la créature en photos sous tous les angles mais elle tenait à tout prix à garder une bonne image d'elle-même auprès des envoyés et surtout de Masrani, qui avait suffisamment de pouvoir décisionnaire pour se débarrasser d'un directeur dégageant une trop mauvaise image.

— Vous croyez qu'il fera peur aux enfants ? Demanda-elle à Masrani une fois que le groupe avait repris l'observation de l'I. rex, statique derrière le feuillage dense.

— Elle donnera des cauchemars aux parents.

Il était complètement captivé par la créature.

— Regardez-les. Ajouta-il en désignant du regard le groupe quasi agglutiné devant la vitre. Il sera parfait.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes silencieux tout en regardant la créature s'enfoncer encore plus profondément dans son enclos avant que Masrani ne reprenne la parole, prenant soin de parler suffisamment bas afin de ne se faire entendre que de Dearing.

— N'y avait-il pas deux individus ?

— Effectivement, nous en avions créé deux au cas où l'un d'eux mourait prématurément.

— Où est l'autre dans ce cas ? Questionna Masrani sur un ton de plus en plus inquisiteur.

Dearing commença à tapoter nerveusement des doigts sur son tailleur.

Depuis le début de la visite du complexe, elle ne lui avait part pratiquement que d'imprévus au sujet de l'Indominus et elle n'était pas sûre de comment il allait prendre la réponse à sa dernière question.

— Il l'a dévoré. Répondit-elle d'une manière peu assurée.

Masrani fronça des yeux et commença à se caresser la barbe.

— Je dois avouer que je suis un peu inquiet vis-à-vis de son comportement et je souhaiterais avoir la confirmation que l'attraction soit sûre. Avez-vous consulté un expert en comportement animal ?

— Jonas a beaucoup d'expérience avec les grands théropodes carnivores en milieu captif. Dit Dearing. Il est même le spécialiste mondial dans ce domaine et a été fortement impliqué dans la conception de l'installation.

— Soit. Mais j'aimerais également, si cela n'a pas été déjà fait, que vous demandiez l'avis d'un autre des soigneurs, un ancien membre du programme des mammifères marins de l'_US Navy_. Il s'occupe du programme de recherches sur les raptors. Hoskins m'en avait parlé dans un email. Quel est son nom encore ? Brady ? Brody ?

— Grady.

— Grady, oui bien sûr. Owen Grady, ça me revient. Vous le connaissez un peu ?

— Je le connais, oui.

— Ses animaux cherchent souvent à s'échapper. Ils sont malins et il doit se montrer plus malin qu'eux.

— Il se croit plus malin.

— Peu importe. Coupa Masrani. Je souhaiterais que vous le fassiez venir ici afin qu'il étudie les installations en détail. Il pourra également se familiariser avec l'animal et éventuellement déceler des problèmes dans son comportement.

Dearing regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était presque onze heures et demie, l'heure à laquelle elle avait prévu ce qu'elle aimait appeler la séance test, en référence aux projections test qui se faisaient dans le milieu du cinéma dans le but d'obtenir des réactions de la part d'un public restreint et visant à orienter le film en fonction des réactions.

Elle se tourna vers le groupe pour attirer son attention.

— Nous allons maintenant prendre place dans le Colisée où vous assisterez à une démonstration des prouesses de l'Indominus. Pendant l'animation, il vous sera demandé de rester assis et d'éviter de faire le moins de bruit possible afin de ne pas énerver l'animal. L'accès aux gradins se situe après le tournant au bout du couloir.

Dearing invita tout le monde à la suivre et ils longèrent la galerie avant d'emprunter un couloir sur leur gauche qui donnait sur une salle située juste devant l'accès aux gradins.

Le groupe gravit quelques marches et se retrouva dans le Colisée à proprement parler.

Il s'agissait d'un grand amphithéâtre donnant sur une arène de forme elliptique et agrémentée d'un petit bosquet de palmiers, de rochers noirs, dont un en forme de promontoire, ainsi que de squelettes de dinosaures donnant au lieu un aspect sinistre.  
Seul un peu plus de la moitié de son périmètre était bordé de gradins, un mur de rochers noirs délimitant alors l'arène sur le reste du périmètre.  
Au centre du mur, on avait percé un tunnel obscur et obstrué son entrée avec une herse. Derrière, le Mont Sibo trônait fièrement, dominant le paysage.  
Au-dessus du tunnel se trouvait un écran géant qui montrait les gradins ainsi que la partie de l'arène située juste devant.

Le groupe marcha jusqu'aux gradins du centre, les seuls de prêts.

Les sièges du premier rang étant situés au même niveau que l'arène, ils étaient séparés de celle-ci par un garde-corps courant le long d'un fossé large d'une douzaine de mètres et creusé suffisamment profond pour empêcher l' de sortir et d'atteindre les spectateurs.  
Juste en face de la herse, à un point offrant la meilleure vue possible sur l'arène et surélevée par rapport au premier rang, une loge était réservée aux visiteurs VIP.

Dearing y emmena seulement Masrani et les envoyés, invitant les journalistes de prendre place parmi les sièges en dehors.

A l'intérieur de la loge, les sièges étaient plus confortables et espacés les uns des autres qu'ils ne l'étaient dans les gradins. Masrani s'installa au centre, Dearing à sa droite et les envoyés sur le reste de la rangée.

Tandis qu'elle était sur son téléphone en train de composer un message, le reste du groupe alla de son côté s'installer sur deux rangées de chaque côté de la loge et des agents de sécurité vinrent se positionner derrière eux, surveillant les mains des journalistes et veillant à ce que leurs appareils soient rangés.

Lorsque l'intégralité du groupe fut installé, l'un des agents le communiqua par radio et quelques instants plus tard, deux grandes parois situées de part et d'autre du mur de rochers coulissèrent l'une vers l'autre tandis qu'un toit amovible se déployait au-dessus de l'arène et des gradins, les plongeant peu à peu dans la pénombre jusqu'à ce que l'obscurité règne totalement.

Des braseros s'allumèrent au-dessus du tunnel et le public entendit la herse être relevée alors qu'il était à la fois impatients de voir l'I. rex et appréhensif quant à cette rencontre.

Depuis la loge, Dearing aperçut le bout d'une gueule énorme émerger de l'obscurité du tunnel avant que les braseros ne s'éteignent subitement, replongeant l'arène dans le noir le plus total.

D'après les concepteurs de l'attraction, cela aidait à faire appel aux peurs primales de chacun, héritage d'un temps où l'Homme n'était qu'un animal parmi tant d'autres, livré à lui-même et vulnérable face aux prédateurs.

Les mains de Dearing s'accrochèrent fermement à l'accoudoir de son siège et elle entendait certains membres du groupe qui, pris de frissons, inhalaient de plus en plus rapidement.

Wu, qui s'était invité dans la loge pendant la fermeture du toit, remuait d'excitation dans son siège tel quelqu'un que l'on aurait emmené aller voir son film préféré au cinéma.

Dearing avait déjà assisté à des essais du même type mais à chaque fois c'était la même chose, cette peur qui montait en elle à grande vitesse et bien qu'elle ne cessait de se persuader qu'elle était en sécurité, son instinct lui disait le contraire et qu'il fallait fuir.

Elle entendit la créature se rapprocher d'un pas lent mais régulier tandis qu'un grondement couvait dans ses entrailles.

Une odeur âcre gagnait les narines des spectateurs.

C'est alors qu'un projecteur s'alluma et projeta l'ombre de l'Indominus sur le public dont le souffle fut coupé au moment où la créature fut révélée à leurs yeux.

L'I. rex avait le regard braqué en direction de l'intérieur de la loge, fixant les personnes qui y étaient assises et plus particulièrement Dearing.

_Ils ont plutôt bien fait leur boulot, _pensa-t-elle_, trop bien même._

* * *

**Annotations :**

(*) J-SEC : Abréviation pour_ Jurassic World Security_, une branche de la division sécurité d'InGen chargée d'assurer la sécurité des visiteurs et des employés à Jurassic World. Ils ont ainsi un rôle similaire à celui d'une force de police sur l'île.


	12. Grady

A plusieurs kilomètres de là, un porcelet courait aussi vite qu'il pouvait à travers des hautes herbes dans la pénombre d'un sous-bois.  
Il ne cessait d'émettre des couinements apeurés alors qu'il fuyait pour sa vie, poursuivis par une meute de prédateurs bien plus gros que lui.

Le jeune porc déboula sur une surface recouverte de copeaux, séparant le sous-bois d'un mur en tôle percé d'une trappe juste assez grande pour laisser passer l'animal.

Il franchit les quelque mètres le séparant de son unique voie d'échappatoire en couinant de peur alors que ses poursuivants s'apprêtaient à sortir à leur tour du sous-bois.

Ils étaient sur le point de rattraper le cochon lorsqu'une voix d'homme les arrêta :

— Stop !

Les prédateurs stoppèrent leur poursuite en poussant des grognements de frustration alors que leur proie s'engouffrait dans la trappe dont le volet s'abaissa juste après le passage du porcelet.

C'étaient des dinosaures carnivores de cinq mètres de long, haut d'environ un mètre cinquante et à la morphologie gracile avec leur longue queue, leurs grandes mains terminées par des doigts griffus et leur museau allongé et relativement étroit.  
La majeure partie de leur corps, à l'exception du museau et des pieds, était recouvert de plumes, de couleurs différentes chez chacun des individus présents.  
Ils avaient également pour particularité de porter une grosse griffe en forme de faucille au niveau du second orteil.

— Hé !

Ils relevèrent la tête et regardèrent en direction de la passerelle métallique passant au-dessus de cette partie de l'enclos et où se tenait leur soigneur, un homme grand et solidement bâti, à la peau tannée par le soleil costaricain et aux cheveux bruns et longs.

Owen Grady était en train d'effectuer une session d'entraînement à ses protégées, quatre _Achillobator_ femelles en fin d'adolescence.

— On me regarde !

Trois des animaux orientèrent leur regard vers lui.

La quatrième, la plus grande de la meute et dont le plumage présentait les mêmes teintes que celui du Faucon pèlerin, gris-bleu sur le dessus et blanc maculé de noir sur le dessous, regardait ailleurs.

Grady la siffla pour capter son attention :

— Blue !

Elle le regarda enfin.

— Fais gaffe !

A la droite de Blue, un individu au plumage vert grogna à l'encontre de Grady.

— Hé, Charlie !

Charlie siffla et fit claquer ses mâchoires.

— Arrête tes conneries ! La réprimanda-il à la manière d'un père grondant sa fille.

A gauche de Blue, un achillobator au plumage brun commença à gigoter et à grogner.

— Delta, fermes-là !

Pendant tout ce temps, Echo, l'animal situé à droite de Charlie, un individu au plumage entièrement noir et au museau gris balafré d'une cicatrice, était resté tranquille et dès que Grady eut l'attention de toute la meute, il appuya avec son pouce gauche sur le clicker qu'il tenait dans la main, produisant un cliquetis qui fut entendu des achillobators.

Grady donna un nouvel ordre :

— On bouge !

Il se déplaça de quelques pas le long de la passerelle et les dinosaures le suivirent.

Lors de leur déplacement, Charlie donna un coup de queue par mégarde à Echo qui lui adressa un claquement de mâchoires en guise d'avertissement.

— Stop !

Les achillobators s'arrêtèrent à l'unisson en formant un V.

— Ok, c'est bien ! Commenta Grady en appuyant sur le clicker. C'est très bien !

Il préleva plusieurs rats morts dans un seau posé à ses pieds et appela chacun des animaux pour leur jeter à chacun un rat qu'ils attrapèrent en plein vol et avalèrent d'une traite.

Le tour de Blue vint en dernier et Grady prit soin de bien lui montrer sa récompense avant de la lui jeter :

— Blue. Celui-ci est pour toi.

Il attendit que les achillobators eurent finit d'avaler leur rat avant de leur donner le dernier ordre de la session.

— On me regarde !

Les dinosaures relevèrent la tête dans sa direction puis Grady leva sa main droite bien haut avant de la baisser, leur signifiant que la session d'entraînement était terminée, et les regarda passer sous la passerelle en courant pour se défouler.

Grady vivait sur Nublar depuis plus de quatre ans et travaillait à Jurassic World en tant que soigneur animalier et dresseur.  
Les séances d'entraînement telles que celle qu'il venait d'effectuer constituaient le gros de son travail au sein du programme I.B.R.I.S (*), visant à étudier l'intelligence des _Dromaeosauridae_, plus communément appelés raptors.

Avant de travailler à Jurassic World dans le cadre de ce programme de recherches, il faisait partie du programme des mammifères marins de la marine états-unienne, basé à San Diego, et qui comme son nom l'indique, avait pour but d'étudier l'utilisation militaire de mammifères marins, principalement des Grands dauphins et des Otaries de Californie, dans le cadre d'opérations de déminage, de récupération d'objets ou de protection des ports contre les nageurs de combat.  
Cependant, les débuts prometteurs des robots et des drones sous-marins avaient sonné le glas de ce programme, les machines étant plus faciles à contrôler que les animaux.  
Ainsi à partir du début des années 2010, les différentes équipes du programme commencèrent à être dissoutes une par une et celle d'Owen fut parmi les premières à l'être mais c'était également à cette période qu'InGen était à la recherche d'un dresseur pour le projet I.B.R.I.S.  
Un jour, alors qu'il commençait à rechercher un emploi dans un zoo ou un seaquarium, Grady reçut un appel de Victor Hoskins, directeur de la division sécurité d'InGen et principal instigateur du programme.  
Cherchant quelqu'un ayant de l'expérience militaire, le responsable de la division sécurité s'était naturellement tourné vers le programme des mammifères marins. Grady n'accepta l'offre qu'à l'unique condition que ses dauphins soient placés dans un sanctuaire et après quelques coups de fils, Hoskins lui assura qu'il veillerait à ce que ce soit fait. Peu après, Grady emménagea sur Isla Nublar  
Bien que la gestion du parc et certains aspects de celui-ci fussent critiquables, Grady appréciait grandement la vie sur l'île. Il y avait tout ce dont il avait besoin : Le parc et l'île offraient de nombreuses merveilles à contempler, Burroughs des restaurants de qualité et des divertissements, un petit bungalow paisible au bord du Long Lac où il pouvait pêcher, et parmi les autres personnes résidant sur l'île la majeure partie de l'année, il y avait quelques dames qu'il trouvait très charmantes et qui n'étaient pas insensibles à ses charmes, attirées par son physique semblable selon leurs dires à celui d'un Tarzan ou d'un Conan.  
Il était fasciné par les animaux, et ce depuis son plus jeune âge, et travailler avec des dinosaures était quelque chose qu'il n'aurait échangé contre rien au monde et ce malgré le risque que cela pouvait parfois représenter comme l'attestaient les traces de petites cicatrices qu'il avait sur les mains ou les avant-bras, infligées par ses achillobators lorsqu'elles étaient petites… ainsi qu'une autre, plus marquée et plus ancienne, sur la joue et des marques disposées en arc de cercle sur les deux côtés de son avant-bras droit, acquises lors d'un grave accident survenu durant sa première année au sein du programme.

Tandis que les achillobators se dispersaient dans l'enclos, la petite assemblée rassemblée sur une passerelle au sommet du mur de l'enclos se mit à l'applaudir. Parmi eux, il y avait principalement des soigneurs mais aussi deux membres de la Garde Grise, des recrues, un Costaricain et une Chinoise.

L'un des premiers, un Français d'origine sénégalaise, Barry Sembène, vint rejoindre Grady.

— Il semblerait qu'on arrive enfin à quelque chose.

— Et pourtant tu les connais, Barry. Elles peuvent se montrer dissidentes parfois…

— Je commençais à croire qu'ils n'avaient pas engagé les bons gars mais la vache, c'est limite s'ils mangent dans votre paume. Leur dit quelqu'un d'une voix forte.

Ils virent un quinquagénaire bedonnant s'approcher d'eux depuis l'extrémité opposée de la passerelle.

— On a eu de la chance aujourd'hui, Vic. D'habitude, cela ne se passe pas si bien. Déclara Grady.

Les deux soigneurs saluèrent Hoskins et celui-ci demanda en plaisantant à moitié :

— Est-ce que cela explique pourquoi vous envoyez toujours vos rapports en retard ?

— On a été très occupés. Répondit Sembène.

— Apparemment pas tant que ça lorsqu'il s'agit de recevoir votre paye ! Les taquina Hoskins.

— On ne te voit que très rarement sur l'île. Que veux-tu ? Demanda Grady.

Les trois hommes se mirent à marcher le long de la passerelle périphérique.

— Vu les progrès que tu as accomplis depuis quelque temps, le Conseil et moi souhaiterions que tu fasses prochainement un essai sur le terrain. Déclara Hoskins.

— Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?

— Jusqu'à maintenant nous n'avons utilisé ces animaux que dans un but récréatif. On est assis sur une mine d'or et Masrani s'en contente d'en faire des stars de zoos nourries, logées et blanchies passant la plupart de leur temps à se prélasser alors qu'on pourrait également les utiliser dans d'autres domaines tels que la médecine et l'agro-alimentaire. Le Conseil a déjà songé à tout un tas d'applications mais selon mes sources nos concurrents aussi.

— S'ils arrivent déjà à créer leurs propres animaux... Fit Sembène.

— Ce n'est pas une question de si mais de quand. Répliqua le directeur de la division sécurité. Je vous rappelle que nous n'avons plus le monopole de la dé-extinction depuis que les Russes nous ont devancés dans le clonage du Mammouth laineux et d'autres espèces de la période glaciaire; ni même celui des parcs à animaux préhistoriques puisque ces mêmes personnes ont ouvert une réserve safari près de Toula. Mes contacts m'ont aussi informé qu'une douzaine de compagnies de biotechnologies sont en train de mettre les bouchées doubles afin de rattraper leur retard et certaines d'entre elles attendent le moindre faux-pas de notre part pour nous dérober nos secrets. Wu a beau garder jalousement ses travaux mais il suffit d'un simple piratage informatique pour que nous perdions définitivement notre leadership et c'est pourquoi il faut songer à prendre de l'avance.

Au même moment, Grady sentit son portable vibrer un court instant dans la poche de son pantalon.

Il n'était pas rare que d'autres soigneurs ne lui demandaient de l'aide et bien que parfois, ils le firent en dehors de ses propres heures de travail, sa réponse était positive dans la plupart des cas.

En consultant sa messagerie cependant, il fut surpris par le fait que le message n'était d'aucun d'eux mais de la directrice du parc en personne.  
Il l'ouvrit :

_Bonjour Owen,_

_Je sais que l'on ne s'est plus parlé depuis longtemps mais je dois te voir ce soir. C'est très important. Où est-ce que je pourrais te retrouver ?  
__Réponds-moi au plus vite s'il te plaît._

_C.D_

_23 Dec. 2017 11 : 30_

_De : Claire_

Il se demanda quelles raisons pousseraient Dearing à vouloir le voir dans un délai aussi bref.  
Ils avaient beau travailler dans le même parc mais leurs emplois respectifs les empêchaient de se croiser souvent.

— Owen, tu m'écoutes ? Demanda Hoskins en le voyant en train de lire sur son écran. Tu liras les mots de ta bonne amie plus tard.

— Ouais, sauf que c'est Dearing. Elle veut me voir mais je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Sembène se racla la gorge et Hoskins reprit son discours :

— Bref. Lorsque ma fille était petite, je lui lisais souvent _Alice au Pays des Merveilles_. Je me rappelle plus particulièrement du passage où la Reine rouge demande à Alice de courir alors que le paysage restait le même.

— Je vois où tu veux en venir. Dit Grady. L'hypothèse de la Reine rouge. L'un des principaux concepts de la biologie évolutionnaire. S'adapter ou disparaître…

— Tel est l'impératif qui régit chaque être vivant sur Terre ainsi que nous-mêmes et notre civilisation. Dit Hoskins Avec ces créatures, la nature nous offre un cadeau qu'il nous faut saisir des deux mains afin de soigner les maux dont souffre notre société tels que la famine ou les maladies.

— Autant je ne suis pas opposé à l'idée d'utiliser des animaux dans la recherche biomédicale du moment qu'ils sont bien traités, ce qui malheureusement, n'est pas toujours le cas. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de remplacer lapins, singes, chiens et chats par des animaux préhistoriques si les conditions d'expérimentations restent tout autant critiquables. Argumenta Grady.

— Contrairement aux animaux que tu as cités, les dinosaures que nous avons créés sont brevetés, ils nous appartiennent et par conséquent on peut en faire ce que l'on veut sans que personne ne puisse nous dire quoi que ce soit. Lui rappela Hoskins. De plus faire des expériences sur des Compies est moins choquant que de le faire sur des chats pour l'opinion public.

— Pour en revenir aux raptors, ne me dis pas que tu comptes en faire des chiens de guerre ?

— Le terme chien de guerre est un peu exagéré. Je préfère celui de drone biologique.

Grady soupira et prit une allure défensive.

— Pas de cette novlangue avec moi et ne compte pas sur nous là-dessus. Barry et moi ne voulons pas que toi et le Conseil foutiez en l'air le fruit de près de trois ans de travail en envoyant _mes_ animaux au casse-pipe dans je ne sais quel trou merdique du Moyen-Orient.

— Et pourtant si la division sécurité, _ma_ division, finance ce programme de recherches, ce n'est pas par bonté d'âme et vous le saviez dès le début. Si cela peut te rassurer, je ne parle pas de les déployer au milieu d'un champ de bataille. On sait tout deux que l'armement moderne les transformerait en KFC en à peine dix secondes, sans compter le risque qu'ils paniquent et deviennent imprévisibles. Je pense plutôt à une utilisation dans le cadre d'escarmouches ou d'opérations de traque dans des régions isolées. Dans leurs cellules, se trouve un instinct de chasse que l'on pourrait programmer. Regarde-les !

Hoskins montra de la main les achillobators.

— Il y a un peu moins de quatre-vingt-dix millions d'années, la Nature à créer ces formidables prédateurs. Rapides, puissants, intelligents, sans pitié. Ils boufferaient des mecs du casque aux bottes en un clin d'œil.

Tandis qu'il parlait, Charlie se roulait dans les copeaux, Echo lissait son plumage et Delta et Blue étaient couchées paisiblement côte à côté à la lisière du sous-bois, diminuant l'impact du discours d'Hoskins.

— Au fond tes protégés sont juste des rapaces géants et la fauconnerie est une tradition plus que millénaire. Je sais que vous êtes capables d'y arriver, vous l'avez bien fait avec des dauphins et des rapaces par le passé. Pourquoi pas des raptors ?

— Excepté que ça revient à dresser des rapaces plus grands qu'un fauve et presque aussi intelligents qu'un dauphin. Les raptors sont des animaux plus dangereux que vous ne l'imaginez. Rétorqua Sembène.

— J'ai déjà vu des raptors à l'état sauvage, dans les Cinq Morts, et les vôtres sont bien plus dociles en comparaison.

— Ne te méprends pas à leur égard. Si tu te retrouverais face à elles seul dans la jungle, tu retirerais ce que tu viens de dire, crois-moi sur parole. Dit Grady.

Ils descendirent des escaliers et Grady prit la direction du sas de l'enclos, délimité par deux lourdes grilles en acier renforcé dans lesquelles étaient imbriquées des portes fermées avec un cadenas.

— Et si tu fais part de ce projet aux Nations Unies ou à l'OTAN, je crains pour toi qu'ils ne soient pas emballés. Ajouta-il avant de se saisir de la clé du premier cadenas parmi son trousseau.

— Tu sais, beaucoup d'états-majors s'intéressent aux travaux effectués en zoologie. Entre l'étude de la morphologie des poissons pour améliorer l'aérodynamisme des drones, celle du venin de fourmis africaines dans le but de créer des munitions paralysantes ou encore celle de la communication avec les grands singes via la langue des signes dans le but de nous préparer à une éventuelle rencontre extraterrestre, les exemples sont légions et les formes de vie préhistoriques ne font pas exception. On cherche à limiter les pertes humaines et certains pensent que la robotique c'est l'avenir mais je n'en suis pas si sûr, après tout un drone peut être très bien piraté par l'ennemi alors qu'un animal dressé restera loyal à son maître.

Grady ouvrit la porte du sas, laissa entrer Sembène mais la ferma devant Hoskins.

— Excepté qu'un drone ne va pas te bouffer si tu oublies de le nourrir. Même si les instances gouvernementales seraient intéressées par un usage des dinosaures dans le domaine de la défense, je doute que Masrani soit d'accord. Tu es bien placé pour savoir qu'il a son mot à dire sur toutes les activités d'InGen et il se sert de cet endroit principalement pour apprendre aux gens l'humilité. Enfin, du moins c'est ce qu'il prétend car quand on voit le train de vie qu'il mène, on est en droit d'avoir quelques doutes quant à la validité du message qu'il veut transmettre.

— Cela nous fait au moins un sujet sur lequel nous sommes d'accord. Tu as suffisamment les pieds sur terre pour douter du fait que le but réel du huitième homme le plus riche du monde, un homme qui possède je ne sais combien de résidences, un yacht… qui est tellement diversifié puisqu'il tape à la fois dans les télécoms, le pétrole, le divertissement et tellement d'autres domaines au point qu'il ne doit même plus savoir ce qu'il possède exactement, est de nous apprendre l'humilité. Il se contente juste de faire la même chose que bon nombre de politiciens et toutes ces stars hollywoodiennes qui parrainent tel ou telle action en faveur de la lutte contre la pauvreté ou la famine dans le tiers-monde : C'est juste une opération de com pour bien se faire passer auprès du commun des mortels. Des personnalités tels que Simon Masrani sont comparables à des empereurs, offrant aux masses du pain et des jeux sous la forme de fast-foods et de divertissements au sein de cette nouvelle Rome qu'est devenue notre civilisation moderne ainsi que ce parc.

Grady composa un bref message en réponse à celui de Dearing et l'envoya immédiatement après une brève relecture, sachant pertinemment que la directrice du parc détestait les retards.

— Tu te crois isolé sur cette île perdue dans le Pacifique avec ta petite bicoque et ton jardin, poursuivit Hoskins, mais aucune partie de cette terre n'est épargnée par le progrès et le progrès gagne toujours mon gars.

— Il faudrait peut-être que le progrès échoue pour une fois. Il risque de nous coûter très cher à long terme. Rétorqua Grady.

Soudain, ils entendirent quelqu'un courir sur la passerelle et crier :

— Le cochon s'échappe !

Grady se retourna vers l'intérieur de l'enclos pour s'apercevoir qu'un jeune homme blond, un stagiaire qui était sous sa supervision, se trouvait sur la passerelle centrale.  
Ayant vu le porcelet soulever le volet de la trappe, il était tout de suite allé chercher une longue perche terminée d'un nœud coulant et il l'abaissa afin d'intercepter le porcelet en fuite.

— Leon ! Retire-là ! Lui hurla Grady, se tenant derrière la seconde grille comme s'il s'apprêtait à entrer dans l'enclos.

Leon ne se posa pas de questions et souleva le nœud juste avant que le porcelet ne passe à travers mais soudain, ce dernier couina alors que les mâchoires d'Echo venaient de le happer dans sa course et Leon se sentit être tiré par la perche contre le garde-corps de la passerelle, puis la force au bout de la perche le tira si violemment qu'il passa par-dessus le garde-corps et tomba.

Sans perdre un instant, sinon il signait l'arrêt de mort du jeune homme, Grady ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans l'enclos, fonçant pour s'interposer entre Leon et Charlie, qui avait le bout de la perche dans sa gueule.

Tandis que l'achillobator se débarrassait de la perche, Blue et Delta se relvèrent vivement et s'avancèrent vers Leon en le regardant avec beaucoup d'intérêt alors qu'il tentait de se redresser, tout endolori qu'il était.

Echo, quant à elle, avait emporté le porcelet dans les sous-bois pour aller l'y dévorer.

Alors qu'il était presque parvenu auprès du stagiaire, Grady vit les deux gardes gris se positionner sur la passerelle, prêts à tirer sur les achillobators avec leurs fusils à projectiles électro-choquants.

— Ne tirez pas ! Des décharges électriques vont encore plus les énerver ! Leur hurla-il.

Il parvint au niveau de Leon qui reculait tant bien que mal et se plaça entre lui et les achillobators, bombant le torse, écartant grand les bras et se dressant presque sur ses talons afin de paraître plus grand et plus impressionnant. Il leur présenta également la paume de ses mains, une action qui perturbait momentanément bon nombre de dinosaures ainsi que les autruches.

— Relève-toi, tout doucement… Ne t'enfuis surtout pas, elles te rattraperaient avant même que tu ne franchisses la moitié de la distance nous séparant de la porte ! Siffla Grady au stagiaire tout en ne quittant pas les prédateurs des yeux. Reste collé à mon dos et gardes-ton calme !

Leon s'exécuta et resta dans le dos de son maître de stage alors que les achillobators s'étaient focalisées sur ce dernier, le fixant dans les yeux. Blue commença à lui siffler dessus telle une oie en colère.

— Blue ! Reste où tu es ! Restes tranquille !

Mais elle ne fléchit pas et bomba le poitrail tout en écartant les bras, arquant le cou et piétinant sur place. Sur sa tête, quelques plumes se relevèrent en formant une sorte de petite couronne. L'ensemble des comportements qu'elle avait adopté constituait une démarche d'intimidation et de mise en garde chez les achillobators.

Soudain, elle fit quelque pas en avant et claqua des mâchoires en direction de Grady.

— Hé ! Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ?! Lui hurla-il tandis que son cœur battait la chamade et que des gouttes de sueur commençaient à perler sur son front.

Sur sa gauche, Delta était en train de s'avancer, marchant lentement.

— Delta, je te vois. Arrière !

L'achillobator au plumage brun stoppa son avancée et grogna en guise de réponse. Ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux terrifiés de Leon.

— Si ton regard croise le leur, ne le détourne pas ! Lui dit Grady.

Luttant contre la peur, le jeune homme soutint le regard du prédateur.

— Ok. Je vais commencer à reculer… Dit le soigneur, intimant Léon à faire de même.

Alors qu'ils progressaient à reculons pas à pas en direction du sas où Sembène se tenait près de la porte laissée ouverte, prêt à les saisir, Grady ne cessait de balayer les trois animaux du regard.

— Ok. C'est bien, restez où vous êtes les filles !

Sur sa droite, Charlie était en train d'avancer à pas de loups dans le but de surprendre son soigneur.

— Charlie ! Tonna-il.

Dans son dos, Leon pivota la tête pour voir Charlie arrêtée. Il crut que Grady avait réussi à les calmer.

— C'est bien… Dit ce dernier doucement, principalement dans le but se rassurer lui-même.

Derrière eux, Barry et Hoskins regardaient la scène avec un air stupéfait tandis que les gardes gardaient les animaux en joue.

Grady et Leon continuèrent de reculer, acculé par les achillobators s'étaient remis à avançer, sifflant de temps à autre. Ils parvinrent à deux mètres de la porte.

— Tu es presque hors de danger mais continue de leur faire face ! Fais très attention en enjambant le seuil. Si tu tombes, on est morts !

Délicatement, Léon passa une jambe puis l'autre dans le sas et Sembène le tira doucement plus à l'intérieur pour laisser de la place à Grady.

Lorsqu'il traversa le seuil à son tour, Grady attendit d'avoir les deux pieds à l'intérieur du sas avant de tendre lentement le bras pour attraper la porte, déjà tenue par Sembène qui surveillait aussi les animaux.

Les yeux des deux soigneurs s'écarquillèrent soudainement en même temps et comme s'ils partageaient le même esprit, ils poussèrent tout deux la porte et parvinrent à la verouiller in extremis.

Il eut un _clang_ assez audible lorsque Blue vint heurter la porte de plein fouet au terme de son bond, ayant cru qu'elle pouvait sauter sur Grady avant qu'il ne ferme la porte. Delta et Charlie, s'étant élancées elles aussi, freinèrent subitement et elles et leur sœur montrèrent leurs dents aux deux soigneurs et du stagiaire.

— Ça va vieux ? S'inquiéta Sembène.

Dans l'enclos, les achillobators se détournèrent du sas, secouant la tête et poussant des grognements de frustration.

— C'était moins une. Répondit son collègue.

Il donna une tape amicale dans l'épaule de Sembène avant de se tourner vers Leon, assis dos à la grille donnant sur l'enclos.

— Quand à toi, combien de fois t'ai-je répété les consignes de sécurité ? Le réprimanda-il, haussant la voix.

— Je suis désolé. Répondit le jeune homme, les yeux rivés vers le sol et le visage couvert de honte.

— Au lieu de t'excuser, regardes-donc derrière toi ! Lui lança Grady.

Leon se retourna et il sursauta, surpris par Delta qui le regardait d'un air féroce, la gueule entrouverte et les mains agrippées sur les barreaux de la grille.

Il se remit debout en vitesse et recula de quelques pieds.

— Ne tourne jamais ton dos à un prédateur ! C'est un signe de faiblesse pour eux.

Quand Leon passa près de lui pour gagner la sortie, Grady l'arrêta en attrapant son bras et l'avertit :

— La prochaine fois que tu passes par-dessus-bord, je ne serais pas là pour sauver tes miches !

Avant qu'il ne le laisse partir, Grady demanda au jeune homme :

— Dis-moi. Ce soir, tu seras à _L'Iguanodon_ avec les autres stagiaires ?

— Euh… Oui. Pourquoi ?

— Barry et moi on y sera aussi. Tu nous remercieras en payant nos pintes. Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui.

Les autres soigneurs accoururent à l'entrée du sas et furent soulagés de voir que Leon et Grady étaient sains et saufs.

— Ça va, fiston ? Demanda Hoskins au stagiaire lorsque celui-ci sortit en premier.

Le jeune homme lui répondit par un hochement de tête et d'un « Je crois, Monsieur ».

Alors que tous se préparaient à partir pour la pause de midi, Hoskins resta devant le sas quelques instants de plus, repensant à la manière dont Grady avait été en mesure d'empêcher les achillobators de les mettre en pièces.  
Le soigneur doutait d'être en mesure de conduire un test sur le terrain mais le directeur de la division sécurité en pensait autrement et même si Grady continuait à vouloir repousser l'échéance, Hoskins pouvait très bien lui forcer la main.  
Ce n'était pas _ses_ animaux après tout, mais ceux d'InGen.

* * *

**Annotations :**

(*) _Integrated Behaviour Raptor Intelligence Study_


	13. Contrôle I

Une fois la séance test terminée, Dearing clôtura la visite du Colisée de l'I. rex en donnant un discours dans lequel elle remerciait les journalistes de leur venue et les invitait à revenir pour l'inauguration de l'attraction et tous partirent pour l'Administration par les mêmes moyens via lesquels ils étaient venus.

Lors du trajet du retour, ce fut Carl, le copilote de Masrani, qui fut aux commandes de l'hélicoptère. Il déposa ses passagers à l'héliport se trouvant sur le toit de l'Administration avant de repartir apporter l'appareil au dépôt tandis que Dearing emmenait Masrani et les envoyés au restaurant panoramique, situé au dernier étage du bâtiment.  
Ce dernier offrait une vue à trois cent soixante degrés sur une grande partie de l'île ainsi que l'océan à l'est, et les tables et les chaises étant installées sur un plancher tournant, les convives voyaient le paysage défiler tout au long de leur repas.  
Là, ils furent rejoints par les cadres du parc et ils dînèrent tous ensemble dans une partie du restaurant qui leur avait été réservée, à l'écart des visiteurs et des autres employés qui s'y restauraient également.

Lors du dîner, qui dura deux bonnes heures, les envoyés firent part de leurs impressions quant à la nouvelle attraction : Ils étaient conquis.

Après le repas, on les emmena au salon VIP du _Palais de la Vallée Perdue_, un hôtel juché sur une hauteur au pied d'un col au sud-ouest du Lagon et le plus luxueux de l'île.  
Comme son nom l'indiquait, la pièce avait pour visée de recevoir les VIP tels que de potentiels investisseurs ou partenaires mais aussi toute célébrité passant un séjour à Jurassic World, séjours qu'attestaient une panoplie de photographies encadrées accrochées au mur, montrant scientifiques de renom, sportifs célèbres, stars de cinéma ou encore des politiciens influents en train de profiter du parc.  
Le style du salon était colonial, comme s'il eut appartenu à quelque richissime explorateur ou chasseur de grand gibier excepté qu'en lieu et place de bustes d'animaux empaillés, des répliques de crânes de divers animaux préhistoriques étaient fixés aux murs. Au nord-est, de hautes fenêtres donnaient sur le Lagon et Burroughs ainsi que le parc aquatique et la zone consacrée aux animaux marins, les deux s'étendant entre le Palais et le Lagon.  
Sur une longue table basse entre des fauteuils et de grands canapés bruns, on avait déposé un plateau contenant des biscuits et des gâteaux ainsi qu'une cafetière et une carafe contenant un mélange de jus de fruits.

Là, les envoyés assurèrent à Dearing que suite à leurs retours prochains, GBC serait très probablement disposée à signer un contrat de sponsoring, et ils restèrent encore quelques temps à discuter avec la directrice et les cadres du parc.

Aux alentours de quinze heures, on leur adressa un cocktail d'adieu et les responsables du parc leur souhaitèrent une agréable fin de séjour ainsi que de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année.

Masrani repartit peu après pour sa résidence et les cadres reprirent leur travail, revenant à l'Administration pour la plupart.

Dearing prit la direction de la salle de contrôle, l'endroit depuis lequel Jurassic World était piloté et dont la gestion tout entière dépendait de son bon fonctionnement.

C'était une salle rectangulaire, éclairée latéralement par des baies vitrées donnant au nord et au sud, séparée du couloir par une paroi de vitre épaisse.  
Au fond, un écran géant affichait une carte de l'île mise à jour en temps réel ainsi que d'autres informations cruciales tel que le décompte des visiteurs, des animaux, la localisation de ceux-ci, la météo à venir et d'autres données statistiques.  
Les rangées de postes de travail où travaillaient la vingtaine de techniciens présents étaient disposées par paliers, selon un plan incliné, le regard de chaque technicien passant systématiquement au-dessus de la tête de ceux du rang de devant, permettant à chacun d'avoir une vue optimale vers l'écran.

Parvenue devant la porte, Dearing glissa son badge dans une fente prévue à cet effet tout en laissant ses doigts sur le bord métallique de la carte afin que l'ordinateur puisse enregistrer ses empreintes digitales.

Il y eut un bip électronique, la porte s'ouvrit et elle pénétra dans la salle.

Elle s'arrêta derrière le centre de la rangée du fond, au niveau d'une technicienne aux longs cheveux châtains et bouclés à laquelle elle demanda :

— Combien de visiteurs avons-nous ?

— Vingt-deux mille deux cent seize. Répondit la technicienne, une dénommée Vivian Krill, en se tournant vers sa supérieure.

— Des problèmes ?

— A part six gamins perdus qui attendent leurs parents, rien de particulier. Répondit Cruthers, le technicien assis à gauche de Krill.

Dearing s'accouda sur la rambarde en métal la séparant des techniciens et posa le regard sur l'écran de la console de Krill.

Elle y vit des images de vidéosurveillance provenant de l'une des caméras du Village Safari et on y voyait des touristes contourner avec prudence des conteneurs à poubelles tandis qu'un soigneur, filet à la main, se tenait devant les poubelles, prêt à jeter le filet sur les petits dinosaures qui les fouillaient.

Pas plus gros qu'un poulet, ils avaient un cou fin ainsi qu'une longue queue en forme de balancier et ils étaient diablement agiles, sautillant entre les conteneurs ou plongeant tête la première dans les poubelles pour échapper au filet.

Intriguée par la situation, Dearing contourna la rambarde et vint se tenir derrière Krill.

— C'est quoi cette agitation ? Demanda-elle.

— Des Compies sauvages en train de piller les poubelles. Répondit la technicienne. Personne n'a été blessé. Une fois qu'ils seront capturés, les soigneurs vont les mettre dans la zone de quarantaine avant de savoir quoi en faire.

— On en capture un, il y en a dix qui apparaissent. On nous avait assuré que les pièges posés il y a quelque mois nous aideraient à nous en débarrasser or là c'est le deuxième incident de ce genre ce mois-ci. Dieu merci il n'y a plus de carnivores sauvages plus gros qu'eux sur cette île depuis des années… Fit Dearing, ennuyée.

— D'un autre côté, il faut reconnaître qu'ils nous sont quand même bien utiles pour la gestion de la Réserve. Déclara Cruthers. Par là je veux dire qu'ils dévorent les cadavres quand il y en a et par cette occasion empêchent la prolifération de maladies et étant donné qu'on autorise nos dinosaures à se reproduire dans le but de donner une expérience plus authentique aux touristes, certaines espèces comme les yinlong ou les dryosaures baisent comme des lapins et si les Compies n'étaient pas là pour faire le boulot des ornitholestes en pillant leurs nids, ces espèces pulluleraient et on serait obligé de mener des battues pour réduire leurs populations à des niveaux acceptables. Or des coups de feu mettraient mal à l'aise les touristes quel que soit l'explication qu'on leur donne, leur donnant par conséquent une mauvaise image de ce que nous faisons ici. Vous devriez donc plutôt remercier les Compies pour nous maintenir une bonne pub même si cela se fait au prix de quelques pillages sans conséquences graves.

Cruthers pivota sur sa chaise pour faire face à Dearing.

D'un âge voisin de celui de la directrice, portant des lunettes ainsi que fréquemment des T-shirts humoristiques ou faisant appel à des références geeks comme celui qu'il portait ce jour-là, représentant une version parodique de l'évolution de l'Homme où le dernier personnage était assis, courbé face à un écran d'ordinateur, Lowery Cruthers était le technicien en chef de la salle de contrôle et c'était à la fois quelqu'un de passionné par son travail et de très critique, particulièrement envers la politique du parc sous la direction de Dearing.

— Vous saisissez bien qu'il s'agit d'êtres vivants, n'est-ce pas ? Lui dit-il sur un ton mi moralisateur, mi condescendant.

Voyant le coude du technicien trop proche de sa tasse de café, Dearing poussa du pied la poubelle située à proximité du fauteuil de Cruthers de manière à le placer juste en-dessous du bord près duquel se trouvait la tasse.

— Vous avez signé le contrat ? Demanda Krill à Dearing, désireuse de changer de sujet et d'éviter un énième débat houleux entre la directrice et le technicien en chef.

— Pas encore. Il faut qu'ils voient ça avec leur conseil d'administration mais je suis confiante et c'est comme si c'était fait. GBC présentera le Colisée de l'I. rex . Déclara fièrement Dearing.

Lowery soupira, secoua la tête et étouffa un juron.

— Et c'est repartit pour un tour… Dit Dearing.

— Je suis désolé mais rien qu'à vous l'entendre dire, ça à l'air tellement débile. Quitte à ne pas faire les choses à moitié Claire, autant laisser ces compagnies renommer les dinosaures. Ils possèdent déjà des stades, pourquoi ils s'en arrêteraient à là ? On pourrait avoir je ne sais pas, des _Pepsisaurus_ ou des _Totsitodon_ par exemple. Quoique, _Pepsisaurus_ ne sonne pas trop mauvais… Dit-il tout en se caressant les bords effilés de sa moustache épaisse. M'enfin bref, à l'époque les gens qui géraient Jurassic Park n'avaient pas besoin de ça, ils avaient de vrais dinosaures et non pas des chimères. Le premier parc était légitime.

— Si les gens du labo pouvaient vous entendre mon cher… Se moqua Dearing.

— J'ai déjà entendu leurs arguments mais ça ne change rien. Je veux dire que l'I. rex n'est même pas basé sur un animal préhistorique existant et que par conséquent, elle n'a rien à faire dans notre parc.

Il prit sa tasse de café et en remua un peu le contenu.

— Son existence même dépasse l'entendement… Ajouta-il avant d'avaler une gorgée.

— En dehors de ça, qu'est-ce qui rend le premier parc plus légitime que celui-ci ? Nous faisons exactement la même chose et de plus concernant le sponsoring, nous sommes loin d'être le seul établissement abritant des animaux captifs à le faire. Rétorqua Dearing.

Elle regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Cruthers et jeta un œil à son bureau.

Des figurines de dinosaures peuplaient le rebord de sa console et des deux côtés du clavier, des feuilles s'empilaient de manière anarchique.  
Sur celle à droite, il avait reposé sa tasse, à l'endroit même d'où elle menaçait de tomber.

— Lowery ? Ce serait peut-être mal si vous rangiez votre bureau pour une fois. Intima Dearing en voyant le chantier qui y régnait. Ce n'est pas que c'est un bordel chaotique sans nom mais presque.

— Mais il est très bien mon bureau. J'aime le considérer comme un système vivant. Juste assez de stabilité pour l'empêcher de sombrer dans l'anarchie... Dit-il alors qu'il repositionnait ses figurines.

Cependant, son coude heurta la tasse qui tomba du bureau pour atterrir dans la poubelle en éclaboussant le contenu de celle-ci.

— Fais chier ! Se plaignit Cruthers à voix basse.

Plusieurs de ses collègues se retenaient de rire tandis que Dearing se contentait de secouer la tête d'un air condescendant tout en gloussant intérieurement.

— Je dois y aller. Finit-elle par dire.

Elle sortit de la pièce et les techniciens la virent emprunter l'escalier emmenant à l'étage du dessus, où se trouvait son bureau.

En se retournant vers son poste de travail, l'un d'eux vit sur son écran que l'une des animations était sur le point de commencer. Celle en question était l'une des populaires et des plus spectaculaires : Il s'agissait du nourrissage du mosasaure.


	14. Océanarium

— Les mosasaures sont un groupe de reptiles marins apparus au début du crétacé supérieur et qui se sont diversifiés durant les trente derniers millions d'années de l'âge des dinosaures, colonisant l'ensemble des mers et océans du globe ainsi que les grands fleuves en occupant les niches écologiques laissées vacantes depuis l'extinction des pliosaures. Au cours de leur évolution, les mosasaures ont gagné en taille comme l'atteste certains fossiles qui suggèrent une longueur de dix-sept mètres de long pour les plus grands spécimens mais notre mosasaure est un spécimen hors-norme : Elle mesure près de vingt-deux mètres de long et pèse plus de vingt tonnes, soit pratiquement autant que certaines espèces de baleines. Expliqua l'animatrice du nourrissage.

Elle avait pour public plusieurs centaines de touristes, assis dans les gradins du gigantesque amphithéâtre bâti sur la rive nord-ouest du Lagon où il enserrait une petite baie.

Les Mitchell, auxquels Zara avait donné rendez-vous après le nourrissage, s'étaient assis au niveau du quatrième rang soit au milieu des gradins afin d'avoir la meilleure vue possible.

Tandis que Gray écoutait attentivement l'exposé, Zach semblait lui plus distrait.

— Durant le Crétacé, le mosasaure était un superprédateur qui chassait près de la surface de l'eau. Poursuivit l'animatrice. Il se nourrissait de tortues marines, de grands poissons, d'autres reptiles marins, incluant d'autres espèces de mosasaures, ainsi que tout autre animal ayant eu le malheur de s'aventurer sur son territoire. Voyons-voir si elle a faim.

A leur extrémité sud, les rangées de gradins s'arrêtaient net devant un gros et haut rocher à lequel une plateforme était fixée.  
Sur celle-ci, on était en train d'accrocher un appât à un crochet relié à un câble qui descendait jusqu'au sommet d'un pilier se dressant haut au-dessus de la surface de l'eau au milieu de la baie.

Peu après, on entendit un mécanisme s'enclencher et le câble fut alors tiré en direction du pilier. Les visiteurs remarquèrent alors que l'appât avait la forme et la taille d'un Grand requin blanc mais pas la couleur puisqu'en vérité, ce n'était qu'un amas de viande de poisson sculpté de cette manière et qui durant son transport, traça une traînée rouge sous son passage.

— Elle est un peu timide donc soyez patients. Conseilla l'animatrice avant de se tourner vers la baie, attendant l'arrivée du mosasaure tandis que l'appât pendait à neuf mètres au-dessus du lagon.

Gray se pencha vers le téléphone de son frère et nota qu'il regardait d'un air absent la photo d'une fille sur son portable.

En levant les yeux, il aperçut une ombre dans l'eau, près de la barrière récifale à l'opposé de l'amphithéâtre et en plissant des yeux, il aperçut brièvement un bout de nageoire caudale fendre la surface avant de disparaître aussitôt.

— Zach ! Le mosasaure !

Il tapota l'épaule de son frère pour le sortir de sa rêverie et Zach releva enfin la tête.

Cependant, la surface de l'eau était toujours aussi calme qu'auparavant de son point de vue.

— Regardes !

Gray lui pointa alors l'énorme masse sombre qui se rapprochait, nageant en direction du poteau, nageant de plus en plus vite…

Puis la masse sonda, ne devenant qu'une vague ombre sous la surface avant de disparaître dans les profondeurs.

— Je regar..

Mais avant que son frère aîné n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase, le mosasaure surgit des profondeurs, hissant la moitié antérieure de son corps allongé en forme de tonneau au-dessus de la surface, et referma ses grandes mâchoires de plus de deux mètres de long sur l'appât tandis qu'un d'un seul élan, les visiteurs braquèrent appareils photos, smartphones et autres tablettes tactiles sur le reptile marin.

A l'instar des cétacés, le mosasaure avait des nageoires pour membres et sa peau avait un aspect lisse, ce qui conférait au corps plus d'hydrodynamisme.  
Son coloris, d'un bleu sombre presque noir sur le dessus et blanc sur le dessous, l'aidait à se fondre dans son environnement car vu de dessus, il se confondait avec le fond marin tandis que vu de dessous, il l'était avec la surface de l'eau.

Face à la pression monstrueuse exercée par les mâchoires du Léviathan, l'appât fut quasiment sectionné instantanément et sa nourriture dans la gueule, le mosasaure se laissa retomber en arrière vers les gradins d'une manière étonnamment gracieuse pour un reptile de cette taille et qui n'était pas sans rappeler celle des Baleines à bosse mais ce faisant, il éclaboussa les premiers rangs des gradins malgré la hauteur qui les séparait de la surface de l'eau.

Certains des visiteurs crièrent lorsqu'ils reçurent l'eau salée et tiède du lagon sur eux mais une fois la surprise passée, tous applaudirent, ébahis qu'ils étaient par cette rencontre avec le superprédateur des océans du crétacé.

— Oh punaise ! C'était génial ! S'exclama Gray après avoir secoué ses cheveux mouillés.

Zach, trempé jusqu'à l'os, se retourna vers son frère et lui sourit.

— Restez assis s'il vous plaît, demanda l'animatrice au public, le nourrissage n'est pas terminé. Nous allons maintenant nous rapprocher du mosasaure.

Elle rejoignit les gradins et il eut un grondement sous le public.

Celui-ci sentit sous lui que les gradins s'enfonçaient dans le sol et momentanément, le lagon disparut de leur vue.

Quelques secondes plus tard, alors que les gradins continuaient de s'enfoncer, une grande baie vitrée donnant sur le fond de la baie apparut devant leurs yeux et lorsque les rangées supérieures des gradins furent sous le niveau de la surface du Lagon, de grandes trappes coulissèrent horizontalement au-dessus d'eux, les plongeant dans la pénombre d'une longue salle sous-terraine épousant la forme et les dimensions qu'occupaient les gradins à la surface.

A la surface de l'eau, soit à une vingtaine de mètres au-dessus des premiers rangs, une nappe de sang apparut et un amas de viande aussi haut qu'un homme adulte percuta la surface avant de couler vers le fond.

Ayant senti une perturbation dans son environnement, le mosasaure ouvrit la gueule pour en laisser sortir l'extrémité d'une langue bifide comme le ferait un serpent ou un varan afin de capter les traces de sang et d'en remonter la piste jusqu'au amas de viande qui avait pratiquement atteint le fond sablonneux.

Se servant de sa queue bilobée comme un propulseur, le mosasaure fondit sur la masse rougeâtre et l'engloutit en un claquement de mâchoires et le tout à seulement quelques mètres de la vitre devant un public excité qui applaudit à nouveau.

— Ça c'était génial ! Dit Zach à son frère.

Le nourrissage étant terminé, l'animatrice informa le public qu'il pouvait se lever pour prendre la direction des sorties, situées de part et d'autre de la longue allée longeant la baie vitrée, ou rester un peu pour observer le mosasaure mais qu'il fallait juste qu'ils descendent des gradins pour que ceux-ci soient ramenés à la surface.

Ils étaient maintenant dans ce qu'on appelait Les Profondeurs, nom donné aux niveaux souterrains de Burroughs et qui incluaient les galeries d'observation subaquatiques contournant le Lagon ainsi que tout un réseau de galeries techniques et de tunnels de service, s'étirant sous toute la Cité et ses alentours et assurant certaines fonctions essentielles au bon fonctionnement du parc.

Young retrouva les frères à la sortie et ils poursuivirent leur visite, passant devant des escaliers menant à la surface, et continuèrent tout droit, traversant une longue galerie à la lumière tamisée où on y trouvait une exposition consacrée à la famille des _Mosasauridae_.

Ils suivaient un panneau directionnel intitulé « _L'Aquarium de l'Enfer »_ et étaient en train de contourner le Lagon par le nord et sur leur gauche, de grands hublots et baies vitrées donnaient sur l'habitat du mosasaure.  
Ce dernier occupait une superficie de quatre hectares sur les vingt-cinq du Lagon et sauf au niveau de l'amphithéâtre, il était profond de trente-cinq mètres.

A l'extrême sud du bassin, les Mitchell virent une forme gigantesque, aussi grosse qu'un immeuble de douze étages et similaire à une montagne sous-marine : Le Mont Thétis.  
Tout comme le faux-volcan abritant le Centre de la Découverte, le Mont Thétis était de nature artificielle et en tant que cœur de l'_Oceanarium_, il abritait également en son sein des salles réparties sur plusieurs étages ainsi qu'un grand hall doté de deux gigantesques parois en acryliques, parmi les plus grandes au monde, donnant l'une sur le lagon du mosasaure et l'autre sur celui de La Grande Voie Maritime Intérieure de l'Ouest, le plus grand et le plus profond de tous ceux du Lagon.  
Depuis la surface, on devinait la localisation du Mont Thétis grâce à la plateforme panoramique située au-dessus de son sommet et aussi parce que les barrières récifales délimitant les territoires des différentes espèces marines hébergées dans le Lagon partaient de ce point.  
Les visiteurs ne pouvaient accéder à cet endroit qu'en empruntant les tunnels vitrés qui traversaient la plupart des bassins à l'exception notable de celui du mosasaure.  
Aménagé dans la barrière récifale au sud-est du Mont Thétis séparant le bassin de La Grande Voie Maritime Intérieure de l'Ouest de celui des Mers d'Oxford, il y avait l'hôtel cinq étoiles sous-marin _Le Récif_ dont les chambres offraient une vue sur le fond des deux bassins et de leurs habitants respectifs.  
La base du Mont Thétis abritait également la station de l'attraction la plus emblématique de l'Oceanarium : le tour en sous-marins. Comme son nom l'indique, les visiteurs embarquaient à bord de sous-marins suivant un rail à travers plusieurs des bassins, voyageant sous les mers du trias, du jurassique et du crétacé.

Lorsque le trio revint enfin à la surface quelque part près du Parc Aquatique, le Soleil avait commencé sa descente en direction du couchant.

Il était dix-sept heures moins le quart passées et ils avaient presque finit de parcourir l'Oceanarium.

Alors qu'ils émergeaient à l'air libre, le téléphone de Zach vibra dans sa poche et en l'allumant, le jeune homme vit une notification lui informant que leur mère avait tenté de les appeler un quart d'heure plus tôt alors qu'ils étaient dans un endroit où les téléphones ne recevaient aucun signal.

Zach se souvint également qu'il lui avait promis de l'appeler à leur arrivée chez Claire mais il avait oublié et cette promesse ne lui était pas revenue à l'esprit jusqu'alors.

Il l'appela derechef :

— Salut Maman. Je sais, j'étais sensé t'appeler dès qu'on était arrivé pour te dire que le voyage s'est bien passé mais j'ai complètement zappé, excuses-moi.

— _Hé, Zach. Justement, j'ai tenté de te téléphoner dès que je suis sortie du boulot et tu n'as pas répondu._

— On était dans un tunnel. Et je ne rigole pas, ajouta-il quelques secondes plus tard. Il y avait des mètres et des mètres d'eau au-dessus de nos têtes.

— _Tout se passe bien au moins ?_

— Rien à signaler.

— _Vous faîtes quoi ?_

Non loin, Gray admirait des animaux au corps effilé et au long cou qui se reposaient au bord d'un bassin.

Jaunes pâle avec des marques sombres sur le dessus et de la taille d'un alligator, ils avaient de courtes pattes palmées, une longue queue aplatie ainsi que des mâchoires garnies de dents pointues s'imbriquant les unes avec les autres.

— On est dans la zone des animaux marins. Devant moi, il y a des bestioles bizarres. Elles ressemblent au produit d'une orgie entre une otarie, un alligator et un serpent. Décrivit-il.

Zach lut le nom de l'espèce sur la pancarte apposée sur le mur.

— Des nothosaures que ça s'appelle.

Devant lui, il y avait une baie vitrée donnant sur l'intérieur du bassin et un autre des nothosaures apparut sur sa droite, glissant élégamment dans l'eau en frôlant la vitre.

Il regarda d'un air curieux le jeune homme au téléphone avant de tourner sur lui-même d'un air joueur et de continuer à faire le tour de son bassin.

— _Il est bien avec toi Gray ? Et Claire ? Je voudrais lui parler._

Gray s'était détourné des nothosaures et avait gagné un espace abrité où se trouvait un bassin tactile où Zach aperçut de loin la carapace de créatures qu'il présuma être des sortes de tortues.

— Gray est juste devant moi. Concernant Claire… elle est aux toilettes. Mentit-il.

A l'autre bout du fil, sa mère soupira d'exaspération.

— _Zach…Tu sais que tu un mauvais menteur, tout comme ton père._

— Ok, ok. Je suis désolé de t'avoir menti. S'excusa-il. Le truc c'est qu'elle a beaucoup de boulot aujourd'hui.

— _Mais bien sûr… Tu peux me passer Gray ?_

— Ouais... Attends juste une petite seconde que je lui dise que t'est là.

Il enleva le téléphone de son oreille et appela son frère :

— Gray ! Il y a maman au téléphone. Viens lui dire bonjour !

— J'arrive… Répondit Gray nonchalamment, comme si ça l'ennuyait d'interrompre sa caresse des henodus (_*)_ pour le simple fait d'aller parler à sa mère.

Il se détourna du bassin et alla rejoindre son frère qui lui tendait le téléphone.

* * *

**Annotations :**

(*) Une espèce de placodonte et non pas de tortue comme beaucoup le pensent malgré leur apparence similaire.


	15. Dearing

Après son passage à la salle de contrôle, Dearing était montée à son bureau, situé à l'étage au-dessus, afin d'y passer le reste de sa journée de travail à consulter ses emails et lire des rapports tout en écoutant un morceau d'opéra de Wagner.

Le bureau du directeur, tout comme la salle de contrôle et les bureaux des cadres du parc, était situé dans une tour dans la partie ouest du bâtiment administratif qui de loin, n'avait l'air que d'un rocher au sommet de l'éperon sur lequel reposait la bâtisse.  
C'était une salle de forme convexe et plutôt spacieuse, au sol recouvert de moquette et richement meublée où la lumière du jour y pénétrait au moyen d'une fenêtre dans le mur derrière le bureau ainsi que de deux ouvertures dans le mur donnant sur un balcon.  
Entre les deux ouvertures, en face de la porte d'entrée, se trouvait le meuble de bureau, massif et dans un bois lisse et aux formes bien définies. Derrière, posées contre le mur et encadrant la fenêtre, il y avait deux grandes bibliothèques et dans un coin à l'opposé de la pièce, près de la paroi de plexiglas entre le bureau et le couloir, se trouvaient un grand canapé et deux fauteuils, agencés autour d'une table basse.  
Non loin, accroché au mur nord au-dessus d'une petite bibliothèque, trônait le moulage d'un crâne de tyrannosaure, encastré dans un bloc de roche.

Posé sur un coin du bureau, le téléphone de Dearing se mit à vibrer puis sonna.

Alors en pleine rédaction d'un email, Dearing baissa le son de la musique, posa près du clavier d'ordinateur les lunettes qu'elle portait lorsqu'elle regardait un écran ou lisait, se leva de sa chaise et saisit son téléphone.

Elle vit que l'appelant était Karen, la mère de Zach et Gray.

Dearing haussa un sourcil et décrocha l'appel.

Tout en ayant le téléphone à l'oreille, elle se mit à faire les cent pas pieds nus son bureau.

— Salut Karen.

— _Bonjour Claire._ Dit Karen froidement. _Comment ça se passe ?_

— Les garçons s'amusent bien et apprennent tout un tas de trucs. Tout va bien. Mentit Dearing.

A l'autre bout du fil, Karen soupira.

— _Comment tu peux en être sûre puisque tu n'es pas avec eux. Zach a craché le morceau._

— Écoutes. Aujourd'hui j'avais des trucs très importants à faire. De plus, ils ne sont pas tous seuls. J'ai chargé mon assistante de garder un œil sur eux.

Dearing entendit un autre soupir.

— Quoi ?

— _C'était supposé être des vacances en famille. Tu ne les as pas vus depuis des années et tu ne passes même pas du temps en leur compagnie !_

— C'est toi qui dis ça ? La dernière fois que je les ai vus, c'était Scott qui m'avait invitée je te le rappelle.

Karen ne répondit rien, Dearing venant de rétorquer avec justesse.

— A partir de demain, je vais passer les vacances en leur compagnie. Je te le promets.

— _Une promesse pour demain vaut bien moins qu'un essai pour aujourd'hui_. Dit Karen sur un ton moralisateur.

Dearing leva les yeux au ciel.

— Et merde… Voilà que tu la ramène avec le crédo de maman…

Toujours sur le même ton, Karen lui répondit :

— _Bien sûr que je le fais. C'est en un bon d'ailleurs, bien utile quand on a des enfants. Tu verras quand tu en auras._

— Mouais, si j'en ai un jour… Déjà que je suis exigeante dans le choix de mes partenaires temporaires alors pour le mariage et les enfants n'en parlons pas…

— _Tu sais, tu n'es pas je ne sais quelle reine ou princesse des histoires que tu lisais plus jeune. Tu peux l'attendre longtemps ton chevalier ou aventurier intrépide et viril… Parfois, faut savoir baisser ses attentes. _

— On peut voir chez certaines ce que ça donne d'avoir des attentes basses… Répliqua Dearing. Et pour l'amour de Dieu, cesses-donc de te mêler de la manière dont je mène ma vie !

Elle se calma.

— Ce n'est pas tout mais j'ai comme le plus grand parc à thème du monde à gérer. Je te rappellerais plus tard cette semaine. Au revoir, Karen.

— _Au revoir, Claire._

Dearing raccrocha et reposa son portable sur le bureau.

Elle prit alors une profonde inspiration et souffla, exaspérée par les leçons de morale de Karen, avant de marcher jusqu'à la paroi de plexiglas afin d'abaisser les stores vénitiens accrochés au-dessus et des deux côtés de la porte.

Dearing alla ensuite au meuble sous le crâne de tyrannosaure et ouvrit l'une des portes pour en sortir un verre ainsi que deux glaçons d'un réceptacle puis lorsqu'elle revint derrière son bureau, elle tira l'un des tiroirs du haut et prit la flasque grise qui se trouvait à l'intérieur avant d'en verser le contenu dans le verre avec les glaçons.

Le verre en main, elle se dirigea vers l'une des ouvertures et coulissa sur le côté la baie vitrée qui la barrait et s'avança dehors, sur le balcon de pierre courant autour de son bureau en décrivant un demi-cercle.  
L'extrémité près de laquelle sortit Dearing faisait face au nord, à l'Étreinte et au Mont Sibo.

La directrice défit son chignon, laissant ses cheveux retomber jusqu'au niveau de ses épaules, et longea le balcon vers l'extrémité opposée, profitant de l'air frais tout en avalant de temps à autre une gorgée de rhum.

En contrebas, juste-au-dessus du restaurant panoramique, un chemin appelé _L'Œil _décrivait une ellipse au milieu du toit végétalisé, reliant la tour à l'héliport au bout de l'éperon.  
A des kilomètres au-delà, le Pacifique luisait et plus loin vers l'orient, le ciel s'assombrissait peu à peu alors que l'île baignait dans la lumière dorée du début du crépuscule.

Dearing ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle fit face à Burroughs.

Là elle posa son verre sur la main courante et tout en contemplant la Cité et la vallée qu'elle occupait, Dearing se laissa perdre dans ses pensées, repensant à son parcours jusque-là.

Issue d'un second mariage de sa mère, Claire était de six ans la cadette de Karen. Elle se souvenait que Karen l'avait toujours pris de haut parce qu'elle n'était que sa demi-sœur.  
Dearing aimait aussi penser que Karen était jalouse de l'attention que ses parents lui portaient et durant leur jeunesse, les relations entre les deux furent toujours tendues et en grandissant, cela ne s'arrangea pas alors que leurs personnalités s'affirmèrent de manière différente.  
Là où Karen passa son adolescence à traîner avec ses amies pour aller en boîte et draguer les garçons, cela avait été le cas contraire pour Dearing qui privilégia ses études et qui était plus difficile en termes de relations amoureuses.  
Bien qu'étant très féminine, on disait d'elle avait plutôt des loisirs d'homme puisque, entre autres, elle avait pratiqué le tir à la carabine pendant ses années de collègue et de lycée et avait même été championne de son comté comme l'attestait un trophée qui trônait fièrement au sommet de l'une des bibliothèques de son bureau.  
Etant donné que son père, cadre dans une société pharmaceutique, gagnait beaucoup d'argent, Dearing put se permettre de partir faire ses études de marketing et de management à l'Université de Columbia à New York.  
Une fois ses études terminées, elle fut engagée à l'âge de vingt-quatre ans comme assistante de direction dans un parc en Floride appartenant à une compagnie renommée de parcs à thèmes.  
Là, elle se démarqua de par son sens redoutable des affaires et ses stratégies marketing efficaces et parvint même à redonner un second souffle au dit parc qui jusque-là, battait de l'aile niveau fréquentation. On disait même que c'était elle la véritable patronne et non le directeur qui était un incompétent notoire juste bon à sourire devant la presse et à serrer des mains.  
Cependant elle se sentit lésée lorsqu'après tant d'années d'effort, on lui refusa le poste de directrice à l'établissement où elle travaillait mais s'étant taillé un nom dans le milieu, la chance ne tarda pas à tourner pour elle.  
Suite à la lecture d'un article à propos du regain de vitalité du parc dans lequel Dearing travaillait, Simon Masrani contacta la jeune femme pour lui informer que le poste de directeur à Jurassic World allait bientôt se libérer suite au futur départ en retraite du directeur de l'époque et qu'elle pourrait se familiariser avec ce poste en occupant la fonction de directrice adjointe pendant un temps.  
Dès qu'InGen publia une offre de recrutement sur son site internet, elle acheta un billet d'avion pour la Californie afin de passer son entretien au siège de la compagnie à Palo Alto.  
Dearing fut incroyablement soulagée lorsqu'elle apprit que son entretien fut fructueux et elle emménagea alors à Isla Nublar fin janvier 2013.  
Comme prévu, elle travailla pendant plus de deux ans en tant que directrice adjointe avant d'être nommée directrice lors du dixième anniversaire du parc en juin 2015.  
Peu de temps après, on lui demanda de créer une attraction sans précédent dont le but sera d'effrayer petits et grands et c'est ainsi que le projet de l'Indominus naquit, devenant ainsi le premier grand projet de Dearing et celui qui allait devenir le fer de lance de sa carrière.  
D'ici quelques années, elle se voyait bien monter en grade et devenir à la tête de la division destinations d'InGen voire même, si l'occasion se présentait, intégrer le conseil d'administration de la compagnie.  
Mais en attendant, une route longue et semée d'embûches se présentait à elle. Elle devait rendre des comptes non seulement à Masrani mais également au gouvernement Costaricain, aux Nations Unies qui envoyaient chaque année un représentant inspecter le parc, et surtout aux grandes pontes d'InGen, ses supérieurs hiérarchiques à la réputation impitoyable.

Bien qu'étant respectée par l'ensemble des employés, ses relations avec certains d'entre eux étaient loin d'être idéales car son naturel d'un côté passionné, voluptueux et franc et de l'autre sévère, orgueilleux et parfois implacable et arrogant ne l'aidait pas à se faire aimer de tous.  
En déambulant dans l'un des couloirs de l'Administration peu après son investiture, Dearing avait entendu l'échange suivant entre deux employés et qui résumait totalement la manière dont elle était perçue en général :

— Hé, tu penses quoi de la nouvelle directrice ? Avait demandé l'un d'eux.

— Elle me fait peur… Avait répondu l'autre d'une voix craintive.

— Moi, elle m'excite.

Un certain nombre d'employés, Cruthers notamment mais aussi les plus anciens d'entre eux, lui reprochaient de s'éloigner de la vision de John Hammond et de faire d'Isla Nublar une espèce de nouveau Dubaï vendu aux multinationales.  
Quant aux officiers de la Garde Grise, ils ne l'appréciaient guère, trouvant son attitude quant à la sécurité trop confiante et arrogante. Entre-autres, elle faisait traîner les procédures administratives visant à acheminer sur l'île des véhicules et de l'armement militaire tandis qu'elle considérait comme inutile la construction de bunkers de sécurité destinés à accueillir les visiteurs en cas de catastrophe majeure, certaines salles des Profondeurs pouvant accomplir ce rôle dans le pire des cas du point de vue de son point de vue.  
Mais son principal adversaire n'était autre qu'Henry Wu.

Tout comme elle, Wu était un homme ambitieux qui cherchait à monter dans la hiérarchie d'InGen et les deux ne s'appréciaient guère, surtout depuis sa nomination à la direction de Jurassic World.  
N'hésitant pas à se lancer piques et moqueries à demi-dissimulées à chaque fois qu'ils participaient à une même réunion en coulisses tandis que comme plus tôt lors de la conférence de presse, ils feignaient d'entretenir des relations cordiales en public. Beaucoup pensaient d'ailleurs que c'était un miracle que le développement de l'Indominus soit arrivé à son terme étant donné la forte implication des deux rivaux dans le projet.

Une fois que Dearing eut finit son verre, elle revint à l'intérieur pour le poser sur la table. Se demandant si on lui avait envoyé des messages ou non depuis l'appel de sa demi-sœur, elle prit son téléphone et consulta sa messagerie.

En parcourant ses messages, elle tomba sur celui que Grady lui avait envoyé plus tôt.

_Salut,_

_Je serais à l'Iguanodon vers 20 h._

_En espérant que ce soit rien de grave._

_O.G_

_23 Dec. 2017 11 : 47_

_De : Owen_


	16. Thé

Avant de partir du salon VIP du Palais, Masrani avait invité Wu à passer plus tard dans la journée à sa résidence personnelle afin qu'ils prennent le thé ensemble, comme ils l'avaient fait de nombreuses fois par le passé et comme prévu, Wu arriva chez Masrani quelques minutes avant dix-sept heures.

La résidence personnelle de Masrani sur Isla Nublar était une hacienda nichée au milieu d'un bosquet de palmiers au sommet d'une colline située parmi les versants nord du Plateau Méridional, au cœur de l'île.

Alors que les deux hommes marchaient ensemble le long d'un chemin bordé de fleurs tropicales contournant la résidence pour rejoindre la terrasse, Masrani demanda à son ami comment la conférence s'est passée.

— Très bien. Répondit le généticien. Bien que l'hybridation génétique soit un domaine récent, ils en ont compris le fonctionnement dans les grandes lignes. Il n'y a eu que les détails qui leur aurait pu poser problème mais des années à faire de la vulgarisation scientifique ainsi qu'à enseigner à Stanford m'ont beaucoup aidé à les expliquer. La vidéo avec ce bon vieux Monsieur ADN leur a particulièrement plu.

— Il faudrait que je la regarde une fois qu'elle sera en ligne. Honnêtement, à part la journaliste qui a voulu prendre des photos en catimini, tout s'est bien passé bien que les retards des travaux et les problèmes liés au comportement de l'I. rex m'aient inquiété dans un premier temps mais Claire va régler ces problèmes et je reste confiant. Les premières réactions suite à la séance test sont très encourageantes pour la suite et quant à l'Indominus elle-même, juste un mot : Splendide ! Un véritable démon de l'Ancien Monde. Franchement je vous félicite, vous vous êtes surpassé pour faire cet animal.

— Merci. Je suis ravi qu'elle vous plaise.

— Les sensations que j'ai vécues dans le Colisée étaient indescriptibles. C'était comme regarder un film d'horreur excepté que le monstre est bel et bien réel et a conscience de l'existence des spectateurs. Décrivit Masrani. Rien qu'à y repenser, j'en ai des frissons. Vous avez vu la tête de Claire ? Elle était pétrifiée.

— Guère étonnant. Commenta Wu avec dédain.

Ils arrivèrent au niveau de la terrasse, bâtie à flanc de colline.

Depuis sa position, la résidence surplombait les eaux scintillantes du Long Lac se trouvant au nord, en amont des gorges que l'hélicoptère avait survolé plus tôt ce qui faisait que depuis la terrasse, on pouvait observer à loisir les dinosaures venir s'abreuver au niveau de la rive nord, au milieu d'un panorama balayant une grande part de l'intérieur de l'île, des Monts Brumeux à l'est jusqu'à la Cordillère Occidentale en passant par les environs de la volière, les champs centraux et la jungle autour du Lac Epouvantable au sud-ouest de l'Etreinte, dont l'arc sud leur faisait face, ne cachant que la moitié inférieure du Mont Sibo.

Masrani et Wu contournèrent une piscine et ses transats, montèrent un escalier aux larges marches en pierre et arrivèrent au niveau de la véranda ouverte qui surplombait la piscine et où se trouvait une longue table en bois exotique.

Masrani invita le généticien à s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises en rotin disposées autour de la table avant de prendre place face à lui.

Wu enleva les lunettes de soleil accrochées au col de son T-shirt et les déposa sur la table.

— Quant aux membres de la délégation, dit Masrani, ils ont été conquis, ce qui fait que nous avons notre sponsor.

Une domestique émergea de l'intérieur du manoir en portant un plateau d'argent qu'elle posa sur la table, révélant à Wu un service de thé en porcelaine ainsi qu'une assiette contenant des scones.

Elle versa du thé dans deux tasses, posa chacune d'entre-elles sur une soucoupe et les servit.

Masrani la remercia d'un hochement de la tête.

— Je m'occupe du reste. Lui dit-il sur en souriant alors qu'il enlevait l'assiette de scones du plateau.

— Comme vous le désirez, Monsieur. Répondit-elle serviablement avant de tourner les talons, retournant à l'intérieur du manoir.

Masrani prit sa tasse et la porta au niveau de sa bouche, soufflant sur le liquide ambré afin de le refroidir avant d'en avaler une gorgée.

— Je vous en prie servez-vous ! Dit-il en désignant du regard les scones.

Wu prit un scone et le déposa sur sa soucoupe à côté de la tasse.

Il saisit cette dernière et pencha son nez au-dessus pour en humer le contenu.

— C'est du jasmin ? Demanda le généticien. J'adore le thé au jasmin.

— Exact. Il a été préparé avec des feuilles issues de plants cultivés sur cette île. Précisa Masrani.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes silencieux avant que Wu ne reprenne la parole.

— J'aimerais profiter du fait que m'ayez invité à prendre le thé pour vous parler de nouvelles versions.

A la prononciation du mot version, Masrani fronça les sourcils et se caressa la barbe.

— Voudriez-vous donc remplacer tous nos animaux ? Demanda-il.

— Pas tous, uniquement les premières espèces que nous avons clonées. Précisa Wu.

— Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec eux ?

— Rien à part le fait qu'ils ne ressemblent pas à de vrais animaux préhistoriques.

La réponse de Wu laissa Masrani dubitatif. Il ne voyait pas où le généticien voulait en venir.

— Que voulez-vous dire ? Nos animaux sont les mêmes que ceux que vous avez créé pour le projet Jurassic Park et il me semble que Hammond vous avait demandé à l'époque de vrais animaux préhistoriques et c'est ce que vous lui avez fournis.

— Je sais mais je m'étais basé sur ce que nous connaissions des dinosaures à l'époque pour fabriquer les nôtres ce qui fait qu'ils étaient à peu près cohérents avec l'image que l'on se faisait d'eux à la fin des années quatre-vingt et au début des années quatre-vingt-dix mais qui de nos jours, sont erronées, poussant bon nombre de paléontologues à s'en plaindre, y compris certains de nos consultants.

— Mais les visiteurs aiment nos animaux tels qu'ils sont.

— Je ne le nie pas. Prenons l'exemple des péplums, un genre de film avec lequel j'ai grandi et que j'ai pas mal apprécié regarder, ayant été fasciné par les mythes à l'époque. Beaucoup de monde aime ce genre de films qui malheureusement montre aux spectateurs une vision fantasmée, voire fausse de l'antiquité et il se trouve que nous faisons la même chose ici avec la préhistoire. Au moment où je vous parle, le monde entier a vu nos animaux que ce soit en vrai ou sur un écran et la majorité des visiteurs croient réellement que nos animaux ressemblent en tout point à leurs congénères disparus il y a des millions d'années malgré les explications qui leur sont données.

— Rappelez-vous que les premiers dinosaures à plumes que vous avez créés étaient peu convaincants aux yeux du public test, des investisseurs et de moi-même. D'ailleurs vous avez préféré rester aux anciennes versions de votre propre chef.

— Mais depuis nous avons pu obtenir des génomes pratiquement purs et les clones obtenus sont beaucoup plus convaincants d'un point de vue esthétique. Sans compter que certaines espèces ajoutées récemment à la collection du parc ont beau être emplumées, elles n'en sont pas moins visuellement attrayantes et appréciées des visiteurs.

— En soit, je ne suis pas contre le fait de peupler ce parc avec des nouvelles versions plus correctes d'un point de vue scientifique mais uniquement si elles sont plus attirantes pour les visiteurs que les précédentes. Vous savez très bien que ce parc à pour visée de divertir les gens et que le divertissement est l'antithèse de la réalité.

— Certes mais en se reposant sur ce postulat, ne nous éloignerons pas de la vision de John ? Dans sa vision de Jurassic Park, Hammond voulait allier divertissement et pédagogie. Pour lui ces deux termes n'étaient pas foncièrement incompatibles. Il me semble même que c'était une vision à laquelle vous adhériez lorsque je vous ai rencontré pour la première fois il y a vingt ans.

— Oui mais les réalités de ce monde nous ont poussés à mettre de côté une partie de la vision originelle de John. Depuis, nous avions eu les demandes des investisseurs à considérer ainsi que les souhaits des visiteurs. En faisant fi des deux, nous n'aurons jamais été aussi loin et cet endroit ne serait pas ce qu'il serait aujourd'hui. Et même si on s'en était tenu à cette vision originelle, quelle aurait été alors la place de l'Indominus, dont vous êtes, à raison, pourtant fier, et qui n'est compatible qu'avec l'aspect divertissement.

— Je suis fier d'elle parce qu'elle est une avancée scientifique sans précédent. Elle n'aurait pas eu sa place dans la vision de John mais je ne pouvais pas passer une telle opportunité d'innovation me filer entre les doigts. Avoua Wu.

— Dans le dossier que vous m'avez envoyé, vous proposez de remplacer le tyrannosaure par un individu plus jeune appartenant à une nouvelle version.

— En effet. Roberta, c'est son nom, a eu vingt-sept ans cette année. Selon de récentes études, cet âge n'est plus considéré comme vénérable pour un tyrannosaure mais comme médian. Cependant, Roberta n'est pas un individu ramené du Crétacé via une machine à remonter dans le temps mais un clone et faisant partie de nos premières générations de dinosaures, elle souffre d'un vieillissement accéléré ce qui fait qu'actuellement, elle a en vérité la condition physique d'un individu âgé. Elle est en bonne santé rassurez-vous et les animaux bien nourris et traités en captivité ont tendance à vivre plus longtemps que leurs congénères sauvages mais il faut penser à lui fournir un successeur et le plus rapidement possible si nous voulions qu'il soit adulte et prêt à être présenté lorsqu'elle s'éteindra.

— Le problème, c'est que je crains une mauvaise réaction de la part du public. Je doute qu'ils aiment voir le _T. rex_ réduit à une sorte de gros oiseau coloré, bien loin de l'image du superprédateur reptilien ancrée dans notre imaginaire collectif. Un nouveau tyrannosaure doit la remplacer mais ce sera un individu de la même version. Vous semblez vraiment tenir à ce que les animaux soient comme leurs congénères de jadis mais qui vous dit que les représentations modernes des dinosaures ne seront-elles pas à leur tour rendues caduques par de nouvelles découvertes ? On aura beau de se rapprocher de la réalité mais ce n'est qu'un lointain mirage que l'on n'atteindra jamais.

— J'ai conscience que nous n'avons pas recréé le passé. Il est définitivement révolu et ainsi il ne pourra jamais être recrée mais le mieux que nous pouvons faire est tenter de le reconstituer, ou du moins reconstituer une certaine vision de celui-ci et ce même si nos animaux ne sont techniquement pas de vrais animaux préhistoriques. Concéda le généticien.

— Ah Henry… Cela n'a que peu d'importance et je crois que vous sous-estimez vos accomplissements mon cher. Depuis plus de douze ans, des millions de gens sont venus du monde entier pour admirer vos créations et s'évader dans ce paradis le temps de quelques jours afin d'oublier leur quotidien fade et les malheurs de ce monde. Ce n'est pas demain la veille qu'il fermera, croyez-moi. Rien que d'un point de vue économique, Jurassic World rapporte des sommes astronomiques chaque année au Costa Rica via les retombées du tourisme. Comme l'avait dit le président Monge lors de l'inauguration « _Les dinosaures sont une chance pour le Costa Rica »_. Le rêve de Hammond a été accompli et il aurait été vraiment très fier de ce que nous avons bâti en son honneur.

— Je le pense aussi. Renchérit Wu bien que sa voix manqua un peu de conviction.

_Un gros oiseau coloré ? C'était donc de cette manière que Masrani voyait un potentiel tyrannosaure fidèle aux dernières représentations. Quelle vision clichée ! _se dit Wu.

Il comprit que Masrani ne voulait rien entendre à ce sujet et qu'il était aveuglé par la nostalgie. Il ne semblait pas comprendre que le fait d'ajouter des plumes à un dinosaure n'allait pas nécessairement en faire un animal coloré.  
D'ailleurs une étude avait montré que le microraptor, une petite espèce de _Dromaeosauridae_ chinois, avait arboré à l'époque un plumage noir et il suffisait de regarder les oiseaux prédateurs modernes pour se rendre compte qu'ils étaient loin d'être des animaux colorés.  
Certes pour un Homme adulte, un rapace n'était pas particulièrement effrayant parce qu'il n'était pas une menace mais du point de vue d'un campagnol, cela devait être un monstre vraiment terrifiant.

Masrani était loin d'être le seul à se montrer réticent à l'idée et son avis était même partagé par plusieurs généticiens de la compagnie bien que selon Wu, le facteur de la fainéantise était très probablement à prendre en compte puisqu'il était plus facile de combler les trous dans le paléo-ADN, quitte à produire un clone ne ressemblant que très peu à l'animal d'origine, que chercher à obtenir un paléo-ADN ayant le minimum de trous.

Henry Wu n'était pas du genre à se reposer sur ses lauriers et c'était déjà le cas au lycée où il cravachait pour obtenir les meilleurs résultats possibles dans l'espoir d'entrer dans une grande université.  
Son travail acharné porta ses fruits puisqu'il entra à l'université de Stanford où il fit ses études et prépara son doctorat sous la houlette du Docteur Norman Atherton, un éminent chercheur du département de génétique et dont les laboratoires du Centre de la Découverte ont été nommés en son honneur.  
A l'époque, l'ensemble du personnel du laboratoire savait qu'Atherton travaillait avec un certain John Hammond, apparemment PDG d'une compagnie de génie génétique, mais nul ne connaissait le véritable but de cette association.  
Le décès d'Atherton en 1984 avait créé un profond sentiment d'incertitude dans le département et certains s'inquiétèrent même pour la suite de leur carrière.  
Deux semaines après ses obsèques, Hammond vint voir Wu pour lui faire une proposition qui changea sa vie à jamais.  
En effet l'entrepreneur écossais s'était tourné vers le jeune doctorant, celui qu'Atherton considérait comme le meilleur élément du département de génétique de l'université de Stanford afin qu'il devienne le généticien en chef du projet Jurassic Park.  
Peu de temps après, il quitta la Californie pour un endroit appelé _Site B_, situé sur une Isla Sorna, une île qu'InGen avait loué au gouvernement Costaricain deux ans plus tôt.

Pendant les deux ans qui suivirent, Wu et son équipe travaillèrent sans relâche avec du paléo-ADN issu de l'estomac de moustiques piégés dans de l'ambre dans le but de cloner un dinosaure.  
Ils réussirent à en faire éclore un au début de l'année 1986 mais le nouveau-né mourut quelques heures plus tard, ce qui avait profondément attristé l'équipe et surtout Hammond qui avait fait le déplacement depuis Palo Alto rien que pour assister à l'éclosion. Wu s'y était attendu puisque c'était la première fois qu'il ramenait une espèce disparue à la vie et que jusque-là, la majorité des embryons n'étaient même pas arrivés au terme de leur développement et au bout d'un moment, il cessa de compter les clones jetés à l'incinérateur.  
De nombreux essais furent menés au Site B dans le but de « raffiner » le processus de clonage et d'obtenir des individus en bonne santé et le premier dinosaure ayant survécu plus de six mois naquit en décembre 1986 le jour de Noël.  
Pendant la fin des années quatre-vingt et au début des années quatre-vingt-dix, le Site B tourna à plein régime et les généticiens d'InGen réussirent à cloner plus d'une trentaine d'espèces de l'ère Mésozoïque.  
Ainsi peu avant que l'ouragan Clarissa ne frappe Isla Sorna, on comptait plusieurs centaines de dinosaures, adultes et juvéniles, vivant dans les installations du Site B.  
Lorsque les travaux à Jurassic Park furent suffisamment avancés, Wu fut muté à Isla Nublar où il officia jusqu'au mois de juin 1993 dans le laboratoire du Centre des Visiteurs, dont le but allait principalement servir de vitrine pour les touristes mais aussi d'annexe du Site B puisque certains dinosaures naissaient directement sur Isla Nublar au lieu d'être transportés depuis Isla Sorna.

L'incident à Jurassic Park et les ravages de l'ouragan Clarissa sur Isla Sorna sonnèrent le début d'une grave crise financière pour InGen mais là où « _Dépenser sans compter_ » était un crédo cher à Hammond, ce n'était pas du tout le cas pour Peter Ludlow, son neveu, et le Conseil d'Administration d'InGen.  
Faisant du vieux John un bouc émissaire pour tous les malheurs de la compagnie, ils cherchèrent à l'évincer et au fil du temps, Hammond perdit de plus en plus le contrôle de sa propre société et les décisions les plus importantes étaient alors prises par Ludlow.  
Dans le but d'aider sortir InGen de sa crise, Ludlow ordonna la mise en place d'une expédition qui fut envoyée dans les ruines de Jurassic Park en novembre 1994.  
Bien que le but officiel était de nettoyer les installations et récupérer tout type de matériel onéreux et plus en particulier celui de l'ancien laboratoire, le but véritable de cette expédition était de déterminer les raisons de l'échec de la solution lysine et de la reproduction « illicite » des dinosaures et c'est principalement pour cela que Ludlow mit Wu à la tête de l'expédition.  
Mais l'entreprise vira au désastre et les membres survivants de l'expédition durent quitter l'île en catastrophe.  
S'ensuivit alors une brève traversée du désert pour le scientifique, rongé par la frustration de ne pas pouvoir publier ses travaux concernant le clonage d'espèces disparues puisqu'InGen voulait à tout prix garder le secret sur ce que les deux îles contenaient.

Cependant, la chance tourna au moment où il présenta la _Karacosis wutanensis,_ ou fleur de Wu, lors d'un congrès en mai 1997.  
Il s'agissait de la première espèce de plante entièrement créé par l'Homme à partir du génome d'autres organismes et cet accomplissement attira l'attention des médias du monde entier sur Henry Wu et InGen.  
Il contribua à revigorer l'intérêt de Simon Masrani pour la compagnie de l'ami de son père et le jeune capitaine d'industrie qu'il était alors proposa à Peter Ludlow de racheter InGen dans le but de la sortir de sa crise financière mais il essuya un refus.  
Puis l'incident de San Diego eut lieu durant le même mois et la situation économique d'InGen s'aggrava.  
Le secret régnant autour des agissements d'InGen au large du Costa Rica n'étant plus, Wu put enfin publier ses travaux et il devint rapidement une célébrité et un faiseur de miracles aux yeux du commun des mortels.  
Des représentants de compagnies de génie génétique rivales commencèrent à le courtiser, tentant de le persuader de quitter une entreprise condamnée à la banqueroute mais entretemps le conseil d'administration d'_InGen_ avait reconsidéré la proposition de Masrani.

Masrani rencontra Wu lors des funérailles de John Hammond, ayant eu lieu pendant l'hiver de l'année 1998 dans le bourg natal du fondateur d'InGen, en Ecosse. Il vint aborder le scientifique alors que ce dernier jetait des galets dans l'eau glacée d'un Loch voisin.  
Ils discutèrent de leurs relations respectives avec le défunt et Masrani invita Wu à aller prendre un whisky dans un pub local, _The White Dragon_.  
Là, il lui montra le testament que John avait écrit juste avant son décès et dans lequel il chargeait Simon Masrani de redonner vie au projet Jurassic Park.  
Comme beaucoup, Henry cru qu'Hammond avait abandonné son rêve de parc à dinosaures depuis l'incident de 1993 et le fait qu'il voulait que quelqu'un d'autre accomplisse son rêve alors qu'il s'était farouchement opposé à toute forme d'exploitation des dinosaures durant le reste de sa vie surpris le généticien.  
Bien que les circonstances de cette rencontre et la nature de la proposition aient eu un air troublant de déjà vu, Wu se laissa embarquer par le dévouement et la passion de Masrani à l'égard du projet et une amitié commença à se nouer entre les deux hommes, unis par la perte d'une figure paternelle commune.

Henry Wu aurait très bien pu se contenter de vouloir faire la même chose qu'auparavant mais pour lui, l'innovation était bien plus qu'un vague objectif qu'il n'était pas nécessaire d'atteindre pour bien vivre, non, il s'agissait d'une véritable quête.  
Il se moquait de l'argent tandis qu'être invité à donner des conférences dans les plus grandes universités de la planète ou apparaître en couverture de _Scientific American_ le faisait plaisir mais sans plus.  
Ce qu'il voulait, c'était juste repousser sans cesse les limites de la génétique et ce quitte à se rapprocher dangereusement des frontières délimitées par l'éthique.  
Mais depuis l'époque où il n'était qu'un jeune doctorant travaillant pour un vieil écossais excentrique dans un laboratoire sur une île perdue au milieu de l'océan, le succès lui monta à la tête au fur et à mesure qu'il gagnait en renommée jusqu'à faire partie des scientifiques les plus célèbres de la planète au même titre qu'un Stephen Hawking ou un Neil De GrasseTyson et c'est à partir de ce moment qu'il commença à nourrir une autre forme d'ambition.

Dans un sens, Wu se considérait être comme le véritable héritier de John Hammond et par conséquent il pensait que le poste de PDG d'InGen lui revenait de droit et lorsque Arnold Mountbatten, l'ancien directeur de Jurassic World, approcha de l'âge de la retraite, il commença à convoiter son poste car il lui aurait servi de tremplin pour accéder au sommet de la hiérarchie d'InGen et étant donné son amitié avec Simon Masrani, il était persuadé que la tâche serait assez aisée.  
Mais la nomination d'une jeune cadre débarquée de Floride répondant au nom de Claire Dearing au poste de directeur adjoint mit un grand coup d'arrêt à ses ambitions et lorsqu'il apprit que c'est Masrani lui-même qui l'avait suggérée aux dirigeants d'InGen, il le vécut sur le moment comme une trahison.  
Wu eut l'impression que Masrani l'avait percé à jour et qui par conséquent, préféra placer quelqu'un de plus influençable et malléable à la tête de Jurassic World qu'un employé plus expérimenté, ayant travaillé toute sa vie professionnelle pour InGen et qui surtout, aurait été moins enclin à satisfaire le moindre caprice du milliardaire indien.  
Cependant Wu savait qu'une détérioration des relations avec Masrani allait à l'encontre de ses intérêts et il décida de malgré tout de préserver leur amitié.

— Regardez ce magnifique coucher de soleil et ces troupeaux paissant paisiblement ! S'extasia Masrani en regardant le panorama. Cela me rappelle les vacances que j'avais passées avec mon père au Kenya il y a plus de quarante ans. C'est d'ailleurs pendant ces mêmes vacances que l'on a rencontré John. Raconta-il, nostalgique. Au tout début des années 2000, nul n'aurait pu imaginer qu'Isla Nublar allait redevenir un endroit sûr à visiter en famille.

A la mention de cette époque, Henry commença à se remémorer de sombres souvenirs qu'il chassa rapidement de son esprit en détournant le regard vers les rives du lac où les dinosaures semblaient vivre une vie paisible.

— La vie est belle, Henry, alors détendez-vous et buvons à la mémoire de John, à la prospérité de ce parc et au futur succès de l'Indominus !

Sur ce, ils portèrent un toast et burent le contenu de leur tasses tandis que l'île commençait à être bercée par le chant des sauropodes et des hadrosaures, aussi mélodieux et agréable à l'oreille humaine que celui des baleines.


	17. Trop vieux, trop lent

Les singes hurleurs étaient revenus dans le fond du cirque volcanique qui constituait l'enclos de l'Indominus. Profitant du fait que la bête se reposait dans son antre, ils étaient venus s'y nourrir de feuilles avant de regagner leurs nids à l'extérieur pour la nuit.

Un vieux mâle s'était aventuré au niveau du sol, s'éloignant ainsi de ses congénères afin de manger sans être importuné par ceux-ci.

Son ouïe ayant commencé à baisser depuis quelques temps, il n'entendit pas les autres membres de la troupe partir en sautant de branches en branches pour se diriger vers la périphérie de l'enclos.

S'apercevant que la lumière du jour déclinait rapidement, il commença lui aussi à se mettre en route.

Parvenu au pied du tronc le plus proche, il grimpa lentement en direction de la cime et une fois arrivé non loin, il s'accrocha le long d'une branche et entreprit de la longer jusqu'à son extrémité.

Mais arrivé là, il piétina sur place, hésitant à sauter jusqu'à l'arbre voisin.

Il rebroussa alors chemin et se dirigea vers une autre branche, plus longue et par conséquent d'un autre arbre.

Soudain, l'obscurité tomba dans le sous-bois.

Quelque chose s'était interposé entre les derniers rayons du soleil et le singe, quelque chose de grand…

Le vieux singe tourna la tête, cherchant l'origine de cela, et la vit, à quelques mètres de lui, cette forme gigantesque à la peau couverte d'écailles… Cette forme qui l'épiait, à moitié cachée derrière le feuillage.

Il poussa un cri apeuré et prit la fuite, courant le long de la branche alors que les arbres autours vacillaient et que des pas lourds martelaient le sol.

Au moment où il s'apprêta à bondir, le singe se figea et un râle d'agonie sortit de sa bouche alors que son corps était transpercé de part en part.

Sa vision se brouilla, puis ce fut le néant…


	18. Vie nocturne

Les pics de la fourchette vinrent s'enfoncer dans la chair tendre d'un morceau de steak avant de porter ce dernier avec grâce à l'intérieur d'une bouche.

Dearing commença à mâcher son morceau de viande et malgré le fait qu'il ait été baigné dans de la sauce, elle ressentit un léger arrière-goût de sang, ce qui ne le dérangeait pas outre-mesure puisque elle aimait que sa viande soit saignante.

Il était dix-huit heures passé et la nuit était tombée.

La directrice avait emmené ses neveux dîner au _Winston's_, une steakhouse située à l'angle entre l'Avenue Richard Owen et la Place de l'Obélisque.

Dès qu'ils eurent reçu leurs assiettes, les garçons affamés s'étaient précipités sur leur repas tandis que Dearing, assise en face d'eux, avalait de temps en temps une gorgée de vin rouge.

— Vous ne m'avez pas toujours raconté votre journée. Ça été comment ? Leur demanda-elle.

— C'était fun. On a fait le Centre de la Découverte, le Zoo et l'Océanarium. Raconta Zach. Le _monasaurus_ était badass.

— _Mosasaurus_. Corrigea son frère.

— Zara a été gentille avec vous ?

— Ça été. Répondit l'aîné d'un ton neutre.

— En même temps, elle était tout le temps sur son téléphone… Précisa Gray.

Dearing haussa un sourcil.

— Elle vous surveillait au moins ? Les questionna-elle avec une légère pointe d'inquiétude.

— Mademoiselle Young faisait les deux en même temps. Expliqua Zach.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Gray posa ses couverts dans son assiette.

— Je dois aller aux toilettes. Déclara-il.

Il se leva et sous le regard de sa tante, prit la direction de l'entrée des toilettes au fond du restaurant.

— Votre mère m'a appelée aujourd'hui. Déclara-elle à Zach.

— Je sais. J'espère qu'elle ne t'a pas trop cassé les couilles. Désolé ne n'avoir pas réussi à te couvrir.

Dearing haussa les épaules.

— Ce n'est pas grave… Elle s'en serait rendu compte de toute façon.

Elle tourna la tête vers les toilettes puis demanda :

— Dis, je n'aimerais pas être blessante mais Gray ne serait pas un peu space des fois ?

— Ne le prends mal s'il est distant avec toi, il est trop doux pour qu'il fasse ça par pur dédain ou méchanceté. C'est juste qu'il a du mal avec les gens qu'il ne connait pas et ça a toujours été comme ça. Lui expliqua Zach. Passe un peu de temps avec lui et ça devrait s'arranger, ça vous fera du bien à tous les deux.

Gray sortit des toilettes, vint les rejoindre et ils terminèrent leur repas tranquillement.

Une fois que Dearing eut payé l'addition, ils se levèrent et sortirent du _Winston's_.

— Gray ? Fit Dearing alors qu'ils étaient sur le seuil.

— Oui, tante Claire ?

— Je t'informe que je dois aller voir quelqu'un à vingt heures, lui informa-elle, mais je ne serais pas longue et c'est pour ça que je te demande si tu veux faire quelque chose en particulier ce soir. On pourrait aller au cinéma aller voir le dernier _Star Wars_, qu'en dis-tu ?

— Pas ce soir, je suis fatigué. Répondit Gray.

— Pas de soucis. Et toi, Zach ?

— Je ne sais pas. Il y a des bars sympas ici ?

— Oui et plusieurs mêmes mais le mieux pour les jeunes c'est _L'Iguanodon Éméché_ sur la Promenade Est, à mi-chemin entre la fontaine à l'autre bout de l'avenue et le carrefour au pied de la colline. Les boissons ne sont pas chères et il y a pas mal d'animation.

— Je pense que je vais d'abord faire un tour avant de peut-être y aller.

— Très bien. Il se peut qu'on se croise puisqu'un collègue à moi m'a donné rendez-vous là-bas. Tu as ton badge ?

Zach vérifia la poche de son pantalon et sentit que le badge intitulé _Famille Employé_ qu'on lui avait remis plus tôt dans la journée y était toujours.

— Oui.

— Tu connais le chemin jusqu'à la maison. Dans le cas où je ne te revois pas ce soir, je te souhaite une bonne soirée. Et pas de folies !

Sur ce, ils se séparèrent et tandis que Dearing et Gray regagnaient un parking situé derrière les bâtiments, Zach s'avança sur la Place de l'Obélisque.

Comme il l'avait remarqué en sortant du Centre pour aller au Zoo le matin-même, un sapin de Noël se dressait près de l'entrée du Quartier des Employés Ouest, objet singulier parmi l'atmosphère d'un parc à dinosaures en pays tropical mais en même temps approprié vu la période de l'année.

Depuis la tombée de la nuit et la fermeture du Centre de la Découverte ainsi que des zones du parc abritant les animaux, la place s'était peu à peu dépeuplée jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que quelques touristes assis çà et là sur les marches devant les portes du Centre ou près des fontaines tandis que l'Avenue Richard Owen et la Promenade étaient toujours aussi fréquentées, des groupes allant et venant sur les voies éclairées par des rangées de braseros.

Alors que le jeune homme flânait, il leva les yeux vers le ciel et remarqua que les étoiles étaient très brillantes dans le ciel. Jurassic World étant situé au milieu de l'Océan, loin des grandes métropoles et le fait qu'il n'y avait que relativement peu d'éclairages artificiels, la pollution lumineuse sur Isla Nublar était faible et on pouvait même distinguer la masse violacée que constituait la voie lactée dans le ciel nocturne.

En passant près de l'obélisque, il jeta un coup d'œil aux statues de giraffatitans et vit les flammes de brasero danser entre leurs pattes, jetant leur ombre inquiétante sur la façade du Centre.

Zach s'engagea sur la voie menant en direction du plan d'eau, un étang en vérité, situé entre le Centre et la colline du Grand Nublarian.

A son bout, il y avait un petit kiosque devant lequel il passa pour suivre une allée descendant en pente douce jusqu'à un long pont en pierre coupant l'étang en deux parties de taille inégale, la plus petite étant au sud.

Au bord de celle-ci, s'étiraient un quai doté de quelques boutiques, juste sous des terrasses luxuriantes aménagées à l'ombre des arbres et illuminées par des lampions et des torches et où des touristes dînaient, les terrasses appartenant aux restaurants de l'Avenue et de la Promenade.

A l'opposé de l'étang, Zach remarqua la présence de gradins d'une capacité de plusieurs milliers de personnes bâtis à flanc de colline le long de la berge orientale et orientés en direction du Centre de la Découverte et du dôme de la salle de cinéma IMAX, cachée depuis la Place de l'Obélisque et représentant la Terre à la fin de Jurassique.

Lors de sa traversée du pont, le jeune homme nota que le rail du tramway courait au centre de la voie et plus loin en avant à l'autre bout du pont, au niveau d'une promenade décorée de palmiers au pied même de la colline du Grand Nublarian et ses terrasses luxuriantes évoquant les jardins suspendus de Babylone d'autrefois, Zach vit un attelage stoppé entre le Multiplexe Cinématographique Ray Harryhausen et le Casino, bâtis sous la colline et l'hôtel.

Contrairement à la salle IMAX du Centre de la Découverte qui diffusait exclusivement des documentaires, le Multiplexe Harryhausen comportait dans sa programmation les mêmes films que ceux passant dans la plupart des cinémas du reste de la planète (ou Le Monde Extérieur comme le disaient avec amusement les employés vivant sur l'île la majeure partie de l'année).  
Etant donné sa situation sur une île hautement touristique peuplée d'animaux préhistoriques, le cinéma avait été le lieu d'avant-premières de films figurant des dinosaures, incluant le remake de King Kong de 2005 ainsi que deux œuvres inspirées des incidents de 1993 et de 1997.  
A plusieurs reprises, Jurassic World avait été sollicité par des équipes de cinéastes afin que les spécialistes des effets sonores puissent enregistrer les vocalises et sons des espèces hébergées dans le parc et les ajouter à leurs banques de son.

Zach commença à entendre le bruit étouffé de la musique d'une boîte de nuit, le _Chicxulub_, situé lui aussi sous les jardins et la colline, et parvint au bout du pont avant de prendre la direction du sud, vers le carrefour mentionné par sa tante et qu'il avait emprunté lorsqu'ils étaient entrés dans la Cité pour la première fois.

Une fois là-bas, il bifurqua à droite, revenant ainsi en direction de l'Avenue Richard Owen, regardant entre les arcades afin d'y apercevoir les lumières d'une taverne. Alors qu'il les longeait, il commença à entendre de la musique ainsi que les bruits produits par un grand nombre de discussions ponctuée de quelques rires.

A mi-chemin, comme sa tante le lui avait indiqué, il aperçut l'enseigne de l'_Iguanodon_ _Éméché._

Ballottant au gré du vent en grinçant légèrement, pendue par de courtes chaînes à une barre de fer fixée horizontalement à la partie supérieure de l'arcade juste sous le premier étage, elle représentait un _Iguanodon_ aux traits anthropomorphisés, ivre et tenant dans sa main droite une chope de bière bien moussante.

Le jeune homme alla au porche et poussa le battant de la porte, pénétrant dans la taverne.

Alors qu'il s'avançait à l'intérieur de la taverne, il fut frappé par la chaleur étouffante qui y régnait.

Dans la grande salle rectangulaire qu'était le foyer ainsi que sur les deux mezzanines qui la surplombaient, les clients bavardaient et buvaient tandis qu'à la droite de Zach, un groupe de rock se produisait sur une scène au-dessus de laquelle trônait le crâne gigantesque et cornu d'un _Pentaceratops_.  
Il remarqua que le chapiteau de chacune des colonnes situées de part et d'autre du foyer et qui supportaient la première mezzanine étaient sculptées en forme de têtes d'iguanodons, dont le profil évoquait de loin celui d'un cheval.  
Au sein du foyer, des tables rondes et des mange-debout étaient disposées çà et là autour de la piste de danse aménagée devant la scène tandis que les travées situées derrière les colonnes étaient également dotées de longues tables de banquet.

Zach prit la direction du bar, situé à l'opposé de la scène, et se fraya un chemin parmi la masse de clients avant de pouvoir arriver à portée de voix du barman. Il commanda un cocktail et alla s'installer à l'un des mange-debout.

Tandis que les musiciens continuaient de jouer, il sortit son portable et remarqua qu'il avait reçu des messages de la part de ses amis du lycée qui lui demandaient comment se passaient ses vacances. Il conversa pendant de longues minutes avec l'un de ses camarades de classe puis alors qu'il voulut reposer son portable, il ne put s'empêcher d'aller dans sa galerie de photos et d'y chercher la même photo qu'il avait alors contemplée pendant le nourrissage du mosasaure, celle de la fille blonde.

Il la regarda mélancoliquement pendant de longs instants avant d'être tirés de sa rêverie par une voix familière :

— C'est ta copine ?

Zach jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et il vit que Young se tenait derrière lui, un verre de Mojito dans la main.

— Oui, ou plutôt c'était. Répondit-il avec amertume. Vu le monde qu'il y a sur cette île, je ne m'attendais pas à vous croiser ici Mademoiselle Young.

— Je t'en prie, appelles-moi Zara. Puisque tu es là, j'aimerais te dire que je m'excuse d'avoir été un peu froide et indifférente à votre égard, toi et ton frère. S'excusa-elle alors qu'elle s'accoudait sur le mange-debout. C'est juste que ce n'est pas sensé être mon taf.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends. Si j'avais été à ta place, ça m'aurait également fait chier de le faire. C'est vrai, pourquoi Claire t'a collé en tant que babysitter ? Même Gray est trop vieux pour en avoir une.

— Peut-être qu'elle vous voit encore comme des enfants. La dernière fois que vous l'avez vu c'était il y a dix ans c'est bien ça ?

— Oui. Elle était venue passer des vacances au ski à Aspen avec nous. C'était mon père qui avait pris l'initiative d'inviter Claire. Il voulait qu'elle puisse passer un peu de temps avec nous.

— Désolé si je suis indiscrète mais ça se passe comment avec ton frère ?

— Pas trop mal. Ce n'est pas l'amour fou mais ça pourrait être pire et le fait que l'on vive chacun avec un parent différent n'arrange pas les choses. Il vit chez ma mère et moi je vis avec mon père et sa copine.

— Donc vos parents sont divorcés ?

— Ouais, ça fera bientôt deux ans.

— Zara ! Héla quelqu'un.

L'Irlandaise se retourna et vit Cruthers et Krill installés à une table près des fenêtres donnant sur la promenade.

— J'arrive ! Leur répondit-elle. Tu veux t'asseoir avec nous ? Demanda-elle à Zach.

— Oui, pourquoi pas.

Les deux quittèrent le mange-debout et allèrent en direction des collègues de Young.

En chemin, ils passèrent à côté d'un groupe de jeunes, des stagiaires.

L'un d'eux, un blond aux cheveux mi longs était en train de raconter une mésaventure qu'il avait vécue le jour même :

— … et là t'as l'achillobator qui s'approche de moi en grognant et en sifflant. J'étais à deux doigts de me pisser dessus.

— Quel cassos ! Le railla une stagiaire. T'avais pas qu'à vouloir sauver porcinet !

Léon ressentit tout à coup quelqu'un derrière lui lui tapotant l'épaule.

— Dis, t'oublies pas un truc ? Demanda la voix de Sembène.

— Ah, merde… Fit Léon en se retournant.

— Allez ! Hop, hop ! Et n'oublies que tu as deux bières à payer ! Lui rappela le soigneur français en lui montrant son pouce et son index écartés.

La mine renfrognée, Léon se leva et prit la direction du bar.

— Que l'on ajoute le mot stagiaire en tant que synonyme d'esclave dans le dictionnaire… Marmonna-il en chemin.

Comme convenu, il commanda deux pintes de bières et dès qu'elles furent prêtes, les paya avec son propre argent et les apporta à ses responsables de stage, se frayant un chemin parmi les clients tout en s'excusant. Grady et Sembène s'étaient installés à une petite table entre le bar et les mange-debout et lorsqu'ils virent le jeune homme leur amener les boissons ambrées, une mine de satisfaction apparut sur leurs visages.

— Parfait ! On t'en remercie, Léon. Nous sommes quittes maintenant. Lui dit Grady. Passe une bonne soirée.

Bonne soirée à vous aussi. Leur souhaita-il.

Léon prit congé des deux hommes et revint vers les autres stagiaires. Grady et son collègue trinquèrent.

— Tu ne trouves pas qu'on est limite des connards ? Demanda Barry en plaisantant.

— Oh, ça le dresse ! Fit Owen d'un air désinvolte avant d'avaler une gorgée de bière. A son âge, on prenait bien plus cher pour le même genre de conneries.

— C'est à quelle heure qu'elle est sensée venir ?

Sembène parlait de Dearing.

Grady lui ayant donné rendez-vous à vingt heures, la même heure à laquelle ils avaient pour habitude de se rendre à la taverne, il regarda sa montre.

— Sept heures cinquante-huit. Lut-il.

En balayant la salle du regard, Sembène aperçut l'assistante de Dearing ainsi que Lowery Cruthers et Vivian Krill assis à une table située près des fenêtres donnant sur la Promenade et il nota qu'un adolescent inconnu était installé en leur compagnie.

— Mais qu'as-tu donc fait pour qu'elle désire te voir aussi rapidement ? Questionna-il Grady.

— Mais rien ! Râla celui-ci.

— D'après son message, ça avait l'air urgent.

Sembène marqua une pause, puis déclara :

— Et c'est là qu'elle t'annonce que t'es papa…

Grady, alors en train d'avaler de la bière, faillit avaler de travers et tout recracher dans sa chope.

— Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens ! S'exclama-il. Ça fait presque trois ans que je ne fricote plus avec elle. Même dans le cas improbable où je lui aie arrosé les œufs par accident, je pense quand même que ça se serait su et qu'elle m'en aurait informé. De plus, un ventre rond se cache difficilement sous un climat comme celui-ci et je n'ai pas entendu dire qu'elle était partie en congé prolongé.

— Tu sais davantage que moi à quel point notre chère directrice peut être déterminée. Elle serait du genre à accoucher au milieu d'un champ de bataille tant en gardant l'arme à la main ! L'un de ses voyages d'affaires a duré un peu plus de trois semaines tout de même et chez certaines femmes, on remarque à peine les traces d'une grossesse. Lui rappela Sembène d'un air faussement sérieux. De là, certaines hypothèses peuvent être émises et vu le passif de cette île quant aux reproductions non-désirées, méfies-toi…

— Arrêtes avec tes théories fumeuses ! Rouspéta Grady, à moitié inquiété par les taquineries de son collègue. Je commence à suer là…

— En parlant du loup…

Sembène, qui faisait face à la porte d'entrée, vit Dearing franchir le seuil et pénétrer dans la taverne.

Grady se retourna et la vit à son tour.

— Pile à l'heure. Dit-il en regardant sa montre.

— C'est l'instant de vérité. Courage, garçon !

Dearing repéra Grady après l'avoir brièvement cherché du regard et vint alors à eux.

— Bonsoir messieurs.

— Bonsoir ! Répondirent-ils courtoisement.

— Barry ? Puis-je vous emprunter Owen pour un moment ? Demanda-elle au Français.

— Pas de soucis, madame.

Grady reposa sa chope et se leva. Dearing l'invita ensuite à la suivre le long de la travée et lorsqu'ils furent suffisamment éloignés, Barry sortit son téléphone pour composer un message.


	19. La Directrice et le Soigneur

Entre temps, Young avait présenté Zach à ses amis de la salle de contrôle. Le jeune homme avait pris place à côté de Cruthers, en face des collègues à ce dernier, et les deux techniciens étaient en train de lui poser des questions pour faire plus ample connaissance.

Lorsque Krill vit Dearing entrer dans la taverne, elle en informa Zach :

— Il y a ta tante qui vient d'entrer.

— Elle m'a dit tout à l'heure qu'elle devait venir ici pour voir un collègue. Dit-il.

— Il semblerait que l'on tienne ce fameux collègue. Déclara Young en se retenant de glousser lorsqu'elle vit Grady se lever et suivre sa supérieure.

Ayant ressenti son portable vibrer, Cruthers le sortit de la poche de son jean et l'alluma.

Il lut le message qu'il venait de recevoir et annonça :

— Barry vient juste de m'envoyer un SMS. Vous savez ce qu'il me dit ? _Malaise en approche !_

Tandis que ses deux comparses se mirent à ricaner, laissant le jeune homme qui n'avait pas compris leur délire confus, le technicien se retourna en direction du collègue de Grady et le salua d'un signe de tête. Barry lui répondit en levant son verre dans sa direction.

Puis, le nez dans son verre, lentement et discrètement, Cruthers se mit à suivre du regard Dearing et Grady qui, après avoir longé la piste de danse sur quelques mètres, passèrent entre les colonnes de la travée, pénétrant dans une zone de la taverne où l'on pouvait trouver la porte d'accès à la terrasse mais aussi l'entrée des toilettes.

— Zara ? Je te parie deux mille colón (*) qu'elle l'emmène dans les chiottes. Paria-il.

Lorsque qu'il vit qu'ils avaient dépassés l'entrée des toilettes, Cruthers perdit son sourire narquois et sortit les deux mille colón de son portefeuille en soupirant.

— Fais chier… Jura-il à voix basse alors qu'il tendait l'argent à son amie.

— C'était quoi ces insinuations, Lowery ? Je ne crois pas que pas ma tante soit ce genre de femmes. Protesta Zach.

— C'est beau l'innocence, surtout de la part d'un mec de ton âge. Lui répondit Cruthers.

— J'ai loupé un épisode ou quoi ? Demanda le neveu de Dearing.

— Plutôt une saison entière. Gloussa Krill.

— Allez qui se dévoue pour lui expliquer ? Dit Cruthers avant d'immédiatement se pincer l'oreille.

En un clin d'œil, elles s'empressèrent de répéter ce geste et il révéla le nom de la perdante à ce jeu.

— Zara, t'as perdu ! Et oui, la chance tourne.

L'assistante croisa les mains et réfléchit un instant.

— Bon. Par où commencer ?

X

— Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? Demanda Grady.

— A la terrasse. Répondit Dearing. C'est trop bruyant à l'intérieur et j'ai besoin que tu sois attentif. Nous avons à parler d'un sujet assez sensible…

— Du genre ? Fit le soigneur avec une certaine appréhension.

Dearing ouvrit la porte donnant sur la terrasse supérieure et ils sortirent à l'extérieur, laissant derrière eux le brouhaha qui régnait dans la taverne.

L'Iguanodon Éméché comportait deux terrasses : la supérieure, au sol recouvert de graviers, formait un L renversé autour du coin nord-est de la taverne et surplombait la seconde, la terrasse inférieure à la surface dallée, qui s'étendait à l'ombre de deux Guanacastes et qui elle-même surplombait le quai aménagé le long de la rive sud de l'étang.  
De part et d'autre de l'allée qui reliait la porte à des escaliers qui faisaient le lien entre les terrasses, des clients étaient installés autour de tables en bois rondes éclairées par des lanternes ou encore assis sur des bancs rudimentaires disposés autour de braseros, discutant et buvant autour du feu.

— Rassures-moi. Tu ne vas pas m'apprendre que je t'ai fait un gosse ?

La directrice gloussa un instant avant de reprendre son sérieux.

— Mais bien sûr que non… Ne sois-pas si paranoïaque. Même si ça avait été le cas, tu en aurais été le premier informé, crois-moi sur parole. Répondit-elle d'un air moqueur. Et si ma réputation n'importait pas et que j'avais voulu te faire une farce à ce sujet, j'aurais poussé le réalisme si loin que je t'aurais rendu fou. Mais venons-en à la vraie raison de ma venue…

Ils commencèrent à descendre les marches menant à la terrasse inférieure.

— Comme tu le sais très probablement, j'ai donné une conférence de presse ce matin afin de présenter la nouveauté de l'année prochaine.

La raison du rendez-vous que Dearing lui avait demandé n'étant que de nature purement professionnelle, Grady se détendit.

— L'Indominus, devina-il, ou le joyau de la couronne comme tu l'aurait qualifié une fois. Je l'ai entrevue vite fait une fois aux enclos de quarantaine lorsqu'elle était toute jeune. Je me demande à quoi elle ressemble maintenant car les bruits de couloir que j'ai entendus font froids dans le dos…

— Lors de la visite du Colisée, Masrani m'a fait part de ses inquiétudes bien qu'il fût satisfait sur le moment.

— Masrani est sur l'île ? Intéressant. Aurait-il finalement réalisé qu'il fallait réfléchir à deux fois avant d'autoriser la création et l'exposition d'un carnivore plus grand et plus agressif qu'un T. rex ?

Ils s'arrêtèrent au bout de la terrasse inférieure tandis qu'agglutinés au niveau du ponton traversant l'étang ou assis dans les gradins sur la rive orientale, un bon millier de visiteurs assistaient à un spectacle son et lumière impliquant fontaines, lasers, images sur écran d'eau et effets pyrotechniques.

— Le problème, c'est que rien ne lui échappe, dit Dearing, et il a rapidement compris qu'on a eu des imprévus liés à son comportement. Et il s'est dit que vu que tu contrôles les raptors…

— Je ne contrôle pas les raptors, ils me tolèrent nuance. Corrigea Grady. J'ai réussi à créer avec eux une relation basée sur un respect mutuel et non sur le contrôle. Avec toi, tout tourne autour de cette notion et le problème est là : Tu veux tellement tout contrôler que cela empoisonne tes relations avec les gens et c'est l'une des principales raisons qui nous a empêchés d'entreprendre une relation saine.

Dearing, ayant aperçu un couple assis sur un banc non loin, répliqua sèchement :

— Évitons de laver notre linge sale en public ! Je n'aimerais ressasser le passé pour le moment et pour le bien de l'attraction, nous serons amenés à collaborer et ça ne vas pas le faire si on commence déjà à se foutre sur la gueule.

Un rictus se dessina sur la bouche de Grady.

— _Attraction_ ? C'est de ça dont tu qualifies l'Indominus ? J'ai beau ne pas aimer cet animal de par les raisons purement mercantiles derrière sa conception mais elle ne résume pas à des chiffres sur un tableur. Ça reste un être vivant comme les autres avec des besoins. Dans sa tête, c'est _Je dois chasser_, _je dois manger_, _je dois baiser_. Expliqua-il.

Le soigneur regarda Dearing dans les yeux et ajouta, d'une voix basse et suave :

— Dans un sens, elle n'est pas si différente que toi car on sait tout deux que tu es familière avec au moins deux de ces besoins.

La directrice leva les yeux au ciel puis rétorqua sur un ton blasé :

— Ah, j'avais oublié à quel point ton humour était subtil. Aussi subtil qu'un sauropode dans un magasin de porcelaine…

Elle posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule du soigneur, se rapprocha de son oreille et lui murmura :

— Laisses-moi te rappeler que _je_ suis à la tête de ce parc et que _tu_ n'es qu'un employé parmi tant d'autres. Estimes-toi heureux que l'on se soit bien amusés tous les deux par le passé et que tu sois du genre à avoir une bonne allonge et l'endurance d'un étalon car crois-mois, si ça n'avait pas été le cas, je ne serais pas aussi clémente vis-à-vis de toi au moment où je te parles.

Grady perdit son air taquin et Dearing s'éloigna son visage.

— Revenons-en à l'I. rex . Elle recevra un nouvel implant sous-cutané demain matin et ainsi pendant qu'elle sera opérée, je te demande d'inspecter de l'enclos de l'intérieur, te mettre à la place de l'animal comme tu sais le faire… Bon, je ne vais pas traîner car j'ai promis au plus jeune de mes neveux que je ne tarderais pas. Je lui ai proposé d'aller voir _Les Derniers Jedis_ mais il a refusé. Tant mieux d'un certain côté parce que de ce que j'ai entendu et lu, ça à l'air d'être un gros tas de merde.

— Pire que ce film doudou qu'était l'épisode sept ? J'ai eu le même genre de retours. Hollywood est vraiment en train de partir méchamment en couille... Dit Grady alors qu'il avait le regard rivé vers l'étang. Je ne savais pas que tu avais des neveux. Il faut dire aussi que tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ta famille.

En tournant la tête vers la directrice, il s'aperçut qu'elle était sur le point de rejoindre les marches, le laissant seul au bord de la terrasse.

— On se retrouve à quelle heure demain ? Lui demanda-il.

Dearing se retourna et lui répondit :

— Huit heures trente tapantes devant l'entrée du chantier.

— Ça me va, bien que j'aurais aimé faire autre-chose un dimanche matin que bosser, la veille de Noël qui plus est. Je n'ai toujours pas monté mon petit sapin soit dit au passant. Bon ben, à demain !

— A demain !

Elle se détourna de lui et commença à monter les marches.

— Ne sois pas en retard ! L'avertit-elle par-dessus son épaule.

— Le mot retard ne fait pas partie de mon vocabulaire. Prétendit Grady à haute voix.

— Mais bien sûr…

Loin derrière eux, des nappes de fumée se mirent à sortir d'interstices le long du sommet des arêtes du Centre de la Découverte et une lumière orangée apparut peu après dans le cratère du volcan artificiel, devenant de plus en plus vive, semblant même déborder des rebords du cratère alors qu'un puissant grondement sortait de haut-parleurs.  
Puis, le grondement cessa et soudainement, un puissant faisceau de lumière mi orange mi rouge émergea du cratère et s'éleva haut dans le ciel nocturne, si haut qu'il était visible à des kilomètres à la ronde.  
Cette fausse éruption marquant le clou du spectacle, l'atmosphère autour de l'étang fut emplie d'un tonnerre d'applaudissements.

X

— Donc si j'ai bien compris, ce Owen a été le copain de ma tante ? Récapitula Zach.

— Copain est un bien grand mot. Lui répondit Cruthers. Le terme le plus approprié serait…

— Plan cul. Compléta Krill, sur le point d'éclater de rire à cause de l'ivresse bien qu'elle n'ait bu qu'un cocktail et la moitié d'une bière. Désolé de te choquer Zach mais c'est la vérité.

— Ça va j'ai dix-huit ans, des potes à moi se sont embarqués dans ce genre d'affaires. De plus, qu'est-ce que tu veux ça me fasses ? Bon ok, je ne la voyais pas comme ça mais même, elle fait ce qu'elle veut. Par contre si ma mère venait à le savoir, je ne vous dis pas les ragots… Et je trouve quand même risqué de la part de Claire de se taper l'un de ses employés, ça pourrait se retourner contre elle. A part vous trois, qui est au courant ?

— A part Barry le collègue d'Owen, personne d'autre. Normalement du moins... Lui répondit la technicienne. Ils ont tout fait pour garder ça discret et ils nous auraient tous dupés si je n'avais pas vu Owen fuir la résidence de Claire en escaladant la clôture tel un voleur alors que faisais mon footing du matin.

— Puis on a repensé à la soirée de carnaval, celle dont on t'a parlé, et je me disais bien qu'ils se tournaient autour bien qu'on aurait pu expliquer ça par le fait qu'ils étaient saouls comme des Polonais. Narra Cruthers.

— Un coup, ajouta Young, Claire m'a envoyé un petit message coquin par erreur. Il disait : _Ce soir, fais-moi rugir aussi bruyamment qu'un T. rex, mon wapiti viril. _

A la mention de ce sobriquet, les trois éclatèrent de rire, laissant Zach les regarder bouche-bée d'un air pantois.

— Je te dis pas, poursuivit l'assistante, elle était en sueurs quand elle est venue vers moi pour s'expliquer et surtout pour acheter mon silence en me proposant deux jours de repos mais ça n'a fait que confirmer le fait qu'il y avait quelque chose entre ces deux-là. M'enfin, quelque part je le savais déjà puisque lorsque j'ai amené Owen une fois à son bureau, j'ai surprise Claire en train de lui mater le cul avant de me demander une fois qu'il était partit ce que je pensais de lui, histoire de m'intimer que c'était chasse gardée.

— Et le bougre lui rendait la pareille en jetant quelques regards plus ou moins discrets envers sa silhouette… Certains passent leur vie à déterminer de qui entre Han et Greedo a tiré le premier et ben nous c'est pareil, on essaie de savoir qui a chauffé qui en premier lieu. C'est débile je sais, mais c'est amusant. Déclara Cruthers.

— Et pourquoi ils ont arrêtés de se voir ? Demanda Zach.

— Pour la même raison qui les a poussés l'un vers l'autre. Reprit Young après avoir avalé une gorgée de bière. Ce sont tous deux des dominants accros au challenge. On aime penser qu'Owen a une sorte de déformation professionnelle et qu'il est attiré par les femmes entreprenantes ayant une forte personnalité, des traits qui la rapprocheraient aux prédateurs avec lesquels il travaille tandis que Claire cherchait quelqu'un qui oserait lui tenir tête, non pas pour la faire chier mais juste pour affirmer ses positions.

— Oh qu'elle est exigeante en matière d'hommes ! Ce qu'elle veut ce sont des Conan ! Des John Carter ! Des Aragorn ! Des Geralt de Riv ! S'exclama Krill ivre. Pas des gringalets comme Lowery avec de bras en spaghettis.

— Vivian ! Je suis ton chef ! Rétorqua Cruthers en feignant une réprimande.

— Mais il s'est avéré que le côté control-freak de Claire a dû être tellement emmerdant pour Owen qu'un jour, il est venu la voir à l'administration pour lui dire qu'il voulait arrêter. Termina Young. J'étais de l'autre côté de la porte quand c'est arrivé…

— Il n'empêche qu'il n'est pas sorti avec d'autres femmes depuis. Au fond je suis sûr qu'il a des sentiments pour elle mais il est juste trop fier pour l'admettre. Avança Krill.

— On peut dire qu'il s'en passe des trucs sur cette île. Conclut Zach.

— Et oui. Les coulisses du plus grand parc à thème familial du monde peuvent se résumer à sexe, drogue et rock and roll. Déclara la technicienne.

Le jeune homme écarquilla des yeux.

— Drogue ? Répéta-il, abasourdi.

— En plus des champignons mexicains, il y a la _Magical Liopleurodon_ ou _Lioplo_ pour les intimes, une drogue fait maison aux effets comparables à ceux du LSD, synthétisée par quelques employés désireux d'arrondir les fins de mois. Certains prétendent qu'une toxine trouvée dans la salive des compsognathus serait un ingrédient clé. Dit Cruthers. La J-SEC a fouillé les Profondeurs mais n'a rien trouvé alors que les affaires de nature douteuse et plus ou moins légales s'y déroulent d'ordinaire. Certains des agents pensent que le labo de fabrication doit être installé dans l'un des locaux abandonnés situés dans le nord et l'est de l'île, voir même dans les tunnels désaffectés qu'on peut également y trouver, courant sous les montagnes et les collines. Des endroits qui te filent la chair la poule et où peu ont osé s'y sont aventurés. Ajouta-il en frissonnant. Selon une légende urbaine, le sous-sol de l'île serait loin d'être inhabité…

Un trio d'individus en treillis gris-vert sombre fit son entrée dans la taverne. Lorsqu'ils longèrent la travée en direction des escaliers menant aux mezzanines, Zach les vit et il se rappela avoir vu un individu portant le même uniforme dans la cage depuis laquelle le nourrissage du tyrannosaure avait été animé.  
Le trio était composé d'un quinquagénaire japonais et de deux personnes ayant autour de la quarantaine : une femme typée amérindien aux longs cheveux noirs corbeau et à la silhouette athlétique ainsi qu'un homme trapu et musclé, d'une tête plus petit que la femme et portant des favoris.

— Qui sont ces personnes ? Demanda-il à Cruthers.

— La Garde Grise, une force militaire crée par l'ONU suite à l'incident d'Horseshoe Bay pour assurer une mise en quarantaine plus efficace de l'archipel des Cinq Morts où vivent des dinosaures revenus à l'état sauvage.

— L'incident d'Horseshoe Bay ?

— Ça eu lieu fin 2001 en Colombie Britannique. Des ptéranodons échappés de leur volière sur Isla Sorna avaient volés jusque-là et semer le chaos dans les environs avant d'être abattus. Ça avait fait la une pendant un temps. Tu étais peut être trop jeune pour t'en rappeler…

— Donc ces individus sont comme des casques bleus ?

— Pas exactement. Tu vois la série de jeux _X-COM_ ?

— Vaguement. Celle où des soldats du monde entier combattent ensemble des aliens ?

— Et bien, la Garde Grise c'est un peu comme un mélange entre l'organisation X-COM, un ordre de chevalerie et la Garde de la Nuit de _Game of Thrones_...

* * *

**Annotations :**

(*) Un dollar états-unien vaut environ six cents colón costaricien.


	20. Cave Dracones

Hamada et ses compagnons, des Canadiens, montèrent l'escalier jusqu'au deuxième étage où ils empruntèrent l'allée qui longeait la mezzanine, parcourant quelques mètres avant de s'arrêter devant une porte entrebâillée que le capitaine poussa.

Ils pénétrèrent ainsi dans une sorte de salon où se trouvaient déjà un peu moins d'une vingtaine de leurs collègues, en tenue de civil pour la plupart, dispersés dans toute la pièce ainsi que sur le balcon attenant.  
Tandis que les officiers s'étaient regroupés autour d'une table ronde pour jouer aux cartes, les autres gardes étaient occupés à jouer aux fléchettes, au billard ou encore, affalés dans des canapés, à regarder la télévision.

Tous interrompirent leurs activités pour saluer les arrivants.

Les plus jeunes tinrent particulièrement à saluer leur capitaine d'une façon brève mais respectueuse là où les officiers se permirent de l'appeler par son prénom.

— J'y crois pas, c'est ces putains de Forresters ! S'exclama l'un de ces derniers, une noire aux cheveux coupés à ras, en reconnaissant les compagnons d'Hamada. Je ne m'attendais pas à revoir vos gueules de sitôt !

— Ah Patience, on avait oublié à quel point ton nom était tout le contraire de ton tempérament. Content de te revoir ma vieille. Lui répondit l'homme avant que lui et sa compagne n'aille embrasser Patience et les autres officiers.

— Quelles nouvelles des Cinq Morts ? S'enquit un Écossais grand et chauve à la moustache poivre-sel et aux yeux pétillants de gaieté, le lieutenant Duncan Glenmore.

— Oh la routine… Répondit le compagnon d'Hamada. Les écailleux ont maintenant envahi presque tout l'archipel et on a eu un accrochage avec un vaisseau braconnier dans la Mer des Fantômes il y a deux mois de cela.

Les Cinq Morts, ou Las Cinco Muertes en espagnol, sont une chaîne d'îles d'origine volcanique formant un arc à une centaine de kilomètres au sud-ouest d'Isla Nublar. Elles portent le nom de Matanceros, Muerta, Sorna, Tacaño et Pena, tous des noms en rapport avec la mort.  
L'origine du nom de l'archipel est en vérité bien plus ancienne qu'InGen puisqu'elle venait d'une légende amérindienne narrant le récit d'un guerrier qui alla d'île en île afin de subir cinq morts différentes : Brûlé, noyé, écrasé, pendu et décapité.  
A l'inverse, les eaux autour de l'archipel furent renommées la Mer des fantômes que récemment en raison non seulement à cause du brouillard qui y régnait fréquemment mais aussi car certains s'étaient amusés à prétendre que l'on pouvait entendre les plaintes de ceux qui avaient péri dans ces eaux, que ce soit les pêcheurs qui y ont disparu ou des dinosaures s'étant trop aventurés au large.  
De toutes ces îles, Isla Sorna est la plus grosse et la plus connue en raison de l'attention médiatique qu'elle a longtemps suscitée.

Après l'incident de San Diego, le Comité de Confinement et de Contrôle des Formes de Vie Dé-éteintes, ou _CCCFVD_, a été mis en place par les Nations Unies afin d'interdire l'accès à Isla Sorna et surveiller sa faune mésozoïque. Mais les moyens mis en place pour dissuader toute intrusion, un avion espion ainsi qu'un message radio préenregistré, étaient dérisoires et les tours-opérateurs clandestins furent rapidement suivis par des braconniers.  
Ce phénomène de braconnage combiné aux retombées politiques et médiatiques de l'incident d'Horseshoe Bay, poussa le Conseil de Sécurité a adopté à l'unanimité fin décembre 2001 une résolution visant à créer la Mission des Nations Unies dans l'Archipel des Cinq Morts (_MNUACM_).  
Par le biais de cette résolution, le Conseil de Sécurité fonda une force militaire internationale dont le rôle allait être de soumettre l'île à une mise en quarantaine plus efficace, la future Garde Grise.

De son côté Simon Masrani avait plaidé auprès de l'ONU pendant près de trois ans pour la construction d'un nouveau parc à dinosaures sur Isla Nublar car selon lui, c'était la meilleure solution pour détourner l'attention du monde d'Isla Sorna et d'ainsi, mettre fin au tourisme illégal et au braconnage.  
Persuadés, le Conseil de Sécurité l'invita pour signer des accords à San José en février 2002. Dans ceux-ci, était stipulé que l'ONU, par l'intermédiaire du gouvernement costaricain, autorisait Simon Masrani à bâtir Jurassic World en échange de l'autorisation de la mise en place d'une garnison de la Garde Grise sur Nublar une fois le parc achevé afin de veiller au maintien d'un niveau élevé de sécurité, d'un soutien matériel et financier à la Garde et surtout, du retour définitif des Cinq Morts sous juridiction costaricaine et onusienne avec toutes les créatures qu'elles abritaient.  
Malgré ce lourd tribut à payer, Masrani signa les accords, ce qui dans les coulisses d'InGen, déclencha la colère de plusieurs des membres du Conseil d'Administration et un profond ressentiment de ceux-ci à l'égard du magnat indien.

Le premier peloton de gardes, dont Katashi Hamada en faisait partie, débarqua sur Sorna au début de l'été 2002 alors qu'on leur construisait une base sur la côte nord de l'île, Caer Draig ou château-dragon en gallois, baptisée ainsi par Lord Bleidd Pennant, un aristocrate gallois et colonel décoré de l'armée britannique devenu premier maréchal de la Garde.  
Les premières années de l'ordre furent difficiles et plusieurs gardes furent tués dans l'exercice de leurs fonctions, que ce soit par des membres de la faune qu'ils protégeaient ou des braconniers.  
Bien que ces derniers ne fussent au départ que de simples paysans et pêcheurs armés de fusils de chasse et de machettes, ils eurent tôt fait d'être épaulés par des mercenaires étrangers qui amenèrent avec eux un équipement plus sophistiqué, de fabrication militaire.  
De véritables escarmouches eurent lieu sur Isla Sorna et les braconniers ne furent boutés hors des Cinq Morts que lorsque les gardes prirent d'assaut l'avant-poste qu'ils avaient établi au milieu de la jungle d'Isla Matanceros.  
Pour éviter que quiconque de non-autorisé ne puisse poser le pied sur l'île, des bateaux furent fournis à la Garde pour soumettre les Cinq Morts à un blocus et même si quelques vaisseaux et appareils tentaient de passer entre les mailles du filet de temps en autres, ils étaient pour la plupart stoppés à temps et livrés aux autorités costaricaines.

Le trafic d'animaux est souvent considéré comme le troisième plus gros négoce illégal mondial derrière le trafic de drogues et le trafic d'armes et comme pour ces derniers, il existe des réseaux mafieux de braconnage qui font l'objet d'une lutte concertée de la part des forces de l'ordre, sous l'égide d'Interpol.  
Suite à une enquête, on découvrit que des riches occidentaux, des émirs des pays du Golfe ainsi qu'une triade hongkongaise avaient financés les braconniers en plus de leur fournir les mercenaires.  
Du côté d'InGen, un espion dépêché par Hoskins chez Biosyn découvrit que des employés de cette compagnie rivale d'InGen fréquentaient le marché noir dans le but d'acquérir des spécimens, morts ou vivants.  
Plusieurs faits divers impliquant des dinosaures détenus illégalement en captivité chez des particuliers firent la une des journaux et lorsque l'on parlait de ce genre d'affaires, les gens avaient généralement en tête l'histoire du propriétaire d'un célèbre casino de Las Vegas retrouvé mort dans sa maison, dévoré par son néoraptor ou encore celle d'un herrerasaure ayant vécu la majeure partie de sa vie dans la ménagerie d'un baron de la drogue colombien avant d'être récupéré lors d'un raid des forces spéciales, d'être soigné par les vétérinaires de ladite organisation et d'être, une fois remis sur pied, rapatrié au Costa Rica pour finir ses vieux jours à Jurassic World.  
Afin de prévenir ce genre d'incidents, on attribua comme nouvelle mission au CCCFVD de conseiller les états membres dans la mise en place et l'application d'une réglementation du commerce international des espèces dé-éteintes.  
Une fois que le braconnage eut fortement diminué, les gardes plongèrent dans une certaine routine, passant leurs journées à patrouiller, démanteler les installations du vieux Site B ainsi qu'à escorter les scientifiques menant des études sur les dinosaures sauvages.

Au milieu des années 2010, la Garde grise comptait un peu moins de quatre-cent membres, déployés dans les Cinq Morts et sur Isla Nublar, dotée d'une garnison de quatre-vingt-dix gardes.  
Le recrutement était ouvert à toute personne ayant eu au minimum trois ans d'expérience dans les forces armées ou la police de tout état membre de l'ONU.  
Après un examen approfondi de chaque dossier, les candidats étaient convoqués pour subir un entraînement intensif ainsi que des tests pendant plusieurs semaines à la caserne d'Isla Nublar.

Cette année-là, cinq candidats avaient réussis les tests, trois hommes et deux femmes. Ils avaient pour la plupart moins de trente ans et portaient tous un T-shirt gris arborant le blason de la Garde, constitué de cinq étoiles blanches décrivant un croissant sur fond gris, chacune des étoiles représentant l'une des Cinq Morts, ainsi que d'un dragon, représentation métaphorique de la faune de l'archipel. Ce blason reposait sur un tortil lisant _Cave Dracones_, signifiant littéralement en latin _Prenez-garde aux dragons_, la devise de l'ordre.  
C'était là le logo officiel de l'ordre mais pas la première version qui elle, comportait des têtes de mort à la place des étoiles. Son allure ayant été jugée trop sinistre par les autorités onusiennes, il n'avait pu être choisit pour figurer sur les documents officiels et les biens de l'organisation mais étant fort apprécié des gardes eux-mêmes, ces derniers avaient fait fabriquer des T-Shirt ou tisser des drapeaux l'arborant.

Les Forresters dévisagèrent les recrues, comme si ils vérifiaient par eux-mêmes qu'ils étaient aptes.

— Regardes-les, ils ont l'air si fragiles pour la plupart. Un coup de vent et ils s'envolent. Chuchota l'amérindienne à son mari en rigolant alors qu'ils s'avançaient vers eux.

— Salut les bizuts ! Leur dit-il. Vous passez une bonne soirée ?

— Oui, merci. Répondit un latino un peu joufflu et de constitution robuste. Et vous ?

— On vient juste d'arriver. Répondit la femme. Je m'appelle Selma et voici mon mari et fidèle compagnon d'armes, Niall.

— Vous venez remplacer Coria et Black pour les vacances ? Leur demanda un jeune Anglais fin et pâle avec des cheveux noirs bouclés.

— En effet, et début janvier nous repartirons pour Caer Draig en la charmante compagnie d'un ou de plusieurs d'entre vous selon les recommandations du capitaine Hamada.

Les recrues se présentèrent alors tour à tour aux Forresters.

Le latino, un gars du pays originaire d'un village de la côte, s'appelait Julio Velasquez, et celui aux cheveux noirs bouclés Gareth Turner.

La plus âgée des cinq, ayant trente-quatre ans, était une Chinoise du nom de Mei Tian.

— Mei ? C'est donc toi la nièce du lieutenant Yu ? Fit Selma en lui serrant chaleureusement la main. Il nous a demandés de te passer le bonjour.

— En effet. Répondit Tian. C'est lui qui m'a conseillé de servir quelques années dans la garde pour voir autre chose que ma Qingdao natale et vivre selon lui, une expérience comme nulle autre.

Quand la deuxième femme parmi les recrues, une petite blonde aux cheveux coupés au niveau des maxillaires et à la mâchoire carrée, voulut se présenter, quelqu'un lança depuis la table de billard voisine :

— Alors elle, c'est Tamara Durant. Dit McKormick, un rouquin du Colorado au visage vulpin. Tamara, la gentille nazie.

— Mais je ne suis pas nazie ! Protesta Durant.

— Pourquoi l'appelez-vous comme ça ? Demanda Selma.

— Parce qu'elle est Idahoaine et c'est bien connu que là-bas, c'est plein de néonazis. Prétendit McKormick sur un ton moqueur.

— Ouais, ben moi ça me fait pas rire. Déclara Durant en lui lançant un regard noir.

Les Forresters en arrivèrent à la cinquième recrue, un Égyptien du même âge que Turner et de même constitution que lui.

Quand il dit son nom, Ben Rahim, Niall le regarda avec amusement.

— Attends, Rahim ? Le Rahim qui s'est pris une grosse murge lors d'un week-end de permission à San José, s'est cru à l'infirmerie de la caserne lorsqu'il s'est réveillé à l'hôpital et a voulu traverser toute la ville à pied pour rejoindre l'auberge alors qu'il avait encore du vomi sur son T-shirt ?

— Je plaide coupable. Reconnut l'intéressé humblement, sans prendre le moindre mal vis-à-vis de la mention de sa mésaventure et riant volontiers de lui-même.

— Quand cette histoire est parvenue à Caer Draig par l'intermédiaire de Slink qui t'as récupéré en voiture sur le chemin, dit Selma, je t'explique pas les crises de rires qu'on a eu lors du repas. T'est limite une légende là-bas, mon gars…

Pendant ce temps, Hamada s'était assis à la table ronde et avait rejoint les officiers dans leurs parties de cartes.

En plus du sergent Patience Bellamy, originaire de Louisiane, et du lieutenant Duncan Glenmore, il y avait le sergent Leif Drekanson, un Norvégien à la barbe rousse fournie et frisée le lieutenant Erin Laurence, une Australienne d'âge mûr aux longs cheveux blonds regroupés en une natte, portant le T-Shirt d'un groupe de métal; et un Français, le lieutenant Gilbert Brunet, tout juste âgé d'une soixantaine d'années, les cheveux bouclés jadis noir de jais grisonnants, un peu plus court que Glenmore mais plus costaud et tout de même assez grand.

— Alors Katashi, des nouvelles pour les bunkers ? Lui demanda Laurence, assise à sa gauche.

— J'en ai parlé à Dearing ce matin. Ce sera non. Annonça-il en soupirant et en secouant la tête.

Une expression de déception et de mécontentement apparut sur les visages des officiers.

— Putain, qu'est-ce qu'elle peut faire chier celle-là ! Grommela Bellamy.

— Déjà qu'on a dû batailler avec l'administration pour faire venir un équipement adéquat, tu penses qu'elle s'est montrée réticente à l'idée de lancer la construction de bunkers, qui soit-dit au passant, nous auraient bien été utiles en cas de gros pépin. De son point de vue, il manquerait plus qu'on lui demande de mettre des batteries anti-aériennes autour de l'Avenue Richard Owen et des tours de guets le long de la côte. Ajouta Brunet dans sa voix bourrue.

— Que veux-tu Gilbert ? Le problème c'est que puisqu'on n'a jamais eu d'incident majeur en douze ans d'existence, la direction est devenue trop confiante avec le temps. Lui répondit Drekanson.

— Ils oublient surtout qu'on est à chaque fois derrière eux pour nettoyer leur merde. Rétorqua le Français. Si jamais il se trouve à l'avenir qu'on ait eu besoin des bunkers, que Dearing ne vienne surtout pas chouiner auprès de nous !

Gilbert Brunet n'était pas connu pour sa retenue et quand quelque chose l'ennuyait, il n'hésitait pas à le manifester haut et fort.

Fils de paysans Franc-comtois, il s'était engagé dans l'armée de terre française dès ses dix-huit ans et y servit une douzaine d'années avant de la quitter et de devenir mercenaire, d'abord en Afrique puis en ex-Yougoslavie avant de partir pour le Nouveau Monde au début des années 2000.

— Parlons de choses plus gaies voulez-vous ? Fit Glenmore. Les fromages de ton cousin sont arrivés Gilbert ?

— Oui. Ils sont dans mon frigo.

— Bien. J'ai hâte d'en couper un morceau et Patience, c'est limite si je sens déjà le fumet épicé de ton si délicieux jambalaya.

— Sois patient, Duncan. Si je veux qu'il soit prêt demain pour vingt heures, il faudra que je commence à cuisiner dès la fin de l'après-midi.

— Ce sera la veille de Noël. Je ne verrais pas d'inconvénients à ce que vous quittiez le service un peu plus tôt. Leur confia Hamada en posant sa carte. J'en ferais peut-être de même pour aller préparer le poisson.

A l'autre bout de la pièce, Niall Forrester lança une fléchette avec force et elle alla se ficher sur la cible au niveau du périmètre du deuxième cercle.

Les recrues avaient invité le couple à jouer à une partie de fléchettes et ils avaient naturellement accepté.

Lorsque Niall s'écarta pour laisser place à un autre joueur, Tian lui demanda :

— Comment c'est Isla Sorna ? Lorsque le lieutenant Brunet nous a fait présentation à ce sujet, on aurait dit qu'il parlait du monde extraterrestre de Pandora.

— Peut-être qu'il exagère un peu pour vous faire baliser mais d'un autre côté, c'est une comparaison qui se tient. Fit Niall. Ce n'est pas le genre d'endroits où l'on peut faire des promenades de santé. D'ailleurs si Caer Draig a été bâti sur la côte, c'est pour éviter d'empiéter sur le territoire des dinosaures les plus gros et les plus dangereux qui sont la raison pour laquelle le cœur de l'île est un véritable coupe-gorge où l'on y ne s'aventure qu'à l'intérieur de véhicules blindés.

Turner lança une fléchette qui alla se ficher à l'intérieur du deuxième cercle de la cible.

— Pas mal gamin ! Fit Selma admirative.

Puis d'un coup, elle sortit un poignard de sa poche et le lança avec force sur la cible.

— Mais insuffisant. Ajouta-elle en donnant au jeune homme une petite tape sur l'épaule.

Une fois l'effet de surprise passé, Turner écarquilla les yeux pour s'apercevoir que la lame du poignard de Selma était fichée pile au centre de la cible.

Alors qu'elle retirait son poignard de la cible, une voix féminine à l'accent est-européen et qui jusque-là était restée silencieuse déclara :

— Peut-être que ta femme est très précise quand il s'agit d'atteindre une cible à courte distance mais je doute qu'elle m'arrive à la cheville concernant les cibles à longue distance.

Niall se tourna vers celle qui avait chambré sa femme et qui était affalée dans le canapé à regarder la télévision, ses longs cheveux noirs légèrement ondulés reposant sur ses épaules.  
Il s'agissait de l'adjudant Nataliya Darbinian, une Russe d'origine arménienne, issue d'une famille de militaires et membre des forces spéciales avant de rejoindre la Garde.

Le début de la trentaine, la silhouette svelte, la peau d'albâtre, de grands yeux gris envoûtants…, l'adjudant Darbinian était une femme certes très belle mais son visage et son sourire étaient souvent empreints d'une certaine malice et on disait d'elle qu'elle avait un certain regard, plein de ruse et d'intelligence, toujours à analyser son environnement de manière lente et précise, à la manière d'un prédateur. Darbinian était surtout connue pour être l'un des meilleurs tireurs d'élite de la Garde grise, aussi habile au fusil sniper qu'à l'arc.

Niall jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran de la télévision où était diffusé un film des années soixante-dix.

On y voyait un cowboy chevauchant à travers un paysage désertique, fuyant un personnage tout vêtu de noir qui avait la particularité de faire des mouvements de tête saccadés, comme s'il n'était pas humain.

Puis une vision en infrarouges du fuyard apparut sur l'écran, signifiant que le point de vue du personnage en noir avait été adopté et on entendait également des petits bruits de pistons. Niall en conclut que le personnage devait être un androïde ou un cyborg.

— Au lieu de critiquer Nataliya, peux-tu me dire quel est le nom du film que vous regardez ? Demanda-il, curieux.

— Je ne sais pas. On est tombés dessus en zappant.

— C'est à propos d'un parc à thème à la pointe de la technologie qui part en couille. Précisa l'un de ses collègues, un Jamaïcain appelé Percy Baker, qui était également affalé dans le canapé à regarder le film, piochant de temps à autres des cacahuètes dans un bol.

— Ça me rappelle vaguement un truc… Fit Selma en feignant de se creuser la tête.

— Excepté que sur cette île, la morale et le bon sens interdisent aux invités de forniquer avec les hôtes. Précisa la Russe.

— Dixit celle qui trouve Bucéphale bien membré. Toussa Turner dans son coin.

— Bucéphale, le shantungo qui est du genre à attaquer à vue ? Demanda Selma. Dire que je l'ai connu alors il n'était pas plus gros qu'un mouton.

— Au moins, contrairement à certains, il sait comment satisfaire les dames. N'est-ce pas Gareth ? Répliqua Darbinian d'une voix si forte que même les officiers assis à l'autre bout de la pièce l'entendirent.

Ceux-ci se mirent à regarder Turner et Darbinian d'un air amusé et là où Hamada haussa juste un sourcil en gardant son air sérieux, Brunet et Glenmore ne purent s'empêcher de sourire bêtement et de pouffer de rire tandis que Laurence fut surprise en train de donner des colóns à Bellamy, celle-ci venant de gagner un pari qu'elles avaient tenu.

— Pauvre Gareth, énième victime de Nataliya. Prions pour son âme. Gloussa Glenmore.

Là où Darbinian faisait preuve d'une rigueur et d'un professionnalisme étonnant pendant le service en présence de supérieurs ou de personnes extérieures à la Garde, elle se relâchait en dehors, buvant et jouant volontiers tandis que lorsqu'un homme lui tapait dans l'œil, généralement des éphèbes beaux et droits, elle n'hésitait pas à le séduire.

Elle aimait rappeler un épisode s'étant déroulé peu après l'arrivée des recrues sur l'île où Turner, se promenant dans la jungle quelque part au sud-ouest du Long Lac dans une zone non-fréquentée par les visiteurs, avait surprise Darbinian se baignant nue dans une crique.  
Ne l'ayant jamais vue alors, il avait cru qu'elle n'était qu'une touriste égarée et de derrière un fourré afin de respecter son intimité, il lui avait demandé de se rhabiller pour qu'elle le suive. Darbinian, qui avait vu du coin de l'œil un uniforme gris-vert s'approcher de son lieu de baignade, joua le jeu pour ne mieux que le déstabiliser ensuite.  
En sortant de l'eau toute ruisselante, elle lui avait demandé alors de lui passer sa serviette et ses vêtements. Lorsque Turner avait remarqué que ses habits comprenaient un uniforme sur lequel il pouvait lire le grade d'adjudant, il s'était excusé immédiatement de l'avoir dérangée mais Darbinian, qui s'essuyait devant lui sans la moindre gêne, n'avait fait que lâcher un petit rire cristallin.  
— Repos, recrue. Lui avait-elle dit.  
Elle lui avait expliqué qu'elle avait fini de toute manière puis, alors qu'elle n'avait enfilé que son pantalon, elle avait ajouté sur un ton de fausse réprimande :  
— C'est bien gentil de rester au garde à vous mais rangez donc votre trique sur le côté, Turner. Elle n'en sera que plus discrète.  
Et elle était partie, le laissant tout honteux au bord de l'eau. Quand il alla dîner au mess le soir même, il l'avait revu, racontant cette rencontre pour le moins cocasse à un collègue de la même nationalité qu'elle et qui riait à gorge déployée.

Par conséquent, le fait qu'elle ait couché avec Turner ne surprit pour ainsi dire personne même si la plupart des officiers s'étaient amusés à jouer les surpris afin de décontenancer davantage le pauvre Turner qui s'était figé sur place et dont le couleur du visage avait viré au cramoisi.

— Détends-toi l'ami ! Le réconforta Niall en lui donnant une grosse claque dans le dos qui le fit sursauter. Toute la garnison le savait probablement déjà. Aux dernières nouvelles, je te rappelle que les appartements de la caserne sont mal isolés les uns des autres et ça en fait un mauvais endroit pour garder des secrets. Concernant tes lacunes, c'est en forgeant que l'on devient forgeron alors baisse pas les bras !

Les deux retournèrent à la partie des fléchettes et alors que le couple attendait leur tour sur le côté, Niall déclara :

— Donc, si vous avez rejoints la garde j'espère pour vous que ce n'est pas par pure conviction écologiste car je serais dans le regret de vous annoncer que vous avez frappé à la mauvaise porte.

— Vous en conviendrez que les dinosaures ne font pas partie de la faune locale à la base et qu'après qu'ils aient été libérés lors de l'ouragan, et ben ils ont dû sûrement foutre une belle merde dans l'écosystème de l'île. Continua Selma.

— Peut-être qu'il y avait sur place une espèce de fleur endémique et que tous les plants ont été broutés tandis que les populations d'un quelconque oiseau nichant au sol se sont fait décimées par des prédateurs qu'ils n'avaient jamais connus. Supposa son mari. A Caer Draig, on a des écologues qui se penchent sur ce genre de cas et essaient de mesurer avec précision l'impact qu'on eu les dinosaures dans ces îles.

— Mais ces derniers pensent aussi qu'une opération d'extermination de grande envergure n'arrangerait pas forcément les choses puisque avec le temps, un semblant d'écosystème s'est malgré tout constitué dans ces îles. Pour l'instant, la non-intervention est préconisée.

— Au final, nous ne sommes rien d'autre qu'une petite armée de bergers-guerriers, veillant sur un cheptel des plus singuliers comme on surveillerait un site industriel sensible. Résuma Niall. On ne rejoint pas la garde pour les dinosaures mais pour l'expérience de vivre au sein d'une petite communauté internationale au milieu de nulle part, isolé d'un monde en perte de repères. Quelques-uns sont là aussi pour l'adrénaline ou à l'inverse se ressourcer, d'autres le solde, un certain nombre pour éviter d'être envoyés participer à des guerres aux motifs douteux. Il y en a également qui ont vu en la Garde un moyen de fuir leur passé ou d'expier leurs fautes… D'autres y ont vu une voie d'exil… Ajouta-il plus sérieusement.

Il vit quelqu'un entrer dans la pièce, le propriétaire de la taverne, un noir de soixante-dix ans qui avait pour particularité d'avoir l'œil gauche dissimulé par un cache-œil et la démarche ponctuée par quelques boitements plus ou moins sévères.

— Ah Lambert, comment vas-tu vieux forban ? Demanda Niall. Et comment se porte la taverne ?

Lambert Ross vint saluer les Forrester.

— La routine. Dans la nuit du lundi au mardi, un groupe de Français, des Berrichons, se sont trop enivrés et ont commencé à braire des chansons paillardes, continuant ainsi pendant une bonne demi-heure jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux ne vomisse dans un plat. C'était pas beau à voir… Mais sinon, rien de spécial. Répondit le tavernier.

Il sortit son smartphone et leur demanda ce qu'ils voulaient boire :

— Deux pintes de ta meilleure bière, s'il te plaît. Répondit Selma.

Ross nota leur commande puis se tourna vers la table des officiers.

— Et toi Katashi ?

— Un whisky, comme d'habitude.

— Et un café s'il te plaît Lambert, avec deux sucres. Ajouta Brunet.

Le tavernier envoya un message à l'un des serveurs et un peu plus d'une minute plus tard, celui-ci apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte pour apporter les boissons commandées.

Juste après que les Forresters eurent trinqués, toutes les boissons qui n'étaient pas tenues en main se mirent à être parcourues d'ondulations et depuis l'intérieur du buffet, vint le bruit de la vaisselle s'entrechoquant.

Au-dessus de la table, le lustre se balança légèrement et le foyer, auparavant bourdonnant, fut réduit au silence.


	21. L'histoire de Lambert

Lorsque les vibrations cessèrent, on entendit dans toute la Cité le tyrannosaure lancer un puissant rugissement plaintif depuis son enclos en réponse à cette manifestation de la Nature, surprenant et inquiétant beaucoup.

Quelques instants plus tard, le brouhaha habituel de la taverne reprit et Ross laissa les gardes pour aller s'assurer que rien n'avait été endommagé par la secousse.

— C'était la deuxième de la semaine et la cinquième ce mois-ci. Un truc se prépare là-dessous et quelque chose de gros… Fit gravement Brunet.

— Quoi donc ? Fit Durant, inquiète.

— Le Mont Sibo, jeune fille. Répondit Glenmore alors qu'il regardait par la fenêtre en direction du nord.

Il eut un silence de quelques secondes.

— Croyez-vous qu'il se réveille, lieutenant ? Demanda l'Idahoaine.

— Possible…

— La rex n'avait pas rugit comme ça avant la petite éruption de 2006. Se rappela Hamada. Celle qui se profile risque de faire passer cette dernière pour un feu d'artifice du nouvel an. Je vous mentirais si je vous disais que je n'étais pas inquiet en plus haut point.

— Et ce rugissement n'était pas le seul signe provenant des animaux. Dit Drekanson. Le biologiste du ministère de l'environnement venu faire un suivi ornithologique en fin de semaine dernière dans les alentours de La Petite Gorgoroth (*) a vu des serpents sortir de leurs trous pour ramper vers le sud et des oiseaux quitter leurs aires dans la montagne. En passant dans le coin aujourd'hui, j'ai vu une famille de coatis traverser la piste précipitamment. Eux aussi s'éloignaient du volcan…

— Le pire c'est les quetzals et les harpactos. Ajouta Darbinian. Ces volatiles infernaux deviennent de plus en plus agités et agressifs, s'agrippant aux parois de la volière, tentant de sortir leur tête au-dehors, et criant sur les visiteurs. La situation là-bas commence à devenir si tendue que les soigneurs se demandent s'il ne faut pas fermer l'attraction pour un moment en attendant que ça se tasse.

— Est-ce que quelqu'un sait ce que disent les relevés de la station géothermale ? Demanda Hamada.

— J'ai demandé aux gars. Ils ont mesurés un regain d'activité de plus en plus accru. Rapporta Baker. Autant dire que ça sent le roussi…

Maintes interrogations furent soulevées quant à la gestion d'une éruption volcanique sur l'île et tandis que des discussions commencèrent à fuser dans toute la salle, certains visages, surtout celles des recrues à l'exception de Velasquez, devinrent livides à l'idée d'une catastrophe à venir.

— Ne tirez pas ces têtes ! Implora le lieutenant Glenmore. Le Sibo n'est ni le Santorin, le Krakatoa ou le Mont Saint Helens. Peut-être qu'il y aura rien après tout…

— Il est entré plusieurs fois en éruption au cours de l'histoire mais l'île n'a pas explosé ou coulé dans l'océan pour autant. Intervint l'un des gardes, un amérindien Costaricain aux traits marqués et aux cheveux ramenés en une queue de cheval. C'est typiquement monothéiste de voir nécessairement en une éruption volcanique une catastrophe apocalyptique... Si les colons de San Fernandez ne s'étaient pas montrés aussi inconscients, pour ne pas dire idiots, précisa-il avec un certain dédain, ils auraient pris soin de bâtir leur colonie assez loin du Sibo et non pas juste à son pied. Ça leur aurait évité de finir en cendres…

— Ça va faire un gros boum et on va suer comme des porcs lorsqu'il faudra éteindre les éventuels incendies de forêt mais essayons de voir le bon côté des choses. Fit Glenmore en tentant de ramener un peu de légèreté dans la discussion. Mère Nature va nous offrir un spectacle son et lumière gratuitement. Si les conditions sont bonnes, on aura peut-être même droit à un orage volcanique tel que celui qu'il y a eu au Chili il y a quelques années.

— En parlant de constructions au pied du volcan, dois-je vous rappeler chers collègues que le Colisée se trouve dans les parages. Fit Brunet sarcastiquement.

— Oh j'avais oublié ça… Faut espérer que les ouvriers aient fini la tranchée d'ici là. Vous savez où ils en sont ? Demanda Laurence.

— Ils devraient avoir fini de creuser d'ici quelques jours. Répondit Hamada.

— Je ne veux pas être exigeant mais il faudrait que ce soit le plus tôt possible ! Je n'aimerais pas faire évacuer l'I. rex en catastrophe et si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je la laisserais s'asphyxier dans sa loge. Leur avoua Brunet.

— Aussi monstrueuse et contre-nature soit elle, elle n'est qu'un animal. Dit Laurence. Ce serait une chose horrible de faire ça sans prendre le soin de mettre fin à sa vie humainement au préalable pour lui épargner de souffrir. Dans le cas hautement improbable où la direction veuille bien l'abandonner bien sûr.

— Cette saloperie est trop dangereuse et à regarder certaines de ses habitudes, je dirais qu'elle est aussi complètement marteau, tout comme la direction qui cherche à accumuler les bestioles les plus grosses et ou les plus vicieuses parce que c'est ce qui attire les gens, quitte à prendre des risques inconsidérés.

— Le problème de Monsieur Masrani et des gens de l'Administration c'est qu'ils considèrent que la sécurité de l'île leur est acquise et que rien ne pourra l'ébranler. Déclara le tavernier qui était revenu dans la pièce entretemps. Le fait est qu'ils oublient ou qu'ils ignorent ce qui a dû être fait afin de rendre Isla Nublar sûre à nouveau.

Les recrues s'échangèrent des regards perplexes.

— Puisque vous faites partie intégrante de la Garde dorénavant, il est temps de vous révéler ce qui s'est passé sur cette île durant la construction, du moins ce que nous en savons. Leur annonça Hamada.

— Il y a des documents classés confidentiels au sein des archives d'InGen dont même Dearing ignore l'existence et auxquels seuls le Conseil d'Administration et les chefs de la division sécurité ont accès tandis que certaines des informations qu'ils contiennent sont également connues de représentants de l'ONU, du gouvernement costaricain et de Masrani lui-même. Ils concernent ce qui s'est passé durant la construction. Révéla Ross. Julio, en tant que costaricain, vous aviez du entendre parler de tous ces ouvriers travaillant sur le chantier de Jurassic World qui eurent de graves accidents voir décédèrent ?

— Oui, répondit le Costaricien, il y a même un gars de mon village qui serait passé sous un tractopelle. Il ne restait tellement plus grand-chose de lui que c'est un cercueil vide qui a été mis en terre.

— J'ignore si vous le connaissiez bien mais si c'était le cas, je m'excuse d'avance de vous apprendre qu'il n'a surement pas été tué par un tractopelle mais par un dinosaure. Lui apprit le tavernier.

— Oh, je le connaissais pas plus que ça mais si ce que vous dîtes est vrai, que faisaient les hommes de la division sécurité supposés protéger le chantier ? Dire que mon cousin au deuxième degré à commencer à bosser pour celle-ci à cette même époque. En parlant de lui, il a d'ailleurs le même tatouage que vous. Fit-il remarquer en parlant du tatouage qu'avait Ross sur son avant-bras droit et représentant Saint Georges de Lydda, juché sur son blanc destrier, terrassant le Dragon avec sa lance.

Lorsque Velasquez mentionna ce fait, nombre de discussions s'interrompirent et on le regarda d'un air mêlant surprise et méfiance.

Bellamy reposa brutalement sa chope.

— Ce cousin à toi, Velasquez, quel est son nom ? Demanda-elle sèchement.

— Cortez, sergent. Paco Cortez.

Velasquez vit Bellamy échanger une messe basse avec Hamada pendant quelques instants puis les conversations reprirent là où elles avaient été laissées.

— J'ai connu votre cousin, déclara Ross. Vous autres recrues l'ignorez peut-être mais avant d'être un humble tavernier, je travaillais pour la division sécurité, comme homme de main. Laissez-moi vous narrer mon expérience.

Ross prit une profonde inspiration puis il commença à conter son récit :

— Nous sommes en 2003 après Jésus-Christ. Tout Isla Nublar est occupée par InGen … Toute ? Non ! Des petits clans d'irréductibles dinosaures résistent encore et toujours à l'envahisseur. Et la vie n'est pas facile pour la garnison de soldats d'InGen du chantier retranché de Burroughs…

Il s'interrompit momentanément.

— Si seulement je pouvais vous narrer le reste de manière aussi légère. A l'époque, les gars et moi savions très bien ce qui était arrivé aux gars de l'opération récolte ainsi qu'à ceux de l'expédition de 1994 mais étant plus nombreux et mieux équipés, on est limite partis la fleur au fusil. Lorsque nous avons débarqué en janvier 2002, les dinosaures se faisaient discrets et on pensait même qu'une grande partie des anciens dinosaures de Jurassic Park et leurs descendants s'étaient peu à peu éteints. A ce moment seul le rex représentait un obstacle sérieux pour la suite des travaux.

— Et les autres ? Demanda Turner.

— La plupart s'étaient réfugiés dans les zones les plus reculées de l'île, hors de notre portée et on pensait qu'ils étaient trop peu nombreux pour représenter une menace. Ainsi pour nous ouvrir la route vers le nord de l'île, la décision de capturer le tyrannosaure en premier a été prise. Quelle erreur !

— Pourquoi ? Demanda Durant en appréhendant la réponse.

— Certains événements récents nous ont montré que lorsqu'un régime autoritaire puissant tombait suite à l'ingérence de nations étrangères, des groupuscules qui jusque-là étaient réprimés par le régime en question gagnaient en influence et arrivaient au pouvoir et il s'est souvent révélé qu'ils étaient bien pires que le régime précédent. Le rex était le garant de la fragile stabilité de son royaume mais nous nous en étions rendu compte trop tard alors que les autres carnivores s'étaient multipliés dans l'ombre et une fois qu'ils eurent dévoré les herbivores que nous n'avions pas capturés, ils se rabattirent sur la seule viande disponible : la chair humaine. Certains hommes ne revinrent pas de leurs patrouilles et les carnivores s'enhardirent de plus en plus, allant jusqu'à attaquer en plein jour et des escarmouches eurent lieu au milieu de la jungle. Ils connaissaient l'île et ses recoins les plus cachés bien mieux que nous… La garde fut doublée le long du périmètre de sécurité mais une nuit, les goules sortirent de leur antre.

— Les goules ? Demanda Rahim à voix basse.

— Le surnom que nous avons donné aux procératosaures. Lui répondit Ross.

Ces dinosaures carnivores avaient été surnommés ainsi car tout comme leurs homonymes folkloriques, ils déterraient les cadavres enfouis pour s'en nourrir, allant jusqu'à briser les os pour se nourrir de la moelle.

Et tout comme la voix du tavernier le laissait trahir, ces créatures ne se cantonnaient pas au rôle de charognards.

— Ceux que j'ai vus sur Tacaño ne payaient pas de mine. Lança McKormick. N'importe quel homme un minimum entraîné peut vaincre un procératosaure avec un couteau déjà. À main nue, ce n'est pas forcément plus compliqué, ça demande juste de la technique. Ajouta-il avec désinvolture.

— Les individus de cette île sont différents de ceux pouvant être rencontrés dans les Cinq Morts, Ned. Lui rétorqua Lambert d'un ton assez sec. Plus gros mais aussi moins craintifs et plus agressifs. C'est l'absence de compétition avec les raptors qui les a rendus comme ça...

Le tavernier reprit son récit :

— Ils s'introduisirent dans le camp à notre insu, attaquant les hommes pendant leur sommeil et semant la panique. Il m'arrive encore d'entendre à nouveau les coups de feu, les grognements et les cris de panique mais je me souviens surtout des yeux de braise qui m'avaient fixé pendant de longues secondes, ceux de Main-fantôme, le leader de ces dinosaures répugnants. Alors qu'une partie du camp brûlait, nous parvînmes à les repousser finalement hors du chantier. Une vingtaine de personnes avaient perdu la vie pendant l'attaque, on comptait plus d'une trentaine de blessés et on se rendit compte que durant leur raid, les goules en avaient enlevé quelques autres. Cette nuit, que l'on surnomma _La Nuit des Griffes_, marqua le début d'une série de conflits opposant les carnivores de l'île aux envahisseurs que nous étions : Les Guerres Sauriennes. En constatant l'efficacité redoutable avec lesquelles ils nous mettaient à mal, Vic Hoskins commença à développer une forme d'obsession pour ces créatures, une obsession qui aura donné naissance plus tard le programme I.B.R.I.S entre-autres. Je n'ai jamais su comment exactement cette « guerre » s'était terminée, ayant passé plus de la moitié d'entre-elle cloué sur un lit d'hôpital à Puntarenas suite à une embuscade tendue par Les Trois Gorgones (**) où elles massacrèrent mes compagnons. C'est l'une de ces connasses de cracheuses qui m'a infligé ça et qui a fait de moi l'homme que je suis aujourd'hui…

Il parlait de sa jambe boiteuse mais aussi de son œil gauche, caché derrière un cache-œil.

Ross releva ce dernier momentanément, leur montrant un œil entièrement blanc.

Lors de l'embuscade, l'une des dilophosaures avait projeté son venin sur la moitié gauche du visage de Ross.  
Quand le venin avait commencé à lui piquer l'œil, la douleur était si atroce qu'il était tombé à terre immédiatement et quand les renforts parvinrent enfin, la dilophosaure était en train de lui dévorer la jambe.

— Vous devez vous en douter mais avec ces blessures, je ne pouvais plus faire mon travail et InGen m'a offert une certaine somme en tant que dédommagement mais ayant toujours rêvé d'ouvrir une taverne, j'ai décidé d'utiliser cet argent pour bâtir l'_Iguanodon Éméché_ sur la même île où j'ai vécu l'enfer. Que la vie est pleine d'ironie…

— Qu'est-il advenu des goules, des trois gorgones et de tous les autres prédateurs ? Lui demanda Tian.

— On ne m'a révélé que le sort des Trois Gorgones, abattues les unes après les autres au bout de plusieurs semaines de traque, ainsi que des quelques herrerasaures qui rôdaient près des ruines du nord, capturés et intégrés à la collection du parc. Mais les goules… Masrani était si écœuré par elles qu'il a préférés à ce que celles capturées soient enfermées dans les enclos de quarantaine pour qu'elles y terminent leur vie loin de la vue des visiteurs et quant aux autres de leur espèce, j'ignore leur destin exact. Lorsque j'ai été hospitalisé, la construction du Limes était bien avancée. Il visait à retenir les carnivores restants dans le nord et l'est de l'île. Quand il fut achevé, le nombre d'attaques se mit à baisser de manière drastique et quelque temps plus tard, ils ne montrèrent plus aucun signe de vie, comme si ils n'avaient été rien d'autre qu'une légende…

Lorsqu'il eut terminé de narrer son expérience, Ross prit congé des gardes et retourna s'occuper de son établissement alors que le milieu de la nuit approchait.

* * *

**Annotations :**

(*) Surnom donné par les employés de Jurassic World et les Gardes gris aux terres désolées au pied du Mont Sibo en référence au Légendarium de J.R.R Tolkien où Gorgoroth est le nom donné à un grand plateau aride et volcanique du Mordor et au centre duquel se trouve la Montagne du Destin, volcan où a été forgé l'Anneau Unique.

(**) Nom donné à un trio de dilophosaures femelles qui furent aussi craintes que le clan de Main-Fantôme. A elles seules, elles firent plus une vingtaine de victimes et de par leur réputation, beaucoup les considèrent comme un équivalent costaricien des célèbres lions mangeurs d'hommes du Tsavo.


	22. Cruthers

Le lendemain matin, alors que le parc allait ouvrir dans moins d'une heure, une bicyclette circulait sur la route montant la côte en direction de l'éperon rocheux de l'Administration tandis que son propriétaire, Cruthers, sifflait gaiement le thème du film _Brazil_ de Terry Gilliam.

Quand il parvint au parking du bâtiment, il gara son vélo sur une aire destinée à cet effet, près de grands mâts au sommet desquels flottaient le drapeau costaricien ainsi que deux autres : L'un arborant le logo de Jurassic World et l'autre celui d'InGen.

Le technicien prit alors la direction de l'entrée, traversant le pont et montant un escalier gardé par deux ficus bordant chacun un bassin peuplé de plantes aquatiques, avant de passer sous un grand auvent en pierre supporté par d'épaisses colonnes et de franchir les doubles-portes vitrées, pénétrant ainsi dans la fraicheur du vestibule.

Le vigile posté juste derrière les portes le laissa passer et l'hôtesse d'accueil le salua depuis son long comptoir, situé devant un mur orné du logo d'InGen et de la devise de la compagnie, « _Nous bâtissons votre futur_ ».

Cruthers salua en retour l'hôtesse et passa dans l'Atrium, une salle tout en longueur où les employés aimaient se détendre ou se retrouver avant d'aller travailler ou pendant les pauses et dont l'un des murs comportait une grande fresque représentant les constructions et les pensionnaires les plus emblématiques du parc.

Peu après, tandis qu'il finissait de siffler le thème, Cruthers arriva à la salle de contrôle.

Là, il demanda un rapport de l'équipe de nuit avant d'aller s'installer à son poste et alors que l'horloge digitale allait bientôt indiquer sept heures et demie, les techniciens de l'équipe de jour commencèrent à arriver les uns après les autres, café à la main pour la plupart, pour relever leurs collègues.

Krill fut parmi les premières et en rejoignant son poste, elle remarqua que Cruthers portait un T-shirt arborant le logo de Jurassic Park.

— Hé, il est vintage ton t-shirt ! Où tu l'as eu ? Demanda-elle, curieuse.

— Il est chouette, hein ? Je l'ai eu sur _EBay_ pour environ cent cinquante dollars mais ceux d'excellente qualité s'en vendent pour trois cent.

— T'as dépensé tout ça pour un simple T-shirt ? Hé ben, Cruthers ! T'as pas peur de balancer du fric par les fenêtres. Commenta l'un des techniciens assis deux rangs devant près de l'un des murs, un costaud à lunettes d'une quarantaine d'années aux cheveux coupés à ras.

— J'accorde à ce T-shirt une valeur sentimentale particulière, Harriman. Tu n'as pas idée de l'effet qu'on eut les premières images du dans San Diego sur mon cerveau de lycéen. Je me souviens surtout que je suis resté éveillé toute la nuit à regarder les news et que j'ai foncé à la bibliothèque dès le lendemain afin de rechercher tout ce que je pouvais sur InGen et John Hammond. J'étais dans une euphorie indescriptible et ce T-shirt aide à me renvoyer à cette période de ma vie.

— Donc t'assumes être un gros nostalgique ? Soit. Espérons juste qu'il ne nous porte pas la poisse ! Le taquina Harriman. Tu viens au banquet de Noël de ce soir ?

— Non, j'organise une soirée buffet et films chez moi.

— A ce propos Lowery, tu as choisi le film qu'on allait se regarder ce soir ? Demanda Krill.

— Pour faire original, j'ai pensé à un film de genre qui se passait à Noël et ma liste s'est ainsi réduite à _Die Hard_, aux _Gremlins_ ainsi qu'à un film français sur la Première Guerre Mondiale qu'on m'a recommandé sur Facebook. T'en pense quoi ?

— Je ne sais pas, on verra ce soir avec Zara et les autres.

L'amitié entre Cruthers et Krill était bien antérieure à l'époque où ils travaillaient à Jurassic World.  
Tous deux originaires de l'Illinois, ils avaient fréquentés la même université et étudié dans la même filière bien que pas en même temps étant donné que la seconde était plus jeune de six ans que le premier.  
Ils s'étaient connus via des amis communs et étaient même sortis ensemble à une époque avant de rompre en de bons termes.  
Quelques années plus tard, Cruthers se maria et eut eu une fille, juste avant qu'il ne commence à travailler sur Isla Nublar en 2010.  
Lui et Krill ayant gardé le contact depuis, Cruthers avait fait part à son amie de la libération d'un poste de technicien suite au licenciement du précédent détenteur et elle emménagea sur l'île trois ans après l'arrivée de Cruthers.  
Quant à Young, Krill l'avait rencontrée sur le ferry lors de la traversée et la conversation s'était naturellement lancée lorsque Krill apprit qu'elle allait être la voisine d'immeuble de l'assistante de la directrice adjointe.

— Harriman, ils en sont où au Colisée ? Demanda Cruthers.

— L'I. rex est enfermée dans sa loge et elle ne devrait pas tarder à s'endormir. Répondit-il en sirotant son café, les yeux rivés sur son moniteur tandis que certains discutaient du séisme ressentit la veille.


	23. Rendez-vous

La _Triumph_ de Grady filait en creusant un sillon dans la route de terre qui sinuait sous les arbres de la jungle embrumée, quelque part dans la partie orientale de l'île.

En laissant les Monts Brumeux derrière lui, une clôture électrifiée haute de plus de six mètres, renforcée par d'épais poteaux en acier et couronnée avec du barbelé apparut à la gauche du soigneur.  
Il s'agissait de la clôture périphérique de la Réserve, une zone s'étendant sur plus de cinq mille hectares en plein cœur de l'île et qui abritait l'une des attractions les plus anciennes et les plus populaires du parc, _Expédition : Monde Perdu_, un safari de deux heures où les visiteurs partaient à la rencontre d'une trentaine d'espèces animales à bord de camions tout-terrains.

A un tournant, il arriva en vue du Mont Sibo au sommet couronné de brume et environ deux kilomètres plus loin, la Triumph parvint au niveau d'une fourche : La route de gauche contournait les champs de lave et menait en direction de la côte ouest en passant non loin de la volière des quetzalcoatlus tandis que celle de droite conduisant au Colisée de l'I. rex et franchissait un pont en bois dressé au-dessus de La Rivière Noire, un cours qui prenait sa source au milieu des pentes désolées du volcan et se jetait dans un bras de mer à l'est.

Grady emprunta la route de droite et après avoir passé la rivière, il commença à entendre les bruits d'engins de chantier ainsi que des voix en espagnol et au détour d'une trouée dans le feuillage, il vit des ouvriers en combinaison bleu foncé et coiffés d'un casque blanc affairés autour de la tranchée, suffisamment profonde et large pour qu'un semi-remorque puisse y circuler sans peine.

Peu après, Grady tourna à gauche et déboula sur le parking du chantier où Dearing l'attendait déjà, les bras croisés et adossée à sa voiture de fonction.

Elle portait un chemisier et des jodhpurs, qui à l'instar de ses vêtements de la veille, étaient d'un blanc éclatant, et elle avait également troqué ses talons contre une paire de sandales montantes tandis que ses cheveux étaient retenus en arrière de ses oreilles au moyen d'épingles.

— Tu es en retard ! Lui dit-elle alors qu'il garait sa moto juste devant elle.

— Je ne suis ni en retard, ni en avance. Rétorqua Grady.

Il sortit une montre de l'une des poches du veston de cuir qu'il portait par-dessus sa chemise et regarda la configuration des aiguilles.

— D'après ma montre, je suis arrivé précisément à l'heure prévue. Constata-il d'un air taquin.

Dearing sortit son téléphone de sa poche de pantalon et regarda l'écran.

— D'après mon portable, tu as soixante-trois secondes de retard. Précisa-elle d'un ton neutre.

— Oh, c'est du pinaillage à ce niveau ! Se plaignit Grady.

Dearing ne répondit rien et se contenta de l'inviter à la suivre en direction de l'entrée du chantier. Grady poussa un sifflement lorsqu'il vit l'attraction en construction.

— Donc c'est ça le Colisée de l'I. rex ? On dirait la Fossedragon de Port-Réal… Dit-il sarcastiquement.

— Tu as beau être sarcastique là maintenant mais lorsque tu verras l'Indominus, je suis sûre qu'il t'évoquera un dragon. D'ailleurs c'était l'un des buts recherchés car en plus des habituels paléontologues et généticiens sollicités lorsqu'il s'agit de recréer une espèce disparue, nous avons fait appel à un mythologue et à un creature designer d'Hollywood afin de créer un tout nouveau dinosaure qui à la fois sort de l'ordinaire et qui en même temps évoque certains monstres mythologiques.

Ils passèrent le poste de sécurité et contrairement à la veille, Dearing ne prit pas la direction de la baie d'observation de l'enclos mais de l'entrée du Colisée lui-même, droit devant eux.

— Quels ADN ont été incorporés dans son génome ?

— La base c'est du giganotosaure. Je sais qu'il y a du T. rex mais je ne me rappelle plus de tête du nom des autres espèces qui sont pour la plupart à coucher dehors.

Elle pianota quelques instants sur son portable puis le tendit à Grady.

— Tiens. Dans le PDF que je viens d'ouvrir, il y a les infos qui vont être publiées sur le site web en début d'année et parmi-elles figurent les autres espèces.

— Merci.

Grady saisit le téléphone et commença à lire en diagonale le dit document afin de passer le plus rapidement à une partie comprenant une série de fiches, chacune comprenant le dessin de l'une des espèces dont le génome a été utilisé.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il faisait défiler les fiches, il lut les noms des animaux à voix haute :

— _Majungasaurus, Carnotaurus,_ _Giganotosaurus, Megaraptor, Proceratosaurus, Tyrannosaurus. _Ah tiens, il y a du _Kaprosuchus_ aussi ! Original. Fit-il avant de repasser l'appareil à sa propriétaire. C'est un sacré cocktail que nous a concocté Wu, ajouta Grady, et encore, je me doute bien que cette liste est loin d'être exhaustive. Si son but était de faire de l'I. rex une m'as-tu vu, il a surement dû ajouter également l'ADN d'animaux modernes dotés de caractéristiques physiques et comportementales hors du commun. C'est sans conteste une prouesse scientifique mais je n'ai toujours pas saisi le réel intérêt de cette créature digne du docteur Moreau. C'est quoi la prochaine étape ? Un rat croisé avec un canard ? Un macaque a cinq culs ? Un clone de Michael Jackson enfanté par un lama ?

Face à cette énumération de créations fantaisistes, Dearing ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.

— Arrêtes avec tes absurdités… Afin de revigorer l'intérêt du public pour cet endroit, il nous faut créer de nouvelles attractions sans quoi ils se lasseraient.

— Ça j'ai compris, tous les parcs à thèmes et zoos de la planète le font. Mais pourquoi une chimère ?

— Les cadres de Masrani Global et le Conseil d'Administration d'InGen ont pensé que les modifications génétiques feraient augmenter le facteur « wow ».

— On parle de dinosaures ! Ils sont déjà très « wow » à la base.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le hall d'entrée désert et empruntèrent les larges escaliers à son extrémité, conduisant à un long couloir courant sous les gradins.

— Selon nos experts en marketing, ce sera bientôt plus le cas et l'_Indominus rex_ va nous permettre de rester sur le devant de la scène encore un bon bout de temps. Dit-elle en souriant d'un air suffisant.

— Les experts en marketing… Répéta Grady en esquissant un rictus. Tout comme les analystes en politique, ce sont juste un ramassis de branleurs qui se la ramènent avec leurs stats. Et ce nom ! C'est des élèves de SEGPA qui l'ont pondu ?

— On avait besoin de quelque chose d'effrayant mais aussi de facile à prononcer. Se justifia Dearing. Tu devrais entendre un enfant de quatre ans essayer de prononcer _Archaeornithomimus_.

Une fois au sommet des escaliers, ils tournèrent à droite et se mirent à longer le couloir.

— Que dis-tu d'_Albadrakon imperator _ou Dragon blanc empereur ? Non seulement, c'est classe mais c'est surtout plus sérieux et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que ça m'a pris que deux minutes là où je présume que le terme _Indominus_ est le fruit de plusieurs heures de réunion. Les gars du marketing étaient-ils atteints de flémingite aiguë à tout hasard ?

Prenant une sortie sur leur gauche, ils passèrent sous une arche et ressortirent à l'extérieur devant la première rangée de gradins.

— Pas mal, fit Dearing, forcée de reconnaitre que le nom trouvé par Grady n'était pas dénué de mordant, mais malheureusement on ne plus faire machine arrière sur ce point. Le nom _Indominus rex_ a été déposé et quiconque l'utilisera dans un but commercial sans notre accord sera poursuivi en justice.

Grady s'arrêta pour regarder l'arène et soupira.

— Ainsi vous l'avez breveté, emballé dans ce joli papier cadeau que l'on appelle marketing et maintenant vous la vendez…

Dearing stoppa à quelque pas de lui et posa sa main sur le garde-corps.

— Oui, c'est ce qui se fait ici depuis le début. Tu as un problème avec ça ?

— Le problème étant que vous considérez la vie comme quelque chose pouvant être marchandée au même titre qu'un quelconque produit industriel et tout cela n'est que pure aberration. Le brevetage du vivant est une porte ouverte à toutes sortes de dérives. Aujourd'hui, les organismes génétiquement modifiés et dé-éteints sont concernés mais demain à qui le tour ? Aux espèces ayant assuré la survie de l'humanité pendant des millénaires ? De quel droit un petit groupe d'individus peut-il prétendre qu'une race ou une variété entière lui appartient ?

A ces interrogations, Dearing ne répondit point et elle lui fit signe afin qu'ils reprennent leur route tandis qu'un silence pesant régnait dans l'intérieur du Colisée, uniquement perturbé par les bruits du chantier environnant.

— Pour l'endormir, quelle dose de tranquillisant a été utilisée ? Demanda Grady quelques instants plus tard alors qu'ils gravissaient les marches menant tout en haut des gradins.

— Etant donné que son métabolisme est très similaire à celui du tyrannosaure et qu'elle pèse dix tonnes, l'équipe vétérinaire a utilisé la même dose que pour un T. rex de ce poids.

— Ont-ils pris en compte son tempérament ?

Dearing écarquilla légèrement ses yeux, surprise par cette question.

— Je suppose mais ça ne doit pas changer grand-chose, non ? Lui demanda-elle d'un ton incertain. De mon point de vue, l'I. rex a le même tempérament que tous les autres grands carnivores. Est-ce si important ? Si oui, pourquoi ?

— Quand on dose un tranquillisant, il faut penser non seulement au poids de l'animal mais aussi à son tempérament. Par exemple si tu injectes la même dose à un éléphant, un hippopotame et un rhinocéros, tu obtiendras des réactions différentes selon les espèces…

Arrivés en haut des marches, ils tournèrent pour longer l'allée en direction de la salle de contrôle du Colisée. Près de la porte de cette dernière, Grady vit une figure en treillis adossée contre un mur, en train de fumer et reconnut Nataliya Darbinian.

— Là où l'éléphant sera immobilisé, l'hippo ne sera que ralenti et le rhino s'énervera. Il en va de même pour les dinosaures et peut-être que les grands dinosaures carnivores ont tous le même comportement pour toi mais la réalité est tout autre puisque là où le T. rex est fortement attaché à son territoire et par conséquent ne le quittera qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité, les allosauroïdes tels que _Allosaurus_ ou _Metriacanthosaurus_ n'hésiteraient pas à te traquer sur d'innombrables kilomètres si l'envie leur en prenait et ce quitte à s'aventurer loin de leurs terrains de chasse habituels. Ce que je veux te dire c'est que vous avez là une créature dont vous ignorez la majeure partie du comportement et qui, si les rumeurs sont justes, s'est déjà révélé imprévisible au point d'avoir envoyé quelqu'un à l'hôpital durant sa tendre jeunesse. J'espère que le nouveau véto sait ce qu'il fait car sinon on risque d'avoir une surprise.

— Justement tu es là pour nous aider là-dessus alors cesse d'être négatif et montres-toi coopératif s'il te plaît.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à une vingtaine de mètres de la porte de la salle de contrôle et Dearing regarda l'heure sur sa montre.

— Je dois y aller… Tu retrouveras Jonas ainsi que le lieutenant Brunet et quelque uns de ses hommes à l'intérieur. Essaies de m'envoyer ton rapport avant le nouvel an et si on se revoit pas d'ici là, je te souhaite un joyeux Noël !

— Joyeux Noël à toi aussi. Lui souhaita en retour Grady.

Mais elle avait déjà tourné les talons et marchait à allure rapide vers la sortie.

Alors qu'il s'avançait vers la porte, Darbinian le salua :

— Salut, Owen.

— Salut, Nat.

La garde jeta son mégot et l'écrasa sous sa botte avant d'aller se placer bras croisés devant l'embrasure de la porte, empêchant Grady d'aller plus avant.

Accroché à sa ceinture, il y avait un bipeur, un pistolet semi-automatique et un poignard tandis qu'elle portait une smartwatch autour de son poignet gauche et une oreillette radio dans son oreille droite.  
Ses longs cheveux noirs avaient quant à eux, été rassemblés en arrière en un chignon serré, comme la tenue l'exigeait pour les gardes ayant les cheveux longs.

— Mot de passe ? Lui demanda-elle dans un accent russe des plus séduisants et en le regardant droit dans les yeux, bien que Grady était plus grand et plus large qu'elle.

— Voyons Nat, je n'ai pas besoin de mot de passe. C'est la direction qui m'envoie alors soit gentille, pousses-toi !

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Darbinian et tenta de la pousser mais la russe ne fléchit pas et tint fermement sa position. Face aux efforts vains de Grady qui tentait désespérément de passer, elle se mit à rire.

— Mais ! Protesta-il sur un ton amusé.

— Darbinian ! Cessez vos enfantillages et laissez-le entrer, _nom de Dious !_ Commanda la voix bourrue de Brunet depuis l'intérieur de la salle.

Elle s'exécuta et ouvrit la porte à Grady, laissant entrer celui-ci avant de le suivre et de fermer la porte derrière elle.

La salle de surveillance était éclairée par deux grandes baies vitrées parallèles, l'une donnant sur l'arène et l'autre sur le cirque.  
Du côté de la première, se trouvait une série de consoles dont le but était de contrôler les effets entrant en jeu à chaque animation ainsi que l'ouverture et la fermeture des portes permettant à la locataire des lieux de circuler entre sa loge, l'enclos et l'arène. Le fond de la pièce était occupé par une série de casiers contre lequel les gardes avaient posés leurs fusils et où l'on trouvait également un petit réfrigérateur accolé à un meuble bas surmonté d'une cafetière.

En balayant la salle du regard, Grady vit non seulement Brunet et Roth mais aussi Tian et Velasquez, affectés la veille à l'enclos des achillobators.  
Là où les deux premiers prenaient leur petit déjeuner à une table carrée située non loin du réfrigérateur, les deux autres étaient assis devant les consoles, regardant des images de surveillance tout en sirotant des cafés.

Grady vint saluer son supérieur ainsi que les gardes.

— _Comment allez-vous, mon ami_ ? (*) S'enquit Grady lorsqu'il vint donner une poignée de main virile à Brunet.

— _Je vais bien, merci_. Ton français s'améliore dis-donc ! Répondit Brunet bien que Grady parla français avec un fort accent états-unien. Alors, tu viens pour madame ? Demanda-il alors qu'il tartinait une tranche de pain d'un fromage à l'allure visqueuse, venant de la région natale du Français et au nom imprononçable pour Grady tandis que de son côté, Roth mangeait des haricots et du bacon.

— Je n'ai pas eu le choix, vous savez comment elle est. Répondit celui-ci en allant se servir du café.

— Ou parce que tu es encore en chien sur elle et que tu lui obéis comme un toutou à sa mémère. Le taquina Darbinian, accoudée contre les casiers et fixant Grady d'un air inquisiteur.

— Je ne suis pas en chien sur elle ! Si tu fais allusion aux rumeurs qui circulent à notre sujet, sache qu'elles sont infondées.

— Owen, Owen, mon cher Owen… Je connais bien les hommes et je sais parfaitement quand ils mentent. Tiens, puisque je parlais de chiens il y a quelques instants, je vais m'avancer en disant que tu es comme eux : Je suis sûr que tu as la queue qui frétille quand tu la vois débarquer ou que l'on parle d'elle. Tss… Dire que tu couchais avec l'ennemi. On devrait de te tondre !

— L'ennemi. Tout de suite les grands mots…

Pendant leur échange, Brunet avait refermé son pot de fromage et s'était levé pour aller le mettre au frigo.

— La qualification d'ennemi n'est pas si abusée de la part de Darbinian. Hier, Hamada est venu voir Dearing pour lui parler des bunkers et pour ne pas être vulgaire, elle l'a envoyé aller se gratter. A croire qu'elle le fait exprès… Apprit Brunet à Grady qui soufflait sur son café pour le refroidir.

Il déposa le pot et referma la porte du réfrigérateur avant de revenir s'asseoir à la table.

— Bon à la base, reprit-il, je parlais de l'autre madame, celle qui est actuellement dans les bras de Morphée.

— La Dame Blanche comme certains l'appellent…Dit Grady. Elle est comment ?

— Difficile à gérer. Répondit Roth laconiquement. Agressive, capricieuse, sournoise, lunatique…

— Surtout complètement marteau. Ajouta Brunet entre deux bouchées. Un peu comme l'une de mes ex. Dit-il à mi-voix, faisant référence à une ancienne relation houleuse qu'il avait vécue avec une fille de son village lorsqu'il était plus jeune.

Lorsque Roth et Brunet eurent finit de petit-déjeuner, ils se levèrent et prirent la direction de la porte, invitant Grady à les suivre.

— Velasquez, Tian. Venez avec nous ! Darbinian, restez garder le navire ! Ordonna Brunet à ses subordonnés.

Ils acquiescèrent et après que les autres aient quittés la pièce, Darbinian sortit un magazine d'un tiroir près des consoles et alla s'installer au niveau de ces dernières, croisant ses jambes sur le rebord, et commença à lire, jetant de temps en temps un coup d'œil aux images de surveillance.

* * *

**Annotations :**

(*) En français dans le texte en version anglaise.


	24. Inspection

Après avoir descendu un escalier et emprunté un couloir faiblement éclairé, le petit groupe arriva devant la porte de service de l'enclos, verrouillée à l'aide d'un gros cadenas dont Roth avait la clé et qu'il sortit pour ouvrir la porte.

Ils enjambèrent le seuil, pénétrant ainsi dans l'antre de l'Indominus, une caverne dont l'ouverture surplombait l'intérieur du cirque, permettant à l'occupante des lieux de dominer son territoire et d'observer ce qui se tramait à l'intérieur de la galerie d'observation tout en restant tapie dans l'obscurité.  
Bien que l'ouverture ait été suffisamment grosse pour laisser passer un théropode géant de plus de seize mètres de long et cinq de hauteur, la lumière du jour peinait à pénétrer à l'intérieur de la caverne et Roth dut enclencher le système d'éclairage afin qu'ils puissent y voir clairement.

Lorsque la lumière des néons parvint au niveau du sol, Grady vit des os éparpillés un peu partout de manière anarchique et curieux, il s'agenouilla près de l'un d'eux pour l'inspecter. Il passa ses doigts sur une série de trous perforant ce qui était un fémur de bœuf.

— Ces os ont de grosses traces de rongement. Commenta-il

— Lorsqu'on lui donne une carcasse entière, elle va généralement l'emporter ici afin de le dévorer en vitesse comme une boulimique, et lorsqu'elle en arrive aux os, il arrive qu'elle les ronge et ce pendant des heures entières. Lui raconta Roth. Et il y a plus mais je vais laisser Gilbert te le montrer car je dois aller voir comment l'opération se déroule. Vous me retrouverez là-bas plus tard de toute manière.

Tandis que Grady rejoignait les gardes près de la grande baie vitrée qui aurait permis aux visiteurs d'observer l'I. rex dans son antre, le soigneur se détourna d'eux et partit dans la direction opposée, vers le fond de la caverne où se trouvait une haute porte blindée, celle du couloir reliant l'antre à la loge de nuit où l'équipe vétérinaire s'apprêtait à opérer l'animal.

X

Le vétérinaire administra tout doucement l'anesthésiant, n'appuyant que faiblement sur le piston de la seringue dont l'aiguille était plantée à la base du cou de l'Indominus, au milieu de la mosaïque de fines écailles qui s'étendait entre deux grosses écailles bulbeuses de la taille d'un poing.

Le dinosaure était couché sur le ventre, étendu de tout son long au milieu d'une pièce rectangulaire de la taille d'un petit entrepôt dotée de hauts murs en béton et dans laquelle l'équipe vétérinaire avait réparti du matériel médical.

Des lampes scialytiques montées sur roulettes jetaient une lumière blanche, uniforme et sans ombres sur le corps endormi de l'animal en plus de servir de principale source d'éclairage dans cette pièce plongée dans la pénombre dont la seule source de lumière naturelle provenait d'une série de fenêtres rectangulaires percées en haut du mur du couloir de service, séparé de la loge par des barreaux épais et rapprochés en acier renforcé, donnant l'impression aux humains présents dans la pièce d'être des lilliputiens au sein d'une cellule de prison surdimensionnée.

En plus du vétérinaire, il y avait également ses deux assistants, revêtus comme lui d'une combinaison et d'un masque de chirurgie, ainsi que Roth et quelques autres soigneurs.  
Ces derniers surveillaient l'opération depuis le couloir de service situé derrière la grille et une certaine inquiétude se lisait dans leurs yeux comme si c'était un de leurs proches qui se faisait opérer et non pas un animal qui aurait pu les tuer d'un simple coup de griffe.

Malgré la dangerosité de certains de leurs pensionnaires, les soigneurs de Jurassic World exprimaient beaucoup d'attachement pour eux et concernant les animaux nés en couveuse, la coutume était que le soigneur qui allait s'occuper d'eux soit présent lors de l'éclosion afin qu'ils puissent s'imprégner de lui pour créer une relation de confiance car tout comme les oiseaux, les dinosaures considéraient le premier être qu'ils voyaient comme leur mère.  
Cependant, l'I. rex n'avait pas bénéficié de cette tradition car craignant que son système immunitaire ne soit trop fragile en raison de sa conception hors du commun, Wu avait préféré réduire le contact humain au strict minimum et elle fut placée en isolement dès sa naissance.

Lorsque tout l'anesthésiant fut injecté, le vétérinaire retira délicatement la seringue avant de la ranger sur un plateau en inox posé sur un chariot chirurgical et fit signe à l'un de assistants de lui passer l'un des bouts du drap chirurgical afin qu'ils l'étendent sur le corps de leur patiente, dissimulant ainsi la quasi-totalité de son corps à l'exception du bout du museau et d'une partie de la queue.

— Steve ? Peux-tu vérifier son rythme cardiaque ? Demanda le vétérinaire à l'assistant qui lui avait passé le bout du drap.

Steve contourna l'I. rex en direction des barreaux et à la vue de sa queue, un frisson parcourra l'échine de l'assistant vétérinaire. En effet, l'extrémité de cette partie du corps était intégralement recouverte par de grosses écailles allongées et épineuses se chevauchant les unes les autres.

Steve enjamba la queue précautionneusement, marcha vers l'électrocardiogramme posé à même le sol et s'accroupit afin de consulter l'écran de l'appareil.

— Le rythme cardiaque est normal, Nick. Commenta-il.

— Bien. Etant donné que sa respiration est bonne également, je pense que l'on peut commencer l'opération. Déclara le vétérinaire en contemplant le dinosaure tranquillisé.

Il se retourna vers le chariot mais en voulant prendre un outil, il remarqua qu'ils l'avaient oublié dans leur véhicule.

— Je crois qu'on a oublié la mini scie circulaire dans l'ambulance. Dit-il, ennuyé.

— J'y cours ! S'écria Steve en prenant la direction d'un couloir plongé dans la pénombre situé à l'opposé de la grille, saisissant au passage les clés du véhicule sur le chariot.

— Fayot ! Lui lança l'autre assistant, une en vérité, dans un murmure.

— Je comptais y aller mais tant pis. Dit le vétérinaire lorsque Steve disparut dans le couloir.

X

— Ces traces de griffes ont toujours été là ? Demanda Grady en désignant une série de griffures qui laissaient d'énormes traces sur un pan entier du mur barrant l'entrée du cirque.

— Ça lui prend de temps en temps de faire ses griffes sur le mur. Lui répondit Velasquez. Parfois, elle le fait tout en regardant les tireurs dans les miradors, comme si elle voulait les provoquer.

— Une fois, il y a Gareth qui a voulu lui demander d'arrêter mais elle a répondu en lui rugissant dessus et en chargeant le mur au niveau du mirador dans lequel il se trouvait. Raconta Tian.

— Il en a fait des cauchemars pendant des jours et il avait failli jeter l'éponge d'ailleurs mais malgré son manque d'assurance, Turner est un élément doté de beaucoup de potentiel et j'en ai touché deux mots à Hamada afin qu'on l'évite de l'affecter ici. Compléta Brunet.

— En plus d'être une ado, il fallait qu'elle soit du genre rebelle…Génial. Dit Grady sur un ton blasé.

Ils se détournèrent du mur pour aller en direction du sous-bois qui, protégé par les murailles rocheuses de la crique, avait été épargné par la brume qui recouvrait d'un tapis blanchâtre toute la zone entourant le complexe.

X

— Quelque chose ne va pas, Evy ? Demanda Nick à son autre assistant en voyant que celle-ci avait le nez dans le carnet de santé de l'Indominus et qu'elle jetait des regards songeurs à leur patiente qui respirait bruyamment.

— Elle a pris pas mal de poids depuis ces cinq derniers mois et son appétit a décuplé. On pourrait dire que c'est normal puisqu'elle grandit mais les données qu'on a là sont anormalement élevées par rapport à nos prévisions. Soit nous avons sous-estimés les besoins physiologiques dus à sa croissance, soit il y a quelque chose d'autre. Je peux me tromper mais…

— Ton intuition féminine te dit que notre chère amie ici présente est peut-être en cloque ? La coupa le vétérinaire. Ne sois pas ridicule, je sais bien que ce soir c'est Noël mais c'est un dinosaure que nous avons là, pas la vierge Marie !

— C'est ce que les costards-cravates de Palo Alto avaient pour habitude de dire avant que les survivants de l'expédition de novembre 1994 ne leur présente des coquilles d'œufs provenant des ruines de Jurassic Park. Rétorqua Evangeline.

— Je suis au courant de tous les soucis occasionnés à l'époque par l'inclusion d'ADN d'_Hyperolius viridiflavus _mais Wu est loin d'être stupide et je doute qu'il ne refasse la même erreur deux fois. De plus, même si il l'avait refait, l'I. rex est seule au monde et par conséquent, elle n'a pas pu être fécondée par quoi que ce soit.

— Et si sa potentielle progéniture était le fruit d'un processus parthénogénétique ? Suggéra l'assistante.

— Comme dans le cas de cette femelle Dragon de Komodo du Zoo de Chester (*) ?

— Exactement. Il n'est pas impossible que Wu ait ajouté de l'ADN d'une espèce pouvant se reproduire via la parthénogenèse sans en imaginer les conséquences et vu qu'il refuse de nous révéler l'intégralité de la composition du génome, il nous laisse dans le brouillard. Avança-elle. Comme si nous étions tous des laquais de Biosyn ou de Grendel… Ce que je veux te dire, c'est que l'on ne sait même pas avec quoi on travaille !

— Hé, relax ! Comme tu peux le voir, elle est paisiblement endormie et je suis sûr que l'opération va se passer sans problèmes. Si tu veux en avoir le cœur net à propos de sa présumée grossesse, on pourra la soumettre à une échographie début janvier mais à mon humble avis, tu te fais du tracas pour rien. Le fait que cette grosse cochonne passe son temps à bouffer, et par conséquent à prendre du poids, n'a rien d'extraordinaire pour un animal vivant en milieu captif puisque j'ai connu un lion récupéré d'un cirque qui avait exactement le même problème. Ah tiens, voilà l'autre ! Dit le vétérinaire en voyant revenir Steve du couloir avec la mini-scie circulaire dans les mains.

X

Alors qu'ils déambulaient à l'ombre des arbres, l'attention de Grady se porta sur une petite touffe noire à moitié dissimulée sous les feuilles mortes.

Il saisit une petite branche traînant au sol et s'en servit pour tâter la dite touffe et en déterminer la nature. Après l'avoir dégagé, il s'accroupit près d'elle pour la saisir.

— Toi, t'as pas eu de chance ! Dit-il en regardant sa trouvaille, une patte arrière de singe hurleur.

— Une patte de singe. Pourquoi elle l'a chassé ? C'est une proie bien trop petite pour elle. Demanda Tian par-dessus l'épaule du soigneur, ayant conclu qu'il avait été tué par l'I. rex à cause de la taille de la trace de morsure au niveau de la cuisse.

— En effet mais elle ne l'a pas chassé pour se nourrir mais pour s'amuser. Précisa-il en se relevant.

— Tel un chat avec des moucherons. Compara-elle.

— Exactement, ce ne sont que de vulgaires amuse-gueules à ses yeux ! Plus j'en sais sur elle et plus elle m'inquiète. Avoua Grady alors qu'ils quittaient le couvert des arbres, s'avançant dans la zone découverte entre ceux-ci et la galerie d'observation. Nous avons un animal qui a vécu toute sa vie entre quatre murs sans congénères pour l'éduquer ou lui apporter un peu de compagnie et dont la seule relation positive s'exerce avec cette grue puisqu'elle l'associe avec la nourriture. Dit-il en désignant la grue de nourrissage. Puisqu'elle a appris à connaître les moindres recoins de son enclos, une forme d'ennui s'est installée, ennui qu'elle comble en s'empiffrant, en vous narguant et en chassant tout ce qui se bouge. De ce que j'ai entendu, elle serait également anormalement intelligente pour un théropode de ce gabarit. Vous devez vous en doutez mais je la sens vraiment pas cette attraction car si comme prévu elle est exposée à des milliers de gens qui gesticulent et qui crient en même temps, elle risque fort de péter les plombs et je n'ose pas imaginer ce qui arriverait dans ce cas. Probablement des crises cardiaques et des fausses couches dans le ¨meilleur¨ des cas si l'attraction n'est pas interdite aux personnes sensibles et aux femmes enceintes… M'enfin bref, la décision de Claire est déjà prise et j'aurais beau la mettre en garde, mon opinion ne pèse pas lourd sur la balance face à la montagne de dollars que l'I. rex fera rentrer dans les coffres du parc…

Un bref silence s'ensuivit.

— Ça te dit qu'on aille voir comment l'opération se passe ? Proposa Brunet. Histoire que tu découvres à quoi mademoiselle ressemble. On pourra reprendre l'inspection après.

— Pourquoi pas. Répondit Grady. Je te suis.

* * *

**Annotations :**

(*) Le 20 décembre 2006, Flore, une femelle Dragon de Komodo vivant au Zoo de Chester en Angleterre pondit onze œufs non fécondés. Parmi eux, sept éclorent pour donner naissance à des mâles.


	25. Un Réveil de Dragon

Nick brancha la mini scie circulaire à une rallonge puis alla se pencher au-dessus du carré découpé dans le drap au niveau de la base du cou de l' . Remarquant qu'il faisait un peu sombre dans la pièce, il ordonna :

— Lampe !

Evangeline rapprocha l'une des lampes scialytiques et l'orienta en direction du carré de peau où le vétérinaire allait opérer.

Celui-ci mit alors la mini scie circulaire en marche et commença à découper la peau épaisse du dinosaure au niveau de la zone anesthésiée.

Alors que la lame de l'appareil était en train de fendre les écailles, un courant d'air soudain envoya voler des feuilles posées sur le chariot et les éparpilla tout autour.

— Foutue aération ! Soupira-il.

— Ne restes pas planté là Steve ! Vas les ramasser et assures-toi de mettre un presse-papier ! Aboya Evy à son collègue qui se tenait un peu en retrait, attendant qu'on lui donne un ordre.

— Ça va, je vais le faire ! Ce n'est pas la peine de m'engueuler ! Rétorqua celui-ci.

Steve se courba pour ramasser les feuilles une par une et une fois que ce fut fait, il les rassembla en paquet sur le chariot avant de poser une boîte en inox par-dessus afin que cette dernière agisse comme presse-papiers.

— Il y en a une qui a glissé sous le drap, près de la tête. Lui indiqua sa collègue.

Steve laissa échapper un soupir inaudible puis il s'avança vers la tête du dinosaure tranquillisé, s'accroupit et en passant la tête sous le drap pour chercher du regard la dernière feuille, il fut frappé par l'odeur de chair en décomposition qui émanait de la gueule du dinosaure et ce malgré le fait qu'il portait un masque de chirurgie.

— Pouah, tu pues de la gueule ! Dit-il, écœuré. Dîtes, on ne pourrait pas en profiter pour lui nettoyer les dents ? Car là c'est une putain d'infection !

— Déjà qu'il faut se magner pour lui mettre l'implant alors tu penses bien qu'on n'aura pas le temps pour ça. Lui répondit Nick qui, ayant atteint l'hypoderme grâce à l'action de la scie, était en train d'y implanter la bio-puce.

— Ouais, peu importe.

Sous la gueule de l'I. rex , Steve vit la dernière feuille.

— Ah, je l'ai trouvé !

Mais lorsque l'assistant voulut la récupérer, il s'aperçut qu'elle était coincée et que s'il la tirait trop fort, il risquait de la déchirer.

Afin de récupérer la feuille intacte, Steve n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'essayer de soulever les mâchoires du dinosaure.

— Allez, soulèves-moi cette gueule pour tonton Steve ! Implora-il en peinant à les soulever.

— Laisses-tomber, on l'enlèvera après ! Lui conseilla Nick.

— Encore une petite seconde… Dit Steve en tirant sur la feuille. Ça y est, je l'ai ! Dans ton cul, biatch ! Clama l'assistant euphoriquement d'une voix forte.

C'est alors qu'il entendit un petit bruit visqueux, à peine perceptible, à sa droite et en tournant sa tête dans cette direction, son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il se figea sur place. Un œil rouge comme le sang et à la pupille ovale le fixait droit dans les yeux : L' était réveillée.

— Sors de là Steve ! T'as passé l'âge de faire des châteaux de draps. Entendit-il Evy lui lancer.

Mais paralysé par la peur, l'assistant n'osait pas bouger et son cœur battait à un rythme effréné.  
Il aurait bien voulu hurler pour avertir ses collègues mais aucune parole intelligible n'arrivait à sortir de sa bouche et ses membres étaient pris de tremblements incontrôlables qui finirent par lui faire perdre l'équilibre.

Lorsque l' retroussa sa lèvre supérieure, elle fit découvrir à Steve une rangée de dents tranchantes et crénelées qui, au fur et à mesure que l'on suivait l'os dentaire en direction de la gorge, devenaient de plus en plus petites, resserrées et recourbées vers l'arrière. Cela faisait de la gueule de l'Indominus un piège dont nul ne pouvait en réchapper et que le dinosaure comptait refermer sur l'assistant vétérinaire.

Alors qu'un puissant grondement couvait dans les entrailles du monstre, Steve parvint à se ressaisir brièvement et dans un ultime effort, il hurla d'une voix paniquée :

— Elle est réveillée ! Sortez !

Nick, qui était en train de recoudre la peau du dinosaure, abandonna ses outils sur place et fonça vers la porte en laissant échapper un cri apeuré.

Une partie des soigneurs restés derrière la grille coururent chercher des fusils tandis que les autres ouvrirent la porte et crièrent à l'équipe vétérinaire de sortir.

Alors qu'il fuyait vers la porte de la grille, le vétérinaire heurta quelque chose de dur et de rugueux qui le renvoya violemment plusieurs mètres en arrière et en atterrissant sur le sol froid et dur, le vétérinaire s'aperçut qu'il venait de recevoir un coup de queue_._

Voyant la situation dégénérer rapidement, l'un des soigneurs restés derrière la grille bondit vers un boîtier accroché au mur, en souleva le couvercle et appuya fermement sur un gros bouton rouge, enclenchant la sirène d'alarme qui se fit entendre dans tout le complexe.

Pendant ce temps, Evy s'était précipitée au secours de Steve qui était couché sur le dos avec uniquement la tête et le haut du torse dépassant du drap.

Elle avait à peine commencé à le tirer vers elle par les aisselles que soudain, la tête énorme du dinosaure remua sous le drap, se leva un peu et souleva le bas du corps de son collègue.

Un hurlement de douleur emplit toute la salle et un bruit mélangeant craquements et broyages d'os ainsi que tranchage de chairs s'ensuivit.

Du sang éclaboussa le drap, le maculant de rouge, et le hurlement de Steve perdit en intensité jusqu'à s'évanouir tandis que la force qui le tirait sous le drap se relâcha, laissant retomber le corps de l'assistant sur Evy, faisant tomber celle-ci en arrière.

L'assistante réalisa avec horreur que Steve avait été tranché au niveau de la taille, laissant viscères et lambeaux de chair traîner sur le sol alors que le sang jaillissait par les artères et les veines sectionnées net, se répandant sur le sol pour y former une mare qui ne faisait que s'étendre.

Sous le choc, elle cria de terreur et lâcha son collègue désormais inconscient et agonisant pour céder à la panique, tremblante et en pleurs.

L'Indominus poussa un grondement sourd et commença à se relever, se servant de ses membres antérieurs puissants comme appuis et faisant racler sur le sol les appareils de mesure médicaux, ceux-ci étant toujours reliés à son corps au moyen de pince porte-électrodes.

X

Lorsque le message d'alerte apparut en grandes lettres rouges sur l'écran principal de la salle de contrôle, les discussions furent coupées court et Cruthers leva les yeux vers le dit écran.

— C'est quoi ce bordel ? S'interrogea-il.

Il pianota brièvement sur son clavier et un point rouge apparut en surbrillance sur la carte de l'île, au niveau du Colisée de l'I. rex , puis des images de vidéosurveillance provenant de cette installation défilèrent à l'écran et les techniciens furent horrifiés par ce qu'ils virent sur celle provenant de la loge.

X

Au fur et à mesure que l'indominus se dressait, elle jetait son ombre dans toute la salle et lorsqu'elle s'interposa entre Evy et la lumière du jour, le drap qu'elle avait alors encore sur le corps prit une couleur sombre et avec ses mains griffues à la pâleur cadavérique, l' évoqua une figure spectrale gigantesque, voir la Mort elle-même aux yeux de l'assistante vétérinaire.

Le dinosaure la dominant de ses cinq mètres cinquante de haut, Evy recula et chercha désespérément à contourner le dinosaure mais elle l'avait vu plus tôt donner un coup de queue à Nick qui gisait endolorit sur le sol froid et dur et si elle avait voulu courir vers la porte en évitant cette partie de l'animal, elle se serait jetée droit dans sa gueule.

Le vétérinaire reprit ses esprits et se releva en vitesse malgré la douleur qu'il ressentait dans tout son corps mais voyant que sa voie d'échappatoire la plus proche était barrée par le dinosaure, il fuit dans la direction opposée, dans le couloir emprunté par Steve plus tôt et qui était désormais plongé par intermittence dans la lumière rougeâtre émises par les voyants de l'alarme le jalonnant.

Lorsque les soigneurs partis chercher les fusils revinrent, il était déjà hors de portée de voix.

Grady et les gardes arrivèrent à leur tour, déboulant en courant d'un couloir. Roth et un autre soigneur armés de fusils à projectiles éléctro-choquants passèrent la porte de la grille et depuis leur position, firent feu sur l' pour la détourner de l'assistante vétérinaire.

— Sors ! Hurla le chef animalier à l'encontre de la concernée et qui ne vit même pas Grady passer à côté de lui pour aider Evy à s'échapper.

Lorsque le prédateur, toujours aveuglé par le drap, ressentit une décharge au niveau de la cuisse, il grogna avant de donner un puissant coup de queue en direction des soigneurs, les repoussant ainsi en dehors de la pièce, puis il fit volte-face brutalement en faisant voler le matériel médical et Evy dut se jeter au sol afin d'éviter de se prendre l'électrocardiogramme en pleine tête.

Tandis que l'indominus était occupée avec les soigneurs, Grady accourut auprès d'Evy pour l'aider à se relever mais c'est alors qu'il vit le dinosaure repousser la porte de la grille du bout du museau avant de lui donner un violent coup de tête et en voulant la rouvrir, les soigneurs s'aperçurent qu'elle était coincée.

En regardant la porte, Grady vit que le métal s'était déformé sous le choc et il se rendit compte que l' venait de les enfermer à l'intérieur avec elle et que leur seule voie de sortie était la porte de service située au bout du couloir qui permettait à l'Indominus de rejoindre l'arène et l'enclos, celui dans lequel Nick avait fui.

Grady attrapa Evangeline par le bras et l'emmena vers ce long corridor, l'invitant à courir aussi vite qu'elle pouvait et en les entendant fuir, le prédateur se détourna de la grille et les prit en chasse.  
Cependant ses mouvements étaient gênés par le drap chirurgical qui recouvrait son corps tel un manteau et s'il ne s'en débarrassait immédiatement, ses proies allaient prendre beaucoup trop de distance.

L'Indominus mordit alors un bout du drap, tirant dessus avec force puis elle le jeta au sol avant de lancer un rugissement si assourdissant que tout ceux présents dans le couloir de service durent se boucher les oreilles alors qu'ils étaient impuissants.

Nick sursauta en l'entendant lui aussi. Il était arrivé au bout du couloir et cherchait désespérément les clés de la porte de service. Il se rappela tout à coup que c'était Steve qui les avait prises pour aller chercher la mini-scie circulaire.  
L'assistant ne les ayant pas redonnées, elles devaient être soit sur son cadavre, soit dans le ventre de l'I. rex_. _

Le vétérinaire osa hasarder un regard en arrière et au milieu d'une intermittence de la lumière de l'alarme, il vit sa collègue ainsi qu'Owen Grady courir vers lui.

Dans l'intermittence qui suivit après, il vit l'I. rex et frappé de terreur, il laissa échapper un cri et se jeta sur le panneau de commande apposé contre le mur à sa droite pour l'ouvrir et entrer un code.

Une fois le code validé, la paroi dans laquelle la porte était imbriquée se mit à coulisser lentement vers sa gauche, se révélant être ainsi une autre porte, faisant la hauteur du tunnel et empruntée par les véhicules de service.

Dès que l'ouverture fut suffisamment large pour laisser passer sa figure corpulente, Nick s'y engagea et sortit à l'extérieur en courant, oubliant d'enclencher le processus de fermeture.

En voyant la lumière du jour apparaître tout au bout du couloir dans lequel s'étaient engagés les deux fuyards et l'I. rex, Brunet ajusta sa radio sur la fréquence de la salle de contrôle tandis que Velasquez et Tian étaient penchés au-dessus de Roth et du second soigneur projetés dans le couloir par le coup de queue.

X

— _Faîtes fermer cette putain de porte sur le champ !_ Hurla la voix du Français

— Il y a encore des gens à l'intérieur ! Protesta Krill.

— _Faîtes ce que vous je dis ou vous aurez davantage de morts sur la conscience !_

Cruthers sentit des gouttes de sueur perler sur son front alors qu'il était là à hésiter mais à chaque seconde qui passait, les chances d'évasion de l'I. rex augmentaient et personne ne voulait que cela arrive.  
Cependant personne non plus ne voulait que des personnes soient prises au piège avec ce monstre et s'il enclenchait le processus de fermeture de la porte, il barrerait la route aux fuyards qui n'auraient alors que la petite porte comme voie de salut mais le temps qu'ils l'ouvrent, à condition qu'ils aient les clés, l'Indominus les rattraperait et le technicien en chef ne voulait pas être traité de meurtrier.

En regardant son écran, il remarqua que quelqu'un avait quand même enclenché le processus de fermeture de la porte puisque celle-ci était en train de coulisser vers la droite.

— Qui a fait ça ? Demanda le technicien en chef en engueulant ses subordonnés.

— La commande a été enclenchée depuis la salle de surveillance. Lui apprit l'un d'eux.

Cruthers regarda les images de surveillance de la salle en question et vit Darbinian penchée au-dessus de l'une des consoles, son fusil en bandoulière.

La Russe hasarda un bref regard à la caméra avant de saisir les fusils de ses camarades et de sortir de la salle en trombe.

X

L'Indominus sur leurs talons, Grady et Evy couraient comme des dératés dans le long couloir qui les séparait de l'extérieur.

Ils en avaient déjà traversé plus de la moitié lorsque Grady entendit l'assistante vétérinaire émettre un cri étouffé et en jetant un bref regard par-dessus son épaule, il la vit chuter sur la terre battue en se tenant fermement la gorge d'où du sang giclait entre ses doigts, comme si elle venait d'être égorgée.

Sur l'instant, il ne comprit pas comment l'I. rex avait pu tuer Evy alors qu'elle était encore plusieurs mètres derrière mais il n'avait pas le temps de se poser ce genre de questions et il sprinta de plus belle non seulement pour ne pas subir le même sort mais surtout pour pouvoir franchir la porte à temps.

Il sentit le prédateur faire de même et celui-ci, pour ne pas perdre de temps, passa au-dessus du corps d'Evy sans y prêter attention.

Grady arriva enfin au niveau de la porte et il se précipita en dehors du couloir, émergeant à l'air libre. Mais alors que la porte était sur le point de se fermer, il l'entendit se bloquer puis l'I. rex pousser un grognement de frustration et alors qu'il lui échappait dans une épaisse couche de brume.

Ne sachant pas si la porte allait tenir ou non, il continua à courir avant d'apercevoir devant lui les silhouettes de deux véhicules garés à une trentaine de mètres de la porte, l'ambulance vétérinaire et un camion benne.

Cherchant la cachette la plus proche et la plus sûre, Grady se jeta sous le camion-benne et s'y coucha sur le ventre, espérant se soustraire à la vue de l'I. rex_. _

Celle-ci était parvenue à bloquer la porte dans son coulissement et il entendit le métal la constituant se plier.

Sachant que l'I. rex était sur le point de sortir et qu'il y avait de fortes chances qu'elle retrouve son odeur sur l'aire de stationnement et ne le trouve ainsi en le pistant, Grady sortit un couteau de son veston et sans perdre un instant, s'en servit pour trancher la conduite de carburant avant de s'en servir comme un pommeau de douche, aspergeant ses vêtements d'essence afin de masquer son odeur corporelle.

Il s'immobilisa et pria pour que son subterfuge marche.

Le mécanisme de fermeture de la porte se bloqua et le roulement de cette dernière cessa, laissant pour seul bruit tout autour celui des sirènes d'alarme au milieu d'un silence pesant.

L'I. rex finit par sortir et se mit à fouler les graviers.

Au fur et à mesure de son avance, sa respiration parvint de plus en plus distinctement aux oreilles de Grady qui la chercha du regard avec appréhension pendant de longues secondes avant qu'un pied tridactyle griffu ne vienne fendre le brouillard à seulement quelques mètres du véhicule.

En l'observant, Owen remarqua que l'orteil interne avait la particularité d'être muni d'une griffe en forme de poignard, ressemblant beaucoup à celle du casoar chez qui elle avait un rôle défensif, capable de blesser mortellement un Homme d'un seul coup de patte et le fait que l'Indominus soit dotée d'une arme similaire suffisait à susciter l'effroi.

Bien qu'ayant été poursuivi par la bête, Grady n'avait que brièvement attardé son regard sur elle et par conséquent, il n'avait aucune idée à quoi elle ressemblait exactement et les rares informations qu'il avait à ce sujet, il les avait soutirés de ses collègues soigneurs s'occupant d'elle ou des gardes avec lesquels il s'entendait et lui faisaient suffisamment confiance, l'apparence de la chimère étant soumise au secret jusqu'à l'inauguration de l'attraction.  
L'alcool qui contribua à délier les langues dans la plupart des cas mais la boisson avait également pour effet de les pousser à se lancer dans des descriptions abracadabrantesques laissant Grady dubitatif.  
Il avait espéré qu'on lui en dise plus lors de l'inspection mais là aussi, Roth et les gardes étaient restés évasifs sur le sujet, préférant qu'il découvre l'apparence de la bête par lui-même.

Depuis sa cachette, Grady tenta un regard en direction du tronc et de la tête de l'animal mais la brume était si épaisse qu'il ne distinguait plus rien au-delà des jambes musclées de l'Indominus_._

Elle renifla vivement et sur le moment, il crut que la bête avait retrouvé sa trace mais alors qu'elle était pratiquement arrivée au niveau de l'avant du camion, quelque chose produisit un petit bruit étouffé du côté de l'ambulance.

L'I. rex se figea sur place quelques instants avant de changer de direction pour aller inspecter l'origine du bruit, avançant discrètement vers l'autre véhicule en s'apprêtant à le contourner par l'avant garé face à la porte.

A l'extrémité opposée du véhicule, plaquée le dos contre les portes arrières, Grady vit une personne corpulente en combinaison de chirurgie : Nick.

N'ayant pas pu monter dans l'ambulance et partir parce qu'il n'avait pas les clés, les vétérinaires s'était caché là en attendant que la situation évolue dans le bon sens mais étant donné la distance le séparant de Grady, ce dernier n'était pas en mesure de l'encourager à garder son calme sans prendre le risque de révéler sa position et alors que le soigneur surveillait le vétérinaire, il perdit de vue l'Indominus.

Avec ce brouillard, elle pouvait être n'importe où car sa peau blanche l'aidait à se fondre parmi ce dernier, tel un ours polaire au milieu du blizzard.

L'I. rex réapparut peu après, derrière l'ambulance, mais tout ce que Grady vit ne fut que les vagues contours de son dos et de sa longue queue se perdant dans la brume ainsi que les épines sinistres de sa crête dorsale.

Le seul son audible était celui de pas lents et délicats sur les graviers. Elle se mouvait avec une telle furtivité que celle-ci en était effrayante et presque surnaturelle pour un prédateur de cette taille.

La tête était quant à elle baissée derrière l'ambulance : L'I. rex avait probablement retrouvé la trace de Nick et elle la suivait, se préparant à débusquer le vétérinaire d'une seconde à l'autre. Il était condamné.

Au moment où il présuma que la tête était parvenue au niveau de l'extrémité postérieure du véhicule, l'I. rex donna un coup brusque et violent à ce dernier et l'ambulance bascula avant de perdre l'équilibre et de tomber sur le flanc en l'espace d'à peine quelques secondes.

Nick sursauta, se mit à reculer en chancelant à moitié avant de tomber à la renverse. Alors qu'il hurlait, la forme vague et monstrueuse de la gueule de l'I. rex s'ouvrit en grand au-dessus de lui et vint se refermer sur le vétérinaire en un battement de cil, le faisant taire aussitôt.

Grady, qui avait assisté à la scène impuissant tout en la regardant avec une curiosité à l'égard de la technique de chasse de la chimère qu'il qualifia plus tard de morbide, tourna la tête et ferma les yeux, n'entendant plus que l'I. rex secouer vivement sa proie comme un chien le ferait avec son jouet, broyant les os et déchirant les chairs dans le processus.

Le soigneur resta allongé sous le camion, raide comme une planche et priant pour que l'I. rex s'en aille ou que les secours arrivent.

Soudain, plusieurs coups de feu furent tirés et Grady rouvrit les yeux. Il entendit l'I. rex interrompre son repas et laisser tomber au sol les restes de Nick avant de feuler puis de s'en aller.

En ramenant son regard sur elle, Grady eut juste le temps de voir l'arrière de son corps et la queue disparaître dans le brouillard alors qu'elle courait vers l'ouest, en direction de la jungle.

Soulagé, il rampa hors de sa cachette du côté opposée de celui par lequel il s'était introduit et s'adossa contre une roue.

— Par ici ! Cria-il pour manifester sa présence.

— C'est Owen ! Entendit-il dire Darbinian sur un ton profondément rassuré.

Brunet, Darbinian, Velasquez, deux soigneurs ainsi que des agents de la J-SEC accoururent vers lui et tandis que les derniers et le garde costaricien s'avançaient précautionneusement armes au poing en direction de l'endroit où Nick avait été tué, Darbinian tendit la main et aida Grady à se relever.

— Ça va ? Demanda-elle.

— Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je suis vivant et entier. D'autres n'ont pas eu cette chance. Répondit-il amèrement.

— Où est-elle partie ? Le questionna Brunet.

— Elle s'en est allée dans la jungle. Je crois qu'elle se dirige vers l'ouest.

Brunet hocha gravement de la tête puis contourna le camion et alla se placer à côté de Velasquez, près des agents de sécurité qui avaient leurs semi-automatiques braqués vers la jungle, prêts à faire feu si nécessaire.

Le brouillard perdant peu à peu en épaisseur, la lisière apparut de plus en plus distinctement et tout en examinant du regard les arbres, à l'affût de tout mouvement suspect, le Français activa son oreillette et contacta le reste de la garnison.

— Erin. Démarre le _Pegasus_, on a du boulot !


	26. Code 19

Un silence de mort s'était abattu dans la salle de contrôle.

La plupart des techniciens se tenaient assis à leur poste, cois comme s'ils vivaient une hallucination collective et leurs yeux rivés sur l'écran principal.

Lorsque les images issues des caméras de surveillance du Colisée y défilèrent, certains des techniciens, dont Krill, détournèrent le regard afin d'éviter de supporter la vision des corps mutilés de ceux que l'Indominus avait tués lors de son évasion.

Après avoir réprimé un haut de cœur, Cruthers ordonna, la voix tremblante :

— Neil, alerte la Garde si ce n'est pas déjà fait ! Dit-il à Harriman. Alonso, contacte le contremaître des travaux de la tranchée sur le champ et dis-leur de se barrer immédiatement sans se poser de questions ! Demanda-il à un Costaricien assis dans la rangée derrière celle d'Harriman. Vivian, lances un message d'alerte dans tout le secteur nord, il doit être évacué sur le champ ! Quant à moi, je vais appeler Claire.

X

Lorsque Dearing reçut l'appel de Cruthers, elle était parvenue en vue de Burroughs et allait bientôt franchir l'un des ponts enjambant la rivière au nord-est de la Cité.

La directrice activa son kit main libre et répondit :

— Ecoutez Lowery, je suis sensée être en congé alors ça a intérêt à être très important sinon je vous jure que je vais vous cramer les poils de la moustache avec un briquet.

— _Claire… Nous… Nous avons un code dix-neuf_. Bégaya le technicien en chef.

Dearing, craignant d'avoir entendu correctement l'information, lui demanda de répéter.

— _On a un code dix-neuf ! L'I. rex s'est tirée !_ Cria-il, sur le point de céder à la panique.

Elle blêmit à cette nouvelle et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à prendre la route menant à la Place Hammond afin de rejoindre ses neveux pour la journée, elle négocia brutalement le virage et en prit un autre.

— J'arrive tout de suite ! Déclara-elle sur un ton urgent alors qu'elle roulait à toute vitesse, fonçant au bâtiment administratif.


	27. Branle-bas

Au moment où la sirène de l'alarme retentit dans toute la caserne de la Garde grise, tous les gardes foncèrent vers l'armurerie sans perdre un instant tandis qu'une voix synthétique féminine annonça le niveau d'alerte et le secteur concerné dans l'intercom :

— _Attention ! Alerte écarlate, Secteur Sept. Alerte écarlate, Secteur Sept._ Répéta-elle de façon monotone.

— Écarlate ? C'est le niveau d'alerte maximum… Fit Rahim, la mine sombre.

Le système d'alerte du parc comportait cinq niveaux d'alerte associés à une couleur différente : blanc, jaune, orange, rouge et écarlate ; le niveau d'alerte écarlate étant le plus élevé et correspondait à la présence d'une menace certaine dans au moins l'un des sept secteurs du parc et à laquelle la Garde devait répondre en déployant une partie conséquente de ses effectifs dans le secteur concerné.

— Et ça concerne le Secteur Sept, le nord. J'espère que ce n'est pas le Sibo. Ajouta Durant, inquiète, alors qu'ils couraient côte à côte dans le couloir menant au vestiaire.

— Si ce n'est pas le Sibo, c'est les quetzals ou l'I. rex . Quoiqu'il en soit, c'est la merde dans tous les cas mais je préférerais que ce soit quand même les seconds.

Ils traversèrent et pénétrèrent dans l'armurerie où le sergent Bellamy était en train de faire un discours tout en installant divers équipements de protection par-dessus son treillis :

— J'espère que vous avez tous fait vos prières et que vous êtes passés aux chiottes parce que je ne tiens pas à avoir une odeur de chiasse dans les narines lorsqu'on fera face à la Dame Blanche parce que oui, elle vient de se barrer, leur apprit-elle. Ne me demandez pas comment et pourquoi, j'en sais que dalle alors magnez-vous le cul pour enfiler votre barda parce qu'elle ne va pas se capturer toute seule !

Les gardes coururent alors vers une série de placards pour en sortir un attirail d'équipements de protections incluant un tour de cou, des gants en cuir, des épaulières, des brassières, des jambières et un plastron, présentant pour la plupart à leur surface de curieuses petites structures ressemblant à des écailles.

Une fois cet équipement installé par-dessus leur treillis, les gardes auraient fortement ressemblés à une unité anti-émeute ou d'intervention plus conventionnelle si ce n'est leur casque, composé non seulement d'une calotte hémisphérique, d'une visière et d'un couvre-nuque mais aussi d'un court nasal et de paragnathides protégeant les joues, ne laissant qu'une ouverture partant du menton pour rejoindre les yeux en formant un « Y ».  
Ainsi il était bien différent de ceux adoptés par la majeure partie des forces armées contemporaines car ressemblant plutôt à un mélange entre le casque de la cavalerie de l'empire romain tardif, la barbute (*), ainsi que les casques vikings à lunettes. Le casque avait également pour spécificité d'être doté d'une petite caméra embarquée, dissimulée dans le front de la tête de dragon sculptée en haut du nasal et pouvant être éteinte ou allumée en appuyant sur un petit bouton située sur la tempe du reptile.

— Kosta ! Alenko ! Veuillez prendre l'équipement du lieutenant Brunet, de l'adjudant Darbinian ainsi que de Velasquez et Tian pour les apporter au _Pegasus_. Ordonna Bellamy aux premiers gardes qui eurent terminé d'installer leur équipement.

Lorsque ce fut le cas pour Durant, celle-ci s'avança vers les présentoirs formant des rangées parallèles s'étirant sur toute la longueur de la pièce afin d'y aller prendre ses armes.

Durant une Mission de Capture de Gros Gibier, ou _MCGG_ dans le jargon de la Garde, les membres d'un même peloton étaient divisés en cinq classes, chacune ayant un rôle et un équipement spécifique :  
Il y avait les rôdeurs, équipés de fusils de précision ou d'arcs à poulie et présentant un équipement plus léger que ceux des autres classes, faisant ainsi d'eux les tireurs d'élite et les éclaireurs de la Garde et dont le mode d'action reposait sur la discrétion, la rapidité et la précision ; les fusiliers, ayant des fusils à projectiles électrochoquants en tant qu'arme principale non-létale et qui entraient en jeu si l'animal n'a pas pu être tranquillisé par les rôdeurs ; les rétiaires, équipés d'un fusil à filet et dont le but était de limiter les moyens offensifs et défensifs de l'animal en l'incommodant avec un filet projeté; les hoplomaques, probablement les gardes les plus atypiques car rappelant les hoplites de la Grèce antique avec leurs lances électriques (des aiguillons électriques montés sur une hampe en vérité) et leurs boucliers ronds, se servant des premiers pour maintenir l'animal dans une zone précise afin d'offrir aux tireurs une chance d'atteindre leur cible; et les techniciens de terrain ou _techs_ dont le but principal était de piloter les drones de reconnaissance.

En tant que fusilier, Durant prit un fusil à projectiles électrochoquants ainsi qu'un sabre qui pouvait servir d'arme de mêlée dans les cas où la situation dégénérait mais qui était aussi particulièrement utile pour se frayer un chemin parmi la végétation dense de la jungle.

Elle rangea son sabre dans le fourreau accroché à sa ceinture et entra dans le garage, dont l'entrée était située à l'extrémité opposée de celle des vestiaires, et rejoignit les véhicules d'intervention de son peloton, un hummer et deux marauders peints en vert sombre et arborant sur leurs portières le logo de la Garde.

La garde grimpa à l'arrière de l'un des Marauder où sept de ses collègues l'attendaient et étant la dernière à rejoindre ce véhicule, elle prit soin de fermer la portière arrière avant de s'asseoir sur l'une des deux banquettes disposées en vis-à-vis.

Après avoir jeté un regard dans le rétroviseur pour s'assurer que tout le monde était à bord des véhicules et qu'il eut entendu Durant fermer la portière arrière, le sergent Drekanson fit signe au conducteur de démarrer le véhicule. Cependant, il attendit que le hummer dans lequel se trouvait le capitaine Hamada sorte du garage en premier et n'ouvre la marche avant de le suivre le long de la route qui descendait en pente douce jusqu'au portail marquant l'entrée de la concession accordée à la Garde sur Isla Nublar.

Cette dernière avait été établie dans une vallée en longue pente, creusée dans le Plateau Méridional et faisant face au Long Lac et au Mont Sibo.

Le bâtiment principal tout en longueur de la caserne avait été bâtit contre une assise rocheuse avec l'étage supérieur coïncidant avec le sommet de cette dernière et l'étage inférieur, celui où se trouvait l'armurerie et les garages, avec la base tandis que les bâtiments où logeaient les gardes, un ensemble de deux cités dont les appartements étaient répartis sur trois niveaux, se dressaient entre la route et les pentes orientales de la vallée. A l'opposé, se trouvait un terrain herbeux clos attenant à une construction basse et longue, les écuries où le peloton de Duncan Glenmore était affairé.

A la radio, l'Écossais avait informé ses collègues que lui et ses hommes n'allaient être prêts que d'ici cinq minutes, tout comme le lieutenant Laurence et les hommes qu'elle embarquait à bord du _Pegasus_, l'hélicoptère de la garnison, un _Bell UH-1D Iroquois_ qui reposait encore sur son héliport sur le toit du bâtiment principal.

Les véhicules du peloton duquel faisaient partie Durant et Rahim, celui de Gilbert Brunet, passa le portail et suivit la route dans un premier temps vers l'ouest, les faisant contourner le village des employés situé au bord du lac puis le bas de la colline sur laquelle trônait la hacienda de Simon Masrani et enfin de leur faire gravir une côte jusqu'au carrefour situé près du pont enjambant la gorge du Rio Iris, leur première destination.

A leur approche, les factionnaires affectés à la garde du pont ouvrirent le portail barrant son entrée afin de les laisser passer et pénétrer dans la Réserve située de l'autre côté.

* * *

**Annotations :**

(*) Un type de heaume qui était en vogue dans l'Italie du XVème siècle.


	28. Contrôle II

Quand la Mercedes alla se garer sur le parking du bâtiment administratif, ses pneus produisirent un crissement en raison de la brutalité avec laquelle Dearing négocia son créneau, menaçant même d'érafler l'une des voitures garées à côté.

Sans plus attendre, la directrice sortit de son véhicule et commença à trottiner en direction des portes du bâtiment, au-delà du pont et de l'escalier.

Elle sortit son smartphone, composa le numéro de son assistante et plusieurs longues secondes s'écoulèrent avant que celle-ci ne décroche.

— _Oui, Claire ? Qu'il y a-il ?_ Demanda la voix à moitié endormie de Young.

— Zara, on a eu un gros problème dans le nord de l'île…

— _Un problème ? Quel genre de problème ?_

Venant de pénétrer dans le lobby, Dearing attendit qu'elle soit hors de portée de voix du réceptionniste et du vigile avant de répondre à son assistante.

— Un dégagement de gaz carbonique plus important que d'habitude a été mesuré près de l'un des lacs acides. Mentit-elle. Je dois superviser l'évacuation du secteur sept donc ça me gêne de te le demander mais peux-tu garder un œil sur Zach et Gray pendant que je m'occupe de ça. J'avais prévu de les emmener au safari donc est-ce que tu peux les attendre là-bas s'il te plaît ?

— _Bien sûr. Je m'habille et j'y vais._

— Merci beaucoup Zara ! Je rappellerais une fois la situation réglée.

Avant que son assistante n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit de plus, Dearing raccrocha et rangea le smartphone dans la poche de son pantalon tandis qu'elle traversait l'atrium en pressant le pas pour entrer dans l'ascenseur dont les portes étaient en train de se fermer.

Elle parvint à se glisser à l'intérieur in extremis et sur le coup, les autres usagers se demandèrent les raisons d'un tel empressement et la directrice dut faire un effort important afin de ne pas avoir l'air paniquée bien que les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur son front et qui coulaient le long de son cou trahissaient son stress.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la salle de contrôle, les techniciens se turent et se retournèrent pour la dévisager comme s'ils attendaient à ce qu'elle prononce un discours décrivant la gravité de la situation mais au lieu de ça, Dearing se contenta de s'avancer jusqu'à la rambarde située derrière le bureau de Cruthers et de fixer la carte en temps réel de l'île sur laquelle on avait délimité les différents secteurs. Les limites du secteur sept, celui occupant une grande partie du nord de l'île, apparaissaient sous forme d'un trait épais en rouge écarlate tandis que celles des secteurs quatre et six, correspondant respectivement à la Réserve et aux Monts Brumeux, n'apparaissaient que sous forme de fins pointillés clignotant de temps à autre, signifiant que ces secteurs étaient toujours en activité mais que la vigilance y était accrue.

— Où est-il ? Demanda-elle.

— Il vient de franchir la tranchée et se dirige actuellement vers les pentes orientales du Mont Sibo. Il est à quatre kilomètres de la volière des quetzals, l'attraction la plus proche. Répondit Krill.

— Et étant donné qu'il peut courir jusqu'à une vitesse de quarante-huit kilomètres par heure, il avance vite. Mais la Garde grise vient d'envoyer un peloton pour l'intercepter et j'ai pris l'initiative de faire évacuer tout le secteur nord. Ajouta Cruthers.

— J'espère pour vous que vous n'avez pas crié sous les toits qu'il y avait un grand carnivore en cavale… S'inquiéta Dearing.

— Non. Pour éviter de répandre la panique, j'ai suivi le protocole et une alerte au gaz carbonique a été lancée. La rassura le technicien en chef. Faudra peut-être songer à le changer un de ces jours parce qu'ils font aussi le coup de l'alerte au gaz dans les films quand il faut évacuer un quartier alors que le danger est tout autre.

— Vous en avez informé Monsieur Masrani ? Les questionna la directrice.

— Pas encore, mais je vais le faire de ce pas. Dit Krill.

Dearing écarquilla des yeux lorsqu'elle vit la technicienne saisir le combiné du téléphone posé sur son plan de travail et entrer le début du numéro de la résidence de Masrani.

— Posez ce téléphone, Vivian ! Ordonna-elle subitement d'un ton autoritaire.

— Mais le protocole veut que… Bafouilla Krill.

— Je connais les protocoles. La coupa sa supérieure. Pour l'instant, je ne préfère pas le mettre au courant car vous savez comment il est avec sa manie de fourrer son nez partout dès qu'il y a un pet de travers ? Je suppose que oui et c'est pourquoi je n'aimerais pas l'avoir dans les pattes.

A contrecœur, Krill acquiesça et reposa le combiné mais Cruthers ne semblait pas être de cet avis.

— Dans ce cas, j'espère que vous assumerez votre non-respect du protocole et que vous ne rejetterez pas la faute sur nous lorsqu'il viendra vous voler dans les plumes pour l'avoir laissé dans l'ignorance. Objecta-il.

— Je ne suis pas idiote, rétorqua Dearing sèchement. Masrani sera mis au courant de la situation mais seulement en temps et en heure lorsque nous aurons repris le contrôle de la situation mais pas avant, c'est compris ?

— Si nous arrivons à reprendre le contrôle. Imaginons que nous arrivons à capturer l'I. rex sans faire d'histoires, il vous faudra toujours expliquer les morts de trois personnes et l'hospitalisation d'une autre. Qu'allez-vous dire à leurs familles, hein ? Lui demanda-il sur un ton insistant.

— Je l'ignore pour le moment mais Lowery, juste un truc. Si vous comptez me faire part de vos sermons le reste de la journée au lieu de vous concentrer sur votre travail, je crois que je vais mettre ma menace de tout à l'heure à exécution une fois ce bordel réglé. Donc si vous tenez à votre satanée moustache de hipster, bouclez-là et cessez de me les briser ! Merci !

— C'est vous le chef après tout… Marmonna Lowery.

Il hasarda un bref regard par-dessus son épaule et vit que les mains de Dearing étaient aussi fermement agrippées autour de la rambarde que des serres autour d'une branche tandis que les yeux de sa supérieure étaient fixés sur l'écran de Krill, comme s'ils étaient à l'affût d'une information particulière.

Parmi les images des caméras de surveillance qui défilaient sur les bords latéraux de l'écran, Dearing cherchait celles provenant de la station de monorail aménagée sous la place Hammond et où ses neveux étaient supposés l'attendre. Lorsqu'un visuel de la dite station apparut, elle ne vit qu'une masse grouillante de visiteurs attendant impatiemment devant les portes du véhicule.

Au moment où celles-ci s'ouvrirent et Dearing crut reconnaître une petite tête brune aux cheveux bouclés mais la distance qui la séparait de l'écran et la taille de la fenêtre l'empêchèrent de s'assurer qu'il s'agissait de Gray ou non.

Derrière la rangée d'Harriman, Alonso Quintero venait de décrocher son téléphone et conversait en espagnol avec son interlocuteur. Le ton de sa voix trahissait une certaine inquiétude, comme s'il venait de recevoir une mauvaise nouvelle.

— _Quién ? Juan de la Roya y Elias Escarcéga ?_ Demanda-il.

— Qui y a il Alonso ? S'enquit la directrice.

— C'est le contremaître. Deux des ouvriers sont portés disparus. Répondit-il gravement. Ils étaient en train de faire des travaux de débroussaillement à l'ouest de l'arène lors de l'évasion.

Dearing se tourna vers le technicien de liaison avec la Garde.

— Neil, informez les gardes que leur mission comporte désormais un nouvel objectif. Ils doivent retrouver ces ouvriers et les secourir. Commanda la directrice. Je ne laisserais personne d'autre mourir aujourd'hui !

— Oui, madame !


	29. Village Safari

La tête reposée sur son poing, Gray regardait d'un air éteint le paysage défiler depuis le monorail dans lequel lui et son frère avaient pris place.

Normalement leur tante aurait dû venir les rejoindre à la station mais ils eurent beau l'attendre jusqu'à l'arrivée du monorail, elle ne vint pas et ne voulant pas attendre vingt minutes supplémentaires à attendre le monorail suivant, ils montèrent quand même dans le véhicule qui était en train de circuler à plus de soixante kilomètres par heure le long des versants de la Cordillère Occidentale, une chaîne de montagnes courant sur près d'une vingtaine de kilomètres le long de la côte ouest, agissant comme une muraille naturelle entre celle-ci et l'intérieur de l'île.

— Hé Gray, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Zach en constatant la mine de son frère.

— Rien.

— Je te demande ça que car t'as pas arrêté de tirer la gueule depuis qu'on est monté dans le monorail. Tu sais pour le nombre de fois où tu as harcelé papa et maman pour venir ici, ils n'aimeraient pas savoir que tu as passé une partie du séjour à bouder. C'est à cause de Claire ? Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Elle a probablement eu un petit contretemps qui l'a empêché de nous rejoindre à temps, rien de bien méchant si tu veux mon avis.

— Tu ne penses pas qu'elle nous aurait déjà prévenus ? Je suis sûr qu'elle nous a oubliés.

Leur discussion fut interrompue en plein cours par le jingle de l'intercom du monorail et une voix féminine synthétique déclara :

— _Chers visiteurs, votre attention s'il vous plaît ! En raison de difficultés techniques, l'accès aux Sources Chaudes et à la Falaise des Quetzalcoatlus est coupé et par conséquent, le Village Safari marquera le terminus de ce monorail. Nous nous excusons pour le désagrément encouru et nous vous remercions pour votre compréhension. Merci. _

La nouvelle souleva des exclamations de protestations de la part des visiteurs voulant se rendre là-bas et une mine renfrognée apparurent sur leurs visages alors que le long toit en chaume de la station de monorail du village safari commença à se dessiner au sommet d'une colline devant eux.

— On est bientôt arrivés ! Je te parie qu'elle nous attend déjà au safari. Déclara Zach.

Une fois le monorail arrêté à la dite station, ses portes s'ouvrirent et tous les passagers en descendirent tandis que d'autres touristes montèrent à bord.

Les Mitchell quittèrent la station et s'engagèrent dans le chemin qui sinuait au milieu de la végétation tropicale en les emmenant vers l'entrée du village, marquée par une sculpture en bois grandeur nature représentant deux grands dinosaures à bec de canard.

_Des edmontosaures ou des shantungosaures,_ songea Gray au vu de leur taille et leur morphologie.

Ils étaient en plein combat et les visiteurs passaient sous eux, émerveillés par le réalisme et l'illusion de mouvement dégagée par les animaux qui dressés sur leurs pattes arrières, se donnaient des coups à l'aide de celles de devant tandis que l'un d'eux tentait de mordre l'autre.

Une fois passés sous la sculpture, les visiteurs pénétrèrent dans le village proprement dit, séparé par la jungle environnante par une palissade, et se retrouvèrent sur une surface en terre battue faisant office de place et où des étals avaient été installés, des employés y vendant des rafraîchissements, des snacks mais aussi des œuvres issues de l'artisanat costaricain, ce qui donnait l'impression d'être au milieu d'une bourgade reculée dans quelconque contrée tropicale lointaine, impression renforcée par les toits de chaume et les murs à la texture argileuse des quelques bâtiments qui constituait le village.

Cependant la plupart des visiteurs ne s'arrêtèrent pas et traversèrent la place pour marcher en direction d'une plate-forme d'observation orientée en direction du Mont Sibo et surplombant des prairies doucement pentues au centre duquel se trouvait un point d'eau.

Certains s'arrêtèrent au niveau de la plateforme afin de prendre en photo les animaux qui se désaltéraient au point d'eau mais leur attention se porta rapidement sur un ballon à air chaud aux couleurs du parc qui surgit de derrière les arêtes de l'arc méridional de l'Étreinte avant de passer devant le volcan en survolant le tapis de verdure que constituait la jungle de l'île, semblant s'étendre jusqu'à l'horizon et qui vu sa taille devait renfermer bien des merveilles et des secrets.

De leur côté, Zach et Gray suivirent les panneaux indiquant la direction à prendre pour rejoindre l'attraction Expédition : Monde Perdu, située à une centaine de mètres à l'est du village, et alors qu'ils déambulaient le long d'une allée qui descendait en pente douce, le portable de Zach vibra dans la poche de son pantalon.

— Gray ? Claire m'a envoyé un texto. Annonça-il à son frère après avoir sorti son téléphone. Elle a un problème urgent à régler et elle ne pourra pas être avec nous aujourd'hui. Elle a envoyé Zara nous rejoindre devant le safari.

— Bien sûr qu'elle a un problème urgent… Rétorqua Gray dans un soupir.

— Un job comme le sien implique de grandes responsabilités et elle ne peut pas se libérer comme ça.

— Mais elle nous l'avait promis ! J'ai l'impression qu'elle n'a rien à faire de nous, qu'on la gêne et que c'est pourquoi elle envoie sa larbine nous surveiller.

— Surveille ton langage petit merdeux ! Le réprimanda son frère. La larbine comme tu l'appelle à un nom. Elle s'appelle Zara et j'ai pu lui parler hier soir, elle est gentille en fait.

— Tu dis ça parce qu'elle t'intéresse. Je t'ai vu mater ses fesses hier.

— Gray, ne sois pas ridicule… Non seulement, elle est fiancée mais en plus elle a genre presque quinze ans de plus que moi.

— Apparemment la différence d'âge ne te gênes pas tant que ça puisque maman m'a dit qu'elle t'a surpris un jour en train de draguer l'une de ses collègues.

— C'était rien de sérieux, c'était plus pour s'amuser. Avoua l'aîné d'un air désinvolte après avoir lâché un rire nerveux. C'est ce qu'on appelle le flirt, c'est comme un jeu si tu veux. Tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grand…

— Arrêtes te dire ça, on dirait que tu te prends pour papa. Se plaignit Gray.

— Vu que tu ne le vois pratiquement plus jamais, faut bien que quelqu'un t'explique les choses de la vie.

Ils arrivèrent au niveau d'un croisement à deux embranchements.  
Celui sur leur gauche menait à Expédition : Monde Perdu et celui à leur droite menait au Bosquet des Géants, une petite forêt d'araucarias où l'on circulait entre les arbres via des passerelles dotées de plateformes de nourrissage où les visiteurs étaient invités à nourrir certains des herbivores de la Réserve avec des branches lors d'animations ayant lieu à des heures définies de la journée

Toutefois, les Mitchell ne comptaient aller au Bosquet des Géants que plus tard et ils empruntèrent plutôt l'embranchement de gauche puis au détour d'un virage, ils arrivèrent en vue d'un bâtiment au toit pointu à côté duquel se trouvait un rocher aux bords déchiquetés et arborant un écriteau portant le nom de l'attraction.

Lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent du bâtiment, leur attention fut captée par l'écran d'affichage située juste au-dessus de l'entrée.

**Temps d'attente estimé :**

40 minutes

— Quarante minutes ? Fais chier… Dit Zach.

— C'est pour ça qu'on aurait dû venir plus tôt mais bon puisqu'il fallait attendre Claire… Fit son frère en levant les yeux au ciel. Allons-y tout de suite car ça va être pire en milieu de journée.

— Et à propos de Zara ? On doit l'attendre ici je te rappelle !

— Tu n'as pas besoin d'elle pour faire cette attraction, si ? Demanda Gray sur un ton narquois. Elle n'a qu'à nous attendre au village au pire. Viens !

— Ouais, peu importe ! Soupira Zach avant d'aller rejoindre son frère qui ne l'attendit même pas pour se glisser dans la queue, dont l'entrée se situait dans le bâtiment au toit pointu.

Ils y attendirent pendant de longues minutes, inconscients de l'opération qui était en train de se préparer à seulement quelques kilomètres de là et dont la sécurité de tous les visiteurs allait dépendre de son succès.


	30. Ruines et Désolation

— _Gilbert, vous avez du nouveau concernant les ouvriers ?_ Demanda Hamada dans l'oreillette du Lieutenant Brunet.

Après avoir fait évacuer le Colisée, lui et Darbinian s'étaient aventurés dans un sous-bois à l'ouest du chantier pour partir à la recherche des ouvriers disparus.

A leur arrivée, ils avaient trouvés leurs outils abandonnés à même le sol ainsi qu'un walkman. Lorsque Darbinian mit l'un des écouteurs à son oreille, elle s'aperçut qu'il passait toujours l'album d'un groupe de musiciens traditionnels costaricains. Son propriétaire n'avait rien entendu venir.

— On a retrouvé l'un d'entre eux, ou du moins une jambe… Répondit Brunet.

Il regarda Darbinian mettre dans un sac plastique une jambe sectionnée au niveau de la rotule et autour de laquelle des moucherons commençaient déjà à voleter.

— Concernant l'autre, on a retrouvé une série d'empreintes de bottes menant vers l'ouest. Ajouta-il en parlant des traces qui se trouvaient devant lui.

— _L'un d'eux est toujours en vie mais il ne pourra pas distancer l'I. rex éternellement. _Dit Hamada_. Il nous faut agir vite sans toutefois nous précipiter au risque de courir droit au désastre._ _Retrouvez-nous à la clairière. _

— Entendu. Brunet, terminé.

X

A bord de son hummer, Hamada ouvrit un canal ouvert afin de briefer ses hommes avant de démarrer la mission. Dans chacun des trois véhicules, les gardes l'écoutèrent avec attention.

— _Votre attention s'il vous plaît._ Déclara-il gravement. _Je vous informe que nous arriverons aux coordonnées dans moins de quatre minutes et trente secondes. Etant donné la nature de notre objectif, je souhaite vous rappeler certains points de la stratégie mise en place au cas où ce jour arriverait. Vous savez tous de quoi l'__Indominus __est capable donc gardez vos distances entre elle et vous coûte que coûte. Si elle charge, ce sera aux hoplomaques de s'interposer et de l'occuper pendant que les tireurs effectueront un repli tactique. N'oubliez pas que la peau de son dos et de ses flancs est trop épaisse pour nos armes et donc il vous faudra viser le ventre ou le cou, ses points faibles. _

Hamada marqua une pause puis demanda à ses hommes :

— _Gardes ! Quelle est notre devise ?_

— _Cave Dracones _! Clamèrent-ils tous en cœur haut et fort pour s'encourager les uns les autres.

— _Prenez garde aux dragons, oui. Préparez-vous_ !

Ayant prononcé ainsi son discours, Hamada éteignit la radio alors que les véhicules filaient sur la route en terre battue qui les emmenait en direction du Mont Sibo.

Dans le marauder qui fermait la marche, Durant était en train de passer nerveusement ses doigts sur son fusil et voyant cela, Baker, qui était en train de siffloter un air martial tout en tapotant sur ses genoux comme s'il mimait des percussions, lui demanda sur un ton taquin :

— Alors Durant, on balise pour sa première MCGG ?

— Arrêtes j'ai l'impression d'être mon grand-père pendant le débarquement de Normandie.

— Ah c'est une chose de trucider des aliens, des orcs ou des barbares à la pelle dans un jeu-vidéo, c'est est une autre d'aller au-devant d'un bestiau qui peut t'avaler tout cru en un battement de cil. Dit Maleko Cole, un Hawaiien mesurant plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt-dix assis à côté d'elle et qui de par sa taille et sa musculature développée, avait l'air d'un véritable colosse en armure, ce qui lui donnait un côté très intimidant bien que ce fut quelqu'un connu pour sa gentillesse.

— Arrivée estimée dans deux minutes. Annonça le chauffeur.

— Ce soir, nous réveillonnerons en enfer les amis ! Dit Baker en gloussant nerveusement.

Le convoi continua sa route sur la piste cahoteuse avant de quitter la piste pour aller se garer dans une petite clairière où Brunet et Darbinian étaient en train d'ajuster leur équipement à côté de leur jeep.

Dès que les véhicules furent à l'arrêt, deux douzaines de gardes en débarquèrent pour se regrouper tandis que Rahim et un autre sortirent deux valises métalliques du coffre du Hummer pour aller les ouvrir au milieu de la clairière.

Les valises en question étaient ornées du logo d'_Aerospace Dynamix_, la filiale toulousaine de Masrani Global spécialisée dans l'aéronautique, et contenaient chacune deux micro-drones _Farfadet_, de la taille d'une assiette et équipés de caméras panoramiques pouvant voir dans le spectre infrarouge.

— _D'après les informations transmises par la puce, l'I. rex se serait arrêtée à trois cent mètres au nord de votre position, au milieu de San Fernandez, il y a dix minutes et elle y serait toujours._ Leur apprit Harriman à la radio.

— Entendu. Lui répondit Hamada. Déployez les drones !

Grâce à leurs télécommandes, les _techs_ firent décoller les farfadets qui traversèrent la clairière avant de pénétrer dans la jungle silencieusement et d'être suivis par les rôdeurs, menés par Darbinian et au nombre de quatre sur les vingt-cinq gardes présents.

Ils se distinguaient des autres classes par leur port par tous les temps de capes à capuche au motif camouflage qui les aidait à se dissimuler en milieu forestier et a peine eurent-ils effectués quelque pas dans la végétation dense qu'ils disparurent de la vue de leurs camarades.

Tels des ombres, ils progressaient silencieusement sous les frondaisons bercées par le chant des oiseaux tout en scrutant attentivement les alentours de leurs yeux perçants, inspectant de temps à autre leur smartwatch afin de s'assurer qu'ils avançaient dans la bonne direction.

Accompagnant le reste des gardes qui suivaient les rôdeurs de loin, les _techs_ étaient occupés à piloter les drones qui retransmettaient les images filmées par leur caméra sur l'écran tactile de la télécommande.

Lorsque les drones arrivèrent en vue d'un mur en pierre présentant de nombreuses lézardes et recouvert de plantes grimpantes, ils se dispersèrent pour décrire un périmètre autour des ruines de ce qui fut jadis une petite ville minière, San Fernandez, consumée par les flammes plus de quatre siècles plus tôt lors de l'éruption du Mont Sibo de l'an 1580 qui sonna le glas de cette colonie espagnole.

Nommée ainsi en hommage au navigateur Diego Fernandez qui découvrit Isla Nublar en 1525, San Fernandez fut fondée en 1568 dans le but d'accroître et de propager l'influence espagnole le long de la côte Pacifique du Nouveau Monde.  
Mais ce fut la découverte de pierres précieuses sur l'île par des prospecteurs au milieu du siècle qui avait poussa plus particulièrement la Nouvelle-Espagne à s'intéresser à l'île et les rumeurs les plus folles étant monnaie courante à l'époque, nombreux étaient ceux à La Havane qui croyaient que l'on pouvait trouver des saphirs, des rubis ou des diamants à même le sol sur Isla Nublar.  
Suivant les indications des prospecteurs et avec la bénédiction et le soutien du vice-roi, les colons fondèrent San Fernandez au pied du Mont Sibo, là où les pierres précieuses avaient été trouvées et l'on commença à creuser des galeries de mines çà et là dans le nord de l'île.  
Cependant la petite colonie stagna durant les premières années de son existence à cause du faible rendement des mines où un manque de main d'œuvre était déploré. Pour pallier à ce problème, le gouverneur de San Fernandez chargea des conquistadors de faire déporter des centaines d'amérindiens Bribri du continent pour qu'ils travaillent en tant qu'esclaves dans les mines et les champs.  
Grâce au fruit de leur labeur, la productivité des mines augmenta et San Fernandez entra alors dans une ère de prospérité mais consumés par l'avarice, le gouverneur et les conquistadors demandèrent à ce que l'on creuse de plus en plus profondément sous le volcan, au grand dam des mineurs qui travaillaient dans conditions inhumaines et des dizaines d'entre eux périrent au fond des boyaux que ce soit d'exténuation ou dans des éboulements provoqués par les secousses telluriques.  
Mais pour le gouverneur, tel était le prix de la prospérité et quel ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque la terre trembla et que le feu s'abattit du ciel douze ans après la fondation de la colonie.  
Tandis que les colons fuyaient la ville en flammes pour gagner la côte et les quelques navires qui y mouillaient, les esclaves des mines profitèrent de l'éruption pour briser leurs chaînes et de gagner le sud, libérant au passage les leurs laissés dans les domaines agricoles du cœur de l'île, avant de s'enfoncer dans la jungle pour ne plus être revus.  
Les anciens esclaves se rassemblèrent en une nouvelle tribu, les Tun-Si ou Hommes de l'Eau dans leur langue en référence à leur origine de déportés par voie maritime, et fondèrent un village au bord d'un petit lac au sein du Plateau Méridional, passant les siècles suivants à vivre humblement de la chasse, de la pêche, de la cueillette ou encore d'une agriculture à échelle familiale, consistant en l'élevage de chèvres, récupérées des fermes espagnoles, ou la culture de plantes vivrières ou médicinales.

Quant à San Fernandez, son histoire devint légende. La légende devint mythe. Pendant plus de quatre cent ans, plus personne n'entendit parler de San Fernandez. Jusqu'à ce que par hasard, un historien de l'Université de La Havane ne tombe sur des documents d'archive entreposées au fond d'un tiroir et ne décide de les analyser. Les documents en question faisant état de la quantité exacte de navires envoyés par le vice-roi vers l'île des brumes au milieu de l'océan à l'est du Costa Rica. L'historien fit part de sa découverte au Ministère de la Culture cubain qui en informa alors son homologue costaricain. Cependant, étant donné que la découverte fut effectuée au début des années 2000, ils ne purent envoyer une expédition conjointe d'archéologie sur Isla Nublar car c'était l'époque où des rumeurs faisant état d'une « guerre sous les frondaisons » entre les troupes d'InGen et les dinosaures sauvages parvenaient aux différents gouvernements d'Amérique Centrale et des Caraïbes, et ils durent attendre l'ouverture de Jurassic World et le déclassification de l'ancienne zone interdite pour relancer ce projet d'expédition.  
Lorsque l'on trouva les ruines de San Fernandez à l'emplacement renseigné par les documents d'archive, Jurassic World proposa naturellement au Ministère de la Culture costaricain un partenariat consistant à la mise en place d'un sentier de découverte à la périphérie des ruines une fois celles-ci suffisamment mises à jour mais alors qu'on comptait commencer sa mise en place début 2018, les évènements tragiques de Noël 2017 coupèrent court à ce projet.  
La ville avait été organisée sur un peu moins d'une dizaine d'hectares selon un plan en damier au centre duquel se trouvait la place centrale, bordée de part et d'autre par une église romane et l'hôtel de ville mais avec le temps, les traces de cette organisation s'étaient estompées au fur et à mesure que la jungle avait reconquis la ville dont les rues étaient recouvertes d'herbes folles et de plantes basses et que bien des murs avaient cédés face à l'action des arbres qui avaient parfois poussés à l'intérieur même des maisons.

Quand les rôdeurs arrivèrent à proximité de l'entrée de la ville, ils s'arrêtèrent et Darbinian regarda sa smartwach afin de savoir d'où le signal provenait exactement.

Le curseur affiché à l'écran pointait en direction de l'église dont il ne restait plus que les murs porteurs ainsi qu'une moitié du clocher.

— Le signal provient de l'intérieur de l'église. Cette couarde s'y est sûrement terrée. Dit-elle à voix basse dans son micro.

— _Reçu_. Lui répondit Brunet.

Elle vit l'un des drones voler vers la bâtisse puis elle fit des signes à ses compagnons pour les inviter à se déployer près de l'église.

Les rôdeurs acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête puis entrèrent dans la ville avant d'aller se disperser dans les arrières cours et de rejoindre des troncs ou des murs derrière lesquels ils se mirent à couvert, gardant un œil en direction d'une brèche donnant sur le chœur par laquelle l'Indominus était probablement entrée.

Malgré le fait que le toit se soit effondré sur lui-même, il devait régner une certaine pénombre à l'intérieur puisque des arbres avait poussé tout autour du bâtiment et même à l'intérieur, plongeant la nef et le transept dans l'ombre de la cathédrale végétale ainsi formée.

X

— Prenez de la hauteur pour entrer par le toit. Commanda Brunet par-dessus l'épaule de Rahim.

Celui-ci s'exécuta et le drone s'éleva davantage dans les airs avant de se rapprocher du trou béant en lieu et place du toit mais lorsque Hamada vit un air de surprise apparaître sur le visage de Rahim dès qu'il reçut un premier visuel de l'intérieur de l'église, il lui demanda :

— Qu'il y a-t-il ?

— Je ne suis pas sûr mais…

Hamada ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase et en allant directement examiner lui-même de quoi il en retournait, il haussa un sourcil d'un air suspicieux lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait rien à l'intérieur de l'église hormis des tas de gravats entouré de buissons et de fougères. L'Indominus n'était pas là.

— Il y a une marge d'erreur de combien de mètres ?

— Dix, capitaine. Lui rappela Rahim. Mais il n'y a rien non plus autour de l'église.

— Oui, Harriman ? Vous êtes sûr de nous avoir envoyés aux bonnes coordonnées ? Demanda Brunet à leur technicien de liaison avec une pointe de sarcasme.

— _Normalement oui. Si vous entrez dans l'église, vous devriez tomber dessus._ Rétorqua Harriman.

— Allons-y. Dit Hamada avec empressement. Que l'on tire tout ça au clair.

Une fois arrivés à la limite des ruines, il se retourna vers l'ensemble des gardes pour leur donner des ordres :

— Leif, Patience. Prenez chacun une demi-douzaine d'hommes pour fouiller les ruines. Que Gilbert et les autres me suivent à l'église.

Ils s'exécutèrent et le groupe d'Hamada s'avança vers l'église, aux aguets. Ils furent rejoints en chemin par Darbinian qui secoua de la tête lorsqu'on lui demanda si elle avait vu des traces de l'I. rex.

Le groupe pénétra dans l'église par la brèche et commença à fouiller la bâtisse à la recherche de quelconques indices.

Ils remarquèrent rapidement que l'autel comportait des traces de griffes tandis qu'il y avait une percée de taille conséquente à l'endroit où se trouvait le porche auparavant. Ils en déduisirent que l'Indominus était entrée dans l'église par la brèche au niveau du chœur avant de traverser la nef et de passer par le porche en forçant son passage.

— Pourquoi elle est passée par là ? S'interrogea Baker. Je veux dire pourquoi aller se fourrer dans une cachette limite trop petite pour elle si c'est pour la quitter aussitôt en se taillant une nouvelle sortie au risque de se blesser ? Rien n'était en train de la poursuivre à ma connaissance.

— L'ouvrier. Lui rappela Darbinian. Elle n'était pas poursuivie, elle poursuivait.

— Tu penses que l'ouvrier est passé par ici ? Lui demanda-on.

— Je n'en suis pas certaine mais c'est une hypothèse qui se tient. Répondit-elle avant que son regard ne soit attiré par quelque chose gisant parmi les gravats autour du porche. Capitaine, je crois que vous aimeriez venir jeter un œil !

Hamada alla auprès de la rôdeuse et vit la raison pour laquelle elle l'avait mandé : un morceau de chair ensanglanté gisant parmi les gravats dans lequel un objet cylindrique de la taille d'un index avait été encastré, la bio-puce dont on reconnaissant les composantes qu'étaient la micro-puce et la bobine d'antenne.

Le visage du Japonais devint grave et il s'agenouilla pour saisir le morceau de chair et l'inspecter.

— Je crains qu'il nous fasse la traquer à l'ancienne. Dit-il.

— Elle se l'est arrachée ? Ce n'est pas normal ça, je vous le dis. Dit Durant avec inquiétude.

— En quoi _pom pom girl _? Si tu te rendais compte qu'on a mis un truc louche dans ton corps, ne chercherais-tu pas à t'en débarrasser même si t'as aucune idée de ce que c'est ? Lui lança Darbinian.

— En attendant, on est bien baisés ! Elle avait dû déjà prendre la poudre d'escampette lorsqu'on est arrivés à la clairière. Grommela Brunet.

Afin de désolidariser la puce de la chair, Hamada dégaina sa dague de chasse et en enfonça la lame sous la puce avant d'appuyer sur la poignée et de servir de la dague comme un levier.

Lorsque la puce fut libérée, il la mit dans la poche de son gilet mais en se relevant, il surprit Durant en train d'admirer sa dague.

En effet, la poignée de celle-ci avait la particularité d'avoir été jadis une dent de dinosaure, celle d'un grand carnivore vu sa taille et sa forme, que l'on avait taillée et fixée à une lame avec des lanières de cuir mais ce qui attirait l'œil étaient plutôt les Kanji gravés avec soin sur la dent et dont la signification était inconnue pour l'Idahoaine.

Cependant, Durant vit que son capitaine était gêné par le fait qu'elle regardait la dague de manière presque indiscrète et celui-ci la rangea derechef dans son fourreau, la laissant avec des questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres mais qu'elle n'osait pas poser directement, par peur de ressasser d'éventuels mauvais souvenirs associés à la dague.

— Katashi ? Héla Drekanson en revenant dans l'église après avoir fouillé les environs. On a retrouvé des empreintes qui vont vers le nord-ouest.

— Celles de l'I. rex ? S'enquit le capitaine en prenant la direction de la sortie.

— Oui mais pas que. Il y a aussi ce que je pense être celles de l'ouvrier. Répondit le Norvégien gravement.

Les gardes sortirent de l'église et suivirent Drekanson jusqu'à une série de traces fichée dans la terre au milieu de la place à côté de laquelle les autres s'étaient regroupés.

Ils reconnurent les empreintes tridactyles du dinosaure mais aussi des traces de bottes en caoutchouc dont certaines étaient partiellement ou totalement recouvertes par celles de l'Indominus.

— Elles se chevauchent. Réalisa Hamada. Il se peut qu'il soit toujours en vie. Hâtons-nous !

Ils traversèrent le reste de la place en trottant, passant à côté d'une fontaine tarie, avant de contourner l'hôtel de ville et de gravir une pente rocailleuse qui en vérité était une coulée de lave qui s'est solidifiée après avoir englouti une bonne partie de la colonie, dont la moitié de l'hôtel de ville.

— Erin ? Vous avez vu quelque chose quitter la jungle ? Demanda Brunet à la pilote du _Pegasus_.

— _Négatif. Et il y a une véritable purée de pois au niveau du Sibo et de __La Petite Gorgoroth__,_ leur apprit Laurence, _impossible d'y voir quelque chose depuis les airs. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel et je crains qu'il ne nous fasse compter que sur les drones et nos yeux pour la retrouver_.

L'un des drones, que l'on avait configuré sur le mode infrarouge entretemps, était en tête du cortège en train de chercher les poches de chaleur laissées par les traces de l'ouvrier ou de l'Indominus.

Alors qu'ils progressaient dans une zone d'arbustes et de broussailles ayant poussé sur le basalte, les gardes pénétrèrent dans une zone dans laquelle le brouillard subsistait encore et plus ils allaient en direction du volcan, plus il se faisait épais tandis que la végétation se faisait de plus en plus éparse et rachitique.

— Ne me dîtes pas qu'ils sont allés dans cet endroit de malheur… Grommela Brunet lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent que les traces menaient en dehors de la jungle, vers un endroit où le sol était nu et constitué de roches noires.

Suivant le drone, ils s'arrêtèrent au niveau d'un promontoire dominant un paysage lunaire s'étendant sur plusieurs kilomètres carrés au pied du volcan et parsemé de cratères et de monticules au milieu d'un nuage de brouillard et de vapeurs de soufre.

— La petite Gorgoroth… Dit Durant à voix basse.

— Ou La Colère de la Mère comme les Tun-Si l'appellent. Précisa Bellamy.

— Traquer l'Indominus par ce temps au milieu de cette terre dévastée et stérile recouverte de poussière où l'air que l'on y respire n'est que vapeurs empoisonnées ? C'est de la folie… Dit Baker.

— Attends, l'air y est empoisonné ? Personne ne m'a dit de prendre un masque à gaz ! S'inquiéta Durant.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu peux être naïve _pom pom girl _! La railla Darbinian. Percy dit de la merde comme à son habitude mais ceci dit, vu l'odeur d'œufs pourris qui y règne à cause des émanations de soufre, un masque à gaz s'avèrerait peut être utile en fin de compte.

— A chaque seconde qui passe, les maigres chances de survie de l'ouvrier s'amenuise, remettons-nous en route ! Pressa Hamada en prenant la tête du groupe.

Les gardes formèrent une file puis descendirent la crête pour pénétrer dans La Colère de la Mère en suivant le drone qui volait en rase motte devant eux.


	31. Abandonné

Hors d'haleine et le cœur battant la chamade, Elias Escarcéga courait pour sa vie au milieu de La Colère de la Mère, limite à l'aveugle à cause du brouillard, fuyant le grand démon qui avait dévoré son collègue Juan devant ses yeux.

Ils n'avaient entendu ni les sirènes d'alarme du Colisée, ni les appels de leur contremaître et c'est en allant demander une machette à Juan qu'Elias fut témoin d'une scène horrifiante d'ordre presque surnaturel.  
A cause de la panique ses souvenirs étaient confus mais il aurait juré que le démon avait apparu d'un coup, tel un fantôme, derrière son collègue.  
Ayant vu Elias pointer quelque chose derrière lui, Juan eut à peine le temps de lâcher sa débroussailleuse qu'il avait disparu dans les mâchoires du monstre.  
De nature superstitieuse, Elias avait cru qu'il s'agissait d'un quelconque esprit de la mythologie Tun-Si, invoqué pour les punir d'avoir profané les terres autour du volcan considérées comme sacrées.  
Lorsqu'il s'était caché dans l'église, il avait pu entrevoir le dit démon.  
Il ressemblait à un dinosaure mais à aucun de ceux qu'Elias avait pu voir dans le parc ou dans les livres pour enfants de son fils.  
Certains lui donnaient le chair de poule mais le démon encore plus et il se demanda même si l'esprit n'était pas doté de capacités métamorphiques, capable de prendre l'apparence des choses qui l'effrayaient car les dinosaures pouvaient se révéler dangereux mais ce n'était que des animaux et non pas des êtres aux capacités quasi surnaturelles.

Fort heureusement, Elias était un sportif et il arriva à échapper au démon et à le distancer durant plusieurs dizaines de minutes.  
Mais à chaque instant passé à courir, il se fatiguait davantage et ralentissait tandis que le démon avait conservé la même allure que plus tôt et il ne semblait même pas être à sa vitesse maximale, comme si poursuivre l'ouvrier était un jeu pour lui.  
Or tôt ou tard le démon allait se lasser et il était parfaitement en mesure de rattraper Elias qui devait impérativement trouver une cachette pour se reposer ne serait-ce le temps de quelques minutes sinon il allait s'effondrer au milieu de la rocaille.

Entendant le démon se rapprocher à grand pas, Elias chercha des yeux une cachette mais autour de lui, tout n'était que roche et brouillard.

Cependant, il vit que le sol semblait former une pente devant lui et sans réfléchir, Elias la dévala avant d'aller se cacher derrière un gros rocher situé en contrebas. L'ouvrier jeta un regard aux alentours et en réalisant qu'il était un fond d'un cratère aux parois trop raides pour être franchissables rapidement, un frisson lui parcourra l'échine à l'idée qu'il se soit jeté lui-même dans un piège où le démon pourrait facilement venir le cueillir.

Il se passa de longues secondes avant que celui-ci ne daigne signaler sa présence en poussant un bref souffle rauque et Elias l'entendit s'arrêter non loin du rebord du cratère.

Pétrifié et recroquevillé sur lui-même, Elias n'osait même pas jeter ne serait-ce qu'un bref regard par-dessus le rocher par crainte de trahir sa présence et il tenait fermement ses jambes flageolantes repliées contre son torse.

Il entendit des rochers dévaler la pente et lorsque ceux-ci virent se fracasser contre celui derrière lequel il se trouvait, il sursauta puis sentit quelque chose de chaud imbiber sa combinaison au niveau de son entrejambe. Il s'était pissé dessus.

L'odeur d'urine lui empesta rapidement les narines et à peine quelques instants plus tard, il entendit le démon renifler longuement.

Sachant que ce n'était plus qu'une question de secondes avant qu'il ne le débusque, Elias sortit la croix qu'il avait autour du cou et murmura de façon quasi inaudible des prières tandis que des larmes lui coulaient sur les joues. Une fois ses prières terminées, il embrassa sa croix, ferma les yeux et attendit l'inexorable.

Mais à sa grande surprise, il entendit le monstre s'éloigner et dès que les pas de celui-ci se perdirent au loin, Elias hasarda un bref regard par-dessus son rocher puis ses yeux balayèrent les rebords du cratère. Le démon n'avait pas remarqué sa présence.

L'ouvrier attendit quelques instants puis, ne voyant et n'entendant rien, il se risqua à quitter sa cachette et se dirigea vers la pente opposée au rocher.

Alors qu'il la gravissait à quatre pattes, il remarqua à ses dépens que la roche était très friable et un pan de la paroi céda sous son poids en faisant dégringoler une cascade de cailloux, faisant glisser Elias de quelques mètres en arrière.

Affolé, il reprit son ascension en redoublant d'effort et haletant, il parvint jusqu'au rebord par-dessus lequel il passa sa jambe afin de se hisser hors du cratère.

Ses membres ankylosés l'empêchèrent de se relever immédiatement car ils le faisaient souffrir mais il fallait qu'il le fasse sinon c'était la mort assurée car le bruit créer par le glissement des cailloux aurait très bien pu être entendu par le démon qui pouvait être n'importe où.

Alors qu'il allait se relever, il sentit une goutte tomber sur son poignet et en regardant celui-ci, il s'aperçut avec stupéfaction que c'était une goutte de sang.

Il la regarda avec attention couler et en vit une autre atterrir avant de couler dans la direction opposée à la première. Il releva la tête mais ne vit rien hormis le brouillard.

_Il pleut du sang maintenant ? Quelle est cette sorcellerie ?_ Se demanda-il.

Sentait que quelque chose n'était pas net dans cet endroit, Elias songea définitivement à se relever mais durant sa tentative, il vit une main griffue géante apparaître devant lui et fendre le brouillard avant de le clouer au sol.

Face contre terre, Elias ne put émettre qu'un cri à moitié étouffé tandis que la main le maintenait au sol de manière suffisamment ferme pour l'immobiliser mais aussi suffisamment lâche pour le laisser respirer et ne pas lui briser les os.

En levant les yeux, il vit un volet longitudinal de peau écailleuse rouge pendre sous la mâchoire inférieure et le cou d'une grande créature bipède alors qu'il n'y avait rien quelques secondes plus tôt.

Le démon l'ayant à sa merci, Elias réalisa que son heure était définitivement arrivée et comme Juan, il allait finir dévoré, au milieu de cet endroit sinistre, et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était pleurer et implorer le Seigneur de lui accorder une mort rapide et la plus indolore possible.

Il sentit quelque chose de visqueux s'enrouler autour de sa jambe à la manière d'un tentacule puis la main desserra son emprise afin de laisser l'organe visqueux le traîner sur la rocaille avant de le tirer vers le haut.

Tentant le tout pour le tout, Elias gesticulait frénétiquement dans le but de se libérer de la chose alors qu'il était la tête en bas mais en faisant cela, la croix glissa de son cou et impuissant, Elias la vit tomber sur le sol.

Il sentit le souffle chaud du démon l'envelopper et ses jambes heurtèrent quelque chose de dur et de charnu, les mâchoires du monstre qui fit d'abord passer les jambes de sa proie puis son abdomen à l'intérieur de sa gueule humide et nauséabonde.

Durant le processus, Elias sentit son abdomen s'érafler sur les dents pointues du démon, déclenchant une vive douleur au passage.

Elias voulut crier mais épuisé, il s'évanouit alors que les mâchoires se refermaient autour de lui en ne laissant que sa tête et ses bras ballants à l'extérieur de la gueule tandis que les pointes des dents s'introduisirent légèrement dans ses bras et sur le pourtour de son torse, tels des clous que l'on enfoncerait lentement dans une planche en ne donnant que de petits coups de marteau.


	32. Safari

Zach et Gray progressaient par petit pas le long de la file d'attente bercée par une musique tribale ponctuée de chants qui les immergeait dans une ambiance appelant à l'évasion et à l'aventure.

La file, délimitée par un garde-corps constitué de piquets de bois, zigzaguait au milieu de la végétation tropicale sous un auvent en chaume abritant les visiteurs du soleil ou de la pluie.

Tandis que Gray lisait avec intérêt les informations écrites sur les panneaux pédagogiques répartis le long du parcours et renseignant sur la biologie et l'écologie des espèces peuplant la Réserve, Zach jouait sur son portable, ne prêtant guère attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Soudain, une notification apparut au milieu de l'écran.

«_Vous avez reçu un nouveau message » _était écrit et Zach appuya sur « _ouvrir _» afin de consulter le message.

Il était de Young et celle-ci lui demandait où ils étaient.

Il lui répondit et à peine quelques secondes plus tard, il reçut un nouveau message de sa part où elle leur indiquait qu'elle allait les attendre au _Gertie's Safari Bar and Restaurant_.

_Ils y servent d'excellents burgers_, avait-elle ajouté.

Alors qu'il conversait ainsi avec l'assistante de sa tante, il écoutait d'une oreille la conversation d'un groupe de quatre jeunes devant lui.

— Hé tu crois qu'on verra Bucéphale ? Demanda une jeune femme aux cheveux auburn à l'un de ses amis.

— Bucé qui ? Fit l'un de ses compagnons.

— Un gros bec de canard trop déter qui s'est fritté avec l'ancien mâle dominant en un contre un et qui a gagné le combat alors qu'il n'avait même pas atteint sa taille maximale. Lui répondit un brun aux longs cheveux frisés. T'as jamais vu la vidéo sur Youtube ? Celle avec l'extrait audio de _300_ par-dessus ?

— Ah si, ça me dis un truc en fait. T'avais pas partagé un même sur Facebook avec sa gueule ?

— Si, une vraie star du net ! Confirma le frisé.

— Et en plus il est trop beau. Dit la jeune aux cheveux auburn, des étoiles plein les yeux.

La jeune femme rappelait à Zach certaines de ses amies pratiquant l'équitation et qui parlaient des chevaux de leur manège comme si ils étaient des garçons.  
Par contre, il ne voyait pas qu'est-ce que pouvait être ce Bucéphale et Zach avait beau surfer souvent sur internet, il ne se rappelait pas en avoir entendu parler.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les touristes arrivèrent en vue du quai d'embarquement, situé de l'autre côté d'un hall agrémenté de vasques de plantes tropicales et au plancher de bois.

Toutes les trois minutes, un camion tout-terrain peint en vert et arborant un motif de fougères venait se garer le long du quai et ouvrait ses portières afin de laisser les visiteurs embarquer à son bord avant de repartir.  
Ils ressemblaient en de nombreux points aux grands camions à bord desquels on pouvait monter dans certains parcs animaliers mais ceux d'Expédition : Monde Perdu pouvaient également faire du hors-piste et étaient dotés de six roues motrices mais ce n'étaient pas ces caractéristiques qui les faisaient sortir du lot.  
En raison de la taille, de la puissance et de la dangerosité de certains habitants de la Réserve, la sécurité avait été au cœur des préoccupations des concepteurs des véhicules et certaines mesures furent prises afin d'offrir aux visiteurs une expérience à la fois inoubliable et sécurisée.  
Ainsi, les camions étaient dotés de barreaux arrangés de manière parallèle au châssis et laissant entre eux un espace suffisamment étroit pour empêcher les animaux d'atteindre les passagers mais suffisamment large pour que ceux-ci puissent prendre des photos de qualité.

Une fois le camion partit, une employée vêtue d'un short, d'une chemise kaki et portant un chapeau de brousse invita une quarantaine de visiteurs à s'avancer sur le quai et à se répartir par groupe de quatre dans les dix files d'attente délimitées par des piquets de bois et terminées par des petites portes battantes qui s'ouvraient automatiquement lorsqu'un camion s'arrêtait le long du quai.  
Chacune de ces files était associée à une banquette du véhicule et étant donné le fait que plus les banquettes étaient situées en arrière, plus elles étaient surélevées vis-à-vis de celles de devant, les files l'étaient également et il fallait enjamber au moins quelques marches pour accéder aux files des banquettes les plus à l'arrière.

Après avoir suivi les quelques lacets qui terminaient la file principale, Zach et Gray arrivèrent enfin au bout de celle-ci, juste derrière le groupe de jeunes et lorsque le camion garé à quai partit avec près de quarante visiteurs à son bord, l'employée en uniforme kaki les invita à franchir la ligne blanche peinte au sol marquant la fin de file.

— Quatre passagers par rang, s'il vous plaît ! Quatre passagers par rang ! Répéta-elle.

Zach et Gray s'engagèrent dans la troisième file et y attendirent l'arrivée du camion.

Celui-ci apparut sur leur droite quelques instants plus tard et lorsqu'il fut à l'arrêt, le chauffeur appuya sur un bouton qui enclencha l'ouverture des portières.

Une fois celle-ci grande ouvertes, les voyants situés au bout des files passèrent du rouge au vert et les portes battantes s'ouvrirent, laissant les passagers monter à bord du véhicule.

Quand ils furent tous installés, le chauffeur appuya sur un bouton qui enclencha le mécanisme de fermeture des portières.

Celles-ci se refermèrent en émettant un petit déclic et lorsque ce fut fait, le camion quitta le quai et tandis qu'ils laissaient la station derrière eux, le chauffeur, un sexagénaire bedonnant arborant une élégante moustache blanche, des cheveux longs rassemblés en queue de cheval et portant le même uniforme kaki que l'employée du quai, prit la parole :

— Salutations tout le monde et bienvenue à la Réserve ! Mon nom est Walter et je serais votre guide safari aujourd'hui. Se présenta-il avec un fort accent rural de l'Ouest Américain. Tout d'abord je souhaite vous rappeler les consignes de sécurité : Veuillez rester assis avec les mains à l'intérieur du véhicule, ne criez pas, ne gesticulez pas et ne tentez pas de nourrir les animaux à travers les barreaux. La Réserve est certes peuplée en majorité par des herbivores mais si vous croyez que tricératops et autres apatosaures sont aussi dociles que des vaches, vous vous trompez car tout comme certains grands mammifères herbivores tels les éléphants ou les hippopotames, certaines espèces de dinosaures herbivores défendent farouchement leur territoire ou leur progéniture et par conséquent, elles peuvent se révéler très dangereuses si on les importune. C'est un safari photo donc assurez-vous à ce que vos appareils photo soient prêts. Si je vois des animaux, je vous les pointerais et si vous voyez quelque chose, n'hésitez pas à le dire. Sur ce, que le safari commence !

La piste en terre faisant office de route était entourée de part et d'autre par un épais mur de végétation impénétrable. Près du bord de la piste, il y avait des plantes à l'allure étrange, dotées d'un tronc épais et de très grandes feuilles, des cycas leur apprit Walter.

Les cycas étaient une famille de plantes prospère durant le jurassique et le crétacé mais suite à la crise crétacé-tertiaire, elles ont décliné jusqu'au disparaître de l'hémisphère nord et au début du XXIème siècle, il n'en subsistait plus qu'une centaine d'espèces.  
Les cycas de Jurassic World n'étaient pas pour la majeure partie d'entre eux des clones de cycas mésozoïques mais des représentants d'espèces modernes qui avaient été acclimatées sur Isla Nublar pour d'une part décorer le parc mais aussi pour compléter l'alimentation des dinosaures herbivores qui en étaient friands.

Devant eux, un passage canadien se dressait au bout de la piste, aménagé au-dessus d'un fossé et une fois que le tintamarre produit par l'action des roues sur les barres de métal cessa, les passagers réalisèrent qu'ils avaient pénétré dans la Réserve.

En se retournant, ceux assis au dernier rang virent le passage et le fossé disparaître derrière de la végétation dense tandis que le camion suivait la piste le long d'une petite crête dominant une clairière herbeuse.

A l'intérieur de la Réserve, seule la piste austère trahissait une activité humaine car où que les passagers regardèrent, ils ne virent pas l'ombre d'un bâtiment.

Tout autour d'eux, la Nature et ses manifestations qu'étaient les divers chants d'animaux ou le bruit du vent faisant bouger le feuillage des arbres n'étaient perturbés que par le bruit du moteur à propane liquide du camion.

Avec les grands araucarias du Bosquet des Géants s'élevant non loin, les passagers avaient l'impression d'avoir remonté le temps jusqu'à l'ère mésozoïque et un sentiment d'aventure leur parcourait le corps tandis qu'appareils photo ou smartphones à la main, ils balayaient les environs en quête d'animaux.

Près de deux cent mètres après le portail, les visiteurs virent les premiers dinosaures du tour au milieu d'une clairière recouverte d'herbes jaunies et baignée par le soleil.

Les dinosaures en question étaient de petits herbivores bipèdes de la taille d'un cerf, au dos moucheté de blanc et au physique bâti pour la course comme l'attestait leurs longues jambes musclées contrebalancées par une queue longue et rigide.  
Il y en avait un troupeau d'une trentaine d'individus de tous âges et des deux sexes, pouvant être distingués principalement de par leur couleur mais aussi par la présence ou l'absence de caroncules.  
Ainsi la majeure partie des adultes étaient des femelles, reconnaissables à leur corps beige et leur absence de caroncule alors que les quelques mâles faisant partie de la harde, en plus d'être plus gros que les femelles (atteignant pour certains d'entre eux un peu plus de quatre mètres de longueur), présentaient une caroncule rouge et leur corps arborait plutôt une livrée brun-roux.

— L'une de nos hardes de dryosaures. Dit le guide. A ne pas confondre avec les othnielosaures, ou _Othies_ pour les intimes, plus petits et préférant des habitats plus forestiers bien qu'il arrive parfois que ces deux espèces se nourrissent au même endroit, principalement à la lisière des forêts ou dans les zones récemment déboisées par les sauropodes. Regardez-donc la manière dont ils se nourrissent…

Tout en marchant, les dryosaures gardaient leur long cou abaissé et broutaient en arrachant l'herbe avec leur bec ou fouissaient le sol à l'aide de leurs bras courts terminés par des mains à cinq doigts.  
En se rapprochant, certains des visiteurs remarquèrent que les dryosaures possédaient des sortes de joues leur empêchant de perdre la nourriture tandis qu'ils la mâchonnaient.

— De par le rôle qu'ils exerçaient au sein des écosystèmes nord-américains de la fin de jurassique, ces ornithopodes peuvent être comparées aux antilopes des savanes africaines telles que l'Impala. Dans les réserves d'Afrique australe et orientale, les impalas sont souvent les herbivores les plus nombreux et il en va de même pour les dryosaures ici. Nous en avons près de cent cinquante dans la Réserve, répartit en plusieurs hardes comme celle-ci comptant chacune une trentaine d'individus.

Ils notèrent aussi que le haut du crâne, le cou et le tronc étaient recouverts de petites structures filamenteuses rases ressemblant à des poils mais qui en vérité était une forme primitive de plumes.

Lorsque le camion passa à un jet de pierre des animaux, ceux-ci bondirent soudainement tels des kangourous et les visiteurs poussèrent des exclamations, admiratifs de l'agilité et de la rapidité dont faisaient preuve les dryosaures.

— Ils sont si faciles à élever qu'InGen veut introduire ces animaux sur le marché de la viande exotique. Pour être franc, je ne suis pas vraiment un partisan de l'idée mais si je vous en parle, c'est plus pour l'info donc ne soyez pas étonné si vous trouvez dans un futur proche de la viande de dryo entre de l'autruche et du kangourou au rayon boucherie de votre supermarché local.

Walter leva la tête pour surveiller le ciel puis il regarda le feuillage des arbres afin de vérifier s'il y avait du vent et dans quelle direction il soufflait.

S'apercevant que le feuillage ne bougeait pratiquement pas, le guide déclara avec entrain :

— Enfonçons nous maintenant dans la jungle, terrible jungle d'Isla Nublar. Lorsque nous en ressortirons, je vous garantis que vous aurez droit à un spectacle à couper le souffle. A condition bien sûr que la météo ne change pas.

Le camion continua sa route, vers le nord-ouest en s'enfonçant au plus profond de la jungle, passant parmi de grands arbres aux racines tentaculaires et au feuillage si touffu que la lumière du jour peinait à pénétrer au travers.


	33. L'erreur d'un capitaine

Suivant la mission des gardes grâce aux retransmissions de leurs caméras frontales, Dearing faisait les cent pas dans la salle de contrôle où tous étaient concentrés sur la gestion de la crise mais cette concentration fut perturbée dès lors que les techniciens entendirent le vigile en faction devant la porte hausser le ton :

— Grady, si vous n'avez pas l'accréditation nécessaire pour entrer dans cette salle, je vais devoir vous demander de foutre le camp !

En se retournant, Dearing vit Grady en pleine altercation avec le vigile et si le premier jouait trop avec les nerfs du second, celui-ci allait le raccompagner de force en dehors du bâtiment et dans le but de sauver la face mais aussi pour éviter de s'aliéner Grady, elle intervint :

— Laissez-le entrer !

Le vigile ouvrit la porte et le soigneur entra, amenant avec lui une odeur d'essence qui amena la directrice et les techniciens installés au dernier rang à grimacer ou à se pincer le nez.

— Ah, Dieu merci tu n'as rien. Cependant, peux-tu me dire qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement là-bas ? Lui demanda-elle.

Mais il marcha directement en direction du bureau de Cruthers en ignorant la question de Dearing.

— Quelle est la situation ? S'enquit-il

— Owen, je t'ai posé une question ! Aboya Dearing.

— Je n'en sais rien ! Répondit finalement Grady. Elle s'est réveillée au beau milieu de l'opération. Nick a dû sous-estimer la quantité de tranquillisant à administrer. Je t'avais prévenu à ce propos et rien n'a été fait !

— Comme tu l'as sous-entendu tout à l'heure, elle nous aurait fait une Amy Winehouse si on avait surestimé cette quantité et vu sa valeur, c'est un risque que l'on ne pouvait se permettre de prendre. Ce qui est arrivé est une tragédie et je m'assurerais personnellement que les familles des victimes reçoivent une compensation mais ce n'est pas la première fois que ce genre de choses arrive en parc zoologique. Se défendit Dearing.

— Excepté qu'aucun animal élevé en captivité jusqu'à ce jour n'est aussi grand, dangereux et rusé que l'Indominus. La situation est grave, très grave et on sait tous ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois qu'un théropode géant était en cavale dans une zone peuplée.

— Claire, pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi un convoi de la garde est partit vers le nord ? Demanda quelqu'un en pénétrant à son tour dans la salle de contrôle.

Grady fut choqué lorsqu'il s'aperçut que ce fut Masrani qui posa cette question alors que dans ce genre de situations, il était supposé être l'une des premières personnes à être mise au courant.

_Il n'est pas au courant ? Bon sang Claire, qu'est-ce que tu es en train de nous faire ? _

Masrani regarda la carte et y vit le message _« Secteur 7 – Alerte de niveau 5 - Évacuation en cours »_.

Il pensa dans un premier temps que la zone était en train d'être évacuée suite à une activité soudaine de la part du Mont Sibo mais quand il vit les retransmissions des caméras des gardes, les montrant armés de pied en cap en train d'avancer en formation serrée sur les pentes inférieures embrumées et inhospitalières du volcan, il en conclut que l'une de ses pires craintes s'était réalisée.

— Monsieur Masrani, j'allais justement vous contacter pour vous informer de la situation… Dit Dearing.

Masrani ne dit rien et se contenta de lancer un regard désapprobateur à Dearing alors que les techniciens avaient les yeux rivés sur leurs consoles, feignant d'être totalement absorbés par leur travail pour ne pas être impliqués dans une potentielle dispute et la salle demeura ainsi silencieuse pendant de longues secondes.

Masrani alla derrière Cruthers, posa sa main sur le dossier de celui-ci et lui demanda à voix basse ce qui s'était passé exactement et tandis que le technicien en chef lui racontait l'évasion, Grady suivit la progression des gardes sur l'écran principal et il fut choqué de voir qu'ils n'avaient que quelques fusils à pompe et d'assaut ainsi que leurs sabres comme armes létales.

— Leurs armes…Dit-il sur un ton inquiet. Elles ne leur seront d'aucun secours. Sa peau est trop épaisse. Où est-elle ?

— D'après nos prédictions, elle devrait être quelque part dans l'est de la Petite Gorgoroth mais on ignore où exactement puisqu'elle a arraché son implant. Répondit Krill.

— Ils sont en train de la pister à l'aveuglette… S'ils tombent dans une embuscade, on va droit au massacre ! Déclara le soigneur. Dîtes-leur d'abandonner la mission ! Maintenant !

— Tu n'es pas en droit de donner des ordres ici ! Rétorqua Dearing sèchement. Nous maintenons la mission !

— L'existence même de ce parc est basée sur notre capacité à gérer des incidents comme celui-là et l'évasion de l'Indominus était une éventualité à laquelle la Garde a été préparée donc laissons-la le capturer sans ébruiter davantage la situation. Intervint Masrani.

Grady se tourna vers le propriétaire du parc.

— Monsieur Masrani, vous avez commandé la création d'une chimère génétique dans le seul but de l'enfermer entre quatre murs pour la montrer à des hordes de curieux. Elle ignorait tout de ce qui se trouve en dehors de son enclos et elle voit certaines choses pour la première fois. Elle est seule au monde et par conséquent elle ne sait même pas ce qu'elle est. Expliqua-il.

— Vous croyez que cet animal a conscience de lui-même ? Lui demanda le milliardaire. A l'instar des dauphins, des éléphants et des grands singes ?

— Elle est en train d'apprendre où quelle est sa place dans la chaîne alimentaire et je ne suis pas sûr que vous aimeriez qu'elle sache jusqu'où elle peut monter. Nul n'a la moindre idée de comment elle va réagir exactement si elle tombe sur d'autres animaux, ou pire, un groupe de touristes. Il y a un _M134_ dans l'armurerie alors rappelez le _Pegasus_ pour l'équiper avec et fumez-là !

— C'est faisable que si ce maudit brouillard se dissipe et que l'I. rex daigne montrer le bout de son museau. Lança Harriman depuis son poste.

— Vingt-six millions de dollars ont été investis dans cette créature. L'abattre est hors de question ! Dit Masrani en haussant la voix.

— Et il y a des familles ici ! Ajouta Dearing. Je refuse de transformer l'île en champ de bataille.

— Si rien n'est fait, elle risque fort d'en devenir un. Rétorqua Owen. Il faut évacuer le parc !

— Rien n'est fait ? Parce que cette traque c'est du vent pour toi ? Tout comme le fait de garnir la frontière nord de la Réserve ? Il y a un hélicoptère et plus de cinquante hommes actuellement déployés dans ce secteur et aux alentours donc autant dire qu'il a affaire une putain d'armée. Tous les points de passage ont été bloqués à chaque minute qui passe, l'étau se resserre autour de l'Indominus et il finira par être débusqué puis capturé avant même qu'il n'atteigne le Limes l'empêchant d'aller dans le reste du parc. Donc non, je ne ferais évacuer le parc que si la situation vire vraiment au vinaigre ce qui malgré les circonstances actuelles, a peu de chances d'arriver. Lorsque l'I. rex aura été ramené dans son enclos, là on pourra avoir une discussion quant à son avenir mais en attendant, si tu comptes critiquer et ne rien faire concrètement, tu n'as aucune raison d'être ici.

— De toute manière c'est cause toujours tu m'intéresse avec toi. Non mais c'est vrai, quoi ! Tu demandes mon avis puis tu m'envoies chier. Si c'est comme ça je vais me retirer dans mon bungalow.

Furieux, Grady sortit de la salle en claquant la porte et lorsqu'il eut disparu dans le couloir, Masrani regarda la directrice.

— Claire, j'ai à vous parler seul à seul. Lui déclara-il gravement. Veuillez me suivre.

Masrani emmena Claire en dehors de la pièce et elle le suivit jusqu'au milieu de _l'Œil_ où il lui fit signe de s'arrêter.

La brume qui recouvrait l'entièreté de l'île durant le début de la matinée s'était dissipée en majorité et ne subsistait qu'au niveau des montagnes et dans la partie septentrionale de l'île, celle à laquelle ils faisaient face.

— Si j'ai décidé que l'on s'entretienne ici c'est car je suis partisan du concept de sauver la face. Dit Masrani. On pourrait très bien avoir cette discussion au sein même de la salle de contrôle or je déteste humilier les gens en public lorsque ce n'est pas nécessaire et en temps de crise, humilier un chef devant ses subordonnés relève du mauvais goût. Comme vous devez surement vous en doutez, je n'ai pas apprécié le fait que vous ne m'ayez pas informé au sujet de l'incident de ce matin et si je n'avais pas vu depuis ma terrasse l'hélicoptere de la Garde traverser la Réserve en direction du nord, peut-être que je serais toujours dans l'ignorance alors que ce parc, dit-il en désignant tout ce qui les entourait, _mon parc_, court un grave danger et je refuse de pertinemment de laisser le fruit de plusieurs milliards de dollars d'investissement personnel être réduits à néant ! Je peux m'estimer heureux que le capitaine Hamada soit sur le terrain à mener personnellement ses hommes. Lord Pennant, fondateur et premier maréchal de la Garde Grise, m'avait parlé de lui une fois et de ce qu'il a traversé. Je suis sûr qu'il mènera l'opération de capture à bien et c'est pourquoi il a ma confiance tout entière. J'aurais aimé en dire autant de vous mais suite à votre conduite, je crains que ce ne soit pas possible et j'espère que vous avez une bonne excuse. Dit-il sur un ton calme bien qu'empreint de déception et de sévérité.

— Pour être honnête Monsieur, je pensais pouvoir régler cette affaire rapidement et ne pas vous inquiéter inutilement… Se défendit Dearing.

— M'inquiéter inutilement ? Répéta Masrani. Claire, vu la nature de la situation, je suis en droit de m'inquiéter tout comme tout le monde d'ailleurs. Je peux comprendre pourquoi Monsieur Grady est furieux et un homme ayant frôlé la mort de près n'est pas des plus rationnels et est prompt à laisser ses sentiments s'exprimer et ainsi je vous invite à recréer une entente cordiale entre vous deux car il se peut que nous ayons encore besoin de son expertise. Pour en revenir vous, vous êtes à l'image d'un capitaine qui a pris une décision d'importance stratégique avant une bataille sans en informer son général. Or ce faisant, il compromet toute la stratégie mise en place pour remporter la dite bataille et un manque de communications au sein d'une armée peut entraîner la défaite de celle-ci, défaite dont le capitaine zélé sera responsable. Je pense que vous êtes suffisamment maline pour comprendre que vous m'avez déçu et que ma confiance en vous s'est considérablement effritée et que si j'étais vous, je m'attellerais à remédier à cette situation au plus vite, sinon les conséquences pourraient s'avérer contraignantes pour la suite de votre carrière car vous devez bien penser que si j'ai eu suffisamment d'influence pour vous avoir placé à la tête de ce parc, j'en ai également suffisamment pour vous destituer de votre poste et croyez-moi sur parole, je serais dans vos pattes jusqu'à ce que tout ça soit fini pour vous avoir à l'œil. C'est compris ?

— Compris, monsieur. Répondit Dearing d'une voix basse, les yeux rivés vers le sol.

— Bien. Je vous laisse réfléchir à ça quelques minutes mais ne tardez-pas ! Vous avez du pain sur la planche ! Lui dit-il froidement avant de prendre les escaliers pour regagner la salle de contrôle.

Dearing, les mains crispées sur le garde-corps, laissa échapper un soupir de frustration alors qu'elle regardait en direction du Mont Sibo.

Elle aurait aimé rester là encore quelques minutes pour essayer de se détendre mais du coin de l'œil, elle vit quelqu'un avancer vers elle une fois que Masrani eut disparu à l'intérieur du bâtiment et en jetant un bref regard en arrière, elle se rendit compte à son mécontentement qu'il s'agissait de Wu.

— Vous venez vous délecter de ma mise en difficulté, Henry ? Lui demanda-elle sèchement.

— J'ai appris au sujet de l'évasion et inquiet, je suis venu vous demander comment la situation évoluait. Dit le généticien sur un ton affable.

— Ne me prenez pas pour une conne ! Je sais très bien que vous êtes en train de jubiler à l'idée de voir ma carrière en péril car cela pourrait éventuellement vous permettre de devenir calife à la place du calife.

— Laissez-moi vous dire que si les circonstances n'étaient pas aussi graves, j'assumerais le faire avec plaisir et vous auriez déjà eu droit à une petite boutade de ma part. Reconnut le généticien en gardant un ton sérieux car consterné par le fait que malgré la situation, Dearing n'avait pas manqué l'occasion de lui tirer dessus à boulets rouges.

— Rien que pour vous rabaisser votre caquet, je serais tentée d'autoriser les gardes à abattre ce que vous considérez être comme votre _magnum opus_. Dit-elle sur un ton rempli de mépris face à ce terme. Tenez, je l'abattrais moi-même si j'étais en mesure de le faire.

— Déjà que vous n'êtes même pas capable de la regarder en face lors des représentations test, permettez-moi de douter que vous ayez le courage nécessaire pour faire face au plus grand prédateur terrestre ayant jamais foulé le sol de cette planète. De plus, donner cet ordre impliquerait de subir le courroux de Masrani et de gâcher tous les efforts que vous avez investis dans ce projet. Professionnellement parlant, ce serait vous tirer une balle dans le pied et vous ne le savez que trop bien ce qui fait que même avec la toute la volonté du monde, vous en seriez incapable car votre avenir dépend d'elle. Vous êtes liée à elle mais que voulez-vous, le vent ne peut pas toujours être en notre faveur.

Les yeux furibonds, Dearing se tourna brusquement vers le généticien à la manière d'un animal qu'on aurait que trop titillé avec un bâton et qui toutes griffes dehors, se préparait à répliquer.

— Épargnez-moi votre psychologie de comptoir et vos sarcasmes ! Rétorqua-elle brutalement en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Puis elle tourna les talons et prit la direction de la salle de contrôle en marchant d'un pas rapide et décidé, laissant Wu seul sur cette portion de l'Œil.

Il resta là quelques secondes à prendre une bouffée d'air frais avant de se diriger l'air songeur vers l'ascenseur pour rejoindre les laboratoires.

C'est alors qu'il sentit un courant d'air sur son visage, celui d'un vent soufflant du nord.


	34. La Petite Gorgoroth

Lorsque Hamada sentit un vent du nord se lever, il regarda en direction du sommet du volcan pour voir si le brouillard allait se déplacer ou non.

En voyant le brouillard glisser le long des pentes et révéler le sommet du cône du volcan qui était jusque-là dissimulé, Hamada se dit qu'ils allaient enfin avoir une visibilité correcte car jusque-là ils avaient progressé dans la Colère de la Mère au beau milieu du brouillard, presque à l'aveugle, ce qui ne l'avait pas du tout rassuré.

Il avait ordonné à ses hommes d'avancer en formant un groupe compact avec les hoplomaques sur la périphérie de la formation afin de d'être en mesure de riposter rapidement face à une potentielle embuscade de l'I. rex qui en chargeant, se serait précipitée droit sur les lances des hoplomaques.

Même lorsqu'il n'y avait pas de brouillard, la Colère de la Mère était un endroit lugubre qui n'avait rien en commun avec le reste de l'île, vendu et montré comme un paradis tropical auprès des visiteurs. Bien que ceux-ci pouvaient randonner dans la partie méridionale de la zone, ils ne pouvaient le faire que le long de passerelles ou de sentiers balisés desquels ils étaient formellement interdits de s'éloigner, sous peine de recevoir une amende voir d'être expulsés du parc.  
Ainsi, presque personne ne s'aventurait au cœur même de la Colère de la Mère, pas même les employés qui n'y avaient pratiquement jamais aucune raison de s'y rendre.

Si le parc était un jardin d'Eden alors la Colère de la Mère était les portes de l'enfer ou du moins quelque chose qui y en avait l'allure avec ses rochers déchiquetés, ses monticules cendrés, ses mares de boue, les innombrables fumerolles qui jaillissaient de fissures dans le sol et les rares arbres rabougris qui arrivait à y pousser envers et contre tout.  
Comme Darbinian l'avait mentionnée plus tôt, une odeur de soufre y régnait et cela contribuait à rendre l'endroit désagréable et à accentuer le sentiment d'oppression qui y régnait.  
A certains endroits, il y avait même quelques ossements épars jonchant le sol, souvent à l'entrée de grottes ou d'anciennes mines, mais ils étaient trop fragmentaires pour déterminer la nature de leurs propriétaires mais les gardes savaient que des hommes de la division sécurité d'InGen y avaient disparu plus d'une décennie auparavant, probablement tombés dans une embuscade et les ossements en question pouvaient très bien être les leurs.

Il arrivait parfois qu'on trouve les restes de ceux qui disparurent à cette époque au fond d'une quelconque crevasse ou à moitié enterrés dans le sol humide de la jungle voir pourrissant au fond d'un marais comme ce fut le cas d'un corps découvert par des randonneurs quelques semaines plus tôt dans le Haut Marécage situé au sommet du Plateau Méridional.  
La sécurité du parc avait dû faire fermer les sentiers de randonnée sillonnant ce marais le temps d'extraire le macchabée ainsi que la dépouille momifiée du dilophosaure, celle de l'une des Trois Gorgones, qui gisait à côté. On aurait dit deux adversaires ayant combattu férocement avant de succomber à leurs blessures respectives et d'être enseveli sous la boue du marécage où ils étaient tombés dans l'oubli.  
En resurgissant du passé, ces restes rappelaient un temps où le maître mot sur une île redevenue sauvage et en proie au chaos était la survie, un temps qui allait recommencer si les gardes ne menaient pas leur mission à bien et que l'Indominus trouvait le moyen de pénétrer dans le parc.

Tous leurs espoirs de retrouver la chimère au plus vite reposaient sur les drones qui ouvraient la marche, à la recherche des résidus de chaleur des empreintes.

Au fur et à mesure de leur marche vers l'ouest, la brume se dissipa et lorsque les gardes arrivèrent en vue du cratère dans lequel Elias s'était caché plus d'une vingtaine de minutes auparavant, elle avait presque disparu.

— Il est allé dans le cratère… Et elle s'est arrêtée au bord. Déclara l'un des _techs_ après avoir sur son écran que les traces de l'ouvrier allaient vers le rebord.

— Baker, Sandros. Allez jeter un œil ! Ordonna Brunet.

Baker et un homme basané aux cheveux bruns mi longs acquiescèrent, s'avancèrent vers le rebord et on les entendit glisser le long de la pente tandis que le reste des gardes fouillèrent les alentours du cratère.

— Rien à signaler ! Les informa Sandros depuis le fond du cratère.

Alors qu'elle marchait le long du rebord, l'attention de Durant fut captée par un petit objet se trouvant sur le sol, une croix accrochée à une chaîne.

En s'agenouillant pour la ramasser, elle vit qu'il y avait également quelques gouttes de sang en train de sécher sur les cailloux autour.

— Vous avez trouvé quelque chose Tamara ? Lui demanda Drekanson.

— Je crois que c'était à lui. Lui répondit-elle en lui montrant la croix. Et il y a aussi un peu de sang autour de moi.

— Elle l'a chopé ? _Merde_… Jura Brunet.

— Ou peut-être qu'il était juste blessé. Suggéra Sandros qui était remonté vers eux entretemps. L'un des rochers en bas sent l'urine. Il s'est sûrement pissé dessus alors qu'il était planqué derrière. Quant au sang, il y a des rocs plus ou moins gros qui fracassés autour de sa cachette. Peut-être qu'il s'en est pris un sur le coin de la gueule…

— Les gouttes de sang sont trop dispersées pour provenir d'une seule blessure. Affirma Bellamy. C'est plutôt comme si quelqu'un avait secoué un steak ici. Je crois qu'elle l'a rattrapé mais qu'elle ne l'as pas tué ici.

— Patience a raison. Dit Brunet. Si ça avait été le cas, on aurait une boucherie devant les yeux et non pas quelques gouttes de sang.

— Les relevés que j'obtiens vont dans ce sens. Ajouta Rahim sans lever les yeux de l'écran de sa tablette, regardant les images infrarouges retransmises par son drone qui faisait du surplace à côté d'eux. Il a été plaqué au sol avant d'être traîné jusqu'à l'endroit où Tam vient de ramasser la croix.

— Cela explique comment il l'a perdue. Dit Durant. En tant que croyante, je suis effrayée en m'imaginant à sa place et de regarder impuissante ma croix tomber sur le sol tandis que je suis entraînée vers sa mort. L'impression d'être…

— Abandonné par Dieu ? Termina Brunet. Cela se voit que vous n'avez jamais connu la guerre de près, Durant.

— Lieutenant ! Héla l'un des _techs_, un Belge blond au visage aquilin.

— Oui, Verplancke ?

— J'ai retrouvé sa piste, elle va vers le sud-ouest…

— Vers la jungle. Compléta Hamada.

Sa cape flottant au gré du vent, le capitaine des gardes s'était avancé de quelque pas et avait porté son regard vers la ligne des arbres à cinq cent mètres de là, à une altitude un peu plus basse.

— Elle a probablement entendu les rotors du _Pegasus _alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à achever l'ouvrier. Elle a dû prendre peur et elle est allée se réfugier sous les arbres tout en prenant soin d'emporter l'ouvrier mais ne nous faisons pas d'illusions, le sort du malheureux s'est sûrement déjà scellé de manière funeste. Dit-il gravement. Si nous pouvions l'acculer avant qu'elle n'atteigne le Limes, ce serait une bonne chose. Que l'on contacte les hommes en faction là-bas ! Ils doivent redoubler de vigilance. Ordonna-il. Partons.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à partir, les gardes ressentirent soudainement le sol vibrer sous leurs pieds et entendirent peu après de la rocaille glisser le long des pentes ainsi que des pierres se détacher de leurs parois au loin.

La secousse cessa finalement au bout de quelques secondes et repartant prudemment, la compagnie laissa le cratère derrière elle et prit la direction du sud, marchant en file indienne vers l'écran de brouillard qui occultait la jungle au sud et par-dessus lequel on arrivait toutefois à distinguer plus bas en altitude, les plaines et clairières de la Réserve au loin.


	35. La Vallée

— Nous pénétrons désormais sur les terres de Bucéphale, notre shantungosaure mâle. Annonça Walter alors que la piste longeait le crêt nord d'une combe encaissée.

Au fond de celle-ci, à plus de trente mètres en contrebas, les eaux vives de la Bruyante coulaient vers l'ouest en direction d'une cascade dont le rugissement arrivait à être perceptible à l'oreille des visiteurs malgré les bruits de moteur et les cris des Toucans de Swainson, perchés dans les arbres bordant la combe.

— En excluant les sauropodes, Bucéphale est le plus gros animal vivant dans la Réserve avec une longueur de seize mètres de long et un poids de seize tonnes, soit presque autant que trois Éléphants d'Afrique mâles. S'il y a un souverain en ces lieux, c'est lui. Bucéphale est devenu le mâle reproducteur de notre harde de shantungosaures après avoir précipité son prédécesseur, son propre frère, du haut d'une falaise. La suite vous la connaissez : Des visiteurs avaient filmé la scène avant et la mirent sur internet où Bucéphale devint une star. Malgré sa taille, il est difficilement observable dans un endroit comme celui-ci donc ouvrez l'œil si vous voulez avoir une chance de l'apercevoir. Par contre si on le croise, restez silencieux et faites le moins de mouvements possibles. Bien qu'il tolère notre présence sur son territoire, il est du genre soupe au lait et s'il y a une chose à ne pas faire en présence d'un shantungo mâle, c'est klaxonner. Il prend ça comme une provocation et autant dire que cela revient à signer votre arrêt de mort.

Ils cessèrent de longer le crêt et le camion bifurqua vers l'intérieur de la jungle, les ramenant dans sa pénombre en suivant la piste cahoteuse qui décrivait une grande courbe avant de descendre en ligne droite une pente raide.

— Accrochez-vous ! Déclara Walter.

Le camion descendit la pente, secouant les passagers calés profondément dans les banquettes, puis traversa une petite rivière peu profonde en soulevant une gerbe d'eau avant de remonter prestement la pente d'un talus situé en face de la pente.

Quand ils regagnèrent une zone plane, les visiteurs entendirent du mouvement dans les fourrés sur leur gauche, celui de petits animaux en train de courir. En tournant la tête vers l'origine des bruits, les passagers entraperçurent de petits dinosaures bipèdes longs d'un mètre vingt et hauts de quarante centimètres à la peau bleuâtre marbrée de vert et rayée de noir.

— Les petits dinosaures qui courent dans les fourrés à votre gauche sont des yinlong, une espèce primitive de cératopsien. Contrairement à des membres de cette famille plus avancés et plus connus tels que le styracosaure ou le tricératops, les yinlongn'ont qu'une ébauche de collerette et pas de cornes.

Lorsque trois yinlong sortirent des buissons pour s'arrêter sur un tronc couché sur le talus bordant la piste, les passagers purent davantage étudier leur morphologie.

Leur queue était épaisse et leurs pattes arrières longues et robustes tandis que leur tête était large et courte.  
La mâchoire supérieure était terminée par un bec et en regardant attentivement, certains des visiteurs virent qu'elle était également dotée d'une paire de canines, à l'instar du cerf huppé.

Les yinlong regardaient les passagers du camion avec leurs gros yeux noirs en penchant la tête sur le côté, ce qui leur donnait un air comique rappelant celui de certains rongeurs.

Les passagers quant à eux étaient enchantés et amusés par ces dinosaures à la fois mignons et laids et lorsque l'un d'eux demanda à Walter pourquoi il n'y en avait pas au zoo pour enfants, celui-ci leur répondit que les yinlong avaient la sale habitude de vouloir mordre les doigts et que malgré leur apparente inoffensivité, ils pouvaient se montrer agressifs envers les autres animaux de même taille ou plus petits.

Soudain, un puissant cri rauque se fit entendre, faisant sursauter les passagers et fuir les yinlong.

— C'était quoi ça ? Demanda quelqu'un.

— Oh ça ? Juste un ornitholestes. Fit Walter d'un air désinvolte, comme si la présence de cet animal ne l'inquiétait pas le moins du monde. Le cri que vous venez d'entendre était une façon de nous dire _Attention, vous êtes chez moi __!_ Il doit être planqué quelque part dans les arbres. Si vous en voyez un lors d'un safari de jour, vous pouvez vous estimer chanceux car ce sont des chasseurs nocturnes.

Les visiteurs ne connaissant pas cette espèce levèrent les yeux vers les panneaux accrochés au-dessus des banquettes et sur lesquels étaient représentées les vingt-cinq espèces de dinosaures pouvant être rencontrées le long du parcours.  
Le nom _Ornitholestes hermanni _y figurait sous un dessin représentant un dinosaure bipède à la robe grise rayée de blanc, au physique svelte et aux yeux rouges.  
L'apparence de l'animal ainsi en tête, ils regardèrent dans les arbres tout autour d'eux à la recherche du prédateur.

— Là ! S'écria l'un des passagers. Sur la branche.

Le touriste pointait en direction de la branche d'un Kapokier, où un petit théropode de la taille d'un lynx les observait, couché sur la branche avec les jambes pendantes.

Avec sa longue queue, ses jambes longues et graciles, ses longs membres antérieurs dotés de doigts effilés ainsi que son long cou et ses gros yeux, l'animal dégageait un air avien, air renforcé par le fait que tout son corps était recouvert d'un manteau de protoplumes.

— Ils sont dangereux ?

— Les ornitho ? Pff… Ricana Walter. Autant je suis sûr qu'ils seraient du genre à s'introduire dans les maisons au milieu de la nuit pour aller ravir des nourrissons mais face à un homme adulte, ils font moins les barbots. Ils auront davantage peur de vous que vous n'aurez peur d'eux. Par contre, si jamais vous vous retrouviez à pied au milieu de la Réserve suite à un concours improbable de circonstances, je vous conseille plutôt de vous méfier des Compies. Quand il y en a un ça va… C'est quand il y en a plusieurs que ça peut poser des problèmes.

Lorsque le bus se rapprocha du Kapokier, un fanon gulaire violet gonfla brièvement sous le cou du prédateur et une crête de plumes noires striées de blanc se dressa sur son crâne.

Puis il se releva et décampa, s'élançant avec agilité sur le tronc, l'enlaçant avec ses bras et enfonçant ses griffes dans l'écorce avant de grimper en direction de la cime et de disparaître derrière le feuillage avant que les visiteurs aient eu le temps de le prendre en photo correctement.

— Tous ces petits dinosaures sont bien mignons mais où sont les gros ? Demanda l'un des passagers sur un ton impatient.

Autour d'eux, la densité et la taille des arbres semblaient diminuer au fur de leur progression, ce qui leur indiquait qu'ils se rapprochaient de la lisière de la jungle.

Au détour d'une masse d'arbustes, l'un des passagers poussa une exclamation de surprise lorsqu'il regarda à sa droite et aussitôt les autres tournèrent dans cette direction avant de braquer appareils photos ou smartphones sur un apatosaure qui se nourrissait de plantes basses.

Malgré sa taille, les visiteurs n'avaient pas deviné sa présence plus tôt à cause des arbustes mais aussi parce que le sauropode était resté silencieux durant leur approche.

Entendant le bruit de mitraille des appareils photos, il releva le cou et approcha sa tête du camion, contemplant les passagers de son regard bovin.

Son _Panasonic Lumix _à la main, Gray essayait de bien cadrer la tête du dinosaure qui n'était qu'à quelques pieds de lui.  
L'herbivore était si près qu'en passant son bras à travers les barreaux, il aurait pu lui caresser le mufle.

Un chant mélodieux résonna dans l'air et l'apatosaure releva la tête et répondit au chant en émettant un petit barrissement.

Puis il se détourna du camion et s'éloigna, piétinant la végétation située en travers de son chemin.

— Il va rejoindre son troupeau. Dit Walter. Je vous propose de poursuivre notre route pour sortir de ces bois. Nous retrouvons sûrement notre ami dans la plaine.

L'apatosaure disparut dans la végétation et le camion continua de rouler vers le nord.

Au travers d'une trouée entre les arbres, les passagers entraperçurent brièvement le paysage s'étendant au-delà et lorsqu'ils tournèrent leur regard en direction du pare- brise panoramique de la cabine une fois qu'ils s'apprêtaient à quitter la jungle, leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent d'émerveillement car ils eurent l'impression d'avoir une fenêtre sur une scène semblant être toute droite issue d'un autre âge.

Ils avaient une vue sur une vaste plaine herbeuse s'étendant devant eux, entre un amas de collines situé au sud-ouest du Mont Sibo, les pentes boisées de la Cordillère Occidentale et un plateau à l'est.  
Ainsi la plaine faisait plus de trois kilomètres de long et elle était traversée en son centre par une rivière, la même qu'ils avaient traversé plus tôt après avoir descendu la pente. Elle prenait sa source dans les collines au nord, non loin du centre thermal, et formait un ruban s'étirant du nord au sud, rejoint en chemin par plusieurs ruisseaux ou torrents tributaires, coulant des montagnes de la cordillère ou se jetant des rebords du plateau en formant de minces cascades hautes d'une quarantaine de mètres.  
Non loin de l'orée sud de la plaine, la rivière bifurquait vers l'est et disparaissait dans la jungle avant de se jeter dans la Bruyante.  
De chaque côté de la rivière, des animaux paissaient sous un ciel dégagé alors qu'un ballon à air chaud identique à celui vu depuis la terrasse panoramique plus tôt écumait les cieux.

Le camion sortit de la jungle et suivit la piste qui traversait la plaine de part en part.

Sur leur droite, ils virent l'apatosaure rencontré quelques instants trotter pour rejoindre une dizaine de ses congénères qui s'étaient mis en marche vers le nord, formant une longue colonne.

Lorsque le camion se rapprocha du troupeau qui longeait la piste, les passagers remarquèrent que des Hérons garde-bœufs et des Aigrettes blanches étaient juchés sur dos des sauropodes, leur picorant la peau de temps à autre afin de les débarrasser des parasites.

Alors qu'ils roulaient qu'à quelques mètres du troupeau, les visiteurs étaient presque collés aux barreaux, bouche bée car impressionnés par la majesté dégagées par les apatosaures.

Le camion dépassa la colonne d'apatosaures et passa devant un troupeau de gallimimus en train de brouter, leur long cou abaissé et arrachant des touffes d'herbe avec leur bec, ce qui faisait que leur tête ne se relevant que par intermittence était cachée par les hautes herbes, ce qui n'était pas sans évoquer le célèbre adage de l'autruche mettant sa tête dans le sable.

Lorsque les apatosaures arrivèrent à leur niveau, les gallimimus s'écartèrent de leur chemin et partirent rejoindre certains de leurs congénères au bord de la rivière qui s'y désaltéraient ou se toilettaient.

Plus loin en avant de la piste, le camion s'était arrêté car un groupe de corythosaures était en train de traverser la piste pour aller rejoindre le reste de leur troupeau, couché plus loin aux côtés de quelques parasaurolophus dont ils appréciaient la compagnie.

Une fois que les corythosaures eurent libérés la voie, le camion continua son voyage à travers la vallée.

Au sud, de l'autre côté de la rivière, il y avait une demi-douzaine de grands dinosaures à bec de canard à la peau brun sombre, broutant les feuilles des arbres de la lisière. Certains s'étaient dressés sur leurs pattes arrière et à l'aide de leurs pattes avant appuyées sur le tronc, ils tentaient d'atteindre les feuilles les plus hautes. Contrairement aux parasaurolophus et aux corythosaures, ils n'arboraient pas de crête au sommet de leur crâne et ils semblaient être bien plus grands et de constitution plus robuste que ces deux espèces.

— La harde de Bucéphale. Leur pointa Walter. Ce sont les femelles que vous voyez. Si vous apercevez un individu à la robe noire, c'est lui mais je n'arrive pas à le voir d'ici. Il doit être caché derrière la ligne des arbres. Peut-être le croiserons-nous sur le chemin du retour avec un peu de chance.

Le camion arriva au niveau de la rivière et commença la traversée d'un gué rocailleux.

A moitié dissimulés dans la ripisylve plus loin en aval, Gray vit deux dinosaures de la taille d'une grue et au plumage cendré en train de pêcher.  
A l'aide de la fresque, les autres passagers en déduisirent qu'il devait s'agir d'unenlagias, une espèce de petit théropode principalement piscivores faisant partie des _Unenlagiinae_, une sous-famille de _Dromaeosauridae _caractérisée par un museau long et étroit faisant penser à un bec.

De l'autre côté de la rive, la piste les emmenait droit en direction du Mont Sibo, véritable géant endormi dominant l'horizon et occupant une place centrale et prépondérante au cœur du panorama qui s'offrait aux visiteurs.  
De par sa composition, le dit panorama rappelait beaucoup certaines photos iconiques du Mont Kilimandjaro où l'on voyait divers membres de la mégafaune africaine arpenter le savane s'étendant au pied du célèbre volcan excepté que là, il n'y avait nul zèbres, éléphants ou girafes mais un ankylosaure et son petit déambulant non loin du camion, deux mammenchisaures près de la lisière ainsi qu'un troupeau de dinosaures de la taille d'un rhinocéros, beiges et rouges sombre, à moitiés noyés dans les hautes herbes dans le lointain et que certains visiteurs reconnurent comme étant des styracosaures à cause de leur collerette garnie d'épines et de leur longue corne nasale.  
Comme pour donner un ordre d'échelle à ce tableau, il y avait un autre camion safari au beau milieu de la plaine, semblant perdu et minuscule dans ce décor majestueux.

Etant captivés par ce dernier et les dinosaures qui le peuplaient, la majorité des visiteurs ne profitèrent pas de la vision rare d'un des habitants originels de l'île, un rapace dont la peau de la tête nue et ridée était à la fois rouge, jaune et grise, le sarcoramphe roi aussi connu sous le nom de Vautour pape, oiseau symbolique des Tun-Si.  
Perché au sommet d'un Arbre à pluie, il regarda le camion conduit par Walter suivre la piste en direction du nord-est, allant au-devant des mamenchisaures.

Ces titans graciles à la peau écailleuse brunâtre étaient la plus grande espèce animale vivant à Isla Nublar et jamais élevée en captivité, atteignant trente-cinq mètres de longueur pour un poids avoisinant les soixante tonnes et ainsi ils faisaient même passer les apatosaures pour des nains et ils étaient si insouciants de ce qui les entourait qu'ils ne prêtaient aucune attention aux quelques dryosaures qui gambadaient à leurs pieds, menaçant même de les écraser si ils ne prêtaient pas attention.

— Les mamenchisaures sont célèbres pour la longueur démesurée de leur cou, déclara Walter, plus de quinze mètres, soit la moitié de leur longueur totale et quelques mètres de plus que le camion dans lequel vous vous trouvez. C'est le plus long jamais observé au sein du règne animal et la musculature particulièrement développée dont il est doté lui confère une grande souplesse comme vous pouvez le voir actuellement.

Durant leur approche, l'un des mamenchisaures avait gardé son cou à l'horizontale, semblant se nourrir de plantes basses mais il le releva dès que le camion fut à moins de vingt mètres de sa tête.

A l'endroit où sa tête se tenaient abaissée quelques instants plus tôt, à côté du bord de la piste, les passagers virent un tas de cailloux à l'aspect lisse et en levant les yeux vers le cou de l'animal se dressant de manière oblique, ils remarquèrent qu'il était en train d'avaler quelque chose. Walter leur donna le nom de ce type de cailloux, des gastrolithes, et leur expliqua que tout comme les oiseaux, beaucoup de dinosaures avalaient ces pierres afin de faciliter le broyage des aliments dans le gésier et donc la digestion.

Les mamenchisaures étaient si proches l'un de l'autre que lorsqu'ils se touchèrent mutuellement à l'aide de leur cou dressés à quatorze mètres au-dessus du sol, ils formèrent une sorte d'arche sous laquelle le camion passa avant de continuer vers la jungle nimbée de brume se trouvant devant car durant leur traversée de la vallée, le brouillard avait dévalé les pentes avant de se maintenir au niveau des collines recouvertes par la jungle marquant la frontière nord de la Réserve.


	36. Limes

La dite frontière consistait en une haute clôture longue de plusieurs kilomètres, s'étirant au sommet d'une ligne de crête tel un rideau d'acier séparant la Réserve du Secteur 7 où l'I. rex était en cavale.  
Du côté de la première, elle était suivie en parallèle par un mince sentier en terre sur lequel marchait un cheval à la robe bai, chevauché par Niall Forrester.

Celui-ci jetait fréquemment un coup d'œil de l'autre côté de la clôture, attentif au moindre mouvement suspect dans la jungle.

Même si les gardes et l'équipe de la salle de contrôle pensaient que toute tentative d'assaut frontal de la part de l'Indominus sur la clôture se serait soldée par un échec en raison de la taille et des renforcements dont était doté l'ouvrage (qui avait été conçu après tout pour contenir les animaux puissants vivant dans la Réserve), ils avaient envoyés des hommes la surveiller pour d'une part guetter les mouvements du dinosaure échappé mais aussi pour empêcher les camions safaris de s'approcher le temps que la situation soit réglée.

En chevauchant vers l'est, Niall n'eut droit qu'à la même vision pendant plusieurs minutes, celle du sentier et de la clôture se perdant dans le brouillard, et seul le fait de croiser de temps à autre ses collègues chevauchant dans la direction opposée à la sienne brisait cette monotonie inquiétante.

Celle-ci fut brisée lorsqu'il vit apparaître un mirador à côté du sentier puis un deuxième, les deux encadrant un portail dans la clôture.

Par manque d'entretien, les miradors s'étaient dégradés avec le temps et des lianes avaient pris d'assaut les structures tandis que le fait qu'ils aient été établis du côté de la Réserve trahissait un usage antérieur à la création de celle-ci et qu'ils avaient été mis en place pour surveiller ce qui se trouvait du côté du Secteur Sept.

En vérité, la portion nord de la clôture périphérique de la Réserve ainsi que les miradors était tout ce qui restait de ce que l'on surnommait le Limes, en référence aux lignes de fortifications établies le long des frontières de l'empire romain car la fonction de l'ouvrage était similaire. Édifiée pour protéger les chantiers des attaques de dinosaures sauvages, Hoskins l'avait même comparé au Mur d'Hadrien lorsqu'il est allé voir les investisseurs inquiets face à la situation.  
Le Limes s'étendait ainsi sur près de vingt-et-un kilomètres à travers l'île d'une côte à l'autre et tout ce qui se trouvait au nord ou à l'est de cette limite avait été compris dans ce qui fut appelé jadis la Zone Interdite où durant la fin de la construction, seuls les employés de la division sécurité d'InGen avaient été autorisés à s'y rendre.

En raison des circonstances exceptionnelles de ce jour-là, les miradors avaient été réinvestis à la hâte par les gardes.

Affectés au portail, Niall reconnut Tian et Velasquez, qui de ce qu'il avait entendu, étaient au Colisée lorsque l'I. rex s'était échappée tandis que dans le mirador le plus proche, Turner scrutait les environs.

— Ohé les gars ! Quelles sont les nouvelles ? Leur demanda-il.

Ils se retournèrent pour le saluer et une fois arrivé au pied du mirador, Niall tira sur les rennes de son cheval et mit pied à terre.

— Que dalle hormis ce satané brouillard. Lui répondit Velasquez. Pas moyen d'y voir quelque chose au travers. Et de votre côté ?

— Rien non plus le long de la clôture. Pourriez-vous garder un œil sur mon cheval pendant que je vais me soulager ? Leur demanda-il après avoir enroulé les rennes autour de l'une des poutres du mirador.

— Oui, bien sûr. Répondit Tian. Attends, par soulager tu veux dire… ?

— Couler un bronze, ouaip. Et pisser un coup aussi par l'occasion. Avec le branle-bas de combat de tout à l'heure, je n'ai pas eu le temps de passer aux chiottes. Parce que bon si Rossinante se met à avoir une grosse frayeur à cause d'un dino, j'ai peur de me faire dessus sous l'effet de la surprise et la perspective d'avoir le cul plein de merde ou l'entrejambe baignant dans la pisse sur une selle qui n'arrête pas de rebondir n'est pas très ragoûtante. S'expliqua Niall.

Les gardes montés menés par le lieutenant Glenmore avaient en effet chevauchés à bride abattue à travers les jungles et les champs de la Réserve une demi-heure durant afin de rallier le Limes le plus vite possible, attirant au passage les regards curieux des dinosaures ainsi que des passagers d'un camion qu'ils avaient vu de loin. Le fait que la chevauchée ait été assez longue et soutenue avait fait travailler l'estomac de Niall qui lorsqu'il arriva au portail gardé par les trois recrues, ressentit une furieuse envie de faire ses besoins.

— Ok, bon ben bonne merde alors… Lui souhaita Turner.

— Et fais attention aux Compies ! Il ne faudrait pas que tu te fasses bouffer la teub. Le mit en garde Velasquez.

— T'inquiète ! Les Compies bouffeurs de teubs ne sont rien de plus qu'une légende. C'est d'ailleurs l'un des morceaux qu'ils n'aiment pas… Si l'un de ces petits pédés ose me chercher des noises, j'ai mon aiguillon. Le rassura le Canadien en sortant son aiguillon électrique du fourreau accroché à son dos.

En partant, il prit également son fusil puis il s'avança vers le brouillard avant d'y disparaître tandis que les trois recrues retournèrent à leur poste.

Le portail qu'ils gardaient faisait face au volcan et à son niveau, le Limes coupait en deux une bande de terrain défrichée large d'environ cent mètres.

Du nord-est venaient de manière ponctuelle des cris stridents, ceux des quetzalcoatlus dont la volière située non loin avait été évacuée.

Du côté du Secteur Sept, la jungle était silencieuse depuis plusieurs minutes et on n'entendait que le bruit du vent qui faisait plier les brins d'herbe sous son assaut.

— C'est trop calme. Murmura Velasquez. Beaucoup trop calme.

Ayant grandi dans un village situé à l'orée de la jungle, Velasquez avait été habitué aux sons de la jungle depuis son plus jeune âge et durant les années où il fut policier à la campagne, il avait appris à se méfier de la jungle lorsqu'elle était silencieuse car cela signifiait que quelque chose de louche s'y tramait.

Cependant le silence ne semblait pas inquiéter Tian et Turner car ils venaient tout deux d'un milieu urbain où les gens avaient perdu le contact avec la nature et ne savaient plus lire en elle. Pour eux, la jungle n'était qu'un bourbier où ne vivaient tout un tas de bestioles dangereuses et lors du stage de survie, Velasquez se souvenait qu'eux et Rahim en avaient particulièrement bavés tandis que Durant et lui avaient été plus à l'aise.

L'envol soudain d'un groupe d'Aras de Buffon depuis la jungle du Secteur Sept attira leur attention et ils regardèrent les perroquets au plumage vert et au bout des ailes bleues survoler le portail en poussant des cris rauques.

Du haut de son mirador, Turner entendait faiblement quelque chose en train de progresser dans leur direction à travers la jungle.

— Les gens, je crois qu'elle approche ! Dit-il.

— J'amène la jeep. Déclara Tian. Ses projecteurs arriveront à percer le brouillard.

Tian monta dans la jeep aux couleurs de la Garde garée à côté du mirador de droite et l'amena juste devant le portail de façon à ce que les projecteurs fixés au toit du véhicule soient orientés en direction de la jungle.

— Qu'est-ce que tu vois, Gareth ? Demanda-elle une fois les projecteurs allumés.

Turner regarda vers le bout des faisceaux lumineux en plissant des yeux puis en voyant ce qui se tenait à l'orée de la jungle, il dit d'une voix incertaine :

— Vous n'allez pas me croire mais… j'ai l'ouvrier en vue.

Tian et Velasquez virent à leur tour la figure en bleu de travail qui se tenait debout, le bras devant le visage comme pour se protéger les yeux du halo des projecteurs.

— Quoi ?! Comment ça se fait ? Hamada et les autres ont dit dans la radio qu'elle l'a rattrapé. Dit Tian.

— Et ben visiblement, il a réussi à s'enfuir. Rétorqua Turner.

L'ouvrier s'avança dans la clairière et tituba sur quelques mètres avant de s'effondrer dans l'herbe.

— Merde. Je vais le chercher ! Déclara Velasquez en s'apprêtant à ouvrir le portail.

— Julio ! Aboya Turner. L' est peut-être juste derrière. Ça pue le piège !

— Il est en train d'agoniser, putain ! S'emporta Velasquez. J'y vais quand même !

— Je l'accompagne. Proposa Tian.

— Très bien, allez-vous suicider ! Bougonna leur collègue. Pendant ce temps, je vais en informer les autres.

Fusils à la main, Tian et Velasquez ouvrirent le portail et traversèrent la clairière en trottinant, jetant au passage des regards nerveux vers les arbres.

L'ouvrier était couché face contre terre à un peu moins d'une cinquantaine de mètres du portail et quand ils arrivèrent auprès de lui, ils le retournèrent et virent une série d'écorchures lui barrant le torse de bas en haut ainsi qu'une lacération au niveau de l'abdomen par laquelle coulait du sang et vu la grande tache rouge maculant la combinaison bleue, il avait coulé en abondance. On aurait dit que l'ouvrier avait été torturé et lynché.  
Il sentait à la fois l'urine et la charogne et en réaction à l'odeur, Tian mit brièvement le dos de sa main contre sa bouche le temps de réprimer un haut de cœur tandis que Velasquez passait le bras gauche du blessé par-dessus son épaule.  
Tian fit de même avec le bras droit et lorsqu'ils le relevèrent, l'ouvrier regagna conscience en gémissant et murmura quelques mots en espagnol parmi lesquels Tian, n'ayant que quelques maigres connaissances dans cette langue, ne reconnut que _ángeles_.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? Demanda Tian à voix basse alors qu'ils le traînaient vers le portail.

— Il demande si l'on est des anges. Répondit Velasquez avant d'adresser des paroles rassurantes à l'ouvrier.

Mais celui-ci était retombé dans l'inconscience et il continuait de saigner. Voyant cela, Tian sortit un bout de tissu de sa poche et le pressa contre la lacération pour limiter le saignement.

— Gareth ! Prépare la jeep ! Cria-elle.

Turner descendit du mirador et alla préparer la banquette arrière du véhicule afin qu'ils puissent y coucher le blessé.  
Mais pendant qu'il faisait cela, ses collègues n'avaient même pas encore franchi le tiers de la distance les séparant du portail entrouvert que le vent se fit soudain si fort que les battants du portail s'ouvrirent en grand.

Sa direction avait changée, il ne soufflait plus du nord vers le sud mais plutôt du nord-est vers l'ouest comme on pouvait l'observer grâce à l'orientation des brins d'herbes.

Ainsi, les odeurs de la jungle purent parvenir aux narines de Rossinante qui piaffait sur place en attendant le retour de son cavalier.  
C'est alors que le cheval fut pris d'une panique subite.

Il tirait frénétiquement sur ses rennes et se ruait tout en poussant des hennissements frénétiques à glacer le sang.

Lorsque Turner se rapprocha pour tenter de le calmer, il vit que ses narines et ses yeux étaient dilatés par la peur.

— Calmes-toi ! Le réprimanda-il en agrippant fermement les rennes.

De leur côté, Velasquez et Tian crurent entendre au milieu du vent des bruits de pas sourds sur leur gauche.

Ils regardèrent de ce côté d'un air inquiet mais ne virent rien. Ils décidèrent alors d'accélérer et en ramenant leur regard devant eux, ils virent la panique de Rossinante empirer et si Turner ne s'écartait pas, elle risquait fort de le blesser ou pire.

— Écartes-toi ! Luis crièrent-ils.

Alors qu'il avait tourné la tête pour voir où ils en étaient, Turner fut mis à terre d'un violent coup de tête de la part du cheval et lorsqu'il le vit se cabrer au-dessus de lui, il poussa un hurlement.

— Gareth ! Hurla Velasquez, impuissant.

Turner ferma les yeux et tenta de se protéger la tête à l'aide de son bras tandis que les sabots de Rossinante approchaient inéluctablement de son visage.

Autant il entendit les sabots frapper le sol, autant il ne ressentit aucune douleur et en entrouvrant les yeux, il remarqua que le cheval l'avait évité de justesse. Rossinante se contentait de tirer au plus fort sur ses rennes afin de s'enfuir et lorsque Turner se releva, le cheval y parvint et prit la fuite, galopant à toute vitesse vers l'intérieur de la Réserve ce qui poussa le garde à le courser en vain sur une trentaine de mètres avant de s'arrêter lorsqu'il le vit disparaître dans la jungle.

— Maudit canasson ! Jura-il, rouge de colère et sous l'effet de l'adrénaline.

Puis il retourna vers le portail afin d'aider Tian et Velasquez.

En chemin, une voix l'interpella :

— Eh mec ! Où est mon cheval ? Demanda Niall de vive voix lorsqu'il vit que sa monture avait disparu.

Mais sans demander de réponse, Niall accourut vers le portail dès qu'il vit Tian et Velasquez le franchir en traînant l'ouvrier et le ferma derrière eux.

— Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital vétérinaire, ils ont de quoi le maintenir en vie le temps que le continent envoie un hélico. Dit-il sur un ton pressant en les aidants à installer l'ouvrier sur la banquette arrière. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un à l'arrière pour lui administrer les premiers soins.

— Je viens. Se proposa Velasquez.

— Alors en voiture.

Velasquez monta à l'arrière et Niall attrapa les clés que lui jeta Tian.

— Quant à vous, informez-en Hamada et la salle de contrôle. Ouvrez l'œil ! Si Rossi s'est barré, c'est pour une bonne raison. Elle est proche. Mit-il en garde lugubrement Tian et Turner.

Niall monta à l'avant, mit la clé sur le contact et démarra la jeep. La voiture recula puis rejoignit la piste et la suivit vers le sud, en direction de Burroughs à travers la Réserve.


	37. Métriacanthosaures

Non loin de là, les touristes guidés par Walter continuaient leur safari.  
Après avoir traversé la vallée, ils avaient commencé à reprendre de l'altitude, montant petit à petit vers la ligne de crête au nord de la Réserve.

Le camion ralentit lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en vue d'un enclos herbeux légèrement pentu dont la clôture de quatre mètres de haut à maille en losange électrifiée, était en grande partie dissimulée par la végétation et le relief car à l'endroit où la piste longeait l'enclos, le camion n'était séparé des occupants de l'enclos que par un fossé sec large et profond bordé d'un muret en faux-rocher.

Un écriteau peint à la main situé sur le bord de la piste leur indiquait le nom du lieu : _La Colline des Métriacanthosaures_.

— Nous voici arrivés à la Colline des Métriacanthosaures où vivent une troupe de sept de ces dinosaures carnivores de taille moyenne. Trois adultes, un mâle nommé Boomer et deux femelles, Sheala et Priscilla ; et quatre subadultes qui sont le fruit de l'union de Boomer et de Sheala : Kenny, Terrence, Philippe et Philippa. Voyons où se trouvent nos hôtes…

Par chance pour les visiteurs, l'enclos était en majorité dégagé et il n'était agrémenté que de quelques arbres et rochers, ce qui rendait l'observation des animaux particulièrement aisée et que Walter essayait de trouver tout en roulant.

En regardant en direction du fond de l'enclos d'où les prédateurs pouvaient guetter les herbivores paissant dans une clairière non loin depuis le sommet de la pente, le guide vit l'un des animaux marcher le long de la clôture d'un pas rapide et assuré.

Il faisait huit mètres de long pour deux mètres au garrot et il partageait les caractéristiques de base de la plupart des théropodes prédateurs de moyenne ou grande taille parmi lesquelles la bipédie, un crâne volumineux munie de mâchoires puissantes et contrebalancé par une queue en forme de balancier, des bras plutôt courts munis de trois doigts griffus et des membres postérieurs bâtis pour la poursuite de proies.  
Bien que sa morphologie fût somme toute assez classique pour un théropode carnivore, c'était davantage son coloris qui attirait l'œil, crème sur le dessous tandis que le reste du corps était d'un brun sombre presque noir, rayé d'orange et de noir de la queue au haut du cou et de beige au niveau du crâne mais il était trop loin pour que les passagers puissent observer d'autres détails.

Cependant, cela fut réglé lorsqu'ils passèrent devant une petite butte où cinq autres métriacanthosaures étaient allongés à l'ombre d'un Arbre à pluie ou _Albizia saman_. Ainsi ils virent également qu'ils étaient dotés d'une rangée de petites épines courant du haut du crâne jusqu'à la base de la queue et que la peau écailleuse des carnosaures arborait également des rayures noires sur le museau et d'autres verts citron au niveau de l'arrière du crâne et des petites crêtes osseuses situées au-dessus des yeux.  
Parmi les individus en train de se reposer, les subadultes furent reconnus quasi immédiatement car plus petits et plus graciles que leurs parents, ne faisant que dans les six mètres de long, et Walter leur pointa également la différence majeure existant entre les deux sexes et consistant en une livrée plus claire chez les femelles dont la teinte davantage brune orangée rappelait un peu la robe du Tigre du Bengale.

Quand le camion fut au niveau de la butte, l'un des métriacanthosaures releva la tête et regarda le véhicule avant de bailler et de se rendormir.

— Ils ne sont pas très actifs. Commenta l'un des touristes sur un ton ennuyé.

— Oh, lorsqu'un singe s'égare dans l'enclos, croyez-moi ils sont tous fous ! Répondit Walter. Les métriacanthosaures sont des prédateurs pouvant se montrer très rapides et ils peuvent même sauter ! Mais n'ayez crainte, nous sommes en sécurité derrière le fossé. D'après des observations éthologiques effectuées sur Isla Sorna, ils adoptent différentes techniques de chasse selon la taille des proies. Dans le cas des grosses proies, les metris se regroupent pour poursuivre ensemble la proie et lui infliger des griffures ou des morsures profondes capables de provoquer des hémorragies en tranchant les chairs et les artères, entraînant ainsi la mort de l'animal au bout d'une chasse longue et épuisante tandis que dans les cas des petites, les metris chassent généralement seuls et se contentent de charger leur proie tête la première et de la renverser avec leur force avant de la maintenir au sol et de lui arracher la tête.

L'un des subadultes était couché dos aux visiteurs près du bord du fossé et lorsqu'il entendit le déclic des appareils photos, il se réveilla et arqua la tête en arrière, regardant les passagers d'un air que l'on aurait pu qualifier de mélancolique.

Puis il s'étendit sur son flanc et commença à se rouler dans la terre et à se frotter le museau contre un rocher tout en poussant des sortes de roucoulements, ce qui souleva des « _Oh, trop mignon !_ » et des « _Regardes ! On dirait qu'il nous fait la fête._ » de la part des visiteurs.

— Sacrée Philippa ! Fit Walter en s'esclaffant. Ne vous laissez pas attendrir cependant car c'est une vraie petite sournoise. Bon, il nous faut les laisser maintenant. La visite continue !

Ils quittèrent La Colline des Métriacanthosaures et suivirent la piste qui bifurquait vers le sud, revenant une énième fois dans la jungle mais à peine eurent-ils roulés sur quelques dizaines de mètres qu'ils entendirent un bruit de végétation en train d'être piétiné.

Par sécurité, Walter ralentit et mit le véhicule à l'arrêt tandis que le bruit se rapprochait et dans le silence oppressant de la jungle, ils entendirent le tronc d'un arbre se briser derrière le mur de végétation épais bordant la piste.

_Quelque chose de gros approchait._

Une patte énorme, aussi droite et épaisse qu'un tronc, apparut devant le camion. Elle fut suivie d'une deuxième puis d'un corps aux proportions gargantuesques recouvert d'écailles brunes et si volumineux qu'il bouchait la vue des passagers.  
A chacun de ses pas, le propriétaire des pattes martelait le sol avec la même puissance qu'un pilon frappant le fer chaud et les visiteurs retenaient leur souffle face au géant qui se mouvait devant eux.  
Grâce au long cou qui partait du corps pour s'élever et disparaître au-dessus de la cime des arbres, ils reconnurent en la créature un mamenchisaure, comme ceux qu'ils avaient vus plus tôt dans la plaine.  
Tel un souverain suivit de sa suite, il était accompagné d'un cortège d'animaux de petite taille. Glanant les débris de végétation laissés dans le sillage du sauropode, il y avait une petite troupe de dryosaures et des petits oiseaux voletaient autour du titan, s'y posant parfois pour y picorer des parasites, tandis que juchés sur le dos, il y avait une famille de Hurleurs à manteau ou dont les jeunes s'amusaient à grimper le long du cou du mamenchisaure.

— Eux aussi font leur petit safari. Commenta l'un des touristes, amusé.

Une fois le long-cou passé, Walter remit la clé sur le contact et en entendant le bruit du moteur, les dryosaures s'écartèrent de la piste et les touristes reprirent le cours de leur safari.


	38. Il est la jungle

Sur l'une des pistes traversant la Réserve, Niall roulait à tombeau ouvert vers le sud tandis qu'à l'arrière de la jeep, Velasquez était au chevet de l'ouvrier inconscient dont les pieds reposaient sur les genoux du garde costaricain.

Lorsqu'il appliqua un morceau de coton imbibé d'alcool sur l'une des plaies du blessé, celui-ci se réveilla en geignant. Voyant que quelqu'un était à son chevet, l'ouvrier agrippa aussi fermement le bras de Velasquez qu'il pouvait et fixa le garde droit dans les yeux avant de commencer à parler en espagnol.

— Vos collègues à la barrière, il faut les prévenir. Dit-il.

— Ils savent déjà qu'elle est dans les parages. Qu'elle tente d'attaquer la clôture ! Elle se prendra une châtaigne de dix mille volts et repartira dans la jungle en couinant tel un chiot. Rétorqua Forrester.

L'ouvrier s'arrêta momentanément de parler à cause d'une quinte de toux puis repris.

— Le monstre blanc. Ni un dinosaure, pas même un animal. Un fléau venu d'un autre monde. Ses yeux ! Ses yeux plein de malice et de cruauté. Il m'a capturé au pied du volcan avant de me relâcher dans la jungle en chemin et de me suivre. J'étais presque arrivé au portail lorsqu'il a décidé de me reprendre et de m'infliger ça avant de me laisser errer jusqu'à vous…

— Je ne mets pas en doute la véracité du récit de notre ami, dit Niall, mais ça ne fait aucun sens ! Pourquoi relâcher une proie capturée après tant d'efforts si c'est juste pour lui griffer le bide et la laisser repartir vers ses congénères ?

— Par sadisme ou par jeu ? Comme un chat avec une souris. Dit Velasquez.

— Peut-être mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi elle ne vous pas attaqué alors que vous étiez à sa merci. Elle aurait pu vous charger, forcer le portail et pénétrer dans la Réserve mais elle ne l'a pas fait. Pourquoi ?

— Je ne suis pas plus avancé que toi là-dessus et j'avoue que ça me fait peur… Répondit Velasquez.

Elias se mit alors à reparler mais sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus sifflante et son teint était devenu livide.

— Jamais vous n'auriez dû venir me sauver car en faisant cela, vous venez de condamner bien d'autres vies.

— Pourquoi ? Lui demanda Velasquez en espagnol.

— C'est le Diable en personne. Il va faire de cette île son royaume sur Terre et la tromperie et la ruse seront les moyens par lequel il arrivera à ses fins. Prenez-garde ! Il est la jungle…

Velasquez voulut lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire par là mais l'abdomen de l'ouvrier ne s'élevant plus au gré de sa respiration, le garde chercha un pouls et n'en trouva pas. Il tendit alors l'oreille au-dessus de la bouche d'Elias et n'entendit aucun bruit de respiration. La vie avait abandonné Elias Escarcéga.

En voyant Niall jeter un regard concerné derrière son siège, Velasquez se contenta de secouer la tête, la mine abattue avant de faire un signe de croix puis de refermer les yeux de l'ouvrier.

— Merde ! Jura Niall en frappant le tableau de bord.

Bien qu'ils s'étaient aperçus du grand nombre de plaies et de bleus parsemant le corps de l'ouvrier lorsqu'ils l'installèrent sur la banquette arrière ou quand Velasquez lui administra les premiers soins, ils avaient quand même gardés espoir de le garder en vie, au moins jusqu'à leur arrivée à l'hôpital vétérinaire.  
Mais en raison de la brutalité avec laquelle l'Indominus avait dû transporter puis malmené Elias, elle avait dû lui provoquer une ou plusieurs hémorragies internes qui venaient sûrement d'avoir raison du blessé.  
Malgré le fait qu'il était un parfait inconnu aux yeux des deux gardes, la mort d'Elias leur mina quand même le moral car ils avaient l'impression d'avoir échoué à leur tâche et ils la vivaient comme une défaite, leur devoir ayant été toujours de sauver des vies et ce même avant de faire partie de la Garde.

Regardant devant lui, Niall soupira un bon coup avant de prendre la radio du véhicule dans sa main droite pour informer Hamada du décès d'Elias Escarcéga.

— Capitaine ? L'ouvrier vient de clamser. Déclara-il gravement.

— _Vous avez fait ce que vous pouviez_. Répondit Hamada. _Ramenez quand même son corps au Secteur Un puis revenez au Limes. Nous sommes tous rassemblés là-bas._

— Bien reçu. Forrester terminé.

Niall reposa la radio dans son support et se focalisa sur la piste qui traversait les champs s'étendant autour d'eux.

— Il est la jungle ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire ?


	39. Panique

Après avoir traversé la piste devant le camion conduit par Walter, le mamenchisaure avait rejoint une petite clairière au milieu de laquelle se trouvait une petite mare.  
Il ne semblait nullement importuné par le jeune singe hurleur qui était agrippé à l'arrière de son crâne d'où il devait profiter d'une vue imprenable sur les environs, pouvant même voir au-dessus de la canopée.

Lorsque le mamenchisaure abaissa son cou pour boire, il rejoignit ses congénères qui étaient occupés à s'épouiller et les dryosaures qui fermaient la marche se dispersèrent autour du sauropode pour fouiller le sol de la clairière à la recherche de tubercules et même d'insectes qui complétaient leur alimentation, relevant la tête par intermittence pour surveiller la jungle autour.  
Ils étaient déjà venus à cet endroit plusieurs fois et ils savaient qu'ils étaient tout près d'un repaire de prédateurs car lorsque le vent soufflait d'ouest en est, il en apportait l'odeur jusqu'à la clairière. A chaque fois qu'ils venaient ici, les dryosaures se montraient nerveux et ils eurent tôt fait d'apprendre à suivre les longs-cous pour bénéficier non seulement de leur protection mais aussi des restes de leur repas.  
En vérité, c'était également une association bénéfique pour les mamenchisaures car ceux-ci n'ayant pas une très bonne vue, ils pouvaient bénéficier des sens aiguisés des dryosaures qui pouvaient donner l'alerte rapidement en cas de nécessité. Jusque-là, jamais ils n'avaient été attaqués. Était-ce parce que le long-cou effrayait les prédateurs ou car les Hommes avait dressé une barrière les empêchant de les atteindre comme les dryosaures les plus téméraires s'en était aperçu en s'aventurant vers l'ouest ?  
Il semblait qu'il s'agissait de la deuxième solution car une fois, l'un d'eux vit les métriacanthosaures l'observer derrière leur clôture en poussant des glapissements de frustration sans chercher à la contourner, comme s'ils se savaient enfermés.

Malgré cela, l'instinct des dryosaures leur dictait toujours d'être aux aguets et en ce jour funeste, il les aida à repérer à temps la menace qui s'était tapie dans l'ombre de la jungle. Lorsqu'elle orienta sa tête face au nord-est, l'une des sentinelles sentit une odeur âcre de chair pourrie, similaire à celle des métriacanthosaures mais plus forte : Il y avait un autre type de prédateur dans les parages.  
C'était la première fois que la sentinelle sentit une odeur pareille mais le plus inquiétant était la direction d'où il provenait : Le vent soufflant du nord-est, il devait être quelque part par-là, soit du même côté de la barrière qu'eux.

Sur le qui-vive, elle regarda vers les arbres ceignant la clairière au nord-est et de ses yeux perçants, la sentinelle vit, à moitié dissimulé derrière le feuillage, un œil rouge à la pupille ovale les observer et derechef, elle lança un son aigu et fort sonnant comme le mélange entre le cri nasillard d'une oie et le bêlement alarmé d'une chèvre.

Lorsqu'ils entendirent ce cri d'alerte, tous les dryosaures bondirent d'un seul élan pour aller se réfugier sous les pattes du mamenchisaure tandis que les singes cessèrent leur toilette pour regarder eux-aussi vers les arbres que fixaient le dryosaure sentinelle quelques fractions de seconde plus tôt.

Quand ils virent une bête titanesque à la peau écailleuse pâle, aux longues griffes acérées et aux grandes mâchoires surgir de la jungle, ils poussèrent un concert de cris paniqués et les mères appelèrent leurs petits qui vinrent s'accrocher sur leur ventre ou leur dos tout en poussant de petits cris apeurés.

Cherchant ce qui était à l'origine de ce vacarme, le mamenchisaure tourna la tête et en s'apercevant à son tour de ce qui venait de faire son entrée dans la clairière, la panique le gagna lui aussi puisqu'il n'avait jamais vu une créature aussi effrayante et agressive que celle qui était en train de lui rugir dessus de façon menaçante et dont l'aspect disait à tout animal croisant son chemin une seule chose : _Fuyez, fuyez tant que vous le pouvez_.

Tandis que les singes cherchaient à descendre du dinosaure à tout prix, celui-ci releva son cou pour le mettre hors de portée du prédateur et lança un barrissement qui s'étendit dans tout le nord de la Réserve et au-delà avant de fuir.

Voyant même le puissant mamenchisaure prendre peur, les dryosaures l'abandonnèrent aussitôt pour aller se disperser dans la jungle mais dans leur fuite, l'un d'eux tomba dans la mare et il eut beau se débattre en poussant des bêlements effrayés, il ne faisait que davantage s'embourber, menaçant même de se noyer s'il s'enfonçait davantage.

Lorsqu'il vit les pattes du mamenchisaure se rapprocher rapidement de lui, il eut un sursaut d'adrénaline et lutta pour se dépêtrer mais ce faisant, il sombra sous la surface de l'eau et c'est alors qu'un poids incommensurable s'abattit sur son corps, brisa ses os en mille morceaux et réduisit ses organes internes en bouillie.

En relevant la patte avant qui s'était abattu sur le malheureux dryosaure, le mamenchisaure ne révéla qu'un amas désarticulé et sanguinolent de chair et d'os à moitié enseveli sous la boue dans une eau trouble et rougeâtre.  
Le dryosaure n'était désormais plus que bon à nourrir les charognards les moins difficiles, pas un prédateur géant ayant eu l'habitude d'être nourri avec de la viande ou des carcasses relativement propres et non pas souillée par la crasse qui se trouvait en abondance au-delà des murs entre lesquels il avait toujours vécu.

Lorsque le prédateur se présenta à la mare pour inspecter la carcasse, il émit un grognement de frustration et de dégoût avant de quitter les lieux, en quête d'autres proies.

X

— C'était quoi ce bruit ? Demanda l'un des gardes quand ils entendirent le barrissement au portail.

En plus de Tian, Turner et du groupe d'Hamada qui avait suivi la trace de l'I. rex jusqu'à l'orée de la clairière située devant le portail, il y avait également Glenmore et une partie des cavaliers ainsi que Laurence dont l'hélicoptère était posé non loin, au milieu d'une zone où l'herbe avait été couchée lors de l'atterrissage de l'appareil.

— A l'oreille, je dirais un mamenchi mais la seule fois où je les ai entendus produire un tel son, c'était sur Sorna. Répondit Drekanson.

— Tu as raison, c'est un cri d'alerte. Se rappela Hamada. Erin, prends Darbinian et allez-voir de quoi il en retourne.

La pilote et la rôdeuse coururent vers le Pegasus et prirent place à bord de l'hélicoptère.

Tandis que Laurence faisait décoller l'hélicoptère, Darbinian saisit un baudrier rangé en dessous des sièges et l'installa par-dessus son uniforme avant de le fixer à l'appareil via un mousqueton et d'aller d'asseoir sur le rebord de l'habitacle, les pieds reposant sur le marche-pied.

Sans plus attendre, l'hélicoptère s'envola vers l'ouest, d'où le barrissement semblait être provenu.

La rôdeuse saisit une paire de jumelles et scruta l'horizon à la recherche d'un éventuel cou de mamenchisaure dépassant de la cime des arbres.

— Là ! s'écria Darbinian lorsqu'elle aperçut l'animal recherché. A treize heures ! Environ huit cent mètres au nord-ouest du portail. On dirait qu'il fuit quelque chose.

Au travers des objectifs de la paire de jumelles, elle vit les arbres se coucher sur la route du sauropode qui ne laissait que de la végétation couchée dans son sillage mais lorsque la rôdeuse reconnut les contours d'un enclos pentu plus loin devant, elle écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

— Il se dirige vers l'enclos des metris….

— _Darbinian. Préparez-votre fusil et mettez-le en joue. S'il maintient ce cap et cette allure et qu'il n'est pas arrêté, apprêtez-vous à faire feu dès que j'en donnerais l'ordre._ Commanda Brunet dans son oreillette.

— Entendu. Acquiesça-elle.

Cependant, Darbinian et Laurence étaient si concentrées sur leur poursuite du mamenchisaure que lorsqu'elles survolèrent la clairière qu'il fuyait, elles ne virent pas une grande créature bipède blanche disparaître à l'ombre des arbres car surprise et effrayée par les bruits de l'aéronef.

X

— _Contrôle. Je demande l'autorisation d'abattre l'un des animaux. Et ce n'est pas l'__Indominus_...

Cette requête de la part du lieutenant Brunet surprit tout le monde au sein de la salle de contrôle, en particulier Masrani dont l'idée le déplaisait fortement à en juger par son regard froncé.

Quelques instants plus tôt, la technicienne en charge de le gestion et de la surveillance informatique de la Réserve, une jeune femme aux cheveux bouclés bruns et portant des lunettes, avait vu le message d'alerte « DRYO 042 – SIGNAL PERDU » apparaître sur l'écran de son poste, lui informant que le signal émis par la biopuce du dryosaure numéro quarante-deux n'était plus capté par le satellite de _Mascom Network_ dédié à la surveillance d'Isla Nublar et de l'archipel des Cinq Morts et qui par conséquent, ne pouvait pas être retransmis à la salle de contrôle.  
Cela ne pouvait signifier que deux choses : Soit que le dryosaure en question était allé dans un endroit où le signal n'arrivait pas à émettre, ce qui était la solution la plus concevable et probable, soit que sa puce avait été détruite.  
Etant donné que la cavale de l'Indominus était, à raison, une affaire plus préoccupante, la technicienne ne s'était pas laissée alarmée plus que ça par le message et elle ne prit même pas la peine de vérifier la dernière localisation de la puce mais si elle l'avait fait, elle aurait remarqué grâce aux coordonnées GPS enregistrées par la puce que le dryosaure numéro quarante-deux se trouvait au beau milieu d'une clairière, quelque part dans le nord de la Réserve, soit un milieu dans lequel le signal pouvait émettre sans problèmes et elle se serait rapidement rendue compte que quelque chose de grave avait dû arriver au dinosaure pour que sa puce ait été détruite.

— Pour quelle raison ? Demanda Cruthers, la voix hésitante.

— _Regardez-donc sur la carte en temps réel au niveau des marches septentrionales de la Réserve et plus particulièrement la zone entre le portail de la trouée et les metris._ Lui dit Brunet sur un ton pressant.

Après que Cruthers lui ait adressé un bref signe de tête, la technicienne en charge du secteur quatre fit apparaître sur le grand écran une carte en temps réel de ce secteur et où figuraient des centaines de points brillants éparpillés dans l'enceinte de la Réserve, délimitée sur la carte par un épais trait noir.

Elle suivit les indications du Français et zooma au niveau de la zone décrite. Ils y virent un point brillant allant vers le nord-ouest, progressant inexorablement en direction de La Colline des Métriacanthosaures.

— _Vous voyez le point qui va vers eux_, poursuivit Brunet, _c'est cinquante putain de tonnes de mamenchi qui fonce droit vers leur clôture !_

La technicienne appuya sur une touche de son clavier et un code intitulé « MAMENCH 003 » apparut au-dessus du point pour l'accompagner au fil de sa trajectoire, confirmant les dires de Brunet et plusieurs poussèrent des exclamations de stupeur.

— Seigneur… Fit Dearing, peinant à réaliser la situation.

— Monsieur Masrani ? Claire ? Quel est votre ordre ? Demanda Cruthers.

Aucun des deux ne répondit dans l'immédiat et suite aux remontrances que lui avait faites Masrani plus tôt, Dearing n'osait pas prendre l'initiative d'abattre l'animal par peur de s'attirer encore plus la colère de l'Indien, le sachant particulièrement sensible sur le sujet et par conséquent elle le regardait désespérément dans l'attente de son avis.

A peine trois secondes ne s'écoulèrent que Brunet s'impatienta :

— _Bon je ne vais pas attendre cent sept ans à attendre que vous vous décidiez donc autorisation ou non, nous allons prendre la mesure nécessaire à votre place s'il le faut avant qu'on ait sept carnivores de plus en liberté !_ Menaça-il.

Voyant Masrani ruminer dans son coin en se caressant nerveusement la barbe, la directrice décida de prendre les devants avant que le point de non-retour ne soit atteint et après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, elle donna enfin une réponse :

— Autorisation accordée. Déclara-elle d'une voix forte bien qu'hésitante.

— _Reçu._ Répondit Brunet froidement. _A vous de jouer, Darbinian_.

Les gardes mirent fin à la transmission et la retransmission des caméras embarquées du _Pegasus_ apparurent à leur tour sur l'écran principal, montrant la rôdeuse russe se pencher à l'extérieur de la cabine pour pouvoir viser tandis que la distance séparant l'hélicoptère du long cou émergeant au-dessus des arbres tel un aileron de requin fendant la surface de l'eau se réduisait.

Tandis que les techniciens retenaient leur souffle, Dearing osa hasarder un regard en direction de Masrani. Il avait la mâchoire crispée et son visage s'était empourpré mais sur le moment, le plus intimidant chez lui fut ses yeux lançant des éclairs de furie à la directrice. Il la toisa ainsi longuement avant de dire, d'une manière étonnamment calme :

— Claire. J'avais fait une promesse à Hammond. Je lui ai promis de n'abattre aucun des animaux vivants à Jurassic World quand cela pouvait être évité, une promesse que vous venez juste de balayer d'un revers de la main.

— Si j'ai été engagée, c'est pour assurer la bonne gestion de ce parc et cela inclut sa sécurité qui est maintenant menacée par ce mamenchisaure paniqué, rétorqua Dearing, donc sauf votre respect monsieur, excusez-moi de vouloir faire mon travail correctement et de ne pas ressasser par nostalgie des promesses faîtes il y a vingt ans à un vieux gâteux sur son lit de mort.

Autant la première partie de sa phrase avait été réfléchie de manière à être aussi polie que possible, autant la seconde fut dite dans l'agacement et la précipitation et Dearing ne se rendit compte qu'après coup de son effronterie et de la cruauté de ses mots à propos du regretté John Hammond.  
Tous furent choqués par cette déclaration irrévérencieuse de la part de la directrice de Jurassic World qui installa un sentiment de malaise profond dans la salle et on entendit même quelqu'un lâcher dans un murmure d'incrédulité « _Je dois faire un mauvais trip c'est pas possible _».  
S'étant sentit insulté, Masrani fumait et son poing était serré fermement tandis que comme les traits déformés de son visage le laissait suggérer, il luttait pour ne pas se mettre à hurler de colère comme un forcené.

— Si vous n'avez que si peu de considérations pour celui qui fut comme un deuxième père pour moi et dont le fruit de sa vision est la raison pour laquelle vous vous tenez-là aujourd'hui, pourquoi vous ne prendriez pas directement un vol pour l'Ecosse pour aller uriner sur sa tombe ? Rétorqua-il de manière cinglante.

Dearing, se tenant raide comme un piquet, rougissait de honte et elle avait détourné le regard pour ne pas subir le courroux de Masrani de face.

— Cette réponse vous a-t-elle mit mal à l'aise ou avez-vous déjà perdu votre éclat de témérité ? Oui, je suis en train de vous humilier, à mon grand regret, mais ne faîtes pas comme si vous n'avez pas été prévenue et sachez que votre insulte ne restera pas impunie. Vous avez déjà eu deux manquements ce matin, il n'y en aura pas de troisième ! La mit-il en garde en prenant un air impérieux.

X

Dès que Dearing eut donné son autorisation, Darbinian s'était mis en position en tir et avait braqué son fusil en direction du sauropode.

— _Faîtes ça humainement. Un tir à la tête._ Lui avait demandé Hamada laconiquement quelques secondes plus tôt.

— En même temps je n'ai pas le choix. Si je tire ailleurs, il ne ressentira que dalle car ce serait l'équivalent d'envoyer un cure-dent sur un crocodile. Ah… Pourquoi on n'a pas pris le fusil anti-char ? Avait-elle marmonné tandis que le _Pegasus_ couvrait la distance les séparant de leur cible.

Celle-ci se réduisit rapidement et lorsque l'hélicoptère fut au niveau du mamenchisaure, survolant la canopée en rase-mottes, la rôdeuse cala le fusil contre son épaule, ajusta son angle de tir et visa le crâne du sauropode avant de prendre une longue inspiration puis de déclarer avec une pointe d'amertume :

— Je suis désolée mon vieux…

Tout en expirant, elle appuya sur la détente puis un coup de feu retentit et la rôdeuse sentit le recul brusque du fusil frapper son épaule alors que le sifflement de la balle se perdit presque instantanément dans l'air.

Darbinian attendit quelques secondes et en remarquant que le mamenchisaure continuait sa route comme si de rien n'était, elle s'exclama :

— Il a la tête dure ou quoi !?

Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à tirer à nouveau, une série de cris rauques se fit entendre depuis la jungle en contrebas.

C'était ceux d'un ornitholestes et Darbinian pensa qu'il avait dû être effrayé par le mamenchisaure ou l'hélicoptère mais en poussant ainsi ces cris, le petit carnivore effraya à son tour d'autres animaux et plus particulièrement une nuée d'oiseaux blancs qui prirent leur envol subitement devant le _Pegasus_, ce qui poussa Laurence à effectuer une manœuvre brutale sur le côté.

Grâce à son expérience acquise au cours de ses années de service dans la _Royal Australian Air Force_, la pilote parvint à éviter d'entrer en collision avec les volatiles mais durant le processus, Darbinian loupa son tir, perdit l'équilibre et tomba en laissant échapper un juron.

Sans le baudrier qui la retenait suspendue, elle serait tombée dans le vide avant de disparaître à travers le feuillage, d'aller se briser le dos ou la nuque sur une quelconque branche puis s'écraser sur le sol de la jungle de manière non cérémonieuse et de servir de repas aux nécrophages avant que ses collègues ne retrouvent son corps à temps.

Ce fut de justesse qu'elle rattrapa son fusil par la crosse et lorsqu'elle parvint à remonter dans l'habitacle de l'hélicoptère, elle se mit à engueuler la pilote en omettant totalement le fait qu'elle était plus gradée qu'elle.

— Bordel, Erin ! Qu'est-ce t'as branlé ? Tu veux me faire gerber ou quoi ? Tu sais très bien que j'aime ne pas être secouée.

— Oh, ce n'est pas la peine de m'engueuler putain ! C'est la faute de ces maudits piafs qui ont failli se prendre dans les pales !

— Ils n'avaient qu'à s'écarter !

— _Adjudant !_ S'impatienta Hamada à la radio. _A la vitesse où il se rapproche de la clôture vous risquez de ne pas avoir droit à une troisième chance !_

— Je l'aurais eu à coup sûr si notre cher oiseau du bush ne s'était pas cru aux commandes d'un _F-16_ en plein combat aérien ! Grommela Darbinian en se repositionnant. En me dépêchant de réajuster mon angle de tir, je suis sûre que je peux l'avoir à temps. Que je sois maudite si j'échoue !

Elle visa à nouveau le crâne du mamenchisaure et tira une troisième fois, croisant mentalement les doigts pour que ce tir soit le bon.

Quand le dinosaure émit un mugissement de douleur, Darbinian commença à émettre un soupir de soulagement avant qu'elle ne se rappelle tout de suite du fait que si la balle avait atteint le cerveau comme il le fallait, l'animal aurait dû tomber raide mort sans avoir le temps d'émettre le moindre son, ce qui signifiait que dans le cas présent, la balle était allée se loger dans le crâne mais que le cerveau n'avait pas été touché, déclenchant une douleur atroce chez le mamenchisaure au lieu d'une mort si instantanée qu'elle en était indolore.

Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de tout cela, le mamenchisaure était arrivé juste devant la clôture des métriacanthosaures et elle le regarda se dresser brièvement sur ses pattes arrières pour pouvoir abattre celles de devant sur l'obstacle dressé en travers de son chemin.

Les énormes pattes percutèrent la clôture avec force et sous la forte pression exercée, les poteaux d'acier se brisèrent comme si ce n'étaient que des planches de bois et un pan entier de la clôture se coucha sous le poids gigantesque du sauropode.

La rôdeuse avait assistée impuissante à la scène car même si elle aurait voulu lui tirer dessus une quatrième fois, elle n'aurait été pas assez rapide pour le faire et ça aurait signifié prendre le risque à ce que le mamenchisaure s'effondre sur la clôture dans sa chute, rendant vaine son action.

Alors que le mamenchisaure pénétrait dans l'enclos des carnivores, Darbinian frappa avec colère et frustration la paroi de l'hélicoptère, se maudissant elle-même en russe, comme si elle voulait évacuer la sensation amère qu'elle avait dans la bouche.

Ce goût était celui de l'échec et de toute sa vie, jamais elle ne l'avait connu comme l'attestaient ses résultats excellents obtenus à l'académie militaire et lorsqu'elle faisait encore partie des forces spéciales, rares étaient les cibles qui parvenaient à esquiver ses balles et Darbinian s'était toujours débrouillée pour qu'aucune d'autre elle ne puisse lui échapper, allant même jusqu'à leur tirer dans les jambes pour être sûre de les immobiliser, une pratique qu'elle ne mentionna jamais cependant à ses collègues et amis de la Garde.

Le mamenchisaure ne traversa même pas la moitié de l'enclos qu'il lança un autre mugissement paniqué avant de commencer à faire demi-tour aussi rapidement qu'il pouvait, c'est-à-dire plutôt lentement à cause de la grande longueur de son cou et de sa queue qui limitaient sa manœuvre.

S'étant réveillés subitement lorsqu'ils entendirent le tapage ayant eu lieu à proximité de leur enclos, les métriacanthosaures étaient en train de s'approcher lentement du sauropode, surpris de voir le long-cou à l'intérieur de leur enclos.  
A en juger par leur attitude peu assurée envers le sauropode, on aurait dit que les carnosaures étaient davantage animés par une curiosité prudente que par le faim et ils étaient dotés d'un instinct de préservation suffisamment développé pour savoir que la créature qui avait fait irruption chez eux était une proie beaucoup trop grosse et puissante pour qu'ils tentent de l'attaquer.

Bien qu'ils cherchaient plutôt à le contourner, le sauropode avait quand même pris peur et il redoubla de panique lorsqu'ils le contournèrent, croyant que les métriacanthosaures allait l'attaquer sur ses flancs.

Lorsque les prédateurs remarquèrent la brèche béante créée par le passage de l'intrus, ils coururent s'y mettre hors de portée du mamenchisaure et s'arrêtèrent brièvement à l'ancienne limite de leur enclos, comme s'ils hésitaient à laisser leur train de pacha derrière eux.

Cependant, pris en étau entre le long-cou apeuré et l'oiseau de métal qui crachait des cailloux sifflants, ils durent s'élancer bon gré mal gré vers les arbres touffus qui marquait le début de l'inconnu et du vaste monde, évitant à la fois les pattes du colosse et les balles avant de s'échapper dans la jungle.


	40. Attaque sur la route

Le camion était stoppé dans une clairière, au milieu d'un troupeau de parasaurolophus auxquels s'étaient mélangés un groupe d'une douzaine de tricératops gris-bleu, quelques gallimimus ainsi que des dryosaures qui comme les visiteurs avaient pu le voir à plusieurs reprises plus tôt, gambadaient autour des herbivores plus gros en quête de leurs restes de repas, ce qui avait valu à cette espèce et d'autres petits ornithopodes ayant la même stratégie d'alimentation le surnom de glaneurs.

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que le groupe de Zach et Gray avaient laissé le village safari loin derrière eux et malgré le fait que voir des dinosaures vivre leur vie dans un état de semi-liberté était quelque chose d'assez excitant, Zach et quelques autres passagers commençaient à s'ennuyer.  
Walter était un guide fort sympathique et une grande partie de son audience, et plus spécialement Gray, s'était laissée charmée par son allure de vieux cowboy à la retraite, sa voix profonde, ses pointes d'humour et la passion contagieuse que l'homme avait pour son travail mais lors de certaines explications, il avait un peu tendance parfois à s'étendre sur son sujet comme actuellement où il expliquait aux passagers ce qu'était la zoopharmacognosie en utilisant comme exemple certains des parasaurolophus qui étaient en train de consommer de l'argile aux abords d'un petit point d'eau.  
Cependant le regard d'une bonne partie des touristes était soit focalisé sur les jeunes tricératops, pas plus gros qu'un poney shetland, qui jouaient à côté des adultes à l'orée est, soit sur les deux parasaurolophus adolescents mâles qui se battaient au loin, dressés sur leurs pattes arrière et se donnant des coups à l'aide de celles de devant tout en mugissant.

— La géophagie, où l'action de manger de la terre ou de l'argile, est un type de zoopharmacognosie. Leur apprit Walter. Si vous voyez ces parasaurolophus consommer de l'argile, c'est car on pense qu'ils le font de manière à ce que l'argile, une fois dans le système digestif, absorbe les toxines contenues dans les feuilles qu'ils mangent. C'est un comportement qui a été déjà observé chez plusieurs espèces animales contemporaines, en particulier chez plusieurs espèces de mammifères des forêts d'Afrique centrale…

Il fut coupé en plein milieu de son explication par le grésillement soudain de la radio où la voix d'une femme passa un message.

— _Ici contrôle. A tous les camions se trouvant entre la vallée occidentale et les ruines du vieux centre, nous avons un code 15 pour cette zone. Si vous vous y trouvez, apprêtez-vous à partir. Des gardes sont en route pour vous escorter._

Walter s'excusa auprès de ses passagers et enleva la radio de son support pour répondre.

— Bien reçu, contrôle.

A la mention de code 15, la mine enjouée de Walter s'était décomposée.

Dans le jargon du parc, un code 15 était synonyme d'évasion d'animaux dangereux et tous les visiteurs et employés non habilités étaient priés d'évacuer la zone où les animaux en question étaient en cavale.

Le guide expira puis inspira, força un sourire et se tourna vers les visiteurs pour les informer de la situation sans chercher à les effrayer pour autant, quitte à cacher des informations voir à mentir pour leur propre bien.

— Votre attention, chers visiteurs. Suite à un petit contretemps d'ordre technique, nous devons quitter ce coin de la Réserve pour aller au sud, ce qui fait que nous ne passerons pas à côté du vieux centre des visiteurs comme initialement prévu. Je m'en excuse mais rassurez-vous, la visite n'en est pas terminée pour autant et il reste beaucoup de choses à voir… Avait-il dit en ayant repris son air enjoué.

Les visiteurs poussèrent des exclamations de déception avant de reprendre leur observation des animaux en attendant les gardes.

A l'arrière, deux des jeunes étaient en train de pointer des parasaurolophus derrière le camion.

— Ils sont chous ces becs de canard ! S'exclama la fille aux cheveux auburn, celle qui avait parlé de Bucéphale dans la file. Allez, on prend un selfie avec eux ! Dit-elle avec entrain à son amie blonde assise à côté d'elle.

— Ouais. Approuva son amie.

L'une d'elles sortit son portable et le positionna de manière à prendre un selfie les comprenant, elles et les parasaurolophus derrière, mais au moment de prendre la photo, une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

— Attends tu penses à ce que je pense ?

La blonde lui répondit avec un hochement de tête puis tous les deux serrèrent et avancèrent simultanément les lèvres tout en creusant légèrement les joues, faisant ressembler leurs bouches à des becs de canard, et se photographièrent.

— Un duckface avec des becs de canards, personne ne pourra nous dire que cette photo n'est pas dans le thème de la visite. Fit la fille aux cheveux auburn avec fierté.

— Ouais, c'est trop original en plus ! Ajouta la blonde.

Embarrassé, leur compagnon frisé assis à l'autre bout de la rangée se couvrit le visage avec la paume de sa main mais lorsqu'il entrevit au travers de ses doigts un trio de cavaliers sortir de la jungle, il la baissa et regarda les gardes montés avec intérêt tandis que ceux-ci trottaient dans leur direction au milieu des parasaurolophus tout en prenant soin de passer à distance respectable des tricératops, les seconds étant connus pour leur comportement imprévisible, surtout en présence de jeunes.  
Les autres passagers les remarquèrent aussi et leur venue lança quelques discussions à voix basse et un enfant lança à sa mère « Maman, tu as vu les chevaliers ? », ce à quoi celle-ci lui répondit que les cavaliers approchant n'étaient pas vraiment des chevaliers, bien qu'aux yeux d'un enfant, les gardes montés pouvaient être confondus avec des cavaliers d'un film d'époque à cause de leur apparence et de leur équipement.

Lorsqu'ils furent à leur niveau, l'un des cavaliers se présenta au niveau de la cabine et Walter abaissa la vitre de sa portière pour lui parler.

Curieux, Gray tendit l'oreille pour essayer d'écouter la conversation mais en vain car les deux hommes parlaient si bas que Gray ne comprit pas un mot de ce qu'ils disaient, bien qu'il crut entendre « Metris » à un moment.

Leur guide releva la vitre de sa portière et son interlocuteur alla se placer devant le camion tandis que les deux autres cavaliers s'étaient déjà placés de part et d'autre du véhicule.

Walter redémarra le camion et ils quittèrent la clairière, escortés par les cavaliers.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent sous l'ombre des arbres, un craquement de branche au niveau des arbres de la lisière ouest alerta plusieurs des parasaurolophus en train de brouter qui relevèrent la tête pour regarder en direction du bruit quelques secondes avant de retourner à leurs occupations.

Alors que la piste devant eux les emmenait en direction du sud en serpentant à travers la jungle, les filles au dernier rang voulurent vérifier le selfie qu'elles avaient prises quelques instants plus tôt avec les parasaurolophus.

En apercevant une tache blanche au niveau du feuillage des arbres en arrière-plan de la photo, elles crurent d'abord à une impureté sur la photo mais en s'attardant dessus, elles remarquèrent que c'en était pas une.

— C'est quoi ce truc ? Demanda la blonde en pointant la tache. On dirait une tête de dino. Avança-elle lorsqu'elles firent un premier zoom.

— Je crois bien que c'en est une, confirma son amie, toute blanche mais je ne sais pas qu'est-ce ça peut être.

— Tu n'as qu'à jeter un œil à au panneau. Lui glissa le frisé.

— Mais je l'ai fait ! Rétorqua-elle. Il n'y est pas.

La fille aux cheveux auburn avait regardé la frise accrochée au-dessus de la rangée de devant mais aucune des espèces qui y figuraient ne pouvait correspondre à l'animal mystérieux sur la photo, que ce soit à cause de la couleur, de la taille ou de la forme du crâne.

— Passe-moi ton portable, je vais regarder ça. Dit le frisé. Elle lui passa son smartphone.

— Ouais dis-nous ça, Monsieur le spécialiste.

Tandis que le frisé étudiait la photo, le quatrième membre du groupe de jeunes, un blond musclé, regardait le cavalier trottant à leur droite.

Il vit que des œillères recouvraient partiellement la vision du cheval et que le cavalier avait un fusil rangé dans un fourreau accroché à la selle ainsi qu'un cor similaire en apparence à un olifant en bandoulière. Il s'interrogea sur l'utilisation d'un instrument si moyenâgeux dans un parc à dinosaures réputé pour être à la pointe de la technologie.

Le camion suivit un virage, franchit un ruisseau et passa devant des ficus.

La piste devant avait l'air de continuer en ligne droite, flanquée des deux côtés par un rideau de végétation en apparence impénétrable. On pouvait entendre ce qui était surement un gros animal en train de se déplacer plus loin derrière le dit rideau.

— Les gens, je crois savoir pourquoi on est escortés. Déclara gravement le frisé après avoir étudié sur la photo les contours de la tête qui les observait depuis le feuillage.

— Dis-nous le donc. Fit l'un de ses compagnons alors que les bruits derrière la végétation semblaient se rapprocher.

En zoomant au maximum sur la photo et malgré le fait que la tête était floutée à cause de la résolution, le frisé avait pu tout de même voir que la tête en question appartenait à celle d'un dinosaure théropode carnivore et un de grande taille à en juger par la hauteur à laquelle elles se trouvait, au moins plus de quatre mètre cinquante de haut avait-il déduit en comparant avec les arbres autour.  
Son amie avait raison, le dinosaure en question ne figurait pas sur la frise et il en déduisit que ce n'était pas un animal de la Réserve, pas même un vivant dans un enclos attenant comme les métriacanthosaures et encore plus inquiétant, il ne figurait même pas dans le guide du parc. Mais le plus effrayant sur la photo était qu'il semblait les observer...

— A cause de ça ! S'écria-t-il en haussant brusquement d'un ton à la fin de sa phrase en pointant une masse blanche se déplaçant rapidement derrière le rideau de végétation dense bordant le côté droit de la piste.

En l'espace d'un instant, le grand dinosaure blanc vu sur la photo fendit la végétation, ouvrit grand les mâchoires pour les refermer sur le cavalier de tête et sa monture avant de jeter le corps du cheval droit sur le pare-brise du camion qui se fissura au niveau du point d'impact.

Walter freina brusquement et les visiteurs hurlèrent en entendant les hennissements paniqués, les coups de feu et les grognements du monstre dont seule l'apparence générale pouvait être distinguée derrière la traînée de sang laissée par le glissement du corps à moitié dévoré du cheval le long du pare-brise.

Le garde à leur droite prit son cor et souffla dedans une première fois, puis une deuxième en produisant un son pouvant aisément se confondre avec le cri d'un dinosaure à bec de canard.

X

— Ils ont un problème sur la route du Plateau. Déclara Glenmore lorsqu'ils entendirent le second coup de cor provenir depuis la jungle au sud du Limes.

Mais lorsque le cor sonna une troisième fois, leur mine devint grave.

Jamais il ne l'avait été plus de deux fois sur Isla Nublar mais dans l'Archipel des Cinq Morts en revanche, cela été déjà arrivé à plusieurs reprises par le passé en raison du danger inhérent à l'exercice de leurs fonctions dans cet endroit.  
En cas d'attaque ou d'échauffourée avec la faune préhistorique de ces îles ou des braconniers et autres intrus armés, la Garde avait mis au point un protocole d'alerte permettant d'appeler des renforts de façon quasi immédiate sans avoir recours cependant aux ondes radios, celles-ci pouvant être perturbées par des interférences, ou téléphoniques, le réseau étant quasi inexistant dans cette région isolée.  
Ainsi, elle adopta l'usage de cors dont chaque patrouille en possédait un exemplaire et fabriqués de manière à ce que le son produit par l'instrument sonne comme le cri d'un hadrosaure, permettant au coup de cor de passer relativement inaperçu au milieu des sons habituels de la jungle et de n'être reconnu que par les gardes.

En entendant ce troisième coup, Glenmore bondit puis courra sans tarder vers ses Hommes en leur faisant de grands signes.

— En selle ! Ils sont attaqués ! Hurla-il à plein poumons.

Tandis qu'Hamada rappelait le _Pegasus _pour qu'il prenne des gardes du peloton de Brunet à lesquels il commanda d'aller chercher les véhicules, les cavaliers du peloton de Glenmore qui avaient mis pied à terre remontèrent aussitôt à cheval et l'Écossais sauta limite sur sa selle avant de prendre la tête de son groupe et de le mener vers la jungle.

Ils donnèrent un coup d'éperon à leurs montures et celles-ci s'élancèrent au galop vers les arbres.

X

Une fois qu'il eut sonné par trois dans son cor, le garde saisit son fusil et hurla à Walter de foutre le camp avant de se mettre à tirer lui aussi sur le grand dinosaure blanc tout en luttant pour garder le contrôle de son cheval. Ses compagnons et leurs chevaux gisaient déjà morts au milieu des feuilles recouvrant la piste et il savait que s'attaquer ainsi seul au monstre était une entreprise vouée à l'échec mais il devait gagner du temps pour laisser une chance au camion de s'échapper.

Walter s'exécuta et le camion se mit à faire demi-tour tandis que les coups de feu retentèrent, provoquant à chaque fois des sursauts de la part des passagers paniqués et en sanglots.

Puis ils cessèrent dès qu'on entendit les os du dernier garde être broyés par les mâchoires du monstre.

Le véhicule eut à peine terminé son demi-tour qu'il se mit à faire du surplace.  
Ses roues avaient beau tourner et décrocher la terre de la piste, il ne bougeait pas.

En se retournant, le groupe de jeunes assis au fond sursautèrent lorsqu'ils virent que le dinosaure blanc se tenait derrière le véhicule et le maintenait à l'aide de ses grandes mains terminées par des griffes semblables à des serres.  
La main droite était agrippée au niveau des portières des deux derniers rangs tandis que celle de gauche l'était sur la grille derrière la dernière banquette et en les observant avec effroi, certains des passagers constatèrent que chacune d'elle était dotée de quatre doigts et que le doigt le plus interne, ressemblant fortement à un pouce, était doté d'une griffe en forme de faucille longue d'une soixantaine de centimètres, la plus grande de toutes.

Les doigts de la main gauche se resserrèrent autour des barreaux, le dinosaure tira sur la grille et l'arracha brutalement avant de la jeter à côté mais profitant du fait que leur attaquant ne maintenait plus le véhicule qu'avec une seule main, Walter actionna la marche arrière et fit reculer le camion d'un coup.

Ils heurtèrent le dinosaure blanc et celui-ci, surpris, perdit l'équilibre et lâcha prise.

Le guide mit alors la première vitesse, appuya à fond sur l'accélérateur, et les roues tournèrent à toute vitesse, projetant de la terre et des feuilles mortes à la face du dinosaure étendu, puis le camion avança et Walter enclencha la deuxième.

Il avait l'impression d'être le capitaine d'un navire naviguant en pleine tempête. Son cerveau tournait à cent à l'heure et il sentait que tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui. En jetant un bref coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur central, il vit une petite lueur d'espoir apparaître dans les yeux des passagers.  
Ces gens-là comptaient sur lui pour sortir de cette embuscade en vie et il ne devait en aucun cas les laissait tomber.

Ils parcoururent une quarantaine de mètres avant qu'une masse énorme ne vienne les charger de manière latérale. Le dinosaure les avait rattrapés.

La grille des portières se déforma sous l'impact et le camion dévia de sa trajectoire, menaçant de rentrer droit dans un ficus situé sur le bord de la piste.

In extremis, Walter freina et tourna le volant vers la droite mais les racines noueuses et épaisses du ficus s'étendaient à même le sol tout autour de l'arbre et le capot se leva subitement lorsque les roues avant passèrent sur l'une d'elles.

Le châssis rebondit alors, secouant méchamment les visiteurs au passage, et quand les roues arrière tentèrent de franchir l'obstacle à leur tour, elles restèrent coincées derrière.

La bête s'avança lentement vers la cabine où Walter, qui avait réalisé que le camion était bloqué, venait de céder finalement lui aussi à la panique.

Voyant que les gardes appelés via les trois coups de cors tardaient à arriver, il saisit sa radio et les mains tremblantes, en tourna les boutons dans le but de trouver la fréquence d'appel d'urgence.

Lorsque le grésillement de la radio cessa et que l'on y entendit quelqu'un y parler de manière audible, Walter porta la radio au niveau de sa bouche mais au moment où il appuya sur le bouton pour communiquer, quelque chose vint frapper le pare-brise au-dessus du siège conducteur.

Les fissures crées suite à la projection du corps du cheval sur la vitre s'élargirent et tout un réseau d'autres fissures de plus petite taille apparut autour du lieu de l'impact avant que le pare-brise n'éclate en un millier de petits morceaux.

Les passagers virent Walter mettre les bras devant ses yeux pour se protéger des débris de verre mais aussitôt que le tintement du verre atterrissant dans toute la cabine cessa, une gueule énorme y entra d'un coup, ouvrit en grand ses mâchoires avant de les refermer sur le pauvre Walter puis de sortir aussi subitement qu'elle était entrée.  
En un battement de cil, leur guide avait disparu, et la seule radio du véhicule avec.

Sans chauffeur pour manœuvrer le bolide dans lequel ils étaient enfermés, les passagers redoublèrent de panique et en voyant les pattes musclées, les longs bras faisant près de quatre-vingt pourcents de la longueur des membres postérieurs, et le bas du ventre du dinosaure contourner le capot puis longer le véhicule de très près, le frôlant limite, avec la même patience qu'un requin tournant autour d'une proie, certains se mirent à crier.

Intriguée, la bête abaissa un tout petit sa tête, ne révélant aux passagers qu'une partie de son museau allongé, modérément étroit mais un peu élargi en son extrémité et recouvert d'une couche de kératine ainsi que sa mâchoire inférieure légèrement courbée vers le haut.  
Les passagers virent qu'en son extrémité, la mâchoire supérieure formait un crochet couvrant quelques-unes des dents situées à l'avant qui lorsque la gueule était fermée, venait se placer devant le bout de la mâchoire inférieure et évoquant vaguement le bec acéré d'un oiseau prédateur.  
S'étendant de la mâchoire inférieure à la gorge, un volet de peau ponctué d'épines pendait et était d'une couleur rouge sang, tout comme les lèvres, la mâchoire inférieure, la gorge et le haut du poitrail.  
Les touristes observèrent également que la mâchoire inférieure, l'arrière des jambes, le ventre, le bout de la queue ainsi que le dos étaient jalonnés de saillies épineuses.

La bête se mit à renifler puis retroussa ses lèvres et entrouvrit ses mâchoires, comme si elle voulait sentir et goûter leur peur, leur révélant partiellement l'intérieur de sa gueule et exhibant à ses proies ses rangées de dents recourbées et crénelées où des morceaux de chair étaient allés se coincer ainsi que la caractéristique la plus frappante de sa dentition consistant en la présence de trois ensembles de crocs ressemblant à des défenses de sanglier, pareilles à celles présente chez _Kaprosuchus_ et répartis en deux paires sur la mâchoire supérieure et une sur la mâchoire inférieure, mâchoires qui présentaient des encoches permettant d'accueillir les dites dents dont les plus longues faisaient la taille d'une dague.

En la voyant se diriger vers l'arrière du véhicule où les jeunes n'étaient plus protégés par la grille arrière, les autres passagers leur hurlèrent de ne pas rester là.

Les jeunes se levèrent et entreprirent de franchir la banquette devant eux, bousculant les passagers assis devant eux.

Alors qu'il avait les mains posées sur le haut de la huitième banquette, le blond se mit à hurler et à enfoncer ses ongles dans le rembourrage de la banquette lorsqu'il sentit un poids immense lui broyer les jambes.

Les mâchoires dans lesquelles elles avaient disparu le tirèrent si violemment en dehors du véhicule que l'un des passagers du neuvième rang fut assommé lorsque le coude du jeune percuta sa tempe.

Les compagnons de la victime la regardèrent être jetée tel un hochet au loin et en remarquant que le dinosaure n'alla même pas auprès du corps sans vie de leur ami, ils réalisèrent qu'il n'attaquait pas parce qu'il avait faim, mais parce que cela le défoulait.

_Il allait se mettre à massacrer les passagers jusqu'à ce qu'il en soit lassé. _

Les mâchoires réapparurent dans l'espace vide laissé par la grille et s'ouvrirent avant de se refermer dans la banquette du fond et de l'arracher hors du véhicule, agrandissant le trou par lequel il pouvait désormais aller chercher ses proies.

Celles-ci n'étaient pas dupes et allèrent se réfugier vers l'avant du véhicule en n'hésitant pas à se monter dessus les uns sur les autres tels des porcs dans le couloir étroit d'un abattoir pour tenter d'échapper aux mâchoires qui obstruaient le trou à l'arrière du camion.

Derrière la nuée de membres gesticulant des autres passagers, Gray crut voir un bref instant les yeux de la bête les fixer.

Ayant vu ses proies déserter les derniers rangées du véhicule, le dinosaure en sortit sa tête et longea le côté droit du camion avant d'attraper avec sa main droite la portière de la cinquième rangée et de l'arracher.

Puis en mordant le toit du camion et en le maintenant avec ses pattes, il le fit basculer légèrement vers lui.

A l'intérieur, les touristes se mirent à tous glisser le long de leurs banquettes respectives et ceux assis le plus droite sentirent le poids de tous les autres presser leur corps contre la portière.

Par contre les passagers assis au cinquième rang glissèrent en dehors du véhicule et tombèrent aux pieds du dinosaure ; l'un d'eux faillit même emporter avec lui le passager du rang de derrière qui l'avait rattrapé par le col.

La bête lâcha le camion et entreprit de tuer un par un les quatre passagers qu'il avait réussi à faire sortir.

Il piétina celui qui rampait le plus près de sa patte, donna un coup de griffe dans le dos d'un autre et lorsqu'il vit les deux autres s'enfuir, une scène perturbante eu lieu : Le fuyard le plus lent fut stoppé net dans sa course alors qu'il était hors de portée des griffes et des mâchoires du monstre.

Il s'agenouilla sur le sol, du sang sortit de sa bouche et lorsqu'il regarda au niveau de son torse, il vit un appendice long, rigide, charnu et à la pointe barbelée fichée en travers de son abdomen tel un javelot. Dans son agonie, le passager se sentit être soulevé et sa dernière vision fut celle de ses jambes flottant au-dessus du sol et de l'autre fuyard continuant à courir.

Ceux à l'intérieur du camion regardèrent avec stupéfaction l'appendice ramener le corps du fuyard vers le haut, en direction de l'endroit où se trouvait la gueule du monstre.

Le dinosaure avala sa victime puis entreprit de répéter l'opération effectuée sur la portière du cinquième rang sur celle du quatrième rang, mais gagné par la frénésie, il se montra encore plus violent qu'auparavant.

Une fois la portière arrachée, il n'hésita pas à faire basculer davantage le camion et à introduire sa main à l'intérieur à la manière d'un enfant glouton tentant de saisir des bonbons au fond d'un bocal pour aller cueillir les passagers du quatrième rang, une famille de Chinois, ainsi que quelques autres et les expulser avec force du véhicule.

Le père et sa fille de huit ans furent tués sous les yeux de la mère et de leur autre enfant, un garçon d'environ cinq ans.

La mère prit alors leur fils dans ses bras et suivit les autres fuyards vers les fourrés situés loin devant le camion.

Quand ils surent que leur tour était venu, Zach tira Gray par le bras pour l'emmener de l'autre côté du véhicule.

Tandis que la bête arrachait la portière et enfonçait ses dents dans le toit, ils passèrent au-dessus des passagers assis à leur gauche mais à peine l'aîné hurla à son frère cadet de s'accrocher aux barreaux que le camion bascula.

Gray n'eut pas le temps de s'accrocher et il aurait glissé lui aussi hors du véhicule si Zach, la main droite empoignée fermement autour de l'un des barreaux, ne l'avait pas retenu contre lui à l'aide de son bras gauche.

Le jeune homme vit les passagers des rangées ayant encore leurs portières droites glisser pour s'empiler comme des sardines en boite contre les barreaux tandis que la main géante avait enfoncé ses griffes dans le dos d'un des passagers de leur rangée qui tentait d'attraper la jambe de Zach pour pouvoir aller s'accrocher lui aussi au niveau des barreaux.

Le passager en question n'émit qu'un cri étouffé lorsque la pointe d'une griffe lui perfora un poumon, puis il se laissa traîner contre l'allée et être tiré d'abord hors du véhicule puis vers le haut où l'on entendit ses os se briser entre les mâchoires du dinosaure.

Toujours suspendu à son barreau, Zach sentit la douleur gagner rapidement les muscles de son bras tendu et le fait qu'il tenait désespérément Gray contre lui ne contribuait pas du tout à la calmer, c'était presque même le contraire.

Quand elle arriva à la limite du supportable, il grimaça en serrant les dents mais rien n'y faisait, elle devint si forte qu'il sentit avec horreur ses doigts desserrer peu à peu leur emprise autour du barreau. D'ici quelques instants, ceux-ci allaient lâcher prise et lui et son frère glisseraient tout droit vers l'extérieur.

Le jeune homme pensa brièvement qu'ils pourraient se relever et courir pour échapper aux griffes, aux mâchoires ainsi qu'à l'étrange appendice puis il vit les corps de ceux que le monstre avait déjà tué et remarqua que les rares qui avaient pu lui échapper étaient déjà loin.

_Leurs chances de s'échapper étaient proches du néant. _

Alors qu'il fut sur le point de lâcher prise, un puissant coup de cor prolongé retentit et le monstre, distrait, remit le véhicule droit sur ses roues, lâcha prise et se détourna de ses proies, le temps de s'occuper de ce qui arrivait du nord.

En entendant des coups de feu tirés en l'air, il grogna puis écarta les bras en piétinant sur place et battant l'air avec sa longue queue dotée d'écailles épineuses similaires à celles présentes chez les lézards du genre _Cordylus_.

Une douzaine de gardes montés armés de fusils et de lances électriques à extrémité fourchue apparurent en déboulant au tournant de la piste.

Lorsqu'ils virent le prédateur géant après avoir traversé le ruisseau, les chevaux freinèrent d'un coup et hennirent de panique en se cabrant pour certains, affolés qu'ils étaient par le relent du dinosaure.

Malgré la distance les séparant des cavaliers, les passagers pouvaient voir qu'ils étaient épouvantés par la bête qui, tournant le dos au camion et les quatre membres posés au sol, leur feulait dessus tel un fauve en colère.

Lorsque le dinosaure arqua la tête en arrière comme pour se préparer à charger, l'un des cavaliers au centre du groupe le mit en joue et hurla :

— Feu !

A l'instant même où les fusils se mirent à cracher à l'unisson, les passagers s'aplatirent derrière les banquettes situées devant eux ou tout autre paroi dure pour se mettre à couvert des balles qui sifflèrent.

Certaines ricochèrent contre les montants du véhicule mais on en entendit la plupart atteindre la peau du dinosaure.  
Cependant, elles furent inefficaces contre cette dernière qui agissait comme une armure naturelle car constituée d'une mosaïque de fines écailles ponctuée çà et là par des écailles bulbeuses plus grosses et dont la plupart étaient arrangées en une petite série de rangs parallèles présentes sur le cou, les flancs, les cuisses et la partie antérieure de la queue tandis que les écailles du dos étaient disposées en rangées et avaient un aspect très similaire à celles des crocodiles.

Au lieu de rugir de douleur, le dinosaure continua de feuler comme pour les dissuader d'avancer puis il leva soudainement la tête avant de faire volte-face et de battre en retraite pour disparaître derrière le mur de végétation via lequel il avait fait irruption sur la piste.

Quand le garde ayant ordonné l'ordre de tirer sur le dinosaure, un moustachu semblant tout droit sorti d'un roman de Kipling que les passagers présumèrent comme étant le chef des cavaliers, vit les corps démembrés de ses collègues plus loin sur la piste, son visage s'empourpra et il passa à côté du camion au galop.

Tout le monde cru pendant un instant qu'il allait se lancer seul à la poursuite du dinosaure mais une fois arrivé près de la trouée dans lequel le monstre avait disparu, le moustachu tira sur les rennes de son cheval puis se mit à déclamer des insultes et des menaces en gaélique écossais à l'encontre de la créature qui avait tué ses collègues.


	41. Cavalcade

Lorsque Duncan Glenmore revint auprès de ses hommes, un grondement commença à parcourir la terre et une trentaine de petits dinosaures verts au dos rayé de marron sortirent en piaillant des fourrés dans lesquels les fuyards avaient disparu lors de l'attaque de l'Indominus.

C'étaient des animaux vifs et graciles de la taille d'un poulet, au museau effilé et à la longue queue en forme de balancier. Des compsognathus, une espèce de petit dinosaure carnivore ayant vécu à la fin du Jurassique dans l'archipel tropical qui devint plus tard l'Europe.  
Les clones d'InGen étaient particulièrement connus pour être voraces lorsqu'ils chassaient en meute, n'hésitant pas à s'attaquer à des proies de la taille d'un être humain si celles-ci étaient affaiblies pour cause de blessure ou de maladie ainsi qu'à mordre s'ils se sentaient menacé.  
Mais les individus qui courraient actuellement en direction des chevaux n'étaient pas en train de chasser, ils fuyaient quelque chose.

Derrière-eux, des Coatis à nez blanc émergèrent à leur tour des sous-bois en courant tandis que des Singes-araignées de Geoffroy se balançaient d'arbre en arbre en aboyant et qu'une nuée d'oiseaux divers survola le site de l'attaque en poussant des cris.

On crut d'abord à une nouvelle manifestation de la part du volcan, tout le monde ayant ressenti le séisme de magnitude 4,5 sur l'échelle de Richter qui avait frappé l'île la nuit dernière aux alentours de vingt-et-une heures, mais lorsqu'on entendit quelque chose de volumineux ballotter et coucher les arbres et piétiner la végétation à grande vitesse au nord, on aurait dit qu'un tsunami déferlait sur l'île.  
Or ils étaient dans les terres à une altitude d'environ cent cinquante mètres, cela ne pouvait en être un à moins qu'il ne s'agissait d'un déluge aux proportions bibliques capable de submerger la majeure partie de l'île sous les flots et de faire subir à Jurassic World le même sort que la légendaire Atlantide.

Les chevaux, encore énervés suite à leur confrontation avec l'Indominus, s'affolèrent à nouveau lorsque les compsognathus slalomèrent entre leurs jambes et l'une des juments, ayant tendance à être facilement effrayée, paniqua.

Dans sa ruade, elle faillit donner un coup au cheval voisin et à son cavalier et lorsqu'elle tua dans la foulée l'un des compsognathus, balançant son corps à la face de l'un des gardes qui le jeta directement au sol, les piaillements des dinosaures gagnèrent en intensité mais ils furent aussitôt couverts par des cris humains alors que le grondement gagnait de plus en plus en intensité.

A la surprise de tous, les fuyards sortirent eux aussi des fourrés en courant comme des dératés vers le camion pour remonter à bord, hurlant aux gardes de déguerpir. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à fuir car des gallimimus et des dryosaures apparurent à leur tour, dépassant rapidement les humains tout en slalomant entre eux et en poussant des cris, et les cavaliers s'écartèrent de la route des herbivores bipèdes. Arrivant en dernier, la Chinoise tenait toujours son fils dans ses bras mais elle était essoufflée et à la traîne.

Quand les autres fuyards furent pratiquement arrivés au niveau du camion, elle venait juste de sortir des fourrés et chacune de ses foulées semblaient lui faire mal.

L'un des cavaliers, un jeune Etats-unien dénommé Jenkins, donna un coup d'éperon à son cheval et chevaucha vers eux. Ses collègues tentèrent de le dissuader mais il ne les écouta pas. Il ne se rendit compte que trop tard de son erreur.

La touriste n'avait parcouru une vingtaine de mètres lorsqu'un tsunami de chair roula derrière elle en aplatissant les arbres les plus frêles et les buissons sur son passage.

Face à la vague dinosaurienne de parasaurolophus, de tricératops, de gallimimus et de dryosaures qui fonçait droit vers eux, les mêmes animaux que les touristes avaient vus avant l'embuscade, les cavaliers s'écartèrent encore plus mais Jenkins était toujours dans sa lancée, le bras droit tendu prêt à saisir la mère et son fils.

Elle savait qu'il n'arriverait jamais à les sauver à temps et c'est pourquoi elle s'arrêta, demanda à son fils de la serrer très fort et de fermer les yeux.  
Les larmes aux yeux, elle les ferma à son tour et serra son fils contre elle et attendit.

Jenkins vit au ralenti le troupeau les engloutir en son sein et la mère et le fils disparurent de sa vue, au milieu des cris et des jappements des dinosaures.

Lorsque le garde tourna bride pour faire demi-tour, quelque chose de gros chargea de plein fouet son destrier et Jenkins sentit une corne lui transpercer la cuisse au travers du cheval.

En étant soulevé par le tricératops qui venait de l'encorner au niveau du ventre et de l'encolure, l'équidé poussa un long râle à moitié étouffé.

Lui et son cavalier gênant la vision du cératopsien, celui-ci donna un violent coup de tête sur le côté pour se débarrasser d'eux.  
Toujours sur sa monture, Jenkins vola en l'air avec elle sur plusieurs mètres en décrivant une cloche.

Au moment où ils allaient s'écraser dans la poussière, un autre dinosaure vint les heurter en plein vol et les dévia de leur trajectoire avant qu'ils n'atterrissent et qu'ils fussent piétinés.

Les collègues de Jenkins réalisèrent à peine sa mort qu'un mugissement en hauteur attira leur attention.

En levant la tête, ils virent le long cou d'un mamenchisaure émerger du feuillage touffu d'un arbre immense. Les lianes pendant sous les branches avaient beau avoir l'épaisseur d'une corde, c'est à peine si elles freinèrent le sauropode et elles se rompirent aussi facilement que du fil dentaire sur son passage.

En ramenant son regard au niveau du sol, l'un des cavaliers vit que le corps du mamenchisaure allait heurter le tronc de l'arbre.

— Attention ! Cria-il à ses collègues.

Mais à peine eurent-ils l'entendu qu'ils virent l'arbre être déraciné sur le passage du titan au long cou puis plier.

Les cavaliers se trouvant dans l'axe de sa chute firent alors un effort supplémentaire pour maîtriser les chevaux rendus limite incontrôlables à cause des dinosaures en fuite mais la plupart purent s'écarter à temps quand l'arbre s'abattit tel un gourdin manié par un géant.

Seuls deux des cavaliers ne se montrèrent pas assez rapides et disparurent sous l'arbre, l'un sous le tronc et l'autre au niveau de la cime, juste à côté du camion.

Dans sa chute, le géant végétal scinda les gardes montés en deux groupes : Là où le lieutenant Glenmore, Selma Forrester et quatre autres cavaliers purent s'éloigner de la route des dinosaures, le reste de leurs collègues avaient fini de l'autre côté de l'arbre tombé.

Dans le camion, les visiteurs eurent l'impression d'être tombé de Charybde en Scylla car aussitôt que les gardes avaient fait fuir le dinosaure blanc et que les passagers s'étaient remis à leur place croyant qu'ils allaient enfin pouvoir laisser ce cauchemar derrière eux, voilà que tous ces herbivores avaient surgit en plein galop.

Quand le mamenchisaure ayant déraciné le gros arbre passa à quelques centimètres du camion, les passagers tremblèrent à chacun de ses pas sourds et si personne ne faisait rien pour les sortir de là, ils allaient mourir écrasés dans le camion si jamais un autre de ces animaux surgissait à son tour et venait à considérer le véhicule comme un simple obstacle en travers de son chemin.

En voyant certains des gardes fuir les lieux en chevauchant parmi le troupeau, quelqu'un s'écria « Ils nous abandonnent ! Ils nous abandonnent !» et les sanglots fusèrent de nouveau.

Paradoxalement, leur salut résida dans l'un des dinosaures en fuite qui les menaçait. En heurtant le camion, un tricératops le souleva et les roues arrière passèrent au-dessus de la racine qui les coinçait.

Réalisant qu'ils n'étaient plus bloqués, l'un des passagers du premier rang, un homme petit et sec, prit sur lui, bondit dans la cabine et s'installa sur le siège du conducteur. Les clés étant toujours sur le contact, il les tourna pour démarrer le moteur, enclencha la première vitesse et tourna le volant vers la droite.

Alors que le camion était parvenu jusqu'au milieu de la piste, un arbre, aussi gros que celui tombé plus tôt et également déraciné sur le passage d'un mamenchisaure, vint s'abattre devant eux et le conducteur freina. Le camion s'arrêta devant l'obstacle et fut bousculé au passage par les derniers dinosaures du troupeau dont le grondement commença à s'estomper.

Quand ils entendirent une succession de mugissement apeurés, ils comprirent rapidement la raison derrière la panique des herbivores.

Harassant un parasaurolophus traînard comportant des traces de morsures sanguinolentes sur ses flancs, vint une demi-douzaine de théropodes de taille moyenne : la meute de métriacanthosaures.

Les prédateurs remarquèrent les touristes hurlants dans le camion et hésitèrent brièvement entre continuer la poursuite d'un hadrosaure de trois tonnes capable d'infliger des coups de patte potentiellement mortels ou aller se servir dans un buffet sur roues de plus d'une trentaine d'humains sans défense apparente.  
Ils choisirent la facilité et abandonnèrent la poursuite du parasaurolophus.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que l'un des gardes ayant disparu sous l'arbre tombé émergea du feuillage tout groggy.

L'un des métriacanthosaures adultes, le mâle dénommé Boomer, le repéra et n'ayant pas le temps de rejoindre ses collègues de l'autre côté du tronc, il sprinta vers le seul échappatoire qu'il pouvait atteindre à temps : le camion en train de reculer.

Il passa juste devant l'hadrosaure blessé et sauta sur l'une des portières au moment même où le véhicule partit.

Laissant sa main droite agrippée aux barreaux, il utilisa l'autre pour dégainer son pistolet, se retourna vers son poursuivant et lui tira dessus.

Les premières balles atterrirent aux pieds du prédateur qui continuait de charger mais lorsqu'une balle atteignit sa cuisse, il grogna de douleur et recula.

Voyant l'un de ses rejetons vouloir s'élancer vers le garde, Boomer claqua des mâchoires en sa direction pour le dissuader de foncer tête baissée et d'être abattu.

Les humains n'allaient pas être aussi faciles à chasser que prévu et pour arriver à leurs fins, les métriacanthosaures allaient devoir, malgré leur maigre expérience dans la chasse de proies vivantes, agir ensemble de manière efficace et coordonnée, non seulement en tant que meute mais en tant que famille aussi.

Après ce bref arrêt, Boomer repris la chasse, suivit de sa meute, courant cette fois-ci vers la gauche du camion, là où l'humain au pistolet ne pourrait pas les atteindre.

X

— Selma ! Cria Glenmore lorsque celle-ci voulut se lancer à la poursuite des métriacanthosaures. Par-là ! Nous les rattraperons au plateau ! Dit-il en pointant une trouée dans la jungle au sud créé par le passage des mamenchisaures ayant pris un autre chemin que les autres herbivores. La route prise par le camion longe les falaises ! Ce serait du suicide de s'y engager vu les circonstances actuelles. Lui expliqua-il un peu plus loin.

Le groupe de Glenmore avait quitté la piste et galopait au milieu de la végétation dense, coupant à travers la jungle en suivant le sillage des sauropodes afin de rejoindre le plateau mentionné.

Ils rejoignirent les deux mamenchisaures au milieu d'une parcelle de forêt moins dense constituée en majorité de palmiers.

Bien que les sauropodes semblaient s'être calmés par rapport à plus tôt, ils n'avaient pas ralenti pour autant et trottaient à une vitesse avoisinant celle d'un Homme au pas de course, piétinant les buissons sur leur passage mais aussi quelques petits animaux qui eurent le malheur de ne pas se montrer assez rapide en s'écartant de leur route.

— N'allez pas entre les deux ! Contournez-les ! Cria Glenmore à deux des cavaliers qui avaient chevauché plus rapidement que le reste du groupe et qui allaient se retrouver entre les mamenchisaures s'ils ne tournaient pas bride.

Mais ils ne l'entendirent pas par-dessus les bruits des herbivores et de la végétation piétinée et alors qu'ils étaient en vue de la lisière ensoleillée de la jungle, un vagissement similaire à celui d'un crocodile arriva aux oreilles de Glenmore et en jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule et vit un gros animal blanc se mouvoir plus loin derrière eux, partiellement dissimulé par la végétation.

L'Indominus était sur leurs talons et lorsqu'il entendit lui-aussi son vagissement, l'un des mamenchisaure s'affola et fit un écart sur la droite, rentrant dans son congénère et leurs deux corps énormes se heurtèrent alors que les deux cavaliers de tête étaient toujours entre eux.

L'un d'eux parvint à quitter cet étau gigantesque en tournant bride à gauche, passant sous le ventre du mamenchisaure en évitant ses pattes de justesse avant que le sauropode de droite ne repousse violemment son congénère mais lorsque celui-ci fit cela, l'une de ses pattes avant entra en collision avec l'autre cavalier, faisant tomber son cheval sur le flanc.

Coincé sous sa monture, le garde n'eut le temps d'émettre qu'un bref cri avant qu'une patte arrière de la taille d'une colonne ne vienne s'abattre sur lui et le réduire en bouillie.

Quand ils dépassèrent les sauropodes par la droite, les autres gardes montés durent sauter par-dessus un palmier couché en travers de leur route avant de sortir de la jungle et de quitter le fracas de la jungle pour l'air libre et le silence relatif des champs.

Ils y furent rejoints par celui qui avait disparu derrière les mamenchisaures et bifurquèrent légèrement sur leur droite là où les sauropodes continuèrent en ligne droite.

Glenmore se retourna pour s'apercevoir que l'I. rex s'était arrêtée juste à la ligne des arbres derrière lesquels elle était en grande partie cachée.  
Malgré la distance, il vit qu'elle semblait regarder vers le haut mais Glenmore ignorait si elle ne voulait pas avancer parce qu'elle n'aimait pas la lumière du soleil comme il a été plusieurs fois observé au Colisée ou car elle était méfiante vis-à-vis du ballon à air chaud survolant les champs qu'elle devait peut être voir comme une sorte d'être volant monstrueux.

Alors qu'ils chevauchaient en direction des montagnes à l'ouest, au-delà des arbres par-dessus lesquels s'élevaient les volutes de poussière soulevées par le passage du troupeau en pleine débandade, Glenmore se retourna de nouveau et vit qu'elle avait disparu dans l'ombre de la jungle de la Réserve où des heures, voir des jours entiers pouvaient s'écouler avant qu'ils ne la retrouvent.

X

Pendant que le groupe de Glenmore coupait à travers la jungle aux côtés des mamenchisaures, les métriacanthosaures avait réduits la distance les séparant du camion d'à peine quelques mètres alors que le véhicule avait lui-même quasiment rattrapé le nuage de poussière jaunâtre volant autour du troupeau et qui gêna rapidement la vision du conducteur.  
Le bruit du troupeau était aussi assourdissant que les rugissements de réacteurs sur la piste d'un aéroport et les herbivores chargeaient à une vitesse étonnante en grondant ou en poussant des cris d'effroi.

En ayant vu les prédateurs tenter de les contourner par la gauche, le garde accroché à la portière avait escaladé celle-ci pour monter sur le toit du véhicule et progresser en rampant dessus, la main droite agrippée à l'une des barres de toit latérales et l'autre tenant fermement le pistolet.

Cependant, profitant du fait que le garde ne les avait plus en joue, l'un des métriacanthosaures subadultes mâles dépassa le camion par la droite avant de bondir latéralement sur le côté au niveau de l'espace laissé par l'une des portières arrachées et d'aller saisir l'un des passagers de ce rang puis de repartir en emportant sa proie dans les fourrés pour aller la dévorer tranquillement plus loin, à l'abri de tout ce raffut.

Le garde rampa alors vers l'autre côté du camion pour s'agripper à l'autre barre mais ce fut à ce moment que l'un des adultes bondit à l'arrière du véhicule avec une agilité si irréaliste pour un animal pesant presque autant qu'une petite voiture qu'elle en devint effrayante.

Lorsque ses griffes s'enfoncèrent dans la neuvième banquette et que les mâchoires se refermèrent sur l'un des passagers de la neuvième rangée, le camion se dressa pendant quelque secondes sur ses roues arrière et le garde rampant sur le toit bascula par-dessus la barre de toit et se retrouva suspendu par une main au-dessus de la piste défilant à toute vitesse en étant frôlé par des dinosaures herbivores de plusieurs tonnes.

Autre conséquence du dressement soudain du camion, les herbivores furent davantage effrayés qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà, se croyant attaqués par le véhicule lui-même dont le moteur rugissait à la manière d'un animal en colère.

Dans leur affolement, deux des parasaurolophus prirent en tenaille l'un des gardes montés qui chevauchaient parmi le troupeau et le compressèrent entre eux tandis que plus loin, un autre des cavaliers fut bousculé par un gallimimus avant d'être piétiné.

Quand le camion fut de nouveau sur ses quatre roues, le métriacanthosaure se laissa tomber du camion et disparut lui aussi dans la végétation avec sa proie et quand le conducteur entendit un « crac » sous les roues, il sut qu'ils venaient de passer sur le corps du garde renversé par le gallimimus.

Alors que le véhicule se frayait ainsi un chemin au milieu du troupeau, la femelle subadulte voulut copier l'exemple de son frère en allant lui aussi à droite du camion mais il tomba sur le garde qui, toujours accroché que par une main, tentait de remonter.

N'attendant pas que le métriacanthosaure n'arrive à son niveau, le garde jeta son pistolet à l'intérieur du camion afin de libérer son autre main puis il s'élança, saisit des deux mains la barre et passa une jambe par-dessus puis remonta l'autre au moment même où les mâchoires allaient se refermer sur celle-ci.

Le prédateur adolescent émit un grognement et se déporta encore plus à droite avant de charger puis de bondir sur le camion, jetant le haut de son corps en travers de la barre de toit. Le véhicule fit un brusque écart sur la gauche, percutant un des cavaliers qui était en train de tirer sur le métriacanthosaure qui s'était lancé à sa poursuite.

Le garde rampa à reculons vers l'avant du camion tandis que le métriacanthosaure, dents et griffes fichées dans la tôle du toit, grimpait sur celui-ci en s'appuyant à l'aide de ses pattes arrières sur les barreaux de deux des portières qui se tordirent sous le poids de l'animal.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit que la piste décrivait un virage avant de longer sur plusieurs centaines de mètres, le bord d'une falaise.

En raison de l'étroitesse de la piste à ce niveau, les animaux n'hésitèrent pas à presser leurs corps gigantesques les uns contre les autres, à se bousculer entre eux ainsi que le camion.

Quand les passagers virent l'un des parasaurolophus être bousculé par un tricératops puis chuter du rebord en poussant un mugissement plaintif, ils ne purent s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur.

Sur le toit du véhicule, le garde avait rampé en arrière jusqu'au niveau de la cabine et étant acculé par le métriacanthosaure qui avançait prudemment sur le toit, se couchant limite à chaque heurt de la part d'un animal du troupeau, il se releva et dégaina son sabre en pointant la lame vers le métriacanthosaure qui répondit en feulant.

Tels deux duellistes, ils se toisèrent quelques instants alors que la poussière volait autour d'eux, que les mugissements emplissaient l'air et que le camion tanguait sous leurs pieds, tel le pont d'un navire en pleine tempête.

Derrière lui, le garde entendit un bruit d'éboulis suivit d'un hennissement qui se perdit rapidement en contrebas : Le dernier des cavaliers encore en vie venait de tomber de la falaise, probablement poussé par l'un des dinosaures.

Voyant sa proie et adversaire être momentanément déconcentrée, le métriacanthosaure avança et ouvrit les mâchoires pour mordre mais lorsqu'il sentit la lame du sabre lui entailler le museau, il recula et quand un parasaurolophus vint bousculer le véhicule par la gauche, il s'aplatit sur le toit.

Le véhicule se rapprocha dangereusement du bord et de temps à autre, les roues de droite vinrent à rouler dans le vide alors que le camion menaçait de tomber de la falaise. A l'intérieur, les visiteurs s'accrochaient désespérément à tout ce qu'ils pouvaient en hurlant mais certains des passagers des rangées dont les portières avaient été arrachées glissèrent et chutèrent dans le vide.

Dans la cabine, le conducteur donna un violent coup de volant sur la gauche et bouscula à son tour l'un des animaux. C'était cruel mais il n'avait pas le choix car dans cette situation, chaque être vivant ne se préoccupait que de sa propre survie et non pas de celle d'animaux qui n'étaient même pas ses congénères et encore, même ceux-ci pouvaient constituer des obstacles dont il était parfois amené à se débarrasser.

Au-dessus de leurs têtes, les passagers entendirent le métriacanthosaure griffer le toit en se relevant puis se lancer en direction de la cabine puis un hurlement de la part du garde mais alors qu'ils crurent que c'en était fini de celui-ci, le dinosaure glissa du toit et le temps d'un battement de cil, ceux assis dans les premières rangées virent une entaille au niveau du cou de l'animal d'où jaillissait du sang.

Le métriacanthosaure mordit la poussière mais il n'était pas mort pour autant et en relevant la tête, il émit un rugissement furieux avant d'être subitement tu par un tricératops qui lui écrasa le crâne en passant sur son corps.

Le garde quant à lui se tenait debout sur le toit, haletant et du sang coulant de sa lame, regardant le corps de son adversaire dinosaurien être piétiné.  
Mais il eut à peine le temps de réaliser sa victoire qu'il tomba à son tour du véhicule lorsqu'ils furent heurtés une énième fois et atterrit juste devant le même tricératops qui avait achevé le métriacanthosaure quelques secondes plus tôt. Les touristes ne le virent pas mais devinèrent son sort, piétiné au milieu de poussière.

La piste bifurqua et ils laissèrent enfin le rebord des falaises derrière eux. Ils repassèrent sous l'ombre des arbres le temps de quelques instants mais quand ils ressortirent, ce fut au beau milieu d'un groupe de corythosaures qui paniquèrent à la vue des métriacanthosaures et piétinèrent un touriste tombé du camion.

Le troupeau lui gênant la vue, le conducteur ne remarqua pas tout de suite le stégosaure qui déambulait nonchalamment plus loin devant.  
Il s'agissait d'un spécimen de taille exceptionnelle, long d'environ douze mètres et dont la pointe des plaques dorsales culminait à près de cinq mètres de hauteur là où les stégosaures étaient d'ordinaire d'une longueur inférieure ou égale à neuf mètres. Ainsi, il était encore plus gros que le camion et quant à savoir si sa taille était due à l'âge ou à des modifications génétiques, les visiteurs n'en savaient rien et n'en avaient cure car s'ils ne changeaient pas de direction, ils allaient rentrer dedans.

Malgré le troupeau approchant, le gros animal ne semblait pas vouloir bouger et quand les passagers virent sa queue garnie d'épines se balancer dangereusement dans leur direction, ils réalisèrent qu'il était au courant de leur présence et qui les intimait à ne pas s'approcher.

Les dinosaures en fuite virent eux aussi ce signal et le troupeau se scinda en deux au niveau du stégosaure, tel des flots autour d'un gros rocher, et d'instinct, les métriacanthosaures contournèrent prudemment eux aussi l'herbivore à plaques.

Le camion suivit également le mouvement mais ils tournèrent trop tard au goût du stégosaure qui, lorsque le véhicule fut à portée de sa queue, donna un puissant coup avec.

L'une des épines passa entre les barreaux et transperça de part en part l'un des touristes et lorsqu'elle se retira, une gerbe de sang sortit de la blessure et éclaboussa la banquette.

Quand les métriacanthosaures virent cela, ils devinrent comme fous et ils se jetèrent à toute vitesse vers le camion en grognant alors qu'un cri de bec de canard différent de celui des parasaurolophus et des corythosaures retentit.

Lorsqu'ils reconnurent le son du cor des gardes, les passagers désemparés se tournèrent vers l'autre côté de la prairie.  
Derrière les corps en mouvement des herbivores, ils virent cinq cavaliers arriver à plein galop.

X

Le lieutenant Glenmore et ceux qui chevauchaient avec lui fonçaient à toute vitesse pour rattraper le camion et porter secours aux passagers mais ceux-ci étaient toujours piégés au milieu d'une dizaine de dinosaures pesant pour la plupart chacun au moins plusieurs tonnes, sans compter les quatre métriacanthosaures, deux des adultes et deux des subadultes, qui les harcelaient avec le même acharnement qu'une meute de chiens de chasse courant après un cerf.

L'Écossais parcourra le troupeau du regard, à la recherche de ses autres subordonnées mais il n'en trouva aucun.  
Craignant fortement ce qui leur était arrivé en empruntant la piste bordant les falaises et voyant le nombre de dinosaures se trouvant entre eux et le camion, Glenmore fut en proie au doute et ce qui restait de ses hommes le regardait impatiemment, en attente de ses ordres.

— Dispersons-les ! Finit-il par ordonner. Nous devons sortir ces gens de là !

Les cavaliers braquèrent leurs fusils vers le haut et tirèrent à plusieurs reprises en l'air.

Effrayés, les herbivores se dispersèrent dans toutes les directions dans un gros nuage de poussière mais en regardant au-delà de celui-ci, les gardes virent que le camion était toujours harcelé par les métriacanthosaures.

— Locatelli, envoyons-leur un message ! Commanda Glenmore par-dessus son épaule au garde italien qui chevauchait à côté de Selma.

Celui-ci porta le cor à sa bouche et souffla dedans mais alors qu'il le remettait en bandoulière autour de lui, il vit que Glenmore et les deux cavaliers de devant, Singh, un Indien, et Martel, une Française, s'étaient déjà lancés et avaient laissés une douzaine de mètres entre eux et Locatelli et Forrester.

Alors que ces deux derniers s'apprêtaient à donner un coup d'éperon pour les rattraper, une longue colonne de gallimimus et de dryosaures, affolés par le raffut provoqué par la débandade et les coups de feu, surgit de leur droite et passa entre les gardes dont les chevaux freinèrent en se cabrant un peu.

Le temps que ces herbivores bipèdes passent, Selma vit leurs trois collègues les distancer jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient hors de portée de voix, chevauchant vers le nuage de poussière d'où émergèrent les métriacanthosaures.

Les théropodes les chargeant et croyant que Forrester et Locatelli les suivaient toujours, Glenmore sortit son fusil et Singh et Martel abaissèrent leurs lances. On aurait dit des lanciers de jadis s'apprêtant à charger les rangs ennemis.

Pour se donner du courage, les trois se mirent à hurler et comme en guise de réponse, les métriacanthosaures leur adressèrent des feulements et grognements et les menant, Boomer lança même un rugissement.

Une main tenant fermement la lance et l'autre enserrée autour des rennes de leurs chevaux, Singh et Martel les sentirent mordre leurs mords sous le stress alors qu'à moins d'une centaine de mètres devant, précédant le nuage de poussière poussé par un léger vent du sud, les théropodes avaient les bras écartés et les gueules entrouvertes, faisant découvrir leurs rangées de dents tranchantes.

Lorsqu'il fut à portée, Glenmore tira sur l'un des adultes, le touchant au flanc gauche, mais en n'entendant qu'il n'y avait que lui qui tirait, Forrester et Locatelli possédant également des fusils, il hasarda un regard en arrière et vit que qu'on leur avait coupés la route.

Il eut à peine le temps de murmurer merde que les métriacanthosaures fondirent sur lui et ses deux compagnons pour les mettre en pièces, juste avant que le nuage de poussière ne vienne les avaler et masquer la bataille aux yeux de leurs deux collègues impuissants.  
La dite bataille fut aussi brève que sanglante.

Bien que Singh et Martel parvinrent à tenir momentanément les métriacanthosaures en respect à l'aide de leurs lances, ils furent rapidement submergés sous leurs assauts.

Singh fut saisi à même sa monture par Boomer qui l'emporta plus loin tandis que les deux subadultes se jetèrent sur le cheval de Martel.

Lorsque la Française donna un coup de lance à l'un des carnivores, celui-ci fit un bond sur le côté sous l'effet de la décharge électrique mais l'autre vint aussitôt mordre le cheval à la jugulaire, le soulever et enfoncer ses griffes au niveau de l'encolure.

Martel tomba en arrière et en se relevant, vit le prédateur plaquer sa monture au sol tout en l'égorgeant, maculant l'herbe autour de sang.

Sans perdre un instant, la garde dégaina son pistolet mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à tirer, l'autre subadulte surgit à sa gauche et referma ses mâchoires sur elle.

Glenmore, quant à lui, avait dégainé son sabre et était aux prises avec Sheala, l'une des femelles adultes.

Le dinosaure harcelait sa monture et à chaque fois qu'il tentait de la mordre, Glenmore lui donnait un coup de sabre sur le museau, soulevant à chaque fois des grognements de douleur et de colère de la part de Sheala.

Celle-ci changea alors de tactique et au lieu de continuer à vouloir attaquer le cheval, elle ouvrit grand les mâchoires pour saisir le cavalier.

Au dernier moment, il se retourna, enfonça le canon de son fusil dans la gueule du métriacanthosaure et appuya sur la détente.

Sheala s'effondra raide sur le sol tête la première en griffant la croupe du cheval dans sa chute.

En passant près du corps de sa mère, l'un des subadultes vit le trou ensanglanté à l'arrière du crâne laissé par la balle du garde et tourna son regard vers celui-ci.

Ayant vu que ses deux compagnons n'étaient plus de ce monde, Glenmore s'élança pour prendre la fuite mais un rugissement furieux vint d'un des côtés, au-delà de l'écran de poussière.

C'était Boomer et Glenmore écarquilla les yeux quand il le vit charger son cheval tête la première.

Le haut du crâne du théropode percuta la cage thoracique du cheval avec une telle force qu'ils furent projetés plusieurs mètres en arrière et quand il sentit le corps de son destrier lui écraser le bassin et les jambes lorsqu'ils rencontrèrent le sol, Glenmore ne put émettre qu'un râle alors qu'il voulut crier.

Il entendit Boomer émettre un bref roucoulement puis le vit s'approcher et malgré le fait qu'il se savait condamné, Glenmore comptait au moins emporter l'un des metris avec lui dans la tombe.

Il chercha à atteindre son fusil rangé à l'arrière de la selle en tendant le bras mais quand le carnivore fut à son niveau, ses doigts n'avaient réussi qu'à effleurer la crosse.

Boomer posa ses pattes avant sur le corps du cheval et s'appuya dessus, ce qui eut pour effet de broyer davantage les os de l'Écossais qui gémissait face au supplice qu'on lui infligeait.

Le dinosaure pencha la tête vers Duncan et ouvrit sa gueule, laissant un filet de bave couler sur le visage du garde avant de la refermer et à la surprise de sa proie de l'éloigner un peu.

Puis sa vision s'obscurcit et il sentit une vive douleur tout autour du cou.

Sous l'œil vigilant de son géniteur, Philippe referma ses mâchoires autour du cou de Glenmore et tira d'un coup sec, le décapitant à la vue de Forrester et Locatelli qui allaient être bientôt à portée de tir, avant d'avaler gloutonnement la tête.

Les trois métriacanthosaures se tournèrent vers les deux cavaliers, se préparant à leur faire face mais quand ils entendirent le bruit sourd de l'hélicoptère qui approchait du nord, le même qui leur avait tiré dessus lors de leur évasion à peine un quart d'heure plus tôt, Boomer grogna et lui et ses deux fils disparurent dans la poussière qui lorsqu'elle se dissipa, révéla l'herbe piétinée et maculée de sang du champ de bataille jonché des cadavres de deux des chevaux ainsi que de Martel, Singh et du lieutenant Glenmore.

Forrester et son collègue eurent beau balayer la prairie du regard, ils ne virent que quelques dinosaures herbivores au loin qui avaient observé avec méfiance le combat tandis que les mugissements et les cris résonnaient encore sur le Plateau.  
Par contre il n'y avait pas l'ombre du camion et des passagers, juste des traces de roues menant en direction des arbres touffus de la jungle.

En levant les yeux, Selma vit un Urubu à tête rouge tourner dans le ciel au nord, au-dessus même de l'endroit où l' avait attaqué le convoi tandis que l'un des drones _Farfadet _survolait la prairie et que le _Pegasus _allait y atterrir.


	42. Evacuation

Durant toute la durée de la débandade, l'attention des techniciens s'était dirigée vers la zone zoomée du plan du parc sur le grand écran où l'amas de petits points correspondants aux herbivores pourchassés par les métriacanthosaures s'était déplacer de manière coordonnée et rapidement, à la manière d'un tourbillon.  
Sur les côtés de l'écran, ils avaient également vus les signes vitaux de plusieurs gardes s'éteindre un par un, y compris ceux du lieutenant Glenmore, en dernier.

Quand les animaux impliqués dans la débandade s'éparpillèrent sur l'écran, les images filmées par le drone dépêché sur les lieux en vitesse leur parvinrent, montrant l'un des camions rouler au milieu du troupeau, tel un navire en papier emporté par un torrent, et des corps tomber des falaises, droit vers les rochers coupants situés en contrebas, ou encore un coin de la prairie situé au sommet du Plateau, rougie par le sang des chevaux et des gardes. Mais malgré leur nature, ce n'étaient pas ces images qui les choquèrent le plus.

En survolant la piste quelque part entre le Limes et le Plateau, le drone filma une masse blanche se déplaçant furtivement sous le feuillage.

Quand les techniciens firent un arrêt sur image et zoomèrent, ils reconnurent directement celle qu'ils avaient passé la matinée à traquer.

_L'Indominus était entrée dans la Réserve. Comment ? _

Malgré le fait que des hommes avaient été envoyés patrouiller le long du Limes et garnir les portails, elle avait quand même trouvé le moyen de pénétrer dans la Réserve alors qu'aucune attaque de sa part n'avait été signalée tandis que les capteurs le long de la clôture indiquaient qu'aucune anomalie n'était survenue.

Quoi qu'il en soit, l'Indominus venait de frapper par surprise dans l'une de leurs attractions majeures en leur portant un gros coup par l'occasion et ils déduisirent rapidement que ça devait être elle qui était à l'origine de la panique soudaine du mamenchisaure, créant ainsi l'effet domino qui avait aboutit à la débandade du troupeau.

— Hamada est en route pour évaluer les dégâts. Annonça Harriman après avoir écouté attentivement ce qu'on lui disait à l'oreillette.

En brisant le silence religieux qui régnait dans la pièce, il sortit Dearing de sa torpeur. Elle était complètement abasourdie et atterrée par les images qu'ils recevaient.

Quand la directrice se décida enfin à se retourner pour étudier la réaction de Masrani, elle s'aperçut que celui-ci était parti sans dire un mot, probablement accablé par les événements et énervé par les propos qu'elle avait tenu un peu plus tôt. Elle réfléchit pendant un petit moment en regardant ses pieds puis elle releva la tête et fixa l'écran où était affiché entre-autres le nombre de visiteurs dans le parc.

— Évacuez la Réserve ! Ordonna-elle d'une voix blanche.

X

— _Mesdames, Messieurs, votre attention s'il vous plaît. En raison de difficultés techniques, nous sommes au regret de vous informer de la fermeture temporaire de l'attraction __Expédition : Monde Perdu __ainsi que de l'ensemble du secteur quatre. Si vous vous trouvez au sein de celui-ci, veuillez écouter les consignes des agents de sécurité et vous rendre à la station de monorail la plus proche afin de procéder à l'évacuation du dit secteur le temps de que nos équipes règlent la situation. Pour toute question ou requête, n'hésitez pas à vous adresser à l'un de nos employés. C'est avec plaisir qu'ils vous répondront. Nous nous excusons pour le désagrément encouru et nous vous remercions pour votre compréhension. Merci._ Déclara la voix synthétique dans tous les haut-parleurs du village safari, y compris celui se trouvant à côté du _Gertie's Safari Bar and Restaurant_, un bâtiment tout en longueur recouvert d'un toit de chaume.

Quand il entendit le message, l'un des serveurs alla à la terrasse ombragée qui bordait la Réserve et expliqua la situation aux clients.

Zara Young, calée dans un canapé à l'autre bout, referma son roman, le fourra dans son sac à main, mit ses lunettes de soleil et abandonna sa tasse de café à moitié vide sur la table basse.

Elle suivit les autres clients en dehors du restaurant et en l'espace de moins d'une minute, la terrasse fut désertée, laissant seul le thérizinosaure qui se nourrissait des feuilles d'un arbre juste à côté.

Lorsque Young franchit le pas du bâtiment, Dearing l'appela et elle décrocha.

— _Zara, est-ce que Zach et Gray sont avec toi ?_ Lui demanda la directrice.

— Non. Ils doivent être encore quelque part dans la Réserve. Pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi le village est évacué ?

Dearing lui apprit à propos de l'évasion des métriacanthosaures et la panique qu'ils semèrent au sein de l'un des troupeaux mais concernant l'Indominus, elle ne lui dit pas le moindre mot.

— _Quand est-ce que mes neveux ont embarqué ?_

— Il y a un peu plus d'une heure et quart environ.

— _Une heure et quart ? Ils étaient quelque part à mi-parcours…_ Entendit-elle Dearing déduire. _Lorsqu'ils reviendront, pourrais-tu les ramener au resort ? _

— Ok. Je les attendrais à la sortie de la station.

Young raccrocha et prit la direction d'_Expédition : Monde Perdu_, allant à contre-courant du flot de visiteurs qui remontait l'allée vers le village pour gagner la station de monorail.

— Excusez-moi madame, la héla un des agents de la J-SEC, vous ne pouvez plus aller par là. Vous devez suivre le reste des visiteurs à la station de monorail.

— Je suis une collègue. Répondit Young en lui montrant son badge.

— Zara Young, lut l'agent. _La corneille de Dearing_, murmura-il tout doucement.

Sur Isla Nublar, certains surnommaient Zara _La Corneille de Dearing _à cause d'une part de la couleur de ses cheveux mais aussi parce c'était souvent elle qui transmettait les messages de la directrice au parc à qui de droit, occupant ainsi un rôle de messager à l'instar des corneilles et corbeaux dans certaines cultures.

— Veuillez excusez ma mégarde mais tous les employés à l'exception des agents de sécurité, des soigneurs et des vétérinaires et leurs assistants doivent également évacuer les lieux. Ajouta-il.

— Claire Dearing m'a chargé personnellement de récupérer deux visiteurs en particulier à la sortie d'_Expédition : Monde Perdu_. Vous n'aimeriez pas qu'elle apprenne que Hilary de la sécurité se soit mis en travers de ses ordres. Dit-elle en réprimant un rictus face au nom féminin que portait l'agent sur son uniforme, pourtant un homme au physique athlétique et qui transpirait une part non négligeable de virilisme. Il serait regrettable que vous soyez affecté à la surveillance de nuit des enclos de quarantaine.

A cette mention, l'agent blêmit comme si cette perspective ne l'enchantait pas du tout, voir l'effrayait.

Il s'avoua vaincu.

— Bon ok, vous pouvez rester mais ne vous éloignez pas.

— Mademoiselle, vous travaillez ici ? Demanda un touriste dont les deux jeunes enfants étaient limite accrochés chacun à une jambe de son short. Pouvez-vous nous dire pourquoi le safari a fermé et pourquoi nous devons quitter le village ? Ma famille et moi sommes arrivés ce matin juste à temps pour fêter Noël ici et on aurait aimé…

Young ne lui prêta aucune attention.

— Oh ! Vous répondez quand je vous parle ? L'apostropha le touriste en lui saisissant le bras.

Elle se retourna et retira brusquement son bras

— Premièrement mon vieux, vous allez baisser d'un ton. Deuxièmement, je ne suis pas en mesure de vous répondre. Troisièmement, je me fous de votre vie et quatrièmement, ce n'est pas une façon de se comporter devant ses propres enfants. Alors faîtes pas chier et aller faire la queue à la station comme tout le monde ! S'emporta-elle. Merci.

Ne s'attendant pas à une réponse si virulente et humiliante de la part d'une employée du parc, le touriste resta planté sur place la bouche entrouverte avec un air stupide, regardant Young continuer son chemin, accompagnée de l'agent de sécurité.


	43. De Charybde en Scylla

— Je crois qu'on les a semés. Vous pouvez ralentir maintenant. Conseilla l'un des passagers du premier rang à celui qui conduisait le camion.

Mais le conducteur ne réagit pas. Son regard était toujours fixé droit devant lui alors que le camion roulait à tombeau ouvert au milieu de la végétation.

— Vous roulez trop vite, monsieur ! Vous allez nous faire percuter un arbre ! Lui dit le premier.

— On a surtout loupé la piste. Ajouta un autre passager.

Depuis qu'ils avaient laissé derrière eux la prairie où les métriacanthosaures avaient abandonné leur poursuite pour attaquer les cavaliers à la place, ils n'avaient pas retrouvé de piste qu'ils pourraient suivre pour retourner à la station.

Cela faisait plus d'un kilomètre et demi qu'ils roulaient à l'aveugle et alors qu'ils continuaient droit vers ce qu'ils pensaient être le sud, une trouée lumineuse dans la végétation apparut au loin.

Quand ils furent suffisamment près pour voir ce qui s'y trouvait, l'un des touristes s'exclama :

— Précipice droit devant ! Tournez !

Le conducteur braqua le volant à gauche et ils évitèrent de justesse le bord du précipice mais en voulant faire un demi-tour vers une petite clairière dont une partie bordait le précipice qu'ils venaient d'éviter, le camion prit un virage trop large et faillit percuter les arbres qui leur masquait en partie la vue de la clairière. En les évitant, le camion roula par-dessus une racine épaisse et les roues arrière se retrouvèrent bloquées alors que le chauffeur accélérait à fond. Puis le moteur cala.

— Et nous revoilà bloqués par une racine ! Bon sang de bonsoir, si l'autre avait fait attention, nous serions revenus sur la piste et en route vers la civilisation. Se plaignit une vieille dame.

Elle désignait le tronçon de piste situé droit devant eux à l'autre bout de la clairière, non loin de la ligne des arbres et les passagers reconnurent les lieux : Ils étaient revenus au bord de la combe.

En jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule, le conducteur vit que sur les quarante visiteurs ayant embarqués à bord du camion, vingt-trois étaient encore en vie.

— Calmez-vous madame. Nous sommes tous à cran à cause de ce qui vient de se passer mais il faut garder la tête froide et nous organiser en attendant les secours. Lui dit une femme métisse d'une trentaine d'années dans un accent cockney, assise aux côtés de son mari et de son fils à la rangée devant celle de la dame qui se plaignait.

— C'est facile à dire pour vous ! Votre mari et votre fils sont toujours en vie ! Le mien s'est vidé de son sang à cause de ce satané stégosaure avant de faire un arrêt cardiaque. Rétorqua la vieille dont le regard était mêlé de tristesse et de colère.

— Et le monstre qui nous a tendus une embuscade m'a ravi ma copine. Ajouta quelqu'un d'autre avant que plusieurs ne fasse état des proches qu'ils ont perdu.

— Qu'est-ce que c'était d'ailleurs ? Demanda quelqu'un. On aurait dit un tyrannosaure blanc.

— Vous avez vu les bras de ce truc ? Ceux du T. rex sont justement connus pour être ridiculement petits. Interjeta un autre.

— Et la longueur ne correspond pas du tout, sans compter de ce que j'ai pu voir de son apparence. Les les plus grands font autour des treize mètres de long, soit un petit peu plus que la longueur du camion. Le dinosaure blanc en revanche le dépassait largement lorsqu'il s'est arrêté à côté de nous. Je dirais plutôt qu'il faisait dans les quoi ? Quinze ? Seize mètres ?

— A peu près oui. Mais le guide dit que le est la plus grosse espèce de carnivore terrestre du parc. Celui-là n'y figurait pas la dernière fois que j'ai vérifiée.

— Parce qu'ils ne l'ont pas encore mis dedans. C'était censé être la nouveauté de l'an prochain. La directrice du parc a annoncé hier son nom sur Twitter : l'_Indominus rex_. Leur apprit le frisé.

— Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cette espèce de dinosaure.

— J'ai beau être un fan de ces animaux et avoir des dizaines de bouquins sur le sujet, moi non plus. Avoua le frisé. Je ne sais pas comment il s'est retrouvé dans la Réserve par contre puisque d'après la bande-annonce et les visuels préliminaires diffusés, son enclos est supposé être à côté du Mont Sibo, à plusieurs kilomètres du lieu de l'attaque.

— Ce monstre s'est échappé et ils l'ont laissé se balader dans l'île ? Les gens à la tête de ce parc sont des inconscients ou quoi ?

— Je pense plutôt qu'ils ont voulu étouffer l'affaire et ne pas créer une panique générale. Ils n'ont pas pensé qu'elle pouvait franchir une clôture électrique de six mètres de haut couronnée de barbelés.

— Quoi qu'il en soit, il faut trouver un moyen de contacter les secours. J'ai essayé avec mon portable mais je n'ai pas de réseau. Qu'en est-il de vous ?

— Pareil. Je n'ai plus de barres.

— Si on ne peut pas téléphoner, utilisons une radio. Ce véhicule doit en avoir une, non ?

— En effet mais notre guide, Walter, l'avait en main quand il a été dévoré.

— Merde.

— Qu'allons-nous donc faire sans réseau et avec la radio dans le ventre de l'indotruc ? Des signaux de fumée ? Hurler à l'aide à plein poumons et attirer l'attention de la meute de methri…metriaokan…bref le machin appelé Boomer et sa petite famille, histoire qu'ils aient droit à un buffet self-service ? Fit sèchement la vieille dame dont le mari avait été tué par le stégosaure.

S'ensuivit un brouhaha où chacun voulut faire valoir ses positions et ses idées pour se sortir de là et auquel Zach ne prit aucune part, n'ayant pas la moindre solution à proposer et même dans le cas il en avait une, il était certain que personne ne l'écouterait.  
A ses côtés, Gray était encore en état de choc et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues alors qu'il sanglotait. Prenant exemple sur le frisé au fond qui était en train de réconforter ses deux amies, Zach tenta de lui adresser des paroles rassurantes mais rien n'y fit.

Un homme assez âgé, grand, au visage fin et aux cheveux blonds en brosse, se leva et prit la parole. Bien que son anglais fût très bon d'un point de vue grammatical et syntaxique, certains de ses mots étaient prononcés avec un accent scandinave.

— Ecoutez tout le monde. Nous venons de subir un grave accident et certains d'entre nous viennent de perdre leurs proches mais nous devons…

Le brouhaha continua quand même.

— Monsieur, ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Le coupa un homme assis derrière lui, un Français ou un Belge à en juger par son accent. Vous vous faites du mal. Ce genre de discours motivant, ça ne marche que dans les films américains. Regardez-les ! Ils seraient prêts à s'entretuer si on leur annonçait que seuls quelqu'un d'entre eux pourraient être sauvés. Dit-il alors que deux des passagers étaient en train de s'insulter et menaçaient d'en arriver aux poings.

— Il faut bien que quelqu'un prenne les devants. Répondit le Scandinave.

— Je suis d'accord mais vous vous y prenez mal. Rétorqua un homme charpenté d'une vingtaine d'années assis non loin.

Celui-ci se leva et tapa du poing sur le toit du véhicule.

— Oh ! Fermez tous vos gueules ! Beugla-il.

Ceux qui débattaient encore sursautèrent et se turent.

— Puisque nous ne pouvons communiquer avec les secours, il faut songer à sortir de ce pétrin par nous-mêmes. Le camion est encore en état de marche et la seule chose qui nous empêche de partir, c'est cette racine et contrairement à la première fois, nous n'avons pas de tricératops pour nous aider. Ces véhicules sont tout-terrains mais ça ne le rend pas à l'abri de se coincer dans une ornière par exemple. Ils ont surement un treuil dont on pourrait tirer le câble, l'enrouler autour d'un des gros arbres en face de nous, puis l'actionner afin que l'on soit tiré vers lui, permettant aux roues arrière de passer par-dessus la racine et d'enfin quitter cet endroit. Leur proposa-il.

— Imaginons qu'il y a un treuil. Il faudra quand même que quelqu'un prenne le risque de descendre du camion pour le trouver, tirer le câble et l'enrouler autour de l'arbre. Si un animal attaque depuis les fourrés durant le processus, il n'aura pas le temps de se mettre à l'abri. Lui rappela-on.

— Je me porte volontaire pour prendre ce risque. Se proposa le charpenté. Où est passé le pistolet que le garde nous a presque jeté à la figure ?

— Il est à mes pieds. Répondit une femme à l'avant du camion.

— Pour maximiser nos chances, il faut que quelqu'un se sachant servir d'une arme vienne avec moi pour assurer mes arrières, de préférence un militaire ou un flic s'il y en a parmi vous. J'ai peur qu'un chasseur du dimanche ne se chie dessus au moindre bruit bizarre et ne me tire dans le derche par mégarde.

Il vit la femme métisse lever la main.

— Vous faîtes quoi dans la vie ? Lui demanda-il.

— Je suis policière. Répondit-elle.

— C'est parfait. Passez-lui le pistolet. Quel est votre nom ?

— Jemma.

— Moi c'est Dom. Nous y allons dès que vous êtes prête.

Après un petit échange avec son mari et son fils, Jemma se leva et commença à enjamber les banquettes la séparant de la cabine.

On lui passa le pistolet et elle l'inspecta brièvement, vérifiant le chargeur, avant de rejoindre Dom qui se tenait à côté du conducteur. Elle le vit donner une petite tape sur l'épaule de celui-ci.

— Bien joué l'ami. Sans vous on y serait resté. Lui dit-il.

Lorsqu'elle les rejoignit, Dom ouvrit la porte côté passager et lui et Jemma descendirent du camion en regardant attentivement les environs.

Dans cette partie de la jungle, les oiseaux et les insectes chantaient toujours et on entendait au loin le bavardage de quelques singes. Jemma et Dom allèrent devant le camion et cherchèrent le crochet du treuil sous le pare-buffle.

Quand ils le trouvèrent, Dom l'empoigna et tira dessus, déroulant le câble petit à petit. Tandis qu'il le tirait en direction d'un arbre au tronc épais à l'orée de la clairière, Jemma balayait la jungle du regard et tendait l'oreille à l'affût du moindre bruit suspect.

Lorsqu'un toucan s'envola précipitamment de la cime d'un arbre situé plus profondément dans la jungle, Jemma fit signe à Dom de s'arrêter et ils attendirent quelques instants avant de continuer.

Ils franchirent la piste et arrivèrent au niveau du gros arbre. Dom en fit le tour avec le câble et accrocha le crochet à celui-ci puis resserra le câble autour du tronc, s'assura qu'il soit bien tendu avant de se retourner et de faire signe au conducteur.

Celui-ci redémarra le moteur, enclencha la première vitesse et poussa l'accélérateur mais les roues arrières n'arrivaient toujours pas à passer entièrement par-dessus la racine malgré le déploiement du treuil.

Il demanda alors à ce que l'on pousse le véhicule de derrière et plusieurs des passagers, y compris Zach, sortirent pour le faire.

Alors que ceux-ci poussaient le véhicule de toutes leurs forces et que le moteur grondait, Jemma tapota l'épaule de Dom qui avait le regard tourné vers le camion pour lui pointer quelque chose à l'ombre des arbres sur leur gauche.

Quand Dom le vit aussi, il fit des signes de bras croisés en direction du camion et pointa en direction de la jungle tandis que Jemma mit son index devant la bouche pour inciter les autres à se taire.

Le conducteur éteignit le moteur en voyant à son tour de ce qui s'était présenté aux abords de la clairière.

— Que personne ne fasse le moindre bruit ! Chuchota le frisé, Chris qu'il s'appelait, aux autres qui poussaient le camion avec lui.

Tout le monde se figea et se tut, le regard tourné vers la trouée dans le feuillage d'où un dinosaure les observait.

Il était corpulent avec une longue queue aplatie latéralement et faisait à peu près la même taille que l'Indominus mais contrairement à elle, sa peau était aussi noire que l'ébène et sa bouche était terminée par un bec légèrement aplati dépourvu de dents, indiquant aux visiteurs qu'il s'agissait d'un herbivore.  
L'animal appartenait à une espèce que les passagers avaient vue de loin lors de leur traversée de la vallée : c'était un shantungosaure, et en le regardant longuement, ils reconnurent l'individu qu'ils avaient devant eux car celui-ci était assez célèbre sur internet.

— Tu crois que c'est … Demanda l'amie de Chris dans son oreille.

— Bucéphale. Termina Chris tout doucement. Oui, c'est lui.

— Nom de Dieu, ce truc serait capable de tuer un T. rex… Murmura quelqu'un.

Quand Bucéphale fit quelques pas dans la clairière, il découvrit ses pattes rayées de blanc et les touristes remarquèrent que chez les shantungosaures, les pattes antérieures n'étaient pas aussi solidement bâties que les postérieures, très musclées.

Lorsque l'un de ceux qui poussaient le bus marcha sur une brindille, l'hadrosaure releva vivement la tête et regarda en direction du camion en dilatant ses narines.

En voyant l'un des touristes vouloir remonter dans le camion pour se mettre à l'abri au cas où l'hadrosaure les chargerait, Chris le retint par le bras.

— Ne bougez pas ! Si on reste immobile, il ne devrait pas nous attaquer.

Eux, Dom et Jemma restèrent immobiles ainsi jusqu'à ce que Bucéphale ne se désintéresse d'eux et ne quitte les lieux.

Lorsque les bruits de ses pas s'estompèrent dans le concert de la jungle, Dom et Jemma soufflèrent et l'un d'eux fit signe au conducteur qu'ils pouvaient reprendre.

A l'arrière du camion, on se remit à pousser en ahanant et tandis que Dom accourrait pour prêter main forte, Jemma se positionna à quelques mètres devant le camion pour continuer à faire le guet.

Quand les roues arrière passèrent enfin au-dessus de la racine qui les bloquait, les touristes poussèrent des cris de victoire et de soulagement.

Une fois l'euphorie passée, Jemma remarqua que la jungle était devenue silencieuse tout à coup et lorsqu'elle se retourna vers Dom pour le lui faire remarquer, elle vit qu'il était en train de marcher vers l'arbre afin de décrocher le câble du treuil. C'est alors que les fourrés à l'ombre des arbres se mirent à bouger.

Jemma cria pour avertir Dom mais il fut trop tard.

En le temps d'un battement de cil, un métriacanthosaure subadulte mâle surgit des fourrés, fonça sur Dom et le plaqua au sol à l'aide de l'une de ses pattes postérieures avant de refermer ses mâchoires sur sa tête. Jemma braqua le pistolet sur le dinosaure mais au même moment, l'un des frères du prédateur et la femelle adulte restante surgirent des côtés pour foncer droit sur elle.

N'écoutant que son instinct, Jemma se retourna et courut à toutes jambes vers le camion, poursuivie par deux des trois théropodes, le troisième étant occupé à lacérer l'abdomen de Dom.

Tous remontèrent à bord du camion en vitesse et Jemma sauta dans la cabine au niveau de la portière passager puis referma celle-ci juste devant les mâchoires des carnivores. Elle voulut ensuite aller rejoindre sa famille mais les passagers étaient en train de converger vers l'avant du véhicule et elle fut bousculée. Jemma ne parvint pas à les retrouver parmi la nasse et en se retrouvant à l'arrière de celle-ci, elle vit les métriacanthosaures tenter de pénétrer à l'intérieur du camion.

Au niveau des portières arrachées, le subadulte avait beau gigoter, il ne parvint qu'à introduire que l'avant de son corps mais à l'arrière, l'adulte avait entrepris de s'attaquer à la neuvième banquette dans le but de l'arracher et de se frayer un passage vers les visiteurs qui hurlaient au conducteur de démarrer.  
Il s'exécuta et le camion partit mais il était toujours retenu par le câble du treuil à l'arbre. Tout ce que le véhicule put faire c'est de glisser sur les côtés, gênant au passage le métriacanthosaure qui dévorait Dom en le touchant avec le câble.

Ne pouvant pas s'enfuir et profitant du fait que les métriacanthosaures soient à portée, Jemma visa les carnivores et tira.

Sur les trois balles tirées, seule une fit mouche en s'enfonçant dans la mâchoire du subadulte, lui soulevant un grognement de sa part.

Lorsque Jemma voulut tirer une quatrième fois, elle entendit un déclic. Le chargeur était vide.

Jemma jura et recula elle aussi alors que le métriacanthosaure adulte s'apprêtait à s'engouffrer dans le trou qu'elle a créé dans la neuvième banquette.

En leur feulant dessus, le dinosaure effraya encore plus les touristes qui en reculant, allèrent s'agglutiner dans la cabine mais ce faisant ils écrasèrent le conducteur contre le volant et la tête celui-ci, dans la confusion, appuya sur le klaxon.

Pendant plusieurs secondes, le bruit de celui-ci emplit la clairière et le métriacanthosaure penché au-dessus du corps de Dom bondit de surprise en regardant, la gueule rouge de sang, le camion d'un air qu'on aurait pu qualifier d'effrayé.

Le conducteur chercha à enlever sa tête du volant mais il ne pouvait pas à cause du passager qui l'appuyait contre. En poussant celui-ci, il put enfin enlever sa tête du volant et le bruit cessa.

Pendant ce temps, l'adulte, voyant que cela lui prendrait trop de temps d'arracher les banquettes une par une, vint auprès de son congénère pour l'aider à arracher la portière droite de la deuxième rangée et ainsi agrandir le trou laissé par celle de la troisième.

Les deux mordirent les barreaux et reculèrent d'un coup sec, sortant la portière de ses gongs et le subadulte monta dans le camion.  
Une patte posée sur la banquette et l'autre dans l'allée, le métriacanthosaure morda et griffa au hasard.

Il parvint à attraper l'un des passagers par le bras et le tira hors du camion mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui tordre la nuque, l'adulte le poussa brutalement et lui ravit sa proie.

Regardant la scène avec horreur en s'interposant devant son frère, Zach vit le subadulte tenter de mordre une jambe alors que le touriste bougeait encore mais quand l'adulte lui grogna dessus, le plus jeune des carnivores recula et le contourna avec soin avant de retourner vers le camion pour aller saisir une nouvelle proie alors qu'un gros animal semblait s'approcher à en juger le mouvement de la végétation de la jungle environnante.

Un shantungosaure déboula de la jungle en courant sur ses deux pattes arrière et quand il s'arrêta et se remit à quatre pattes en voyant les métriacanthosaures, les passagers reconnurent Bucéphale et pensèrent alors que les bruits de klaxon l'avait ramené dans la clairière et certains se souvinrent des propos tenus par Walter à propos des bruits de klaxons et des shantungosaures mâles :

— …_s'il y a une chose à ne pas faire en présence d'un shantungo mâle, c'est klaxonner. Il prend ça comme une provocation et autant dire que cela revient à signer votre arrêt de mort. _

Craintif, le métriacanthosaure le plus proche de la jungle s'éloigna à reculons du shantungosaure et rejoignit les deux autres près du camion qui se détournèrent des visiteurs pour faire face à l'hadrosaure géant.

Celui-ci soufflait et raclait le sol avec l'une de ses pattes antérieures, tel un taureau énervé, tout en regardant le camion et les trois carnivores.  
Malgré le fait qu'il ait eu un regard bovin assez inexpressif, ceux dans la cabine virent tout de même de la colère dans les yeux de Bucéphale. Un grondement parcourra les entrailles de l'herbivore et celui-ci émit un beuglement dans leur direction, se servant du sac gonflable bleu strié de rouge qu'il avait au-dessus du mufle.

En réaction, le métriacanthosaure adulte grogna à son encontre et les deux subadultes situés de part et d'autre de lui, juste devant le dernier humain qu'ils avaient tué, suivirent son exemple.

Mais Bucéphale ne se laissa pas impressionner et racla le sol avec encore plus d'ardeur avant de faire davantage gonfler son sac et d'émettre un nouveau beuglement, plus fort que le précédent, et de marcher vers le camion, laissant les rayons du soleil exposer les reflets argentés de son dos.

Le prédateur adulte fit quelques pas en arrière tandis que les visiteurs piégés à l'intérieur du camion ne savaient pas quoi faire et redoutaient un affrontement entre le trio et Bucéphale dans lequel ils seraient pris.

Quand la femelle vit que l'un des subadultes s'était éloigné de lui pour longer l'herbivore à bonne distance par son flanc gauche, elle lui adressa un grognement réprobateur mais il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que l'autre avait contourné le camion pour approcher le shantungosaure par son flanc droit.

Soudain, emportés par leur fougue, les deux jeunes métriacanthosaures s'élancèrent vers Bucéphale et l'adulte fit de même alors qu'il avait fait preuve de prudence jusque-là.

Chacun des subadultes sauta sur un flanc et s'empressèrent de griffer et de mordre Bucéphale qui mugissait de douleur.

Voyant l'adulte courir en direction de sa tête et de son cou, le shantungosaure se dressa alors sur ses pattes postérieures et battit l'air de ses pattes antérieures.

Le prédateur adulte évita un coup de patte et recula mais au même moment, Bucéphale se remit sur ses quatre pattes, lui donna un violent coup de tête et le métriacanthosaure fut projeté avec force jusqu'à la cabine du camion.

Ce qui restait du pare-brise se brisa sous l'impact et le carnivore sonné se laissa glisser sur le capot.

Le shantungosaure parvint à se débarrasser des subadultes agrippés à son dos en faisant volte-face brusquement, les faisant tomber dans la poussière.

Dans sa manœuvre, la queue de Bucéphale frappa la cabine et lorsqu'il se retourna, l'hadrosaure se retrouva juste au-dessus du métriacanthosaure adulte qui était en train de regagner conscience peu à peu.

Bucéphale posa alors une patte sur le cou du prédateur et une autre au niveau de sa cage thoracique, le maintenant au sol alors que le métriacanthosaure gigotait et geignait.

Puis il se dressa et laissa retomber ses pattes là où elles étaient et recommença l'opération à plusieurs reprises, jusqu'à ce que l'on entende les os du métriacanthosaure craquer.

Malgré le fait qu'il les avait attaqués sans relâche, une partie des visiteurs eurent pitié du prédateur et trouvèrent sa mise à mort difficile à supporter, celui-ci ayant lancé un hurlement déchirant tout au long.

Ce n'est qu'en assistant aux premières loges à cette scène qu'ils réalisèrent à quel point Bucéphale était sans pitié et certains le trouvèrent même cruel et sadique, chose qu'ils n'avaient jamais imaginé chez un dinosaure herbivore.  
Dans la plupart des mediums, les dinosaures herbivores étaient montrés comme étant aussi placides que des vaches, passant leur temps à se nourrir, à s'occuper tendrement de leurs petits et parfois à être victimes de carnivores affamés.  
Dans les films pour enfants, le héros au grand cœur bravant tous les dangers était quasiment toujours un herbivore là où les carnivores étaient relégués aux rôles de méchants et dans les cas où les dinosaures étaient doués de la parole, il n'y avait généralement que les herbivores qui parlaient, les carnivores étant alors dépeints comme des êtres barbares et vicieux ne s'exprimant que par cris et rugissements.  
Mais comme Bucéphale venait de leur montrer, la nature n'était en rien manichéenne. Il n'y avait pas les gentils herbivores d'un côté et les méchants carnivores de l'autre, non, juste des animaux suivant leurs instincts respectifs et luttant pour leur survie, quitte à se montrer parfois cruels et impitoyables.

Après avoir tué ainsi le métriacanthosaure, l'hadrosaure enjamba le câble puis en longeant le camion, il regarda les passagers avant de, sans crier gare, donner un violent coup de tête dans le véhicule, puis un autre, repoussant ainsi le camion en direction de la combe.

— On recule droit vers le précipice ! Il faut sortir de là ! Hurla l'un des touristes. Bucéphale donna un autre coup.

— Il va nous tuer, et les deux autres aussi ! Rétorqua un autre en pointant les métriacanthosaures subadultes qui revenaient à la charge.

— Entre une mort certaine en tombant de la falaise et une petite chance de survie en sprintant vers les bois, je choisis la seconde. Dit l'une des passagères.

— Moi aussi. Enchérit quelqu'un.

Bien que la plupart des passagers étaient si terrorisés qu'ils n'osaient plus bouger, quelque uns approuvèrent cette proposition, descendirent du camion et partirent dans la direction opposée à celle où se trouvait le shantungosaure.

Cependant l'un des prédateurs vit cela et au lieu d'aider son congénère à terrasser le bec de canard, il fonça vers les touristes, des proies certes plus modestes mais bien plus faciles à tuer.

Ceux qui étaient descendus rebroussèrent chemin et s'enfuirent dans la direction opposée, vers Bucéphale.

Pensant qu'il ne les remarquerait pas car occupé à lutter contre le métriacanthosaure juché sur son dos, ils pensèrent qu'ils pourraient passer à côté sans qu'ils les remarquent. Grave erreur.

En même temps qu'il faisait subir au métriacanthosaure ce qu'on aurait pu rapprocher à du rodéo, il attaqua les touristes qui passèrent trop près de lui.  
D'un coup de tête, Bucéphale projeta violemment contre le toit du camion celle qu'il ignorait comme étant une fan de lui et l'amie aux cheveux auburns de Chris tomba sans vie sur le sol, les yeux ouverts et la colonne brisée. Un autre eut le crâne brisé d'un coup de patte et sa troisième victime fut projetée au loin d'un puissant coup de queue.  
Seul un des fuyards parvint à esquiver ses coups et à disparaître dans la jungle où il disparut à jamais.

Pendant la tuerie perpétrée par l'hadrosaure, Zach avait sorti son portable pour voir si jamais il avait du réseau afin d'appeler les secours même s'ils n'arriveraient jamais à temps et quand il vit deux barres dans le coin supérieur droit de son écran, il composa sans plus attendre le numéro de sa tante.

Alors qu'ils roulaient lentement vers le bord de la falaise, elle décrocha enfin :

— _Zach ! Où êtes-vous ?_

— Le précipice ! Hurla-il afin de se faire entendre par-dessus les cris des autres passagers et du combat entre les deux dinosaures.

A ce moment-là, ils entendirent l'un des métriacanthosaures pousser une plainte avant que quelque chose de gros n'atterrisse sur le toit en le raclant et suite au choc, Zach lâcha son portable.  
Bucéphale venait de saisir le métriacanthosaure agrippé à son dos en lui mordant le bout de la queue, broyant quelques vertèbres caudales au passage, pour le jeter sur le toit du camion.

— _Quel précipice ?_ Demanda Dearing. _Zach ?! Zach ?!_

A l'entendre, il savait que sa tante devait être complètement affolée et elle entendait surement les mugissements du shantungosaure et les grognements des métriacanthosaures.

Alors qu'il avait aperçu son portable au milieu de l'allée dans laquelle il se tenait et qu'il s'était penché pour le récupérer, il tomba sur ses genoux lorsque le shantungosaure donna un coup de tête contre le capot, ce qui fit reculer le camion de quelques mètres.

Puis l'hadrosaure géant appuya sa tête contre le pare-buffle et poussa le véhicule droit vers le précipice tout en grognant dans son avance.

Le métriacanthosaure tomba du toit et se retrouva sur le chemin du camion. Il essaya de se relever mais encore étourdi, se laissa retomber à l'arrière du camion, là où se trouvait auparavant la dixième banquette mais quand il sentit ses pattes arrière perdre le contact avec le sol, le métriacanthosaure se mit à pousser des glapissements de panique.

Quand les visiteurs entendirent les roues arrière passer le rebord de la falaise, ils surent que l'arrière du véhicule était au-dessus du vide.

Le carnivore avait beau enfoncer ses griffes à l'intérieur, il était en train de lâcher prise et ce n'est qu'en mordant fermement qu'il s'empêcha de tomber mais ce faisant, il constituait un poids qui tirait encore plus le véhicule en arrière.

Lorsque l'avant du véhicule se souleva, Bucéphale redoubla d'effort pour les faire tomber et poussa un mugissement si assourdissant qu'il effraya les oiseaux perchés dans les arbres aux alentours et ceux-ci s'envolèrent.

Les passagers eurent l'impression que leurs tympans allaient exploser tandis le métriacanthosaure qui avait vu son frère disparaître derrière le camion et qui assistait à la scène à bonne distance secoua vivement la tête, visiblement lui aussi incommodé par le son.

— Accrochez à tout ce que vous pouvez ! Hurla Chris une fois que le mugissement eut perdu en intensité.

Alors que le camion basculait en arrière, Zach parvint à rattraper son portable de justesse et les passagers allèrent vers les barreaux qui subsistaient pour s'y agripper tels des singes sur des parois rocheuses.

Collé contre une portière en étant debout pieds joins sur le dossier d'une des banquettes, une main agrippée autour d'un barreau et l'autre tenant son portable, Zach tenta de renseigner leur localisation à sa tante :

— On est au-dessus d'une rivière au sud du Plateau ! Précisa-il en regardant les eaux rugissantes de la Bruyante en contrebas, au-delà du métriacanthosaure qui gesticulait. Il est en train de nous faire passer par-dessus bord ! Ajouta-il en regardant Gray, accroché à la portière d'en face.

— _Qui ça il ?_ Demanda sa tante avec insistance au téléphone alors que le camion, toujours retenu par le câble tendu du treuil, se mit à la verticale, parallèle aux parois rocheuses.

Penché au-dessus du rebord, Bucéphale regarda le camion suspendu dans le vide ainsi que le métriacanthosaure accroché à celui-ci.

Il grogna puis releva la tête et se détourna d'eux, quittant les lieux la tête haute de droite en marchant de manière impérieuse, tel un seigneur victorieux après une bataille.

Le dernier métriacanthosaure qui restait le regarda avec crainte, émit un petit cri à peine audible et détala aussitôt dans la jungle, abandonnant son congénère.

Si celui-ci continuait à gesticuler, il allait entraîner le camion encore plus en bas et la pression exercée sur le câble serait telle qu'il se romprait.

Quelque uns des passagers prirent alors l'initiative de lui faire lâcher prise en lui balançant toutes sortes d'objets à la tête mais en voulant jeter une chaussure, l'un d'eux perdit l'équilibre et tomba.

A la stupéfaction de tous, il parvint à s'accrocher à l'une des pattes du dinosaure, ce qui ne fut pas au goût de celui-ci qui la secoua vivement.

Le touriste lâcha prise et alla se briser le dos contre l'une des branches de l'arbre situé en dessous qui poussait au bord même de rivière de manière oblique vis-à-vis de celle-ci.

Le métriacanthosaure tomba à son tour mais contrairement au touriste qui s'était accroché à lui, il tomba d'abord sur la cime de l'arbre puis dans la rivière.

Les passagers regardèrent son corps inconscient être entraîné par le courant mais d'un coup, le camion descendit brusquement de plusieurs mètres en fonçant sur l'arbre. Le câble s'était rompu.

Quand le camion atterrit au sommet de l'arbre, se coinçant au niveau de la cime entre plusieurs grosses branches, les passagers furent fouettés par le feuillage alors qu'ils retombaient dans les banquettes après avoir été méchamment secoués.

Pendant quelques instants, ils n'osèrent plus bouger, conscients de l'équilibre précaire dans lequel se trouvait le véhicule, puis, voyant qu'il ne se passait rien et que rien ne pourrait les atteindre là où ils se trouvaient, ils se détendirent mais quand quelqu'un se leva à l'arrière, le véhicule bascula légèrement par effet de contrepoids et les roues à l'avant passèrent au-dessus d'une branche puis le camion recula brutalement et tomba de l'arbre, droit dans la rivière en emportant avec lui branches et feuilles.

Alors que les roues raclaient le fond rocailleux, le véhicule menaçait d'être emporté par le courant et l'eau s'infiltra rapidement dans les allées en passant par les grilles des portières.

Très rapidement, les passagers se retrouvèrent avec de l'eau au niveau de la taille et le camion se mit à flotter avant d'être emporté au milieu de l'écume.

La cabine faisant face à l'amont, ils virent entre les éclaboussures la falaise de laquelle ils étaient tombé et l'arbre les ayants retenu s'éloigner alors que le courant se faisait de plus en plus fort et un grondement de plus en plus audible.

Au détour d'un méandre, ils passèrent devant le corps du métriacanthosaure échoué contre un rocher sur la berge sud avant que quelqu'un ne crie « Oh, merde ! Merde ! Merde ! » après s'être retourné.

Derrière eux, le paysage encaissé de la combe s'élargissait soudainement au niveau d'une étroite cascade flanquée de deux gros rochers.

Alors qu'ils crurent que le courant allait les précipiter du haut de la cascade, le camion pivota au gré du courant et se retrouva de manière perpendiculaire face à ce dernier.

On entendit à nouveau les roues racler le fond et le camion perdit suffisamment en vitesse pour ne pas s'approcher trop rapidement de la cascade, dont la largeur était en fait inférieure à la longueur du camion comme certains le remarquèrent lorsqu'ils furent à proximité. Ainsi, les deux rochers situés de part et d'autre de la cascade vinrent les bloquer et ils furent stoppés dans leur progression mais ce faisant, le véhicule se mit à agir comme un barrage et du côté de l'amont, le niveau de l'eau montait petit à petit. Cherchant une échappatoire, les passagers regardèrent tout autour d'eux.

La cabine s'étant retrouvée du côté de la berge sud, les portières de droite donnaient sur le sommet de la cascade.  
A ce niveau, il n'y avait qu'une bande si étroite de rochers plats et glissants que seuls deux hommes auraient pu y marcher de front si les conditions étaient moins hasardeuses.  
En empruntant cette voie pour rejoindre l'une de deux berges, ils prendraient le risque de glisser et d'aller se fracasser contre les rochers au pied de la cascade à environ vingt-cinq mètres plus bas.  
De chaque côté du véhicule, les rochers qui les retenaient étaient beaucoup trop abrupts et lisses pour qu'ils tentent de grimper jusqu'à leur sommets et à partir de là, les redescendre pour rejoindre l'une des rives.

Alors qu'il regardait l'espace laissé par le pare-brise, le conducteur eut une idée et en fit part aux autres :

— Et si quelqu'un de grand escaladait le siège afin de monter sur le toit puis d'aider les autres à monter…

— Ça pourrait marcher. Fit Jemma avec assurance.

— On pas le temps de penser à autre chose. Le niveau de l'eau est en train de monter très rapidement. Ajouta Chris en jetant un regard inquiet en direction des remous qui se formaient du côté gauche du camion.

Le conducteur demanda au Scandinave d'aller sur le toit et celui-ci ne perdit pas de temps et monta d'abord sur le siège, puis posa un pied après l'autre sur le haut de celui-ci et attrapa la barre latérale avant de se hisser son corps sur le toit et d'aider le suivant à monter.

Les survivants se regroupèrent au niveau de la cabine et un par un, ils montèrent sur le siège de conducteur et attrapèrent l'une des mains qu'on leur tendait pour qu'on les hisse. Une fois sur le toit, on leur indiquait de se rendre sur la berge nord où ils comptaient se rassembler avant de déterminer de la marche à suivre mais pour cela, ils devaient d'abord ramper sur le toit jusqu'au rocher, monter au sommet de celui-ci puis enfin redescendre sur la berge.

Un peu plus de deux tiers des survivants était parvenu à grimper sur le toit quand Jemma, dont le mari était en train de passer leur fils à Chris en l'élevant par les aisselles, vit une masse verte apparaître derrière le méandre au loin.

C'était la cime d'un arbre, celui sur lequel le camion avait atterrit et visiblement, leur chute l'avait suffisamment endommagé pour que son tronc ne se soit brisé en deux après qu'ils soient partis.

Chris, qui aidait le Scandinave à remonter les autres, l'avait remarqué aussi et il pressa alors les autres passagers de monter plus rapidement.

Cependant, quand il avait jeté un regard en direction du morceau d'arbre, quelque chose d'autre l'avait perturbé : Le corps du métriacanthosaure n'était plus là où il était, en amont sur la berge sud.

— L'avez-vous vu Sven ? Demanda-il inquiet au Scandinave.

— Il n'est plus là ? J'aurais juré qu'il y était il y a même pas deux secondes.

Entre l'endroit où le métriacanthosaure s'était échoué et le rocher qui retenait le camion au niveau de la cabine, il y avait plusieurs autres rochers suffisamment gros pour dissimuler un prédateur de six mètres de long et d'un mètre quatre-vingt de haut. Lui et ses congénères s'étant montrés discrets dans leur approche plus tôt, il y avait le risque que les touristes ne l'entendent pas venir vers eux à cause du grondement de la cascade.

Même quand le camion était tombé dans la rivière en soulevant une grosse gerbe d'eau, Zach avait tenu à maintenir son portable loin de l'eau afin de maintenir la contact avec Claire et que l'on puisse peut-être tracer son appel.  
Cependant la voix de sa tante avait laissé place et des grésillements ponctué de morceaux de mots prononcés de manière hachées, telle la voix d'un robot.  
Le jeune homme en déduisit que son portable avait dû être malgré tout endommagé mais il pensa que peut-être Claire l'entendait plus clairement et il lui décrivait la situation, dans l'espoir qu'elle puisse envoyer des secours adaptés.

Quand la femme dénommée Jemma monta à son tour sur le siège, il emmena Gray dans la cabine pour qu'il se prépare à monter.

Jemma se hissa sur le toit et suivit son mari et les autres devant eux qui marchaient à quatre pattes sur le toit afin de pouvoir avancer assez rapidement tout en ne prenant pas le risque de tomber.

Sur la rive nord, les premiers passés marchaient en file indienne vers un point où la berge était suffisamment large pour qu'ils puissent tous s'y rassembler.

Soudain, l'un d'eux se retourna, pointa juste au-dessus de la cabine, vers le rocher, et cria.

Jemma se retourna et vit le métriacanthosaure se tenant au sommet du rocher, prêt à bondir.

Gray sursauta quand il entendit le grognement provenant du haut du rocher et par sécurité, retourna plus profondément dans le véhicule, suivi des passagers qui restaient encore.

Le dinosaure sauta sur le toit alors que Jemma et sa famille ainsi que Chris se dépêchaient de rejoindre le rocher.

Pour trouver un équilibre, le prédateur s'accroupit quelques instants mais lorsqu'il se releva, il reçut un puissant coup de pied dans les mâchoires, donné par Sven.

Décontenancé, le métriacanthosaure recula et tomba dans la cabine alors que Sven rejoignait les autres.

L'eau était montée suffisamment haut pour qu'elle entre dans le camion par jets entiers, éclaboussant les quelques passagers qui restaient à bord et qui entendaient les rochers racler la carrosserie au fur et à mesure que davantage d'eau passait par les grilles des portières.

Au niveau de la cabine, le métriacanthosaure leur barrait la route tandis qu'à l'arrière, c'était le rocher.  
Il y avait bien un maigre espace entre celui-ci et le montant à travers duquel ils pouvaient se faufiler mais aussitôt dans l'eau, le courant les coinceraient sous le camion, les condamnant à être écrasés lorsque la partie supérieure de l'arbre dérivant vers eux au gré du courant allait bientôt les percuter de plein fouet et pousser le camion du sommet de la cascade.

Le métriacanthosaure se releva en grognant et marcha vers les passagers regroupés à l'arrière du camion en franchissant les banquettes qui les séparaient du prédateur.

Zach s'interposa entre le dinosaure et Gray puis il hasarda un regard en direction des portières arrachées pour éventuellement fuir par là mais celles-ci donnaient alors presque sur le vide lui-même, sans compter le rebord glissant duquel ils tomberaient à coup sûr.

Ils étaient pris au piège et l'arbre fonçant vers eux tel un bélier s'apprêtant à enfoncer une porte allait sceller leur sort d'ici quelques secondes.

X

Lorsqu'elle avait pris l'appel de son neveu, Dearing était partie aux toilettes situées à quelque pas de la salle de contrôle pour aller directement s'isoler dans l'une des cabines.

La directrice avait fait cela car elle craignait de se montrer émotive devant les techniciens et elle avait vu juste. Rien qu'à écouter impuissante assise sur le trône le grondement de la rivière, les bruits du métriacanthosaure et les hurlements des touristes lui parvenant par bribes entrecoupées de parasites, elle en avait la gorge serrée.

— … _arbre ! Il … droit … nous. ..ite, sort.. !_ Entendit-elle quelqu'un crier par-dessus le grondement de la rivière.

— _Zach !_ Fit la voix du cadet de ses neveux, complètement paniqué.

— _Accr….-..oi, Gray !_ Lui demanda son frère.

Puis leurs voix disparurent dans le bruit du bouillonnement de la rivière et on entendit plus que le bruit de l'eau.

Quand uniquement des grésillements parvinrent aux oreilles de Dearing, elle raccrocha son portable et le remit dans sa poche en tremblant des mains puis se releva. Mais ses jambes flageolaient et elle dut s'adosser contre la paroi de la cabine pour ne pas s'effondrer. Sentant tout à coup un immense poids s'abattre sur ses épaules, elle se laissa glisser jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit assise sur le carrelage froid, les jambes repliées contre son torse, et leva ses yeux embués au plafond.

En l'espace d'une matinée, sa vie avait basculé. Celle qui allait propulser sa carrière, l'Indominus, s'était retournée contre elle en s'enfuyant et l'organisation de sa traque avait suscité des tensions entre elle et Masrani.  
En à peine une heure, ses relations avec le magnat indien s'était considérablement dégradées et lorsque Dearing insulta la mémoire de Hammond dans la salle de contrôle, elle sut qu'elle avait alors atteint un point de non-retour.  
Suite à cet outrage, elle ne serait guère étonnée si Masrani proposait le licenciement de Dearing au Conseil d'Administration d'InGen, conseil qui la tiendrait à coup sûr responsable des dégâts matériels, des pertes dans le cheptel préhistorique de la compagnie ainsi que des deux-douzaines de morts qu'ils avaient déjà comptés, sans compter la disparition d'un camion de touristes dans la jungle de la Réserve, celui à bord duquel étaient ses neveux.  
Les derniers sons qu'elle avait entendus de l'appel de Zach furent le coup de grâce.  
Ses neveux devaient être en train de se noyer dans La Bruyante ou pire, être mis en pièces par un métriacanthosaure particulièrement énervé, voir les deux à la fois. Ils étaient censés être sous sa responsabilité. Qu'allait-elle dire à leur mère ?  
La coupe étant pleine, elle craqua.

— Putain de merde ! Jura-elle en donnant plusieurs coups de pied dans la paroi d'en face.

Puis elle fondit en larmes.


	44. La Décision de Claire

— Vous allez bien Claire ? Demanda la voix de Krill, brisant le silence régnant dans les toilettes.

Dearing, encore assise sur le sol de la cabine, renifla.

— Ça va, merci. J'avais juste besoin de m'isoler quelques instants. Je reviens dans deux minutes.

— Entendu. N'hésitez pas à me le dire si vous avez besoin de quelque chose.

Elle entendit la technicienne quitter les toilettes et attendit encore un peu, le temps de sécher ses larmes, avant de sortir de la cabine pour aller se rafraîchir à l'une des vasques situées en face. Elle but deux gorgées d'eau puis releva la tête pour se regarder dans le miroir.

Elle s'aperçut que son visage était tout empourpré et qu'avec les larmes, une partie de son maquillage avait coulé en laissant des sillons noirs sur sa peau.  
A l'aide d'un mouchoir, elle les fit disparaître puis rouvrit le robinet et passa la main sous l'eau dans le but de se réhydrater le visage en le tapotant avec sa main humide. Se fixant elle-même dans le miroir, elle inspira et expira longuement plusieurs fois avant de partir.

Lorsque Dearing revint dans la salle de contrôle, Masrani n'y était toujours pas revenu et l'un des techniciens écoutait attentivement ce qu'on lui disait dans son oreillette.

— Hélicoptère en approche, _CR-1017_. Temps d'arrivée estimé cinq minutes. Annonça-il.

— _CR-1017_ ? C'est l'hélico de liaison avec nos locaux à San José. Se rappela Dearing. Qui est-ce que ça pourrait être ?

— Aucune idée. Le pilote ne m'a pas précisé qui était le passager. Répondit le technicien.

— Qui que ce soit, vous lui direz que je suis sur le terrain. Annonça la directrice. Tous les techniciens à portée de voix de Dearing interrompirent leurs activités et se retournèrent pour la regarder d'un air stupéfait.

— Sur le terrain ? Déjà qu'en temps normal la Réserve n'est pas un endroit où l'on peut faire des promenades de santé mais dans le cas présent, c'est de la folie. Lui dit Cruthers.

— Je compte juste me rendre sur le site de l'incident. Voir ça de mes propres yeux et non pas au travers d'un écran. Je vous demande quand même de garder le navire en mon absence et si notre invité demande quand je reviendrais, dîtes-lui que je reviendrais dans moins d'une heure.

Ne s'attardant davantage, elle tourna les talons et quitta la salle malgré les supplications du technicien en chef.

— Et là voilà qui nous abandonne…Lança l'un de ses collègues.

— Vous y croyez à cette histoire de se rendre sur le terrain ? Si ça se trouve, elle nous a pondu cette excuse pour foncer chez elle, faire ses bagages, sauter dans le premier bateau venu, prendre un vol, changer d'identité et partir s'exiler au fin fond de l'Alaska pour élever des chiens de traîneau. Fit Harriman, sceptique.

— J'avoue que c'est parfois une sacrée connasse, reconnut Cruthers, mais elle est trop attachée à son job pour tous nous larguer comme des merdes dans un cas comme ça.

— Vu ce qu'elle a dit tout à l'heure à monsieur Masrani, elle pourra pointer au pôle emploi dès la fin de la journée, ajouta Harriman, à la condition qu'elle revienne entière et en vie de sa petite escapade dans la Réserve et non pas en cinq ou six morceaux dans un sac poubelle.

— Ses neveux sont en visite dans le parc, leur rappela Krill, les abandonneraient-elle eux aussi ?

— Tout dépend si elle peut les blairer ou pas. Dit Harriman.

— Vous ne pouvez pas juste la fermer ? Leur pria la technicienne en charge de la Réserve, à bout de nerfs. Des gens sont morts et vous êtes là à faire les commères comme s'il ne s'était rien passé de grave. Auriez-vous ne serait-ce qu'un semblant de décence ?

— Tu nous excuseras Adamson mais chacun essaye de faire face aux événements actuels comme il le peut et si faire les commères comme tu le dis peut nous empêcher de craquer psychologiquement et de nous mettre en position latérale de sécurité sous le bureau, alors on le fait. Rétorqua Harriman. Bon ce n'est pas tout mais je vais aller faire du café. Beaucoup de café car je sens qu'on va en avoir besoin. Ajouta-il en se levant.

— Il faudrait aussi que quelqu'un aille chercher des snacks. Vu le boulot qu'on doit se taper, c'est mort pour aller au RA (*). Dit Krill. A moins que l'on ne commande des pizzas ?

Les techniciens approuvèrent cette idée et chacun écrivit sa commande sur une feuille qu'ils firent passer dans la salle.

Alors qu'Harriman était partit préparer plusieurs cafetières à la salle de repos la plus proche, le technicien qui avait informé Dearing de l'arrivée de l'hélicoptère fit afficher les images de vidéosurveillance de l'hélisurface sur l'écran principal.  
Ils virent un hélicoptère _Agusta A109A _gris avec des bandes bleues et arborant le logo d'InGen y atterrir. Alors que les pales tournaient toujours, une figure bedonnante vêtue d'un polo beige et d'un pantalon noir ouvrit la porte de l'habitacle pour descendre de l'appareil.

— Oh, oh. Alerte au con, c'est Hoskins. Fit Cruthers en reconnaissant le passager déposé par l'hélicoptère.

— Je le croyais déjà reparti chez lui pour fêter Noël. Dit Krill. Pourquoi il revient maintenant ?

— Probablement à cause de tout ce qui s'est passé depuis ce matin et à en juger par sa démarche, il semble énervé. Observa Cruthers en constatant la mine d'Hoskins et son pas rapide alors que celui-ci laissait derrière lui l'hélisurface et l'hélicoptère en train de décoller.

Derrière eux, les techniciens entendirent le bip électronique produit lorsque quelqu'un passait son badge dans la fente. En se retournant, ils virent Henry Wu arriver dans la salle.

— Claire n'est pas là ? Demanda-il.

Il fut suivit par Hoskins que le vigile salua d'un « Monsieur » respectueux auquel le directeur de la division sécurité ne répondit que par un hochement de tête alors qu'il entrait à son tour.

— Messieurs dames, bonjour ! Les salua-il sèchement. Professeur. Fit-il à l'égard de Wu, se tenant à côté de la porte. Ne prêtez pas attention à mon air furieux, ma colère n'est pas dirigée contre vous. Précisa-il aux techniciens. Par contre j'aimerais savoir juste une chose : Où est Dearing ?

— C'est la question que je me pose aussi. Lui dit Wu.

— Elle est allée sur le terrain. Leur répondit-on.

— Elle sera de retour dans moins d'une heure. Ajouta Cruthers.

— Claire ? Sur le terrain ? S'étonna le généticien. Voilà qui est inédit, elle qui est du genre à rester ici bien au chaud, enfin au frais plutôt vu le climat local.

— Les rapports et observations sur le comportement du personnel la concernant que j'ai lus vont dans ce sens également. Ajouta Hoskins. J'ai à une discussion sérieuse à avoir avec elle ! Il y a un problème de sécurité majeur au sein de nos installations et elle ne contacte ni le siège à Palo Alto, ni nos bureaux de San José et surtout même pas moi ? Dire que je si j'étais resté dans l'ignorance, j'aurais enregistré mon billet, pris le vol de ce matin pour rentrer au pays à temps pour fêter le réveillon avec ma fille et son copain avant que ce moment convivial en famille ne soit gâché par un appel urgent me disant que Jurassic World a sombré dans l'anarchie en l'espace d'une journée, tout ça parce que je n'aurais rien fait pour réparer les conneries de Dearing. Heureusement, j'ai des yeux et des oreilles en ces murs…

Ces mots jetèrent un malaise dans la salle. Certains des techniciens ayant parlé à plusieurs reprises de la direction d'InGen en des termes pas très élogieux furent pris par un sentiment de paranoïa et on les surprit à fouiller discrètement leur propre bureau à la recherche de micros ou à regarder au plafond ou vers les écrans, comme s'ils comptaient y apercevoir la lueur à peine perceptible de la diode d'une micro caméra. Cruthers se demanda quel genre de vidéos et de bandes sonores Hoskins devait avoir sur son ordinateur et leur utilité, s'il s'agissait d'une mesure pour contrer l'espionnage industriel ou pour espionner les employés eux-mêmes…

* * *

**Annotations :**

(*) RA : Diminutif pour Restaurant Administratif.


	45. Bungalow

Laissant le bâtiment administratif derrière elle, Dearing roula vers l'ouest, en direction du village des employés ouest, niché entre les rives du long lac et les pentes forestières des rebords du Plateau Méridional et constitué d'une cinquantaine de bungalows bâtis sur pilotis et coiffés d'un toit de chaume.  
On trouvait également dans le village quelques courts de tennis et autres terrains de sport vers la périphérie ainsi qu'un petit bar-restaurant au centre, à côté du bâtiment faisait office à la fois d'épicerie et de station-service.

A ce niveau, se situait un croisement où Dearing prit sur sa droite pour s'engager sur la route qui passait derrière les bungalows bordant le lac et elle ne s'arrêta qu'au bout du chemin pour se garer devant le bungalow d'Owen Grady.

Elle trouva la jeep de celui-ci garé devant la remise où il entreposait sa _Triumph _ainsi que ses outils de jardinage et Dearing pensant qu'il devait être là, sortit de son véhicule et prit la direction du porche, accessible depuis la terrasse qui formait un L renversé autour de son bungalow.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à en monter les marches, elle vit un Boa constrictor de plus de deux mètres cinquante enroulé autour de la rambarde en bois à quelques mètres de la porte.

Bien qu'elle n'aimait pas les serpents et qu'elle surveillait le reptile avec appréhension du coin de l'œil, ce n'était pas la première fois que Dearing le voyait ici puisqu'il avait des alentours du bungalow de Grady son terrain de chasse, chassant les rats qui avaient le malheur de s'aventurer par là. Sa présence n'avait pas dérangé le locataire des lieux le moins du monde lorsqu'il avait emménagé dans cette bicoque. Ayant vu qu'il s'agissait d'une femelle, il l'avait même baptisée Eve et du point de vue de Dearing, c'était limite s'il la traitait comme son animal de compagnie.

Tout en gardant un œil sur Eve, elle toqua à la porte.

_Pas de réponse. _

Elle appela Grady.

_Toujours pas de réponse. _

En saisissant la poignée, elle s'aperçut que la porte était ouverte.

Elle hésita quelques instants puis pénétra dans le bungalow.

Contrastant avec l'impression de netteté, de modernité et d'ordre régnant chez elle, l'intérieur du bungalow de Grady était plus surchargé et une grande partie du mobilier était plus rustique et fait de bois. A gauche, il y avait une table à manger carrée, séparant la cuisine du salon ; à droite, se trouvait le salon lui-même avec un divan, une table basse, le meuble tv, des bibliothèques croulant presque sous les poids des livres et dont les étagères étaient décorées de figurines d'animaux et sous un poster du film _King Lear _avec Arnold Schwarzenegger, le bureau qui, bien que lui aussi assez surchargé, présentait un minimum d'organisation contrairement à celui de Cruthers.

Dearing eut beau regarder autour d'elle, le maître des lieux n'était visible nulle part.

— Il est où ce con ? Murmura-elle.

— Qui est là ? Demanda la voix suspicieuse de Grady, à moitié étouffée à cause de la porte derrière laquelle il se trouvait, celle de la salle de bain.

La porte s'ouvrit et il sortit, les cheveux mouillés et des gouttes d'eau ruisselant sur son corps, uniquement recouvert par une serviette enroulée autour de sa taille.

— Ah c'est toi. Dit-il en constatant que l'individu qui s'était introduit dans son bungalow n'était autre que Dearing.

Cependant le ton de sa voix laissait transparaître qu'il n'était pas nécessairement heureux de la voir.

— Excuse la tenue, je sors de la douche. N'ajouta-il que par pure politesse à l'égard de celle qu'il avait beaucoup tendance à oublier qu'il s'agissait de sa supérieure. Sinon j'ai une question : Qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre chez moi ? Il y aurait pas plus urgent des fois ?

— Tu n'es pas au courant de ce qui vient de se passer à la Réserve ?

— Euh non. Répondit-il.

A l'intonation de Dearing, il sut tout de suite que c'était grave.

— Si on m'a appelé, reprit-il, je n'ai pas entendu le téléphone sonner car comme je te le disais, j'étais sous la douche à tenter d'enlever cette foutue odeur d'essence. Qu'est-il arrivé ?

Elle lui raconta tout ce qui était arrivé entre le moment où le mamenchisaure a paniqué et l'interruption de l'appel de Zach alors qu'il se noyait dans La Bruyante.

— Tu crois qu'ils ont été emportés ? Demanda le soigneur alors qu'il enfilait des vêtements de rechange, un pantalon et un T-shirt vert olive.

— Oui, avant de tomber d'une cascade et de se noyer. Répondit Dearing, la voix serrée.

Elle s'était assise entretemps dans le divan et en voyant des larmes couler sur ses joues, Grady déposa une boîte de mouchoirs sur la table basse devant elle.

— Merci. Le remercia-elle.

Elle prit deux mouchoirs : l'un pour s'essuyer les yeux et l'autre pour se moucher.

— J'ai besoin d'aller là-bas pour avoir le cœur net sur ce qui leur est arrivé. Reprit-elle quelques instants plus tard. Je pourrais très bien emprunter l'une des jeeps ainsi qu'un fusil au cas où et aller là-bas toute seule mais les gardes ne me laisseront pas aller ainsi dans la Réserve. Je sais que tu es plutôt ami avec eux et c'est surtout pour ça que je te demande de m'accompagner, histoire qu'ils voient quelqu'un de confiance jouer les chaperons pour cette frêle et stupide chose qu'est Claire Dearing, la directrice casse-burnes du parc…

— Soit. Répondit Grady. Vu que tu m'as mis au courant, j'y serais allé de toute manière pour proposer mon aide à Hamada dans la traque des metris donc on peut dire que t'as de la chance. Par contre j'aimerais te dire un mort à propos de ta tenue : Alors autant je peux totalement comprendre ton empressement et que tu n'aies pas pris le temps de revenir chez toi pour changer de haut et de pantalon, auquel cas tu assumeras de prendre le risque de les détériorer mais concernant tes chaussures, on ne peut pas faire l'impasse. Ces sandales sont inappropriées pour déambuler dans la jungle, même le temps d'une dizaine de minutes, car le terrain est traître en de nombreux endroits. Je doute que tu aimerais glisser et te casser une jambe ou pire... Tu as déjà eu assez d'emmerdes pour la journée je pense.

Grady alla dans la pièce qui lui servait de placard ainsi que parfois, de chambre d'ami. Elle l'entendit fouiller parmi ses affaires et il revint avec une vieille paire de chaussures de randonnée qu'il posa sur la table basse.

— Normalement elles sont à ma mère mais elle les a oubliées quand elle est venue en vacances l'été dernier. Lui apprit-il alors que Dearing regardait les chaussures d'un air incertain. Elle a de plus grand pieds que toi mais en serrant bien les lacets, tu ne devrais pas les perdre.

Dearing enleva ses sandales et mit les chaussures de randonnée. Comme il le lui avait dit, elle remarqua qu'elles faisaient deux tailles au-dessus de ce qu'elle chaussait habituellement.

— Tu peux laisser tes sandales ici, tu pourras les récupérer en revenant. Dit-il lorsque Dearing était en train de terminer ses lacets.

Elle laissa ses sandales à côté de la table basse et se leva pour rejoindre la porte d'entrée à côté de laquelle Grady avait saisi ses clés de voiture.

— Tiens, voilà les clés de la jeep.

Il les lui jeta et Claire les rattrapa au vol d'une seule main.

— Attends-moi y le temps que je prenne mon barda. Ajouta-il.

Dearing sortit du bungalow et alla s'installer au siège passager de la jeep.

Grady vint la rejoindre deux minutes plus tard, un sac à dos vert kaki dans une main et sa carabine dans l'autre. Il les déposa derrière son siège puis alla dans la remise et ressortit avec une machette qu'il rangea sous son siège avant de s'y installer et de mettre la clé sur le contact.

La jeep recula jusqu'à la route puis s'y engagea, la suivant dans le sens inverse par lequel Dearing était venue, sortant du village pour se diriger vers le pont de la gorge.


	46. Village Safari II

Cela faisait plus de trente-cinq minutes que Young attendait devant la station de débarquement d'_Expédition : Monde Perdu _et le camion dans lequel les neveux de Claire étaient montés n'était toujours pas revenu. Tous les autres camions l'étaient déjà et elle avait vu les différents groupes de visiteurs quitter la station la mine concernée, ne sachant pas pourquoi on avait coupés court à leur safari et qu'ils devaient quitter le village. Hilary, l'agent de sécurité qui l'avait accompagnée à la station, était en train de s'entretenir avec le contrôleur pour savoir si tous les camions étaient rentrés.

Quand elle le vit revenir, Young l'interpella :

— Alors qu'en est-il ?

— Je viens de parler au contrôleur. Tous les camions sont rentrés sauf un, celui impliqué dans l'accident. Je crains que les visiteurs que vous attendez figurent parmi les victimes ou dans le cas où ils soient encore en vie, se soient perdus dans la jungle. Il vaut peut-être mieux que vous rentriez au Secteur Un, Zara. Si jamais ils se présentent au village, nous vous en informerons.

De l' « accident », Hilary et Young ne connaissaient que les grandes lignes de ce qui était arrivé, ayant écouté les messages radios faisant état du camion pris dans la débandade du troupeau et du champ de bataille laissé par l'affrontement entre les gardes montés et les métriacanthosaures.

Young sentit alors son portable vibrer dans son sac à main et le sortit.

— C'est Dearing ? Demanda l'agent.

— Oui. Répondit Young en ouvrant le message envoyé par la directrice. Elle a du nouveau à propos du camion disparu : il est tombé dans la Bruyante.

— Ils ont dû se noyer. Pauvres âmes… Je suis sincèrement désolé.

— Je les connaissais à peine. Fit Young bien que la mort probable de Zach et Gray l'attristait un peu. Vous avez fait ce que vous avez pu mais merci pour l'aide, Hilary. Plus rien ne me retient ici. Je vais rentrer à Burroughs.

— Sage décision. Cet endroit de l'île n'est plus sûr pour des civils. Avec la Garde aidant à l'évacuation, on se croirait presque en temps de guerre. Dit-il en regardant les deux gardes qui ordonnaient à un groupe de randonneurs à la traîne de se rendre à la station de monorail. Prenez soin de vous.

— Vous aussi et bonne chance, vous en aurez besoin.

— Merci.

Young prit congé d'Hilary et commença se diriger à son tour vers la station de monorail.

Sur le chemin, elle dut s'écarter pour laisser passer un groupe d'une douzaine de cavaliers.

— Faîtes place ! Fit l'agent de sécurité à l'encontre des piétons qui s'écartèrent pour laisser passer les gardes montés qui trottaient au milieu de l'allée.

Parmi ceux-ci, figuraient non seulement Selma Forrester et Locatelli mais aussi ceux qui étaient en train de patrouiller dans d'autres parties de la Réserve lorsque l'Indominus avait attaqué le camion.

Ils suivirent l'allée jusqu'à la place du village où ils mirent pied à terre et attachèrent leurs chevaux à une barrière tandis que certains de leurs collègues aidaient les agents de sécurité à canaliser le flot de visiteurs, guidés également par la voix dans les haut-parleurs.

— Selma ! La héla l'un des gardes. Vous devriez aller voir Niall, il est au quai.

Selma passa sous la sculpture des deux hadrosaures en train de se battre et se fraya un chemin parmi les touristes jusqu'à la station, ne se préoccupant guère du regard qu'ils portaient à son plastron et ses bras maculés de sang, celui de ses propres collègues dont elle avait contribué à rassembler les corps pour les mettre hors de portée des charognards.

Elle pénétra dans la station et vit que son mari la cherchait du regard au milieu de la masse qui occupait l'intégralité du quai. Quand il la vit, il fut soulagé de la voir en vie et quand ils se retrouvèrent au milieu de la foule, il ne manqua pas de l'embrasser à plusieurs reprises sur la bouche et le front.

— Loué soient les esprits, tu n'as rien. . J'ai appris à propos de ce qui est arrivé. Combien des nôtres sont tombés ?

— La moitié du peloton. Répondit Selma avec difficulté. Dire qu'on tenait l'I. rex. Cette salope a préféré se barrer que de nous affronter !

— Et Duncan ?

— Philippe l'a occis. J'espère que Katashi et les autres lui réglerons son compte, à lui, son frère et son père s'ils les retrouvent. Dit-elle, pleine de ressentiments à l'égard des métriacanthosaures.

Le monorail arriva et se rangea le long du quai. L'un des agents disposés entre les touristes et le bord du quai, prit la parole et déclama d'une voix de stentor le message qu'il avait déjà adressé aux précédents groupes d'évacués :

— Ok, les gens ! Ce monorail contient trois cent soixante places. Les familles avec des jeunes enfants montent en priorité ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, ajouta-il lorsqu'il vit le reste de la foule devenir nerveuse, vous êtes en sécurité ici et vous serez tous évacués donc faîtes preuve de patience ! Le prochain départ sera dans dix minutes. Dix minutes !

Les portes du monorail coulissèrent sur les côtés et les agents s'écartèrent, laissant entrer les visiteurs dans les wagons.


	47. L'Épave

Le trajet jusqu'à la combe s'était fait en silence.

Alors que la piste longeait le crêt nord, Grady jetait de temps à autre un regard dans la combe pour tenter d'apercevoir d'éventuels rescapés de la chute du camion voulant rejoindre la piste en suivant le cours de la rivière mais la végétation était beaucoup trop dense, cachant le fond de la combe et tout ce qui pouvait l'arpenter, sans compter le fait qu'elle était particulièrement large au niveau de l'amont.  
Cependant, plus ils roulaient en direction de l'aval, plus la combe devenait étroite et ils arrivèrent à un niveau où le soigneur ne vit que les eaux de la rivière et ses berges rocailleuses dans le fond.

Un peu plus loin, il vit que l'un des arbres bordant la rive s'était brisé en deux et que sa partie supérieure était absente, probablement emportée par le courant après s'être désolidarisée du reste. En ramenant le regard au niveau de la piste, il vit devant eux la clairière où le camion s'était retrouvé au piège. Le peloton de Brunet y avait garé ses véhicules et Grady remarqua que les gardes avaient rangés leurs casques ainsi que leurs armes les plus encombrantes.

Quand ceux-ci les virent avancer dans la clairière pour se garer à côté de l'un des _Marauder_, Drekanson vint les accueillir.

— Madame la directrice. Owen.

— Salut Leif. Répondit Grady. Quelle est la situation concernant l'I. rex et les metris ?

— L'I. rex a été vue pour la dernière fois dans le nord du plateau et sur les sept metris, quatre sont morts : Philippa piétinée sur la route longeant les falaises, Sheala abattue, Priscilla les os brisés par un shantungo à en juger par la nature des traces trouvées autour, Bucéphale très probablement, et le camion est tombé sur Kenny.

Grady prit son fusil et balaya la clairière des yeux. Il vit le corps de Priscilla vers le milieu de celle-ci et alors qu'il marchait vers le prédateur mort, Dearing demanda à Drekanson où était le camion, ne l'ayant pas vu en contrebas.  
Il lui répondit qu'il était passé par-dessus la cascade et que ceux qui étaient piégés à l'intérieur ont été soit tués lors de l'impact, soit se sont noyés.

Sans en demander d'avantage, elle laissa Drekanson et entreprit de traverser la clairière. En se dirigeant vers le rebord, elle passa à côté de Grady, agenouillé auprès du métriacanthosaure. Il lui demanda où elle allait mais Dearing ne répondit pas et elle disparut dans les fourrés. Ayant entendu la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Drekanson, il savait qu'elle allait à la cascade dont le grondement était perceptible aux abords de la clairière.

Quand le bruit fut si fort qu'il en devint presque assourdissant, Dearing se mit à trottiner et ne s'arrêta qu'au bord de la paroi.

A moitié immergé au centre de la cuvette qui recevait les eaux de la cascade, le camion était allé s'écraser en plein sur des rochers et s'était retrouvé les roues en l'air. Le toit s'était déformé lors de l'impact et ceux encore en vie s'étant retrouvés pris au piège, ils se sont noyés comme Drekanson lui avait appris. Si Zach et Gray étaient encore dans le camion lorsque celui-ci est tombé, ils étaient morts.

Sur les berges de la cuvette ainsi qu'en haut de la cascade, elle vit d'autres gardes en train d'inspecter les lieux. L'un d'eux attira l'attention de son collègue pour lui pointer le sol tandis qu'un drone faisait du surplace à leurs côtés.

— …ils ont longé la berge. Entendit-elle parmi leur conversation.

Un mince espoir s'empara de Dearing.  
Certains des passagers avaient réussi à s'extirper du camion à temps et peut-être que ses neveux faisaient partie de ceux-là.

Quand elle et Grady arrivèrent sur la berge, Dearing alla voir Hamada.

— Claire. On m'a informé que vous viendrez.

Ses hommes se tournèrent vers la directrice et certains lui lancèrent des regards hostiles.

— Capitaine. J'aimerais savoir si vous avez trouvé les corps d'un jeune homme de dix-huit ans et d'un garçon de douze ans parmi les victimes ? Lui demanda-elle.

Hamada comprit qu'il s'agissait de proches à la directrice.

— Ce sont mes neveux. Ajouta-elle.

— Vous avez une photo d'eux ?

Dearing sortit son portable et chercha les deux photos que leur mère lui avait envoyée quelques jours avant leur arrivée. Elle les montra à Hamada.

— Ils ne me disent rien.

Hamada héla Brunet pour lui montrer la photo.

— Je ne les ai pas vus. Du moins, Ils ne figurent pas parmi ceux retrouvés. Répondit le Français. Vos neveux sont probablement avec le groupe qui est en train de remonter le cours de La Bruyante comme les traces trouvées le long de la berge l'indiqueraient.

— J'aimerais beaucoup le croire mais comment en être certaine ? Fit Dearing, en proie au doute. Et à l'intérieur du camion, vous avez vérifié au moins ?

— Oui. Répondit sèchement Brunet. Il n'y a qu'un couple de retraités et quelques autres victimes mais aucune d'entre elle n'a l'âge de vos neveux.

C'est alors qu'elle vit une garde revenir du pied de la cascade, un _Panasonic lumix _cabossé dans la main que Dearing reconnut.

— Cet appareil photo, où l'avez-vous trouvé ? Demanda-elle.

— Au pied de la falaise là-bas. Répondit la garde, en pointant une paroi rocheuse de leur côté de la cuvette à quelques mètres de la cascade, juste en dessous de l'un des deux gros rochers qui avaient momentanément retenus le camion avant sa chute.

— Qu'a-t-il en particulier ? Demanda Grady.

— C'est celui de Gray, le cadet. Je l'ai vu dans ses affaires et il y a ses initiales cousues sur la sangle : _G.M_. Fit observer Dearing en leur montrant les lettres sur la sangle.

Elle s'avança vers la falaise désignée et remarqua que l'enchevêtrement de plantes grimpantes recouvrant la paroi dissimulait une corniche étroite courant sous le rocher. Dearing s'imagina un scénario dans lequel son neveu avait réussi à sortir du camion au niveau des portières arrachées, progressant vers le rocher en s'agrippant aux barreaux puis se laisser tomber et d'attraper une liane avant de poser pied sur la corniche et de la longer.  
A partir de ce point, son scénario bifurquait dans deux directions possibles que Grady cita :

— Après qu'il ait sauté, soit il a rejoint les autres, soit il s'est enfui dans la jungle. La première solution semble plus plausible.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que la seconde ne soit pas tout aussi plausible ? Lui demanda-elle.

— S'il est malin, il cherchera à bénéficier de la sécurité du groupe. Expliqua Grady. Après tout l'Homme est un animal grégaire. Du moins, c'est ce qu'on dit...

— J'espère pour vous de tout cœur que son frère s'en est également sortit, Claire. Dit Hamada. S'ils se présentent à l'un des points de passage en amont, je vous tiendrais au courant. Des hommes sont en train d'être déployés là-bas et de leurs positions, ils ne pourront pas manquer les survivants remontant le cours de la Bruyante en direction de la piste.

Ils revinrent vers le reste des gardes, rassemblés sur la berge et prêts à repartir.

— Il vaut peut-être mieux que vous rentriez à l'Administration, reprit le capitaine, je pense qu'on a davantage besoin de vous là-bas. Nous devons vous laisser, les métriacanthosaures courent toujours.

Grady et Hamada se dirent adieu d'un signe de tête et le deuxième commença à remonter la pente à la suite de ses subordonnés.

— Je refuse de rester le cul assis sur une chaise à hocher de la tête ! Répondit Dearing. Je souhaite prendre part aux recherches.

Comme pour leur montrer qu'elle était prête à les suivre, elle retroussa les manches de son chemisier et de son pantalon.

Les gardes se regardèrent les uns les autres et si ils n'avaient pas perdu certains de leurs collègues et amis plus tôt, la directrice était certaine qu'ils lui auraient volontiers rit au nez.

Hamada, sur le point de perdre patience, se retourna pour lui répondre.

— Au cas où vous ne m'auriez pas compris, nous allons partir à la traque de trois métriacanthosaures dont un adulte dans la force de l'âge. Si jamais une confrontation a lieu, ça risque de devenir sanglant très rapidement. Je n'aimerais pas me montrer brut de décoffrage mais je crains qu'en plus d'être un appât ambulant avec vos habits clairs, vous ne soyez qu'un fardeau pour nous. Repartez ! Dit-il sur un ton autoritaire. Il en va de votre sécurité.

— Ce que Katashi essaye de vous dire, ajouta Brunet, c'est que la jungle n'est pas un endroit pour les princesses dans votre genre.

A en juger par leurs regards, l'intégralité des gardes présents, hommes et femmes confondus, approuvèrent les propos d'Hamada et de Brunet, bien que Durant sembla surprise par la dureté et l'emportement dont fit preuve son capitaine, d'ordinaire plus calme et plus posé. Puis ils se détournèrent de Dearing qui se sentit ridicule sur le coup et reprirent leur ascension pour regagner la clairière.

Dearing se retourna vers Grady qui regardait la rive opposée de la cuvette.

Lors de l'inspection des lieux, des compsognathus s'étaient rassemblés sur la berge, surveillant les mouvements des Hommes.  
Grady savait pourquoi les petits dinosaures verts étaient là, ils étaient attirés non seulement par les corps des touristes à l'intérieur du camion mais surtout par celui du métriacanthosaure sous le toit et dont le sang avait éclaboussé les rochers. Un Urubu à tête rouge s'y était déjà posé d'ailleurs, passant sa tête et son cou sous le camion pour en ressortir avec des morceaux de chair dans son bec.

Au moment où les gardes disparurent dans la végétation, les compsognathus gazouillèrent de concert et s'élancèrent tous dans l'eau d'un seul et même élan tel des nageurs de compétition pour nager vers le camion en ondulant frénétiquement afin de lutter contre le courant.

— Et pour les corps toujours à l'intérieur ? On devrait appeler quelqu'un pour les sortir. Suggéra Dearing.

— Une opération de désincarcération prendrait du temps or tu penses bien que tant que l'I. rex arpentera librement la Réserve, personne n'osera venir ici. C'est malheureux mais les macchabées seront à la merci des charognards pour un moment.

Alors que les premiers compsognathus atteignaient le camion, Dearing et Grady se mirent à gravir la pente à leur tour.

— Brunet ne manque pas d'air. Me traiter de princesse… Ce vieux singe capitulard bouffeur de fromages est un dinosaure au sens figuré du terme ! Rumina la directrice, encore consternée par les propos du Français.

— Tu insinuerais que Gilbert est macho ? Tu te trompes sur son compte. Il respecte ses collègues féminins et les traites en égaux. Tu sais c'est qui il a le plus confiance dans son peloton ? Nataliya. Tu sais, ajouta Grady peu après, sa réflexion à ton égard aurait très bien être tenue par Patience et encore la connaissant, elle aurait pris moins de pincettes que Gilbert, pourtant pas connu pour être un grand diplomate. A réagir comme ça, tu me fais penser à ces gringalets fragiles qui militent contre le patriarcat et qui se font coffrer par des flics femmes.

— Ah non ! Ne me compare surtout pas aux _Social Justice Warriors_ ! Rétorqua Dearing sur un ton offensé. Je hais ces gens-là !

— Ça nous fait un point commun dans ce cas. Lui confia Grady à voix basse.

— Sans déconner ? S'estomaqua Dearing d'une voix incrédule.

— Quoi ? Tu partais du constat que parce que j'étais l'ami des animaux, pro protection de la nature, anti brevetage du vivant et compagnie que cela faisait forcément de moi une sorte de hippie gauchiste caricatural ? Si c'est le cas, c'est une vision bien binaire que tu as car la réalité est tout autre et crois-moi, les _SJW_ voudraient me lyncher si je faisais de certains de mes opinions politiques et sociétaux en leur présence. Bref, fin de la parenthèse. Tu as entendu Hamada ? T'es peut-être la patronne de ce parc mais la jungle et ses dinosaures sont au-delà de ton contrôle et avec l'Indominus et trois métriacanthosaures libres comme l'air, tu serais peut-être plus à l'aise à la salle de contrôle.

— Je ne retournais pas à Burroughs sans mes neveux, quel que soit leur état ! Insista Dearing.

— Qu'est-ce tu veux faire ? Suivre les gardes en filature dans leur recherche ? Sois raisonnable un instant…

Ils étaient parvenus au sommet de la pente et en s'arrêtant là, Grady remarqua du coin de l'œil un objet noir en partie dissimulé sous les feuilles mortes.

En se rapprochant, il vit qu'il s'agissait d'un smartphone.

— Owen, qu'est-ce que… ?

Dearing s'approcha elle aussi mais en voyant la couleur et la taille du portable, elle crut reconnaître celui de Zach mais en voyant que son écran était fissuré et qu'il gisait au milieu d'une empreinte tridactyle de trente centimètres de long laissée dans le sol meuble, celle de l'un des deux métriacanthosaures subadultes survivants, elle s'affola :

— Non, non, non…

Dearing s'agenouilla pour saisir le portable et en le prenant dans sa main, elle sentit qu'il était humide et tenta de l'allumer. L'écran resta noir, ce qui ne lui permettait pas d'être totalement sûre qu'il s'agissait de celui de Zach mais le fait qu'ils avaient retrouvés l'appareil photo de Gray plus tôt en bas de la falaise et que le smartphone qu'elle tenait était identique à celui de Zach le laissait fortement suggérer.

— Il y a deux séries d'empreintes humaines : celle d'un adulte ou d'un ado plutôt grand et d'un enfant de dix-douze ans à en juger par la taille de la pointure. Observa Grady. Je pense que c'est eux.

Il désignait des empreintes de basket de tailles différentes et se chevauchant.  
A côté de l'empreinte du dinosaure, il y avait également celles laissées par une main plutôt petite, celle de Gray.

— Je pourrais les suivre afin de savoir ce qui leur est arrivé. Reprit-il. Voyons-voir si mes connaissances acquises lors d'un séjour en Afrique ne sont pas rouillées… Grady se redressa et entreprit de remonter la piste.

— Elles vont dans cette direction… Lui fit remarquer Dearing en pointant leur sens de progression.

— Je sais. Mais il faut revenir près de la cascade afin de reconstituer l'ensemble de la scène.

Ils suivirent les traces en sens inverse jusqu'au bord d'une falaise non loin de la cascade.  
A ce niveau, quelqu'un avait enfoncé ses mains dans la terre entre deux racines noueuses descendant le long des parois avant de se hisser : Les neveux de Dearing étaient remontés à cet endroit.

Grady balaya les environs du regard et vit que des morceaux de terre s'étaient détachés d'une pente à quelques mètres de là et vit deux longues traînées, celle d'un gros animal ayant glissé sur la pente.  
A partir de ce point, ils revinrent sur leurs pas pour suivre les traces et s'imaginèrent la scène qui devait avait avoir eu lieu au fur et à mesure de leur progression.

Peu après qu'ils se soient hissés sur le bord de la falaise, Zach et Gray avaient momentanément cherché une voie pour remonter en direction de la clairière mais ils avaient été surpris par un métriacanthosaure qui dévala la pente pour les rattraper alors qu'ils fuyaient.  
Dans leur fuite, Gray tomba et en l'aidant à se relever, Zach perdit son portable, qui fut écrasé sous le pied du théropode.

— Il y a d'autres empreintes tridactyles ici. Fit Dearing, plus en avant sur le long de la piste.

Grady vint auprès d'elle, il s'agissait des empreintes de l'autre subadulte qui avait rejoint dans son frère dans la chasse. Le soigneur remarqua que les foulées des garçons rétrécissaient et en déduisit qu'ils étaient en train de fatiguer.  
Devant, il y avait un cours peu profond dans lequel les traces se perdaient et dont le niveau de l'eau n'atteignait même pas leurs chevilles.

Grady le traversa pour aller voir s'il n'y avait pas des traces sur la rive opposée mais au lieu d'y trouver celles des deux garçons, il y avait celles du métriacanthosaure adulte, orientées vers la rivière. Il pensa que, acculés, Zach et Gray avaient soudainement bifurqués vers l'aval, courant droit vers le haut d'une cascade.

Dearing et Grady allèrent se pencher prudemment par-dessus le bord de celle-ci, juste à côté d'un rocher sur lequel de la bave avait séchée au soleil.

— Tu crois qu'ils ont sauté ? Demanda-elle.

— C'est ce que j'aurais fait si j'avais trois metris au cul.

La cascade se jetait dans La Bruyante qui, après la cuvette, reprenait son cours vers l'ouest. En contrebas, les remous étaient nombreux et le courant puissant et rapide étant donné l'étroitesse de la rivière à ce niveau, guère plus large qu'une quinzaine de mètres. Ils regardèrent attentivement les berges mais ils ne virent pas les garçons et en déduisirent que le courant avait dû les emporter bien plus loin.

— Les gardes pensent qu'ils sont avec les autres en amont, se rappela Dearing, on est les seuls qui peuvent les aider.

— Retournons à la jeep avant. Je dois prendre mon sac à dos et ma machette. Il faut aussi que je te briefe deux trois trucs.

Lorsqu'ils retournèrent à la jeep, ils s'aperçurent que les véhicules des gardes étaient partis et en conclurent que les métriacanthosaures devaient être assez loin. Grady donna ses consignes concernant le périple qu'ils allaient entreprendre :

— Alors je ne sais pas si tu as déjà fait de la randonnée dans des contrées sauvages mais il y a un certain nombre de règles à respecter : On ne fume pas, on ne crie pas, on met les portables en silencieux et on ne fait des arrêts que quand c'est nécessaire. _Capisce _?

— Compris.

Il sortit une boîte métallique dont il entrouvrit le couvercle afin de mettre deux de ses doigts à l'intérieur.  
Lorsqu'ils en ressortirent, Dearing vit qu'une matière visqueuse blanche maculée de noir les recouvrait. Quand Grady s'étala cette matière inconnue sur le visage, le cou ainsi que sur ses habits, elle ne put s'empêcher de le regarder bizarrement.

Quand il le lui passa la boîte pour lui demander de s'en mettre également, Dearing fit instinctivement quelques pas en arrière.

— Allez, ne fais pas l'enfant et mets-toi en pour masquer cette odeur de parfum à la… vanille, c'est ça ? J'aime bien l'odeur de vanille.

A contrecœur, Dearing entrouvrit la boîte et en regarda le contenu avec un air méfiant. Une odeur âcre lui monta au nez.

— C'est quoi ça ? Un onguent chamanique à base de plantes dont tu as seul le secret ? Demanda-elle avec une pointe de dédain. En tout cas ça une de ces odeurs et la texture n'est pas des plus ragoûtantes.

Grady attendit qu'elle s'en mette sur le visage et le cou avant de lui répondre.

— Pas du tout. C'est de la fiente de T. rex.

Dearing grimaça de dégoût. Elle s'aperçut en effet que ça ressemblait beaucoup à de la fiente d'oiseau.

— C'est un vieux tuyau de survie de la Garde Grise. L'odeur éloigne les autres dinosaures. La plupart d'entre eux du moins... Lui apprit-il.

— C'est à se demander comment ils se sont aperçus que ça marchait. Enfin, si ça peut augmenter nos chances de survie. Fit-elle en haussant les épaules.

A la surprise du soigneur, Dearing replongea ses doigts dans la fiente et s'en étala sur la gorge et ses habits avant de repasser la boîte fermée à Grady qui la remit dans son sac. Il s'essuya les doigts avec un mouchoir et en passa un à Dearing pour qu'elle en fasse autant.

— Ce n'était pas la peine d'en mettre autant. Lui confia-il avec un certain degré d'amusement. Avec tout ce que tu t'es badigeonnée, l'odeur mettra des jours à partir, même si tu prends une douche. Tu es prête ?

— Je pense que oui.

— Alors en route.

Grady mit son sac à dos, rangea la machette dans le fourreau accroché à sa ceinture et saisit son fusil.

— Euh Claire ? Passe-moi ta flasque s'il te plaît. Lui demanda-il alors qu'ils n'avaient marché que quelques mètres.

Il avait remarqué que Dearing avait sa flasque dans la poche de son pantalon. Elle le sortit et la lui tendit.

Lorsqu'elle le vit l'ouvrir pour en vider le contenu par terre, elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise et de colère.

— La bouteille entière m'a coûté quarante dollars !

— Écoutes, je sais que tu es en train de vivre une sale journée mais je ne veux pas prendre le risque que tu te bourres le gueule, surtout là où on va ; et en vidant la bouteille en plus de te la prendre, je ne serais pas tenté de boire moi aussi. Dit-il en mettant la flasque vide dans son sac à dos. Tous nos sens doivent être en éveil pour réagir le plus rapidement et efficacement possible face au danger. _Il faut être aware _comme dirait Van Damme. Avec tout ce qu'il y a dans cette jungle, tu me colles aux basques d'ac ?

— D'ac.

— On ne devrait pas rencontrer les metris en allant vers l'aval mais ils sont loin d'être les seuls dinosaures représentant un danger pour nous. Et il n'y a pas qu'eux … Vu ce qu'on peut rencontrer sur le sol forestier, t'es bien mieux dans ces chaussures qu'en nu-pieds ou en talons car il y a des serpents venimeux, des plantes capables de t'injecter une toxine rien que si ta peau frôle leurs feuilles, des hordes de fourmis légionnaires qui ont déjà été vues en train d'attaquer et de dévorer vivant des dinosaures à peine sortis de l'œuf… Bref, c'est tout un monde qui vit entre les pattes des dinosaures et auquel il faut prendre en considération donc fais-attention où tu mets les pieds et les mains.

— Compris, Allan Quatermain. Rétorqua Dearing de manière sarcastique.

— Allan Quatermain ? Mais mais… C'est que madame connait ses classiques. Fit Grady, agréablement surpris. Il est vrai que le côté baroudeur qui emmène une femme citadine au cœur de la brousse rappelle pas mal certains vieux romans ou films d'aventure. J'ai l'impression d'être le personnage campé par Michael Douglas dans _A la Poursuite du Diamant Vert_.

— Ce qui me mettrait dans le rôle tenu par Kathleen Turner ?

— Hormis certains détails, quelque chose comme ça oui. Du moment que tu ne te comportes pas comme Willie Scott dans _Le Temple Maudit_, ça devrait le faire. Elle est la raison pour laquelle ce film est celui que j'aime le moins de la saga _Indiana Jones_. Et oui je lui préfère même _Le Royaume du Crâne de Cristal_. Traites-moi d'hérétique si tu veux.

Ils retrouvèrent les traces et les suivirent en direction du point où ils pensaient que Zach et Gray avaient sauté.

— Merci au fait, de prendre le temps de m'aider. Je te revaudrais ça en nature. Lui promis Dearing.

Grady haussa un sourcil.

— En me payant un dîner copieux au restaurant ? J'espère que tu connais des adresses sur le continent car négatif comme je suis, je ne pense que ce parc soit encore debout d'ici la fin de la journée.

— Je reconnais avoir mes propres doutes à ce sujet également… Avoua-elle.

— Et ne me remercie pas tout de suite. On ne sait pas encore s'ils seront encore en vie quand on les retrouvera.

Il avait parlé trop vite et en se retournant, il constata que Dearing avait repris son air attristé.

— Désolé, se reprit-il, j'ai manqué de tact.

Ils arrivèrent au bord de la Bruyante et entreprirent d'en longer le cours vers l'aval, là où la rivière s'engageait dans une gorge étroite au milieu des montagnes.

— Quand j'ai évoqué la possibilité de venir ici seule avec un fusil, dit Dearing, tu ne m'as même pas demandé si je savais m'en servir d'un ?

— Je suis déjà venu dans ton bureau rappelles-toi. J'ai vu les trophées sur les étagères. _Championne du comté de Dane 1999_.

— C'est ça en plus. Tu as le sens de l'observation.

— Une qualité nécessaire pour bosser sur le comportement animal.


	48. Spectre

Guidés par Harriman qui leur communiquait par radio les coordonnées émises par les puces des métriacanthosaures, les gardes suivirent la piste pendant un moment avant d'en sortir et de rouler à travers la jungle.

Quand la végétation fut trop dense devant eux, les véhicules s'arrêtèrent et les gardes, ayant remis leurs casques pendant le trajet, en descendirent.

Comme Hamada l'en avait informé à Dearing, ils avaient déployé une partie des effectifs du peloton de Brunet plus en amont en envoyant une équipe de quatre à chacun des trois points de passages permettant de sortir de la combe, ce qui faisait qu'il n'y en avait que quinze, en comptant Hamada, aux véhicules. Parmi eux, il y avait également Velasquez qui était revenu entretemps et qui leur avait rapporté les propos tenus par l'ouvrier. Tout comme Niall Forrester, ses collègues ne les comprirent pas.  
Concernant l'incursion de l'I. rex, certains blâmèrent Velasquez, Tian et Turner de l'avoir laissée entrer par le portail qu'ils étaient supposés garder et d'être ainsi responsable indirectement des morts qu'il y eut par la suite. Les trois recrues leur assurèrent alors qu'ils l'auraient vue si c'était le cas et les images vidéo des caméras de surveillance confirmèrent leur version des faits, leur retirant toute responsabilité potentielle. Sur le moment, on émit alors l'hypothèse que l'Indominus avait emprunté un quelconque passage inconnu. Cependant, la plupart trouvaient cela improbable et le mystère à propos de la manière dont la chimère était passée entre leurs mailles les mettaient hautement mal à l'aise.  
Comme s'il se doutait que Henry Wu connaissait une partie de la réponse à leurs interrogations, Brunet avait dit à voix haute de manière sardonique :

— Wu peut déjà préparer le café et les sucres. Une petite visite de notre part s'imposera une fois ce bordel réglé.

La compagnie s'arma et se mit en marche en formant une file indienne.  
A la toute fin de cette dernière, Durant marchait aux côtés du sergent Drekanson.

— Je n'ai jamais vu le capitaine parler ainsi. Lui murmura-elle, faisant référence à la discussion tendue qu'il avait eue avec Dearing plus tôt.

Elle regarda en direction de la tête de file et vit Hamada regarder sans cesse les alentours et tendre l'oreille d'un air nerveux. Durant n'avait jamais vu son capitaine être ainsi.

— D'ordinaire il est bien plus flegmatique et posé. Fit-elle remarquer, toujours à voix basse. Je n'aimerais pas m'avancer mais il n'a pas l'air lui-même.

— Vous ne vous avancez pas. Lui répondit finalement Drekanson au bout d'un silence. Disons que la mort de plusieurs de nos frères et sœurs et le fait qu'il y ait un grand théropode se baladant librement dans cette jungle a remonté de mauvais souvenirs, du temps où il était affecté à Sorna.

— Est-ce que ça a un lien avec la dague ? Celle dont le manche est une dent ?

— En effet.

— Sans indiscrétion, pouvez-me dire quelle histoire se cache derrière cette dague, sergent ?

Le Norvégien se tourna vers elle.

— Je le pourrais. Mais promettez de ne pas l'ébruiter.

— Je le jure.

Drekanson la regarda longuement dans les yeux comme pour juger de sa bonne foi.

— Il n'y a qu'Erin, Gilbert, Patience, Helm et moi qui la connaissions en détail. Elle a eu lieu alors qu'on achevait la construction de Caer Draig, Hamada n'avait que le grade de sergent à l'époque. Lors d'une patrouille en hummer, son véhicule a été attaqué par un spinosaure, un grand mâle. Un œil vert comme l'émeraude et l'autre opaque. Sa voile était partiellement endommagée et toute une partie de son flanc était couverte de brûlures.

— Ammut, le Roi Fou de Sorna. Le lieutenant Laurence m'en a parlé une fois. On dit même qu'il aurait tué un une fois.

— Une bête féroce et implacable, l'un des adversaires les plus redoutables et les plus craints que la Garde ait jamais connu. Les compagnons d'Hamada, dont les noms sont gravés sur le manche, furent tués et il n'échappa que de justesse aux griffes et à la longue mâchoire du spinosaure, disparaissant au milieu des terres sauvages d'Isla Sorna. Sur le moment, on le crut mort et on perdit la trace d'Ammut. La présence de celui-ci ne se manifesta que dix jours plus tard, au milieu d'une nuit d'orage lors de laquelle on entendit à l'une des tours de garde ses rugissements parmi les coups d'éclairs. Hamada se présenta le lendemain à cette même tour, si affaiblit qu'il s'effondra sur le sol mouillé avant même d'en atteindre le pied, tenant fermement dans sa main l'une des dents d'Ammut.

Suite à cette révélation, Durant en conclut immédiatement que la dent en question est devenue le manche de la dague.

— Il était grièvement blessé et au seuil de la mort. Reprit Drekanson. Pendant sa convalescence, on retrouva le corps du spinosaure dérivant au large, pourrissant sous le soleil et en proie aux mouettes et aux requins, gisant à moitié immergé sur un radeau de troncs emportés par une crue. Avant qu'il ne coule vers les profondeurs, sa dépouille fut récupérée et dorénavant, son crâne trône dans le grand hall de Caer Draig, nous fixant de ses orbites vides lors des repas ou des réunions alors que sa légende retentit encore aujourd'hui entre ses murs, semblant nous juger lorsqu'on prononce son nom lors de discussions autour de l'âtre. En ce moment, je crois qu'Hamada voit en l'Indominus une ombre du passé, celle de Ammut, voir comme une réincarnation de celui-ci. Mais ce sont deux bêtes bien dissemblables, aussi bien sur le plan physique que comportemental : Le Roi Fou était un va-t-au combat notable là où l'I. rex est plus réfléchie dans ses actes comme Duncan et les autres ont pu le voir lorsqu'ils l'ont vue aux prises avec le camion. Dès qu'elle a su qu'elle était à son désavantage, elle a préféré prendre la fuite tandis qu'à sa place, Ammut aurait attaqué même si il y avait un régiment entier face à lui. J'espère que Katashi a en conscience...

Une fois que Drekanson eut finit de raconter le passé d'Hamada, Durant le remercia d'un hochement de tête pour lui en avoir fait part et elle reprit sa place dans le file silencieuse.

Très peu de temps après leur discussion, la compagnie fut surprise de trouver une créature singulière se tenant debout au sommet d'un rocher bordant le sentier qu'ils empruntaient.

La créature en question était Spectre, un dryosaure femelle ayant la particularité d'être leucistique et qui avait été ostracisée de sa harde lorsqu'elle était plus jeune.  
Elle avait beau être connue des gardes et des employés, elle n'était que rarement vue et la dernière fois qu'elle fut aperçue remontait à plusieurs semaines.  
Sans sa balise sous-cutanée qui renseignait ses coordonnées GPS à intervalles réguliers, beaucoup auraient pu la croire morte et son apparition soudaine eut un côté non seulement quasi-magique pour les gardes mais aussi dérangeant.

A l'évidence et pour des raisons inconnues, elle ne déguerpit pas à leur venue et elle se contenta de rester sur ses positions et de tourner son regard vers eux. C'était comme si elle les avait attendus.

Bien que Spectre n'étant qu'une dryosaure, une espèce herbivore que plus d'un aurait trouvé banale et inoffensive au premier abord, une aura inquiétante émanait d'elle avec ses membres frêles et pâles et ses yeux sombres et perçants qui avaient regardé les gardes approcher sans ciller.

Alors qu'il dépassait Spectre, Hamada s'arrêta pour la regarder et sans faire attention, il plongea son regard dans celui de la dryosaure qui le dominait du haut de son rocher. Brunet, qui suivit Hamada de près, jura qu'en réaction, Spectre n'avait fait qu'intensifier son regard et qu'elle avait même parue menaçante sur le moment.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Hamada détourna son regard et rentra les épaules tout en marchant les yeux rivés en direction du sol, l'air lugubre.

Lorsque ce fut au tour de Brunet de subir le regard de Spectre, il se contenta de la regarder d'un air blasé et de lui dire en français sur un ton désinvolte avant de poursuivre son chemin :

— _Tu veux ma photo ? _

Un par un, elle les regarda passer en file indienne à côté de son rocher, soulevant diverses réactions à chaque fois, allant d'un regard en coin de la part de Rahim, d'une ignorance totale de la part de Darbinian et d'un « Allez ! Fous le camp, la zarbi ! » vain de Baker.

Quand Drekanson se retourna pour voir si Spectre était toujours sur son rocher après qu'ils aient laissés quelques mètres entre eux et elle, il s'aperçut qu'elle avait disparue. Les dryosaures ayant le pied léger, il ne fut pas surpris qu'il ne l'ait pas entendue disparaître derrière un quelconque fourré et il se contenta de hausser les épaules avant de ramener son regard au niveau de ses collègues et de continuer à balayer les environs du regard.  
Hamada lui, n'était ressortit de cette rencontre que davantage troublé. Il avait ses raisons : Au Japon, le blanc est une couleur liée à la mort et croiser Spectre au beau milieu de la jungle le même jour de l'évasion de l' ne pouvait relever de la coïncidence de son point de vue. Par la suite, il eut l'air d'un condamné vivant son dernier jour.


	49. Contrôle III

Installé dans un coin à une petite table qu'il était allé chercher lui-même dans le débarras du bâtiment administratif, Hoskins mangeait une part de pizza tout en regardant les techniciens affairés et Wu faire nerveusement les cent pas quand il n'était pas adossé à l'un des murs, l'air songeur.

Quand ils avaient entendu le lieutenant Brunet mentionner de manière sardonique d'aller rendre visite au généticien, Hoskins avait vu le généticien gagner en nervosité comme si il appréhendait cette situation.

— Allons donc Professeur, je comprends que la situation ne vous mette pas à l'aise mais détendez-vous et aller chercher de quoi vous restaurer.

— Je n'ai pas faim.

— Soit, c'est vous qui voyez.

Hoskins regarda sa montre. Elle affichait midi cinquante.

— Ça fera plus d'une heure que je suis là et Dearing n'est toujours pas rentrée. Constata-il.

Il sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro de la directrice du parc. Ignorant qu'elle marchait au même moment dans un endroit où son portable ne captait pas, il tomba sur le répondeur et Hoskins retenta de l'appeler. Il n'eut aucune réponse.

— Elle ne répond pas ? Très bien, j'appelle la sécurité. De gré ou de force, elle ramènera ses miches ici !

Deux minutes plus tard, un agent de sécurité vint se présenter auprès d'Hoskins.

— Je veux que vous envoyiez quelqu'un au domicile de Dearing ainsi qu'aux docks d'embarquement et à la Marina au cas où elle voudrait prendre la tangente sans dire au revoir.

— Bien, monsieur.

— Vérifier les bars et les caves à vin ! Lui conseilla Wu

En d'autres circonstances, plus d'un aurait pouffé de rire face à cette remarque.  
Le penchant de Dearing pour l'alcool n'était pas un secret et de temps à autre dans le cadre de discussions à son sujet, on aimait rappeler l'épisode où lors d'un dîner de gala donné dans la salle de bal du Palais de la Vallée Perdue, Dearing était ivre alors qu'elle donnait un discours et certains disaient l'avoir vue à la fin de la soirée en train de vomir dans un buisson, les cheveux retenus en arrière par son assistante.  
Mais personne n'avait le cœur à rire et Hoskins regarda le généticien en secouant la tête, l'air de dire que ce n'était pas le moment pour faire de l'esprit.


	50. La Grotte

Cela faisait environ une demi-heure que Dearing et Grady longeaient la Bruyante, marchant sur la rive caillouteuse.  
Là où Grady déambulait avec une aisance relative, la première avait plus de difficultés de par le fait qu'elle n'était pas habituée à progresser sur un terrain aussi difficile mais aussi parce que ses chaussures étaient trop grandes. Ainsi elle buta plusieurs fois contre une pierre et quand le relief les poussa à longer de très près de la rivière, elle lutta pour maintenir son équilibre alors qu'ils marchaient sur les rocs.

Ils arrivèrent en vue du bout de la combe où l'eau de La Bruyante, recueillie dans un bassin se jetait d'une cascade de quatre-vingt-onze mètres de haut avant de rejoindre l'océan un demi-kilomètre plus loin.  
Dans son journal, le conquistador Diego Fernandez avait donné pour nom à cet endroit _Le Créneau sur le Lointain _en raison des parois quasi verticales qui encadraient le haut de la cascade, tels les merlons d'un créneau donnant sur l'ouest, sur l'océan.  
Au-dessus de celui-ci, loin au large, des nuages gris s'amoncelaient.

Grady regarda le ciel au-dessus de la cascade.

N'y voyant aucun urubu ou autre oiseau charognard tournoyer dans les airs, il était quasiment certain que les neveux de Dearing n'étaient pas passés par-dessus-bord et la profondeur du bassin vers la cascade était trop faible pour laisser des corps être emportés et si Zach et Gray s'étaient noyés, ils les auraient retrouvés, que ce soit retenus par un rocher ou échoués sur la rive.

C'est alors qu'en regardant attentivement le bord situé devant eux que Grady vit une zone où la boue avait été piétinée récemment, à côté d'une grosse branche échouée et juste avant un ruisseau qui se jetait dans le bassin.

Quand ils se rapprochèrent, ils virent des empreintes de mains et les mêmes empreintes de basket similaires à celles vues plus tôt. Grady et Dearing furent soulagés d'avoir retrouvé la piste de Zach et Gray. Ceux-ci s'étaient traînés sur le bord avant d'aller asseoir sur une souche à quelques mètres de là pour très probablement reprendre leurs esprits et se reposer un peu avant de repartir.

_Mais étant donnés qu'ils sont vivants, où sont-ils partis ? _Réfléchit Grady car s'ils avaient remontés la Bruyante, ils les auraient rencontrés à coup sûr.

Puis il se rappela avoir entendu de la bouche de quelqu'un qu'il y avait tout un réseau de grottes en grande partie inexploré s'étendant sous les montagnes et une grosse partie de l'île.

La réponse se trouvait devant eux sous la forme du ruisseau et en effet, les traces le longeaient jusqu'à l'entrée d'une grotte située dans un renfoncement.

— Bingo ! Fit Grady.

— Tu sais où elle mène ? Lui demanda Dearing.

— Aucune idée. Je ne suis jamais venu dans ce coin de la Réserve.

Grady sortit une lampe torche de son sac à dos.

— Partante pour un peu de spéléo ?

En guise de réponse, elle haussa les épaules d'un air incertain et ils s'avancèrent vers l'entrée.

X

— Tu es sûr que c'était une bonne idée de venir ici ? Rebroussons chemin et longeons la berge. Je suis sûr que les secours sont au niveau du camion. Dit Gray.

— Et prendre le risque de tomber sur les dinos qui nous ont poursuivis jusqu'à ce que l'on saute ? Nous aurions été pris au piège entre les parois et la rivière en remontant.

Ils marchaient au milieu de l'obscurité de la grotte en n'étant éclairé que par la petite lueur qu'était la flamme produite par le briquet de Zach tandis qu'il était midi et demie passée et que leurs estomacs gargouillaient.

Après s'être hissés hors du bassin, ils s'étaient reposés un peu car le transport par le courant de la rivière sur plus d'un kilomètre les avait éprouvés. Ils avaient également profité de cet instant pour tenter d'essorer leurs habits et pour manger le peu de nourriture contenu dans la banane de Gray, quelques confiseries ayant ramollis au contact de l'eau ainsi qu'une barre chocolatée qu'ils avaient partagé en deux.

Comme seul bruit dans la grotte, il n'y avait que le ruissellement de l'eau sur la roche et ils continuèrent de progresser en silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent un « crac » et que Gray bondisse de surprise en arrière.

Zach abaissa son briquet à l'endroit où le craquement s'était produit.

Son frère venait de marcher sur un crâne. Un crâne humain, orienté face contre terre. L'aîné passa le briquet au-dessus du corps à lequel appartenait ce dernier.  
A la lumière de la flamme, ils virent qu'une armure de plates recouvrait les ossements d'un homme de moyenne stature.

— Un conquistador… Murmura Gray en reconnaissant le type d'armure. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait sur cette île ?

Ils remarquèrent également les deux pointes de flèches fichées dans les vertèbres cervicales.

— T'as pas lu les panneaux au Centre de la Découverte dans la section consacrée à l'histoire de l'île ? Les Espagnols avaient bâti une ville près du volcan et déporter des centaines d'indiens du continent pour qu'ils travaillent comme esclaves dans les mines. Lorsqu'une éruption a ravagé la colonie, les esclaves se sont révoltés et enfuis dans la jungle avant de donner naissance à la tribu qui vivait ici jusqu'au milieu des années quatre-vingt.

— T'as retenu tout ça ? Fit Gray d'un ton étonné.

— Quoi tu me prends pour un débile qui ne s'intéresse à rien et qui ne fait qu'écouter de la musique et draguer des meufs ?

— Non, non… Juste que tu me surprends. Euh Zach… Il y a un autre squelette.

Gray pointait un pied sectionné attaché à un tibia et un péroné, à la limite de la zone éclairée par le briquet.

En se rapprochant, ils virent que le squelette en question n'était ni celui d'un conquistador, ni celui d'un Tun-Si et à vrai dire, il ne datait même pas du seizième siècle mais était beaucoup plus récent. Zach passa le briquet à son frère et se pencha au-dessus du squelette pour ramasser une arme à feu de conception moderne, un fusil mitrailleur.

— Un fusil automatique… Définitivement pas du seizième siècle. Dit Zach.

— Je ne comprends pas, il y a marqué InGen sur son uniforme.

Zach reposa le fusil et regarda le logo cousu sur la veste de treillis, couverte de poussière et en lambeaux, jadis de couleur verte mais déteinte depuis.

— C'est pas l'entreprise qui bâti le parc ? Demandé l'aîné. Celle pour laquelle Claire travaille.

— Si, exactement. Son uniforme rappelle celui des agents de sécurité mais aucun de ceux qu'on a vu n'a une telle arme.

— Parce que ce n'est pas l'un d'eux mais plutôt probablement un membre de la milice privée de la compagnie. Engagé pour faire le sale boulot… Fouillons-le ! Il pourrait y avoir des trucs utiles dans son sac ou ses poches.

Zach vit Gray hésiter un peu à l'idée de fouiller le squelette.

— Il est mort et oublié depuis des années, ne sois pas gêné. Vide carrément le contenu du sac sur le sol. On fera le tri.

Son frère s'exécuta et vida le sac avec sa main libre, leur révélant son contenu à la lueur de la flamme du briquet qui commençait à perdre en intensité.

— Zach, la flamme faiblit.

— Faisons des torches dans ce cas.

Ils arrachèrent les jambes et les bras de l'uniforme et tandis que Gray les déchiraient en plusieurs morceaux à l'aide d'un couteau trouvé dans l'une des poches, Zach désolidarisait les fémurs du reste de squelette en piétinant au niveau du col du fémur et de la patella. Ensuite, ils enroulèrent fermement des bouts d'uniforme arrachés autour de l'extrémité de chaque fémur et les allumèrent à l'aide du peu de feu que produisait encore le briquet. Quand le tissu de l'uniforme s'embrasa, ils purent mieux étudier le contenu du sac.

Il y avait une boîte en plastique contenant probablement de la nourriture mais qu'ils n'osèrent pas ouvrir de peur de libérer une odeur infecte de pourriture dans l'air raréfié de la caverne, une gourde, une radio cassée, des chargeurs de fusil, une machette, une carte topographique de l'île ainsi qu'un magazine de charme datant d'octobre 2002 aux pages rendues collantes par l'humidité comme Gray s'en aperçut lorsqu'il l'entrouvrit avant que son frère ne le lui prenne des mains pour le jeter plus loin d'un air de dire « pas pour toi ». De tous ces objets, Zach ne prit que la gourde, la machette et la carte pour les remettre dans le sac à dos qu'il passa par-dessus son épaule.

A la lumière de leurs torches, ils s'aperçurent qu'ils étaient au pied d'une paroi de laquelle le soldat d'InGen ainsi que le conquistador étaient tombés. En regardant sur leur gauche, ils virent que l'érosion avait creusé des marches dans la roche où un filet d'eau coulait en cascade. Ils les gravirent en faisant attention de ne pas glisser, parvinrent au sommet de la paroi et passèrent sous la voûte marquant l'entrée d'un tunnel qui montait en décrivant des lacets.

Dix minutes plus tard, la lumière du jour apparut à un détour et ils jetèrent leurs torches.

En sortant, leurs yeux mirent quelques secondes pour se réhabituer au soleil alors qu'ils gravissaient un talus situé devant l'entrée de la grotte.

Arrivés en haut, ils eurent une vue sur un val étroit au sol rocailleux et fortement pentu au milieu duquel coulait un ruisseau, coulant en direction des arbres d'une forêt dense plus bas.

Assoiffés, les deux frères allèrent au ruisseau pour se désaltérer ainsi que nettoyer et remplir la gourde qu'ils avaient récupéré.

— Où est-ce qu'on est ? Se demanda Zach.

— Toujours dans la Réserve, je crois qu'on est dans les montagnes à l'ouest de la vallée qu'on a traversé en camion. Répondit Gray, ayant visiblement arrivé à cette conclusion en analysant le paysage devant eux qui ne pouvait correspondre à celui de la côte ouest.

Comme en guise de confirmation, ils entendirent au loin un barrissement de dinosaure provenant de cette direction.

— Il faut rentrer à la Cité. Déclara Zach. Le village est notre ticket de sortie le plus proche mais où est-ce qu'il est putain ?

Gray fouilla la poche de son short et en sortit la carte du parc, obtenue la veille et flétrie suite au contact de l'eau.

— Au sud d'après la carte. Dit-il en pointant un dessin représentant un ensemble de bâtiments au toit de chaume sur la carte, près du centre de celle-ci, au pied de la chaîne de montagnes qui courait tout le long de la côte ouest.

Zach se pencha au-dessus de celle-ci.

— Le problème de cette carte c'est qu'elle est cartoonesque et oublie trop de détails. La combe dans laquelle on est tombés n'y figure même pas. Fit-il remarquer. Si on s'y fie, on risque de se paumer.

Zach avait raison. Il n'y avait que les reliefs les plus importants de représenté sur la carte et la Réserve n'y était qu'une immense tache verte sombre parsemée d'espaces verts clairs correspondant aux espaces dégagés, peuplés de silhouettes de dinosaures.

— On pourrait utiliser la carte du soldat, il y avait le relief et des routes dessus. Se rappela Gray à propos de la carte qu'ils avaient trouvé parmi les effets du squelette.

— Pas con.

Zach sortit la carte du sac, la déplia et l'aplatit au milieu des rochers à leurs pieds. Il regarda l'année d'édition : 1993.

Il y avait un certain nombre de bâtiments nommés « Centre des visiteurs/Administration », « Electricité », « Résid. Hammond », « Bunker », « Pavillon Safari », « Centrale géothermique », «Dessalement », «Quarantaine» et «Docks de l'Est ». Zach distingua un réseau de routes, des tunnels et des bâtiments isolés ça et là dans le tiers oriental de l'île, généralement à côté de vastes zones aux contours arrondis, chacune désignée par un ou plusieurs codes :

_TYRA, DILO, VELO, PROC, BRAC, GALL, TRIC, PARA, STEG, PTER, METR, BARY, HERR, SEGI_

Ils étudièrent ces grandes zones, séparées des routes par des fossés de béton et/ou des clôtures portant une pancarte figurant un éclair. C'étaient les enclos de l'ancien parc, maintes et maintes fois mentionné dans les médias. Au centre de l'enclos le plus au sud, dont le code avait été rayé au feutre, on avait tracé un grand cercle noir annoté « _CHANTIER PRINCIPAL (Camp de Base)_ », à l'endroit même sur la carte de Jurassic World qui correspondait à Burroughs. Près du volcan ainsi que sur l'une des montagnes à l'est, des petits cercles rouges pointés par des flèches partant d'une annotation elle aussi en rouge « _Des horreurs sont tapies dans les profondeurs_ » tandis que dans un marais du sud de l'île, on avait écrit « _Ici vivent les trois putes de cracheuses_ ».  
Mais l'annotation qui attira le plus l'attention de Zach, écrite en petit dans le bas de la carte, était la suivante « _La nuit est sombre et pleine de terreurs…_ ».  
Ces mots disaient quelque chose au jeune homme qui aurait juré les avoir déjà lus ou entendus quelque part mais cette annotation ainsi que toutes les autres, écrites du temps de la construction de Jurassic World, avaient un caractère mystérieux et inquiétant. Celui qui les avait écrites devait être terrifié par quelque chose qui sévissait sur l'île à cette époque mais depuis la construction avait été achevée et personne n'avait été tué dans l'enceinte du parc jusqu'au deuxième jour de leur visite. Quel que soit leur nature, ces « horreurs » avaient disparu depuis bien des années, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été rien d'autre qu'une légende et les deux Mitchell ne se préoccupèrent pas plus des annotations.

Zach réfléchit alors à l'itinéraire qu'ils pourraient emprunter.

— Je propose que l'on rejoigne la vallée, que l'on bifurque au sud puis que l'on traverse la rivière pour rejoindre cette vieille route et qu'on la suive le long de la combe. On devrait revenir à la piste safari qu'il suffirait de suivre et on devrait être ainsi revenir tôt ou tard au village situé dans ces environs. Qu'est-ce t'en pense ?

Mais son frère ne répondit pas.

— Gray ? Zach se retourna et vit que son frère avait pris un caillou pointu et traçait des traits sur une paroi. Il avait commencé à représenter des montagnes ainsi que le cours de la Bruyante ou du moins tel qu'il se l'imaginait.

— T'es sérieux ? On n'a pas le temps pour ça. Le réprimanda Zach.

— Si quelqu'un a retrouvé nos traces, il saura par où l'on passera.

— Gray. Claire dois nous croire morts. Avança Zach sur un ton grave. Personne ne pourrait croire qu'on est arrivés à s'en sortir après ce qui est arrivé. J'ai cru moi-même qu'on allait mourir à l'intérieur de ce camion et si je n'avais pas eu l'idée désespérée qui nous a permis d'en sortir, on y serait resté ! On ne peut compter que sur nous-mêmes pour s'en sortir. Viens ! J'aimerais être rentré au resort avant la tombée de la nuit.

Avant qu'il ne lâche sa pierre, Gray signa rapidement son œuvre inachevée de son nom et de celui de son frère. Celui-ci avait surement raison et il se pourrait que personne ne tombe sur la carte dessinée mais au fond de lui, il savait qu'il y avait une petite chance que quelqu'un ait retrouvé leurs traces.

— Gray !

— J'arrive !

Alors qu'il trottinait pour rejoindre son frère qui marchait le long du ruisseau, il s'arrêta derechef lorsqu'une forte secousse parcourut le sol et fut ressentie dans toute l'île.

— Éloignes-toi des parois ! Lui cria Zach en voyant des pierres se décrocher des parois et dégringoler.

Celles-ci glissèrent le long de la pente et les deux frères s'écartèrent sur leur chemin et se rejoignirent sur un gros roc sur un terrain relativement plat au milieu du val le temps que la secousse ne se stoppe et que toutes les pierres ne soient arrêtés, la plupart en se fracassant en plusieurs morceaux plus bas.

— Une autre secousse. Dit Gray, inquiet.

— Aussi forte que celle d'hier soir. Je n'aime pas ça. Raison de plus pour quitter cet endroit au plus vite.

Ils attendirent quelques instants puis reprirent leur route tout en jetant un regard attentif à leur environnement.

— C'est un peu comme dans _Game of Thrones_. Déclara Gray.

— Comment ça ?

— Quand Bran Stark doit aller au-delà du Mur pour aller voir la Corneille à trois yeux. Tout comme lui, on doit traverser une terre dangereuse au péril de notre vie malgré notre âge.

— Sauf que contrairement à lui, tu n'es pas handicapé et il n'y pas de neige pour nous gêner donc notre voyage devrait être plus facile que le sien et celui de ses compagnons. Du moins je l'espère. Et à y réfléchir, je ne sais ce qui est le pire entre les morts-vivants et les dinosaures.

— Les morts-vivants clairement. Les dinosaures ne te ressuscitent pas en l'un des leurs après t'avoir tué, eux.

— C'est pas faux.

Plus ils avançaient, plus la rocaille laissait place à de la végétation et ils sentirent de nouveau l'herbe leur fouetter les mollets.

— Je doute que ça plaise maman que tu regardes ce genre de série, c'est assez hard par moments. Repris Zach peu après.

— Ce qu'on a vu et vécu tout à l'heure était hard aussi… Rappela Gray d'une voix faible.

— Pas faux. Avoua Zach sur un ton neutre. J'ai une de ces dalles… Je tuerais pour un burger avec des frites. Pas toi ? Fit-il tout à coup sur un ton un peu plus enjoué comme pour changer de sujet et éviter d'évoquer les horreurs liées au camion.

— Pareil.

Avant de pénétrer dans la jungle, Zach ramassa un bout de bois et le pesa dans sa main, comme pour vérifier sa solidité.  
Jugeant qu'il était assez solide pour s'en servir de moyen de défense, il le garda dans sa main droite. Il intima son frère à le suivre de très près en restant derrière lui et ils passèrent sous l'ombre des arbres.


	51. Le Poing du Géant

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Se demanda Grady.

Dans l'obscurité, son pied avait buté dans un objet fin et un bruit de papier froissé s'en était suivi. Il éclaira ses pieds et se pencha pour ramasser ce qui était un magazine de charme.

— Octobre 2002. Lut-il sur la couverture. D'où est-ce que tu sors toi ?

Après une inspection attentive, il déclara :

— Quoiqu'il en soit, t'as pas l'air en trop mauvais état. Tu vas rejoindre ma collection…

Derrière lui, Grady sentit le regard pesant de Dearing.

— Ben quoi ? Je n'allais pas le laisser pourrir là.

— Si on s'arrête pour que tu puisses ramasser toute les curiosités qui traînent sur le sol, on va encore être là demain. Tu n'es pas dans un jeu de rôle. Grommela-elle.

Ils virent les squelettes devant eux.

— Ah, tes neveux se sont improvisés détrousseurs… Ils n'ont pris que ce qu'ils jugeaient utile. Observa Grady en inspectant les objets laissés sur le sol. Débrouillards et malins comme ils ont l'air d'être, ils ont peut-être une chance de s'en sortir à travers la Réserve.

Dearing, alors agenouillée près du conquistador, vint auprès du deuxième squelette, éclairé par le faisceau de la lampe torche.

— C'est un employé de la division sécurité. Dit Dearing-elle. Surement l'un de ceux qui disparurent pendant la construction.

Ils se relevèrent et commencèrent à gravir les marches menant au tunnel en haut.

— J'ai toujours trouvé cette partie de l'histoire de Jurassic World assez trouble. Dit-il. Tu as des infos à me faire part à ce sujet ?

— J'ai voulu accéder une fois aux dossiers à propos des activités de la division sécurité à cette époque, par curiosité tu vois, mais même avec mon statut de directrice de parc, l'accès m'a été refusé. Raconta Dearing.

— Curieux.

Grady entendit comme un linger tintement derrière lui, provenant de Dearing. De derrière son épaule, il l'avait aperçue fouiller le sol sous le squelette du conquistador, à l'endroit même où il avait brièvement entrevu des pièces en passant le faisceau de la lampe torche à ce niveau.

— Tu ne veux pas mettre dans le sac les pièces que t'as glissé dans ton soutif ?

Il avait posé cette question sur un ton désintéressé, ce qui surprit un peu Dearing.

— Pas de commentaire graveleux de ta part ? L'air des cavernes te rendrait malade ?

— Disons que je conçois les raisons qui te poussent à t'assurer une petite retraite. Je ne sais pas ce que ces pièces valent de nos jours mais en t'adressant à la bonne personne, peut-être que tu en tireras une certaine somme. Il sera dommage que tu en perdes simplement en te penchant.

— Ouais. A y réfléchir, elles seront mieux dans ton sac.

Une fois au sommet des marches, elle sortit les dix pièces d'or qu'elle avait ramassées et les mit dans la poche du haut du sac de Grady.

— Tu pourras en prélever un petit pourcentage pour toi si tu veux. Lui confia Dearing.

— Merci pour la proposition mais je décline car je ne crois pas en avoir besoin. Refusa-il humblement.

Ils sortirent de la grotte un quart d'heure plus tard.

— Une carte. Dommage qu'ils ne l'aient pas terminée et qu'ils n'aient pas tracé leur trajectoire. Dit Grady lorsqu'il remarqua la paroi sur laquelle elle était dessinée. A partir d'ici, il devient bien plus difficile de les traquer. Et plus dangereux aussi… Nous aurons de fortes chances de rencontrer des dinosaures dans la vallée. Ajouta-il en jetant un regard méfiant vers la jungle plus bas que Dearing regardait d'un air songeur.

— Dire qu'il me suffit d'appeler la salle de contrôle pour savoir où se trouve n'importe lequel des dinosaures de la Réserve mais que l'on est incapable de retrouver des personnes perdues à l'intérieur. Se dit-elle à elle-même. A moins que…

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

— Je viens d'avoir une idée pour nous aider à les pister. Il faut juste que je passe un coup de fil.

Elle sortit son portable et chercha du réseau mais n'en trouvant pas dans le val, elle regarda derrière eux pour chercher un point en hauteur d'où son téléphone pourrait recevoir du signal. A côté de la caverne d'où ils étaient venus et juste entre les deux contreforts de la montagne dans l'ombre de laquelle ils se trouvaient, se dressait au milieu des éboulis un grand rocher au sommet aplati et qui dominait le val, un dyke nommé le Poing du Géant en raison de sa forme générale évoquant un poing fermé.  
Ce rocher était surtout connu pour comporter une série de marches taillées dans le roc il y a fort longtemps, formant un escalier décrivant un colimaçon jusqu'au sommet, escalier vers lequel se dirigeait Dearing.

— Claire, j'ai une radio. Si tu pouvais me…

Elle ne l'entendit pas car elle avait déjà commencé à gravir les marches à toute vitesse.

— Comme tu veux… Dit Grady entre ses dents alors qu'il se dirigeait à son tour vers l'escalier qu'il se dépêcha de gravir pour réduire la distance entre lui et Dearing.

Vers le milieu de l'escalier, un morceau de l'une des marches s'effrita lorsque Dearing posa le pied dessus et elle serait tombée en arrière si Grady n'était pas parvenu à la rattraper à temps. Avec son aide, elle parvint à retrouver l'équilibre et elle se retourna pour lui adresser un regard reconnaissant.

— Merci.

— De rien. Fais attention ! Cet escalier n'est pas tout récent.

— Je crois en avoir entendu parler une fois. Personne ne sait qui l'a aménagé.

— Exact. D'après la tradition orale des Tun-Si, il était déjà là au seizième siècle.

Quand ils arrivèrent au sommet, alors que le soleil était haut dans le ciel au milieu des éclaircies, Grady sortit une radio de son sac, l'alluma et la passa à Dearing qui se mit à tourner les boutons pour trouver la fréquence lui permettant d'entrer en contact avec la salle de contrôle. Lorsqu'elle la trouva, elle porta la radio à sa bouche.

— Contrôle, ici Dearing. Me recevez-vous ?

Il se passa quelques secondes avant que quelqu'un ne lui réponde.

— _Claire !_ S'écria Krill._ On commençait à s'inquiéter. Où êtes-vous ?_

— Je suis dans les montagnes de la cordillère occidentale, au sommet du Poing du Géant.

— _Vous êtes dans la Réserve et loin de toute infrastructure ? Mais vous êtes folle !_ S'affola Cruthers. _Il serait judicieux que vous rentriez. Hoskins est là et il n'est pas très content ! Il a même cru que vous vous apprêtiez à vous enfuir !_

— Qu'il patiente ! Répondit Dearing. Je ne viens pas de faire tout ce chemin pour faire demi-tour maintenant. J'ai une chose à faire et j'y parviendrais ! Ne vous souciez pas de moi. Je ne suis pas seule. Ajouta-elle en regardant Grady qui observa une lueur de complicité dans ses yeux à ce moment-là.

— _Vous êtes avec Owen, c'est ça ?_ _Vous l'avez jeté hors de la salle de contrôle comme si c'était un clochard il n'y a même pas quelques heures et de toutes les personnes présentes sur l'île, c'est vers lui que vous vous tournez ? Ça ne va pas faire taire les rumeurs sur vous deux vous savez. _

— Je les emmerde ! Si je vous appelle c'est pour vous dire que mes neveux sont vivants, Zara a dû surement déjà vous informer à ce sujet, mais le problème est qu'on a perdu leur trace. A partir du point où nous nous trouvons, ils ont pu prendre n'importe quel chemin à travers la Réserve et j'aimerais savoir si il y aurait-il moyen d'utiliser les capteurs de mouvements et la reconnaissance photo pour déterminer où ils sont ?

Il eut une pause le temps que le technicien en chef réfléchisse.

— _La difficulté est que partant du constat que personne n'irait se perdre dans la Réserve, l'algorithme de reconnaissance photo n'as pas été conçu pour reconnaître les formes humaines et ainsi, ils ont dû être comptabilisés comme autres, à l'instar de tout animal ne faisant pas partie de la faune préhistorique de la Réserve et d'une taille égale ou supérieure à celle d'un raton-laveur. Pour trouver vos neveux, il faudrait défiler les images prises par les pièges photos associés aux capteurs ayant comptabilisé les animaux notifiés comme autres une par une manuellement. On parle de centaines de photos à regarder. Ça prendra du temps et à si jamais nous les retrouvons via ce processus, vous pouvez être sûr qu'ils auront une longueur d'avance sur vous._ Expliqua-il.

— Nous devons essayer. A chaque fois que vous trouverez Zach et Gray, transmettez-nous les coordonnées des capteurs à côté desquels ils seront passés afin que nous les reportions sur la carte d'Owen, nous guidant ainsi vers eux.

— _C'est la meilleure solution que nous avons de toute manière. Si seulement les capteurs couvraient les berges de la Bruyante et la combe… On aurait pu s'en servir pour retrouver les touristes. Je profite également de vous avoir pour vous informer qu'un gros orage arrive de l'ouest. Il restera au-dessus de l'île pendant la majorité de l'après-midi. J'espère que vous avez pris un imperméable… _

— Merde. Jura Grady. Je savais que j'avais oublié un truc en partant.

— Un peu tard mais merci quand même pour l'info. Dit Dearing. On fait comme prévu. Merci.

Elle mit fin à la communication et se retourna vers Grady qui semblait avoir le regard perdu au loin, admirant la vue depuis le sommet du dyke.

— Quelle vue… Fit Dearing émerveillée lorsqu'elle le rejoignit.

Ils avaient un vue incroyable non seulement sur le val mais aussi sur la longue vallée et le plateau où les camions safaris circulaient encore il y a peu.  
Le panorama auxquels ils avaient droit comprenait également le Mont Sibo, la terre noire et aride de La Colère de la Mère ainsi que le col menant à L'Étreinte et encore plus loin à l'est, se dressaient les Monts Brumeux, lointains et inquiétants. Aucune construction ou infrastructure humaine n'était visible à des lieues à la ronde, comme si l'île était restée sauvage et indomptée toute ces années, que Jurassic World n'avait jamais existé et que les événements de la matinée n'avaient jamais eu lieu, impression renforcée par les chants mélodieux des dinosaures résonnant au loin.  
Dearing avait l'impression d'être en face d'un monde perdu qui avait été préservé depuis la fin de l'ère Mésozoïque, presque soixante-six millions d'années plus tôt, et tout à coup, elle se sentit toute petite face à cette terre sauvage, dominée par les montagnes et isolée avec Grady sur le dyke.

— Ceci est la vraie Nublar. Déclara Grady solennellement.

Ils restèrent là quelques instants à observer le paysage, tels deux explorateurs face à des terres inexplorées et inhospitalières ayant toujours résisté à la Civilisation.

— Comme tu l'as dit, tu ne peux plus faire demi-tour. Reprit-il alors qu'ils longeaient le ruisseau dans le val. La seule chose que tu peux faire c'est avancer, et ce même si cela implique d'aller en avant du danger. Ici, tu n'as pas le contrôle sur quoi que ce soit et tu dois l'accepter. Le monde n'est pas dans les classeurs ou l'ordinateur que tu as laissés, non. Le monde est devant, et tu te tiens à sa merci. C'est à toi de d'adapter à la Nature et non l'inverse. Écoutes mes conseils et tu devrais t'en sortir. Si tu survis à ce périple, tu seras une femme totalement différente à la fin…

Alors qu'ils étaient sur le point d'entrer à leur tour dans la jungle, un coup de tonnerre retentit loin derrière eux, au-delà des pics qui devinrent comme menaçants tout à coup.  
Cruthers les avait prévenus qu'il y allait avoir un orage durant l'après-midi. Celui-ci était pour l'instant au-dessus de l'océan et à en juger par la puissance du bruit et la vitesse du vent, Grady sut qu'il allait être au-dessus d'eux d'ici peu.


	52. A travers la Vallée

Loin devant, Zach et Gray avaient commencé leur traversée de la plaine et étaient presque arrivés à la rivière.

L'herbe était si haute que Zach en avait jusqu'à la taille et Gray devait se hisser sur ses talons pour mieux voir autour de lui.

A une trentaine de mètres, des dryosaures paissaient la tête baissée, ne la relevant que de temps à autre pour surveiller les deux jeunes humains tout en mâchonnant. Au sud, une demi-douzaine de dinosaures bruns à marbrures bleues en faisait tout autant.

Bipèdes eux aussi mais de constitution beaucoup plus robuste, ils mesuraient dans les quatre mètres cinquante de long et un mètre cinquante de haut. Ce qui attirait l'œil chez ces animaux était leur crâne, dont le sommet chez les adultes était surmonté d'un dôme épais tandis que le dessus de leur bec corné était décoré de petites pointes osseuses. Ils regardaient les deux jeunes humains voyager à travers la plaine et par leur regard fixe rappelant celui d'un taureau regardant d'un œil mauvais des intrus dans sa pâture, ils mettaient mal à l'aise Zach et celui-ci referma sa poigne autour de son bout de bois.  
Bien qu'il ne fût pas aussi versé dans les dinosaures que son frère, Zach avait quand même reconnu ces animaux, des pachycéphalosaures, où les dinos-moines comme beaucoup les surnommaient car le dôme et la couronne de cornes petites et épaisses le ceignant évoquaient une tonsure. Il savait que c'était des animaux au tempérament comparable à celui des buffles ou des bisons et par conséquent, il emmenait Gray le plus loin possible d'eux.  
Avant que des études sur le comportement de ces dinosaures n'aient été rendues publiques, les pachycéphalosaures avaient pour habitude d'être représentés dans les livres se fonçant dessus tête la première, à l'instar des bœufs musqués ou des mouflons. Mais malgré le fait qu'ils se servaient en effet de leur crâne comme moyen défensif, ils cherchaient plutôt à foncer sur les flancs et à donner des coups latéraux, blessant leurs rivaux lors des combats rituels ou les prédateurs à l'aide de la couronne de cornes, particulièrement usées chez les individus âgés.

En évitant de faire des mouvements brusques susceptibles de déclencher une réaction indésirable chez les pachycéphalosaures, Zach et Gray continuèrent leur route en direction des falaises au-delà de la rivière et qu'ils comptaient contourner pour tomber sur une piste leur permettant de monter sur le plateau.

Au nord-est, ils virent quelques grands oiseaux noirs, des urubus, tourner en cercle au-dessus des falaises et ils se demandèrent ce qui avait attiré leur attention avant qu'ils ne se rappellent qu'ils avaient vus des passagers du camion, ainsi qu'un parasaurolophus et un garde monté chuter des mêmes falaises que les urubus survolaient.  
Lorsqu'ils s'imaginèrent les urubus se posant sur les corps désarticulés au pied des falaises pour les dévorer, ils détournèrent leur regard de celles-ci pour regarder droit devant.

Quand les frères Mitchell arrivèrent au bord de la rivière, ils remarquèrent que quelque chose d'inquiétant y était survenu depuis qu'ils l'avaient traversé en camion au niveau d'un gué plus en amont : Le niveau de l'eau avait drastiquement baissé et il était si bas qu'il atteignait à peine leurs chevilles.

Zach songea que dans le cas où la rivière était naturelle, la source s'était subitement tarie tandis que si elle était artificielle, le mécanisme permettant d'acheminer l'eau jusqu'à la source avait dû être stoppé, probablement suite à l'évacuation du secteur. En traversant la rivière, ils virent que les poissons peinaient à s'y mouvoir et la plupart qu'ils virent s'étaient retrouvés piégés entre les rochers au fond du lit, frétillants en vain pour tenter de se dépêtrer.

Lors de leur traversée, seuls leurs chaussures et chaussettes furent mouillées à nouveau, ce qui n'était pas pour les déplaire car ils avaient eu leur compte d'eau pour la semaine entière après leur baignade dans la Bruyante.

Après cet obstacle dont le franchissement s'était révélé plus facile que prévu, ils bifurquèrent plein sud, vers l'endroit où les falaises laissaient place à un relief plus adouci, recouvert par la jungle. Ils passèrent à l'endroit même où ils avaient vus la harde de Bucéphale se nourrir et revinrent sous les arbres.

A chaque fois qu'ils tombaient sur des traces, ou qu'ils entendaient des cris et autres bruits renseignant sur la présence proche de gros animaux, Zach emmenait son frère dans la direction opposée afin d'éviter au maximum les mauvaises rencontres, ce qui les poussa à faire quelques détours durant leur ascension au milieu des sous-bois. Quand ils terminèrent celle-ci, ils remarquèrent en se retournant que le ciel d'occident était devenu sombre et que les montagnes de la cordillère occidentale, leurs pentes boisées ainsi qu'une partie de la plaine étaient déjà passés dans l'ombre.

X

Agenouillée dans l'herbe carte en main, Dearing y reportait les coordonnées que Krill venait de leur communiquer par radio.

Celle-ci lui avait également appris que Young était arrivée à la salle de contrôle et qu'elle les aidait actuellement dans leur tâche. C'était cette dernière qui, en défilant sur son ordinateur portable les photos prises par les capteurs, avait vu sur l'une d'entre elles deux formes humaines floues derrière un buisson qu'elle avait reconnu comme étant les neveux de Dearing et en avait tout de suite informé Krill qui transmis les coordonnées du capteur à sa supérieure ainsi que l'heure à laquelle la photo avait été prise.

Dearing regarda sa montre. Zach et Gray étaient passés devant le piège photo dix minutes plus tôt.

Elle se releva et fit signe à Grady qu'ils pouvaient poursuivre.

— Dépêchons-nous de traverser la vallée. Pressa celui-ci après avoir regardé les nuages passer au-dessus d'eux tandis que le tonnerre se faisait de plus en plus proche. Les dinos se sont déjà mis à l'abri. Constata-il en remarquant que la plaine était vide, à part un héron chassant au loin.

Marchant d'un pas rapide, ils arrivèrent au bord de la rivière.

Entre le moment où Zach et Gray l'avaient traversé et où Grady et Dearing arrivèrent, l'eau avait disparu, ne laissant que des flaques éparses dans le fond du lit de la rivière où des poissons gigotaient faiblement, agonisants la bouche ouverte.  
Ainsi exposés, ils faisaient le bonheur des piscivores et des nécrophages. En plus d'un héron et de quelques aigrettes, il y avait également deux unenlagiasqui parcouraient le lit en marchant de manière saccadée, de la même manière que les oiseaux avec lesquels ils étaient en concurrence. Dès qu'ils passaient à proximité d'un poisson, ils se jetaient subitement sur celui-ci pour les maintenir sur place à l'aide de leur griffe en forme de faucille enfoncée dans les chairs du poisson, puis refermaient leurs fines mâchoires sur celui-ci et arquaient le cou en arrière pour l'avaler goulûment.

Quand ils virent les deux humains descendre la berge, ils les regardèrent avec curiosité et décidèrent de les approcher précautionneusement, attiré par les reflets brillants de la montre de Dearing.

— Ouste ! Ouste ! Fit Grady à leur encontre en effectuant de grands gestes dès qu'il vit l'un des théropodes au plumage cendré vouloir se jeter sur le poignet de Dearing pour lui ravir sa montre, quitte à la mordre.

Dearing sursauta, tout comme les unenlagias, effrayés, qui n'insistèrent pas et décampèrent en battant vainement des ailes, comme pour évacuer leur frustration.

— Aucun des camions passés par ici ce matin ne nous a informés que la rivière était à sec. Comment cela se fait que l'eau ait disparut subitement ? Même quand la pluie vient à tarder, il y en a toujours au moins vingt centimètres. Dit-elle lorsqu'ils furent de l'autre côté.

— La réponse à ta question est à chercher au niveau de la source. Quelque chose l'a bloquée.

Grady ne poussa pas plus loin sa réponse et se contenta de regarder le volcan.

Au nord-est, les urubus tournaient toujours au-dessus des falaises et avec ces oiseaux tournant dans les cieux, l'orage sur le point d'éclater au-dessus de la plaine et la rivière asséchée et ses poissons mourants derrière eux, Dearing et Grady n'eurent plus l'impression d'être dans la même vallée paradisiaque telle qu'ils l'avaient toujours connue et qui avait encore conservé cet aspect lorsqu'ils l'avaient contemplée du haut du dyke.  
Ils sentirent que tout un temps était révolu.


	53. Contrôle IV

Sachant où Dearing était grâce à la conversation que celle-ci avait eu avec Cruthers, Hoskins avait rappelé les agents qu'il avait envoyé à sa recherche.  
Cependant, il était toujours furieux à son égard car en s'étant lancé à la recherche de ses neveux, elle avait laissé les techniciens de la salle de contrôle se débrouiller seul et ne supervisait pas la gestion de la crise. Dearing avait beau être accompagnée de Grady, le fait qu'elle se promenait au milieu de la Réserve relevait de l'inconscience.

— Les gars ? Il y a un truc bizarre qui arrive aux animaux de la Réserve. Déclara Adamson.

Hoskins vit Cruthers se lever pour aller auprès d'elle et curieux, il fit de même.

— Quoi donc ? Demanda Cruthers, penché sur la console d'Adamson.

Celle-ci afficha sur son écran une carte où figuraient des centaines de points brillants correspondant aux dinosaures du secteur quatre, répartis de manière relativement homogène au sein des limites de la Réserve.

— Il n'y a rien d'anormal, constata le technicien en chef, il me semble que l'on a toujours eu ce genre de répartition.

— Elle date de onze heures, juste avant la débandade du troupeau. Lui précisa sa collègue qui afficha d'autres cartes, montrant chacune une répartition différente des points. Si je la compare avec celle de midi puis celle de treize heures et enfin celle de quatorze heures, que remarques-tu ?

En défilant les cartes dans l'ordre chronologique, Cruthers remarqua que la répartition des points de moins en moins homogène, ceux-ci se concentrant alors de plus en plus dans le sud du secteur.  
Sur celle de quatorze heures, les trois quarts des parts étaient concentrés dans les champs centraux ainsi qu'aux alentours du village safari, ne laissant que des petits groupes de points épars dans la vallée occidentale, le plateau et l'Étreinte.

— Ils migrent vers le sud, pourquoi ?

Puis Cruthers se souvint de la secousse qu'ils avaient ressentie peu après treize heures et de celle survenue la veille.

— Les animaux sentent en avance les catastrophes naturelles, même les dinos nés en laboratoire alors qu'on est en incapable. Ça a probablement un lien avec le regain d'activité du Sibo. La secousse survenue tout à l'heure était de magnitude 5,2 ; plus que celle de hier soir.

— Jetez un œil sur les dernières images satellites. Leur dit un autre technicien qui afficha les dites images sur l'écran principal.

Il zooma au niveau de la vallée occidentale et ce qu'ils remarquèrent tous fut que l'eau de la rivière avait disparu, ne laissant qu'un sillon brunâtre au milieu de la vallée.

— Elle s'est asséchée en moins de deux heures. Leur informa-il.

— L'assèchement des sources est l'un des signes avant-coureurs d'une éruption volcanique. Fit Hoskins. Ils avaient dit ça dans un documentaire sur la destruction de Pompéi.

— C'est ce que les derniers relevés pris à la centrale géothermique indiqueraient aussi. Ajouta le technicien, consultant son écran.

— Son éruption est imminente. Dit Cruthers gravement. Il ne s'agit plus que d'une question de quelques jours voir d'heures. Comme si on avait besoin de ça…

— Raison de plus pour régler la situation vis-à-vis de l'Indominus le plus vite possible, quitte à employer tous les moyens en notre possession. Sinon, nous risquerons fort de nous battre sur deux fronts différents. Dit Hoskins.

C'est à ce moment-là que Masrani revint dans la salle de contrôle et le directeur de la division sécurité le salua d'un signe de tête et d'un « Monsieur ».

— J'ignorais que vous étiez ici, Victor.

— Vous savez très probablement pourquoi je suis là.

— Je n'ai pas été informé de votre venue mais franchement c'est une bonne chose que vous soyez là. Vos conseils m'ont déjà été précieux par le passé. Si vous en avez, faites-moi en part.

— J'ai bien une idée mais elle n'est pas des plus communes.

— Dîtes toujours. Hoskins emmena Masrani dans un coin de la pièce pour qu'ils puissent converser à voix basse sans que les techniciens les entendent.

— Comme vous le savez peut-être, ma division finance le programme de recherche I.B.R.I.S, celui dirigé par monsieur Grady et qui concerne les achillobators. Cela fait trois ans que je le surveille. Nous pourrions utiliser ces animaux pour retrouver l'I. rex.

Masrani fronça les sourcils, n'étant pas sûr de où Hoskins voulait en venir.

— Celui-ci aura beau se terrer dans la jungle et échapper à tous nos moyens de détections technologiques, reprit le directeur de la division sécurité, il ne pourra pas faire de même face à l'odorat développé des raptors.

— Le programme I.B.R.I.S a pour but d'étudier leur intelligence, pas d'en faire des chiens renifleurs. Rétorqua Masrani avec dédain.

— En effet et c'est ce qui a été fait. Mais nous avons également appris qu'ils pouvaient obéir à des ordres. Il suffirait de leur présenter le morceau de chair que les gardes ont trouvé pour qu'ils retrouvent sa trace et le traquent.

— Laissez-moi être clair. Aucun raptor ne sera lâché sur cette île, nous avons déjà assez de prédateurs hors confinement.

— La solution à cette crise se tient à portée de main. Il vous suffit de la tendre vers elle. Plaida Hoskins avant de continuer ses explications. Une fois que les raptors auront trouvé l'I. rex, nous l'aurons en visuel et nous pourrons nous en occuper. A ce propos, quel est votre décision à ce sujet.

— Je ne sais pas encore.

— Vous ignorez quoi faire de lui ? Sauf votre respect monsieur, et sans vouloir vous brusquer, il vous faut décider et vite car il peut tomber sur les gardes en train de pister les métris à tout moment. L'un de mes amis est mort dans une embuscade en Afghanistan parce que le commandement avait tardé à leur donner des ordres clairs et l'environnement dans lequel les gardes progressent est très favorable aux embuscades. Même des forces armées aussi entraînées et disciplinées que les légions romaines ou les GI's ont été décimées en milieu forestier. Et comme vous le savez, j'en sais quelque chose puisque le même genre de situations est arrivé quatorze ans plus tôt à certains de mes hommes, sur cette même île. Le sort d'Hamada et ses hommes dépend de votre décision.

Masrani prit un air songeur.

— C'est difficile à décider. J'aimerais croire que l'on peut encore la capturer et la remettre dans son enclos. Il suffirait de faire passer l'incident des métriacanthosaures pour une simple évasion pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre. Avec de la chance, nous pouvons regagner le contrôle. Le chaos n'est survenu que dans la Réserve après tout.

Du point de vue d'Hoskins, Masrani se berçait d'illusions or il était nécessaire de le lui faire comprendre.

— La Réserve a été évacuée, c'est une bonne chose. Mais concernant le reste du parc, on fait quoi, surtout avec le réveil imminent du Sibo ? Lui demanda Hoskins en pointant les secteurs encore en activité sur la carte en temps réel. Nous avons des milliers de gens qui ne se doutent actuellement de rien. L'I. rex a déjà déjoué la surveillance établie pour semer le chaos. Même si il est à des kilomètres des attractions les plus proches encore en activité, il nous faut nous préparer.

— Si on s'aperçoit qu'il se rapproche trop de la frontière orientale de la Réserve, que l'on évacue le secteur se trouvant au-delà. Mettons en quarantaine dès maintenant tout ce qui se trouve à moins d'une demi-douzaine de kilomètres du volcan. Quant à votre projet concernant les raptors, je vais étudier sa viabilité selon les principes éthiques de cette entreprise.

— Entendu, Monsieur. Venez me voir dès que vous aurez pris votre décision.


	54. La traque

Durant les quarante minutes suivant la rencontre avec Spectre, les gardes ne croisèrent aucun autre dinosaure et tout au long de leur progression, la jungle n'était devenue que de plus en plus silencieuse et inquiétante tandis que l'air se faisait plus vicié et qu'au-dessus de la canopée, le ciel devint de plus en plus gris.

Comme prévu, les équipes déployées en amont les contactèrent par radio à treize heures cinq pour faire leur rapport.

A treize heures trente, la radio d'Hamada commença à grésiller de nouveau :

— _Cole au rapport. RAS au défilé central._ Fit la voix de Maleko en premier.

— _Rössler au rapport. RAS au défilé sud._ Fit une voix de femme avec un accent allemand en second.

Hamada attendit quelques secondes le temps d'attendre une communication de la part de Sandros, dont l'équipe était déployée au passage nord. Il n'en eut pas. Hamada contacta Sandros :

— Sandros. Ici Hamada. Quel est votre rapport ?

La radio ne produisit que des parasites.

— Répondez Sandros !

Hamada tenta une troisième tentative de communication mais n'eut toujours pas de réponse.

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ? Grogna Brunet.

— Je me pose la même question. Répondit Hamada. Si l'on passe à proximité du défilé nord, il faudrait que l'on en profite pour voir ce qu'ils font.

— _En tout cas, ça fait vingt minutes que j'ai perdu leurs signaux vitaux._ Intervint Harriman à la radio. _J'ai cru que c'était dû à un bug ou un défaut de transmission mais le fait qu'ils ne répondent pas à la radio m'inquiète en tout haut point. _

— De même. Je crains que le pire ne soit à envisager. Dit Hamada

Un peu plus loin, il s'arrêta soudainement devant une troupe de compsognathus qui déboulèrent sur leur gauche. Ceux-ci se regroupèrent en travers de leur chemin, puis se dressèrent sur leurs pattes postérieures pour regarder les gardes, gazouillèrent brièvement, avant de disparaître derechef dans les fourrés à la droite des gardes et de descendre la pente, en faisant bouger les fougères sur leur passage.

— Regarde-les. Ils sont tout excités, ils ont dû flairer quelque chose d'intéressant. Pointa Bellamy, derrière l'épaule d'Hamada.

— Un animal mourant. Ou déjà mort. Compléta Brunet.

— Ou peut-être l'un des touristes qui s'est foulé la cheville ou je ne sais quoi ? S'ils le trouvent avant nous, ils ne lui laisseront aucune chance. Ajouta Rahim en bout de file.

— Possible. Fit Hamada.

— Ils vont dans la même direction que nous. Observa Brunet en regardant les compsognathus longer le ruisseau.

— Alors suivons-les. Décida Hamada. Avec de la chance, ils nous mèneront aux métriacanthosaures.

Les gardes dévalèrent la pente et entreprirent de suivre les compsognathus.

A un furlong plus loin, alors qu'ils étaient presque arrivés en vue de l'entrée du défilé nord, quelque uns entendirent des bruissements provenant d'en haut d'une pente sur leur droite.

— Quelque chose nous observe. Fit l'un des membres de la compagnie.

— Ça ne peut être les metris. Dit Drekanson après avoir regardé sa smartwatch. Ni l'I. rex, c'est trop petit.

— Rien qui mérite à ce que l'on s'attarde en gros, on ferait mieux de continuer. Pressa Bellamy.

Ils poursuivirent leur chemin mais à peine eurent-ils parcourus quelques mètres que l'oreille attentive de Darbinian entendit un bourdonnement derrière eux. Elle se retourna vivement et vit une petite boule noire finir de traverser le vallon en flottant dans les airs.

— Drone espion ! S'écria-elle.

— Prenez-le en chasse ! Ordonna immédiatement Brunet qui l'entraperçut au dernier moment.

Les gardes furent contraints de lancer leur dernier drone restant à la poursuite de l'appareil espion.

Le Farfadet ayant rapidement disparu derrière la végétation, Hamada et Brunet vinrent auprès de Verplancke pour suivre la poursuite sur son écran tandis que Rahim était aussi concentré sur le sien qu'un pilote de rallye lors d'une course. Il jouait frénétiquement avec le joystick alors que le Farfadet slalomait entre les arbres.

— Tu es sûre au moins que c'est un appareil espion ? Demanda Turner à Darbinian.

— Je crois qu'elle a vu juste. Ce n'est ni l'un des nôtres, ni de ceux utilisés par les employés. Répondit à la place Verplancke. Je me demande à qui il appartient.

— Peut-être un touriste farceur ou un journaliste trop curieux. Supposa Durant.

— Et ben qui que soit l'enfant de putain qui s'amuse à jouer avec nos nerfs, je jure que ça va barder pour sa gueule si on le trouve. Grommela Brunet.

Le Farfadet avait retrouvé le drone mystérieux mais celui-ci étant plus agile et plus maniable, il peinait à la suivre. Cependant ils parvinrent à l'avoir en visuel pendant un moment et Verplancke en profita pour l'étudier.

— Du peu que j'en vois, le modèle ne me dit rien du tout. Déclara-il. On dirait une sorte de prototype militaire encore au stade expérimental. Notre espion a l'air de disposer de pas mal de moyens et de contacts.

Il ne restait plus qu'une quinzaine de mètres entre les deux drones.

Rahim pensa que le Farfadet pourrait être en mesure de rattraper le drone espion s'il donnait un bon coup d'accélération, quitte à user davantage la batterie.

— Allez, Rahim ! Chopes-nous cet enculé ! L'encouragea Baker.

Le Farfadet accéléra brutalement et la distance le séparant de l'autre drone se réduisit considérablement au point qu'il ne restait que moins de six mètres mais soudain le chassé s'éleva vers la canopée, gagnant rapidement en hauteur et disparut au-delà du feuillage.

Rahim réprima un grognement et redoubla en dextérité dans sa manipulation du joystick. Le Farfadet s'éleva dans les airs et sortit de l'ombre de la jungle en passant par une trouée dans le feuillage.

Au-dessus d'une grande partie de la moitié nord d'Isla Nublar, le ciel était devenu si sombre que sous les arbres, il y avait à peine plus de lumière qu'aux heures du crépuscule.  
Ils retrouvèrent le drone inconnu plus loin, flottant au-dessus de la canopée telle une bouée au milieu d'une mer verte.  
Le Farfadet fonça vers lui, passant au-dessus des cimes en bourdonnant. Soudain, Rahim vit l'autre drone disparaître sous la canopée alors que les ailes d'un grand oiseau gris battaient l'air. Le volatile, une Harpie féroce, volait rapidement en direction du Farfadet et en à peine quelques secondes, il fut sur lui et le drone des gardes n'eut pas le temps de s'échapper. Les grandes serres noires se rapprochèrent de la caméra et l'image retransmise sur l'écran devint saccadée alors que le rapace malmenait le drone. Les gardes entendirent le Farfadet chuter à travers le feuillage et lorsqu'il atterrit avec fracas sur le sol forestier, la caméra ne montra plus qu'un tapis de feuilles mortes dans la pénombre d'un sous-bois.

— Putain de harpie ! Gronda Rahim.

— Fantastique ! Fit Bellamy sarcastiquement. C'était notre dernier drone. Nous ne pouvons compter que sur nos yeux maintenant.

Profondément ennuyés par la perte de leur drone, la compagnie repartit en suivant le ruisseau, trottinant pour rattraper les compsognathus.

Ils en retrouvèrent certains un peu plus loin à l'entrée d'un défilé, plus intéressés par les insectes qui volaient bas que par la piste que le gros de la troupe suivait dans le fond nu d'un défilé aux parois couvertes de plantes grimpantes, celui où l'équipe de Sandros avait été affectée.

— Sandros et les trois zigotos envoyés avec lui devraient être postés sur ces rochers pour bien voir quiconque arriver depuis l'aval. Dit Brunet en désignant du regard l'entrée du défilé.

— Ils ne sont pas à leur poste. Observa Hamada. Où sont-ils ?

En avançant, ils virent que l'un des rochers était maculé de sang.

— Bon sang. J'aurais dû envoyer plus d'hommes avec eux. Se reprocha Hamada.

Lui et Brunet se retournèrent vers leurs collègues. Ceux-ci chuchotaient entre eux, inquiets à propos du sort de l'équipe de Sandros et regardant le défilé avec méfiance. Au-dessus, le tonnerre roulait bruyamment et ils commencèrent à sentir des gouttelettes d'eau atterrir sur leur peau.

— Avançons ! Nous en saurons peut-être plus en amont. Déclara Hamada. Que l'on contacte Cole et Rössler. Dîtes-leur de nous retrouver à la Chaise du Diable.

Face à l'averse qui s'annonçait, les gardes enfilèrent des capes grises-vertes avant de s'engager dans le défilé, poussant dans leur approche les Compies à rejoindre leur troupe plus en avant.

Les gouttelettes devinrent des gouttes et les membres de la compagnie durent rabattre leurs capuchons sur leur tête alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient silencieusement dans le défilé.

Ils en ressortirent une soixantaine de mètres plus loin et retrouvèrent des arbres des deux côtés du ruisseau.  
La compagnie vit les compsognathus en train de zigzaguer au milieu des rochers alors qu'ils remontaient le cours d'eau. Près d'eux, Hamada vit une traînée rougeâtre suivre le courant et lorsqu'elle arriva à son niveau, il remarqua que c'était du sang et fit signe à la compagnie de s'arrêter.

Il regarda sa smartwatch et vit que deux des trois signaux associés aux métriacanthosaures clignotaient rapidement sur l'écran : Ils étaient proches.

D'autres gardes notèrent également ceci et les officiers se rapprochèrent d'Hamada pour discuter brièvement avec lui de la stratégie qu'ils allaient adopter.  
Etant donné que le vent soufflait vers l'est, ils convinrent de passer par les sous-bois à droite et de se séparer plus loin en deux groupes afin que l'un d'eux traverse le ruisseau en amont d'où se trouvaient les métriacanthosaures, de manière à les contourner en étant sous le vent et ainsi, les prendre à revers sans qu'ils ne se doutent de rien.

Progressant au milieu de la végétation dense en tendant une oreille en direction des gazouillis excités des Compies, la compagnie coupa à travers les sous-bois alors que le bruit de la pluie et du tonnerre masquait celui de leurs pas.

Quand ils furent non loin de la localisation présumée des métriacanthosaures, la compagnie s'arrêta comme prévu pour constituer les deux groupes d'attaque : Hamada et Drekanson prirent la moitié des hommes et continuèrent tandis que Brunet, Bellamy et le reste de la compagnie, incluant Darbinian, Verplancke, Turner, Tian et Velasquez, allèrent en direction des signaux.

Un peu en avant des autres avec Darbinian, Turner sentit soudainement les phalanges de celle-ci frapper son plastron.

— N'avance plus ! Lui ordonna-elle dans un murmure. Si on continue comme ça, ils vont nous entendre.

Elle se retourna et fit signe aux autres de s'arrêter et ne pas faire de bruit. Brunet fit signe à tous de s'accroupir et ils le suivirent en rampant jusqu'au sommet d'un talus non loin duquel Darbinian s'était arrêtée. Au travers d'une petite trouée dans le feuillage des fourrés, ils virent les deux derniers métriacanthosaures subadultes en train de dévorer leur proie, un homme, étendu sur le dos.  
Ce n'était pas l'un des touristes et les gardes remarquèrent tout de suite avec horreur que le cadavre portait un uniforme gris-vert sous son plastron. Ils reconnurent aussi les cheveux roux de la victime.  
Il s'agissait de McKormick, supposé garder le défilé avec Sandros.

— Oh mon Dieu, ils ont tué McKormick ! Fit Turner, sous le choc.

— Espèce d'enfoirés… Grogna Velasquez.

— Je crains que Sandros et les autres n'ait subit un sort similaire mais je ne les vois pas. Ajouta Verplancke d'une voix blanche.

— Silence ! Commanda Brunet.

Ils se turent et analysèrent la situation alors que les compsognathus arrivaient sur les lieux.

Les petits dinosaures verts sautillaient d'excitation en regardant le corps de McKormick avec appétit. Leur concert de piaillements aigus attira l'attention des métriacanthosaures qui, agacés, relevèrent leurs museaux rouges de sang. L'un des carnosaures fit quelques pas vers les compsognathus et leur lança un petit rugissement de mise en garde.

Il campa devant le corps en grognant à leur encontre mais certains des Compies se montrèrent bien téméraires, trop même au goût des gardes, et foncèrent vers McKormick pour venir picorer des bouts de chairs juste devant l'autre métriacanthosaure.

Voyant les compsognathus aller se servir juste sous son museau, il releva la tête et leur rugit dessus. L'un des compsognathus fut tellement surpris qu'il chancela et perdit l'équilibre.

Las de l'effronterie perpétrée par les petits dinosaures nécrophages, les métriacanthosaures s'énervèrent et entreprirent de les chasser loin de leur proie.

Celui qui faisait barrage devant le gros des compsognathus fondit au milieu de leur troupe et en saisit un dans sa gueule, lui soulevant des petits cris de douleur et de terreur. Il referma son emprise et le petit corps frêle fut broyé entre ses mâchoires.

Tandis qu'il avalait goulûment ce qui ne relevait que d'amuse-gueules pour un métriacanthosaure, l'autre se repencha au-dessus de McKormick et quand il ressortit le bout de son museau de l'intérieur de la cage thoracique, les gardes virent que l'estomac pendait de sa gueule.

Quand il commença à le secouer dans l'air, éclaboussant les pierres alentour de son contenu, Turner devint livide et mit son poing devant la bouche et Tian se retourna vivement sur le dos pour regarder vers la cime des arbres en respirant rapidement.

— Mettez-vous en position. Ordonna Brunet. Turner, restez-ici et tenez les en joue. Vous saurez quand il faudra tirer.

Turner acquiesça et posa son fusil à côté de lui avant de scruter avec attention les métriacanthosaures, étudiant leurs faits et gestes, tandis que les autres descendaient discrètement le talus à reculons

S'étant remis debout plus loin arrière, ils attendirent, cachés derrière les arbres, observant au travers du feuillage les métriacanthosaures poursuivre leur repas tandis que les compsognathus, calmés par la mort de leur congénère, attendaient silencieusement à distance respectable, attendant qu'ils se soient repus.  
La densité de la végétation bordant le ruisseau empêchait les rôdeurs de viser avec aisance les carnosaures depuis l'ombre des sous-bois et la seule fenêtre sûre qu'ils avaient était le talus sur lequel Turner avait pris position. Au moment où celui-ci allait tirer, leur présence allait être révélée et la manière dont l'escarmouche allait se dérouler dépendait de l'habilité de l'Anglais.  
S'il parvenait à abattre l'un des animaux, les quelques hoplomaques de la compagnie seraient en mesure de contenir l'autre suffisamment longtemps pour que les tireurs puissent le mettre en joue et le tuer lui aussi.

Quand le long roucoulement d'un oiseau parvint aux oreilles de Brunet, celui-ci sortit un appeau de l'une de ses poches de gilet et souffla dedans, produisant un son pareil à celui qu'il venait d'entendre et quelques instants plus tard, le Français reçut une réponse en la forme d'un roucoulement interrompu d'un cri strident, provenant des bois au-delà de la rive opposée du ruisseau.

Brunet souffla à nouveau dans son appeau mais cette fois-ci, il fit d'abord un cri strident avant de le faire suivre par un roucoulement.

Le son fut si fort que tous, gardes et dinosaures confondus, l'entendirent.

Intrigués, les métriacanthosaures relevèrent la tête et regardèrent durant quelques secondes en direction des arbres où le groupe de Brunet était tapi avant de reprendre leur repas.

Alors que la pluie lui battait les épaules, Brunet regarda autour de lui. Ses hommes étaient silencieux et même s'ils avaient l'air nerveux, ils étaient prêts à en découdre et tenaient fermement leurs armes en main. Ils n'attendaient plus que son ordre.

Une série de puissants cris stridents répétés emplit soudain l'air du vallon.

Les métriacanthosaures se redressèrent et regardèrent tout autour d'eux, aux aguets.

Tout à coup, le corps de l'un d'eux se raidit et s'effondra sur le flanc au milieu des pierres et les compsognathus, surpris, firent un bond en arrière.

— Joli tir, Turner. Complimenta Brunet à voix basse.

L'autre métriacanthosaure fit quelque pas en direction du corps de son frère, le renifla longuement et le poussa du bout du museau.  
Ce fut à ce moment que les gardes refermèrent leur piège autour de lui.

S'étant débarrassés juste avant de leurs capes afin que celles-ci ne gênent pas leurs mouvements, les hoplomaques chargèrent les premiers au milieu de la pluie et des éclairs, lances en avant et boucliers contre le corps. Le métriacanthosaure leur rugit dessus mais au moment où il allait les charger, d'autres hoplomaques émergèrent des sous-bois derrière lui.

Effrayés, les compsognathus se dispersèrent aussitôt dans toutes les directions dans une cacophonie et ne se préoccupant guère d'eux, passant pour certains même au milieu des Compies en fuite, les hoplomaques allèrent encercler le métriacanthosaure tandis que le reste des gardes surgissait à son tour.

Derrière leurs boucliers, les hoplomaques pointèrent leurs armes sur le métricanthosaure et refermèrent leur étau autour du lui alors qu'il grognait sans relâche. Quand il voulut donner des coups des mâchoires en direction de l'un des gardes, celui-ci eut tôt fait de le darder avec sa lance en criant. Submergé par le nombre de ses assaillants, le métriacanthosaure haletait d'affolement et balayait du regard les hoplomaques ainsi que les tireurs derrière eux qui s'apprêtaient à le mettre en joue mais soudain, l'un de ceux les plus proche des fourrés fut soulevé au-dessus du sol.  
Quelque chose de puissant s'était accroché à l'arrière de son plastron et secouait frénétiquement le garde qui battait des jambes et hurlait au milieu des grognements de l'animal qui l'attaquait, ceux d'un métriacanthosaure adulte.

Profitant de l'irruption soudaine de son père qui avait surpris la compagnie, le subadulte chargea ceux qui faisaient face à lui. Les hoplomaques ne réorientèrent leurs lances sur lui que trop tard et à l'aide de violents coups de tête, il les fit chanceler et parvint à se dégager hors de la mêlée.

— Hé ! Lâche-le ! Cria Baker à Boomer en lui jetant une grosse pierre sur le coin du crâne.

Boomer lâcha sa proie dans le lit du ruisseau et certains hoplomaques allèrent aussitôt le piquer pour le faire reculer le temps que leur camarade se relève.

Mais le métriacanthosaure adulte était plus féroce que sa progéniture et fonça sur eux en même temps que Philippe revenait dans la bataille pour aider son géniteur, slalomant pour éviter les tirs. Chacun d'un côté, ils avaient cerné les gardes et le combat prit rapidement une tournure chaotique alors que les deux carnosaures se jetaient sur eux, donnant de nombreux coups de griffes et de mâchoires et ceux à qui étaient destinés ces attaques durent faire preuve de bien d'agilité pour les éviter.  
En raison du fait que les deux métriacanthosaures n'arrêtaient pas de se déplacer, les fusiliers peinaient à les viser et parfois se retenaient de tirer, craignant de toucher leurs camarades. Quant aux rôdeurs, leurs fusils sniper ne leur servaient à rien dans une situation pareille et ils décidèrent de prendre plutôt leurs arcs. C'est ce que fit Darbinian. Elle se déplaçait de manière latérale sur la périphérie de la zone de combat, ne quittant pas les deux prédateurs des yeux et attendant d'avoir un champ de tir dégagé.  
Un observateur extérieur aurait été particulièrement captivé par la manière dont les hoplomaques en particulier luttaient contre les métriacanthosaures, pivotant pour éviter leurs assauts avant de répliquer en un éclair tout en restant en mouvement, dans un style s'apparentant presque à une danse.  
Mais les carnivores ne semblaient pas vouloir laisser de terrain. Dans le cas présent, ils ne semblaient pas considérer les gardes comme des proies mais plutôt comme des prédateurs rivaux et ils leur livraient bataille avec la même férocité et détermination que deux lions aux prises avec une troupe de hyènes pour une carcasse.

Au cœur du combat, Philippe abattit une patte antérieure vers Bellamy et si celle-ci n'eut pas levé son bouclier à temps pour se protéger la tête, les griffes lui auraient fendu la face.

Ces dernières frappèrent le métal avec une telle force qu'elle ploya sous le choc et tomba en arrière.

Le métriacanthosaure se dressa au-dessus d'elle la gueule ouverte, se préparant à l'achever.

Une flèche, tirée par Darbinian, vint se ficher dans le thorax du dinosaure et celui-ci poussa un grognement avant de recevoir une autre flèche, cette fois-ci au niveau de l'épaule.  
Il recula et Bellamy se releva derechef, brandissant son arme.  
Une troisième flèche vint siffler au-dessus de la tête du dinosaure. Celui-ci fit volte-face et prit la fuite, disparaissant derrière la végétation.

Il ne restait plus que Boomer.

Alors que le métriacanthosaure adulte s'apprêtait à saisir dans sa gueule l'un des gardes à proximité de lui, Drekanson saisit son _Coda NetGun _et appuya sur la détente.  
Un filet sortit du canon de l'arme et fut projeté sur la tête du carnivore.

Incommodé, celui-ci secoua la tête, mais malgré cela, il continua ses attaques.  
D'un puissant coup de queue, il balaya les gardes qui étaient derrière lui, les projetant à terre et assommant certains, et donna des coups des griffes de plus belle adressés à ceux devant lui.

Boomer parvint à se débarrasser du filet et se jeta aussitôt vers Hamada qui lui avait momentanément tourné le dos. Ayant entraperçu Brunet s'engouffrer dans la jungle à la poursuite du carnivore subadulte, il s'était brièvement retourné pour ordonner à certains des hommes se tenant en arrière d'aller l'aider.

Hamada entendit les pas du carnivore et à peine eut-il le temps de se retourner qu'il vit que Boomer était presque sur lui.  
Dans un seul mouvement, le capitaine des gardes dégaina son sabre, pivota sur lui-même, recula d'un pas en arrière pour éviter la charge du métriacanthosaure, et asséna un coup sur le museau du carnivore, l'entaillant. Boomer lança un rugissement furieux mais il ne s'interrompit pas dans sa course et accéléra plutôt pour s'échapper, s'élançant vers le sud, poursuivit par une partie des gardes.

X

Brunet courait entre les arbres, à la recherche de Philippe. Il était plein de ressentiments à l'égard de l'animal qui avait décapité Glenmore plus tôt sur le Plateau et pour venger son ami écossais, le Français avait décidé de se lancer à sa poursuite.

Quand il entendit des fourrés bouger à quelques mètres de lui au sommet d'un talus, Brunet se tourna vers ceux-ci et vit qu'il y avait un gros animal caché parmi eux. Pour lui, il n'y avait aucun doute. Il s'agissait du métriacanthosaure subadulte.

— _Philippe ! Je sais où tu te caches ! Viens-ici que je te butes, enculé ! _Lança Brunet avec colère.

Philippe, qui avait toujours les deux flèches fichées dans son corps, émergea des fourrés en grognant à l'encontre du garde. Celui-ci toisa d'un air hargneux l'animal qui le dominait du haut du talus. Brunet pointa son fusil à pompe sur lui.

— _Allez approches, saleté ! Ton daron ne pourra pas t'aider cette fois-ci. _

Le métriacanthosaure s'avança vers Brunet qui le tenait en joue, descendant prudemment le talus.

Envers contre toute attente, Brunet ne tira pas et laissa l'animal s'approcher.  
Au moment où celui-ci s'apprêta à foncer vers le garde, il fut pris d'une quinte de toux sévère et en écoutant son souffle rauque, Brunet s'aperçut que Philippe commençait à avoir de sérieuses difficultés à respirer. Le dinosaure eut un autre accès de toux et abaissa la tête vers le sol, la gueule grande ouverte alors que son cou tressaillait, et il vomit.

Brunet savait très bien ce qui était en train d'arriver.  
Lors de missions impliquant l'abattage d'animaux, les rôdeurs de la garde grise enduisaient les pointes de leurs flèches d'un neurotoxique dérivé du venin de pieuvre à anneaux bleus ou _Hapalochlaena maculosa_, un céphalopode des côtes australiennes, et les symptômes observés chez le métriacanthosaure étaient les mêmes que ceux relevés chez des personnes mordues par cette pieuvre. Sans antidote, l'individu mourrait en l'espace de quelques minutes.  
Ainsi, ayant vu durant le combat les flèches de Darbinian atteindre Philippe, Brunet avait anticipé que le neurotoxique allait faire effet d'une minute à l'autre et comptait abattre le métriacanthosaure tandis qu'il serait incommodé par les symptômes.

Mais sur le moment, Brunet avait délaissé deux facteurs importants : la météo et la topographie.  
Le sol sur lequel le carnosaure se déplaçait avait été rendu glissant par la pluie et à chacun de ses pas, des mottes de terre dévalaient la pente jusqu'à Brunet.

Quand ses yeux se révulsèrent, le dinosaure sembla perdre le contrôle de ses fonctions motrices et dévala la pente en de grandes enjambées, menaçant de rentrer droit dans Brunet.  
Celui-ci écarquilla des yeux et, sachant que la collision était inévitable, jura :

— _Et merde !_

Lorsque le métriacanthosaure atteignit le bas du talus, l'animal s'effondra en avant et le haut de son corps alla s'écraser sur Brunet qui perdit son fusil. Le garde tomba en arrière et eut le souffle coupé lorsque l'encolure du dinosaure le plaqua au sol et en atterrissant à son tour, la tête éclaboussa de boue le visage de Brunet. Elle s'était retrouvée à quelques centimètres de celle de Brunet et terrifié, celui-ci tenta de la repousser violemment, en vain, pour se dégager.  
Cependant, le métriacanthosaure ne cherchait pas à le mordre et se contentait de garder la tête levée, en poussant un râle d'agonie. Ce qui effrayait davantage Brunet, c'était le fait que le corps du dinosaure était pris de tremblements, qu'il enfonçait ses griffes dans la terre et surtout qu'il claquait des mâchoires en l'air.

Ne pouvant atteindre son fusil, Brunet attrapa du bout des doigts le pommeau de son sabre et tira l'arme du fourreau.  
Il agrippa fermement la poignée et enfonça la lame droit dans le cœur du dinosaure.

Le métriacanthosaure s'arrêta de trembler, ses membres se figèrent et son râle s'interrompit. Puis sa tête alla doucement se poser par terre, pour ne plus jamais se relever.

Encore sous l'effet de l'adrénaline, Brunet respirait bruyamment et resta allongé là quelques instants avant de décider à se relever.

Alors qu'il se dégageait, Brunet vit Verplancke et quelques autres arriver sur les lieux.

— _Oufti ! Il a failli vous avoir mon lieutenant. _Dit Verplancke, s'adressant à Brunet en français.

— _Ah, Luc ! _Fit Brunet avec soulagement. _Soyez gentil et aidez-moi à me relever_.

Verplancke vint auprès de Brunet et le saisit par le bras pour le relever tandis qu'un autre garde s'assurait que Philippe était bel et bien mort.

Ils regagnèrent le ruisseau peu après et y retrouvèrent le reste de la compagnie.  
Fort heureusement, aucun garde n'avait été tué pendant le combat et grâce à leurs protections, les quelques blessures que les métriacanthosaures leur avaient infligées n'étaient pas mortelles, consistant en des égratignures et des bleus. Tandis que les blessés étaient pansés, certains recouvrirent la dépouille de McKormick d'une cape et l'installèrent avec précaution sous une souche creuse non loin pour la mettre à l'abri des charognards en attendant qu'ils envoient quelqu'un aller la chercher plus tard.

Brunet alla vers Hamada, qui était assis sur un rocher en train de nettoyer sa lame.

— Qu'en est-il de Boomer ? S'enquit-il.

— Il vivra. Répondit Hamada sans lever les yeux de son sabre. S'il y a une chose que je lui accorde, c'est que c'est un dur à cuire. Nous aurions pu continuer à le poursuivre s'il n'y avait pas des affaires plus urgentes.

Hamada rangea le sabre dans son fourreau et se leva. Lui et Brunet rassemblèrent les hommes et la compagnie reprit sa marche vers l'amont du ruisseau.

Soudain l'un des gardes à l'avant du groupe s'arrêta pour pointer une zone terreuse le long de la berge sur leur gauche.

— Il y a des traces de nu-pieds et de souliers d'enfants par ici ! Dit-il.

— Les touristes ! S'exclama Tian. Enfin nous allons pouvoir connaître le fin mot de cette histoire.

Une partie de la compagnie se rapprocha des empreintes pour les étudier.

— Ils ont dû franchir le défilé alors qu'il n'était plus gardé par l'équipe de Sandros. Ils nous auraient prévenus tout de suite si ils les avaient vus arriver. Dit celui qui avait trouvé les traces.

— Combien de jeux d'empreintes ?

— En excluant les deux neveux de Dearing, il y a l'ensemble des survivants. Elles suivent le ruisseau. Normalement, ils sont tombés sur le lac et ont entrepris de le contourner. En faisant cela, ils devraient retrouver la piste. Avec de la chance, peut-être bien que Cole ou Rössler les croiseront sur la route et on pourra enfin tous rentrer.

Brunet se tourna vers les recrues.

— Durant, Velasquez. Passez en avant. Ordonna-il.

Les deux recrues obéirent et entreprirent de suivre les empreintes, prenant de l'avance par rapport au reste de la compagnie. Brunet et Drekanson fermèrent la marche.

— C'est drôle mais j'ai une de ces envies de chocolat chaud. Avoua ce dernier. Ça doit être cette pluie qui me glace les membres. Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais être de retour dans le chalet familial en Norvège, assis au coin du feu alors que la neige tombe dehors.

— Je vois ce que tu veux dire. La neige me manque aussi, tout comme les journées au ski et les raclettes… Je dois avouer qu'après toutes ces années, j'ai un peu envie de retourner dans mon Haut-Doubs natal. Dit Brunet avec une certaine nostalgie. Il faut bien que je finisse par me poser, je commence à devenir vieux pour ces conneries. Oh que je n'aime pas être dans la jungle par ce temps et ce jour merdique !

Depuis qu'ils avaient passé le défilé, l'orage n'avait fait que gagner en intensité et la jungle entière semblait vibrer sous les coups de tonnerre. Certains d'entre eux étaient si assourdissants que les gardes relevaient la tête pour regarder les cieux d'un air très inquiet, comme s'ils craignaient que le ciel ne leur tombe sur la tête.

Tout à coup, ils entendirent un cri de terreur venant de la tête de file. Un cri de femme. Celui de Durant.

— Tamara ! S'écria Drekanson.

Toute la compagnie accourra auprès de Durant, craignant qu'elle se soit fait attaquée, ou pire.

Ils furent momentanément soulagés quand ils la virent en vie et debout, serrée dans les bras de Velasquez en train de sangloter. Elle et Velasquez s'étaient arrêtés au pied d'un arbre et derrière celui-ci, on pouvait apercevoir la surface sombre d'un lac.

— Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda Hamada.

La compagnie regarda tout autour d'elle, à l'affût du moindre mouvement dans les fourrés. Puis ils regardèrent en haut et lorsque leur regard se porta au niveau des branches de l'arbre devant eux, ils réprimèrent un cri et certains, horrifiés par ce qu'ils avaient devant les yeux, se laissèrent tomber à genou au sol pour pleurer.

Ils avaient retrouvés Sandros et les deux autres gardes disparus.  
Des Urubus noirs étaient juchés sur eux et se disputaient leurs dépouilles, déchirant de leurs becs acérés la peau et les chairs. Les visages défigurés et sanguinolents des macchabées s'étaient figés dans des expressions de terreur et l'œil de l'un d'eux avait même été énucléé, ne laissant qu'une orbite vide dans laquelle l'un des oiseaux charognard plongeait son bec régulièrement pour en sortir des petits morceaux de chair.  
Mais le plus horrible dans cette vision était la manière dont les victimes pendaient au-dessus du sol : Empalés sur des branches de l'aine jusqu'à la gorge ou à la bouche et dans le cas de Sandros, l'être qui les avait mis là avait procédé de manière si brutale qu'il ne restait presque plus rien de son cou réduit en morceaux.

— La chose qui a fait ça… Ce n'est pas un dinosaure. Déclara Maathai, un hoplomaque kenyan.

— Partons ! Pressa Brunet. Ils n'en ont que trop vu pour conserver le moral. Souffla-il à Hamada.

A contrecœur, les gardes atterrés laissèrent derrière eux les restes de leurs collègues en proie aux urubus et atteignirent le bord du lac.


	55. Le Lac Épouvantable

— Si on la trouve, on la fera payer, dit Baker, et nous ramènerons sa tête en tant que trophée !

— Ouais ! Approuva un autre. Elle ira orner l'entrée de la caserne !

— Est-ce que Masrani nous a donné son ordre la concernant ? Demanda Darbinian.

— Non, toujours pas. Répondit Hamada.

— Et ben, qu'il soit d'accord ou pas, je la criblerai de balles sans retenue. Dit Baker.

— Je doute que Monsieur Masrani et Dearing apprécient… Murmura Rahim.

— C'est elle ou nous ! S'emporta Baker. Je les emmerde les costards-tailleurs. Non, je les encule même !

— Les radios sont allumées, Percy ! L'avertit Darbinian. Fermes-là !

— Je le sais et je ne me tairais pas pour autant ! Tu m'entends, Masrani ? Si jamais ton petit animal prodige nous massacre, je jure de revenir de l'au-delà pour venir fourrer ma grosse…

Avant qu'il ne puisse terminer sa phrase, Hamada vint agripper Baker brutalement par le bras avant de le pousser par terre. Surpris, les membres de la compagnie s'arrêtèrent. Hamada se dressa au-dessus d'un Baker couché sur le dos pour l'admonester :

— Ressaisissez-vous, Baker ! Je comprends le fait que vous ayez peur et que vous soyez en colère mais ça n'excuse en rien vos propos et je ne peux tolérer que l'un de mes Hommes se montre aussi irrespectueux ! Dès que nous en aurons fini, vous irez présentez vos excuses à Monsieur Masrani mais pour le moment, tâchez de rester silencieux jusqu'à la fin de la mission. Nous nous sommes compris ?

Baker, les coudes reposant dans la boue, avait l'air honteux.

— Compris, Capitaine. Je suis désolé. S'excusa-il.

Hamada ne dit rien et tourna les talons pour revenir en tête de compagnie.

Baker se releva et ils continuèrent de marcher le long de la berge du lac.

En largeur celui-ci ne paraissait pas mesurer plus de trois cent mètres mais à cause de la brume le recouvrant, il était impossible de distinguer la rive opposée. La compagnie connaissait les lieux cependant et savait que le lac avait une forme presque parfaitement circulaire qui trahissait son origine : il s'agissait d'un maar, un cratère d'explosion volcanique s'étant rempli d'eau. En son point le plus profond, une soixantaine de mètres séparait le fond de la surface, ce qui faisait que ses eaux étaient sombres par temps couvert et inquiétés par cela lorsqu'ils le découvrirent, les conquistadors de l'expédition de Diego Fernandez l'avaient surnommé Le Lac Épouvantable.

Les grands-parents paternels de Julio Velasquez, des Tun-Si, avait racontés à leur petit-fils toute sortes d'histoires à propos d'Isla Nublar quand il était petit, et certaines d'entre elles concernait le même lac qu'il était en train de contourner.  
Selon une légende de leur peuple, un village se trouvait jadis dans ce qui est maintenant le fond du lac. Épris par une villageoise, un esprit réputé malfaisant et sournois se transformait chaque nuit en un bel homme afin de tenter de séduire la belle lors des fêtes nocturnes en lui offrant des cadeaux, mais à chaque fois ils étaient refusés. Triste, il s'assit sur un rocher et pleura longuement mais ses larmes coulèrent en si grande quantité qu'ils finirent par inonder le village, et pensant qu'il avait noyé la femme qu'il aimait, il se laissa dépérir et s'évanouit du monde.  
Les colons espagnols de San Fernandez avaient eux aussi créer une légende en rapport avec le lac mais selon eux, ce fut Dieu qui inonda le village pour punir ses habitants de leurs mœurs légères. Mais les Espagnols eurent beau se comporter pour la plupart selon la rigueur catholique du XVIème siècle, cela ne les avait pas sauvés de la colère du Sibo, que les Tun-Si érigèrent au statut de dieu volcan après avoir fuis les ruines fumantes de la colonie.

En tête de file, Brunet et Darbinian marchaient côte à côte. Brunet balayait les environs du regard. Ils étaient arrivés au niveau du lac par l'ouest or de ce côté, la rive était étroite et bordée de pentes abruptes, formant ainsi une souricière.

— Je n'aime pas le contexte auquel nous avons affaire. Il me rappelle trop celui de la Bataille du Lac Trasimène. Dit Brunet.

Darbinian regarda le sommet des pentes noyées dans la brume puis le lac.

— Celle où les Carthaginois, tapis dans les collines et masqués par le brouillard, ont fondus sur les Romains alors qu'ils longeaient les berges ? Une des branlées les plus fameuses que Rome s'est prise. Je me souviens l'avoir étudiée à l'académie. Dit-elle.

— Celle-là même, oui. Espérons pour qu'il ne nous arrive pas la même chose.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à un endroit où la rive s'interrompait, laissant l'eau lécher le bas des rebords abrupts et les gardes durent progresser dans une eau qui parfois montait jusqu'au bas-ventre des plus petits des gardes et afin de ne pas mouiller leurs armes, ceux-ci les tenaient de leurs bras tendus au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Au détour d'un rocher si gros qu'il leur masquait la vue, la rive réapparut et s'élargit. Les gardes furent satisfaits de pouvoir marcher à nouveau sur un sol sec car déjà que leurs uniformes étaient trempés à cause de la pluie malgré les capes les recouvrant, le bas des pantalons, les chaussures et chaussettes étaient imbibés après cette marche dans l'eau.  
Devant, la rive était interrompue en certains endroits par des chenaux larges et peu profonds s'enfonçant dans la jungle, disparaissant sous l'ombre des arbres. Quant au relief, il était plus adouci à ce niveau bien qu'il fût suffisamment prononcé pour empêcher les chenaux de s'étirer bien loin.

La compagnie réfléchit au chemin emprunté par les touristes. Le lac n'était pas un lieu inconnu de ceux-ci puisque la piste du safari en longeait la rive nord au sommet d'une crête, passant à côté de la Chaise du Diable, deux grandes pierres planes semblant former un siège orienté plein ouest et que Hamada avait défini en tant que point de ralliement. Par conséquent, les gardes pensèrent que les touristes avaient voulu regagner la piste dès que ce fut possible afin de la suivre jusqu'au village, espérant même être retrouvés sur le chemin. Ainsi, tout comme la compagnie comptait le faire, ils avaient dû longer le premier chenal leur barrant la route pour ensuite gagner la crête.

— Cole ? Rössler ? Vous me recevez ? Demanda Hamada dans sa radio.

— _Cinq sur cinq._

— Quelle est votre position ?

— _On a la Chaise du Diable en vue au bout de la route. On s'apprête à se garer. _

Hamada regarda vers l'est. Il vit le trône de pierre à moins d'une centaine de mètres de là où ils étaient.

— Avez-vous vu quelqu'un sur la route ?

— _Négatif. Et pas une seule trace de chaussure._

Hamada blêmit en entendant cette réponse. Si les touristes n'avaient été retrouvés ni sur la piste, ni sur les rives du lac, où étaient-ils ?

— Vous voyez la crique avec les cyprès à l'ouest ? On se retrouve là-bas.

— _Entendu._

Hamada emmena la compagnie le long du chenal.

Ils firent rapidement face à un mur de végétation dense qui rendaient toute progression difficile, que ce soit en passant par l'une des deux berges ou par le chenal lui-même où l'eau passait au milieu d'un amas de branches basses. Derrière, le chenal s'élargissait un peu pour donner naissance à une crique bordée de cyprès s'étendant au pied de la crête.

L'un des gardes ayant particulièrement une vue perçante remarqua qu'à un endroit au milieu du rideau vert, un animal de taille moyenne ou une personne s'était frayée un chemin en direction de la crête. Il pointa l'étroit sentier à ses collègues et ceux-ci s'y dirigèrent, dégainant pour certains leurs sabres afin de l'élargir et de couper toute végétation qui allait les gêner.

Alors que la crique n'était plus qu'à une douzaine de mètres d'eux, Turner, qui était en tête de file en train de couper des branches, se figea soudainement et derrière lui, Darbinian l'entendit déglutir. Elle le dépassa et l'observa avec attention.

Il regardait droit devant lui, le visage blême et la main qui tenait le sabre fut prise de tremblements. Darbinian tourna la tête vers ce qu'il regardait ainsi.

Ceux derrière eux l'entendirent souffler un juron en russe puis elle disparut dans les fourrés pour aller vomir.

Avec appréhension, le reste de la compagnie contourna Turner et alors que leur vue sur la crique était dégagée, une vision d'horreur s'offrit à eux, aussi pire voir plus que celle de leurs collègues empalés qu'ils avaient vu en arrivant au lac.

— Devrait-on couper les caméras ? Demanda-on.

Hamada activa sa radio.

— Harriman ? Est-ce que Masrani est avec vous ?

— _Oui_. Répondit le technicien.

— Laissez-les allumées. Indiqua Hamada à ses hommes. Je sais que ce qu'il y a devant nous est difficile à regarder mais il doit voir ce que l'I. rex a fait. Dit-il à leur technicien de liaison. Cela l'aidera à prendre une décision.

Les touristes gisaient là, flottant dans l'eau de la crique rougie par leur sang ou étendus sur la berge entre les pneumatophores des cyprès, empalés sur ceux-ci pour certains. La plupart étaient horriblement mutilés et méconnaissables et nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient sauvagement éventrés, démembrés ou décapités, le membre manquant ou la tête ayant été jetée parfois à plusieurs mètres du corps.  
Ils faisaient le bonheur des charognards. Il y avait des Urubus noirs et des Urubus à tête rouge, festoyant silencieusement, mais aussi une troupe de compsognathus dont quelque uns des individus se disputaient l'un des corps avec un Urubu à tête rouge malgré le fait qu'il y avait assez de nourriture pour tous, et même un ornitholestes, assis sur l'un des cadavres flottants en train de dévorer un bout de viscère tenu entre ses longs doigts.

En voyant la compagnie arriver, l'animal malingre releva la tête, laissa échapper un petit cri à peine audible et détala en direction des fourrés, bondissant d'un corps flottant à l'autre jusqu'à la berge.

Dans le but de faire fuir les autres charognards, Brunet courut vers eux en faisant de grands mouvements de ses bras.

— Allez, foutez le camp ! Foutez-toutes le camp, bande de sales bêtes ! Hurla-il.

Là où les urubus s'envolèrent tous en même temps vers le ciel orageux, les compsognathus eux n'interrompirent pas leurs repas pour le moins du monde et les gardes durent pousser des cris ou jeter des cailloux dans leur direction pour les chasser et encore, certains des Compies osèrent répliquer par des sifflements de colère avant de partir.

Une fois ceux-ci dispersés, Hamada regarda les corps et ordonna :

— Essayer de les identifier et de trouver des traces d'éventuels survivants.

La mine blafarde et nauséeuse, les membres de la compagnie s'exécutèrent, regardant avec effroi en direction de l'autre côté de la crique, où l'I. rex avait créé une percée dans la végétation. Hamada la vit également et chargea Rahim et deux autres gardes de s'y engouffrer pour savoir où elle était allée.

— Les pauvres âmes… Dit Drekanson d'une voix basse et choquée alors qu'ils marchaient entre les cadavres, tombant çà et là sur les grandes empreintes tridactyles de l'Indominus, fichées dans la boue et remplies d'eau.

— La dernière fois que j'ai vu une telle boucherie, c'était au Rwanda en 1994. Tout un village passé à la machette… Raconta Brunet laconiquement.

— _Moi c'était en Afghanistan. Un tir de Predator avait fauché tout un groupe de civils. Une erreur regrettable selon le commandement états-unien._ Intervint Laurence à la radio.

Drekanson s'agenouilla près des restes d'un homme de grande taille dont il ne restait plus qu'une partie du bassin et les jambes. Le Norvégien fouilla les poches du pantalon de la victime pour y trouver un passeport danois qu'il ouvrit.  
Il lut le nom de la victime.

— J'ai un Sven Jorgensen ici.

A quelque mètres de là, Hamada retourna l'un des corps surnageant, celui d'une femme, et ne trouvant ni passeport ni carte d'identité dans ses poches, il pensa qu'il avait dû glisser et couler au fond de la crique.

Quelques instants plus tard, il sortit de l'eau un passeport britannique tout détrempé et tâché de rouge.

— Jemma Thomson. Lut-il.

— Un Kenneth Thomson de mon côté. Probablement son mari. Dit Verplancke, debout parmi les pneumatophores près d'un corps empalé sur ceux-ci.

— Chris Elliot. Cria Brunet depuis le bas de la crête, penché au-dessus d'une chevelure frisée.

Le jeune homme étendu sur le ventre devant Brunet présentait un trou sanguinolent béant à l'arrière du crâne et en mettant le macchabée sur le dos, le Français en remarqua un autre au niveau du front entre les deux yeux grands ouverts dans une expression horrifiée.  
Brunet ne s'attarda pas sur les causes de la mort et son regard fut davantage attiré par la terre sous les ongles et sur le bout des doigts de la victime.  
Le pauvre bougre avait tenté de gravir la pente avant d'avoir le crâne transpercé de part en part par une griffe.

Il parcourra les lieux du regard, passant de la percée à la crique et enfin à la ligne de crêtes enserrant celle-ci, au sommet de laquelle il vit Cole, Rössler et leurs équipes respectives s'apprêtant à descendre vers eux.  
Le lieu entier formait un piège dont il était difficile de s'en réchapper et dont l'I. rex avait tiré profit en attendant les touristes, cachée derrière les arbres.

Elle avait dû frapper lorsque le groupe était arrivé au pied de la crête, se demandant s'ils allaient pouvoir la gravir malgré les éléments, et avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de réagir, l'Indominus était surement déjà au milieu du groupe, massacrant les touristes tel un renard parmi les poules et paralysant de terreur ceux qui tenaient encore debout.

— _Dios_… il est toujours en vie… Entendit-il soudain l'un des gardes murmurer.

Non loin de la percée, Brunet vit deux gardes et Hamada debout quelque pas derrière Bellamy qui était de dos et agenouillée près d'un petit corps étendu sur le dos, celui d'un enfant.  
Bien qu'il ne pouvait voir la tête et le corps de celui-ci à cause de sa collègue, il remarqua en regardant attentivement que les pieds de l'enfant bougeottaient.

Alors que lui et le reste de la compagnie se rapprochait de la scène, l'un des deux gardes se tourna vers eux pour leur faire signe de ne pas s'avancer davantage.

Quand Brunet lui demanda pourquoi, il lui répondit gravement dans un murmure qui fut entendu de tous :

— Les Compies lui ont bouffé le visage…

Par respect envers le blessé, les gardes éteignirent leurs caméras frontales et devinrent silencieux.

Soudain, l'enfant, le fils des Thomson en vérité, se mit à parler :

— J'ai mal… partout… Dit-il d'une voix plaintive. Où est…ma maman et…et mon papa ?

— Tu les retrouveras bientôt mais pour l'instant, essaye de ne pas bouger. Fermes les yeux et détends-toi, on va bientôt t'emmener à l'hôpital. Lui dit Bellamy d'une voix douce et bienveillante.

Le garçon fit ce qu'elle lui demanda et Bellamy commença à chantonner une berceuse, la même avec laquelle sa mère la berçait jadis et avec laquelle elle avait bercé ses propres enfants.

Quand elle entonna le premier couplet, elle prit délicatement l'enfant dans ses bras pour le bercer d'une manière très maternelle tout en chantonnant.

Un peu en retrait, les recrues l'observaient avec fascination puisqu'ils n'avaient jamais vu le sergent Bellamy sous ce jour-là.  
Mais quelques instants plus tard, cette fascination laissa place à de l'horreur lorsqu'ils la virent dégainer lentement son poignard de sa main libre.

Réalisant qu'elle se préparait à tuer le garçon, Durant voulut se jeter sur Bellamy pour l'en empêcher mais Hamada tendit le bras juste devant elle et la stoppa dans sa lancée et quand Durant s'apprêta à hurler, il lui plaqua la main devant la bouche avant de l'intimer à parler plus doucement une fois qu'il l'eut pris à part.

— Il a besoin de soins… Capitaine, arrêtez-là ! Elle va tuer ce garçon. Implora-elle.

— Vous n'avez pas vu son visage, Durant. Il est au-delà de la guérison. Dit-il. Ses parents ont été tués sauvagement devant ses yeux. Même s'il survivrait au transport jusqu'à l'hôpital et aux opérations, les séquelles physiques et psychologiques seraient si graves qu'il ne pourra plus avoir une vie normale.

— Et il y aurait eu fort à parier qu'il aurait mis fin à ses jours dès que le désespoir et la peine l'y auraient poussés. Ajouta Brunet.

— Vous êtes un homme cruel, lieutenant. Et si vous faisiez preuve d'un peu de miséricorde ? Lui rétorqua Durant.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de plus cruel ? Le laisser souffrir ainsi pour un espoir illusoire de rétablissement ou le soulager de toute cette peine et lui permettre de retrouver ses parents dans l'au-delà ? La deuxième solution semble être la chose la plus proche du concept de miséricorde en vérité ! Répliqua vivement Brunet, comme piqué au vif par l'accusation de la recrue.

— Croyez-moi, la mort sera une délivrance pour lui. Dit Hamada.

Durant regarda l'ensemble de la compagnie pour étudier leurs réactions.  
Aucun ne semblait vouloir intervenir et ils avaient l'air d'accord avec les deux officiers.

De son côté, Bellamy avait déjà positionné le poignard sous l'aisselle gauche du garçon, s'apprêtant à l'enfoncer droit dans le cœur.

— Si jamais l'un de nous venait à connaître un sort pareil ou aussi funeste, vous serez amené à lui faire la même chose. Dit Hamada, en s'adressant aux quatre recrues présentes.

A en juger par leur regard, elles étaient terrifiées à cette idée.

— J'en serais incapable, je le crains… Avoua Velasquez.

— Vous devez être prêt à le faire. Insista leur capitaine.

Hamada, Brunet et les recrues tournèrent leur regard vers Bellamy. Elle chantonnait toujours mais elle venait de serrer l'enfant un peu plus fort contre elle.

— Pardonnes-moi. Implora Bellamy les yeux levés vers le ciel d'une voix sur le point de se briser.

Sa poigne se referma autour du manche du poignard et d'un coup rapide et brusque entre les côtes, la lame disparut dans le flanc du garçon. Celui-ci émit un court râle avant que ses bras écorchés ne se relâchent et ne se laissent tomber au sol.

Bellamy, qui avait cessé de chantonner au moment même où elle avait poignardé le garçon, retira l'arme pour la poser à côté, coucha le corps sans vie avec douceur et se releva, essuyant ses yeux d'un revers de la main.

— Nous avons compté les victimes. Informa l'un des gardes à Hamada. C'était le seul survivant. Ajouta-il en désignant le garçon du regard.

— D'abord l'ouvrier, ensuite l'équipe de Sandros, et enfin ces pauvres gens… Récapitula Hamada, peiné. Cela doit prendre fin !

Il regarda le visage des membres de la compagnie et vit que leur moral était au plus bas et que tout comme lui, ils semblaient être en colère contre eux-mêmes pour ne pas avoir su trouver les visiteurs disparus à temps et les sauver.  
Trouver les corps empalés de Sandros et de ses deux compagnons les avait durement éprouvés mais la vision du charnier et le fait qu'ils avaient dû abréger les souffrances d'un enfant leur avait porté le coup de grâce. En cas de rencontre inopinée avec l'I. rex au milieu des bois obscurs, Hamada n'aurait pas été surpris si certains de ses Hommes se mettaient à soudainement jeter leurs armes avant de courir grimper dans les arbres ou se terrer dans des trous.

— Une fois tout ceci terminé, je pense que je vais quitter la Garde pour retourner dans l'Idaho mettre des amendes et régler des bagarres de supermarchés. Tout me file les jetons ici. Entendit-il Durant avouer à l'un des gardes.

Hamada fut tiré de ses pensées par un appel radio d'Harriman.

— _Capitaine ? Masrani souhaite vous parler._

— Passez-le-moi.

Il entendit le technicien passer le micro à Masrani.

— Je vous écoute, Monsieur. Dit Hamada lorsque le propriétaire du parc fut prêt.

— _Katashi. Tout d'abord, il faut que je vous dise que je suis désolé pour tous les gardes qui ont été tués. J'ai vu les images du charnier… Une atrocité sans nom… Comme vous l'avez dit, cela doit prendre fin. Ainsi je… _

Masrani s'interrompit momentanément avant de reprendre sa respiration.

— _Je vous autorise à abattre l'Indominus._ Finit-il par dire. _Bonne chance, vous en aurez besoin. Puissiez-vous tous rentrer sain et sauf. _

— _Merci._ Répondit Hamada.

Une autre voix s'empara du micro, celle d'Hoskins.

— _Capitaine Hamada ? Si jamais vous voulez l'aide des Pourfendeurs, demandez le moi. Je serais ravi de vous la procurer. Ils pourraient être là dans moins d'une heure et demie. _

Écoutant la conservation comme tous les gardes proches d'Hamada, Tian vit celui-ci échanger un regard inquiet avec Bellamy. Ils semblaient appréhender fortement l'idée de collaborer avec ces _Pourfendeurs_.

Hamada déclina :

— Je vous remercie pour cette proposition, Vic, mais ça se passe entre elle et nous.

— _Comme vous voudrez._ Fit Hoskins avec une pointe de déception. _Adieu._ _Hoskins, terminé._

La radio se tut et Hamada l'éteignit.

Il s'apprêtait à se diriger vers la percée quand tout à coup, il entendit un léger vrombissement électronique au milieu du bruit de la pluie et du tonnerre. Hamada regarda les fourrés autour de la crique à l'affût du moindre mouvement.

Soudain, un objet tomba dans la boue derrière lui.  
Il était long d'une trentaine de centimètres, de forme tubulaire et en métal gris clair. Près de l'une de ses extrémités, une diode rouge clignotait.  
En l'observant très brièvement, Hamada remarqua que la diode clignotait de plus en plus vite.  
Sur le moment, il crut qu'il s'agissait d'une bombe mais il n'eut même pas le temps de crier à ses hommes de se mettre à couvert que des fentes s'ouvrirent aux extrémités de l'appareil qui produisait un bruit d'air pressurisé.

Ils se rendirent compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une bombe mais d'un réceptacle duquel sortait via les fentes, un gaz rougeâtre qui se diffusa si rapidement autour qu'il atteignit les gardes avant qu'ils ne puissent réagir.  
D'instinct, ceux-ci se couvrirent le nez et les yeux, craignant ses effets mais l'odeur était forte et beaucoup se mirent à tousser. Entre deux quintes de toux, Tian respira par mégarde un peu de gaz et à sa surprise, celui-ci ne lui brûla pas la trachée ou les poumons et se contentait juste d'être très désagréable pour ses narines et à lui soulever un léger haut de cœur. Le gaz avait la même odeur que celle d'os et de morceaux de viande laissés pourrir à l'air libre.

— Ça pue la charogne ! Dit-elle, reconnaissant l'odeur.

— Elle a raison. Dit Brunet. Ce n'est pas un gaz de combat. Nous serions déjà à terre si c'était le cas.

Plusieurs des gardes s'échangèrent des regards dubitatifs quant à la provenance du réceptacle.

— Il y avait un vrombissement électronique dans l'air avant qu'il ne tombe. Leur informa Hamada.

— Je l'ai entendu aussi. Dit Verplancke. Vous croyez que ça a un lien avec le drone espion de tout à l'heure ? Quelqu'un semble en être après nous.

— Qu'il se montre au lieu de nous soumettre à ses tours de farces et attrapes ! Fit Brunet excédé en donnant un coup de pied dans le réceptacle, l'envoyant plusieurs mètres plus loin.

X

Le vent soufflant toujours de l'ouest, les volutes du gaz furent transportées en direction des berges du lac où se tenaient Rahim et ses deux compagnons, ayant remonté la trace de l'Indominus jusqu'au bord de l'eau.

— Tu crois qu'elle peut tenir combien de temps sa respiration là-dessous ? Demanda Snow, une jeune britannique rondelette aux cheveux bruns coupés au carré.

— J'en sais rien. Plusieurs minutes probablement. Elle a un peu de croco dans son ADN après tout. Répondit le troisième membre du trio, un colombien grand et bien bâti du nom d'Hector Castillo. Ou peut-être qu'elle est sur l'autre rive… Ajouta-il en tentant de percer le brouillard recouvrant le lac.

Un vrombissement passa au-dessus d'eux et en levant les yeux, ils virent le drone mystérieux que leur Farfadet avait pourchassé. Il venait de l'ouest et allait vers le milieu du lac.

— Regardez qui voilà… Fit Castillo. C'est ce petit bâtard d'espion qui nous a échappés tout à l'heure.

Comme si il avait entendu le Colombien, le drone tourna sur lui-même pour faire face au trio et resta de manière stationnaire au-dessus de la surface de l'eau, à une vingtaine de mètres des gardes, sa caméra les fixant.

— On dirait qu'il n'a pas peur de nous… Dit Castillo en faisant un doigt d'honneur au drone.

Il s'avança de quelque pas en direction du bord et braqua son arme sur l'appareil.

Celui-ci ne sembla pas réagir.

— Ce misérable tas de ferraille est en train de nous narguer. Je vais l'abattre comme un cerf. Déclara Castillo. Son proprio n'aura pas l'air con quand il faudra qu'il le récupère au fond du lac.

Il posa un pied dans l'eau, puis l'autre.

— Hector ! Sors de l'eau ! Lui aboya Snow d'un ton alarmé. Elle peut être n'importe où.

— Les traces sortent et ne rentrent pas dans le lac. Rétorqua-il. Elle est ailleurs. J'en ai pas pour long de toute manière.

Il mit en joue le drone et ajusta sa visée.

Voyant qu'elle n'était pas optimale, Castillo avança davantage dans l'eau qui lui arriva jusqu'au bas-ventre mais alors qu'il fit un pas en avant, son pied s'enfonça subitement dans la vase.

Il tenta bien de le dégager mais Castillo eut beau se débattre, rien n'y faisait. Il était coincé et remarquant cela, ses deux compagnons vinrent à lui.

— Imbécile ! Par ta faute, nous aussi risquons de nous faire boulotter à tout moment. L'engueula Snow.

— Tires-moi de là veux-tu !

Alors qu'ils aidaient Castillo à dégager sa jambe, Rahim ne put s'empêcher de regarder le lac avec appréhension et dont la surface n'était perturbée que par les ondulations crées par l'impact des gouttes de pluie.

— Ah ! Ça y est. Fit le Colombien quand sa jambe fut libérée.

Il lança un regard haineux au drone et s'en détourna en grognant de frustration.

Mais alors que Rahim et Snow étaient presque déjà revenus sur la berge, Castillo sentit quelque chose de long et charnu s'enrouler soudainement autour de sa jambe avant de lui entailler le mollet et il tomba avec un cri.

Les deux autres se retournèrent vivement et remarquèrent que du sang se répandait au niveau de la jambe. Ils accoururent derechef à son secours mais quand ils voulurent le tirer vers la berge, ils s'aperçurent que la chose qui avait attrapé la jambe de Castillo la tirait avec bien plus de force qu'eux.  
En observant des bulles remonter en abondance à la surface à une demi-douzaine de mètres d'eux, ils surent quel était l'animal caché dans le lac et la panique les gagna.

Rahim voulut sortir son sabre pour l'abattre sur la langue de l'Indominus mais il hésita. L'eau était si trouble qu'il risquait de blesser Castillo en donnant des coups à l'aveugle et en lâchant son collègue momentanément pour procéder ainsi, Snow se serait retrouvée seule à empêcher Castillo d'être emporté.

Ils eurent beau lutter avec toute leur force disponible mais la langue de l'Indominus était un muscle puissant et elle leur ravit leur collègue, le tirant sous l'eau alors qu'il hurlait de terreur.

Impuissants, Rahim et Snow durent se résoudre à l'abandonner et s'élancèrent vers la rive en hurlant à l'aide.

Derrière eux, ils entendirent l'eau bouillonner puis quelque chose en sortir subitement en les éclaboussant.  
Un puissant claquement de mâchoires, un cri de douleur de la part de Snow et un bruit d'os brisés parvinrent succinctement aux oreilles de Rahim, alors parvenu sur la rive.

L'Indominus jeta le corps sans vie de Snow plus loin et émit un puissant vagissement sourd qui fit sursauter Rahim. Celui-ci, pris de tressaillements incontrôlables, se retourna et vit la chimère recouverte de vase en train de se redresser, son corps illuminé par la lueur d'un éclair qui venait d'embraser le ciel juste au-dessus du lac.

Quand son regard croisa celui de la bête, il fut comme figé sur place, pétrifié par la terreur mais aussi captivé par les yeux braqués sur lui.

Tout comme chez certains dinosaures carnivores tels que le Tyrannosaure, le Carnotaure, ou encore les rapaces, les yeux de l'Indominus étaient sur le devant la tête, lui permettant de jouir d'une vision binoculaire et ainsi de pouvoir évaluer les distances avec précision.  
Mais ce n'était pas ça qui avait captivité Rahim, malgré que cela permettait un échange de regard entre les deux.  
Quiconque ayant vu les yeux de l'Indominus avaient été frappés par le fait qu'ils étaient vairons : Là où l'œil gauche était rouge sang, l'œil droit était vert.  
Sur le moment, Rahim trouva qu'ils avaient quelque chose d'envoûtant et il ne remarqua pas alors la griffe qui vint s'abattre vers lui.

Il ressentit d'abord une douleur fulgurante au niveau du cou durant un bref moment puis il vit le ciel tournoyer avant que sa tête ne vienne se heurter contre le sol. Étonnamment, l'impact ne lui fit pas mal, il ne ressentait plus aucune douleur d'ailleurs, mais au même moment, son esprit réalisa l'horreur de la situation.  
Avant que sa vue ne s'obscurcisse à jamais, Rahim eut droit à une dernière vision : Celle de son propre corps, décapité, en train de s'affaisser aux pieds du grand dinosaure blanc qui se dirigeait vers la jungle tandis qu'au-dessus du lac, le drone observait la scène avec attention.


	56. Embuscade

Lorsque le gros de la compagnie accourut sur les lieux peu après, ils furent horrifiés non seulement par la présence des corps mutilés de Rahim et de Snow mais aussi par le fait que les traces de l'Indominus s'estompaient dans la jungle pour s'y évanouir.  
Elle avait disparu, à nouveau.

— Préparez-vous à partir ! Nous rentrons à la base. Commanda Hamada d'un ton alarmé. Il nous faut davantage d'armement létal.

Brunet chargea deux gardes particulièrement costauds de transporter les dépouilles de leurs camarades tombés. Ceux-ci ramenèrent les corps sur leurs épaules et on ramassa la tête de Rahim pour la mettre dans un sac.

La compagnie fit ensuite demi-tour, comptant gagner la route en empruntant le chemin le plus court, passant par la crique et son charnier. Ils savaient qu'ils ne pourraient pas tous monter à bord des jeeps amenées par Cole et Rössler et ainsi Hamada avait ordonné à Laurence de les attendre avec le _Pegasus_ dans une clairière non loin, au nord de la route, pour une extraction.

Ils progressaient en file au milieu de la végétation dense.  
Hamada regarda la jungle tout autour, tendant l'oreille pour entendre le moindre bruit de pas lourd mais le bruit de la pluie et du tonnerre le gênaient. Ils ne pouvaient compter que sur leur vue pour anticiper la moindre attaque.  
Les gardes avaient beau avoir quelques fusils d'assauts, mitrailleurs, à pompe et des flèches enduites de venin avec eux, Hamada était fortement dubitatif quant à leur efficacité contre les ostéodermes et le cuir épais de l'Indominus. Les seules armes capables de venir à bout rapidement de la chimère, acheminées sur l'île après d'âpres luttes avec la direction du parc, étaient entreposées à la caserne. Il leur suffisait juste d'y aller les chercher pour pouvoir mettre à terme à ce cauchemar.

— Hâtez-vous ! Pressa-il la compagnie dans un murmure.

L'odeur de mort du charnier leur revint dans les narines et d'une part voyant la crique au bout du sentier et d'autre part poussés par Hamada à avancer plus vite, les gardes voulurent se précipiter pour gagner leur voie d'échappatoire au plus vite mais en faisant cela, l'un d'eux fut poussé sur le côté par mégarde et trébucha sur une racine.  
Du moins, quiconque à sa place aurait cru qu'il se serait agi d'une racine mais en l'observant plus attentivement, il fut interpellé par son allure étrange, épaisse et plutôt courte, mais surtout par le fait que sa partie terminale, de couleur noire et d'aspect lisse, s'allongeait en rétrécissant pour former une pointe tranchante.  
Il réalisa avec horreur que ce n'était pas une racine mais un orteil de dinosaure. Un orteil de grand théropode. Le garde vit les deux autres orteils appartenant au même pied et réprima un cri.  
Au même moment, un éclair frappa un arbre non loin dans une explosion lumineuse aveuglante.  
Brunet, qui se tenait à quelque pas du garde tombé, s'était figé soudainement et son visage blêmit.

Pendant l'instant très bref où l'éclair avait illuminé de sa lueur les bois entourant la compagnie, il crut voir la forme sinistre et familière de l'Indominus, parfaitement immobile devant les arbres. Mais dans sa vision, il y avait quelque chose d'étrange et d'incohérent par rapport à la manière dont il l'avait toujours vue : la peau de l'Indominus était non pas en majorité blanche mais constituée d'un patchwork de différentes nuances de vert et de brun, mimant le sous-bois derrière elle.  
Brunet crut momentanément qu'il avait halluciné et tint l'air vicié de la jungle responsable de cela et comme pour aller dans ce sens, l'Indominus avait disparu à nouveau, comme si elle n'eut été qu'un fantôme, puis il se rappela que l'orteil sur lequel son subordonné avait trébuché était bel et bien réel et alors que son esprit confrontait les différentes informations, une petite fente noire se dessina sur le feuillage à plusieurs mètres au-dessus du sol, la pupille d'un œil reptilien les fixant sans ciller.  
Quand une rangée de dents recourbées et tranchantes apparut à son tour en plein air comme par magie, Brunet n'en crut pas ses yeux.

— Quelle est cette nouvelle diablerie ? Dit-il d'une voix absente.

Puis reprenant enfin ses esprits, il hurla pour avertir la compagnie du piège dans lequel elle venait de tomber :

— Embuscade !

Se sachant découverte, l'Indominus révéla sa présence par un grognement puis se dévoila subitement en fondant au milieu de la compagnie alors que sa peau retrouvait peu à peu sa couleur naturelle.

D'une bouchée elle engloutit celui qui se tenait devant Brunet avant de, toujours sa victime dans la gueule, donner un coup de tête à celui-ci mais il évita l'attaque en plongeant latéralement sur le côté.  
La compagnie, désemparée face au caractère soudain et quasi surnaturel de l'attaque, fut ainsi séparée en deux, l'affaiblissant et la rendant plus facile à neutraliser.

Avant qu'ils ne puissent réagir, l'Indominus jeta la moitié de celui qu'elle avait dans la gueule sur ceux à l'arrière de la file et en piétina un autre puis se tourna vers l'arrière de la compagnie, en proie à un effroi tel qu'ils n'en avaient jamais connu, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse les charger, on lui tira dessus depuis l'avant de la file.  
Ils ne tiraient non pas pour la tuer mais pour gagner du temps afin que les autres puissent s'échapper.

Parmi ceux à l'arrière, Baker prit les devants :

— Ne restez pas plantés là ! A travers les buissons !

Mais en se retournant vers ceux qui avaient attiré son attention, l'I. rex abattit un arbre qui, en tombant, écrasa l'un des gardes et barra la route aux fuyards menés par Baker et Darbinian qui durent faire un détour plus grand pour rejoindre la crique, abandonnant derrière eux les dépouilles de Snow et de Rahim.

Alors que l'air étant empli de cris, de grognements et de coups de feu, ils rampaient sous d'épais buissons aussi vite qu'ils pouvaient en ahanant de panique, jetant de brefs regards au travers du feuillage pour apercevoir la grande forme blanchâtre qu'était l'I. rex se mouvoir vers les tireurs avec rapidité et agilité.

Ils finirent par déboucher dans la zone plus ouverte comprenant la crique mais en sortant, ils arrivèrent juste au bord de l'eau alors que la crête était de l'autre côté. Ce fut limite si ceux devant furent poussés dans la crique par leurs camarades et tous se jetèrent à l'eau, se frayant un chemin en repoussant les cadavres des touristes.

Pendant ce temps, la bataille faisait rage sur les bords.  
L'un des tireurs gisait déjà mort, empalé sur un pneumatophore et ils virent un autre de leurs camarades être projeté contre un tronc avant de recevoir un coup de queue en pleine face, lui éclatant le crâne.  
Sous les fourrés plus loin, les compsognathus gazouillaient d'excitation à la vue du massacre, tel le public euphorique d'une arène romaine de jadis regardant des condamnés être mis en pièces par des lions.

— Cet adversaire nous dépasse ! Repli ! Hurla Hamada.

Tandis que quelques gardes commençaient déjà à gravir la pente en direction des jeeps, l'Indominus attrapa soudain l'hoplomaque qui la tenait en respect, le broya dans sa main et jeta son corps en direction du groupe de Baker alors qu'ils en étaient encore à traverser la crique et ce fut Darbinian sur qui il atterrit.

Elle tomba en arrière et le temps qu'elle se débatte avec le cadavre, elle resta coincée sous l'eau quelques secondes, buvant la tasse.

Quand elle sortit en vomissant l'eau souillée de la crique, elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait été distancée par les autres et la Russe s'élança pour les rattraper mais alors qu'elle faisait cela, elle vit Hamada s'effondrer sur le sol, les mains tenant son ventre ensanglanté.

Bellamy se précipita pour porter secours à son capitaine mais l'I. rex la repoussa violemment d'un revers de la patte. Elle fut projetée au loin contre une branche avant de s'écraser brutalement contre le sol et ses collègues virent qu'elle ne bougeait plus.

Tous les gardes lui ayant opposé une quelconque résistance étant hors d'état de nuire, l'I. rex se dirigea vers les fuyards, marchant sur le bras gauche d'Hamada au passage.  
Celui-ci n'ayant émis pas le moindre son, ses hommes en déduisirent qu'il était mort.

— Darbinian !

Darbinian regarda en haut de la crête et y vit Brunet.

Sans se faire attendre davantage, elle gravit debout la pente par grandes foulées et bondit pour attraper la main que lui tendait son lieutenant.

Quand elle l'attrapa, il la tira en arrière avec tant de force qu'il la jeta derrière lui.

Alors qu'il l'aidait à se relever, ils virent les autres foncer vers les deux jeeps garées sur le bord de la piste.  
Cole, Rössler ainsi que deux autres s'étaient montrés les plus rapides et par conséquent, étaient déjà en train de s'installer dans la première jeep tandis que Baker et Turner, suivis de Verplancke et de Tian, fonçaient vers la deuxième, laissant derrière eux Durant, Velasquez, Drekanson et un quatrième, un Mexicain dénommé Ramirez, qui s'arrêtèrent dans leur course, réalisant qu'ils ne pourraient pas monter à bord.  
C'était la règle du premier arrivé, premier servi. La chose en était sordide.

— Au _Pegasus_, vite ! Leur cria Brunet.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à le suivre dans la pente douce située du côté nord de la route, ils entendirent un arbre tomber.

Ce dernier tomba juste devant la deuxième Jeep, l'empêchant de quitter les lieux et ses passagers sortirent immédiatement en se précipitant dans les bois alors que l'I. rex, ayant gravit la pente tout comme eux, émergeait des fourrés de l'autre côté en trottant à leur poursuite.

D'un puissant coup de tête, elle envoya la voiture voler sur plusieurs mètres et celle-ci, après avoir atterrit en haut de la pente à distance respectable des passagers en fuite, commença à faire des tonneaux dans leur direction.

Ils eurent beau accélérer en direction d'un épais bosquet de bambous situé en contrebas, la jeep dévalait la pente plus rapidement qu'eux. Turner, qui était un peu à la traîne avec Tian, se rendit compte qu'il était trop tard pour qu'il puisse éviter le véhicule en bondissant sur le côté. Il saisit soudainement sa collègue par la taille et la plaqua contre le sol et juste après, la jeep passa très près au-dessus d'eux.

Contrairement à eux, Baker put se déporter à temps sur le côté mais Verplancke, qui était en tête, réagit trop tard et la jeep vint s'écraser sur lui avant de continuer sa course et de finalement être stoppée par les bambous.

Baker hasarda un regard derrière lui et vit ses deux autres collègues se relever rapidement pour le rejoindre mais en portant son regard vers le haut de la pente, il y vit l'Indominus.

Quand il la vit commencer à descendre la pente à son tour, il laissa échapper un juron et lui, Tian et Turner détalèrent vers les bambous où ils comptaient semer le dinosaure.

Ils n'osaient pas regarder derrière eux mais entendaient la terre glisser en abondance et à peine s'enfoncèrent-ils d'une douzaine de mètres dans le bosquet que le dinosaure vint percuter de plein fouet les premières rangées de bambous en un grand fracas et des éclats volèrent jusqu'à eux.

En très peu de temps, elle fut pratiquement sur eux et sans les bambous à travers lesquels elle devait forcer son passage, elle les aurait déjà rattrapés.

Ils évitèrent in-extremis un coup de langue et le trio se sépara pour maximiser leurs chances, Tian et Turner d'un côté et Baker de l'autre.

Slalomant pour éviter les attaques, ils continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à l'autre côté du bosquet mais là, Baker regarda autour de lui pour voir où étaient ses deux camarades mais l'inquiétude le gagna plus encore quand il ne les vit pas.

Derrière lui, il entendait l'I. rex grogner avec fureur alors que les bambous se faisaient de plus en plus rapprochés à mesure que la pente s'adoucissait, jusqu'à former une véritable palissade qui allait entraver le dinosaure pendant quelques instants, laissant Baker creuser une distance considérable entre elle et lui.

Baker se faufila entre les derniers bambous et fonça droit devant sans se retourner.

A sa gauche plus loin, il vit le groupe de Brunet et redoubla d'effort pour les rattraper.

Sur son chemin, les troncs, racines et rochers qui jonchaient çà et là le sol le soumirent à un véritable parcours d'obstacle, le forçant à sauter par-dessus eux en de nombreuses occasions ou à passer dessous dans certains cas.

Derrière, l'I. rex venait de percer la muraille de bambous et s'efforçait de gagner en vitesse.

A deux douzaines de mètres de Baker, Brunet et les autres passèrent sous un tronc couché en oblique au-dessus de leur chemin et parvinrent en vue de la lisière, située au-delà d'un rideau de fourrés.

Sur leur passage, ils dispersèrent quelques yinlong qui jusque-là, étaient occupés à remuer tranquillement les feuilles mortes à la recherche de nourriture.

Baker arriva au tronc, courut le long de celui-ci, bondit sur le chemin et sprinta pour rattraper ses collègues.

Il vit Ramirez s'arrêter pour savoir quelle distance les séparait de l'I. rex et entendant celle-ci se rapprocher rapidement, il sut qu'elle serait sur eux avant qu'ils puissent tous monter dans l'hélicoptère.  
Un air résolu se dessina sur son visage et il saisit son fusil d'assaut, le braquant en direction des arbres en train de se coucher.

— Casses-toi, pauvre fou ! Casses-toi ! Sauves ta peau, merde ! Lui hurla Baker.

Mais Ramirez ne l'écouta pas et tint fermement sa position, prêt à en découdre.

Baker le dépassa sans insister davantage et réussit à rejoindre les autres alors qu'ils traversaient les fourrés.  
Un bruit de pales en train de tourner de plus en plus vite leur parvint.

Ils virent le _Pegasus_, posé au milieu de clairière et se préparant à décoller.  
A côté de l'hélicoptère, il y avait Benedek, un rôdeur hongrois affecté en tant que tireur embarqué, en train de leur faire de grands signes, les enjoignant à se dépêcher.

Les survivants se lancèrent dans une dernière course effrénée vers l'hélicoptère à travers de hautes herbes mouillées tandis que l'orage battait son plein.

— Où sont Mei et Gareth ? Demanda Velasquez.

— Je les ais perdus ! Répondit Baker.

— On ne peut pas…

De puissants coups de feu retentirent dans la jungle derrière eux, avant d'être suivis de grognements furieux.

— Magnez-vous ! Rugit Brunet.

A contrecœur, ils durent se résoudre à abandonner les deux gardes manquants.

D'autres coups de feu se firent entendre. Drekanson arriva le premier à l'hélicoptère mais il ne monta pas tout de suite et aida ceux qui le suivirent à monter dans l'appareil tandis que les derniers arrivaient.

— Où sont les autres ? Demanda Laurence depuis le cockpit.

Dans la jungle, les coups de feu se turent tout à coup. Ramirez venait de tomber.

— C'est tout ce qu'il reste. Lui cria Drekanson. Sors-nous de là !

— Alors accrochez-vous ! Ça risque de secouer !

Lorsqu'il n'eut plus un autre survivant en dehors de l'hélicoptère, Brunet monta à son tour mais ce fut à ce même moment que l'I. rex émergea de la jungle, chargeant à toute vitesse vers l'hélicoptère.

— Oh putain ! S'exclama Laurence complètement terrifiée.

L'appareil décolla soudainement du sol, laissant les jambes de Brunet ballotter dans le vide, et entreprit de tourner le plus vite possible.

Pendant ce temps, l'Indominus couvrait la distance la séparant de ses proies à une vitesse effroyable.

On tira Brunet vers l'intérieur de l'habitacle et ce fut de justesse que ses pieds échappèrent aux mâchoires du monstre mais l'I. rex ne comptait pas les laisser s'enfuir de la sorte et elle frappa avec force le _Pegasus_ de sa tête, déstabilisant ses passagers qui, n'ayant pas eu le temps de mettre leurs ceintures, s'accrochèrent à tout ce qu'ils pouvaient. Ils n'avaient pas eu non plus le temps de fermer la porte de l'habitacle, ce qui faisait que leur poursuivante pouvait très bien introduire sa tête dans l'appareil. Darbinian, à l'opposé de la porte, s'en rendit compte :

— Fermez la porte ! Cria-elle d'une voix paniquée.

Baker étant le plus proche de la poignée, ce fut naturellement qu'il se jeta vers celle-ci pour la coulisser mais alors qu'elle était fermée à trois quarts, il se raidit : L'I. rex venait de transpercer son ventre de sa langue.

Le Jamaïcain s'affaissa et avant qu'on puisse le rattraper, son corps tomba de l'hélicoptère par la porte entrouverte, et chuta dans l'herbe de la clairière sous les yeux impuissants de ses collègues alors que le _Pegasus_ gagnait en hauteur.

Benedek vint refermer la porte et les survivants en état de choc se laissèrent tomber dans les sièges.

En voyant l'hélicoptère lui échapper, l'Indominus lança un rugissement de défiance si puissant que, selon plusieurs témoignages recueillis par la suite, fut entendu jusqu'aux rives du Long Lac ainsi qu'à la Croisière de la Jungle, pourtant à plusieurs kilomètres de là.

Puis, sans prêter la moindre attention au corps de Baker, elle se détourna pour s'évanouir dans la jungle embrumée.

X

Le _Pegasus_, volant vers le sud pour retourner à la caserne, passa au-dessus du Lac Épouvantable.

Laurence se retourna brièvement pour voir qui était parvenu à monter à bord. En ne voyant pas Hamada parmi les survivants, elle s'enquit de son sort.

— Il est tombé. Répondit Drekanson.

Laurence n'en demanda pas davantage et préféra se contenter sur le pilotage de l'appareil mais ceux assis le plus près du cockpit virent au travers du reflet dans le pare-brise que des larmes coulaient de ses joues.

Ils passèrent entre le village safari désert et les champs centraux.  
Là, les dinosaures de la Réserve s'étaient regroupés en grand nombre, beaucoup pour certains à la lisière de la jungle pour aller s'abriter de la pluie si besoin tandis que du nord, quelques hardes continuaient d'affluer, abandonnant leurs territoires et zones de nourrissages habituelles dans la verte vallée de l'Étreinte ou sur le Plateau pour se lancer dans un exode vers le sud.

La radio de Brunet reçut un appel.

— _Lieutenant ? Vous me recevez lieutenant ? C'est Rössler._

— Je vous reçois Rössler. Répondit Brunet. Où êtes-vous ?

— _Sur la route._ Répondit l'Allemande. _Cole, Holmund et Maathai sont avec moi. Combien de survivants de votre côté ? _

— Seulement Leif, Nataliya, Durant et Velasquez ont réussi à remonter bord.

— _Cela fait…_

— _Seize morts, en incluant Hamada et l'équipe de Sandros._ Confirma Harriman dans l'intercom de l'appareil.

Les survivants se regardèrent les uns les autres d'un air atterré.

— _Tian et Turner sont toujours en vie. Ainsi que Bellamy..._ Leur apprit le technicien.

Les yeux de Velasquez s'illuminèrent d'une mince lueur d'espoir en entendant cette nouvelle.

— Il faut faire demi-tour ! Supplia-il ses collègues.

— Si on y retourne maintenant, l'I. rex nous aura. Aussi sûr que la Mort. Dissuada Drekanson.

— Patience est en vie ? Réalisa Darbinian d'un coup. Le coup qu'elle s'est pris aurait dû lui briser le dos.

— _Oui, mais ses signes vitaux sont faibles._ Lui précisa Harriman.

— Combien de temps pour rassembler une expédition de sauvetage lourdement armée et revenir sur les lieux ? Demanda Brunet.

— _Plus d'une demi-heure dans tous les cas. Peut-être plus car il faut rappeler des Hommes occupés avec l'évacuation ou les patrouilles. Et les véhicules laissés au-dessus de la combe doivent être récupérés d'abord._

— J'y emmènerais ceux qui se porteront volontaires. Proposa Laurence entre deux reniflements.

— Que ces efforts ne soient pas vains…Marmonna Brunet.

Devant eux, au-delà du _Long Lac_, les toits du village des employés commençaient à se dessiner au milieu de la jungle et la caserne en vue un peu en retrait dans leur vallée, Laurence commença à amorcer la descente.

L'hélicoptère se posa sur le toit et ils en sortirent l'air abattu, traînant leurs armes et marchant lentement en direction de la cage d'escalier d'où quelques-uns de leurs collègues restés là accoururent vers eux.

Mais à peine les survivants eurent-ils fait quelque pas que le chagrin les accabla complètement, et ils pleurèrent longuement : les uns debout et silencieux, les autres assis ou couchés par terre.

Brunet se tenait à l'écart, immobile et regardant en direction du nord.  
Parmi tout ce qu'il avait vu dans la jungle, une seule chose le hantait : L'image de l'Indominus camouflée dans le sous-bois, les regardant passer avant d'attaquer au moment opportun. Par un moyen inconnu, elle avait pu changer la couleur de sa peau pendant un temps de manière à se fondre dans la jungle. _Du camouflage.  
_Personne ne leur avait dit que l'Indominus était capable de se camoufler et Dearing elle-même avait conviée les gardes pour les mettre au courant des capacités extraordinaires de la créature alors que celle-ci venait juste de naître.

_Alors pourquoi ne leur avait-elle pas mentionné le camouflage ? _

Dearing étant quelque part dans la Réserve avec Grady selon les dernières nouvelles qu'ils avaient reçues, Brunet songea à l'autre personne fortement impliquée dans sa création. _Wu.  
_Il avait promis plus tôt en plaisantant à moitié qu'ils allaient lui rendre visite. Brunet comptait désormais accomplir cette promesse et sans prendre le moindre gant. Il était hors de question qu'un autre garde ne meurt parce que ce maudit généticien aux faux airs de Docteur No leur cachait des choses. L'usage de la force était à envisager.

Brunet se retourna et ses collègues le virent marcher avec détermination en direction de la cage d'escalier, l'air plus furieux qu'attristé.

Laurence, assise jusque-là dans le cockpit en train de sangloter la tête contre le tableau de bord, releva la tête et l'interpella :

— Gilbert ?

Il ne répondit pas et elle descendit de l'appareil, marchant d'un pas rapide pour le rattraper.

— Gilbert ! Où vas-tu ?

— Obtenir des réponses !

Laurence ne le retint pas davantage et alla plutôt aider Drekanson à relever Durant qui était couchée en position fœtale pour l'emmener à l'intérieur.

Brunet descendit d'abord à l'armurerie pour déposer son fusil à pompe et son sabre. Alors qu'il posait ses armes sur une table dans un coin sans compter les nettoyer pour le moment, Darbinian entra à son tour en reniflant pour faire de même avec les siennes.

— Je vous accompagne. Dit-elle, se doutant de ses intentions.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à déposer son poignard et son semi-automatique, Brunet vint poser sa main sur son épaule.

— Gardez-les. Lui dit-il à voix basse.

En regardant au niveau de sa ceinture, Darbinian vit que Brunet avait gardé son pistolet.

Il alla chercher la clé de l'une des jeeps et ils passèrent dans le garage pour monter en voiture.

Quand leur jeep descendit la route menant à l'entrée de la caserne, Laurence et Drekanson ne purent s'empêcher de lui jeter un regard concerné depuis la baie vitrée du mess, appréhendant ce que leurs deux collègues s'apprêtaient à faire.


	57. Wu

Henry Wu avait quitté la salle de contrôle dès lors que les gardes avaient retrouvés leurs collègues empalés dans l'arbre.  
Les images retransmises lui étaient si difficiles à supporter qu'il avait immédiatement détourné le regard. Les pauvres techniciens contraints de regarder ces images atroces furent si chamboulés que l'un d'eux avait saisi la poubelle la plus proche pour vomir, ce qui donna à Wu l'envie de partir précipitamment et Hoskins et Masrani crurent qu'il était parti aux toilettes.

Vingt-trois ans plus tôt, Wu avait quitté Nublar avec la plupart des employés de Jurassic Park le jour même de l'incident et lors de l'époque de la construction, alors que les dinosaures carnivores attaquaient de manière répétée les chantiers et les équipes d'InGen, il travaillait à l'usine de San Diego, occupé à recréer de nouvelles espèces pour Jurassic World. Ainsi il n'avait pas connu les évènements survenus sur l'île en ces temps-là mais la vue des corps dans l'arbre en proie aux urubus sur le grand écran de la salle de contrôle avait ramené d'autres terribles souvenirs, datant eux de novembre 1994.  
Peter Ludlow l'avait envoyé, lui et une expédition, dans les installations abandonnées de Jurassic Park pour récupérer tout ce qu'il y avait de valeur, le matériel des laboratoires et de la salle de contrôle plus en particulier, ainsi que pour faire un état des lieux des animaux survivants, de déterminer les raisons de l'échec de la solution lysine, de compter les nids et de prélever des œufs. Mais à peine deux jours après leur arrivée que les carnivores revenus à l'état sauvage, y compris la même qui coulait ses vieux jours entre les murs du Royaume du Tyrannosaure, les attaquèrent et les traquèrent dans toute l'île. L'expédition tourna au fiasco et perdit bien des membres et Wu avait échappé à la mort de près plusieurs fois, provoquant chez lui peu après des troubles de stress post-traumatique qu'il ne parvint à vaincre qu'au bout de plusieurs années de thérapie chez une psychologue que Ludlow lui avait recommandé. Wu était toujours en contact avec elle d'ailleurs, lui ayant même souhaité des joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année quelques jours plus tôt.

Mais là, la veille de Noël 2017, le cauchemar avait recommencé, cette fois-ci sous la forme de l'Indominus qui ne laissait que cadavres et chaos dans son sillage. Même en sécurité dans le bâtiment administratif à des kilomètres de la zone écumée par la chimère, Wu ne s'était pas totalement sentit en sécurité et il comprit alors ce que ses collègues de Jurassic Park, Ray Arnold et Robert Muldoon, ainsi que John Hammond avait ressenti en regardant impuissant le parc échapper à leur contrôle sur les écrans de la salle de contrôle alors que le groupe sensé avaliser le parc était dehors, livré aux dinosaures. Il se demanda ce qui lui serait arrivé s'il était resté avec eux. Aurait-il connu le même sort horrible que les deux premiers, c'est-à-dire dévoré par le raptor surnommé La Grande et ses deux congénères ?  
Les enjeux étaient également plus importants qu'à l'époque. Il y avait plus de vingt-mille personnes sur l'île et non plus une poignée tandis que les animaux étaient encore plus nombreux qu'alors, sans compter que le volcan, à la source de leur principale source d'énergie, était en train de se réveiller. Si le sort décidait de se liguer contre eux dans le pire concours de circonstances qui soit, alors la situation pouvait dégénérer en une catastrophe telle que l'île n'en avait jamais connu, surpassant même en termes d'impact la ruine de la colonie de San Fernandez à la fin du XVIème siècle.

Wu avait préféré de ne pas trop tenter le Diable et au lieu de rester sur l'île plus longtemps, il avait foncé directement à son domicile de fonction, une maison située dans la même rue que celle de Dearing et semblable à celle-ci, bien que plus petite, pour faire ses bagages. Il comptait partir le plus vite possible et prendre le prochain bateau pour le continent.

Alors qu'il était en train de faire sa valise, quelqu'un vint frapper à la porte. Il sursauta.

— Oui ?

On ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de continuer à frapper.

— J'arrive !

Circonspect, Wu se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

— Que voulez-vous ?

On avait arrêté de frapper mais l'autre côté de la porte était silencieux, comme si le visiteur était partit. Wu sortit la clé de sa poche et commença à ouvrir fébrilement et lentement la porte.

Au travers de la porte entrouverte, il vit le lieutenant Brunet et l'adjudant Darbinian se tenant fermement sous le porche, les habits détrempés et sales, la mine hargneuse et le visage couvert de boue, de sang et de sueur. Il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une seule raison à leur venue soudaine : leurs collègues venaient de se faire massacrer par sa dernière création et ils étaient directement venus le voir pour lui soutirer des informations.  
Il craignit alors pour sa sécurité et sans perdre un instant de plus, il voulut leur refermer la porte au visage mais le pied du Français vint s'interposer entre le battant et le cadre. Brunet repoussa la porte et il entra sans prononcer un mot, suivi de Darbinian.

— Arrière ou j'appelle la sécurité ! Menaça Wu, effrayé.

— Essayez-donc ! Lui lança Darbinian.

Tout en reculant en direction de la cuisine, Wu sortit son portable pour composer le numéro de la sécurité mais il eut à peine baissé le regard une seconde pour regarder son écran que Darbinian bondit vers lui avec l'agilité d'un félin pour lui ravir son téléphone des mains.  
Wu n'eut pas le temps de lutter et à l' instant où il reprit ses esprits, la Russe fouillait déjà les poches de son jean à la recherche de la clé de la maison.  
Il la repoussa violemment mais il abandonna tout espoir de fuite lorsqu'il vit qu'elle avait sa clé dans la main. Darbinian la jeta à Brunet qui referma la porte derrière lui avant de poser un regard noir sur le généticien :

— Professeur Wu, vous allez avoir une petite discussion avec nous ! Annonça-il.

Tandis que Brunet marchait vers la cuisine, Darbinian intima Wu de s'asseoir à la table du salon avant de prendre place à côté de lui, ne le quittant pas du regard.

Wu observa que bien qu'ils aient laissés leurs armes principales à la caserne, Darbinian avait toujours son semi-automatique et son poignard.  
S'il arrivait à saisir l'un ou l'autre, il serait peut-être…

— Ne tentez rien de stupide, professeur ! Le dissuada le Français derrière lui, comme s'il avait deviné ses pensées.

Wu jeta un coup d'œil derrière son épaule. Il vit Brunet penché au-dessus de la cafetière automatique sur laquelle il avait posé deux tasses. Non seulement, ils étaient entrés de force chez lui mais ils avaient le culot de se servir en café.

— L'adjudant Darbinian pourrait aisément vous assommer avant que votre cul n'ait décollé de cette chaise. Ajouta-il au milieu du bruit produit par la cafetière. Mais rassurez-vous, nous sommes entre êtres civilisés. Votre joli parquet devrait rester tel quel d'ici la fin de notre conversation.

Wu regarda son parquet. Il constata que les gardes avaient laissé des traces de boues sur leur passage.

— Mon parquet n'est plus si joli depuis que vos bottes ont ramené de la boue. Rétorqua le généticien.

— Oui, en effet. Dit Darbinian. Issue tout droit de la jungle que vous tenez visiblement à éloigner de vous. Qu'est-ce qui vous effraie chez elle ? L'humidité ? La saleté ? Les bêtes rampant sur le sol, courant dans les fourrés ou volant dans les airs ? Vos propres créations ? Le chaos qu'elle vous inspire ? Ou tout cela à la fois ?

Elle avait constaté que hormis quelques petites plantes en pot et un jardin bonsaï, la maison de Wu était dépourvue d'éléments naturels. Son jardin n'était qu'un gazon ras et l'intérieur de la maison était impeccablement nettoyé, comme si le but avait été d'enlever toute les impuretés.

Soudain, Wu entendit deux « Ploc » derrière lui : Brunet venait de mettre deux sucres dans son café.

— Nous sommes justes là pour vous poser quelques questions. Dit-celui en venant s'installer en bout de table. De grande importance mais auxquelles il vous suffit juste de nous répondre par des mots.

Brunet passa la tasse sans sucre à Darbinian.

— Rien de compliqué pour un orateur comme vous. Ajouta-elle.

— Vous jouez à quoi ? Bon flic, mauvais flic ? Demanda Wu.

— Quelque chose comme ça mais manque de bol, vous êtes tombés sur deux mauvais flics. Nous sommes juste différemment mauvais. Répondit Darbinian après avoir avalé une gorgée de café. Le lieutenant Brunet a recours à la force brute pour arriver à ses fins, moi je suis plus douce au premier abord mais si de mésaventure, il se trouve que notre entretien soit amené à se prolonger dans des conditions plus déplaisantes, vous découvrirez que je peux me montrer plus insidieuse…

Elle posa sa tasse et s'approcha de l'oreille du généticien.

— Et plus cruelle aussi… Lui susurra-elle doucement avant de ramener sa tête en arrière dans un mouvement lent évoquant celui d'un serpent.

— Bon, première question. Fit Brunet. Avez-vous divulgué à la sécurité du parc, incluant la garnison de la Garde Grise d'Isla Nublar, la liste de l'intégralité des espèces dont le génome a été utilisé pour fabriquer l'Indominus ?

— Non. Comme je l'avais annoncé dans une interview, je ne divulguerais la liste que dans un article de la revue _Nature _qui sortira dans quelques mois. Vous étiez censé le savoir, non ? Leur rappela Wu.

— Oui nous le savions ! Rétorqua Brunet sèchement. Mais c'était juste pour voir si vous alliez nous prendre pour des jambons ou non. Deuxième question. Les espèces que vous ne nous avez pas révélées, quelles sont-elles ? Et pourquoi avez-vous utilisé des parties de leurs génomes respectifs ?

Wu réfléchit un instant, hésitant momentanément à leur donner une réponse.

— Je suppose que vous voulez parler des espèces modernes. Alors nous avons utilisé de l'ADN de Boa constrictor, de Vipère de Schlegel, de Cordyle géant, de Lézard cornu du Texas, de _Gonocephalus liogaster_, de Gorfou sauteur et de Pic à ventre roux. Lista-il.

Brunet reposa sa tasse, se cala dans sa chaise et le regarda d'un air stupéfait.

— Autant je peux comprendre le choix du Boa constrictor, une sacrée bestiole qui peux avaler de grosses proies en écartant ses mâchoires, ou encore celui du lézard cornu pour l'apparence et même de la vipère… mais un gorfou et un pic ?! C'est une mauvaise blague ? En quoi deux putains de piafs inoffensifs et sans intérêt vous ont servi pour créer l'animal le plus dangereux qu'ai jamais connu l'Homme ? Et le Cordyle et le _Gonocephalus_, c'est quoi ces trucs ?

A côté de Wu, Darbinian avait pris le portable pour rechercher des photos des animaux mentionnés sur un moteur de recherche.

— Tout comme le Lézard cornu du Texas et la Vipère de Schlegel, le Gonocéphale a été choisi pour des raisons purement esthétiques, pour améliorer le physique de l'I. rex. Expliqua Wu. C'est également le cas du Cordyle géant, une espèce de lézard du Kwazulu-Natal dont les écailles épineuses sont remarquables.

Darbinian montra une photo de Cordyle géant à Brunet.

— Ça a surtout donné chez elle une queue faisant office de masse d'armes géante capable de réduire un homme en bouillie… Constata le Français. Passons aux oiseaux.

— Le Gorfou a été également en partie sélectionné pour répondre à des besoins esthétiques. Vous conviendrez que ses yeux, rouges comme le sang, ont un petit côté méchant. Dit Wu en gloussant nerveusement.

— Vous avez dit en partie. Quelle est l'autre raison ?

— Comme vous avez dû déjà l'observer, la gueule de l'I. rex est garnie de structures épineuses dirigées vers l'arrière qui lui aide à avaler ses proies. C'est un héritage du Gorfou. Le Pic à ventre roux quant à lui, a comme les autres pics, une longue langue munie d'une pointe barbelée lui permettant d'attraper les insectes sous l'écorce.

— Et dans l'histoire, c'est nous qui sommes les insectes…Qu'aviez-vous en tête lorsque vous avez créé ce monstre ? Lui demanda Darbinian sur un ton dégouté.

— Un monstre ? Monstre est un terme relatif. Pour un canari par exemple, un chat est un monstre. L'I. rex n'est pas plus monstrueuse que n'importe quel autre prédateur.

— Pas plus monstrueuse que n'importe quel autre prédateur ? Allez dire ça aux proches de la quarantaine de personnes qu'elle a tuées aujourd'hui, la plupart massacrés sauvagement ! S'indigna Darbinian.

Wu blêmit en entendant ce nombre élevé. Aucune de ses créations ne s'était montrée aussi mortelle jusqu'à ce jour à une échelle individuelle.

— Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle n'en a même pas dévoré la plupart. Ajouta Brunet. On eut dit davantage l'œuvre d'un seigneur de guerre particulièrement cruel que celle d'un quelconque animal prédateur. Quel genre de créature fait cela ?

— On a déjà observé des chiens errants massacrer tout un poulailler pour le « plaisir ». Dit Wu. La seule chose différencie l'I. rex des autres dinosaures carnivores est que son espèce est totalement artificielle. Je l'ai conçue intégralement et je peux vous certifier que ce n'est qu'un animal, pas une sorte de dragon tout droit sorti du rêve enfiévré d'un auteur d'heroic-fantasy. Sa physiologie et son comportement peuvent être intégralement expliqué par la science.

— Si c'est le cas, comment expliquez-vous ses capacités de camouflage ?

— Du camouflage vous dîtes ? Cela ne fait aucun sens. Aucune des espèces que je vous ai citées n'en est capable.

— Nous l'avons vu changer de couleur de nos propres yeux. Dans tous les cas, cela expliquerait comment elle a pu franchir sans se faire voir le Limes au travers du portail qu'on a ouvert pour ramener l'ouvrier blessé. Il y a une autre liste n'est-ce pas ? Plus complète et comprenant un animal possédant cette capacité.

— Non. Répondit derechef Wu. Il doit s'agir d'un malheureux effet secondaire…

Darbinian plongea ses yeux dans les siens et le fixa d'un regard si perçant que Wu en fut déstabilisé.

— Il ment, j'en suis certaine.

— Nous allons le faire parler. Dit Brunet.

Pris d'effroi par les deux gardes qui n'avaient cessé de le menacer depuis leur irruption chez lui, Wu se leva subitement de sa chaise. Il parvint à échapper à la poigne de Darbinian mais il eut à peine le temps de parcourir quelques mètres que Brunet l'agrippa pour le plaquer violemment contre un mur, une main serrée autour de la gorge du généticien.

— J'ai déjà brisé des hommes bien plus coriaces que vous par le passé, Professeur. Ne jouez pas avec moi !

— Il y a d'autres espèces mais je ne peux vous les révéler. C'est un secret industriel d'une compagnie américaine. En le révélant à des étrangers comme vous, je suis passible de passer pour un traître. A la fois aux yeux d'InGen mais aussi à ceux de mon pays. Dit Wu d'une voix étranglée.

Il sentit Brunet relâcher légèrement son étreinte.

— Des étrangers ? Mais Monsieur Wu, nous sommes tous trois des étrangers sur ce sol. Dit-il. _Ah ces foutus amerloques ! Toujours à se croire au-dessus des autres ! _Ajouta-il en français.

Wu entendit Darbinian renchérir quelque chose en russe sur un ton approbateur.

— Vous avez dit aux yeux de votre pays. En quoi une attraction de zoo ayant mal tournée concerne-il les intérêts des Etats-Unis ? Lui demanda-elle. Je suis toute ouïe, cela semble intéressant.

Un tintement de clés se fit entendre à ce moment derrière la porte. Quelqu'un introduisit une copie de la clé de la maison et la porte s'ouvrit brutalement en grand, laissant deux agents de la J-SEC entrer.

— Lâcher-le immédiatement ! Sommèrent-ils les gardes.

— Sinon quoi ? Rétorqua Brunet sans daigner les regarder.

— Nous utiliserons la force si vous refusez d'obtempérer.

Les deux agents dégainèrent leurs tasers et les pointèrent sur eux.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ?! Gronda la voix de Masrani depuis la rue.

L'Indien entra dans la maison et fut choqué de voir Wu plaqué contre un mur par Brunet.

— Veuillez lâcher Henry s'il vous plaît ! Pria-il les gardes. Ne m'obligez pas à appeler le maréchal Störmer pour qu'il vous fasse mettre aux arrêts.

Brunet lâcha Wu et Darbinian prit la direction de la porte, bousculant de l'épaule l'un des agents.

— Ce n'est que partie remise, Professeur ! Lança-elle au généticien par-dessus son épaule avant de sortir.

Avant de la suivre, Brunet agrippa le bras de Wu et lui murmura :

— Monsieur Wu, un petit conseil. Prenez garde aux dragons, il y en a sur cette île. Et leur fureur couve. Craignez-là.

Masrani regarda les deux gardes passer devant lui et quitter la maison. L'un des agents les suivit jusqu'à leur jeep pour s'assurer à ce qu'ils s'en aillent.

— Ils vous ont blessé ? Demanda Masrani en posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

— Heureusement non. Mais ils étaient prêts à le faire. Répondit Wu alors qu'il avait les mains sur les genoux et qu'il reprenait son souffle.

Wu se redressa, repris les tasses sur la table et se dirigea lentement vers l'évier pour y vider leur contenu avant de mettre en marche la théière et de préparer deux nouvelles tasses ainsi que la boîte de sachets de thé.

— Je prends le relai. Dit Masrani à l'agent restant. Merci pour votre intervention.

L'agent prit congé et lorsqu'il quitta la maison, Masrani referma la porte derrière lui.

Après l'embuscade, Masrani avait remarqué que Wu n'était pas revenu à la salle de contrôle et il passa alors aux toilettes pour voir s'il n'y était pas. Trouvant les toilettes vides, il avait alors téléphoné aux laboratoires pour savoir si les laborantins ne l'avaient pas vu depuis. Quand il eut reçu une réponse négative, Masrani avait commencé à s'inquiéter fortement pour le généticien.

En revenant à la salle de contrôle, l'un des techniciens l'avait hélé pour lui montrer des images de surveillance sur son écran. Des images provenant du quartier des employés Est et plus en particulier de la rue où résidaient les cadres du parc, montrant une Jeep de la garde grise garée depuis peu devant le domicile de fonction d'Henry Wu.

Par mesure de prudence, il avait envoyé immédiatement deux agents de sécurité sur les lieux avant de lui-même y aller.

— Je suppose que j'ai intérêt à faire attention à qui j'ouvre la porte après cet incident. S'il faut également se méfier des gens dorénavant sur cette île, nous ne sommes pas au bout de nos peines. Déclara Wu

Alors qu'il rejoignait la cuisine, Masrani remarqua dans le coin de son regard que la valise de Wu était ouverte au pied de la penderie.

— Quand comptiez-vous partir ?

— A la base, je voulais partir à la fin de la semaine mais je crains que les récents événements m'aient poussé à écourter mon séjour. De toute manière, l'évacuation de l'île semble hautement envisageable et je ne suis d'aucune utilité à la traque de l'Indominus.

— Vous l'avez créé, Henry. Je suis persuadé que vous pouvez réfléchir à un moyen de l'arrêter.

— Et comment ? Si j'avais été physiologiste ou éthologue, j'aurais pu le faire certes mais je suis généticien, Simon. Mon travail la concernant s'est arrêté au moment même où on a pu la mettre au monde, elle et sa sœur. Quand un bâtiment prend feu, son architecte ne peut rien y faire.

— Pourtant l'architecte est convoqué quand c'est le cas, ou du moins après l'incendie, pour voir si la manière dont le bâtiment a été bâtit ou si les matériaux utilisés ont favorisés la propagation de l'incendie ou sa création. Il arrive aussi parfois que l'architecte dissimule des secrets dans son œuvre.

Wu se retourna et regarda Masrani en écarquillant légèrement les yeux de surprise.

— Insinuerez-vous que je vous ais caché des choses ?

— Pas nécessairement, répondit Masrani, pas de votre plein gré en tout cas. Mais si vous nous révéliez tout au sujet de l'Indominus, comme l'intégralité de sa composition, cela pourrait nous être bien utile.

— Et en quoi ça va faire avancer les choses ? Connaître son génome ne vas pas l'arrêter.

— Non en effet, mais les personnes chargées de la stopper pourront être mieux préparées en ayant connaissance de ces informations. C'est à cause de ce manque de communication que de braves hommes et femmes sont tombés aujourd'hui. Vous ne pouvez les ramener de l'au-delà mais en nous aidant, vous contribuerez à sauver d'autres vies.

— J'ai conscience des conséquences de mes actes et j'essaie de les assumer au mieux mais je regrette, malgré tout le respect que je vous dois, je ne peux révéler vous révéler ces informations comme ça.

Wu se retourna et parcourut la maison du regard d'un air méfiant.

— Au sein de nos propres murs, des petits oiseaux ne cessent de murmurer à l'oreille de nos concurrents des détails concernant cet endroit et sur ce que nous faisons. Ajouta-il. Vous avez vu les problèmes que provoque cet animal : Imaginez un instant que la carte de son génome tombe entre de mauvaises mains. C'est pour ça que je dois protéger mes travaux à tout prix.

— Je le sais mais des vies sont en jeu ! Insista Masrani. Rien ne vous oblige à nous montrer l'intégralité de vos travaux. J'ai juste besoin de la liste complète des espèces.

— Très bien.

Wu retourna dans la cuisine et rouvrit le même placard où il avait pris la boîte de thé. Il en sortit une autre pour en fouiller le fond et quand il eut fini de faire cela, Masrani vit qu'il avait une clé en main. Le généticien s'avança jusqu'à son bureau et s'accroupit pour ouvrir le tiroir du haut avec sa clé. Quelques secondes plus tard, il en sortit une feuille qu'il tendit à Masrani. Celui-ci la saisit, lut l'intitulé du document « InGen : Carte génomique de l'I. rex», et alla directement à la liste des espèces :

_\- Giganotosaurus carolinii  
__\- Megaraptor namunhuaiquii  
__\- Carnotaurus sastrei  
__\- Majungasaurus crenatissimus  
__\- Proceratosaurus bradleyi  
__\- Tyrannosaurus rex  
__\- Eudyptes chrysocome  
__\- Melanerpes carolinus  
__\- Kaprosuchus saharicus  
__\- Boa constrictor  
__\- Bothriechis schlegelii  
__\- Smaug giganteus  
__\- Phrynosoma cornutum  
__\- Gonocephalus liogaster _

— Cette liste me dit quelque chose. Fit-il, songeur. Ne me l'auriez-vous pas déjà envoyée il y a un peu plus de deux ans de cela ?

— Exact. Pour que vous nous donniez votre feu vert avant que l'on se mette à créer des embryons. C'est cette même liste qui figurera, du moins qui aurait dû figurer dans le communiqué officiel de l'inauguration et l'article de Nature. Tout à l'heure, j'ai été contraint d'en révéler le contenu aux deux gardes qui m'ont agressé. Par chance, cela m'a permis de gagner un peu de temps.

Ils revinrent s'asseoir dans le salon.

— Les techniciens ont analysé les images de surveillance provenant du seul portail du Limes qui a été ouvert durant le temps que l'I. rex cavalait dans le secteur sept. Ils n'ont rien vu sur la bande alors que tout indiquerait qu'elle serait passée par là. Puis l'embuscade de tout à l'heure a confirmé nos craintes les plus folles : elle est capable de se camoufler. Je ne suis pas zoologiste mais serait-il possible que l'une des espèces de la liste soit dotée de capacités de camouflage, capacité dont l'I. rex aurait héritée ?

— Ils m'ont posé la même question tout à l'heure. Je peux déjà vous certifier qu'aucune des espèces contemporaines citées n'en est capable. Ni le Tyrannosaure, le Carnotaure, le Procératosaure ou le Kaprosuchus puisque nous élevons ces espèces. Par contre, autant nous possédons du matériel génétique et des embryons des trois espèces préhistoriques restantes mais jamais nous n'en avons mis au monde. On ignore bien des choses sur elles. Il n'est pas impossible par exemple que le Majungasaure ait été doté de capacités de camouflage similaires à celle du caméléon puisque rien dans le registre fossile ne nous indique le contraire. Les chromatophores ne se fossilisent pas après tout.

Wu vit que Masrani le regardait d'un air dubitatif.

— Ça semble difficile à concevoir je sais mais que voulez-vous, la nature est pleine de surprises comme je l'ai appris à mes dépens avec cette vieille histoire de grenouille africaine. Dit-il en lâchant un petit rire. Le choix du Giganotosaure, du Majungasaure et du Megaraptor s'est effectué principalement à partir de ce que nous savons d'eux du registre fossile, c'est-à-dire la taille pour le premier et les particularités anatomiques pour les deux autres. J'aurais aimé à ce qu'on en élève en coulisses pour s'assurer à ce qu'on n'ait pas de mauvaises surprises mais les délais imposés ne nous ont pas permis cela.

— Ainsi donc vous insinuez que ce serait de ma faute ? Demanda Masrani sur un ton déçu. Déjà que j'ai la mauvaise impression que vous me menez en bateau avec votre histoire de majungasaure caméléon…

— Je dois me montrer franc mais vous avez votre part de responsabilité oui, puisque vous vouliez absolument une attraction totalement inédite pour les treize ans du parc. Vous étiez prêts à dépenser sans compter pour celle-ci mais ce n'était pas les moyens qui nous manquaient, non, c'était le temps. Vous ne nous avez donné que trois ans pour concevoir l'Indominus, la mettre au monde et la faire grandir de manière à ce qu'elle ait été adulte lors de l'ouverture du Colisée. A cause du temps limité dont nous disposions, nous avons été forcés à négliger certains protocoles de sécurité et à brûler les étapes que j'ai citées. Si vous vouliez tant avoir une chimère, vous auriez pu commencer par nous demander de concevoir un herbivore ou un prédateur de taille plus modeste qui aurait été plus facile à gérer mais non vous avez demandé plus gros, plus bruyant, plus de dents, plus _cool_ pour citer votre mémo résumant le maudit cahier des charges que vous et Claire m'avez imposé. Ne soyez pas surpris de mon emportement à ce sujet car vous ignorez à quel point c'est insultant pour un créateur chevronné avec des décennies d'expérience à ce qu'une cadre d'à peine plus de trente ans vienne lui dire comment faire son travail.

— Claire a dépassé les bornes aujourd'hui mais ce n'est pas d'elle dont il est question !

— Mais bien sûr que si ! C'est elle qui a fait basculer le destin de Jurassic World en embrassant votre folie des grandeurs au lieu de la freiner et de la diriger vers des objectifs plus réalistes, qui nous a poussés à faire de l'I. rex le prédateur le plus redoutable ayant existé et dans quel but ? Pour ne combler que durant un temps son ambition insatiable. Tout ce qui arrive en ce moment est de sa faute. Elle a semé le vent, qu'elle récolte la tempête !

— Cessez de me prendre pour un imbécile ! Répliqua Masrani sèchement. Je vois bien que vous essayiez de vous donner bonne conscience en tentant de persuader vous-même que ce n'est pas votre faute mais la mienne et celle de Claire.

— Tout ce que j'ai fait c'est répondre à votre commande. Regardez-vous ! Vous vous comportez comme un enfant qui, à peine quelques jours après Noël, ne veut plus de son nouveau jouet pour lequel il avait harcelé ses parents.

Masrani, accablé par l'attitude de Wu, secoua la tête.

— Que dirais John s'il vous voyait maintenant ?

— Non que dirait-il s'il vous voyait ? Le prétendu gardien de son rêve. Il vous a accordé sa confiance pour en prendre soin et qu'en avez-vous fait ? Vous l'avez vendu ! Vendu comme s'il s'agissait d'une catin que l'on envoie faire le tapin sur la place publique. Vendu à tous les requins corporatistes passant à portée tout en s'enrichissant en son nom et en rassurant le public avec des discours de bonimenteur. J'en viens même à repenser à la véritable valeur du testament que vous m'avez montré. Après tout, John était au seuil de la mort quand il l'a fait écrire. Je crains que son esprit n'ait plus été des plus lucides à ce moment.

Masrani frappa violemment la table de la paume de sa main.

— Silence ! J'en ai plus qu'assez de vos affronts !

Il se renfonça dans sa chaise et reprit, d'une voix plus calme mais toujours menaçante.

— Quand nous aurons repris le contrôle, je vais convoquer le Conseil d'Administration d'InGen pour leur proposer votre licenciement. Annonça-il.

La tête baissée, Wu prit une profonde inspiration avant de lever les yeux vers Masrani et de le défier du regard.

— Vous souhaitez vous débarrasser de moi ? Le choix vous appartient. Après tout certaines compagnies rivales se battraient pour s'arracher mes services. Dit-il. Mais je suis loyal envers InGen, je l'ai toujours été. Proposez donc mon licenciement, je n'ai pas peur car le Conseil me soutiendra.

— Je vous rappelle que c'est moi qui ait sortit cette compagnie de la crise, rappela Masrani, et je peux très bien l'y replonger. Mon empire est vaste, elle n'est qu'un vassal parmi tant d'autres. Si je l'ai acquise, je ne l'ai fait que pour Hammond et si je me soucie de ce parc, c'est par respect envers son rêve et pour ne pas rendre vains les efforts accomplis par beaucoup, y compris moi-même. Je doute que le Conseil souhaite qu'InGen soit privée des avantages qu'il y à être dans le giron de Masrani Global. Il agira dans ses intérêts, quitte à faire certains sacrifices difficiles. Vous serez mis au courant en temps et en heure de leur décision. Pour le moment, je vous interdis de quitter l'île tant que la situation avec l'Indominus n'est pas réglée !

Sur ce, Masrani se leva et sortit de la maison en claquant la porte, laissant Wu seul avec deux tasses de thé entières sur la table.

Wu laissa tomber sa tête entre ses mains, la secouant pendant un petit moment, puis, dans un accès de colère, envoya voler les deux tasses par terre d'un brusque revers du bras. Les tasses se brisèrent en heurtant le sol et leur contenu se répandit sur le parquet, soulevant un soupir de frustration de la part de Wu.

Quelques instants plus tard, il se leva pour ouvrir les fenêtres afin d'évacuer l'odeur de mort que les gardes avaient apportés avec eux.


	58. Hamada

Hamada fut réveillé par des pépiements. Il ne sentait plus les gouttes de pluie lui frapper le visage et le concert lancinant des grenouilles et des cigales avait repris tandis que les buissons bruissaient.

En ouvrant lentement les yeux, il sut qu'il était allongé sur le dos et vit qu'entre les cimes des cyprès, le ciel était toujours sombre. Le tonnerre continuant à gronder, Hamada pensa qu'il ne devait s'agir que d'une accalmie et l'orage devait être en train de tourner.  
Il se sentait épuisé, terriblement épuisé, et ne parvint qu'à relever légèrement la tête avec difficulté pour balayer les environs du regard.

Tout autour de lui, les charognards étaient revenus pour se repaître des corps, touristes et gardes confondus. Les pépiements étaient ceux de compsognathus, les mêmes qui les avaient regardé se faire massacrer. Il y en avait à quelques mètres devant, déchiquetant le visage de l'un de ses collègues tandis qu'à sa droite, un urubu lui montrait son dos et avait introduit sa tête et une partie de son cou dans l'abdomen de l'un des touristes.

Il pensa alors à ses propres blessures. Il se souvint que l'une des griffes de l' lui avait tailladé le ventre, lui provoquant une douleur si brûlante que cela l'avait mis à terre et fait évanouir alors qu'il tenait son ventre de la main droite. Il retira lentement celle-ci de la plaie. Son gant était maculé de sang mais il fut relativement soulagé de ne pas voir ses entrailles émerger de la plaie. La blessure semblait plus superficielle qu'il ne l'eut cru mais elle était tout de même étendue et s'était surement déjà infectée. Hors, en pleine jungle, personne ne survivait à une infection non traitée.  
Ne sachant pas quand les secours allaient arriver, à la condition qu'il y en ait d'envoyés, Hamada songea à se mettre à l'abri, quitte à ramper s'il était trop faible pour marcher.

Il tenta de lever les bras pour s'accouder mais en s'appuyant sur son coude gauche, il sentit une douleur vive mêlée à une sensation de fort engourdissement de l'avant-bras jusqu'aux bouts des doigts. Elle fut telle qu'il retomba en arrière en haletant.

Hamada regarda son bras gauche et fut horrifié de voir que l'avant-bras et la main avait été complètement broyés et réduits à un amas de tissus, d'os brisés et de chair sanguinolente dans laquelle s'étaient mêlés les composants électroniques de la smartwatch. L'Indominus avait dû lui marcher dessus alors qu'il était inconscient.

Le pire dans tout ça était la destruction de la smartwatch. Celle-ci ne pouvait plus capter ses signes vitaux et les gardes avaient vu leur capitaine tomber. A leurs yeux et à ceux de la salle de contrôle, il avait été tué. S'il n'y avait pas d'autres survivants dans les parages, il n'avait aucune chance de voir les secours. Ne pouvant pas se déplacer, il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre la mort.

Au-delà de la crique, il vit une créature bipède blanche à l'allure fantomatique le regarder. Elle n'était pas plus grande qu'un cerf et son cou long était surmonté d'une petite tête terminée par un bec : Spectre, la dryosaure leucistique.  
Hamada fut surpris de la voir en ce lieu maudit. Ils ne l'avaient pas vu les suivre depuis leur rencontre au bord du sentier.

_Pourquoi l'avait-elle fait ?_

Sous la fatigue, ses yeux se refermèrent momentanément mais quand il les rouvrit, Spectre avait disparu. Elle s'était évanouie sans un bruit et il se demanda même si elle avait été vraiment là.

Hamada perçut un bruit étrange dans l'air, comme un vrombissement électronique, et une ombre passa au-dessus de lui. Il la suivit du regard et vit le drone noir, celui que le Farfadet avait poursuivi, survoler le charnier lentement, braquant sa caméra sur les corps.

_Pourquoi filme-il les corps ? _

C'est en pensant à la caméra du drone qu'un espoir jaillit dans son esprit.

Il palpa son casque de la main droite et au toucher, se rendit compte que la caméra semblait intacte. Il bougea alors sa main devant l'objectif et de cette manière, s'il y avait quelqu'un en train de regarder la retransmission de sa caméra, celui-ci se rendrait compte qu'Hamada était en vie.

Soudain, les compsognathus cessèrent de pépier et les charognards autour de lui s'écartèrent de plusieurs mètres, tout comme le drone qui alla se positionner à l'endroit où Spectre se tenait à peine quelques instants plus tôt.

Puis, venant de derrière lui, comme pour annoncer son entrée, l'I. rex émit un petit rugissement dissuasif à l'encontre de tout ce qui se tenait au bord de la crique.

Il sentit le sol vibrer, trembler dans son dos, mais il était trop faible pour réagir, même pour se redresser.

Il eut le temps d'entendre un pied énorme se poser derrière lui, faisant gicler la boue, et l'Indominus émettre une sorte de grognement étouffé. D'un seul coup, l'épuisement eut raison de Katashi Hamada. Ses yeux roulèrent dans ses orbites, il perdit connaissance et un souffle chaud, humide et nauséabond vint l'envelopper.


	59. Survivants

Tian et Turner se relevèrent en frissonnant et nettoyèrent leurs mains et leurs visages couverts de boue.

Ils venaient de passer un long quart d'heure extrêmement pénible, dissimulés entre de gros rochers à flanc de colline, en contrebas des bambous. Cette cachette ne valait pas grand-chose, mais ils avaient cédé à la panique et perdu leurs clarté d'esprit. Ils étaient restés longtemps allongés dans la boue froide en essayant de recouvrer leur sang-froid, mais sans pouvoir chasser de leur esprit l'image de l'Indominus. D'elle massacrant le peloton. Tentant de les attraper au milieu des bambous…  
Ils ne se souvenaient plus très bien de ce qui s'était passé ensuite. Ils se rappelèrent seulement que l'I. rex avait cessé de les poursuivre eux, s'étant probablement concentrée sur Baker.  
Mais incapables de s'arrêter, ils avaient continué de courir à toutes jambes et Turner perdit son casque lors de leur course effrénée. De l'autre côté du bosquet de bambous, à cent trente mètres de l'endroit où avaient surgit Baker puis l'Indominus, ils avaient perdu l'équilibre et dévalé la pente avant de se retrouver assis par terre, au milieu des gros rochers. Leur première pensée avait été de se glisser entre les rochers pour se mettre à l'abri et c'est ce qu'ils avaient faits, haletant, terrifiés, obsédés par l'idée d'échapper au dinosaure. Et quand, après être restés un moment coincés comme des rats entre les blocs de pierre, ils avaient réussis à se calmer un peu, ils s'étaient demandés si Baker avait pu rejoindre le _Pegasus_. Ils avaient vu l'hélicoptère passer au-dessus d'eux et quand l'I. rex s'était mis à rugir, ils s'étaient bouchés les oreilles tellement que le rugissement était assourdissant. Le cri était si terrible et angoissant qu'il avait semblé provenir d'un autre monde et que c'était un dragon très puissant ou un kaijū qui l'avait poussé. Dans leur état de panique, les deux gardes avaient cru voir les arbres fléchir et sentir la terre gronder, comme si l'île elle-même avait tremblé face à la fureur de l'Indominus.  
Après avoir rugit, la chimère avait pris la direction de la crique, en prenant soin cependant de contourner les bambous, ce qui fit qu'ils n'avaient qu'entendu ses pas sur le sol mouillé et vu une vague forme blanchâtre au loin monter la pente. Un peu moins de dix minutes plus tard, ils l'avaient entendu revenir mais pour cette fois-ci continuer plein nord sans s'arrêter. Les gardes ne se posèrent pas de question sur les raisons de cet aller-retour. Pour eux, l'essentiel était qu'elle s'en aille pour qu'ils puissent enfin sortir de leur cachette inconfortable.

Leurs smartwatch fonctionnaient toujours, ce qui faisait que les techniciens de la salle de contrôle savaient qu'ils étaient toujours en vie. Les deux convinrent de revenir vers la piste et de trouver un lieu sûr à proximité d'où ils pourraient attendre les secours.

Ils commencèrent à remonter la pente, se dirigeant vers les bambous et alors qu'ils traversaient ceux-ci, la pluie, suspendue pendant une douzaine de minutes, retomba avec un redoublement de violence.

Au bout de plus de cinq minutes de progression laborieuse dans le bosquet en se tenant fermement aux cannes des bambous pour ne pas glisser, les deux gardes sortirent du bosquet à un jet de pierre de la Jeep accidentée. Ils s'attendaient à trouver le corps de Verplancke étendu devant eux mais à leur grande surprise, tout ce qu'ils virent furent deux grandes empreintes tridactyles parallèles à quelque mètres de l'endroit où Verplancke devait giser. Ils en arrivèrent à la conclusion que l'I. rex était revenue pour emporter la dépouille du Belge et le dévorer plus loin.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à traverser la piste, Turner se figea sur place soudainement et tendit l'oreille. Il avait entendu des bruits provenant des abords de la crique et Tian s'arrêta aussi.  
En écoutant, ils parvinrent à discerner leur nature et reconnurent des voix, des voix humaines.  
Par mesure de prudence, ils décidèrent d'échanger en chuchotant.

— Tu crois que c'est des secours ? Demanda Turner.

— Je le souhaiterais mais je ne sais pas, il y a un truc qui cloche. Répondit-elle. Ils ont été rapides je trouve, trop même. Et je ne vois pas de véhicules…

Turner regarda la piste et remarqua que sa collègue avait raison.

— On ne sait pas qui c'est alors faisons profil-bas. Proposa-il.

Tian désigna du regard des buissons plus loin, de l'autre côté de la piste, et suggéra de ramper jusqu'au bord de la crête en étant dissimulés par eux. Turner approuva cette idée.

Ils traversèrent la piste rapidement en balayant les environs d'un regard méfiant et rampèrent comme prévu sous les buissons, jusqu'au bord de la crête.

De là, ils virent six individus armés vêtus de tenues de camouflage militaires déambulant au milieu des corps. Leurs visages étaient masqués par des cache-nez semblables à ceux que portent les motards, ne laissant apparaître que leurs yeux. Ils parlaient anglais, dans un accent états-unien pour la plupart tandis que d'autres avaient des accents plus hispaniques. Certains des soldats portaient des tenues _Ghillie_, leur conférant un camouflage hors pair dans un milieu forestier tel que les jungles d'Isla Nublar.  
L'un d'eux avait le réceptacle de gaz dans les mains, semblant l'étudier.

— Qui sont ces gars ? S'interrogea Tian.

— Je l'ignore.

Au milieu de ces soldats mystérieux, Turner vit une boule noire de la taille d'un ballon de basket voler dans l'air. C'était le drone qu'ils avaient aperçus dans la Combe et qui selon Verplancke, avait peut-être largué le gaz sur eux.

— Regardes. Le drone. Fit-il remarquer à sa collègue en pointant l'appareil.

Non loin, l'un des soldats se tenait debout et immobile, le capuchon de sa cape ramené par-dessus de sa tête. A l'approche du drone, il tendit le bras et ouvrit le creux de sa main vers le haut.

Le drone vint se poser dans le gant noir du soldat qui le tint quelques instants de cette manière, l'observant, avant de retirer une carte mémoire de l'appareil et de la confier à l'un de ses compagnons. Tandis qu'il rangeait le drone dans un sac, son collègue inséra la carte dans une tablette tactile.

— Luc avait vu juste. Dit Tian. Ces mecs n'ont pas l'air d'être des amateurs.

Quelques secondes plus tard, on donna la tablette au soldat encapuchonné. Il regarda l'écran, semblant totalement absorbé par ce qu'il voyait.

— Malgré sa nature improvisée, l'essai s'est révélé concluant. L'entendirent-ils dire de sa voix éraillée malgré la distance. Et nous avons ces images pour le prouver. Des images d'une nature épouvantable rarement égalée… Ils seront contents de l'apprendre et dès qu'ils les recevront, alors on aura droit à une belle prime. Notre mission ici est terminée.

Tian et Turner n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles. Cet homme avait qualifié l'attaque de l'I. rex d' « essai ».

_Quel était le sens de ces paroles ? _

Puis, il fit le lien entre l'attaque, le gaz et le drone. Le gaz ayant une forte odeur de charogne avait imprégné leurs vêtements et ainsi attiré l'Indominus droit sur eux et tandis qu'elle les avait massacré, le drone avait filmé la scène. Le tout constituait une expérience sinistre dont ils venaient d'être les cobayes, mise en place par ces mercenaires.

_Mais dans quel but ? Et qui en était le commanditaire ? _

Davantage de questions lui venaient à l'esprit mais Tian ne souhaitait pas rester là à tenter de comprendre l'intégralité de la situation alors qu'il y avait un risque à ce qu'il se fasse surprendre tôt ou tard.

— On s'est attardés ici trop longtemps. Viens, Gareth.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ramper en arrière, l'un des mercenaires, étant partit derrière un fourré, s'exclama soudain.

— Celle-là vit encore !

Les deux gardes échangèrent un regard surpris.

— Elle est consciente. Ajouta le mercenaire, un jeune homme, guère plus âgé d'une vingtaine d'années songea Turner en entendant le timbre de sa voix.

— Amenez-là. Ordonna le chef.

Deux mercenaires vinrent vers lui en traînant un corps par les bras. Tian et Turner reconnurent les cheveux coupés à ras et la peau d'ébène de la garde.

— Bellamy. Nous ne pouvons pas l'abandonner à ces hommes. Dit Tian.

— Ils nous surpassent en nombre. Lui rappela Turner. La discrétion est notre seule option. Je me démerde sur _Assassin's Creed _et _Metal Gear _mais là, en vrai, ça va être une autre paire de manches. Tu as un plan ?

Le regard de Tian fut attiré par l'un des mercenaires les plus proches d'eux. Il était debout près du pied de la crête près de quelques buissons et il leur tournait le dos.

— Tu vois le gars en bas de la pente qui a le dos tourné. On commence par lui. Il y a quelques années, j'ai été chargée de m'infiltrer dans un bâtiment pour prendre à revers des preneurs d'otages. Je suis toujours là pour en parler alors soyons silencieux et suis mon exemple.

Tian adressa un regard rassurant envers son compagnon.

— On peut le faire. Ajouta-elle d'un ton confiant.

Ils reculèrent de quelques mètres avant de se relever le plus discrètement possible mais en sortant des buissons, Tian alla se jeter droit dans une paire de bras, ceux d'un homme la dépassant d'une tête ou deux et portant une tenue _Ghillie_, et avant qu'elle ne puisse bondir en arrière, les bras la saisirent.

Turner émergea à son tour en grognant et tira son sabre mais un autre mercenaire, une femme se rendit-il compte quelques instants plus tard en regardant ses yeux, surgit à ce moment dans son dos et le poussa au sol avant de l'y plaquer avec son pied et d'empoigner fermement la main qui tenait le sabre, l'empêchant de bouger. Tian fut jetée à terre et tandis qu'on les maintenait fermement au sol, un troisième mercenaire apparut et vint saisir leurs armes et les fouiller à la recherche de radios, micros et autres moyens de transmission qu'il leur arracha pour les détruire. Même si elle était cassée, il saisit la caméra frontale de Tian et l'écrasa sous sa botte mais étonnamment, il ne leur prit pas leurs smartwatch alors qu'elles étaient toujours fonctionnelles et transmettaient des données à la salle de contrôle.

Une fois la fouille terminée, on les releva brutalement et les trois mercenaires les firent descendre la crête.

A peine quelques secondes s'eurent écoulées depuis que les mercenaires et leurs prisonniers avaient disparus dans la pente que Zach et Gray apparurent à un tournant de la piste à une centaine de mètres de là.

X

Les deux frères avaient retrouvés la piste deux kilomètres plus tôt et avaient dès lors entrepris de la longer en direction du village, pointé par une petite pancarte fléchée en bois. Tout au long de leur marche, ils étaient restés aux aguets. Un puissant et terrifiant rugissement au nord-est les avait surpris. Ils avaient également entendu peu après le bruit d'un hélicoptère au loin mais celui-ci s'était rapidement évanoui. Qui que c'étaient, ils étaient déjà loin.

En voyant la cime des cyprès à une centaine de mètres devant, Gray reconnut le lieu.

— Je me souviens de cet endroit, on n'est pas loin du rocher en forme de siège. Il doit y avoir encore entre quatre et cinq kilomètres de piste avant de rejoindre le village.

Au bout, un arbre s'était couché en travers de la route mais cela n'inquiéta pas beaucoup les garçons qui continuèrent sur une soixantaine de mètres avant que des bruits rassurants d'un premier abord ne leur parviennent, ceux d'hommes en train de discuter.

— Des secours ! S'exclama Gray d'une petite voix pleine d'espoir.

Zach s'immobilisa sur place, l'air incertain. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans cette partie du parc.

Un silence de mort s'était abattu sur la forêt. Le chant lancinant des cigales et des grenouilles avait brusquement cessé. Seuls des bruissements de feuilles et la plainte du vent dans les arbres étaient perceptibles au milieu du tonnerre.

Gray voulut dire quelque chose, Zach posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui intimer le silence, puis il avança lentement la tête pour regarder.

Mais son frère s'élança en avant en direction des voix.

— Viens, Zach. On est enf…

Zach le fit taire en plaquant une main sur sa bouche et l'entraîna vers le tronc le plus proche et le força à s'accroupir derrière une grosse racine-contrefort aux formes torturées. Gray protesta en se débattant, mais il secoua la tête et tendit le bras pour lui montrer quelque chose.

Il vit une demi-douzaine d'individus armés en contrebas mais leurs uniformes n'étaient ni ceux de la Garde Grise, ni ceux des agents de sécurité du parc. Ils venaient de l'extérieur de l'île.  
Ils se tenaient au bord d'une crique parmi une quinzaine de cadavres, ceux de gardes gris mais aussi de personnes plus familières aux deux garçons : Les passagers du camion qui avaient pu sortir du camion avant que celui-ci ne tombe dans la cuvette.  
A en juger par l'état des corps, ils avaient dû tomber sur un dinosaure particulièrement vicieux qui les avait alors mis en pièces et les individus armés n'étaient arrivés qu'après coup. Etre séparés du groupe et emportés en aval par la Bruyante avait sauvé la vie de Zach et Gray.  
Descendant la crête, ils virent trois autres personnes en tenues de camouflage, poussant en avant deux gardes en ayant leurs fusils braqués sur eux.

— Lâchez-nous bande de bâtards ! Vociféra l'un des captifs.

Les deux frères pensèrent d'abord que les individus mystérieux devaient être des braconniers, l'archipel des Cinq Morts ayant connu un phénomène important de braconnage par le passé. Or ils n'avaient jamais entendu parler de cas de braconnage sur Isla Nublar.  
Les braconniers qu'ils avaient devant eux auraient-ils profité du chaos induit par l'évasion des métriacanthosaures et du grand dinosaure blanc pour agir sans être vus ? Ou, auraient-ils eux-mêmes fait évader les prédateurs pour semer la confusion ?  
Les deux gardes qu'ils tenaient en joue avaient dû les surprendre dans leurs méfaits et ils les emmenaient à leurs complices pour décider de ce qu'ils allaient faire d'eux.

Zach étudia les environs. Sur une grande portion de l'endroit où la piste longeait de près le rebord de la crête, il n'y avait aucun obstacle visuel empêchant les braconniers de voir ce qui se passait au niveau de la piste et depuis la capture des deux gardes, ils semblaient être davantage aux aguets.  
Ils allaient devoir attendre que les braconniers ne bougent avant de poursuivre leur chemin. Tout en appréhendant fortement ce qu'il risquait d'advenir des deux prisonniers, ils observèrent et écoutèrent la scène.

X

— Chef ! Nous venons de surprendre ces deux petits dragonnets (*) en train de nous espionner. Annonça celui qui avait saisi Tian en s'adressant à l'homme qui avait récupéré le drone.

Le chef des mercenaires, alors en train de contempler le sabre de Bellamy, se tourna vers eux. Au-dessus de son cache-nez, les recrues virent deux yeux bleus les dévisager d'un air impassible, sans haine apparente. L'homme en question parla d'une voix basse, rauque et tranquille à la fois.

— Vous avez bien pris soin de détruire leurs micros et caméras s'ils en avaient ?

— Affirmatif.

Tian regarda les corps de ses camarades tombés et plus particulièrement les casques. Elle remarqua que les mercenaires avaient détruits les sculptures frontales de dragon sur chacun d'eux pour arracher les caméras cachées à l'intérieur. Elle vit aussi que les corps d'Hamada et de l'une des touristes avaient disparus. Comme pour Verplancke, l'I. rex avait dû les emporter.

L'un des mercenaires, large d'épaules, pourvu d'un petit peu d'embonpoint et le teint basané, s'approcha des deux gardes pour les dévisager. Rangée derrière son dos, ils virent une massue, semblable d'aspect à celles utilisées pendant la Première Guerre Mondiale lors de raids nocturnes dans les tranchées. Il regarda les drapeaux sur leurs épaulières.

— Un rosbif et une chinetoque. Nota-il sur un ton dédaigneux. Je parie que la deuxième est une espionne. Les Chinois ne savent faire que ça de toute manière tellement que c'est un peuple de petits sournois.

— Hé ! Mes grands-parents sont nés en Chine je te rappelle alors surveilles ta langue la prochaine fois que tu fais preuve de mépris envers mes origines ! Le mit en garde l'un de ses compagnons que Tian remarqua comme étant bel et bien d'origine asiatique.

— Je ne t'ai pas sonné, Leng. Répliqua sèchement l'autre dans un grognement.

— Taisez-vous ! Somma leur chef. Le prochain qui révèle le moindre indice sur son identité ou celle d'un autre de la sorte, je lui saisirais sa prime. Menaça-il.

Bellamy regagnait conscience peu à peu, la chamaillerie entre celui nommé Leng et l'autre mercenaire l'ayant réveillée.  
Les deux recrues remarquèrent qu'elle avait quelques écorchures et plaies au niveau du visage, très probablement infligées par un ou des Compies qui avaient dû la croire morte.

— Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Turner aux mercenaires.

— Pas tes oignons mon gars. Répliqua l'un d'eux.

Le regard de Bellamy croisa celui du mercenaire à l'embonpoint.

— Toi… Dit-elle avec hargne.

Le mercenaire en question la regarda en serrant des poings et émit un grognement. Les recrues auraient jurés qu'il se serait jeté sur Bellamy si son chef ne l'avait pas enjoint à se tenir tranquille.

Bellamy parcourra les mercenaires des yeux et à la regarder, les deux recrues la virent en reconnaître quelque uns.

— Que faîtes-vous ici ? Demanda-elle aux mercenaires.

— Qui sont ces gens, sergent ? C'est à eux qu'appartiennent le drone noir et le réceptacle de gaz. Ils parlaient d'un test. Lui appartient Tian.

Le chef des mercenaires soupira.

— Vous n'en avez que trop entendu. Regrettable. Dit-il. Mes compagnons et moi avons reçus des consignes on ne peut plus claires : personne ne doit savoir que nous sommes ici. Nous savons tous ce que ça implique.

Il marqua une pause.

— Mettez-les à genoux. Ordonna-il calmement.

Tian et Turner furent chacun agenouillés de force par deux mercenaires qui les maintinrent fermement.

— Laisse-les partir ! Ce ne sont que des recrues. Ils n'ont aucune idée de qui vous pouvez être.

— Hors de question que l'on vous laisse entre leurs mains, Sergent. Protesta Turner.

— Pauvres fous ! Il aurait fallu songer à sauver vos propres peaux et non la mienne ! Gronda Bellamy avec amertume.

— Peut-être qu'ils ont aucune idée de qui nous sommes mais certains de vos collègues si, sergent Bellamy. Dit le chef des mercenaires. Si jamais ils reviennent jusqu'à eux et qu'ils leur rapportent ce qu'ils ont vu et entendu, ça ne leur prendra pas long de démasquer notre identité. Dire qu'il vous aurait suffi de vous taire et de feindre ne pas nous reconnaître... Nous vous aurions juste laissés là et avec de la chance, des secours seraient arrivés un peu plus tard pour vous ramener tous les trois en sécurité. Vous avez scellé leur sort, et le vôtre par l'occasion. Vous ne pouvez-vous en vouloir qu'à vous-même…

Les mercenaires tirèrent la tête des deux recrues en arrière pour leur exposer la gorge. Leur chef s'approcha d'eux, le sabre de Bellamy à la main.

— Veuillez me pardonner. Leur dit-il.

Réalisant ce qu'il comptait faire d'eux, les deux recrues se débattirent avec acharnement tout en demandant grâce mais en vain.

Le chef des mercenaires commença à murmurer en latin et vint en premier vers Turner. Il passa lentement la pointe de la lame sur la gorge de Gareth, le faisant grimacer de douleur.

— Non ! Lança Tian dans un hurlement déchirant.

Ceux qui la tenaient la maintinrent plus fermement et elle dut regarder impuissante un filet de sang couler le long de la gorge de son collègue par l'entaille crée sur le passage de la lame.

Quand le chef en eut finit avec lui, les deux qui tenaient Turner le laissèrent effondrer sur le côté alors qu'il s'étouffait dans son propre sang et regardait désespérément Tian. Dans un dernier effort, il voulut tendre la main vers elle mais elle retomba dans la boue et le visage de Turner se figea.

Alors que leur bourreau s'approchait d'elle, Tian balaya la jungle du regard une dernière fois. En son for intérieur, elle souhaita même que Boomer ou l'Indominus elle-même vienne surgir tout à coup pour attaquer les mercenaires, les distrayant et permettant à Bellamy et à elle de s'échapper.

Il s'accroupit devant elle et avec une douceur des plus perturbantes, lui releva le menton avant de passer le tranchant de la lame au niveau de son cou dans un mouvement rapide et précis. Tian émit un petit cri et du sang jaillit de sa gorge tranchée puis ceux qui la tenaient la laissèrent tomber en avant face contre terre.

C'en fut trop pour Bellamy.  
Elle donna un violent coup de coude dans l'entrejambe du mercenaire le plus proche d'elle et saisit son poignard avant de bondir en avant et s'élança vers l'assassin des deux recrues.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à enfoncer le poignard entre les deux omoplates tout en hurlant telle une furie, il se retourna vivement et la lame rencontra son avant-bras, le tailladant sur plusieurs centimètres.  
Le chef fit un croche-pied à Bellamy et celle-ci tomba au sol.

Elle tenta bien de se relever mais l'homme à la massue vint abattre son arme sur la main qui tenait le poignard.  
Sous l'impact, elle sentit les os de ses doigts éclater en plusieurs morceaux, lui soulevant un cri de douleur. A bout de forces et cédant au désespoir, celle-ci se recroquevilla sur elle-même en sanglotant.

Le chef, tenant son avant-bras ensanglanté, se tourna vers l'homme à la massue.

— Je te la laisse mais dépêche-toi ! Nous ne sommes pas là pour que tu puisses violer son cadavre. Fais-en sorte que ça ressemble à l'œuvre d'un animal. Les Compies et les urubus finiront le travail…

D'un signe de tête, il ordonna à deux des mercenaires de relever Bellamy et de la maintenir sur ses genoux, puis il jeta le sabre de la garde dans la crique avant qu'il ne parte avec le reste des mercenaires, se dirigeant vers les rives du lac en empruntant le chemin par lequel les gardes étaient arrivés.

L'homme à la massue tourna autour de Bellamy tout en balançant son arme dans l'air puis, quand il fut face à elle, il se mit à la dévisager pendant quelques instants mais dans un ultime geste de résistance, Bellamy lui cracha à la figure.

Il essuya son cache-nez du revers de sa main et referma sa poigne sur le manche de son arme, la tenant fermement, avant de déclarer :

— Œil pour œil.

Puis il donna un coup dans le menton de Bellamy.  
Il repoussa son corps du pied et s'entreprit de la frapper, encore et encore, sur tout le corps, fracassant ses os en morceaux.

X

Le bruit d'os en train d'être fracassés cessa et, quand le mercenaire se détourna du corps, Zach distingua des taches de sang maculant sa massue.

Lui et son frère avaient détournés le regard au moment juste avant que la garde ne reçoive le premier coup. Ils tremblaient, terrifiés par ces mercenaires masqués et épouvantés par les mises à mort dont ils venaient être témoins.  
Avec le bourreau marmonnant en latin, les huit autres regardant la scène dans un silence religieux et l'exécution effectuée au sabre, celle des deux recrues avait eu des airs de sacrifice rituel, tandis que celle du sergent fut faite dans une sauvagerie des plus absolues et des plus gratuites qui soient.

Submergé par l'horreur de la scène, Gray se mit à sangloter. Zach hasarda un regard par-dessus la racine pour voir où était le gros des mercenaires.

Il les vit en train d'avancer en file, juste en contrebas de la pente au sommet de laquelle ils se trouvaient. Ils étaient suffisamment près pour qu'ils les entendent s'ils venaient à élever la voix ne serait-ce qu'un cran au-dessus du murmure.

Zach mit alors tout de suite sa main sur la bouche de son frère pour étouffer le bruit de ses pleurs car s'ils venaient à les attraper, il craignait qu'eux aussi ne soient assassinés de la sorte.

L'un des mercenaires, celui qui avait remarqué que Bellamy vivait encore, tourna brusquement la tête et dirigea son regard vers le haut de la pente, vers leur cachette.

Quand Zach le vit faire quelque pas dans leur direction, il sut que le mercenaire avait dû entendre quelque chose et le jeune homme se mit à réfléchir à une échappatoire alors que la panique le gagnait. Ils pouvaient très bien se mettre à courir vers l'autre côté de la piste mais le mercenaire les verraient aussitôt quitter leur cachette et lui et le reste de la troupe se lanceraient à leur poursuite, les pourchassant comme des animaux. Les trois mercenaires ayant exécuté le sergent trottinèrent pour rejoindre leur troupe.

Puis, il regarda à ses pieds et vit plusieurs bouts de bois de longueur et d'épaisseur variable. N'utilisant que ses yeux et sa main libre, Zach intima à Gray de se calmer et lui fit comprendre qu'ils pouvaient s'échapper mais qu'il devait être prêt à foncer. Il enleva sa main de la bouche de son frère et l'utilisa pour saisir un morceau de bois court et épais qu'il jeta avec toute sa force au loin. Ils entendirent le morceau de bois atterrir dans un fourré avant de glisser dans les feuilles.

Sur le qui-vive, le mercenaire qui s'était approché se tourna vers le bruit. Ses compagnons l'avaient entendu eux aussi.

Comme prévu, il se détourna de l'arbre derrière lequel ils étaient cachés pour aller s'enquérir de l'origine du bruit. Zach prit son frère par la main et ils s'enfuirent à toutes jambes, traversant la piste avant de fuir de manière éperdue à travers les bois de l'autre côté. Sur l'instant, ils ne se préoccupèrent même de la direction dans laquelle ils allaient, du moment que ça les éloignaient le plus possible des mercenaires.

Le jeune mercenaire voulut aller fouiller le fourré mais l'un des membres de la troupe, celle qui avait neutralisé Turner en haut de la crête, vint le rejoindre pour l'enjoindre d'un signe de tête à continuer leur route et une fois partis, les compsognathus qui avaient décampés à leur arrivée pour se terrer dans les fourrés avoisinants sortirent de leur cachette et s'avancèrent à découvert tandis que les urubus perchés alors dans les arbres les plus hauts s'élançaient dans l'air et venaient se poser au milieu du charnier, se précipitant aux côtés des Compies sur les corps fraîchement tués.

* * *

**Annotations :**

(*) Surnom donné aux recrues de la Garde grise, aussi bien par les membres de cette dernière que par leurs alliés et leurs ennemis.


	60. Caserne

Lorsqu'ils retournèrent à la caserne, Brunet et Darbinian remarquèrent que le _Pegasus_ était déjà repartit et à leur arrivée, on leur apprit que comme elle l'avait prévu, Laurence avait emmené une douzaine d'hommes au lieu où les marauders avaient été laissés et au moment où ils garèrent leur jeep, l'appareil était parvenu à mi-chemin.  
Les deux gardes se dirigèrent alors vers le mess pour s'enquérir de l'état des survivants.

La plupart d'entre eux s'y trouvaient, assis à l'une des longues tables à manger, se restaurant avec le peu d'appétit que le chagrin pouvait leur fournir tandis que quelque uns de leurs camarades les consolaient et les enjoignaient à manger.

A l'arrivée de Brunet et de Darbinian, Drekanson sortit d'un couloir adjacent et s'adressa à eux :

— Il y a un véhicule de la J-SEC planté devant notre porte. Vous avez une idée de ce qu'il fait là ?

— Ils nous ont suivis… Soupira Darbinian.

Drekanson écarquilla légèrement des yeux, se doutant que la situation chez Henry Wu était rapidement devenue tendue.

— Ne me dîtes pas que vous l'avez bastonné ?

— Non, mais on a failli. Répondit Brunet. Il a eu de la chance que Masrani soit intervenu…

Le Norvégien les regarda brièvement d'un air désapprobateur.

— Helm ne va pas être content quand il va l'apprendre… Dit-il dans sa barbe. Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit-il quelques instants plus tard, j'ai tout de même une nouvelle rassurante…Et une autre qui l'est moins.

— Commences par la deuxième. Dit Brunet.

— C'est à propos d'Hamada.

— Qu'il y a-il ? Il est mort. Rappela Darbinian.

— Pas tout à fait…

Ils le suivirent dans le couloir d'où il était venu, jusqu'à une pièce équipée d'un poste de radio tenu par un stationnaire et d'un grand écran affichant la même carte en temps réel que celle de la salle de contrôle et le statut des gardes en mission.  
Dans un coin, on voyait sur une retransmission vidéo que les gardes emmenés à bord du _Pegasus_ cheminaient désormais à travers la jungle, se dirigeant vers le lieu où ils avaient laissés les marauders.

Drekanson prit une tablette dans ses mains et projeta une retransmission vidéo de la caméra du casque d'Hamada sur le grand écran.

Elle ne montrait rien d'autre que le bout d'un tissu rose qui était venu se placer devant elle, ce qui laissa Brunet et Darbinian songeurs. Puis Drekanson revint en arrière sur l'enregistrement, jusqu'au moment où Hamada avait agité sa main devant la caméra alors qu'il était couché au bord de la crique.

— Il était en vie ? Fit Darbinian. Peut-être qu'il l'est toujours. Il faut en informer le _Pegasus_ !

— Oui mais il y a un problème. Dit Drekanson.

Il accéléra la vidéo et la remit en vitesse normale quand au-dessus de la caméra, le palais de la gueule de l'Indominus et les nombreuses petites structures épineuses qui le garnissaient apparurent et un peu plus tard, le tissu rose, un pan du débardeur de la touriste que l'I. rex avait également emporté, vint se placer devant la caméra.

— Quand est-ce que c'est arrivé ? Demanda Brunet.

— Quelques minutes avant votre retour. Elle l'a pris, lui, la touriste dont on voit l'habit, ainsi que Luc.

Il leur montra une retransmission de la caméra de Verplancke, montrant également le même palais monstrueux qui avait englouti Hamada.

— Et l'autre nouvelle, celle qui est supposée être rassurante ? S'enquit Darbinian.

— Gareth et Mei sont toujours en vie et leurs signes vitaux indiquent qu'ils vont bien, bien qu'un peu stressés. Patience, elle, semblerait inconsciente.

Ils virent les relevés de ces signes sur l'écran.

Soudain, ceux de Turner et Tian commencèrent à montrer des irrégularités que Darbinian releva :

— C'est normal que leurs signes s'emballent là ?

Impuissants, ils observèrent les pics devenirs de plus en plus nombreux et rapprochés sur les relevés, indiquant que Bellamy et les recrues étaient soumises à un stress très intense faisant accélérer leur rythme cardiaque.  
Ils crurent dans un premier temps que l'I. rex les avait trouvés et qu'elle les avait pris en chasse mais en s'apercevant que les corps semblaient garder leur position à l'intérieur de la gueule, ils en doutèrent et émirent l'hypothèse que la menace devait être autre.  
Ils avaient vus des Compies aux abords de la crique et il n'était impossible que ces derniers, ayant vus que les survivants avaient été séparés du peloton, ne se soient mis à les attaquer, usant de leur nombre pour les submerger.

Ce fut les signes de Turner qui commencèrent à ralentir brusquement en premier, n'allant jusqu'à ne former que de petits pics épars alors que ceux de Tian amorcèrent eux-aussi le même genre de ralentissement.

— Non…. Fit Darbinian, horrifiée. Non !

Vint le tour de Bellamy.  
Ses signes, eux, se stoppèrent presque immédiatement. Pour des raisons inconnues, sa mort avait été très rapide alors que les compsognathus mettaient généralement un certain temps pour tuer une proie de taille humaine, commençant généralement à la dévorer alors qu'elle est toujours en vie.  
Puis les signes des Tian et Turner se stoppèrent définitivement, indiquant qu'ils venaient de trépasser à leur tour, laissant les gardes présents avec une expression figée mélangeant chagrin et colère et soudain, Brunet se détourna de l'écran pour frapper du poing le mur d'en face.

— Informez-en Erin. Ordonna-il au stationnaire lorsqu'il fut calmé.

Peu après, ceux débarqués du _Pegasus_ parvinrent aux marauders et firent route avec eux vers le lac tandis que l'hélicoptère les survolait.

X

Une demi-heure plus tard, le _Pegasus_ et les marauders revinrent à la Caserne, ramenant les corps et l'équipement de ceux qui étaient tombés.

Alors qu'on rassemblait les premiers dans le gymnase, situé au même niveau que les garages et où on avait déjà aligné les dépouilles de ceux tués pendant la débandade du troupeau et la brève bataille contre les métriacanthosaures qui s'en était suivie, l'un de ceux envoyés les chercher vint quérir Brunet.

— Lieutenant, il y a quelque chose que vous devriez voir sur Turner et Tian.

Brunet le suivit jusqu'au gymnase et ils passèrent entre les rangées de housses mortuaires afin de gagner les corps des deux recrues, pas encore insérées dans leurs housses, et dont les têtes étaient recouvertes d'un drap blanc. Autour s'étaient rassemblés les survivants du peloton ainsi que ceux qui n'étaient pas en mission.

Le garde venu quérir Brunet releva partiellement les draps, jusqu'au niveau du menton, dévoilant de nombreuses traces de morsures de compsognathus ainsi qu'au milieu de ces dernières, une longue entaille au niveau de la gorge dans chacun des cas, pratiquement au même endroit, et à partir d'où les deux recrues s'étaient vidées de leur sang.

— Les Compies et les urubus étaient sur eux quand on est arrivé. Raconta-il. On a d'abord cru que c'était Boomer qui leur avait tranché la gorge mais il n'y avait aucune trace de lui. Juste celles de l'I. rex, des chaussures des touristes et de bottes, les nôtres.

— Ce n'est pas Boomer. Fit Brunet. Jamais il n'aurait laissé des charognards le chasser d'une proie. Si c'était lui, vous l'auriez vu lui et non eux en arrivant.

— Surtout qu'il est resté plus au sud pendant tout ce temps-là d'après les données de sa puce. Précisa Drekanson.

— Le pire c'est Bellamy. La chose qui l'a tué a procédé de manière si barbare… Ajouta Holmund.

— Dans tous les cas, ce ne sont pas les Compies qui les ont tués. Trancha Benedek.

— Ceci n'est pas l'œuvre de bêtes, du moins pas de bêtes animales. Ils ont été tués de la main de l'Homme. Déclara Brunet.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui, puis réalisèrent que sa déclaration était loin d'être infondée et qu'elle constituait même une hypothèse valide.  
Avec cette découverte, ils furent encore plus perturbés qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

— Il a raison. C'est une lame qui a égorgé Mei et Gareth. Confirma Maathai.

— Qui a pu faire ça ? Fit Drekanson, estomaqué. Et pourquoi ?

— Probablement les mêmes connards qui nous ont balancés le gaz et ainsi attiré l'I. rex sur nous. Répondit Cole. Ils ont tenus à ne pas laisser de témoins.

— Ils doivent être déjà loin. Dit Darbinian. Si on les chopes un jour, je leur ferais regretter d'être venus au monde.

— _Lieutenant Brunet ?_ Appela la voix d'Harriman à la radio.

— Oui ?

— _Je crois avoir trouvé un moyen de retrouver l'I. rex. _

— Dîtes-le nous.

— _La balise de Verplancke est toujours fonctionnelle et l'I. rex le transportant, j'ai ainsi pu donc traquer cette dernière. Elle avance vers le nord. Si elle ne dépose pas le corps de Verplancke dans l'heure qui suit, alors il y a moyen que vous la retrouviez et sauviez Hamada._

Brunet réfléchit un court moment.

— Ça pourrait marcher, à condition qu'on se dépêche. Nataliya, Leif. Rassemblez tous les Hommes disponibles dans le garage.

Darbinian et Drekanson acquiescèrent et s'exécutèrent. Brunet chercha Laurence du regard.

— Où est Erin ?

— Elle est partie vers les vestiaires je crois. Répondit Durant.

X

Erin Laurence était assise seule sur un banc dans les vestiaires déserts.  
Dans ses mains, elle tenait sa tablette tactile et la pilote s'apprêtait à passer un appel vidéo à Nathan, l'un de ses deux fils.  
Sa famille vivait dans la banlieue de Cairns, dans le nord-est du Queensland, et là-bas, il était déjà sept heures du matin et le matin du jour de Noël.

Laurence hésita pendant un moment à passer l'appel, désireuse de laisser son fils se reposer encore un peu du réveillon du Noël mais elle ressentait le besoin urgent de le revoir après les évènements de la journée.

Elle feignit une mine enjouée et appuya sur le bouton d'appel.

Il se passa quelques secondes avant que Nathan ne réponde et apparaisse à l'écran, couché dans son lit alors que la lumière matinale était filtrée par des rideaux entrouverts. Âgé de dix-huit ans, blond et le teint halé, on disait qu'il était l'image même de sa mère excepté qu'il était plus grand qu'elle.

— _Maman ?_ Fit-il d'une voix à moitié endormie.

— Coucou Nathan. Joyeux Noël mon poussin.

— _Merci mais il est sept heures du mat… Je suis encore en train de décuver de hier soir._ Se plaignit-il._ Je te rappelle qu'il y a seize heures de décalage horaire entre le Costa Rica et le Queensland. Pourquoi tu m'appelles si tôt ? T'es pas en service ?_

La fausse mine enjouée de Laurence se décomposa et elle ne put lui cacher la détresse qui l'habitait.

— _Oh… T'as pas l'air bien et si t'appelles si tôt c'est qu'un truc grave est arrivé. Tu veux que je réveille Dean et que j'informe papy de ton appel ? Il est déjà levé._

— Oui, s'il te plaît.

Nathan se leva et alla appeler son frère et son grand-père.

Ils arrivèrent quelques instants plus tard et Erin les salua en leur souhaitant un joyeux Noël.

Ce fut à ce moment que Brunet arriva au niveau des vestiaires mais désirant préserver l'intimité de sa collègue, il resta dans le couloir et attendit la fin de la conversation.

Brunet n'avait lui personne qui l'attendait au pays. Là où sa mère était décédée à la même période que celle de son retour définitif d'Afrique, à la fin des années quatre-vingt-dix, son père s'était éteint une décennie plus tard et il ne l'avait pas même revu depuis la mort de la première, le second ayant coupé les ponts avec son fils suite à cet événement. Il avait été d'autant plus surpris lorsqu'un cousin lui avait envoyé la clé de la ferme familiale par voie postale, clé que Brunet gardait depuis toujours sur lui, au fond d'une poche fermée de son treillis.  
Depuis la rupture des relations avec son père, Brunet n'était jamais retourné à Métabief, son village natal, proche de la frontière franco-suisse et situé dans les montagnes du Jura, et même en France, ayant vécu après qu'à l'étranger, d'abord dans les Balkans et en Europe de l'Est puis en Amérique centrale. La ferme avait dû tomber en ruine depuis ou dans le meilleur des cas, être reprise par des voisins quand on s'aperçut que Gilbert Brunet ne comptait pas revenir et s'installer pour élever des vaches, pensant qu'il souhaitait oublier son foyer natal et le souvenir douloureux qui y était associé.

Dans sa jeunesse, alors qu'il venait de quitter l'armée pour une vie de mercenariat, Brunet était un homme imposant qui aimait les bagarres, la boisson, la bonne nourriture et courir la gueuse.  
Mais autant le Lion Noir, car tel était le surnom qu'on lui avait donné chez les mercenaires occidentaux installés en Afrique et ceux qui les engageaient, eut de nombreuses conquêtes et liaisons, parfois avec des femmes influentes proches de ses employeurs, jamais il ne s'était marié, ni n'eut d'enfants, du moins pas à sa connaissance. Cependant, cela pouvait s'expliquer par le train de vie et les risques inhérents au métier et les ennemis qu'il s'était créé au fil du temps, ne désirant pas être atteint par ceux-ci via une femme ou des enfants.  
Malgré cela, il comprenait le désir de Laurence à parler à ses proches après ce qu'ils avaient vécus et écouta le reste de la conversation.

— _Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, maman ?_ Demanda Dean. _On est grands, tu peux tout nous dire sans prendre de gants. On est là pour toi. _

D'un an l'aîné de Nathan, il était non pas blond mais brun de cheveux et il était aussi plus costaud et plus petit que son frère.

— J'ai perdu des collègues aujourd'hui et un bon nombre d'entre eux. Leur révéla-elle alors que ses yeux s'étaient embués. Une évasion d'animaux. Précisa-elle.

— _Nous sommes tellement désolés. _Dit Nathan.

— _Toutes nos condoléances. _Renchérit Dean.

— _A t'entendre et à te voir, on dirait que tu viens de rentrer d'une terrible bataille. _Ajouta leur grand-père.

— J'ai rien le droit de vous dire de plus mais la situation ne fait qu'empirer d'heure en heure. J'ai moi-même échappé à la mort de peu et je me demande même si je serais encore en vie à la fin de ce jour. Dit Laurence au bord des larmes.

— _Ne dis pas de bêtises._ L'arrêta son père._ Tu es une Laurence, Erin. Tu traverseras cette épreuve comme l'a fait notre aïeul à Aboukir, mon grand-père à Gallipoli et comme je l'ai fait au Vietnam. _

— Puisses-tu dire vrai. Je serais rentrée pour le nouvel-an. Prends-soi de toi, papa. Dit Laurence en s'essuyant les yeux. Maman vous aime les garçons et profitez de votre Noël. Passez le bonjour à Emma et Cindy de ma part. Ajouta-elle à l'intention de ses fils, transmettant ses amitiés à leurs petites amies respectives. Je n'espère pas avoir gâchée votre Noël. Je vous rappellerais une fois que la situation ici est réglée.

Elle mit ainsi fin à l'appel et Brunet la laissa seule quelques instants de plus avant d'entrer dans le vestiaire.

Lorsqu'elle le vit arriver, Laurence souffla puis se leva avant de déclarer d'un air décidé.

— Gilbert. Réglons-lui son compte à cette salope !

Ils allèrent tous deux dans les garages et là, firent un discours aux gardes qui y étaient rassemblés.

— Nous avons les autorisations. Nous avons les armes. Et nous avons sa localisation. Déclara Brunet. Voilà le plan.

— L'I. rex transporte actuellement les corps de Katashi et de Luc. Or, la balise de Luc est toujours active et on peut ainsi savoir où elle se trouve actuellement. Expliqua Laurence.

— S'il y a une chose qu'elle nous a montrée aujourd'hui, c'est qu'elle est folle mais pas téméraire. Elle attaquera un marauder seul, oui, mais face à deux marauders soutenu par un hélicoptère, elle prendra la fuite croyez-moi.

— Elle risque fort d'abandonner les corps en nous entendant arriver et tandis qu'une équipe portera secours à Hamada, les autres poursuivront l'I. rex. Peut-être qu'elle parviendra à nous distancer et qu'elle ne sera plus revue avant trois heures, une demi-journée, deux jours ou même une semaine. Elle usera aussi de ses capacités de camouflage pour nous duper mais qu'elle le fasse autant qu'elle veuille, je vous fais le serment que nous la trouverons quand même.

— Comme nous, elle est faite de chair et de sang et comme nous, elle est sensible à la peur.

Brunet se tourna vers le nord, regardant aux travers des portes grandes ouvertes le Sibo trônant à l'autre bout de l'île.

— Car le Sibo ne vas pas rester impassible bien longtemps et lorsqu'il abattra sa colère, alors mêmes les êtres les plus redoutables trembleront de peur et chercheront à sauver leur peau. Poursuivit-il en ramenant le regard vers l'assemblée.

— Cherchant à s'éloigner le plus possible du volcan, l'I. rex s'avancera vers le sud, à travers les champs centraux, en plein territoire inconnu pour elle. Là elle sera à découvert et pourra y être encerclée et abattue comme la chienne qu'elle est !

— La balle est dans notre camp pour l'instant alors faîtes de ces marauders et du _Pegasus_ des plateformes de combat mobiles et allons chasser de l'écailleux !

Les gardes poussèrent des exclamations d'approbation puis partirent soit vers une annexe de l'armurerie verrouillé par un cadenas que Laurence ouvrit, soit vers un local attenant aux garages.

De celui-ci, on apporta deux canons et tout le matériel nécessaire pour les fixer sur les toits des deux mêmes marauders avec lesquels le peloton de Brunet avait roulé pendant le reste de la journée, et de la première, les gardes amenèrent des sortes de grandes flèches en acier, longues d'environ deux mètres cinquante et à la tête pointue et crochetée.

Ces projectiles étaient à la base une invention des braconniers qui s'étaient spécialisés dans la chasse aux dinosaures dans les Cinq Morts et que la Garde avait récupérés, ne les utilisant qu'en recours ultime en raison des blessures cruelles que les grandes flèches pouvaient infliger avec leur pointe conçue de manière à rester plantée dans le corps.  
Lorsque la Garde avait interrogé le concepteur de cette arme à propos des capacités de celle-ci, il aurait déclaré qu'un trait était capable de toucher un brachiosaure adulte en plein cœur ou, si ça existait, abattre un dragon de la taille d'un Boeing, à la condition bien sûr que le tireur vise au bon endroit et selon le bon angle.

De l'annexe de l'armurerie, on sortit également un _Minigun_ et un lance-harpons pareil à ceux des baleiniers pour qu'ils soient acheminés au toit afin d'être montés sur les côtés de l'habitacle du Pegasus.

En même temps, Darbinian entra également dans la pièce pour y ouvrir l'armoire où les flacons de venins étaient entreposés et d'y prélever une certaine quantité pour en enduire les pointes de flèches et de harpons.

Alors que des morceaux d'opéra galvanisants dont _Dies Irae_ de Giuseppe Verdi sortaient d'une enceinte, on s'affaira ainsi pendant l'heure qui suivit à préparer les véhicules et le groupe de chasse.


	61. Anzu

Grady et Dearing finissaient de traverser la plaine lorsque l'orage éclata au-dessus d'eux et la pluie commença tomber par grosses gouttes au moment où ils atteignirent enfin la lisière.

Pendant l'heure et quart qui suivit, ils déambulèrent sous les frondaisons humides, au milieu du concert des grenouilles, des cigales et des oiseaux de la jungle, alors qu'aucun des deux n'avait d'imperméable et rapidement, les cheveux de Dearing s'ébouriffèrent.

Ayant, tout comme Zach et Gray plus tôt, bifurqués vers le sud-est, ils parvinrent à la zone pentue s'étendant entre la ligne de falaises au nord et la combe.

— Le terrain remonte… Nota Dearing. On est doit être revenus près de la combe, non ?

— C'est exact. Répondit Grady. Quelle était la tendance de leur trajectoire ?

— Plein est.

Se servant de grands bouts de bois comme bâtons de marche, ils commencèrent l'ascension.

Lors de celle-ci, un fourré se mit à bruisser à une douzaine de mètres devant eux sur leur gauche. Un gros animal s'y tenait, observant les deux humains gravir la pente dans sa direction.

Grady avait entendu le bruissement. Qu'il s'agisse de l'un des métriacanthosaures évadés ou de tout autre dinosaure, il saisit sa carabine par mesure de prudence et intima Dearing à rester derrière lui avant de s'arrêter, attendant que l'animal ne se montre.

Ce dernier finit par sortir du fourré peu après.

Long de trois mètres, haut de presque deux mètres et pesant dans les trois cent kilos, il avait un bec noir édenté, une grande crête osseuse sur le crâne, de longs bras se terminant par des griffes fines et presque rectilignes, de puissantes pattes arrières violacées et une très longue queue pourvue d'un large éventail de plumes rectrices noires tâchées de blanc.  
Son corps, recouvert de plumes, était d'une livrée rouge-orangée ponctuée de points blancs sauf au niveau du poitrail, de couleur verdâtre, de sa face bleue et des caroncules rouges sous ses yeux.

— Un Anzu mâle. J'en ai jamais vu d'aussi près. Souffla Grady.

— Je crois en avoir jamais vu tout court, dit Dearing, pas en chair et en os du moins. Juste des photos et des vidéos.

Un second individu, plus petit, de livrée brune avec un poitrail roux, et dont les rectrices étaient de taille plus réduite, émergea du fourré à son tour, marchant d'un pas lent et prudent.

— Et voilà la femelle.

Celle-ci vint se positionner tout contre le mâle, observant Grady et Dearing d'un regard semblable à celui d'une poule.

Le mâle abaissa sa tête et vint la frotter affectueusement contre le cou de la femelle en grondant tout doucement et sa compagne lui répondit en reproduisant le même geste tout en émettant des petits roucoulements.

Dearing regardait la scène avec beaucoup d'intérêt, émerveillée qu'elle était par les parures des anzus et les interactions entre le mâle et la femelle.

— Ils sont magnifiques. Dit-elle dans un murmure.

Elle voulut s'écarter de quelques centimètres de Grady pour mieux les observer mais ce faisant, elle marcha sur une brindille.

Le mâle releva immédiatement la tête et vint se placer devant la femelle en faisant face aux humains.

Voyant que ceux-ci n'étaient toujours pas partis, il écarta alors ses bras et dressa la tête tout en arquant le cou en arrière et en amplifiant le grondement qui parcourrait son corps à l'aide du sac gulaire noir sur sa gorge, le faisant gonfler jusqu'à ce que ce dernier devienne plus gros que sa tête.

Dearing eut un mouvement de recul.

— Reste bien derrière moi et garde ton calme. Leur tempérament est semblable à celui du casoar, l'oiseau le plus dangereux du monde. Un coup de patte et c'est la tombe ! Mit en garde Grady, ayant toujours sa carabine en main.

Ils reculèrent doucement de quelques mètres en ne quittant pas l'anzu des yeux puis, lorsqu'ils furent à une distance plus sûre, le sac gulaire dégonfla et ils attendirent que le couple de dinosaures ne se décide à poursuivre sa route.

Grady et Dearing continuèrent ensuite leur ascension et une fois qu'ils furent arrivés au sommet, ils allèrent s'installer sous un gros arbre afin de s'y abriter temporairement de la pluie.  
Le feuillage au-dessus d'eux était si touffu qu'il agissait presque comme une sorte de parapluie géant et ainsi seules quelques gouttes éparses leur tombaient dessus. Profitant de cette pause pour boire et se restaurer, ils ressortirent aussi leur carte pour étudier la tendance de la trajectoire établie par les points correspondant aux points de coordonnées relevés à la salle de contrôle.

— Le dernier point était près de la piste qui va vers le lac. Pointa Dearing.

— Il est même à trois cent mètres en amont de l'endroit où on est garé. Fit remarquer Grady. Dire que s'ils avaient retrouvés la piste plus tôt, ils seraient surement en train de nous attendre devant la jeep.

— Je ne me rappelle pas avoir entendu la salle de contrôle nous avoir transmis de nouvelles coordonnées depuis qu'on a quitté la plaine.

Grady regarda sa montre.

— Il est quinze heures et quart. Ça fait plus d'une heure. On les appellera dans la Jeep.

— Ils branlent quoi ? Se demanda Dearing. Et pas de nouvelles non plus des gardes. A cette heure-ci, ils devraient avoir retrouvé les disparus. Après on a peut-être essayé de nous appeler mais l'orage doit créer des interférences ou je ne sais quoi.

— Ça te dit qu'on retourne à la jeep et qu'on poursuive les recherches en voiture ? A ce rythme-là, je vais commencer à puer le chien mouillé.

— Et moi je suis bonne pour me changer en rentrant…

Dearing avait constaté que ses habits blancs détrempés étaient devenus presque transparents avec l'humidité et avec la moiteur de la jungle, ils lui collaient à la peau, créant une sensation désagréable.

— Oui, retournons à la jeep. Ajouta-elle.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, ils revinrent aux abords de la combe et à la jeep.

Quand ils s'installèrent dans le véhicule, ils se calèrent profondément dans leurs sièges et soufflèrent alors que les gouttes ruisselaient de leurs cheveux sur leurs visages et leurs vêtements.

Grady sortit la radio pour contacter la salle de contrôle.

— Vivian ? Vous ne nous avez pas appelés depuis plus d'une heure et demie. Que se passe-il ?

— _Ah excusez-moi, je vous avais oubliés avec tout ce qui s'est passé entretemps._ Chevrota la technicienne.

— Doucement, fit Grady en remarquant que la technicienne semblait affolée. C'est pas grave. Qu'est-il arrivé ?

— _C'est la Garde. Ils ont retrouvés les touristes… _

La voix de Krill s'éteignit momentanément.

— _Ils étaient morts_, leur apprit-elle avec difficulté, _tous. C'était horrible. _

Ils l'entendirent fondre en larmes alors qu'elle racontait ce qu'elle avait vu ou entendu.

— _Il y avait un garçon… Ils l'ont…Ils l'ont…_ Bégaya-elle. _Ils ont dû abréger ses souffrances… Puis l'I. rex a surgit du lac et leur a tendu une embuscade. Le peloton a subi de lourdes pertes…_

— Ok. Déglutit Grady. Et concernant les neveux de Claire ?

— _Zara a de nouvelles coordonnées mais pour une raison inconnue, ils ont bifurqués plein nord alors qu'ils contournaient le lac via la piste. Le charnier a dû les épouvanter jusqu'à leur faire perdre la raison…_

Krill leur transmit les nouvelles coordonnées, que Dearing reporta aussitôt sur la carte.

— Entendu. On se tient au courant.

Grady éteignit sa radio et se laissa tomber dans son siège, atterré par la nouvelle du massacre du peloton des gardes.  
Il connaissait bon nombre d'entre eux et en avait invité maintes fois chez lui pour prendre une bière ou partager un barbecue.  
Nat, Gilbert, Luc, Julio, Mei, Leif, Katashi… Faisaient-ils partie des survivants ou de ceux qui étaient tombés ?  
Bien qu'il ne pleurait pas, le chagrin se lisait sur son visage.  
Dearing posa sa main sur son bras.

— Je suis désolée. Dit-elle, pleine d'une compassion sincère en le regardant dans les yeux.

Grady ne dit rien et se contenta de regarder silencieux et d'un air absent les gouttes d'eau frapper le capot.

Au bout d'une minute, il mit la clé sur le contact et démarra la jeep.

— Allons retrouver tes neveux avant qu'il ne subisse le même sort. Finit-il par dire d'un ton amer.

Suivant les coordonnées, ils prirent la direction du nord-est, suivant la piste dans un premier temps vers l'amont avant de la quitter et de rouler à travers la jungle avant de quitter peu après cette dernière et de commencer la traversée des prairies au sommet du plateau.

Alors qu'ils devaient avoir parcouru un peu plus d'un demi-kilomètre depuis le bord de la combe, ils furent témoins d'une scène macabre.

Au milieu d'une prairie, gisait un apatosaure, un jeune mâle adulte, étendu de tout son long.  
De grands oiseaux noirs étaient perchés sur lui, abaissant leurs cous vers de grandes traînées rouges sur le flanc, le haut des pattes et l'abdomen de l'animal, abdomen près duquel s'affairaient plusieurs petits animaux bipèdes, tous de la taille d'un poulet et verdâtres à l'exception d'un, aussi gros qu'un border collie et gris.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent à côté, soulevant des regards curieux de la part des compsognathus et de l'ornitholestes festoyant des larges intestins partiellement déversés dans l'herbe au travers d'une lacération béante, Grady remarqua que la tête du sauropode avait été tordue et que sa face s'était figée dans une expression morbide avec les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte.

Révulsé par l'état dans lequel l'Indominus avait laissé sa victime, Grady détourna ses yeux embués vers une zone forestière pentue au nord-est.

Le trajet se poursuivit en silence, avec pour seul bruit celui des essuie-glaces balayant le pare-brise au milieu d'une averse tambourinante et entre deux coups de tonnerre.


	62. Le vieux Centre des Visiteurs

Épouvantés par l'acte barbare dont ils avaient été témoins, Zach et Gray avaient courus à travers les bois une vingtaine de minutes durant, comme des bêtes traquées qui n'osaient s'arrêter ou souffler.

Ce ne fut que lorsque que Gray fut sur le point de défaillir au milieu de hautes fougères qu'ils stoppèrent, regardant nerveusement derrière eux en espérant de ne pas apercevoir les ombres sinistres des mercenaires à leurs trousses.  
Pendant leur fuite, les deux frères n'avaient même pas prêté attention à la direction qu'ils avaient prise et ils se rendirent compte qu'ils s'étaient perdus car tout autour d'eux, nul repère pouvant les aider à s'orienter n'était visible.  
Les deux garçons durent se résoudre à progresser à l'aveugle dans la jungle tout en étant affamés et épuisés.

Alors qu'ils traversaient un ruisseau une quarantaine de minutes plus tard, ils entendirent un cri dinosaurien dans le lointain qui les mit mal à l'aise.

— C'est à quoi ressemblerait la vie des humains si les dinosaures n'avaient pas disparu. Fit remarquer Gray.

— Nous ne serions même pas là si c'était le cas… Lui rétorqua Zach.

Peu après, il enjoignit son frère à gravir un talus sur leur droite dans l'espoir qu'ils puissent se repérer depuis les hauteurs mais lorsqu'ils parvinrent au sommet, Zach fut dépité de ne pas trouver une seule ouverture dans le paysage.  
Tout ce qu'il y avait, c'était des arbres et encore des arbres…

— Nous sommes perdus ! S'exclama-il.

Rongé par la frustration, il donna un coup de poing dans le tronc le plus proche puis malgré tout, ils continuèrent d'avancer.

Soudain, Zach se figea dans sa foulée en notant que le sol sur lequel il venait de poser le pied n'avait pas la même dureté que celle de l'humus forestier. Il était dur, comme de la pierre, et lisse…

Zach baissa les yeux et en écartant les feuilles mortes avec ses pieds, il remarqua qu'il venait de marcher sur une dalle d'ardoise et en plissant les yeux, il en vit d'autres similaires de chaque côté de celle-ci et plus ou moins cachées, se succédant au milieu de la végétation en décrivant de légers sillons.

— Un vieux chemin… Dit Gray à mi-voix.

Zach regarda le chemin, se demandant où il menait.

— Au point où on est, suivons-le. Avec de la chance, il nous mènera à un point de repère.

En suivant les dalles sur leur droite, ils rencontrèrent rapidement les ruines d'anciens bungalows en bois de chaque côté de l'allée large.  
La jungle les avait engloutit depuis leur abandon et de la plupart, il n'en restait plus que les pilotis, un mur porteur ou deux et des gravats.  
Les Mitchell pensèrent qu'il devait y avoir jadis tout un lotissement de ces bâtisses, organisé autour d'une ou plusieurs allées telles que celle qu'ils longeaient.

A une intersection, ils marchèrent sur les restes d'une pancarte multidirectionnelle aux écriteaux recouverts de mousse.  
Gray ne put y lire que « _…..raptors », « Re… », « …alow …mond »._

Une fois le lotissement traversé, la pente devenait plus raide et des marches se dessinèrent sous les fougères, menant jusqu'au rebord d'une large piscine désaffectée remplie partiellement par les précipitations dues à l'orage et au fond de laquelle se trouvait une table, précipitée depuis la terrasse surplombant la piscine. Deux escaliers permettaient d'y accéder depuis chacun des rebords opposés de la piscine.  
La terrasse était celle d'un café-restaurant, situé dans un bâtiment aux grands murs de béton pris d'assaut par les lianes et couronné par les restes de la charpente de trois toits coniques, un grand au centre et deux plus petits sur les ailes.  
Le chaume qui les recouvrait et les poutres de bois qui les soutenaient avaient brûlés des années plus tôt.

— Je crois savoir où on est. C'est le vieux Centre des Visiteurs. Affirma Gray alors qu'ils finissaient de descendre les marches.

Zach, ayant vu ce bâtiment sur la carte topographique plus tôt, sortit vivement celle-ci de son sac.

— Ne me dis pas que…Commença-il sur un ton alarmé

Il déplia la carte et y trouva l'emplacement du Centre des Visiteurs. Gray vit le visage de son frère se décomposer de désespoir.

— Merde… Regarde-le détour qu'on a fait.

Il montra leur localisation à son frère, lui apprenant qu'au lieu de continuer vers le sud, ils étaient remontés dans la direction opposée et étaient à environ un kilomètre de la frontière nord de la Réserve.

— Si on avait continué le safari, le guide nous aurait fait passer devant. C'était l'étape juste après la clairière où on a vu les parasaurolophus manger de l'argile. Se rappela Gray.

— Donc il y a une piste qui passe devant ? Allons-y et une fois qu'on y est, on la suit plein sud ! On a perdu trop de temps…

Ils empruntèrent l'un des deux escaliers permettant d'accéder à la terrasse depuis le rebord de la piscine et passèrent entre plusieurs chaises et tables renversées sur un tapis de feuilles mortes ainsi que d'éclats de verre provenant de la grande baie vitrée donnant sur le restaurant.

Les deux marchèrent sur une porte à hublot sortie de ses gonds et pénètrent dans le restaurant.  
Il était dans un état tout aussi chaotique que la terrasse. Le mobilier avait été réduit en cendres et les murs s'étaient noircis. Au-dessus des restes d'une longue table de buffet, une peinture murale était indéchiffrable. Une couche de poussière recouvrait l'endroit.

— Il s'est passé quoi ici ? S'interrogea Zach en regardant l'état de la salle.

Il se rapprocha de la paroi séparant le restaurant du hall principal.  
A ce niveau, il y avait de grandes peintures imprimées sur des vitres transparentes mais elles aussi étaient devenues illisibles à cause de la suie et de la poussière s'étant accumulées sur les vitres.  
Sur l'une d'elles, Zach vit des traces d'impacts circulaires, celles d'impacts de balles.

Il y eut à ce moment une autre secousse, d'une intensité similaire à celle qu'ils avaient ressentis à la sortie de la grotte, et de la poussière tomba sur eux depuis des interstices dans le plafond.

— Ça devient de plus en plus dangereux par ici. Fit Zach. Magnons-nous !

Ils sortirent du restaurant et passèrent dans la galerie faisant le tour d'une partie de la rotonde et délimitée par des colonnes noires encastrées de répliques de fossiles.

En avançant vers le milieu de la rotonde tapie de feuilles mortes et jonchée de restes de squelettes et de poutres effondrées, ils passèrent tout près de l'une d'elles et remarquèrent sur cette dernière, à environ un mètre du sol, une grande trace rougeâtre sombre, séchée depuis des années.  
Au milieu du grand hall, des arbrisseaux avaient commencé à pousser au niveau de fissures, envers et contre tout tandis que des restes du toit ainsi que de la mezzanine, pendaient maintes lianes et autres plantes grimpantes, étouffant les ruines dans leur lente étreinte.  
Hormis le sifflement du vent, le bruissement de la végétation à l'extérieur, le ruissellement de la pluie et les échos de leurs pas, l'endroit était aussi silencieux qu'un cimetière.

Soudain, ce silence fut brisé lorsqu'un hennissement paniqué parvint aux oreilles des garçons, provenant juste de l'extérieur du bâtiment

— Tu as entendu ? Demanda Gray à son frère d'un ton alerte.

— Ouais. Allons-voir.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée, entrouvrirent doucement l'un des battants et Zach hasarda sa tête au-dehors.

En contrebas de l'escalier menant à eux, il y avait une piste en terre, pleine de flaques, qui passait entre le bâtiment et un grand espace creux aux contours si réguliers que Zach devina aisément que ce dernier n'était autre qu'un ancien plan d'eau artificiel.

Un autre hennissement se fit entendre et l'aîné remarqua qu'il venait du fond de l'ancien plan d'eau, quelque part sur leur gauche où la vue du cheval en détresse leur était masquée.

Ils poussèrent davantage le battant et sortirent, descendant les marches en faisant le moins de bruits possible avant de traverser la piste et de se diriger vers la source des hennissements.

L'animal qui les poussait était une jument bai qui, alors qu'elle broutait l'herbe poussant dans le fond de l'ancien plan d'eau juste en contrebas du rebord où poussait une cépée de petits arbres, s'était retrouvée piégée lorsque l'un des arbres lui était tombé dessus, la plaquant contre le sol détrempé.  
Les garçons notèrent qu'elle était sellée et qu'elle avait toujours son licol.  
Ils se demandèrent ce qu'il était advenu de son cavalier qui n'aurait jamais laissée sa monture seule là, au milieu de cette jungle aux mille dangers.

En les voyant arriver, elle ne fit que davantage hennir et bouger, comme pour attirer leur attention.

— Doucement, ma jolie. Lui dit Zach d'une voix rassurante. On va te sortir de là.

Il vint auprès d'elle et en même temps qu'il lui caressait doucement l'encolure dans le but de la calmer, il étudia l'arbre tombé.  
Notant que son tronc n'était pas si épais que ça, Zach songea qu'en le soulevant à deux, ils devraient être en mesure de dégager le cheval.

— Aide-moi à le soulever.

Il intima à Gray d'aller du côté de la base du tronc afin qu'il n'ait pas à supporter le gros du poids de l'arbre.

— T'es prêt ?

Son frère lui répondit par un hochement de tête et de toutes leurs forces, ils levèrent l'arbre, le maintinrent en l'air le temps que la jument se lève, puis le repoussèrent plus loin en arrière.  
La pluie cessa et quelques éclaircies apparurent dans le ciel. L'orage était passé.

Zach s'essuya le front puis adressa à son frère mêlant fierté et gratitude. Ils se tournèrent ensuite vers la jument.  
Celle-ci s'était écartée de quelques mètres mais quand ils vinrent s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas blessée, elle ne bougea pas et donna même un coup de tête affectueux à Zach.

— Elle t'aime bien. Dit Gray. Je ne te savais si doué avec les chevaux.

— J'ai travaillé dans le manège de la copine de papa l'été dernier. J'ai appris à les connaître…

En regardant la selle, Zach lut le nom _Rossinante_ écrit en noir à l'arrière de celle-ci. Il en déduisit qu'il devait s'agir du nom de la jument.

— Son cavalier, si il est en toujours en vie, doit être mort d'inquiétude. Ajouta-il. Les gardes seront contents qu'on la ramène.

— Qu'on la ramène ? Tu veux qu'on monte sur elle ?

— Bien sûr. Au moins, on aura une chance d'atteindre les limites de la Réserve en vie avec elle.

— Tu sais monter au moins ?

— J'ai pris quelque cours.

Zach prit le cheval par les rennes et le fit gravir une pente douce non loin afin qu'ils rejoignent la piste. Ils s'arrêtèrent juste devant l'entrée du Centre afin de consulter la carte.

— Cette piste part en direction du sud. Dit-il. Si on la suit, on sera de retour au bercail dans moins d'une heure. Allez, monte d'abord.

Zach attrapa son frère par les aisselles et vint le placer sur le devant de la selle avant de passer un pied dans l'étrier et de s'installer à son tour.

— Accroches-toi bien. Lui conseilla-il.

Gray s'agrippa au pommeau et Zach donna un coup de talon dans les reins du cheval.

Rossinante partit en trottant puis après que Zach lui ait donné d'autres coups, elle commença à galoper le long de la piste et rapidement, ils laissèrent les ruines du Centre loin derrière eux alors qu'ils chevauchaient vers le sud.


	63. Un sommeil de Dragon

Les coordonnées du dernier capteur près duquel étaient passés Zach et Gray pointant le lotissement de bungalows en ruine, Grady gara la jeep au pied de la crête où les bungalows avaient été bâtis une vingtaine d'années plus tôt avant d'être abandonnés sans avoir reçus pour la plupart le moindre locataire.

Par un vieux sentier contournant la crête par le sud, ils parvinrent en vue du vieux Centre des Visiteurs, ravagé en grande partie par un incendie ayant eu lieu lors de la construction de Jurassic World.

— Tu crois qu'ils sont allés là-dedans ? Demanda Dearing.

— La curiosité les y a surement poussés.

Lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent de la bâtisse, ils remarquèrent qu'au niveau de la grande ouverture dans l'aile sud où une grande baie vitrée aurait dû se tenir, des morceaux de bois et de métal jonchaient le sol parmi les plantes basses.  
On eut dit que quelqu'un avait dressé jadis une barricade à cet endroit pour d'obscures raisons avant de la détruire.

Grady et Dearing empruntèrent cette ouverture et se dirigèrent vers le milieu de la rotonde.  
Tous deux avaient vus des photographies du Centre datant d'avant l'incident de 1993 et savaient que des répliques de squelettes, un de Tyrannosaure et un d'Alamosaure, se dressaient autrefois sur des socles de faux-rocher noir.  
Là où ces derniers subsistaient encore, bien que dégradés, les squelettes avaient été mis à bas et leurs os s'étaient éparpillés partout dans la rotonde et sur l'escalier qui menait à l'étage.

Parvenus au centre même de la rotonde, ils convinrent de se séparer afin de trouver d'éventuelles traces du passage des garçons plus efficacement.  
Tandis que Dearing allait fouiller l'étage, là où elle risquait le moins de faire de mauvaises rencontres avec des dinosaures, Grady sortirait du bâtiment pour en chercher le long de la piste qui passait devant la façade est, celle de l'entrée.

— Si tu vois que certaines pièces sont trop sombres ou ont l'air dangereuses, ce n'est pas la peine que t'y ailles. Dit Grady. Je doute qu'ils soient allés se fourrer là-dedans.

Par mesure de prudence, il lui confia aussi la machette afin qu'elle puisse se défendre en cas d'extrême nécessité.

Alors que Dearing commençait à monter prudemment l'escalier, Grady déposa son sac à dos sur le socle le plus éloigné de l'escalier, là où se dressait le squelette d'Alamosaure auparavant, et carabine à la main, il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée du bâtiment.

Il passa entre les battants entrebâillés et descendit les marches jusqu'à la piste.

Fichées dans la terre humide, il vit les empreintes des garçons ainsi que de sabots, ceux d'un cheval.  
Les premières longeaient celles-ci, les piétinant parfois, et à moins d'un jet de pierre plus loin, les traces de chaussures disparaissaient subitement pour ne laisser que celles des sabots sur la piste.  
En les étudiant, Grady se rendit compte que le cheval s'était mis à trotter juste après l'endroit où les empreintes des garçons avaient disparu avant de galoper le long de la piste en direction du sud et il en vint à la conclusion qu'étant tombés sur l'un des chevaux disparus des gardes, les neveux de Dearing avaient naturellement songés qu'il pouvait s'en servir de monture afin de traverser la Réserve plus rapidement et facilement.  
Alors qu'il regardait leurs empreintes, ils devaient être en train de chevaucher vers le sud, soit vers le village, soit directement vers Burroughs.  
Si lui et Dearing se dépêchaient de revenir à la jeep, ils pourraient les rattraper en cours de route…

Soudain, les oiseaux se turent et une troupe de singes-araignées bondit de la cime des arbres sur le toit du Centre avant de courir le long de celui-ci en poussant des petits cris rauques.  
A leur suite, vint un bruit de pas sourd et en tendant l'oreille, Grady perçut un grognement guttural, celui d'un carnivore, et un grand à en juger par le fracas qu'il provoquait en marchant au milieu de la végétation : L'Indominus.

Grady revint sur ses pas et grimpa en vitesse les marches deux à deux avant de s'engouffrer précipitamment à l'intérieur.

En rentrant, il vit que Dearing attendait son retour, debout derrière la balustrade du balcon du premier étage faisant face à l'entrée.

— Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? Demanda-elle.

— Caches-toi ! Lui siffla Grady. Elle est là !

Il disparut sous l'escalier sans en dire davantage et Dearing entendit alors les pas à son tour.

Ne se faisant pas prier davantage, elle s'engouffra dans le couloir le plus proche et se dissimula derrière le montant d'une porte.

Au même moment, elle entendit l'Indominus piétiner les restes de la barricade.

Adossé derrière le socle près de l'escalier, Grady était en train de reprendre son souffle mais en entendant la chimère fouler le marbre de la rotonde, il s'efforça de faire moins de bruit et de se calmer.

Il plaqua fermement sa carabine contre lui et attendit, espérant que Dearing ait trouvée une cachette décente.

Il hasarda un regard prudent vers la rotonde, afin de suivre l'I. rex, et en faisant cela, il put enfin en avoir une vision claire de la créature.

Elle était plus gracile qu'un tyrannosaure et son corps musclé pouvait être comparé à celui d'un cheval de course ou d'un athlète.  
Un cou long, musclé et flexible soutenait un crâne énorme, d'une longueur avoisinant les deux mètres et d'une hauteur de un mètre cinquante, rappelant beaucoup de constitution générale et d'aspect celui des _Abelisauridae_ excepté qu'il était plus élargi au niveau de la boite crânienne tandis que le museau était plus allongé.  
Au-dessus et en avant des yeux, l'os lacrymal formait une excroissance faite de kératine et de celle-ci, partait une crête qui courait le long du sommet de l'os nasal, ne s'arrêtant qu'au-dessus des naseaux tandis que le haut du museau était orné de rugosités formant un tapis de petites structures bombées et pointues. Les yeux, situés dans la partie supérieure de l'orbite, étaient orientés vers l'avant et on pouvait remarquer la présence d'écailles modifiées au-dessus d'eux qui ressemblaient fortement à des cils, donnant un côté féminin à la créature.  
Egalement au-dessus des yeux, une paire de cornes kératineuses proéminentes pareilles à celles du Carnotaure et longues de quarante-cinq centimètres saillaient obliquement vers l'avant.  
L'arrière de la tête arborait une sorte de couronnes d'écailles épineuses semblables à celles que l'on trouvait sur la moitié postérieure de la queue, mais le plus notable à cet endroit était la présence d'un ensemble de six cornes osseuses, trois de chaque côté qui à mesure que l'on descendant vers la mâchoire, décroissaient en taille, la plus grande d'entre elles atteignant la longueur d'un bras humain. Il y avait deux autres surmontant l'arrière du crâne, de nature rugueuse et héritées du Kaprosuchus, se projetant vers l'arrière.  
Grady fut frappé par le volume important de sa boîte crânienne, le plus gros qu'il ait vu parmi les grands théropodes voir même parmi tous les dinosaures non-aviens, dépassant proportionnellement parlant en termes de volume celui des _Troodontidae_, couramment considéré comme étant les dinosaures le plus intelligents, et se rapprochant de celui de certains oiseaux.  
Il avait beaucoup entendu parler de la fourberie dont pouvait faire preuve l'Indominus et connaissant les raptors, il n'avait jamais douté un seul instant que certains dinosaures puisse se montrer intelligent mais en observant le crâne de l' , il en vint à se demander à quel point elle l'était et jusqu'où allait ses capacités cognitives. Cela attisait sa curiosité et l'effrayait en même temps. Il regarda le reste du corps.  
Partant du haut du crâne, la crête d'épines que Grady avait vu au milieu du brouillard près de sept heures plus tôt courait le long du cou et du dos jusqu'à la base de la queue où elle disparaissait derrière des formations écailleuses surélevées semblables à celles trouvées sur la queue des crocodiles.  
Les membres antérieurs étaient robustes et très longs tandis que les mains étaient préhensiles et dotées de quatre doigts, doigts dont le premier était, à la stupeur du soigneur, un pouce opposable. Certains théropodes tels que _Bambiraptor_ et _Nqwebasaurus_ possédaient un doigt partiellement opposable pouvant accomplir une fonction similaire à celle d'un pouce mais ces espèces ne figuraient pas dans la liste et aucune de celle-ci n'avait de pouces. La raison de leur présence était surement à chercher du côté des fragments d'ADN d'espèces actuelles ayant été incorporés dans le génome de l'I. rex.  
La majorité des écailles, en particulier celles de la partie ventrale et des flancs, étaient blanches. Par contre, le dos, la queue et les bras présentaient des rayures noires tandis que le haut de la mâchoire supérieure ainsi que toute une région s'étendant du haut du crâne jusqu'au bas du cou étaient rouges.  
De grandes taches noires s'étendaient du pourtour des yeux jusqu'aux coins de la mâchoire inférieure tandis que les lèvres, la mâchoire inférieure, le volet de peau pendant sous celle-ci, la gorge, et le haut du puissant poitrail étaient rouges sang.  
Grady s'était attendu à voir un animal hideux et quelque peu difforme étant donné sa nature de chimère génétique mais plus il la regardait, plus il éprouvait pour elle un attrait similaire à celui qu'on pouvait avoir pour un serpent exotique aux belles couleurs et à l'allure élégante mais venimeux.

Durant son observation, il remarqua qu'elle maintenait sa gueule entrouverte et vit une grosse masse sombre à l'intérieur : Probablement une proie qu'elle comptait dévorer plus tard.

L'Indominus abaissa l'avant de son corps et posa la paume de ses mains sur le sol.

Cela étonna Grady car une telle action chez un autre grand théropode aurait été impossible sans briser les os du poignet mais chez elle, les mains pouvaient faire preuve de suffisamment de dextérité pour accomplir ce geste tandis que la ceinture scapulaire devait présenter les adaptations nécessaires.

Elle avança vers le milieu de la rotonde en ayant ses membres antérieurs tendus verticalement sous le corps, marchant ainsi d'une manière semblable à celle adoptée par les crocodiles parfois ou encore les Rauisuchiens du trias tandis que le martèlement de ses pattes griffues sur le marbre emplissait l'air.  
En voyant cette créature reptilienne aux écailles formant une armure naturelle et aux nombreuses parures se mouvoir ainsi sur ses quatre membres, il se rendit compte que Dearing ne lui avait pas menti : L'I. rex avait vraiment des airs de dragon.

Lorsqu'elle fut parvenue en face du balcon, la chimère se tourna vers celui-ci et approcha sa gueule de la balustrade. Grady entendit alors quelque chose glisser de sa gueule et curieux, il hasarda un petit regard prudent par-dessus sa cachette.

Il discerna alors trois corps humains empilés désormais sur le balcon et deux portaient un équipement de la Garde Grise.

Alors qu'elle reculait, les narines de l' se dilatèrent soudain et elle renifla quelques secondes avant d'abaisser sa tête vers le socle qui était à sa gauche, le même sur lequel Grady avait déposé son sac à dos.  
Le soigneur ne réalisa qu'à ce moment qu'il était toujours là.

Le museau de l'Indominus s'approcha du sac, le touchant de son bout, et elle le renifla longuement avec intérêt.

Grady approcha sa main de son nez pour la sentir et remarqua qu'elle était toujours empreinte de l'odeur âcre de la fiente de T. rex malgré le fait qu'elle avait lavée par la pluie.  
Comme il l'avait mentionné à Dearing, l'odeur mettait des jours à partir mais si lui était en mesure de la sentir, l'I. rex, avec son odorat développé de prédateur, devait l'avoir déjà détecté.  
Grady devint livide en réalisant cela et comme pour confirmer sa crainte, les narines du dinosaure se tournèrent vers l'escalier.  
Dans la nature, quand un prédateur flairait l'odeur d'un rival, il allait dans la plupart des cas inspecter l'origine de l'odeur et après avoir l'étudié, décidait généralement de ne pas s'attarder mais dans les rares cas où il se sentait suffisamment confiant, il allait chercher son rival pour le défier dans le but de lui ravir son territoire.  
Ne comptant pas participer à un jeu du chat et de la souris dans lequel il incarnait le rongeur, Grady réfléchit à un moyen de s'éloigner de la rotonde sans se faire repérer mais il devait d'abord tester les sens de l'I. rex.

Profitant qu'elle soit captivée par le sac, Grady saisit un petit morceau de gravats à ses pieds et le jeta au loin, vers l'entrée du restaurant.

L'Indominus entendit le bruit et pencha la tête sur le côté, comme pour écouter son environnement avec davantage d'attention, tandis qu'elle gardait sa patte avant droite suspendue en l'air, à la manière d'un chien à l'arrêt.

Elle resta ainsi quelques secondes puis se détourna aussitôt de la source du bruit pour étudier les ossements et les morceaux de poutres qui jonchaient le sol à ses pieds.

_Elle n'a pas l'air avoir envie de chasser après tout._ Songea le soigneur.

A l'aide de ses bras, elle balaya les débris, les envoyant derrière elle parfois avec force et une fois que le sol au milieu de la rotonde fut dégagé, elle s'y coucha sur le flanc, ouvrit grand la gueule pour bailler et posa sa tête sur le socle de l'Alamosaure, juste à côté du sac. Ce dernier contenait la radio et le téléphone de Dearing.

_Bordel !_ Jura Grady intérieurement.

Il resta assis derrière son socle et attendit que l'I. rex s'endorme profondément.

X

Lorsque quelques minutes se furent écoulées après les premiers ronflements, Dearing osa jeter un regard hors de sa cachette en direction du balcon, là où l' avait déposé les corps quelques instants avant de se mettre à racler le sol.

Le dos d'une main devant la bouche, elle regarda les trois corps empilés les uns sur les autres et reconnut deux d'entre eux, ceux du capitaine Hamada et du caporal Verplancke.

Soudain, elle vit que l'un des corps bougeottait, celui d'Hamada.

— Mon Dieu… Souffla-elle.

Le plus discrètement possible, elle avança vers le balcon en rampant et regarda le capitaine des gardes.

Tout son avant-bras gauche avait été réduit en lambeaux et il présentait une grande lacération au niveau de son abdomen.  
Malgré ses blessures graves, il était toujours vivant mais ignorant pour encore combien de temps, Dearing se dit qu'il valait peut-être mieux qu'elle l'emmène en sécurité.

Ainsi, elle continua de ramper jusqu'à eux et repoussa aussi délicatement que possible les corps de Verplancke et de la touriste pour dégager celui d'Hamada.

Une fois cela fait, elle défit les attaches de la cape et passa ses bras sous les aisselles du garde pour le tirer jusqu'au couloir où elle s'était cachée.

Durant le processus, Hamada se réveilla et lorsque Dearing s'en rendit compte, elle vit que son regard était plein de ressentiment à son égard.

Cependant, il peinait à respirer sous son plastron et chaque souffle qu'il expirait semblait être le dernier. Hamada tenta dans un premier temps de le défaire avec sa main restante mais étant trop faible, il n'y parvint pas et laissa retomber sa main dans un geignement.

Dearing s'agenouilla près de lui et enleva alors son plastron avec précaution pour le poser silencieusement à côté.

De sa main encore valide, Hamada dégaina sa dague, l'attrapa par la lame et la tendit faiblement à Dearing.

Bien que cela la laissa circonspecte, elle saisit l'arme par la manche mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à la déposer à côté, le garde saisit brutalement son bras pour l'en empêcher. Dearing regarda Hamada et vit que celui-ci lui lançait un regard implorant.

— S'il vous plaît… Poussa-il dans un râle.

Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il lui demandait mais lorsqu'il la fit orienter la lame en direction de son torse, l'horreur la saisit et elle secoua vivement de la tête :

— Non. Non. Je ne peux…

Avec toutes les forces qu'il lui restait, Hamada referma subitement sa poigne autour du poignet de Dearing et le tira d'un coup sec vers lui, droit vers son torse, et avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réagir, Dearing sentit la dague passer entre les côtes et s'enfoncer dans le cœur.

Elle fut tellement sous le choc qu'elle laissa la lame plantée dans le cœur d'Hamada plusieurs secondes durant et lorsqu'elle le retira vivement, le râle du garde cessa et Dearing l'entendit émettre son dernier soupir.

Horrifiée par ce qu'elle venait de faire, elle réprima un cri et lâcha la dague avant de reculer jusqu'à être contre le mur et de céder aux sanglots.

X

Quand il jugea que l'I. rex fusse suffisamment endormie, Grady glissa hors de sa cachette en passant sous l'escalier et à pas de loups, revint vers la rotonde, presque entièrement occupée par le corps de la chimère.

A chacun de ses pas, il prit soin d'éviter de marcher sur les ossements éparpillés et luttant contre la peur, le soigneur s'approcha petit à petit de la tête de l'Indominus, plongée dans un sommeil profond.

Lorsque les pattes se mirent à bougeotter et à tressaillir pendant ce dernier, Grady sut qu'elle rêvait et sur l'instant, elle ne semblait plus être le monstre impitoyable, la peur sans nom qui n'avait fait que semer terreur et désolation mais juste un animal comme les autres dinosaures malgré sa nature, ressentant les mêmes besoins qu'eux.

Une fois si près que le souffle chaud de la bête atteignait son visage, Grady resta figé sur place un instant, craignant qu'en se penchant que son odeur corporelle ne parvienne aux narines de l'I. rex ou que le moindre bruit ne la réveille.

Il tendit lentement le bras et posa tout doucement sa main sur le haut du sac, referma ses doigts sur celui-ci et le souleva lentement, comme s'il s'agissait d'une idole en or dont l'enlèvement de son socle déclenchait toute une série de pièges.

Puis, il recula en prenant soin d'éviter les ossements comme à l'aller et revint se cacher derrière le socle.

Là, il fouilla la poche du haut à la recherche du portable de Dearing et quand il alluma ce dernier, il le mit en mode discret et chercha dans le répertoire le numéro de Young ou de l'un des techniciens.

Il tomba sur celui de Cruthers et entreprit alors de lui écrire un message :

_Irex. Vieux CV. Envoyez aide ! Vite !_

Une notification apparut à l'écran pour lui indiquer qu'il n'avait pas de réseau et qu'il devait donc ressayer de renvoyer le message dans un endroit où il y en avait.

Tenant le portable haut en l'air, il s'éloigna du socle et de l'escalier et nota qu'il arrivait à capter un soubresaut de réseau provenant du milieu de la rotonde, là où l'dormait.

_Sérieusement ? Les Dieux se foutent de nous !_

Comme pour se parer à toute éventualité, il saisit sa carabine et son sac pour aller les placer juste au pied des escaliers et fit quelque pas vers le centre de la rotonde jusqu'à s'arrêter lorsqu'il recevait suffisamment de réseau.

Alors qu'il était presque collé contre la cuisse de l'Indominus, il appuya sur _Envoyer_ et un soulagement parcourut son être lorsqu'un message confirmant l'envoi avec succès du SMS apparut.

Soudain, tout le corps de l'I. rex fut pris de tressaillements et Grady craignit alors qu'elle ne soit si sensible aux ondes que le fait d'envoyer un sms à proximité d'elle ne la réveille.

Instinctivement, il recula de quelques pas en direction de son sac, enjambant précautionneusement la queue, mais en voyant l'I. rex continuer à dormir malgré tout, le stress de Grady diminua un peu.

Cependant, il eut une nouvelle secousse à ce moment-là, suffisamment forte pour qu'il entende les dernières poutres de la charpente encore en place se fissurer.

Lorsque cette secousse se termina, Grady commença alors à s'apprêter à gagner l'étage où il retrouverait Dearing pour qu'ils choisissent une issue sûre.

A la base de l'une des poutres de la charpente, une petite boule de fourrure grisâtre munie d'une longue queue touffue apparut pour courir le long de l'une des poutres fragilisées, s'arrêtant par intermittence pour regarder en contrebas.

Grady vit l'animal : Il s'agissait d'un _Sciurus variegatoides_ ou Écureuil multicolore. Curieux, le rongeur voulait se rapprocher pour mieux observer l'humain debout si près du grand dinosaure prédateur endormi. Que faisait-il là ? Pourquoi ?

Mais lorsque l'écureuil avança tout près de l'extrémité de la poutre, un morceau entier commença à se craqueler sous son poids pourtant maigre. Il fit volte-face en un seul mouvement et courut vers la base alors que le morceau se désolidarisait du reste, chutant droit vers l'I. rex, au grand dam de Grady.

_Crétin d'écureuil ! _Fut sa seule pensée à ce moment.

En atterrissant sur le haut du museau de l'Indominus, le morceau se brisa et la chimère grogna avant de bouger de la tête et d'entrouvrir lentement les yeux.

En faisant cela, elle se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait. Le sac avait disparu.

Elle releva vivement la tête et balaya la rotonde du regard jusqu'à poser ses yeux sur Grady, raide comme un piquet et le visage pâle.

En l'entendant gronder et en la voyant le regarder en retroussant les lèvres, Grady fit la chose qui lui sembla le plus raisonnable à faire sur le moment : Fuir.

Il attrapa alors son sac et courut à l'escalier, faisant un brusque écart sur le côté pour éviter un coup de queue, et commença à gravir les marches alors que la chimère se relevait.

Lorsqu'il fut presque parvenu au sommet, Grady entendit derrière lui un bruit visqueux et soudain, il ressentit une sensation brûlante sur le flanc gauche, le faisant grimacer de douleur.

En abaissant les yeux pour voir de quoi s'il s'agissait, il vit qu'une tache rouge se répandait sous son T-Shirt.

Bien que la langue de l'I. rex ne l'avait qu'effleuré, la pointe était cependant passée suffisamment près pour lui infliger une coupure longue de plusieurs centimètres.

Une fois parvenu au balcon, Grady tourna à droite et trouva Dearing assise contre un mur, les jambes repliées contre le torse et sanglotant.  
Malgré la proximité du danger, elle semblait être incapable de se relever et ses mains étaient tâchées de sang. A quelque pas d'elle, il y avait une dague à la lame ensanglanté et le corps sans vie d'Hamada.  
Choqué par la scène, Grady se demanda ce qui s'était passé mais l'Indominus rugissant dans son dos lui rappela l'urgence de la situation.

D'une main, il saisit le poignard et sa machette et de l'autre, il attrapa le bras de Dearing pour la relever en vitesse.

Mais lorsque Dearing vit en se retournant l'I. rex essayer de les atteindre avec sa langue, son bras échappa à Grady et elle se mit à détaler dans le couloir, le distançant alors qu'il mettait le poignard dans le sac.

L'Indominus ne pouvant les atteindre là où ils couraient, elle retira sa tête de la mezzanine et commença à se détourner du balcon.

Au bout du couloir, Dearing se retrouva face à un battant de porte tenant à l'oblique dans l'embrasure, barrant sa voie mais ayant vu une fenêtre brisée juste à côté, elle bondit par-dessus cette dernière et se retrouva à l'extérieur sur un balcon, juste devant un escalier en métal menant au toit et au-delà duquel elle vit la jungle. Grady sortit à son tour et la fit contourner l'escalier et une fois au bord du balcon, attrapa sa main pour l'enjoindre à sauter.

Ils atterrirent deux mètres plus bas presque en tombant sur les genoux mais entendant l'Indominus commencer à contourner le bâtiment, ils s'élancèrent vers le nord-ouest, les amenant à passer entre la piscine et la crête mais peu de temps après qu'ils aient dépassés la première, alors qu'ils courraient côté à côte au milieu d'une végétation dense au pied de grands arbres et que l'I. rex venait d'apparaître près du balcon d'où ils avaient sautés, le sol se déroba soudain sous eux.


	64. La chevauchée

En apercevant le Lac Épouvantable apparaître derrière un rideau d'arbres droit devant eux, Zach et Gray furent à la fois soulagés et inquiétés car ils venaient certes de retrouver leur chemin mais ils craignirent de poser à nouveau le regard sur le charnier.  
Cependant la piste qui descendait du vieux Centre des Visiteurs ne rejoignait celle contournant le lac qu'au niveau de la Chaise du Diable, à l'est du charnier.  
Ils ne revirent donc pas ce dernier et ils eurent tôt fait de perdre le lac de vue car Rossinante galopait vite sur la route sinueuse.

Se souvenant que le terrain était dégagé et en pente douce entre le lac et le village, Gray suggéra à son frère de quitter la piste un peu loin et de couper à travers champ afin de rejoindre la civilisation plus rapidement. Zach approuva l'idée et au lieu d'emprunter le tournant de la piste, ils encouragèrent Rossinante à ralentir et continuèrent tout droit, en trottant entre les fourrés et les buissons.

En contrebas des rebords peu élevés de l'ancien volcan que constituait le Lac Épouvantable, ils virent un vallon herbeux.

Quittant la moiteur de la jungle, Rossinante y descendit et commença à remonter la pente opposée. Quand ils furent proche du haut de cette dernière, Zach tira sur les rennes et ils s'arrêtèrent pour contempler une dernière fois l'ouest de la Réserve d'un air amer tout en regardant le Sibo avec méfiance, avant de se détourner et de se lancer dans un ultime galop jusqu'aux portes du village safari, à l'ombre de la Cordillère Occidentale.

Durant toute leur chevauchée, ils n'avaient rencontré aucun dinosaure et le fait de trouver les pentes herbeuses au nord du village désertes les perturba.

Mais en arrivant à portée de voix du village, ils se rendirent compte en demandant vainement s'il y avait quelqu'un que les dinosaures n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir abandonné la zone.

— C'est désert. Constata Zach.

Ils longèrent alors le village silencieux, cherchant un portail et revinrent alors près du passage canadien qu'ils avaient emprunté au tout début du safari.  
Cet aménagement étant conçu pour empêcher les animaux de passer, y compris les chevaux, il devait exister un autre passage, un portail, que les gardes montés empruntaient pour entrer et sortir de la Réserve.

Les Mitchell le trouvèrent plus à l'est, non loin du Bosquet des Géants et d'où des chants et des barrissements leur provinrent de plus bas en altitude, venant des champs au centre même de l'île.

Les garçons tentèrent d'ouvrir le portail mais sans badge magnétique ou clé, celui-ci resta bloqué et le courant circulant toujours, tenter d'escalader la haute clôture électrique fut une idée qu'ils chassèrent immédiatement de leur esprit, sans compter le fait que cela aurait impliqué qu'ils abandonnent Rossinante dans la Réserve, un acte ingrat envers celle qui leur a permis de gagner la relative sécurité des abords du village, loin de la zone écumée par les métriacanthosaures, le grand dinosaure blanc ou les mercenaires.

Surveillant le portail, il y avait deux caméras qui, ayant détectés du mouvement en marge de leurs champs, s'étaient braquées sur eux peu après qu'ils aient tenté d'ouvrir la porte.

Tandis que Rossinante, tenue d'une renne par Gray, broutait insouciante juste à côté d'eux, Zach ressortit la carte et la déplia devant son frère.

— Vu qu'on ne peut pas entrer dans le village, il faut qu'on tente notre chance ailleurs.

Il vit qu'au niveau du Rio Iris, un pont était supposé enjamber une gorge à environ un kilomètre de l'endroit qui correspondait actuellement au Lagon.

— Tu vois le pont là ? Pointa-il à son frère. C'est là qu'on va maintenant.

Zach aida son frère à se remettre en selle puis s'avança en direction de l'une des caméras et garda la carte ouverte devant elle, y pointant à plusieurs reprises de son index le pont qui enjambait la gorge au nord-ouest de Burroughs, indiquant à quiconque regardant ou qui allait regarder les images de surveillance qu'ils allaient se rendre là-bas.

Il remonta sur la jument et ils prirent dans un premier temps la direction du nord-est, vers une longue bande forestière, de manière à contourner le Bosquet des Géants avant de sortir de la jungle aux abords d'une lagune proche de la lisière.

Cependant, alors qu'ils avaient une fenêtre sur les champs centraux depuis la clairière où ils avaient vus leur première harde de dryosaures, ils entendirent le vrombissement d'un hélicoptère se rapprochant.

Celui-ci, un hélicoptère vert sombre arborant les cinq étoiles blanches de la Garde grise sur ses portières, apparut peu après, et ajouté au bruit des moteurs, il y avait aussi celui d'une musique forte et sonore, jouée à l'intérieur de l'appareil, dont Zach reconnut les paroles, celles de _Paint it Black_ des Rolling Stones.  
Il passa si près d'eux et le bruit était si fort que Rossinante se serait emballée si Zach ne l'avait pas immédiatement calmée.  
A bord de l'appareil, Gray vit des hommes de la Garde Grise, armés de pied en cap, ainsi que, fixée sur le côté gauche de l'habitacle, une mitrailleuse.

Se demandant si les gardes avaient retrouvés le dinosaure blanc, ils regardèrent l'hélicoptère passer et une fois Rossinante calmée, ils descendirent vers les champs centraux mais à peine furent-ils parvenus au bord même de la lisière que Zach tira soudainement sur les rennes en entendant le bruit de pas lourds sur leur gauche.  
Deux apatosaures vinrent de cette direction, ouvrant la marche du cortège gigantesque qui s'était constitué pendant tout le début de l'après-midi.

Les herbivores de l'ouest de la Réserve et de l'Étreinte s'étaient rassemblés en grands nombres au pied de l'arc méridional de la vallée susmentionnée jusqu'à former un troupeau gigantesque où les différentes espèces se mélangeaient parfois.  
En plus des apatosaures, ils virent entre-autres une petite dizaine de tricératops, une trentaine de parasaurolophus, autant de gallimimus, plus d'une vingtaine de corythosaures, une quinzaine de pachycéphalosaures, un petit groupe de thérizinosaures en queue de file et trottant au milieu et sous les autres pour certains, des dryosaures, des avimimus et des yinlong en grands nombres… Au milieu et à l'arrière, les longs cous de deux mamenchisaures se dressaient haut au-dessus des autres herbivores.

A la fois stupéfaits et sur leurs gardes, les garçons laissèrent l'avant du troupeau passer devant eux et rapidement, leurs oreilles commencèrent à bourdonner à cause du concert assourdissant de mugissements, de jappements poussés par les petits collés à leurs mères, et d'appels qui emplissaient l'air.

Derrière les animaux qui passaient devant eux, les Mitchell virent passer deux marauders de la Garde grise, roulant vers le nord.  
Comme l'hélicoptère qu'ils avaient vus quelques minutes plus tôt, ils étaient pourvus d'armes lourdes, consistant en un canon monté sur une plateforme rotative munie en son centre d'une trappe permettant au servant de manier l'arme debout à l'intérieur du véhicule dans toutes les directions possibles en la faisant coulisser le long du pourtour de la plateforme.  
A l'intérieur de ces canons étaient insérés des projectiles dont les garçons ne virent que l'extrémité pointue et crochetée, comme celle d'un harpon.  
Ils en déduisirent rapidement que ces deux véhicules et l'hélicoptère devaient faire partie d'un même groupe de chasse, envoyé tuer le dinosaure blanc.

Avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de leur faire signe, le corps énorme d'un parasaurolophus leur boucha la vue et quand il fut passé, Zach et Gray virent que les marauders n'étaient plus là.

S'apercevant qu'ils ne pouvaient contourner les herbivores en passant derrière eux étant donné que la horde semblait s'étirer sur des centaines de mètres, ils trottèrent vers l'avant, passant au milieu d'une bande étroite entre les arbres et les dinosaures.

Ils furent presque revenus au niveau des deux apatosaures en tête quand ils aperçurent qu'au bord du point d'eau situé droit devant eux, la queue d'un ankylosaure se balançait dangereusement en direction du troupeau en approche.

Se désaltérant jusque-là tranquillement, le dinosaure cuirassé ne voulait pas que l'on s'approche de lui, craignant qu'on ne le chasse de l'eau.

Les apatosaures comprirent le message et s'écartèrent un peu mais l'ankylosaure continua sa démarche d'intimidation et l'espace que les sauropodes avaient laissés entre eux et l'ankylosaure était si insuffisant qu'en passant entre, Rossinante aurait reçue un coup de masse en plein poitrail, la tuant sur le coup et désarçonnant ses cavaliers.

Ainsi, ils firent demi-tour, cherchant une ouverture au milieu du troupeau.

Craignant les cornes des premiers, les piquants des seconds et le tempérament fort irritable des troisièmes, ils évitèrent les cératopsiens, les thyréophores (*) et les pachycéphalosaures, regardant plutôt du côté des becs de canard et des petits herbivores bipèdes, de nature généralement plus placide.  
Cependant ces derniers avançaient de manière si serrée que Rossinante aurait eu énormément de mal à se faufiler entre eux, sans compter le fait que la proximité d'autant de grands dinosaures herbivores la rendait nerveuse et qu'elle aurait beaucoup hésité à faire quoique ce soit ses cavaliers lui auraient demandé de faire.

Ils arrivèrent au niveau du mamenchisaure qui marchait au centre et remarquèrent qu'il n'y avait aucun animal ne les séparait de lui de leur côté tandis que de l'autre, il n'y avait que quelques dryosaures et jeunes gallimimus au milieu desquels Rossinante pouvait aisément passer.

Zach observa un instant le mouvement du mamenchisaure et des animaux autour avant d'intimer Rossinante d'avancer.

Celle-ci hésita un peu, mordant son mord et émit un petit hennissement nerveux mais malgré tout, elle se lança au trot entre les pattes du mamenchisaure, menaçant de piétiner les yinlong qui marchaient à ce niveau et ils passèrent sous le ventre énorme du sauropode. De l'autre côté, les dryosaures et les gallimimus s'écartèrent brusquement en voyant le cheval débouler.

La jument et ses cavaliers sortirent enfin du troupeau et ils parcoururent une vingtaine de mètres en ligne droite avant de tourner bride sur leur droite et de longer la horde à distance respectable.

Ils finirent par la dépasser et se dirigèrent alors à plein galop vers une crête à l'est.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à son sommet, à environ six cent mètres au sud-ouest de la volière de la rivière qui se dressait derrière eux, et de leur position leurs regards portèrent loin, au-delà des limites méridionales de la Réserve et du Rio Iris, jusqu'au Plateau Méridional et ses vallées étroites au sud-ouest et l'océan au sud-est.  
Entre les deux, leur champ de vision comprenait également Burroughs et le Lagon.

— La Cité. Reconnut Zach. On est presque en sécurité.

Ils regardaient avec un certain espoir Burroughs et sa vallée accueillante pendant quelques instants puis reprirent leur route, en direction de la piste qui menait au pont.

* * *

**Annotations :**

(*) Thyréophore : Un des trois sous-ordres de dinosaures ornithischiens (« à bassin d'oiseau »). Signifie littéralement « qui porte un bouclier» en grec. Parmi eux figurent principalement les stegosauriens et les ankylosauriens.


	65. Piégés

Lorsque Dearing et Grady reprirent leurs esprits après la chute soudaine qu'ils avaient vécus, ils virent tout autour d'eux les parois rocheuses ruisselantes d'une petite caverne. Une sensation de froid les saisit et c'est en bougeant leurs membres qu'ils se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient tombés dans de l'eau.

La caverne entière était inondée et à l'endroit juste sous le trou par lequel ils avaient chutés, il y en avait environ un mètre cinquante, une profondeur suffisante pour les avoir empêchés de s'écraser contre le fond.  
A l'endroit où ils s'étaient échoués, à mi-chemin entre le cœur de la salle et sa périphérie, elle était moindre et le niveau d'eau n'était que de vingt-cinq centimètres.

En se retournant sur le dos, Grady vit le trou et évalua la distance qui le séparait de la surface de l'eau a à peine six mètres.  
Il n'était non pas situé au-dessus même du milieu de la caverne mais plus proche de la paroi opposée.

Le soigneur balaya du regard le reste de cette dernière.

Elle n'était pas très étendue, une trentaine de mètres carrés tout au plus et Grady ne vit aucune entrée de tunnel menant à d'autres salles, les passages s'étant refermés à la suite d'éboulements.

Il regarda alors les parois et vit qu'en certains endroits, de grosses racines noueuses avaient réussis à percer la roche pour s'étendre dans la caverne mais elles étaient trop hautes pour qu'ils puissent s'y agripper en sautant et s'en servir de prises.

Même si ils y seraient parvenus, ils auraient été incapables d'atteindre le trou dans le plafond.

Grady leva les yeux vers celui-ci et écouta attentivement pendant de longs instants. Aucun bruit autre que celui du chant des oiseaux et du bruissement des feuilles lui parvenant, il se détendit.

— Je crois qu'elle ne nous a pas retrouvés. Confia-il à voix basse à Dearing.

Elle ne répondit rien et se contenta de fixer d'un air patraque l'eau dans laquelle ils étaient assis.

Sachant qu'elle était encore perturbée par ce qui s'était passé avec Hamada au Centre, il lui demanda des précisions à ce sujet.

— Il m'a forcé à le poignarder. Répondit-elle lorsqu'il lui posa la question.

— Forcé ? Comment ça ? Demanda-il, sans aucun soupçon de jugement dans sa voix cependant.

— Il m'a supplié de l'achever. Je n'ai pas voulu le faire alors il a guidé la lame vers son cœur.

Dearing se mit à pleurer.

— Je n'ai pas eu la force pour l'en empêcher. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai tué un homme. Ajouta-elle. Les autres voudront me faire la peau quand ils l'apprendront.

Dans un geste consolateur, Grady vint s'agenouiller face à elle pour poser doucement ses mains sur ses les épaules.

— Hé. Hé. Respire un coup. Lui dit-il en l'enjoignant à le regarder dans les yeux. Tu ne l'as pas tué de ton plein gré et rassures-toi, les autres gardes comprendront. On en reparlera quand sera de retour en sécurité. Maintenant, essayons de trouver un moyen de sortir de ce trou à rats.

Dearing sécha ses larmes et hocha de la tête. Grady se leva pour à nouveau étudier la caverne.

En regardant plus attentivement, Grady nota qu'un renfoncement avait été creusé dans l'une des parois non loin du trou et qu'à son extrémité supérieure, ce renfoncement rencontrait le plafond de la grotte.

Son sac était échoué à quelque pas d'eux mais sa carabine n'était visible nulle part.

— As-tu vu ma carabine ? Demanda-il en se retournant vers Dearing. J'ai dû la perdre en haut.

L'obscurité s'abattit soudainement dans la caverne. Quelque chose s'était interposé entre la lumière du jour et l'ouverture et Dearing avait soudain écarquillé les yeux de terreur. En tournant la tête vers le trou dans le plafond, Grady tourna sut pourquoi.  
Sans un bruit, l'I. rex était venue pencher sa tête au-dessus du trou, de manière à mieux les observer lui et Dearing, les regardant de son œil vert.

— Oh merde… Souffla Grady.

Lui et Dearing vinrent se plaquer dos à la paroi la plus éloignée du trou et l'I. rex introduit alors son museau dans ce dernier du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Elle ouvrit ses mâchoires de manière à laisser sortir sa longue langue noire aux reflets violacés. Tel un serpent qui glisserait dans l'air, elle descendit lentement dans la caverne, laissant les deux humains piégés regarder les longues papilles linguales en forme d'épines et orientées vers l'arrière qui recouvraient la face dorsale des cinquante premiers centimètres de la langue.

Mais ne pouvant être projetée à six mètres de la gueule, cette dernière ne put être dardée que jusqu'au milieu de la caverne et ne pouvant atteindre les humains, l'I. rex la fit revenir à l'intérieur de sa gueule avant de refermer cette dernière et d'ensuite la sortir du trou.

Grady et Dearing pensèrent alors qu'il leur suffisait maintenant plus que d'attendre l'arrivée d'une minute à l'autre des gardes mais leur soulagement fut de courte durée cependant et disparut dès qu'ils virent la chimère passer une main dans le trou et la refermer autour d'un pan du plafond avant d'arracher un bloc de roche de la taille d'une valise et de le laisser tomber.  
En se rendant compte qu'elle agrandissait le trou, Grady et Dearing furent frappés de terreur mais ayant déjà reculés au maximum, ils durent se résoudre à regarder les blocs de roche tomber les uns après les autres en soulevant de grosses gerbes d'eau.

Lorsque le trou fut suffisamment agrandi, l'Indominus y passa sa tête et les regarda droit dans les yeux pendant un instant, pénétrant leurs regards et comptant les faire flancher sous la peur, puis ouvrit grand la gueule jusqu'à un point où le mouvement effectué sembla irréaliste car tout comme chez un boa s'apprêtant à saisir une proie, les deux demi-mâchoires inférieures s'élargirent de manière si considérable qu'elles se disjoignirent et ne laissèrent plus qu'un ligament flexible à l'extrémité antérieure.  
Ainsi elle leur fit découvrir non seulement toutes ses dents mais aussi son palais garni en abondance de spicules (*) l'aidant à acheminer la nourriture vers l'entrée du pharynx ainsi que l'ouverture au milieu du fond de la mâchoire inférieure à l'entrée de laquelle la langue reposait.  
Celle-ci se déploya à nouveau, s'étirant à partir de cette ouverture et revint dans la caverne.

Grady dégaina alors sa machette et vint se placer devant Dearing, prêt à contrer la langue qui cette fois-ci était en mesure de les atteindre.

Lorsque la langue fut à un mètre cinquante de lui, il leva la lame et s'élança pour asséner un coup mais elle évita ce dernier et alors que le soigneur préparait sa prochaine attaque, elle se rétracta soudain de plusieurs mètres avant de revenir riposter.

En effectuant un mouvement rapide et violent de balayage au niveau des jambes de Grady, elle le fit tomber et le soigneur s'assomma en heurtant le sol rocheux.

Le soigneur neutralisé, la langue se rapprocha inexorablement de Dearing et tentant de lui échapper, celle-ci se mit à longer la paroi mais en un éclair, la langue vint s'enrouler autour du mollet de Dearing à la manière d'un tentacule et la fit tomber sur le côté avant de commencer à le traîner en direction de la paroi opposée.

Dearing eut beau se débattre, les papilles épineuses ne firent que davantage s'enfoncer dans sa chair, lui soulevant un cri de douleur mais alors que son visage allait bientôt sombrer sous l'eau, elle parvint à attraper du bout des doigts le manche de la machette reposant à côté du corps inconscient de Grady et referma son emprise dessus.

Elle essaya de se relever afin de donner des coups vains en direction de la langue mais tirée vers la bouche monstrueuse ouverte au-dessus d'elle, Dearing se retrouva suspendue à l'envers.

Ne voulant pas finir ainsi, elle rassembla toute l'adrénaline en elle puis releva son buste et dans le même mouvement, asséna dans un cri la langue d'un coup si puissant que la lame s'enfonça jusqu'au milieu de l'organe.

La langue menaçait de céder si l'I. rex ne se dépêchait pas de ramener Dearing entre ses mâchoires mais alors que ses pieds n'étaient plus qu'à quelques dizaines de centimètres du museau de la chimère, Dearing recommença à l'opération et parvint à abattre la machette au même niveau que le coup précédent.

Cette fois-ci, la langue se trancha net sous le passage de la lame et Dearing retomba dans l'eau un peu plus de cinq mètres plus bas tandis que l'I. rex ramenait ce qui restait de sa langue tout en geignant de douleur.  
Cette perte l'énerva et elle s'empressa alors de détruire ce qui restait du plafond.

Dearing refit surface, toujours la machette à la main, et évitant les morceaux de roche en train de tomber, revint vers Grady pour le tirer en sécurité contre la même paroi où ils se tenaient plus tôt.

Alors que son compagnon regagnait peu à peu conscience, Dearing enleva en grimaçant le bout de langue enroulé autour de son mollet ensanglanté et le jeta au loin.

Pendant ce temps, l'Indominus parvint à introduire dans la caverne tout l'avant de son corps jusqu'aux membres antérieurs, qui reposaient de manière peu assurée contre les parois, comme si la chimère craignait qu'elles ne s'effondrent sous son poids et qu'elle tombe tête la première dans la caverne pour y rester coincée.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Grady fut surpris de voir Dearing se tenant debout derrière lui, haletante et pointant la lame de la machette tâchée de sang en direction de l'Indominus qui leur rugissait dessus furieusement alors que du sang giclait de sa langue sectionnée. Déduisant que c'était Dearing qui lui avait infligé ça, Grady ne put s'empêcher de la regarder avec des yeux ébahis, impressionné par le courage dont elle faisait preuve dans cette situation désespérée.

Au milieu des cris de colère et de frustration de l'Indominus, ils commencèrent à entendre comme le vrombissement d'un hélicoptère suivit d'une musique forte, celle d'une chanson de rock.

Lorsque le son leur parvint plus distinctement alors que l'I. rex avait cessé de rugir pour se retirer du trou et écouter avec attention, ils entendirent des paroles.  
Elles disaient :

_I wanna see it painted black, painted black  
__Black as night, black as coal  
__I wanna see the sun, blotted out from the sky  
__I wanna see it painted, painted, painted, painted black_

Les gardes étaient enfin arrivés et effrayée par les bruits de l'hélicoptère, l'Indominus prit la fuite.

Peu après la musique s'interrompit et les bruits produits par l'hélicoptère s'estompèrent peu à peu dans la minute qui suivit.

Normalement, le groupe de chasse devait être aussi constitué de véhicules mais on avait dû signaler aux gardes que Dearing et Grady se trouvaient dans le Centre.  
Or ces deux derniers s'étant retrouvés dans cette caverne non répertoriée, ils cherchèrent alors à renseigner leur localisation.

En saisissant le sac, une crainte s'empara d'eux, crainte qui se confirma lorsque Dearing nota que son portable était tout humide et elle eut beau tenter de l'allumer, l'appareil ne répondit pas.

— Il a pris l'eau… Se rendit-elle compte avec horreur.

— Et la radio aussi. Ajouta Grady qui avait fait de même avec cette dernière.

N'ayant plus de moyen de communication, ils s'échangèrent un regard angoissé.

— Merde… Jura Dearing. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

Ils étaient piégés dans cette caverne sans aucun moyen d'en sortir.

X

Etant parvenus au vieux Centre des Visiteurs, Laurence mit en pause la lecture du morceau musical sur son Ipod rangé dans un portoir près du tableau de bords puis elle et les trois gardes qui l'accompagnaient, Benedek, Holmund, une Suédoise, et Sunsin, un Coréen, balayèrent la jungle à la recherche d'une grande forme blanchâtre.

Comme prévu, ils avaient suivis l'évolution du signal émis par la balise de Verplancke et lorsque celui-ci s'était fixé aux points de coordonnées correspondant à l'emplacement exact du Centre des Visiteurs de Jurassic Park, ils surent que l'I. rex s'était arrêté là et le sms envoyé par Dearing à la salle de contrôle leur avait confirmé la présence de la chimère dans les ruines.  
Cependant, ils ignoraient ce qu'il était advenu exactement d'Hamada puisque la caméra de son casque vint à court de batterie avant même que l'I. rex n'atteigne le Centre.  
Peut-être que Grady et Dearing le savaient mais ces derniers n'étaient visibles nulle part et n'avait pas montré des signes de vie depuis.

Le _Pegasus_ s'arrêta au-dessus de centre et ne voyant rien parmi les ruines de la rotonde, il commença à décrire des cercles de plus en plus grands autour des ruines, survolant la zone presque au ras de la cime des arbres.

— Allez montre-toi… S'impatienta le Coréen en tapotant de ses doigts le haut du Minigun.

Ils continuèrent les recherches ainsi pendant quelques minutes et alors que les marauders étaient à environ un kilomètre du centre, les feuilles se mirent à tomber en abondance des arbres alors que les troncs vibraient.

Craignant hautement la cause derrière ce mouvement, Brunet fit arrêter les marauders au milieu d'un endroit dégagé pour protéger les véhicules d'éventuelles chutes d'arbres.

Il vint un grondement, d'abord sourd, puis croissant, un roulement de bruit fracassant aux échos prolongés. Puis la terre trembla.

* * *

**Annotations :**

(*) Petites structures épineuses


	66. Le moment où la terre se mit à trembler

La secousse tellurique, d'une durée de deux minutes et seize secondes, marquait une intensité de sept sur l'échelle de Richter.  
Avec une telle intensité, la terre bouge tellement qu'un homme a des difficultés à se tenir debout et dans la moitié nord de l'île, tous furent précipités avec force sur le sol tandis çà et là, des arbres oscillèrent et, peu après, commencèrent à tomber, créant en certains endroits des obstacles de plusieurs mètres de hauteur difficilement franchissables et en d'autres, y compris dans le sud dans l'île, s'effondrant sur les clôtures, interrompant le courant électrique ou bien pire, créant des brèches.  
Le Limes résista bien aux assauts des quelques arbres qui lui tombèrent dessus mais son intégrité fut définitivement comprise lorsque deux glissements de terrain, un au niveau des marches septentrionales de la Réserve et l'autre dans les collines à l'est de l'Étreinte, emportèrent des portions entières de l'ouvrage.

Ce qui restait de San Fernandez et du complexe des visiteurs de Jurassic Park se mirent à osciller comme des jouets branlants et une demi-minute après la fin du séisme, les bâtiments en ruines commencèrent à s'écrouler.  
Tout dégringola à la fois : les murs qui s'effondraient, les plafonds qui s'affaissaient, de gros blocs de pierre ou de béton qui dégringolaient avec fracas dans la jungle.

Même dans le cas où l'I. rex ne se serait pas réveillée lors de son opération et aurait été remise dans son enclos, les événements survenus le même jour lui aurait laissé l'occasion de s'échapper car des pans de la paroi rocheuse du cirque délimitant l'enclos se détachèrent et vinrent s'effondrer sur la plateforme où se trouvait la grue de nourrissage, plateforme qui dégringola dans l'enclos en formant avec les pans effondrés, un éboulis que la chimère aurait pu gravir pour passer outre le haut mur de béton à présent émietté et fissuré suite au tremblement de terre.

X

A mi-chemin entre la crête d'où ils avaient vus Burroughs et le pont, Zach et Gray sentirent les jambes de Rossinante flageoler sous eux et déconcertée, la jument émit un hennissement demi-paniqué.

— Oh ! La calma Zach en lui tapotant l'encolure.

Gray lui pointa alors les palmiers oscillants d'un bosquet voisin et de derrière eux, au nord, des mugissements et autres appels paniqués leur parvinrent.

La crainte d'être à nouveau pris dans un troupeau en panique prit les garçons et Zach donna alors un puissant coup de talon dans les reins de leur monture qui se cabra un peu avant de s'élancer à plein galop.

X

Dans Burroughs, visiteurs, employés et animaux avaient été pris de panique rien qu'en entendant le Sibo gronder au loin ainsi qu'en ressentant la secousse qui les faisait tous chanceler.

Les murs commencèrent à s'émietter et les bâtiments de constitution légère s'effondrèrent en partie, quelques-uns entièrement, puis ce fut au tour de certaines des constructions en pierre ou en béton de commencer à céder face à l'assaut du séisme.

Certains murs cédèrent, s'effondrant avec fracas et emmenant avec eux une partie de la charpente et du toit qu'ils supportaient, piégeant sous les gravats ceux qui n'eurent pas le temps de sortir ou de s'abriter sous un meuble.

Des statues tombèrent des toits ou des socles sur lesquelles elles trônaient, allant se fracasser en mille morceaux en tombant sur le sol, ou pire sur les malheureux qui ne parvinrent pas à s'éloigner à temps de leur zone de chute comme dans le cas de cette touriste dont le hurlement de terreur fut coupé court lorsque la tête décapitée de l'un des giraffatitans de pierre atterrit sur elle, la tuant sur le coup.

L'Administration ne fut pas épargnée non plus car un morceau de l'extrémité du promontoire sur lequel elle reposait se désolidarisa du reste, emportant avec une petite partie du bâtiment dont l'héliport dans une cascade de rochers et de gravats, laissant des ouvertures béantes à la place des pièces qui s'y trouvaient.

Par chance, tous ceux qui se trouvaient à ce niveau s'étaient éloignés des bords du promontoire pour gagner plutôt l'atrium et la tour et aucune victime ne fut à déplorer de ce côté.

X

Au sein de la salle de contrôle, les dégâts furent beaucoup plus limités car on avait pris soin de concevoir la pièce à ce qu'elle résiste aux pires éléments qui soient mais effrayés, certains étaient quand mêmes allés se mettre à couvert sous leurs bureaux en attendant que ça se passe.

— _Attention ! Protocole Exil enclenché._ Déclara la voix synthétique d'un ton si calme qu'il en était glaçant. _Tous les visiteurs et employés non-habilités sont priés de revenir à Burroughs pour se préparer à une évacuation générale de l'île. Ceci n'est pas un exercice. _

La nouvelle fut transmise à tous via les haut-parleurs répartis dans le parc ou par sms aux employés mais la confusion régnant suite au tremblement de terre, la plupart étaient débordés et l'évacuation eut grand peine à s'organiser.

Sur l'un des écrans, on vit sur une carte les navires de la flotte d'_Ogen_ naviguant vers l'île amorcer une manœuvre de demi-tour tandis que sur une retransmission de l'écran d'affichage du terminal de Caldera, toutes les traversées figurèrent désormais comme annulées.

Quelques instants plus tard, la radio se mit à crachoter.

— _Contrôle ? C'est Alana. _Dit la voix d'une guide. _Je suis avec un groupe de visiteurs au sommet d'une colline au nord du comptoir de la jungle. Envoyez-un hélico nous chercher s'il vous plaît. Les gens commencent à vraiment paniquer !_

— Combien êtes-vous, Alana ? Lui demanda Cruthers

— _Une douzaine._

— Le _Pegasus_ est en mission. Rappela Harriman. On ne peut pas le rappeler.

— Il n'est pas le seul appareil sur l'île. Fit Masrani. Quel est le statut des hélicoptères de tourisme ?

— Etant donné les troubles dans le nord, les tours ont été annulés et ils sont cloués au sol. Répondit Cruthers.

— Bien. Attribuez un agent de sécurité à chacun des appareils et envoyez-les le plus rapidement possible à leur position. Ordonna Masrani.

— Entendu, Monsieur.

Masrani saisit une oreillette et se l'installa.

— Alana ? C'est Monsieur Masrani. Déclara-il. De l'aide est en route.

— _Merci infiniment, monsieur. _

Distrait par de multiples rapports d'anomalies de confinement un peu partout dans l'île, Harriman ne nota pas immédiatement celui provenant du portail de la trouée au Limes.

Lorsqu'il le vit, le technicien voulut immédiatement s'enquérir de ce qu'il s'agissait étant donné sa proximité avec les alentours du Vieux Centre vers lequel l'I. rex rôdait.

Sur la retransmission des images d'une caméra de surveillance, il vit la chimère, en train de frapper violemment de la tête le même portail par lequel elle avait pénétré dans la Réserve plus tôt.


	67. Cigognes de l'Enfer

— _Nous avons les yeux sur la cible, au portail de la trouée._ Informa-il les gardes.

— Entendu. Répondit Laurence.

Le _Pegasus_ prit la direction du portail mentionné et y arriva quelques instants plus tard.

Les gardes trouvèrent les battants du portail grands ouverts et partiellement déformés à l'endroit où l'I. rex avait chargé.

En passant au-dessus, l'hélicoptère se trouva face au Mont Sibo et Benedek sortit sa tête de l'habitacle pour regarder le volcan.

— Grand Dieu… Souffla-il.

Le volcan ne grondait plus mais à son sommet, le dôme de lave solidifiée fut comme pris de convulsions et il explosa, libérant un nuage noir et brûlant de tephras et projetant des débris tout autour.

S'ensuivit le staccato des explosions de lave, et le nuage en ébullition rougeoya en son cœur alors que tout autour du volcan, la terre s'ouvrait, et de profonds puits et crevasses jaillirent de la fumée et des vapeurs.

Des bombes volcaniques commencèrent à fendre le ciel, allant s'écraser sur les pentes ainsi qu'au milieu de La Petite Gorgoroth qui allait bientôt devenir pareille à son homonyme de fiction. D'autres projectiles atterrirent eux dans les zones forestières au nord-ouest du centre thermal et à l'ouest du Colisée de l'I. rex, y allumant des débuts d'incendies.

Une pluie de cendres tombait.

Alors que Laurence contemplait l'éruption avec beaucoup d'appréhension, Holmund aperçut l'Indominus entre le feuillage des arbres, courant dans la jungle.

— A treize heures ! Cria-elle.

Voyant que l'Indominus allait vers le nord, Benedek ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter sur un ton mi dédaigneux mi concerné :

— La sombre conne… Elle va en direction du volcan.

Soudain l'I. rex bifurqua vers le sud-est en direction d'une ligne de crête partant de l'arc nord de l'Étreinte et orientée selon un axe nord-ouest sud-est.  
De leur position, les gardes pouvaient aisément voir les arceaux d'une volière malgré la brume dans lesquels ils étaient noyés.

— Attends, elle bifurque vers la volière des quetzals…

Ils virent l'Indominus tourner la tête durant sa course pour leur adresser un puissant rugissement dissuasif.

— Fumons-là ! Rugit le Coréen.

Il chargea le _Minigun_ et commencer à tirer, visant l'Indominus à travers le feuillage épais.

Après avoir tiré une première salve, le garde attendit, scrutant la jungle, et quand il vit que l'I. rex courait toujours, il se maudit lui-même et tira une autre salve mais chaque tir manqua sa cible de seulement quelques mètres.

L'I. rex réapparut au niveau d'une petite zone clairsemée en pente douce, traversée en son centre par une piste en terre, menant droit vers un petit cirque d'origine volcanique recouvert par la brume, et dont l'entièreté avait été englobée dans le quart de sphère que constituait la volière des quetzalcoatlus.

Bien que d'une hauteur de quatre-vingt-onze mètres (près de deux fois moins que la volière de la Cartago) et d'une surface de quatre hectares, la Volière des Quetzalcoatlus restait malgré tout une structure imposante depuis le niveau du sol et à l'instar de l'autre volière, un maillage étroit s'étendait par-dessus les barreaux de métal arrangés horizontalement vis-à-vis des gigantesques arceaux constituant l'essentiel de la charpente.  
A l'endroit où la piste rencontrait les parois de la volière à l'entrée du cirque, il y avait un long sas, emprunté d'ordinaire par les véhicules d'entretien.

L'I. rex s'arrêta juste devant, craignant de se blesser en chargeant le portail extérieur du sas mais surtout quelque peu effrayée par les cris paniqués et stridents des ptérosaures, affolés par l'éruption et abandonnés là à leur sort.  
Parfois l'un des reptiles volants venait s'agripper brutalement aux parois pour crier vainement avant de repartir aussitôt vers l'intérieur.  
Ainsi à découvert et sa route entravée, la chimère représentait désormais une cible facile pour les armes du _Pegasus_.

— Personne ne tire ! Somma Laurence cependant. Manquerait plus à ce qu'on fasse évader les Quetzal…

— _Pegasus. Nous venons de passer le Limes._ Leur annonça Brunet._ Nous serons bientôt là._

Environ deux minutes s'écoulèrent où l'I. rex et les gardes à bord du _Pegasus_ se regardèrent en chien de faïence.

Quand la première marchait nerveusement le long de la volière, tentant de se dérober, le _Pegasus_ la suivait aussitôt et venait se placer au-dessus de sa trajectoire prévue.

Pendant ce temps, alors qu'un panache grand et menaçant s'élevait du Sibo, le ciel devint noir comme en pleine nuit et les premiers éclairs zébrèrent les nuages en ébullition.  
Il avait plu plus tôt ; la jungle était imprégnée d'humidité, l'air sursaturé de moiteur. Toutes les conditions se trouvaient réunies pour un orage électrique.

Suivant la piste, les marauders finirent par émerger de l'ombre des arbres et s'avancèrent à découvert, ne s'arrêtant qu'à cent mètres de l'Indominus, chacun des véhicules d'un côté de la piste.

Tandis que les chauffeurs faisaient gronder les moteurs pour dissuader la chimère d'avancer, des archers vinrent se positionner en lieu et place des servants ainsi qu'à côté des marauders.

Ils mirent en joue l'Indominus et commandant ces derniers, Darbinian s'apprêtaient à donner l'ordre de tirer. Dans le même marauder qu'elle, Brunet, installé à l'avant, avait le regard braqué sur l'I. rex.

— Feu ! Ordonna-il.

Darbinian relaya l'ordre et les arcs chantèrent mais au moment où les flèches allaient marquer leur cible, l'I. rex s'aplatit soudainement au sol et tourna la tête en direction de la volière, de manière à protéger sa tête et ses points faibles des tirs.

Les flèches vinrent hérisser son dos mais ce ne fut pas pour autant qu'elles s'enfoncèrent suffisamment, empêchant le venin de pénétrer son organisme.

— Tu veux jouer à ce jeu-là ? Dit Brunet. Alors on va jouer…

Il saisit la radio pour communiquer un ordre au _Pegasus_ et juste après, le lance-harpons tira et un trait de près d'un mètre cinquante de long vint s'enfoncer dans l'épaule de la chimère, lui soulevant un cri de douleur.

— Celle-là était pour Katashi ! Lança Laurence avec hargne.

Voulant éviter de recevoir un autre trait, l'I. rex se remit en mouvement mais acculée et blessée, elle commença à haleter de panique en regardant avec effroi l'hélicoptère.

— Ah ! T'es baisée, hein ?! T'es baisée ! La railla Sunsin. Et au fait, t'as perdu ta langue ? Ajouta-il en notant que cette dernière avait été coupée.

Tandis qu'on rechargeait le lance-harpons, l'Indominus essuya une seconde volée de flèches et une fois encore, elle s'aplatit et laissa les flèches se ficher dans sa peau dure, dans le cas où elles ne se contentaient pas de juste ricocher contre.

Les archers encochèrent alors une troisième flèche mais soudain, avant que le _Pegasus_ ne puisse tirer, l'I. rex se releva et s'élança furieusement dans leur direction.

En un peu plus de trois secondes, elle couvrit la moitié de la distance la séparant des véhicules mais avant que les archers pris au dépourvu ne s'apprêtent à appuyer sur la détente des canons, elle braqua violemment à la surprise de tous et fit demi-tour, fonçant droit vers le sas.

Bénéficiant de la force accumulée lors sa lancée, l'I. rex chargea tête en avant et enfonça le portail externe sans peine avant de disparaître dans le brouillard, au grand dam des gardes qui regardèrent d'un air horrifié le sas désormais enfoncé.

On entendit l'Indominus forcer son passage à travers le portail interne, puis les cris paniqués et stridents des habitants de la volière redoublèrent d'intensité, cris auxquels l'I. rex répondit par un long rugissement.

Quelques secondes plus tard, douze grandes créatures sortirent par le sas en galopant avec une aisance des plus déconcertantes en raison de leur apparence singulière et de leur nature.

Hauts comme des girafes et d'une envergure proche des douze mètres, les quetzalcoatlus étaient les plus grands ptérosaures ayant jamais existé ainsi que parmi les derniers à écumer les cieux du Crétacé, comme si dans un dernier éclat, cet ordre de reptiles volants avait cherché à repousser les limites de la biomécanique en donnant naissance au plus grand animal volant jamais découvert.  
En vérité, comme les paléontologues l'avaient théorisé depuis quelques années et comme les équipes de Jurassic World l'avaient découvert, les quetzalcoatlus passaient la majeure partie de leur temps à terre.  
Durant les derniers jours du Crétacé, le quetzalcoatlus devait se comporter comme une cigogne, arpentant les plaines de la Laramidie (*) et attrapant dans son bec toute proie passant à portée, incluant des dinosaures juvéniles ainsi que tout animal pouvant être englouti, et ainsi, ceux hébergés dans la volière voyaient naturellement en les humains des proies potentielles. Ceux-ci étaient effrayés par les quetzalcoatlus, terrifiés par leur allure et horrifiés par leur comportement en général.  
Leur long bec pointu, blanc comme la chaux, terminait un crâne rouge maculé de noir autour des yeux et surmonté d'une crête en forme de lame de hache. Le cou était long, rosâtre et aussi nu et ridé que celui des vautours et des marabouts tandis que le col était blanc et les ailes gris anthracite. Tout cela leur conférait une allure sinistre et repoussante de créatures vomies par les enfers, et ceci combiné au modus operandi de leurs attaques poussaient bon nombre à les comparer aux montures ailées des spectres de l'anneau de la trilogie du Seigneur des Anneaux, dénommées Faucons de l'Enfer, et partant de ce surnom évocateur, les quetzalcoatlus avaient été surnommés Cigognes de l'Enfer en plus de celui, plus rare, de Cigognes d'Hadès.  
Etant donné leur dangerosité, les soigneurs effectuant le nettoyage de la volière étaient escortés par des gardes gris qui, revêtus d'armures spéciales aspergées d'ammoniaque, éloignaient les ptérosaures à l'aide d'un appareil à ultrason tandis que les soigneurs lavaient le sol à la lance à incendie.  
C'étaient l'une des missions qu'ils appréhendaient le plus car en vérité, les quetzalcoatlus n'étaient ni les seuls occupants de la volière, ni les plus nombreux.

A la suite des douze quetzalcoatlus qui prirent leur envol juste devant les marauders, émergea une nuée d'une cinquantaine de ptérosaures plus petits, d'une envergure de deux mètres cinquante chez les adultes, à la face noire et au corps recouvert d'un manteau de pycnofibres jaunes verdâtres ponctué de nombreuses taches noires.  
C'étaient des _Harpactognathus gentryii_, un prédateur aérien de la fin du Jurassique aussi à l'aise au-dessus des plaines que sous les frondaisons des forêts.  
Là où la livrée de cette espèce évoquait celle du léopard, avec lequel _Harpactognathus_ avait pour autre point commun le fait de grimper aux arbres avec beaucoup d'aisance, son comportement lui évoquait celui de cet autre mammifère prédateur africain qu'est le lycaon car tout comme ce dernier, _Harpactognathus_ était une espèce très sociale et attaquait en meutes, appelées formations, pouvant poursuivre leurs proies sur de grandes distances aussi bien en les harcelant depuis les airs qu'en courant sur le sol selon la situation.  
Avec sa constitution et ses mâchoires robustes, ses grandes dents exsangues en forme d'épines, sa crête osseuse recouverte de tissus mous courant sur toute la longueur du crâne jusqu'à l'extrémité de la mâchoire et sa longue queue allongée terminée par un gouvernail en forme de losange, _Harpactognathus gentryii_ était la chose se rapprochant le plus de l'incarnation même du ptérosaure tel que représenté dans l'imagerie populaire.  
Lors de la Curée, cette animation de nourrissage ayant lieu dans la volière où les visiteurs regardaient une ou plusieurs vaches êtres dévorées par les ptérosaures, les quetzalcoatlus arrivaient les premiers sur la carcasse pour déchirer la peau et arracher de grands lambeaux de chair. Ensuite, lorsqu'ils avaient finis, les harpactognathus se jetaient sur les restes, nettoyant la carcasse jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste quelques morceaux de chair épars attachés sur les os. Ainsi, de par leurs stratégies d'alimentation différentes, les deux espèces n'entraient pas en compétition et se toléraient l'une l'autre, et ce malgré le comportement irascible des premiers.

Voyant les ptérosaures voler en direction du _Pegasus_, Laurence se déporta hors de leur trajectoire tandis que dans l'habitacle, ses compagnons avaient braqué le _Minigun_ et le lance-harpons vers la nuée et étaient prêts à faire feu s'ils recevaient l'ordre.

Mais désirant avant tout de fuir l'Indominus et l'éruption, les ptérosaures ignorèrent l'appareil et passèrent juste à côté, prenant la direction du sud.

X

L'évasion des ptérosaures était un spectacle à la fois envoutant et épouvantable auxquels les techniciens assistèrent impuissants.

Tandis que Krill signalait d'une voix paniquée cette brèche de confinement à tous les employés, Harriman en alertait les gardes.

Sachant ce qui était la meilleure chose à faire, ou du moins la plus pragmatique, Hoskins se retourna brièvement en direction de Masrani comme pour s'assurer de son approbation vis-à-vis de l'ordre qu'il s'apprêtait à donner mais l'Indien avait disparu depuis le début de l'éruption.

— Lieutenant Laurence ! Aboya-il sans perdre un instant de plus. Ne laissez pas ces ptérosaures s'échapper ! Abattez-les ! Personne ne veut d'un autre Horseshoe Bay.

Les craintes d'Hoskins étaient justifiées.

Il avait vu les ravages que pouvaient faire trois ptéranodons alors douze quetzalcoatlus, des animaux plus grands et encore plus vicieux, cela relevait du désastre.  
De son point de vue, il s'agissait même d'une situation pire que celle de l'évasion de l'Indominus car des études anatomiques avaient montré que malgré leur mode de vie majoritairement terrestre, les quetzalcoatlus pouvaient couvrir de grandes distances en volant, se comptant en centaines voire milliers de kilomètres, soit autant que bon nombre d'oiseaux migrateurs dont certains étaient capables de rallier deux points opposés du globe. On avait estimé que des individus échappés de Nublar pouvaient atteindre Carthagène des Indes en à peine quelques jours et il existait même la crainte que quelques individus ne tentent la traversée des Caraïbes puis de l'Atlantique, pouvant gagner l'Afrique de l'Ouest et même la Péninsule Ibérique si les conditions étaient favorables.

De leur côté, les harpactognathus n'étaient par contre pas adaptés pour les vols longs et ainsi beaucoup doutaient qu'ils ne parviennent à franchir ne serait-ce que les nombreux kilomètres d'océan séparant Isla Nublar de la péninsule de Nicoya, voir même qu'ils n'osent s'aventurer au-dessus.  
Mais en restant confinée sur l'île, leur nuée aux airs de fléau représentait une grande menace pour tout animal n'étant pas suffisamment gros pour décourager les harpactognathus de l'attaquer, surtout qu'ils devaient avoir très faim, n'ayant pas été nourris de la journée.  
S'ils atteignaient Burroughs…

X

Les marauders quittèrent les abords de la volière et firent demi-tour vers le sud, tentant de suivre les ptérosaures tandis que le _Pegasus_ s'était détourné de la volière pour faire de même.

Laurence hésita brièvement quant au fait de faire feu ou non.

— Hoskins a raison. Finit-elle par dire. Nous devons les empêcher de partir. Notre ordre a été fondé pour retenir ces créatures dans ces îles.

— _N'engage pas le combat, Erin !_ Hurla Darbinian dans la radio._ Ils se jetteraient sur vous aussitôt et vous êtes en infériorité numérique !_

— _Ce que vous dîtes n'a rien d'impertinent Darbinian mais on ne peut pas rester les bras croisés et les regarder voler au loin !_ Intervint Brunet.

Laurence jeta un bref regard à une photo glissée sous l'un des panneaux du tableau de bord, la montrant elle et ses fils à un festival de musique métal, puis se tourna vers ses collègues dans l'habitacle qui lui adressèrent un signe de tête approbateur d'un air résolu.

— Pas le temps de tergiverser ! Autant en abattre le plus possible.

Elle fixa la nuée d'un air décidé puis inspira.

— Feu à volonté ! Commanda-elle dans son expiration et en choisissant la chanson d'un groupe de death métal mélodique suédois dans la playlist de son Ipod.

Au son de la musique dans les enceintes, le _Minigun_ et le lance-harpons tirèrent de concert et plusieurs des ptérosaures, dont l'un des quetzalcoatlus, se mirent à dériver en plein vol avant de plonger vers le sol, les ailes trouées ou le corps criblé de projectiles.

— _Erin !_ Hurla Darbinian.

Là où les harpactognathus étaient allés immédiatement se mettre à couvert sous la canopée en se dispersant, les quetzalcoatlus, énervés en partie par la musique, se retournèrent pour fondre sur le _Pegasus_.

X

Dans le marauder de Brunet, on passa au Français une tablette sur laquelle défilaient les images des caméras embarquées du _Pegasus_.

Il vit les ptérosaures se rapprocher dangereusement de l'hélicoptère, s'apprêtant à l'encercler.

— Sortez de ce merdier ! Hurla-il à la pilote.

X

Mais Laurence tint sa position et les quetzalcoatlus étant capables d'effectuer des pointes de vitesse d'environ cent quatre-vingt kilomètres par heure, ils furent sur le _Pegasus_ en un rien de temps.

Ils commencèrent par venir heurter l'hélicoptère et tenter de s'accrocher dessus, secouant l'appareil, donnant des coups de becs vers l'habitacle tout en évitant de se rapprocher trop près des pales.

Dans leurs heurts, ils firent perdre l'équilibre à Sunsin qui s'agrippa de justesse au marche-pied mais un quetzalcoatlus apparut soudainement de sa gauche pour refermer son bec sur le Coréen et l'emporter au loin.

— Remonte ! Remonte ! Cria Benedek à Laurence.

Tandis que certains des quetzalcoatlus se disputaient le corps de Sunsin, le Pegasus remonta et gagna rapidement de l'altitude, se rapprochant du nuage noir où l'orage électrique frappait dans des explosions lumineuses aveuglantes, d'un blanc bleuâtre. Des éclairs crépitaient tout autour comme des gouttes de pluie et le fracas de la foudre ne se manifestait pas de façon ponctuelle mais continue, comme le grondement d'une cascade.

Les gardes crurent que les ptérosaures n'allaient pas oser venir les attaquer si près du nuage mais gagnés par la frénésie, les quetzalcoatlus les poursuivirent quand même et le combat se déplaça jusqu'au-dessus de l'arc nord de l'Étreinte.

Benedek s'installa alors au Minigun et tira sur le ptérosaure le plus proche qui fut pris de soubresauts lorsque les balles le trouèrent.

Holmund cria dans son dos et le Hongrois hasarda un bref regard par-dessus son épaule.

Un quetzalcoatlus avait introduit son bec dans l'habitacle et transpercé la Suédoise de part en part au niveau de la poitrine alors qu'elle tenait un harpon en main. Le ptérosaure retira brusquement son bec de l'habitacle et précipita le corps d'Holmund dans le vide.

Ne voulant pas subir le même sort, Benedek s'éloigna le plus possible de l'extérieur, le forçant à abandonner les armes lourdes, et se mit dos au cockpit pour y dégainer son pistolet et attendre le prochain assaut.

Ce dernier vint en un éclair et le Hongrois eut seulement le temps de tireur deux coups qu'il fut tiré par le pied hors du _Pegasus_.

Les quetzacoatlus venant d'avoir raison de ses collègues, Laurence commença à paniquer parce qu'il n'y avait plus personne pour manier le Minigun ou le lance-harpons, laissant l'appareil totalement vulnérable face aux attaques des Cigognes de l'Enfer.

Alors qu'autour les ptérosaures battaient des ailes et criaient sur l'appareil, la pilote entama une manœuvre de repli mais elle se retrouva face à l'un des quetzalcoatlus et les petits yeux blanchâtres de celui-ci vinrent la fixer.

Le bec du ptérosaure transperça subitement le pare-brise et sa pointe s'enfonça dans l'abdomen de la pilote et y remua un peu, atteignant et déchirant plusieurs de ses organes internes.

Le bec se retira de l'intérieur du cockpit et sous le choc de la douleur, Laurence lâcha les commandes et porta une main sur son ventre, regardant avec horreur le sang se déverser en abondance de la blessure.

L'appareil plongea et le quetzalcoatlus eut à peine le temps de réagir que les pales vinrent trancher son cou, éclabousser le pare-brise de sang, et la tête décapitée bondit dans l'air un instant avant de retomber puis d'être mise en charpie par les mouvements du rotor.

Laurence ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite que le _Pegasus_ avait amorcé une chute inexorable vers les prairies vallonnées de la vallée en dessous car le sang sur le pare-brise gênait grandement sa vision tandis que les sirènes affolées des voyants troublaient sa concentration.

Cela fatigua considérablement ses sens et Laurence perdit conscience alors que son sang avait déjà tâché de rouge ses genoux et le siège dessous.

L'hélicoptère percuta le sol avec violence, puis rebondit et alla s'écraser sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres en laissant des fragments derrière avant de s'embraser. La musique s'était tue au moment de l'impact.

La destruction du _Pegasus_ et la mort de Laurence et des trois autres gardes présents à bord de l'appareil accabla profondément leurs collègues déjà désemparés par l'évasion des ptérosaures.  
Ce dernier événement, combiné à l'éruption du Sibo et au séisme dévastateur qui avait frappé l'île, avait l'air pour certains d'un funeste présage annonciateur de fin du monde.

— A Burroughs ! Ordonna Brunet alors qu'il reprenait ses esprits.

Les marauders dépassèrent les harpactognathus et une fois hors de la jungle, les conducteurs engrangèrent la cinquième vitesse et foncèrent vers le sud à travers les champs.

* * *

**Annotations :**

(*) Île continent s'étendant de l'actuel Alaska au Mexique et qui existait au Crétacé tardif, lorsque la Voie Maritime Intérieure de l'Ouest divisait l'Amérique du Nord en deux.


	68. Goodbye Blue Sky

Masrani et quelques autres se tenaient au bord de l'Œil, le regard empli de crainte tourné vers le nord alors que la confusion et la panique régnait dans la vallée de Burroughs.  
Du Zoo, les animaux avaient entonné un concert de beuglements, rugissements et autres jappements, tous inquiétés par l'éruption, tandis qu'au niveau de l'Avenue Richard Owen, les visiteurs sortaient en masse des bâtiments pour se regrouper au centre de l'Avenue et sur la Place de l'Obélisque où des soigneurs accourraient aider les cochers qui peinaient à maîtriser leurs attelages de mantellisaures.  
Çà et là dans la Cité, des petits incendies s'étaient déclarés principalement suite à des ruptures dans les conduites de gaz et la J-SEC avait envoyé des équipes les maîtriser et secourir ceux qui s'étaient retrouvés piégés suite au séisme.

Aussi bien au niveau de l'Œil que depuis toute fenêtre, balcon, toit ou terrasse donnant vers le Mont Sibo, tous ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de regarder impuissants le sommet de la montagne rougeoyer et le ciel du septentrion s'obscurcir et s'embraser d'une multitude d'éclairs alors que le panache volcanique ne faisait que grossir et s'élever de plus en plus haut.

X

Venant de passer l'arc montagneux sud de l'Étreinte, les quetzalcoatlus virent les champs centraux apparaître sous et devant eux.

De sa vue perçante, l'individu de tête repéra quelque chose de particulier au loin à des kilomètres au sud.

Au-delà d'une rivière, il y avait une grande vallée luxuriante, délimitée à l'ouest par les rebords d'un grand plateau et à l'est par des collines bordant l'océan.  
Au centre de la vallée, il y avait un grand plan d'eau et ça aurait été un lieu de refuge idyllique si sur les bords de cette étendue ne s'étendaient pas des formations à l'allure rocheuse étranges que le ptérosaure vit qu'elles n'avaient rien de naturel.  
Plus à l'ouest, il aperçut au milieu des champs des dizaines et des dizaines d'herbivores formant une longue colonne se dirigeant vers un grand lac situé en avant des rebords d'un plateau.

Face à la colère de la montagne de feu et la Grand'Peur qui sévissait dans le nord, dinosaures et autres animaux fuyaient vers le sud, cherchant à aller se réfugier au-delà du Long Lac et du Rio Iris, parmi les vallées protégées à l'ombre du Plateau Méridional ainsi que dans les hautes terres à son sommet.  
Or ce faisant, ils se rapprochaient dangereusement du Monde des Hommes et ces derniers n'allaient pas laisser leurs terres être envahies par un afflux massif de créatures réfugiées. La plupart de leurs demeures avaient été établies dans la même vallée que les quetzalcoatlus convoitaient désormais. L'affrontement était inévitable.

Par un cri, l'individu de tête exhorta ses congénères à le suivre et en un ouragan d'ailes, ils s'élancèrent en direction du sud, vers Burroughs, alors que les hélicoptères de tourisme, venant de récupérer le groupe de visiteurs de la guide Alana, revenaient vers la volière au-dessus de la Cartago, à moins d'un kilomètre et demi de la position des grands ptérosaures.

Pendant ce temps, l'ombre tombait sur Isla Nublar.


	69. La nuée

Tout ce que l'I. rex n'avait pas détruit du plafond de la caverne, le séisme s'en chargea et força Dearing et Grady à se blottir contre les parois, les bras levés au-dessus de la tête de façon à se protéger des chutes de pierre.

Alors que les derniers blocs constituant le plafond tombaient, Grady jeta un regard en direction du renfoncement creusé dans la paroi à l'opposé de leur emplacement.

— On est débiles ou quoi ?! S'écria-il.

Il recula, son sac à dos en main, puis, rassemblant toutes ses forces dans son bras, jeta le sac par-dessus le rebord du trou béant en lieu et place du plafond de la grotte.

— Maintenant escaladons les parois de ce renfoncement... Déclara-il ensuite.

— Les escalader ? Mais il n'y a pas de prises !

Le niveau de l'eau se mit subitement à baisser. Un bruit semblable à celui de succion que produit le siphon d'une baignoire ou d'une vasque se vidant devint perceptible. Se doutant que cela ne présageait rien de bon, ils se dépêchèrent de nager vers le renfoncement.

— Il faut essayer. J'ai une solution à ce problème.

Quelques instants plus tard, alors que le séisme était passé et que toute l'eau avait disparue, les deux étaient en train d'escalader les parois du renfoncement d'une manière des plus particulières : Dos à dos, jambes fléchies et bras de l'un passés sous celui de l'autre, ils marchaient sur la roche pas à pas, d'une allure lente mais régulière et coordonnée afin de ne pas s'épuiser l'un l'autre.  
Bien que Grady lui ait bien précisé de rester concentrée sur l'escalade, Dearing ne put pas s'empêcher de réfléchir sur la méthode proposée par le soigneur car elle lui sembla familière. En fouillant dans sa mémoire, de vagues souvenirs d'un film d'animation vu alors qu'elle était étudiante lui parvinrent.

— Cette idée pour nous sortir de là... Elle ne serait pas inspirée d'un Disney ? Fit-elle.

— Peut-être.

— Bordel de merde... Jura-elle entre ses dents, pas rassurée par cette semi-confirmation impliquant que Grady jouait leur survie à tout deux sur une idée venue d'un film et non pas d'un cas réel où elle avait fait ses preuves.

Il eut un fort bruit de roulement puis le fond de la caverne, alors un agglutinement de blocs de roche de tailles et de formes variées, se mit en mouvement, d'abord doucement avant de glisser brutalement en direction du cœur de la salle, à son endroit le plus profond, et il se désolidarisa, laissant apparaître un gouffre sans fond.

— Économisons notre souffle ! Somma Grady. Si l'un de nous tombe, l'autre aussi !

N'ayant pas d'autre choix, ils poursuivirent l'ascension.

Cependant, dupé par l'effet de perspective, Grady n'avait pas remarqué plus tôt que plus le renfoncement montait, plus il s'élargissait, les forçant petit à petit à déplier davantage les jambes afin que leurs pieds restent à plat contre la paroi.  
S'ils continuaient l'escalade, leurs jambes allaient devenir trop tendues et sous la fatigue, ou dans le cas de Dearing et son mollet blessé, de la douleur, l'un des deux allait céder.

— Putain... Souffla-il en réalisant la précarité de leur situation.

Soudain, ils commencèrent à entendre l'un des grands arbres aux abords de la grotte commencer à vaciller et se déraciner en grande partie avant de tomber, la cime et la partie supérieure du tronc pile au-dessus de la grotte devenue gouffre. Cet événement représenta une aubaine pour les deux compagnons car d'épaisses et longues lianes pendaient désormais dans le vide, dont certaines si près de ces deux derniers qu'ils pouvaient potentiellement les atteindre en tendant le bras.

— Ah ! Un _Deus Ex Machina_ ! Fit Dearing d'une voix mêlant espoir, sarcasme et incrédulité.

— Ne bouge pas. Je vais essayer d'en attraper une. Dit Grady.

Lentement, il libéra son bras droit et le tendit vers la liane la plus proche.

Il la toucha du bout des doigts mais c'était insuffisant pour bien l'agripper alors il informa Dearing qu'ils devaient se déplacer latéralement de quelques centimètres. Lorsque ce fut fait, il refit une tentative et cette fois-ci parvint à saisir fermement la liane.

— Je l'ai !

Il profita de l'occasion pour en tester la solidité en tirant dessus.

— Pivotes de manière à passer tes bras autour de mon cou. Demanda-il.

Dearing, qui avait plaquée son dos fermement contre le sien pour rester en place, prit le temps de prendre une longue inspiration et tenu à garder le regard vers le haut.  
Faisant passer son bras gauche devant son visage, elle alla placer sa main sur l'épaule gauche de Grady, de manière un peu précipitée au goût de ce dernier.

— En douceur... Ne te précipite pas.

Elle retira ensuite lentement son bras droit et s'apprêta à pivoter à l'aide de ses pieds dans l'objectif d'être face au dos de Grady.  
Ainsi, elle fit d'abord face à la paroi du fond de la niche puis à l'abîme qui avait engloutit l'eau et le fond de la caverne. La peur du vide la saisit et pendant un instant, elle se figea et se mit à haleter.

Malgré tout, elle se décida à poser sa main droite sur l'épaule droite du soigneur, fit décoller ses talons de la paroi alors que du sang gouttait de son mollet et au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'élançait vers l'avant, passa progressivement ses bras autour du cou de Grady.

— Prête ? Trois...

Elle s'accrocha davantage à lui, menaçant presque de l'étrangler, et fléchissant les jambes pour ne mieux que s'élancer ensuite une fois son compte à rebours terminé, Grady poussa contre la paroi, les emmenant vers le milieu de la caverne, à trois mètres sous le tronc.

— Montes ! Dit-il d'une voix étranglée.

Dearing défit son étreinte autour du cou de Grady pour aller s'agripper sur ses épaules avant de poser un pied puis l'autre contre les hanches du soigneur et de se propulser pour attraper la liane.

Gagnée par l'adrénaline, elle la grimpa en vitesse et une fois qu'elle fut en train de monter sur le tronc, Grady commença à son tour de grimper.

Craignant que l'arbre ne finisse par basculer dans le gouffre à un moment ou un autre, ils se dépêchèrent de parcourir en rampant les derniers mètres les séparant de la partie inférieure du tronc, reposant encore sur le sol.

Lorsqu'ils y furent, ils sautèrent sur le côté et s'éloignèrent de quelque pas avant de se laisser tomber au sol pour souffler un instant.

Mais on ne leur laissa pas l'occasion de prendre un peu de répit car un puissant bruit d'explosion venant du nord les fit sursauter et tout autour des arbres tombaient tandis qu'ils entendaient des parties du vieux Centre des Visiteurs s'effondrer.

Grady s'empressa de récupérer son fusil et son sac puis ils se mirent à courir en direction de leur véhicule, en ménageant toutefois leur vitesse à cause de la blessure de Dearing.

Ils voulurent dans un premier temps passer entre la crête et la piscine mais un glissement de terrain coulant de la première en direction du Centre les en dissuada.

Ils contournèrent alors le Centre par le nord, revenant sur la piste avant de tourner sur leur droite pour passer devant l'entrée.

Les derniers restes des toits coniques se désolidarisèrent de la structure, tout comme un pan entier de la façade sud.  
Derrière, le glissement de terrain emportait ou engloutissait tous sur son passage à une vitesse si importante que lorsque les deux compagnons passèrent devant l'entrée, une coulée de terre passa le seuil en sortant les battants de leurs gonds et dévala les marches, forçant Dearing et Grady à faire un écart sur le côté.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à une distance sûre, regardant impuissants la fureur de la Nature mettre à bas et ensevelir les ruines. Ils ne se détournèrent de cette scène qu'après avoir vu l'embrasure de la porte se briser en morceaux et le relief qui en ornait le sommet, représentant le même squelette de tyrannosaure que sur les logos des deux parcs, disparaître.  
A l'endroit où se dressait jadis fièrement le Centre des Visiteurs, il n'y avait plus qu'une marée de terre surmontée d'arbres chancelants et d'une couche de végétation.  
Le peu qui restait de Jurassic Park n'était plus.

Dearing et Grady sortirent de la piste non loin pour retrouver le chemin par lequel ils étaient venus et tout au long de celui-ci, ils durent éviter plusieurs chutes d'arbres et slalomer entre ou grimper par-dessus les troncs couchés en travers de leur route.  
En dehors d'un staccato d'explosions au nord et d'un grondement semblable à celui du tonnerre, bien que continu, un silence de mort régnait autour d'eux.

Alors que la jeep n'était plus qu'à un peu plus d'une centaine de mètres, Grady commença à entendre comme des croassements, venant du nord.  
Il écouta attentivement les cris ; mais Dearing ne tarda pas à se rendre compte que ce n'était pas des corbeaux ou d'autres oiseaux qui en étaient à l'origine mais un tout autre type d'animaux volants, sensés être retenus captifs dans l'une des volières du parc.

— Après la peste... Commença-elle.

— Le choléra... Finit Grady. Couches-toi et reste immobile ! Siffla-il, tirant Dearing dans l'ombre d'un buisson dense.

Des harpactognathus passèrent au-dessus d'eux, en un si grand nombre que leur ombre jeta l'obscurité sur le sol.  
Tous deux réalisaient parfaitement le danger que représentaient ces ptérosaures et en conséquence, prirent soin de rester cois.  
Une fois la surprise de leur évasion passée, Dearing et Grady s'interrogèrent sur le comment et le pourquoi de cette dernière et leur première hypothèse fut que le séisme eut créé une brèche dans la volière.

Ce ne fut pas avant que les ptérosaures fussent suffisamment éloignés qu'ils se levèrent mais à peine eurent-ils repris leur chemin qu'ils sentirent comme des flocons de neige venir se déposer sur eux.

En s'époussetant les épaules, Dearing remarqua que la pellicule qui s'était déposée n'était non pas blanche mais plutôt d'un gris assez sombre. De la cendre.  
Ceci, combiné au puissant séisme, aux bruits d'explosions et au grondement continu dans le ciel les fit réaliser que l'éruption du Mont Sibo avait commencé.  
Plus rien ne les retenant au nord, ils remontèrent dans la jeep et se mirent à rouler en direction du sud et à mi-chemin entre le Lac Épouvantable et l'arc méridional de l'Étreinte, ils sortirent du couvert des arbres non loin du sommet d'une crête et s'arrêtèrent au niveau de cette dernière.

Faisant face à l'est, ils dominaient la moitié nord des Champs Centraux.  
Sur leur gauche, l'Étreinte était déjà passée dans l'ombre de l'épais nuage noir, tumultueux et parcourut d'éclairs émit par le Sibo et qu'un puissant vent du nord poussait vers le sud. D'un instant à l'autre, il allait franchir l'arc méridional de la vallée, roulant au-dessus des monts et des vaux à la manière d'une déferlante qui avancerait au ralentit.  
Volant en direction des champs, ils aperçurent la nuée d'harpactognathus et Grady saisit alors la paire de jumelles dans son sac avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre de toit afin de pouvoir suivre les ptérosaures à la jumelle tout en restant debout dans le véhicule.  
Il les vit braquer plein sud, menaçant de sortir de son champ de vision.

— L'éruption les fait fuir vers l'opposé de l'île. Observa-il.

Dearing blêmit.

— L'opposé. .. Mais Burroughs se trouve là-bas. Fit-elle, horrifiée. Il faut qu'on y retourne !

— Notre arrivée ne changera rien, il est déjà trop tard. Les quetzals, car eux aussi ont dû se tirer, y seront en un rien de temps et avec une soixantaine de ptérosaures semant la panique parmi vingt mille personnes dans les rues, on serait plus en sécurité dans la jungle. Si on y retourne, il faudra faire preuve d'une grande prudence. Pour l'instant, contentons-nous de les suivre. Prends le volant.

Dearing alla s'asseoir au volant et Grady, toujours le haut du corps dépassant de la fenêtre, vint se décaler sur le siège passager.

Lorsqu'il fut prêt, il la lui fit signifier et suivant ses indications, elle roula rapidement dans l'espoir qu'ils rattrapent les harpactognathus.


	70. Le pont

Montant la garde au portail du pont, Bill Campbell, un quinquagénaire noir de cheveux, costaud, bedonnant et agent de la J-SEC, faisait les cent pas le long de la passerelle connectant les deux miradors flanquant le dit portail tout en regardant d'un air préoccupé le ciel du nord qui s'assombrissait peu à peu ou fur et à mesure que le Sibo crachait cendres et autres éjecta.  
De temps à autre, il scrutait les cieux avec des jumelles, recherchant les ailes sinistres des quetzalcoatlus, et tendait également l'oreille vers la jungle de l'autre côté de la gorge, à l'affût d'un bruit de sabots.

On lui avait informé plus de vingt minutes plus tôt que deux jeunes touristes, des passagers du camion retrouvé accidenté dans la combe au cœur de la Réserve, s'étaient présentés avec l'un des chevaux disparus de la Garde grise aux abords du village safari. Ayant repérés les caméras de surveillance, ils en avaient attiré l'attention avant de déplier devant celles-ci une carte et d'y pointer leur destination : Le Pont de la Gorge.  
Ainsi, malgré le puissant séisme survenu entre temps et l'éruption qui s'était amorcée, Campbell attendait ces survivants d'une minute à l'autre et espérait que rien ne leur fut arrivé en chemin.

Lorsque des barrissements et des mugissements avaient commencé à lui parvenir de la Réserve, le factionnaire s'inquiéta un peu pour les deux survivants et pendant de longues minutes, les cris continuèrent au milieu d'une jungle réduite au silence.  
Ce fut alors que ces derniers se mettaient à perdre en intensité que le bruit d'un animal galopant devint perceptible. Campbell se tourna vers la Réserve et porta toute son attention sur ce son.

Il se rendit rapidement compte que c'était celui de sabots martelant la terre battue et quelques secondes plus tard, un cheval a robe bai, chevauché par un jeune homme d'environ dix-huit ans et un autre plus jeune et plus petit, déboula à plein galop du tournant que la piste décrivait peu après le pont.

— C'est eux, Rafael ! Cria Campbell son collègue qui attendait au sol, prêt à faire coulisser le portail. Ouvres la porte !

Rossinante traversa le pont et, toujours au galop, passa le portail ouvert avant d'être arrêtée par Zach.

Tandis que l'agent qui leur avait ouvert le portail refermait derrière eux, celui qui les avait repérés venait vers eux, tout comme le canadien de la Garde qui avait patienté jusque-là à côté d'une remorque à chevaux non loin. Zach reconnut l'individu puisqu'il l'avait aperçu la veille à l'Iguanodon Éméché.

En voyant que la jument était saine et sauve, Niall Forrester s'approcha des deux garçons descendus de cheval Pour leur serrer la main avec gratitude.

— Merci de l'avoir ramenée. Dit-il.

Puis, avant même que les Mitchell puissent faire leurs adieux a Rossinante, il saisit son licol et mena cette dernière dans la remorque tandis que Campbell indiquait aux garçons de monter à l'arrière d'un buggy noir.

— Je vous emmène à l'Avenue. Mademoiselle Young a prévu de venir vous chercher là-bas. Les informa-il.

Quelques instants plus tard, alors qu'ils roulaient en direction de Burroughs, la radio du véhicule s'alluma.

— _Alerte a toutes les unités, ici Russel ! Les Cigognes de l'Enfer ont atteints la volière de la rivière. Je répète les Cigognes de l'Enfer sont à la volière de la rivière !_ Dit un agent, l'un de ceux ayant embarqués dans les hélicoptères venus chercher le groupe dans les collines au nord du comptoir de la jungle.

Campbell et ses deux passagers blêmirent.  
Le premier car il savait qu'il y avait encore des civils dans cette zone de l'île et les seconds car ils apprirent par ce biais l'évasion des quetzalcoatlus.

L'agent voulut momentanément éteindre la radio pour éviter d'inquiéter plus que nécessaire les Mitchell mais sachant qu'ils avaient dû vivre des épreuves terribles dans la jungle, il se ravisa, sans compter le fait que le message était de nature urgente.

— _Ils... Ils foncent sur nous..._ Ajouta Russel, terrifié.

S'ensuivit un mélange de hurlements, de cris mi stridents mi rauques, du vrombissement d'un moteur et le son d'une alarme.

— _Ils sont en train de nous abattre !_ Cria-il par-dessus cette cacophonie. _Que quelqu'un nous vienne en aide !_


	71. Aux armes !

Tournoyant de manière incontrôlée, l'hélicoptère de tourisme _JW-001_ se rapprocha dangereusement du sommet du dôme et percuta de plein fouet le maillage.

Ce dernier céda au niveau du point d'impact et l'hélicoptère, dont la queue s'était brisée durant le processus, pénétra dans la volière, tombant droit vers la jungle en contrebas.

Les passagers de l'appareil étaient définitivement condamnés mais ils ne furent pas les seules victimes de l'accident car dans sa chute, l'appareil vint trancher les câbles du téléphérique et les cabines, bloquées sur place suite au séisme et avec des passagers à bord pour certaines, furent entraînées par le mouvement pendulaire du câble se rompant et allèrent s'écraser avec fracas au milieu des arbres, dans la rivière ou pire encore, dans une galerie d'observation ou un certain nombre des visiteurs de la volière s'étaient réfugiés.

Les ptérosaures résidents, sur les nerfs suite à l'éruption eux aussi, paniquèrent et abandonnèrent leurs aires et lieux de nourrissage, convergeant tous vers la brèche avant de, une fois dehors, se disperser aux quatre vents, en évitant toute fois le nord ou le ciel s'embrasait et le sud, où une partie de leurs cousins gigantesques avaient pris en chasse les deux hélicoptères restants qui volaient vers Burroughs tandis que les autres, eux, étaient déjà aux portes de la Cité, si hauts dans le ciel que les seuls à connaître leur présence à ce niveau étaient Hoskins et les techniciens de la salle de contrôle.

X

— Je suis idiot ou ils foncent vers nous ? S'était rendit compte Hoskins en voyant sur la carte en temps réel les points correspondant aux premiers ptérosaures échappés progresser rapidement en direction de Burroughs, juste avant que les hélicoptères de tourisme soient attaqués.

Sans perdre un instant, il avait ordonné :

— Emmenez tout le monde à l'intérieur. Aux armes !

Il s'était tourné ensuite vers Harriman :

— Quel est le statut de la garnison ?

— En cours de préparation. Ils seront déployés dans la Cité d'ici moins de dix minutes.

Tandis que les techniciens s'exécutaient à transmettre les directives du directeur de la division sécurité, Krill se retourna en direction de l'endroit ou Young s'était assise avec son ordinateur portable pour regarder les images des pièges photographiques.  
Là où l'ordinateur avait été laissé à même le sol, sa propriétaire avait disparue.

— Où est Zara ? Demanda-elle.

— Les neveux de Claire sont arrivés au pont il y a peu. Elle est partie les retrouver à l'infirmerie des visiteurs. Répondit l'un de ses collègues.

— Je ne l'ai pas entendue partir. Avoua Cruthers avec une pointe de culpabilité. Je lui aurais dit de rester ici en sécurité.

Le regard du technicien en chef fut attiré par les images des caméras de surveillance de Burroughs, montrant la foule de visiteurs, contenue avec difficulté par les employés, s'agiter.

— C'est un tel bordel la dehors... Ajouta-il, inquiet.


	72. Blitz ptérosaurien

Menés par Campbell l'agent de sécurité, Zach et Gray marchaient le long du quai à l'est de l'étang.

Ils étaient revenus à Burroughs par le nord-est en empruntant sur une partie du trajet les tunnels qui passaient sous le Zoo, permettant d'aller et venir aisément en véhicule entre les Docks de l'Est, l'Administration et Burroughs.

L'ayant quittée alors qu'elle se réveillait, les Mitchell retrouvèrent la Cité dans un état dans lequel elle s'était jamais retrouvée.  
Avec le signal sonore à deux tons de la sirène d'alarme qui résonnait partout dans la vallée, les collègues de Campbell accourant éteindre des feux ou secourir des personnes piégées sous des gravats et les visiteurs regroupés pour être emmenés dans des abris souterrains, ils se crurent en plein Blitz.  
Le message suivant était diffusé via les haut-parleurs dans plusieurs langues :

— _Votre attention chers visiteurs ! Pour des raisons de sécurité, toutes les attractions du parc sont dorénavant fermées jusqu'à nouvel ordre et doivent être évacuées. Tous les visiteurs et employés non-habilités sont priés de se rendre calmement à l'abri le plus proche et d'y rester en attendant que nos équipes règlent la situation. Merci._

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au carrefour à l'est de la Promenade, ils trouvèrent l'infirmerie des visiteurs en train d'être évacuée.

— Le séisme a compromis une partie de l'infirmerie et on a un feu au niveau -3 sous le Grand Nublarian. D'autres incendies se sont déclarés dans le reste de la Cité. Les gars sont en chemin pour les maîtriser mais il faut qu'ils le soient le plus vite possible si on ne veut pas se retrouver au milieu d'un champ de ruines à l'aube. Répondit l'un des agents de la J-SEC présents sur place lorsque Campbell le questionna sur les raisons de l'évacuation.

Campbell se tourna vers ses escortés.

— Veuillez rejoindre les autres visiteurs s'il vous plaît. Leur dit-il.

— Et Mademoiselle Young ? Elle est censée nous retrouver ici. Lui rappela Zach.

— Elle est aussi priée de s'abriter. Ne vous en faîtes pas pour elle. Allez ! J'ai beaucoup à faire. Leur dit l'agent froidement, les chassant presque.

Les Mitchell se résolurent à aller suivre le flot de visiteurs qui progressait en direction de l'entrée de l'Avenue Richard Owen.

Parmi les derniers à rejoindre la cohue qui avançait lentement, ils se retrouvèrent avec deux gardes montés derrière eux.  
Contrairement à Rossinante et aux autres chevaux des gardes rencontrés dans la Réserve, ceux de ces cavaliers portaient des guêtres protecteurs aux jambes, une chemise, un protège nuque ainsi qu'une visière, comme ceux de la police lors de manifestations violentes ou d'émeutes.

Dans la zone comprenant l'Avenue Richard Owen et de la Promenade, il existait trois entrées menant aux Profondeurs et les abris qui s'y trouvaient.  
Semblable en apparence à des entrées de stations de métro, il y en avait une à chaque extrémité de la Promenade tandis que la troisième se trouvait au niveau de la Place de l'Obélisque.  
Concernant celle la plus proche du carrefour, elle avait été obstruée par des gravats suite au tremblement de terre et ainsi les visiteurs durent continuer plus loin.

Au niveau de la fontaine aux quatre bustes de parasaurolophus, deux agents de la J-SEC se chargeaient de séparer le flot arrivant vers eux en deux parties, l'une allant en direction de l'entrée au niveau de la place et l'autre vers l'extrémité ouest de la Promenade.

Alors qu'ils venaient d'entrer dans l'Avenue, une vendeuse de l'Emporium sortit précipitamment de la boutique pour aller à la rencontre de l'agent de sécurité le plus proche.

— D'abord tout le monde dehors, maintenant tout le monde sous terre. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce binz ? Demanda-elle, confuse et sur les nerfs.

— Les Cigognes de l'Enfer. Lui répondit-il laconiquement après s'être assuré que l'on ne prêtait pas attention à leur échange. Elles doivent être au-dessus de nous à l'instant où nous parlons. Surveilles les cieux, la terre est basse... Ajouta-il gravement en regardant au-dessus de lui.

Non loin, l'un des soigneurs, un géant avec une épaisse barbe noire, regardait avec agacement les hauts parleurs.

— Il faut éteindre ces satanées sirènes ! Les bruits forts leur font péter les plombs ! Beugla-il au milieu de la cacophonie.

A quelques mètres de là, un groupe de visiteurs s'était arrêté au milieu de la chaussée pour observer le ciel. L'un d'eux avait l'index dirigé vers lui, pointant une vague forme de couleur sombre se déplacer rapidement entre les nuages.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Un avion ? Se demanda le premier

— Un oiseau ? Suggéra un deuxième.

— Une chose est sûre ce n'est pas Superman… Ajouta une troisième.

Soudain, les chevaux des gardes montés se mirent à piaffer et l'un d'eux émit un petit hennissement nerveux tandis que les mantellisaures d'un tramway arrêté sur la voirie et toujours attelés cherchèrent à se défaire de leurs harnais, poussant la foule à s'écarter d'eux tandis que le cocher tentait vainement de les calmer.

En relevant les yeux vers les nuages, les visiteurs virent que la forme était descendue plus bas et on pouvait alors distinguer deux grandes ailes grises et un long cou rosâtre.  
A l'instant où ils réalisèrent la nature de la forme, il y eut un cri strident dans leur dos.

— Quetzal ! Cria le soigneur à la barbe noire.

Le ptérosaure poussa un autre cri, plus puissant cette fois qui saisit les visiteurs d'effroi.

— A couvert ! Hurla un agent de sécurité.

Les chevaux se mirent à ruer et en se cabrant, l'un d'eux désarçonna son cavalier avant de prendre la fuite, galopant entre les visiteurs, en reversant plusieurs et en piétinant un, le blessant grièvement.  
Les mantellisaures redoublèrent de panique et tirèrent de toutes leurs forces sur leurs courroies.

Une ombre passa rapidement au-dessus de la foule et en levant les yeux, elle vit qu'un quetzalcoatlus la survolait, de très près, presque au ras des toits, volant d'une extrémité de l'avenue à l'autre du nord au sud avant de braquer vers l'est, passant à un jet de pierre des balcons du Grand Nublarian et décrivant un arc alors qu'il se revenait vers le Centre de la Découverte, près duquel il fut rejoint par deux de ses congénères, arrivant eux aussi du nord.

Les trois reptiles volants passèrent au-dessus du bâtiment puis plongèrent vers la Place et l'Avenue, fondant droit vers la foule et comme chez un troupeau surpris par des prédateurs, une peur panique s'empara d'elle.

Là où les uns cherchèrent à s'engouffrer vers l'entrée des Profondeurs en se bousculant et en se montant dessus, les autres firent demi-tour pour fuir l'Avenue.  
Au milieu de ces derniers, Zach prit Gray par la main et l'enjoignit à courir vers la ligne d'arcades sur leur gauche pour s'y mettre à l'abri mais arrivés là, les autres visiteurs fuyants les poussèrent à descendre l'Avenue.

En regardant en direction des lagons entre les colonnes des arcades, les Mitchell virent trois autres quetzalcoatlus, volant au-dessus de la surface de l'eau dans leur direction, aidant leurs congénères à prendre en tenaille les visiteurs.

Les ptérosaures furent sur eux en un rien de temps et quatre d'entre eux atterrirent sur la chaussée au milieu de la foule elle-même, poussant brutalement à terre les gens durant le processus avant de commencer à donner de nombreux coups de becs tout autour d'eux, infligeant rapidement un certain nombre de blessures mortelles.

Leur odeur pestilentielle frappa tous ceux à proximité d'eux, même les Mitchell qui les observaient depuis l'arcade, horrifiés qu'ils étaient par le physique repoussant des ptérosaures avec le sang séché sur leurs pycnofibres, leurs yeux blanchâtres à l'air maladif et leur sac gulaire pourvu de nombreux plis et verruqueux le fait qu'ils étaient à la fois agiles, rapides et grands, en faisant des créatures auxquelles il était presque impossible d'échapper si on se trouvait à découvert et leur brutalité, n'hésitant pas à éventrer, empaler et écorcher leurs proies vivantes en plus de les malmener parfois dans tous les sens, les saisissant dans leur bec avant de les frapper à répétition contre le sol ou tout autre surface dure.

S'éloignant le plus possible de ce carnage, Zach et Gray revinrent à la Promenade mais pourchassant au sol d'autres visiteurs, un des quetzalcoatlus s'y dirigea aussi et leur barra la route vers l'ouest de la Promenade et l'entrée de l'abri.

Ils entendirent deux hélicoptères se rapprocher de Burroughs mais peu après, les bruits produits par l'un des appareils devinrent irréguliers et Zach crut même l'entendre perdre de l'altitude, comme s'il allait s'écraser.  
Une explosion retentissant quelques secondes plus tard depuis la place confirma sa supposition. Un autre des ptérosaures vint peu après se poser au milieu de la Promenade Est.

Alors qu'ils cherchaient désemparés un endroit où s'abriter, une agente de sécurité les héla.

— Ne restez pas plantés là ! Leur cria-t-elle au milieu des hurlements.

Mais aussitôt qu'elle eut terminé sa phrase, un bec vint se refermer autour de son torse et lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte, elle était suspendue à plus de quinze mètres au-dessus du sol.

Ayant vu que le flot de personnes fuyant le long des arcades est avait considérablement diminué, Zach et Gray s'étaient engouffrés dans un bâtiment pour monter au premier étage.  
Tout en étant cachés derrière les montants d'une fenêtre, ils observèrent impuissants l'agente être disputée entre deux quetzalcoatlus.

Au beau milieu de leur querelle, elle tomba droit dans l'un des lagons, celui du mosasaure.

Les garçons ignorèrent si elle était déjà morte ou non. Tout ce qu'ils virent c'est l'un des ptérosaures amorcer sa descente pour récupérer le corps.

Mais au moment même où son bec saisit ce dernier, les mâchoires gigantesques et béantes du mosasaure fendirent la surface et se refermèrent sur le bec, le sectionnant puis le broyant net.

Le quetzalcoatlus, sous le choc de la douleur, cria puis commença à dériver en plein vol, perdant rapidement de la hauteur avant d'aller percuter la baie vitrée d'une boutique et de s'écraser à l'intérieur.

De leur cachette, les garçons perçurent un bruit de bottes, celles d'un contingent de la Garde Grise, approchant de l'ouest.

Précédant au pas de course les deux marauders du peloton de Brunet, il y avait une trentaine de fantassins, armés de fusils mais aussi de sabres et de piques, dont la pointe n'était non pas constituée du même embout fourchu qui terminaient les lances d'ordinaire utilisés par les hoplomaques mais d'une pointe en fer, à l'instar de celles utilisées pendant l'Antiquité et le Moyen-Age. Un bon nombre de gardes portaient également des boucliers.

Arrivés au niveau de la fontaine, les gardes tournèrent comme pour emprunter l'Avenue et à son entrée, ils se mirent en formation, se déployant selon trois lignes serrées ou ils étaient épaules contre épaules et les marauders stoppèrent, leurs canons braqués vers l'extrémité opposée de l'Avenue.  
Se tenant au centre même de la première ligne, Brunet commandait le contingent.

— Mur de boucliers ! Cria-il avant de plaquer un bouclier contre son torse et d'abaisser parfaitement à l'horizontale la pique qu'il tenait dans sa main droite.

Ceux de la même ligne effectuèrent le même geste à l'unisson tandis que la deuxième ligne vint lever ses boucliers à l'horizontale juste au-dessus de leurs têtes et tenir leurs piques de manière oblique.

Une fois le mur de boucliers ainsi formé prêt, Brunet exhorta la formation à s'avancer.

— En avant !

Et les gardes s'avancèrent, poussant régulièrement de concert un seul et même cri, bref, guttural et puissant, presque bestial.

Les quetzalcoatlus occupés à harceler les visiteurs se retournèrent alors vers la source de ces cris et en regardant l'ensemble constitué par la formation et les deux marauders, ils furent confrontés à une seule et même entité : Un monstre cuirassé large et gigantesque, aux multiples dents longues et proéminentes garnissant un museau aplatit, et doté de deux grands yeux rectangulaires gardés grands ouverts.  
En le voyant avancer progressivement vers eux en rampant sur ses pattes innombrables et en grognant, la confusion et l'appréhension les saisit. D'instinct, les ptérosaures reculèrent et la formation gagnait inexorablement du terrain sans rencontrer de résistance.

Profitant de cela, les visiteurs encore sur l'Avenue fuirent la chaussée et passant par les arcades, contournèrent les gardes ou s'abritèrent dans les bâtiments semblant encore sûrs sur le moment.

Lorsque Brunet estima qu'ils s'étaient suffisamment avancés, il tourna la tête en direction du troisième rang où se trouvait Darbinian. Quand cette dernière croisa son regard, il lui adressa un signe de tête et elle sut que c'était à sa ligne d'agir.

— Tireurs, marquez vos cibles ! Ordonna-elle.

Alors que la formation continuait d'avancer lentement, Brunet attendit quelques secondes avant commencer à donner l'ordre de tirer.

— Prêts ! ...

Tous les boucliers s'abaissèrent et les deux premières lignes s'accroupirent tandis que les tireurs constituant la troisième ligne mettaient en joue leurs fusils.

— ... Visez ! ...

Les tireurs braquèrent leurs fusils sur les quetzalcoatlus les plus proches et s'apprêtèrent à appuyer sur la détente.

— ... Tirez !

Les balles sifflèrent à travers l'Avenue et sur les trois ptérosaures visés, un fut abattu sur place mais les deux autres furent seulement blessés plus ou moins gravement car ils firent preuve d'une plus grande réactivité que celle de leur défunt congénère, se retirant promptement hors de portée ou de vue des gardes.

Parvenus désormais à la moitié de l'Avenue, ces derniers s'enhardirent suite au succès relatif de la première salve.  
S'ils continuaient comme ça jusqu'à la place, la peur allait gagner les quetzalcoatlus restants, les poussant à fuir.

_Plus que sept... _Songea Durant alors qu'elle lançait un regard rapide et nerveux par-dessus son bouclier tandis qu'au sein du mur de boucliers, la chaleur augmentait jusqu'à devenir presque étouffante et que l'air se raréfiait.

Alors que moins d'une trentaine de mètres séparait la formation du bord de la place, l'un des quetzalcoatlus blessés par la première salve, ayant fuis plus loin avant de revenir se poser au niveau des toits des bâtiments du côté ouest de l'Avenue, regarda le contingent avancer tout en étant en grande partie dissimulé derrière la fumée.  
Lorsque la formation dut contourner un tramway et son attelage à l'arrêt et le dépassa, il distingua chacun des hommes la composant.  
Ce fut comme s'il s'aperçut de la supercherie auxquels ses yeux avaient été soumis et son regard se porta sur l'un des gardes les plus exposés, celui maniant le canon du marauder le plus proche.

Lui et les autres gardes regardant droits devant eux, ils ne le virent pas descendre de son toit en glissant et bondir sur le sommet du tramway, faisant mugir de plus belle les mantellisaures de l'attelage, avant de se précipiter en un éclair vers sa proie, le bec grand ouvert.

Le garde hurla en étant saisit mais heureusement pour lui, son collègue présent à l'intérieur du marauder et dont le rôle était d'aller recharger le canon entre chaque tir dégaina son pistolet et tira dans les ailes du ptérosaure qui lâcha le garde par réflexe.

Une partie des piquiers se retourna pour lui faire face et crièrent mais énervé, le quetzalcoatlus se lança en avant pour aller empaler l'un des hommes sur son bec mais au dernier moment, son adversaire brandit son bouclier au-dessus de lui et le bec frappa celui-ci au lieu du cou.

Derrière les piquiers, l'un des gardes équipés d'un fusil à pompe lui tira dans le poitrail et blessé à mort, le reptile volant s'effondra au sol pour y être achevé à coups de piques.

Voyant leurs congénères tomber les uns après les autres, les quetzalcoatlus finirent par prendre peur et fuyèrent au galop les gardes, empruntant la voie menant à l'étang d'où ils profitèrent de la pente pour décoller, courant d'abord sur quatre puis deux pattes avant de bondir et de donner quelques battements d'ailes.

Alors qu'ils s'envolaient au loin, les gardes, triomphants malgré la mise en échec de leur leurre visuel, rompirent les rangs et regardèrent, en poussant des cris de victoire et en brandissant haut leurs armes, les Cigognes de l'Enfer s'éloigner de la Cité

Derrière eux, une foule considérable s'était rassemblée et regardaient eux aussi la fuite des ptérosaures avec soulagement et espoir. Certains criaient des railleries à l'encontre des ptérosaures tandis que d'autres acclamaient les gardes pour leur bravoure.

— Restez vigilants. Aux dernières nouvelles, les harpactognathus se dirigent toujours vers nous. Ils seront bientôt là. Préparez- vous ! Dit Brunet, toujours alerte, à ses subordonnés.

Son regard fut attiré par l'hélicoptère brûlant dans la partie est de la place, celui qui avait abattu pendant l'attaque.  
Il dégageait une épaisse fumée qui, poussée par le vent, agissait comme un écran entre le contingent et le tunnel passant sous l'arête nord-est du Centre.

Alors que les employés indiquaient aux visiteurs de se diriger soit vers l'entrée des Profondeurs la plus proche, située juste à côté de l'un des marauders à l'arrêt, soit vers le Centre de la Découverte pour en gagner les salles inférieures dans le calme et le bon ordre, avançant en une longue colonne, les gardes commencèrent à se réorganiser.  
A cause des clameurs, Brunet n'entendit pas immédiatement les crachotements de sa radio.

Une fois suffisamment éloigné de la foule, il put les entendre distinctement et reconnut la voix d'Harriman.

— _Foutez le camp de la Place, merde ! Ils arrivent..._ Cria-il d'une voix angoissée.

— Qu'est-ce qui...

Un grand fracas au niveau du tunnel menant au Zoo attira l'attention des gardes.

A cause de la fumée noire dégagée par l'hélicoptère, ils ne purent voir ce qui venait d'enfoncer la porte refermée vainement en urgence dans le but d'essayer de stopper ce qui s'apprêtait à débouler du tunnel.

Les instants suivants se déroulèrent comme au ralentit dans l'esprit des gardes.

Leur parvenant comme des échos lointains, il eut d'abord les hurlements des visiteurs en train d'avancer vers les portes du Centre de la Découverte puis ils virent leur colonne se scinder, une partie se précipitant vers le haut des marches et une autre bien plus importante, fuyant de terreur vers l'Avenue en hurlant.  
Derrière eux, le contingent vit une ligne de grandes collerettes se dessiner au milieu de la fumée et l'effroi qui s'empara des gardes à cet instant précis fut le même que celui qu'avait ressenti les légionnaires romains la première fois qu'ils furent confrontés à des éléphants sur un champ de bataille, ceux de l'armée du roi des Molosses Pyrrhus 1er, à Héraclée en 280 avant notre ère.

— Rompez la formation ! Écartez-vous ! Hurla Brunet.

A peine l'eurent ils entendu que cinq pachyrhinosaures émergèrent du nuage de fumée, bramant dans leur avance et galopant droit vers l'Avenue Richard Owen.

Durant le tremblement de terre, un arbre était tombé en travers de la clôture de l'enclos des pachyrhinosaures et interrompit le courant électrique sur une section entière mais de cela, les cératopsiens ne s'en étaient rendus compte que plus tard, lorsque la peur suscitée par deux quetzalcoatlus volant au-dessus des enclos fut tel qu'ils étaient venus s'agglutiner tout contre la clôture, poussant l'un des individus à toucher les fils auparavant électrifiés et s'apercevoir de l'absence de courant, chose qui le surpris car lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes, plus d'une fois ils les avaient touchés et reçus une légère décharge électrique, suffisamment forte pour les empêcher de recommencer.  
Ainsi, sous l'emprise de la panique, le pachyrhinosaure avait reculé pour charger l'un des poteaux supportant la clôture et au terme de plusieurs tentatives, parvenu à le renverser, créant une brèche dans lequel lui et ses congénères s'étaient précipités. Ignorant où aller, ils avaient galopés à travers le Zoo, se frayant un chemin au milieu de la végétation dense ou des allées en proie au chaos où quelques autres animaux échappés courraient entre les derniers employés restés là-bas, avant d'en sortir en empruntant l'allée qui rejoignait la Place de l'Obélisque en passant sous l'arête sud-est du Centre de la Découverte.  
Pour eux, les gardes et leurs véhicules ne constituèrent qu'un obstacle de plus en travers de leur route et pour mieux le franchir, ce fut alors qu'ils abaissèrent la tête et accélérèrent.

Les gardes rompirent alors les rangs et voulurent s'écarter mais pour certains se trouvant au centre de la formation, il fut trop tard et la charge les balaya comme des fétus de paille. Certains furent projetés en l'air, un encorné, d'autres piétinés et l'un des marauders fut même renversé en travers de l'entrée des profondeurs, la condamnant.  
Drekanson, qui était alors au milieu de la formation, fit partie de ceux mis à terre mais par pur miracle, les pattes gigantesques des pachyrhinosaures ne passèrent qu'a quelques centimètres de son visage et il se tint couché et immobile le temps qu'ils passent.

Lorsqu'il se releva, il eut l'impression d'avoir été heurté par un train et alors que les cératopsiens avaient atteints la fontaine à l'autre bout de l'Avenue, il tourna la tête vers cette dernière et fut confronté à une vision d'horreur.

L'Avenue Richard Owen n'était plus qu'étals renversés, décorations mises en pièces jonchant la chaussée et les trottoirs, palmiers couchés ou penchés contre les bâtiments et aux feuillages embrasés à cause des braises des braseros projetées çà et là, et, au milieu de tout cela, des corps étendus et désarticulés par douzaines.  
L'Avenue résonna rapidement des plaintes de blessés.

Les moins graves d'entre eux cherchèrent à regagner les arcades en boitant ou en titubant, tenant pour beaucoup un bras ensanglanté ou la main posée sur le crâne, d'autres traînant une jambe cassée. Les plus graves, eux, agonisaient à même les dalles.  
De chaque côté, de la fumée noire s'élevait des bâtiments et un crépitement était perceptible : les incendies mineurs, qui, sans l'attaque des quetzalcoatlus, auraient été maîtrisés, avaient gagnés en ampleur et menaçaient désormais de consumer toute la zone.

Alors qu'il rejoignait ses collègues, ils se retournèrent soudainement en entendant des croassements dans leur dos, provenant des cieux.

Le nuage de cendres venait de passer au-dessus du Rio Iris et chassait toujours vers le sud.  
D'un instant à l'autre, les ténèbres allaient s'abattre sur la Cité. Mais ce n'était pas le pire car le précédant, il y avait les six quetzalcoatlus restants ainsi que la nuée d'harpactognathus.

Lorsque les ptérosaures arrivèrent non loin du Centre de la Découverte, ils descendirent en piqué droit vers la Cité en proie aux flammes.


	73. Ombre et Eau

Tels des corbeaux sur un champ de bataille, ils allèrent se poser au milieu des corps et se mettre à dévorer les morts ou les mourants ou pire, gagnés par la frénésie, se mettre à attaquer ceux bien portants.  
On vit toutefois l'un d'eux entrer dans le _Winston_'s pour aller piller la cuisine où de la viande continuait de griller.

Les gardes, se remettant à peine de la charge des pachyrhinosaures qui avait mis hors combat un cinquième de leurs effectifs, se regroupèrent et repoussèrent les harpactognathus jusqu'aux marges de la Place.  
Mais ils ne furent confrontés qu'a une petite dizaine d'individus car lors de son arrivée à Burroughs, la nuée s'était éparpillée en formations dans tout le nord de la Cité et Brunet décida alors de disperser les hommes pour protéger les civils des animaux déchaînés, aider la J-SEC à conduire les premiers à l'abri et les soigneurs à neutraliser les seconds.

— Darbinian, Prenez des tireurs avec vous et gagnez les toits. Temba, que vous et la moitié des hommes restants tenez la Place. Dit-il à l'un des cavaliers, un Sud-africain. L'autre moitié avec moi et Leif, nous devons sauver ceux qui peuvent encore l'être. Durant, Velasquez, allez défendre la porte !

Les deux recrues acquiescèrent et partir se positionner juste devant les portes de bronze du Centre de la Découverte, y aidant les agents de la J-SEC à emmener les civils à l'intérieur.

Tandis que Darbinian et quatre autres tireurs commençaient déjà à escalader les murs pour gagner les toits et les tours et que Temba et ceux chargés de la défense de la place mettaient en place un périmètre de sécurité, le reste des gardes encore en état de se battre, un peu moins d'une quinzaine, se scindèrent en deux groupes : L'un, mené par Brunet et Cole partit vers l'Avenue, et l'autre, dirigé par Drekanson et Maathai, se hâta de rallier les quais bordant l'étang du spectacle nocturne.

En chemin, les deux groupes virent que les pachyrhinosaures ne courraient plus mais que perdus et suite à l'arrivée des ptérosaures, leur panique s'était mué en une folie destructrice et qu'ils attaquaient tout ce qui bougeait à leur portée, humains, reptiles volants, mais aussi chevaux et mantellisaures.

Lorsqu'il eut aperçu à portée de voix Darbinian et les tireurs courant sur les toits pour gagner des positions de tirs, Brunet leur cria :

— Les pachys ! Tuez les pachys !

Tuer un pachyrhinosaure adulte dans un tel contexte n'était pas une tâche aisée, la plupart se seraient même mis d'accord pour dire que sans les canons des marauders et les grandes flèches d'acier, ça aurait été presque impossible.  
Leur peau dure rendait relativement inefficace les flèches et beaucoup de types de balles, les seuls pouvant causer des dégâts notables étant ceux d'un calibre voisin ou supérieur de celui d'un fusil à éléphant, tandis que les chevaux en avaient si peur que même les cavaliers les plus habiles n'auraient pas pu s'approcher suffisamment pour leur porter des coups ou des tirs fatals.  
Sans arme lourde, la seule façon envisageable pour tuer un pachyrhinosaure était de tirer dans les yeux pour atteindre le cerveau, ce qui signifiait pour le tireur de rester devant lui alors que l'animal le chargeait.

En voyant certains des membres de son groupe gâcher leurs munitions sur les cératopsiens qui ne cessaient de bouger, Darbinian les ordonna plutôt de viser les ptérosaures et Brunet demanda dans son micro au marauder encore debout de venir dans l'Avenue pour s'occuper des pachyrhinosaures.

X

Pendant ce temps, Velasquez et Durant, aidaient les civils et les blessés à parvenir dans la sécurité de l'intérieur du Centre.

Malgré le désespoir de la situation et le traumatisme vécu plus tôt suite à l'embuscade de l'Indominus, Durant tenait bon et restait concentrée car son sens du devoir était plus fort et lui exigeait de faire preuve de courage devant ces gens sans défense.  
Elle devait être forte pour eux.

Au milieu des fuyards arrivants, ils aperçurent une figure familière, boitant dans sa course : Lambert Ross.  
Comme tous les autres employés non habilités, il lui avait été demandé d'évacuer son lieu de travail et de gagner l'un des abris aux côtés des visiteurs mais la première attaque des quetzalcoatlus suivie de la charge des pachyrhinosaures avaient réduits à néant les efforts pour organiser une évacuation en bon et due forme et parmi les fuyards, on trouvait même quelque uns des agents de sécurité chargés de la supervision de la dite évacuation.

Alors qu'ils étaient arrivés à mi-chemin entre l'obélisque et les marches, certains du groupe de visiteurs l'ayant devancés s'arrêtèrent soudainement pour pointer quelque chose bien au-dessus des portes du Centre.

— Là-haut ! Attention ! S'écria l'un d'eux.

Durant et Velasquez levèrent la tête et au milieu de la ligne de statues de ptérosaures ornant le haut de la façade d'entrée, ils virent trois harpactognathus, regardant avec un vif intérêt les fuyards converger vers le bâtiment.  
En raison de leur ressemblance avec les statues et de la lumière déclinante à cause du nuage passant au-dessus de la Cité, si épais qu'il bloquait les rayons du soleil, personne ne les avait vus plus tôt et rapidement leur regard se braqua sur l'individu le plus lent et, en apparence, le plus faible du groupe : Ross.

Ils se jetèrent dans le vide et foncèrent vers le tavernier. Ce dernier, ayant aperçu la menace, se saisit d'une poussette renversée à ses pieds et la brandit des deux mains, prêt à faire face à ses assaillants.  
S'en servant pour les frapper, il se défendit vaillamment pendant un instant avant qu'une morsure au bras ne le fasse presque vaciller. C'est alors que Durant tira son sabre et se précipita au secours du tavernier.

Elle asséna un coup fatal à l'harpactognathus qui se détourna de Ross en premier pour l'attaquer elle a la place, trancha l'aile d'un autre et enfin, vint à bout du troisième en lui portant un coup d'estoc en travers de la gorge, faisant gicler du sang droit vers son visage.

Lorsqu'il s'affaissa contre elle, Durant repoussa le corps et se tint là un instant d'un air hébété, haletante et les membres tressaillants alors que l'adrénaline continuait d'affluer à travers son organisme. Ross lui adressa un regard reconnaissant.

Durant reprit ses esprits et regarda en direction des portes du Centre vers où les civils continuaient d'affluer.

— Vite, montez ! Dit-elle au tavernier.

Elle essuya d'un revers de la main le sang sur sa bouche et suivant à reculons le tavernier, la garde revint vers les marches.

X

Ce n'était que de justesse que Zach et Gray avaient évités de figurer parmi les victimes de la charge des pachyrhinosaures.  
Au dernier moment, ils s'étaient abrités avec d'autres derrière le même tramway sur lequel le quetzalcoatlus ayant pris à revers le contingent de la Garde avait bondit et dont l'attelage avait réussi à s'enfuir juste avant la charge en elle-même en déraillant légèrement le véhicule.  
Le premier des animaux à emprunter l'Avenue, renversant les personnes sur son passage tel une boule de bowling au milieu de quilles et s'étant dirigé alors vers le trottoir ouest, avait percuté par inattention le tramway de plein fouet, le faisant pivoter de manière à être oblique par rapport à l'axe de l'Avenue mais le second, dont la vue avait été gênée par la foule en mouvement devant lui, était rentré également de ce fait en plein dans le véhicule, le faisant davantage pivoter et ce dernier avait fini par se retrouver perpendiculaire à l'Avenue avec sa moitié antérieure reposant sur le trottoir, poussant tout du long Zach, Gray et leurs compagnons d'infortune à suivre les mouvements du véhicule s'ils ne voulaient pas finir écrasés.  
Ainsi, les autres pachyrhinosaure, ne pouvant pas passer par l'espace laissé entre le tramway et l'arcade ouest, furent contraints de passer soit au milieu de cette dernière soit du côté est de l'Avenue.  
Le tramway ayant été quelque peu instable du fait de sa position, il s'était renversé suite au heurt suivant et les Mitchell s'étaient retrouvés dos au toit.  
Au moment où ils avaient voulus quitter leur abri après que les pachyrhinosaures eussent braqués à l'est au bout de l'Avenue, les quetzalcoatlus étaient revenus mais cette fois-ci accompagnés par leurs anciens colocataires de volière. Leur arrivée avait poussé le petit groupe à aller se réfugier dans le bâtiment le plus proche, un restaurant où ils s'étaient cachés au milieu des box.

Une minute ou deux s'écoulèrent au cours desquelles ils restèrent ainsi, jusqu'à ce que des harpactognathus n'entrent dans le restaurant par une fenêtre brisée et attirés par la nourriture abandonnée dans les assiettes, ne commencent à marcher dans les allées, bondissant sur les tables de temps à autre pour aller se nourrir d'une saucisse ou d'un morceau de steak en renversant parfois le couvert, faisant sursauter les humains cachés à quelques mètres d'eux.  
Sur les nerfs, certains se mirent à sangloter, ce qui attira les ptérosaures à face noire qui les débusquèrent.

Dans le tohu-bohu qui suivit au cours duquel des tables furent renversées, le reste du mobilier ravagé et où des assiettes pleines de nourriture et des couteaux fusèrent en direction des harpactognathus, Zach et Gray furent séparés des autres et lorsqu'ils sortirent du restaurant par où ils étaient entrés, ils furent surpris de se retrouver entre deux pachyrhinosaures à leur retour dehors.

Ils étaient devenus comme enragés et celui sur leur droite ne cessait de bramer alors qu'il essayait de charger entre les colonnes de l'arcade pour atteindre des visiteurs recroquevillés contre un mur.  
A un moment donné, il abandonna et disparut derrière l'Emporium.  
De son côté, l'autre était en pleine confrontation avec des gardes.

Alors qu'ils passaient rapidement derrière le cératopsien, Gray vit ce qui se trouvait derrière les gardes.

— Zach ! Cria-il soudainement.

Avant que l'aîné ne puisse apercevoir ce qui le menaçait, son frère le tira par le bras sur le côté et au même moment, le pachyrhinosaure s'écarta sur la droite, révélant au jeune homme le marauder qui se tenait à l'autre bout de l'Avenue, son canon braqué droit dans leur direction.

Il entendit un objet passer tout prêt de lui et si rapidement qu'il siffla dans son oreille.  
Tout à coup, Zach ressentit alors une sensation vive et brûlante au niveau de la joue gauche qui lui fit geindre de douleur.  
Par réflexe, il porta une main au niveau de cette dernière et sentit alors du sang s'écouler le long d'une entaille longue d'une demi-douzaine de centimètres.  
Son frère venait de le sauver d'une flèche d'acier, flèche dont les barbillons de la pointe venaient d'érafler la joue du jeune homme. Le projectile quant à lui, avait continué sa trajectoire pour aller se ficher au milieu de la barrière récifale séparant le Lagon du Mosasaure de celui de l'Aquarium de l'Enfer.

Alors qu'ils se tenaient debout au milieu de la chaussée encore à réaliser le fait que Zach avait failli été tué par les gardes, un des quetzalcoatlus encore dans les airs les repéra au milieu de la confusion environnante et les prit en chasse.

En apercevant derrière la fumée une grande ombre descendre vers eux depuis le nord de l'Avenue, Zach et Gray détalèrent une nouvelle fois vers la Promenade. Le reptile volant émergea rapidement de la fumée, et commença à voler en rase-mottes, les rattrapant à une vitesse folle et ne se préoccupant guère de tous ceux sous sa trajectoire qui durent s'accroupir.  
Cela donna une idée aux garçons.

Au moment où le ptérosaure ouvrit le bec pour attraper Gray, lui et son frère se jetèrent sur le côté.

Le reptile volant, gêné par sa propre taille et n'étant pas doté des mêmes capacités de manœuvre dans les airs qu'un oiseau, n'eut pas d'autre choix que de continuer tout droit et de reprendre de l'altitude avant de tourner pour amorcer une nouvelle tentative.  
Mais à l'instant où il se rapprêtait à replonger, deux flèches vinrent se ficher dans sa poitrine dont l'une droit au cœur.

Zach regarda en direction du sommet de l'un des toits voisins et y vit l'un des gardes, une femme svelte avec des cheveux noirs, arc en main orienté vers le ptérosaure.

Le quetzalcoatlus recula en battant des ailes puis, lorsqu'il fut haut au-dessus de l'Avenue, il commença à perdre progressivement le contrôle de ses fonctions motrices.  
Lorsqu'il n'arriva plus à voler, le ptérosaure lâcha alors un cri désespéré qui se tut dans un râle étouffe.  
Puis, son corps chuta et alla droit s'écraser dans le toit de chaume d'une tour à l'est de l'Avenue.

Darbinian regarda le ptérosaure glisser et tomber jusqu'à la chaussée avant d'être surprise par un bruit de pales tournants et de moteur rugissant.

En regardant le ciel, elle vit le dernier hélicoptère de tourisme perdre rapidement de l'altitude en tournoyant.  
Les ptérosaures étaient également venus à bout de cet appareil et ce dernier se dirigeait vers la surface de l'un des lagons.

Aussitôt que l'hélicoptère percuta la surface et commença à lentement sombrer, l'attention de Darbinian fut attirée par un ensemble de cris, humains, provenant de la Promenade.

Voulant savoir ce que c'était, elle grimpa alors jusqu'au sommet du toit et de là elle vit, au milieu de la fumée, un pachyrhinosaure sur le point de faire tomber l'un des tramways, stoppé juste à côté du lagon de l'Aquarium de l'Enfer.  
L'attelage avait été libéré plus tôt par des soigneurs mais le tramway lui-même était remplit de touristes s'étant réfugiés là plus tôt mais qui y avaient été ensuite acculés par le cératopsien fou et effrayés, ils n'osaient en sortir de peur d'être tué par ce dernier.

Darbinian aurait bien voulu se précipiter au secours de ces derniers et hurler à ses collègues de tirer sur le pachyrhinosaure mais elle savait qu'il était trop tard car le véhicule bascula un instant plus tard.

Détournant le regard de cette scène accablante parmi tant d'autres, elle se décida plutôt à aller sauver ceux qu'elle pouvait.

X

Alors que le tramway coulait rapidement en raison de son poids, ceux qui étaient à l'intérieur se dépêchèrent de nager en dehors mais dès qu'ils sortirent la tête hors de l'eau, une formation d'harpactognathus vint les harceler, mordant et griffant, tentant à plusieurs de saisir un visiteur ou deux et les emporter hors du lagon non sans peine.

Tandis que le tumulte que cela provoqua attirait l'attention des habitants du bassin, ceux que les harpactognathus ne harcelèrent pas se mirent alors à chercher une issue.  
Ne voyant aucune échelle de là où ils étaient, le désespoir les gagna et poussa certains à crier à l'aide.

Des ombres longilignes, celles des petits _Mosasauridae_ et des poissons prédateurs vivant là, passèrent à quelques mètres sous eux, et remontèrent doucement. Certains ressentirent même quelque chose leur frôler les pieds ou le mollet.  
Non loin, le sommet d'ailerons ou de nageoires caudales commencèrent à fendre la surface de l'eau.

Soudain, l'un des touristes ouvrit la bouche en grand comme s'il voulait hurler mais avant qu'il n'eut l'occasion de faire ceci, il disparut sous la surface de l'eau.

N'étant alors dans le champ de vision de personne, on ne remarqua sa disparition que trop tard et ce ne fut que lorsqu'un petit mosasaure de la taille d'un gros crocodile et au corps gris clair rayé de noir, un platecarpus, fit surface pour aller saisir à la gorge l'un des passagers qu'ils réalisèrent le piège mortel que constituait le lagon.

Excités par l'odeur du sang, les prédateurs se jetèrent avec davantage de férocité sur les visiteurs et au lieu de se les partager, chacun s'empara d'une proie et l'emporta sous l'eau.

Seule une jeune femme parvint à atteindre la barrière récifale.  
Elle tenta de s'agripper aux faux coraux pour grimper mais en vain, la structure étant trop glissante.

L'un des harpactognathus vit son désespoir et vola vers elle mais juste après qu'il ait commencé à lui mordre le bras droit, un platecarpus subadulte vint refermer ses mâchoires sur sa jambe.  
En tirant dessus, il entraîna la jeune femme sous l'eau alors qu'elle tenait son bras droit écorché levé, la main grande ouverte vers le ciel et qu'elle criait à l'aide tout en buvant la tasse.

Depuis la sécurité du tunnel courant au sein de la barrière récifale entre ce lagon et celui du mosasaure, d'autres touristes fuyant vers le Mont Thétis ne purent s'empêcher de regarder épouvantés cette curée au milieu d'un nuage de sang ne faisant que grossir jusqu'à masquer la scène.

X

De l'autre côté de la barrière récifale, l'hélicoptère continuait de couler vers les profondeurs.

A l'intérieur, l'eau s'était infiltrée et avait submergé l'habitacle à la moitié déjà, menaçant de noyade les passagers et le pilote s'ils ne sortaient pas.

Dans un premier temps, ils parvinrent à s'accorder tant bien que mal, certains craignant ce qui se trouvait dans ce lagon même s'ils ne savaient plus exactement dans lequel ils étaient tombés, sur la décision d'ouvrir la porte de l'habitacle et de nager jusqu'à la surface mais au moment même où ils allèrent faire coulisser la porte, celui ayant la main sur la poignée se figea de terreur.

Au travers du hublot, il vit le mosasaure se détacher du fond du lagon pour remonter lentement vers eux.

Sous l'eau, personne ne les entendit crier.

Le mosasaure commença par nager autour de l'hélicoptère, décrivant des cercles de plus en plus resserrés, puis s'étant assuré ainsi que cette entité n'était pas agressive, il approcha sa tête pour inspecter l'appareil avec beaucoup de curiosité.

Lorsque son énorme pupille ronde et sombre croisa le regard de chacun des passagers, l'horreur les saisit.  
Le mosasaure devait croire qu'elle était confrontée à une nouvelle forme d'enrichissement du milieu et qu'on attendait d'elle à ce, qu'à la manière d'une loutre devant trouver le moyen d'atteindre un morceau de nourriture contenu dans un petit bloc de glace, qu'elle trouve le moyen d'ouvrir l'hélicoptère afin d'accéder à la « récompense » qu'ils étaient.

Ainsi, il commença par toucher l'appareil du bout du museau avant de le mordre, arrachant des morceaux de tôle pour les recracher ensuite.  
Voyant que cela allait vite devenir laborieux, le mosasaure cessa cela et changea de stratégie.

Il s'éloigna jusqu'à l'autre bout du lagon avant de revenir en nageant à toute vitesse et de venir heurter de flanc l'hélicoptère. Se rendant compte que le seul effet de cet action fut d'accélérer la vitesse à laquelle coulait l'appareil, le reptile opta pour une autre technique.

Poussant l'appareil à coups de museau, il l'emmena droit vers la barrière récifale contre laquelle il alla fracasser l'hélicoptère.

La barrière étant en vérité constituée de béton, le choc déchira les tôles et fit sauter les rivets, laissant l'eau entrer en masse à l'intérieur de l'hélicoptère et finir de submerger l'habitacle.  
Dans sa tentative d'ouvrir l'appareil, le squamate racla celui-ci jusqu'à la baie vitrée la plus proche.

Bien que conçue de manière à pouvoir retenir un volume important d'eau, elle fut mise à rude épreuve par les assauts répétés du reptile sur l'hélicoptère qui se répercutaient contre elle et à un moment, des fissures, de petite taille dans un premier temps, commencèrent à apparaître, laissant quelques gouttes pénétrer dans le tunnel.  
Mais plus le mosasaure s'acharnait sur l'hélicoptère, remuant son museau dans l'habitacle, plus les fissures s'agrandirent sous le regard horrifié des personnes présentes dans le tunnel, laissant d'abord l'eau s'y infiltrer par minces filets puis par petites cascades et enfin par jets entiers. Puis arriva le moment où la vitre céda et ce fut un véritable torrent rugissant d'eau salée qui passa dans le tunnel.

En l'espace de quelques instants, son entièreté fut submergée et nombre de ceux qui s'y trouvaient furent entraînés avec violence jusque dans les galeries voisines, menacées de submersion à leur tour.  
Si les flots n'étaient pas stoppés, c'était une grande partie des profondeurs, dont les salles du Mont Thétis, qui allait être englouties et des centaines de personnes condamnées à la noyade.

Bien que ce genre de situation ait été considérée jusque-là comme ayant peu de chances d'arriver, les ingénieurs de Jurassic World avaient tout de même envisagés sa possibilité et intégrer aux systèmes du parc un protocole de sécurité visant à isoler une pièce ou un tunnel compromis au moyen de lourdes portes se fermant automatiquement en cas d'inondation.  
Malgré leur prévoyance à ce sujet, ils avaient sous-estimés l'un des paramètres qu'était la vitesse d'évacuation.

Ainsi, lorsque les portes s'activèrent au bout d'un certain temps renseigné dans le programme, elles se refermèrent alors que des visiteurs continuaient d'affluer hors du tunnel, plongé désormais dans une lumière tamisée rougeâtre oppressante et non plus dans la pénombre bleutée apaisante des fonds marins.

Pris au piège, ils se mirent à tambouriner contre les portes, regardant désespérément au travers du hublot de ces dernières, tentant de se faire repérer par les caméras de surveillance des pièces voisines.

X

— Des gens se noient dans le tunnel TN. Déclara l'un des techniciens sur un ton alarmé. Je vais tenter de contourner le système afin de déverrouiller les portes. Ajouta-il alors qu'il pianotait frénétiquement sur son clavier, commençant à rentrer des mots de passe et écrire des requêtes.

— Fais-ça et l'eau va se répandre à travers les salles et tunnels voisins, la situation quant aux brèches dans les parois du Mont Thétis empirera. Le dissuada l'un de ses collègues. Maintenant Il y a plus de cinq cent personnes là-bas et presque deux mille dans le reste des Profondeurs.

Les deux se mirent à débattre avec virulence, le premier faisant appel à la compassion et le second au pragmatisme en montrant de multiples rapports d'anomalies de pressurisation et de diagrammes montrant certaines salles des profondeurs clignoter en rouge.

Regardant impuissant les images provenant des rues de Burroughs ou des lagons et montrant les créatures du parc répandre la mort et la désolation, Masrani était complètement épouvanté et cachait sous sa main les larmes coulant en abondance sur son visage.

A quelque pas de lui, Cruthers fut soudain attiré par l'une des retransmissions vidéos affichée sur l'écran de son poste, montrant l'atrium du bâtiment administratif et quelques créatures ailées avançant par bonds.

— On a des harpactognathus dans l'Atrium ! Avertit-il tout le monde.

Hoskins se tourna immédiatement vers lui.

— Envoyez-y des agents !

Le directeur de la division sécurité bondit ensuite derrière le poste de Cruthers.

— Par où sont-ils entrés ? Demanda-il.

Le technicien en chef lui fit part de sa supposition que les ptérosaures aient pénétrés à l'intérieur de l'Administration via les brèches béantes laissées suite au séisme dans les salles les plus proches de l'extrémité du promontoire.

— Tous les agents sont occupés ailleurs. Lança Harriman. Du moins, tous sauf Oraka et Kelly. Précisa-il en regardant les deux agents postés devant la porte de la salle.

Hoskins réfléchit un court instant puis un air résolu se dessina sur son visage grave.

— Messieurs Cruthers et Harriman. Je vous laisse le commandement le temps que j'aille régler la situation.

Avant de partir, il se pencha vers Cruthers et Krill.

— Veillez sur lui. Leur souffla-il à voix basse, parlant de Masrani.

Il quitta la salle de contrôle et lança aux deux agents :

— Avec moi !

L'un d'eux passa une arme de poing à Hoskins et ils s'élancèrent dans les couloirs en courant, se dirigeant vers l'Atrium d'où des cris leur parvenaient.


	74. Saint Georges

Distancés par les harpactognathus quelque part au milieu des Champs centraux, Dearing et Grady avaient malgré tout continuer à rouler en direction de Burroughs, tournant d'abord vers l'est, sortant de la Réserve non loin de la volière de la rivière avant d'emprunter dans un premier temps la route descendant les falaises à ce niveau, puis le pont franchissant la rivière plus au sud et enfin le réseau de voies souterraines courant sous le Zoo.

Ils sortirent du dit réseau au niveau d'un petit parking au nord des gradins du spectacle nocturne et y garèrent leur jeep avant de sortir prudemment du véhicule et de se mettre à suivre l'allée allant en direction de l'étang alors que des cris leur parvenaient de Burroughs.

Ils n'atteignirent même pas l'extrémité de l'allée que leur route croisa celle d'un mantellisaure.  
L'animal, portant toujours son harnais, ne leur prêta pas attention et disparut aussitôt dans la végétation dense, se contentant de continuer à s'éloigner en courant le plus loin possible de la Cité.

Atteignant le pied des gradins, ils se mirent à trotter en direction du carrefour où se trouvait l'infirmerie des visiteurs, rencontrant en chemin quelques visiteurs ou employés fuyant aussi la Cité.

Alors qu'ils avaient dépassés les deux tiers des gradins, un groupe de visiteurs se mit à sortir précipitamment du multiplexe cinématographique et comme les chassant du bâtiment, un pachyrhinosaure sortit à son tour, par la grande brèche qu'il avait créé en chargeant la grande baie vitrée du hall d'entrée.

Le groupe se dirigea alors vers le pied des gradins et les poursuivant, le cératopsien se retrouva alors à charger en direction de Dearing et de Grady.

— Par les gradins ! Vite ! Siffla le soigneur à sa compagne.

L'herbivore franchit les cent cinquante mètres les séparant d'eux en l'espace de moins de dix secondes, poussant sur sa route certains des fuyards à plonger dans l'étang.  
Ainsi à peine Dearing et Grady eurent-ils atteints la troisième rangée de strapontins que le pachyrhinosaure chargea de plein fouet les deux premières rangées, envoyant voler des dossiers de strapontins tout autour.  
Dans son agressivité, il tenta d'atteindre les deux compagnons mais les gradins gênant considérablement sa progression, il abandonna.  
Le pachyrhinosaure les empêchant d'atteindre l'infirmerie par le quai, Dearing et Grady entreprirent de l'atteindre en passant par les jardins suspendus du Grand Nublarian.

Après avoir progressés au milieu de ces derniers pendant un temps tout en se cachant au milieu des buissons ou des bosquets denses à chaque fois que des ptérosaures les survolaient, ils atteignirent une sorte de petit belvédère donnant sur l'ouest.

De là, ils avaient vue sur la Promenade, l'Avenue Richard Owen et la Place de l'Obélisque ainsi que sur le chaos qui s'était emparé de la Cité.  
La vallée entière résonnait de cris. Là où l'on riait, on pleura là où l'on jouait, on se battit pour sa vie là où l'on mangeait, on fut mangé…  
Dans le ciel, une partie des quetzalcoatlus écumaient les cieux tout en regardant en direction du sol à la recherche de proies faciles, évitant parfois les tirs du canon du marauder qui avait déjà emporté l'un d'eux, atteint en plein poitrail et dont le corps était parti s'écraser dans l'une des maisons du Quartier Résidentiel Est.

Dearing et Grady virent à un moment l'une des Cigognes de l'Enfer monter à la verticale vers les cieux, un garde dans son bec, et une fois qu'il fut suffisamment haut, le ptérosaure lâcha sa proie à leur surprise. Le garde tomba dans le vide pendant de longues secondes avant qu'un autre quetzalcoatlus ne surgisse pour l'empaler en pleine chute sur le bout de son bec.  
Le ptérosaure se dirigea alors vers le congénère qui avait lâché le garde, décrivit un arc de cercle au-dessus de lui et fit glisser sa victime du bout de son bec, la laissant tomber. Elle fut rattrapée une fois encore et le garde fit ainsi l'objet d'un jeu macabre entre les deux ptérosaures géants pendant de longs instants mais plus il observait la scène, plus Grady trouvait que cela rassemblait en vérité à une forme de parade nuptiale. Une forme assez macabre en convint-il.  
Au bout d'un certain temps, les deux animaux abandonnèrent leur victime, laissant son corps déchiqueté tomber droit vers les tuiles de l'une des résidences du Quartier Résidentiel Ouest.

Dans le nord, le Sibo grondait toujours et on ressentait parfois les répliques engendrées par le séisme.  
Au-delà du sommet du Plateau Méridional, on parvenait à distinguer la lumière déclinante du jour puisque le nuage émit par le Sibo étant surtout poussé vers le sud et l'est, l'ouest de l'île n'était pas passé dans son ombre et le soleil l'illuminait toujours là où les ténèbres s'étaient abattues sur Burroughs.

Le regard de Dearing se porta sur l'infirmerie des visiteurs, alors en proie aux flammes.

— L'infirmerie. Pointa-elle. Qu'ils aient été évacués je vous en supplie.

— Claire !

Grady lui montra une petite formation d'harpactognathu_s_ en train de voler droit dans leur direction depuis le sud. Ils avaient été repérés.

— Le _Chicxulub_ ! S'écria-elle, parlant de leur voie de secours la plus proche.

La terrasse de toit de la boite de nuit se trouvait à une douzaine de mètres du belvédère, en contrebas d'un mur en pierre recouvert de lianes.

Ils s'élancèrent alors dans cette direction, sautant du haut du mur avant de foncer vers l'escalier menant à la salle principale de la discothèque, le dévalant en vitesse alors que les ptérosaures se posaient en haut des marches.

Une fois arrivés en bas, ils fermèrent la porte au museau des harpactognathus qui avaient bondit dans l'espoir de les rattraper. On les entendit percuter le battant et n'attendant pas qu'ils trouvent un moyen d'ouvrir la porte, Dearing partit chercher une petite table pour la mettre derrière le battant tandis que Grady était collé contre ce dernier, l'empêchant de bouger.

Une fois la table positionnée de manière à bloquer l'ouverture du battant, les deux se retournèrent vers le cœur de la grande salle, caractérisée par la présence d'un plafond-écran sur lequel des petits astéroïdes fendaient en continu le ciel nocturne étoilé, précédant un plus gros se rapprochant inexorablement tandis que les murs étaient peints de manière à évoquer une forêt du Crétacé, donnant l'impression aux clients de faire la fête à la veille de l'apocalypse qui fit éteindre les dinosaures non-aviens il y a plus de soixante-cinq millions d'années.  
Lors des soirées, des brumisateurs disséminés dans la salle diffusaient une brume donnant au lieu un côté inquiétant, côté renforcé par les ossements de dinosaures et les épaisses fougères faisant partie de la décoration.  
Pour rejoindre la porte d'entrée, ils devaient d'abord descendre quelques marches jusqu'à la piste de danse, traverser celle-ci puis remonter vers la plateforme à l'opposé d'eux et par où on accédait à l'établissement depuis le quai.

Alors que les seuls bruits perceptibles jusque-là étaient ceux de leur pas sur la piste de dance, ils entendirent des pieds de chaises racler sur le sol au niveau de l'une des plateformes les surplombant.  
Quelque chose les avait déplacés mais la pénombre régnante les empêchait de voir ce dont il s'agissait. Ils n'étaient pas seuls dans le Chicxulub.  
Peu importe ce que c'était, ils n'avaient aucune raison de s'attarder là et Grady enjoignit Dearing à presser le pas.

La laissant le distancer de quelque pas, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil en direction de la plateforme où les chaises avaient bougés.  
Il ne vit rien.

Mais où moment où il ramena le regard en direction de Dearing, son ouïe perçut un bruit peu audible mais distinct, celui de griffes raclant le sol.  
Se rendant compte que l'animal à lequel elles appartenaient était en train de se déplacer rapidement, il pivota sur lui-même, juste à temps pour voir un harpactognathus planant droit sur lui mais avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, le ptérosaure le renversa et se posa au-dessus de lui.

Pris par surprise, Grady avait lâché sa carabine pendant l'attaque et il ne pouvait pas atteindre non plus son poignard car le reptile claquait des mâchoires en direction de son visage, poussant le soigneur à maintenir la tête de l'harpactognathus à distance à l'aide de ses deux mains.

— Arrière, pédé ! Rugit Grady tout en étranglant le reptile.

Mais c'est alors que Dearing s'empara de la carabine et frappa le crâne du ptérosaure d'un puissant coup de crosse, l'assommant presque et alors qu'il se remettait de ce coup et jappait, la directrice se dépêcha de le mettre en joue. Au moment même où le reptile allait répliquer, elle lui tira dessus en plein poitrail à trois reprises. Bien que le premier tir fut fatal, elle craignait de n'avoir pas fait mouche et de manière presque mécanique, elle avait tout de suite appuyé sur la détente.

Lorsque le ptérosaure eut émis son dernier souffle, Dearing se détendit et eut l'envie soudaine de lâcher un rire nerveux dans le feu de l'action. Malgré les années passées, elle savait toujours manier la carabine.

— D'enfer… Ne put s'empêcher de lâcher Grady.

Le regard de Dearing croisa le sien et elle vit qu'il la regardait avec une certaine admiration non dissimulée.

Elle tendit la main et l'aida à se relever.

— Merci. Dit-il.

Ils échangèrent un regard intense et si la situation n'était pas aussi urgente, il était certain qu'il l'aurait embrassée sur le champ.  
Les cris à l'extérieur leur rappelèrent l'urgence de la situation et ils sortirent alors de la boîte de nuit.

Sous le porche du Casino, ils retrouvèrent l'un des gardes, protégeant le groupe de civils qui s'était massé derrière lui. Il leur faisait signe de venir vers lui et ils le rejoignirent.

— Où sont les patients de l'infirmerie ? S'empressa de lui demander Dearing.

— La J-SEC les a évacués suite au séisme. Ils devaient être parmi la foule dans l'Avenue lorsque les Cigognes de l'Enfer ont commencées leur attaque. Puis ça été un tel chaos… Vos neveux peuvent être n'importe où maintenant. J'espère pour eux et pour vous qu'ils ne sont pas restés à l'Avenue. C'est Stalingrad là-bas.

— Je crains fortement qu'ils y soient toujours. Dit Grady. Merci. Tenez-bon !

Avant que le garde n'ait eu le temps de les dissuader de se rendre là-bas, Dearing et Grady s'élancèrent vers le quai sur la rive sud de l'étang, longeant en courant la devanture des boutiques s'y trouvant alors qu'au-dessus, un pachyrhinosaure ravageait les jardins des terrasses et que les flammes se propageaient en direction du nord de l'Avenue Richard Owen.

X

Réfugies dans une boutique dont l'entrée était à vingt mètres de l'extrémité nord de l'Avenue avec d'autres visiteurs, Zach et Gray observaient le chaos faisant rage dehors.

Devant la devanture, un garde armé d'un sabre et muni d'un bouclier faisait face à deux harpactognathus et le combat empêchait les survivants de quitter le bâtiment. Alors que son issue semblait incertaine, on commença à tousser à cause de la fumée d'un feu voisin qui commençait à arriver en abondance.

— L'incendie se rapproche. Dit l'un des survivants entre deux quintes de toux. Nous allons finir asphyxiés sinon grillés si on ne sort pas d'ici…

Alors que l'oxygène se raréfiait dans la boutique, le groupe regarda les protagonistes poursuivre leur lutte.

Au moment où le garde triompha des ptérosaures, quelqu'un cria :

— Maintenant !

Et ils sortirent de la boutique, courbés par les toussotements dont ils étaient victimes, passèrent derrière le garde et tournèrent sur leur droite, courant à toutes jambes au milieu de l'arcade.

En se retournant, l'un des survivants s'aperçut que les gardes étaient en train de perdre du terrain mais au niveau de la Place de l'Obélisque la situation n'était guère mieux.

Un pachyrhinosaure avait enfoncé le périmètre défensif et luttait désormais contre un groupe de fantassins.  
Là où des piquiers le maintenaient à distance, les tireurs se démenaient pour trouver un angle de tir favorable.  
Non loin, un cavalier était aux prises avec un quetzalcoatlus, piquant de sa lance le bec ou le cou du ptérosaure à chaque fois que ce dernier tentait de l'empaler lui ou sa monture.  
Mais les portes du Centre de la Découverte, au travers desquelles s'engouffraient en continu des fuyards, étaient en vue et tant qu'elles étaient défendues, ils devaient tenter leur chance et traverser la Place.  
Un puissant mugissement augmenta le sentiment de détresse dont ils étaient pris.

Le pachyrhinosaure s'était dressé sur ses deux pattes arrière et après avoir poussé son cri, il fit quelques pas vers les piquiers et abattit ses pattes antérieures sur les boucliers de ceux juste devant lui, les aplatissant au sol.

Avant que le reste de ses adversaires n'ait eu le temps de reculer, le cératopsien les renversa violemment d'un coup de collerette et s'avança vers l'un des tireurs le bec grand ouvert.

Il le referma sur le bras de ce dernier et tandis que le malheureux hurlait de douleur tout en donnant des coups de poignards en direction des yeux, le pachyrhinosaure le secoua dans tous les sens, tordant et déboitant le bras durant le processus avant de le briser en deux mais soudain, l'herbivore relâcha sa victime, émit un jappement et s'écarta brusquement : Avant de tomber inconscient, le garde avait réussi à lui poignarder l'œil droit.

Alors que la douleur paralysait sur place le pachyrhinosaure, les survivants profitèrent de l'occasion pour foncer vers les portes mais dans leur course, ils ne virent que trop tard le même quetzalcoatlusaffronté par le cavalier fuir vers l'Avenue, passant au milieu du groupe au passage et saisissant au passage celui qui était devant Gray alors que le garde monté s'était lancé à sa poursuite.  
Lorsqu'il menaça de percuter le groupe, le cavalier tira fermement sur les rennes de son cheval et ce dernier se cabra un peu avant de tourner bride pour les contourner.

Ils reportèrent leur regard vers les portes et virent leur voie de salut bloquée par le pachyrhinosaure borgne.

Sa blessure l'avait rendu encore plus fou qu'il ne l'était davantage et entretemps, il s'était frayé un chemin parmi les fuyards en empruntant l'une des rampes jusqu'au sommet de la plateforme.  
Les deux gardes qui défendaient les portes avaient été pris de court et là où l'un, une américaine, avait pu se réfugier dans le vestibule, l'autre, un costaricain, s'était retrouvé piégé dehors entre le pachyrhinosaure et les fuyards.

Le groupe de Zach et Gray balaya du regard le reste de la façade du bâtiment.  
Ils ne pouvaient pas non plus passer par les portes vitrées menant à la file d'attente du dôme IMAX et à la boutique du centre car là où un tas de gravats obstruait la deuxième, le système d'ouverture de la première s'était endommagé et la porte n'avait pu s'ouvrir que de quelques centimètres avant de se bloquer. Bien que leurs tentatives n'aient eu pas encore donné de résultat probant, des visiteurs et des employés tentaient de casser les vitres à l'aide de pierres.

En haut des marches, le pachyrhinosaure mugit et se dressa sur ses pattes arrières comme pour se préparer à piétiner le garde impuissant qui se tenait devant lui mais c'est alors qu'il se tut soudainement lorsqu'une grande flèche d'acier, tirée par le marauder qui était revenu entretemps au niveau de la Place, vint percuter son thorax, s'enfonçant droit dans les organes vitaux.

Tandis qu'on rechargeait le canon du marauder, le garde dit aux fuyards de s'écarter sur le côté mais le cératopsien, encore vivant, se remit sur ses quatre pattes et la respiration sifflante, s'avança de quelques pieds en direction des marches et émit un autre mugissement, cette fois-ci davantage plaintif que menaçant, avant de recevoir un autre trait entre les côtes.

L'animal vacilla, s'effondrant sur son flanc droit puis, entraîné par un mouvement de glissade, dévala l'escalier. Là, un garde se précipita aussitôt vers lui pour abréger ses souffrances au moyen d'un tir de fusil à gros calibre dans l'œil, atteignant directement le cerveau.  
Juste avant qu'il n'appuie sur la détente, on prit soin de détourner le regard des enfants présents à proximité ou de leur couvrir les yeux mais les seuls sons de la créature rendant son dernier souffle et de la détonation suffirent à les épouvanter.  
Malgré ce que le pachyrhinosaure avait fait, rare étaient ceux qui ne furent pas accablés par sa mort car la scène résumait toute la tragédie des événements qui frappaient Jurassic World.

En glissant parmi les marches, le corps du pachyrhinosaure s'était mit en travers d'une grande partie de l'escalier et ceux qui comptaient rejoindre les portes depuis le bas des marches devaient dorénavant grimper par-dessus ce nouvel obstacle, ce corps de plus sur lequel on trébuchait dans sa fuite.

La voie enfin sécurisée, le groupe s'élança en direction des portes alors que les gardes chargés de la défense de la Place se réorganisaient tant bien que mal et le cavalier qui avait pourchassé le quetzalcoatlus envoya l'un d'eux, un Français d'une trentaine années et élancé, dans l'Avenue pour informer leurs collègues de l'évolution de la situation à ce niveau.

Après avoir escaladé en vitesse le corps du pachyrhinosaure et être passés entre les deux gardes tenant fermement leur position sur la plateforme, les Mitchell et leur groupe franchirent enfin le seuil des portes et s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur de la bâtisse, suivant les autres fuyards en direction de la rotonde.

Là, un agent de sécurité pointait la direction à suivre et leur criait :

— Aux niveaux inférieurs ! Allez aux niveaux inférieurs !

Alors qu'ils suivaient la direction des escaliers, ils virent un gradé de la J-SEC en train d'invectiver deux subalternes qui avaient abandonné leur poste.  
Les deux présentaient une trace de coup sur le visage.

— Retournez à votre poste espèces de sacs à foutre ! Si je vous retrouve à vous terrer, je vous jure que c'est avec deux balles dans le dos que vous allez quitter l'île, sales rats !

On entendit un bruit de verre brisé.

— Les ptérosaures sont dans le bâtiment ! Hurla l'agent dans la Rotonde.

Des cris d'harpactognathus résonnèrent dans les couloirs et les halls.

X

Courant au milieu de l'arcade ouest afin d'éviter d'avancer à découvert, le caporal Vincent Chapuy se dirigeait vers l'extrémité sud de l'Avenue.  
Envoyé par Temba après la mort du pachyrhinosaure, il cherchait avec insistance le lieutenant Brunet.

Durant sa progression, il regarda à l'intérieur de chacun des bâtiments qu'il longea. Certains, ceux qui offraient généralement le moins de cachettes, étaient vides et dans d'autres, à l'inverse très meublés, il y avait encore nombre de touristes et d'employés terrorisés n'osant pas sortir malgré la menace des incendies voisins.

— Sortez ! Sortez tant qu'il en est encore temps ! Leur cria-il.

Là où certains s'exécutèrent, d'autres décidèrent malgré tout de rester.  
Mais Chapuy devait retrouver Brunet au plus vite et n'insistant pas à contrecœur, il poursuivit sa route.

Après avoir descendu les deux tiers de l'Avenue, il revit enfin Brunet.

Ce dernier se tenait sur le seuil d'un des restaurants, prêt à donner l'ordre à une partie de son équipe d'escorter le groupe de civils, au nombre d'une cinquantaine, qu'ils avaient rassemblés dans la salle de repas principal.  
L'établissement était l'un des bâtiments de cette partie de l'Avenue qui résistait le mieux aux incendies.  
Ainsi là où les flammes commençaient à peine à lécher le mobilier de l'étage supérieur, les constructions voisines n'étaient plus que des brasiers en devenir.

Chapuy héla son officier supérieur en français :

— Lieutenant !

— Oui, caporal Chapuy.

— La place est compromise. Le pachy a neutralisé une trop grande partie de notre équipe. Ce qui reste ne pourra plus tenir encore très longtemps.

— Bon sang ! Drekanson et Maathai sont occupés à défendre ceux dans le Casino et nous menaçons d'être à court de munitions de notre côté.

Brunet tourna la tête en direction de la chaussée et tandis que quelques uns tenaient les animaux à distance, il balaya la traînée de corps sans vie jonchant la voirie et son regard se porta plus particulièrement sur ceux des gardes et des agents de la J-SEC tombés durant le combat.

Des cris attirèrent son attention : Les harpactognathus s'étaient regroupés en nombre suffisant et menaçaient de submerger les gardes supposés les couvrir pendant l'évacuation du groupe de civils.

— Nous sommes en train de perdre les rues_…_ Ajouta-il en anglais.

D'autres cris retentirent plus bas dans l'Avenue, des cris de terreur, poussés par les visiteurs piégés dans un bâtiment en train d'être consumé par les flammes, celui situé juste en face de l'Emporium, et à quelques mètres duquel deux quetzalcoatlus attendaient avec une tranquillité déroutante, comme si la fumée ne les incommodait pas le moins du monde et qu'ils comptaient laisser les humains brûler vifs pour ne se repaître de leur chair grillée que plus tard, lorsque le bâtiment se sera effondré sur lui-même et que l'incendie aura considérablement perdu en intensité.

— Préparez-vous à faire sonner la retraite. Ordonna Brunet à Chapuy.

Chapuy lui lança un bref regard incertain puis saisit le cor qu'il portait en bandoulière, s'apprêtant à souffler dedans.

Une main énorme vint saisir son poignet, l'arrêtant dans son mouvement, et le caporal vit soudainement Maleko Cole se dresser devant lui, la tête découverte suite à la perte de son casque pendant les événements, pour lui lancer un regard insistant.

— Et à propos de ces gens ? Demanda l'Hawaiien en se tournant vers Brunet, en parlant des cris dans le bâtiment en flammes.

— Les hommes sont en train de faiblir. Si on ne se replie pas, ils vont entrer en déroute et ce sera en vain que nous aurons luttés car il n'y aura plus personne pour défendre la Cité ou ce qu'il en restera après cela ! Répondit Brunet sèchement.

Il attrapa brusquement le bras de Cole, le faisant relâcher Chapuy et le regarder droit dans les yeux.

— Nous ne pouvons sauver tout le monde. Lui dit-il d'une voix sévère mais qui n'arrivait pas à dissimuler les traces de remords.

Toujours en maintenant Cole par le bras, Brunet fit un signe de tête à Chapuy et alors que ce dernier soufflait de manière répétée dans le cor, il revint à l'intérieur du restaurant :

— On se replie ! Cria-il à ses hommes.

Tandis que les uns escortaient le groupe de civils comme prévu à l'origine, les autres couvrirent cette retraite, tirant en direction des harpactognathus les poursuivants pour les maintenir à distance.

En chemin, ils furent rejoints par Darbinian et les tireurs qui étaient montés sur les toits.  
Deux d'entre eux avaient péris, l'un poussé d'un toit par une attaque de ptérosaure, et l'autre était la victime avec laquelle les deux quetzalcoatlus aperçus par Dearing et Grady avaient joué.

Ainsi, l'équipe de Brunet et les tireurs emmenés par Darbinian parvinrent à rejoindre les restes de celle de Temba à l'obélisque.

Là, Brunet vit qu'il ne restait plus que quatorze hommes en état de se battre de leur côté, lui compris, et il se doutait qu'il devait en rester d'autres du côté de l'équipe de Drekanson mais qu'ayant entendu le cor sonner le retraite, elle ait toutefois préférer se retrancher dans le Grand Nublarian en attendant l'arrivée des renforts et en entendant un grondement lourd et continu provenir de l'Avenue, il se dit qu'ils avaient pris la décision la plus judicieuse car une foule énorme s'était constituée et convergeait vers la porte.

En voyant les gardes se replier et craignant d'être laissés dehors, les survivants encore massés dans les bâtiments étaient sortis dehors pour s'élancer vers les portes avant leur fermeture.  
En très peu de temps, ils furent des centaines à recouvrir l'Avenue et à courir en direction des marches, chargeant tel un troupeau et trébuchant pour certains sur les corps étendus en travers de leur route tandis que les ptérosaures harcelaient les retardataires.  
La foule était si paniquée que les gardes n'avaient plus aucun espoir de la maîtriser sans avoir recours à la force et ils eurent tôt fait d'observer que nombre de fuyards avaient délaissé toute notion de civisme, ne se préoccupant que de leur propre peau et abandonnant leurs prochains à leur sort.  
Ceux qui eurent le malheur de tomber furent piétinés par ceux qui les suivirent dans la plus grande indifférence et désirant à tout prix se cacher le plus vite possible, un groupe prit d'assaut le marauder.  
Le garde aux commandes du canon eut beau leur crier de reculer, leur acharnement ne diminua pas le moins du monde et au moment où il se décida à dégainer son pistolet pour les menacer alors qu'il était submergé, des bras le saisirent et le jetèrent du toit du véhicule.

Etant séparés de leur collègue par la foule, les gardes avaient dû assister impuissants à cette scène. Ils considéraient à présent la foule comme une menace et Brunet fit rapidement aligner des hommes devant l'obélisque afin d'interrompre la charge des fuyards et les forcer à se séparer à leur niveau.  
Certains des gardes avaient une main proche de leur ceinture, prêt à jeter des grenades fumigènes sur ordre de Brunet.

Ce dernier envisageait sérieusement même d'ordonner à ses hommes de tirer en l'air dans un but de dissuasion et dans un coin de son esprit, il songea même pendant un instant à en venir de donner l'ordre de tirer sur la foule elle-même mais cela n'était qu'une solution qu'il comptait aborder qu'en ultime recours.

Derrière les corps paniqués et en mouvement, Cole aperçut une petite figure se tenant dans l'ombre de l'arcade ouest, cachée derrière une colonne, loin derrière la foule.  
En plissant des yeux, il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'une petite fille. Il vit également des harpactognathus courir sur les toits et grimper le long des façades avoisinantes.

_Ils vont la trouver._

Sans crier gare, l'Hawaiien se jeta dans la foule et se fraya un chemin à travers elle en direction de l'Avenue.

— Cole, revenez ! C'est un ordre !

Mais ce fut en vain que Brunet hurla, non seulement car la cacophonie ambiante masquait le son de sa voix pourtant forte et aussi car la foule était si dense qu'ils ne pouvaient pas rattraper Cole.  
Il était seul désormais.

Cole parvint à remonter la foule et lorsqu'il en émergea, ce fut au même endroit où la formation s'était tenue au moment de la charge des pachyrhinosaures.  
Les harpactognathus ayant harcelés l'arrière de la foule avaient disparu et la petite fille, quant à elle, n'avait pas bougé de sa colonne.

Cole se précipita vers elle mais à peine eut-il franchit la moitié de la distance la séparant d'elle qu'une meute d'harpactognathus surgit des bâtiments enfumés.

Avant qu'ils ne l'encerclent, l'Hawaiien dégaina son fusil à pompe et abattit deux des ptérosaures avant de venir à court de munitions.

Alors qu'il dégainait son poignard, un harpactognathus se précipita sur son bras et le mordit.

Tandis que Cole tentait de s'en débarrasser, les autres se jetèrent sur lui et la vue du haut de son corps fut masquée par celles des ailes battant autour de lui.

X

Suite à la retraite de leurs collègues, Velasquez avait conservé sa position au sommet de la plateforme et Durant avait descendu les marches.  
Elle se trouvait désormais à une douzaine de mètres devant le pachyrhinosaure et tentait de canaliser la foule convergeant en courant vers les portes.

Mais les fuyards ignorèrent ses directives et rapidement, l'ignorèrent elle aussi, la bousculant de plus en plus jusqu'à la faire tomber.

Durant tenta tout de suite de se relever mais ceux arrivants ne la virent pas et la piétinèrent.

La vue de sa collègue disparaissant sous la marée humaine saisit d'angoisse Velasquez.

— Tamara ! S'écria-il.

Il quitta alors son poste, descendant rapidement les marches, escaladant en deux ou trois mouvements le corps du pachyrhinosaure avant de, une fois sur le dos, bondir en avant et de foncer vers l'endroit où sa collègue était tombée.

X

Malgré les nombreuses blessures que les ptérosaures lui infligèrent, Cole luttait avec toute l'énergie qu'il pouvait rassembler et dans sa lutte, il infligea des coups mortels à plusieurs de ses assaillants, les poussant à le relâcher.

A un moment, il bloqua dans une main la mâchoire de l'harpactognathus devant lui et serra l'autre autour de son cou avant de plonger la tête en avant et de mordre le reptile à la jugulaire en représailles à une morsure de ce dernier qui lui avait arraché un morceau de la joue gauche.

La meute ayant laissé trop de ses membres dans l'attaque contre le colosse, elle abandonna, laissant Cole au milieu de la voirie.

X

Poussant sur le côté ceux en travers de sa route, Velasquez couvrait les quelques mètres le séparant de Durant.

Lorsqu'il fut en vue de son corps et qu'il la vit être piétinée par les touristes, il fut en proie à une telle colère que les quelques instants suivants se déroulèrent comme dans un songe.

Perdant momentanément le contrôle de lui-même, il se montra davantage brutal, chargeant tel un taureau et saisissant ceux sur sa route par l'épaule pour les repousser violemment.

Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, il tenait dans son poing un col de chemise, celui du touriste au visage surpris, effrayé et implorant qui était devant lui.  
Son autre poing s'était quant à lui arrêté in extremis dans l'air, au milieu de la trajectoire le conduisant vers le nez du touriste.  
Avant de le saisir, Velasquez l'avait vu marcher sur la tête de Durant, qui était étendue sur le dos juste derrière et inerte.

Après un grognement, il lâcha le touriste et le laissa partir, allant s'accroupir au chevet de Durant.

Son visage était désormais violacé, comme si elle avait été rouée de maints coups, sa respiration était sifflante et elle avait perdu connaissance entretemps.

— A l'aide ! Cria-il la voix pleine de désespoir.

Un autre garde accourra peu après et vint l'aider à la relever, passant chacun l'un de ses bras par-dessus leur cou.  
Peut-être qu'ils aggravèrent ses blessures en faisant cela mais ils n'eurent pas d'autre choix. Ils ne pouvaient pas la laisser là au milieu de tout ce chaos.

En se retournant vers la plateforme devant la porte du Centre, ils virent les fuyards grimper en masse par-dessus le pachyrhinosaure puis monter les marches à moitié en rampant avant de venir se bousculer au niveau du seuil tel un troupeau effrayé passant un goulot d'étranglement, allant jusqu'à pour certains se monter les uns sur les autres.  
Les deux gardes décidèrent de passer par la rampe ouest.

Ils la remontèrent, parvinrent à l'intérieur du Centre mais au moment où ils allaient entrer dans la Rotonde, Velasquez et son collègue virent que des agents de la J-SEC tentaient de repousser une incursion d'Harpactognathus.

La Rotonde n'étant plus sûre, le collègue de Velasquez pointa du regard un couloir sur leur gauche.

— Par ici !

X

Cole se remit en route vers l'enfant, qui malgré le fait qu'elle savait qu'il venait pour la sauver, était un peu effrayée par l'image d'un géant couvert du sang qu'il donnait.  
De là où il était, il vit qu'elle tenait fermement dans ses bras une peluche, un giraffatitan brun-gris barrissant et dressé sur ses pattes de derrière.

Ses blessures gênaient ses mouvements et l'épuisement le gagnait peu à peu, amenuisant ses sens et le poussant parfois à trébucher à moitié sur les corps sur son chemin.  
Soudain, la petite fille écarquilla les yeux de terreur et cria.

Cole se figea d'un coup dans sa progression, alors que son abdomen était envahi par une sensation étrange.  
Il abaissa les yeux et vit une grande pointe blanche ensanglantée émerger de son ventre : Un quetzal venait de le transpercer.

L'Hawaiien grogna et s'avança envers et contre tout, sentant le bec sortir de son dos.

La douleur le fit tituber et il menaça de tomber sur ses genoux quelques pas plus loin.

Il avait en vue une pique traînant sur le sol mais avant qu'il ne la saisisse et ne s'en serve dans une tentative désespérée de vaincre le quetzalcoatlus avant de succomber, ce dernier arqua la tête en arrière et donna un puissant coup de bec dans le dos du garde, l'embrochant sur son bec.

X

Brunet et Darbinian, ayant observé toute la scène, virent Cole tenir debout plusieurs secondes avant de trépasser et de tomber à genoux, son corps glissant sur le long bec du ptérosaure.

Cette perte s'ajouta au lot de chagrin qui les accablait, eux et leurs collègues.  
Tant de gardes étaient tombés au cours de la bataille et parmi les blessés, ils surent pertinemment que certains n'allaient pas passer la nuit.

Brunet regarda derrière lui.  
Les civils continuaient à affluer à travers la porte mais il y en avait toujours un très grand nombre sur la plateforme, l'escalier, les rampes et sur le trottoir derrière eux mais plus personne n'arrivait de l'Avenue ou du secteur de l'étang. Encore une minute ou deux et ils seraient tous à l'intérieur.  
Il ne le remarqua pas tout de suite mais Dearing et Grady avaient rejoints la foule entretemps.

Lorsqu'il les remarqua à quelque pas derrière lui, il ne put s'empêcher d'être surpris par le fait qu'ils étaient encore de ce monde alors qu'il avait abandonné tout espoir à ce qu'ils le soient.

Le regard de la directrice du parc fut tout à coup attiré vers l'Avenue.

Alors que les bâtiments le long de cette dernière brûlaient de plus belle et que les derniers cris provenant de là-bas s'évanouissaient, la fille que voulait sauver Cole s'avança sur la voirie ravagée et déserte, tenant toujours sa peluche fermement contre elle.  
Tandis que le quetzalcoatlus ayant tué Cole était occupé à se repaître de sa dépouille, elle regarda tout autour d'elle, comme si elle cherchait vainement une voie de salut au milieu de l'enfer qui l'environnait.

Grady qui se tenait aux côtés de Dearing, l'entendit laisser échapper un cri à peine audible lorsqu'elle vit une grande ombre se dessiner au milieu de l'épaisse fumée se trouvant derrière l'enfant.

Alors qu'elle avait le regard tourné vers la place, la petite fille vit une ombre menaçante se projeter au-dessus d'elle et en se retournant, vit une grande figure sinistre s'avancer lentement vers elle.

La tête énorme et le cou long d'un quetzalcoatlus émergèrent de la fumée et le regard du ptérosaure croisa celui de la petite fille paralysée par la terreur, n'osant ni bouger ni crier, et comme si elle fut sous hypnose, elle laissa tomber sa peluche.

Le ptérosaure marcha davantage en direction d'elle, faisant sortir la moitié de son corps de la fumée, vint poser ses griffes sur le tronc couché du palmier qui la séparait d'elle, abaissa un peu la tête et la pencha sur le côté comme pour mieux observer sa proie tandis que les claquements qu'il produisait en entrechoquant rapidement ses deux mandibules résonnaient dans toute l'Avenue.

Enfin, au moment où la fumée fut poussée dans leur direction, les engloutissant progressivement, il abaissa son bec vers elle et la saisit tandis que des braises atterrissaient sur la peluche, y mettant le feu.

Des larmes coulèrent sur le visage frappé d'horreur de Dearing et lorsque le quetzalcoatlus jusque-là penché au-dessus de Cole se précipita vers son congénère pour lui disputer le corps de la petite fille, elle détourna le regard.

Grady l'enjoignit alors à se diriger vers la porte du Centre.  
Ils n'étaient plus qu'un peu plus de trois cents dehors et il ne restait au deux plus qu'à franchir le pachyrhinosaure mort, monter les marches et parcourir les quelques mètres restants jusqu'au seuil.

Mais alors qu'ils commençaient à prendre appui sur les jambes du cératopsien, une ombre les survola et on cria tout autour d'eux tandis que ceux les précédant reculèrent vivement, repassant au-dessus du gigantesque corps de l'herbivore, poussant Dearing et Grady à reculer à leur tour s'ils ne voulaient pas quelqu'un ne leur saute dessus dans sa fuite.

En allant à reculons vers les gardes, ils virent qu'un quetzalcoatlus se tenait désormais au sommet de la plateforme, les regardant du haut de ses six mètres et barrant leur retraite, et venant dans son dos, arriva de la pénombre du Centre en galopant une petite demi-douzaine d'harpactognathus.

Au lieu de vouloir gagner l'intérieur du Centre, on tenta alors de se lancer dans une fuite éperdue vers les voies menant au Zoo, au Royaume du Tyrannosaure ou au Quartier Résidentiel Ouest, mais des ptérosaures vinrent eux aussi se poser devant tous ceux s'y dirigeant dans le plus grand des désordres : Ils étaient encerclés.

— Restez groupés ! Cria à tous Brunet à plein poumons.

Les civils vinrent s'agglutiner tous ensemble derrière les gardes juste devant le pachyrhinosaure.  
Ces derniers, plus qu'au nombre de neuf, tirèrent leurs dernières balles et abattirent quelques harpactognathus mais à court de munitions, ils se saisirent de piques ou, à défaut, dégainèrent leurs sabres et se dispersèrent tout autour des civils, prêts à faire face aux quatre quetzalcoatlus, incluant les deux de l'Avenue, et aux deux douzaines d'harpactognathus qui les tenaillaient.

De longs instants s'écoulèrent ensuite où les ptérosaures se rapprochèrent petit à petit du groupe et le regardèrent avec un vif intérêt, cherchant des failles dans la défense organisée par les gardes.

Certains harpactognathus s'élancèrent subitement sur le flanc gauche, galopant sur quelques mètres avant de bondir en l'air sus aux humains mais les gardes à ce niveau répliquèrent à temps et les ptérosaures à face noire percutèrent de plein fouet les boucliers dressés en travers de leur trajectoire avant d'être repoussés.  
Les gardes campant fermement sur leurs positions afin d'éviter le risque de créer une brèche dans leur défense, ils n'allèrent pas achever les harpactognathus au sol et ceux-ci leur feulèrent dessus avant de revenir à leur position initiale.

Il eut un assaut similaire sur le flanc droit et lui aussi fut contrecarré de la même manière mais aussitôt repoussés, les harpactognathus revinrent directement à la charge, sur toute la ligne de défense cette fois-ci et profitant du fait que les gardes étaient occupés avec eux, les quetzalcoatlus s'avancèrent tous en même temps, y compris celui au sommet de la plateforme, et abattirent leurs becs au milieu de la foule, ce de manière répétée, faisant de nombreuses victimes.

Certaines des Cigognes de l'Enfer emportèrent même hors de la mêlée des victimes dans leur bec et les harpactognathus restés en arrière vinrent les harceler afin d'avoir un morceau de leur pitance, s'élançant dans les airs pour mordre un bras ou une jambe dépassant du bec de leurs lointains cousins géants et ces derniers n'en eurent cure et mirent en sécurité leurs proies en les avalant d'une traite, ce que leur cou long et extensible permettait.  
Les harpactognathus en question se résignèrent alors et vinrent aider leurs congénères dans l'attaque du groupe.

Parmi la mêlée, le caporal Chapuy eut soudain l'idée qui permit de repousser cet assaut.  
Il savait que les ptérosaures détestait les sons forts or il était en possession d'un cor.

Il attendit d'avoir un court instant de répit pour saisir l'instrument et souffla dedans.

Un unique coup, bref mais puissant, retentit contre les parois du Centre de la Découverte et tous les ptérosaures, surpris, reculèrent instinctivement, laissant les gardes se réorganiser.

Mais le répit fut de courte idée car aussitôt que les échos du coup de cor se perdirent au loin, les reptiles volant se ressaisirent et lancèrent tous ensemble un nouvel assaut.

On tenta bien de tenir les quetzalcoatlus à distance avec les piques mais tandis que l'un était retenu, les autres avaient le champ libre et l'assaut simultané de tous les ptérosaures éprouva grandement la résistance des gardes.

Voyant cela, la foule paniqua de plus belle et nombreux furent ceux qui se mirent à escalader le corps du pachyrhinosaure pour gagner l'intérieur du Centre malgré la présence d'un quetzalcoatlus juché sur le corps, pensant que ce dernier était trop occupé avec le garde qui lui faisait face avec sa lance.

Alors que certains passaient même sous ses ailes, il se désintéressa du garde et donna des coups de becs çà et là à ses pieds, attrapant finalement l'un des fuyards par l'abdomen avant de jeter son corps éventré en direction du garde au milieu de la cohue.

Excité par les cris de ceux derrière lui, le ptérosaure se retourna pour les poursuivre, libérant le sommet du cadavre du cératopsien.

Perdant du terrain, la masse regroupant les gardes et les civils fut contrainte de reculer jusqu'au pachyrhinosaure et ce dernier disparut progressivement au fur et à mesure que la foule le gravissait.

Tandis que des harpactognathus plongeaient en piqué sur les visiteurs, faisant même tomber ceux debout sur le pachyrhinosaure, Brunet et Darbinian se retrouvèrent séparés du reste du groupe.  
Entre eux et ce dernier, trois des ptérosaures tachetés s'étaient tournés vers eux, prêts à bondir, et de l'autre côté, un quetzalcoatlus était en train de s'avancer.

Les deux gardes, dos à dos, refermèrent leur poigne sur le manche de leurs sabres échangèrent un bref regard avant de se tourner vers leurs adversaires.

Ne quittant pas le trio d'harpactognathus des yeux, Darbinian tira également avec sa main libre le long couteau à lame courbe rangée dans son dos et faisant office d'arme secondaire des rôdeurs.  
L'ayant utilisé plus tôt, il était encore tâché de sang et elle fit jouer l'arme dans sa main, l'exhibant aux ptérosaures tout en esquissant un rictus, comme pour les mettre en garde.

Alors qu'il réfléchissait de son côté à la tactique qu'il comptait adopter pour vaincre le quetzalcoatlus, Brunet vit une figure tout vêtue de noir émerger de la fumée dans l'Avenue en courant.

D'autres la virent aussi et on s'aperçut rapidement qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un garde gris, ce qui souleva bien des interrogations, et dans sa course, l'individu dégaina , à la surprise de beaucoup, une épée rangée dans son dos et se précipita vers le quetzalcoatlus qui comptait attaquer Brunet et Darbinian.

Alors que l'animal arquait la tête en arrière pour abattre son bec sur Brunet, l'une de ses pattes fut tranchée par un coup d'épée.

Surpris, le ptérosaure s'éloigna en se traînant sur les dalles et voulut s'envoler tant bien que mal mais le soldat mystérieux bondit sur son dos, le plaquant contre le sol.

Le reptile volant pivota sa tête dans le but de donner un coup de bec à l'attaquant mais avant même de porter la moindre réplique, le soldat asséna deux puissants coups d'épée dans son cou, tranchant la tête.

Alors que le corps du quetzalcoatlus s'affaissait sous lui, le soldat apparut clairement aux yeux du groupe et des autres ptérosaures, alertés par les cris de douleur poussés par le reptile et regardant l'individu avec surprise.

A première vue, on aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait d'un membre d'une quelconque force spéciale à cause de la panoplie d'équipements de protection en kevlar qu'il portait et dans un sens, l'homme en question l'était mais tout comme dans le cas des gardes gris, certains éléments de son équipement évoquaient davantage le Moyen-Age ou une version fantaisiste de celui-ci que le début du XXIème siècle.  
Comme ils l'avaient vu, son arme principale était une longue épée à une main, dotée d'une poignée suffisamment longue pour que l'arme puisse être aussi saisie fermement à deux mains, d'une garde cruciforme aux extrémités aiguisées, et d'une lame droite dont l'un des bords était crénelé.  
Il portait également non pas des gants mais de véritables gantelets dont les doigts présentaient à leur surface des structures semblables et des écailles, conférant aux mains des apparences de serres.  
Mais l'élément le plus notable de son attirail était le masque facial mobile attaché à son casque. D'un aspect métallique et sinistre, il n'était pourvu que de deux trous pour les yeux ainsi que d'une série de fentes au niveau de la bouche, semblant imiter d'un certain point de vue une rangée de dents acérées, déshumanisant son porteur et lui conférant une aura inquiétante et menaçante qui insufflait la peur aussi bien dans le cœur des Hommes que celui des bêtes. C'était comme si on avait voulu faire ressembler le soldat à un prédateur.

Le regard du soldat masqué croisa celui du groupe et ses yeux bleus perçants les balayèrent, contemplant leurs expressions mi soulagées mi intimidées tandis que les ptérosaures, s'étant écartés un peu suite à l'arrivée de ce sauveur inespéré, se remettaient de son arrivée surprise.

Mais avant qu'ils ne se jettent sur lui, quelques soldats équipés comme lui émergèrent à leur tour de la fumée autour de la place pour porter assistance à leur compagnon et ce dernier, alors qu'il avait toujours son épée en main, dégaina un pistolet de sa main libre et abattit l'harpactognathus le plus proche, soulevant des jappements de la part de ses congénères qui s'écartèrent du groupe.

Au milieu du chaos qui s'ensuivit sur la place, on aperçut qu'une partie non négligeable des soldats avaient chacun une arme principale unique, et donc une façon propre d'affronter les ptérosaures.

Venant de la voie menant à l'étang, vint un individu grand et svelte qui chargea les harpactoganthus lui tournant le dos et tout comme son compagnon, il portait une arme d'inspiration médiévale, une sorte de fauchard à double-lames dont il se servit pour trancher net les têtes et taillader les corps et ailes à portée, tout en étant sans cesse en mouvement et esquivant les quelques attaques lui étant portées avec agilité et ce qui ressemblant à de la grâce dans cette sorte de danse macabre.

L'utilisation d'armes blanches dans le cadre de la lutte contre des animaux préhistoriques avait de quoi étonner certains mais à la fois les gardes gris et les soldats masqués s'étaient rendus compte qu'elles étaient davantage craintes par les animaux que les armes à feu, probablement du fait que les premières devaient leur évoquer cornes, piquants ou mêmes certains types de dents rencontrés fréquemment au sein du Règne Animal, leur inspirant ainsi une crainte naturelle tandis que les armes à feu ne représentaient rien de connu et qu'il fallait que les individus y soient confrontés une fois pour qu'ils apprennent à les craindre également.  
Comme l'avait déclaré un mercenaire engagé par InGen lors des conflits avec les dinosaures sauvages pendant la construction de Jurassic World : _« Parfois, je me demande si on aurait pas meilleur temps de les combattre avec des lances et des épées ? C'est vrai quoi. Ces saletés sont sur vous avant même que vous n'ayez le temps de crier Chimichangas et résultat, ils sont en train de vous lacérer le visage où vous éventrer alors que vous essayez désespérément d'atteindre la détente de votre flingue alors qu'un coup d'épée dans le bide et hop ! L'affaire de votre saurien est réglée…_»  
Ainsi, pour faire face à un adversaire primitif dépourvu de moyens technologiques mais néanmoins redoutable car dotés d'armes naturelles et combattant toujours au corps à corps, les gardes gris et une fraction des forces de sécurité d'InGen s'adaptèrent et s'inspirèrent de tactiques de combat et de technologies antérieures à l'utilisation en masse des armes à feu, expliquant l'étrange mélange entre d'un côté la modernité technologique du XXIème siècle et de l'autre, quelque chose rappelant les soldats et guerriers du Moyen-Age ou de l'Antiquité, mélange que l'on retrouvait chez les gardes gris ainsi que chez le groupe de soldats ayant fait irruption dans Burroughs et qui reposait sur la combinaison du meilleur des différentes époques.

Une bonne partie de ces derniers était équipée d'armes tout à fait contemporaines tels que des pistolets ou des fusils mitrailleurs bien qu'encore une fois, rares étaient ceux armés de la même façon.  
Vers l'obélisque, on vit même un homme passer les harpactognathus devant lui au lance-flammes, ne laissant que leurs corps calcinés dans son sillage.

Alors que Brunet et quelques autres gardes s'apprêtaient à aller, après un moment d'hésitation, aider les soldats à repousser les ptérosaures hors de la Cité, l'un des arrivants leur cria dans sa voix déformée par le masque :

— Bouchez-vous les oreilles !

L'un des compagnons de ce dernier activa un boîtier accrocher à sa ceinture et un son aigu et strident, croissant en intensité, similaire à un cri d'outre-tombe emplit l'air.  
Il était si effrayant et désagréable que tous à proximité, animaux comme humains, furent grandement incommodés. Les ptérosaures secouèrent vivement de la tête et commencèrent à pousser des cris de douleur tout en reculant.  
Même en se bouchant les oreilles, les membres du groupe entendaient toujours le son et pour un touriste ne s'étant pas bouché les oreilles à temps, l'écoute fut si douloureuse qu'il se courba et tomba sur les genoux en hurlant.

Les gardes, ayant dus plaquer leurs mains contre leurs oreilles, n'étaient plus en mesure d'aller porter assistance aux soldats masqués qui eux à l'inverse, ne semblaient être nullement incommodés par le bruit et s'empressaient d'aller massacrer les ptérosaures qui restaient encore sur place et ce, au milieu des corps jonchant la Place et l'entrée de l'Avenue, souillant de sang les corps des victimes, le tout devant les yeux du groupe encore massé devant le corps du pachyrhinosaure et les civils virent que le regard que portaient les gardes à leurs sauveurs était empreint de tout sauf de bienveillance.

Défaits, les derniers ptérosaures s'élancèrent pour décoller du sol mais à peine s'eurent-ils mis hors de portée de tir des soldats qu'un hélicoptère noir apparut.

On entendit une mitrailleuse faire feu et dans leur fuite, une partie non-négligeable des animaux en fuite fut abattu et les rares qui parvinrent à réchapper de la cité gagnèrent soit les Monts Brumeux, soit la Cordillère Occidentale.

Lorsque l'appareil revint quelques instants plus tard survoler les rues, le groupe vit qu'il arborait non seulement le logo d'InGen mais aussi un emblème, représentant Saint Georges de Lydda terrassant le Dragon.


	75. Les Pourfendeurs

— Je croyais que l'I. rex vous avait boulottés. Dit Brunet à Dearing et Grady. Vous avez de la chance d'être en vie.

— Il s'en est fallu de peu. Répondit Grady.

Ils se tenaient en haut des marches, prêts à entrer dans le Centre de la Découverte mais avant que Dearing et Grady franchissent le seuil, Brunet vint s'interposer devant eux et les fixa sévèrement droit dans leurs yeux, les intimidant par son seul regard.

— Lorsque nous sommes passés au Centre, nous avons trouvé Hamada, mort, poignardé en plein cœur. Qui a fait ça ? Demanda-il sur un ton inquisiteur.

Ils déglutirent et tandis que la poitrine de Dearing se serrait, Grady commença à bredouiller une explication.

— Ecoutes Gilbert, ce qui est arriv…

— C'était moi. Déclara Dearing d'une voix blanche.

— Claire… Lui siffla Grady sur un ton l'invitant à garder le silence.

— Laisses-là parler Owen ! Trancha Brunet.

Dearing s'avança d'un pas vers le Français, tenant dans sa main droite la dague d'Hamada.

— C'était un accident. Je comptais poser la dague sur le côté mais Katashi m'a supplié de l'achever. Je n'ai pas pu alors il m'a attrapé la main et forcée à le poignarder. Le temps que je m'en rende compte, la lame était déjà dans son cœur. Lui raconta-elle alors que Brunet la considérait avec froideur. Je suis sincèrement désolée, s'il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire pour me repentir de cet acte…

Paume de la main ouverte vers le haut, elle lui tendit la dague.  
Elle avait si honte qu'elle n'osait regarder Brunet dans les yeux.

Il s'approcha lentement et saisit délicatement la dague par la manche.  
Il regarda pendant un instant le sang séché sur la lame et passa doucement ses doigts le long du tranchant de la lame.

— Claire. Comme vous devez le savoir, je n'ai pas une haute opinion de vous. Lui rappela-il. Ce qui est arrivé n'était pas un accident mais ce n'était pas non plus un meurtre.

Dearing releva les yeux vers Brunet.

— Vous n'êtes pas une assassine. Ce que vous avez fait, même si c'était contre votre volonté, c'est achever les souffrances d'un homme mourant. Lui expliqua-il avant de ranger la dague à sa ceinture.

Puis, d'une voix amère, il ajouta :

— Katashi aurait surement souhaité que ce soit l'un des nôtres qui lui permette de rejoindre l'au-delà à la place de vous mais c'est ainsi. Veuillez m'excuser, je dois aller m'occuper de mes hommes.

Brunet prit congé d'eux et entra dans le Centre à la suite des autres gardes. Dearing et Grady franchirent le seuil à leur tour peu après et se dirigèrent vers les niveaux inférieurs à la recherche de Zach et Gray.

Alors qu'il s'assurait de l'état de chacun de ses hommes, alors dispersés dans la rotonde et les galeries et salles alentours, Brunet retrouva Velasquez dans les toilettes.

Il était agenouillé sur le carrelage et pleurait à chaudes larmes, tenant le corps de Durant dans ses bras. Elle avait succombé à de multiples hémorragies internes entretemps.  
Darbinian se trouvait également dans la pièce. Elle vint poser une main sur l'épaule de Velasquez et s'agenouilla pour lui adresser des paroles réconfortantes.

Deux gardes vinrent avec une civière et une housse mortuaire.

Velasquez les regarda insérer le corps de Durant dans la housse, puis déposer cette dernière sur la civière et s'en aller.

Il resta un moment sur place, le regard triste et hagard rivé vers le sol, puis il se mit à errer dans le bâtiment mais alors qu'il s'avançait dans la rotonde, il reconnut parmi la foule ceux qui avaient piétiné Durant.  
Le chagrin qui s'était emparé de lui laissa alors place à une grande rage.

Il accéléra le pas et couvrit rapidement les deux tiers de la distance le séparant de ceux responsables de la mort de son amie et collègue avant que Brunet ne crie dans son dos :

— Velasquez !

Voyant que ce dernier continuait toujours, Brunet lui agrippa avec force le bras, le stoppant sur place et le poussa à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

— Je connais bien trop la haine qui habite votre cœur en ce moment. Les gens qui l'ont piétinée sont des connards mais restent des civils sans défense ! Attaquez-les et vous vous engagerez alors sur une voie sans retour dont il sera très difficile d'en sortir. Croyez-moi j'en sais quelque chose ! Le mit-il en garde. Elle ne voudrait pas que cela vous arrive…

Velasquez comprit dans l'intonation de Brunet que ce dernier s'était retrouvé dans une situation similaire dans son passé.  
Ses yeux se portèrent sur l'épaulière droite de son supérieur où contrairement à son propre cas ou à celui de la plupart des gardes, il y avait uniquement les cinq étoiles et non pas également le drapeau français comme on aurait pu s'y attendre.  
En effet, Brunet faisait partie des sans-bannières, terme désignant les gardes n'arborant pas le drapeau de leur pays d'origine, soit car ils ne le désiraient pas pour certaines raisons tel qu'un manque d'attachement vis-à-vis de leur patrie ou une carrière de mercenariat au service de clients autre que cette dernière, soit car ils n'étaient pas ou ne se sentaient pas dignes de le faire.  
Comme Niall Forrester le lui avait expliqué la veille, la Garde accueillait aussi des exilés, volontaires comme involontaires, et des individus en quête de rédemption. Etre sans-bannière n'était pas cependant considéré comme une honte parmi la Garde et il était très mal vu de faire preuve de dédain à leur égard. Ils étaient égaux à leurs camarades en tout point et pouvaient être éligibles à la position de maréchal.

Velasquez savait que Brunet fut mercenaire avant de rejoindre la garde, ce qui expliquait peut-être son statut, et qu'il avait vécu des conflits violents tels que la Guerre civile du Rwanda, la Première Guerre du Congo et la Guerre du Kosovo mais il ignorait dans quel genre d'opérations il avait été impliqué et pour qui il avait travaillé.  
Il avait juste entendu de la bouche de l'un des officiers que le maréchal Störmer ne faisait pas confiance à Brunet et que sans Hamada pour avoir plaidé sa cause auprès de Lord Pennant bien des années auparavant, il serait en train de croupir en prison.  
Qui était donc Gilbert Brunet le mercenaire ?

— Lieutenant Brunet ! Héla une voix rauque dans leur dos.

Ils se tournèrent vers le vestibule et virent l'épéiste ayant décapité l'un des quetzalcoatlus devant le groupe piégé dehors avancer dans leur direction, suivi d'une partie de ses compagnons.

Ils avaient tous enlevé leurs casques, le tenant sous le bras, et une partie de leurs équipements de protection, laissant leurs bras nus.

L'épéiste était leur chef. C'était un homme de grande stature tout juste quarantenaire, au corps athlétique, au visage ciselé rasé de près et aux longs cheveux bruns descendant jusqu'aux épaules.

Il avait pour bras droit une femme élancée légèrement plus âgée que lui et dont les cheveux roux étaient coupés court.  
Elle avait aussi pour particularité d'avoir les bras tatoués et d'avoir rangée dans son dos son arme principale, le fauchard à double-lames vue plus tôt.

Brunet fit quelque pas vers les arrivants, s'arrêta et salua froidement l'épéiste :

— Sherman.

— Mes hommes ont nettoyé la cité de toutes les créatures déchaînées. Déclara ce dernier. Je…

— Ouais ben vous en avez mis du temps ! Lança l'un des gardes d'un ton plein de reproches.

— Un merci serait peut-être de rigueur, non ? Lui répliqua sèchement l'un des compagnons de Sherman, un homme d'origine asiatique et au crâne rasé. C'est pas comme si on avait sauvé vos miches !

Le garde grogna et tout comme une bonne partie de ses collègues rassemblés là, il avait une main gardée à proximité de la poignée de son sabre, alors rangé dans son fourreau, et lançait un regard noir aux soldats arrivants.

Les visiteurs et employés amassés dans la rotonde s'étaient tus en entendant l'altercation et la tension existant entre les deux groupes armés les mettaient mal à l'aise.

Sherman balaya du regard les gardes et s'adressa à eux :

— Je suis conscient que vous nous en voulez toujours depuis cet incident survenu à Caer Draig il y a des années. Mais là maintenant, près de vingt mille personnes comptent sur nous pour agir contre les menaces de cette île infernale.

Il s'approcha de Brunet et lui dit :

— Hoskins est actuellement en train de s'entretenir avec le maréchal Störmer afin de définir une stratégie commune sur lequel il faut nous accorder. Il est dans l'intérêt de tous à ce que nous collaborions. Ajouta-il en jetant un regard aux visiteurs.

Tandis que Brunet et Sherman s'entretenaient, Drekanson se rapprocha de Velasquez qui se tenait en retrait et lui révéla la nature de ces soldats :

— Les Pourfendeurs. L'élite même des troupes d'InGen. Tantôt chasseurs de dinosaures aguerris, tantôt force d'intimidation.

Lambert Ross, qui était jusque-là assis l'air patraque contre un mur non loin, vint les rejoindre et ajouta :

— Pour combattre des monstres, Hoskins a créé des monstres. Ces gars sont pour en grande partie des vétérans des Guerres Sauriennes. La plupart d'entre eux étaient de bonnes personnes que je qualifiais d'amis mais la guerre primitive que nous avons vécus ne les a pas laissés tous indemnes et à l'issue de cette dernière, la frontière les séparant des bêtes sauvages qu'ils avaient affrontés était devenue fine pour certains.

En regardant Sherman, son second et les Pourfendeurs derrière le premier, il vit qu'ils avaient tous le même tatouage à l'avant-bras droit, celui de Saint Georges sur son destrier transperçant d'une lance le Dragon.

— Vous n'étiez pas qu'un simple soldat d'InGen, vous étiez l'un d'entre eux. Se rendit compte Velasquez en faisant le lien entre le tatouage de Ross et de celui des autres Pourfendeurs. C'est pour ça que Bellamy n'avait pas l'air contente hier soir lorsque j'ai mentionné que mon cousin avait aussi le tatouage de Saint Georges et du Dragon. Lui aussi en est un...

— J'ai entraîné la majorité de ceux qui se tiennent là. J'étais leur chef même. Déclara le tavernier. Dire que Sherman était encore plus jeune que vous lorsque Hoskins l'a ramené ici d'Afghanistan. Si le jeune aumônier militaire apeuré que j'avais pris sous mon aile regardait le bretteur d'aujourd'hui, il ne se reconnaîtrait même pas.

L'un des Pourfendeurs, un amérindien costaricain d'une quarantaine d'années avec de longs cheveux noirs lisses, avait aperçu Velasquez du coin du regard.

Il se mit en périphérie du groupe formé par ses compagnons pour mieux dévisager Velasquez, le regardant comme si il le connaissait.

— Julio ? Demanda-il.

Velasquez se demanda d'où le soldat connaissait son nom puis en le dévisageant à son tour, ce fut alors qu'il reconnut celui qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des années.

— Paco ?

Les deux hommes se séparèrent de leurs groupes respectifs et vinrent se donner l'accolade au milieu de la rotonde.

— J'aurais aimé te revoir en d'autres circonstances, cousin. Déclara Velasquez à son cousin dans la langue des Tun-Si.

— De même. Tu as toutes mes condoléances pour tes frères et sœurs d'armes tombés. Lui dit Paco Cortès dans cette même langue.

Gardes et Pourfendeurs confondus les regardaient avec étonnement.  
Sherman quant à lui, considéra la scène avec un certain amusement :

— J'ignorais que Paco avait un cousin parmi vos rangs. Avoua-il à Brunet. Peut-être que leur relation constituent un premier pas vers le retour d'une entente entre nous.

— Il y a des blessures qui nécessitent bien plus que des étreintes pour être guéries, Gregor.


	76. Retrouvailles

Avant de descendre dans les niveaux inférieurs, Dearing demanda une radio à l'un des agents de la J-SEC et contacta immédiatement la salle de contrôle pour d'une part les informer qu'elle et Grady étaient en vie, nouvelle que les techniciens reçurent avec soulagement, et d'autre part leur demander la localisation de Young et des garçons.

— _Zara n'est pas à l'Administration en tout cas._ Lui répondit Krill. _Elle a été repérée en train d'emprunter l'ascenseur qui descend jusqu'à la station de monorail. Elle devait être dans ou aux alentours du Centre lors de l'attaque.  
_  
Dearing entendit Krill déglutir.  
La technicienne était nerveuse et vu ce qui venait d'arriver, elle aurait été étonnée qu'elle ne le soit pas.

— _Claire, puis-je vous demander une faveur ?_ Demanda Krill.

— Bien sûr.

— _Trouvez-là s'il vous plaît. Avec Lowery, on est si inquiets pour elle…  
_  
— Tant que je suis ici je la chercherais, c'est promis.

Environ une minute et demie plus tard, alors qu'ils descendaient un large escalier, Cruthers les recontacta :

— _On les a ! Ils sont dans la salle des hologrammes, près de la grande alcôve.  
_  
— Merci Lowery.

Ils parvinrent dans le sous-sol du Centre et prirent la direction de la salle des hologrammes, passant au milieu des centaines de personnes ayant cherché refuge à ce niveau, auparavant blotties les unes contre les autres en attendant la fin de l'attaque mais toujours massées contre le faux-rocher des parois des couloirs tortueux.

La salle des hologrammes était un espace comportant plusieurs alcôves de tailles différentes et comportant chacune une scène.  
Devant les alcôves, on trouvait une console sur laquelle l'utilisateur pouvait choisir l'espèce dont il voulait en voir une représentation holographique basée en vérité sur le principe du fantôme de Pepper. Un projecteur caché projetait l'image de l'animal sur un miroir à l'horizontale du sol puis sur une toile inclinée en tulle, si fine qu'elle était invisible aux yeux du public mais suffisamment dense pour capturer la lumière projetée tandis que le cœur de l'illusion reposait sur la profondeur qui existait entre le fond de la scène et l'hologramme. Des haut-parleurs dissimulés diffusaient quant à eux les sons propres à chaque espèce.  
D'ordinaire plongée dans la pénombre, on avait allumé l'éclairage de secours pour des raisons de sécurité.

Comme Cruthers le leur avait indiqué, ils retrouvèrent Zach et Gray non loin de la console de l'alcôve centrale où on pouvait projeter les hologrammes des plus grandes créatures.

— C'est eux ! S'écria Dearing. Zach ! Gray !

En entendant la voix familière de leur tante les héler, les garçons relevèrent le regard et balayèrent la foule les séparant d'elle avant d'apercevoir la chevelure rousse ébouriffée de Dearing progresser dans leur direction.

— Claire ! S'écrièrent-ils à leur tour.

Ils se frayèrent un chemin au milieu des autres rescapés et lorsqu'ils furent à son niveau, Dearing vint les prendre dans ses bras.  
Zach fut quelque peu surpris de voir qu'Owen Grady accompagnait sa tante.

— Où étais-tu passée ? Demanda Gray.

— Je vous cherchais. J'ai même suivit vos traces à pied à travers la Réserve pour vous retrouver…

Elle s'aperçut soudainement que Zach présentait une longue coupure barrant toute sa joue gauche.

— Zach, que t'est-il arrivé ? S'inquiéta Dearing, le regardant avec de grands yeux inquiets et inspectant la blessure.

Zach vit que tout le bas de la jambe droite du pantalon de sa tante était maculé de sang.  
Il considéra cela comme étant plus grave que sa propre blessure.

— Gray m'a sauvé d'un tir raté. Lui dit-il. Tu n'as pas été épargnée non plus on dirait… On est vivants, c'est ce qui compte. Où est Zara ? On ne l'a pas vue.

— J'allais vous poser la même question. Dit leur tante. Essayons-de la trouver.

— Madame Dearing ! Héla quelqu'un.

Elle se retourna vers la voix et se rendit compte que c'était celle d'un agent de la J-SEC.  
Ce dernier avait l'air essoufflé, il avait dû courir pour aller la chercher.

— Vous devez rejoindre la salle de réunion dès que vous pouvez. Déclara-il. Le Conseil d'Administration vous a convoquée.

Dearing se figea sur place et blêmit. Pour elle, ces mots avaient sonnés comme une condamnation à mort.

X

Lorsqu'ils se garèrent sur le parking de l'Administration, une petite pluie de cendres commença à tomber sur Burroughs.

Même depuis la cité, les grondements du Sibo étaient bien audibles et le panache volcanique culminait à ce moment-là à environ quinze kilomètres d'altitude.  
Depuis le toit de l'Administration, on pouvait même voir des rivières de lave dévaler les pentes ainsi que les lueurs rougeâtres lointaines provenant des alentours du volcan, celles d'incendies ravageant la jungle du Secteur Sept et menaçant de s'étendre en direction du sud.

Attendant près de l'entrée du pont menant à l'entrée de l'Administration, Sembène avait attendu l'arrivée de Grady, soucieux de l'état de son ami.

— Owen !

— Barry ! Les filles sont en sécurité ?

— Encore effrayées par l'éruption mais elles sont saines et sauves. On les a enfermées dans le bâtiment de nuit. Par chance, il a résisté au séisme.

— Et toi, tu vas bien ?

— Je suis l'un des rares à n'avoir rien eu aujourd'hui.

Tout comme Grady, Sembène était supposé être en jour de repos mais dès que la nouvelle de l'attaque des métriacanthosaures lui était parvenue, il avait foncé au bureau des soigneurs pour en savoir plus et se préparer si on avait besoin de leur assistance. Il savait que Grady était partit aider Dearing dans la recherche de ses neveux mais lorsque le Mont Sibo avait commencé à montrer les signes d'un réveil imminent, Sembène avait rejoint l'enclos des achillobators et convoqué là-bas ses collègues de travail afin qu'ils mettent en sécurité les raptors.  
Ce fut de justesse qu'ils y étaient parvenus, les achillobators refusant d'obtempérer et ce ne fut que le passage au-dessus d'eux du vol de quetzalcoatlus qui poussa les quatre prédateurs à aller se réfugier dans leur loge de nuit, collées les unes contre les autres, tremblant à chaque manifestation de la part du Sibo et regardant par intermittence le plafond au-dessus d'elles.

Sembène remarqua que le T-Shirt de Grady était déchiré et tâché de sang au niveau de son flanc droit.

— Tu es blessé !

— C'est rien. Je me soignerais dès que j'aurais un moment de libre.

— Si tu le dis.

— Après la réunion, Il faut que je retourne à l'enclos.

Sembène secoua de la tête.

— Owen, tu as besoin de repos ! Prends-en et soignes toi s'il te plait car je ne sais pas ce qui adviendra dans les prochains jours mais on aura besoin de toi en pleine possession de tes capacités. Le supplia-il. Les gars et moi prendront les premiers quarts.

— Ok, mère poule. Merci. Au moindre problème, appelles moi quand même s'il te plaît.

Tandis que Sembène regagnait son véhicule, ils traversèrent le pont et entreprirent de gravir les marches menant aux portes mais durant la montée, Dearing geignit de douleur à cause de son mollet.

— Ce mollet a besoin d'être pansé. Dit Grady. Passons à l'infirmerie d'abord, le conseil peut attendre.

Une fois dans le bâtiment, ils se dirigèrent directement vers l'infirmerie.

On y avait déjà installé des blessés sur les quelques lits qui s'y trouvaient et les soins étaient pour le moment dispensés par l'infirmière remplaçante, l'infirmier étant occupé ailleurs.

Grady fit alors asseoir Dearing sur l'une des chaises de la salle d'attente et releva la jambe de son pantalon, révélant la blessure.  
Les spicules de la langue de l'Indominus s'étaient enfoncés pour certaines de plusieurs centimètres dans la chair et la moitié de l'un d'entre eux était même resté fiché dedans. Le sang ne coulait plus mais s'était coagulé, laissant des traînées sur tout le pourtour du mollet.

Grady commença par l'extraction du morceau de spicule.  
De son sac à dos, il sortit une trousse de secours qu'il ouvrit à même le sol juste à portée de bras. Il s'empara d'une pince à échardes et délicatement, il extrait la moitié de spicule.  
Avant de le déposer, il l'inspecta :

— S'il avait été entier, ça aurait pu te faire une épingle pour les cheveux. Ça t'aurait fait un petit souvenir… Plaisanta-il à mi-voix.

Malgré la douleur provoquée par le retrait du morceau, Dearing lui esquissa un petit sourire.

Il partit ensuite humidifier un bout de tissu au lavabo et tandis qu'il faisait ça, l'infirmière vint prodiguer des soins à la joue de Zach.

Grady revint et lava à l'eau la blessure dans le but d'enlever les impuretés et le sang séché, puis il la sécha avant d'appliquer un antiseptique et enfin, il enroula autour un bandage.

— Merci. Lui dit Dearing en lui prenant chaleureusement la main.

— Espérons qu'il n'y ait pas de complications…

— Tu veux que je regarde la tienne…

— Ça peut attendre. Il faut qu'on aille à la salle de réunion.

— Mettez-là là ! Entendirent-ils l'infirmier dire.

Ce dernier, un costaricain grand, fin, moustachu et jeune entra à reculons dans la pièce, guidant les deux agents de la J-SEC portant une civière sur lequel était étendu le corps sans vie d'une jeune femme.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant eux, Dearing eut le souffle coupé en reconnaissant le corps : C'était celui de Zara Young.  
Des larmes commencèrent à couler de ses yeux.

— Qu'est-il arrivé ? Leur demanda-elle en voyant qu'elle ne comportait aucune blessure en dehors de quelques traces de griffures au visage.

— Elle a été retrouvée en bas des escaliers qui conduisent à la station de monorail. Elle devait être en train de les remonter lorsqu'elle a croisé la route de l'un des harpactognathus s'étant introduits dans le bâtiment. On pense qu'il l'a fait tomber et que la chute lui a brisé la nuque. Répondit l'infirmier. Toutes mes condoléances.

Les agents allèrent jusqu'au niveau du seul lit de libre et déposèrent sur ce dernier le corps de Young.

Dearing vint s'agenouiller au pied du lit et commença à pleurer la mort de son assistante.  
Grady et Zach, eux aussi attristés, vinrent la consoler.

L'un des agents s'approcha de Dearing. Il tenait un petit objet dans le creux de sa main.

— Elle avait ça dans la main quand on l'a retrouvée. Dit-il.

Il lui tendit une clé USB noire accrochée à une chaîne en argent.  
Dearing avait déjà vue la clé en question, Young l'utilisait fréquemment au travail et en dehors.

Elle saisit la clé et les deux agents ainsi que l'infirmier repartirent, les laissant auprès de la défunte mais quelques secondes plus tard, l'un des techniciens de la salle de contrôle, un trentenaire bien habillé et coiffé, vint quérir Dearing :

— Claire, le Conseil vous...

— Je sais ! Qu'on me foute la paix cinq minutes bordel ! S'énerva-elle.

— Ils ont dit sur le champ. Insista le technicien. Et c'était il y a deux minutes. Je vous présente toute mes condoléances au sujet de Mademoiselle Young, ce qui est arrivé est tragique, mais sauf votre respect Madame, je vous conseille de vous rendre à la salle de réunion immédiatement.

Malgré la situation, il avait le culot de se comporter comme un véritable coq et sa seule présence enrageait Dearing. A contrecœur, elle quitta l'infirmerie, suivie de ses neveux et de Grady.

— Je ne donne pas cher à votre poste personnellement... L'entendit-elle lâcher à voix basse lorsqu'il crut qu'elle fut suffisamment éloignée.

Dearing se retourna vivement, le fusilla du regard et lui dit :

— Ta gueules. Juste ta gueules...

Le technicien se tut et tout en la regardant se diriger vers la salle de réunion, il réajusta sa cravate et déglutit.


	77. Le Conseil

Le long du couloir menant à la salle de réunion, située à quelques mètres de la salle de contrôle, les employés s'étaient rassemblés en attendant l'arrivée de Dearing.

Lorsqu'elle apparut à l'extrémité du couloir suivie de Grady et de ses neveux, certains eurent grand peine à la reconnaître avec ses cheveux en pagaille recouvrant à moitié son visage hagard, ses habits sales et ses chaussures de randonnée presque trop grandes et crottées laissant des empreintes visibles sur son passage.  
L'odeur de son parfum à la vanille était désormais mêlée à celui de l'humidité de la jungle et de celle âcre de la fiente de tyrannosaure, et elle frappa les narines de ceux près desquels Dearing passa.  
Sa démarche était également ponctuée de boitements de la part de sa jambe droite et en voyant la jambe de son pantalon déchiré et tâché de sang, on se demanda quelles furent les épreuves qu'elle avait traversées.

Derrière elle à sa gauche, Zach aperçut au fond du couloir Krill en train de pleurer dans les bras de Cruthers, lui-même profondément attristé.  
Les deux techniciens venaient d'apprendre que Young était morte.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la porte, l'agent en faction devant cette dernière arrêta Grady et les garçons.

— Seule Claire peut entrer. Dit-il. Veuillez rester dehors s'il vous plaît.

Dearing se retourna vers eux et vit Grady et Zach lui adresser un regard lui intimant de garder le courage.

Elle fit face à la porte, inspira profondément, saisit la poignée et entra.

Dearing balaya la salle du regard.  
Tous les cadres du parc ainsi que Wu et Hoskins étaient présents, debout derrière une grande table ovale. Leurs regards étaient braqués sur elle.  
Elle remarqua cependant que Masrani était absent alors qu'elle s'était attendue à sa présence.

— Où est Monsieur Masrani ? Demanda-elle.

— Il a été emmené sous bonne garde à la suite présidentielle du Palais. Lui répondit Hoskins. Il est encore sous le choc.

Sur le mur du fond, un grand écran était allumé.  
Il permettait de communiquer avec la direction d'InGen à Palo Alto en Californie et affichait alors une retransmission vidéo montrant une salle aux murs recouvert d'un placo de bois brun sombre, plongée dans la pénombre sauf en son cœur, où la lumière des plafonniers éclairait une grande table ovale en bois et les sièges disposés autour, ainsi qu'au niveau du centre de l'un des murs où un écriteau _Ingen Corporation_ diffusait sa propre lumière.  
Devant ce dernier et faisant face à la caméra, trois individus, des membres clés du Conseil d'Administration, étaient assis. Une tablette tactile était posée sur la table devant chacun d'entre eux.  
A droite, il y avait Alistair Iger, le directeur des relations publiques et porte-parole de la compagnie, un homme chauve grand et sec, âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années ; A gauche, était assis un jeune septuagénaire assez petit portant des lunettes, au front dégarni et dont le costume à cravate rouge laissait trahir un léger embonpoint : Dominick Silverman, directeur financier ; Et enfin, au centre, se trouvait Susan Lynton, vice-présidente, de quelques années plus âgée que Silverman mais paraissant plus jeune de par son élégance et son raffinement et beaucoup disaient même qu'elle était bien conservée pour son âge. Elle portait un tailleur beige impeccable et ses cheveux blonds étaient coupés au carré.  
Ce fut elle qui prit la parole en premier :

— Bonjour madame Dearing. Puisque vous êtes enfin arrivée, nous pouvons commencer la réunion malgré l'absence de Monsieur Lockwood.

Benjamin Lockwood, philanthrope, ancien ami de John Hammond, créateur d'une fondation portant son nom visant à soutenir toute recherche dans le domaine de la biologie pouvant améliorer l'humain, était le président directeur général d'InGen.  
Ayant succédé à Peter Ludlow après la mort de ce dernier au cours du tristement célèbre incident de San Diego, c'était lui qui avait rouvert les négociations avec Masrani pour le rachat d'InGen.  
Depuis quelques années, il était devenu notable pour ses absences, justifiées par des soucis de santé, et supervisait autant qu'il pouvait InGen depuis son manoir dans le nord de la Californie, envoyant parfois son aide à Palo Alto pour transmettre ses directives et veiller à leur application. Mais en vérité, c'était Lynton, plus accessible des investisseurs et davantage présente dans les médias, qui dirigeait la compagnie.

Les cadres du parc prirent tous place autour de la table, à l'exception de Dearing à qui on demanda de rester debout entre la table et l'écran.

Le Conseil commença par faire un bilan provisoire de la catastrophe :

— Comme vous le savez, l'état d'urgence a été déclaré sur Isla Nublar. Déclara Iger. Les chiffres que nous avons reçus il y a quelques minutes font état d'un bilan provisoire de cent seize morts et quatre-cent soixante-huit blessés confirmés, le genre de chiffres digne d'un attentat terroriste à grande échelle et à en juger par les images qui nous parviennent, ce bilan risque fort d'être revu considérablement à la hausse au cours des heures à venir. Dit-il en regardant sa tablette. Ce n'est qu'une question de minutes avant que le président lui-même ne nous passe un coup de fil pour demander comment ça a pu putain d'arriver ! S'énerva-il.

— L'Opération _Royaume Déchu_ a été lancée. Continua Lynton. Des instructions ont été déjà transmises au personnel. Comme prévu à l'origine, le _Anne B_ s'arrimera aux Docks de l'Est ce soir et une première partie de nos actifs, incluant une partie des animaux du zoo, pourra y être embarquée. L'_Arcadia_ est en train d'être armé à Puntarenas au moment même où nous parlons et il arrivera à Nublar demain en fin d'après-midi. Les animaux récupérés au cours de l'opération seront ramenés sur le continent où ils iront en quarantaine dans nos installations des montagnes de l'Ismaloya en attendant d'être transférés aux Etats-Unis.

— Une vente aux enchères sera prochainement organisée. Annonça Silverman. L'argent récolte via la vente des actifs biologiques et technologiques récupérés devrait nous permettre de compenser en partie les pertes financières dues à la catastrophe actuelle. Mais si nous voulons que la compagnie évite la banqueroute, restrictions budgétaires et licenciement de personnel seront de rigueur. Ça commence dès à présent par le vôtre.

Dearing se paralysa sur place. Elle s'y attendait mais ce fut comme si elle se sentait mourir.

— Certes, reprit le directeur financier, elle n'a pas encore été votée et actée mais suite à une discussion entre les membres du Conseil, on peut vous annoncer que vous pouvez déjà commencer à ranger votre bureau.

— Et quel est l'avis de Monsieur Masrani sur la question nous demanderiez-vous ? Vous le connaissez déjà à cause des trois manquements que vous lui avez faits aujourd'hui. Ajouta le porte-parole d'InGen.

— S'il n'y avait que ça… Vous êtes également en partie responsable de la crise actuelle. Déclara Silverman. Laissez-nous exposer les faits : Entre-autres, vous avez refusé la proposition du capitaine Hamada visant à faire construire de bunkers à grande capacité d'accueil…

— Je l'ai fait parce que vous vous y êtes opposés Monsieur Silverman. Répliqua Dearing.

— Vraiment ? Fit Silverman en feignant d'être étonné. Je ne me souviens pas avoir un quelconque échange avec vous au sujet de ces bunkers.

_Sale menteur de Youpin !_ Rugit intérieurement Dearing.

Silverman ne payait peut-être pas de mine au premier abord mais Dearing avait eu tôt fait de se rendre compte qu'il était sournois et là, il mentait ouvertement à tous. Mais c'était sa parole contre celle de Dearing…

— Vous avez également fait construire la volière des quetzalcoatlus à proximité du Mont Sibo. Ajouta la vice-présidente. Certes, la décision a été approuvée par le Conseil mais il n'empêche que les dommages dû à l'éruption ont permis aux ptérosaures de la fuir.

Dearing ignorait encore à ce moment-là comment les ptérosaures s'étaient échappés et elle aurait acceptée d'être blâmée si le surintendant du parc, Ramon Figueres, n'était pas intervenu pour en révéler la raison.

— Balivernes ! S'écria ce dernier, un moustachu enveloppé d'une quarantaine d'années. C'est l'Indominus qui les a fait évader, j'ai vu les images ! La volière a tenu face au séisme et à l'éruption.

— Est-ce la vérité, Monsieur Figueres ? Fit Lynton. Voyons plutôt ces images filmées par drone…

L'écran afficha les dites images, montrant la volière et son cirque au milieu des ténèbres.  
En arrière-plan, on voyait les flots de lave ruisseler le long des pentes du Sibo et des bombes volcaniques s'écraser au sol en explosant.

La caméra du drone effectua un zoom pour montrer une grosse brèche béante au milieu du maillage de la volière dont la végétation était en proie aux flammes.  
Si l'on considérait seulement ces images, on pouvait être aisément amené à croire qu'une bombe volcanique était à l'origine de la brèche.

— La nouvelle de l'évasion de l'Indominus n'est pas encore parvenue aux oreilles des médias et on ne veut surtout pas que ça arrive. Déclara Iger. Imaginez un instant la panique qui s'emparerait des visiteurs restants encore à Isla Nublar s'ils apprenaient qu'un tel monstre arpente librement l'île. Le bâtiment dans lequel vous vous trouvez serait aussitôt pris d'assaut.

— Etant liés à la compagnie par une clause de confidentialité, tout employé ou ex-employé qui dira à la presse ce qui s'est passé réellement se verra poursuivit en justice. Les mit-en garde Lynton. De leur côté, les gardes sont eux aussi tenus au secret quant à leurs missions sauf permission ou contre-indication de leur commandement. Mais Victor s'est entretenu avec le maréchal Störmer et ce dernier comprend notre position donc il n'y aucun risque de ce côté-là.

— Pour en revenir à vous, madame Dearing. Dit Silverman. Votre principale faute aujourd'hui consiste à avoir abandonné la supervision de la crise pour aller courir les bois avec Monsieur Grady, votre _wapiti viril_. Gloussa-il en mentionnant ce sobriquet avant de lui adresser un sourire moqueur de dents jaunâtres.

Dearing rougit de honte.  
_Comment il a su ?  
_  
— Oui, nous savons à propos de vos cachotteries et nous avons des bandes audios pour le prouver. Si ça tenait qu'à moi, je serais en train de les passer en ce moment même.

Elle se rappela alors d'un mail où Hoskins annonçait qu'il allait mettre en place des mesures de contre-espionnage dans toutes les installations-clés d'InGen.  
Elle n'avait pas imagé qu'il allait faire truffer de mouchards des lieux auxquels on ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils le soient.

— En soit, on se fout de à qui vous ouvrez les cuisses mais ce qui nous dérange c'est que ça c'est passé plusieurs fois dans des locaux de travail ou d'usage commun, ce que la clause de bonne conduite que vous avez signé tous les deux réprouve. Continua Silverman. Des sanctions disciplinaires s'appliqueront également pour Monsieur Grady en temps et en heure.

— Recentrons-nous sur le sujet. Proposa Lynton, jugeant que Silverman s'attardait trop sur la liaison entre Dearing et Grady alors qu'il y avait matière plus urgente à discuter. On se doute bien que vous êtes allée dans la jungle pour des raisons autres que celle évoquées par Dominick. Victor nous a mentionné le fait que vos neveux avaient été attaqués et s'étaient perdus dans la Réserve. Je comprends le désir de sauver ses proches mais c'était le travail des gardes et de la J-SEC, pas le vôtre. Ce n'était pas à Vic de vous remplacer au pied levé ! Sauf en cas de nécessité, votre devoir vous incombait de rester à la salle de contrôle.

Et le Conseil continua d'incriminer Dearing pendant un quart d'heure entier au cours duquel Iger déclara même « Ne comptez-pas sur nous pour vous payer un avocat, on ne s'appelle pas Biosyn ! ».  
Rares furent ceux qui tentèrent de la défendre, plaidant qu'elle ne pouvait prévoir la manière dont la situation pouvait dégénérer et que à plusieurs reprises, tout le monde avait été pris de court par la tournure des événements mais ils rejetèrent ou ignorèrent leurs arguments.

Au bout de ce qui fut l'équivalent d'un procès voir d'une exécution pure et simple au ressentit de Dearing, ils finirent par conclure et congédièrent Dearing d'un « Au revoir » froid mais cinglant.

L'écran s'éteignit et on resta un instant silencieux en regardant Dearing.

N'adressant en retour à personne le moindre regard, elle prit la direction de la porte.

Par-dessus son épaule, l'ex-directrice lança un « Adieu » à peine audible à ses anciens collègues puis, le regard rivé au sol et les épaules voûtées, quitta la salle de réunion, épuisée physiquement et émotionnellement.

Lorsqu'elle rejoignit Grady et Gray, évitant du regard au passage les employés, elle déclara :

— Tout ce dont j'ai envie maintenant, c'est un bon repas, une douche et un lit.

Peu après, elle ajouta :

— Quelle journée ! Quelle journée de merde !

Ils comprirent qu'elle allait être licenciée mais alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à partir, Cruthers pointa Hoskins à Zach au moment où il sortit à son tour :

— C'est lui. Vas lui dire. Il doit le savoir.

Zach avait en effet révélé à Cruthers et Krill le fait qu'avec Gray, ils avaient été témoins de l'assassinat de trois gardes par une bande de mercenaires mystérieux.  
Une fois qu'il le leur eut tout raconté, le technicien lui avait alors suggéré d'en informer Hoskins.

Le jeune homme s'avança alors en direction du directeur de la division sécurité et le héla :

— Euh excusez-moi Monsieur Hoskins ?

Hoskins se retourna, surpris par le fait qu'un adolescent l'avait hélé au sein de l'Administration du parc juste après une réunion importante.

— Oui jeune homme. Que fais-tu ici ?

— Claire est ma tante. Comme vous le savez elle est partie à notre recherche suite à l'attaque de notre camion. Alors que mon frère et moi traversions la jungle, nous avons été témoins du meurtre de trois gardes gris.

A l'annonce de cette nouvelle, tous ceux qui l'entendirent se tournèrent vers lui et répétèrent d'un air abasourdi le mot meurtre.  
On s'échangea des regards choqués et Hoskins considéra Zach d'un air grave.

— Un meurtre ? Racontes-moi précisément ce qui s'est passé s'il te plaît. Lui demanda-il, le prenant à part.

Tandis que Zach lui narrait ce passage de leur périple, Harriman arriva auprès de ses collègues techniciens :

— Les gars ? J'ai eu les gardes côtes au téléphone… C'est quoi tout ce raffut ? Fit-il en voyant l'effervescence suscitée par la nouvelle.

Cruthers lui répéta alors ce que Zach lui avait raconté et dès qu'il en eut l'occasion, Harriman transmit l'information à Brunet.

— Bon sang… Il ne manquait plus à ce que quelqu'un profite du chaos actuel pour accomplir ses méfaits. Dit Hoskins, troublé. Je te remercie de m'en avoir informé. Courage ! Cette île ne sera bientôt plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Zach tourna les talons et partit rejoindre sa tante.

Lorsqu'ils disparurent à l'angle du couloir, les employés se dispersèrent pour retourner à leurs postes.

Alors qu'ils faisaient cela, Hoskins sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Lynton :

— Susan ? Il faut qu'on parle. En privé.

Il revint dans la salle de réunion déserte et s'y enferma.


	78. Arroz navideño

Lorsque Grady, Dearing et ses neveux quittèrent l'Administration, des vents contraires avait chassés le panache du Sibo davantage vers l'est et ainsi, les derniers rayons du soleil couchant parvenaient à illuminer les ruines fumantes des bâtiments de la Promenade et de l'Avenue Richard Owen.

Dans les allées et les rues, on cherchait encore des blessés au milieu des corps des victimes, corps qui étaient ramassés et chargés dans des camions et des pickups tandis que d'un autre côté, ceux des animaux tués étaient rassemblés en un tas aux limites de la Cité.

La moitié nord de Burroughs, à l'exception du Grand Nublarian dont les vastes halls encore intacts consistaient un refuge pour un grand nombre de visiteurs, avait été évacué de tous les touristes et employés non-essentiels, désormais regroupés dans la moitié sud, principalement dans et aux abords du Palais de la Vallée Perdue. Quant aux personnes qui se trouvaient encore dans la vallée de la Cartago, des camions avaient été envoyés les chercher avec des agents de la J-SEC et des soigneurs pour assurer leur sécurité.

La Cité étant désormais devenu un lieu synonyme de mort, Dearing n'avait guère envie d'y retourner et Grady s'en rendit compte aisément. Puisqu'elle devait retourner à son bungalow pour aller chercher son véhicule et ses sandales, il lui proposa de rester pour dîner, ce qu'elle accepta.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le bungalow de Grady, le soleil était passé derrière la Cordillère Occidentale et là où le Sibo n'avait pas propagé son ombre, les étoiles étaient brillantes dans le Ciel.  
Ils n'étaient pas seuls dans le village car celui était illuminé par les lumières d'autres bungalows et ils virent une Jeep avancer au milieu de l'obscurité, empruntant une rue voisine.

Venant de l'autre rive du Long Lac, on entendait les chants et les mugissements des animaux de la Réserve et Grady tendit l'oreille un instant pour les écouter avant d'ouvrir la porte de son bungalow.

Durant le séisme, quelques livres étaient tombés des étagères et des cadres s'étaient décrochés du mur. Craignant des dommages plus graves, le maître des lieux commença par faire un tour rapide de son domicile pour vérifier s'il n'y avait pas de fuites ou tout autre élément pouvant présenter un risque.  
Il alla ensuite dans la cuisine et inspecta les plaques de cuisson et le réfrigérateur pour s'assurer de leur bon fonctionnement.

Lorsque ce fut fait, il revint vers ses invités :

— Si tu veux rester seule un moment, ma chambre est disponible. Je vais demander aux garçons de m'aider à préparer le dîner. Proposa-il à Dearing.

— Merci Owen.

Elle partit en direction de sa chambre et il se tourna vers Zach et Gray.

— Vous encaissez ? Leur demanda-il.

— Je crois… Répondit Zach d'un air incertain.

Gray répondit par un petit hochement de la tête.

— Ok. Pendant que votre tante se repose, allons préparer le dîner. Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez mangés à midi dans la jungle mais vous devez être affamés… Si on s'y met tous les trois, ce sera prêt dans une demi-heure. N'hésitez pas à prendre un fruit pour calmer votre faim. Leur dit le soigneur en indiquant la corbeille de fruits sur l'un des plans de travail de la cuisine.

Tandis que Grady coupait des filets de poulet en morceaux et que Zach faisait revenir de l'oignon et du céleri dans un wok, Gray était chargé de préparer le table.

— Après avoir posé la vaisselle sur la table, tu pourras aller te reposer un peu Gray. Lui dit Grady. Deux suffisent pour ce qu'il reste à faire.

Une fois qu'il eut mis la table, Gray erra un peu dans le bungalow mais se sentant oisif et un peu gêné par le fait que certains des livres jonchaient le sol au pied des étagères, il se dit qu'il pourrait rendre service à leur hôte en les rangeant.

Alors qu'il faisait cela, il parcourut les titres.  
En plus d'ouvrages célèbres sur les dinosaures ou la paléontologie tels que _Le Ptérodactyle Rose_ de Robert T. Bakker, _Le Monde Perdu des Dinosaures_ d'Alan Grant ou _Le Guide Princeton des Dinosaures _de Gregory S. Paul, il y avait des livres sur entre-autres la zoologie en général, l'éthologie, la gastronomie costaricaine, l'histoire et la culture Tun-Si, ainsi que deux livres liés aux découvertes scientifiques d'InGen mais exprimant chacun un point de vue radicalement opposé : _La prochaine étape : Une évolution des concepts de Dieu_ d'Henry Wu, vantant le potentiel de la technologie génétique d'InGen et explorant les possibilités de la création de nouvelles espèces, et _Dieu crée les dinosaures_ de Ian Malcolm, œuvre très critique du célèbre mathématicien texan sur les répercussions des travaux d'InGen.

Une fois les livres tombés rangés, son regard se porta vers un ensemble de cadres accroché au-dessus du bureau, juste à côté du poster du film _King Lear_.  
Des photos avaient été mises dans les dits cadres, celles des achillobators pendant leur jeunesse alors qu'elles n'étaient pas plus grandes qu'un poulet ou un chat.  
Sur celle au centre, on voyait Grady de dos, marchant dans une allée de service tout en étant suivie par les quatre dinosaures, marchant en file indienne avec Blue en tête ; celle en haut à gauche montrait Echo en train d'inspecter un xylophone ; et celle en haut à droite Blue couchée sur les jambes de Grady, sa tête reposant sur les genoux du soigneur et semblant regarder la télévision.  
Ces scènes avaient de quoi attendrir et Gray sourit en regardant ces photos mais son regard descendit rapidement en direction d'un document assez volumineux rangé dans le porte-dossier en dessous.  
Curieux, il voulut savoir quel était son contenu mais avant de le saisir et de le lire, il prit soin de vérifier que son frère et le maître de maison étaient absorbés par leurs tâches respectives.

Saisissant le document par la tranche, il le sortit du porte-dossier et le retourna pour lire la couverture :

_GRADY Owen  
__LORENZ Nikolaas  
__SEMBÈNE Barry_

**Integrated Behaviour Raptor Intelligence Study**

**Journal de bord.**

Version du 31/09/2017

Il ouvrit le document et en le feuilletant, son regard fut attiré tout de suite par l'une des annexes à la fin, consistant en une présentation sous forme de fiches individuelles, comportant chacune une ou plusieurs photographies, des animaux impliqués dans le programme.  
Gray se rendit compte qu'en plus des quatre achillobators dont il venait de voir les photos, il y avait six autres meutes, de quatre individus chacune elles-aussi, et d'une espèce différente, les néoraptors, auparavant considérés à tort comme étant des vélociraptors.

Les huit premières fiches étaient celles d'animaux appartenant à la sous-espèce _Neoraptor athertonii tigris_.  
Chez cette dernière, les mâles avaient un corps orange rayé de noir et un bas-ventre blanc pâle tandis que les femelles étaient brunes avec des marbrures et de légères rayures grises ainsi qu'un bas-ventre brun pâle.  
Il lut les noms attribués aux individus. Pour les mâles on avait Priam, Hector, Pâris et Enée tandis que les femelles s'appelaient Hécube, Andromaque, Briséis et Cassandre. Tous des noms de personnages de l'Iliade.

Gray passa ensuite à la deuxième sous-espèce, _Neoraptor athertonii iroquoii_, nommé ainsi en référence à la crête de plumes grises sombres qu'arboraient les mâles au sommet du crâne.  
Il trouva ces derniers visuellement attrayants. Ils avaient un corps bleu-gris avec un bas-ventre brun crème, un dos rouge brunâtre et comportaient de chaque côté, une légère rayure bleue latérale courant du haut du crâne jusqu'au bout de la queue tandis que deux petites crêtes jumelles rouges ornaient le haut du museau. De leur côté, les femelles avaient un corps blanc crème marbré de noir.  
De par la posture droite et élégante qu'ils avaient sur les photos et leur pupille ronde, les _iroquoii _évoquaient davantage les oiseaux que les _tigris_.  
Là aussi les noms choisis étaient issus de la mythologie grecque et on avait Agamemnon, Ajax, Ulysse et Achille pour les mâles ; Clytemnestre, Hermione, Iphigénie et Electre pour les femelles.

Et enfin, vint les fiches consacrées à une sous-espèce hybride des deux précédentes, nommée _Neoraptor athertonii iroquoii x tigris_.  
Les mâles, d'un gris sombre avec un bas-ventre gris clair, avaient hérités de la crête de plumes et des yeux rouges des _iroquoii_ ainsi que des rayures des _tigris _mais comparé aux premiers, les crêtes sur le museau et les rayures latérales étaient moins marquées. Les femelles, elles aussi gris sombres mais marbrées de noir, avaient les yeux jaunes.  
Les noms donnés aux mâles étaient Héraclès, Persée, Thésée et Bellérophon et ceux aux femelles étaient Atalante, Hippolyte, Médée et Andromède.

— Zach ? Tu pourrais aller voir comment va Claire ? Demanda Grady à ce moment-là. Ne la dérange pas si elle semble dormir. Passe par la terrasse si nécessaire. Je veux juste savoir ce qu'elle fait. Ajouta-il à voix basse.

Alors qu'il était arrêté sur la fiche d'Andromède, une information attira l'œil de Gray : Il était indiqué qu'Andromède avait été abattue au milieu de l'année 2013 suite à un incident.

Un bruit de pas se rapprochant parvint aux oreilles de Gray.

— Gray ? Fit la voix de Grady sur un ton neutre. Pourrais-tu venir remplacer ton frère à la cuisine s'il te plaît ?

Il referma le journal, le déposa sur le bureau et se retourna pour s'apercevoir que Grady se tenait à quelques pas de lui et le regardait avec une expression mi sévère mi mélancolique.  
Il avait clairement vu que Gray lisait la fiche d'Andromède et le garçon se rendit compte que cela mettait mal à l'aise le soigneur qu'il ait découvert que l'une des néoraptors de son programme d'études était morte.

— Oui, Monsieur Grady. Répondit Gray nerveusement.

Alors qu'ils revenaient vers la cuisine où du riz commençait à cuire dans le wok, Grady lui dit :

— Tu peux m'appeler Owen…

Vingt minutes plus tard, le dîner était prêt et Grady alla en informer Dearing.  
Elle arriva peu après et les quatre s'installèrent à table, les garçons en vis-à-vis, Grady dos à la cuisine et Dearing en face de lui. Ses yeux se portèrent sur la nourriture disposée sur la table et tenaillée par la faim, son regard perdu s'illumina un peu.  
Le maître des lieux et les garçons avaient préparé des morceaux de poulet aux épices ainsi qu'un plat de _Arroz Navideño_ ou riz de Noël, agrémenté de persil, de pruneaux, d'amandes pilées, de céléri et dont les effluves de curry se diffusaient dans toute la pièce. Pour le dessert, ils avaient mis sur le comptoir quelques fruits.

— Ce n'est pas une bonne vieille dinde, je sais. Je comptais aller au banquet prévu ce soir donc j'ai fait avec ce que j'avais. Déclara Grady en parlant du plat principal.

Il se tut un instant, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait dire ensuite.

— Je conviens que l'adjectif n'est pas vraiment approprié mais joyeux Noël. Ajouta le soigneur après avoir poussé un soupir. Bon appétit.

— Bon appétit. Lui répondirent-ils faiblement.

Ils se servirent et dînèrent avec un appétit non-dissimulé.

Cependant, personne n'eut le cœur à parler et le repas se déroula dans un silence des plus complets, uniquement perturbé par les bruits lointains de l'éruption et les cris ponctuels de quelque dinosaure, poussés au milieu des ténèbres de la nuit.


	79. La faute de Prométhée

Après la réunion avec le Conseil d'Administration, Wu était immédiatement retourné aux laboratoires pour y appliquer les directives de l'Opération _Royaume Déchu_.

Tandis que les techniciens de laboratoire remettaient en ordre les allées suite aux dommages engendrés par le séisme et sécurisaient les produits dangereux, les généticiens s'attelaient à préparer les équipements les plus gros au transport et à en démonter d'autres. D'autres encore retiraient délicatement les œufs des couveuses et les embryons de leurs unités de stockage pour les mettre respectivement dans des caisses rembourrées et des réceptacles compartimentés réfrigérés.  
A la sortie du laboratoire, un assistant s'occupait de tenir un registre des actifs évacués.

Lorsqu'il voulut se rendre à son bureau, Wu remarqua quelque chose d'inhabituel : La porte était entrouverte alors qu'il n'y avait pas été de la journée.

— Excusez-moi. Est-ce que quelqu'un est allé dans mon bureau aujourd'hui ? Demanda-il à voix haute au personnel des laboratoires.

— Personne, Henry. Lui répondit une généticienne. Vous étiez le seul à avoir les clés. La porte était comme ça lorsque nous sommes arrivés.

— Pourtant elle était bien fermée lorsque nous avons dû évacuer… Précisa l'un des techniciens de laboratoire.

— Vous êtes sûr de ce que vous dîtes ? S'inquiéta Wu.

— Absolument certain, professeur. Affirma le technicien.

Cette information troubla en plus haut point Wu. Il sortit son téléphone de la poche de son jean.

— Il faut que j'appelle Bailey… Dit-il à ses subordonnés.

Il composa le numéro du chef de la J-SEC et attendit qu'il décroche :

— Auguste ? Pourriez-vous jeter un œil aux retransmissions des caméras de surveillance du laboratoire ? Je crois que l'on est entré par effraction dans mon bureau.

— _Ok, professeur. Je regarde ça…  
_  
— Professeur ! Héla l'un des techniciens. Je crois que vous aimeriez venir voir ça…

Wu alla alors auprès de celui qui l'avait hélé.  
Il avait le regard fixé sur la caméra de surveillance qui donnait droit sur l'entrée du bureau de Wu. En regardant attentivement, Wu vit une tache orange sur l'objectif.

— _C'est bizarre, professeur, mais presque au même moment que le début de l'attaque des Cigognes de l'Enfer, quelque chose est venu se foutre sur l'objectif et y serait toujours._ Dit Bailey.

— On vient juste de découvrir quoi. Lui apprit Wu. De la peinture.

— _De la peinture ?!_ Fit Bailey, interloqué. _Je vous envoie quelqu'un tirer ça au clair.  
_  
Cinq minutes plus tard, un agent se présenta sur les lieux et il alla avec Wu vérifier ensuite dans son bureau que rien n'avait été volé.

Tandis que l'agent, un jeune homme rondouillard au visage juvénile, inspectait les autres caméras du laboratoire ainsi que celles du couloir surplombant ce dernier et faisant partie du parcours de la visite du Centre, Wu prit soin de vérifier qu'aucun fichier sur l'ordinateur n'avait été supprimé.

Lorsqu'il s'en fut assuré, il se détendit mais l'agent revint alors pour l'informer que la caméra du couloir de visite ainsi qu'une autre du laboratoire avaient aussi leurs objectifs recouvert de peinture.

Ne pouvant alors poursuivre son investigation pour le moment par manque d'éléments, l'agent partit et Wu rumina pendant tout le reste de la soirée au sujet de l'entrée par effraction dans son bureau et la dégradation des caméras.

Aux alentours de dix-huit heures, on lui annonça l'arrivée du camion sensé transporter les actifs jusqu'aux docks de l'est.

— Le _Anne B_ sera aux docks dans une heure. On peut commencer à embarquer le matériel dans le camion. Faîtes très attention avec les œufs et les embryons ! Il faudra aussi que l'on supprime tout ce qu'il y a sur les serveurs avant de partir. Commanda Wu.

Les laborantins acquiescèrent mais alors qu'il allait les aider à charger le camion, son téléphone sonna.

— Je reviens… Leur dit Wu.

S'éloignant du remue-ménage ayant envahi une grande partie du laboratoire, Wu partit s'isoler dans son bureau pour prendre l'appel qu'il décrocha en chemin :

— Henry Wu à l'appareil, je vous écoute.

— _Bonsoir, Professeur Wu._ Dit la voix d'un homme d'âge mur.

— Bonsoir. Répondit le généticien sur un ton neutre. A qui ais-je l'honneur ?

— _Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés il y a bien longtemps,_ dit l'homme, _lorsque nous étions tous deux étudiants en génétique à Stanford sous la direction de feu Norman Atherton.  
_  
— _Nous étions bien plus que deux à l'époque._ Lui rappela Wu. _Si nous nous connaissions alors je crois que je ne me rappelle plus de vous, désolé.  
_  
— _Ce n'est pas grave, mon identité importe peu mais si nous étions face à face, vous me reconnaîtriez tout de suite. J'ai pendant longtemps éprouvé un grand intérêt pour vos travaux et les activités d'InGen. Il est vraiment regrettable que la compagnie soit à nouveau menacée…  
_  
— Allez droit au but Monsieur, mon temps est précieux. Fit Wu avec une certaine impatience.

— _Si je vous ai appelé, c'est pour vous faire une offre que vous ne pourrez pas refuser.  
_  
— En quoi consiste-elle ? Lui demanda Wu uniquement par politesse. Je vous le dis tout de suite, je ne cours pas après l'argent.

— _Je vous propose tout simplement de rejoindre l'entreprise pour laquelle je travaille. Comme vous venez de me le rappeler et comme je le savais déjà, vous vous moquez de l'argent. Ainsi je ne vais pas me servir de cet argument pour vous convaincre de nous rejoindre.  
_  
— Je vous écoute…

— _Regardons la situation en face : Jurassic World est finit et avec l'une des plus grosses sources de revenus d'InGen._ Exposa son interlocuteur. _L'héritage de John Hammond n'est plus que flammes, cendres, ruines, sang et vautours se disputant ses restes. A cause du grand nombre de morts et de blessés que vous avez sur les bras, les yeux du Monde se sont tournés vers vous. Avez-vous vu allumé la télévision ou parcourut les réseaux sociaux ? On ne parle que de ça ! La catastrophe actuelle est en train d'être vécue comme un traumatisme semblable à celui suscité par ces attentats islamistes survenus à Paris il y a deux ans. L'incident de San Diego fait figure de vulgaire histoire de fauve échappé à côté…  
_  
Wu n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'allumer la télévision et mettre une chaîne d'informations ou d'aller sur internet et consulter des sites d'informations.  
Il savait qu'Hoskins s'entretenait au même moment avec des journalistes ayant sauté dans le premier hélicoptère venu pour couvrir la crise mais le généticien n'avait pas la moindre idée des réactions suscitées par la catastrophe à l'échelle du monde entier. Cela contrastait fortement avec l'incident de 1993 qui fut considéré comme un canular dans les premiers temps.

—_… A l'issue de cette crise sans précédent et une fois qu'elle aura fini de payer tous les dédommagements à venir, le géant aux pieds d'argile qu'est InGen sera très affaiblit, même si elle est soutenue par Masrani Global._ Poursuivit l'homme. _Le Conseil d'Administration est bien naïf de croire que les fruits de l'opération Royaume Déchu permettraient de sauver InGen de la ruine totale, ils ne feront que retarder l'inéluctable au mieux. Quel intérêt y-a-il, cher confrère, à vouloir remplir d'eau un tonneau troué alors que vos efforts pourraient être utilisés ailleurs à meilleur escient ? Ce serait gâcher votre talent de rester chez InGen. Chez nous, vous pourriez avoir carte blanche quant à vos créations et zéro cahier des charges pondu par je ne sais quel bureaucrate coincé du cul qui ne comprennent rien au talent des artistes du vivant que nous sommes.  
_  
Ce qu'avançait son interlocuteur étant loin d'être sans fondements, l'attention de Wu pour ce qu'il avait à dire ne fit que croître et lorsqu'il avança l'argument de la carte blanche et de l'absence de cahier des charges, Wu fut presque séduit par sa proposition.

— _J'ai ouïe dire de choses sur l'Indominus rex, votre dernière création, bien des choses. Une véritable révolution dans le domaine du génie génétique. Une nouvelle espèce de dinosaure à part entière. Grande, puissante, d'une sauvagerie effroyable et d'une intelligence presque inégalée dans le Règne Animal, capable de déjouer les plans visant à l'arrêter en usant de capacités extraordinaires comme du camouflage. Vous avez pris de grandes risques et fait preuve d'audace lors de sa conception, Henry, j'aime ça. Je ne peux être qu'admiratif.  
_  
La séduction avait laissé place à la consternation lorsque l'homme avait mentionné le camouflage. Le fait qu'il fut en possession d'informations de cette nature au sujet de l'I. rex était effrayant.

— Comment diable savez-vous à propos du camouflage de l'Indominus ? S'écria Wu.

Il regarda en dehors de son bureau pour s'assurer à ce qu'aucune oreille indiscrète ne l'écoute.

— Avant aujourd'hui, nous n'étions qu'une poignée chez InGen à savoir qu'elle était dotée de cette capacité. Ajouta-il à voix basse.

— _Comme je vous l'ai dit, je suis avec attention vos recherches. L'information, c'est le pouvoir et pour en avoir, j'ai déployé tous les moyens nécessaires. Victor Hoskins n'est pas le seul à envoyer des espions chez la concurrence voyez-vous… Ainsi je connais même certains des petits secrets d'InGen les mieux gardés, y compris un pour lequel vous avez pris toutes les précautions que vous jugiez nécessaires. Vous pouvez duper Claire Dearing, Simon Masrani, Victor Hoskins, le Conseil d'Administration d'InGen, les médias ou les masses… Mais nul ne peut me duper moi._ Déclara son interlocuteur non sans arrogance.

Il marqua une pause.

— _Connaissez-vous l'histoire de Prométhée, professeur ?_ Demanda-il soudain.

— Bien sûr que oui. Fit Wu assez sèchement.

— _Dans ce cas je vous passe les détails. J'aimerais juste vous demander pourquoi il se retrouve enchaîné à un rocher et que chaque jour, un aigle vient pour lui dévorer le foie ? Je ne m'en rappelle plus trop vous voyez…  
_  
L'interlocuteur de Wu connaissait la réponse. Il voulait juste entendre Wu la dire, comme s'il voulait qu'il se rende de quelque chose.

— Parce qu'il avait volé le feu aux Dieux pour le donner aux Hommes. Répondit Wu.

— _Ah, là je m'en rappelle ! En effet oui, les Dieux sont prompts à punir tous ceux qui tentent d'élever leurs créations… Je vous laisse réfléchir à ma proposition le temps nécessaire. Le moment venu, vous prendrez la bonne décision. Vous finirez par nous rejoindre, j'en suis certain. Si besoin, rappelez-moi à ce numéro. Joyeux Noël, professeur.  
_  
L'homme finit son appel et Wu se cala dans son fauteuil, profondément troublé par cette conservation.

Son esprit ressassait une phrase en particulier « _Les Dieux sont prompts à punir tous ceux qui tentent d'élever leurs créations…_».  
Le choix de mentionner la faute et le sort de Prométhée n'avait rien d'anodin dans le cadre de leur conversation et sachant désormais de quel genre d'informations l'homme semblait être en possession, Wu réalisa que c'était en fait une menace.  
S'il ne considérait pas sérieusement la proposition ou s'il se mettait en travers de la route de son mystérieux confrère au lieu de travailler avec lui, alors il y avait un fort risque à ce que l'entièreté carte génomique de l'Indominus ne soit envoyée aux médias ou à une institution chargée de veiller au respect de la bioéthique.  
Il était allé loin avec l'Indominus, beaucoup trop loin et il le savait. Il commençait à le regretter même. Etant son créateur, il se croyait naturellement jusqu'alors être le seul détenteur de certaines informations sensibles à son sujet.  
Si jamais la vérité éclatait, alors c'en était finit de sa carrière et il était bon pour comparaître devant la justice.  
Ce fut en tremblotant de la main qu'il reposa son portable, hanté qu'il était par cette idée.

Tentant de se détendre tant bien que mal en faisant les cent pas, il vit, au travers de la fenêtre qui lui permettait d'observer le laboratoire depuis son bureau, Hoskins descendre l'escalier en métal qui y menait.  
Le directeur de la division sécurité était au téléphone et lorsque Wu ouvrit la porte de son bureau, il se rendit compte que la personne avec qui il était à l'autre bout du fil était sa fille.

— Essaie de passer quand même un joyeux Noël, ma puce. Lui souhaita son père. Passe le bonjour à Haytham de ma part. Je te rappellerais demain dès que je pourrais. Bye.

Hoskins rangea son téléphone et se dirigea alors vers le bureau d'Henry Wu.

Voyant le professeur assis derrière son bureau l'air pensif, il toqua.

— Je vous dérange, Professeur ?

— Non. Entrez Vic, je vous en prie.

Il entra et vint s'adosser contre l'encadrement de la porte. Il semblait soucieux. Il poussa un lourd soupir.

— Ce sont des temps incertains qui s'annoncent avec leur lot de sacrifices et de concessions. Déclara Hoskins. InGen mettra des années à se relever de cette crise. Jeff Rossiter et Amelia Grendel doivent être en train de jubiler devant leurs télévisions tels des méchants de dessins-animés en voyant notre cote en bourse se casser la gueule. Les employés ont peur, Henry, peur pour leur emploi, leur avenir. Certains des soigneurs refusent carrément d'évacuer pour rester avec les animaux jusqu'au bout et ce malgré la menace du volcan et des créatures échappées. Vous savez ce que je leur ais dits ? La valise ou le cercueil. La valise ou le cercueil…

Hoskins s'avança jusqu'à la fenêtre donnant sur le laboratoire.

— Je crains que votre division soit également touchée par la vague de licenciements à venir. Parmi nos généticiens, combien vont passer chez la concurrence ? Se demanda-il, sa voix laissant sous-entendre clairement qu'il en craignait les conséquences.

Il se tourna vers Wu.

— Dîtes-moi, vous n'êtes pas de ceux-là rassurez-moi ?

Le généticien était toujours hanté par la conversation téléphonique qu'il venait d'avoir. En omettant la menace sous-jacente dans certains des propos tenus par son interlocuteur, il savait que ce dernier avait peut-être raison lorsqu'il disait qu'InGen était condamnée.  
Pendant un instant, il voulut dire à Hoskins qu'un individu travaillant pour la concurrence venait de le contacter et lui raconter l'échange qu'il avait eu mais ignorant jusqu'où le bras de son contact s'étendait et qui était à sa solde parmi InGen, il préféra s'abstenir.

— J'ai travaillé toute ma vie pour InGen. J'aurais l'impression de trahir la mémoire de John Hammond en quittant la compagnie de mon plein gré. Dit-il.

— Le bon vieux John Hammond… Il doit nous regarder depuis là-haut, secouant la tête en se demandant ce qu'on a fait pour en arriver là. Quand je regarde ce que les événements ont faits à Masrani… Je crains que si il avait été à sa place, Hammond serait mort sur place d'un cœur brisé.

A imaginer la réaction de John Hammond face à la catastrophe et l'état mental actuel de Masrani, Wu sentit sa poitrine et sa gorge se serrer.

— Comment va Simon ?

— Pas très bien pour être franc. Répondit Hoskins. Il s'est plongé dans un état de mutisme et refuse de boire ou de s'alimenter. Il était si flamboyant avant et le voilà devenu une coquille vide… J'essayerais de passer le voir pendant la soirée. Malgré la dispute que vous avez eue, vous devriez peut-être en faire de même si vous avez le temps. Il reste votre ami.

_Quel ami je fais ? _  
Cette question traversa l'esprit du généticien à ce moment-là. Son propre orgueil lui avait coûté l'amitié et le respect de Simon Masrani.

En regardant au travers de la porte ouverte, il vit des hommes vêtus de treillis s'avancer dans le laboratoire. Il remarqua qu'ils étaient armés de fusils d'assaut et d'armes de poing semi-automatiques.

— Que font ces hommes ici ?

Juste avant qu'Hoskins ne rende visite à Wu, le directeur de la division sécurité s'était rendu au lieu de rendez-vous avec la deuxième vague de renforts envoyés par la base de la division sécurité d'InGen au Costa Rica, la première étant les Pourfendeurs et la troisième allant arriver avec l'_Arcadia_.  
Deux _Boeing CH-47 Chinook_ et un _AgustaWestland EH101 Merlin_ avaient débarqués deux véhicules _Caiman_, un hummer, ainsi que près de cinquante mercenaires et tout l'équipement que l'on pouvait leur procurer. Là où les deux _CH-47 Chinook_ étaient repartis pour le continent, l'_EH101 Merlin_ était resté sur l'île.

— C'est pour votre sécurité. Ça devrait dissuader ceux qui veulent porter atteinte à votre personne. Si vous voulez sortir, faîtes-vous escorter car prenez-le comme vous le voulez mais vous êtes devenu un objet de convoitises.

Wu savait que l'intrusion chez lui du lieutenant Brunet et de l'adjudant Darbinian et l'agression qui s'en était suivie n'étaient en rien étrangères à cette décision.

— Vous êtes un atout clé d'InGen, Henry, ne l'oubliez pas et il est impératif à ce que l'on s'assure à ce que vous quittiez l'île avec vos travaux. Ces hommes vont également vous donner un coup de main dans le nettoyage des laboratoires. Une fois qu'il aura fini à la salle de contrôle, le commandant Torres descendra ici pour superviser le tout. D'ici minuit au plus tard, il faut que vous soyez dans l'hélico et en route pour le continent. Compris ?

— Minuit ? Mais ça ne nous laisse plus qu'environ six heures. Craignez-vous que le nuage de cendres cloue nos appareils au sol à partir de cette heure-là ?

— Oui mais ce n'est pas la raison principale. Il faut que vous partiez le plus rapidement possible tant que la situation est stabilisée par ici. Quelque chose me dit que la nuit va être longue. Ne vous inquiétez-pas, s'il reste quelque chose de valeur ici, je veillerais à ce que personne ne s'en empare…


	80. Refuge

Les Dieux peuvent saigner.  
L'Indominus s'en était rendu compte pendant sa jeunesse, le jour où elle avait presque arraché le bras de l'un des soigneurs.  
L'aura mythique qu'elle donnait alors aux membres de la race qui l'avait créé avait définitivement disparu ce jour-là et ce même si les souvenirs de sa naissance dans une salle spéciale des laboratoires Norman Atherton étaient encore vivaces et suscitaient des cauchemars pendant son sommeil.  
Pendant toute sa vie en captivité, elle s'était interrogé sur le fait de pourquoi les hommes étaient libres et non elle ? Elle avait trouvé la réponse en ce jour. Elle était plus forte qu'eux et ils le savaient. Ils avaient peur d'elle et ô combien.

Tous ceux qu'elle avait croisés pendant sa cavale s'étaient retrouvés démunis face à elle. En les saisissants entre ses mâchoires ou ses doigts, elle s'était rendu compte de leur fragilité et rapidement, elle avait pris goût aux massacres car ils lui permettaient de se défouler et d'évacuer toute la frustration accumulée au cours de son existence.  
Sentir la chair se déchirer entre ses dents, le sang humidifier sa gueule, ses griffes déchirer la peau et les organes, ses mâchoires broyer les os… Tout cela avait l'effet d'une drogue, tout comme l'odeur enivrante qui l'avait saisi et conduit droit sur les gardes. Effrayer ces derniers via son habileté à se fondre dans son environnement, capacité qu'elle avait découverte pendant sa jeunesse lorsqu'elle avait voulu surprendre un rongeur, avait presque relevé du jeu pour elle.

Quant aux dinosaures, elle n'avait éprouvé qu'un intérêt secondaire pour eux. Ils étaient soient trop rapides et agiles, soit trop gros et dangereux, soit trop solidaires entre individus.  
Ainsi, l'Indominus les évita la plupart du temps et la seule confrontation à laquelle elle ne put échapper fut celle avec ce jeune apatosaure mâle un peu trop sûr de lui à la sortie du bois alors que le soleil était à son zénith. L'herbivore l'avait chargée à vue et ce fut de justesse qu'elle avait évité les piquants ornant son cou, piquants qui avait laissé une série de petites blessures sur la partie haute du flanc droit et le dos de la chimère. Au bout d'une brève lutte, elle était parvenue à le vaincre et s'était contentée d'abandonner sa dépouille aux charognards.

La seule fois où elle s'était sentie en danger fut lorsque l'oiseau de métal l'avait pourchassée et acculée contre la volière tandis que la grande montagne rugissait.

Fuyant sa colère, l'Indominus était revenue dans la Réserve et lorsqu'elle fut aux alentours des ruines maintenant ensevelies du vieux Centre des Visiteurs, braqua vers l'est, passant près des restes d'une ancienne arche de basalte recouverte de plantes grimpantes.

Du haut de la ligne de crêtes barrant l'extrémité ouest de l'Étreinte, l'Indominus vit une montagne aux arêtes déchiquetées et au sommet pointu se dresser à l'est, au-delà de la vallée et de l'amas de collines recouvertes par la jungle à son extrémité.  
Elle pensa alors qu'elle pourrait trouver refuge à l'ombre de cette dernière et descendit dans l'Étreinte.

Lors de son périple, elle vit la verdoyante vallée se recouvrir progressivement d'une couche de cendres et se transformer peu à peu en un désert gris.  
La vallée ayant été abandonnée par ses habitants, l'Indominus était seule entre les deux arcs montagneux se dressant de part et d'autre de son trajet. Pour un être humain, le sentiment d'isolation qui y régnait était tel qu'il en aurait était oppressant.

La seule chose d'intérêt qui brisa la monotonie du parcours de l'Indominus fut de croiser la carcasse fumante du _Pegasus_.  
C'était une menace de moins mais lors de la confrontation au pied de la volière, l'oiseau de métal lui avait enfoncé son dard dans l'épaule. Le dard s'y trouvait toujours et à chaque mouvement un peu vif de la part de son bras, elle ressentait la douleur.

Plus la cendre tombait, plus l'air devenait sec et plus sa gorge s'asséchait. Il lui fallait trouver de l'eau.  
Il y avait bien un ruisseau coulant au milieu de la vallée mais en se penchant au-dessus, la chimère se rendit compte que les précipitations de cendres l'avaient déjà souillé.  
Pour trouver une eau plus propre, elle devait poursuivre sa route et chercher là où les cendres ne pouvaient tomber ou ne tombaient pas encore.

Parvenue aux portes de la vallée, elle fut en vue du glissement de terrain qui avait emporté une portion du Limes.  
La clôture était désormais en lambeaux et à moitié ensevelie sous la terre.

L'Indominus longea le glissement et une fois à son sommet, bifurqua sur le côté pour revenir vers la brèche.  
A ce niveau, elle vit des empreintes de plusieurs herbivores différents fichées dans la cendre, principalement celles de parasaurolophus et de gallimimus, menant hors de la Réserve, dans le secteur se trouvant au-delà.

Elle franchit la brèche et continua vers le sud-est.

Son ascension des pentes du sommet septentrional des Monts Brumeux commença rapidement au milieu de grands arbres.

Peu après être sortie de leur ombre pour emprunter une crête rocheuse étroite conduisant vers le haut de la montagne, elle s'arrêta et se retourna brièvement pour regarder le coucher du soleil au-delà de l'écran formé par le nuage de cendres.

Un peu plus loin sur la crête, elle eut un point de vue surplombant un complexe constitué par plusieurs enclos aux hautes clôtures et bâtiments austères en béton, occupant le fond d'une petite vallée à l'ombre de la montagne et enserré de toute part par une jungle dense : Les enclos de quarantaine.  
L'endroit lui était familier. C'était là qu'elle avait vécu les premiers mois de sa vie avant d'être transportée au cirque.  
Un regard porté en direction du nord lui fit voir que sa deuxième demeure qu'était le Colisée n'était plus qu'une petite masse proéminente au sommet d'une colline et entouré par des incendies de forêt, semblable à un château assiégé.  
Entre les enclos, l'Indominus vit les phares d'un véhicule en mouvement : des hommes s'y trouvaient toujours, patrouillant alors que l'obscurité s'abattait.

Elle reprit son ascension mais au beau milieu de cette dernière, l'Indominus menaça de perdre l'équilibre et ne se reprit que de justesse.  
Son esprit s'embrouillait et une sensation de nausée l'envahit.

Elle finit par vomir, laissant au milieu des rochers le cadavre à moitié digéré de l'un des passagers du camion.  
L'Indominus attendit que son état se stabilise et continua son chemin.

A la nuit tombée, elle parvint aux abords d'un bassin ovale dominé par une haute cascade et éclairé par la lumière de la lune.

Elle s'approcha de l'eau et voyant qu'elle était saine, s'y désaltéra, entrouvrant la gueule pour y faire entrer de l'eau en abondance avant d'arquer le cou en arrière pour la laisser descendre dans son œsophage.  
Le contact de l'eau avec sa langue amputée créa une sensation fort désagréable, douloureuse même. Une autre blessure, imputée par l'humaine aux cheveux de feu.

Elle connaissait bien cette dernière et reconnaissait son odeur, semblable à celles des fleurs qui poussaient dans la jungle, et son visage entre tous de ceux de sa race.  
A la sortie de la mère-cuve, elle fut le premier être sur lequel l'Indominus posa les yeux en venant au monde et elle se souvint que la vue de son visage recouvert par un masque de protection antibactérienne et de ses yeux verts regardant avec convoitise la frêle créature qu'elle était l'avait effrayée. Mais au fil de la croissance de l'Indominus, ce rapport s'était inversé et la chimère s'en était parfaitement rendue compte lors des représentations tests où elle n'osait même pas la regarder en face. Quelle ironie.

Mais tandis qu'elle buvait, ce fut alors qu'elle contempla son reflet pour la première fois.  
Dans un premier temps, elle prit peur et lacéra de ses griffes la surface de l'eau pour chasser l'être qui la regardait depuis le fond du bassin mais en remarquant ce dernier copier son geste, la curiosité pris le pas et elle le regarda avec attention.

Elle pencha la tête d'un côté puis de l'autre et vit qu'il copiait son geste à la perfection.  
Elle vit aussi que lui aussi avait un dard enfoncé dans l'épaule et se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait laisser le sien resté planté dans sa chair. Il fallait le retirer.

Elle referma les doigts de sa main droite autour du harpon et tira d'un coup sec mais la douleur fut telle qu'elle vacilla et tomba sur le flanc au milieu de la berge rocailleuse.

Alors qu'elle haletait, l'épuisement menaça de la faire s'évanouir mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de tomber dans l'inconscience dans un lieu exposé tel que celui-ci. Qu'allait lui faire les hommes s'ils la trouvaient ainsi, à leur merci ? Elle devait maintenant trouver un abri.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se releva doucement et s'avança dans le bassin jusqu'à ce que l'eau vienne mouiller son bas-ventre. Elle avait senti un léger courant d'air, venant de derrière la cascade. Une grotte devait se trouver-là. Un abri.

L'Indominus immergea ses bras, lavant le sang sur eux.


	81. Alcool et soins

Passant ses mains sous le flot du robinet, Dearing les lava.

Alors que ses neveux avaient gagnés la chambre d'ami, elle était restée pour aider Grady à faire la vaisselle.  
Pendant qu'ils faisaient cela, il lui avait demandé si elle ne voulait pas rester chez lui jusqu'à ce qu'il reparte aider ses collègues après quelques heures de repos, se doutant bien qu'elle ne désirait toujours pas rentrer à Burroughs.

Sans surprise, sa réponse fut positive et elle alla alors en informer ses neveux.  
Mais en entrouvrant la porte de la chambre d'ami, elle vit que ses neveux étaient couchés sur le lit encore tout habillés, ces derniers s'étant assoupis directement après le dîner.

Elle referma délicatement la porte et alla retrouver Grady sur la terrasse.

Il était assis bière en main dans l'une des deux chaises à bascules sous l'auvent qui abritait cette partie de la terrasse faisant face au nord.  
A son arrivée, il décapsula une bière et la tendit à Dearing.

— Tiens. T'en as besoin je penses.

— Merci.

Elle vint s'asseoir sur l'autre chaise et commença à boire sa bière tout en gardant un regard inquiet vers les alentours.

Deux lanternes de camping diffusaient une lumière plutôt apaisante à leur niveau mais la dite lumière cédait la place à l'obscurité à quelque mètres devant eux.  
Ainsi, ils distinguaient à peine les contours du lac pourtant proche et n'étaient pas en mesure de voir les dinosaures dont les chants sonnaient comme une complainte dans le contexte présent.

— Où sont-ils ?

— Au-delà de la rive opposée du lac. Je pense qu'ils ne traverseront que si l'éruption gagne en intensité.

De la terrasse, ils pouvaient apercevoir le nuage en ébullition au-dessus du volcan.

— Combien de temps tu crois qu'elle va durer ?

— Je ne sais pas. Elle pourrait se terminer demain matin tout comme dans trois semaines ou même dans plusieurs mois.

Grady regarda la façon dont le vent faisait bouger le feuillage des arbres voisins.

— Le vent repousse le panache vers l'est mais il faut surveiller. On doit évacuer le bungalow si la couche de cendres sur le toit devient trop épaisse.

Il vit qu'elle tenait son anneau entre ses doigts, le faisant tourner.

— Je ne t'ai jamais demandé mais quelle est l'histoire derrière cet anneau ?

— C'est juste le cadeau d'un ex du temps où j'étais encore en Floride. Répondit Dearing. C'était un grand avec des cheveux longs, un visage d'ange, une voix douce et une éloquence hors-pair. Notre liaison n'a pas été très longue et lorsque nous avons rompus peu de temps avant mon entretien au siège d'InGen, il n'y a pas d'histoires. Il s'est même montré très compréhensif et m'a dit qu'il était satisfait de ce que nous avions vécu et c'est là qu'il m'a offert cet anneau._ Puisse cet anneau te porter chance dans tes futures entreprises,_ m'avait-il souhaité. Il l'avait forgé et décoré lui-même, le gars étant orfèvre de métier. J'ignore ce qu'il est devenu mais jusqu'à ce jour, son anneau m'a en effet plutôt porté chance.

Dearing se tourna vers Grady.

— Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'on te réserve après ça ? Lui demanda-elle.

— Même si le Conseil voulait se débarrasser de moi, Hoskins leur rappellerait qu'ils ont besoin de moi pour le bien du programme. Les filles sont trop précieuses aux yeux de la compagnie pour être abandonnées ici. Le programme I.B.R.I.S est déplacé sur le continent. Barry et les gars sont en train de préparer le transfert.

Il prit une gorgée de bière et resta pendant quelques secondes silencieux, comme s'il hésitait à dire quelque chose.

— Les conventions sociales m'invitent à te renvoyer la question. Tu as un plan de secours quant à la suite de ta vie professionnelle ?

— Non. Vu comme mon nom est désormais associé avec la chute de ce parc, tous les CV que j'enverrais seront directement envoyés à la poubelle. Et comptes pas sur le Conseil pour m'aider. On se serait cru chez les Bolcheviks lors de la réunion. Je suis dans la merde jusqu'aux narines…

Elle termina sa bière et Grady se leva pour aller dans la cuisine.

Lorsqu'il en revint ce fut avec deux verres et une petite bouteille de rhum en main. Il en proposa à son invitée et elle accepta.

— J'ai réussi à foutre pas mal de fric de côté pendant toutes ces années mais le but de cet argent à la base était autre que celui de me dépatouiller en cas de gros pépin dans ma vie. Déclara-elle après avoir avalé une gorgée.

— Quel était-il alors ?

Elle le regarda dans les yeux.

— Je peux te confier un secret ?

Tout en soutenant son regard, il hocha de la tête d'un air sérieux.

— C'est à propos de famille. Ma demi-sœur et certaines personnes de mon entourage croient que je ne souhaite pas avoir d'enfants. C'est ce que je leur fais croire mais ce n'est pas totalement vrai dirons-nous. Avoua-elle.

Grady se mit alors à la regarder d'un air surpris.

— Ne vas pas croire que c'est parce que je n'ai plus d'avenir professionnel que je me rabats désormais sur enfants, cuisine, église… Non, non, pas du tout, ça n'a aucun putain de rapport ! Précisa-elle cependant. C'est plus pour avoir quelqu'un à qui léguer un héritage ou plus terre-à-terre, à qui transmettre son sang ou ses gènes si tu préfères. Ainsi, l'argent mis de côté visait à financer les études de mon potentiel gamin. Mais d'un autre côté j'hésitais car le monde est en train de changer et pas en bien, les événements d'aujourd'hui me l'ont bien fait comprendre d'une certaine manière. A quoi ressemblera-il dans quinze, trente, cinquante ans ? Sera-il toujours un endroit où l'on puisse grandir et s'évanouir en toute sécurité et quiétude ?

Elle s'aperçut que Grady l'avait écouté avec beaucoup d'attention et que le regard qu'il lui portait était différent de celui qu'il lui avait accordé le matin-même, moins moqueur et davantage bienveillant et plein de compréhension.

Tandis qu'elle prenait une nouvelle gorgée, il voulut bouger dans sa chaise mais il geignit soudain.

— Aïe.

— Ça va ? S'inquiéta Dearing.

— C'est rien.

Elle sut que c'était la blessure qu'il avait au flanc qui lui faisait mal.

— Tu as soigné ta blessure ?

— Je l'ai juste lavée vite-fait.

Dearing leva les yeux au ciel.

— Oh tu n'es pas possible !

Elle se leva de sa chaise et l'invita à faire de même.

— Allons dans ta chambre. Il faut qu'on regarde ça !

Grady se leva et alla ouvrir la porte-fenêtre entre la terrasse et sa chambre.  
Une fois qu'ils furent les deux à l'intérieur, Dearing referma derrière eux.

— C'est bien beau que tu penses à me soigner mais qui va te soigner toi ? Fit-elle alors qu'il s'asseyait sur son lit. Allez enlève ton T-shirt !

Grady posa son verre à ses pieds et s'exécuta tandis qu'elle cherchait de l'alcool à quatre-vingt-dix degrés dans la pharmacie à la salle de bains.  
Elle finit par en trouver une bouteille et revint aussi avec de quoi bander la blessure.

Elle prit place à côté de lui et commença par appliquer un coton imbibé d'alcool sur la lacération, faisant grimacer Grady.  
Une fois la blessure désinfectée, Dearing la banda et saisit son verre.

— J'espère que ça ira pour l'instant. Déclara-elle avant d'avaler une nouvelle gorgée de rhum. Promets-moi d'aller voir un médecin dès que tu pourras. Dire que je si n'avais pas regardé ça, tu te serais retrouvé avec une infection sur les bras. Tu peux me remercier.

— Merci. Dit Grady.

Alors qu'ils se déchaussaient, il émit un petit rire.

— Pourquoi tu te marres ?

— C'est juste que c'est cocasse. On a passé les cinq dernières heures à se sauver et se soigner mutuellement. Lui rappela-il. En vérité, ajouta-il peu après, vous êtes une femme pleine de potentiel madame Dearing. Vous n'êtes définitivement pas une Willie Scott !

Elle esquissa un petit sourire.

— Serais-je donc plutôt une Marion Ravenwood ?

— Tu t'en rapproches un peu, oui.

Il commença à compter sur ses doigts.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda-elle.

— Je comptais. Je t'ai sauvé trois fois et tu m'as sauvé deux fois.

Dearing fronça des yeux et le regarda d'un air sceptique.

— Comment ça tu m'as sauvé trois fois ? Tu m'as rattrapé dans l'escalier du Poing du Géant et réveillé de mon état de choc dans le couloir du vieux centre mais c'était quoi la troisième ?

— Mon idée pour grimper les parois de la grotte.

Elle écarquilla les yeux de consternation.

— Ton idée ? Celle des scénaristes de _Kuzco_ surtout, espèce de plagiaire ! S'emporta Dearing sous l'effet de l'ivresse. Et ça ne rentre pas dans le concept de sauver quelqu'un d'un danger immédiat. En attendant, c'est moi qui ai fait les trucs qui déchirent le plus ! De un, te sauver d'un ptérosaure vorace et hé, j'ai réussi à blesser l'Indominus. Ça compte pour deux ça au moins ! J'ai coupé sa langue comme Red Sonja couperait des têtes ! C'est autre chose que de me rattraper à temps ou me tirer par le bras. Dit-elle sur un ton moqueur.

Ils se surprirent à rire d'eux même malgré leur fatigue et les épreuves traversées.

— Doucement, la calma Grady tout en rigolant, tes neveux sont en train de dormir.

— Oups, c'est vrai ça. Se reprit-elle. Et à y réfléchir, je ne payais pas vraiment de mine dans la caverne.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et il songea alors à l'instant qui avait suivi celui où elle l'avait sauvé des mâchoires de l'harpactognathus, où il avait été tenté de l'embrasser.  
Les événements les avaient considérablement rapprochés et les différents moments de bravoure de la part de Dearing avaient engendré une grande attirance de la part de Grady pour son ex-supérieure.  
Ainsi, poussé par l'idée qu'il s'agissait surement de la dernière soirée qu'ils allaient partager et en partie par l'effet de la boisson, il se rapprocha de son visage et embrassa ses lèvres.

Ce fut cependant bref car il se rendit compte que c'était peut-être de trop et recula en conséquence, prêt à s'excuser.

Dearing avait été surprise mais elle n'avait pas reculé et à en juger par son regard, elle se demandait pourquoi il s'était arrêté.  
Avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de formuler une excuse, elle se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa longuement en retour.

Il lui répondit avec passion et en réponse, elle vint se coller à lui, allant progressivement s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

Notant que le désir le gagnait rapidement, elle déboutonna son propre pantalon puis repoussa doucement Grady pour le coucher sur le dos avant de venir se mettre à califourchon sur lui.

Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser et il la caressa en retour, passant ses mains sous son chemisier, remontant progressivement des reins en direction de sa poitrine.


	82. Renforts

— Des renforts de Sorna ! Cria le caporal Chapuy depuis le toit de la caserne en voyant les lumières d'un hélicoptère de transport commencer à descendre vers la vallée.

Lorsque Brunet arriva sur le toit, l'appareil, un _AgustaWestland EH101 Merlin_ aux couleurs de la Garde Grise, était déjà posé et ses passagers, une petite trentaine de gardes tout équipés, étaient en train d'en sortir.

L'individu à la tête de ce peloton, un chinois grand et d'âge mûr, le lieutenant Zhuge Yu, se dirigea vers Brunet.

Ce dernier le héla par-dessus le bruit des moteurs et des pales :

— Zhuge.

— Gilbert.

Les deux hommes se rapprochèrent pour se saluer proprement en saisissant fermement l'avant-bras droit de l'autre avec leur main droite.

Brunet regarda l'hélicoptère décoller aussitôt tous ses passagers débarqués.  
Il s'était attendu à recevoir davantage de renforts.  
Yu vit son inquiétude dans ses yeux.

— Rassures-toi, Helm ne compte pas envoyer que mon peloton pour vous aider. Un corps expéditionnaire plus grand est en train d'être rassemblé à Caer Draig mais avec le nuage de cendres en train de recouvrir toute l'île, nos hélicoptères de transport ne pourront pas voler au-dessus.

Les vents ayant repoussés le nuage de cendres vers l'est avaient perdus en force et dorénavant, la cendre tombait aussi au niveau du village des employés et de la caserne.

— Ils embarquent donc à bord du _Sleipnir_. En conclut Brunet. En gros, ils n'arriveront qu'aux aurores.

— Je le crains oui. Dis-moi, où est Mei ?

Brunet enjoignit son collègue à la suivre et en chemin, il lui révéla le sort de Tian et les circonstances de sa mort.  
Une fois au gymnase, il laissa Yu se recueillir seul un moment auprès du corps de sa nièce.

Lorsqu'il revint, il le trouva agenouillé en silence les mains sur les genoux, immobile tel une statue avec son casque posé sur le sol à côté de lui.

Alors que Brunet arrivait dans son dos, passant entre les rangées de corps rangés dans leurs housses mortuaires, Yu referma celle de Tian.

— Vous avez une piste concernant les assassins ? Demanda-il calmement.

— Nous en avons une, oui. Les neveux de la directrice du parc.

— Ceux qui s'étaient perdus dans la jungle ?

— Oui. Pendant leur périple, ils ont été témoins de l'exécution de Mei, Patience et Turner. L'aîné à rapporter à Hoskins ce qu'ils ont vu. Lui apprit Brunet.

Yu se releva et se retourna.

Brunet vit que ses yeux n'étaient pas embués mais il savait que son collègue avait sa propre façon de faire son deuil, tout en retenue et sobriété.  
Il vit cependant dans son regard qu'il voulait grandement connaître la vérité.

— Zhuge. Je te fais le serment que je ne laisserais pas ces gamins quitter l'île sans nous avoir raconté tout ce qu'ils savent et que si on retrouve les coupables, justice sera rendue. Promit Brunet.

— Merci, Gilbert. Où sont-ils désormais ?

— Ils sont chez Owen Grady avec leur tante. J'ai envoyé quelqu'un garder un œil sur eux. D'une part pour pas qu'on les perde mais aussi pour pas qu'il leur arrive quelque chose.

Yu haussa un sourcil.

— Tu soupçonnerais la présence d'une taupe ? Interrogea-il son collègue à voix basse.

— Le drone espion, le gaz, les meurtres… Tout ceci est connecté. Ceux qui ont mis en place tout cela savaient exactement ce qu'on faisait et suivaient nos déplacements.

— Donc la taupe serait soit un employé d'InGen, soit quelqu'un parmi nos propres rangs ?

— Ce sont les deux seules possibilités que j'entrevois. Laissons les neveux de Dearing se reposer pour le moment mais à la première opportunité venue, il faudra qu'on aille les voir.


	83. Feu vert

— Monsieur ? Excusez-moi d'interrompre votre sommeil mais les enclos de quarantaine viennent d'être attaqués. Annonça l'un techniciens de la salle de contrôle.

Il était vingt et une heure et demie passée et Hoskins, alors assoupi dans l'un des fauteuils de la salle de repos, écarquilla des yeux et se redressa sur son séant.

— Comment ?!

Il se leva et suivit le technicien à la salle de contrôle.

Dans un coin de l'écran principal, le statut des agents de la J-SEC affectés aux enclos de quarantaine était affiché en rouge.

CAMPBELL B. Décédé  
DE LORENZO D. Décédée  
SANTIAGO R. Décédé

Sur la carte en temps réel occupant le reste de l'écran, on avait effectué un zoom comprenant le sommet nord des Monts Brumeux et ses pentes ainsi que la jungle s'étendant de ces dernières jusqu'au Comptoir de la Jungle plus au sud.  
Parmi les dizaines de points brillants correspondant aux animaux présents dans la zone, Hoskins remarqua qu'une trentaine d'entre eux étaient en train de se diriger vers l'est, gravissant les pentes de la montagne.

Le technicien venu le quérir revint avec sa tablette et montra aux directeurs de la division sécurité les images des caméras de surveillance des enclos de quarantaine, montrant les corps mutilés de deux des agents au milieu des allées et les portes des enclos enfoncées ou arrachées de leurs gonds.

— J'ai un appel vidéo de Madame Lynton ! Dit Cruthers.

— Affichez-le sur l'écran. Ordonna Hoskins.

Cruthers acquiesça et une fenêtre apparut sur l'écran principal.

Susan Lynton apparut peu après au milieu de la dite fenêtre.  
Elle était à nouveau assise dans la salle de réunion mais contrairement à la retransmission de plus tôt, on ne voyait qu'elle, la vice-présidente d'InGen ayant alors effectué l'appel depuis son ordinateur portable.

— Ainsi, il semble que l'Indominus se soit manifestée à nouveau. Déclara-elle. Vous savez maintenant dans quelle zone elle se trouve. Alors ne perdez pas de temps et envoyez les Pourfendeurs ! Ajouta-elle avec autorité.

Hoskins s'exécuta mais une fois qu'il eut informé les Pourfendeurs, Lynton ajouta :

— Victor ? J'ai parcouru vos rapports concernant le programme I.B.R.I.S et pris connaissance de vos idées et suggestions quant à l'application des recherches effectuées en son sein. Je crois que vous avez-là l'opportunité d'effectuer un test sur le terrain. Ainsi, je vous annonce que vous avez mon feu vert et celui du Conseil. Bonne chance.


	84. Réveil

Dearing et Grady s'étaient assoupis dès la fin de leurs ébats, l'un contre l'autre, leurs corps nus frissonnants dans la fraîcheur de la nuit.  
Ils avaient apprécié les instants qu'ils avaient partagés, ayant apporté à tous deux réconfort et plaisir.

Mais leur sommeil ne fut pas long car il fut perturbé par un bruit de sonnerie, celui du téléphone de Grady.

Il se réveilla le premier et lorsque Dearing rouvrit les yeux, il se tenait près de la commode dos à elle, exhibant les longues cicatrices qui barraient sa peau, infligées par les griffes d'Andromède des années plus tôt.  
Puis, le téléphone à l'oreille, écoutant attentivement ce qu'on avait à lui dire, il se mit à parcourir nerveusement la chambre à la manière d'un fauve en cage.

Elle regarda l'heure sur le radioréveil : Vingt et une heures cinquante.  
Ils avaient dormis à peine plus de deux heures.

— Les six groupes ?! Et les procéra aussi ?! S'écria-il. Putain de merde…

Grady continua d'écouter son collègue.

— Restes sur tes gardes. Lui dit-il à un moment.

— _Attends, un hélico arrive…_ L'informa la voix de Sembène peu après.

Il eut un moment de silence avant que ce dernier ne reprenne la parole :

— _C'est les troupes d'élite d'Hoskins !  
_  
Grady se figea en serrant des poings.

— Je me mets en chemin, Barry. Déclara-il d'un ton alarmé.

Grady raccrocha, déposa son téléphone sur le haut de la commode et attrapa ses vêtements pour se rhabiller en vitesse.

— Il faut qu'on parte. Je dois retourner à l'enclos des achillobators.

— Je t'y accompagne. Lui proposa-elle alors qu'elle se rhabillait elle aussi.

Il se tourna vers elle.

— Tu peux mais les garçons non. Ils ont eu leur compte de dinosaures et de jungle pour aujourd'hui. Ils seront en sécurité à l'Administration.

Une fois qu'elle eut finit de se rhabiller, Dearing partit réveiller les garçons et cinq minutes plus tard, ils furent tous dans la jeep.

Alors qu'ils roulaient vers l'Administration, Dearing appela Cruthers pour leur informer qu'ils allaient venir déposer ses neveux.

Le technicien en chef lui répondit que quelqu'un allait les attendre à l'entrée du bâtiment et profita de l'appel pour les informer qu'Hoskins et une grande partie des troupes d'InGen étaient parties pour investir l'enclos des achillobators et mettre à exécution un plan que le Conseil avait tout juste approuvé, ce dont ils ne s'en doutaient pas grâce à l'appel de Sembène.

En regardant dans le rétroviseur, elle vit les phares d'une moto derrière eux, le faisceau de ses phares s'arrêtant peu avant l'arrière de la jeep.  
Elle n'arriva pas à distinguer qui c'était et la moto les suivit jusqu'à l'Administration.

Alors qu'ils descendaient de leur véhicule, Dearing tenta de la retrouver du regard mais les phares de la moto s'étant éteints, elle n'y arriva pas au milieu de l'obscurité.

Ne se préoccupant pas davantage de cela, elle accompagna ses neveux jusqu'en haut des marches devant l'entrée, les y laissant en la compagnie de Krill et leur promettant de revenir dès que possible avant de revenir à la jeep.


	85. Le camp

Tandis que les essuie-glaces balayaient la cendre qui tombait sur le pare-brise, Grady avait le regard braqué devant lui sur la piste conduisant à l'enclos des achillobators et il balayait fréquemment la végétation épaisse de part et d'autre de la piste.  
A cause de la pluie de cendres en cours, les feuillages avaient commencé à arborer une couleur grisâtre et sur la piste elle-même, on pouvait clairement remarquer les sillons qu'avaient tracé les roues des véhicules des troupes d'InGen sur la couche de cendre recouvrant le sol, encore assez mince à ce moment-là.

Après avoir traversé la partie sud-est de la Réserve, ils en étaient sortis non loin du _Pteratops Lodge _et de la Volière de la Rivière. Lorsqu'il avait fallu sortir du véhicule pour ouvrir et fermer le portail, Grady ne s'était pas sentit à l'aise pour le moins du monde car non seulement le panache volcanique avait plongé cette région de l'île dans l'obscurité totale mais la pluie de cendres y était plus forte que dans le sud, contribuant à diminuer leur visibilité, et surtout, plusieurs des animaux du Secteur Cinq, y compris de grands prédateurs pouvant aisément détruire leur véhicule, s'étaient échappés de leurs enclos respectifs après le séisme et arpentaient désormais librement la jungle.

Lorsque les lumières de l'enclos des achillobators et des structures annexes apparurent au travers du feuillage juste avant une courbe dans la piste, le sentiment de danger qui avait suivi Grady et Dearing tout au long de leur trajet céda la place à la stupeur, et dans le cas du premier, à la colère lorsqu'ils furent sur le point de sortir de la jungle.

L'endroit grouillait de troupes d'InGen. Il y avait entre trente et quarante soldats dans l'espèce d'avant-poste qu'Hoskins avait établi.  
Une grande partie portaient des gilets tactiques et des pantalons en treillis, bien qu'étant donné le fait qu'il s'agissait de mercenaires et non pas d'une véritable armée, leur habillement et équipement avait tendance de varier d'un homme à un autre. Ainsi, quelque uns, généralement des costaricains appelés à la hâte, étaient encore habillés en civil tandis qu'à l'extrême opposé, une dizaine des mercenaires portaient un équipement digne d'une armée professionnelle, incluant un casque et une panoplie d'équipements de protection composées en partie de plaques de métal au niveau des zones vitales.  
En plus de tous ces mercenaires, ils aperçurent également dans un coin du camp les Pourfendeurs, au nombre de treize, se tenant juste à côté de leur hélicoptère.  
A l'opposé, on avait garé les deux Caiman et le hummer amenés par hélicoptère quelques heures plus tôt ainsi que deux buggys de la J-SEC, réquisitionnées par les mercenaires.

Grady vint garer son véhicule entre l'entrée de la piste et l'enclos et lui et Dearing en sortirent. En parcourant le camp du regard, le soigneur aperçut ses collègues de travail, dont Sembène et Leon le stagiaire, dans le grand et large sas de l'enclos, forcés de collaborer avec les forces d'Hoskins.  
Tandis que Sembène tentait de rassurer les achillobators, leur murmurant en français alors qu'elles avaient la gueule maintenue des muselières en métal montées sur un système hydraulique et accolées aux murs des boxs qui servaient lors des séances de _medical-training_, des mercenaires leur accrochaient des caméras sur le côté droit de la tête.

En voyant Grady arriver, une petite expression de soulagement apparut sur le visage des soigneurs mais Hoskins, avertit par l'un de ses hommes, sortit de la tente qu'on avait dressé au fond du camp et vint à la rencontre des deux arrivants.

— Voilà Cléopâtre et Marc Antoine. Marmonna-il.

— Qu'est-ce que vous croyez que vous êtes en train de faire ? Tonna Grady si fort qu'il fut entendu dans tout le camp qu'il réduisit au silence. Foutez-le camp et restez loin de mes animaux !

Sembène sortit du sas à ce moment et alla soutenir Grady.

Alors qu'il finissait de couvrir la distance le séparant de Grady, Hoskins soupira.

— Bon sang. Combien de morts supplémentaires faut-il pour que cette mission fasse sens à vos yeux ?! Demanda-il aux deux soigneurs. Lorsque vous allez regarder les infos demain, vous allez voir comment vous avez sauvé des vies. Non. Mieux, comment vos animaux ont sauvé des vies !

— Elles n'ont jamais été en liberté ! Lui rappela désespérément Sembène. C'est de la folie !

A l'entendre, n'importe qui aurait pu se rendre compte que le soigneur français n'avait pas cessé de tenter de raisonner le directeur de la division sécurité depuis son arrivée mais que ça n'avait été que vainement.  
Hoskins n'avait cure ni de l'avis de Sembène, ni de celui de Grady. Il avait le soutien du Conseil et un plan pour stopper l'Indominus rex. Il comptait l'appliquer coûte que coûte, quitte à écarter quiconque se mettant en travers de son chemin.

Il se retourna pour s'adresser à ses hommes qui s'étaient arrêtés pour regarder la dispute.

— Continuez ! Leur lança-il.

Les mercenaires reprirent les préparatifs.

— Ce sera avec ou sans vous. Déclara Hoskins à Grady et Sembène alors que quatre mercenaires arrivaient dans son dos, prêts à raccompagner les deux soigneurs et Dearing de force à Burroughs.

Aux abois, Grady n'eut d'autre choix que de s'avouer vaincu.

— Merde… Grogna-il.

Il inspira profondément.

— Si on le fait, ce sera à ma manière. Déclara le soigneur sévèrement. Et si jamais l'une d'entre elles est tuée, je jure que je te jetterais en pâture aux survivantes. Je n'aurais pas à les nourrir pendant une semaine au moins. Ajouta-il après avoir lancé un regard dédaigneux à la bedaine du directeur de la division sécurité.

Sachant pertinemment que sans Grady, les achillobators avaient de fortes chances de ne pas vouloir coopérer, Hoskins ne put se résoudre à renvoyer Grady malgré le fait qu'il venait de l'insulter de le menacer ouvertement.  
Il ne laissa pas cependant ce comportement sans réponse.

— Surveilles tes paroles l'ami ! Rétorqua-il sèchement. Sans moi, le Conseil t'aurais congédié pour tes cachotteries avec Dearing alors tu te détends ou je t'étends !

Désireux d'en finir le plus rapidement avec Grady, Hoskins se calma et donna ses directives :

— Va à la tente. On y tient un briefing dans deux minutes.

Grady serra des dents et expira par les narines, puis il dépassa Hoskins et s'avança en direction de la tente, suivit de Sembène et de Dearing.

On avait dressé deux tables sous le chapiteau.  
Sur la plus grande, au centre, on avait étendu une carte de l'île, et au niveau de l'autre, deux mercenaires avaient chacun les yeux rivés sur un ordinateur portable, l'un s'occupant du bon fonctionnement des caméras attachées sur le côté de la tête des achillobators, et l'autre se chargeant de la communication avec la salle de contrôle.

Un troisième mercenaire remit à Grady un petit paquet enveloppé dans du tissu et alors qu'il le pesait dans sa main, le chef des Pourfendeurs vint à son tour sous la tente, suivit par ses hommes. Il se présenta courtoisement aux deux soigneurs, puis ce fut au tour de ses hommes :  
Il y avait Olivia Decker, la grande rousse aux bras tatoués qui servait de second à Sherman ; Damian Parker, le plus jeune membre de la troupe, un garçon métis ayant le début de la vingtaine ; Léopold Butu, originaire du Congo, un homme rondouillard dont les traits du visage évoquaient ceux d'un ogre et qui portait autour de son cou un collier fait avec les dents des créatures qu'il avait terrassé, dont quelques-unes d'harpactognathus fraîchement prélevées et un grand nombre ayant appartenu à des procératosaures (ce qui avait valu à cet homme le surnom de Fléau de Goules) ; Nolan Olsen, un chauve imposant, le plus grand des Pourfendeurs, haut de deux mètres, et probablement le plus intimidant de surcroît car la moitié inférieure de son visage était en permanence dissimulée derrière un cache-nez, cachant une blessure l'ayant gravement défiguré ; Reynald Faraci, un homme basané large d'épaules; deux Tun-Si : Paco Cortès et Esmeralda Pizarro, une femme d'une trentaine d'années et amie de longue date de Cortès.  
Hormis eux, il y avait également deux costaricains d'origine hispanique, Arana et Méndez, un sino-américain d'une quarantaine d'années prénommé Kevin et deux anciens marines, Ford et McNamara, états-uniens comme une grande partie de la troupe.

Decker, Parker, Kevin, McNamara et les deux Tun-Si s'avancèrent pour leur serrer brièvement mais poliment la main mais les autres restèrent en arrière se contentèrent de leur adresser un signe de tête froid, voir même de les ignorer, cachant à peine leur dédain à l'égard des deux soigneurs.

Une fois les présentations faites, Hoskins vint les rejoindre et ils se rassemblèrent autour de la table.  
Grady et Sembène se positionnèrent au bout de cette dernière et ils débutèrent le briefing. Dearing se tint à la bordure de la tente, en compagnie des deux mercenaires chargés de la logistique et du matériel.

On commença par rapporter à Grady comment l'attaque des enclos des quarantaines s'était déroulée et vint ensuite naturellement la question des animaux échappés.

— D'après les dernières données reçues par la salle de contrôle, les néoraptors et les procératosaures évadés se sont dispersés dans cette zone. Dit Grady en pointant sur la carte le versant sud-ouest du sommet septentrional des Monts Brumeux. Nous savons que l'I. rex se trouve quelque part autour de cette montagne. Blessée suite à la confrontation à la volière des quetzals et fuyant l'éruption, elle a dû y chercher refuge.

Lorsqu'il avait désigné la montagne, plusieurs des Pourfendeurs s'échangèrent un regard et Grady entendit Cortès murmurer quelques mots en Tun-Si.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda le soigneur.

Il pensait que vu son âge, Cortès était encore un enfant lorsque sa tribu avait été délogée d'Isla Nublar mais qu'il devait être suffisamment âgé pour avoir arpenté l'île.  
S'il savait des choses, il devait le lui dire.

— Nous avons déjà fouillé les tunnels et les grottes sous ce massif par le passé. Répondit Cortès. C'est un véritable labyrinthe. Elle pourrait être n'importe où.

— C'est là que les achillobators entrent en jeu.

Il déposa sur la table le paquet qu'on lui avait remis et il défit le tissu l'enveloppant, dévoilant le morceau de chair qu'Hamada avait ramassé dans les ruines de San Fernandez.

— Grâce à ceci, elles pourront remonter sa trace. On a fait ce genre d'exercices avec elles maintes fois, rassura Grady, mais uniquement dans leur enclos. Précisa-il.

— Leur sens de l'odorat est très développé cependant car on suppose que comme leurs cousins les néoraptors, elles sont capables de sentir l'odeur d'une proie blessée à plusieurs kilomètres de distance. Ajouta Sembène.

— Lorsqu'elles seront sur la cible, attendez avant d'attaquer. Dit Grady. Les achillobators ont peu de chance de considérer l'Indominus comme une simple proie, on ne sait pas ce qui se passera donc attendez d'avoir mon feu vert. Vous n'avez qu'une cible, messieurs-dames. Ne tirez pas sur mes raptors, s'il vous plaît.

Hoskins et Sherman discutèrent ensuite du déploiement des troupes dans le secteur et convinrent de séparer les trente-six mercenaires présents dans le camp en six équipes de taille égale.  
Là où cinq d'entre elles partiraient également pour la montagne, deux à bord de l'hélicoptère des Pourfendeurs et les autres dans les véhicules qui allaient suivre les achillobators, la sixième resterait pour garder le camp d'où le directeur de la division sécurité piloterait l'opération toute entière.

Une fois le plan approuvé, ils conclurent le briefing et tandis que les troupes préparaient leurs armes et les véhicules, Grady demanda à ce qu'on aille chercher sa Triumph chez lui.

Il alla ensuite dans le sas de l'enclos dans le but d'aller rassurer ses animaux et en voyant Blue agitée, il vint auprès d'elle et lui caressa délicatement le cou, passant ses doigts dans ses plumes.

— Doucement, Blue. Dit-il avec douceur. Doucement ma belle, tu ne m'effraies pas.

Oisive, Dearing errait dans le camp, perdue dans ses réflexions et attendant le lancement de la mission. Alors qu'elle déambulait, l'ex-directrice passa non loin des Pourfendeurs, alors en train de vérifier leur équipement et plus particulièrement leur armement.

Ses yeux furent attirés un moment par l'épée appartenant au chef de la troupe et que ce dernier aiguisait.  
Malgré son allure sinistre, Dearing était forcée de reconnaître que c'était une belle œuvre et ella la regarda du coin de l'œil avec beaucoup d'intérêt, comme si elle aurait voulu la toucher voir la manier.

— Voulez-vous la tenir ? Lui demanda Sherman soudainement de sa voix éraillée, ayant deviné ses intentions et sans lever les yeux de son arme.

Croyant jusque-là que son coup d'œil fut passé inaperçu, Dearing déglutit de surprise :

— Je vous demande pardon ?

— Mon épée. J'ai vu votre regard se poser sur elle.

Toujours l'épée en main, Sherman s'approcha de Dearing et lui tendit son arme, posée en travers de la paume ouverte de ses mains.

— Je vous en prie. Saisissez-la. Lui permit-il.

Surprise, Dearing hésita un moment puis approcha une main incertaine de la poignée et la saisit doucement tout en faisant attention de garder la pointe de la lame orientée vers le sol.  
Elle recula de quelque pas et soupesa l'épée dans sa main.  
Elle s'était attendue à ce que l'arme soit si lourde qu'elle peine à la lever mais ça n'avait pas été le cas car elle pouvait aisément redresser la lame et fendre l'air avec sans se sentir entraînée en avant par le mouvement.

— Elle est plus légère qu'à ce que je m'attendais. Avoua-elle.

— J'ai demandé à un ami forgeron de la concevoir ainsi. Légère tout en étant capable d'infliger des coups puissants. Expliqua le chef de Pourfendeurs.

Dearing se mordit les lèvres puis se tourna vers lui.

— La question que je vais vous poser peut sembler idiote mais a-t-elle un nom ?

Sherman eut un léger rire.

— Elle ne l'est pas le moins du monde, madame. Son nom est _Fendiserpentes._ — Le Fendoir à Serpents... Murmura Dearing qui avait les yeux rivés sur la lame, ses yeux pétillants d'admiration. D'enfer...

Elle redressa la lame à la verticale devant elle et tint l'épée de cette manière pendant un instant avant de se mettre à tenter de reproduire quelques mouvements vus dans des films, avec plus ou moins de succès ce qui souleva quelques rires de la part de Sherman et de ses hommes.

— Restez prudente. L'avertit-il.

Il vint poser sa main sur la poignée et prit doucement l'arme des mains de Dearing.

— Si vous le souhaitez, je peux vous montrer comment la manier.

— Pourquoi pas. Répondit-elle avec plaisir.

Il lui enseigna alors comment effectuer quelques coups de botte et d'estoc, et à chaque fois qu'il terminait son geste, il lui repassait l'épée pour qu'elle le reproduise et lorsqu'elle faisait des erreurs, il la corrigeait et lui donnait des conseils.  
Même si certains de ses hommes paraissaient être de véritables rustres, ce n'était visiblement pas son cas. Il ne fit même pas allusion à sa déchéance du statut de directrice ou au mépris que le Conseil lui accordait, comme s'il considérait que c'était nullement ses affaires.  
Il était patient, courtois, et sa voix calme et posée avait quelque chose de très apaisant.

Une fois ce cours d'escrime improvisé terminé, Dearing repassa l'arme à son propriétaire et le remercia.

— Au plaisir. Lui avait-il répondu.

Elle lui souhaita bonne chance pour la mission et elle alla ensuite retrouver Grady, toujours dans le sas de l'enclos en train de s'occuper des achillobators.

Elle s'arrêta devant la grille.

— Je peux entrer ? Lui demanda-elle.

Il répondit par un hochement de tête et elle ouvrit la porte.

— Alors on faisait ami ami avec le chevalier templier ? S'enquit le soigneur d'un ton empreint d'une pointe de jalousie.

— Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un petit cours d'escrime. Rétorqua-elle dans le but de chasser ses craintes. Il manquerait plus qu'un triangle amoureux superflu à cette histoire.

Grady se décontracta un peu.

— Je te taquine. Le gars est prêtre à la base de ce qu'on m'a dit donc je savais qu'il n'y avait aucun risque. Mais faut reconnaître que sa grosse épée a de quoi impressionner.

Elle remarqua que malgré la bienveillance et la bonne volonté dont il faisait preuve à son égard, il ne croyait qu'à moitié à ce qu'il disait, comme si il avait été pris d'un manque d'assurance.

Elle se rapprocha de lui.

— Surement mais ce n'est pas une raison pour te dévaloriser. Tu es l'homme qui murmure à l'oreille des raptors. Peu peuvent prétendre à ce titre.

Dearing regarda les achillobators puis les mercenaires dehors.

— Tu veux vraiment participer à cette mission ?

— Il le faut. Je dois être présent pour garder un œil sur elles. M'assurer à ce qu'il leur arrive rien… Ajouta-il d'une voix basse alors qu'il avait rivé ses yeux rivés vers le sol.

Notant son anxiété, elle lui prit tendrement la main et il releva son regard pour le plonger dans ses yeux.

— Restes prudent. Dit-elle. Reviens en un morceau, d'accord ?

Il posa son autre main sur la sienne et dit :

— J'essayerai…

C'est alors que Blue émit un grognement qui fit sursauter Dearing. Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers l'achillobator, elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait retroussé l'une de ses lèvres, découvrant ses dents.

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? S'inquiéta-elle.

— Oh ne fais pas attention. Elle est juste jalouse. La rassura Grady. Tu n'as jamais connu de chats incapables de blairer le copain ou la copine de leur maître ?

— Aucun qui m'éviscérerait d'un simple coup de griffe…

— Je vais demander à Jean-Masturbin d'attendre dans la jeep avec toi. Déclara-il quelques instants plus tard en parlant de Leon. Ce n'est pas pour qu'il veille sur toi mais plutôt l'inverse. Ajouta-il en voyant Dearing froncer des sourcils comme si elle croyait qu'il pensait qu'elle était incapable de veiller sur elle-même alors qu'elle avait prouvé sa valeur. Gare la jeep près du bâtiment de nuit. Si jamais un animal dangereux vient par ici, enfermez-vous dans la loge, compris ?

Elle hocha de la tête.

A peu près une heure après l'arrivée de Grady au camp, alors que le lancement de la mission n'était plus que dans quelques minutes, Dearing retourna à leur jeep et s'installa dans le siège conducteur.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Grady arriva avec le stagiaire et lui demanda de monter dans le véhicule.  
Tandis que Leon s'installait à l'arrière, le soigneur et l'ex-directrice échangèrent quelques mots et elle lui souhaita bonne chance avant qu'il n'aille terminer les derniers préparatifs.

Dearing et Leon restèrent un instant silencieux avant que le jeune homme ne prenne la parole :

— Madame la directrice ?

— C'est juste Claire maintenant. Lui précisa-elle.

— Euh Claire… Hésita Leon. Vous croyez que c'est pertinent si je raconte tout ça dans mon rapport de stage ?

Dearing rit.

— Tout dépend des consignes que t'ont données tes professeurs. Si le nombre de pages de ton rapport n'est pas limité, je pense que tu peux. Par contre, si jamais ça tourne mal, évite de décrire précisément tout ce qui concerne les morts et les blessures. Je doute que t'ailles une bonne note si l'un des membres du jury d'examen vomit dans une poubelle en lisant la manière dont Jean-Jacques le Mercenaire a agonisé après s'être fait éventré par un achillobator.

Leon ne réalisa véritablement le caractère très hasardeux de la mission et le fait qu'ils étaient loin d'être en sécurité qu'à cet instant.

— J'aurais dû écouter ma mère et faire mon stage au Zoo de Cincinnati avec les gorilles…

Elle vit alors les Pourfendeurs et les mercenaires se rassembler au cœur du camp.

— Oh, je crois que ça commence.


	86. La mission

Une grande partie des Pourfendeurs, à l'exception notable des deux Tun-Si qui se tenaient un peu en retrait, s'étaient alignés et alors qu'il déclamait une prière en latin, Sherman passa devant chacun d'eux et bénit leurs armes.

Une fois la prière terminée, le chef des Pourfendeurs fit un signe de tête au pilote de leur hélicoptère.

Celui-ci lui répondit et l'appareil décolla avec deux équipes de mercenaires à son bord comme prévu.

Il s'envola vers l'est, comptant effectuer un survol de la zone entre l'enclos et la montagne avant d'aller déposer l'une des équipes sur les pentes occidentales de la deuxième.

La pluie de cendres commença à redoubler d'intensité à cet instant et en raison de cela, tout ceux dehors se mirent à porter des foulards, des cache-nez ou des masques respiratoires jetables pour empêcher les particules très fines des cendres volcaniques d'entrer dans leurs poumons.

On releva dans un premier temps la grille extérieure du sas, laissant Grady y pénétrer et s'avancer vers la grille intérieure derrière laquelle les achillobators revenues dans l'enclos le regardaient avec un vif intérêt.

Le soigneur tenait dans sa main droite le morceau de chair de l'Indominus et alors qu'il s'approchait de ses protégées, il le leur tendit, leur permettant de le renifler longuement et rapidement, elles retrouvèrent l'odeur de la chimère dans l'air et l'excitation les gagna.

Alors qu'elles se collaient contre la grille, ressentant grandement le besoin de sortir de l'enclos pour remonter la piste, Grady quitta le sas à reculons, ne quittant pas ses animaux des yeux, puis longea les murs de l'enclos pour rejoindre les autres auprès des véhicules dans la bande séparant l'enclos de la jungle.  
Toute personne présente dans le camp avait été priée de se rendre là afin qu'au moment où les achillobators sortiraient de leur enclos, nul ne soit sur leur route ou dans leur champ de vision, ce qui aurait déclenché une réaction non-désirée et dangereuse de la part des animaux susceptible de mettre en péril toute la mission.

Grady enfourcha sa Triumph, mit sa carabine en bandoulière, releva son foulard jusqu'au niveau de ses narines et regarda Sembène, assis sur sa moto, et le reste du groupe de chasse, se tenant près des Caiman et des buggys.  
Derrière, Hoskins, le groupe de mercenaires gardant le camp, les quelques soigneurs encore présents ainsi que Dearing et Leon dans leur jeep attendaient.

Ils lui indiquèrent qu'ils étaient prêts par un hochement de tête et montèrent dans leurs véhicules respectifs, prêts à partir.

On enclencha enfin le processus d'ouverture de la grille intérieure et avant même qu'elle soit totalement relevée, les achillobators s'élancèrent en avant toutes en même temps, traversèrent le sas puis le camp en courant sans s'arrêter, ne prêtant pas même attention à l'équipement laissé là.

Au moment où elles s'apprêtèrent à disparaître dans la jungle, Grady démarra sa moto et partit en premier, suivit quelques secondes plus tard par Sembène et les troupes d'InGen.

Suivant les raptors, ils s'évanouirent eux aussi dans la jungle, laissant ceux restés au camp revenir dans la tente pour observer sur l'écran d'un des ordinateurs portables les images des caméras embarquées.

X

Suivant la trajectoire empruntée par les achillobators en regardant par intermittence l'écran de la smartwatch accrochée à son poignet, Grady slalomait au milieu de la végétation, évitant si possible le feuillage des buissons et des arbrisseaux afin d'éviter qu'ils ne lui fouettent le visage.

Remarquant qu'elles s'éloignaient, il accéléra pour les rattraper, laissant de la distance entre lui et le reste du groupe de chasse.

Il disparut à leur vue, et lorsqu'il regarda sa smartwach un peu plus loin, il s'aperçut qu'il était allé jusqu'à dépasser les achillobators.  
D'après l'écran, elles se trouvaient à une centaine de mètres derrière lui et avant même qu'il ne puisse s'écarter de leur route, elles émergèrent des buissons derrière lui et arrivèrent à son niveau avant même qu'il n'eut le temps de faire quoi que ce soit.

Il se retrouva à rouler entre Blue et Charlie, qui passèrent si près de lui qu'elles auraient pu aisément saisir sa tête entre leurs mâchoires rien qu'en tendant la tête sur le côté et en le temps d'un battement de cil.  
Alors qu'ils avançaient à la même vitesse, Blue adressa un regard curieux envers son soigneur avant de le réorienter droit devant elle.  
Elles étaient si concentrées sur la traque de l'Indominus qu'elles ne lui prêtèrent que peu ou pas d'attention.  
La sensation qu'il ressentit à cet instant fut étrange : D'un côté, il n'était pas à l'aise de par le danger potentiel de la situation mais d'un autre côté, le fait de rouler avec ses protégées, presque en tant qu'égaux, avait un côté très exaltant et il souhaita même que cet instant puisse se prolonger ainsi.

Cependant, il préféra rester prudent et ralentit, les laissant le distancer.

Sembène, ayant observé la scène non sans inquiétude, accéléra et rattrapa son collègue.

Un peu plus loin, ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil à sa smartwatch et s'aperçut que la vitesse des achillobators décroissait.

— Elles ralentissent ! Cria-il à Grady.

Grady pencha sa bouche vers le micro accroché au col de son T-Shirt :

— On se rapproche ! Informa-il les troupes.

Enfin, après avoir roulés sur près de deux kilomètres depuis l'enclos, le terrain commença à devenir trop accidenté et les arbres trop rapprochés pour que les véhicules circulent, même les motos.

Les deux soigneurs stoppèrent et mirent pied à terre, allant garer leurs motos à l'abri d'un fourré épais et saisir leurs fusils avant d'aller attendre l'arrivée des troupes d'InGen à un point de rendez-vous qu'ils venaient de définir avec Sherman, situé à côté du lit d'une rivière asséchée depuis longtemps.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, les Pourfendeurs et les mercenaires descendirent des véhicules armes en main et commencèrent à se déployer tandis que Sherman communiquait leur statut dans la radio et s'informait de celui des équipes parties avec l'hélicoptère.

L'une des équipes arrivées dans les véhicules partit presque immédiatement dans la direction de l'est là où les deux autres ainsi que les Pourfendeurs et les soigneurs formèrent un seul groupe comptant suivre les achillobators.

Les Pourfendeurs abaissèrent leurs masques faciaux et positionnèrent des lunettes de vision nocturne devant leurs yeux.

On donna à Grady et Sembène les leurs et après les avoir mis, ils virent le monde sous différentes nuances de vert.

La compagnie formée se mit en marche, suivant à distance respectable et le plus prudemment possible les achillobators.

X

La fin de la piste étant proche, elles s'étaient arrêtées de courir et marchaient désormais silencieusement en file indienne, Blue en tête, avec la tête bien dressée regardant droit devant et les narines humant l'air fréquemment.

Elles progressaient vers une pente assez raide et alors qu'elles passèrent à côté du squelette quasi complet d'un giraffatitan situé non loin du pied de cette dernière, quelques chauves-souris les survolèrent.

Blue, Delta et Echo, focalisées sur la piste de l'Indominus, les ignorèrent mais Charlie, d'humeur espiègle et davantage curieuse, bondit en l'air et en attrapa une au vol avant d'aller la montrer fièrement à Blue, tenant la chauve-souris dans sa gueule alors que le mammifère volant se débattait et battait vainement des ailes tout en poussant des sons stridents.

Blue regarda le cadeau que sa sœur cadette lui offrait mais le refusa et poursuivit, poussant Charlie à faire de même en lui adressant un petit cri. Charlie lâcha alors la chauve-souris sur le sol et se remit en marche.

Delta, au milieu de la file, ne s'intéressa guère au chiroptère mais lorsque Echo, fermant la file, arriva à son niveau alors qu'elle tentait de s'éloigner en rampant parmi les feuilles mortes, elle se pencha en avant, comptant ne pas laisser filer une proie si facile et délaissée par ses sœurs qui plus est.

L'achillobator noir saisit la chauve-souris blessée entre ses dents avant de broyer son corps frêle dans ses mâchoires et de l'avaler précipitamment, comme si elle craignait que les autres ne se retournent subitement pour venir lui ravir son repas.

X

Quelques instants plus tard, les humains arrivèrent à leur tour près du squelette gigantesque et commencèrent à gravir la pente, empruntant un sentier étroit décrivant plusieurs lacets jusqu'à son sommet.

En se retournant au niveau de l'une des courbes du sentier, on pouvait apercevoir au détour d'une large trouée dans la canopée les eaux de la sinueuse Cartago, luisant à la lumière de la lune, le village fantôme qu'était devenu le Comptoir de la Jungle, le dôme de la grande volière dans la gorge en plein milieu du cours de la rivière ainsi que tout au sud, les lueurs lointaines de Burroughs.  
Une autre dans la direction opposée donnait sur la jungle du nord, en flammes.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au sommet, les achillobators étaient sur le point d'émerger de la jungle aux abords de ce qui semblait être une étendue d'eau au pied de hautes parois rocheuses et remarquant cela sur l'écran de la tablette qu'ils avaient pris avec eux et où était affichée une retransmission des quatre caméras des raptors, Sherman donna des ordres.

Les deux équipes de mercenaires se séparèrent des Pourfendeurs et s'éloignèrent, chacune d'un côté, allant prendre position plus loin et prenant soin de se déplacer avec le plus grand des silences possibles au milieu de la végétation, se servant d'elle pour cacher leurs mouvements, et de rester sous le vent.

Les soigneurs et les Pourfendeurs prirent les mêmes précautions mais suivirent le chemin emprunté par les achillobators avant de bifurquer pour rester à distance de lisière donnant sur les berges rocailleuses.  
Les protégées de Grady ayant considérablement ralenti le rythme de leur progression, marchant lentement alors qu'elles longeaient le plan d'eau, un bassin de forme ovale alimenté par une haute cascade, ils les eurent à nouveau en vue et les suivirent depuis l'obscurité totale des sous-bois.

Sherman vit un gros tronc couché non loin de là où ils se tenaient, suffisamment long pour qu'ils puissent tous se tenir derrière, et il le désigna du regard au reste de la compagnie afin qu'ils aillent se positionner derrière, hors de vue.

En s'approchant, ils remarquèrent que du côté où ils comptaient aller, le sol formait un creux suffisamment profond pour qu'un homme se tenant debout puisse voir par-dessus le tronc alors que ce dernier le cachait en grande partie.  
Ils virent aussi que le tronc ne reposait pas entièrement sur le sol, laissant des interstices plus ou moins hauts donnant sur l'autre côté, et que son état de décomposition était si avancé que le bois s'effritait si on s'appuyait trop dessus.  
En certains endroits, les animaux xylophages avaient tant creusé qu'il y avait de véritables trous dans le tronc faisant office de sortes de judas, permettant de surveiller à loisir ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté du tronc.  
Ayant à disposition tous ces points d'observation cachés, ils n'eurent nul besoin de s'hasarder à pointer le haut de leurs têtes par-dessus le haut du tronc et prendre le risque d'être repéré, de visu du moins.  
Une trentaine de mètres séparait leur cachette de la berge du bassin et entre les deux, il n'y avait presque aucun arbre, leur conférant un champ de vision dégagé, et le tronc s'était couché au sommet d'un talus, les herbes et plantes basses entre la berge et le pied du talus ne les gênèrent pas.

Les achillobators apparurent sur leur droite, allant précautionneusement à la rencontre de celle pour laquelle ils avaient faits tout ce chemin.

L'Indominus était couchée sur le flanc dans le bassin, dos à eux, se baignant paisiblement à la lumière de la lune.  
Elle gardait son cou arqué en arrière avec la gueule grande ouverte, laissant un groupe de rhamphorhynchus, des ptérosaures à longue queue à l'extrémité en forme de gouvernail et d'une envergure comparable à celle d'un goéland, venir se poser dans sa gueule et saisir les morceaux de chair coincés entre ses dents.

Entendant l'approche des achillobators, l'I. rex interrompit sa séance de toilettage et se leva, poussant les ptérosaures à décoller de sa gueule et aller se poser plus loin.

Alors que la chimère sortait de son bain et marchait vers eux tandis que l'eau ruisselait le long de ses flancs, les achillobators reculèrent un peu, intimidées, mais comme pour les rassurer et leur signifier, à la surprise de tous, qu'elles étaient les bienvenues, l'Indominus émit une série de doux roucoulements suivie d'une sorte de grondement.

Voyant que l'étrange et inquiétante créature qu'elles avaient face à elles ne se montrait pas hostile, les achillobators cessèrent de reculer et regardèrent longuement l'I. rex tandis que les humains observèrent avec attention la scène, grandement étonné par le comportement adopté par la chimère.

Cette dernière se détourna momentanément des raptors, allant jusqu'à un amoncellement de pierres près du bord du bassin et commença à le défaire.

Lorsqu'elle eut suffisamment enlevé de pierres, elle plongea une main dans le cœur du tas et quand elle ressortit, ce fut avec le corps inerte d'une jeune femme vêtue de l'uniforme beige de la J-SEC, l'agente De Lorenzo, alors affectée aux enclos de quarantaine lors de l'attaque.

La transportant délicatement, l'Indominus vint la déposer à mi-distance entre elle et les achillobators avant de reculer et de les encourager à s'approcher en poussant légèrement du museau le corps mutilé dans leur direction.

Prudemment, les achillobators avancèrent, Blue en tête.

Lorsqu'elles furent à un pas ou deux du corps, l'achillobator bleue s'arrêta pour regarder l'Indominus dans les yeux, comme si elle vérifiait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un piège.

Voyant la chimère transparaître aucun signe d'agressivité, elle se mit à renifler longuement le corps et à lécher ses blessures béantes tandis que ses sœurs se regroupaient autour du corps.

Parmi la compagnie, l'idée de regarder les raptors dévorer la dépouille de l'agente De Lorenzo était inconfortable pour la majorité, surtout pour les soigneurs qui se demandaient comment les achillobators allaient les considérer après avoir goûté pour la première fois à de la chair humaine et s'être rendu compte que le corps humain était si fragile.

Lorsque Parker suggéra Sherman s'il ne fallait pas attaquer maintenant pour les empêcher de mutiler davantage la victime, il lui répondit que c'était encore trop tôt, Grady n'ayant pas donné son feu vert :

— Il faut les laisser faire malheureusement. Déclara le chef des Pourfendeurs non sans amertume. La mission ne doit pas être compromise.

Quand Blue mordit dans l'abdomen et arqua tout de suite après le cou en arrière, arrachant un morceau de chair, Grady détourna momentanément le regard et Sembène réprima un haut le cœur.

Après avoir avalé quelques morceaux, Blue permit enfin à ses sœurs de manger elles-aussi.

Elles se précipitèrent sur le corps et alors qu'elles mangeaient, il arrivait qu'elles se bousculent de temps à autre et se chamaillent, s'adressant des sifflements ou battant vivement des ailes.  
Echo, tout en bas de la hiérarchie, eut grand peine à obtenir les morceaux qu'elle désirait et lorsqu'elle voulut se faire une place plus près du corps, Blue la grogna et l'achillobator au plumage noir ne préféra pas chercher querelle. Sa cicatrice sur le museau était là pour lui rappeler ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois qu'elle avait défiée Blue.

Alors que les raptors commençaient à enfoncer leur tête dans la cage thoracique et l'abdomen déchiré de la victime, l'Indominus fit un pas dans leur direction et poussa un aboiement rauque, attirant l'attention des raptors qui relevèrent leur tête rougie de sang.

Grady et Sembène avaient écarquillés les yeux de surprise en entendant l'aboiement puisqu'il était l'imitation quasi-parfaite de celui d'une autre espèce de dinosaure qu'ils connaissaient que trop bien.  
Certains des Pourfendeurs, ayant reconnu eux aussi l'aboiement, s'échangèrent des regards circonspects.

L'Indominus continua d'émettre d'autres aboiements à l'encontre des achillobators.

— Ce sont des cris de néoraptors. Murmura Butu.

— Exactement. Répondit Grady.

— Comment est-ce possible ? Aurait-elle de l'ADN de néoraptor ? Demanda Parker.

— Pas sûr. Le langage n'est pas inscrit dans les gènes. Il n'est pas inné, il s'apprend. Lui rétorqua Grady. Elle est peut être juste une bonne imitatrice, à l'instar du mainate religieux ou de l'oiseau lyre. Utiliser des vocalises de néoraptor pour tenter de communiquer avec une espèce très semblable… Fascinant. Malgré le fait que son idée ne risque pas d'aboutir, je suis forcé de le reconnaître qu'elle a de la tête.

— Troublant… Fit Sembène. Profondément troublant…

— Les vôtres sont des Achillobators, c'est bien ça ? Demanda Decker. C'est comme si elle parlait japonais a des Vietnamiens…

— Plutôt anglais à un Néanderthalien… La corrigea Sembène.

Les achillobators avaient interrompus leur repas et relevé la tête, regardant d'un air confus l'Indominus, ne sachant pas ce que cette dernière leur voulait alors qu'elle continuait à pousser divers sons de néoraptors, tentant désespérément de communiquer avec elles.

— Elles doivent biter que dalle alors. Dit le pourfendeur prénommé Kevin.

— Et ça la frustre… Ajouta Sherman, qui n'avait pas quitté l'Indominus des yeux.

La chimère faisait de plus en plus preuve d'impatience face au manque de réponses concrètes, battant l'air de sa queue et poussant les cris avec davantage de véhémence, les interrompant parfois avec des grognements.

Arriva un moment où elle en eut assez.  
Elle se subitement sur ses quatre membres et énervée, s'élança en avant pour chasser les achillobators.

Elles paniquèrent et abandonnèrent le corps, bien que Delta prit soin d'emmener dans sa gueule un morceau d'intestin avant de décamper, échappant de peu aux mâchoires de l'Indominus qui se refermèrent presque sur sa queue.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de les poursuivre mais dans leur fuite, les raptors foncèrent droit en direction du tronc derrière lequel les humains s'étaient cachés à leur insu.

En les voyant débouler ainsi, Parker prit peur et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'enfuir, Grady le saisit fermement et l'intima à rester là où il était.

— Ne bougez surtout pas et gardez votre calme ! Siffla-il à l'ensemble des Pourfendeurs.

Alors que les achillobators gravissaient le talus, ils se plaquèrent tous dos au tronc en s'accroupissant et croisèrent les doigts en espérant qu'elles ne les remarquent même pas.

Ils entendirent des griffes racler l'écorce et une ombre survola Grady et Sembène.

Ils ne levèrent pas les yeux, ça n'en valait pas la peine, car un battement de cil plus tard, Blue atterrit sur le sol à seulement quelques mètres d'eux, l'éventail de plumes au bout de sa queue les fouettant presque.

Charlie et Echo bondirent à leur tour par-dessus ou du tronc lui-même, faisant s'effriter des parties du tronc sous leur poids, laissant des copeaux tomber sur ceux en dessous.

Lorsque Delta prit pied sur le tronc, un pan entier sous elle se désolidarisa du reste et tomba droit vers Méndez.

Avant que le morceau ne tombe sur ce dernier, Arana tira promptement son collègue vers lui en l'empoignant par le bras.  
S'il ne l'avait pas fait, Méndez se serait non seulement pris le morceau de tronc sur le coin du crâne, ce qui l'aurait fait tomber, mais Delta, entraînée par la chute du pan de tronc, serait tombée droit sur lui.

Au moment où elle s'aplatit sur le sol, Grady et Sembène se pétrifièrent sur place, priant en leur for intérieur qu'elle ne se retourne pas, craignant non seulement bien entendu que l'achillobator brune soit prise par surprise et se sente menacée, allant jusqu'à rappeler ses sœurs qui détalaient alors en direction des profondeurs de la jungle, mais aussi qu'à l'opposé, un ou plusieurs de leurs compagnons perdent leur sang-froid et se mettent à tirer, ne se doutant pas que certains devaient avoir la gâchette facile.

Fort heureusement, Delta se releva derechef et courut pour rattraper le reste de la meute, n'adressant pas même un regard en arrière.

La compagnie la regarda s'évanouir dans les ténèbres des sous-bois.  
Ils se détendirent :

— Non seulement elles ne répondent pas mais en plus, elles partent en volant à moitié la nourriture. Vous les avez bien élevées à ce que je vois. Fit Kevin, sarcastique, à Grady.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas et alla plutôt s'adresser à Sherman :

— Elles ne sont plus dans votre ligne de mire. Vous avez le champ libre.

— Entendu. Restez cachés derrière ce tronc.

Sherman ordonna à ses hommes de se mettre en position et lui-même vint se dissimuler derrière un gros arbre à seulement quelque pas du tronc couché.

Il attendit que tous les Pourfendeurs soient en place avant de jeter un rapide coup d'œil en direction de l'I. rex : Elle leur tournait dos, regardant d'un air inexpressif le bassin.

Le chef des Pourfendeurs tourna la tête et adressa un signe de tête à Decker, cachée derrière un arbre voisin.

Son second lui répondit par un hochement et il tira son épée, alors que son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait et que sa respiration se faisait plus vive.

Il attendit un peu puis, après s'être mordu la lèvre inférieure, lança l'assaut d'un signe de la main.

Cependant, lorsqu'ils surgirent de leurs cachettes, ils se rendirent compte d'une chose qui freina leur élan guerrier : L'Indominus avait le regard braqué droit sur eux, semblant nullement surprise par leur embuscade.  
Elle avait déjà abaissé l'avant de son corps, écarté ses bras et ouvert la gueule, comme si elle s'était préparée à les recevoir alors qu'ils finissaient de préparer leur attaque.

En vérité, elle les avait entendus discuter à voix basse lors de sa tentative de communication avec les achillobators et avait dès lors feint d'ignorer leur présence, comptant se retourner qu'au moment où les Pourfendeurs surgiraient des buissons pour leur retourner l'effet de surprise.

Alors qu'ils se préparaient à tirer, elle fit étonnamment soudain volte-face pour s'élancer dans le bassin et y plonger.

Lorsque les Pourfendeurs atteignirent le bord, elle avait disparu.

Les deux équipes de mercenaires déployées au nord et au sud du bassin accoururent également mais Sherman leur cria de ne pas s'approcher du bassin, craignant que l'I. rex ne se soit tapie au fond de ce dernier et qu'elle n'attende qu'ils s'avancent dans l'eau avant de les attaquer.

L'hélicoptère rejoignit leur position et à son bord, l'un des mercenaires braqua un projecteur puissant au niveau du bassin, allant jusqu'à presque illuminer les profondeurs de ce dernier. Ne voyant rien, il en informa Sherman par radio mais le chef des Pourfendeurs, ayant été briefé comme ses collègues au sujet des capacités de l'Indominus, craignit qu'elle se soit camouflée là où la lumière du projecteur n'arrivait pas à l'atteindre.  
Il préféra utiliser un moyen pas des plus conventionnels pour se prémunir contre une potentielle embuscade :

— Mieux vaut vérifier qu'elle ne nous la mette pas à l'envers… Grenades ! Ordonna-il.

Plusieurs des mercenaires ainsi que McNamara, Arana et Olsen acquiescèrent et jetèrent un peu partout dans le bassin des grenades, soit à la main soit avec un lance-grenades.

Quelques secondes plus tard, alors que l'hélicoptère restait en vol stationnaire au-dessus du bassin, on entendit plusieurs bruits d'explosion étouffées et la surface de l'eau bouillonna à l'endroit où les grenades avaient atterris.

Alors que la surface de l'eau se calmait, on balaya à nouveau l'ensemble de la surface de l'eau, à la recherche d'une tache de sang ou mieux, du corps de l'Indominus. Ils ne virent rien.

— Où est-elle ? Se demanda Parker.

— A l'intérieur de la montagne. Répondit Sherman.

Tandis qu'on gardait le projecteur braqué sur le bassin et que des mercenaires scrutaient la surface de l'eau, les Pourfendeurs relevèrent leurs masques et Sherman se rapprocha du bord pour contempler le bassin.

A quelques pas de lui, les deux Tun-Si, regardèrent d'un air pensif la cascade et le sommet déchiqueté de la montagne, comme si ils appréhendaient le fait de devoir chercher l'Indominus à l'intérieur, plus que leurs collègues mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

Les soigneurs quittèrent le tronc et les rejoignirent.

Ils voulurent au départ partir à la recherche des achillobators mais l'Indominus venant de révéler une facette insoupçonnée de son comportement, Sherman préféra garder les soigneurs à leur côté jusqu'à la fin de la mission.

— Pour des raisons évidentes, on ne peut pas la suivre par cette voie. Dit Grady en regardant l'eau. Il y a une autre voie qui mène à l'intérieur de la montagne ?

— Oui, il y en a une. Répondit le chef des Pourfendeurs sur un ton mystérieux sans détourner son regard.

En entendant la réponse de Sherman, Cortès fronça des sourcils et vint après échanger une messe basse avec l'ancien aumônier.

Des bribes que les soigneurs perçurent, il semblait être question d'un défilé qui avait été obstrué.  
Au même moment, on entendit un bruit d'explosion plus au sud et Sherman dit :

— L'équipe de Custer vient de le dégager.

Ils se détournèrent du bassin et rejoignirent le reste de la compagnie, laissant l'hélicoptère et l'une des équipes de mercenaires les ayant accompagnés sur une partie du chemin garder le bassin et ramener les restes de l'agente De Lorenzo aux véhicules.

Sherman reprit la tête du groupe composé des Pourfendeurs et des soigneurs et le fit longer le bassin, se dirigeant vers le lieu où avait eu lieu l'explosion.

Ils remarquèrent qu'en son extrémité sud, le bassin était barré par un amoncellement de rochers dont la création résultait de l'effondrement d'une partie du flanc de la montagne à cause de l'érosion ou suite à un séisme des siècles plus tôt.  
Si le bassin existait, ce n'était que grâce au barrage de rochers qui avait empêché l'eau déversée par la cascade de poursuivre son cours naturel.  
Retenue, cette dernière avait emplit le petit cirque qui s'y trouvait jadis et lorsque le niveau du bassin montait trop suite à une période de fortes pluies, le trop plein d'eau se déversait par-dessus l'amoncellement, coulant jusqu'au lit asséché près duquel on avait garés les véhicules plus en aval.

La compagnie passa devant la seconde équipe de mercenaires et Sherman ordonna à la moitié de celle-ci de les suivre pour qu'ils aillent plutôt renforcer celle de Custer.


	87. Le Chemin des Morts

Alors qu'ils revenaient dans l'obscurité sous les arbres, descendant les pentes en se dirigeant vers le sud-est, comme pour contourner la montagne elle-même, Parker demanda où Sherman les conduisait :

— Où allons-nous ?

Cortès, marchant entre Parker et Sembène, lui répondit dans un murmure :

— Nous allons emprunter le Chemin des Morts.

Le jeune pourfendeur déglutit en entendant ce nom.

— Vous avez l'air de connaître cette montagne. Remarqua Sembène.

— J'y ai été lorsque j'étais enfant, avec mon grand frère. Répondit Cortès après un instant de silence. Nous n'aurions pas du car cette montagne est taboue pour mon peuple. Elle est hantée.

— Hantée ? Répéta le soigneur comme s'il craignait avoir entendu ce mot.

— Encore ces conneries d'histoires de fantômes... Grommela Faraci.

— Ne fais pas ta fiotte, Reynald ! Si on rencontre des fantômes, Gregor leur montrera son épée et avec de la chance, ils ne nous feront pas chier. Plaisanta Kevin.

— Mais les fantômes de qui ? Demanda Sembène.

— Vous verrez. Répondit laconiquement Cortès.

La présence de Tun-Si parmi les troupes d'InGen avait beaucoup interpellé les deux soigneurs, étant donné le lourd passé qui existait entre la tribu et la compagnie.

Le contact entre les Tun-Si et le continent ayant été rétablit durant la seconde moitié du XIXème siècle, plusieurs des membres de la tribu avaient commencé dès lors à quitter l'île, attiré par de nouveaux horizons, tandis que des immigrés arrivèrent du continent durant les décennies suivantes, expliquant entre-autres la présence de patronymes d'origine hispanique au sein de la tribu.  
Mais l'isolement géographique aida cette dernière à vivre en paix et à préserver une grande partie de son identité culturelle, du moins jusqu'au début des années quatre-vingt où InGen se mit à rechercher une île tropicale à mi-chemin entre le continent et le Site B d'Isla Sorna afin d'y bâtir son parc à dinosaures.

Isla Nublar remplissant parfaitement les conditions recherchées, la compagnie de génie génétique commença à démarcher le gouvernement costaricain qui accepta de louer l'île à InGen alors que nombre de Tun-Si résidaient encore sur Nublar.  
La compagnie demanda à ce que la tribu tout entière quitte l'île et en retour, elle promit de fournir des logements ainsi que des services d'éducation et de soins aux insulaires déplacés.  
Tous ne voulurent pas quitter l'île et la situation s'envenima, poussant InGen à engager des mercenaires pour déplacer de force les membres de la tribu les plus récalcitrants et en 1987, les quelques Tun-Si encore restants furent relogés sur le continent, au milieu de quartiers défavorisés à la périphérie des grandes villes dont les logements s'avérèrent davantage être des taudis insalubres qu'autre chose tandis que les services de santé et éducatifs étaient au mieux médiocres.  
Depuis, les Tun-Si se mirent à maudire le nom d'InGen.

Mais le destin de ce peuple se trouva lié à celui des créatures préhistoriques recrées par la compagnie puisque par la suite, les rivaux d'InGen en engagèrent comme agents ou espions, se servant de la haine que portaient les Tun-Si à l'égard de la compagnie fondée par John Hammond pour servir leurs desseins, et cela arrivait aussi que l'on en trouve dans les équipages braconniers ayant sévit dans les Cinq Morts ou à l'inverse, parmi les troupes de la Garde Grise, aboutissant à des situations où d'anciens camarades d'école ou des gens ayant des amis en commun se retrouvaient à s'affronter en plein milieu d'escarmouches.  
Entre l'incident de Jurassic Park et le débarquement des forces d'InGen Security ayant précédé le lancement de la construction de Jurassic World, certains Tun-Si, ayant eu vent qu'InGen avait abandonné Isla Nublar, tentèrent de retourner sur l'île mais le fait que cette dernière étant devenue une zone interdite combiné aux rumeurs épouvantables à son sujet découragèrent la plupart et de la poignée qui réussit à retourner sur Nublar, on n'en entendit plus parler.

Vint ensuite la construction de Jurassic World et les Guerres Sauriennes qui en résultèrent.  
Les prédateurs usant de voies inconnues des hommes d'InGen lors de certains de leurs déplacements et ayant établit leurs repaires dans quelques lieux reculés et cachés, Hoskins s'était rendu compte qu'il avait besoin de gens connaissant les secrets mêmes de l'île pour résoudre au plus vite la crise qu'il avait sur les bras.  
A l'instar de nombreux généraux et explorateurs pendant la conquête des Amériques, il eut l'idée de recruter des auxiliaires amérindiens et dû donc se tourner vers ceux que la compagnie avait fait déplacer sur le continent plus de seize ans plus tôt.  
Mais la rancœur des Tun-Si envers InGen était tenace et craignant d'être lynché dès l'instant où il poserait le pied dans les quartiers où les anciens natifs d'Isla Nublar et leurs familles vivaient, il avait décidé de se servir de locaux comme intermédiaires, les chargeant de faire passer l'information comme quoi on rechercherait des Tun-Si pour aider à « libérer Isla Nublar » et de dire aux rares qui se montrèrent intéressés par la proposition de rencontrer Hoskins en secret.  
A ces derniers, l'ex-militaire promit une somme d'argent conséquente pour leurs services et dans le cas où ils viendraient à mourir, Hoskins s'engageait à reverser la somme due à leurs familles. Il leur avait également annoncé qu'il plaiderait en faveur d'une reconsidération de leur situation auprès du Conseil d'Administration d'InGen et de Masrani Global.  
Cortès et Pizarro faisaient partie de ceux-là.

Le premier, ayant déjà eu à son actif quelques petits boulots d'abord en tant qu'agent de sécurité puis en tant qu'homme de main, considéra cela comme un emploi de mercenariat comme un autre et accepta l'offre pour des raisons principalement pécuniaires, bien que l'occasion de revoir Nublar y ait également contribué.

La seconde cependant, était née sur le continent, et les raisons qui la poussèrent à s'engager dans cette entreprise relevèrent davantage du désespoir.  
Alors orpheline depuis quelques années suite à la mort de ses parents durant un règlement de comptes entre gangs, elle avait vécu dans la rue et son avenir s'annonçait sombre. Si Cortès, alors une simple connaissance, ne lui avait pas mentionné l'offre d'Hoskins, elle se serait résolue à vivre de la prostitution dans quelque quartier malfamé de San José.  
Elle préférait la mort à cette perspective et quitte à mourir, autant que ce soit dignement et sur la terre de ses ancêtres qu'elle aurait la chance de voir. Hoskins avait eu des réserves en l'engageant car lorsqu'elle connut ses premiers affrontements contre des dinosaures dans les jungles de Nublar, elle n'avait que dix-neuf ans et aucune expérience de combat préalable.  
Ce n'est que par sa ruse et sa débrouillardise qu'elle était parvenue à le convaincre, en parvenant à s'infiltrer clandestinement sur Isla Nublar avant d'avoir le culot d'aller le venir le voir dans son bureau en plein milieu du campement et lui demander de réétudier son cas. Cortès l'a pris alors sous son aile et la forma personnellement et ensemble, ils survécurent aux Guerres Sauriennes, intégrant les Pourfendeurs durant le conflit.

Lorsque ce dernier fut remporté et que la date d'ouverture de Jurassic World approchait à grand pas, Hoskins tint sa promesse, lui assurant la loyauté de ceux qu'il avait recrutés.  
Masrani Global s'engagea à améliorer les conditions de vie des Tun-Si sur le continent et InGen employa de nombreux Tun-Si à Jurassic World en plus de permettre à ces derniers de revenir vivre sur l'île, leur consacra une salle d'exposition au Centre de la Découverte et encouragea même des artisans de la tribu à venir installer une boutique dans Burroughs.  
Mais la route vers la réconciliation totale était encore longue et en 2017, la situation de nombreux Tun-Si, y compris des proches à Cortès et Pizarro, restait encore très précaire malgré les engagements de Masrani Global et d'InGen, pour certains alors pas encore remplis.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la compagnie retrouva l'équipe de mercenaires s'étant séparée d'elle aux véhicules, celle de Custer, aux abords de l'entrée d'un défilé jusque-là condamnée.  
Les blocs de roche bouchant cette dernière avaient été détruits à renforts d'explosifs et deux des mercenaires regardaient le défilé d'un œil vigilant.

Custer vint à la rencontre du groupe.

— Aucune trace d'hostiles n'a été répertoriée dans ce secteur. Les informa-il. La voie est libre.

Sherman hocha de la tête et tandis que les trois mercenaires ayant marchés avec eux vinrent se positionner aux côtés de leurs collègues, il mena ses hommes et les deux soigneurs dans le défilé.

Orienté approximativement selon un axe nord-est sud-ouest, il était sinueux, étroit, sa largeur ne dépassant pas une dizaine de mètres voir moins de trois en certains points, les parois étaient si abruptes qu'elles ne pouvaient être escaladées et plus ils avançaient, plus ces dernières gagnaient en hauteur et adoptaient une forme pareille à celle d'une vague, allant jusqu'à se rejoindre à mi-chemin pour former un tunnel dont la voûte était percée çà et là sur le reste du parcours de lucarnes d'où pendaient des plantes grimpantes dont le feuillage bloquait partiellement la lumière de la lune.

A son extrémité, à cinq minutes de marche de l'entrée, le défilé s'élargissait et le tunnel prenait fin, laissant entrevoir un bosquet d'arbres touffus recouverts de lianes.  
Grady et Sembène n'avaient jamais entendu parler de ce lieu et il était en effet inconnu des employés de Jurassic World.  
En levant les yeux vers le haut des parois raides qui les entouraient de manière quasi circulaire, formant comme une arène naturelle, ils virent que le lieu était surplombé sur une grande partie de son périmètre par un boisement de grands arbres à la cime large : Vu du ciel, ce n'était qu'un creux de plus parmi les nombreux qu'on trouvait dans le secteur et on avait donc jugé inutile de l'explorer.  
Mais la surprise induite par la découverte de cet endroit ne fut rien comparée à celle que suscita la vision de ce qui se trouvait tout au fond du défilé.  
Là, s'élevait un mur de rocher vertical pris d'assaut par des plantes grimpantes et dans ce mur, une arche ténébreuse s'ouvrait devant eux.

— Quel est cet endroit ? Demanda Grady.

— Nous sommes sur le seuil du Chemin des Morts. Répondit Sherman.

Grady haussa un sourcil, réalisant l'origine de ce nom.

— Le Chemin des Morts ? Quel nom joyeux… Fit Sembène d'un ton mi-sarcastique mi-appréhensif.

Alors qu'ils se rapprochaient de l'arche, les deux soigneurs passèrent le faisceau de leurs lampes torches sur les montants et la voûte de l'arche.  
Entre les lianes pendant des parois, Sembène distingua une série de glyphes.

— Des glyphes ? S'étonna-il. C'est Tun-Si ?

— Non. Répondit Cortès qui se tenait derrière eux deux. Mon peuple n'en a jamais taillé. C'est plus ancien.

_Plus ancien ?  
_  
Sembène n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une quelconque présence humaine sur Isla Nublar antérieure à celle de l'arrivée des colons espagnols et de la déportation de ceux qui allaient devenir les Tun-Si et encore moins de l'existence sur l'île d'une culture suffisamment évoluée pour maîtriser un système d'écriture similaire à celui des civilisations mésoaméricaines les plus avancées.

Cortès vint se positionner à côté de lui et commença à déchiffrer les glyphes :

— La voie est close. Elle fut faite par ceux qui sont morts, et les morts la gardent. La voie est close. Lut-il sur un ton grave.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Sembène. Il ne croyait pas aux fantômes mais rien que l'arche et ses inscriptions avaient un aspect sinistre, alors quant à ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de la montagne…  
Il se demanda à cet instant comment le Tun-Si avait appris à lire ces glyphes laissés là par quelque civilisation mystérieuse et oubliée.

— Les morts ne tolèrent pas que les vivants passent. Ajouta Grady en voyant son collègue mal à l'aise.

Sembène se tourna vers Grady et s'aperçut qu'il avait un sourire en coin et qu'il se retenait de rire.  
Cortès quant à lui avait perdu l'air sérieux qu'il avait adopté lors de la lecture et semblait amusé par la référence faite par Grady.

— A chaque fois, ça marche. Constata le Tun-Si.

Sembène lança un regard blasé à Grady.

— Ce n'était pas drôle. Je n'ai jamais vu ce film.

Sherman alluma sa radio.

— Hoskins, ici Sherman. On s'apprête à entrer dans la montagne donc ne soyez pas étonné d'un silence-radio de notre part pour les vingt prochaines minutes.

— _Bien reçu, Sherman._ Répondit le directeur de la division sécurité. _Bonne chance.  
_  
Deux des Pourfendeurs franchirent l'arche et disparurent dans l'obscurité avant de crier que la voie était sûre.

Cortès regarda avec davantage d'attention les glyphes.

— Je ne sais pas les lire en fait. La langue de ceux qui les ont gravés a été oubliée depuis des lustres je le crains. De tout ce que j'en sais, ces glyphes peuvent aussi bien énoncer une mise en garde qu'indiquer le nombre de pas restants avant d'atteindre sa destination ou même décrire des consignes de bonne conduite.

Grady abaissa son regard vers les ténèbres au-delà de l'arche.

— Bon ben, c'est partit pour un peu d'exploration de donjon. Déclara-il, comparant leur situation à celle de personnages de jeux-vidéo s'apprêtant à explorer ce qu'on qualifiait fréquemment de "donjon", terme désignant en vérité tout lieu clos pouvant être exploré tels que des cachots, cryptes, labyrinthes, mines ou encore des cavernes. Attention aux pièges ! Ajouta-il en plaisant à moitié.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à entrer, Sembène l'arrêta par le bras.

— Attendez ! Et si nous pousser à aller la chercher au plus profond de la montagne était un piège ? Fit le soigneur français avec une grande suspicion.

— C'en est sans aucun doute un… Affirma Sherman d'un ton étonnamment confiant avant de dégainer son épée et de franchir le seuil d'un air déterminé.

— Oh mais elle va déchanter, croyez-moi ! Déclara Faraci avec orgueil alors qu'il entrait à son tour. Elle ne sait pas à qui elle a à faire. C'est finit les amateurs, place aux professionnels !

Le reste de la compagnie passa l'arche et ils se retrouvèrent dans une grotte au fond de laquelle on pouvait apercevoir l'entrée d'un boyau conduisant plus profondément dans la montagne.

En balayant le chemin devant eux avec les faisceaux de leurs lampes, ils virent que le sol était recouvert par endroits d'amoncellements de petits excréments noirs longilignes.  
Ayant une idée de leur nature, les deux soigneurs levèrent les yeux vers le plafond et y virent alors agrippées des douzaines de chauve-souris aux grandes oreilles et au museau retroussé.

— Des chauves-souris vampires. Reconnut Grady. J'espère que vous êtes vaccinés contre la rage.

Évitant de les déranger, la compagnie poursuivit son chemin et commença à emprunter le boyau. Ils se rendirent compte que ce dernier décrivait des lacets tout en montant doucement et pendant quelques minutes, ils ne remarquèrent rien de notable.

A la sortie du boyau un peu plus loin, le chemin s'élargit tout en continuant de sinuer, bien que de manière prononcée, et le plafond était un peu plus haut.

En passant sa lampe torche au niveau de l'une des parois, Sembène vit des crânes humains, reposants dans un long renfoncement taillé dans le roc sur tout le long du chemin.  
Le soigneur regarda de l'autre côté, c'était la même chose et en vérité non pas un mais plusieurs renfoncements de chaque côté, chacun étant doté de sa propre rangée de crânes.  
En les comptants alors qu'ils cheminaient, il estima le nombre d'individus inhumés là à plusieurs centaines.  
Ils avaient une véritable nécropole sous les yeux.

— Qui sont ces gens ? Demanda Grady.

— On pense qu'il s'agit des descendants d'une tribu originaire de la péninsule de Nicoya, venus coloniser cette île après avoir été chassés de leur patrie par les Chorotega, bien des siècles avant l'expédition de San Fernandez. Répondit Cortès. Lorsque les Espagnols sont arrivés, ils avaient déjà disparus. Cette nécropole est l'une des dernières traces de ce peuple avec l'escalier du Poing du Géant. Ce dernier devait être soit un observatoire des étoiles, soit un lieu de recueillement spirituel. On dit aussi que chaque année, ces gens partaient pour un pèlerinage au sommet du Mont Sibo ou se trouverait, ou trouvait du moins, les restes d'un autel. L'endroit étant le plus haut de l'île, ils y étaient le plus proche de leurs dieux. C'est les restes de la paysannerie qui reposent ici. C'est rien comparé à ce que vous verrez dans les prochaines salles…

A certains endroits, la voie bifurquait en deux ou en trois mais ils continuèrent toujours tout droit.  
Les autres voies descendaient ou montaient selon le relief mais elles étaient aussi dotées de rangées de crânes.

Au détour d'une courbure dans le chemin qu'ils empruntaient, ils virent l'entrée d'un autre boyau et pénétrèrent dans ce dernier.  
En son sein, plusieurs alcôves avaient été taillées dans les parois et on y trouvait une ou plusieurs momies, assises avec les jambes repliées contre le corps.  
Mal à l'aise à leur vue, Sembène détourna son regard et se contenta de regarder devant lui.

Un peu plus loin, ils sortirent du boyau et se retrouvèrent face à un pont en pierre enjambant un chasme sans fond en périphérie d'une caverne gigantesque dont ils ne voyaient pas toutes les limites, la lumière des torches se perdant au milieu des ténèbres avant d'atteindre les parois les plus éloignées.  
Le pont conduisait à une arche haute flanquée de deux hauts-reliefs fissurés représentant des figures humaines.

Marchant devant les autres, Sherman s'arrêta devant le vide laissé au milieu du pont.  
Ce dernier n'avait pas été détruit ou gravement endommagé mais la présence d'un treuil en décomposition près de l'extrémité opposée et de restes de cordages pendant dans l'air indiquaient la présence d'un pont-levis à cet endroit autrefois, pouvant être abaissé au-dessus du gouffre afin de permettre aux personnes d'aller et venir entre la nécropole des paysans et les salles de l'autre côté.  
Aux pieds du chef des Pourfendeurs, il y avait un squelette étendu sur le sol et dont une partie des ossements avaient été éparpillées.  
Alors que les soigneurs se demandaient pourquoi ce squelette reposait là et non pas dans quelque sépulture, Sherman recula de quelque pas pour prendre son élan et bondir par-dessus le vide.

L'un après l'autre, les autres Pourfendeurs firent de même, jetant à leurs compagnons le matériel le plus lourd avant de sauter lorsque c'était nécessaire, et alors qu'il attendait son tour, Grady regarda le squelette et nota la présence d'une flèche coincée entre les côtes.

Lorsque Parker sauta, il peina à se rééquilibrer une fois de l'autre côté et alors qu'il luttait, des petits morceaux des dalles s'effritèrent sous ses pieds et dégringolèrent dans le vide. Son chef vint l'attraper par son plastron et le tirer vers lui, l'empêchant de tomber.  
Au même moment, on entendit une succession de _plocs_ au fond du gouffre, trahissant la présence d'une rivière ou d'un plan d'eau tout au fond.

Grady et Sembène sautèrent prudemment à leur tour puis, fermant la marche, ce fut au tour de Cortès.

Ils franchirent ensuite l'arche, traversèrent une antichambre de la taille d'un bureau de poste qu'ils supposèrent être une salle de gardes et gravirent la centaine de marches d'un escalier large.  
Là aussi, ils trouvèrent quelques squelettes jonchant le sol sans raisons visibles mais la plupart ne s'en préoccupèrent pas car une fois au sommet de l'escalier, les yeux d'une partie des Pourfendeurs et des deux soigneurs s'écarquillèrent.

A la manière d'une haie d'honneur, des momies étaient alignées des deux côtés d'un passage long et rectiligne, comme pour accueillir les arrivants.  
Ainsi, elles n'étaient non pas couchées ou assises mais debout les bras croisés contre le torse dans des niches et leurs pieds reposaient sur un socle.  
Les momies étaient celles d'hommes grands, atteignant pour beaucoup les un mètre quatre-vingt de haut, et leur ossature fine mais néanmoins solide laissait supposer qu'ils étaient de constitution athlétique de leur vivant. Ils n'avaient pour tout vêtement qu'un pagne en peau décoré de feuilles et de plumes et reposant sur la peau assombrie et desséchée de leur torse laissant transparaître des côtes saillantes, il y avait deux colliers, l'un de fleurs désormais fanées et un de dents ou de crânes de petits animaux et d'oiseaux.  
Parmi les premières, Grady reconnut celles de crocodiles ou de caïmans, de singes, de serpents, de requins et même d'humains.  
Il supposa rapidement que les macchabées étaient des chasseurs ou même des guerriers.

— Encore des momies, dit Sembène en frissonnant, je déteste les momies.

Bien que la plupart des momies alignées tenaient encore debout, quelques-unes étaient tombées en avant dans l'allée.  
La plus proche d'eux avait pour particularité de n'avoir plus que le haut du corps, le reste ayant disparu pour des raisons inconnues aux deux soigneurs.

Un peu plus loin, il y en avait une autre, entière, en plein en travers du chemin.  
Faraci, alors envoyé ouvrir la marche, ne sembla pas vouloir la contourner et lorsqu'il arriva à son niveau, il lui lança :

— Dégages de là le poussiéreux !

Il repoussa la momie sur le côté d'un coup de pied brutal au niveau du torse, ce qui lui valut de recevoir un regard noir de la part des deux Tun-Si.

— Reynald, dit Cortès, nous ne sommes pas là pour déranger les morts.

— Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? Lui rétorqua Faraci sèchement et avec désinvolture. Je croyais que ces gus n'étaient pas tes ancêtres.

— Ils ne le sont pas mais ce n'est pas une raison pour nous comporter comme des sauvages en ces lieux. Le temps et les profanations ne les ont que trop dégradés déjà.

— Ce guerrier avait probablement plus de valeur que tu n'en auras jamais Reynald. Ajouta Pizarro.

— Des indiens qui me traitent de sauvage ! Quelle ironie… Pesta Faraci. Je crois surtout que vous croyez encore en ces conneries de malédiction païenne de votre peuple.

Grady et Sembène, qui regardaient la scène avec une gêne non dissimulée, virent Cortès refermer ses poings tout en soutenant avec sévérité le regard de Faraci et entendirent Pizarro murmurer une insulte dans sa langue.  
De son côté, leur camarade sino-américain ricanait.

— Et c'est toi qui le dis… Dire que tout à l'heure, t'arrivais même pas à cacher le fait que les fantômes te filaient la frousse.

— Kevin… Commença Faraci, irrité.

Leur querelle commença à user la patience de Sherman.

— Messieurs, restez concentrés ! S'il vous plaît… Leur lança-il avec autorité mais sans crier cependant.

Les Pourfendeurs impliqués acquiescèrent et ils reprirent la marche, empruntant un tournant au bout de l'allée.

Après ce dernier, on pouvait observer des bas-reliefs sur les parois et à une douzaine de mètres plus loin, la compagnie passa à côté de fenêtres sur leur droite, régulièrement espacées, taillée dans la paroi-même et donnant sur la grande caverne vue juste avant.  
Les fenêtres avaient pour particularité de chacune faire face à des passages creusés dans la paroi sur la gauche du groupe et où des escaliers plongeaient dans un noir absolu.

Ils dépassèrent un certain nombre de fenêtres et d'escaliers mais lorsque le faisceau des lampes leur montra l'état de la route qu'ils comptaient emprunter, un sentiment d'incertitude envahit certains : Emportée lors d'un séisme par le glissement dans le gouffre des roches sur lesquelles elle avait aménagée, l'allée n'était plus et tout ce qui subsistait en marges de l'endroit où a eu lieu le glissement étaient quelques plateformes rocheuses, à la fois trop espacées, trop petites et trop escarpées pour que le groupe ne saute d'une en une en toute sécurité.

Après un bref instant de réflexion, ils rebroussèrent un peu chemin, jusqu'au dernier escalier laissé derrière eux qu'ils empruntèrent alors.  
L'escalier n'était pas bien haut, une quarantaine de marches tout au plus, et le groupe atteignit rapidement sa base. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une salle de forme rectangulaire en tout autour d'eux, Grady vit un grand nombre d'alcôves basses et longilignes, se succédant aussi bien en longueur qu'en hauteur et creusées de manière à pouvoir contenir chacune le squelette allongé d'un guerrier.

— On se croirait dans _Skyrim_… Siffla-il, admiratif.

Ils traversèrent la salle et empruntèrent un passage conduisant à une salle similaire.

Au fil de leur progression, ils remarquèrent que cette zone de la nécropole était organisée selon un plan en damier. Malgré la similarité entre les salles qui avaient de quoi dérouter, les deux soigneurs furent surpris par l'aisance avec laquelle les Pourfendeurs les guidaient au milieu de ce labyrinthe.

Non loin de la sortie de la nécropole des guerriers, ils tombèrent sur plusieurs squelettes en travers du chemin et en les observant, Grady s'aperçut que certains os avaient été brisés tandis que d'autres comportaient des traces de griffures ou de morsures dont la taille indiquait qu'elles ne pouvaient avoir été faites que par des dinosaures prédateurs d'assez petite taille.

— L'œuvre de ceux de la race de Main-fantôme, des profanateurs... Désigna Cortès.

Le fait qu'il n'avait pas attardé un regard aux squelettes interpella Grady.

_Comment Cortès pouvait savoir que des procératosaures étaient à l'origine de la dégradation des ossements ?_

Ceci, avec le fait qu'ils semblaient savoir où aller lui mis la puce à l'oreille.

— Ce n'est pas la première fois que vous foulez cet endroit n'est-ce pas ? Demanda le soigneur.

— En effet, répondit Sherman. Nous avions découvert qu'après la destruction de leur ancien antre, Main-fantôme et son clan sont venus investir ces lieux. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés pour tenter de les en déloger, ils avaient repris des forces et appris à connaitre les moindres recoins de cette montagne. Des hommes sont tombés dans ces tunnels et leurs restes reposent maintenant au fond des puits noirs. Dit-il en braquant le faisceau de sa lampe l'abîme sur leur droite qu'ils longeaient.

Quelques pas derrière le chef des Pourfendeurs, Decker s'aperçut que Parker jetait des regards vifs et nerveux à ses alentours.

— Tu as l'air nerveux Damian… Lui fit-elle remarquer.

— C'est rien. J'ai juste envie de chasser de la goule…

— Restes sur tes gardes, mon fils. Lui lança Sherman. J'ai promis à ta mère de te ramener sain et sauf à la maison. Ne sois pas comme ton père. Il était trop sûr de lui, c'est ce qui lui a coûté la vie…

Sherman ralentit brièvement le temps que Grady parvienne à son niveau.

— Le père de ce garçon m'avait sauvé la mise une fois. Lui expliqua-il. Sans son sacrifice, je serais mort à l'heure qu'il est. Ayant ainsi une dette envers lui, j'ai aidé la mère à l'élever. C'est avec moi qu'il est allé à son premier match de baseball, bu sa première bière, est allé dans un bar à strip-tease pour la première fois…

— Un aumônier dans un bar à strip-tease ? On dirait le début d'une blague… Fit le soigneur, mi- étonné mi- amusé.

Sherman rit.

— Techniquement, je ne fais plus partie des ordres mais ça n'empêche pas de continuer à aimer et servir Dieu. Je n'ai fait qu'emprunter un autre chemin que celui de mes confrères ecclésiastiques.

Avant que Grady n'ait eu le temps de lui demander la raison pour laquelle il avait été radié, il revint sur le sujet de Parker.

— Damian a du potentiel et je lui fais confiance mais il ne devrait pas être ici, pas en cette veille de Noël du moins. J'aurais souhaité qu'il soit plutôt aux côtés de sa mère. Elle est gravement malade…

Sa mine devint grave, presque attristée.

— Elle pourrait être soignée mais ils n'ont pas assez d'argent pour la lui procurer. Au retour de la mission, sa prime et la mienne serviront à les payer…

Soudain, ils entendirent des pierres dégringoler de l'autre côté de l'abîme et instinctivement, une partie du groupe braqua ses armes dans cette direction.

Ils restèrent sur place quelques instants et tendirent l'oreille.  
Il n'eut aucun autre son hormis celui de leur respiration les instants suivants.

Sherman finit par intimer le groupe à poursuivre sa route tout en redoublant de vigilance.  
La plupart étaient conscients que quelque chose pouvait très bien les épier tout en étant caché par les ténèbres.

— Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il y a au fond de ces abysses ? Demanda Sembène à Grady alors qu'ils avaient le regard plongé vers le fond de l'abîme.

— Tout sauf des Gobelins et des Skavens, j'espère.

— Il y a l'Indominus, c'est déjà bien assez. Tu crois qu'ils ont une idée d'où elle se trouve ?

— Je ne sais pas mais ils ont l'air d'avoir une idée….

Grady demanda alors à Sherman où le chemin qu'ils empruntaient menait.

— Il retrouve le grand tunnel qui relie la cascade à une plus grande salle au cœur même de la montagne, le Temple. L'I. rex doit s'y trouver.

Ils passèrent alors au milieu d'une douzaine de squelettes humains et là, Grady et Sembène eurent une idée des causes derrière la chute du peuple ayant aménagé la nécropole.  
Des lances et des flèches étaient fichées entre les côtes de plusieurs des individus et d'autres avaient eu le crâne fracassé avec des armes contondantes.  
Ce n'était pas un tombeau, c'était un champ de bataille.


	88. Entrevue

Une jeep de la garde grise vint se garer sur le parking de l'Administration et Darbinian et Yu en sortirent, se dirigeant vers l'entrée du bâtiment tandis qu'une pluie de cendres tombait tout autour d'eux.

Alors que les neveux de Dearing étaient toujours chez Grady, Brunet avait convié Yu et Darbinian pour s'accorder sur la manière dont ils allaient approcher les garçons et obtenir d'eux les informations qu'ils détenaient.  
Ils s'étaient mis bien entendu d'accord sur le fait qu'ils ne devaient pas paraître intimidants et agir plutôt de manière affable afin de ne pas effrayer ces garçons innocents profondément affectés par les événements qu'ils avaient vécus.  
Ainsi, ce fut non-armés et portant uniquement leurs uniformes qu'ils allèrent à leur rencontre. Cependant, alors qu'ils les interrogeraient, un micro dissimulé dans l'uniforme de Darbinian allait retransmettre à la caserne la conversation ayant lieu avec eux.  
Lorsque celui ayant suivi la jeep de Grady les avait informés que l'ex-directrice avait déposé ses neveux à l'Administration, Yu et Darbinian étaient partis le plus rapidement possible.

Mais alors qu'ils finissaient de traverser le parking, ils remarquèrent que leur route était barrée par deux agents de la J-SEC gardant le pont et portant des masques anti-poussière.

— Halte-là ! Les arrêta l'un des factionnaires. Nous devons vous soumettre à une fouille, simple protocole de sécurité.

— C'est nouveau ça… Marmonna Darbinian derrière son cache-nez en feignant d'être surprise, sachant qu'elle et Brunet n'étaient pas totalement étrangers à sa mise en place.

Ils s'exécutèrent et l'autre agent vint les fouiller à corps.

Lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'ils n'avaient aucune arme sur eux, il s'écarta et leur permit d'avancer, bien qu'il resta sur ses gardes.

— C'est bon, vous pouvez passer.

Darbinian et Yu traversèrent le pont, grimpèrent l'escalier et après s'être époussetés les épaules de la cendre qui y était tombée, entrèrent dans l'Administration et abaissèrent leurs cache-nez.

Le bâtiment entier était en effervescence : Des employés ne cessaient de courir d'un bout à l'autre du bâtiment, souvent le téléphone à l'oreille, pour transmettre des directives ou transporter des documents tandis que des journalistes étaient rassemblés dans l'Atrium, faisant le pied de grue dans l'attente de nouvelles informations. Parmi ces derniers, on pouvait reconnaître Cassandra Landis, la journaliste du _San Diego Herald_ qui avait tenté de prendre des photos en catimini de l'Indominus la veille.

Ignorant où exactement se trouvaient les neveux de Dearing, les deux gardes décidèrent de se séparer et de se contacter dès que l'un d'eux les retrouverait.

X

Zach et Gray étaient dans la salle de repos.  
Ils n'y étaient pas seuls puisque que quelques unes des personnes travaillant à l'Administration avaient profité d'un moment de répit pour venir là.  
L'un d'eux avait allumé la télévision et choisit une chaîne d'informations états-unienne.  
Là où Gray s'était allongé sur le divan et dormait, Zach n'avait pas réussi à retrouver le sommeil et regardait lui aussi la télévision qui affichait alors des images de la Bataille de Burroughs, prises depuis un téléphone portable en live. On voyait des gardes avancer en tirant tandis que la fumée recouvrait en grande partie la rue qu'ils empruntaient et que des cris de terreur étaient poussés. Une ombre passa au-dessus de celui qui avait filmé les images.

— _Ces images ne proviennent pas d'un pays en guerre mais des allées du parc à thème mondialement connu Jurassic World._ Déclara le présentateur avant de raconter l'attaque des ptérosaures sur la cité et le chaos qu'ils avaient provoqués.

Il passa ensuite à l'éruption du Mont Sibo.

— _A seize heures deux heure locale, un séisme de magnitude 7.2 sur l'échelle de Richter a frappé l'île et engendré de lourds dégâts dans tout le parc._ Dit-il alors qu'une vidéo de Burroughs subissant l'assaut du séisme occupait l'écran. _Il fut ressenti jusque dans les Cinq Morts ainsi qu'à Liberia, Puntarenas et Jaco, soit à plus de deux cent kilomètres de l'épicentre, et a duré deux minutes et seize secondes. _  
« _A seize heures six, le dôme de lave solidifié au sommet du Mont Sibo a explosé, libérant des téphras en grande quantité. Alors que je vous parle, le panache a atteint une altitude de dix-sept mille mètres et est en passe de recouvrir toute l'île. Les garde-côtes craignent que le nuage de cendres empêchent prochainement toute circulation aérienne au-dessus de l'île, rendant difficile son évacuation et l'acheminement des secouristes et de leur matériel. _  
« _Bien que rares étaient ceux qui ne s'attendaient pas à ce que le volcan entre en éruption prochainement étant donné la recrudescence depuis quelques mois de l'activité tellurique sur l'île, personne ne s'attendait à ce que le volcan n'entre en éruption aujourd'hui et de manière aussi soudaine et violente. _»

Les images de l'éruption et des avions bombardiers d'eau des garde-côtes tentant d'éteindre les incendies de forêt laissèrent place à celles filmées par drone de la débandade du troupeau dans lequel le camion safari avait été pris.

— _Selon InGen, ce regain d'activité a affolé en fin de matinée un mamenchisaurus qui, dans sa panique, a libéré de son enclos une meute de métriacanthosaures qui s'est en est pris à un troupeau et un camion de touristes qui disparut après la débandade montrée dans ces images. La Garde Grise est partie à la recherche des passagers mais n'a retrouvé qu'un charnier. Les métriacanthosaures responsables de ce massacre ont été abattus. Selon certaines sources, seuls deux rescapés sont parvenus à rejoindre le parc et en ce moment-même des visiteurs sont toujours portés disparus. Pour le moment, le bilan total de la crise fait état de cent soixante-treize morts et sept cent quarante blessés. Les hôpitaux et cliniques de la côte Pacifique du Costa Rica ont déjà reçus leurs premiers d'entre eux il y a quelques heures et s'attendent à en voir arriver d'autres d'ici les prochaines heures et demain._  
« _D'après l'une de nos consœurs du San Diego Herald, la directrice du parc Claire Dearing aurait été congédiée par le Conseil d'Administration d'InGen et la gestion de la crise serait revenue au directeur de la division sécurité Victor Hoskins, connu pour s'être illustré il y a seize ans lors de l'incident d'Horseshoe Bay où lui et son équipe avaient abattus des ptéranodons échappés d'Isla Sorna._ Dit le présentateur alors qu'ils rediffusaient la conférence de presse donnée en urgence par Hoskins.  
« _Le président a annoncé sur Twitter qu'il allait avoir un long entretien avec son homologue costaricain Luis Guillermo Solis au sujet d'une gestion collaborative de la catastrophe à l'échelle du pays. A ce sujet, la Navy annoncé que l'un de ses destroyers, l'USS Errinwright, a mis le cap sur Isla Nublar. Monsieur Solis a déclaré qu'il s'agissait de la plus grande tragédie survenue sur le territoire costa-ricain depuis la guerre civile de 1948 et partout dans le monde, on prie pour les victimes comme l'atteste le hashtag PrayforNublar en tête des tendances sur les réseaux sociaux._ »

Le reportage illustrait cette partie du discours par une image de la Tour Eiffel qui montrait le logo de Jurassic World projeté sur la Dame de Fer, ainsi qu'une capture d'écran de Twitter où un grand nombre de tweets, dont certains de célébrités, comportant ce hashtag défilaient. Le défilement s'arrêta sur l'un d'eux, sobre mais percutant, écrit par nul autre que le professeur Ian Malcolm :

_Nous prions parce que nous savons que nous ne contrôlons rien. Nous sommes à sa merci. #PrayforNublar_

— _Au nom de toute la chaîne, je vous informe que toutes nos prières vont envers les victimes de la catastrophe et les équipes du parc. Je vous souhaite malgré tout de passer un bon réveillon de Noël._ Termina le présentateur.

Alors que le générique de fermeture défilait, Darbinian passa devant la salle de repos et vit les deux garçons.  
Elle appela alors Yu et celui-ci accourut peu après.

Ils entrèrent ensemble.

— Bonsoir. Dit Darbinian à Zach. Pouvons-nous vous parler un moment ?

— Oui, bien sûr. Leur répondit le jeune homme.

Il était incertain de ce que les deux gardes gris qui venaient d'entrer dans la salle, une Russe et un Chinois, lui voulait mais en regardant la première, il la reconnut.

— Je vous reconnais. Vous êtes celle qui a abattu le quetzalcoaltus qui nous poursuivait. Merci de nous avoir sauvés, nous vous sommes redevables.

— Je ne faisais que mon devoir. Répondit Darbinian humblement.

Elle se racla la gorge.

— Si nous sommes venus vous voir c'est pour vous demander des informations. Déclara-elle, venant s'asseoir sur le divan à côté de lui alors que Yu positionnait sa chaise en face du jeune homme.

Gray commença à se réveiller à ce moment-là.

— C'est à propos de vos collègues, ceux qui ont été assassinés ? Devina Zach.

Darbinian hocha gravement de la tête.

— L'une des deux recrues qui a été tuée, c'était la nièce de mon collègue ici présent, le lieutenant Yu. Cela nous aiderait si tu nous racontais exactement ce qui s'est passé.

Voyant que Zach semblait mal à l'aise à l'idée de devoir ressasser la scène horrible dont il avait été témoin, Darbinian posa avec douceur une main sur le poignet du neveu de Dearing.

— Prends ton temps…

Il inspira profondément et leur narra alors cette étape de leur périple.

Il mentionna entre-autres le fait que Bellamy avait l'air de connaître les assassins et qu'elle avait tenu une conversation avec eux alors qu'ils l'avaient à leur merci.

— Durant leur conversation, as-tu entendu quelque chose en particulier ? Demanda Yu.

— L'un des mercenaires, celui avec la massue. Il semblait en vouloir beaucoup au sergent Bellamy. A un moment, il s'est querellé avec un dénommé Leng.

Darbinian et Yu écarquillèrent des yeux de surprise et échangèrent un regard troublé.  
Zach sut qu'il les avait peut-être menés sur une piste.

— Leur chef. Il psalmodiait en latin quand il a exécuté les deux recrues. Ajouta Gray.

Le regard de Yu s'assombrit et il porta son poing devant sa bouche avant de se mettre à souffler.

— Je suis désolé mais c'est tout ce dont on se souvient. On espère quand même que ces informations vous aideront à trouver les coupables.

— Et elles le feront. Lui répondit Yu, la voix serrée. Merci infiniment.

Lui et Darbinian se levèrent et s'en allèrent.

Alors qu'ils descendaient les marches devant l'entrée du bâtiment, Yu se mit à fulminer à l'égard de l'assassin de sa nièce.  
Il savait désormais qui il était.

— Je vais lui faire la peau ! Déclara-il.

X

Ayant écouté toute l'entrevue grâce au micro dissimulé dans l'uniforme de Darbinian, Brunet se cala dans son fauteuil, pensif et énervé.  
Il l'était non pas parce que l'entrevue n'avait rien donné, bien au contraire.

Les quelques indices révélés par les deux garçons leur avaient suffi de démasquer les meurtriers.  
Ces derniers étaient sur l'île et ils les connaissaient que trop bien.

Dans le garage, les gardes présents avaient eux aussi écoutés la conversation via l'une de leurs radios calibrées sur la fréquence choisie par Brunet et Darbinian et ayant eux aussi découverts l'identité des assassins, discutaient vivement.

— _Maláka !_ Rugit l'un d'eux. Les Pourfendeurs étaient derrière tout ça, on aurait dû s'en douter dès leur arrivée « providentielle ». Je vais les envoyer rendre visite à Hadès ! Qui est avec moi ?

Il eut comme réponse plusieurs cris d'approbation et on commença à entendre certains se préparer à partir mais lorsque Brunet sortit du bureau du capitaine et vint se positionner sur la passerelle métallique surplombant les garages, ses subordonnés le regardèrent et parmi eux, Chapuy demanda :

— Que fais-t-on ?

Alors Brunet réfléchit un court instant, inspira profondément puis déclara avec force :

— Rassemblez les hommes. Nous marchons sur Burroughs.


	89. Parthénogenèse

— Leng. Passes-devant ! Ordonna Sherman.

Kevin Leng acquiesça et partit devant en éclaireur.

Le groupe était sur le point de pénétrer dans la troisième et dernière zone de la nécropole, celle du clergé et de la noblesse avait précisé Cortès aux deux soigneurs.

Elle était composée d'un réseau de tombeaux, contenant chacun un ou plusieurs sarcophages refermés par un couvercle de pierre.  
D'après les suppositions du Tun-Si, chacun des tombeaux appartenait à une famille en particulier et on pouvait avoir une idée du rang social qu'elle occupait en s'intéressant au nombre, à la qualité et à la rareté des objets et du mobilier répartis dans le tombeau, que ce soit juste à côté des sarcophages ou dans des niches creusées dans les murs : Bijoux et artefacts ornés de pierres de jade et autres gemmes vertes, meules cérémonielles, sceptres en pierres et objets en céramiques riches en détails. La culture ayant aménagé la nécropole semblait avoir en particulier une longue tradition du travail du jade car de nombreux objets trouvés dans les tombeaux en étaient ornés et elle semblait s'être développée en grande partie sans aucune influence extérieure même si quelques œuvres présentaient des influences des artisanats Olmèques et Mayas. Nombre de motifs figurant sur les objets semblaient avoir une signification religieuse.  
Mais les combats dont ils avaient vus des traces plus tôt avaient été particulièrement violents dans cette zone à en juger par le nombre de squelettes et d'armes jonchant les allées, et les traces de profanation, d'origine humaine en majorité, étaient nombreuses : plusieurs des sarcophages avaient été ouverts et on en avait extirpé leurs locataires avant de fracasser leurs restes à coup de massue et des poteries avaient volés en éclats.

Alors qu'il explorait l'un des tombeaux sur leur route, Leng passa le faisceau de sa lampe dans un tombeau voisin par mesure de précaution mais en faisant cela, il aperçut quelque chose qui attira son regard et perturbé, il s'en rapprocha prudemment.

— Monsieur Grady ! Monsieur Sembène ! Héla-il quelques instants plus tard. Pourriez-vous venir par ici s'il vous plait ?

Les deux soigneurs vinrent et en arrivant dans le tombeau, ils le virent de dos, accroupi devant quelque chose au sol près du sarcophage au centre de la pièce.  
Ils remarquèrent également que l'un des murs de cette dernière s'était effondré il y a longtemps et que la brèche créée donnait sur un tunnel de lave haut et large.

— Dites, les dinosaures pondent bien des œufs ? Demanda-il.

— Oui. Répondit Sembène.

— Alors expliquez-moi cette merde ! Leur rétorqua-il avant de se relever et de s'écarter sur le côté, laissant les soigneurs voir ce qu'il avait trouvé.

Le reste du groupe arriva et fit lui aussi preuve d'étonnement vis-à-vis de la trouvaille de Leng.  
Grady et Sembène étudièrent la morphologie de l'animal trouvé, un petit dinosaure blanc dont le corps était encore enduit d'un liquide transparent et visqueux presque totalement séché.

De la taille d'une panthère, il était de constitution gracile et possédait des membres antérieurs très longs bien qu'il s'agissait d'une créature principalement bipède à l'âge adulte. Sa peau était couverte d'ostéodermes, son museau allongé et modérément étroit, et sa mâchoire inférieure avait pour particularité d'être légèrement courbée vers le haut tandis que l'extrémité de la mâchoire supérieure formait un crochet venant se placer devant les dents de devant lorsque la gueule était fermée. Malgré l'absence de crêtes et de cornes au niveau du crâne, il n'y avait aucun doute quant à la nature de la créature : C'était un petit indominus, mort-né.

— Reproduction vivipare ou ovovivipare. Marmonna Grady en passant ses doigts sur le liquide amniotique alors que lui et Sembène étaient agenouillés auprès du corps.

— En anglais s'il vous plait. Le pria Leng.

— Dans le premier cas, la mère donne naissance à des petits vivants, comme chez les mammifères, et dans le second, les œufs incubent et éclosent dans le ventre de la mère. Expliqua Grady.

En se relevant, les deux soigneurs virent que les Pourfendeurs recevaient cette explication avec scepticisme.

— Beaucoup plus de reptiles que vous ne l'imaginez suivent ce mode de reproduction. Ajouta Sembène. Caméléons, crotales, certaines vipères, boas... Chez ces espèces, les petits sont également autonomes quelques heures après la naissance.

— Une chance pour nous qu'elle ait fait une fausse couche. Je n'aurais pas aimé croiser ce petit salopiot dans ces tombeaux ou dans les tunnels. Déclara Decker.

— Elle a de l'ADN de Boa constrictor. Se rappela Grady. Elle a dû hériter je ne sais comment de son mode de reproduction ovovivipare. C'est la seule espèce de la liste que Wu a bien voulu nous transmettre doté de l'un des deux modes que j'ai cité.

— Et il a été fait comment ? Par l'opération du Saint-Esprit ? Les interrogea Leng avec sarcasme.

— Non. Par parthénogenèse, répondit Sembène, un mode de reproduction où un embryon se développe même si l'ovule n'a pas été fécondé. Les boas se reproduisent parfois ainsi. Un ancien collègue à moi du zoo en France où je travaillais avant de venir ici l'a appris à ses dépens.

— _Je ne ferais pas deux fois les mêmes erreurs_, avait déclaré Wu lorsqu'on l'a interrogé à propos des conséquences de l'inclusion d'ADN de grenouille d'Afrique occidentale. Se remémora Grady. Non, il en a juste fait de nouvelles…

Alors que les deux soigneurs s'éloignaient du corps en direction de la brèche, ils entendirent du gaz se consumer dans leur dos et ils furent enveloppés tout à coup par une chaleur étouffante.

Ils se retournèrent vivement et virent alors un jet de flammes lécher le petit indominus.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?! S'écria Grady de stupeur.

Ford, dont le lance-flammes consumait la créature mort-née, ne daigna même les regarder lorsqu'il leur répondit sèchement :

— J'en fais du bacon, ça ne se voit pas ?

Avant que le pourfendeur ne prenne la décision d'incinérer le corps, les soigneurs auraient voulu le ramener après la mission afin de le faire étudier, même si ils savaient pertinemment qu'InGen les laisserait difficilement faire.

— Ordres du Conseil. Leur dit Sherman. Si jamais on apprend que du matériel génétique d'indominus se trouve ici, je ne donne même pas quelques jours avant que des employés des rivaux d'InGen débarquent et viennent en prélever sur ce corps. Une fois la mère abattue, son corps subira le même sort. Vous n'avez rien vu, compris ?

Grady et Sembène regardèrent d'un air perdu la peau blanche de l'animal se carboniser puis levèrent les yeux pour balayer le gros des Pourfendeurs qui s'était assemblé en demi-cercle autour du sarcophage central et à distance respectable du corps tandis que les flammes projetaient leurs ombres contre les murs du tombeau.  
Cortès et Pizarro avaient déjà franchis la brèche et attendaient la venue du reste du groupe tout en gardant leurs fusils braqués en direction de l'obscurité oppressante du tunnel.

Les deux soigneurs préférèrent aller les rejoindre mais lorsqu'ils tournèrent les talons pour commencer à gravir les restes du mur, ils se retrouvèrent face à Olsen, debout parmi les gravats.

Ils tentèrent bien de le contourner mais le soldat s'interposa en travers de leur chemin et sa haute taille combinée au fait qu'il se tenait plus haut sur le tas de gravats fit qu'il les dominait de haut.  
Ils entendirent pour la première fois le son de sa voix :

— Gregor vous a posé une question. Leur rappela-il. On aimerait avoir votre réponse.

Sa voix était étonnamment calme et posée, contrastant avec son apparence massive, presque monstrueuse, mais on sentait toutefois la menace derrière sa question et il plongea ses yeux dans les leurs, leur adressant un regard terrible, et la vue de son cache-nez de si près les fit blêmir.

— Compris… On ne dira rien, Lâcha Grady, bien qu'il ne comptait pas tenir parole et fuiter cette découverte dès qu'ils seraient loin de ces individus.

Les rumeurs au sujet des Pourfendeurs semblaient être vraies en fin de compte et par la suite, lui et Sembène furent davantage mal à l'aise et redoublèrent de méfiance à l'égard de leurs compagnons.  
Ils auraient préféré se tenir à proximité d'un nid de néoraptors au beau milieu d'une nuit d'orage sur Isla Sorna que de passer davantage de temps avec les Pourfendeurs dans les sombres recoins de la montagne connus que d'eux seuls et où il aurait pu être si facile de les abandonner dans quelque dédale de tombeaux ou de tunnels, les jeter dans un abîme, on aurait pu prétendre à un accident, ou pire, les enfermer vivants dans l'un des sarcophages.

Ils se remirent en route, remontant le tunnel en direction de l'est, croisant de nombreux squelettes sur leur route. A un moment, alors qu'il balayait la paroi sur leur droite, le faisceau de lampe torche de Grady rencontra une fresque.  
Lui et Sembène s'en approchèrent pour la regarder.

Elle représentait une scène ayant lieu dans une grande salle entourée et surplombée de galeries, probablement le temple mentionné par Sherman.  
Au niveau d'une plateforme au centre, il y avait un homme suspendu en l'air les bras écartés, tenus uniquement au niveau de ses poignets par des cordes tendues reliées à deux piliers situés de part et d'autre de lui. Sous ce dernier, un bûcher brûlait de plus belle et ses flammes enveloppaient en partie le supplicié.  
Au premier plan, en contrebas des marches conduisant au bûcher, un grand personnage aux traits androgynes que les soigneurs présumèrent être un prêtre se tenait les bras levés en l'air.  
A gauche et à droite du prêtre, une foule considérable s'était rassemblée et regardait l'immolation sans aucune trace de remords dans leur expression.  
Surplombant la plateforme du bûcher et la foule, il y avait la sculpture d'une tête terrible, probablement celle d'un dieu malfaisant auquel le sacrifice était destiné.  
Grady et Sembène se demandèrent alors si le culte dépeint n'était pas à l'origine de la chute de la civilisation de Nublar.

Ils se détournèrent de la fresque mais soudain, Grady crut entendre des bruits de pas feutrés derrière eux mais en passant le faisceau de sa lampe à l'endroit d'où le bruit de pas lui semblait provenir, il ne vit rien.  
Le sentiment d'être suivi que lui et le groupe avait ressenti plus tôt à la sortie de la nécropole des guerriers l'envahit de plus belle et le rendit nerveux.  
Ils n'avaient toujours pas vu de traces des néoraptors et des procératosaures échappés et la dernière fois que leurs puces avaient retransmis leur emplacement, bien des minutes avant que le groupe ne pénètre dans la montagne, les coordonnées reçues indiquaient qu'ils se trouvaient quelque part sur ses pentes.  
Et si eux aussi avaient trouvé un moyen d'entrer dans la montagne, empêchant la réception du signal de leurs puces par le satellite ? Et si certains des prédateurs, cachés parmi les ténèbres, prenaient le temps de les traquer pour ne les attaquer qu'au moment propice ?

A un furlong plus loin, le groupe parvint en vue de l'extrémité du tunnel, marquée par une arche haute et large, taillée dans les parois et la voûte rocheuse même. Des visages humanoïdes taillés dans les montants et à l'allure impassible et sévère accueillaient les arrivants.

— Le Temple est juste au-delà de cette arche, dit Sherman alors en tête de file, mais si on passe par là, l'I. rex nous verra tout de suite si jamais elle est là.

Il mena alors le groupe vers l'entrée d'un boyau sur leur gauche et étant donné son étroitesse, ils s'y engagèrent un par un, longeant des couloirs tortueux et gravissant un ou deux escaliers avant de parvenir à la galerie d'où ils surplomberaient la salle du Temple et, si l'Indominus s'y trouvait, pourraient planifier leur attaque.


	90. Contrôle V

— _Harriman, où est le commandant Torres ?_ Demanda soudainement la voix de Brunet. _Je désire lui parler. En face à face.  
_  
— Ça à l'air important. Remarqua le technicien sans se préoccuper plus que ça de la raison pour laquelle Brunet devait parler au second d'Hoskins. Il est descendu aux laboratoires.

— Très bien. Merci.

Brunet raccrocha mais quelques minutes plus tard, Harriman remarqua que les points sur la carte en temps réel correspondants aux gardes s'éloigner de la caserne et de la rivière au nord du Zoo.  
Circonspect, il rappela Brunet afin d'en savoir plus.

— Pourquoi les gardes sont en train de quitter leurs postes aux abords du Rio Iris ? Pouvez-vous donner les raisons derrière cette manœuvre ?

— _Nous avons trouvés qui étaient les assassins de Turner, Tian et Bellamy._ Lui apprit Brunet. _Un conseil Harriman, restez en dehors de ça et ne quittez pas la salle de contrôle. Brunet, terminé.  
_  
Tout ce remue-ménage et la découverte de l'identité des meurtriers perturbèrent grandement le technicien de liaison.

A quelque pas derrière lui, l'un des hommes de Torres, ayant entendu ce dernier échange, activa son oreillette pour informer promptement son commandant de la venue de Brunet.


	91. Le Temple

— La voilà, dit Sherman en désignant du regard l'Indominus dans le temple, comme je l'avais prédit.

Ayant atteints l'une des galeries surplombant la salle, ils avaient éteints leurs lampes torches et s'étaient couchés pour observer la chimère au travers de leurs lunettes de vision nocturne.  
La façon dont elle était allongée, sur le flanc avec le haut du corps redressé et les membres antérieurs étirés vers l'avant, n'était pas sans rappeler celles des félins et comme ces derniers, elle semblait affectionner les endroits surélevés par rapport au reste et ainsi son lieu de repos était une plateforme octogonale au centre-même de la salle et qu'on gravissait au moyen de quatre escaliers opposés deux à deux.  
A son sommet, on trouvait les deux piliers dépeints dans la fresque vue plus tôt mais du dernier bûcher dressé là, le temps en avait effacé les traces.

Le temple était un lieu aux dimensions respectables qui n'avaient rien à envier à celle de la rotonde du Centre de la Découverte de Jurassic World ou même celles des plus grands temples des civilisations de la Méditerranée antique.  
Il avait été aménagé dans une cheminée volcanique car la Montagne Hantée est, comme plusieurs autres massifs montagneux d'Isla Nublar, un ancien volcan désormais éteint.  
Ainsi, le plancher de la salle coïncidait avec le haut d'une remontée de lave n'ayant pu être expulsée et s'étant solidifiée suivant l'extinction de l'activité volcanique dans les profondeurs de la montagne suite au déplacement vers le nord du point chaud à l'origine même de la création de l'île.  
Quant au cratère, il existe toujours et permit cette nuit-là à la lune de jeter sa lumière sur la plateforme des sacrifices et l'Indominus.  
Au-dessus d'un large balcon à l'opposé de l'entrée, doté d'un trône en pierre sculptée et de deux passages, dont l'un obstrué, conduisant à ce qui devait être les appartements de la classe dirigeante, la sculpture de la tête du dieu vénéré autrefois s'était disloquée et il ne restait en place plus que la moitié du visage.  
Creusées sous le milieu du balcon et de ses deux extrémités, trois grandes arches conduisaient dans d'autres secteurs de la cité troglodyte, les lieux de vie plus particulièrement. Le passage au-delà de celle du milieu semblait plonger en direction des entrailles mêmes de la montagne.

Mais le plus choquant à propos du lieu était le nombre de squelettes humains qui recouvraient le sol, si nombreux qu'ils formaient presque comme un tapis.  
Au milieu d'eux, il y avait des armes en grands nombres : Lances, propulseurs, arcs, sarbacanes, massues à pointes, gourdins, couteaux et même quelques boucliers en bois ou en peau… L'impression que cela dégageait était si saisissante que c'était comme si la compagnie pouvait avoir un aperçu de la terrible bataille qui avait eu lieu là et ils songèrent qu'il n'était pas impossible que cette dernière ait vu la mort des derniers membres de la civilisation décadente de Nublar.

Bien qu'elles fussent assez hautes et larges, les arches au fond étaient trop petites pour pouvoir être empruntées par l'Indominus.  
Sachant qu'elle ne pouvait aller plus profondément dans la montagne, les Pourfendeurs songèrent qu'en s'interposant entre elle et la grande arche marquant l'entrée du temple, ils lui barreraient toute retraite et la forceraient à livrer bataille.

Après l'avoir observé pendant quelques instants, ils se retirèrent de la galerie et revinrent sur leur pas au milieu des couloirs exigus afin de revenir au précédent croisement et descendre les marches conduisant à la galerie la plus basse.

Les Pourfendeurs remirent leurs masques et un par un, ils s'engagèrent dans la galerie, les premiers tournants sur leur gauche et la longeant.

Ils avaient beau se déplacer assez furtivement, le bruit de leurs bottes effleurant les morceaux de pierres fut perçu par l'Indominus qui tourna alors la tête dans leur direction.  
Pouvant voir au milieu de l'obscurité à l'instar de nombreux prédateurs, elle les vit mais se contenta de les regarder se déployer cependant.  
Du bout de l'une de ses griffes, elle se mit à faire tournoyer sur lui-même l'un des crânes humains reposant près de ses mains.

Une fois tous les Pourfendeurs dans la galerie, Sherman tendit aux soigneurs des casques anti-bruit et leur indiqua de rester caché derrière un pilier effondré, l'un de ceux qui soutenaient la galerie.

Puis, il sauta du rebord de la galerie, se réceptionnant moins de deux mètres en contrebas avec aisance, fléchissant à peine des genoux.

Ses hommes suivirent son exemple et ils s'avancèrent d'un pas lent et prudent mais sûr en direction de la plateforme, passant au milieu des squelettes. Ils ne jugèrent pas utile de garder leurs lunettes de vision nocturne et allumèrent à la place les lampes fixées à leurs épaulières ou à leurs armes, se dévoilant ouvertement.

Puisqu'ils passèrent sous les rebords du cratère, le signal émis par les petites caméras accrochées sur le côté de leur casque put quitter l'intérieur de la montagne et transmettre à nouveau des images vidéo au camp et à la salle de contrôle.

Alors que les Pourfendeurs convergeaient, l'Indominus continuait de jouer avec le crâne, s'amusant à le faire de tourner de plus en plus vite jusqu'à ce que, lassée, elle ne se décide à l'écraser sous sa main avant de relever lentement ses yeux vers les intrus et de soutenir leur regard.

— Non mais regardez-là ! S'exclama Méndez, exaspéré par son comportement. Elle se fout de notre gueule ma parole !

— Elle ne va pas faire la maline longtemps ! Dit Faraci. C'est l'heure de ta correction grognasse ! Lança-il à la chimère.

Leur haussement de ton l'énerva et elle répondit en retroussant des lèvres et en grognant.  
Elle se décida enfin à se redresser sur ses quatre membres et s'apprêter à descendre de la plateforme.

Sherman leva le poing en l'air, intimant aux Pourfendeurs de s'arrêter, puis se tourna en direction des soigneurs et leur fit signe de mettre leurs casques.

Voyant que ses assaillants s'étaient arrêtés, l'I. rex leur adressa un rugissement du haut des marches, les défiant de s'approcher alors que Leng approchait une main d'un interrupteur sur le boîtier accroché à sa ceinture.

Soudain, un son aigu et strident déchira l'air et l'Indominus, très incommodée, recula en secouant de la tête et en geignant.

Cependant, l'intensité du son crut et devint douloureux, finissant par la faire chanceler contre les piliers, faisant tomber l'un d'eux en arrière, avant de s'effondrer.

Les Pourfendeurs reprirent leur avance à ce même moment, marchant en formation triangulaire, et lorsque Sherman posa le pied sur la première marche, l'Indominus lutta de toute ses forces contre le supplice qui lui était infligé et releva la tête pour pousser une succession de cris rauques saccadés qui couvrirent momentanément le bruit du dispositif et semblèrent se propager dans tout l'intérieur de la montagne.

En les entendant en tant que bruit de fond dans leurs casques, les soigneurs se figèrent.  
Ils les avaient déjà entendus mais pas de la gueule de l'I. rex mais de celle des néoraptors qui les poussaient souvent lorsqu'ils étaient dans une situation de détresse.

— Elle appelle à l'aide… Fit Grady d'une voix blanche. Sherman ! Il faut partir d'ici, c'est un piège ! Cria-il en s'époumonant.

Mais les Pourfendeurs ne l'entendirent pas et continuèrent de monter les marches.

— Bon sang ! Jura le soigneur.

Les soldats atteignirent le haut de la plateforme et retrouvèrent l'Indominus recroquevillée et haletante, la pupille de ses yeux s'arrondissant au fur et à mesure que la peur et la douleur la submergeaient et la pointe de ses griffes griffant la pierre sous elle.

Tels des loups autour d'un élan aux abois, ils se répartirent autour d'elle, lentement, comme s'il voulait qu'elle soit le plus longtemps soumise à la torture infligée.

— Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'ils prennent autant de temps bordel ?! Ils l'ont à leur merci, qu'ils l'achèvent ! S'emporta Sembène.

Ils se rendirent compte que les Pourfendeurs comptaient s'amuser avec elle avant de la tuer.  
Comme pour confirmer ses suppositions, quelques-uns des Pourfendeurs se mirent à infliger des coups un peu partout sur son corps, en des points non-vitaux dans un premier temps avant de se rapprocher de ces derniers peu à peu.

— Ce n'est pas de la chasse… Fit Grady d'un ton mi- choqué mi- énervé. Les gardes avaient raison : Ces gens n'ont aucun honneur !

L'Indominus parvint à repousser ceux vers sa queue quelques mètres plus loin, juste au bord de la plateforme mais ils se relevèrent presque aussitôt.

Parmi ceux-là, Decker s'élança et bondit en direction de la croupe de la chimère, allant y enfoncer la pointe de l'une des lames de son fauchard, poussant l'Indominus à gémir de douleur en réaction.

Butu, alors à quelques pieds seulement de la gueule, se mit à contempler la dentition fort bien garnie de leur victime.

— Oh les belles quenottes ! S'exclama-il.

Il déposa la machette qu'il avait en main et sortit une grosse pince d'une poche de son pantalon.

— Je vais en ajouter une à ma collection… Ajouta-il en s'humectant les lèvres.

Au départ, il voulut se contenter de prendre l'une des dents à l'extrémité de la mâchoire inférieure mais rapidement son regard se braqua vers l'un des grands crocs qui dépassaient de sa gueule.  
Cependant, sa pince était trop petite pour qu'il puisse en arracher un avec.  
Il lui fallait quelque chose de plus gros.

— Reynald ! Je peux avoir ta masse d'armes s'il te plaît ?

Faraci, alors sur le point de frapper les doigts de l' avec son arme, la tendit à son collègue congolais, l'intimant de se dépêcher cependant.

Butu s'empara de la masse d'armes, calcula son angle de frappe pendant un court instant et lorsqu'il fut prêt, abattit la masse à la base de l'un des crocs de la mâchoire inférieure, donnant un coup puissant qui fit voler le croc plus loin.

Tout à coup, le son se tut et un silence s'abattit parmi les Pourfendeurs.

Leng se mit à tapoter sur son boitier tout en lançant des injures à tout va mais Sherman, par prudence et craignant surtout que l'appareil soit tombé en panne, hurla à ses hommes de reculer.

Pris de peur, Butu lâcha alors la masse d'armes, qui fut immédiatement reprise par Faraci qui oublia sur l'instant, ou délaissa volontairement selon les versions, Butu au profit de sa propre peau.

Le Congolais fit volte-face et s'élança en direction du rebord de la plateforme, voulant récupérer au passage le croc, mais il ne fut pas assez vif et tel un chat avec une mouche, l'Indominus le plaqua au sol de sa main gauche et le maintint sur place tout en se relevant.

Lorsqu'elle fut debout, elle passa ses doigts sous son corps et le souleva sous les yeux impuissants des autres, regroupés au pied de l'escalier.

Une partie du panache volcanique passa au même moment au-dessus de la Montagne Hantée, s'interposant entre la lune et le temple.  
Une obscurité totale, perturbée uniquement par les faisceaux des lampes des Pourfendeurs, s'y abattit.

Alors que l'Indominus grognait et secouait Butu qui hurlait dans sa main, allant jusqu'à le faire perdre son casque, Cortès entendit comme un bruit de pas légers et en tendant l'oreille, il situa l'origine du bruit au niveau de l'arche sous le balcon.  
Quelque chose arrivait du passage, quelque chose d'assez petit.  
Le Tun-Si distingua plusieurs bruits de pas. Peu importe ce qui venait, il n'était pas seul.

— Il faut quitter cet endroit ! Avertit-il ses collègues. Maintenant !

— Pas sans Butu ! Lui rétorqua Sherman. On la tient de plus !

— Ford, grille-lui la gueule ! Aboya Faraci.

Butu, l'ayant entendu, se mit à les implorer de ne pas faire ça.

— T'es malade ?! Rétorqua le pourfendeur au lance-flammes. Je risque de le toucher en faisant ça.

Au travers de leurs lunettes de vision nocturne, les soigneurs virent les êtres à l'origine des bruits de pas.  
Franchissant le seuil de l'arche, vint une douzaine de petits dinosaures théropodes aussi gros que des loups mais trop petits pour être des néoraptors et leur silhouette n'était pas aussi droite et leur démarche pas aussi élégante que celle de ces derniers.  
La présence d'une crête au niveau du museau trahissait l'identité de l'espèce. Certains n'avaient qu'une petite pointe au bout du museau, les autres une plus grande qui s'arrêtait en avant des yeux. Des procératosaures, ceux qui s'étaient évadés lors de l'attaque sur les enclos de quarantaine.

Ils entreprirent de contourner la plateforme des sacrifices, comptant visiblement prendre les Pourfendeurs sur leur flanc.

L'ensemble des Pourfendeurs commença à entendre les bruits de pas et McNamara passa le faisceau de sa lampe à droite de la plateforme, là d'où provenait le bruit.

La lumière rencontra le _tapetum lucidum_ de plusieurs paires d'yeux qui devinrent alors brillants.  
L'un des animaux s'avança à travers le faisceau, se révélant.

— Des goules !

Les autres procératosaures leur apparurent alors qu'ils amorçaient une manœuvre d'encerclement, passant aussi derrière la plateforme pour venir se positionner à gauche des Pourfendeurs.  
Ils ne semblaient pas effrayées le moins du monde par l'Indominus et leur venue ne sembla pas du tout la déranger, comme si eux et la chimère savaient qu'une collaboration était grandement profitable à chacun, et elle les laissa se rapprocher peu à peu des humains.

Les Pourfendeurs commencèrent alors à reculer lentement en prenant soin de ne faire aucun mouvement brusque.

L'Indominus les regarda reculer mais ne descendit pas pour autant de la plateforme et des procératosaures vinrent se positionner devant cette dernière, émettant parfois des sifflements et des grognements.

Les Pourfendeurs ignoraient quel était l'intention précise de l'I. rex à leur égard.  
Ils doutaient qu'elle les laisserait partir ainsi après ce qui lui avait faits mais quoiqu'il en fût, leur retraite se retrouva barrée.

Loin derrière eux, quelque chose bondit de l'une des galeries et se réceptionna au sol avec grâce avant de se mettre à marcher en direction du centre du temple.

Les Pourfendeurs à l'arrière du groupe se retournèrent et virent qu'à la périphérie de la salle, il y avait une silhouette, celle d'un animal bipède aussi haut qu'un homme et doté d'une longue queue en balancier, d'un cou en forme de S, de jambes puissantes et d'une griffe en forme de faucille à chaque pied. Un néoraptor.

Derrière lui, trois autres silhouettes similaires apparurent, formant ensemble une ligne, puis les quatre s'avancèrent en adoptant une formation triangulaire, foulant le tapis d'ossements et d'armes.  
Dans son avance, l'individu de tête, dont le pied fut illuminé par le faisceau de l'une des lampes, marcha sur un crâne.

Lorsque le faisceau remonta, le néoraptor s'avança au travers de sa trajectoire.  
Il s'agissait d'une grande femelle à la robe blanc crème maculée de noir, belle mais terrible, une _iroquoii_ femelle et ceux qui la suivaient étaient de la même souche et du même sexe.

A l'extrémité opposée de la salle, quatre néoraptors d'un coloris plus sombre, des individus de la souche hybride, émergèrent d'un passage donnant sur l'une des galeries inférieures et sautèrent dans le temple, eux aussi allant en direction des Pourfendeurs.

Alors qu'ils regardaient impuissants les groupes de néoraptors arriver les uns après les autres et converger vers le cœur du temple, Sembène aperçut du coin de son œil gauche l'_iroquoii_ mâle qui venait de faire irruption dans la même galerie qu'eux via l'entrée d'un couloir à moins d'une dizaine de mètres d'eux.  
Il tapota délicatement l'épaule de son collègue pour l'en avertir :

— Owen…

Grady tourna la tête et vit à son tour l'animal qui marchait lentement d'un air alerte, sa crête de plumes hérissée au sommet de son crâne.

Le plus silencieusement possible, ils passèrent de l'autre côté du pilier et s'aplatirent derrière.

Depuis l'extrémité du pilier effondré, Grady regarda les _iroquoii _mâles descendre les uns après les autres.

Sembène tapota à nouveau sur son épaule et désigna du doigt un groupe de _tigris_ venant de la grande archée d'entrée.

Ils comptèrent les raptors et arrivèrent au nombre total de vingt-trois, douze mâles et onze femelles.  
Ils étaient tous là.

Voyant qu'ils étaient pris entre les procératosaures et les néoraptors, les Pourfendeurs s'organisèrent de manière à former un cercle défensif et orientèrent leurs armes en direction des animaux.

Cependant, les néoraptors ne s'approchèrent pas à plus d'une demi-douzaine de mètres des Pourfendeurs et le regard d'une partie des nouveaux-venus se tourna vers les procératosaures qui leur sifflaient dessus.

Quelques-uns des néoraptors se rapprochèrent d'eux en grognant et en se rendant compte du fait qu'il y avait la forte probabilité qu'un combat éclate entre les deux espèces, les Pourfendeurs regagnèrent espoir car ils pourraient profiter de l'affrontement pour s'échapper.

— Allez entretuez-vous ! Lança Faraci, encourageant les animaux. Ça nous fera moins de travail !

Mais ils se rappelèrent rapidement que si cela devait arriver, ils devaient trouver le moyen de libérer Butu des griffes de l'Indominus.  
De plus, au dam des Pourfendeurs, les tensions entre les deux groupes de carnivores furent promptement calmées par l'Indominus elle-même d'une manière qui stupéfia d'étonnement et de terreur les humains.

Grâce à l'interaction qu'elle avait eu avec les achillobators plus tôt devant le bassin, ils savaient qu'elle était capable d'imiter les cris et autres sons des néoraptors et qu'elle savait lesquels utiliser selon le contexte dans lequel elle se trouvait mais ce qu'ils ignoraient c'est qu'elle avait également appris la façon de communiquer des procératosaures car elle adopta l'une des postures particulières de cette espèce, consistant à écarter les bras et à adresser des sifflements aux individus en conflit, intimant chacun à se calmer.  
Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers les néoraptors, elle ajouta bien entendu le cri occupant la même fonction chez eux et tous les animaux dans la salle non seulement la comprirent mais surtout, et c'était le plus effrayant dans tout ça, se plièrent à sa volonté.

Lorsque les néoraptors arrivèrent au niveau des procératosaures, ces derniers se contentèrent de s'écarter un peu et les laissèrent les premiers se mêler à eux tandis que certains des seconds allèrent se positionner auprès du gros des néoraptors, entre les Pourfendeurs et l'entrée du temple.  
Les Pourfendeurs regardèrent tout autour d'eux : Chacun des dinosaures avait le regard braqué sur eux et était paré à les attaquer, attendant juste un quelconque signal.

— Ils se sont alliés ! Bredouilla Faraci, commençant à être gagné par la peur. C'est quoi ce bordel ?!

Face à ce retournement de situation, certains perdirent tout espoir de s'en sortir en vie.

— Nous n'aurions jamais dû entrer dans cette montagne. Elle sera notre tombeau ! Déclara Arana.

L'Indominus, ciment et dirigeante de cette alliance inattendue, s'avança jusqu'en haut des marches et contempla la scène d'un air impérieux, comme un souverain venant d'échapper de peu à un attentat sur sa personne et qui était sur le point d'assister à l'exécution des conspirateurs par ses gardes du corps.

Son regard s'abaissa ensuite sur Butu et sur le collier de dents qu'il portait.  
Elle remarqua alors les nombreuses dents de procératosaures qui le garnissait.

Elle approcha sa main droite du torse de sa proie et toucha le collier de la pointe de la griffe de son deuxième doigt (celui correspondant à l'index chez les humains), la passant plus particulièrement sur les dents des congénères défunts des procératosaures.  
Elle regarda ensuite ces derniers et Butu vit les yeux de la chimère s'illuminer de malice comme si une idée venait de subitement germer dans son esprit retord.

Il sut à ce moment ce qu'elle comptait faire de lui et alors qu'il commençait à implorer sa pitié, elle referma sa main libre autour du bras gauche puis, à la manière d'un enfant vicieux prenant un plaisir pervers à arracher des parties d'une poupée ou d'un jouet, elle tira d'un coup sec et l'arracha tout entier pour le jeter plus loin. Du sang se mit à couler abondamment de l'aisselle déchirée du Congolais.

Alors qu'il pleurait à chaudes larmes, elle resserra sa poigne autour de son corps, déformant son squelette dont les os vinrent perforer les organes, et elle ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle entendit sa cage thoracique se briser.  
Ses poumons venant d'être transpercés par ses côtes, Butu n'eut pas assez de souffle pour crier et alors qu'il agonisait, sa tortionnaire le jeta dans un mouvement de revers juste devant les dinosaures rassemblés sur le flanc droit des Pourfendeurs.

Plusieurs des carnivores se précipitèrent sur Le Fléau de Goules dès qu'il atterrit au sol, commençant à le dévorer alors qu'il vivait toujours devant les yeux horrifiés de ses propres camarades.

— Non ! Hurla McNamara.

L'Indominus se recoucha devant les piliers et regarda de haut les Pourfendeurs encerclés, les toisant de ses yeux cruels tandis que Butu était littéralement mis en pièces.  
Tandis que l'un des néoraptors à la robe orange tigrée le maintenait fermement sur place en ayant ses mâchoires refermées autour de sa gorge, l'égorgeant à moitié, plusieurs procératosaures étaient regroupés autour de son ventre, le mordant et l'éviscérant, tirant les intestins en dehors de l'abdomen.  
Les doigts de Butu bougeottaient pendant ce temps et des sons inintelligibles coupés de râles sortaient de sa bouche.

Ses yeux désespérés étaient tournés vers ses collègues, les implorant de mettre à terme à ses souffrances et pris de pitié, McNamara pointa subitement le canon de son fusil en direction du crâne de Butu, attendit que sa ligne de tir soit dégagée, jugeant qu'abattre l'un des dinosaures provoquerait la furie de tous les autres, et acheva le Fléau de Goules d'un tir à la tête.  
La détonation de l'arme et le passage de la balle si près des carnivores fit sursauter ces derniers et ils se retournèrent vers les Pourfendeurs en sifflant vivement, postillonnant du sang devant eux, et au sommet de la plateforme, l'Indominus se redressa soudain et vint poser ses pattes antérieures en haut de l'escalier.

Pour elle, le coup de feu était une provocation et tout en lançant aux humains un regard si terrible qui les pétrifia de peur, les faisant presque laisser tomber leurs armes au sol, elle retroussa ses lèvres et entrouvrit la gueule avant de siffler bruyamment puis de lancer un fort aboiement qui vint se répercuter contre les parois du temple.

D'un seul et commun élan, les procératosaures et les néoraptors fondirent sur les Pourfendeurs mais au même moment, on entendit comme plusieurs objets métalliques tomber au sol et soudain, une fumée grise pâle commença à monter du sol tout autour des Pourfendeurs car alors qu'ils étaient encerclés, Sherman avait échangé un bref regard avec Pizarro et celle-ci avait passé discrètement à ses collègues les grenades fumigènes qui étaient jusque-là accrochées à sa ceinture.  
Ainsi, la confusion s'empara des dinosaures en plein milieu de leur élan et méfiants envers la fumée, ils freinèrent et s'arrêtèrent à seulement trois mètres des soldats.

Profitant de cela, ces derniers entreprirent de sortir du piège qui s'était refermé sur eux en se taillant un chemin parmi leurs assaillants et quelle ne fut pas la surprise des carnivores sur leur route vers l'entrée du temple lorsqu'un jet de flammes apparut d'un coup devant eux pour venir les rôtir.

Bien que la plupart d'entre eux purent s'écarter in extremis à l'exception notable d'un procératosaure qui se prit de plein fouet les flammes, une partie des animaux eurent le dos ou la queue roussi et alors qu'ils jappaient de douleur, Ford émergea de la fumée, suivit de ses collègues, et ils franchirent la brèche laissée dans l'anneau formé par les animaux.

Leur tentative d'évasion ne resta pas sans réponse de l'Indominus qui en conséquence, lança un rugissement de fureur et commença à descendre de la plateforme.

Sans leurs lunettes de vision nocturne, Grady et Sembène n'auraient vu de toute cette partie de la confrontation que les faisceaux des lampes des Pourfendeurs dansant dans tout le temple, à la manière de projecteurs de discothèque qu'on aurait laissé fonctionné en toute anarchie, et illuminant de temps à autres les gueules des dinosaures.  
Lorsqu'ils virent les Pourfendeurs parvenir à s'échapper de la nasse, ils surent qu'il fallait qu'eux aussi partent.

Une fois que le dernier de ses collègues l'eut dépassé, Ford se retourna pour faire face aux dinosaures.  
L'Indominus marchait désormais au milieu des prédateurs plus petits et accélérait le pas pour rattraper les fuyards.

L'ancien marine appuya alors à nouveau sur le piston de son lance-flammes, balayant d'un jet toute la zone comprise entre eux et les dinosaures.

Instinctivement, ils reculèrent face aux flammes et l'I. rex elle-même n'osa pas s'approcher, regardant désemparée les Pourfendeurs lui échapper.

— Descendez de là et venez, vite ! Cria Sherman aux deux soigneurs restés derrière leur cachette lorsqu'ils furent suffisamment proches du pied du mur pour qu'ils puissent les rejoindre en sécurité.

Grady et Sembène sautèrent du rebord et vinrent se mêler aux soldats en retraite puis, ensemble, ils progressèrent à reculons en direction de l'arche d'entrée et du tunnel de lave au-delà tandis que Ford continuait de projeter des flammes en direction des dinosaures grognant et que Leng tentait de réparer tant bien que mal son boîtier tout en se déplaçant.

— Mon réservoir n'est pas illimité alors magne-toi ! Lança le premier.

— Je fais ce que je peux, bordel ! Rétorqua le second, stressé.

Alors qu'ils remontaient la pente douce les séparant de l'entrée, Ford diminua la puissance de son jet et attendit que les prédateurs finissent d'hésiter et se relancent à l'assaut avant de raugmenter la puissance de son lance-flammes et de projeter un jet dans leur direction pour les faire reculer davantage.

Quelques-uns des autres Pourfendeurs tirèrent vers les dinosaures, les poussant à s'éparpiller et à aller se protéger des tirs dans les galeries ou derrière la plateforme.

— Economisez vos munitions ! Les reprit Sherman. Ne tirez que s'ils sont sur le point de nous submerger !

Les dinosaures étant tenus à distance par le lance-flammes, ils purent ainsi franchir l'arche et passer dans le tunnel mais lorsqu'ils furent presque revenus à la fresque, Ford se rendit compte que le niveau de liquide dans le réservoir de son lance-flammes avait baissé de deux tiers alors qu'il était totalement remplit au début de la mission.

— Leng ! Tonna-il tout en ne quittant pas des yeux les prédateurs, alors dans la pénombre, en marge de la zone éclairée par les flammes.

— Encore quelques secondes…

Sherman s'adressa au groupe :

— Une fois l'appareil réparé et réactivé, on fonce droit à la nécropole ! Restez groupés à tout prix !

Quelques dizaines de secondes plus tard, Leng parvint enfin à réparer l'appareil et se doutant qu'il allait le remettre en marche dès que possible, les deux soigneurs remirent leurs casques anti-bruit et se tournèrent vers le chef des Pourfendeurs.

Malgré l'isolation phonique procurée par les casques, ils entendirent le bruit caractéristique de l'appareil s'élever au sein du tunnel et virent les dinosaures reculer dans les ténèbres, ténèbres qui enveloppèrent également le groupe lorsque Ford éteignit son lance-flammes.  
Les humains firent immédiatement volte-face et leurs seules lampes éclairant leur route, ils s'élancèrent en courant sous la voûte du tunnel, fonçant vers les tombeaux.


	92. A couteaux tirés

Alors que minuit approchait, Henry Wu profita d'un instant de répit en attendant le retour du camion, venant s'asseoir derrière son bureau pour se reposer.  
Il avait débarrassé son plan de travail que de ce dont il ne pouvait abandonner là, incluant son ordinateur portable et divers documents importants, et un sac à dos était posé à ses pieds.

Cependant, en regardant en direction du coin du bureau opposé à celui où se trouvait l'ordinateur, Wu remarqua qu'il avait laissé un grand cadre dans lequel était insérée une vieille photographie.

Il saisit le cadre et la regardant, ses yeux s'illuminèrent tout à coup de nostalgie.  
On y voyait une vingtaine de personnes, la plupart des hommes et des femmes en blouse blanche, debout dans les marches de l'escalier devant l'entrée de l'Administration Embryonnaire du Site B. Dans le coin inférieur droit de l'image, on avait écrit au feutre noir l'année à laquelle elle avait été prise : 1987.  
Au centre du premier rang, au milieu même de la photo, se tenait fièrement John Hammond, prenant appui sur sa fameuse canne en bambou, et à droite du président directeur général d'InGen, Wu souriait timidement à la caméra tout en tenant un bébé tricératops dans ses bras, le premier dinosaure qui survécut plus de six mois.

L'un des subordonnés de Wu, le docteur Preston, un jeune homme de taille assez menue aux cheveux châtains et proche de la trentaine, arriva à ce moment-là pour venir lui faire un rapport sur la progression de l'évacuation des laboratoires.

— Plus qu'un voyage et nous aurons emportés le reste. Robert est partit il y a dix minutes commencer la suppression des données des serveurs. Il s'est porté volontaire pour rester et veiller au bon déroulement du processus. C'était tendu mais on a réussi dans les temps…

Il remarqua que Wu semblait absorbé dans sa contemplation de la photo.

— Ça va, Henry ?

Wu releva des yeux émus vers lui, lui adressant un regard bienveillant.

Il avait rencontré Preston alors que ce dernier venait d'entrer en première année de licence à Stanford. Etant considéré au départ comme un étudiant parmi tant d'autres au milieu de tous ceux de sa promo, Preston n'avait parvenu à attirer l'attention sur lui du célèbre généticien qu'en faisant nombre d'interventions pertinentes lors des cours données en amphithéâtre ainsi qu'en lui demandant s'il pouvait effectuer un stage facultatif d'été au sein du département de génétique, dirigé par Wu. Le jeune homme ayant des bonnes notes en génétique et un comportement irréprochable, Wu n'y vit aucune objection et accepta.  
Lors de son stage, Preston fit part de son grand intérêt pour les travaux de son professeur ainsi que les prouesses d'InGen en matière de génétique et il en discuta longuement avec Wu. Au fur et à mesure de leurs échanges au cours des années qui suivirent, le professeur et l'étudiant commencèrent à nouer une forme de complicité qui se changea peu à peu en amitié.  
Preston poursuivit ses études avec brio, obtenant sa licence puis son master, dont le stage fut effectué à l'usine génétique d'InGen de San Diego, avant de commencer la préparation de son doctorat aux laboratoires Norman Atherton, l'amenant à déménager sur Isla Nublar.  
Wu devant fréquemment retourner aux Etats-Unis pour assurer ses fonctions d'enseignant-chercheur à Stanford et de directeur de la division génétique d'InGen à Palo Alto et San Diego, il arriva un moment où il confia au doctorant en devenir la supervision des laboratoires de Jurassic World malgré la présence sur place de généticiens plus âgés et expérimentés. Ces derniers eurent tôt fait de se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait pas qu'une simple amitié entre Wu et Preston, les ayant déjà vus auparavant se rendre ensemble à des soirées, que ce soit celles données dans les hôtels les plus luxueux de Nublar ou celles plus arrosées ayant lieu dans un cadre plus privé dans certains bars tendances de Burroughs, au _Chicxulub_, ou la résidence de quelque cadre du parc.

— C'est tout une ère qui se termine… Déclara Wu. Vingt-trois ans plus tôt, je n'aurais jamais cru retourner sur cette île et pourtant, le temps m'a prouvé le contraire. Mais maintenant, je n'entrevois aucune raison qui nous pousserait à revenir ici.

Preston prit une chaise et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.  
Il regarda la photo.

— Tu penses toujours à eux ?

Wu eut un petit sourire nostalgique.

— Parfois. Je me remémore encore les débuts de cette aventure. La venue d'Hammond au laboratoire à Stanford, les visites de Norman au manoir de Lockwood, le Site B… Ces souvenirs semblent si lointains, comme si c'était dans une autre vie. Tant de choses sont arrivées entretemps… Sans moi, ces murs, cette cité, ce parc, les créatures qui le peuplent… rien de tout cela n'existerait et la plupart des événements arrivés aujourd'hui n'auraient jamais eu lieu. Tous ces gens ayant perdu la vie seraient encore en vie…

— Sottises, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ne culpabilises pas pour tout.

Preston posa affectueusement une main sur l'épaule de Wu.

— Tu n'as pas à porter ce poids seul, Henry. L'équipe est là si tu en as besoin. Je suis là pour toi.

Wu posa sa main sur celle de Preston et croisa son regard.

— Merci Ivan.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à mettre le cadre dans son sac, le commandant Edward Torres, un quinquagénaire chauve arborant un bouc, entra précipitamment dans le laboratoire et courut jusqu'au bureau de Wu.

— Professeur… Nous devons partir, immédiatement !

Sur le coup, Wu attrapa bel et bien son sac mais il oublia d'y mettre le cadre, le laissant retourné sur le bureau.

Les deux scientifiques se levèrent et les trois hommes prirent la direction de la sortie alors que la demi-douzaine de mercenaires les ayant aidés à charger le matériel rassemblaient les derniers généticiens pour les escorter hors du laboratoire.

— Mais nous n'avons pas fini de tout évacuer. Fit remarquer Wu au second d'Hoskins.

— Malheureusement, nous n'avons pas le temps. Laisser le reste en plan !

Ils sortirent du laboratoire et rejoignirent le couloir autrefois emprunté par les visiteurs, commençant à le remonter dans le sens inverse de la visite en marchant à un rythme rapide.

— Et Robert est partit aux serveurs ! Ajouta Preston.

— J'ai demandé à ce qu'un agent vienne le rejoindre. Rien ne devrait lui arriver… Le rassura Torres.

Ils quittèrent la zone du bâtiment abritant les laboratoires Norman Atherton et descendaient dans la rotonde où quatre autres mercenaires les rejoignirent.

Torres s'approcha de Wu et lui murmura :

— Il est impératif que vous soyez évacué et je crains que nous ne soyons plus en sécurité ici au moment où je vous parles.

Preston, marchant juste derrière eux alors qu'ils contournaient la maquette géante d'Isla Nublar, l'entendit :

— Des dinosaures se sont-ils introduits dans la Cité ? Demanda-il. Mon Dieu… Mais que font les troupes de la Garde Grise ?

Comme en guise de réponse, ils virent les hauts battants de bronze de la porte du centre être poussés vers l'intérieur et lorsqu'ils furent suffisamment écartés, ils laissèrent apparaître le lieutenant Brunet, en équipement d'intervention, armé de pied en cap et lançant un regard noir envers Torres et ses mercenaires.

Alors que la porte n'était pas totalement ouverte, le Français entra, marchant d'un pas rapide, se dirigeant vers la rotonde, avec le lieutenant Yu à sa gauche et le sergent Drekanson à sa droite.  
Derrière eux, une horde des gardes les suivaient.  
Etant comme Brunet armés et en équipement d'intervention, ils formaient une compagnie bien intimidante aux yeux des généticiens et même des mercenaires, moins nombreux et moins équipés.

Ces derniers intimèrent aux scientifiques de rester derrière eux et Torres se mit devant le groupe.

— Que faîtes-vous ici ? Demanda-il aux gardes.

Brunet s'arrêta et fit stopper ses collègues à la périphérie de la rotonde.

— Torres. Les Pourfendeurs sont derrière l'attaque de l'Indominus sur nous et l'assassinat de trois des nôtres !

Une expression de surprise apparut sur le visage du second d'Hoskins.  
Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles et le fait est que les gardes détestaient les Pourfendeurs étant bien connu, il se demanda si les premiers n'avaient pas accusés les seconds directement sans investigation sérieuse.

— C'est insensé. Dit-il. Quelles preuves avez-vous ?

— Le témoignage des neveux de Claire Dearing. Répondit de Brunet avant de lancer l'enregistrement sur son téléphone.

Alors que Torres écoutait attentivement l'enregistrement de la conversation s'étant déroulée dans la salle de repos de l'Administration entre les garçons et Darbinian et Yu, ses hommes entendirent du mouvement dans les galeries supérieures. D'autres gardes.

Ils redoublèrent de vigilance et regardèrent ceux rassemblés entre l'entrée et la rotonde avec une grande méfiance.

— Kevin Leng est mentionné et deux des descriptions correspondent à celles de Gregor Sherman et Reynald Faraci. Dit Brunet.

Torres secoua la tête.

— Ils ont dû nous trahir, c'est impossible. Nos rivaux ont dû les acheter pour semer la zizanie… Je peux vous assurer que la division sécurité d'InGen est votre alliée.

— Une alliée vous dites ?! Fit Brunet sèchement, comme si ce mot l'avait provoqué. Quel genre d'allié vient chez vous, partage la même nourriture et boisson que vous mais viole par la suite votre hospitalité en violentant celle que vous considérez comme votre sœur et en frappant le frère la défendant ?!

Il faisait référence à un incident ayant eu lieu à Caer Draig une douzaine d'années plus tôt où les Pourfendeurs, venant d'effectuer une mission sur Sorna en collaboration avec la garde, avaient été invités à célébrer la fin de cette dernière avec les gardes lors d'une réception donnée dans le grand hall.  
Cela avait été suggéré par les responsables de la Mission des Nations Unies dans l'Archipel des Cinq Morts dans le but de signifier à InGen qu'elle restait un partenaire essentiel et privilégié dans la gestion de la faune des Cinq Morts.  
La soirée s'était déroulée de façon convenable jusqu'à ce qu'alors qu'elle tirait vers sa fin, l'un des Pourfendeurs violente l'une des gardes. Une bagarre éclata alors entre d'une part les camarades de l'agresseur et d'autre part les collègues de la violentée, incluant Hamada, Brunet et Bellamy.

— Tout ça est de l'histoire ancienne. Fit Torres, désireux de ne pas remettre cela sur le tapis.

— Jamais le responsable de cet incident n'a fait amende ! S'énerva Brunet.

— Ni ceux qui ont envoyé deux de mes hommes dans le coma ! Et pourquoi parlons-nous de cet incident ?

La bagarre avait dégénéré à un tel point que des menaces de mort avaient été proférées et qu'elle avait conduit à une hospitalisation prolongée de l'agresseur et d'un de ses camarades, précipité dans l'escalier descendant de l'entrée du hall.  
Contrairement à l'autre, il ne se réveilla jamais et dû être débranché après plusieurs années passées dans le coma.  
Nombreux étaient ceux des deux côtés qui pensèrent que sans l'intervention du maréchal de la garde d'alors, Yusuf Fadlân, et d'Hoskins, présent lui aussi en cette occasion avec le commandant Torres, la rixe aurait fini en fusillade et ses conséquences seraient devenues catastrophiques.  
Dès lors, les gardes n'acceptèrent plus jamais que les Pourfendeurs ne reposent le pied à Caer Draig sous peine de, selon les mots de certains, être jetés en pâture à la faune s'ils les croisaient.

— Car nous savons tous deux que l'animosité entre les Pourfendeurs et la Garde ayant résulté fut suffisamment grande qu'elle a pu constituer une petite motivation supplémentaire pour les Pourfendeurs d'organiser notre massacre !

— Hormis ce témoignage, quelles autres preuves avez-vous ? Hoskins m'a rapporté ce que l'aîné lui avait dit et ce dernier n'avait aucunement mentionné des éléments en lien avec certains des Pourfendeurs. Qu'est-ce qui nous dit que vous n'avez pas poussé les neveux de Dearing à revoir leur récit de manière à servir vos intentions belliqueuses, lieutenant Brunet ?

— Ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile ! Je vois bien que vous essayez de couvrir Sherman et ses hommes. L'accusa Brunet.

Voyant que son collègue perdait patience, Drekanson intervint, s'avançant de deux pas en adoptant une attitude diplomate :

— Nul besoin de règlement de compte sanglant d'avoir lieu. Il vous suffit d'ordonner aux Pourfendeurs de se rendre pour qu'ils comparaissent devant la justice.

— Et en autorisant Wu a dévoilé tout ce qu'il sait au sujet de l'Indominus. Ajouta Brunet derechef.

Torres se retourna brièvement pour adresser un regard à Wu.

— Cette dernière requête n'est pas de mon ressort… Dit-il à Brunet.

Il avait raison sur ce point. Malgré sa position au sein de la division sécurité, Torres n'avait bien entendu aucun pouvoir en ce qui concernait la divulgation des recherches d'InGen.  
Seuls Wu et les membres du Conseil d'Administration le pouvaient.

— Et si je le pouvais, jamais je ne le ferais ! Après votre atteinte à ma personne plus tôt, vous pouvez aller vous brosser ! Lança le généticien à Brunet.

— Tu vas cracher le morceau, serpent ! Lui répliqua l'une des gardes en montrant son poing.

Voyant que le tempérament des gardes s'échauffait et que leur attitude devenait de plus en plus agressive, les mercenaires braquèrent leurs fusils vers eux.

— Baissez vos armes ! Les somma Brunet.

— Vous venez en ces lieux, un bâtiment possédé par InGen, armés, nous acculer et menacer un cadre de la compagnie le tout sans l'approbation de votre maréchal ou d'une quelconque autorité, donc en toute illégalité… Vous agissez en hors-la-loi ! Fit remarquer Torres aux gardes. En conséquence, nous garderons nos armes braquées sur vous tant que vous resterez en travers de notre route.

En réponse à cela, les gardes laissèrent leurs hoplomaques se mettre tout devant où ils se mirent en formation, opposant au groupe d'InGen un mur de boucliers hérissé de lances, avant d'avancer lentement dans la rotonde, pas à pas.

— Faites un pas de plus en direction du Professeur et je vous descends ! Leur lança l'un des mercenaires, un jeune homme émacié aux yeux plus durs que le granite.  
Brunet, se tenant devant les hoplomaques, adressa un regard noir aux soldats d'InGen.

— Baissez vos armes ! Répéta-il, sa voix résonnant dans toute la salle. Je ne le dirais pas une troisième fois…

Ils ne cédèrent aucunement.  
Le malaise qu'avaient ressenti jusqu'alors les généticiens se transforma en un sentiment de peur en voyant les deux groupes antagonistes à couteaux tirés, prêts à attaquer à la moindre provocation, et instinctivement, ils se serrèrent les uns contre les autres et reculèrent lentement vers le fond de la rotonde.

L'un d'eux vit la silhouette d'un sniper se détacher de l'ombre de la galerie du deuxième étage pour aller se coller contre la balustrade et pointer le groupe avec son arme.  
Un point rouge apparut sur le torse de l'un des hommes de Torres peu après.

Le jeune mercenaire émacié releva immédiatement les yeux vers l'origine du laser et vit le sniper.

— Sniper ! Cria-il.

Il n'attendit pas que le sniper appuie sur la détente et il tira le premier.

On entendit un râle, puis le tireur bascula par-dessus la balustrade derrière laquelle il se tenait et tomba aux pieds de ses collèges.

Ils regardèrent d'un air atterré son corps désormais sans vie puis portèrent leur regard sur Torres et les mercenaires.

Derrière ces derniers, les généticiens virent les yeux de Gilbert Brunet s'embraser de fureur et ses poings se refermer.  
C'était comme si un démon enfouit il y a longtemps au plus profond de son être se réveillait et prenait le contrôle de son corps.

Soudain, en le temps d'un battement de cil, le Français tira son sabre, fondit sur le mercenaire le plus proche de lui et lui asséna un coup mortel.

Les autres mercenaires tentèrent de le l'abattre mais tout en se servant de celui qu'il venait de tuer comme bouclier, il dégaina l'arme du poing du mort et tira en direction de ses assaillants.  
Il parvint à en un atteindre un en pleine poitrine et avant que les autres ne puissent se servir de la maquette comme couverture, on leur tira dessus depuis les galeries supérieures et ceux dans la rotonde se précipitèrent dans leur direction en hurlant, sabres au clair et lances et baïonnettes en avant.

— Fuyez ! Hurla Torres à ses hommes et aux scientifiques.

Avant qu'ils ne soient complètement encerclés dans la rotonde, ils foncèrent vers l'arche nord-ouest et gagnèrent le couloir derrière. Brunet lança une grande partie des gardes à leurs trousses mais ordonna cependant à une poignée de rester avec lui dans la rotonde.

Acculé contre la fresque, il ne restait plus qu'un mercenaire, le jeune homme émacié qui avait abattu l'un de leurs snipers.  
Il avait perdu son fusil d'assaut pendant la cohue et tenait son pistolet tout tremblotant.  
Son regard, tourné vers Brunet qui s'approchait de lui d'un pas rapide, était plein d'effroi.

Des balles percutèrent le sol juste aux pieds de Brunet mais ça ne stoppa pas l'avance inéluctable de ce dernier qui attrapa le bouclier qu'on lui lança.

— Pitié, ne me tuez pas ! Pleurnicha le mercenaire. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je suis tell…

Brunet le fit taire en lui assénant un coup de bouclier au visage.

Il le saisit ensuite par le col, le secoua comme un chien puis le jeta au sol près du haut des marches avant de venir le plaquer contre le dallage avec son genou et de tirer sa tête en arrière en l'attrapant par les cheveux.

Puis il la frappa contre le rebord de la plus haute marche, plusieurs fois de suite, chacune plus violente que la précédente.

A un moment, on entendit la boite crânienne se briser mais Brunet continua et lorsqu'il s'arrêta enfin, une partie du cerveau du mercenaire était exposé à l'air libre et des morceaux de cervelle avaient atterris non loin.  
Des filets de sang se mirent à descendre les marches en cascades.

Alors qu'il se relevait en haletant et la main droite couverte de sang, Brunet croisa le regard de ses subordonnés : La peur se lisait dans les yeux et il se rendit compte qu'ils le craignaient tant désormais qu'ils étaient prêts à exécuter le moindre de ses ordres pour ne pas subir son courroux.

X

Tirant derrière eux tout en restant en mouvement, les mercenaires d'InGen tenaient à distance les gardes qui les pourchassaient.

Ayant descendu l'escalier conduisant au sous-sol, eux et les scientifiques foncèrent vers la salle des hologrammes car au fond de cette dernière, il y avait une porte dérobée leur permettant de rejoindre les Profondeurs. Torres comptait semer leurs poursuivants dans le dédale de couloirs qui les constituaient et s'en servir pour rallier leur point d'extraction.

Le groupe parvint à la salle des hologrammes et Wu leur pointant la porte recherchée, de la même couleur que les murs et surmontée du symbole vert d'évacuation d'urgence, les généticiens coururent jusqu'à elle et l'ouvrirent, s'y engouffrant avant d'être suivit par les mercenaires.

Torres et deux de ses hommes couvrirent leur fuite, tirant en direction des deux entrées de la salle, empêchant les gardes de progresser davantage sous peine d'être abattus. Ils finirent par rejoindre la porte des Profondeurs et franchissant le seuil en dernier tout en tirant vers les quelques gardes ayant osé pénétrer dans la salle, Torres ferma la porte et la verrouilla.

Ils se trouvaient dans un tunnel, haut et large, faisant le pourtour du sous-sol du Centre de la Découverte, formant un anneau autour de ce dernier, et d'où rayonnaient des voies de même taille conduisant à des sorties de secours à la périphérie de la moitié nord de Burroughs et même au-delà.  
Les généticiens s'en étaient même servis pour faire transiter les actifs des laboratoires en direction des Docks de l'Est.

Alors que les gardes tambourinaient à la porte et tentaient de l'enfoncer, Torres mena la groupe plus au nord et plus loin, ils tournèrent à droite pour emprunter une autre porte qu'ils verrouillèrent aussi derrière eux, des gardes étant susceptibles d'arriver par les sorties de secours, et rapidement puisque le tunnel de secours avait des dimensions suffisantes pour laisser circuler des cavaliers et même des véhicules en son sein.  
Torres préférait passer par les couloirs périphériques reliant différentes zones clés des Profondeurs et celui qu'ils empruntèrent dès lors était si étroit qu'ils couraient presque les uns derrière les autres.

— Où allons-nous ? Demanda Wu alors qu'ils descendaient hâtivement les marches d'un escalier un métal. Je crains qu'on ne puisse plus rejoindre le _Anne B_, ils savent qu'on était supposé rejoindre le bateau.

— Nous n'irons pas aux docks. Répondit Torres. Il faut sortir de la Cité et vite avant qu'on nous enlève toute possibilité de quitter l'île !

Ils descendirent de deux niveaux, suivant une indication fléchée pointant la direction des gradins du spectacle nocturne, les amenant à passer sous l'étang lui-même.


	93. Fuite dans l'obscurité

Pour Grady et Sembène, la fuite à travers le Chemin des Morts eu l'air d'un rêve très étrange, à mi-chemin entre l'hallucination et le cauchemar.  
Ayant toujours leurs lunettes de vision nocturne devant les yeux, ils voyaient leur environnement en vert et les Pourfendeurs devant et derrière eux avaient l'air de spectres.  
Avec les casques recouvrant leurs oreilles et le sifflement du boîtier en bruit de fond, ils n'entendaient même plus le bruit de leurs foulées et avaient presque l'impression d'être devenus sourds, comme si ils étaient dans un vieux jeu-vidéo d'horreur.  
Surtout, ils n'osaient pas se retourner, de peur d'apercevoir la grande meute multi-espèces que l'Indominus avait lancée à leurs trousses malgré le fait que le son du boîtier la tenait considérablement à distance.  
Ils étaient parvenus à traverser les tombeaux des classes supérieures sans encombre et couraient à présent dans le chemin de corniche qui descendait en sinuant à la nécropole des guerriers.

Mais alors qu'ils arrivaient à mi-chemin de cette dernière, une réplique sismique secoua les profondeurs de l'île et fut particulièrement ressentie à l'intérieur de la Montagne Hantée.

Courant près du bord de la corniche, Leng chancela et perdit l'équilibre, menaçant de tomber en avant dans le gigantesque chasme et son précieux boîtier, accroché à la ceinture que par un mousqueton, se mit à pendre au-dessus du vide.

Decker rattrapa son collègue in extremis en passant ses bras autour de son torse, le retenant de tomber, mais alors qu'elle le ramenait en arrière, ceux derrière eux qui s'étaient arrêtés dans leur course virent avec horreur le mousqueton du boîtier, mal refermé plus tôt dans la précipitation de la fuite, glisser de la ceinture et s'en décrocher, laissant l'appareil d'abord se fracasser contre une saillie rocheuse quelques dizaines de centimètres plus bas puis chuter droit vers les abysses.

Le boîtier diffusant toujours le puissant sifflement, ce fut en vain que les autres hurlèrent pour avertir Leng et il ne réentendit leurs voix à sa grande surprise que lorsque le son se mit à rapidement s'évanouir, entraîné par l'appareil dans sa descente vers les fondations de la montagne.

Les deux soigneurs enlevèrent leurs casques anti-bruit et n'entendirent rien d'autre que le même silence mortifère présent lors de l'aller.

Le silence était bien plus effrayant qu'une cacophonie de grognements et de cris car en prenant soin de traquer et de pourchasser leurs proies le plus discrètement possible, tout le contraire d'une meute de chiens de chasse à courre ne cessant d'aboyer, les néoraptors et les procératosaures empêchaient le groupe d'avoir une idée de la distance qui les séparaient.  
Ayant de surcroît le pied léger, ils pouvaient très bien surgir des ténèbres à n'importe quel moment.

Sherman se tourna vers Arana pour lui murmurer son ordre et une fois qu'il eut finit, le Costaricain partit au quart de tour, sprintant vers la nécropole des guerriers et le chef des Pourfendeurs exhorta alors le reste du groupe à reprendre sa course.  
Les soigneurs devinèrent aisément qu'Arana, le membre le plus rapide du groupe, avait été envoyé chercher l'aide des mercenaires stationnés au défilé mais même au pas de course, il fallait plusieurs minutes pour rejoindre ne serait-ce que l'arche d'entrée du Chemin des Morts et ce temps serait à doubler ou plus avant de le voir revenir et il ne faisait aucun doute quant au fait que les dinosaures les rattrapent entretemps.

Devant restés collés les uns aux autres pour se protéger au mieux de toute attaque potentielle et donc adopter le rythme des plus lents (plus particulièrement Ford à cause de son lance-flammes), ils furent rapidement distancés par Arana et les lampes de ce dernier, telle une fusée de détresse dans un ciel nocturne sans étoiles, se rétrécirent progressivement jusqu'à disparaître au milieu de l'obscurité.

Parker se retourna et illumina le chemin derrière eux avec la lampe de son fusil, cherchant les prédateurs.

— Où sont-ils ?

— Proches. Et de plus en plus. Ils nous rattraperont avant même qu'on n'atteigne la nécropole des paysans. Lui répondit Sherman. A la nécropole des guerriers, nous les retiendrons là-bas ! Cria-il à l'encontre de tout le groupe.

Sherman comptait utiliser à leur avantage la configuration l'étroitesse des couloirs de cette nécropole et de tenir un siège dans l'une des chambres en attendant l'arrivée de renforts.  
Une fois les néoraptors et les procératosaures éliminés avec leur aide, ils reviendraient au temple pour en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec l'Indominus.

— Mais c'est une véritable souricière ! Dit Sembène à Grady. Si jamais ils nous submergent là-bas, on est foutus !

Alors que l'extrémité du faisceau de la lampe de Sherman parvint à frapper l'arche par laquelle ils étaient sortis des tombeaux des guerriers, un néoraptor apparut subitement au milieu du groupe en plaquant Parker au sol et ils eurent à peine le temps de s'écarter de la zone d'atterrissage d'un deuxième individu qui, comme le premier, bondit d'une corniche surplombant celle empruntée par les humains.

Tandis que le premier animal, une femelle _tigris_, tentait de griffer et de mordre au travers des protections de sa victime, le deuxième, de la même souche et du même sexe, tenta d'empêcher les autres Pourfendeurs de porter secours à leur collègue mais elle fut immédiatement abattue.

L'autre lâcha alors Parker et détala en zigzagant pour éviter les tirs.  
On releva promptement Parker mais au même moment, le groupe fut pris à revers.

Des procératosaures, ayant empruntés une corniche étroite sous celle empruntée par les humains, grimpèrent par-dessus le rebord et l'individu de tête se jeta directement vers Méndez, le plus proche du bord, et s'agrippa sur son dos.  
Pris de panique, il se mit à bouger dans tous les sens et ses pieds se heurtèrent aux rocs bordant le rebord.

Il trébucha en poussant un cri de surprise et son casque partit en avant, tombant dans le vide.

Alors qu'il glissait, Méndez attrapa un interstice dans la roche avec ses doigts et s'y agrippa in extremis, s'empêchant de chuter.

Il tenta de remonter mais le procératosaure agrippé à son dos et dont les griffes s'étaient enfoncées dans les épaulières, constituait un poids qui le tirait en arrière.

Tout en évitant les mâchoires claquantes de l'animal, il cria à l'aide mais Decker, qui était la plus proche de lui, était elle aussi occupée avec un procératosaure accrochée à son dos et ne fut pas en mesure de venir à son secours.

Un autre procératosaure fut attiré par cet appel et vint refermer ses mâchoires autour du crâne de Méndez, lui faisant pousser un hurlement de douleur.

L'animal ne se préoccupa même pas du fait que sa proie risquait fortement de tomber et son congénère avec à cause de lui. Méndez, sur le point de défaillir, attrapa fermement alors le bras du procératosaure dans un ultime effort avec sa main libre et lorsqu'il lâcha prise, il chut ainsi avec lui et l'autre.

Decker parvint enfin à se débarrasser de son assaillant dans un mouvement vif de volte-face mais un deuxième vint aussitôt se jeter en direction de sa gorge en ouvrant grand la gueule.

In extremis, elle brandit sa lance au-dessus d'elle et le dinosaure referma ses mâchoires sur la hampe.  
Suspendu au-dessus du sol, il se mit à griffer le plastron de Decker à l'aide des griffes de ses pattes arrière mais avant que ces dernières ne parviennent à s'enfoncer dans la chair sous l'armure, Leng abattit l'animal, payant ainsi sa dette envers sa collègue.

Surpris par la mort soudaine de leur congénère, les procératosaures reculèrent mais les Pourfendeurs n'eurent cependant pas le temps de souffler car la néoraptor les ayant fuis attira leur attention en poussant le cri rauque caractéristique de son espèce.

Une partie du groupe se tourna vers elle et l'éclaira avec ses lampes mais ils virent à ce moment le reste de la meute accourir en vitesse.

Les humains prirent leurs jambes à leur cou et s'engouffrèrent dans le passage.  
Encore une fois, Ford retint les animaux à distance avec son lance-flammes alors qu'ils reculaient dans les tombeaux des guerriers.

Ils traversèrent plusieurs chambres et se souvenant du chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté, Sherman estima qu'il n'en restait plus que deux.  
L'attaque vint des côtés.

En cherchant à contourner l'obstacle qu'était le lance-flammes de Ford, des néoraptors avaient suivis l'ancienne route et étaient tombés sur le trou laissé par l'effondrement d'une partie de cette dernière et qui avait poussé les humains à passer par les chambres.  
Bondissant de plateformes en plateformes, les raptors avaient pu le franchir et donc finir par attaquer de flanc les humains en fondant dans leur dos depuis deux des chambres annexes à celles où ils se trouvaient.

La confusion qui s'ensuivit empêcha ceux directement attaqués de riposter adéquatement car d'une part le manque de luminosité gênait grandement visée et d'autre part, on craignait de tirer sur son camarade en croyant viser l'un des assaillants.  
Les raptors peinaient toutefois à infliger des blessures profondes, le corps des Pourfendeurs étant presque intégralement recouvert d'équipement de protection, et s'ils voulaient les terrasser, ils devaient lutter longuement avec eux pour leur arracher des pièces d'armure aux endroits vitaux avant de leur porter un quelconque coup fatal.  
Ainsi, les Pourfendeurs purent résister, à renforts de coups de poings donnés sur le museau principalement, malgré la surprise de l'attaque mais les néoraptors ne se démenèrent pas et s'adaptèrent à leur adversaire.  
Changeant de tactique, ils décidèrent d'isoler l'un de leurs ennemis et ce fut sur Pizarro qu'ils jetèrent leur dévolu.

L'un d'eux la fit tomber d'un coup de queue et un autre vint immédiatement la saisir par la cheville. Cortès, venant de repousser un troisième raptor en lui lacérant le museau avec son poignard, fut saisit de détresse.

— Esmeralda ! Cria-il, la voix pleine de désespoir.

Il se précipita vers son amie alors qu'elle était tirée hors de la chambre.

Elle parvint à s'accrocher au montant de l'encadrement de la sortie et Cortès passa ses bras sous ses aisselles, la tirant vers lui.  
Leurs regards se croisèrent et il vit que ses yeux pleuraient, l'implorant de la tirer de ce mauvais pas.

Mais un autre néoraptor vint aider celui qui l'avait saisie et étant plus forts ensemble que Cortès, ils tirèrent Pizarro hors des bras de son ancien mentor, la traînant sur le ventre alors qu'elle tentait d'enfoncer vainement ses doigts dans la pierre.

Le hurlement de terreur qu'elle poussait derrière son masque se poursuivit au milieu des ténèbres et ne cessa que lorsqu'elle fut égorgée dans quelque recoin de l'une des chambres.

Apercevant que le Tun-Si s'était tétanisé sur place suite à la perte de Pizarro, Sherman se précipita vers lui, le releva vivement et l'emmena de force pour lui sauver la vie.

Il le poussa devant lui, le faisant rejoindre les autres qui avaient pu se regrouper et qui jetaient des ossements en direction des dinosaures, assommant même l'un des procératosaures avec un crâne.  
L'un des théropodes crêtés et un néoraptor hybride mâle gisaient morts dans la chambre, le second avec les boyaux sortant d'une grande blessure béante, le résultat d'un coup infligé par la grande hache d'Olsen.

Tirant de temps à autre pour les éloigner, ils revinrent à la première chambre qu'ils avaient traversée en venant et remontèrent l'escalier.  
Sherman balaya le groupe du regard et ne s'aperçut que là que les deux soigneurs avaient également disparus.

X

Adossés à la paroi rocheuse et debout pieds joints sur une corniche donnant sur le chasme abyssal, la même que les procératosaures avaient empruntés pour les prendre par surprise et si étroite qu'un homme un peu trop corpulent aurait basculé dans le vide, Grady et Sembène écoutaient attentivement, à l'affût de tout son pouvant provenir de l'autre corniche au-dessus d'eux ou de l'entrée des chambres où reposaient les restes des guerriers.  
Ils s'étaient cachés là dès qu'ils avaient vus le gros de la meute arriver, pensant que suivre les Pourfendeurs dans la nécropole des guerriers relevait du suicide.  
Ni les dinosaures, focalisés sur les soldats, ni ces derniers, occupés à fuir ne les avaient vus leur fausser compagnie et pour ne pas être repérés, ils avaient même éteints leurs lampes.

Lorsqu'ils se furent assuré du mieux qu'il pouvait qu'il n'y avait plus aucun dinosaure au-dessus d'eux et qu'ils étaient tous partis vers les chambres, ils pivotèrent délicatement sur eux-mêmes et remontèrent vers la corniche qu'ils avaient prises en venant et en fuyant.

Une fois qu'ils se fussent hissés par-dessus son rebord, ils commencèrent à remonter la route de la corniche en courant, comptant revenir le plus vite possible aux tombeaux des nobles.

Leur plan consistait à rallier le tunnel de lave au-delà de ces derniers pour ensuite bifurquer vers l'ouest pour sortir de la montagne par le passage que l'Indominus avait pris pour y pénétrer.  
Peut-être qu'ils éviteraient ainsi les néoraptors et les procératosaures, trop occupés à se battre contre les Pourfendeurs, mais les soigneurs prenaient le risque de se jeter droit dans la gueule de l'Indominus.  
Ils priaient fortement pour que la possibilité que des humains n'osent revenir vers le temple ne lui traverse pas l'esprit. Ils doutèrent momentanément de leur décision mais comme pour les conforter dans leur choix, ils entendirent le hurlement de Pizarro au moment où ils atteignirent l'endroit où Leng avait perdu le boîtier et les autres sons qu'ils percevaient les laissaient sous-entendre qu'ils auraient été mis en pièce s'ils avaient suivis les Pourfendeurs.

X

— Le pont est proche, dépêchez-vous ! Cria Sherman à ses hommes alors qu'ils étaient parvenus à l'allée bordée par les momies debout.

Poursuivis par qu'une partie de la meute, l'autre étant occupée à se disputer le corps de Pizarro, il ne leur restait plus qu'à atteindre le bout de l'allée, descendre l'escalier, traverser la salle des gardes et sauter par-dessus l'espace vidé laissé au milieu du pont avant d'atteindre l'entrée de la nécropole des paysans, position aisément défendable face à une horde d'ennemis, surtout si ces derniers doivent franchir un obstacle alors qu'ils sont à portée de tir.  
Cependant, en évaluant de tête la vitesse des dinosaures et la leur, Sherman se rendit rapidement compte qu'ils les rattraperaient avant qu'ils ne puissent tous parvenir de l'autre côté du pont.  
Il avait déjà perdu Butu, Méndez et Pizarro. Il refusait de perdre un autre de ses Hommes.  
S'il pouvait faire gagner aux autres quelques secondes de plus…

Alors que les Pourfendeurs en tête de file commençaient à descendre les escaliers, leurs poursuivants apparurent au tournant de l'allée.  
Trottant devant les autres, il y avait un grand _iroquoii _mâle, le dominant du groupe d'étude auquel il appartenait.

Sherman s'arrêta près du haut des escaliers et laissa passer tous ses collègues devant lui.  
Le raptor s'aperçut alors que le bretteur lui barrait la route et grogna à son encontre.

Ayant attiré l'attention du raptor, Sherman braqua alors le faisceau de la lampe droit vers sa gueule et ses yeux, l'irritant.

Ses congénères voulurent s'élancer en direction de l'humain mais il les dissuada en claquant des mâchoires à leur encontre.

— L'orgueil est un vilain péché, créature. Lança Sherman à l'_iroquoii_.

Le raptor retroussa ses lèvres, arqua le cou en arrière et s'élança en avant en poussant un cri et en écartant ses bras.  
Sherman resserra sa poigne autour de son épée et tint fermement sa position.

L'_iroquoii_ couvrit la distance le séparant du chef des Pourfendeurs à une vitesse effroyable, presque le temps d'un battement de cil, sautillant par-dessus les momies tombées, et lorsqu'il jugea être suffisamment près, il bondit toutes griffes dehors.

Alors que le raptor s'apprêtait à le plaquer au sol à la fin de son bond, Sherman s'écarta brusquement au dernier moment et profitant du court instant où son adversaire se ressaisissait, il lui asséna un coup d'épée à la base du cou, le tranchant presque, avant d'achever l'animal d'un coup d'estoc en plein poitrail.

— Tes pêchés sont absous. Déclara Sherman avant de partir rattraper ses hommes.

Momentanément dissuadés d'avancer par la mort de leur congénère, les autres néoraptors se refusèrent à avancer pendant quelques instants.

Les procératosaures présents, eux, se précipitèrent presque directement sur le corps de l'_iroquoii_ pour commencer à le dévorer.

Cela déclencha la fureur des autres qui les en chassèrent immédiatement, les poussant à se rabattre sur Sherman qui avait atteint la salle des gardes.

Ce dernier franchit l'arche et arriva près du pont.  
Tous les autres avaient déjà sautés et certains commençaient même à s'engouffrer dans le tunnel conduisant à la nécropole des paysans.  
Mais derrière lui, Sherman entendit nombre de grognements et de sifflements : le reste de la meute arrivait.

— Gregor ! Hurla soudainement Decker, qui se tenait l'autre bout du pont, prêt à le réceptionner.

Elle ne cessait de balayer le seuil de l'arche et la salle des gardes au-delà avec le faisceau de sa lampe et le chef des Pourfendeurs perçut le son d'un animal courant par grandes foulées et rétrécissant rapidement la distance qui le séparait de lui.  
Un néoraptor, bien plus rapide que les procératosaures, était à ses trousses et il n'avait même pas dépassé le treuil.

Il songea un instant à se retourner et faire face à son poursuivant mais si ce dernier n'était pas seul, il risquait fort de succomber à leurs assauts.  
Cependant, s'il continuait de courir, le raptor le plaquerait au sol en bondissant sur lui et aurait définitivement l'avantage sur lui.

Alors qu'il acceptait l'idée que sa mort puisse arriver bien assez tôt, Sherman entendit comme un bruit d'air comprimé et vit un objet fuselé traverser la caverne avant de ressentir dans son dos le souffle d'une explosion qui le fit presque tomber.

Malgré cet événement inattendu qui fit taire les dinosaures à ses trousses, Sherman ne s'arrêta pas et réussit à poser le pied sur le pont.

Il sauta par-dessus l'espace, s'effondrant sur ses genoux de l'autre côté.

Decker l'aida à se relever et lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit que le néoraptor qui avait été sur le point de rattraper avait littéralement éclaté en plusieurs morceaux.  
Il émit un soupir de soulagement.

Au-delà de l'arche, les autres dinosaures s'étaient arrêtés et se tenaient cois, regardant avec méfiance l'entrée du tunnel de la nécropole des paysans.  
Arana, Custer et quelques autres mercenaires, dont l'un équipé d'un lance-roquettes encore fumant, s'y tenaient devant et faisaient signe à Decker et à Sherman de se dépêcher de les rejoindre.

Les deux Pourfendeurs accoururent et s'engouffrèrent dans le tunnel, suivit d'Arana et de la plupart des mercenaires.

Deux d'entre eux restèrent sur place quelques secondes de plus, le temps de poser des charges explosives à l'entrée du tunnel et de lancer le compte à rebours des détonateurs, avant de prendre leurs jambes à leur cou.

Voyant les humains prendre la fuite, les dinosaures se décidèrent à franchir l'arche et à s'approcher du pont.

Les procératosaures sautèrent de l'autre côté et s'avancèrent vivement vers le tunnel mais en entendant le _bip_ produit par les détonateurs, les néoraptors, empreints d'une grande prudence, hésitèrent grandement à avancer et n'allèrent pas au-delà du pont.

Le rapprochement de plus en plus accru des _bips_ les dissuada encore plus de s'approcher et certains, ayant vus les hommes poser ces étranges objets, craignaient un mauvais tour de leur part.  
Certains des procératosaures commencèrent à être gagnés par la méfiance et firent demi-tour, retournant vers le pont.

Soudain, l'écart entre les _bips_ se rétrécit tant qu'ils formèrent comme un bruit continu.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, le compte à rebours arriva à zéro et il eut une puissante explosion dont l'onde de choc renversa tous les animaux.

La plupart, ayant été suffisamment éloignés, en ressortirent indemnes hormis une surdité temporaire mais trois des procératosaures, proches de l'entrée du tunnel au moment de l'explosion, avaient été pris dans la gerbe de flammes crée et leurs maigres restes reposaient maintenant sous un tas d'éboulis de plusieurs dizaines de tonnes condamnant le passage.

La poursuite ayant été coupée court, les dinosaures revinrent dans la nécropole des guerriers, comptant revenir auprès de l'Indominus.

X

Malgré la distance, l'explosion fut entendue par Grady et Sembène, toujours en chemin vers les tombeaux des nobles.  
Sachant que les troupes d'InGen venait de condamner un passage dans le but de stopper les dinosaures, ils réalisèrent qu'ils n'avaient maintenant pas d'autre choix que de continuer.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils entendirent l'Indominus pousser un appel, probablement depuis le tunnel de lave, et peu après, des néoraptors lui répondirent, leurs cris se répercutant contre les parois.  
En les écoutant attentivement, les soigneurs remarquèrent qu'ils se faisaient de plus en plus proches.  
Ils devaient se hâter.

L'entrée des tombeaux de la noblesse étant en vue, ils accélèrent la cadence et s'y précipitèrent à la recherche d'une cachette tandis que les néoraptors et les procératosaures remontaient le chemin en vitesse.


	94. Chasseurs chassés

Les Pourfendeurs et les mercenaires ayant accourus pour les aider sortirent du Chemin des Morts et regagnèrent l'entrée du défilé y conduisant.

— Où sont les deux soigneurs ? Demanda Cortès.

— On les a perdus lors de la fuite. Répondit Sherman. Je crois qu'ils ont disparus juste avant qu'on entre dans la Nécropole des Guerriers.

— Quand la Meute fondait droit sur nous ? Ils ont dû être mis en pièces…

Soudain, leurs radios se mirent à grésiller et ils entendirent la voix du commandant Torres.

— _Alerte à toutes les unités ! La Garde s'est insurgée contre nous, je répète la Garde s'est insurgée. Ils ont déjà eu quatre de nos hommes. Ne retournez pas à la Cité !_

— Une insurrection ? Fit Custer, perturbé par cette nouvelle pour le moins surprenante. Comment ? Pourquoi ?

A observer l'attitude et le regard des Pourfendeurs, il se rendit compte qu'ils avaient quelque chose à voir là-dedans.

— Comment ont-ils découvert que nous étions les responsables ? Fit l'un d'eux. Personne d'autre n'était là !

— La jungle avait des yeux et des oreilles visiblement. Dit Arana. Les rumeurs sont vraies, les gardes savent parler aux bêtes et aux oiseaux !

— Ne dis pas de sornettes ! Lui rétorqua Ford. Quelqu'un nous observait…

— Quoiqu'il en soit ils veulent nos têtes maintenant ! Retournons aux véhicules et partons loin d'ici ! Fit McNamara.

Mais alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à partir, une partie des mercenaires supposés garder le bassin arriva en courant.

— Sherman ! Les véhicules ont été sabotés ! Lui informa l'un des arrivants.

Il aurait dû s'en douter. Les gardes avaient envoyés des hommes les espionner et dès que ces derniers avaient été informés de la découverte du fait que les Pourfendeurs étaient responsables de l'attaque que le peloton de Brunet avait subi, on avait dû leur ordonner de saboter les véhicules pour empêcher les troupes d'InGen de partir en attendant que les gardes arrivent en nombre pour s'occuper d'eux.

— Cela ne sert plus à rien de retourner au camp, ils nous attendront là-bas. Nous devons rester dans l'obscurité de la jungle mais ne nous attardons pas ici. Déclara Sherman. Les saboteurs sont probablement en train de nous surveiller… Custer, rappelez les hommes qui sont encore au bassin et dîtes-leur de nous rattraper.

Suivit par ses hommes et les mercenaires, Sherman se mit en marche en direction du sud-est.

— Et l'Indominus et ses sbires ? Ils pourront sortir de la montagne si plus personne ne garde le bassin. Fit remarquer Cortès.

— Avec les dinosaures d'un côté et les gardes de l'autre, les hommes laissés là-bas seraient en grand danger si on leur demandait de rester. Dit Sherman. De plus, plus nous serons nombreux, moins ces deux parties seront tentées de nous attaquer.

— Rappelons l'_Archangel_ et tirons-nous d'ici ! Suggéra Faraci.

— On ne pourra pas tous monter dedans, lui rappela Sherman, et je refuse de partir en laissant l'un de vous derrière ou en les abandonnant à leur sort. Cela arrive à cause de nous. Custer, vous et les autres évacuerez en priorité.

Custer acquiesça et Sherman se tourna vers Parker.

— Tu iras avec eux, Damian.

— Non, je suis un pourfendeur ! Ma place est à vos côtés ! Je ne partirais pas sans toi et Olivia. Protesta le jeune homme.

— Tu ne sembles pas réaliser que nous nous sommes plus en train de chasser mais en guerre désormais. Lui dit Sherman. Parmi les gardes, il y a des gens qui ont déjà tué de sang-froid, maintes fois, et qui n'hésiteraient pas une seule seconde à t'arracher le cœur parce que tu portes ce casque et arbores sur ton bras le tatouage de Saint Georges ! Nous ne sommes plus que des proies à leurs yeux… Tu monteras dans l'Archangel, c'est un ordre, pas une demande…

Parker baissa les yeux et acquiesça à contrecœur.

— Une fois qu'ils seront évacués, où irons-nous ? Demanda Olsen à Sherman.

Ce dernier pointa le sommet sud des Monts Brumeux, visible au travers d'une trouée alors qu'ils s'approchaient du haut d'une pente.

— Au sommet de cette montagne. L'endroit est assez proche de la côte et aisément défendable face à des ennemis montant les pentes. Nous y tiendrons jusqu'à l'arrivée d'une équipe d'extraction. Mais il faut nous hâter si on ne veut pas qu'on nous barre la route !


	95. Sarcophages

Barry Sembène plaqua la paume de ses mains contre la surface interne du couvercle de pierre et en tendant les bras en avant, parvint à le soulever pour le décaler sur le côté, n'ouvrant que partiellement le sarcophage dans lequel il s'était enfermé.

Il hasarda un regard au travers de l'ouverture formée et balaya le tombeau avec sa lampe torche.  
Il n'y avait rien ni personne, les dinosaures étant partis.

Il poussa davantage le couvercle, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse se redresser sur son séant, inhaler un air plus frais et surtout éloigner son visage de celui tout desséché de la momie occupant le sarcophage et à côté de laquelle il avait dû se résoudre à s'allonger pour se cacher de la Meute en train de regagner le grand tunnel de lave.

A quelques mètres de là, un autre sarcophage s'ouvrit de l'intérieur et Grady s'y redressa.

Les deux soigneurs restèrent silencieux quelques instants, s'assurant qu'ils étaient seuls.

Une fois que ce fut le cas, Grady sortit de son sarcophage et vint rejoindre Sembène, plus proche de la sortie.

— C'est la dernière fois que je m'allonge avec une momie. Déclara ce dernier alors qu'il s'extirpait de son sarcophage.

— Elles ne sont pas très causantes, je sais. Sans parler de leur rigidité. Dit Grady. Ça m'étonne que tu ne les aimes pas alors que vous autres Français en avez-une comme première dame. Lança-il d'un air taquin.

— Sa place n'est pas à l'Elysée mais dans un musée.

Comme pour évacuer la tension précédemment accumulée, ils se permirent de lâcher un rire et de se reposer un instant.

— Remettons-nous en route. Finit par dire Sembène.

Ils remirent leurs lunettes de vision nocturne et revinrent à la chambre où ils avaient trouvés l'I. rex mort-né, dont il ne restait plus que quelques restes calcinés, et s'approchèrent de la brèche pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de prédateur à proximité.  
Bien que le tunnel eut été aussi vide et silencieux qu'il l'avait été pendant des siècles, les deux soigneurs étaient appréhensifs à l'idée de s'y aventurer.

— Espérons qu'on soit en queue de file et non pas au milieu. Dit Sembène.

Ils franchirent la brèche et descendirent le tunnel, progressant vers l'ouest.


	96. A l'hélicoptère !

Lorsque les mercenaires et les généticiens ressortirent à l'air libre, ce fut juste à côté des gradins du spectacle nocturne.

S'hasardant au-delà de la porte dérobée qu'ils venaient d'ouvrir, Torres tendit l'oreille et une fois qu'il s'eut assuré qu'il n'y avait personne à proximité, il fit longer au groupe les gradins jusqu'à leur extrémité nord où ils les remontèrent rapidement, tout près de la végétation dense qu'il y avait à ce niveau afin de pouvoir s'y cacher rapidement si besoin.  
Des lumières étant allumées au Grand Nublarian tout proche, ils comptaient sur la nuit et la pluie de cendres pour masquer leur mouvement.

Une fois au sommet, ils tournèrent sur leur gauche, se dirigeant vers le nord-est et pénétrèrent dans les jardins botaniques, s'étendant entre le Zoo à l'ouest et le bras de mer à l'est où se jetait le Rio Iris.  
S'éloignant ainsi de la Cité, ils évitèrent d'emprunter les allées et coupèrent plutôt à travers la végétation, au cas où des gardes seraient en train d'y patrouiller. Ils en aperçurent un au travers d'un trou dans le feuillage d'ailleurs, un cavalier en train de remonter une allée au sommet d'une crête voisine, se dirigeant vers l'ouest.

Lorsqu'ils furent au milieu d'un sous-bois si dense qu'ils y étaient très bien cachés, Torres communiqua le plus discrètement possible leur position à l'hélicoptère de transport et définit un point de rendez-vous avec le pilote.

Ils se remirent ensuite immédiatement en route et se dirigèrent vers le dit point de rendez-vous, situé au sommet d'une petite butte près de l'extrémité d'un vallon, en vue de l'embouchure du Rio Iris et surplombant une plage le long du bras de mer.

Ils dévalèrent un talus et rejoignirent le chemin pavé qui suivait un ruisseau au milieu du vallon en direction du point de rendez-vous, à un peu plus de deux cent cinquante mètres de leur position. Le chemin sinueux était bordé de part et d'autre de diverses plantes d'agrément et parfois, il venait traverser le ruisseau au niveau de pontons en pierre.  
Comme pour atténuer le sentiment oppressif dégagé par la végétation dense présente sur les talus ou les rideaux et blocs de fourrés et de hautes herbes çà et là dans le vallon, le doux clapotis du ruisseau avait quelque chose d'apaisant.

En voyant le _Merlin_ apparaître dans le ciel et amorcer sa descente vers la butte, l'espoir de s'échapper sain et sauf d'Isla Nublar regagna les mercenaires et les scientifiques.

Mais alors qu'ils continuaient de traverser le vallon et que l'hélicoptère se posait, ils entendirent une branche se craquer au-delà d'un rideau de hautes herbes derrière eux ainsi que le bruit de respiration d'un animal, caché parmi les herbes.  
Ils craignirent d'abord qu'il s'agisse de l'un des dinosaures échappés mais le son d'une bouche mordant dans un mors leur indiqua que ce n'était pas le cas et que l'animal en question était beaucoup plus familier des humains. Etant donné le contexte, cela ne les inquiéta qu'encore plus...  
Le cheval se mit à piaffer et son cavalier remua un peu dans sa selle.

Ils prirent leurs jambes à leur cou et le cavalier sonna dans un cor, alertant tous les gardes à proximité.

Puis, tenant dans une main les rennes de son cheval lancé à plein galop, il surgit des hautes herbes et commença à faire tournoyer le bolas qu'il tenait dans l'autre main alors que sa monture rattrapait les fuyards.

De l'amont du vallon, d'autres cavaliers arrivèrent et des fantassins dévalèrent les talus de chaque côté du vallon.  
Tous convergeaient vers les employés d'InGen.

Le cavalier finit par lancer son bolas en direction du groupe et les poids vinrent s'enrouler autour des jambes de l'un des mercenaires, le faisant chuter face contre terre en plein dans sa course.  
Il regarda les autres s'enfuir avant d'être assommé par leur poursuivant d'un coup de crosse de fusil.

Les autres cavaliers dépassèrent leur collègue et les fantassins commencèrent à franchir le ruisseau.  
Arrivant à proximité des fuyards, une partie commença à faire tournoyer leurs bolas au-dessus de leurs têtes tandis que d'autres, équipés de pistolets à fléchettes tranquillisantes, mettaient en joue les mercenaires.

D'autres bolas furent lancés.  
Les fuyards se dispersèrent et se mirent à courir en zigzags afin de les éviter au mieux mais l'un des mercenaires ainsi que l'un des généticiens furent cloués au sol et capturés.

Dans la confusion, l'un des mercenaires paniqua et s'écarta considérablement du groupe, allant disparaître dans la jungle environnante.

Torres, trois des mercenaires, Wu et la moitié des généticiens entreprirent l'ascension de la butte en ahanant alors que l'hélicoptère leur semblait à la fois si proche et si lointain.

Alors qu'ils montaient, Wu se retourna et vit le reste du groupe arriver, Preston parmi eux.  
Ils redoublaient d'effort pour gagner le pied de la butte et les rattraper mais les gardes rétrécissaient la distance les séparant d'eux et ils furent bientôt à portée de tir. L'un d'eux, devant les autres, s'arrêta et mit en joue le groupe.

Il tira et la fléchette vint s'enfoncer dans la cuisse de Preston.

Le généticien retira la fléchette en gémissant et s'élança en avant pour tenter de s'échapper mais sa cuisse commença à s'engourdir et il se mit peu à peu à perdre le contrôle de sa jambe.

Un cavalier surgit de la végétation sur sa gauche et vint s'interposer entre lui et la butte.

— Ivan ! Cria Wu.

Deux autres cavaliers arrivèrent au niveau des retardataires et se mirent à décrire des cercles resserrés autour d'eux, les encerclant.

Au moment où il fut sur le point de défaillir, Preston fut attrapé par le cavalier devant lui qui le jeta en travers de sa selle avant de chevaucher vers l'aval, emmenant le jeune généticien sous les yeux impuissants de Wu.

— Professeur ! Hurla soudainement Torres.

Le second d'Hoskins saisit tout à coup Wu par la taille et le força à s'aplatir au sol.  
Des fléchettes passèrent au-dessus d'eux en sifflant avant d'aller se ficher dans l'herbe.

Ils se relevèrent ensuite immédiatement et s'élancèrent vers le haut de la butte, tout proche, et l'hélicoptère.

L'un des mercenaires y était déjà parvenu et lorsqu'il monta dans l'habitacle, il se retourna pour lancer une salve contre leurs poursuivants mais avant même qu'il n'appuie sur la gâchette, Darbinian, qui l'avait vu se préparer à tirer, encocha promptement une flèche et tira alors que sa monture galopait vers la butte.

La flèche vint transpercer la gorge du mercenaire et tout en se la tenant en poussant des bruits étouffés, il tomba en avant.

Torres et les deux mercenaires restants arrivèrent et jetèrent presque les scientifiques dans l'hélicoptère avant de s'y engouffrer tandis que des flèches et des balles percutaient la tôle.

Une fois que le dernier d'entre eux eut posé le pied à l'intérieur de l'appareil, Torres hurla au pilote de décoller.

Le _Merlin_ s'éleva du sol et une fois suffisamment haut, décrivit un demi-tour pour prendre la direction de l'est.

Wu et les autres généticiens s'effondrèrent dans leurs sièges, en état de choc et terriblement inquiets pour leurs collègues capturés.

Alors qu'il peinait à chasser de son esprit la vision de Preston emmené loin de lui par le cavalier, Wu leva les yeux vers Torres, assis en face de lui, et le vit lancer un regard plein de haine au travers de l'un des hublots, regardant les gardes arrêtés au niveau de la butte.

— Des sauvages ! Ce ne sont qu'un ramassis de sauvages, de brigands et de putains ! Fulmina-il, La seule chose qui les différencie des bêtes c'est l'usage de la parole et le fait qu'ils savent se servir d'un flingue. Eux et leur pseudo-philosophie, leurs traditions… Un jour, leur maudit château-dragon brûlera et tombera en ruine tandis que les Cinq Morts dévoreront ce qui restera de cet ordre archaïque.

Suivant le bras de mer et les mangroves sur la rive nord de ce dernier, l'hélicoptère passa au-dessus des Docks de l'Est.  
Le _Anne B_ y était toujours amarré et les généticiens et laborantins ayant déjà rejoints le navire attendaient toujours le dernier chargement ainsi que leurs collègues. Le merlin braqua ensuite vers le nord-est, droit vers le continent.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas cependant à propos du Docteur Preston. Ajouta-il à l'égard de Wu. Ils en étaient surtout après mes hommes et moi ainsi que vous-même.

— Et s'ils l'interrogent ? Le gardent en otage ? Je m'en voudrais profondément si quelque chose venait à lui arriver. S'inquiéta Wu.

— Auquel cas nous obtiendrons justice. Cette insurrection ne fera pas long feu. J'ai hâte de voir leurs gueules lorsqu'ils verront l'_USS Errinwright_ pointer au large de l'île. S'ils survivent d'abord à ce que cette nuit leur réservera…

Alors qu'ils survolaient le Pacifique sous un ciel d'encre, Wu jeta un dernier regard vers Isla Nublar.

Plongée dans les ténèbres, seuls les feux dans sa partie nord trahissaient sa présence au milieu de la nuit. De temps à autre, des éclairs zébraient le gigantesque panache émit par le Sibo.  
Poussé par les vents du nord, il avait comme pris la forme d'une main qui étirait lentement ses doigts vers le sud et qui semblait bientôt prête à s'abattre sur l'île tout entière.


	97. Raptor your heart out

La mission semblant s'éterniser, Dearing et Leon patientaient du mieux qu'il pouvait dans la jeep de Grady.  
Ils étaient restés tendus un long moment, craignant à tout moment qu'Hoskins et ses hommes ne s'agitent sous leur tente suite à la réception d'un appel radio les informant que la mission avait tourné au vinaigre, mais de quelconques nouvelles n'arrivant pas depuis que les Pourfendeurs étaient entrés dans la Montagne Hantée, ils n'en eurent pas et leur tension se relâcha peu à peu.  
L'ex-directrice et le stagiaire avaient parlés de banalités pendant quelques minutes puis une fois qu'ils avaient eu épuisés tout sujet de conversation qui leur venait à l'esprit, la première s'était calée dans son siège pour s'assoupir et enfin s'endormir.  
Ce ne fut que le besoin d'aller aux toilettes qui la réveilla.

En ouvrant les yeux, elle se rendit compte que le pare-brise s'était recouvert d'une pellicule de cendres.

Dearing mit la clé du véhicule dans le contact et activa les essuie-glaces qui révélèrent au-dehors un monde de ténèbres dont la seule couleur en dehors du noir semblait être désormais un gris sombre.  
Pareille à une chute de neige, la cendre tombait tout autour et si jamais elle avait été d'une couleur plus claire, voir blanche, elle aurait évoquée une ambiance hivernale digne d'un mois de décembre dans les hautes latitudes de l'hémisphère nord.

Le bruit des essuie-glaces en train de nettoyer le pare-brise réveilla Leon, qui s'était lui aussi assoupit.

— Leon ? Je ne me souviens plus s'il y a des chiottes par ici. J'ai envie de pisser…

— Dans le bâtiment de nuit. Première porte sur votre gauche en entrant, juste à côté du placard à balais. Répondit-il de sa voix à moitié endormie.

— Ok, merci. Je reviens vite…

Elle tourna la clé dans le contact afin d'éteindre le moteur mais la laissa là avant de sortir du véhicule et de s'avancer vers la tente, ayant reçu plus tôt l'instruction de venir voir les hommes d'Hoskins si elle devait aller quelque part.  
Là, Hoskins avait une radio en main, écoutant attentivement ce que son interlocuteur disait, mais son attitude était nerveuse et les deux mercenaires qui étaient avec lui le regardaient d'un air inquiet. La mission avait-elle mal tourné en fin de compte ?

Avant qu'elle ne puisse poser la question, un troisième mercenaire apparut devant elle.  
Il s'agissait d'une femme blonde d'une quarantaine d'années assez grande et au physique amaigri avec des joues creusées.  
Elle semblait arborer en permanence un air fatigué à cause des cernes qui bordaient ses yeux. Une odeur de tabac émanait d'elle.

— Que voulez-vous ? Lui demanda-elle sèchement de sa voix râpeuse.

— J'ai juste besoin d'aller aux toilettes. Répondit Dearing.

— Ah c'est problématique ça… Dit un quatrième mercenaire, un jeune homme fringant ayant entre vingt-cinq et trente ans. Je n'en vois pas et nous ne pouvons-nous aventurer dans la jungle pour vous trouver un coin tranquille.

— Il y en a dans le bâtiment, abruti ! Rétorqua la mercenaire à son collègue. Allons-y, dit-elle sèchement à Dearing, et toi aussi. Pas question que je monte la garde toute seule.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'au bâtiment de nuit et une fois au niveau de l'entrée sous son auvent, la mercenaire ouvrit la porte et intima Dearing d'entrer d'un signe de la tête tout en sortant un paquet de cigarettes de la poche de son treillis.

— Vous avez deux minutes. Dit-elle à Dearing avant de porter une cigarette à sa bouche et de l'allumer.

Dearing trouva les toilettes comme Leon le lui avait indiqué. Ces dernières étant assez proches de la porte d'entrée, elle pouvait toujours entendre de là les mercenaires parler :

— Comment tu peux fumer au milieu de cette pluie de cendres ? Demanda le plus jeune à sa collègue. Tu n'as pas peur de te dessécher la gorge.

— Qu'est-ce qui a ? Tu veux l'humidifier peut-être ? On fait ça quand tu veux mon mignon ! Lui lança-elle d'un air taquin.

— Oh doucement la cougar où j'appelle les services de la faune sauvage pour qu'ils viennent s'occuper de toi ! Tu n'es pas repoussante crois-moi, bien que tu pues la clope, mais t'est presque assez vieille pour être ma mère je te signale !

— L'âge est juste un nombre mon petit…

— Ne m'appelle pas mon petit ! Ça me met mal à l'aise…

Deux minutes plus tard, Dearing sortit des toilettes et du bâtiment.

Elle et les deux mercenaires s'en éloignèrent pour revenir vers la tente mais alors qu'ils faisaient cela, l'un des mercenaires sous la tente sembla soudain abordé par l'écran de l'ordinateur portable où les retransmissions des caméras des achillobators étaient affichées.

Il tourna la tête dans leur direction et au milieu de son visage blême, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en grand.

Il ouvrit la bouche comme pour pousser un cri et les avertir mais avant même qu'il puisse le faire, le jeune mercenaire, fermant la marche, fut brutalement poussé par terre la face contre la terre battue et la cendre.

Il tenta de se relever aussitôt mais un pied posé sur son dos l'en empêcha et un objet pointu et recourbé s'enfonça dans l'un de ses reins, lui soulevant un hurlement de douleur.

Sa collègue et Dearing se retournèrent et poussèrent de concert un seul et même cri de terreur.  
L'un des achillobators, Echo, avait la griffe en forme de faucille de son pied gauche enfoncé dans le corps du jeune mercenaire et sa gueule balafrée, éclairée par la lampe torche de la mercenaire blonde, ne se trouvait qu'à quelques centimètres du visage des deux femmes, balayant chacune du regard et la caméra accrochée à son crâne retransmettant leur image à la tente.

Echo répondit à leur cri en émettant un sifflement à peine perceptible et alors qu'elles commençaient à prendre leurs jambes à leur cou, elle abaissa sa tête pour tordre la tête de sa proie.

Un autre cri retentit à l'opposé du camp et avant que le mercenaire l'ayant poussé puisse réagir, Delta bondit et s'agrippa sur lui en enfonça ses griffes dans son abdomen.  
Etant bien plus grande que lui et pesant autant qu'un gros tigre mâle, le soldat bascula tout de suite en arrière et alors qu'il tombait, elle referma ses mâchoires sur son crâne avant de secouer vivement son cou, tirant la tête du mercenaire vers le haut jusqu'à déchirer son cou.

Hoskins et ceux restés jusque-là sous la tente entendirent du bruit dans les fourrés voisins et prirent la fuite, sprintant vers leur hummer.

Blue et Charlie émergèrent de la jungle à leur tour et prirent en chasse les fuyards.

Non seulement, les achillobators s'étaient rapprochées du camp en toute discrétion, prenant tout le monde au dépourvu, mais elles évitaient de pousser le moindre son même pendant leur attaque, comparable d'une certaine manière au vol silencieux d'une chouette s'apprêtant à fondre sur sa proie dans les ténèbres de la nuit, ce qui leur donnait un côté irréel accentué par le bruit doux que produisait leur course sur la cendre.

Tandis que Charlie rattrapait Hoskins et les mercenaires encore avec lui, Blue repéra Dearing et la mercenaire avec elle et s'élança dans leur direction toutes griffes dehors et le cou tendu en avant, traversant le camp en un battement de cil.

L'apercevant juste à temps, Dearing plongea en avant au moment où l'achillobator bondit vers elle, ce qui fit qu'au lieu d'atterrir sur elle, Blue percuta et renversa la mercenaire qui perdit l'arme de poing qu'elle tenait dans sa main.

Dearing se redressa immédiatement et courut en direction de la jeep alors que l'achillobator bleue se rééquilibrait.

La partenaire de son soigneur la distançant, Blue se focalisa plutôt sur la mercenaire qu'elle avait fait tomber à plat ventre.

Cette dernière tenta bien de se relever pour suivre Dearing mais Blue l'arrêta en enfonçant l'une de ses griffes en forme de faucille dans sa cuisse.

Les traits de la soldate se déformèrent sous la douleur et elle gémit mais avant que l'achillobator ne vienne la mordre, elle dégaina son poignard et se retourna vivement, prenant par surprise Blue qui évita in-extremis un coup porté en direction de son poitrail.

Alertée par le cri de douleur de la mercenaire, Dearing se retourna et la vit en train de lutter avec Blue, tentant de la poignarder à chaque fois qu'elle baissait la tête dans le but de la mordre, ne parvenant qu'à claquer des mâchoires.  
Elle voulut aider la mercenaire mais n'ayant aucune arme à feu à portée, elle dû se résoudre à crier et à jeter des cailloux sur le prédateur pour tenter de l'éloigner de la soldate mais rien n'y fit, Blue était totalement centrée sur sa proie et à la manière d'un aigle luttant contre un renard qui osait riposter alors qu'il jouait le rôle de la proie et non du prédateur, elle battait des ailes et sautillait sur place tout en sifflant avec véhémence.

De son côté, Charlie avait réussi à attraper un autre des mercenaires par la cheville mais sa nature espiègle l'avait poussé à vouloir jouer avec lui avant de le tuer et ainsi, elle ne lui avait porté aucun coup mortel pour le moment.  
Alors qu'elle s'amusait avec sa jambe, ne cessant de la mordiller et de la remuer dans tous les sens possibles, il parvint à dégainer son arme de poing et tira une balle dans le flanc de l'animal. Ce dernier grogna de douleur et s'énerva, ouvrant grand la gueule et prêt à se jeter sur la gorge du mercenaire.  
C'est alors qu'un coup de feu tiré derrière lui et Charlie, abattue d'un tir à la tête, s'effondra raide morte.

Une main releva prestement le mercenaire, celle d'Hoskins. Le directeur de la division sécurité, tenant dans son autre main un pistolet au canon encore fumant, tira le blessé vers lui et le jeta presque à l'intérieur du hummer mais au moment où il voulut aider la mercenaire aux prises avec Blue, cette dernière terrassa sa proie.

Après avoir évité de justesse un coup qui lui aurait tranché le doigt, Blue avait mordu le bras tenant le poignard avant de tirer dessus et de le déboîter, le rendant inutile.  
Sa proie alors désarmée, elle lui avait lacérer de ses griffes le visage d'un coup si vif, profond et puissant, s'enfonçant dans les chairs, qu'il l'avait réduit en lambeaux et crevé l'un des yeux.

Au moment où Hoskins tourna le regard vers elles, le raptor acheva sa proie en refermant ses mâchoires autour de son cou avant de lui arracher la gorge.

Ne pouvant plus rien faire, Hoskins prit place à côté du mercenaire blessé sur la banquette arrière, referma promptement la portière et ordonna à celui s'étant installé au volant de partir.

Dearing quant à elle, s'était précipitée au même moment dans la jeep où Leon l'attendait complètement épouvanté après avoir regardé l'ensemble de l'attaque.

Le hummer d'InGen Security les dépassa et s'engagea sur la piste menant à la Réserve et à la volière de la Cartago.

Elle voulut le suivre et lorsqu'elle tourna la clé dans le contact, les phares s'allumèrent mais le moteur, en partie encrassé par la cendre, ne voulut pas démarrer.

Elle réessaya, sans succès, et en regardant au travers de la lunette arrière, Leon vit que le hummer ne s'était même pas arrêté pour les attendre.

— Putain, démarre ! Rugit Dearing en tapant de la paume de sa main sur le volant avant de jeter un regard inquiet aux achillobators dont les ombres se détachaient sur la seule source de lumière aux alentours, celle provenant de la tente.

Occupées jusque-là à dévorer les corps des mercenaires qu'elles avaient tués, elles s'étaient cependant rapprochées de celui de Charlie et le poussaient du bout du museau, comme pour tenter vainement de la réveiller.

Mais les crachotements du véhicule troublant leur instant de deuil, elles s'agacèrent et se tournèrent vers la jeep avant de se détourner du corps de leur sœur tombée et de s'évanouir dans l'obscurité.


	98. Coercition

Croyant que la jeep de Dearing les suivait, Hoskins et les mercenaires survivants roulaient droit vers l'ouest, comptant fuir l'enclos des achillobators.

Juste avant que Dearing n'aille aux toilettes, Hoskins avait été contacté par radio par Torres, alors dans le Merlin en train de regagner le continent, pour l'informer de l'insurrection de la Garde. S'ils fuyaient, c'était non pas à cause des dinosaures mais des insurgés, craignant que ces derniers viennent les chercher au camp et ils roulaient vite en direction de la Réserve dans l'espoir de ne pas les croiser sur l'une des routes menant au Secteur Un et à Burroughs.

Hoskins s'aperçut que la jeep de Dearing n'était pas derrière eux et que l'ex-directrice du parc et le stagiaire qui l'accompagnait étaient encore à l'enclos.  
Sur le moment, il ne se préoccupa pas de leur sort et considéra même cette situation comme leur étant bénéfique puisque personne n'aurait su dans quelle direction le hummer serait partit.

Il sortit son téléphone, composa un numéro et une fois son contact au bout du fil, il lui exposa la situation :

— Susan. La situation est en train de partir en vrille ici ! Les achillobators nous ont attaqués par surprise, les néoraptors et les procératosaures se sont joints à l'I. rex, et la Garde Grise s'est insurgée contre nous ! Torres et Wu ont faillis être capturés !

— _Une insurrection de la Garde Grise, que dîtes-vous ?_ Fit Lynton, surprise.

— Ne jouez pas les étonnées, Susan, vous êtes responsable de cela ! L'accusa Hoskins. C'est vous qui avez, sans m'en informer et sans mon consentement, ordonné aux Pourfendeurs de se rendre sur Nublar pour envoyer l'Indominus sur les gardes. Et pendant que vous êtes assise confortablement en sécurité au siège, mes hommes et moi sommes en danger de mort ! Je vous ais prévenue tout à l'heure que vous aviez fait une erreur pouvant mettre en péril toute notre opération.

— _Et vous n'avez rien fait pour empêcher les gardes de s'entretenir avec les neveux de Dearing ! _Lui rétorqua-elle violemment. _Il me semble que vous étiez d'accord que dans le cas où l'I. rex viendrait à s'échapper et à semer le chaos, qu'on en profite pour collecter des données sur elle afin de monter un dossier destiné aux potentiels acheteurs, histoire de limiter la casse. Il aurait attaqué les gardes tôt ou tard. Nous n'avons fait que…_

— Lui donner un petit encouragement ? Poignarder des alliés dans le dos n'est jamais une bonne solution !

— _Des alliés ? _Répéta la vice-présidente d'InGen. _La Garde Grise n'a été de toute son existence qu'une épine dans notre pied. Tout sauf des alliés ! Une nuisance au mieux… Tout ça parce que Masrani a signé ces maudits accords de San José ! Les gardes veulent la guerre ? Ils l'auront ! __InGen est en grand péril, Vic. En tant que vice-présidente, mon devoir est d'agir pour sauver la compagnie et cela m'amène à prendre des décisions pragmatiques, quitte à sacrifier la vie de quelques soldats étrangers…_

— Il y avait aussi des citoyens américains parmi ceux que l'I. rex a tué et que les Pourfendeurs ont assassinés ! S'indigna Hoskins. Leur sang est sur vos mains !

— _On ne fait pas d'omelettes sans casser quelques œufs._ Se justifia Lynton. _Vous êtes décidément qu'un ingrat, Vic. C'est ainsi que vous me remerciez alors que je vous ai soutenu dans votre démarche et fait la promotion de votre petit projet auprès de certains de mes amis du complexe militaro-industriel et du gouvernement. Et depuis quand vous préoccupez du fait que l'I. rex ait fait des victimes ? C'est son putain de but ! Nous avons tous deux demandé à Wu de le concevoir ainsi… Si vous avez un accès de conscience soudain, c'est trop tard mon cher. Vous connaissiez les tenants et les aboutissants du projet depuis le départ !_

Le hummer arriva au portail de la Réserve. Le mercenaire assit à côté du chauffeur descendit pour ouvrir le portail et laissa passer le véhicule avant de refermer derrière eux en se contentant de faire coulisser le portail.

Lorsqu'il fut de nouveau à bord, ils repartirent.

— _Sa grande intelligence et le fait qu'il puisse commander d'autres espèces après avoir appris leur façon de communiquer peut être effrayant. Moi, j'y vois une opportunité._ Déclara-elle. _Grady aurait déclaré que son agressivité est due à son isolement. Corrigeons-cela. Imaginez qu'on en élève un autre mais qu'au lieu qu'il grandisse tout seul dans une cage et qu'il ne soit confrontée aux humains que lors des nourrissages, qu'il soit soumis à un contact prolongé, presque vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, comme ça a été fait avec des jeunes grands singes et leurs soigneurs et même entre Grady et ses achillobators. Si on parvenait à lui inculquer l'idée que nous lui sommes bénéfiques, qu'on lui veuille aucun mal et qu'en retour il ne nous porte pas atteinte, voir même qu'on réussisse à lui faire apprendre le langage des signes… Il pourrait servir d'intermédiaire entre nous et les dinosaures prédateurs inférieurs qu'il aurait soumis. Qui le contrôle, les contrôle également… Un instinct prédateur déjà présent, une croissance rapide, pas de revendications sociales, pas de salaire, pas de famille de laquelle se languir, pas de sentiments humains les refrénant… Des troupes idéales en sommes. Nous les donnerons à quiconque voudra mettre le prix._

— Quiconque ? Fussent-ils des groupuscules terroristes ou les ennemis de notre pays ? A des gouvernements voulant écraser des manifestations pacifiques ? Lui demanda Hoskins sur un ton insistant.

— _Nous sommes une compagnie privée, Vic. L'histoire a maintes fois montré que l'argent n'a que faire du patriotisme ou de l'humanisme._

— Cela dépasse les bornes… Je vais me rendre aux gardes et tout leur expliquer, même s'ils risquent de me lyncher ! La défia Hoskins. Et j'informerais ou ferais informer aussi le Conseil de Sécurité des Nations Unies ainsi que Masrani.

— _Le Conseil de Sécurité ?_ Répéta Lynton en ricanant. _Vous ne ferez rien, Vic !_ Lui ordonna-elle. _Si vous êtes suffisamment con pour vous laisser lyncher, c'est votre problème mais vous en savez que beaucoup trop ! Si vous révéler quoi que ce soit, j'enverrais quelqu'un rendre une visite de courtoisie à votre fille adorée, de préférence l'un des Pourfendeurs s'ils parviennent à revenir sur le continent. Il y a de sacrés spécimens parmi ces derniers, de véritables animaux humains…_

Hoskins blêmit face à cette menace.

— Ne touchez pas à elle…

— _Alors fermez-votre gueule et il ne lui arrivera rien ! Mais au moindre pet de travers de votre part, je vous fais jeter en pâture aux dinosaures pieds et mains liés ou dans le Pacifique depuis un hélico. Avec tous ces animaux échappés, on croira à de la malchance et ce sera alors à votre fille de payer pour vos conneries … Ce serait vraiment dommage de nous débarrasser de vous, qui nous avez rendu de bons et loyaux services par le passé. Vous voilà prévenus !_

Lynton raccrocha et Hoskins rangea son portable. Le chauffeur lui lança un bref regard, comme pour lui demander la direction à prendre :

— Allez à l'ouest, au Village Safari.

Le chauffeur acquiesça et tourna à droite au prochain embranchement.


	99. Jeu dangereux

Le moteur crachota à un rythme de plus en plus soutenu jusqu'à enfin redémarrer et sachant que les achillobators devaient être en train de se préparer à attaquer le véhicule, Dearing commença à tourner comme pour faire demi-tour.

— Stop ! L'arrêta soudainement Leon. Il ne faut pas fuir !

— Quoi ?!

— Si on leur tourne le dos, elles nous attaqueront. Lui expliqua-il, se souvenant de sa mésaventure de la veille. On doit reculer, mais doucement.

Dearing hésita un instant puis accepta de suivre les indications du stagiaire.

Lorsque la tête de Blue apparut juste derrière la vitre de sa portière, elle sursauta et se pétrifia.  
Le raptor se contentait pour le moment de la regarder calmement en ayant le bout du museau presque collé à la vitre. De la buée se forma sur cette dernière au gré de la respiration de Blue.  
Ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux de Dearing.

— Il faut que vous souteniez son regard. Chevrota Leon.

Tout en continuant de reculer au pas, Dearing soutint le regard de Blue mais à la périphérie de son champ de vision, elle vit Delta et Echo émerger des ténèbres à une douzaine de mètres devant le capot pour s'avancer dans la zone éclairée par les phares.  
Elles ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arrêter et Blue donna soudainement un coup de museau dans la vitre, assez doux, comme pour tester la solidité de la matière.  
Il fut suivit d'un autre, plus violent, donné dans un mouvement semblable à celui d'un oiseau frappant de son bec la carapace de sa proie.

— Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant, bordel ? Demanda Dearing tout en ne détournant pas ses yeux de ceux de Blue.

— C'est un jeu de qui a la plus grosse. Intimidez-les !

Dearing appuya alors sur le klaxon et le bruit produit surpris tant Blue que ses plumes se hérissèrent et qu'elle fit un bond en arrière.

Les deux autres achillobators se figèrent et regardèrent la jeep en penchant nerveusement la tête sur le côté alors que leurs yeux clignaient à cause de la lumière vive des phares.

Cependant, une fois l'effet de surprise passé, elles reprirent leur avance et Blue revint vers la portière de Dearing.

Elle donna un coup de tête au niveau de la poignée et ses deux sœurs, leurs yeux commençant à les piquer à cause de l'éblouissement, s'ébrouèrent en grognant et Echo adressa même un claquement de mâchoires à l'encontre du véhicule.

— Éteignez les phares ! Dit Leon en voyant cela. Se prendre la lumière en pleine figure les irrite !

Elle s'exécuta et diminua considérablement la puissance des phares tout en ne gardant que les feux de position d'allumés, fournissant une lumière faible qui leur permettait cependant de distinguer les silhouettes des raptors.

Devant, Delta et Echo ne s'arrêtent pas et leur museau arriva au niveau du capot et Blue mordit la poignée, comme si elle savait que cette dernière servait à manipuler la portière.  
Les achillobators semblant s'entêter à s'en prendre au véhicule, Dearing devait les effrayer.

C'est alors qu'elle fit vrombir le moteur, de plus en plus fort, à l'instar d'un animal prêt à charger.

Les achillobators se figèrent à nouveau et se mirent à adopter une attitude prudente et appréhensive envers la jeep mais voyant qu'elles ne s'étaient toujours pas décidés à reculer, Dearing appuya davantage sur la pédale d'embrayage, laissant rugir le moteur.

Elle donna ensuite un coup de klaxon et mit la marche avant, poussant Delta et Echo.

Celles-ci chancelèrent et croyant que la jeep était en train de les charger, s'écartèrent vivement de la trajectoire du véhicule et partirent en direction de la tente.

Blue vint les rejoindre à l'endroit où elles se tinrent, à mi-chemin entre le corps de la mercenaire blonde et de la tente.

Les bruits du moteur et les coups de klaxon ayant eu raison de leur témérité, les trois prédateurs regardèrent la jeep avec méfiance pendant quelques instants et voyant que le véhicule avait cessé sa charge et s'était tu une fois qu'elles eurent déguerpi, elles s'en désintéressèrent et allèrent dévorer l'un des mercenaires, le jeune qu'Echo avait tué entre le bâtiment de nuit et la tente.

Mais à peine commencèrent-elles à se repaître de sa chair qu'elles relevèrent la tête aussitôt et se figèrent, comme pour écouter, et peu après, elles partirent en courant vers l'ouest, disparaissant derrière les murs de l'enclos.

Dearing et Leon rallumèrent les phares et attendirent.  
Les raptors ne revinrent pas.

— Elles sont parties ? Fit Leon.

— Il semblerait. Ça a marché ! S'écria Dearing de soulagement avant d'adresser un regard plein de reconnaissance au stagiaire.

Leur sensation de soulagement fut coupée court lorsqu'une réplique sismique secoua le sol et les arbres environnants, faisant tomber la cendre accumulée sur les feuilles.


	100. Insurrection

Son cheval piaffant sur place au sommet de la butte, Darbinian regarda l'hélicoptère d'InGen voler vers l'est, déçue et énervée qu'ils n'aient pas réussit à capturer Wu.

Ils y étaient certes parvenus pour quelques-uns de ses généticiens subordonnés mais ignorant quel était leur degré d'implication exact dans la conception de l'Indominus voir même s'ils avaient été même impliqués, il existait la crainte que leur interrogatoire ne donne rien.  
Cependant, parmi eux, il y avait le Docteur Ivan Preston, connu pour être proche de Wu. Peut-être que ce dernier lui avait confié des secrets à propos de ses travaux.  
En attendant qu'on les ramène à Burroughs, on avait enfermé les captifs dans l'un des marauders et on n'attendait plus que la venue de Brunet, ce dernier comptant tenir une assemblée près de la butte.

A quelques mètres d'elle, le mercenaire qu'elle avait abattu agonisait toujours et les bruits qu'il poussait devenaient insupportables.

Elle se détourna du bras de mer et vint auprès de lui pour le retourner sur le dos avec son pied.  
Du sang avait giclé entre ses doigts et continuait de sortir du trou crée dans sa gorge. Ses yeux roulaient dans ses orbites, il était à peine conscient.

Darbinian dégaina sa dague et acheva le malheureux en enfonçant brutalement la lame en plein dans son cœur tandis que les autres gardes étant montés en haut de la butte regardaient la scène en frissonnant, mal à l'aise face à l'absence de sentiments sur son visage à ce moment-là.

Lorsqu'il eut rendu son dernier souffle, Darbinian laissa son corps là et elle et ses collègues descendirent de la butte pour se diriger vers un promontoire non loin, orienté vers le nord-est, surplombant la rivière et donnant vers le Sibo et les Monts Brumeux.

Les gardes se rassemblèrent devant le promontoire et Brunet arriva peu après, monté sur un cheval noir robuste à l'encolure puissante et aux longs crins bouclés.

Il monta au sommet du promontoire et de là, contempla l'assemblée et parla :

— Mes frères et sœurs. Le choix que nous nous apprêtons tous à faire déterminera le cours de l'histoire de notre ordre. Commença-il solennellement. Le chemin que je compte emprunter est celui de la défiance et de l'insurrection.

En répliquant contre les hommes de Torres et en les pourchassant eux et les généticiens, ils avaient déjà posé le pied sur le dit chemin mais là Brunet parlait d'une guerre ouverte avec InGen, chose que Caer Draig n'approuverait jamais et tenterait même de stopper coûte que coûte avant que cela n'engendre des conséquences à échelle internationale pouvant conduire à une crise diplomatique.

Alors qu'il écoutait le discours de Brunet, Drekanson commença à se caresser nerveusement la barbe et la peur des conséquences de cette déclaration d'insurrection se lut sur son visage.

— Par crainte de représailles et de sanctions de la part de l'ONU, Störmer ne voudra pas que l'on lève la main contre les troupes d'InGen et tentera même de nous arrêter mais je refuse de courber l'échine et de laisser les Pourfendeurs respirer davantage et la perfidie d'InGen impunie ! Ainsi je vous laisse le choix suivant : Venger nos camarades tombés et prendre le risque de tomber sous les balles ou d'être jeté en prison, ou ne pas intervenir et vivre le restant de vos jours en sachant que vous n'avez rien fait pour stopper InGen quand il le fallait.

Ceux qui étaient réticents à suivre Brunet dans sa vengeance l'écoutèrent, curieux de ce qu'il entendait dire par-là.

— Car en vérité, les enjeux sont bien plus grands que vous ne l'imaginez : L'embuscade de l'Indominus sur mon peloton était un test d'arme et un jour, si on laisse faire, il se peut qu'elle soit retournée contre vos foyers et vos familles.

Le souvenir de l'embuscade était encore très vivace chez les survivants du peloton de Brunet et quant aux autres pelotons, ils avaient perdus des amis dans cette même embuscade. Ainsi, à cause du traumatisme induit par l'attaque, une grande majorité des gardes nourrissait une haine profonde envers ceux qui avait l'avait organisée et étaient bien décidés à les faire payer.  
En soulevant la crainte que d'autres soient créés et vendus en tant qu'armes, Brunet persuada quelques-uns des réticents à rejoindre la cause.

— Je vous fais le serment que je ne céderais pas sans combattre ! Il se peut que la mort m'attende à la fin mais si tel est mon destin, ainsi soit-il. Je vous laisse le choix. Qu'il soit judicieux ! Que ceux qui comptent se joindre à moi s'avancent de cinq pas en avant.

Sans grande surprise, ce fut Darbinian qui s'avança la première, rapidement suivie de Rössler, Maathai et de Yu qui lâcha un « Pour Mei ! » à mi-voix.  
En voyant leur lieutenant se joindre à Brunet, nombre de ceux de son peloton suivirent et les Forrester vinrent se mêler eux, puis ce fut au tour du reste de la garnison de Nublar et même Drekanson, qui avait observé non sans effroi le désir de vengeance consumer les autres gardes, se résigna à rejoindre les mutins, comme s'il avait espoir qu'il pouvait calmer les ardeurs guerrières de ses camarades, spécifiquement celles de Brunet, et empêcher de l'intérieur la mutinerie de dégénérer.  
Les rares qui hésitaient s'avancèrent eux aussi. Parmi eux, Velasquez était déchiré en son for intérieur : d'un côté, il désirait faire payer les assassins de Turner et de Tian, et de l'autre, il se refusait à croire que son cousin Cortès ait pu jouer un rôle dans cette affaire. Il savait qu'il avait déjà fait des choses peu recommandables alors qu'il était homme de main ou simple mercenaire mais participer au massacre de soldats étrangers considérés officiellement comme des alliés était bien au-delà des limites de sa moralité. Velasquez espérait trouver un moyen de s'entretenir avec lui et lui demander si oui ou non il était présent durant le meurtre de ses collègues, avant que les autres gardes ne le tuent ou pire.

— Je vais laisser qu'une occasion et une seule aux Pourfendeurs de se rendre. S'ils ne la saisissent pas alors que Dieu ait pitié de leurs âmes car nous n'en aurons aucune !

Brunet dégaina son sabre et en dressa la pointe haut vers le ciel.

— Pas de pitié ! Entonnèrent la plupart des autres gardes, complètement galvanisés, en dressant haut leurs armes. Pas de pitié ! Répétèrent-ils.

Leurs cris couvrirent partiellement le fort grondement qui parcourrait les entrailles de l'île, grondement qui fut suivit par une réplique sismique de magnitude intermédiaire qui les fit chanceler un peu.

Juste après, une partie du flanc oriental du Sibo explosa, projetant des bombes volcaniques en direction du sud-est, droit vers la Montagne Hantée et la jungle sur ses pentes.


	101. MORO-12

Grady et Sembène retrouvèrent la Meute à un peu moins de quatre minutes de marche à l'ouest de la Nécropole des Nobles, où le tunnel commençait à descendre en pente douce.

Cachés au niveau de l'angle d'un tournant, ils les regardèrent avancer en marchant d'un pas rapide et l'air alerte, comme si les prédateurs craignaient qu'il y ait encore des intrus dans la montagne.

Ne pouvant bien entendu pas apparaître dans leur dos comme si de rien n'était, les soigneurs devaient attendre que les dinosaures fussent suffisamment loin avant de se remettre à avancer pour rejoindre la prochaine cachette.  
Sembène aperçut bien un interstice dans la paroi opposée à la leur, à équidistance d'eux et des dinosaures, et un homme pouvait s'y faufiler mais il ignorait où il conduisait et s'il n'y avait pas de cul de sac à l'autre bout.  
De là où ils étaient, on pouvait percevoir le grondement d'une cascade. Ils n'étaient plus très loin de la sortie.

Plus loin devant, hors de la vue des soigneurs, l'un des néoraptors poussa un unique cri, celui que les individus de cette espèce poussaient pour entre-autres indiquer à leurs congénères qu'ils avaient atteints un certain emplacement.

A ce cri, l'Indominus répondit par un autre qui se répercuta contre les parois du tunnel, l'imitation de celui qui équivalait chez les raptors à un « entendu » ou « reçu ».  
Le problème était que ce cri venait de derrière les deux soigneurs. A l'oreille, ils estimèrent que la chimère était à une centaine de mètres derrière eux et elle se rapprochait.  
S'ils ne trouvaient pas de moyen de se soustraire à sa vue et à celle des autres prédateurs, ils étaient faits comme des rats.

— Par là, il y a un passage ! Indiqua Sembène à Grady à voix basse, pointant l'interstice qu'il avait aperçu, avant d'avancer à pas de loups en direction de ce dernier.

Grady suivit son collègue, se déplaçant aussi furtivement que possible, et Sembène s'inséra dans l'interstice le premier.  
Etant plus maigre et de constitution plus gracile que Grady, il n'eut aucun mal à faire cela là où Grady du rentrer le ventre pour pouvoir s'insérer à son tour et progresser dans l'interstice.

Alors qu'il se faufilait plus profondément, il avait le regard tourné vers Sembène et ainsi il ne vit pas l'Indominus abaisser sa tête au niveau de l'interstice pour positionner son œil devant l'ouverture.  
Elle les regarda silencieusement un instant ou deux avant de reprendre sa route.

Au bout d'une demi-douzaine de mètres, ils parvinrent au bout de l'étroit passage et se retrouvèrent sur ce qui avait l'air d'être une corniche.

Souhaitant économiser au maximum les batteries de leurs lunettes de vision nocturne, ils décidèrent de les enlever et d'utiliser à la place leurs lampes torches.

En éclairant les alentours, ils se rendirent compte que la caverne dans laquelle ils s'étaient retrouvés était certes spacieuse mais pas aussi volumineuse et haute que le Temple, sans compter que la forme n'était pas la même, plus allongée et non circulaire.

Sembène s'approcha du rebord pour voir ce qu'il y avait en contrebas mais à l'instant où il posa le pied sur le rebord, la roche s'effrita sous lui et il tomba en avant en poussant un cri de surprise avant que Grady ne puisse le rattraper.

Ce dernier l'entendit dégringoler avec des pierres et perçut un craquement.  
Grady craignit que son ami se soit cassé quelque chose ou pire.

— Barry !

— Ça va. Le rassura Sembène. Ce n'était pas mes os que tu as entendus…

Grady braqua sa lampe torche vers l'endroit d'où la voix de Sembène semblait provenir.  
Juste sous le rebord de la corniche, il y avait une espèce de talus assez raide constitué d'un amas de petites pierres.

Il le descendit prudemment et retrouva Sembène au pied du talus, assis l'air endolori devant des ossements et une main posée par-dessus la plaie au front que lui avait infligée la chute.

Grady l'aida à se relever et ils baissèrent leurs yeux sur le tibia, le péroné et les métatarses que Sembène avait écrasé au terme de sa chute.  
La patte à laquelle appartenaient ces os était terminée par trois doigts griffus.

Ils remontèrent les faisceaux de la lampe le long du fémur, passant sur l'ilium puis sur les côtes, les vertèbres cervicales et enfin un crâne allongé surmonté d'une petite pointe au niveau de l'extrémité du museau : Un procératosaure adulte femelle.

Grady releva sa lampe torche pour la braquer vers l'extrémité opposée de la caverne et balaya ensuite le faisceau d'abord vers la gauche, puis vers la droite, éclairant sur son passage les squelettes d'un clan de procératosaures, comptant au moins une trentaine d'individus des deux sexes et de toutes les catégories d'âges, éparpillés dans la caverne, ainsi qu'une petite dizaine de nids, en forme de paniers et faits avec de la végétation récoltée à l'extérieur de la montagne, tombant en poussière, ou même des ossements humains.  
A l'intérieur de ceux-ci, ils purent distinguer nombre d'œufs et même des petits ne les ayant jamais quittés.

Grady et Sembène pensèrent dans un premier temps que les prédateurs avaient été asphyxiés dans leur sommeil, expliquant le fait que l'entièreté du clan ou du moins la majorité des individus le constituant avaient succombés, mais quelque chose ne collait pas.  
Si les individus dormaient lorsqu'ils avaient été asphyxiés, ils les auraient retrouvés lovés en boule (les procératosaures dormaient ainsi d'ordinaire) et non pas couchés sur le flanc ou sur le dos avec le cou arqué en arrière avec les mâchoires grandes ouvertes, trahissant la grande souffrance qu'avaient ressenti les animaux durant leur trépas. De plus, en ressentant le danger, les adultes auraient pris soin d'emporter hors du nid autant de petits qu'ils pouvaient, or les soigneurs ne virent qu'une poignée de petits en dehors et de ceux-là, seul un était en train d'être transporté dans la gueule de sa mère au moment où elle était tombée alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le talus qu'avait dégringolé Sembène, comptant le remonter et gagner l'interstice.  
Quelque fut le mal qui avait frappé le clan, il l'avait fait de manière si subite qui leur semblait que nul procératosaure n'avait quitté cette caverne vivant.

La réponse à ce mystère apparut peu après aux soigneurs alors qu'ils traversaient la caverne en déambulant d'un pas lent et respectueux tandis que leur visage arborait une mine maussade, comme s'ils marchaient sur le lieu d'un accident ou un champ de bataille, car Grady buta dans un objet métallique qu'il ramassa.  
Il s'agissait d'une petite sphère noire sur laquelle on pouvait déchiffrer une série de caractères que Sembène lut :

— _MORO-12…_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?

Ayant déjà vu ce nom dans un article, Grady se rendit compte que l'objet qu'il tenait dans sa main était une grenade à gaz.

— Un agent innervant. Mortel par inhalation. Utilisé il y a encore quelques années de cela dans le cadre d'assassinats, d'attentats et même de génocides… C'est ainsi qu'InGen a remporté les Guerres Sauriennes et reconquis Isla Nublar. Déclara-il d'un air sombre.

Le gaz neurotoxique avait provoqué de graves convulsions chez les animaux et dans leur agonie, certains étaient tombés en plein dans les nids, écrasant les œufs ou les petits sous eux. Au milieu de l'un des cratères d'os et de fougères desséchées, plusieurs nouveau-nés semblaient encore piailler, leurs squelettes collés les uns contre les autres.

— Tu penses que Masrani était au courant de ça, malgré les intentions qu'il affichait à l'époque et même il y a quelques heures ?

— Il y a des chances. Les gens comme lui sont prêts à tout pour atteindre leurs objectifs et trahir leurs promesses en fait partie. Affirma Grady. Il a remué ciel et terre pour que Jurassic World voie le jour, quitte à lier ses fondations avec un mortier fait de sang…

En continuant de balayer le lieu avec les lampes torches, ils virent d'autres grenades et remarquèrent que celles-ci avaient presque à chaque fois atterris près des nids et en levant les yeux vers le plafond, ils virent deux autres corniches que celle par laquelle ils étaient venus, plus hautes et surplombant les nids et accessibles depuis des tunnels aux dimensions suffisamment adaptées aux humains.

A la lumière des lampes torches, ils virent l'entrée d'un boyau à l'extrémité de la caverne et désireux de s'éloigner de ce lieu funeste, ils accélèrent le pas pour s'y diriger mais au même moment, ils ressentirent la secousse ayant précédé l'explosion au flanc est du Sibo et celle-ci les encouragea de se dépêcher de quitter la montagne.

Ils s'engagèrent en courant dans le boyau, passant à côté du squelette d'un procératosaure juvénile ayant la particularité d'avoir un collier en cuir autour de son cou et sur lequel on avait accroché une boîte noire, l'émetteur qui avait permis aux troupes d'InGen de suivre l'animal et de trouver la localisation précise de l'antre de son clan.


	102. Pluie ardente

Pétrifiés de peur dans leur véhicule face à la vision de la pluie de roches incandescentes se dirigeant droit vers eux, Dearing et Leon n'avaient toujours pas bougé alors que les premières bombes volcaniques atteignaient les environs, s'écrasant en projetant des morceaux de roches brûlants qui mirent le feu à la végétation.

Dearing finit par se ressaisir et fit démarrer la jeep.

Elle s'engagea sur la même piste que celle empruntée à l'aller et alors qu'elle remontait les vitesses une à une, Leon ne cessait de lancer des regards inquiets tout autour.

Plusieurs bombes atterrirent au niveau de l'enclos, du camp et même au milieu de la jungle de part et d'autre de la piste qu'ils empruntaient.

L'une d'elle percuta le sol si près de la jeep qu'un morceau projeté lors de l'impact vint traverser la vitre de la portière près de laquelle Leon était assise et passer à quelques centimètres du visage du stagiaire en sifflant telle une balle de fusil avant de rebondir contre la portière opposée et de retomber sur la banquette en fumant.

Ils entendirent un rugissement dans le ciel, celui des moteurs de l'un des avions bombardier d'eau, touché par l'une des bombes quelques instants plus tôt alors qu'il fuyait les environs du Sibo et qui maintenant menaçait d'aller s'écraser dans la jungle à l'est de la Cartago.

Peu après, la banquette commença à prendre feu à l'endroit où l'éclat de roche avait atterrit et Leon attrapa une couverture rangée sous le siège passager et s'en servit pour tenter d'étouffer les flammes.

— Plus vite ! Je ne veux pas mourir puceau et sans avoir vu la fin de la postlogie _Star Wars_ ! Pleurnicha le jeune homme paniqué.

Son sang-froid mit à rude épreuve, Dearing ne put s'empêcher de lui rétorquer sèchement dans l'espoir de le faire taire afin qu'elle puisse mieux se concentrer.

— Tu ne louperas pas grand-chose vu la piètre qualité des deux premiers volets ! J.J Abrams et Rian Johnson sont des guignols tu m'entends ?! Des guignols ! Et ne me lances pas sur Kath…

— Attention ! Cria soudainement Leon, ayant vu quelque chose allant bientôt se mettre en travers de leur trajectoire.

Un arbre, dont la base du tronc avait été percutée de plein fouet par une bombe, tomba sur la piste et Dearing roulait trop vite pour qu'ils puissent freiner à temps.  
La collision était inévitable.

Leon plaça ses bras devant son visage pour le protéger en vue de l'impact imminent.


	103. La cascade

A la sortie du boyau, Grady et Sembène se mirent à réentendre le grondement de la cascade et alors que la terre tremblait toujours, ils arrivèrent au niveau d'un embranchement donnant sur un tunnel de dimension plus grande. Ils tournèrent à gauche, là où le tunnel descendait.

Cependant, le son de la cascade décrut rapidement en intensité au fur et à mesure qu'ils courraient et au détour d'un virage, alors que l'explosion au niveau du Sibo leur parvenait comme un bruit sourd lointain, ils se retrouvèrent face à une étendue d'eau stagnante qui avait inondé le reste du tunnel.  
Ils se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient sur l'ancienne voie reliant l'ancien cirque devenu bassin au temple au cœur de la montagne et ignorant combien de mètres les séparait de la sortie du tunnel au niveau du fond du bassin, voir si un éboulement ne l'avait pas trop obstrué, ils rebroussèrent chemin et repassèrent devant le boyau conduisant au nid des procératosaures, remontant en vitesse droit devant eux tandis que d'étranges bruits sourds leur parvenaient, semblables à ceux pouvant être entendus depuis un bunker lors d'un bombardement.  
Le grondement de la cascade revint rapidement et ils entendirent même les expirations des dinosaures, qu'ils revirent après avoir passé un tournant.

Se cachant derrière de gros rochers, les soigneurs regardèrent les néoraptors et les procératosaures poser les pattes dans l'eau et s'immerger avant de disparaître sous la surface de l'eau et de passer sous la cascade.

Lorsqu'ils eurent tous disparu derrière, Grady et Sembène s'échangèrent un regard et regardèrent derrière eux pour s'assurer que l'Indominus n'était pas en train d'arriver ou de leur tendre un piège, allant même jusqu'à balayer le tunnel derrière eux avec leurs lampes torches pour déjouer une potentielle tentative d'embuscade par camouflage.

Ils ne virent rien et pensant alors que la chimère était déjà sortie de la montagne, ils attendirent un peu, le temps pris selon leurs estimations par l'I. rex pour reprendre la tête de la Meute et la mener ailleurs, puis s'avancèrent vers la cascade alors que de la poussière et des petits morceaux de rochers pas plus gros que des pièces de monnaie tombaient en cascade de la voûte du tunnel.  
Ils se figèrent d'étonnement en en voyant une partie s'arrêter en plein air, semblant presque léviter juste devant le bord du bassin.  
Cependant, quelques-uns des morceaux de roche se mirent à glisser comme ils l'auraient faits s'ils avaient atterrit sur un objet de forme arrondie mais néanmoins doté de structures à sa surface suffisamment grosses pour empêcher bloquer certains des fragments dans leur glissade.

En observant la cascade derrière, ils remarquèrent malgré la faible luminosité que l'eau de toute la partie médiane de la cascade avait un aspect bizarre, semblable à celui d'une texture bugée ou mal dessinée d'un objet dans un jeu-vidéo contrastant avec la netteté des autres éléments l'entourant, et ainsi l'écoulement à ce niveau n'avait pas l'air naturel.  
Parmi le bruit du grondement de la cascade, presque couvert par ce dernier, les soigneurs entendirent un bruit d'expiration semblable à celui d'un cheval en train de s'ébrouer. Il y avait un animal avec eux dans la caverne, attendant. Le bruit provenait du bord du bassin.

Ils ne virent rien mais l'une de leurs craintes initiales se voyant tout compte-fait confirmée, ils braquèrent doucement le faisceau de leurs lampes en direction de la cascade, la balayant comme le feraient des projecteurs de phare sur la surface de l'océan.  
Ils s'aperçurent que là où les faisceaux rencontraient la partie médiane de la cascade, l'air prenait une couleur blanchâtre, pareille à celle du faisceau de la lampe.

Les soigneurs décidèrent de chacun se mettre à balayer l'une des parois de la caverne de part et d'autre de la cascade, cherchant la tête de l'Indominus.

Le faisceau de la lampe de Grady finit par rencontrer l'œil droit de la chimère, le vert, jusque-là caché dans les ténèbres, les ayant patiemment observés pendant tout ce temps.  
Par réflexe, l'œil se mit à cligner et une membrane nictitante vint le recouvrir.

Un vagissement se fit entendre et l'Indominus apparut enfin aux yeux des soigneurs, reprenant peu à peu ses couleurs naturelles alors qu'elle se tenait debout et immobile à sept mètres d'eux, les fixant tel un chat prêt à se jeter sur des souris.

Elle commença à se mettre en mouvement, faisant glisser de son dos et de ses flancs la poussière et les cailloux venus se bloquer contre ses ostéodermes.

Sachant pertinemment qu'elle les rattraperait aisément dans le cas où ils se mettraient à fuir en courant, ils s'immobilisèrent en baissant les faisceaux des lampes torches vers le sol et la laissèrent s'approcher alors qu'ils tentaient d'accepter l'idée que la mort allait les accueillir sous peu.

Sembène abaissa son regard vers le sol et ferma les yeux en priant intérieurement pour que son trépas soit le plus court et le moins douloureux possible.

Elle commença par leur tourner lentement autour en décrivant des cercles de plus en plus rapprochés, jusqu'à ce que ses orteils griffus ne frôlent leurs chaussures. Grady, qui bien qu'aussi pétrifié qu'une statue, avait gardé les yeux ouverts et sa vue se retrouva bouchée par l'une des pattes postérieures de la chimère.

Cette dernière la fit lentement décoller du sol pour aller s'amuser à la faire passer tout près du corps de Grady dans un mouvement de va et vient, allant jusqu'à la frotter contre le torse du soigneur et le tout dans un geste délicat et gracieux, presque aguicheur, alors qu'un grondement doux parcourrait sa gorge, trahissant une sensation de plaisir et mettant grandement le soigneur mal à l'aise.

Elle reposa son pied, abaissa son corps pour se mettre sur ses quatre membres et commença à décrire un nouveau tour autour des deux soigneurs, ne s'arrêtant que lorsque sa main fut suffisamment proche de Grady.

Elle la leva et toucha le torse de Grady du bout de ses griffes avant d'en relever une vers son menton, le caressant précautionneusement, comme s'il n'était qu'un rouge-gorge à portée des doigts d'une petite fille curieuse.

Ayant vu ce qu'elle était capable de faire à des proies sans défense, Grady luttait contre la panique.  
Il ne cessait de déglutir, ses poings étaient serrés et son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine.

Elle passa ses doigts ensuite derrière lui et lorsqu'il ressentit la pointe des griffes toucher son dos, celui lui souleva un frisson et par réflexe, il leva les yeux vers sa tête, certes faiblement éclairée à cause de l'orientation des lampes torches mais suffisamment pour qu'il puisse discerner sa face et ses yeux.

Elle le regardait en ayant la tête penchée sur le côté et la gueule fermée avec les dents cachées derrière les lèvres à l'exception des grands crocs.  
Ses yeux le regardaient sans ciller mais ils ne semblaient pas aussi menaçants qu'auparavant car la pupille s'était alors dilatée pour adopter une forme ronde.  
Grady trouva que l'Indominus était à ce moment-là aussi avenante que pouvaient l'être d'autres prédateurs sur certaines photographies, où ils étaient davantage magnifiques qu'effrayants, et d'apparence, le regard que la chimère lui portait semblait empreint de douceur, bien qu'il savait très bien que ce n'était que pour mieux cacher ses intentions. Malgré tout, il fut forcé de reconnaître qu'il la trouvait belle… à sa manière.  
Il ne remarqua que là qu'elle avait aussi une face plus expressive que celle de tous les autres dinosaures, car elle avait l'air d'être dotée contrairement à eux de muscles qui lui permettaient d'adopter un panel d'expressions rivalisant avec ceux de nombre de mammifères, y compris les primates, et à cet instant, il crut voir ses lèvres dessiner comme une sorte de léger sourire. Encore un mystère à éclaircir auprès de Wu…  
Il n'aurait su le dire mais il y avait quelque chose de familier dans les traits de sa face.  
Cherchant quoi, il ne put détourner son regard et ses yeux croisèrent les siens.

Ayant entrouvert l'œil pour voir ce qui se passait, Sembène vit que le regard de la chimère semblait comme avoir complètement envoûté son collègue et discrètement il lui pinça légèrement le bras pour qu'il se ressaisisse.

Grady eut un léger sursaut que l'I. rex perçu et elle arqua le cou en arrière en penchant la tête sur le côté, ses yeux tournés vers Sembène, adressant un regard terrible au Français qui détourna aussitôt le sien en tremblant de peur.

Des appels de néoraptors leur parvinrent à ce moment-là, poussés depuis les berges du bassin à l'extérieur par l'un des individus, inquiété par le fait que l'Indominus ne les avait toujours pas rejoints.

Elle répondit aux appels et comme si elle s'était enfin lassée de ce petit jeu pervers, elle partit et ce, étonnamment, sans porter la moindre atteinte aux soigneurs, comme si les blesser ou les tuer ne lui allait lui apporter ni intérêt ni plaisir.

Elle s'enfonça dans le bassin à son tour et nagea vers l'extérieur, fendant la cascade sur son passage avant de disparaître derrière et de rejoindre la Meute.

Grady et Sembène attendirent à nouveau quelques instants, le temps de reprendre pleinement leurs esprits après cette rencontre à glacer le sang, et se décidèrent à enfin s'élancer vers le bassin.

Ils plongèrent pour passer sous la cascade et lorsqu'ils ressortirent la tête de l'eau à l'extérieur de la montagne, ils trouvèrent les berges désertes puisqu'il n'y avait ni dinosaures, ni troupes d'InGen.  
Ils virent aussi des lueurs rougeâtres s'élever au-dessus de la végétation environnant le bassin et à les regarder alors qu'ils nageaient en toute hâte vers le bord, ils surent qu'elles correspondaient à des incendies, déclenchés par le bombardement de la zone par le Sibo, court mais intense et qui avait déjà pris fin depuis plusieurs minutes.

Une fois hors de l'eau, ils ne perdirent pas de temps et commencèrent à sprinter droit en direction de l'endroit où ils avaient cachés les motos.


	104. Incendies

Juste avant qu'ils ne les retrouvent quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tombés sur les carcasses brûlantes des Caiman et des buggys, dont le réservoir d'essence avait visiblement explosé, les véhicules ayant été d'après leurs suppositions à ce moment-là, été touchés lors du bombardement.  
Ils étaient si occupés à s'inquiéter pour les motos qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas la grande flaque d'essence toujours en train de brûler sous l'un des Caiman, trace du sabotage dont les véhicules avaient été sujets, et la question du sort des troupes d'InGen ne leur traversa l'esprit qu'après coup.

Fort heureusement, ils retrouvèrent les motos dans le fourré où ils les avaient dissimulées, intactes, mais alors qu'ils les redémarraient, ils commencèrent à être pris de quintes de toux, provoquées par une épaisse fumée venant dans leur direction, annonçant la venue imminente d'un incendie. Des braises, portées par le vent, parvenaient même jusqu'à eux.

Une fois les moteurs en marche, ils se remirent en selle et prirent la direction de l'ouest, comptant revenir au camp aussi vite que possible.

En chemin, ils durent décrire maints détours et zigzags afin d'éviter les arbres tombés, les zones où la végétation était trop embrasée pour qu'ils y circulent, ou encore les animaux paniqués, comme ce gallimimus qui passa juste devant eux en poussant une série de petits cris paniqués alors que les plumes de son dos et de son cou brûlaient, ou le parasaurolophus qui coupa leur trajectoire un peu plus loin, une troupe de singes agrippés à son cou et à son dos.  
Ils entendirent aussi un mugissement de détresse et entre les troncs, ils aperçurent un autre parasaurolophus, bloqué sous un arbre tombé, gigotant vainement.

Les deux soigneurs durent se résoudre à contrecœur de l'ignorer au profit de leur propre survie et de continuer.  
La dernière chose que vit l'infortuné bec de canard fut un mur de flammes avançant dans sa direction.

Les deux soigneurs revinrent en vue de l'enclos des achillobators mais ils ne furent pas encore hors de danger car les incendies gagnaient rapidement en ampleur, s'étendant dans toutes les directions possibles.  
Au milieu du camp abandonné et cerné par les flammes, Grady vit le corps sans vie de l'un des achillobators.

— Non…

En se rapprochant, ils s'aperçurent qu'il s'agissait de Charlie et Grady mit pied à terre pour venir s'agenouiller près du corps et le caresser vainement.  
En remarquant les impacts de balle et surtout celui dans le crâne, son visage s'empourpra de colère.

— Maudits bâtards !

Sembène remarqua qu'autant Grady était très chagriné par la perte de l'un de ses achillobators, autant il ne prêtait pas beaucoup d'attention aux corps des mercenaires qu'elles avaient tués non loin et que leur sort l'indifférait presque.  
Ce fait l'inquiéta quelque peu tandis que la vision des mutilations infligées aux mercenaires le poussa à mettre la main devant la bouche pour calmer un haut de cœur.

— Owen ! Il faut partir ! Le pressa-il après avoir balayé du regard les feux alentours, craignant que ces derniers ne se rejoignent bientôt et les encerclent.

Grady se releva et remonta sur sa moto.

Ayant aperçus des traces de roues, Sembène les montra à son collègue et ils s'engagèrent à leur tour sur la piste.  
Ils remarquèrent qu'il y avait deux jeux de traces de roues, l'une correspondant à un hummer, celui des mercenaires d'InGen, et l'autre à une jeep, celle que Grady avait confié à Dearing.

Ils arrivèrent devant l'arbre tombé en travers de la route et ralentirent.

En l'outrepassant, ils notèrent que la jeep avait contourné l'obstacle en braquant violemment vers la gauche, passant au ras de la cime, avant de rebraquer pour revenir sur la piste, dessinant un slalom très resserré sur la cendre.

Laissant derrière eux un monde rouge teinté de gris, ils arrivèrent à un croisement, non loin du portail de la Réserve, mais à ce niveau, les traces se séparaient.

Les deux soigneurs s'arrêtèrent alors pour les étudier mais rapidement Sembène retrouva celles de la jeep, à l'entrée d'une route conduisant au sud.

— Je les ais ! S'écria-il. Ils ont pris la route de la corniche !

X

Dans la confusion et la panique de la fuite, Dearing n'avait pas prêté attention à la piste qu'ils avaient empruntés et lorsque la route sur laquelle ils roulaient ne sembla faire que s'étirer en quasi ligne droite au milieu de la jungle au lieu de mener au portail de la Réserve, elle s'inquiéta et craignit d'avoir pris une mauvaise direction.

— Où est l'embranchement ? Et je ne vois pas la volière !

Leon regarda à gauche et vit qu'ils longeaient une ligne de falaises, surplombant une rivière et en regardant derrière eux, il aperçut à la lueur d'un éclair le dôme d'une volière, celle de la gorge de la Cartago.

— Nous sommes sur la route de la corniche ! La volière est derrière nous !

Bien que Dearing ait voulu initialement emprunter la piste conduisant au pont de la gorge du Rio Iris en traversant une partie de la Réserve, elle se relaxa quand même car la route de corniche menait à Burroughs elle-aussi.

— Elle mène à Burroughs. C'est ce qui m'importe.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que la route descendait dans la vallée de la Cartago en longeant les falaises, les phares de deux motos apparurent dans les rétroviseurs de la jeep et rapidement, les motards les rattrapèrent et Leon, regardant par la lunette arrière, les reconnut.

— C'est Owen et Barry ! S'écria-il.

Dearing émit un soupir de soulagement.

Chacun des deux soigneurs se mit d'un côté du véhicule, comme pour l'escorter, et Grady donna un coup d'accélération.

Il parvint au niveau de Dearing et celle-ci abaissa la vitre de sa portière.

— Il faut qu'on aille aux labos ! Dit-il. On a deux mots à dire à Wu.


	105. Route bloquée

Le hummer d'InGen Security avait pris la direction du village safari, Hoskins et ses hommes comptant récupérer dans les bâtiments abandonnés des vêtements ou des uniformes qui leur permettraient de se déguiser en touristes ou en employés du parc.  
Ensuite, leur plan consistait à prendre la route longeant la Cordillère Occidentale et remontant jusqu'au Plateau Méridional, abandonner le hummer quelque part par là et rejoindre Burroughs à pied où ils se mêleraient aux personnes attendant d'être évacuées.

Mais alors qu'ils approchaient du village par le nord en gravissant une pente herbeuse, le chauffeur fit stopper assez brutalement le véhicule une fois au sommet et resta à l'arrêt.

— Pourquoi vous-êtes-vous arrêtés ? Lui demanda Hoskins.

— La route est bloquée, monsieur. Répondit le chauffeur

— Par quoi ?

De son siège, Hoskins ne put distinguer à la lumière des phares que les corps bruns sombres d'énormes animaux quadrupèdes, aux pattes antérieures rayées de blanc de constitution plus frêles que les pattes postérieures et dont le crâne allongé était terminé par un bec aplati dépourvu de dents.

— Des dinosaures. Des becs de canard. Dit le chauffeur.

Hoskins se pencha en avant pour mieux regarder. Il compta un peu plus d'une demi-douzaine d'individus, une petite harde parmi laquelle il vit un juvénile aussi gros qu'un cheval.  
Suite à la puissante explosion ayant eu lieu quelques minutes plus tôt, les animaux étaient très agités.  
Ils mugissaient fréquemment et n'arrêtaient pas de bouger tout en restant sur place.

— Ils sont dangereux ? Demanda le mercenaire assit à côté d'Hoskins.

— Il ne me semble pas et ils n'ont pas l'air agressif. Dit celui ayant pris place à côté du chauffeur. On dirait juste des grosses vaches.

— De très grosses vaches alors… Fit le premier, impressionné par la taille des dinosaures devant eux, les adultes étant aussi gros que des autobus.

— Ils ont l'air stressés, ça doit être à cause de l'explosion qu'on a entendue il y a quelques instants. Remarqua le second.

Les becs de canard ne semblant pas vouloir s'éloigner, le chauffeur appuya sur le klaxon.

— Allez, poussez-vous merde ! S'énerva-il.

Les animaux ne firent que s'agiter davantage et les sacs gonflables au niveau de leur mufle se mirent à vibrer alors qu'ils émettaient des sons graves semblant empreints d'inquiétude.

Soudain, deux d'entre eux s'écartèrent pour laisser avancer vers le hummer un autre individu, une bête énorme à la robe noire et au corps présentant des traces de griffures et des morsures récentes au niveau du dos et des flancs, le mâle de la harde. Bucéphale.  
Hoskins reconnut à cet instant l'espèce :

— C'est des shantungosaures…

Lorsque plus rien ne se trouva entre Bucéphale et le véhicule, il regarda ce dernier et se dressa sur ses pattes postérieures, sa tête culminant dès lors à huit mètres de hauteur, avant d'émettre un puissant mugissement assourdissant.  
Alors que leurs oreilles bourdonnaient, Hoskins se rappela du fait que les mâles de cette espèce d'hadrosaure détestaient les bruits de klaxon.

— Arrêtez de klaxonner ! Aboya-il au chauffeur. Vous allez nous faire tuer !

Le chauffeur s'exécuta mais Bucéphale, déjà décidé à répondre à la provocation des humains, se remit sur ses quatre membres et s'élança vers le hummer.

Le voyant les charger tête la première, Hoskins prit peur et ouvrit sa portière pour descendre précipitamment du véhicule.

Il fuya dans la direction opposée à celle de Bucéphale, vers la pente, et espéra que les autres passagers eurent le même réflexe que lui.  
Mais ils avaient hésités et lorsqu'ils voulurent sortir à leur tour, il fut trop tard.

Hoskins entendit le shantungosaure donner un puissant coup de tête sur l'un des côtés du véhicule, le faisant basculer.

Les hurlements de terreur que poussèrent les mercenaires énervèrent encore plus Bucéphale et celui-ci donna un autre coup dans le hummer, le renversant sur le toit, avant de frapper le châssis plusieurs fois avec ses pattes avant tandis que les mercenaires continuaient de crier.

Certaines des voix perdirent en intensité et Bucéphale s'appuya ensuite de toute ses forces sur le châssis.  
Face à la pression exercée, la carrosserie du véhicule se retrouva déformée et les autres passagers à l'exception d'un, quelque fut leur état, furent pris au piège dans le véhicule.

Le mercenaire qui parvint à s'extirper du hummer le fit en rampant au travers d'une vitre de portière ayant éclaté et voyant Hoskins atteindre le haut de la pente, il se prépara à se relever pour le rejoindre mais un poids s'abattit au niveau de sa nuque et il entendit celle-ci ainsi que sa colonne vertébrale se briser avant de trépasser.

Hoskins se retourna et vit le corps inerte du mercenaire cloué au sol par l'une des pattes antérieures de Bucéphale.

L'hadrosaure braqua son regard sur le directeur de la division sécurité, le fixant sans émettre le moindre son tandis que de la buée sortait de ses naseaux.

Face à la vision du monstrueux bec de canard se dressant devant sa harde aux côtés du hummer retourné dont la lumière des phares se perdait dans la nuit, Hoskins paniqua mais en se retournant, son pied buta dans une petite saillie rocheuse et il tomba en avant, l'amenant à dévaler la pente en roulant dans l'herbe.

Au cours de sa descente, il ressentit soudainement une douleur au sommet du crâne lorsque ce dernier heurta une pierre.

Alors qu'il roulait toujours en direction d'un massif de buissons dans un bas fond humide, Hoskins perdit connaissance.


	106. Laboratoires

Lorsque Dearing et les soigneurs furent de retour à Burroughs, ils se garèrent sur la place de l'Obélisque, recouverte d'une fine couche de cendres, et en pénétrant dans le Centre de la Découverte, ils découvrirent le bâtiment désert alors qu'ils s'attendaient à y trouver un ou plusieurs des hommes du commandant Torres en train de monter la garde.

En traversant la rotonde plongée dans la pénombre (seul l'éclairage d'urgence était activé), ils remarquèrent non seulement que des morceaux de la coupole et des bustes sur les balustrades étaient tombés suite à la puissante secousse ressentie aux alentours de minuit mais qu'entre l'entrée et la maquette, il y avait plusieurs taches de sang en train de sécher sur le sol.  
Ils en virent une autre, plus étendue, au niveau des marches de l'estrade, formant comme une petite cascade figée de couleur vermeil.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? Se demanda Dearing, sachant que quiconque ayant perdu son sang là avait dû être tué de manière brutale.

Sur le qui-vive, Grady et Sembène prirent leurs fusils et encouragèrent Dearing et Leon à rester derrière eux, craignant qu'un quelconque prédateur ne se soit introduit dans le bâtiment et ait tué les hommes de Torres.

— Restez sur vos gardes. Dit Grady à ses compagnons.

Ils prirent la direction des laboratoires Norman Atherton et y parvinrent sans encombre.

On avait laissé l'éclairage et des caisses de matériel avaient été abandonnées sur place alors que le protocole Royaume Déchu ordonnait l'évacuation de tous les actifs de valeur.  
Les généticiens étaient visiblement partis précipitamment.

— Ils ont évacué, merde ! Jura Grady.

— Pourquoi tu voulais voir Wu ? Lui demanda Dearing.

— L'I. rex nous a encore surpris. Non seulement, elle a recruté les néoraptors et les procératosaures mais elle a aussi donné naissance à un petit, mort-né.

— Attends, répète un peu ?

Tout en fouillant les laboratoires à la recherche de quelque document utile, Grady et Sembène leur racontèrent les péripéties qu'ils avaient vécus dans la montagne.

— Même avec tout ce que vous venez de nous raconter, je ne crois pas que nous sommes au bout de nos peines. Et j'ignorais que nous avons sur cette île une version réelle du Dwimorberg du _Retour du Roi_. Dire que la division sécurité a caché à tous pendant toutes ces années ce qui aurait été la découverte archéologique majeure de la décennie… Commenta Dearing. Tu sais comment mon animosité avec Wu a commencé ? Demanda-elle à Grady peu après.

— Non. Tu n'as jamais été claire à ce sujet.

— Ça a commencé lors d'une soirée au Palais…

— Celle où t'as finit en train de dégueuler la tête dans les buissons ?

— Non, une autre. J'étais encore directrice adjointe à l'époque. C'était plutôt une grosse réception. Il y avait certains des bienfaiteurs du parc mais aussi Arnold, Régina, Ramon, bref toute l'équipe de direction ainsi que Masrani. Wu, accompagné du docteur Preston, est venu nous rejoindre à un moment. On s'est tous installés avec certains des invités dans les canapés pour discuter de tout un tas de sujets, dont les travaux les plus récents de Wu. L'ambiance était bon enfant et les verres ont commencé à s'enchaîner et à un moment, on fut amené à parler de l'amitié entre Wu et Preston sauf que j'étais un peu ivre…

Grady haussa un sourcil.

— Ok, pas mal ivre. Reconnut-elle. Et tu sais ce que j'ai fini par dire ? _Henry aime élargir le cercle de ses amis_. Presque tout le monde a éclaté de rire.

— Cette fameuse blague vient donc de là… J'ai également entendu celle avec le chercheur d'or, celle du sauteur à l'élastique ou pire, celle à propos de son dinosaure préféré. J'espère que tu n'en as pas à l'origine de celles-ci aussi car sinon, tu serais la risée de l'île si ça se saurait. Surtout pour la dernière, particulièrement réfléchie et mature…

— Non. Ces dernières ont été inventées par d'autres qu'après-coup. Juste après que j'ai lancé cette petite boutade, j'ai croisé le regard de Wu. Il feignait de rire mais au fond de lui, il était vraiment gêné. Je me suis rendu compte que trop tard que je venais de l'humilier d'une façon assez dégueulasse. Les choses n'ont été dès lors plus les mêmes entre nous.

Dearing vit qu'une feuille de papier s'était décrochée d'un tableau d'affichage à quelques mètres d'eux.

Elle s'accroupit pour la saisir et en la retournant, elle remarqua qu'on avait dessiné sur la face opposé. Ce qu'elle vit l'irrita.

— Les petits enculés !

L'ayant entendu souffler ainsi, Grady se rapprocha. Il vit que le dessin représentait l'Indominus mais d'une façon anthropomorphisée car d'une part elle était allongée sur le flanc de façon assez lascive mais surtout elle était vêtue d'un chemisier et de jodhpurs blancs. C'étaient là les habits typiques de Dearing.  
D'autres éléments confirmèrent qu'il s'agissait bel et bien d'une caricature d'elle : L'I. rex tenait une bouteille de vin entre ses griffes et elle avait le regard hébété, comme si elle était ivre.  
Le dessin était titré _Le futur de Jurassic World_.

— Une caricature ? Fit Grady.

— Ouais mais son auteur n'a pas eu les couilles de signer. Répondit Dearing en pliant le dessin pour le mettre dans sa poche. Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

— Rien d'intéressant.

— Nous n'ont plus. Les ordis ont vu tous leurs fichiers supprimés et tous les documents importants semblent avoir été emportés. Ajouta Sembène.

— Il y a un endroit qu'on n'a pas fouillé. Déclara Dearing.

— Lequel ?

Elle les guida plus profondément dans les laboratoires, jusqu'à une porte à verrous électroniques dotée d'un petit hublot laissant entrevoir la présence d'une annexe, également équipée de matériel scientifique.  
A côté de la poignée, un voyant de couleur rouge indiquait que la porte était verrouillée.

— Le petit labo secret de Wu. Répondit-elle.

Grady et Sembène s'échangèrent un regard puis balayèrent leur environnement à la recherche d'un objet qui leur aiderait à enfoncer la porte mais avant même qu'ils n'en trouvent un, Dearing s'approcha du pavé tactile. Il lut ses empreintes digitales et à leur surprise, la porte s'ouvrit.

— Ah ! Ces cons n'ont pas encore retiré mes accréditions ! S'écria l'ex-directrice.

— Il n'est pas tellement secret ce labo, vous pouvez y entrer comme bon vous semble. Constata Sembène.

— Disons que _Labo secret_ est bien plus palpitant que _L'Annexe du fond_. Dit-elle. J'y suis allé quelque fois par le passé, pour m'assurer de la bonne évolution de la conception de l'I. rex et pour assister à sa naissance. C'est ici qu'elle est née.

Ils pénètrent dans l'annexe, dont les seules sources de lumière étaient l'écran de veille d'un poste informatique ainsi que les lampes d'une série de terrariums disposés le long d'un des murs.  
Dearing trouva l'interrupteur et alluma la lumière.

A l'opposé des terrariums, il y avait une paroi acrylique séparant l'annexe d'une alcôve où se trouvaient plusieurs cuves de verre. C'étaient là des matrices de développement où l'on faisait croître des embryons.  
Développées pour la première fois sur le Site B juste avant sa destruction par l'ouragan Clarissa, ces matrices permettent une croissance des embryons plus efficace et rapide que via l'insémination d'œufs et les spécimens mis au monde au travers de cette méthode sont plus grands et indépendants après leur naissance que ceux éclosant. Ainsi, dans un cadre industriel, c'était cette méthode qui était préférée et la fabrique d'InGen à San Diego disposait de rangs entiers de ces cuves.  
Lorsqu'elles sont utilisées, l'embryon, fourni en nutriments et oxygène via un système de perfusion et de sondes, est immergé dans un liquide amniotique de synthèse à base d'eau, de glucose et divers autres éléments comme du sodium, du potassium, du calcium , magnésium, chlore, bicarbonate, phosphore ainsi que des oligoéléments tels que du fer ou du zinc.  
Mais les cuves que Dearing et les soigneurs virent étaient vides, n'ayant plus servi depuis la naissance de l'Indominus.

En dehors de la présence de ces matrices, le lieu semblait aussi banal que les coulisses de bien des laboratoires et n'avait rien de particulièrement sinistre, si ce n'est son éclairage plus faible que ceux des autres salles des laboratoires.  
Dearing s'aperçut que la mine de Grady arborait presque comme un air blasé, comme s'il s'était attendu à voir quelque chose de plus remarquable.

— Tu as l'air déçu. Lui fit-elle remarquer.

— Non, je ne le suis pas mais pour être honnête, je m'imaginais un truc comme dans _Alien : Resurrection_. Tu sais le labo avec toutes les tentatives d'hybridation ratées.

— Brr… Frissonna Dearing en se remémorant la scène se déroulant dans le décor que Grady venait de mentionner.

En s'installant au poste informatique afin de fouiller dans les fichiers de l'ordinateur, elle vit un exemplaire du _Discours de la Méthode_ par René Descartes posé sur le bureau.  
Rien d'étonnant à sa présence là, Wu appréciant beaucoup ce philosophe. De leur côté, les soigneurs allèrent jeter un coup d'œil aux terrariums. Leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent d'étonnement lorsqu'ils virent qu'ils contenaient des spécimens de vertébrés chimériques dont des serpents bicéphales, des créatures quasi-semblables à des axolotls mais dotés d'une nageoire dorsale bleutée, ainsi que des Dracènes à la peau non pas constituée d'écailles mais de plumes courtes et larges de forme triangulaires.

— Il n'y a plus rien sur l'ordi. Déclara Dearing. Peut-être qu'il reste quelque chose sur les serveurs mais hormis si vous connaissez quelque chose à leur fonctionnement car ce n'est pas du tout mon cas, on a besoin de quelqu'un qui sache s'y faire. Il faut qu'on retourne à la salle de contrôle pour ça.

Elle se releva de la chaise mais alors qu'ils prenaient la direction de la sortie, Leon s'aperçut qu'à côté de l'alcôve des matrices, il y avait une porte, non pas aussi lourde et complexe que celle de l'entrée, mais de constitution beaucoup plus simple et nécessitant une clé pour être ouverte.

— Il y a quoi derrière cette porte ? Demanda le stagiaire.

— Aucune idée. Lui répondit Dearing. Elle était toujours fermée lorsque j'étais là.

Grady s'approcha alors de la porte et la défonça à coups de pieds.

Lorsqu'elle fut enfoncée, il passa le seuil et éclaira la petite pièce obscure qui se trouvait au-delà avec sa lampe torche.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans ? Lui demanda Leon alors qu'ils s'approchaient à leur tour du seuil.

— Le côté obscur du génie de Wu. Répondit Grady.

A la lumière du faisceau de sa lampe torche, ils virent une série de bocaux rangée sur une étagère métallique.

Ils s'en rapprochèrent et virent que chacun contenait des embryons ou des fœtus d'indominus. En les observant, ils eurent tôt fait de se rendre compte qu'ils étaient difformes.  
Tandis que certains étaient dissymétriques avec un membre plus long que l'autre ou avec l'une des mâchoires décalée par rapport à l'autre, d'autres étaient bossus, n'avaient pas d'yeux ou un en trop, et il y avait même un qui était bicéphale.

— Ce n'est pas aussi flippant ou dans ta gueule que Sigourney Weaver avec la bouche de travers ou réduite à une masse informe plaidant pour qu'on la tue mais c'est toujours intéressant à regarder. Déclara Grady.

— Il n'y a pas un protocole qui dit que tous les embryons ratés doivent être incinérés ? Fit Leon.

— Si, en effet. Dit Dearing. Mais je suppose qu'Henry, comme les artistes auquel il aime se comparer, a voulu garder les brouillons ratés de son œuvre. Pour les étudier et s'en servir pour corriger les erreurs qu'il a pu faire.

— Bien que j'aurais aimé que le petit que nous avons trouvé dans la montagne soit resté intact pour qu'on l'étudie, je ne suis pas sûr que laisser ceux-ci ici soit une bonne idée. Sherman avait quelque part raison lorsqu'il a justifié l'incinération du premier. Si Biosyn, Grendel ou quelque d'autre tombe sur ces fœtus une fois que nous aurions déserté l'île, qui nous dit qu'ils ne tenteront pas de les cloner ? Ils obtiendraient certes ce même genre de monstres au départ mais à force d'essayer, ils risquent d'obtenir des individus viables.

— Si jamais ils y parviennent alors cet incident risque de se répéter ailleurs, sans compter les utilisations néfastes potentielles qu'ils pourraient faire d'un indominus. Ajouta Sembène. Ils ne doivent pas mettre la main dessus.

— Dans ce cas, il faut les détruire. Dit Dearing alors qu'elle tenait l'un des bocaux dans sa main, fixant le spécimen qui y était contenu d'un regard mi- épouvanté mi- fasciné.

C'était le plus intriguant de tous car bien qu'il n'ait eu aucun membre manquant ou en surplus, leurs extrémités comportaient des doigts en trop. Les mains en avaient cinq et non quatre et de surcroît, les doigts étaient plus larges et courts qu'ils ne devraient l'être, tout comme les griffes, tandis que sa boîte crânienne était si surdimensionnée qu'elle lui donnait un air d'extraterrestre, air renforcé par le fait que le museau était bien plus court que chez l'individu qu'ils connaissaient.  
Au sommet du crâne, de touts petits filaments rouges orangés flottaient dans la solution d'éthanol pur.

Elle se retourna vers les autres et reposa le bocal sur l'étagère.

— Retournons à l'Administration. Nous avons à faire.

Ils quittèrent la pièce, prenant soin de refermer derrière eux du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, et prirent la direction de la sortie.


	107. Collaboration

En marchant en direction de l'entrée de l'Administration, le groupe s'aperçut que les choses n'étaient plus les mêmes à Burroughs que lorsqu'ils l'avaient quitté.

Au milieu du parking, une pièce d'étoffe, lacérée de plusieurs coups de poignard, brûlait et entre les flammes, Dearing crut distinguer certaines des lettres formant le logo d'InGen.

En levant les yeux, ils virent qu'en lieu et place de celui d'InGen, un étendard flottait, représentant cinq têtes de morts disposées en croissant sur fond gris tandis et sur lesquelles un dragon rugissait.  
Grady connaissait ce drapeau, l'ayant déjà vu dans l'une des salles communes des résidences des gardes gris.  
C'était leur drapeau officieux, jugé comme trop sinistre par les autorités onusiennes.

_Que s'était-il passé ?_

Ils poursuivirent leur route, allant au-devant des deux factionnaires de la J-SEC gardant le pont.

— Ok. Y-aurait-il quelqu'un pour m'expliquer pourquoi cet étendard flotte à la place de celui d'InGen et pourquoi on a mis le feu à ce dernier ? Leur demanda Dearing.

— Madame Dearing. Nous devons vous prévenir que les choses ont quelque peu changé depuis que vous êtes partie. Déclara l'un d'eux.

L'agent les emmena jusqu'à la réception et leur raconta là tout ce qui s'était passé depuis le lancement de la mission à la Montagne Hantée.  
Il leur apprit au sujet de l'identité des assassins impliqués dans les meurtres dont les neveux de Dearing avaient été témoins, du fait que l'Indominus serait une arme biologique d'un nouveau genre selon les gardes, de la confrontation dans la rotonde entre d'un côté Torres et ses hommes et de l'autre les gardes, menés par Brunet, la fusillade et la course-poursuite qui s'en étaient suivies.  
Avant de partir chasser les troupes d'InGen déployées en amont de la vallée de la Cartago, les gardes s'étaient introduits en masse dans l'Administration, ignorant les civils qui s'y trouvaient, avaient capturés les deux hommes que Torres avait laissés à la salle de contrôle et descendu le drapeau d'InGen flottant près du pont, le laissant dans l'état dans lequel Dearing et ses compagnons l'avait vu, pour mettre à la place l'étendard sinistre avec les cinq têtes de mort et le dragon rugissant.  
Les mercenaires et les scientifiques prisonniers étaient désormais sous bonne garde au quartier général de la J-SEC, dans les niveaux les plus bas de l'Administration.

Les agents de la J-SEC, dispersés dans le Secteur Un et regroupés pour une grande partie d'entre eux là où il y avait des visiteurs, c'est-à-dire dans le sud de Burroughs ainsi qu'au Grand Nublarian, n'avaient pu aider Torres et ses hommes et ceux que les gardes avaient croisés s'étaient tout de suite rendus, sachant pertinemment que résister ne servirait à rien, tant les insurgés étaient bien mieux entraînés et équipés qu'ils ne l'étaient.  
Prenant soin de laisser quelques hommes à l'Administration, Brunet permit aux agents de la J-SEC qui y étaient de rester à leurs postes, ces derniers n'étant pour rien dans la conspiration ourdie par les élites d'InGen Security.  
Cependant, les agents et les insurgés se considéraient à présent avec une grande méfiance mais Brunet avait annoncé que des pourparlers auraient lieu à son retour, visant à établir un certain nombre de conditions visant à assurer la meilleure collaboration possible dans l'intérêt du bien de tous, l'évacuation des civils étant une priorité des deux groupes, bien que c'était alors plutôt la J-SEC qui s'en chargeait.  
La méfiance était également de mise chez de nombreux employés d'InGen, vivant la situation comme si leur pays venait d'être investit par une armée étrangère aux intentions troubles.

— Cette île est en train de devenir aussi instable qu'un pays africain moyen… Dit Dearing lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle de contrôle sans même en demander la permission.

Derrière elle, Grady et Sembène avaient été arrêtés par le garde gris stationné près de l'entrée pour qu'ils lui remettent leurs fusils et ce n'est qu'une fois qu'ils s'eurent exécutés qu'il les laissa passer.

Le caporal Chapuy et un autre garde se tenaient debout derrière les rangées de poste, surveillant les techniciens et en balayant la salle de contrôle du regard, Dearing vit Zach et Gray assis contre l'un des murs, somnolant à moitié, des paquets de chips et des sodas à leurs pieds.  
Krill les avait fait venir dans la salle où moment où Cruthers et Harriman furent témoins de la fusillade sur leurs écrans et notant qu'ils avaient été beaucoup inquiétés, Dearing vint les rassurer avant de se tourner vers l'écran principal, comme si elle était toujours directrice du parc alors que les soigneurs, exténués, et Leon, toujours secoué après avoir échappé à la mort plusieurs fois de suite, prenaient place à mi-chemin entre la porte et les neveux de Dearing pour souffler.  
Elle nota qu'une partie des animaux de la Réserve avaient déjà franchis le Long Lac et traversaient désormais le village des employés, ayant été évacué dès l'explosion sur le flanc oriental du Sibo. Le reste de la horde suivait, traversant en masse le lac bien qu'une partie semblait encore vouloir rester du côté de la rive nord.  
Alors qu'elle analysait les informations affichées sur l'écran, elle fut frappée par la forte odeur de café et de pizza régnant dans la salle tant de nombreuses tasses avaient été englouties par les techniciens dont les poubelles débordaient à cause des boîtes de sandwichs ou des bouts de celles à pizza qui les occupaient. Sur certains des postes, il y avait même quelques-unes des deuxièmes ouvertes, exposant quelques parts encore non consommées et ayant refroidies.

— Ça fait que quelques heures que j'ai été virée et voilà que cet endroit est devenu une porcherie ! Constata Dearing. Hoskins et le commandant Torres en avaient-ils rien à foutre de l'hygiène ?

— Content de vous retrouver Claire. Lui rétorqua Cruthers.

— Je vois aussi que vous acceptez de collaborer avec les gardes. Vous vous en seriez bien sortit en Europe pendant les années quarante… Dit-elle non sans sarcasme.

— Ça n'a pas l'air de vous déranger plus que ça vous non plus. Lui rétorqua Krill.

— Exact. Après ce que le Conseil m'a fait et face aux perspectives qui s'offrent à moi, collaborer avec les insurgés m'apporterait un peu de satisfaction je le reconnais. Avoua Dearing.

— Que faîtes-vous ici Madame alors que vous avez été renvoyée ? L'interpella l'un des techniciens, le même qui était venu la quérir à l'infirmerie avant la réunion avec le Conseil d'Administration, un certain Connors. Et ne seriez-vous pas en train de profiter de l'insurrection pour reprendre les commandes ? C'est l'équivalent d'un putsch !

— Mais on s'en fout, Daniel ! On a d'autres chats à fouetter ! Tonna Cruthers.

— Si vous lui obéissez, sachez que vous allez à l'encontre des ordres du Conseil ! Les mit en garde Connors. Vous risquez d'être licenciés pour ça.

— Tu es débile ou quoi ?! L'invectiva Krill. InGen ne voudra pas tous nous garder après cette crise. La majorité d'entre nous sera bientôt au chômage !

— Certes mais en collaborant avec elle, vous allez aussi au-devant d'un procès. Je ne prendrais pas ce risque.

Il se leva de sa chaise, prit ses affaires et alors qu'il remontait l'allée la plus proche de son poste en direction de la sortie, Dearing s'interposa sur son chemin, se positionnant en haut des deux marches, le dominant ainsi de haut.  
Tous se turent et la regardèrent.

— Écoute-moi bien mon petit pote : Le CA n'est pas là et il n'en a rien à foutre de ta pitoyable existence ! Le seul truc qui les intéresse à ton sujet c'est le fric que tu leur feras perdre si jamais tu crèves… En disparaissant, Hoskins a laissé ce vaisseau à la dérive sans capitaine et qui de mieux pour le remplacer que l'ancien, moi… Déclara-elle. A moins que vous ne voyez un meilleur candidat ? Demanda-elle aux autres personnes présentes dans la salle.

Il n'eut pas de réponse orale mais Cruthers, Krill, Harriman, Quintero et plusieurs autres des techniciens hochèrent de la tête d'un signe approbateur.

— On ne va pas perdre de temps à organiser une réunion et des élections alors arrête de jouer les coqs car tu n'es qu'un cuck ! Lança-elle à Connors. J'ai appris au sujet de ta femme, sacrée histoire… Glissa-elle à voix basse avant de rehausser le ton. Je vais te répéter ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure : Ta gueules ! Et si tu te barres au lieu d'aider les autres, crois-moi que je te rattraperais pour t'emmener rendre visite à tante Roberta, par la peau du cou s'il le faut ! Elle doit avoir faim. Elle n'a pas eu sa chèvre du soir…

Connors déglutit et blêmit. Derrière Dearing, le caporal Chapuy et son collègue s'échangèrent un regard perplexe, se demandant s'il ne fallait pas intervenir.

— Vous ne feriez pas ça ? N…N'est-ce pas ? Bégaya-il sous l'effet de la menace alors que Dearing descendait lentement les marches.

— Bien sûr que non, pauvre idiot. Tu ne risques non pas de goûter à ses dents mais à mes poings.

Il finit par baisser les yeux et lorsqu'elle s'arrêta devant lui, elle lui donna quelques petites claques humiliantes sur la joue.

— Allez, sois un bon garçon et retournes à ton poste ! Lui commanda-elle sur un ton condescendant.

Dearing se tourna vers le caporal Chapuy et son collègue.  
Ils lui adressaient un regard plein de respect, impressionné par sa démonstration d'autorité.  
En ce moment, elle savait qu'ils devaient penser que ses connaissances du parc et sa proximité avec ses employés pouvaient leur être utile.

— On est tous à bord de ce même navire en train de sombrer, Isla Nublar. Rajoutez USS, SSV ou Battlestar devant, peu importe… Notre objectif commun est d'assurer l'évacuation de l'île et de vaincre l'Indominus. Déclara-elle. Combien de personnes reste-il sur l'île, Vivian ?

— Dix-sept mille.

Entre la fin de la Bataille de Burroughs et minuit, le navire de croisière que Zach et Gray avaient vu amarré au terminal à leur arrivée était partit avec ses passagers, embarquant aux alentours de quatre mille personnes.  
De leur côté, trois des catamarans géants de la flotte d'Ogen, deux ayant été à quais au moment de l'éruption du Sibo et le troisième arrivé à vingt et une heures et partit à minuit, avaient emmenés chacun environ deux mille personnes.  
Un autre de ses catamarans était encore à quai, ayant atteint l'île moins d'une heure plus tôt et étant en train d'être préparé avant de pouvoir accueillir son lot d'évacués.  
Ainsi, le processus d'évacuation était relativement bien amorcé et d'autres navires allaient arriver dans les heures à venir. Pendant ce temps, les secouristes prenaient soin des blessés dans les hôtels.  
A chaque fois qu'un navire était prêt à embarquer des passagers, la J-SEC et les policiers costaricains détachés sur l'île en urgence escortaient ces derniers jusqu'au navire et s'assuraient à ce qu'ils montent à bord et que le navire parte. Ils avaient également pris soin de bloquer la Marina, estimant qu'il y avait trop de risques pour que les propriétaires des bateaux qui y mouillaient prennent le large.

— Quand aurons-nous évacué tout le monde ?

— Si les flots ne se déchaînent pas à leur tour, et en espérant qu'ils ne le fassent pas, les derniers visiteurs quitteront Isla Nublar au milieu de la matinée. Répondit Cruthers.

— Peut-être même avant. Ajouta Quintero. Nombre de pêcheurs se sont portés volontaires pour porter secours avec leurs bateaux aux âmes coincées sur cette île et ont formés une flottille. La police et les gardes côtes leur ont envoyé une escorte. Ils devraient arriver aux premières lueurs du jour.

— Ça c'est une bonne nouvelle ! Dit Dearing. Il faudra leur préparer une zone de mouillage. Et niveau énergie, on en est où ?

— Malgré sa proximité avec le Mont Sibo, la centrale n'a pas été touchée par l'éruption comme vous pouvez le voir sur la carte. Lui répondit un autre des techniciens.

Sur la carte en temps réel, les zones touchées par l'éruption s'affichèrent en rouge.  
Les dégâts immédiats de cette dernières se concentraient surtout au sud de la montagne, des environs du centre thermal jusqu'au bras de mer au niveau de la côte est, en passant par la Colère de la Mère, les ruines de San Fernandez, et le Colisée de l'I. rex, à présent en grande partie détruit.  
La côte nord, où se trouvait la centrale, avait été miraculeusement épargnée, d'une part parce que le relief empêchait les coulées de lave de l'atteindre et d'autre part car les explosions projetaient les bombes volcaniques davantage vers l'intérieur de l'île.

— Elle a été évacuée cependant en début d'après-midi sur ordre de Masrani. Poursuivit-il. En partant, les techniciens ont configuré le système de production en mode automatique. Normalement, la machinerie devrait encore tourner pendant un peu plus de trente-sept heures avant de s'arrêter.

— Pas de soucis à se faire de ce côté-là. On devrait encore avoir de l'électricité demain. En conclut Dearing.

— Je l'espère aussi, surtout que nous avons déconnecté toutes les installations dans la moitié nord de l'île et tous les enclos irréparables ou vidés pour en économiser au maximum, mais une chose m'inquiète. Ce sont l'état des lignes électriques.

Il fit disparaître les zones touchées par l'éruption et fit afficher à la place les dites lignes, dessinant sur la carte le réseau électrique du parc.  
Les différentes portions de lignes n'affichaient pas la même couleur cependant.  
Il y en avait trois, correspondant chacune à un état définit : Vert pour un bon état, orange pour un état moyen, et rouge pour un mauvais état. Là où la plupart des lignes dans la moitié sud de l'île étaient en bon état, certaines dans la partie médiane étaient affichées en orange et plus on se rapprochait du volcan, et de l'épicentre du séisme ayant dévasté le parc, plus la proportion de lignes affichées en rouge augmentait.

— La secousse ressentie lorsque vous étiez à l'enclos des achillobators les a rudement mis à l'épreuve. Si on s'en tape une autre de magnitude égale ou supérieure à 6, vous pouvez être sure qu'elles finiront par céder et là il va faire tout noir.

— D'accord. Il faut que l'on rassemble de quoi nous éclairer à l'ancienne au cas où. Dîtes aux employés dans le reste de la Cité de faire de même si ce n'est pas déjà fait.

La radio du caporal Chapuy s'activa et la voix de Darbinian se fit entendre, demandant à son collègue de lui faire un rapport.  
Alors qu'il lui répondait, le sort de Wu traversa l'esprit de Dearing.

— Avec tout ça j'ai oublié de demander ce qu'il était advenu de Wu. Il a réussi à se tirer n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Dearing au garde français.

— Hélas oui. Répondit ce dernier.

— _Il nous a fait une Ernst Stavro Blofeld ! _Enchérit Darbinian.

— Une Ernst Sta… ? Répéta Leon de manière incertaine, toujours assis sur le sol à côté des soigneurs.

— _Tu n'as jamais regardé les James Bond gamin ? C'est le nom d'un méchant. Dans On ne vit que deux fois de Lewis Gilbert sorti en 1962, il se barre alors que sa base explose. _

— J'ai seulement vu les derniers avec Daniel Craig. Dit le stagiaire.

— _Tu devrais regarder ceux avec Sean Connery, c'est les meilleurs. _

— Je préfère ceux avec Roger Moore. Glissa Grady en se relevant.

— _Owen, on a déjà eu ce débat. _Lui dit Darbinian._ Ne le relançons-pas…_

— Ohé, on peut se recentrer sur le sujet ? Leur demanda Dearing, ce qui n'était pour déplaire à Chapuy qui à l'origine parlait avec Darbinian pour lui faire part d'un rapport. Adjudant Darbinian ? Est-ce que le lieutenant Brunet est avec vous ?

— _Alors désormais c'est capitaine pour Brunet et lieutenant pour moi-même. Mais oui, il est à côté. Pourquoi ?_

Dearing fut momentanément surprise par ces changements de grade puis elle se rappela que les lieutenants Laurence et Glenmore ayant été tués, il n'y avait personne d'autre que Brunet pour occuper le rang de capitaine laissé vacant suite au décès d'Hamada, et afin de remplacer Brunet lui-même à son précédent rang, il n'était pas surprenant que Darbinian soit montée en grade, et c'était là que quelques uns des remaniements ayant eu lieu au sein de la hiérarchie de la garnison suite aux pertes subies.

— Pourriez-vous nous le passez s'il vous plaît. Demanda-elle. Nous avons des informations importantes à lui transmettre.

— _Entendu._

Où qu'ils étaient, Darbinian passa sa radio à Brunet.

— _Je vous écoute, Dearing._ Dit la voix de ce dernier.

— Owen et Barry ont survécus à la mission à la Montagne Hantée et ils ont vus des choses dont vous devriez être au courant. Je vous informe aussi que j'ai officieusement repris la supervision de la crise, côté civil bien entendu.

— _Tant que vous ne vous me mettez pas de bâtons dans les roues, Claire, ça m'est bien égal. Passez-les-moi._

Elle donna la radio à Grady.

— Gilbert, l' contrôle les néoraptors et les procératosaures Lui apprit-il. Restez-sur vos gardes.

— _Ah, je l'avais presque oubliée celle-là ! Là voilà qu'elle s'est trouvée une meute, comme si on avait besoin de ça… Comment est-ce possible ?_

— Je l'ignore. Répondit Grady.

— _Ok. Recontactes-moi si vous avez des réponses ou du nouveau._

Grady redonna la radio au caporal Chapuy et se tourna ensuite vers Cruthers.

— Lowery, tu peux fouiller les archives vidéo des enclos de quarantaine et plus particulièrement celles datant de l'époque où l'Indominus y a vécu ? Demanda-il au technicien en chef.

— Je m'y colles.

— Tu crois que le fait qu'elle ait été voisine d'eux durant sa jeunesse y est pour quelque chose ? Demanda Sembène à son collègue.

— Je crains que oui mais pas que. Peut-on me repasser la liste que Wu a transmise avant la mission ?

L'un des techniciens, ayant reçu une copie imprimée de la liste, la fit passer.

— Là voilà.

Lorsque Grady l'eut en main, il la parcourut :

_\- Giganotosaurus carolinii  
__\- Megaraptor namunhuaiquii  
__\- Carnotaurus sastrei  
__\- Majungasaurus crenatissimus  
__\- Proceratosaurus bradleyi  
__\- Tyrannosaurus rex  
__\- Eudyptes chrysocome  
__\- Melanerpes carolinus  
__\- Kaprosuchus saharicus  
__\- Boa constrictor  
__\- Bothriechis schlegelii  
__\- Smaug giganteus  
__\- Phrynosoma cornutum  
__\- Gonocephalus liogaster_

— Le procératosaure en fait partie, c'est bien ce qui me semblait. Dit-il.

— En quoi ça nous avance ? Lui demanda Dearing.

— Chez cette espèce, les individus dominants émettent un certain type de phéromones reconnus par les subalternes. Tu auras beau savoir produire leurs vocalises, si tu n'émets pas ces phéromones, ils ne te suivront pas.

— Si j'ai bien compris, puisque l'Indominus a du procératosaure en elle, elle peut synthétiser ces phéromones ?

— Grosso modo c'est ça. Mais concernant les néoraptors, je m'interroge encore. Leur communication est beaucoup plus verbale et gestuelle que celle des procératosaures. Le seul fait qu'elle ait appris leur langage était suffisant pour qu'elle parvienne à exercer un rapport de domination. Je n'aurais pas écarté l'idée qu'elle n'ait en fait pas d'ADN de néoraptor si je n'avais pas vu la morphologie de son pied. La grande griffe qu'elle a au niveau de l'orteil interne semble à mi-chemin entre celui d'un raptor et celui des théropodes plus grands. Je crois que Wu a dû bel et bien utilisé de l'ADN de néoraptor mais pourquoi avoir caché ce fait et non celui de la présence d'ADN de procératosaure alors que le problème est similaire ?

— Je suis persuadée que cette liste est incomplète, surtout avec cette histoire de militarisation et vu que ce sale petit pyjak s'est barré, il nous a foutus dans une belle merde. Grommela Dearing tout en se repositionnant près de la rambarde derrière Cruthers et Krill.

Les deux techniciens furent soudain absorbés par l'écran du poste du premier.

Parmi les fenêtres de retransmissions de la vidéosurveillance sur le bord droit de l'écran, on voyait un groupe de personnes enfermées dans une pièce et séparées d'un couloir par une paroi transparente, l'une des cellules de la J-SEC : Les généticiens qu'avaient capturés les gardes lors de la fuite de Wu.  
Voyant que deux des scientifiques étaient debout face à l'autre les poings serrés, Cruthers cliqua pour agrandir la fenêtre et activa le son.  
On entendit la voix du docteur Preston.

— … _putain de traître ! _

On vit ce dernier frapper d'un coup le visage de son collègue.  
Ce dernier tenta de répliquant en le frappant au niveau de la tempe mais Preston, plus petit et plus agile, esquiva le coup en se baissant et saisit son adversaire par la taille à bras le corps, le faisant tomber.  
Ils se mirent à lutter au sol et leurs collègues tentèrent bien de les séparer mais en vain.

— _Tu te rends comptes de ce que tu as fait ?! Cet homme est dangereux, Robert ! Tu nous as foutu dans la merde !_ Cria Preston.

Le garde chargé de les surveiller apparut de l'autre côté de la paroi. Il frappa violemment cette dernière de son poing, attirant l'attention des scientifiques.

— _Hé, on se calme les singes savants ! _Tonna-il._ On n'est pas au zoo ici ! Me forcez-pas à vous séparer au jet d'eau !_

— C'est quoi cette bagarre dans les cellules ? S'enquit Dearing.

— On a découvert que Robert, l'un des généticiens, était un espion de Biosyn. Lui répondit Harriman. L'agent envoyé par le commandant Torres avant la fusillade de la rotonde l'a surpris en train de copier des données des serveurs sur son disque dur. Les deux ont été capturés ensuite par les gardes alors qu'ils se battaient.

— Encore un rebondissement ? Se plaignit Dearing. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est tout ce cirque ?! Un film de Night Shyamalan ? J'en ai marre de ces conneries… Plus rien ne me surprends désormais.

Tandis qu'elle soupirait, son regard fut attiré par la liste des génomes que tenait toujours Grady. L'un des noms scientifiques qu'elle y avait vu l'avait intriguée.  
Elle prit la liste des mains

Son regard fut tout à coup attiré par la liste des génomes. Il s'arrêta sur l'un des noms scientifiques.

— _Smaug giganteus_ ? Lut-elle. Wu n'a jamais mentionné d'expédition en sous-marin dans les tréfonds d'Esgaroth pour récupérer le matériel génétique de ce bon vieux Smaug.

— _Smaug giganteus_ est le nom scientifique du Cordyle géant, un lézard sud-africain. Lui répondit Grady.

— Oh. C'était ça le Cordyle…

— Vous trouvez que l'Indominus a un air de famille avec Benedict Cumberbatch ? Vous êtes forte dites-donc… Fit Cruthers.

— Pour l'avoir vu de face, je dirais qu'elle a des faux-airs de Jessica Chastain. Dit Grady.

Dearing lui adressa un regard circonspect.

— Comment peux-tu dire qu'elle ressemble à Jessica Chastain ? C'est un putain de dinosaure !

— J'ai eu l'opportunité d'étudier ses caractéristiques faciales. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je dirais qu'elles ressemblent à celles de Jessica Chastain.

— Ok. Dit Dearing, pas convaincue le moins du monde.

— Puisqu'on parlait de Smaug un instant plus tôt, je suis désolé de vous apprendre qu'Ed Sheeran est mort. Déclara Adamson.

— Quoi, le chanteur ? Merde… Fit Zach, surpris. Mon ex en était fan.

— Non, Ed Sheeran l'un de nos parasaurolophus mâles. Lui rétorqua la technicienne. Il était au nord-est de l'enclos des achillobators lorsque la zone a commencée à partir en flammes. En raison de sa popularité, il faisait partie des animaux à mettre en priorité dans l'_Arcadia_.

Lorsque Adamson avait mentionné l'enclos des achillobators, la mine de Grady s'était tout de suite assombrie.  
La fuite vers le sud suivie de la fouille des laboratoires, de la nouvelle de l'insurrection, et des réflexions quant aux origines de la communication entre l'Indominus et les néoraptors et les procératosaures avaient totalement occupé son esprit jusque-là mais rapidement les souvenirs liés à l'enclos lui revinrent, surtout la vision du corps de Charlie, criblé de balles.

— Veuillez m'excuser. Dit-il la voix serrée en quittant la salle.

Il reprit son arme auprès du garde posté devant la porte et disparut au tournant du couloir. Dearing et Sembène échangèrent alors un regard inquiet, incertains de ce que Grady avait en tête, et le second se décida à aller le suivre.


	108. Désir de vengeance

Tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie du bâtiment, Grady sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Darbinian.

Lorsqu'elle décrocha, il prit la direction du placard le plus proche qu'il ouvrit avant de refermer derrière lui.

Il posa le téléphone sur l'étagère et tout en se mettant à vérifier l'état de son arme ainsi que le nombre de balles qui lui restait, il s'enquit de ce qu'il était advenu des forces d'InGen Security.

— Ok, Nataliya. Quelle est la situation avec les troupes d'InGen ?

— _Les Pourfendeurs et le gros des mercenaires semblent avoir pris la direction du sud. On pense qu'ils se dirigent vers le sommet sud des Monts Brumeux afin d'y attendre une équipe d'extraction._

— Et Hoskins ? Son véhicule n'est toujours pas rentré ?

— _Non. Claire et ton stagiaire sont les dernières personnes à l'avoir vu. On tient le pont de la gorge et on surveille la route de la cordillère, on les aurait vu passer par là._

— Ils doivent être toujours dans la Réserve…

La porte du placard s'ouvrit soudainement, laissant apparaître Sembène dans l'embrasure.  
Ce dernier écarquilla des yeux en voyant son collègue remettre une balle dans le chargeur de son fusil.

— Owen, qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ?

— Je vais chasser Hoskins et le faire payer pour tout ça ! Répondit Grady avec hargne.

— Tout seul dans la Réserve au milieu de l'obscurité ?

Sembène referma derrière lui et demanda gravement d'une voix basse :

— Tu as l'intention de le tuer ?

— Lui ou l'un de ses hommes a tué Charlie. Je ne pas laisser cet acte sans réponse !

Sembène secoua la tête, atterré de le voir céder ainsi à un désir de vengeance.

— C'est tragique mais elles ont tué des gens, Owen ! Lui rappela-il.

— Et ? C'était juste des mercenaires ! Ils savaient dans quoi ils s'embarquaient et ce n'est pas comme si je les avais prévenus…

Sembène attrapa soudainement le fusil pour le mettre de côté et saisit ensuite Grady par les épaules pour le secouer.

— Tu t'entends parler ?! Dirais-tu la même chose si ça avait été des civils sans défense ? Si c'était Leon ? Si c'était moi ? Si c'était Claire ? Elle leur a réchappé de peu !

Grady ne répondit pas tout de suite.  
Il se contentait d'expirer par le nez et il garda un regard fuyant pendant un moment.

— Tu ne comprends pas, Barry. Je les ais élevés depuis leur éclosion. J'ai… Nous avons travaillé si dur pour établir une relation stable avec elles… Et Hoskins a tout foutu en l'air !

Il frappa de la paume de sa main l'un des montants de l'étagère.

— Ce sont mes filles ! Je les aime plus que tout. Ajouta-il, au bord des larmes. Et maintenant, elles sont dehors au milieu de cette apocalypse.

— Je les aime aussi, dit Sembène, mais rappelles-toi que l'amour que tu portais à Andromède t'as failli coûter la vie ! Les aimes-tu plus que Claire ? Qu'aurais-tu fait si elle avait été à la place de cette mercenaire ?

Grady émit un grognement.

— Justement ce n'est pas arrivé alors mettons-fin à cette conversation ! Répliqua-il de manière cinglante.

Darbinian, qui était toujours à l'autre bout du fil, le dissuada de se lancer dans cette folie.

— _Je sais que tu sembles avoir un truc pour les femmes ayant eu ou finissant par avoir ôté une vie humaine mais ne deviens pas toi-même un tueur lorsque quelqu'un d'autre, formé pour cela, peut faire le boulot _! _Ne t'inquiètes pas pour Hoskins, on a envoyé des gars à sa recherche. Je te promets de te réserver un moment avec lui une fois qu'on l'aura retrouvé_. _En attendant, écoutes Barry et profite du répit que t'accordent les événements_. _Bon, je raccroche. J'ai à faire._


	109. Hoskins

Lorsque Hoskins se réveilla au milieu des herbes humides, il éprouva dans la bouche une sensation bizarre.  
Une partie était engourdie et lui picotait.

En portant la main à son visage, il sentit de la chair gonflée mais au toucher, la sensation n'était pas douloureuse et il se rendit compte que la chair n'était pas la sienne. Une sangsue.  
Fixée à ses lèvres, lui suçant le sang, elle était presque dans sa bouche.

Avec un grognement de dégoût, il l'arracha et la jeta au loin. Un peu de sang chaud coula dans sa bouche. Il se releva prestement et à la lumière de sa lampe torche, balaya du regard le reste de son corps.

Il vit une autre sangsue, accrochée à son avant-bras, et l'arracha elle aussi, laissant une trace rouge sombre sur la peau.  
Les bas-fonds humides tels que celui où il avait atterrit en étaient infestés.  
Il y en avait surement d'autres, s'étant glissées sous ses vêtements, à la recherche d'endroit chauds et sombres…

Ne comptant s'inspecter qu'une fois il serait de retour en sécurité, Hoskins regarda en haut de la pente.  
Au milieu de la pluie de cendres, il arriva à distinguer les phares du hummer renversé, pointant toujours vers le ciel d'encre.

En dehors du grondement de l'éruption devenu habituel, il n'y avait pas le moindre son, pas même celui des shantungosaures foulant l'herbe.

Il orienta le faisceau de sa lampe torche derrière le véhicule accidenté et fut soulagé de voir que les hadrosaures étaient partis.

Il regarda ensuite tout autour de lui, par réflexe et comme pour se rassurer.  
Derrière lui, au-delà des buissons dans le bas-fond humide, se trouvait la lisière du bois qu'ils avaient traversés en venant de l'ouest et qui séparait le village safari des champs du centre.

Avant de se diriger vers le sud, il souhaitait aller au hummer afin d'y trouver une arme ou tout autre objet utile et pour voir si Bucéphale avait laissé des survivants. Cependant, lorsqu'il entreprit de remonter la pente, il commença à percevoir le vrombissement du moteur d'un deux-roues.

Ignorant qui c'était, Hoskins fit demi-tour et préféra aller se cacher par mesure de prudence derrière un arbre à la lisière du bois où il éteignit sa lampe torche.

Il vit deux motos arriver du village, ne s'arrêtant qu'à quelques mètres du hummer.

Les motards mirent pied à terre et se rapprochèrent du véhicule, fusils en main, tout en parcourant du regard les alentours d'un air alerte.  
Hoskins vit immédiatement qu'il ne s'agissait ni de soigneurs, ni d'agents de la J-SEC, ni même des mercenaires qu'il avait engagé car l'accoutrement que les motards portaient consistaient en un uniforme gris-vert sombre surmonté d'un plastron de même couleur ainsi qu'un casque doté de paragnathides, protégeant une grande partie du visage, alors recouvert par un cache-nez ne s'arrêtant que sous les yeux pour laisser place à des lunettes de vision nocturne.  
Des gardes gris, chargés de retrouver le hummer d'InGen Security ayant disparu dans la Réserve.  
Hoskins avait eu beau de ne pas être étonné par leur présence, sa capture pouvant se révéler très utile pour les insurgés, il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir vulnérable à cet instant

L'un des gardes porta une radio au niveau de sa bouche et décrivit la scène de l'accident, non pas en anglais mais en russe.  
Une voix féminine, qu'Hoskins crut reconnaître comme celle de Nataliya Darbinian, se mit à parler au garde, en russe également.  
Dans leur conversation, il l'entendit demander à son sujet, auquel le motard répondit à la négative, ne voyant pas son corps.

L'autre motard, un Russe également ou du moins quelqu'un sachant parler le russe, héla son compagnon, désignant du regard les traces en train de s'effacer qu'avait laissé Hoskins en dévalant la pente.  
Le premier informa Darbinian de cette découverte et les deux se mirent à suivre les traces.

La crainte d'être découvert d'un instant à l'autre saisit Hoskins.  
Ne pouvant rester là, il devait à tout prix semer les gardes.

Se remémorant son expérience au sein des forces spéciales, il décida de s'enfoncer dans le bois en essayant de suivre la direction du sud, le plus silencieusement possible en progressant dans le noir le plus total en tâtant les objets de son environnement l'entourant à la manière d'un aveugle.

Mais voyant que les traces s'arrêtaient au niveau du bas-fond, Hoskins ayant brouillé sa piste en passant là où il y avait encore un peu d'eau, les motards s'arrêtèrent et regardèrent le bois, non sans appréhension, ne désirant pas s'y aventurer seuls.

Alors qu'ils hésitaient à se lancer dans la traque d'Hoskins, leur radio s'activa et cette fois-ci, ce fut Brunet qui leur parla, en anglais, leur ordonnant de le rejoindre à l'est, sur les pentes des Monts Brumeux.

Ils acquiescèrent et remontèrent sur leurs motos, remontant le trajet qu'avait emprunté le hummer.


	110. Pourparlers

Malgré le bruit engendré par l'explosion et le bombardement ainsi que la vision de l'un des avions bombardiers d'eau des gardes côtes costaricains passant non loin en rugissant, fauchant une partie des arbres bordant la ligne du téléphérique avant d'aller s'écraser plus au sud, quelque part dans la vallée de la Cartago, les troupes d'InGen avaient poursuivis leur avancée vers le sud-est.  
Celles qui étaient restées aux abords du bassin à la Montagne Hantée ayant rejoints les autres et l'hélicoptère des Pourfendeurs s'étant mis à l'abri du bombardement, elles ne déplorèrent aucune perte due au Sibo.

Lorsqu'ils furent non loin du col, Sherman y envoya trois mercenaires en éclaireur et la compagnie s'arrêta provisoirement le temps qu'ils reviennent.

Ils revinrent bel et bien vingt minutes plus tard, mais avec de mauvaises nouvelles :

— Nous avons vu la Meute. Déclara l'un des éclaireurs. A cinq cent mètres à l'est. Elle nous empêche de passer par le col.

— Restons de ce côté-ci de l'île alors. Dit Sherman. Si on tente de passer, ils nous retrouveront et décimerons. Nous gagnerons le sommet par l'ouest.

Les éclaireurs rejoignirent la troupe qui se remit en route, commençant à longer de façon plus ou moins parallèle le mont sud des Monts Brumeux.

Sherman prit sa radio et communiqua avec leur hélicoptère.

— _Archangel _? Quelle est la situation ? Il faut définir un nouveau point de rendez-vous.

— _Nous nous sommes posés entre les monts et la côte pour nous protéger des bombes volcaniques. _Répondit le pilote._ Mais il y a tant de cendre dans l'air… Si on tente de s'envoler, les moteurs vont s'endommager et on va s'écraser ! Je suis désolé mais on ne pourra évacuer personne. _

— Ok. Restez-discrets et ne vous aventurez pas inutilement hors de l'hélicoptère. Fermez les portes si besoin. Il ne vaut mieux pas pour vous que vous tentiez de nous rejoindre avec l'Indominus et ses sbires ainsi que les gardes entre nous. Cessez carrément de communiquer avec nous et restez-cachés jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'_Arcadia_ demain en fin de journée. J'espère de tout cœur que Dieu vous accordera sa miséricorde. Sherman, terminé.

— _Bonne chance, Sherman. Puissiez-vous tous rentrer. _

Sherman éteignit la radio et la rangea à sa ceinture.

— Dire que toute cette merde nous arrive parce que t'as pas su tenir ta queue lors de cette maudite soirée sur Sorna ! Pesta Decker à l'encontre de Faraci, marchant devant elle.

— Oh, remets-donc cette vieille histoire sur le tapis et dis que tout est de de ma faute ! S'ils veulent nous buter c'est parce qu'on a, nous tous, organisés leur massacre. Se défendit ce dernier.

— On aurait pu s'en tirer mais je ne sais pas qui ou quoi à cafté aux gardes que c'était nous les responsables mais ces derniers ont découvert que c'était le cas parce que tu n'as pas su la boucler ! Ajouta-elle, faisant référence au fait qu'il avait clairement énoncé le nom de Leng lorsqu'ils avaient le sergent Bellamy à leur merci.

— La barbe ! Râla Faraci. Ta gueules, salope…

Ayant entendus ces mots, Decker s'empourpra de colère et sans crier gare, elle frappa les jambes de Faraci avec la hampe de sa fauchard d'un coup violent, le faisant tomber face contre terre.

Alors qu'il éloignait son visage de l'humus forestier, elle le retourna d'un coup de pied et avant même qu'on accoure mettre fin à la bagarre, Decker posa sa botte sur la gorge de Faraci, bloquant son souffle, et dressa son arme au-dessus de lui, la pointe de l'une des lames qu'à quelques centimètres du ventre.

— Si le moindre mot de ce genre sort encore de ta bouche, je jures que je vais te saigner comme un gros porc ! Le menaça-elle alors qu'il la regardait avec des yeux porcins apeurés.

— Olivia ! L'admonesta Sherman avant de la supplier du regard de mettre fin à cela.

Tandis que la compagnie s'était arrêtée et que tous les regardaient, elle émit un grognement et s'éloigna à contrecœur de Faraci, le laissant se relever.

— Ça fait quatorze ans qu'on doit se traîner ce pourceau ! J'en ai ma claque… Se plaignit-elle. Je me réjouirais de le voir tomber raide mort, abattu par les gardes !

— Je sais, dit Sherman, mais actuellement, nous sommes encerclés d'ennemis. Si on commence à s'entretuer, nous n'en seront que plus vulnérables face à eux. Les gardes n'ont pas compris ça. En s'attaquant au groupe de Torres et en nous traquant, ils gâchent leurs efforts et si une bataille éclate entre eux et nous, ils risquent fort de perdre plusieurs des leurs. Ils en ressortiront plus ou moins affaiblit et contribuent à mettre en danger toutes les autres personnes encore sur l'île. Si on avait pu allier nos forces… l'Indominus aurait été vaincue ! Maintenant, cette chose peut marcher sur la Cité dans le but de massacrer tous les êtres humains qu'elle rencontrera.

Decker soupira et convaincue par Sherman, hocha faiblement de la tête.

Les deux se connaissaient déjà avant même les Guerres Sauriennes.  
Au début de la Guerre d'Afghanistan, ils servaient dans le même régiment mais ils n'avaient été liés l'un à l'autre que suite à un drame ayant eu lieu non pas sur le champ de bataille mais au sein-même de leur base.  
Le capitaine de la compagnie de Decker avait des vues sur cette dernière et plusieurs fois, il lui fit des avances. Cependant, n'étant pas habitué à ce qu'on se refuse à lui, il avait fini par perdre patience et la prit à l'écart.  
Lorsqu'il tenta de la violer, une lutte éclata entre les deux, lutte qui se termina lorsque Decker tua son agresseur. Fuyant la scène, elle retourna à ses quartiers et espéra qu'on ne découvrit jamais qu'elle était coupable.  
Alors qu'une enquête était lancée pour tirer l'affaire au clair, elle ressentit le besoin de se confesser auprès du jeune aumônier qu'on venait tout juste d'affecter au régiment, Sherman. Ce dernier l'écouta avec attention et bien qu'il était tenu au silence par son devoir d'ecclésiaste, il ne l'aurait jamais dénoncé pour autant, ayant été témoin du comportement harceleur du capitaine et pris d'empathie pour Decker. Cependant, l'un des amis du capitaine, ayant des soupçons à l'égard d'elle, l'avait suivie et toute sa conversation avec Sherman parvint à ses oreilles.  
Peu après, les deux furent dénoncés et on les jeta en cellule en vue d'un passage devant une cour martiale.  
Malheureusement pour Decker, les membres du tribunal ne furent pas aussi compatissants envers elle que ne le fut Sherman et le capitaine qu'elle avait tué s'étant révélé être le neveu d'un sénateur, son jugement n'en fut que plus sévère et en plus de lui imposer une peine de prison, on l'exclut de l'armée pour cause d'indignité. Sherman n'échappa pas non plus à l'injustice car son supérieur, corrompu, le fit rayer des ordres et il fut lui aussi jeté en prison, aux côtés de celle qu'il avait couverte.  
Ce fut à ce moment qu'Hoskins arriva en Afghanistan, poussé par les conseils d'un ami haut placé dans l'armée.

Suite aux sérieux revers infligés par les dinosaures sauvages de Nublar à InGen, Hoskins avait dû songer à engager des soldats professionnels et il s'était naturellement tourné vers un ancien ami à lui ayant monté les échelons jusqu'à occuper un poste à grandes responsabilités et connaître nombre de secrets des forces armées états-uniennes.  
Lorsque Hoskins lui demanda si l'armée serait disposée à confier des hommes à InGen, il lui répondit que ce ne serait pas le cas, surtout en pleine Guerre contre le Terrorisme et qu'elle avait mieux à faire qu'envoyer ses soldats « chasser du lézard » pour le compte d'une entreprise privée.  
En revanche, il lui suggéra la possibilité de recruter des soldats exclus de l'armée ou en passe d'en être exclus pour cause d'indignité en signant un accord avec la justice militaire états-unienne, le travail à faire sur Isla Nublar pouvant passer pour une peine d'intérêt général.  
L'urgence de la situation sur Nublar poussa Hoskins à mettre de côté ses hésitations initiales et après quelques négociations avec les membres du tribunal militaire, on lui permit de recruter Olivia Decker et Gregor Sherman.  
Hoskins confronta aux deux militaires incarcérés un choix : Accepter sa proposition et aller avec lui sur cette île maudite au large du Costa Rica ou rester croupir en prison.

Pensant que les dinosaures ne pouvaient pas être pires que les talibans et fort désireux de s'éloigner le plus possible de l'Afghanistan, ils avaient acceptés et peu à peu, au fur et à mesure de la progression de l'opération de recrutement d'Hoskins, le groupe de ceux qui allaient devenir les Pourfendeurs se constitua.  
A leur arrivée, il n'y avait que Ross, Cortès, Pizarro, Méndez, Arana et le père de Damian. Ils furent rejoints peu après par Butu, ayant déjà collaboré avec des agents états-uniens en Afrique Centrale et qui avait été recommandé par l'ami d'Hoskins à ce dernier, et Ford, McNamara et Leng qui, bien qu'ayant été membres de l'armée états-unienne eux aussi, l'avaient quittés de leur propre chef, le mercenariat présentant pour eux moins de contraintes et davantage d'opportunités. D'eux tous, aucun n'avait été formellement condamné par la justice et ce malgré le fait qu'ils avaient été impliqués plusieurs fois dans des affaires troubles.  
Ainsi, seuls Sherman, Decker, Olsen et Faraci étaient passés par la case prison. Le troisième, avait accidentellement tué un camarade de combat au cours d'une rixe dans un bar mais le quatrième avait été condamné pour viol et était encore en train de purger sa peine où moment où on le confia à la division sécurité d'InGen, Lorsqu'il rejoignit les Pourfendeurs, ce fut très éprouvant pour Decker de devoir travailler avec le même genre d'individus qui était responsable de son malheur mais elle n'était pas la seule à avoir du mal à supporter sa présence car en raison de sa misogynie et de son racisme, rares étaient qui appréciaient Faraci et en vérité, Decker n'était pas la seule à souhaiter ou à avoir souhaité sa mort et pendant les combats des Guerres Sauriennes, plusieurs avaient été tentés de le laisser devenir du pâté pour dinosaures.

Mais là, comme Decker l'avait mentionné, il était celui ayant semé les graines de la haine entre la Garde et les Pourfendeurs et dont les mots avaient trahis leur identité.

— Comment peux-tu lamenter de cela, Gregor alors que tu nous as tous entraînés là-dedans. Dit Faraci alors qu'il se relevait. Toi et ta chevalerie en mousse que tu as si promptement abandonné pour la perspective d'une prime généreuse ? Pour quoi ? T'acheter un crucifix en or ? La dépenser dans quelque lupanar ?

— Ma prime est destinée à payer les soins de la mère de Damian ! Rien d'autre ! Rétorqua sèchement Sherman. Je n'aurais jamais accepté si sa situation n'était pas aussi urgente et désespérée…

— Je suis désolé pour elle, sincèrement… Feignit Faraci. Mais tu te rends comptes à quoi tu as mêlé son fils ? Et pour quoi ?

Alors que la compagnie se remettait en marche, arrivant aux abords de la longue bande déboisée qui courait sous la ligne de téléphérique, il se tourna vers les autres Pourfendeurs et haussa la voix pour se faire entendre d'eux tous.

— Les primes n'arriveront jamais sur nos comptes en banque ! Le Conseil n'en a plus rien à foutre de nous. Lynton a les images et c'est tout ce qu'il lui importe. Nous ne sommes que des outils aux yeux de cette sorcière ! On peut mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, ça ne lui soulèvera pas la moindre larmichette.

— Ça me débecte de l'admettre mais Reynald a raison. Dit soudainement Leng. Quelle garantie avons-nous qu'un hélicoptère vienne nous chercher au-dessus de cette montagne ? Je me demande si l'on ne ferait pas mieux de rejoindre la côte le plus rapidement et prendre un bateau.

— Les docks doivent être surveillés tout comme tous les ponts et tunnels permettant de passer d'une rive à l'autre du Rio Iris. Lui rappela McNamara.

— Je ne pensais pas aux docks mais à la Marina. Précisa Leng. Lorsque nous sommes passés à côté, il y avait plein de bateaux. La J-SEC ainsi que les autorités ont déconseillés à leurs propriétaires de prendre le large à cause des animaux en cavale et des conditions. Personne ne devrait s'y trouver et donc personne ne nous verra en voler un. Ça nous amènerait à traverser le bras de la mer à la nage cependant…

— Après avoir barboté dans des mangroves infestées de crocodiles, de serpents et de Requins bouledogues ? Ajouta Cortès. N'y penses pas… Y en a qui risquent d'y laisser leur peau. Surtout qu'on est quarante. C'est un petit yacht qu'il nous faudrait trouver si on parvient à la Marina.

— Quelles autres solutions avons-nous ?

— On pourrait se cacher et faire comme Cafaro et Yoder, tenir jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'_Arcadia_. Suggéra Parker.

Ils avaient commencé à descendre au milieu de la bande, passant à côté des grands pylônes soutenant les câbles.

Soudain, l'un des mercenaires en queue de file commença à entendre le bruit de sabots frappant le sol.

— Silence… Des cavaliers approchent !

Les Pourfendeurs passèrent à l'arrière de la compagnie, formèrent une ligne et saisirent leurs armes, prêts à accueillir les cavaliers.

Au nombre de trois, ceux-ci apparurent peu après, descendant la bande dans leur direction en trottant.  
En voyant que celui de tête brandissait un drapeau blanc, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils venaient pour des pourparlers mais à côté de Sherman, Parker avait son fusil pointé en direction des cavaliers, craignant une quelconque ruse.

Sherman posa doucement sa main sur le canon, l'abaissant, et fit quelque pas en avant, prêt à rencontrer les arrivants.

En tête du trio chevauchait un individu de haute taille à la silhouette svelte, monté sur un cheval blanc et dont le visage était, comme celui de ses compagnons, dissimulé par un cache-nez.  
Lorsqu'il s'arrêta à quelque pas des troupes d'InGen, ils purent entrevoir un regard d'acier au travers des lunettes de son casque.

Le cavalier descendit de sa monture, planta le drapeau dans le sol et enleva d'abord son casque pour le mettre sous son bras, dévoilant de longs cheveux bruns lisses noués en un chignon serré, puis abaissa son cache-nez, révélant le visage dur d'une femme d'âge mûr.  
Ses deux compagnons restèrent légèrement en retrait et ne descendirent pas de leurs chevaux, se contentant de toiser les Pourfendeurs et les mercenaires.

— Je suis porteuse d'un message de la part mes frères et sœurs. Nous offrons la reddition à quiconque d'entre vous voudra l'accepter. Déclara-elle.

Les Pourfendeurs s'échangèrent des regards circonspects. Ils s'attendaient à ce que les gardes les attaquent directement sans leur offrir la moindre chance de négocier.

— C'est une plaisanterie ? Lança Leng à la messagère.

— Laisses-là parler. Le reprit Sherman.

— Vous vous doutez fort bien que nous en voulons grandement à vous, Pourfendeurs, pour le crime, non, l'atrocité que vous avez commis contre nous. Leur dit-elle d'une voix sévère pleine de rancœur. Cependant, le capitaine Brunet a tenu à vous offrir une et unique chance de vous rendre. Si vous acceptez, vous serez soumis à notre interrogatoire de notre part mais si vous collaborez et répondez à nos questions lors de ce dernier, vos vies se verront épargnées et vos quitterez cette île indemnes lorsque vous serez livrés ultérieurement aux autorités pour comparaître devant la justice.

— Gilbert Brunet est le meneur de cette insurrection ? Lui demanda Decker. Le contraire m'aurait étonné mais nous devons vous prévenir que vous vous êtes mis dans de beaux draps…

— L'un des nôtres, Léopold Butu, que Dieu ait pitié de son âme, le connaissait de nom et parmi toutes les personnes présentes sur cette île, il était celui qui savait le mieux qui Gilbert Brunet était. Apprit Sherman à la messagère. Au Congo, où Léopold est né, on surnommait Brunet le Lion Noir et là-bas ainsi que dans d'autres coins d'Afrique, un nom que l'on évitait de prononcer en vain. Saviez-vous que c'était un mercenaire, en rien dissemblable à ces gens ou certains d'entre-nous, et que Hoskins avait songé de le recruter au tout début des Guerres Sauriennes, juste avant qu'il ne se rende dans les Cinq Morts et finisse par vous rejoindre. Si le destin en avait voulu autrement, il se tiendrait à nos côtés et non au sommet de quelque crête, nous regardant et prêt à ordonner le tir d'une salve visant à nous faucher. Butu nous a rapportés certains des actes que Brunet aurait commis il y a trente ou un peu plus de vingt ans de cela… Il n'est en rien meilleur que nous. Si vous saviez ce qu'il a fait alors, jamais vous n'auriez accepté de le suivre en ce jour.

— Le but de cette entrevue est de parler de votre reddition, pas du passé du capitaine Brunet. Dit la messagère avec fermeté. J'attends votre réponse ! Que ceux qui souhaitent se rendre s'avancent et nous donnent leurs armes.

Les deux autres cavaliers s'avancèrent jusqu'à parvenir au niveau de leur collègue.

N'étant pas dupes quant au véritable sort qui leur était réservé, aucun des Pourfendeurs ne se manifesta et la messagère soupira.

Elle se tourna vers les mercenaires pour s'adresser à eux :

— Les Pourfendeurs sont à l'origine de ce conflit, pas vous ! Il est encore temps de vous rendre. Nous vous y invitons grandement, ce combat n'est pas le vôtre !

— Nous rendre ? Après ce que vous avez fait à la Rotonde ? Jamais ! Lui lança l'un des concernés.

— Ce sont vos collègues qui ont ouvert le feu en premier, nous n'avons fait que nous défendre ! Se justifia la messagère. Si vous vous rendez, vous serez désarmés et escortés jusqu'à Burroughs où vous attendrez avec ceux que nous avons capturés. N'ayant pas été autant dans les secrets les plus perfides d'InGen que les Pourfendeurs, l'interrogatoire à lequel vous serez soumis sera beaucoup plus amiable et vous finirez par être évacués de l'île le moment venu.

— C'est un piège… Murmura une soldate d'InGen.

— Restez avec les Pourfendeurs et vous mourrez avec eux car il n'y aura pas de quartiers ! Les mit-en garde la messagère.

Elle adoucit le ton.

— Ne sacrifiez pas vos vies pour eux ! N'avez-vous donc pas des proches qui vous attendent dans vos foyers ? Les laisseriez-vous passer les Noëls à venir à se remémorer que vous auriez été tués au cours de celui-ci. Ne leur imposez pas cela ! J'ai des enfants vous savez, et si j'étais dans votre position, j'échangerais tout l'or du monde pour les revoir. C'est un marché raisonnable, non ? Qu'en dîtes-vous ?

On commença à chuchoter parmi les mercenaires d'InGen mais alors que leurs compagnons étaient encore en plein débat, deux Costaricains, un homme sec d'une trentaine d'années et un garçon ayant à peine plus de la majorité dont les yeux s'étaient embués à cause de la situation dans laquelle ils s'étaient retrouvés, se décidèrent à s'avancer, les mains en l'air.  
Les mots de la messagère avaient réussis à semer le doute en eux et la peur de ne plus revoir leurs familles avait vaincu en eux tout désir de combattre.  
Tant pis pour le solde, sortir de cette île vivant et retourner à leurs foyers était plus important.

— Revenez, lâches ! Vociféra Faraci à leur égard.

— C'est leur choix, Reynald ! Laisse-les ! Lui dit Sherman. J'aurais souhaité qu'ils restent avec nous mais elle a raison, ce combat n'est pas le leur.

— Mais nous perdons des hommes ! Protesta Decker. On ne peut pas permettre ça !

Lorsqu'ils parvinrent à son niveau, la messagère saisit les armes des deux Costaricains et les rangea au niveau de la selle de son cheval. Ils passèrent ensuite derrière elle, sous le regard prudent des deux autres gardes montés.

La messagère continua de toiser les mercenaires.

— D'autres candidats ? C'est à prendre ou à laisser ! Vous n'aurez pas de seconde chance je vous le rappelle.

Elle attendit quelques secondes de plus mais ne voyant qu'aucun autre des mercenaires ne souhaitait se rendre, elle secoua la tête et dit :

— Ainsi soit-il. Nous nous retrouverons bien plus tôt que vous ne le pensez…

Elle remit son casque et son cache-nez, reprit le drapeau, bondit en selle et poussa un cri, poussant son destrier à faire demi-tour, trottant vers le fourré duquel ils avaient émergés en étant suivie de ses compagnons ainsi que des deux mercenaires s'étant rendus, courant derrière les chevaux.

Sherman les regarda disparaître dans la jungle.

— Je pense que leurs intentions étaient honnêtes pour vous-autres. Dit-il aux mercenaires. Mais nous… Face au péché que l'on a commis, ils se sont déjà décidés à nous massacrer. Ajouta-il à l'encontre de ses propres hommes. Cette proposition de reddition n'était qu'une méthode pour nous se débarrasser de nous au plus vite. Nous nous battrons jusqu'à notre dernier souffle…

Il ordonna à la compagnie de se remettre en marche, à un rythme plus accru, et bien qu'il comptait toujours les mener vers l'ouest, il décida qu'ils devaient essayer au maximum de semer leurs ennemis.  
Pour ça, Sherman comptait se rapprocher de la Cartago, les poussant à faire un détour qui les éloignerait des gardes.

— N'atteindrons-nous jamais la montagne ? Demanda Parker.

— Disons que nos chances viennent de baisser drastiquement. Ils savent où nous sommes, combien nous sommes et à quel rythme nous avançons. Lui expliqua Sherman. Préparez-vous à être attaqués à tout instant ! Dit-il à toute la compagnie. Et rappelez-vous d'une chose, ce ne sont pas des dinosaures que nous allons combattre mais des Hommes. Soyez prêts à tout et ne montrez aucune pitié parce qu'ils n'en auront aucune !

X

Les cavaliers et les mercenaires déserteurs arrivèrent peu après au sommet de la crête où attendaient Brunet, toujours juché sur son cheval noir, et le gros des gardes.

Tandis que les deux déserteurs étaient emmenés vers l'un des marauders, Carmen d'Argento, la messagère, vint s'entretenir avec Brunet, déçu du fait qu'ils n'aient pu convaincre davantage de mercenaires de se rendre.

Lorsqu'ils eurent finit, il ordonna à tous ses hommes de remonter dans les véhicules ou en selle.  
Cependant, une partie des gardes appréhendaient fortement la bataille à venir et l'idée d'être amené à tuer des êtres humains, fussent-ils devenus de facto leurs ennemis, les répugnait car en regardant Brunet, ils s'étaient rendu compte qu'il ne voulait pas juste défaire les Pourfendeurs et les mercenaires, mais les détruire, purement et simplement.  
Voyant que ceux-là traînaient, Brunet envoya Darbinian les quérir.

— Ce ne sont plus des Hommes… Leur dit-elle.

Velasquez, garda les yeux rivés vers le sol et n'osa croiser ni le regard de Darbinian, ni celui de Brunet, intimidant et effrayant comme jamais.  
Ayant écouté l'entrevue entre la messagère et Sherman comme tous les autres au travers d'une retransmission du micro que portait la première, il avait été perturbé par les mots du second à l'égard de Brunet, inquiété même. Sa méfiance à l'égard de l'ex-mercenaire français ne fit que grandir.  
Il hésitait encore que faire de son cousin s'il le croisait au milieu de la bataille à venir mais il était certain d'une chose c'est qu'il ne désirait pas le voir mourir, cette pensée l'épouvantait même.

Velasquez sentit une main se poser affectueusement sur son épaule.  
En regardant par-dessus cette dernière, il vit le visage de Drekanson lui adresser un hochement de tête compatissant.

Ensemble, ils vinrent rejoindre les autres et le convoi partit vers le sud, Brunet comptant intercepter les troupes d'InGen plus en aval dans la vallée de la Cartago.


	111. Résultats d'investigation

La porte de la salle de contrôle s'ouvrit, laissant entrer le garde qui était posté devant-elle jusque-là.  
Il venait de s'entretenir avec l'agent de la J-SEC s'étant présenté devant la porte et qui avait un sac noir posé à ses pieds.

— Vincent ? Héla-il le caporal Chapuy. On a un agent de la J-SEC qui souhaite parler à Dearing. Il a dit que c'était au sujet de l'effraction dans les labos.

— Tu l'as fouillé ?

— Oui. Il a juste un sac de sport avec lui, contenant un fusil de paint-ball, vide bien sûr, et une cagoule.

— C'est celui chargé d'enquêter sur l'intrusion dans le bureau de Wu. Dit Harriman, les ayant entendus. Il serait judicieux qu'on le laisse entrer.

Le caporal Chapuy ne vit pas d'objection et on laissa entrer l'agent avec le sac.

— Où avez-vous trouvé ce sac ? L'interrogea Dearing alors que les gardes vidaient le sac et inspectaient les objets qu'il contenait.

— Dans les buissons sous la façade est du Centre de la Découverte. Profitant d'un temps de repos, j'y suis retourné pour poursuivre mon investigation et j'étais alors dehors lorsque la fusillade entre la garde et les hommes de Torres a éclaté. Je suis allé me cacher parmi les buissons que j'ai mentionnés et c'est là que j'ai trouvé le sac. Raconta-il. Je crois que notre espion l'a jeté d'une fenêtre.

— L'espion ? Mais c'est Robert, l'un des généticiens ! Fit Dearing. Votre collègue à déjà résolu cette intrigue mon cher, désolé.

— Le problème c'est que selon les témoignages des autres généticiens, c'est qu'il est resté à leurs côtés pendant toute l'attaque des ptérosaures. Lui apprit Harriman. Il n'a pas pu entrer par effraction dans le bureau de Wu pendant ce temps-là. De plus, il ne joue pas au paint-ball.

— Quoi, il y a d'autres espions en liberté ?

— Vous pensez bien qu'avec la catastrophe, toute la concurrence réactive ses agents dormants, histoire de jouer les charognards avant que l'île et tout ce qu'elle abrite soit purifiée par les flammes du Sibo, bombardée ou coulée dans l'océan par Poséidon lui-même. Dit Cruthers.

Dearing soupira.

— _Burroughs, nid d'espions._ Ça ferait un titre sympa pour un film. Lâcha-elle.

— Donc il semblerait que cet autre espion soit un joueur de paint-ball, c'est déjà mieux que rien. Intervint Zach, qui s'était tenu à l'écart jusque-là.

— Le problème coco c'est que le paintball était l'un des sports locaux sur cette île. Lui rétorqua Cruthers. Des matchs étaient fréquemment organisés et il y avait même un tournoi chaque année. Il y avait un certain nombre d'équipes, deux chez la garde, deux chez la J-SEC, une chez les soigneurs et même une de l'Administration. Vivian, Zara, Neil et moi faisions partie de cette dernière. On a une liste de suspects longue comme le bras et ce même si on enlève les gardes et tous les joueurs parmi l'équipe de la salle de contrôle.

— Et on ne peut pas appeler les experts pour qu'ils viennent faire des prélèvements ADN ou je ne sais quoi. Malheureusement, je crois que cette enquête arrive à un point mort pour le moment. Conclut Dearing avant de remercier l'agent.

Ce dernier acquiesça et quitta la pièce.

— Qu'est-ce que ça donne du côté des généticiens ? Demanda Dearing au caporal Chapuy.

— On n'a rien appris de plus que ce qu'on savait déjà. Ils disent que Wu était trouble au sujet de l'I. rex même avec eux. Je crains qu'il n'ait emporté ses secrets avec lui.

— Et Hoskins ? Fit Sembène. Si l' s'est révélée être un projet destiné au complexe militaro-industriel, il a dû mouiller dedans jusqu'au cou. Il doit être en détention d'informations capitales.

— Ils n'ont pas retrouvé son corps dans le hummer accidenté. Déclara Grady. Le gros plein de soupe doit être quelque part dans le sud de la Réserve et il ne souhaite pas être retrouvé car il sait très bien ce qui lui arrivera.


	112. Les bois

Quand Hoskins avait entendu le bruit des moteurs des motos s'éloigner de la zone, il avait soupiré de soulagement, avant d'attendre quelques instants et de rallumer sa lampe torche.  
Son smartphone étant toujours dans la poche de son pantalon, il l'avait sorti peu après pour tenter de passer un appel à quelqu'un de confiance mais l'épais nuage de cendres perturbait complètement le réseau et après plusieurs tentatives, il avait abandonné et s'était résigné à rejoindre par ses propres moyens un endroit sûr.  
Son objectif consistait désormais à rejoindre le village des employés, qu'il supposait être encore sûr et qui qui pouvait lui servir d'étape sur le chemin de Burroughs.

Se servant de l'application boussole sur son smartphone pour s'orienter, il marchait donc en direction du sud à travers les bois, à la lueur de sa lampe torche et de l'écran de son téléphone.  
Dans ce secteur, les arbres n'étaient pas aussi hauts qu'ils pouvaient l'être dans l'est de l'île ou ses régions les plus inaccessibles et la grande majorité ne dépassaient pas les huit à dix mètres de hauteur mais leur cime était touffue et même quand un éclair déchirant le ciel illuminait brièvement les ténèbres s'étant abattues sur Isla Nublar, sa lueur peinait à traverser les feuillages.  
Hoskins était seul avec sa lampe torche et son smartphone et son expérience de militaire ne suffisait pas pour calmer le sentiment d'oppression que dégageait l'obscurité l'environnant.

Soudain, un « who-ah » prolongé et aigu déchira l'air et surpris, Hoskins se tourna vers l'origine du bruit et l'éclaira avec sa lampe torche.  
Il se détendit.  
A mi-hauteur d'un des arbres voisins, une chouette était perchée sur une branche, les ailes repliées tout contre son corps et regardant le directeur de la division sécurité d'InGen avec de grands yeux.

Il reprit sa marche mais quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit une branche se craquer et des feuillages bruisser sur le passage d'un grand animal.

Hoskins chercha une cachette sans plus attendre, balayant dans toutes les directions avec le faisceau de sa lampe torche.  
Il vit la chandelle d'un arbre assez large.

L'animal se rapprochant, Hoskins n'eut d'autre choix que de se diriger vers la chandelle mais s'apercevant qu'elle était creuse et que la cavité était suffisamment spacieuse pour qu'il puisse tenir à l'intérieur, Hoskins s'y faufila et s'y recroquevilla.  
Il éteignit son portable et sa lampe torche et patienta en gardant son calme.

L'animal, masqué à sa vue par l'écorce et l'obscurité, vint passer près de la chandelle.  
Une odeur de charogne parvint aux narines d'Hoskins.  
La créature dont émanait cette odeur ne semblait pas être très lourde pour sa taille car chacun de ses pas semblait léger.

Soudain, il eut une série de claquements secs et répétés, crées par l'animal en faisant entrechoquer les deux mandibules de son bec, faisant hérisser le poil d'Hoskins. C'était là le seul quetzalcoatlus qui avait pu réchapper au massacre à la fin de la Bataille de Burroughs.  
Le ptérosaure s'arrêta et continua de claquer du bec pendant un instant avant de se remettre à avancer en silence.  
Hoskins ne ralluma pas sa lampe avant que les bruit du déplacement du quetzalcoatlus ne s'estompe au loin mais pris de prudence, il décida de rester quelques minutes de plus à l'intérieur de la chandelle.

Il se remit en route mais à peine eut-il fait quelques dizaines de mètres, que son pied marcha sur un objet longiligne, mou et aussi épais qu'un bras.

L'objet en question se mit subitement à bouger et Hoskins sentit des dents pointues et recourbées s'enfoncer dans la chair de son mollet, lui soulevant un cri de surprise et de douleur.

Il tomba et lâcha son téléphone et sa lampe torche.  
A la lumière de cette dernière, il vit qu'un boa de près de deux mètres de long avait refermé ses mâchoires sur son mollet et était en train de s'enrouler autour de sa jambe.  
Une morsure de boa n'était pas mortelle bien entendu, bien que très douloureuse, mais si Hoskins ne se débarrassait pas du serpent au plus vite, ce dernier allait lui couper la circulation sanguine au niveau de sa jambe par effet de constriction et la rendre inopérante, ce qui dans le contexte actuel, ne devait surtout pas arriver au cas où il aurait besoin de fuir.

L'ex-militaire attrapa chacune des mâchoires et gémissant dans son effort, les écarta afin que les dents se retirent de sa chair avant de les éloigner de son mollet, les garder ainsi le temps qu'il se redresse avant de repousser le serpent et de s'en éloigner, reprenant au passage sa lampe torche et son portable.

Le boa ne pourchassa pas Hoskins et le regarda partir en boitant de sa jambe blessée, puis il disparut sous un fourré.

En mordant, le boa avait fait perdre un peu de sang à Hoskins et son odeur fut captée par les prédateurs des environs.

Alerté à l'origine par le cri poussé par Hoskins, l'un d'eux arriva sur les lieux et la lueur d'un éclair le révéla comme étant le dernier quetzalcoatlus.

Le ptérosaure abaissa son bec vers le sang humain qui maculait les plantes basses et entreprit de suivre les gouttes laissées par Hoskins dans son sillage.


	113. L'Entêtement de Brunet

— Dîtes à Brunet de renvoyer des hommes à sa recherche. Demanda Grady à Chapuy. Il est impératif qu'on le retrouve avant qu'un prédateur ne le fasse !

— Hoskins a disparu dans la nature. Nous avons tenté de le retrouver plus tôt mais en vain.

— Alors envoyez des traqueurs expérimentés et remontez sa trace !

— Je crains que ça ne soit pas possible. Le capitaine Brunet a besoin de tous les hommes disponibles dans la vallée de la Cartago.

Les employés d'InGen se rendirent rapidement compte que les gardes avaient retrouvés les Pourfendeurs et qu'ils allaient bientôt livrer bataille.

— Passez-moi Brunet ! Passez-le-moi ! Dit le soigneur avec insistance.

Chapuy soupira et avec réticence, alluma sa radio, contacta Brunet et lui passa Grady.

— Ecoutes Gilbert… Commença ce dernier. J'avais moi-même envie de buter Hoskins tout à l'heure mais on ne peut se permettre de nous entretuer à l'heure qu'il est avec l'Indominus et la Meute qui ont quittés la montagne pour se diriger vers le sud. Cette insurrection a beau avoir lieu à cause d'elle et elle ignore ce fait mais l'issue de la bataille que tu t'apprêtes à livrer contre les Pourfendeurs, quelle qu'elle soit, lui sera bénéfique et non pour nous, pour nous tous. Tu vas perdre des hommes ainsi que gâcher des munitions qui auraient été utiles pour défendre Burroughs. Rappelles tes troupes et retirez-vous au-delà du Rio Iris pour organiser la défense de la Cité. Renvoie également des hommes à la recherche d'Hoskins. Il doit être retrouvé ! Que les troupes d'InGen continuent de traverser la jungle. Si l'Indominus et la Meute les retrouvent, tu peux espérer qu'ils en fassent leur affaire.

— _Sur le papier, ce plan est loin d'être stupide mais malheureusement, il se base trop sur des Si. Elle est partie de la montagne parce qu'elle a senti que la zone devenait dangereuse. Elle ne fait que fuir !_

— Certes mais pas que. En s'introduisant dans la Montagne Hantée, son refuge, et en l'attaquant, nous avons provoqué sa colère et elle répondra en marchant sur Burroughs !

— _Marcher sur Burroughs ? Je ne sais pas si on peut utiliser ce terme pour un animal, certes très intelligent, mais un animal tout de même. Mes éclaireurs l'ont bien vu se déplacer vers le sud mais si elle ira à la Cité c'est parce que c'est un buffet géant. Les animaux ne font pas la guerre, Owen !_

— Plusieurs espèces la font, si ! Les fourmis, les termites, les chimpanzés… Certains prédateurs éliminent la concurrence s'ils sont en pouvoir de le faire comme les Orques qui sont connues pour tuer tous les Grands requins blancs qu'elles croisent.

— _Donc nous ne serions-nous pas des proies mais des rivaux et une menace pour elle ?_

— Tout cela à la fois en vérité. Elle cherchera à mettre un terme à la menace que l'on est en allant à sa source, Burroughs, et à éradiquer l'Homme de l'île, massacrant tous ceux qu'elle croisera. Si elle continue à ce rythme, elle sera à la Cité dans quelques heures alors que des milliers de personnes attendront encore d'être évacuées. Elle ne parviendra pas à tuer chacun d'entre-nous mais les dieux seuls savent ce qui se passera entre ce moment et celui de l'arrivée des renforts de Caer Draig, de la police costaricaine ou même de l'armée états-unienne. Ça va être une boucherie ! Tu ne l'as pas regardé dans les yeux, Gilbert, je l'ai fait. Son niveau de conscience approche celui d'un être humain et elle sait parfaitement ce qu'elle fait. Elle a le pouvoir d'épargner ta vie ou te soumettre à la mort la plus horrible qu'elle peut imaginer selon son désir du moment.

— _Peut-être que tu dis vrai mais nous ne pouvons lutter avec succès contre elle si nous avons toujours les Pourfendeurs dans notre dos, prêts à nous poignarder ! Je ne les laisserai pas faire ça à nouveau. Je vais mettre un terme à la menace qu'ils représentent immédiatement ! Brunet, terminé !_

Chapuy reprit sa radio et la remit à sa ceinture, laissant les employés d'InGen impuissants face à la tragédie de la situation et la folie guerrière qui en résultait.

Dearing alla alors à ses neveux et les réveilla.

— Levez-vous.

Lorsqu'ils furent debout, elle les emmena hors de la salle et les conduisit en direction de la sortie.

— Où nous emmènes-tu ? Demanda Zach.

— Loin d'ici. Vous prenez le prochain bateau.

— Claire ? La héla la voix de Sembène.

Dearing se retourna et vit les deux soigneurs sortir de la salle avec Leon.

— On vous accompagne. Annonça-il. Il en a assez vu et je n'aime pas la tournure que les choses sont en train de prendre. Ajouta-il en parlant du stagiaire.

Ils sortirent ensemble de l'Administration, passèrent prendre les affaires des garçons et se rejoignirent devant le Palais de la Vallée Perdue.


	114. Le Palais

Constitué d'un corps central de cinq étages mesurant un peu plus de deux cent mètres de long pour trente-cinq de large auquel étaient rattachés quelques extensions contenant exclusivement des chambres, le Palais n'était peut-être pas le plus grand hôtel de l'île, ce titre revenait au Grand Nublarian, mais il n'en était pas moins spectaculaire.  
Au centre même du corps central, se trouvait une coupole séparant deux longs atriums recouverts de verrières et quelques tours de huit étages, contenant les chambres les plus luxueuses ainsi que les suites, jalonnaient à intervalles réguliers le pourtour de la structure. Le palais était entouré par un grand jardin, densément végétalisé au pied des façades du côté de la vallée, avec même des plantes grimpantes que l'on laissait assaillir les murs, et constitué d'un vaste gazon du côté du col. Au-delà, non loin du parcours de golf et derrière un rideau d'arbres, se trouvaient quelques courts de tennis. Les sous-sols du palais abritaient entre-autres un salon de massage, un spa ainsi qu'une piscine intérieure.

Bien que des éléments décoratifs à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur du palais fussent d'inspiration mésoaméricaine, son architecture semblait être plutôt le résultat d'un amalgame d'influences indiennes et néo-classiques, contrairement aux autres bâtiments de la cité.  
C'était comme si Simon Masrani avait voulu que l'on bâtisse à Burroughs un édifice lui rappelant certains palais de son Inde natale.  
Par ailleurs, on aimait appeler Isla Nublar là-bas _le petit raj centraméricain de Masrani_, et ils étaient loin d'être les seuls à voir en l'hôtel une démonstration de la folie des grandeurs du milliardaire et des concepteurs du parc.

Le Palais était connecté à la route circumlagunaire par un pont aux balustrades décorées de statues d'apatosaures et qui franchissait une petite combe, étroite en amont et qui s'élargissait en allant vers l'aval.  
De l'autre côté du pont, la route décrivait une boucle passant sous le porche de l'hôtel avant de ressortir, faisant le tour d'une fontaine décorée d'une sculpture en bronze représentant un raptor en train de pourchasser une harde de petits ornithopodes bipèdes.  
Le porche, spacieux et suffisamment haut pour qu'un autobus puisse tenir dessous, était délimité par des colonnes sculptées en forme de pattes de sauropodes et en dehors de quelques différences de taille, les colonnes que l'on retrouvait à l'entrée de la cour sur laquelle débouchait l'Atrium Ouest et certaines à l'intérieur du palais présentait un aspect identiques à celles-ci.  
De part et d'autre du porche, deux tours saillaient du corps central.

Dearing et les soigneurs allèrent se garer dessous et firent descendre les garçons pour leur faire leurs adieux.

— Tu ne viens pas ? Lui demanda Gray.

— Je ne peux pas. Répondit-elle. Je dois m'assurer que tout le monde parte.

— Tu nous rejoindras bientôt ?

Elle s'abaissa et lui adressa un sourire rassurant avant de l'étreindre.

— Oui, je le promets.

Elle étreignit ensuite Zach et même Leon, à la surprise de ce dernier.

— Veillez les uns sur les autres les garçons. Leur dit-elle.

Grady et Sembène donnèrent ensuite une accolade à leur stagiaire et les trois garçons prirent leurs sacs et se dirigèrent vers les grands battants de la porte de l'hôtel, gardé par deux agents de la J-SEC.  
Ces derniers leurs ouvrirent et ils passèrent dans la rotonde servant de lobby.

Ce dernier était égayé d'un anneau de palmiers, de tableaux, de tables et de chaises de luxe, et au fond, juste devant un hall menant à l'entrée sud-ouest, qui donnait sur le gazon, on avait dressé un grand sapin de Noël décoré de maintes guirlandes et boules.  
Passant derrière le sapin, une galerie semi-circulaire surplombait le lobby et joignait le troisième étage des deux atriums. En levant les yeux, les garçons virent la fresque qui ornait l'intérieur de la coupole, représentant des arbres et quelques dinosaures herbivores.

En voyant le sapin, Zach repensa à sa tante et il eut le cœur serré, comme si une part de lui considérait les adieux faits comme définitifs et qui savait qu'elle n'irait pas les rejoindre sur le continent.  
Il l'avait entendue se comparer à un capitaine d'un vaisseau or ce dernier était en train de sombrer et il craignait qu'elle veuille sombrer avec lui.  
Il espérait vraiment se tromper et essaya de cacher son air troublé à Gray.

En voyant arriver le trio, des employés chargés de coordonner les évacués ainsi qu'un agent de la J-SEC vinrent à leur rencontre et Leon leur demanda s'il restait de la place dans le prochain bateau quittant l'île.

— Nous avons déjà rassemblés les passagers qui embarqueront dans le _Cimmeria_, il n'y a plus de place désolé. Leur répondit-on. Il vous faudra attendre le _Carpathia_. Allez attendre dans l'Atrium Ouest.

Ils regardèrent en direction de hautes et larges arches donnant sur les atriums et virent des centaines si ce n'est des milliers de personnes rassemblés dans ces derniers, que ce soit au rez de chaussée ou aux étages.

L'agent leur fit traverser le cordon formé par plusieurs de ses collègues au niveau de l'arche de l'atrium ouest et ils commencèrent à traverser la foule pour essayer de trouver une place où attendre.  
Entre les bassins, les divans, les tables basses ou les plantes en pot qui agrémentaient l'atrium, il ne semblait pas y avoir un seul mètre carré de libre.

Tout en avançant, les garçons regardèrent aussi du côté des proches qui, que ce soit au niveau du rez de chaussée ou du premier étage, amenaient dans des salles de repos, le salon VIP, des restaurants, quelques boutiques ou encore la salle de bal.  
Tandis que des secouristes venaient de temps à autre prodiguer des soins ou essayer de rassurer ceux dans le besoin, ceux en attente d'être évacués tentaient tant bien que mal de dormir un peu et ainsi, malgré le nombre de personnes l'occupant, le palais était relativement calme.  
Les agents avaient l'air épuisés quant à eux, et certains étaient sur les nerfs, comme celui à lequel une touriste demanda si on pouvait l'emmener aller chercher certains effets personnels importants à son hébergement dans la vallée de la Cartago.

— Vous avez un fusil à éléphants ? Lui demanda l'agent sèchement. Non ? Alors circulez !

Ils arrivèrent à mi-chemin entre la coupole et la cour, passèrent sous une passerelle qui connectait les deux côtés de l'atrium entre eux au niveau du deuxième étage, et continuèrent avant de tourner sur leur droite un peu plus loin pour passer dans un grand restaurant-bar aménagé sur deux niveaux au sein d'une grande salle rectangulaire s'avançant jusqu'au bord de la combe : Au niveau supérieur, on trouvait la partie bar, aménagée pour la majeure partie sur une mezzanine faisant le tour de la salle en décrivant un U renversé et surplombant ainsi la partie restaurant tandis qu'on accédait à cette dernière via deux larges escaliers.  
Décorée de hautes vasques et de longs bacs contenant des plantes tropicales, elle était organisée autour d'une fontaine au-dessus de laquelle était suspendu un lustre volumineux.  
Au plafond, des fenêtres pyramidales laissaient entrevoir la végétation dense recouvrant le toit du restaurant tandis que de hautes fenêtres sur trois des côtés du restaurant donnaient sur une véranda délimitée par des colonnes supportant le balcon du bar et jouxtant un long bassin peu profond.

Zach, Gray et Leon descendirent dans le restaurant, moins peuplé que l'atrium, et allèrent s'installer contre l'un des bacs à végétation au centre de la salle.


	115. La proie

Hoskins émergea de la jungle et commença à traverser les champs centraux, cherchant la crête qu'il y avait juste au nord du Long Lac.

Il avait suivit la direction du sud car s'étant remémoré des cartes du parc, il s'était rappelé qu'en courant vers le sud en direction du Long Lac, le bois qu'il venait de traverser se rétrécissait jusqu'à former qu'une bande étroite guère plus large qu'une centaine de mètres.  
En suivant cette bande, il avait été en mesure de pouvoir bénéficier du couvert de la végétation dense le plus longtemps possible.  
Cependant, la perspective de sortir à découvert ne l'enchanta guère car bien que le bois ne laissait pas la place aux champs de manière abrupte, une zone de transition constituée d'arbustes et de buissons existant entre les deux, il y était plus exposé que dans le bois.  
Si jamais il recroisait le chemin d'un prédateur et si celui-ci le détectait puis décidait de le prendre en chasse, il n'aurait aucune chance de lui réchapper.  
Surtout au milieu de cette nuit noire. Eux pouvaient le voir mais lui non.  
C'était donc avec une forte appréhension qu'il foulait l'herbe des champs.  
Plus vite il retrouverait la crête et le lac, mieux ce sera.

Il resserra sa veste autour de son corps.  
Les environs du Mont Sibo avait beau s'être changé en une fournaise à cause de la proximité de la lave, beaucoup dans les zones les plus éloignées du volcan ou des incendies avait senti la température baisser de façon considérable depuis le début de l'éruption.

Au détour d'un rideau de fourrés, il fit une rencontre assez indésirable.  
Seul le bruit de respiration des animaux et de leurs pattes piétinant l'herbe avait trahit leur présence et instinctivement, Hoskins s'était retourné pour les éclairer avec sa lampe torche.  
A une dizaine de mètres de lui, il y avait un groupe de huit pachycéphalosaures, une harde constituée en majorité de femelles et de leurs jeunes, et menée par un mâle aux marbrures bleues particulièrement prononcées.  
La plupart des individus étaient couchés les uns contre les autres sous les arbustes, comme pour s'abriter de la cendre, mais le mâle ainsi qu'une des femelles adultes se tenaient debout, montant la garde.  
Leur vue médiocre étant compensée par une ouïe plus fine et un odorat développé, les pachycéphalosaures avaient entendus Hoskins arriver et sentis son odeur, mais n'arrivant pas à déterminer ce qu'il était et la lumière de sa lampe torche les inquiétant, ils devinrent nerveux.

Lorsque Hoskins passa par mégarde le faisceau de sa lampe sur les yeux du mâle, il irrita ce dernier.  
Avant qu'Hoskins ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, le pachycéphalosaure râcla le sol avec l'une de ses pattes arrière, bêla et s'élança vers Hoskins tête la première, le chargeant.

Hoskins lutta contre l'envie de détaler et au lieu de faire cela, tint position et agita ses bras tout en criant d'une voix ferme mais calme, imitant un guide nature en Afrique en train de stopper la charge d'un éléphant sur une vidéo _Youtube_ qu'il avait vu (ce qu'Hoskins ignorait c'est que l'éléphant en question faisait une fausse charge, visant à évaluer si la personne qu'il avait en face de lui était une menace ou non. Si cela avait été une vraie charge, le guide se serait comporté différemment.).

Le pachycéphalosaure s'arrêta à peine plus de deux mètres d'Hoskins, leva la tête, huma l'air et émit un bêlement inquiet.

Ses congénères redressèrent la tête et humèrent l'air à leur tour.

C'est alors qu'ils partirent en marchant d'un pas rapide et l'individu ayant chargé Hoskins vint les rejoindre.

Lorsqu'ils disparurent dans les ténèbres, Hoskins mit les mains sur les genoux et souffla, persuadé que son plan avait marché.  
Il n'en était rien car ce n'était pas lui qui les avait effrayés.

Il entendit un claquement sec.  
Ce dernier venait de derrière lui, quelque part à la lisière du bois, à environ cent cinquante mètres de là où il se tenait, et le vent poussait dans sa direction une odeur particulière de charogne.

Hoskins se retourna et lorsqu'un éclair fendit le ciel au-dessus des champs centraux, illuminant les environs pendant à peine plus d'une seconde.  
Mais durant ce court instant, Hoskins le vit, le quetzalcoatlus, ou du moins que sa tête et son cou, le reste du corps étant dissimulé par un fourré.  
Le ptérosaure le fixait.  
Il claqua plusieurs fois du bec.

Alors Hoskins se retourna et prit ses jambes à son cou.

X

— J'ai retrouvé Hoskins ! Déclara soudainement Harriman.

Le sort du directeur de la division sécurité étant l'une des préoccupations majeures des employés de Jurassic World, tout le monde se tourna vers le technicien.

— Où est-il ? Lui demanda Grady en accourant à son poste, suivis par Dearing et Sembène.

Sur l'écran d'Harriman, ils virent dans l'une des fenêtres Hoskins en train de courir au milieu d'une étendue d'herbe, l'air apeuré, fuyant quelque chose.

— Juste au nord du Long Lac je crois. Répondit Harriman en étudiant la topographie et la végétation. La mauvaise nouvelle est que le dernier quetzal l'a pris en chasse.

Le dit ptérosaure apparut peu après, galopant sur ses ailes, rétrécissant la distance qu'il y avait entre lui et sa proie.

— Il ne pourra pas lui échapper. Il est foutu… Réalisa Grady.

— Et adieu à nos informations sur l'I. rex … Bon sang ! Jura Dearing. Attendez, comment ça se fait qu'on l'ait en visuel alors qu'on n'a aucune caméra de surveillance installée à ce niveau et qu'on a rappelé tous les drones ?

Harriman connaissait la réponse et elle eut tôt fait de se rendre compte que la caméra se rapprochait d'Hoskins et du ptérosaure.  
Quelque chose la portait.

Le technicien afficha deux autres retransmissions vidéos les montrant mais filmant la scène d'un angle différent tout en convergeant vers cette dernière.

X

Courant à la même vitesse qu'un ours au galop, soit autour des quarante kilomètres par heure, le quetzalcoatlus rattrapa en très peu de temps Hoskins et lorsque ce dernier fut à portée de son bec, il commença à tenter de le saisir.

Certains de ceux qui observaient impuissants la scène depuis la salle de contrôle se demandèrent brièvement pourquoi le ptérosaure ne s'était pas envolé pour prendre en chasse le directeur de la division sécurité mais ils se rendirent rapidement compte d'une part que le terrain était trop plat pour un décollage efficace et d'autre part que le quetzalcoatlus avait été blessé aux ailes.  
Même s'il pouvait toujours voler, il évitait de le faire dans la mesure du possible afin d'éviter de les endommager encore plus.

Afin d'esquiver le bec gigantesque du ptérosaure, Hoskins commença à décrire des zigzags et parvint à maintenir la distance entre lui et le prédateur pendant un temps, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne trébuche.

Le ptérosaure freina, s'arrêtant à son niveau, et arqua le cou en arrière mais au lieu de frapper ensuite sa proie d'un coup de bec, il poussa un cri, adressé à quelque chose se dressant derrière Hoskins.

Ce dernier se retourna et à la lumière de sa lampe torche, il vit trois achillobators avancer prudemment dans leur direction, le _tapetum lucidum_ de leurs yeux brillant dans le noir.  
Leurs plumes s'étaient hérissées et elles répondirent au quetzalcoatlus en grondant, lui intimant de s'écarter de l'humain ventripotent.

Mais le ptérosaure ne se laissa pas intimider et déploya grand ses ailes avant de claquer du bec.

En retour, elles écartèrent des bras, bombèrent le torse pour paraîtres plus grosses, retroussèrent leurs lèvres et se mirent à siffler.

Le quetzalcoatlus se remit sur ses ailes et avança jusqu'à ce que ses griffes soient au niveau d'Hoskins avant d'étendre son cou en avant pour asséner un coup de bec à Blue, coup qu'elle évita avant de bondir pour aller griffer le cou du prédateur volant.

Delta et Echo la suivirent et un combat éclatant, Hoskins saisit alors sa chance.

Évitant les griffes du quetzalcoatlus, il roula plusieurs mètres sur le côté avant de se relever promptement et de s'éloigner en courant des prédateurs en conflit, prenant la direction du bois qu'il y avait au nord-est du long lac, assez proche.

Alors que les cris et les sifflements redoublaient de véhémence derrière lui, il nota que l'intensité de l'ampoule de sa lampe torche commençait à connaître d'importantes fluctuations.  
Si les piles lâchaient avant qu'il n'ait atteint le bois, il était certain d'être un homme mort.

Il accéléra et aperçut devant lui une avancée du bois.  
Il vit des arbres, de grands arbres sur lesquels il pourrait grimper et se mettre en sécurité.  
Mais il devait d'abord encore traverser une vingtaine de mètres de prairie.

La lampe s'éteignit mais Hoskins continua quand même tout droit.  
S'il fallait qu'il grimpe à l'aveugle, il le ferait.  
Il se rendit compte soudainement que cela faisait quelques secondes que les prédateurs s'étaient tus.  
Il se demanda si le combat s'était déjà terminé et il eut tôt fait d'avoir une forme de réponse car il entendit quelque chose fouler les brins d'herbe à toute vitesse sur sa gauche, ainsi que sur sa droite.

Il parvint à rallumer sa lampe torche en plein milieu de sa course mais en ayant à nouveau une vision de son environnement immédiat, il freina abruptement et paralysé de terreur, il laissa tomber la lampe.

— Merde… Jura-il d'une voix blanche.

Les achillobators l'avaient rattrapés et lui bloquaient la route.  
Elles se tenaient qu'à quelques mètres de lui et tandis que Blue lui faisait face, les deux autres s'étaient mis chacune sur l'un de ses flancs, Echo sur sa gauche et Delta sur sa droite.  
Elles avaient du sang autour de leur gueule et sur les plumes du cou et du poitrail mais le sang en question étant en grande partie séché et ne voyant pas de traces de perforations sur leur corps, Hoskins nota qu'elles semblaient s'en être sorties indemnes de leur échauffourée avec le quetzalcoatlus.  
Là où Blue avait toujours sa caméra d'accrochée sur le côté de sa tête, Delta et Echo avaient perdu les leurs entretemps.  
Hoskins sachait pertinemment que tourner les talons et partir en courant ne lui serait d'aucun secours car elles le rattraperaient sans peine, surtout que leurs yeux étaient mieux adaptés à l'obscurité que les siens.  
Il songea pendant un court instant à tenter de les amadouer ou du moins de les maintenir à distance en imitant les gestes que Grady avait adoptés deux jours plus tôt lorsqu'il était partit secourir son stagiaire des griffes des mêmes animaux qui l'acculaient mais Hoskins savait que ce serait futile. Ces créatures étaient intelligentes et savaient très bien reconnaître un être humain d'un autre. Elles l'avaient vu abattre Charlie et comme chez nombre d'animaux sociaux pouvant entretenir des liens forts avec certains de leurs congénères, la vengeance ne leur était pas un concept étranger.  
Hoskins était à présent désarmé et seul face aux achillobators, il n'était rien d'autre qu'une proie, et bien dodue qui plus est, pas le genre qu'un prédateur laisserait filer.

La lumière de la lampe torche disparu définitivement et Hoskins sut que son heure avait sonné.  
Il s'immobilisa, pria pour que tout se finisse au plus vite, et attendit qu'elles se jettent sur lui.

Il entendit Blue faire quelques pas en avant mais ce ne fut pas elle qui se jeta sur lui la première mais Delta.

Avant qu'il ne puisse crier, ses mâchoires se refermèrent soudainement sur sa gorge et les dents s'enfoncèrent dans son cou, bloquant ses voies respiratoires.

Alors qu'Hoskins restait bouche bée tout en émettant un râle, à la manière d'un poisson suffoquant, les griffes de Delta déchirèrent sa veste et sa chemise comme du papier.  
Sa peau frémit au contact des griffes froides mais il eut rapidement une nouvelle douleur, au niveau de son ventre, brûlante comme la lame chauffée à blanc d'un couteau.

Hoskins sentit alors une masse épaisse, visqueuse et chaude glisser sur sa taille hors de son abdomen déchiré, masse qu'il réalisa avec horreur comme étant ses entrailles.

Un autre des achillobators, Hoskins ignorait lequel car il ne voyait plus rien, vint les mordre et en arracher une partie.

La douleur fut indescriptible mais Hoskins ne put hurler. Il avait l'impression que ses poumons étaient vides, que ses membres s'engourdissaient, et qu'il perdait peu à peu conscience de lui-même, pas assez vite à son goût.

Ses jambes tentèrent de donner des coups de pieds, en vain, et un pan de cuisse lui fut arraché en réponse mais ce fut à peine si Hoskins ressentit cette morsure tant son système nerveux était sollicité ailleurs.

La lueur d'un éclair illumina le ciel au-dessus de lui, éclairant brièvement la scène dont il était l'objet.

Il eut un moment de surprise lorsqu'il sentit les os de son cou être broyés avec force.  
Ensuite, Vic Hoskins sombra dans le néant.


	116. La fureur des dragons

Malgré la promesse sinistre de retrouvailles imminentes de la part de la messagère, les troupes d'InGen ne rencontrèrent pas le moindre garde durant leur descente des Monts Brumeux.  
La compagnie, sur le qui-vive, s'était attendue à être attaquée dans le quart d'heure suivant l'entrevue, puis le quart d'heure s'était mué en une demi-heure, la demi-heure à trois quarts d'heure et lorsque la durée s'était allongée à plus d'une heure, plusieurs des mercenaires commencèrent à croire qu'ils étaient parvenus à semer les gardes.  
D'autres en revanche étaient persuadés qu'ils savaient où ils étaient mais qu'ils attendaient le moment idéal pour frapper, une fois que la fatigue et le manque de vigilance s'eut été répandue parmi leurs rangs.

Dans le but de contourner le plus possible les lignes des gardes, la compagnie avait pris plein ouest afin de décrire un grand crochet au terme duquel ils espéraient revenir vers les pentes méridionales des Monts Brumeux et en entreprendre l'ascension du sommet par le sud, alors que les gardes seraient encore en train de les rechercher plus au nord dans la vallée de la Cartago.

Alors qu'ils commençaient à décrire le dit crochet, un nouveau plan germa dans l'esprit de Sherman.  
Il se rappela d'une ancienne mission pendant les Guerres Sauriennes, consistant à aller traquer des dilophosaures dans les ruines de l'ancien _Pteratops Lodge_, au sein de la volière de la Cartago, à environ un kilomètre de là où ils marchaient actuellement.  
Il savait que la bâtisse avait été réhabilitée et agrandie, l'une des extensions consistant en des chambres troglodytes aménagé dans le roc des falaises.

Il appela Decker et elle se rapprocha de lui.

— Olivia. Rassures-les hommes. Fait-passer le message comme quoi on se rend à la volière. Il y a un lodge, au sommet des falaises et connecté à des chambres troglodytes. Nous y trouverons des vivres, des kits de premiers secours ainsi qu'un abri.

— Le _Pteratops Lodge_ ? Nous pourrons y tenir un siège pendant plusieurs jours si il le faut. Fit-elle. Numériquement parlant, nous sommes presque à égalité avec les gardes or s'ils souhaitent nous anéantir avant que quelqu'un ne les arrête, ils devront attaquer cette nuit. Cela les amènera à lancer un assaut frontal. Si nous organisons une bonne défense, nous devrions être en mesure de les repousser et de survivre jusqu'à l'arrivée de renforts.

— C'est tout à fait ça. Mais nous devons y arriver les premiers. Accélérons la cadence.

Decker acquiesça et fit transmettre le message aux autres.

Malgré la fatigue que nombre de ses membres commençaient à ressentir à force de crapahuter dans cette jungle traître où même ceux l'ayant arpenté au moins quelques fois pouvaient aisément s'y perdre et y tourner en rond pendant des heures jusqu'à en devenir fou, le nouveau plan de Sherman leur rendit un peu d'espoir et les encouragea à continuer.  
Ils auraient pu faire demi-tour pour revenir sous le téléphérique et le suivre jusqu'à la volière puisqu'il le traversait. Ça aurait été le chemin le plus simple mais aussi le plus inconsidéré à prendre car une troupe telle que la leur empruntant la bande sous l'infrastructure pouvait être vue assez facilement, que ce soit depuis un point plus haut en altitude ou un drone.  
Sherman les fit plutôt longer plus ou moins parallèlement le téléphérique, les menant vers la Cartago.  
Une fois au bord de la rivière, ils la remonteraient jusqu'à la volière.

Afin d'éviter que la compagnie soit repérée, chacun tenait à rester silencieux, à se déplacer avec le plus de discrétion possible et les seuls bruits qu'ils entendirent pendant ces longues minutes de marche furent les cris de quelques oiseaux poussés de temps à autre et semblant presque se répondre, trahissant la présence de vie au milieu d'une jungle grisonnante à cause de la cendre et devenue aussi silencieuse qu'un cimetière.

Plus loin cependant, un étrange bruit se fit percevoir.  
C'était une sorte de bourdonnement électronique à peine perceptible et en éclairant les alentours, ils virent un drone flotter dans les airs, de couleur noire et de forme sphérique, le même dont les Pourfendeurs s'étaient servis pour suivre les gardes et filmer l'embuscade de l'Indominus au Lac Épouvantable la veille.  
L'objectif de sa caméra était tourné vers la compagnie.

— Mais c'est notre drone ! S'écria Parker.

— Que fait-il ici ? Fit McNamara. Il est supposé être dans l'hélico.

— Même si l'envie de jouer avec avait subitement pris Cafaro et Yoder, ils sont supposés être trop loin pour que le drone reçoive leur signal. S'interrogea Ford.

— Car ce ne sont pas eux qui le pilotent. Murmura Leng, prenant soin de ne pas se faire entendre du drone.

Les Pourfendeurs se regardèrent les uns les autres, réalisant que si leur drone s'était retrouvé là, c'était parce que les gardes avaient dus trouver l'_Archangel_ et capturer ses pilotes.

Sans crier gare, Leng leva son fusil mitrailleur en direction du drone et le cribla de balles.

Gravement endommagé, celui-ci s'écrasa sur le sol.

— A la volière ! Cria Sherman. Au pas de course !

Ils prirent la direction de l'ouest, vers la Cartago, mais leur course se révéla rapidement pénible car elle les amena non seulement à slalomer entre les arbres mais aussi à gravir et descendre des talus plus ou moins grands.

Durant celle-ci, ils passèrent juste à côté de l'épave fumante de l'avion bombardier d'eau, à environ deux kilomètres et demi à vol d'oiseau au sud-ouest du lieu de l'entrevue, et virent que le pare-brise avait été brisé et que le pilote avait disparu.  
Ils traversèrent le site du crash en vitesse et suivirent la direction dans laquelle l'eau contenue dans les réservoirs de l'avion avait fui.  
Des oiseaux crièrent et se répondirent à travers toute la zone.

Ils tombèrent peu après sur un talweg et le suivirent, estimant que celui-ci les mènerait à la rivière.  
Le talweg étant étroit et sinueux, ils furent contraints de former une colonne, avec seulement quelques hommes pouvant courir de front.  
Ils n'aimèrent guère l'endroit et le traversèrent donc au plus vite.

Au détour d'un tournant du talweg, Sherman vit que ce dernier s'élargissait soudain au niveau d'une cuvette marécageuse bordée de grands arbres aux racines noueuses et dans laquelle se trouvait le squelette complet d'un grand stégosaure, celui d'un des individus du premier parc, étendu sur le ventre au moment de sa mort.  
Face au talweg, il y avait une petite butte surmontée d'un Kapokier aux puissantes racines-contreforts.

Méfiants à l'égard du lieu, les Pourfendeurs abaissèrent leurs masques et la compagnie s'avança prudemment dans la cuvette, toutes armes dehors.

C'est alors qu'un projectile siffla dans l'air et Arana, alors à l'avant aux côtés de Sherman, eut subitement un mouvement de recul. Sherman se tourna et vit une flèche plantée dans l'ouverture orbitaire droite du casque d'Arana, droit dans son œil.

La pointe de la flèche s'étant enfoncé dans son cerveau, Arana tomba en avant.

D'autres sifflements fendirent l'air.

— Reculez ! Cria Sherman.

Une volée de flèches s'abattit sur les troupes d'InGen et là où elles peinèrent à pénétrer les armures des Pourfendeurs ainsi que celles des mercenaires lourds, elles vinrent se ficher sans peine dans le corps moins bien protégés des autres mercenaires.

Sherman balaya les rebords de la cuvette, il ne vit personne.  
Ces maudits archers étaient bien cachés.

Il fit reculer la compagnie dans le talweg pour la mettre hors de portée des tirs, laissant sur place les corps d'Arana et des cinq mercenaires que la volée avait abattus.

Dans leur retraite, les soldats d'InGen se bousculèrent et certains, fort désireux de s'éloigner le plus loin possible de la cuvette, se mirent à courir afin de sortir du talweg par où ils étaient venus.

Cependant, alors qu'ils distançaient leurs camarades, ils passèrent près de certains des épais buissons bordant le talweg et soudain, des hommes en tenue ghillie, bondirent hors des buissons et en saisirent deux pour les emmener dans les ténèbres à la manière d'un fauve venant de capturer sa proie.

On voulut porter secours à ceux capturés mais ignorant où ils étaient désormais, on craignit de tirer de peur de les tuer.

Tandis que les mercenaires hésitaient, ils entendirent leurs camarades capturés tenter de se débattre alors qu'ils étaient poignardés à mort ou égorgés.

Réalisant qu'ils ne pouvaient plus les sauver, Ford prit position et incinéra les buissons desquels les gardes avait surgit avec son lance-flammes.

Il augmenta la puissance de ce dernier et brûla d'autres pans de végétation derrière les dits buissons mais on n'entendit aucun cri.  
C'était comme si les hommes en tenue ghillie n'avaient été que des fantômes.

N'ayant rien touché, Ford relâcha son doigt du piston et écouta, à l'affût d'un bruit de respiration.

Pendant de longues secondes, seul le crépitement de la végétation en train de brûler et la respiration des soldats d'InGen se fit entendre.

Soudain, quelque chose heurta le réservoir du lance-flammes de Ford dans un bruit métallique et dans la seconde qui suivit, il explosa dans une grande boule de feu qui vint engloutir deux des mercenaires ainsi que McNamara, les trois n'ayant pu s'écarter à temps, et mettre le feu à la végétation dans le rayon de l'explosion.

Lorsque la gerbe se dissipa, elle révéla les premiers en train de brûler comme des torches et le second en train de rôtir dans sa propre armure.  
Ils hurlaient et rendus fou par la douleur, ils ne cessaient de gesticuler dans tous les sens, menaçant de devenir dangereux pour leurs propres compagnons si jamais ils se mettaient à se diriger vers eux.  
Quant à Ford, l'explosion avait été suffisamment forte pour littéralement faire éclater son corps en maints fragments de tissus consumés, de chair roussie et d'os brisés qui avaient été projetés tout autour.

Ce spectacle horrifiant sema la panique chez les mercenaires et alors qu'elle s'emparait de chacun d'eux, des cors sonnèrent de part et d'autre du talweg.  
Le son qu'ils produisirent était grave et inquiétant, semblables à celui de trompettes des enfers.

Alors qu'ils sonnaient toujours, furieusement, un important piétinement au niveau de chacun des talus se fit entendre et ceux qui les dévalaient en vitesse poussèrent de concert un hurlement si puissant et terrifiant pour un son sortit de la bouche d'hommes que même nombre de dinosaures prédateurs auraient pris la fuite en l'entendant.  
Il ébranla le peu de courage qui restait chez les mercenaires.

Lorsque les insurgés apparurent à la lumière des flammes en rugissant, armes à la main et la folie se lisant dans leurs regards au milieu de leurs visages peints en noir, blanc et rouge, les troupes d'InGen se retrouvèrent désemparées et ne purent orienter leurs armes à temps en direction des attaquants, au nombre d'une dizaine de chaque côté du talweg.

Ces derniers furent si rapidement sur leurs ennemis que ces derniers ne purent tirer et les plus légers se permirent même de profiter de l'inclinaison de la pente, de la vitesse à laquelle ils la dévalaient ou de quelconques saillies pour bondir et se jeter au milieu même de leurs ennemis, les poussant ainsi à terre ou les assénant même d'un coup mortel au terme de leur saut.

Les mercenaires ne disposant que de poignards, de baïonnettes et de machettes alors que les gardes avaient en plus des sabres, des lances et même des haches, la situation tourna en la défaveur des troupes d'InGen, surtout que les insurgés étaient davantage rompus au combat au corps à corps et plusieurs des mercenaires tombèrent sous leurs coups.

Souhaitant sortir de cette souricière, Sherman n'eut d'autre choix que d'exhorter la compagnie à sortir du talweg.

Alors que ceux à l'arrière repoussaient tant bien que mal les gardes, Sherman et l'avant de la compagnie revinrent à nouveau dans la cuvette, allant au-devant de la douzaine de tireurs qui avaient pris position face à la sortie du talweg.

— Les tireurs ! Cria Sherman. Que l'on abatte ces tireurs !

Ceux disposant d'armes à feu tirèrent en direction des rebords de la cuvette, réussissant à abattre l'un des tireurs.  
Les autres se mirent à couvert derrière les arbres.

— Couvrez-nous ! Ordonna Sherman à une partie des mercenaires.

Ils s'exécutèrent et continuèrent de tirer alors que le reste de la compagnie se dirigeait vers les fourrés entre le Kapokier et le squelette de stégosaure.

L'un des gardes dissimulé derrière les arbres sonna alors dans un cor et des fantassins surgirent devant les Pourfendeurs, les empêchant de prendre à revers les tireurs et la compagnie de sortir de la cuvette

Alors qu'ils réduisaient la distance les séparant des troupes d'InGen, Olsen enleva son casque, le jeta au sol et abaissa son cache-nez, révélant la blessure qui l'avait défiguré, ce dans le but de les intimider.  
Ils virent qu'une grande partie de ses lèvres avait été arrachées par une morsure, laissant ses gencives et ses dents découvertes dans une sorte de rictus grotesque permanent.

Il brandit ensuite sa grande hache et se jeta en hurlant vers les attaquants.

Afin d'éviter un coup, ils reculèrent vivement mais l'un d'eux tomba.

Il se releva mais trop tard car Olsen le chargea, l'attrapa au niveau de la taille, continua de courir, en direction des piquants de la queue du stégosaure sur lesquels il jeta son adversaire, l'empalant, et alors que le malheureux eut le souffle coupé de surprise et commençait à vomir du sang, il l'acheva d'un puissant coup de genou dans le visage alors qu'un autre garde fonçait vers Olsen.

Il se retourna et sema tant l'effroi chez lui qu'il coupa son élan mais lorsqu'il voulut abattre ce nouvel adversaire, ce dernier alla se protéger de la lame imposante de la hache derrière les côtes du squelette. Olsen étant trop grand et trop large pour se faufiler à l'intérieur du squelette, la hache pas assez efficace pour briser les côtes d'un stégosaure rapidement et le garde pouvant facilement défendre sa position face à quiconque tentant de le rejoindre, Faraci accourut pour entreprendre de déloger le garde de son abri de fortune, allant frapper les côtes à coups de masse.

De leur côté, Sherman et Decker étaient pris dans un combat de mêlée avec les autres fantassins mais les attaquants en provenance du talweg avaient déjà rattrapés l'arrière de la compagnie.

Ils s'écartèrent soudainement, laissant passer plus d'une demi-douzaine de cavaliers, menés par Brunet, déboulant du talweg à plein galop, piétinant les corps sur leur passage.

Ayant adoptés une formation en triangle, le groupe des cavaliers chargea les soldats d'InGen, les percutant de plein fouet.

Ils en renversèrent plusieurs, piétinèrent d'autres et certains des cavaliers firent même cabrer leurs chevaux pour qu'ils frappent de leurs sabots leurs ennemis.  
Leng, tombé sur le dos, mourut ainsi, le crâne fracassé par les énormes sabots du cheval de Brunet dans une giclée de boue et de sang.

La compagnie, désorganisée suite à la charge, ne put se reformer car les fantassins qui s'étaient écartés se lancèrent aussitôt à l'assaut.

Les mercenaires chargés de couvrir les Pourfendeurs durent se retourner pour faire face à leurs assaillants, ce qui permit aux tireurs à couvert derrière les arbres de se remettre à tirer.

Les cavaliers se retirèrent du gros du groupe et se dispersèrent dans la cuvette pour s'en prendre aux mercenaires et les Pourfendeurs les plus isolés.

L'un d'eux fondit sur Decker, en plein duel avec un hoplomaque, et abaissa sa lance, comptant l'enfoncer dans son dos.  
Mais elle entendit le cheval galoper dans sa direction et au dernier moment, elle recula de deux pas en arrière, pivota et tailla profondément d'abord le haut de la jambe avant, puis tout le flanc du cheval avec son arme, touchant l'estomac et les viscères.

Le destrier émit un hennissement de douleur et sa jambe blessée lui fit défaut, le faisant tomber tête la première, projetant son cavalier par la même occasion.

Ce dernier se redressa précipitamment, saisit sa lance et vint aider l'hoplomaque dans son combat contre Decker, la forçant à lutter contre eux deux à la fois, parant chacune des lances avec son fauchard.

Confronté au fait que Faraci avait presque finit de créer une brèche parmi la cage thoracique du stégosaure, le garde qui s'était réfugié s'éloigna du pourfendeur à la masse d'armes mais ce faisant, il se rapprocha d'Olsen qui l'attendait de l'autre côté, tendant son long et puissant bras entre les côtes pour tenter de l'attraper.

Alors que Faraci réduisait en morceaux le dernier os qui l'empêchait de rejoindre leur adversaire, Olsen se figea un instant, cilla à peine des yeux, retira son bras de l'intérieur de la cage thoracique et pivota pour faire face à Selma Forrester, qui venait de lui jeter un poignard dans l'omoplate droite.

Non pas blessé à mort mais provoqué, il referma ses deux mains autour de sa hache et la chargea.

X

Depuis le haut d'un promontoire surplombant le talweg, la cuvette et la jungle alentour, l'Indominus et la Meute observaient la bataille.  
De ce point de vue imprenable et hors de vue des combattants, les dinosaures entendaient clairement le crissement tintant de l'acier contre l'acier, les coups de feu, le hennissement des chevaux, les beuglements et les hurlements des hommes…

Ces derniers excitaient plus particulièrement l'attention des néoraptors et des procératosaures et certains voulurent descendre le promontoire pour aller se jeter dans la bataille mais l'Indominus refréna leurs ardeurs par un grognement.  
Ils devaient se montrer patients.  
Que les hommes s'entretuent, ils ne seront que moins nombreux à leur opposer résistance.  
Cette vision d'hommes tuant d'autres hommes constituait pour elle un spectacle très satisfaisant, bien qu'elle l'ait laissée initialement circonspecte puisqu'elle n'avait jamais été témoin d'affrontements interspécifiques aussi violents.

Elle et la Meute n'étaient pas tombées par hasard sur le lieu de l'affrontement.  
Ayant détectés les éclaireurs qu'avait envoyé Sherman en direction du col, ils les avaient suivis à bonne distance, d'abord eux puis l'ensemble des troupes d'InGen. Intimant à ses subordonnés de rester en arrière, l'Indominus s'était rapprochée seule de la bande défrichée où avait lieu les pourparlers pour observer ces derniers, prenant soin de se mettre sous le vent et d'utiliser ses capacités de camouflage pour ne pas être détectée. Elle avait perçu clairement alors l'hostilité qui existait entre les Pourfendeurs et les gardes.  
Elle s'était mise ensuite à suivre la messagère et ceux qui l'accompagnaient jusqu'à l'endroit où attendait les autres gardes.  
Après être revenue auprès de la Meute pour la faire reprendre la marche, elle les avait fait suivre la piste laissée par le convoi de gardes, les amenant à les retrouver en train de se déployer au site de l'embuscade.  
Éprouvant une grande curiosité vis-à-vis de leurs manigances, ils avaient alors choisis le promontoire pour observer le tout.

Lorsque la lueur d'une explosion avait illuminé le talweg, ils avaient été surpris et eurent un mouvement de recul.  
En voyant la végétation bordant le fond du talweg commençant à s'embraser, les néoraptors et les procératosaures ne s'étaient pas sentit à l'aise et avaient considérés les flammes avec une grande méfiance, comme si ils craignaient que s'ils restaient là, l'incendie allait finir par venir vers eux et les piéger.  
A l'inverse, l'Indominus éprouva une grande curiosité à l'égard du feu et contempla son aspect destructeur.  
Comparant celui naissant dans le talweg avec celui sévissant au nord de la Cartago, entre la Montagne Hantée et l'Étreinte, et dont la ligne de progression se déplaçait lentement mais surement en direction du sud, elle se demandait comment le feu naissait et se propageait.

X

Tout en esquivant les attaques d'Olsen avec agilité, évitant parfois de très près les lames de sa grande hache, Selma recula vers les arbres les plus proches, invitant son adversaire à la suivre.

La fatigue commençant à troubler sa concentration, le géant ne s'aperçut que trop tard de la ruse de son adversaire car lorsqu'il l'accula contre un tronc, elle feignit de croire son heure venue et d'attendre le coup fatal mais au moment où il menaça de lui trancher le cou, elle se baissa subitement et l'une des lames de la hache vint se bloquer dans l'écorce.

Alors qu'Olsen tentait de retirer, Selma plongea en avant et lui donna plusieurs coups de poignard dans l'abdomen.

Il lâcha alors le manche de son arme et renversa le combat en donnant un violent coup de tête à Selma, la faisant tomber.

Alors que, sonnée, elle tentait de se ressaisir, Olsen s'abaissa, arracha son tour de cou pour saisir sa gorge.

Il resserra sa poigne, bloquant son souffle et tout en la forçant à regarder de si près sa bouche décharnée, lisant le dégoût dans ses yeux, il la souleva.

De sa main libre, il retira ensuite le poignard fiché dans son omoplate et approcha la lame du bas du cou de son adversaire, qui venait d'apercevoir une lance traînant sur le sol non loin et tentait vainement de l'attraper.

Olsen ressentit soudainement une vive douleur, d'abord au-dessus de son talon droit, puis du gauche, et il s'effondra contre son gré sur ses genoux, lâchant Selma. On venait de couper ses tendons.

Il hasarda un regard par-dessus son épaule et vit que Niall Forrester se tenait derrière lui, hache à la main.

Réalisant qu'il était vaincu, il émit un grognement et ouvrit les mâchoires pour maudire le couple mais au moment même où ses dernières paroles sortaient de sa bouche, Selma enfonça la lance dans la cavité buccale ouverte d'Olsen.  
La pointe perça le fond et ressortit de l'autre côté avant de venir se planter dans le sol, amenant le géant à arquer le cou en arrière avant d'avoir le crâne fendu par un coup de hache de la part de Niall.  
Cet adversaire terrassé, les Forresters se tournèrent vers le squelette du stégosaure, à l'intérieur duquel ils virent le corps de Faraci allongé sur le sol, des gardes dressés au-dessus de lui, et l'intérieur de la cuvette.

Face aux pertes subies et voyant que les Pourfendeurs tombaient les uns après les autres, les mercenaires survivants étaient entrés en déroute.  
Alors qu'ils gravissaient les rebords de la cuvette dans une tentative désespérée d'échapper au massacre, Brunet lança une partie des gardes à leur poursuite et ordonna au reste d'en finir avec les Pourfendeurs restants qu'étaient Sherman, Decker et Parker, Cortès ayant disparu dès le début de la débâcle.

Le troisième se tenait derrière les deux premiers, toujours en train de se battre, et là où l'adversaire de Decker vint rejoindre la formation, celui de Sherman, emporté par sa fouge, décida de se jeter sur le chef des Pourfendeurs au lieu de se retirer, ce qui se révéla fatal pour lui car Sherman parvint à éviter son assaut et à le frapper, le déstabilisant.

Ensuite, empoignant la lame de son épée de ses deux mains, Sherman abattit la garde en direction du cou de son adversaire et le coup porté fut suffisamment fort pour que la pointe de l'un des quillons s'enfonce dans le trapèze de son ennemi.

Sherman la retira prestement et alors que le garde ployait sous la douleur, il dégaina son pistolet et lui tira dessus au niveau du cœur presque à bout portant.

— Gregor ! Cria Decker, se tenant à côté de Parker.

Sherman vit alors un mur de boucliers avancer dans sa direction, les hommes le formant frappant en rythme leurs boucliers avec leurs armes.

Il fit volte-face et prit la fuite avec ses deux compagnons restants, prenant la direction de la Cartago.

Cela les amena à progresser sur un terrain descendant en pente douce mais entendant les gardes rompre le mur de boucliers pour s'élancer à leurs trousses, Decker se retourna et stoppa, attendant leurs poursuivants.

Notant que quelques secondes plus tard qu'elle ne les suivait plus, Sherman se retourna à son tour et la vit brandir son arme alors que les gardes couvraient les derniers mètres les séparant d'elle.

— Olivia !

Elle ne répondit pas et asséna un coup en direction du premier garde qui fondait vers elle.

Elle se retrouva rapidement encerclée mais au moment où les assaillants semblèrent sur le point de se jeter tous sur elle, certains d'entre eux s'écartèrent, laissant entrevoir Darbinian et d'autres archers en position en peu plus haut.  
On entendit des flèches siffler.

Decker eut soudainement un mouvement de recul et lorsqu'elle pivota sur elle-même, Sherman vit qu'elle avait reçu trois flèches en plein poitrail, dont une près du cœur.

Il se figea alors qu'elle rassemblait ses dernières forces pour faire gagner un maximum de temps à ses deux compagnons.

Sherman saisit l'épaule de Parker et le regarda dans les yeux d'un air implorant.

— Fonces à la volière !

— Mais toi ?

— Fais ce que je te dis ! Fuis, Damian ! Ne te retourne pas !

Les yeux larmoyants de Parker adressèrent aux siens un dernier regard inquiet, puis le jeune homme partit, fracassant les frêles arbustes sur son passage.

Sherman soupira derrière son masque, referma son emprise autour de la poignée de Fendiserpentes et s'avança d'un air déterminé vers les gardes dressés devant le corps de Decker.

Il dévia une flèche d'un coup d'épée, puis une autre, et se jeta sur le premier adversaire à portée, parant son sabre avant de plonger en avant pour le transpercer de son épée avec rage.

Il se retrouva encerclé lui aussi mais n'en eut cure et fut déterminé à emporter un maximum de gardes avec lui dans la tombe.  
Mais ces derniers étaient nombreux et il fendit vainement l'air autour de lui avec Fendiserpentes pour tenter les toucher, ce qui l'épuisa.

— Un troisième est partit par-là ! Trouvez-le !

Voyant que l'on lançait quelques hommes à la poursuite de Parker, Sherman fut momentanément déconcentré et il ne put esquiver à temps une pique dont la pointe vint s'enfoncer dans son épaule.

Il grogna de douleur et attrapa la pique pour la retirer brusquement mais au même moment, un cavalier arriva dans son dos et l'assomma d'un coup derrière la tête.

Les gardes s'approchèrent du corps inconscient de Sherman, certains prêts à l'achever.

— Ne le tuez pas ! Leur rappela le cavalier. Brunet le veux vivant !

X

Cortès avait profité de la confusion ayant suivi la charge des cavaliers pour s'éclipser, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que les troupes d'InGen ressortent victorieuses de la terrible bataille dans la cuvette.  
Il avait non pas pris la direction de la rivière, vers où allaient la plupart des fuyards, mais celle opposée, vers le sud, et ayant jugé que son casque le gênait dans sa course, il l'avait jeté dans un buisson.

Alors qu'il continuait de s'éloigner en courant des environs de la cuvette, un garde s'étant élancé à sa suite apparut au sommet d'un talus derrière lui et mis en joue le fuyard, prêt à appuyer sur la détente de son fusil.  
Mais reconnaissant le Tun-Si à sa crinière noire, il hésita et, finalement, s'abstint, ne pouvant se résoudre à abattre son cousin ou à le laisser se faire tuer par l'un de ses collègues.

— Velasquez ! Le héla l'un des derniers, commençant à gravir le talus vers lui. Tu l'as eu ?

— Non, il a disparu.

Alors que l'autre garde était en pleine ascension du talus, Cortès disparut au milieu de la végétation, s'enfonçant au plus profond de la jungle.

— C'était lequel ?

— Aucune idée. Il avait son casque. Mentit Velasquez.

— Il n'ira pas loin. Lui assura son collègue. Quelqu'un ou quelque chose finira par tomber sur lui.

X

Continuant en direction de la Cartago, Parker descendit la pente en courant pour sa vie alors que l'on bondissait après lui.  
Ses poursuivants étant souvent cachés par la végétation, il avait l'impression d'être poursuivit par des dinosaures et non des hommes.  
La marche et la bataille l'ayant considérablement fatigué, Parker ahanait et n'étant pas certain de la distance le séparant de la rivière, il se demandait combien de temps il allait encore pouvoir tenir.

Des flèches et des fléchettes passèrent en sifflant à côté de lui, il les esquiva de justesse et osa hasarder un regard par-dessus son épaule.

Il vit ses poursuivants, arcs et sarbacanes en main, le chassant comme un animal.  
Devant les autres, il y avait une blonde aux cheveux tressés, une femme assez jolie pour que Parker l'ait considéré comme attractive si son visage peint et ses cheveux n'étaient pas maculés du sang d'un mercenaire qu'elle avait tué d'un coup de hache en pleine face.

Tout en haletant dans sa course, elle accéléra pour essayer de rattraper le fuyard et brandit haut sa hache, semblant être prête à la lancer dans la direction de Parker à la manière d'une hache de jet.

Le pourfendeur eut un sursaut d'adrénaline qui le fit accélérer, suffisamment pour qu'il arrive à distancer les gardes.

Après avoir écarté des buissons sur sa route, il arriva face aux falaises constituant une partie de la rive occidentale de la Cartago.  
En aval, il vit une haute clôture barrant la rivière et ses berges, comportant un sas en son centre pour les bateaux en aval, il parvint à discerner de gigantesques arceaux se dressant hauts pour former comme une espèce de dôme dominant la jungle alentour : La volière.  
Elle était proche, à environ cent cinquante mètres.  
Sa première idée fut de longer la berge mais les gardes étaient susceptibles de surgir à tout instant et de l'attraper, il songea plutôt à sauter dans l'étendue sombre et inquiétante que formait la Cartago, à quelques mètres en contrebas de sa position.

Mais au moment où il s'apprêta à sauter, il sentit une fléchette s'enfoncer dans son cou et surpris, il tomba en avant, dans l'eau en soulevant une grande éclaboussure et perdit connaissance juste après avoir percuté la surface de la rivière.

Son corps se retrouva à flotter sur le ventre et voyant cela, les poursuivants de Parker se précipitèrent vers l'eau pour le récupérer alors qu'il était emporté par la Cartago en direction de la clôture.

X

Rares furent les mercenaires à avoir réussi à fuir le champ de bataille.  
Au nombre de sept, ils s'étaient lancés dans une course éperdue en direction du sud-ouest, dévalant les pentes densément végétalisées en espérant avoir semé de potentiels poursuivants.

Lorsque le terrain sembla s'adoucir, ils se retrouvèrent face à une clôture électrique de trois mètres cinquante de haut.  
Craignant qu'elle soit encore activée, les mercenaires hésitèrent à la franchir mais ils virent un arbre couché en travers de l'ouvrage non loin.  
Il n'était ni assez grand ou lourd pour avoir mis à bas une portion mais il avait cependant interrompu le courant.

Se rendant compte de cela, ils entreprirent alors immédiatement l'escalade de la clôture, prenant appuis sur les épais barreaux d'acier horizontaux de cette dernière alors que derrière eux, les gardes s'étaient lancés à leur recherche :

— Il en reste encore ! Chassons-les ! Cria l'un d'eux.

Les fuyards redoublèrent alors d'effort dans les escalade et les plus rapides et plus habiles se mirent à enjamber le haut de la clôture, passant de l'autre côté.  
Mais en faisant cela, ils virent des gardes converger vers la clôture, dévalant la pente à leur tour par grandes foulées.

L'un des fuyards avait plus de difficultés que les autres dans l'escalade et cela se révéla fatal car alors qu'il entreprenait de passer une jambe de l'autre côté de la clôture, un trait vint se ficher dans son dos et pris par surprise, il perdit l'équilibre et chut du côté par lequel ils étaient arrivés.

Réalisant qu'ils ne pouvaient plus rien pour lui, les autres durent se résoudre à l'abandonner et ils continuèrent, disparaissant dans les sous-bois de ce côté de la clôture, sous-bois dont ils en ressortirent à quelques dizaines de mètres de là, au niveau d'une grande clairière où l'herbe leur arrivait jusqu'au bas des cuisses.

En s'éloignant du sous-bois, ils remarquèrent à la lumière des faisceaux de leurs lampes qu'à une centaine de mètres à l'ouest de leur position, le terrain descendait brusquement jusqu'à rencontrer une étendue d'eau : la Cartago.

— La rivière ! Il faut la traverser !

Les six mercenaires se dirigèrent alors vers la berge mais lorsqu'ils avaient couverts les deux tiers de la distance les séparant du bord de l'eau, ils entendirent tout à coup plusieurs animaux de taille moyenne fendre dans leur course le rideau de fourrés bordant la clairière derrière eux.

Instinctivement, les mercenaires se retournèrent et orientèrent leurs lampes torches en direction des animaux afin de déterminer leur nature et de pouvoir réagir en conséquence.  
Ils virent qu'il s'agissait d'un petit groupe de chevaux, sellés et montés, ayant pénétrés dans l'enclos via une brèche et fondant sur eux à plein galop.

Approchant des mercenaires qui se mirent à sprinter vers la rivière, les cavaliers les chevauchant saisirent leurs fusils pour commencer à tirer dans leur direction, abaissèrent leurs lances ou dégainèrent leurs sabres.

L'un des fuyards, à bout de souffle, se sentit défaillir et sachant que ses forces l'abandonnaient, il décida de s'arrêter et d'essayer de gagner du temps pour ses camarades.  
Mais au moment, il se retourna pour livrer résistance, le cavalier de tête parvint à son niveau et lui trancha la gorge d'un coup de sabre.

Au même instant, les autres mercenaires arrivèrent enfin le bord de l'eau et se jetèrent dans une nage éperdue vers la rive opposée, à cinquante mètres de là.  
Ayant ainsi leur dos exposés aux fusils et aux arcs des gardes, ils s'attendirent à ce que ces derniers ne se mettent à les abattre mais il n'en fut rien.

Trouvant cela étrange, certains des mercenaires hasardèrent un regard par-dessus l'épaule et virent que les chevaux refusaient d'avancer davantage et frappaient nerveusement le sol de leurs sabots.

Étonnamment, les cavaliers semblaient s'en accommoder et ils s'éloignèrent même un peu du bord de l'eau pour aligner leurs montures quelques mètres en arrière, à distance respectable de l'eau.

Ils se contentèrent ensuite de les regarder en silence traverser la Cartago, tout en surveillant attentivement cette dernière, de garder une arme en main et d'empoigner fermement les rennes.  
Le cavalier au sabre regarda son poignet, comme pour lire l'heure sur une montre.

Se doutant que le comportement des gardes et de leurs chevaux n'avaient rien d'anodin et que quelque chose se tramait au niveau de la rivière, le mercenaire de tête exhorta ses compagnons à nager plus rapidement.

— Continuez !

Au moment où il fut sur le point d'atteindre la berge, l'un de ceux à l'arrière ressentit une paire de mâchoires se refermer sur sa jambe.

Il fut entraîné sous l'eau et celui qui nageait à côté de lui cria en devinant la présence d'un gros animal.  
Il vit une forme évoquant un crocodile mais s'aperçut que c'en était pas un car le monstre se mouvait plutôt comme une loutre, en ondulant gracieusement, et il était plus grand que n'importe quel crocodilien moderne, d'une longueur avoisinant les neuf mètres.

Sur la rive, les chevaux hennirent de peur et en se retournant, le mercenaire de tête vit une créature au museau allongé et étroit, semblable à celui d'un crocodile au museau étroit à l'exception qu'il était surmonté d'une petite crête sagittale un peu en avant des yeux, foncer vers un autre de ses compagnons et refermer ses mâchoires sur sa nuque dans un claquement sec.

Alors que le malheureux était emporté sous l'eau tandis que la créature sondait, faisant émerger pendant un instant son arrière-train, sa queue et le haut de ses jambes puissantes dont la constitution trahissait le fait qu'il s'agissait d'un animal bipède.

Une fois qu'il eut atteint la berge, il se releva prestement et tendit le bras vers ses deux compagnons restants pour les aider.

L'un d'eux, si effrayé, se redressa prestement et détala en direction des fourrés devant. Grave erreur car ces derniers s'aplatirent sur le passage d'un baryonyx chargeant qui ouvrit grand les mâchoires pour saisir le mercenaire qui se jetait presque littéralement dans sa gueule.

Ce dernier ne put qu'hurler et ne fit que crier davantage, de douleur, lorsque les dents coniques vinrent s'enfoncer de chaque côté de son crâne, le perforant.

Alors que le piscivore soulevait sa proie et la secouait, les mercenaires survivants tentèrent de s'éloigner mais au même moment, les deux congénères du baryonyx émergèrent des profondeurs de la Cartago et sortirent de l'eau.

Les trois prirent ainsi en étau les deux mercenaires et désemparés, ces derniers tentèrent bien de leur tirer dessus mais en vain car le passage dans l'eau avait rendu inopérantes leurs armes.

Tandis que les cavaliers observaient la scène avec un stoïcisme et une froideur déconcertante, les baryonyx les massacrèrent.

L'un reçu une gifle de la part d'un autre des dinosaures au long museau, dont la grosse griffe ungéale arracha dans son mouvement la mâchoire inférieure de sa proie.

Le prédateur referma sa gueule ensuite sur son torse et un de ses congénères mordit au niveau du bassin et alors que chacun tirait d'un côté, le corps du mercenaire se retrouva déchiré en deux alors que le malheureux était toujours vivant et que les hurlements qu'il voulait pousser devenaient dans sa bouche détruite un bruit guttural sec à moitié étouffé.

L'autre fut poussé à terre par un coup de rostre pour y être maintenu sur place par la patte postérieure de l'animal qui l'avait poussé.

Ce dernier abaissa son museau pour arracher la tête de sa proie d'un coup sec, emmenant avec une partie de la colonne vertébrale.

Les cavaliers regardèrent les baryonyx festoyer des fuyards un instant ou deux puis se détournèrent de la scène, chevauchant en direction de la cuvette.


	117. Temps des loups

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, Sherman s'aperçut qu'on le maintenait agenouillé dans la cuvette, dos à la butte du Kapokier.  
Il remarqua qu'on l'avait dépouillé de ses armes et de ses pièces d'armure.  
Il vit que les gardes avaient commencés à faire de même avec les Pourfendeurs et des mercenaires tombés, emmenant avec eux tout ce qu'ils jugeaient utiles, avant de rassembler les corps en un tas sur le bord de la cuvette.

Alors qu'ils faisaient cela, Drekanson arpenta le champ de bataille d'un air éperdu tout en murmurant les vers d'un ancien poème en vieux norrois :

_skeggöld, skálmöld,  
__skildir ro klofnir,  
__vindöld, vargöld,  
__áðr veröld steypisk ;  
__mun engi maðr  
__öðrum þyrma_

Ils étaient issus de la _Völuspá_, un poème cosmogonique et eschatologique de la mythologie nordique prenant la forme d'un long monologue où une voyante expose au dieu Odin l'histoire du monde, de son origine jusqu'au Ragnarök, sa fin. Les vers pouvaient être traduits de la manière suivante :

_Temps des haches, temps des épées,  
__Les boucliers sont fendus,  
__Temps des tempêtes, temps des loups,  
__Avant que le monde s'effondre ;  
__Personne  
__N'épargnera personne_

A l'opposé de la cuvette, près de la queue du stégosaure, Sherman retrouva Faraci, en vie également et lui aussi maintenu excepté qu'on avait passé un nœud coulant autour de son cou, comme à un animal.  
Un certain nombre de gardes étaient attroupés autour de lui.

— Laissez-moi ! Protesta-il. Je ne sais rien de plus.

Alors qu'on continuait de le railler et de l'humilier et qu'il les insultait en retour, l'un des gardes, dont Sherman ne voyait qu'à cet instant les jambes et le bas du tronc, s'approcha du chef des Pourfendeurs d'un pas rapide et déterminé.  
Sherman fut soudain frappé au visage.

— Chien !

Sherman releva les yeux et vit le visage de Yu, sévère et peinant à ne pas sous déformer sous la haine.  
Ce dernier demanda à ce qu'on lui passe l'épée de leur prisonnier.

Une fois qu'il s'en fut emparé, il saisit le col de Sherman et plaça l'un des tranchants tout contre sa gorge, si prêt que les crénelures de la lame raclèrent la surface de son épiderme et firent une entaille.

— Je devrais te tuer prestement pour le meurtre de ma nièce mais d'abord tu vas parler !

Gardant Fendiserpentes en main, Yu recula et se tourna vers Brunet, revenant alors dans la cuvette en passant entre le squelette et la butte du Kapokier.

Rössler, faisant partie de ceux occupés avec Faraci vint à lui :

— On n'a rien appris de nouveau de la part de ce _schwein_. Déclara-elle.

— C'est pourquoi j'ai demandé à ce qu'on m'amène Sherman vivant. Dit Brunet en regardant le chef des Pourfendeurs agenouillé.

Il tourna ensuite ses yeux vers Faraci.

— Débarrassez-vous de lui. Ordonna Brunet. Rendez-lui la monnaie de sa pièce.

— Avec plaisir. Dit-elle sombrement.

Il mit ensuite pied à terre et s'approcha de Sherman.

— Très bien, Gregor. Avant que vous ne partiez pour l'Enfer, parlons.

— Allez au Diable !

Brunet le frappa.

— J'ai quelques questions et j'aimerais grandement que vous y répondiez ! Qui vous a chargés de tester l'Indominus sur mon peloton ?

— Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire de le savoir ? Ça ne ramènera pas vos hommes. Vous le savez et vous êtes responsable des morts de ceux tombés ici.

Brunet frappa à nouveau son prisonnier, de façon plus violente que la précédente, lui cassant le nez et quelques dents. Sherman tourna la tête sur le côté et cracha du sang.

— Je répète ma question. Qui vous a envoyé ?

Il ne fit que soutenir le regard de son interrogateur sans piper le moindre mot, le défiant de le frapper encore.

Mais on donna à Brunet un couteau dont la lame avait été chauffée à blanc et ceux qui tenaient l'ex-aumônier lui arrachèrent violemment son T-shirt, découvrant les cicatrices qu'il avait acquises en certains endroits pendant les Guerres Sauriennes et d'autres missions.

Brunet commença par appliquer doucement la pointe du couteau sur la peau nue du torse, avant d'abaisser lentement la lame de manière à ce que l'un des ses côtés vienne s'appliquer tout contre l'épiderme qui se mit à rougir.  
Sherman serra des dents et gémit mais lorsque la pointe s'enfonça de plusieurs millimètres dans la chair, il ne put s'empêcher d'hurler.

Pendant ce temps, les gardes regroupés autour de Faraci s'étaient écartés de ce dernier, formant un cercle. L'un d'eux se rapprocha, tenant la propre masse d'armes de Faraci dans sa main, la soupesant. Il inspira profondément.

— Pour Patience !

Le garde brandit la masse et l'abattit dans un grognement féroce sur le fémur de Faraci, soulevant à ce dernier un hurlement de douleur qui se porta jusqu'au promontoire où se tenait la Meute et au-delà.

Il passa ensuite la masse à un de ses camarades et chacun leur tour, ils frappèrent Faraci avec sa propre massue, lui portant des coups brutaux mais non létaux, tenant à bien le faire souffrir avant qu'il ne trépasse.

Brunet retira le bout du couteau de la chair de Sherman, laissant ce dernier haleter vivement.

Voyant qu'il ne céderait pas sous une quelconque forme de torture physique, Brunet décida de changer de tactique :

— Amenez-le ! Commanda-il avec autorité.

Darbinian et un autre garde arrivèrent en traînant par les bras un autre de leurs prisonniers, l'un des Pourfendeurs.  
Sherman reconnut avec horreur qu'il s'agissait de Parker, trempé et sonné mais vivant.

Tandis que ce dernier reprenait lentement conscience, ils se tournèrent vers Faraci.

Allongé sur le dos, il respirait toujours, douloureusement à cause de ses côtes fracturées, mais les os de ses bras et de ses jambes ayant été brisés, il ne pouvait ni se redresser, ni prendre appui sur ses mains.  
Des marques de coup parsemaient son corps et du sang coulait de plusieurs plaies, dont une au niveau de l'entrejambe suite à un coup porté par Rössler.

Alors qu'un autre s'apprêtait à le frapper à son tour, Drekanson, révulsé par la barbarie qui s'était emparée de ses camarades, poussa brusquement sur le côté ceux sur son chemin, dégaina son arme de poing et tira, achevant Faraci d'une balle dans le front.

Le coup de feu réveilla Parker et détourna l'attention de Brunet. Drekanson adressa ensuite un regard désapprobateur à ses collègues en secouant de la tête et tourna les talons sans dire un mot alors que Brunet lui lançait un regard qui fut d'abord froid puis davantage circonspect, comme si le doute le gagnait mais qu'il ne voulait pas le montrer.

Une fois que Drekanson eut quitté la cuvette et qu'on fit agenouiller Parker, Brunet se retourna vers Sherman et reprit l'interrogatoire alors qu'on emmenait le corps de Faraci au monticule de corps.

— Épargnez-le je vous en prie ! Supplia Sherman. C'est moi qui l'ai embarqué dans cette mission.

— Surement, dit Brunet, mais au moment où il en a appris la nature, il aurait pu s'y opposer ou même se rendre, comme nous le lui avons proposés tout à l'heure. Il ne l'a pas fait. Sa loyauté envers vous serait, semble-il, au-dessus de ses scrupules. Il est coupable et en payera le prix. Je vous répète ma question de tout à l'heure : Qui, chez InGen, vous a chargés de cette mission ?

Darbinian se positionna derrière Parker, attrapa ses cheveux crépus, et plaça la lame courbe de son long couteau sous sa gorge. Le jeune pourfendeur échangea un regard avec son supérieur mais lorsqu'il s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche pour parler, il l'arrêta :

— Ne dis rien ! Nos proches vont payer pour nous si on révèle quoi que ce soit.

Parker hocha faiblement de la tête et Darbinian regarda Brunet.

Il lui fit un signe de tête et de l'une de ses poches, elle sortit ce qui ce qui avait l'air d'être une aiguille aux yeux de Sherman, avec laquelle elle piqua Parker au cou, lui soulevant un petit cri.

— Pourquoi as-tu accepté cette mission ? Demanda-elle.

Il resta silencieux et s'impatientant, Darbinian chargea son camarade de le tenir et vint se mettre devant le captif, l'incitant à parler en commençant à lui entailler lentement la joue avec la pointe de son couteau, le faisant grimacer sous la douleur.

— Réponds !

Étouffant ses sanglots, il se mit enfin à parler :

— La prime qu'on nous a promise si on menait à bien la mission… C'est une assez grosse somme, assez pour…

Il s'interrompit, se raclant la gorge. Sa voix se serra.

— C...c'est ma mère. Elle est tombée gravement malade il y a plusieurs mois mais notre famille étant modeste et n'ayant pas de couverture médicale, toutes nos économies sont passées dans ses soins…

— Si nous voulons qu'elle soit encore soignée, ajouta Sherman, il nous fallait trouver une grosse somme d'argent. Alors qu'on s'apprêtait à rentrer au pays hier matin, on a reçu l'appel du commanditaire.

— Que vous-a-t-il dit ? Le questionna Brunet.

— De nous rendre sur Nublar discrètement avec l'équipement et de vous suivre. Il a insisté pour qu'on effectue la mission déguisés. Notre objectif ne nous a été révélés qu'une fois sur le terrain.

— Je n'avais pas le choix. Il fallait que j'accepte. Pour elle. Reprit Parker en pleurnichant. Je n'ai presque personne d'autre. Je l'aime.

Darbinian recula, arborant un air faussement choqué pendant un instant.

— Ton histoire est touchante, crois-moi, mais si tu crois que ça va nous faire changer d'avis à ton sujet, tu te trompes. La vie n'est pas un putain de Disney, coco ! Donc tes discours pathétiques digne d'un mauvais film dramatique diffusé en semaine l'après-midi, tu te les gardes ! As-tu une idée de tous les enfants auquel vous avez privé un parent ? Les parents auquel vous avez privé un enfant ? Les fratries que vous avez amputées ? Les femmes et les maris dont vous avez ravis à tout jamais leur conjoint ?

— Nous étions supposés que prendre des images, pas tuer quiconque. C'était le rôle de la bête. Je n'ai tué personne moi…

— Mais tes compagnons si. Sherman a égorgé Gareth Turner et Mei Tian comme des animaux et Faraci a brisé les os du sergent Patience Bellamy à coup de massue ! Et tu n'as rien fait pour les empêcher ou les dénoncer !

Elle lui frappa le visage d'un revers de la main mais alors qu'il se remettait du coup, il commença à ressentir un engourdissement prononcé au niveau de l'extrémité de ses membres et autour de la bouche ainsi qu'une sensation de nausée.  
Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus rapide.

Darbinian s'aperçut de cela.

— Tu as du mal à respirer, hein ?

Elle lui montra alors l'aiguille avec laquelle elle l'avait piqué.

— Tu sais ce qu'il y a au bout de cette aiguille ? Un neurotoxique dérivé de venin de Pieuvre à anneaux bleus. Déclara-elle. Il est dans ton sang.

La panique de Parker ne fit que s'accentuer et Sherman le regarda avec une expression horrifiée.

Darbinian se tourna vers ce dernier et lui dit :

— Vous semblez tenir à lui. Bien. Maintenant vous pouvez le regarder mourir.

Le chef des Pourfendeurs grogna de rage et tenta de se relever pour se précipiter sur Darbinian mais on le retint.  
Il vit Brunet adresser à sa subordonnée un certain regard en réaction aux paroles qu'elle avait proférée, presque désapprobateur.

— Le venin ne le tuera pas tout de suite, dit-il à Sherman, mais il sera certain de souffrir grandement entretemps. Si vous vous décidez à répondre, alors je l'épargnerais.

Parker eut soudainement un haut le cœur et il vomit juste devant ses genoux.  
Sa respiration se fit sifflante.

Darbinian le regarda de haut avec mépris.

— Tu n'es qu'une sale petite merde, gamin ! Ta mère se laissera mourir de honte en apprenant que tu as été complice d'un massacre ! Tu seras celui qui l'aura tué !

Brunet se retourna vivement vers elle.

— Assez, Darbinian ! La réprimanda-il. Laissez-nous ! Lui ordonna-il avec sévérité.

Elle le regarda avec surprise pendant un instant puis obéit, se dirigeant vers la périphérie de la cuvette.

— Hoskins est-il celui qui vous a chargés de cette mission ?

Sherman, regardant les yeux de Parker rouler dans ses orbites et le jeune homme suffoquer, se résolut à commencer à donner des réponses à leurs tortionnaires.

— Non. Autant il savait que nous nous rendions sur cette île pour collecter des données mais il ignorait que c'était à nous de déclencher l'attaque et de se débarrasser de tout témoin potentiel.

— De qui étaient ces ordres ?

Sherman hésita un instant à répondre mais la vision difficile à supporter de Parker en proie au supplice le fit céder.

— Lynton. Susan Lynton. Avoua-il.

— A qui est destiné l'Indominus ?

— Je l'ignore. Lynton ne nous a fait part que des infos que nous avions besoin de savoir pour la mission et rien d'autre. L'identité précise des clients intéressés par le projet n'en faisait pas partie.

Brunet regarda un instant Sherman dans les yeux et ayant jugé qu'il disait la vérité, hocha faiblement de la tête et vint s'agenouiller auprès de Parker, alors en proie à des convulsions.

— C'est finit jeune homme… Lui dit-il doucement, avant de le piquer avec une aiguille similaire à celle qu'avait utilisée Darbinian, également au niveau du cou.

Le visage de Parker se raidit et presque instantanément, ses convulsions cessèrent et on laissa son corps tomber sur le côté, sans vie, sous le regard atterré de Sherman.

— Vous aviez promis que vous l'épargnerez ! Menteur !

— J'ai tenu parole. Rétorqua Brunet. Je l'ai épargné d'une mort plus horrible. Le venin de _Conus Purparescens_ enduisant cette aiguille a instantanément mis fin à ses souffrances. Vous devriez me remercier pour ça.

Alors que le corps de Parker était emmené à son tour au monticule, Sherman se mit à pleurer.

Quelques instants, alors qu'il étouffait ses sanglots, il déclara à tous les gardes à portée de voix :

— Je ne pleure pas que pour lui mais pour tous les hommes que vous avez massacrés bande de bouchers ! Et pour quoi ? Venger les vôtres ? Quelle noble cause…

Il leur lança ensuite un regard de défi.

— Cela ne sera pas laissé impuni. Si InGen arrive à mettre l'armée américaine de son côté, c'en sera finit de votre insurrection, déjà que l'adversité vous gâte. Car vous vous tenez triomphants ici mais vous avez oublié qui était la menace de tout être humain sur cette île. Vous n'avez pas vu ce que j'ai vu à l'intérieur de la montagne. Elle prendra la Cité avant l'aube et vous tuera tous, jusqu'au dernier si elle le pourra. Cette créature n'est pas un vulgaire animal, une âme l'habite.

Ayant eu les informations qu'il voulait, Brunet se tourna vers Yu et par un regard tacite, l'autorisa à disposer de Sherman.

Il s'approcha, tenant Fendiserpentes fermement dans sa main.

— Si l'heure de ma mort a sonné, ainsi soit-il. Par contre, je ne vous laisserai pas le plaisir de me tuer. Que vous et votre ordre soyez maudits jusqu'à la fin des temps !

Avant qu'on ne puisse se retenir, Sherman se redressa soudainement et s'élança vers Yu.

Par réflexe, ce dernier pointa en avant l'épée mais le souffle du pourfendeur, alors à moins d'un mètre de lui, se coupa et il se figea.

Yu abaissa son regard et vit que Sherman s'était jeté sur sa propre épée qui le transperçait de part en part.

Il attrapa le poignet de Yu et le tira vers lui, ce qui fit qu'il continua de glisser le long de la lame. D'une voix faible à moitié étouffée, il lui demanda :

— Est-ce que ceci la fera revenir ?

Yu retira promptement Fendiserpentes du corps de Sherman et celui-ci s'affaissa sur les genoux, rendit son dernier souffle et s'effondra.

Yu laissa tomber l'épée au sol et estimant qu'il en avait assez vu, partit aux véhicules.

Tandis que le corps de Sherman était mis avec les autres, Brunet ordonna :

— Contactez Chapuy et dîtes-lui de demander aux techniciens d'envoyer un message au Conseil d'Administration d'InGen. Je dois leur parler impérativement. Que l'on fasse également un inventaire de notre arsenal.

Il se pencha pour ramasser Fendiserpentes, la mit dans son fourreau et l'emmenant avec lui, il partit retrouver Darbinian à l'autre bout de la cuvette.  
Elle se tenait debout face à la jungle, butant du pied dans les feuilles mortes et respirant bruyamment.  
Elle était nerveuse, prise de remords, et pour se calmer, elle avait ressenti plus tôt une forte envie de fumer mais s'était retenue à cause de la cendre dans l'air.

— Oubliez ce garçon. Lui dit Brunet. Il a fait son choix en décidant de rester à leurs côtés.

— Ce n'est pas tant sa mort qui me trouble mais il n'avait pas à mourir en sachant que sa mère le maudirait si elle venait à apprendre la vérité sur ce qui s'est passé sur cette île. En lui rappelant ce fait, je me suis montrée monstrueuse avec lui alors que ce n'était même pas nécessaire. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ?

Voyant qu'elle doutait d'elle-même, il la rassura du mieux qu'il pouvait :

— J'ai lu votre dossier. Vous vous blâmez encore pour cet agent des services secrets infiltré, celui que vous avez abattu alors que vous vous vengiez des terroristes qui avaient assassinés votre ami. Je sais que vous vous êtes exilée chez la garde après être passée en cour martiale mais ce n'était qu'un accident, qui aurait pu être évité mais un accident quand même. Vous n'avez été que la victime d'un tour cruel du destin. C'est le seul innocent que vous avez tué. Je souhaiterais avoir un dossier aussi exemplaire que le vôtre.

Il marqua une pause, inspira et expira longuement.

— Si je vous ai réprimandé ainsi plus tôt, c'est parce que vous m'avez rappelé moi-même lorsque j'avais votre âge. Mais la façon dont vous vous êtes comportée avec ce garçon, ce n'est rien comparé à celle que j'adoptais ou que j'encourageais. Vous n'êtes pas un monstre, Darbinian. Je peux vous l'affirmer avec certitude car j'en suis un. Déclara-il. Sherman disait vrai tout à l'heure lors des pourparlers.

Darbinian se retourna et se mit à le considérer avec une grande circonspection.

Non sans difficulté, parlant d'une voix basse et hésitante, Brunet s'expliqua :

— J'ai tué et torturé des gens qui le méritaient, d'autres non… Avoua-il. J'ai le sang d'innocents sur les mains, de civils, de familles… L'homme que j'étais, vous l'auriez abattu sur le champ sans remords. Et vous auriez eu raison…. J'ai fait des choses horribles, transformé des hommes ordinaires en monstres sanguinaires… et ce juste pour de l'argent facile, versé par des individus aussi abjects voir plus que Susan Lynton. Lorsqu'elle a appris ce qu'est devenu son fils, son seul enfant, ma pauvre mère ne l'a pas supporté…

Il se tourna vers la pile constituée par les corps des soldats d'InGen tombés.

— Je ne vaux pas mieux que ces gens… Il avait raison, vous vous êtes enfoncés dans un sacré bourbier en me suivant.

Darbinian, profondément troublée par ces aveux, évita alors son regard.  
Elle ne voulait pas croire à ces paroles mais Brunet n'étant pas du genre à plaisanter, surtout pas dans une situation comme celle-ci, elle dut se faire à l'idée qu'il disait la vérité.  
Il lut sur son visage qu'elle se sentait comme trahie.

Elle ressassa tout cela pendant un long instant, comprenant enfin pourquoi Brunet n'était pas retourné en France depuis tout ce temps et n'avait plus revu son père depuis la mort de sa mère.  
Dire que c'était la relation conflictuelle que Brunet avait entretenu avec son père qui avait attirée Darbinian à lui, elle aussi étant en froid avec le sien, un officier supérieur assez haut placé dans l'armée russe, depuis son passage en cour martiale.

Elle finit par dire :

— Peu importe qui vous étiez autrefois. Ce qui compte, c'est qui vous êtes maintenant et qui vous serez demain. J'ignore comment vous avez pu rejoindre la Garde et comment vous avez pu obtenir la confiance et l'amitié d'Hamada et des autres mais si ils vous ont fait suffisamment confiance pour que vous vous retrouviez ici, je devrais être en mesure de faire de même et ce en ayant désormais une idée du type d'individu que vous étiez. Le destin a fait de vous notre capitaine et vous allez nous guider à travers cette épreuve. C'est votre devoir.

Brunet hocha faiblement de la tête, soulagé par la retenue dont elle faisait preuve face à cette révélation et par le fait qu'elle ne semblait pas disposée à la propager.

Elle le mit en garde cependant, laissant bien sous-entendre dans le ton de sa voix qui sa confiance en lui s'était considérablement amoindrie et qu'elle ne le portait plus en si haute estime qu'auparavant.

— Par contre, si vous nous trahissez ou nous nuisez délibérément de quelque manière que ce soit, je dois vous prévenir que je ne vous louperais pas.

— Et vous aurez intérêt à le faire, Nataliya… Dit-il sans prendre ombrage de cette menace, estimant même qu'elle était justifiée et que la mort était préférable au déshonneur. Partons, nous avons une cité à défendre.

Darbinian le laissa passer devant et ils revinrent vers les derniers gardes dans la cuvette.  
Ces derniers avaient versé du carburant sur les corps avant de jeter une allumette parmi ces derniers.  
Les flammes, partant de la base du monticule, montaient vers le haut.

— Qu'avons-nous fait ? Lâcha l'un d'eux à voix basse, épouvanté.

Brunet l'entendit mais ne dit rien et se contenta de marcher l'air profondément songeur.

Nul ne prononça un mot, non seulement pendant le trajet jusqu'aux véhicules, mais aussi celui du retour jusqu'à Burroughs.

X

Quelques minutes plus tard, une fois que les gardes furent loin, la Meute descendit enfin dans la cuvette.

En arrivant, certains de ses membres virent le corps d'un cheval, celui blessé à mort par Decker et dont on avait dû mettre fin aux souffrances.

Tandis qu'ils se jetaient dessus pour le dévorer avec appétit, l'Indominus se rapprocha du monticule en train de brûler.

Elle regarda les flammes lécher, dessécher et noircir les peaux et les vêtements, rôtir les chairs…  
Elle remarqua alors que la peau des hommes, plus douce et plus fragile que celle des dinosaures, était particulièrement vulnérable face aux flammes.  
Si elle pouvait retourner le feu contre eux…

Bien qu'elle ignorait comment le créer, elle pouvait essayer de déterminer la façon dont il se propageait.  
Les gardes ayant pris soin de dresser le monticule de cadavres loin de tout buisson, les flammes ne pouvaient se répandre.  
Une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

Elle se dirigea vers l'arbre le plus proche, mordit une grosse branche à portée de ses mâchoires, choisissant une avec un feuillage touffu, la brisa et l'emmena avec elle pour la passer au-dessus des flammes.

Les feuilles s'embrasèrent et les flammes se propageant le long des brindilles, presque toute la branche se mua rapidement en un brandon enflammé.

Alors que la chaleur frappait toute une partie de sa face, l'Indominus emmena la branche vers le rideau de fourrés près du Kapokier et la jeta dedans.

Les fourrés prirent feu à leur tour et elle regarda les flammes se répandre jusqu'au Kapokier, grimper le long des lianes…  
Elle entendit des petits cris inquiets derrière elle.

Surpris par ce feu ayant apparu soudainement, les néoraptors et les procératosaures regardaient avec un certain effroi les flammes envelopper le tronc du Kapokier.  
L'Indominus se tourna vers eux et les rassura avec un grondement doux, les encourageant à rester un instant pour regarder son œuvre.

Lorsqu'elle jugea qu'ils s'étaient assez attardés, elle leur fit reprendre la marche, droit vers la terre des dieux.


	118. Les données

Assise à son bureau, Dearing faisait tourner la clé USB de Young entre ses doigts et la regardait d'un air triste.  
Laisser ses neveux au palais lui avait fait repenser à son assistante et elle n'arrêtait pas de se demander pourquoi elle avait sa clé USB dans la main au moment de sa mort.

Poussée par une curiosité, elle inséra la clé sur son ordinateur et regarda son contenu.  
Elle trouva quelques documents de travail, des films ou des séries téléchargés ainsi que des photos du dernier tournoi de paint-ball…. C'était un contenu assez banal en soit mais l'un des dossiers attira son attention :

**Nom :** Nouveau dossier (2)  
**Modifié le :** 24/12/2017 16:33  
**Type :** Dossier de fichiers  
**Taille :** 90,11 Mo

Mettant en relation la date et l'heure de modification avec celle de l'attaque des ptérosaures, pendant laquelle on s'était introduit dans le bureau de Wu, Dearing comprit pourquoi Young avait sa clé sur elle.

Elle ouvrit le dossier et vit un certain nombre de documents, rapports, mails, plannings…  
Elle en consulta les propriétés et vit que leur auteur était Henry Wu.  
En les lisant, elle remarqua qu'ils concernaient tous l'Indominus.  
Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur un sous-dossier intitulé _GenMap_. Se rendant compte qu'elle était en possession de la carte génétique de l'Indominus, Dearing fit venir Grady et lui seul pour qu'ils l'analysent ensemble.

— Où tu as obtenu ces documents ? Lui demanda-il à son arrivée.

C'est alors qu'il vit la clé de la Young.

— Zara…

— Oui, elle faisait partie de l'équipe de paint-ball souviens-toi, lui fit-elle remarquer, et j'aurais juré l'avoir déjà vue avec un sac similaire à celui que l'agent a trouvé. Prétextant aller chercher Zach et Gray à l'infirmerie du carrefour, elle a profité du chaos de l'attaque pour s'infiltrer dans les laboratoires.

Elle soupira.

— Bien qu'elle ait commis un acte de trahison, je n'arrive pas à être en colère contre elle et je ne veux pas. Elle a été toujours loyale et serviable envers moi et c'était une bonne amie. De plus je connais les raisons qui l'ont poussé à faire ça.

— Pourquoi ?

— Tu savais qu'elle devait se marier dans quelques mois ?

— J'ai entendu ça, oui.

— Elle voulait que son mariage soit parfait mais elle était serrée niveau budget et craignait de devoir faire des sacrifices. Je l'ai surpris plusieurs fois ces derniers temps en train d'en débattre avec sa mère. Expliqua-elle. Elle lui a récemment dit qu'elle avait trouvé un moyen pour financer la cérémonie dont elle rêvait.

Dearing prit doucement la main de Grady et le regarda dans les yeux.

— Owen, pas un mot à Lowery et Vivian. Ils en ont eu assez…

Il hocha de la tête et se pencha vers l'écran d'ordinateur où le curseur était positionné sur le sous-dossier _GenMap_.

Dearing saisit la souris et cliqua sur ce dernier mais on leur demanda un mot de passe.

— Ça aurait été trop beau… Fit-elle.

Elle tapa « Ivan » et appuya sur « Entrée ».

Un message d'erreur s'afficha, indiquant que le mot de passe était incorrect.

— Ah ! S'écria-elle.

— Essaie avec John ou Simon. Lui suggéra-il.

Elle fit cela mais le message d'erreur s'afficha également.  
Elle tenta même avec « Norman », mais le résultat fut le même.

Pendant un instant, Grady crut qu'ils s'étaient bloqués, puis il vit Dearing taper « Descartes », puis « RenéDescartes », et enfin « René » avant que le mot de passe ne finisse par être accepté.

— Réné Descartes ? Fit-il d'un air interrogatif.

— Il y avait un exemplaire du _Discours de la méthode_ sur le bureau en bas, répondit-elle, et Wu a déjà cité cet auteur a plusieurs reprises par le passé.

Deux dossiers, l'un intitulé _Seth_ et l'autre _Thyestes_, ainsi que treize fichiers PDF, nommés chacun selon un code constitué de deux lettres en majuscules pour la plupart et suivis d'une série de quatre chiffres, s'affichèrent à l'écran :

_BC1758 ; BS1846 ; CS1985 ; EC1781 ; GC1995 ; GL1872 ; KS2009 ; MaCr1896 ; MeCa1758 ; MN1998 ; PB1910 ; SG1844 ; TR1905_

Ils cliquèrent au hasard sur l'uns des PDF et remarquèrent qu'il s'agissait d'un document portant sur le giganotosaure et qui détaillait les raisons du choix de l'espèce dans la conception de l'Indominus et la sélection des gènes à isoler.  
Il décrivait aussi surtout le matériel et les méthodes utilisés, soit toute la démarche de travail et les étapes précises pour que l'Indominus soit dotée des caractéristiques désirées.  
Çà et là dans le document, l'aérant, diverses figures illustraient les textes.

Ils regardèrent le nom du document : GC1995. GC en tant qu'abréviation de _Giganotosaurus carolinii_ et 1995 pour l'année de description de l'espèce.

Ne se doutant pas que les autres PDF avaient du être nommés selon le même principe, ils ouvrirent les autres PDF du dossier à l'exception de ceux rangés dans les sous-dossiers « Seth » et « Thyestes » et se rendirent compte que chacun était consacré à l'une des espèces de la liste qu'on leur avait transmise et qu'ils étaient organisés de la même façon que celui sur le giganotosaure.  
C'était comme avoir les différents chapitres d'un manuel de montage génétique sous les yeux.

Très curieux au sujet de ce que contenaient les sous-dossiers, Dearing et Grady survolèrent ces PDF et ouvrirent le sous-dossier « Seth » en premier.  
Il contenait cinq fichiers PDF, nommés de la même manière que ceux consultés précédemment :

_AP1911 ; HF1893 ; NeAt2002 ; NjAs2007 ; SO1758_

— Sans surprise, la liste qu'on avait était incomplète. Constata Dearing.

— _NeAt_, lut Grady, comme pour _Neoraptor athertonii_. Quand on repense à l'expérience douloureuse qu'InGen a eu avec cette espèce, ce n'est peut-être pas si étonnant que Wu et Hoskins aient voulu faire passer cette info sous silence.

— Ça expliquerait son intelligence élevée…

Elle vit Grady devenir songeur, il ne semblait pas en être convaincu.

Ils ouvrirent le PDF et notèrent que l'ADN utilisé provenait d'un individu de la souche hybride dont la photo était en première page.  
Grady reconnut ce dernier : Il s'agissait d'Andromède, et savoir qu'on s'était servi d'elle pour concevoir l'I. rex engendra chez lui un certain ressentiment à l'égard de Wu.  
Ils lurent les raisons du choix du néoraptor puis ouvrirent les autres PDF de ce sous-dossier.

Le premier, _AP1911_, portait sur _Acomys percivali_, un rongeur africain.

— Une souris ?! Fit Dearing, sidérée.

— Pas n'importe quelle souris. Deux espèces de souris du genre _Acomys, _dont celle-ci, sont les seuls mammifères capables de régénérer totalement des tissus endommagés.

Le deuxième l'était sur _Hyalinobatrachium fleischmanni_, une grenouille centraméricaine de la famille des _Centrolenidae_.  
Ils lurent que cette espèce était capable de réfléchir une lumière du domaine de l'infrarouge proche et qu'un individu reposant sur une feuille ne pouvait être distingué de cette dernière si l'on l'observait sous ce type de lumière, le rendant indétectable pour tout type d'appareil de détection infrarouge.  
Ainsi l'Indominus, dotée des capacités de cette grenouille, était théoriquement capable de cacher sa signature thermique.

Ils passèrent au quatrième PDF, consacrée au Cobra cracheur d'Ashe, _Naja ashei_.  
Dans le cas de cette espèce était que l'insertion de certains de ses gènes dans le génome de l'Indominus avait été suggérée par la divison sécurité d'InGen, une suggestion sur laquelle Wu avait émis un droit de véto.  
En effet, _Naja ashei_ est non seulement la plus grande espèce de cobra cracheur mais aussi celle secrétant la plus grande quantité de venin, jusqu'à 6,2 mL comme ce fut mesuré au cours d'un prélèvement.  
Face à l'idée de se retrouver avec un dinosaure prédateur de dix tonnes capable de projeter à distance du venin exposé dans un parc à thème, Wu avait catégoriquement refusé, énonçant que ce serait incompatible avec une présentation au public pour ne pas dire inutilement dangereux, et donc contre-productif à cette étape du projet.  
Il avait précisé toutefois qu'ils pourraient envisager l'ajout de cette capacité sur de futurs sujets à tout autre usage premier et élevés dans un cadre plus sécurisé et secret.  
Ainsi, le document comportait la mention « Rejeté » sur sa première page.

Enfin, l'espèce figurant sur le cinquième et dernier PDF était la Seiche commune ou _Sepia officinalis_.  
Grady et Dearing savaient tous deux que les seiches étaient les reines du camouflage et surent dès lors que l'Indominus avait hérité ses capacités de camouflage de ces dernières.  
Bien qu'il était spécifié dans le document que les gènes de seiche avaient été insérés dans le génome de l'Indominus pour que cette dernière bénéficie d'une croissance accélérée, Wu et son équipe étaient plus que conscients du camouflage des seiches car sur ordre d'InGen Security et surtout du membre du Conseil d'Administration qui supervisait le projet, ils avaient isolés les gènes responsable de cette capacité pour les ajouter eux aussi.  
En cas de découverte inopiné par les employés du parc de la capacité de camouflage chez l'Indominus, les généticiens s'étaient données pour consigne d'avancer l'excuse du « malheureux effet secondaire » et de suggérer à la direction que cette capacité pourrait être utilisée à des fins de divertissement.

— Les capacités de régénération de la souris épineuse, celles de réfection des rayons infrarouges de cette grenouille, l'intelligence et la capacité à résoudre des problèmes du Néoraptor, la croissance accélérée et le camouflage de la seiche… Récapitula Dearing. Si Wu nous avait révélés cela dès le départ, on aurait tout de suite compris qu'il avait fait une arme et j'aurais demandé à ce qu'on abatte l'Indominus.

— Et tu n'as pas mentionné le fait qu'elle peut se reproduire par parthénogénèse… Lâches un seul individu dans une région isolée, riche en nourriture et en abris et tu te retrouverais non pas avec un animal mais une meute au bout de quelques années. Si on était encore au Moyen-Age, un indominus aurait été capable de dévaster un royaume entier mais de nos jours, avec la technologie dont on dispose, ceux qui s'en procureront ne pourront pas juste se contenter de les lâcher sur le front face à l'armée adverse car face à des tanks ou à des hélicoptères équipés de roquettes, je crains qu'ils ne fassent long feu. En revanche, si ils sont lâchés dans une zone éloignée du front et pleine de civils, bonjour les massacres. Ils n'auront pour but que répandre la terreur et rien d'autre.

— Dire que celle nous avons n'est qu'une version alpha… Je n'ose imaginer ce que la version finale sera capable de faire et à quoi elle ressemblera.

— Claire… Nous sommes littéralement en possession des plans d'une arme. Dit Grady sur un ton très sérieux. Ceux qui avaient engagés Zara savaient ce qu'ils voulaient. Si on apprend que les informations qu'elle devait voler sont entre nos mains, ils feront tout en leur pouvoir pour nous les arracher. Nous devons dire à personne ce qui se trouve sur cette clé et même la détruire.

— Tu veux la jeter dans les flammes du Mont Sibo ? Et les informations contenues dans ces documents ? Elles pourraient servir à faire arrêter Wu. InGen serait dans la merde s'il perd ses accréditations, voir qu'il se retrouve derrière les barreaux.

— Je sais mais oublies ta querelle avec lui. Ce dont je te parle est une question de vie ou de mort. La nôtre. Révèle les informations contenues sur cette clé à la presse ou à la justice comme ça sans prendre de précautions et tu verras des hommes de main se présenter aussitôt sur le pas de ta porte. Et une fois qu'ils en auront finit avec toi, ils viendront pour moi.

Tout en gardant les yeux rivés sur l'écran, Dearing hocha faiblement de la tête.

— Très bien, n'en parlons à personne pour le moment. Mais une fois que nous aurons quitté cette île, nous réfléchirons tous deux à comment révéler au monde les agissements de Wu et d'InGen Security sans s'exposer.

Ils se mirent d'accord au travers d'un regard entendu et continuèrent leur analyse du contenu de la clé.

En ouvrant le sous-dossier « Thyestes », ils ne virent qu'un document nommé _HS1758_.

Ils l'ouvrirent et lorsque le nom de l'espèce apparut, leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur.

— Oh le con ! S'exclama Grady.

Ils restèrent plusieurs secondes silencieux, jusqu'à ce que Dearing dise :

— Elle en partie humaine…

Le nom scientifique affiché en haut du document était en effet _Homo Sapiens_.  
Cette révélation apporta bon nombre de réponses quant à certaines des particularités anatomiques de la chimère, que ce soit la présence de pouces opposables, le volume de la boite crânienne et le développement des muscles faciaux.

— Je me demande c'est l'ADN de qui qui a été utilisé… S'interrogea Grady.

— Peu importe. Celui de Chuck Norris et de Larry Silverstein vu comme ses capacités sont abusées et la chance qu'elle a. Plus sérieusement, ça ne m'étonnerait pas que ce soit le sien. Certains scientifiques aiment signer leurs créations et vu le melon que Wu a… Voilà. Non, ça ne peut être que le sien, je me fais seppuku si ce n'est pas le cas.

— Quoiqu'il en soit, Wu a déconné grave. C'est illégal ce qu'il a fait.

Dearing s'enfonça dans son siège et soupira anxieusement.

— J'ai autorisé sa création et ma signature apposée sur tous les documents la concernant l'atteste. Wu a de très bons avocats, la faute va retomber sur moi.

Grady posa une main sur son épaule et lui dit :

— Tu n'es nullement responsable. Il a fait ça dans ton dos.

— J'en suis consciente mais la justice ne sera pas de cet avis.

Elle s'accouda sur le bureau et plaça sa tête entre ses mains.

— Avec ceci s'ajoutant au bilan de la catastrophe, je risque plusieurs années de prison…

Ils s'attardèrent davantage sur ce PDF que sur les autres mais n'apprirent rien au sujet de l'identité du donneur et ils notèrent que les descriptions de certains résultats étaient assez évasives et ne se concentraient surtout que sur les traces de cet héritage tabou au niveau de l'anatomie générale.

La lecture de ce document ne leur apportant rien de plus, ils quittèrent les sous-dossiers ayant trait à la composition génomique et virent un document texte qui attira tout de suite leur attention, s'agissant d'un journal de bord.

Lorsqu'ils voulurent l'ouvrir, ils se rendirent compte qu'il était protégé par une énigme que Dearing lut :

— _A la mémoire de deux frères, que la mort a pris trop tôt, je me dresse entre la librairie et le Vieux Syndicat et suis un lieu de rencontre. Quel est mon surnom ?_

Ils commencèrent alors à réfléchir à une réponse, longuement.

— Tu as une réponse ? Lui demanda-elle en se rendant compte que ses réflexions n'aboutissaient à rien.

— Non.

— Moi non plus, pas la moindre idée.

C'est alors qu'on vint frapper à la porte. Dearing ferma le dossier et retira la clé avant de demander :

— Oui ?

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Sembène.

— Lowery a les images d'archive qu'on lui a demandés. Annonça-il.

Dearing et Grady quittèrent le bureau et le suivirent jusqu'à la salle de réunion à l'intérieur de laquelle Cruthers les attendait, son ordinateur portable ouvert sur la table.

L'ex-directrice et les deux soigneurs prirent des chaises et virent se regrouper auprès de lui pour regarder l'écran où il avait rassemblé un certain nombre de vidéos d'archives dans une playlist.

Il lança la lecture de cette dernière et alors que les vidéos défilaient les unes après les autres dans un ordre chronologique, elles racontèrent la jeunesse de l'Indominus et apportèrent quelques réponses à leurs interrogations.


	119. La jeunesse de l'Indominus

Après sa naissance aux laboratoires Norman Atherton et un temps passé en observation dans une salle qu'on avait réservé à elle et à sa sœur et où elle tua cette dernière, l'Indominus avait été transférée aux enclos de quarantaine pour qu'elle s'acclimate aux conditions extérieures et grandisse en attendant que son enclos jouxtant le Colisée alors en construction soit fonctionnel.

Durant les premiers jours, elle avait fait preuve d'une grande timidité et d'une méfiance considérable envers son environnement, étant souvent effrayée lors de ses premières rencontres avec les créatures de la jungle qui arrivaient à passer outre la clôture, tels que les arthropodes, les lézards ou les petits mammifères, ou celles qui s'y posaient ou se perchaient dans les arbres comme les insectes volants ou les oiseaux.  
Plus d'une fois, elle s'était retirée dans sa loge dans les cas où cela était possible tant le dehors lui faisait peur, sans compter les cris rauques ou les sifflements inquiétants qu'elle entendait parfois, surtout la nuit, proches et certains semblants se répondre.

Toutefois, elle s'habitua peu à peu à la jungle et ses habitants et se rendit rapidement compte que la plupart étaient inoffensifs et qu'il y en avait même qui constituaient des proies de choix.  
Quand elle se sentit suffisamment en confiance, elle arpenta son enclos dans son entièreté, longeant la clôture.  
Elle vit ainsi pour la première fois ses voisins dans les enclos mitoyens.  
La clôture de son enclos étant séparée de celle des leurs par une simple bande enherbée d'environ deux mètres de large, elle pouvait les voir pleinement et eux aussi.

D'un côté, à l'opposé de son bâtiment de nuit, il y avait les procératosaures, capturés pendant les Guerres Sauriennes et vivant là depuis plus d'une décennie, et de l'autre l'une des meutes de néoraptors, celui des femelles hybrides dont Andromède avait été la chef avant sa mort, et dont la loge se trouvait dans le même bâtiment que celle de l'Indominus.

L'accueil qu'ils lui réservèrent ne fut pas des plus chaleureux : Là où les néoraptors l'ignorèrent simplement, les procératosaures lui sifflèrent dessus avec véhémence lorsqu'elle se colla tout contre sa clôture pour les regarder, la faisant vivement reculer.

Quant aux humains, qui l'avaient pourtant surveillé avec attention jusqu'alors, leurs visites se firent de plus en plus rares une fois qu'ils avaient remarqués qu'elle ne présentait aucun trouble de santé et les seules fois où ils furent amenés à se trouver à proximité d'elle fut lors des nourrissages, l'amenant à les associer avec la nourriture.

La jeune créature n'était pas restée cependant sur cet échec.

D'une part, elle ressentait un vide en elle, dû au manque d'interactions sociales dont elle avait besoin et en ce monde, les néoraptors et les procératosaures étaient pour elle ce qui lui ressemblait le plus.

Elle commença à nourrir une forte curiosité pour eux, la poussant chaque jour à les observer longuement pendant les trois mois qui suivirent, à analyser les relations entre les individus et la réaction qu'ils adoptaient face à chaque son émit et chaque posture adoptée par leurs congénères afin de comprendre les codes qui régissaient le fonctionnement des meutes.

Durant cette phase, elle découvrit aussi qu'elle était capable d'imiter les sons des autres animaux au bout de plusieurs tentatives.  
Elle avait commencé par les chants des oiseaux et des grenouilles, avant de s'attaquer aux vocalises des néoraptors et aux sifflements des procératosaures.

X

Une fois qu'elle eut compris la signification de quelques-unes des premières et qu'elle fut capable de les imiter, elle s'approcha de l'enclos des néoraptors alors qu'ils se tenaient juste derrière leur clôture et poussa leur cri de salutation.

S'étant tournés vers elle derechef, ils la considérèrent avec une grande surprise, perturbé par le fait que cette petite créature blanche dissemblable d'eux venait de les interpeller dans leur propre langage et se tenait devant eux en adoptant la posture de soumission.

Ils lui adressèrent de petits grondements auquel elle répondit de façon appropriée et un court échange eut lieu.

Ils n'acceptèrent pas tout de suite cependant et le comportement qu'ils avaient adopté était le même que celui qu'ils auraient adressé à un animal de la même espèce qu'eux mais étranger : Si elle voulait rejoindre la meute, elle devait faire ses preuves.

X

Le lendemain, au cours d'un nourrissage, elle tenta d'arracher le bras de l'un des soigneurs.

Alors qu'il criait de douleur et que l'on accourait auprès du blessé, les dinosaures des enclos avoisinants, interpellé par ce raffut, interrompirent leurs activités et se rapprochèrent des limites de leur enclos pour observer les humains et, pour ceux dans les enclos mitoyens de ceux de l'Indominus, la regarder lorsqu'elle sortit à l'extérieur, le sang du blessé gouttant de sa gueule.

Elle avait réussi là où ils avaient échoué, la seule personne à avoir été grièvement blessée par un dinosaure depuis l'ouverture de Jurassic World étant Owen Grady, attaqué par Andromède devant les yeux des autres néoraptors, sapant définitivement toute l'autorité qu'il pouvait avoir sur eux.

Quand les soigneurs furent partis emmener leur collègue à l'hôpital, l'Indominus revint se coller à la clôture du côté de l'enclos des néoraptors et Médée, l'individu qui avait pris la tête du groupe à la mort d'Andromède, fit de même après l'avoir regardé un instant, la jugeant.  
Sans les clôtures qui les séparaient, elle se serait approchée de la jeune chimère et aurait frotté son museau contre le sien, l'accueillant formellement au sein de la meute.

X

Suite à cela, ils se montrèrent enclins à passer du temps en sa compagnie et dans les mois qui suivirent, elle renforça ses liens avec les néoraptors, apprenant davantage de leurs vocalises et commençant à communiquer avec eux avec les autres meutes alors que les hommes dormaient ou restaient dans leurs bâtiments. Comme s'ils savaient que la découverte de cette relation troublerait tant ces derniers qu'ils risquaient fortement de la séparer de sa « famille », la discrétion fut de mise et lorsqu'ils étaient non loin, les néoraptors et l'Indominus feignaient de s'ignorer.  
Elle apprit auprès de Médée et de ses sœurs à pousser les infrasons qui permettaient aux néoraptors de communiquer entre eux à l'insu des hommes et qui pouvaient se porter loin, de récentes observations chez des meutes sauvages sur Isla Sorna faisant état d'une portée d'une demi-douzaine de kilomètres.

Durant la même période, elle parvint à établir le contact avec les procératosaures, forcés dès lors de l'écouter puisque non seulement, elle devint aussi grosse qu'eux mais elle ne cessait de croître, et rapidement qui plus est.

X

Lorsqu'on vint la chercher pour la transférer à son enclos du Colisée au cours de son huitième mois, elle faisait plus de six mètres cinquante de long pour un mètre quatre-vingt-dix-huit au niveau de l'épaule.

Alors que le container de transport dans lequel on l'avait fait entrer bon gré mal gré était chargé sur un camion, les néoraptors s'étaient alignés tout prêts de leur clôture et impuissants, ils avaient regardés le véhicule prendre la direction du nord.

La nuit suivante, ils perçurent des infrasons, poussés par l'Indominus depuis le Colisée à des kilomètres de là, et de temps à autre pendant un temps, elle communiqua avec les meutes de néoraptors par ce biais jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'arrête, se rendant compte qu'elle n'allait jamais les revoir et lors de son évasion, ils n'étaient pas sa préoccupation.

X

Mais en revoyant les enclos de quarantaine lors de son ascension de la Montagne Hantée, elle s'était rappelée d'eux et avec l'éruption, elle n'avait pu se résoudre à gagner le sud sans eux en les abandonnant à un triste sort.

Lorsqu'elle les avait libérés, les différentes meutes l'avaient d'abord considéré avec une grande prudence, plus qu'intimidés par le monstre géant qui avait tué leurs gardiens, avant de se rappeler de son odeur et de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de leur ancienne voisine.

Sachant que les humains allaient débarquer d'un moment à l'autre, les néoraptors et les procératosaures avaient rapidement compris qu'ils feraient mieux d'écouter l'Indominus et ils l'avaient donc suivis jusque dans son tout nouveau repaire dans la montagne.


	120. La terre des dieux

Au bout de leur traversée de la vallée de la Cartago, l'Indominus et la Meute parvinrent au sommet d'une crête d'où ils virent une île de lumières au milieu d'un océan de ténèbres : Burroughs.  
La Cité était proche, à environ un mile, et le seul obstacle qui leur restait à franchir était le Rio Iris mais les dinosaures eurent tôt fait de s'apercevoir que la rivière était patrouillée.  
En effet, les gardes avaient déployés des zodiacs une fois de retour dans le Secteur Un et ces derniers allaient et venaient sur la rivière.

Au lieu de continuer, descendre la crête et de tenter de traverser la rivière à la nage en prenant le risque que les hommes les repèrent, l'Indominus fit arrêter la Meute sur la crête, accordant à ses membres et elle-même une pause méritée.  
Choisissant un endroit confortable, elle se coucha et observa la cuvette et ses environs.

Parmi les constructions l'occupant, elle en reconnut une, celle qui se dressait au-dessus des autres dans la partie nord de la cité : La Montagne des Dieux, là où elle était née.  
Elle semblait alors bien plus petite que dans ses souvenirs et faisait pâle figure face aux autres de l'île, et plus particulièrement face à la montagne de feu, immense et terrible.

En suivant d'abord le cours du Rio Iris vers son embouchure et les Docks de l'Est, elle vit pour la première fois l'océan.  
Pour cette étendue plate et sombre, semblant s'étendre jusqu'à l'infini, elle éprouva simultanément curiosité et appréhension, à l'instar des humains observant l'espace.  
Cette étendue avait-elle une fin ? Si c'était le cas, qu'y avait-il au-delà ?

A l'extrémité de la presque-île qui s'avançait sur l'océan, elle vit une boule lumineuse de taille assez importante au sommet d'une tour, semblable à un œil enflammé sans paupières, qui balayait la surface de l'eau de temps à autre.  
Cet œil sinistre éclairait souvent les eaux à proximité d'entités que l'Indominus crut d'abord être d'immenses léviathans, aux yeux multiples et brillants, avant de se rendre compte que les yeux en question ressemblaient beaucoup aux lumières de la construction près de laquelle ils flottaient et des autres dans la cuvette.  
Elle remarqua que les lumières étaient concentrées en certains endroits qu'étaient l'Administration, le Grand Nublarian, l'Hôtel des Cascades et le Palais de la Vallée Perdue, tout au fond de la cuvette. Elles étaient les plus nombreuses au niveau de ce dernier et par conséquent, un grand nombre d'humains devait y être regroupé, loin des zones patrouillées entre la cité et leur position…

Elle observa ensuite ces dernières patiemment, attardant son regard sur chaque mouvement qu'elle percevait, que ce soit celui des véhicules ou des hommes à pied se déplaçant dans les quartiers nord, les jardins botaniques ou le zoo ou les zodiacs allant et venant le long sur la rivière le tout dans le but de déceler un schéma ou des constantes.  
Si elle parvenait à trouver un moment où les patrouilles étaient le moins vigilantes, ils pourraient profiter de cet instant pour passer à l'action.


	121. Menaces

Alors que Dearing, Grady, Sembène et Cruthers venaient de finir de visionner les images d'archive, ils entendirent un groupe de personnes marcher dans le couloir, rapidement et avançant dans leur direction.

Cruthers ouvrit la porte et vit Brunet et les autres officiers des gardes se diriger vers la salle de contrôle.  
Bien qu'ils portaient toujours leurs armures, ils avaient laissés leurs casques et leurs armes à leurs camarades avant de venir et s'étaient nettoyé le visage.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Se demanda Dearing.

Les gardes continuèrent jusqu'à la salle de contrôle et y entrèrent.  
L'ex-directrice, le technicien en chef et les deux soigneurs les suivirent.

— Qui donc parmi votre bande a autorité à traiter avec nous ? Entendirent-ils demander la voix de Lynton lorsqu'ils franchirent la porte.

Brunet s'avança.

— Gilbert Brunet, le fameux Lion Noir. Fit la vice-présidente d'InGen. Dire que l'on voulait vous recruter à une époque.

Lynton nota également la présence de Dearing et de Grady.

— Et vous êtes présente aussi, Claire, avec votre garde du corps qui plus est. Nous sommes très déçus que vous collaboriez de votre plein gré avec ce chien de Français par simple rancune à notre égard. Lui et ceux qui l'ont suivis ont tué de sang-froid plusieurs employés de la compagnie. Vous ne les connaissiez guère certes, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas vous indigner de leur sort et parmi eux ceux qui ont été menacés, il y avait une partie des généticiens, des gens avec qui vous avez collaboré et qui habitaient Burroughs. Vos amis et voisins. Dit-elle non seulement à son encontre mais aussi à celle des autres employés présents dans la salle.

— Il est regrettable que les généticiens dont vous parlez aient été pris entre deux feux. Le seul que nous voulions était Henry Wu. Dit Brunet. Et avant que vous ne colportiez des rumeurs comme quoi nous tenons sous la menace des armes les employés de Jurassic World et les autres civils, sachez qu'ils sont libres d'aller et venir au sein de la Cité et de quitter l'île si la possibilité leur est offerte. Je n'ai aucun grief contre eux. Vous n'avez qu'à leur demander si vous voulez des preuves. Nous n'avons plus que quelques-uns des mercenaires que vous avez engagés et avons décidé de relâcher les généticiens capturés à l'exception des Docteurs Robert Osment, accusé de collaboration avec Biosyn, et Ivan Preston, le second de Wu ainsi que son confident et bien plus si j'en crois ce qu'on m'a dit sur lui. Nous soupçonnons ce dernier de connaître des informations sur l'Indominus encore non-révélées pouvant se révéler d'importance vitale et nous le garderons ici jusqu'à ce qu'on se soit occupée d'elle. Mais si ça peut vous rassurer, nous nous menacerons en aucun cas sa vie et celle des autres otages.

Le fait que Brunet ne comptait pas faire pression sur InGen au travers des otages laissa tout le monde soulagé mais aussi circonspect.  
Il n'avait pas demandé à parler au Conseil pour rien et l'entrevue ne pouvait consister qu'en des négociations.  
Il devait avoir trouvé un autre levier.

— Que voulez-vous ? Demanda Iger aux gardes.

— Nous exigeons que vous reversiez vingt-quatre millions de dollars en dédommagement à chacune des familles de tous les gardes figurant sur la liste que je vous ai fait parvenir, mettre fin à vos projets concernant l'Indominus ou tout autre utilisation du fruit de vos recherches en génie génétique à des fins militaires et avouer publiquement vos crimes. Répondit Brunet.

Alors que Silverman commençait à calculer la somme à verser, Lynton considéra les gardes avec dédain et Iger se cala dans son fauteuil en croisant des doigts.

— Ce sera tout ? Demanda-il, s'attendant à davantage.

— C'est là toutes nos revendications, oui.

Tandis que Silverman inspectait la liste transmise, Lynton et Iger débattirent un instant.

Lorsqu'ils eurent finit, Lynton se tourna vers la caméra.

— Et si nous refusons ? Fit-elle.

— J'ai eu vent de votre opération Royaume Déchu. Leur apprit Brunet. A quel prix comptez-vous vendre vos dinosaures ? Aux alentours de plusieurs millions en moyenne je suppose. Moins pour les plus petits mais plusieurs dizaines pour les plus gros et plus beaux spécimens, je pense.

— Vous ne pensez pas à… ? Commença Iger.

— Si, j'y songe fortement. Déclara Brunet. Si jamais je vois la silhouette de l'_Arcadia_ se profiler à l'horizon ou que l'_USS Errinwright _est toujours en train de faire cap sur Isla Nublar demain au zénith heure locale avant que nos conditions soient remplies, j'ordonnerais la mise à mort de toutes les créatures de votre parc.

Les employés présents dans la salle, et surtout Grady et Sembène, se tournèrent vers Brunet et lui adressèrent un regard consterné.

— Désolé messieurs, ça n'a rien de personnel.

Il leur avait dit cela sur un ton sincère, bien conscient de l'attachement qu'éprouvaient les soigneurs aux animaux.  
Ils regardèrent ceux ayant accompagnés Brunet et se rendirent compte grâce à l'expression de certains visages qu'eux aussi découvraient son plan.  
Certains échangèrent même entre eux à voix basse, se demandant s'ils avaient les moyens pour mettre à exécution la menace de Brunet.

De son côté, le Conseil débattit à nouveau, plus vivement que précédemment.

— Quatre cent cinquante-six millions de dollars ! S'exclama soudain le directeur financier une fois le calcul fait. C'est du vol pur et simple ! S'indigna-il.

— Céder une partie de son trésor à un dragon est le seul moyen d'apaiser sa colère. Lui rétorqua Brunet. C'est la paille ou la vie !

— La vie ?! Répéta Lynton, les yeux écarquillés en grand face à cette menace. Venez-nous donc nous chercher !

— J'y compte bien ! Dit Brunet.

Lynton soupira en grognant à moitié et frappa la table de la paume de sa main.

— Je déclare cet entretien terminé. Déclara-elle, exaspérée. Je refuse de négocier davantage avec un criminel de votre genre qui ne fait que nous menacer ! Je ne me soucie guère qu'Isla Nublar ne soit plus que quelques arpents de cendre et exterminez-donc toutes ses créatures si ça vous chante, à condition qu'il vous reste suffisamment de munitions ce dont je doute. Nous avons les moyens de produire d'autres dinosaures sur le sol américain. Quant à votre insurrection, je crains pour vous qu'elle soit vouée à l'échec. Vous êtes peut-être efficaces quand il s'agit de s'occuper d'une pauvre bande de mercenaires mais face à une armée professionnelle, j'aimerais voir comment vous vous débrouillez. Car dans le cas où vous ne voulez pas déposer les armes, l'armée américaine se chargera de mettre fin à votre insurrection. Lorsque ses troupes arriveront sur Nublar, qu'allez-vous faire ? Résister avec des arcs et des lances ? Fit-elle en ricanant d'un air méprisant. Je ne vais pas vous rappeler le sort de ceux qui ont osé s'opposer aux forces armées américaines et au progrès avec de telles armes. Vous êtes si archaïques, des dinosaures ! Elle est le météore.

La possibilité d'une intervention de la part de l'armée états-unienne souleva de nombreuses inquiétudes chez les insurgés ainsi que les employés du parc, tous craignant les conséquences que cela pouvait avoir.  
Cependant, nombreux étaient ceux qui voyaient clairement que Lynton essayait de leur faire peur et de pousser les gardes à stopper leur insurrection.

Avant de raccrocher l'appel, la vice-présidente d'InGen s'adressa à Dearing.

— Quant à vous Dearing, autoproclamez-vous reine d'Isla Nublar si vous le souhaitez et reprenez-donc place à votre bureau, à régner sur des cendres et un cimetière. Votre règne sera court en plus d'être mouvementé de toute manière.

— Les forces spéciales viendront pour vous aussi vous savez, ajouta Silverman, pour que vous comparaissiez devant la justice. A moins que, telle Cléopâtre appréhendant son humiliation par Octave, et par lâcheté, vous ne leur échappiez en vous ôtant la vie.

Dearing réalisa qu'il disait vrai et elle ressentit une détresse monter en elle.

Mais n'ayant plus rien à perdre, elle se laissa aller à la colère et parla librement.

— Gardez votre langue fourchue derrière vos dents ! S'exclama-elle tout en s'avançant pour se positionner bien en face de l'écran. J'en ai assez de vos paroles venimeuses et d'écouter un instant de plus la bande de connards que vous êtes !

Elle regarda ensuite les membres du conseil dans les yeux, soutenant leur regard

— Allez-vous faire enculer ! Leur dit-elle. Lowery, coupez la transmission ! Ordonna-elle.

Avant que le Conseil ne puisse raccrocher, Cruthers s'exécuta et la salle de réunion à Palo Alto disparut de l'écran. Les gardes quittèrent ensuite la salle de contrôle, y compris Chapuy et son collègue.

Alors qu'elle marchait dans le couloir à côté de Drekanson, Darbinian dit :

— Et pas un mot à propos des Pourfendeurs et de ceux que nous avons tués dans la vallée. A croire que leurs vies ne valaient rien à leurs yeux. Ces gens…


	122. La fuite

Tandis que les gardes se déployaient le long du Rio Iris, l'un des techniciens de la salle de contrôle était en train de consulter les images de surveillance du palais lorsqu'il vit les visiteurs s'agiter soudainement.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe bordel ?

Il vit plusieurs des visiteurs aller voir les employés à proximité pour leur parler de manière assez tendue et un grand nombre le regard rivé sur leurs téléphones.

— Les gars ? Fit l'un de ses collègues. Je crois savoir pourquoi. Regardez le feed Twitter.

Il afficha le feed en question sur le grand écran et une succession de tweets apparut, tous comportant un hashtag en lien avec la catastrophe, mais ils étaient si nombreux que les tweets les plus anciens étaient repoussés vers le bas à un rythme si rapide qu'on n'avait pas le temps de les lire.

— Pouah, le bordel que c'est ! Constata Grady.

— Arrêtes, ça me fait penser qu'on a dû m'envoyer tout un tas de messages sur mon compte. Dit Dearing. Je n'ai pas du tout envie de l'ouvrir.

Ils eurent tôt fait de remarquer que nombre de tweets partageaient la même vidéo.

Le technicien qui était connecté à Twitter sur son poste s'arrêta sur l'un de ces tweets et la lecture de la vidéo se lança automatiquement.

On vit d'abord la canopée de la jungle vue du ciel et sur laquelle se portait l'ombre d'un ballon à air chaud, l'un de ceux qui écumaient les cieux de l'île jusqu'à l'évacuation de la Réserve.  
Ce dernier passa au-dessus de plusieurs ouvertures entre les cimes et au milieu de l'une d'elle, on aperçut une grande forme blanche plus que familière se mouvant assez rapidement.  
Suivant son déplacement, la caméra finit par filmer clairement l'Indominus lorsque cette dernière passa sous le ballon et à en juger par les mouvements saccadés de la première, celui qui filmait avait dû être très impressionné face à cette vision.  
On regarda le nombre de vues : ces dernières se comptabilisaient déjà en plusieurs milliers.

— D'où vient la fuite ? Demanda Dearing.

— Je suis dessus. Ça serait partit du forum 18+ de _videogames. com_ . Lui répondit-on.

— _VGC_ ? Ils avaient fuités des sujets d'examen il y a quelques années. Je suppose qu'ils sont passés au niveau supérieur. Dit Cruthers.

Lorsqu'ils furent sur le dit forum, la liste des sujets s'afficha :

**Sujet**...**Auteur**

**[OFFICIEL] Eruption du Mont Sibo et chute de Jurassic World**..._TitanicRappingDog_  
**[ALERTE NOIRE] Un carnivore géant inconnu en liberté sur Isla Nublar**..._Marauder Shields_  
**[ALERTE ROUGE] Les USA vont bombarder Isla Nublar !**..._Harambe did nothing wrong_  
**[ALERTE ROUGE] Le meneur des mutins à Nublar est un ex-criminel de guerre**..._Biglipped Alligator_  
**[ALERTE WW3] La Russie soutient les mutins de la Garde Grise sur Nublar**..._Cat's prick_  
**Compilation des réactions des politiques face à la catastrophe de Nublar**..._DougWhiteWalker_  
**D'autres hermanos coincés sur Isla Nublar ?**..._Ricecake_  
**Leia dans SW8… *rire***..._Argonian Housemaid_  
**[RISITAS] Mon taf à Jurassic World**..._Vermithrax_  
**Ian Malcolm, cette AW.**.._BatCreditCard_  
**La directrice de Jurassic World, cette 9/10**..._Mr Wednesday_  
**J'ai survécu à l'attaque des ptérosaures à JW. Des questions ?**..._AnanasQuenelle_  
**Le prochain God of War *bave***..._Bobby B_  
**Mon père, ce beauf, m'a humilié à Jurassic World**..._Fry's condom_  
**L'affaire LittleShoes, parlons-en**..._Rastapopoulos_  
**Mon dépucelage inattendu dans une cave d'hôtel à Jurassic World**..._HumidScum_  
**Ma recette de quenelle à l'ananas fait rager mon entourage**..._Emilia Clarke's eyebrows_

Ils virent ainsi le topic où le lien vers la vidéo avait été mis pour la première fois et consultèrent par curiosité le topic officiel sur la catastrophe.

Après les nouvelles d'un grave incident dans le parc étaient parvenues sur internet en début d'après-midi, les utilisateurs avaient commencés à lancer des phrases telles que « Première clôture », « Premier dinosaure », « Premier mort » tandis que d'autres avaient mis un sticker représentant un personnage en train de paniquer et hurlant « ça va péter ! » sur fond rouge en référence aux rumeurs du réveil du Sibo.  
On leur avait aussitôt répondu non sans ironie avec un autre sticker, affublé de la phrase « Yaurarien », puis, très peu de temps après que le séisme eut ravagé le parc, une série de stickers « Yakekchose » suivis d'autres intitulés « Purification volcanique » représentant un volcan en éruption avaient fait leur apparition.

Dearing fut sidérée de voir plus loin dans le topic que des petits malins s'étaient déjà amusés à faire des montages photos dont elle était l'objet.  
Dans l'un d'eux, elle tenait une bière bon marché dans la main et était affublée d'une casquette de beauf sur laquelle était écrit le mot _Welfare_, faisant clairement allusion au fait qu'elle n'avait plus d'emploi, tandis que dans un autre, elle portait un habit de prisonnier et était derrière les barreaux.  
Voyant cette représentation qu'on se faisait d'elle et repensant aux mots du Conseil, l'inquiétude la gagna et elle ressentit une migraine, due au stress et à la fatigue.

— Claire, allez-vous reposer. Lui conseilla Cruthers en la voyant se tenir le front. Vous allez vous effondrer sur place à ce rythme.

— On s'occupe de tout. Lui assura Krill.

Dearing trouva leur dévouement admirable.  
Les techniciens s'étaient certes organisés de façon à ce que pendant que les uns travaillent, les autres se reposent et les relèvent quelques heures plus tard, mais même en procédant ainsi et en se maintenant éveillés à fort renfort de boissons énergisantes et d'aliments sucrés, elle songea que nombre d'entre eux devaient être épuisés et se demanda pendant encore combien de temps ils allaient pouvoir tenir.

Elle inclina la tête en signe de gratitude et prit la direction de son bureau.

Grady et Sembène copièrent son exemple et gagnèrent eux aussi une salle de repos, la même que celle où les neveux de Dearing étaient restés.  
La télévision était toujours allumée mais on en avait baissé le son afin de ne pas réveiller ceux qui dormaient à l'autre bout de la pièce et ceux qui voulaient y regarder les informations s'étaient rapprochés de l'écran qui diffusait des images d'un croiseur naviguant et de soldats se rassemblant dans une base militaire.  
Les deux soigneurs ne prêtèrent aucune attention à ce dernier, désirant avant tout dormir un peu, manquant comme la majorité sur l'île des informations de haute importance données par le présentateur au sujet de Brunet :

— _Gilbert Brunet, connu sous le nom de Jean Schütz par la CIA et de la DGSE, le service de renseignement extérieur français, pour ses …. au Congo et au Rwanda ainsi que lorsqu'il était au service du régime de ….. dafi en Lybie. Il s'agit d'un ind… tr.. …reux…_

De plus en plus saccadé, le signal finit par s'interrompre et au même moment dans la salle de contrôle, alors que les techniciens voulaient retourner sur Twitter pour remettre le feed afin d'être tenus au courant des décisions prises à l'extérieur de l'île par les grandes instances, ils se rendirent compte lorsque la page afficha un message d'erreur de connexion et que le modem au fond de la pièce clignotait en rouge qu'ils ne recevaient plus de données internet.  
Ces dernières étaient envoyées sur l'île par satellite et avec l'éruption rejetant de si grandes quantités de particules dans l'atmosphère qu'elles empêchaient la réception du signal par la parabole, les techniciens commencèrent à s'inquiéter pour les autres moyens de communication avec l'extérieur qu'étaient le téléphone et les ondes radios et s'empressèrent de vérifier leur état.

— Le téléphone ne marche plus non plus. C'est le signal satellite. Il est perturbé par le nuage de cendres.

— Et la radio ? Quelqu'un est en train d'essayer de contacter quelqu'un en dehors de l'île ?

Harriman s'y était attelé mais malgré ses efforts, la radio ne produisit que des grésillements couvrant le son des voix.

— Je ne captes plus que du Klingon désormais. Dit-il. Je crains que nous soyons coupés du monde.

— Pouvons-nous encore communiquer avec le palais ou le terminal ?

Il s'empressa de changer de fréquence et lorsque l'un des agents de la J-SEC déployé au terminal des ferrys lui répondit, ils furent soulagés.

Tandis que Harriman informait l'agent de la situation avec les communications, quelqu'un s'écria :

— Après la peste, le choléra, le typhus et la lèpre, on a une épidémie de SIDA maintenant ! Le palais est au bord de l'émeute !

Parmi les évacués, un certain nombre s'agitait et tandis que certains se confrontaient aux agents de la J-SEC.

— _Où est la directrice du parc ? Elle doit répondre de ça !_

— _Donnons-là à la bête ! _Lança un autre.

— On ne devrait pas prévenir Claire ? Parce que là je crois qu'ils sont partis pour l'enchaîner et l'offrir en sacrifice façon princesse Andromède. Si ce n'est pas ça, elle va finir comme Marie Antoinette.

— Ouais, qu'on se prépare au cas où. Dit Cruthers. Si une foule en colère remonte la route menant ici, on la fout dans un véhicule et zou, direction le fin fond du Haut-Marécage ou les grottes au niveau du site de l'ancien village Tun-Si.

Voulant grossir leurs rangs, les agitateurs tentèrent de rallier davantage de monde à leur cause, visiteurs comme employés, pour forcer le barrage de la J-SEC et de la police.

— Calmez-vous ! Vous faîtes peur à tout le monde ! Les pria l'une des touristes.

Soudain, il y eut un autre séisme. On crut d'abord à une énième réplique mais la secousse fut si forte que les murs et le mobilier vibrèrent avant que des panneaux ne se mettent à tomber du plafond, poussant les techniciens à se mettre à couvert sous les bureaux.

Bien qu'un peu moins fort que celui ayant immédiatement précédé l'éruption, étant d'une magnitude légèrement supérieure à six, et bien plus court, long de seulement neuf secondes, il engendra toutefois des dégâts dans toute la Cité, plus notablement au niveau du Centre de la Découverte et du Terminal des ferrys.

Au palais, les gens paniquèrent et nombre d'entre eux profitèrent du fait que les forces de sécurité soient elle-aussi confuses et débordées pour se ruer vers les sorties.

Lorsqu'il fut passé, le même technicien avec lequel Dearing s'était entretenu au sujet des lignes électriques se releva rapidement pour regarder son écran et vit sa crainte se réaliser.  
La majorité des lignes électriques étaient affichées en rouge et celles en orange virèrent les unes après les autres au rouge.

— Oh, oh. Il va faire tout noir ! Avertit-il ses collègues.

— Ta gueules, lui dit Harriman, ne me dis pas…

Le courant se coupa d'un coup, éteignant les écrans, les ordinateurs et les lumières de la salle, mais aussi celles des salles et couloirs voisins.  
Toute l'Administration ainsi que l'intégralité de Burroughs furent plongés dans une obscurité totale.

— Eh bien, nous sommes foutus ! Lança Harriman

Dans les environs immédiats du palais, ceux qui étaient sortis dehors se retrouvèrent cernés par les ténèbres et accourant au palais pour aider la J-SEC et la police à mettre fin à l'agitation, les membres de l'Unidad Especial de Intervencion (*) tombèrent sur eux et les ramenèrent à l'intérieur de l'hôtel où on avait pris soin d'allumer autant de bougies et de chandeliers que possible dès que les rumeurs quant à l'état des lignes électriques étaient parvenues aux agents présents.

Privés peu à peu des bénéfices de leurs technologies, les hommes sur Nublar se sentirent plus que jamais vulnérables et prièrent alors pour que cette longue nuit finisse au plus vite.

* * *

(*) Unité des forces spéciales costaricaines. Dépend du Département du Renseignement et de la Sécurité et est organisée comme une unité militaire, bien qu'étant officiellement une unité de police civile, le Costa Rica n'ayant plus d'armée depuis la fin de la guerre civile de 1948. Abréviation : UEI.


	123. Le messager de Sibù

À peine Dearing fut-elle réveillée par la secousse que cette dernière s'évanouit aussitôt.

Restant allongée sur le divan, elle attendit quelques instants et rassurée que le bâtiment tienne bon, elle essaya de se détendre pour pouvoir se rendormir mais elle entendit soudain comme des griffes racler sur du bois et se figea : Il y avait un animal dans son bureau.

Évitant de faire des mouvements trop vifs pour ne pas attirer l'attention de ce dernier, elle tendit lentement la main et saisit sa petite lampe torche.

Après l'avoir allumé dans le creux de sa main, elle braqua le faisceau en direction du bureau tout en retenant son souffle.

A la périphérie de la zone éclairée, elle vit l'animal et toute sensation de peur la quitta.  
Elle resta figée d'étonnement cependant car le volatile qui s'était introduit dans son bureau n'était pas des plus communs.

C'était un rapace, une sorte de vautour, mais il n'était pas aussi laid que pouvaient l'être les urubus.  
Sa tête, à la fois rouge, jaune et grise, était ridée une caroncule ornait la base de son bec rouge, et les yeux étaient eux aussi cerclés de cette couleur une collerette gris-noir entourait son cou nu le dos et la partie supérieure des ailes étaient blancs teintés de fauve tandis que le dessous était entièrement blanc.  
Son allure noble évoquait à Dearing celle d'un vieil homme sage.  
Elle savait qu'il s'agissait d'un animal sacré pour les Tun-Si et présent sur Isla Nublar depuis des millénaires.  
Cherchant un abri, il avait dû entrer dans le bâtiment par les brèches dans la partie ouest.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire de lui, Dearing voulut se lever pour sortir de la pièce et prévenir de la présence du vautour mais une voix rocailleuse, celle d'une femme âgée, l'interpella en espagnol :

— Ne faîtes pas de mouvements brusques, madame. N'ayez pas peur.

Dearing pivota la tête vers l'embrasure de la porte et vit l'une des femmes de ménage.

— Un Vautour pape, le messager de Sibù. Dit-elle.

La femme de ménage entra dans le bureau, une bougie dans une main et un emballage en papier dans l'autre.

Elle posa la bougie au sommet du meuble le plus proche et défit le papier, révélant quelques petits morceaux de viande qu'il enveloppait.

Elle s'avança ensuite vers le vautour, lentement en ne faisant aucun geste brusque, et à la stupéfaction de Dearing, celui-ci ne bougea pas.

Elle posa l'emballage sur le bureau, délicatement, presque avec révérence, et recula.

Le vautour regarda l'offrande qui se présentait à lui, marcha jusqu'à cette dernière et abaissa son cou pour commencer à picorer les morceaux de viande.

L'oiseau étant à présent occupé, la dame de ménage vint rejoindre Dearing au niveau des divans.

— Que faîtes-vous encore ici ? Demanda l'ex-directrice en espagnol d'un ton étonné à voix basse. Vous n'avez pas rejoint les autres évacués ?

— Évacuer ? A quoi bon ? Vous avez vu mon âge ? Lui fit remarquer la femme de ménage avant de rire doucement. Et pourquoi faire ? Ajouta-elle. Continuer de vivre dans la précarité comme je l'ai fait pendant de si longues années ? Je n'ai pas d'enfants et toutes les personnes à laquelle je tenais ne sont plus de ce monde.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers la porte-fenêtre du balcon.

— J'ai déjà dit adieu à cette île une fois. Il n'y aura pas de deuxième. Inutile de tenter de me persuader de prendre le bateau, ma décision est prise. Ne vous en faîtes pas, je saurais me débrouiller.

Se rendant compte que la femme de ménage était une Tun-Si, Dearing comprit sa décision et fut touchée par son courage.  
Elle tint donc à respecter les règles de l'hospitalité et à veiller à ce que le dernier contact humain de la femme de ménage laisse un bon souvenir à cette dernière.

Elle lui montra le fauteuil le plus proche d'elle.

— Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous.

— Merci.

Elle voulut ensuite aller chercher des verres et de la boisson mais devant pour ça se rapprocher du vautour, elle hésita.

— Soyez sans crainte, lui dit la femme de ménage, il sait qu'il n'est qu'un invité et il respectera son hôte. Mais respectez-le en retour. Ne le touchez pas, ce serait un acte sacrilège. Sibù est déjà bien assez en colère.

Tandis que le vautour continuait de manger, Dearing contourna lentement son bureau et tira doucement l'un des tiroirs pour sortir deux verres et une bouteille avant de revenir auprès de son invitée, qui avait posé sa bougie sur la table basse et s'était installée dans le fauteuil faisant dos au bureau.

— Je n'ai rien d'autre à offrir que du rhum. Lui informa-elle.

— J'en prendrais volontiers s'il vous plaît.

Elle versa du rhum dans les deux verres et tendit l'un d'eux à la dame de ménage qui la remercia.

Prenant son verre, Dearing se rassit dans le divan et vit que le vautour, ayant fini de manger, s'était éloigné du papier et restait perché au bord du bureau les ailes repliées contre le corps et sa tête tournée vers les deux femmes.

— Assez parler de moi. Dit la femme de ménage en se calant au fond du fauteuil avant de siroter son verre. Parlons de vous.

— Que voulez-vous savoir ?

— Quels sont vos plans pour la suite ? Vous allez quitter l'île je suppose. Plus rien ne vous retient ici.

— Techniquement c'est vrai mais pour être franche, malgré la situation, je n'ai pas hâte de revenir sur le continent.

La femme de ménage hocha la tête d'un air compréhensif et arbora un air grave sur son visage.

— Je me souviens encore très clairement du jour où j'ai quitté cette île, celui où ces mercenaires sont venus nous expulser. Etre exilé de force de sa terre natale est quelque chose que je ne souhaite à personne. L'après a été très difficile aussi. Etre jeté dans l'inconnu, ne plus revoir vos amis, perdre de vue des gens que vous aimez… Il faut s'accrocher. S'accrocher est la clé, même si une déferlante semble s'apprêter à s'abattre sur vous. Vous avez découvert en vous aujourd'hui des qualités insoupçonnées au travers des épreuves que vous avez vécues. Partir à la recherche de vos neveux dans la jungle alors qu'un grand danger y rôdait et ce en prenant le risque de compromettre votre poste ? Cela a dû demander beaucoup de courage et un grand sens de l'abnégation.

Dearing la considéra avec étonnement.

— Comment savez-vous tout ça ?

— Disons que les gens me sous-estiment et ne me prêtent pas attention. Répondit-elle simplement, laissant sous-entendre que plusieurs fois on avait discuté de sujets sensibles à portée des ses oreilles en croyant qu'elle ne comprenait pas l'anglais. Ne laissez personne se méprendre sur vous. Tout ce qui est or ne brille pas. Dîtes-moi, madame. D'où venez-vous ?

— Je suis du Wisconsin, près des Grands Lacs.

La femme de ménage plissa des yeux et croisa ses fins doigts décharnés. Dearing pensa que soit elle ignorait où se trouvaient le Wisconsin et les Grands Lacs, soit que la réponse qu'elle avait donné ne la satisfait pas entièrement.

— Et vos ancêtres qui ont traversés l'Atlantique, d'où étaient-ils ?

— Excellente question. Je n'en suis pas certaine mais mon arrière-grand-père avait entrepris de faire de nombreuses recherches généalogiques qui l'amenèrent à voyager en Europe pendant de longues années, peu après la fin de la Première Guerre Mondiale. Il était parvenu à remonter les origines de notre famille jusqu'au début du Moyen-Age et avait découvert que certains de nos ancêtres vivaient à Xanten, sur les bords du Rhin en Allemagne, et que leurs aïeux s'étaient installés là au crépuscule de l'empire romain. D'autres étaient quant à eux du Götaland, en Scandinavie.

— La terre des Hommes du Nord. J'avais entendu parler d'un roi légendaire qui avait vécu dans cette région et qui avait sauvé son royaume d'un de ces grands serpents que vous appelez dragons.

— Oui, Beowulf. Je connais très bien sa légende, l'ayant découvert lorsque j'étais enfant à la bibliothèque municipale. Il se trouve aussi que l'un de mes auteurs favoris s'est inspiré de son histoire pour l'un de ses récits de Fantasy. Dans l'un d'eux, le héros, à l'instar de Beowulf, meurt lui aussi peu après avoir tué un dragon.

— Ce personnage est-il aussi valeureux que l'était ce Beowulf ?

— Non. C'est plutôt un anti-héros et il commet bien des méfaits avant sa fin, souvent contre son gré. Maudit par des puissances qui le dépassent, sa vie n'est qu'un calvaire et bien qu'il survive à sa dernière confrontation avec le dragon, il se suicide en se jetant sur sa propre épée, accablé par le poids de toutes ses actions et par le fait qu'il n'a fait qu'apporter le malheur à ses proches et détruire ce qu'il aimait, allant jusqu'à entraîner la chute d'un royaume à cause de son arrogance.

A peine eut elle prononcé ces mots qu'elle devint silencieuse et baissa les yeux.

Elle resta pensive un instant puis saisit son verre pour en boire cul sec le contenu avant de changer de sujet.

Dearing et son invitée continuèrent de converser pendant de longues minutes mais alors que la femme de ménage chantait une berceuse dans sa langue maternelle, les paupières de Dearing se firent lourdes et elle s'abandonna à nouveau au sommeil.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux avant de se rendormir tout de suite après, la lumière de la bougie s'était évanouie et le vautour ainsi que la dame de ménage avaient disparus, sans laisser de traces et la deuxième en emportant la bougie et son verre.  
Alors que les bras de Morphée la ramenaient dans les limbes du sommeil, elle en vint même à se demander si la visite avait vraiment eu lieu.


	124. Ce que l'aube apportera

Tandis que la majorité des gardes surveillaient le Rio Iris et sa rive nord, les autres se rassemblèrent à la place de l'obélisque pour tenir réunion au Winston's.  
Ils se regroupèrent autour de deux tables qu'ils avaient collées l'une contre l'autre afin de coucher dessus une carte de l'Amérique Centrale qu'ils éclairèrent avec des bougies.  
En dehors de Brunet, les officiers présents étaient Yu et Drekanson, Darbinian ayant décidé de prendre son tour de garde tout de suite après l'entrevue avec le Conseil d'Administration.

Brunet commença par demander du nouveau quant aux réactions politiques à leur insurrection.

— Dans son dernier tweet, l'orangé aux petites mains semblait outré par la tournure des derniers événements. Lui apprit l'une des gardes.

— Laisse-moi deviner, ses mots n'étaient pas en notre faveur ? Lui demanda un autre.

— Pas vraiment. Il nous a traités de terroristes.

— Bah putain, on n'est pas dans la merde !

— Rien n'est encore acté. Intervint un Etats-unien du nom d'Escher, un homme grand et mince aux yeux clairs et au visage long. Non seulement, il faut que l'Etat-major approuve une intervention et que le gouvernement costaricain donne son accord.

— Comme si ton pays en avait quelque chose à foutre de l'avis du gouvernement costaricain… Lui rétorqua l'un de ceux présents, un Chilien.

— Bonjour l'avalanche d'incidents diplomatiques s'il décide que cette île a grand besoin de davantage de démocratie. Déclara un cinquième. Dieu merci qu'il n'y ait pas de pétrole ici.

— Toc, toc, c'est qui ? La démocratie. Si ce n'est pas toi qui vient à elle, c'est elle qui vient à toi. Ironisa la première en chantonnant à moitié.

— Sauf qu'on est coupés du monde à cause de cette éruption de merde. Rappela un autre. Pas moyen de savoir ce qui se décide là-bas.

— D'où l'intérêt d'être préparé au pire. Dit Brunet. Quand est-ce qu'arrivera l'_USS Errinwright_, Andrew ? Demanda-il à Escher.

Ce dernier leur révéla la position du croiseur sur la carte.

— Aux dernières nouvelles, il était amarré au Canal de Panama. Il ne sera pas là avant un jour et demi.

— Ça nous laisse un peu de temps. En conclut l'un de ses collègues.

Escher secoua la tête, sachant que cela n'allait pas être le cas.

— L'Air Force a une base au Honduras, Soto Cano. Pointa-il sur la carte. Une escadrille décollant de là-bas peut rejoindre cette île en un peu moins deux heures. Ajouta-il en faisant glisser son doigt du Honduras jusqu'à Isla Nublar. Si elle part dans les heures qui viennent, ils seront là dans la matinée.

— Tout comme les renforts attendus par le peloton de l'UEI ainsi que les gars que Störmer nous a envoyés à la base en renfort. Ajouta Drekanson. Combien sont-ils encore ?

— Cent-vingt hommes et douze véhicules à bord du _Sleipnir_, trente dans les bateaux d'escorte. Répondit Yu. Assez pour sécuriser la Cité, écraser l'Indominus et la Meute, et reconquérir l'île.

— Et assez pour nous arrêter. Ajouta Brunet sombrement. Ne vous faites pas d'idées, Helm leur a surement déjà transmis l'ordre.

— Que croyez-vous qu'il se passera lorsqu'ils se rendront compte que nous ne voulons pas abandonner ? Demanda l'un des gardes.

— Je doute qu'ils veuillent en venir aux armes avec nous. Lui répondit un autre avec un peu d'espoir. Peut-être même que certains seraient disposés à nous rejoindre.

— Même si c'est le cas, Helm retirera les autres une fois les civils évacués dans le meilleur des cas et nous laissera nous débrouiller face à InGen, les Américains et l'Unidad Espacial de Intervencion. Supposa Brunet. Nous verrons ce que l'aube apportera. Retournons à nos postes.

Ils quittèrent le restaurant sans dire un mot, Brunet le dernier et Fendiserpentes dans son fourreau en main.

Tandis que les autres se dirigeaient vers les véhicules garés dans le tunnel menant au zoo, Drekanson attendit Brunet à la sortie.

— Les soigneurs. Ils ne te laisseront pas tuer les animaux, tu le sais. Lui fit-il remarquer.

— Nous n'avons pas le choix. Ces créatures sont le seul levier que nous avons à notre disposition. C'est elles ou nous !

— Ils feront tout en leur pouvoir pour empêcher cela, dussé-ils mettre leurs vies en péril. Tu es en train de retourner contre nous des gens que nous qualifions d'amis. Que feras-tu s'ils se mettent en travers de ta route ?

Alors qu'ils marchaient en direction du centre de la place, Brunet resta silencieux et se contenta de regarder droit devant lui.

— Nous sommes parvenus jusqu'à maintenant à épargner les employés et les visiteurs des conséquences de notre insurrection, continua Drekanson, ne transformons pas cette dernière en guerre civile. On a déjà fait couler trop de sang. Les Pourfendeurs ont été détruits, nous nous sommes vengés. Ça nous a coûté les vies de sept des nôtres, sept de trop, alors arrêtons cette folie tant qu'il n'en est encore temps.

Brunet se tourna vivement vers lui.

— Folie ? C'est InGen les fous dans l'histoire ! Je n'ai pas commencé cette guerre mais j'y mettrais un terme, lorsque la tête de Susan Lynton ornera le haut d'une pique !

Les autres gardes stoppèrent en l'entendant émettre cette déclaration et voyant Brunet en pleine altercation avec Drekanson, ils commencèrent à revenir sur leurs pas.

— Irais-tu vraiment jusqu'à tuer une vieille dame ?

— Elle ne pourrait être qu'une enfant que ça ne changerait absolument rien.

— Ne sois…

— Tu ne sais rien de moi, Leif ! Le coupa sèchement Brunet. Tu ignores jusqu'où je peux aller et ce dont je suis coupable.

— Peu importe… Encore faut-il que l'on survive à cette longue nuit et à ce qui adviendra après si tu veux espérer l'atteindre. Quand les forces spéciales états-uniennes et costaricaines entreront en jeu, qu'allons-nous faire ? Résister jusqu'au bout ? Nous n'aurons aucune chance. Les Américains auront des hélicos et des armes lourdes et les hommes qu'ils nous enverront ne seront pas de vulgaires hommes de main mais des soldats aguerris. Et si Helm décide de mêler le corps expéditionnaire à cela ? Nous ordonneras-tu de tirer sur nos propres frères et sœurs ? Rien de bon n'arrivera si on continue ainsi et la seule chose que tu auras réussi en tant que capitaine, ce sera envoyer ces hommes et ces femmes à la mort !

Brunet grogna de colère et sous le regard stupéfié et impuissant de leurs collègues, il tira Fendiserpentes du fourreau mais alors qu'ils crurent qu'il allait le frapper, Brunet planta l'épée dans le gazon et regarda Drekanson droit dans les yeux.

— Tout ce que j'ai fait, Leif, je l'ai fait pour eux !

Drekanson soutint le regard de Brunet et Yu éloigna sa main de son arme de poing.

— Les Etats-Unis peuvent m'envoyer toutes leurs légions s'ils le veulent. Dit Brunet quelques secondes plus tard, une fois qu'il fut un peu calmé. Nous avons un dicton là d'où je viens : _Nenni ma foi ! _Je ne me rendrais pas. Si tu crains la mort, tu es libre de partir tu sais. Je ne te retiens pas.

Brunet jeta un bref regard sur Fendiserpentes.  
Sa lame était toujours teintée du sang de Sherman, lui sans qui, rien de cela ne serait arrivé.

Il décida de ne pas reprendre cette épée et jeta son fourreau à côté d'elle avant de repartir vers les véhicules.

Drekanson attendit quelques secondes avant de faire de même mais alors qu'il finissait de traverser la place, des nouvelles du Rio Iris leur parvinrent :

— _J'ai les raptors en visuel !_ Dit l'un des patrouilleurs à la radio. _A une centaine de mètres à l'est du monorail. Pour l'instant ils se contentent de rester au bord de la rive comme une bande de sans-papiers s'apprêtant à passer la frontière mais vaudrait mieux que vous veniez par ici, on ne sait jamais ce que ces enfoirés trament. _

Ils grimpèrent dans les véhicules et se dépêchèrent de rejoindre la rivière.  
Si les néoraptors avaient atteints la rive, l'Indominus ne devait pas être loin derrière.  
Ils avaient très peu de temps avant qu'elle ne se décide de la traverser.


	125. Diversion

Venant de l'amont, le zodiac se dirigeait vers la position renseignée par les patrouilleurs.  
A sa proue, se tenait Darbinian, projecteur à la main.

Elle commença à distinguer une longue silhouette, émergeant de la jungle sur sa gauche pour enjamber la rivière et rejoindre celle sur sa droite.

Elle fit un balayage avec le projecteur, éclairant les piliers du monorail, et passant sous ce dernier, ils arrivèrent en vue du zodiac qui avait repérés les raptors et de ses projecteurs, braqués sur la rive.

— Les voilà ! Fit Darbinian lorsqu'elle vit les néoraptors.

Il n'y en avait que trois, toutes des _iroquoii_ femelles.  
Elles se tenaient au bord de l'eau et au lieu de disparaître dans la végétation à l'approche des zodiacs, elles se contentèrent de les regarder d'un air curieux.

Les gardes s'arrêtèrent à distance respectable, surveillant les dinosaures en ayant une main proche de leurs armes, sachant qu'ils pouvaient très bien nager jusqu'à eux.

Les néoraptors se mirent à pousser des cris à leur encontre, comme pour attirer davantage leur attention, et ce pendant de longs instants, ce qui usa les nerfs de l'un des gardes.

— Vos gueules ! Leur lança-il.

Mais elles n'arrêtèrent pas et commencèrent même à sautiller sur place tout en n'arrêtant pas de regarder les gardes d'un air espiègle.

— Ils nous narguent… Constata Darbinian. Restez vigilants.

X

A un kilomètre plus à l'est, au milieu des mangroves, l'Indominus entendait clairement les cris des néoraptors alors qu'elle circulait entre les arbres aux grandes racines immergées.  
L'eau se fit de plus en plus profonde et elle sortit rapidement du labyrinthe des mangroves, débouchant sur le bras de mer.

Elle se dirigea vers son commencement mais le trouva gardé par un zodiac.  
A bord de celui-ci, des gardes aux aguets braquaient des projecteurs sur la rive nord ainsi qu'à la surface de l'eau, balayant leurs environs immédiats.

En arrivant à la limite de la portée des faisceaux, l'Indominus sonda silencieusement et dissimulée dans les ténèbres subaquatiques, passa sous le zodiac même avant de continuer et de gagner l'océan, contournant les Docks de l'Est et ne remontant à la surface qu'une fois que le canot fut loin derrière elle.  
Sur sa droite, elle vit la plage au pied de la ligne de crête ainsi que la marina, le terminal des ferrys et les quatre catamarans gigantesques qui y étaient amarrés.

Les vagues la ballotant un peu trop, elle nagea jusqu'à un endroit plus tranquille et de là, émit des infrasons à destination des néoraptors.

X

Lorsque ces derniers les entendirent, ils cessèrent de narguer les gardes et s'éloignèrent de la rive, disparaissant dans la jungle en les laissant croire qu'ils s'étaient lassés de ce jeu.

— Ah enfin ! Je m'apprêtais à les descendre. Dit l'un des compagnons de Darbinian.

— Contrôle, pouvez-vous nous donner la position des autres raptors et celle des procératosaures ? Demanda Darbinian, suspicieuse.

Pour empêcher le parc de se retrouver totalement paralysé, les installations les plus vitales avaient été dotées de générateurs auxiliaires qu'on pouvait mettre en marche si jamais le réseau électrique venait à être gravement endommagé ou que la centrale géothermique était compromise.  
Ainsi, les techniciens étaient parvenus à relancer notamment les systèmes de la salle de contrôle et ils auraient été en mesure de suivre les animaux grâce à leurs puces en d'autres circonstances.

— _Le nuage de cendres empêche la réception du signal du satellite. Désolé mais on ne sait pas où ils sont. _Lui répondit Harriman.

— Quoi ?! Oh ce n'est pas vrai ! S'exclama-elle avant de jurer en russe. Ils peuvent être n'importe où maintenant !

La voix de Yu se fit entendre dans la radio.

— _Nataliya, gardez un œil sur la jungle. Nous allons ressembler un groupe d'éclaireurs pour partir à la recherche de leurs traces. Nous devons savoir où ils sont._


	126. Cauchemar

Dearing pénétra dans la rotonde du Centre de la Découverte, déserte et à présent ruinée.  
Des morceaux de la voûte étaient tombés et une partie de la façade nord s'était effondrée, laissant un trou béant au-dessus du haut-relief par lequel des cendres et des braises poussées par le vent passaient.  
Ces dernières voletaient tout autour de Dearing, doucement, comme des flocons de neige.

Lorsqu'elle parvint au centre de la salle et commença à contourner la maquette de l'île, Dearing s'arrêta en voyant les bustes la surplombant prendre soudain vie.

Elle leva les yeux vers eux et des voix commencèrent à résonner dans sa tête, parlant dans une langue inconnue, très ancienne et oubliée, gutturale et discordante. Elle ne comprit pas les mots au début mais plus les bustes lui parlaient ainsi de manière télépathique, plus elle les comprenait et son esprit traduisit leurs paroles.

— Décadente…Hypocrite… Despote… Meurtrière… L'accusèrent-elles.

Face à leurs incriminations, elle préféra se détourner des bustes, abaissant son regard au niveau de la rotonde elle-même, et vit de nombreux corps la jonchant, ceux d'humains et d'animaux du parc, tous des victimes de la catastrophe.  
Parmi eux, elle reconnut l'apatosaure dont ils avaient vu le corps dans la clairière, la fillette qu'elle avait vu disparaître dans le bec d'un quetzalcoatlus au milieu de la fumée, et Katashi Hamada, allongé dans la même position que dans le couloir du vieux Centre des Visiteurs, ses yeux implorants tournés vers Dearing.

— Meurtrière… Répétèrent les voix.

Tandis qu'elles continuaient de parler, accablant de plus en plus Dearing, des petites flaques de sang apparurent ça et là sur la maquette de l'île, principalement aux endroits où des attaques avaient eu lieu, et ce de façon chronologique par rapport au déroulé des événements vécus.  
Dans le même temps, le sommet du Mont Sibo explosa, libérant son panache noir.

L'île s'embrasa du nord au sud alors que le sang coulait vers les rivières, qui se teintèrent de rouge, et par l'estuaire du Rio Iris, ce fut un épais filet de sang qui sortit, tombant sur le sol de la rotonde avant de s'écouler en direction de l'estrade jusqu'à donner naissance à une grande flaque de sang à son pied.

Dearing se retrouva attirée par cette dernière et marcha jusqu'à son bord.

Elle se mit à entendre soudain le martèlement de pattes griffues sur le marbre derrière elle mais ses membres refusèrent de répondre et elle ne put détourner son regard de la flaque de sang.

Elle vit son reflet puis ce dernier s'estompa pour laisser place à celui de l'Indominus.  
Dearing se figea.  
Elle ressentit un grondement dans son dos ainsi qu'un souffle chaud sur sa nuque.

En se retournant, Dearing se retrouva avec le museau de l'Indominus la surplombant et prenant peur, elle tomba en arrière, dans la flaque, et tandis que ses vêtements rougissaient au fur et à mesure qu'ils absorbaient le sang, elle recula jusqu'à ce que ses coudes et sa nuque rencontrent les marches de l'estrade.

L'Indominus s'avança tout doucement, ses pieds foulant le sang, et se dressant au-dessus de Dearing, elle la regarda dans les yeux avant de dire, d'une voix profonde et caverneuse qui se répercuta contre les parois du bâtiment et qui semblait être la déformation d'une que Dearing reconnaissait plus que toutes les autres :

— Je viens pour toi, mère !

Son cou vibra et elle ouvrit la gueule pour rugir sur Dearing.

Celle-ci eut à peine le temps d'hurler que l'Indominus referma ses mâchoires autour de sa taille et Dearing éprouva une telle douleur alors que ses os étaient brisés et ses chairs déchiquetées qu'elle se réveilla en sursaut, bondissant presque du divan.

Ce fut tremblotante et en sueur qu'elle se remit assise.

Alors qu'elle ressassait le cauchemar, elle remarqua une lueur provenant du couloir et filtrée à travers les stores, celle de l'éclairage d'urgence.  
Le générateur auxiliaire du bâtiment avait été mis en marche.  
Ainsi il y avait assez de lumière pour qu'elle puisse discerner la silhouette du mobilier ainsi que celle des objets à proximité d'elle, dont la bouteille de rhum sur la table basse.

Elle attrapa cette dernière et but quelques gorgées.

Elle essaya d'oublier le cauchemar mais n'y parvint pas car les mots de l'Indominus la hantaient.  
La chimère ne l'avait pas appelée mère pour rien, c'était le résultat de son subconscient et donc d'informations qu'elle avait enregistrées un moment ou un autre.

Elle resta à réfléchir quelques instants et se souvint d'abord de ce que Grady lui avait dit une fois, peu après la naissance des achillobators, que nombre de dinosaures, à l'instar des oiseaux, considéraient le premier être qu'ils voyaient en venant au monde comme leur mère or Dearing s'étant tenue juste devant l'Indominus lorsque cette dernière avait ouvert les yeux pour la première fois à la sortie de la matrice de développement.  
Il n'était donc pas impossible que la chimère ait vue en Dearing sa mère.  
C'était là une explication parfaitement rationnelle à cette partie du cauchemar mais Dearing n'arriva pas à se contenter de cette dernière.

Au plus profond d'elle, elle savait qu'il y en avait une autre, qu'elle espérait de tout cœur qu'elle se révèle fausse mais au sujet de laquelle elle devait avoir le cœur net.  
La réponse à son interrogation devait se trouver à coup sûr dans le document protégé par l'énigme. Il lui fallait la réponse à cette dernière.

_A la mémoire de deux frères, que la mort a pris trop tôt, je me dresse entre la librairie et le Vieux Syndicat et suis un lieu de rencontre. Quel est mon surnom ?_

Au vu de sa tournure, Dearing se dit que l'énigme pouvait être adressée à des, ou du moins une, personne de confiance : Preston.

_Un lieu de rencontre ?_ Pensa Dearing. _Où Wu avait-il rencontré Preston ? A l'Université de Stanford !_

L'énigme était à propos d'un élément de cette dernière qui faisait office de lieu rencontre mais cette université était grande, il devait y en avoir un certain nombre, sans compter le fait que Dearing ne la connaissait que de nom et de réputation.  
Elle songea en premier lieu à la poser au second de Wu pour qu'il y réponde mais elle se ravisa car ayant eu probablement déjà accès à ce document, il saurait tout de suite qu'elle tenterait de l'utiliser pour accéder à son contenu et résisterait donc en conséquence.  
C'est en souhaitant qu'il y ait d'autres ex-étudiants de Stanford sur l'île qu'elle se souvint que l'un des techniciens, nul autre que Daniel Connors, y avait lui aussi fait ses études.


	127. Révélation

Dearing descendit alors à la salle de contrôle et voyant que Connors n'était pas à son poste, elle demanda à Cruthers où il était passé.  
Il lui répondit qu'on l'avait relevé et qu'il devait dormir dans l'une des salles de repos.

Il eut à peine le temps de lui faire un bref résumé de l'évolution de la situation, prenant soin de mentionner la perte des communications avec l'extérieur de l'île, qu'elle tourna les talons pour aller trouver Connors mais le technicien en chef et Krill la hélèrent pour lui passer une radio, au cas où.

Dearing retrouva Connors sans grande difficulté et celui-ci dormant sur un divan, elle se pencha au-dessus de lui et le secoua doucement.

— Daniel ?

Il se réveilla péniblement mais en ouvrant les yeux, il vit le visage de Dearing au-dessus de lui et l'humiliation dont il avait été le sujet étant encore fraîche dans son esprit, il sursauta.

— Je vais me remettre bientôt au travail, Madame. Je vous le promets !

— Non, je ne viens pas pour vous y encourager. Lui murmura-elle pour ne pas réveiller les autres dormeurs. Suivez-moi à mon bureau.

— Soit.

Il se leva et commença à la suivre.

— Dîtes-moi, vous avez bien été à Stanford ? Lui demanda-elle en chemin.

— Oui, c'est exact. Pourquoi ?

— Je crois être tombé sur une énigme à propos de cette université.

— Une énigme ? Pourquoi vous devez répondre à une énigme ?

— Ce n'est pas vos oignons mais si vous répondez, je vous autorise à partir et je vous pardonnerais pour votre attitude à mon égard.

— Très bien. Si vous voulez vous amuser à répondre à des énigmes en pleine apocalypse, c'est vous qui voyez. Quelle est-elle ?

— _A la mémoire de deux frères, que la mort a pris trop tôt, je me dresse entre la librairie et le Vieux Syndicat et suis un lieu de rencontre. Quel est mon surnom ?_

Alors qu'il fouillait sa mémoire, ils parvinrent à son bureau où elle l'invita à s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises en face de la sienne.

— Un lieu de rencontre… Entre la librairie et le Vieux Syndicat… Deux frères… Récapitula-il.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche s'entrouvrit. Il avait trouvé la réponse.

— Elle parle de la White Memorial Fountain. On la surnomme la Griffe.

Dearing rentra _La Griffe_ dans la case vide, appuya sur _Ok_ et elle eut enfin accès au journal de bord.

Elle défila rapidement les premières pages pour s'assurer qu'elle pouvait bel et bien le lire puis revint en haut de la première.  
Satisfaite, elle se cala dans sa chaise et reposa ses bras sur les accoudoirs.

— C'était la bonne réponse. Merci, Daniel. Je crois que le temps est venu pour nous de nous dire adieu. Vous n'entendrez plus parler de moi une fois sur le continent, soyez-en certain. Au revoir.

— Au revoir.

Une fois que Connors eut quitté son bureau, Dearing saisit sa radio et contacta Cruthers :

— Lowery, passez-moi Owen s'il vous plaît.

En attendant qu'il le lui passe, elle commença la lecture du journal, à la recherche de passages pouvant l'éclairé sur l'identité du donneur.

Quelques instants plus tard, Grady lui demanda ce qui se passait.

— J'ai trouvé la réponse à l'énigme. Lui répondit-elle.

— _Je suis en chemin._

Continuant la lecture du journal en diagonale, elle arrivera enfin à des entrées traitant non seulement des conséquences de l'inclusion de l'ADN humain, celles qu'elle et Grady avait soulevées plus tôt, mais aussi plus précisément des traits que l'Indominus avait hérité du donneur.  
En découvrant lesquels, Dearing fut choquée si profondément qu'elle demeura un long instant comme foudroyée avant que son corps tout entier ne frémisse d'horreur et d'angoisse.

Elle rappela Grady :

— Owen, amènes-moi Preston.

— _Te l'amener, pourquoi ?_ Demanda-il alors qu'il avait presque atteint l'étage où se trouvait le bureau.

— Juste, faits-le. Dit-elle d'un ton autoritaire et sec.

— _Ok._ Dit-il d'un ton hésitant, surpris par son emportement soudain.

Dearing reposa la radio sur le bureau et se leva de son fauteuil pour aller à la table basse.

Elle saisit son verre et y reversa du rhum, jusqu'au tiers, et une fois que la bouteille fut vide, elle la reposa avec force et retourna s'asseoir derrière son bureau.

En revoyant les mots qui l'avaient mis dans cet état, elle ne put s'empêcher de détourner son regard de l'écran.

Alors que le bord de ses yeux devenait humide, elle avala plus de la moitié du verre et inspira profondément dans le but de se calmer avant l'arrivée de Preston.

Lorsque celui-ci arriva, accompagné de Grady et du garde chargé de le surveiller, elle entrouvrit la porte et tout en restant dans la pénombre, demanda à l'escorte du généticien de rester dehors et la referma une fois Preston à l'intérieur.

Elle l'enjoignit à s'asseoir en désignant du regard la même chaise où Connors avait pris place plus tôt.

— Si je vous ai fait venir, c'est pour exprimer certains de mes regrets à votre égard et à celui d'Henry. Il est dommage qu'il ait dû précipiter son départ, sa présence aurait été souhaitable. Dit-elle calmement.

Remarquant qu'elle ne revenait pas s'asseoir derrière son bureau et restait debout entre lui et la porte, le généticien se tourna vers elle.

— J'aurais aimé m'excuser auprès de vous deux, pour la blague de mauvais goût que j'avais faîte lors de cette soirée au Palais. J'ai clairement remarqué que mes relations avaient commencées à se dégrader avec Henry suite à cette dernière.

Mais Preston savait qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait venir pour de simples excuses, un peu faciles qui plus est.  
Il vit aussi que son ordinateur portable était allumé et qu'il y avait une clé USB fixée sur ce dernier.

— C'était il y a bientôt trois ans. C'est du passé. Dit-il.

— Du passé ? Nous baignons dedans, Ivan. Qu'est-ce que ce parc si ce n'est une recréation du passé, ou plutôt une version fantaisiste de ce dernier, améliorée ? L'une des raisons derrière sa création est la nostalgie pour le parc mort-né de John Hammond. Comme beaucoup dans l'histoire de l'humanité, Masrani a voulu donner vie aux rêves de ses prédécesseurs tout en corrigeant leurs erreurs mais à force de vouloir se rapprocher du soleil, on finit par se brûler les ailes. Connaissez-vous toute l'histoire de cette île, histoire dont les dernières lignes s'écrivent dans une encre de feu et de sang. A chaque fois que les hommes s'y sont lancés dans de grandes entreprises aménager une cité et des tombeaux sans égaux sous une montagne fonder une colonie minière ; construire le premier parc zoologique de l'histoire de l'humanité abritant des espèces disparues puis un autre, encore plus grand et ambitieux, si grandiose qu'il était considéré jusqu'à hier comme une merveille du monde moderne leur rêve a perduré un temps, parfois que quelques années, parfois des siècles, avant de s'effondrer dans les larmes et le sang. Savez-vous pourquoi ?

— Je sais que San Fernandez a été détruit par une éruption, Jurassic Park par un sabotage et ce parc par une autre éruption… et l'Indominus. Quant à ce peuple sous la montagne, j'en ai appris l'existence qu'il y a quelques heures et je n'ai aucune idée des raisons de leur extinction.

— De ce qu'on m'a dit, ils se seraient entretués jusqu'au dernier. Ce que cette île donne, elle le reprend tôt ou tard, d'une manière ou d'une autre, mais au final, c'est l'Homme qui a corrompu ses propres rêves et les a condamnés. Si Jurassic Park n'avait pas été saboté, il se tiendrait à la place de Jurassic World. Dans notre cas, il faudrait être bien aveugle pour ne pas voir que le Sibo ravage l'île mais si l'Indominus ne s'était pas échappée ou n'avait jamais existé, le bilan serait moins désastreux vous en conviendrez. Elle n'est que le reflet de notre propre folie… Vous l'avez fait à notre propre image.

Preston lança un regard mi-étonné mi-inquiet à Dearing, se rendant compte qu'elle savait que l'Indominus avait de l'ADN humain et qu'elle les condamnait, Wu et lui.

— J'ai ma part de ma responsabilité dans tout ça, je l'avoue. Reconnut-elle. J'ai été aveugle. Ce que Henry a fait dans le dos de tout le monde est grave et il doit répondre de cela. Vous voyez Ivan, le passé nous rattrape et les choses auraient pu mieux aller entre nous, s'il n'avait pas décidé de me baiser !

Preston eut un léger sursaut en voyant le visage jusque-là calme de Dearing se décomposer pour se crisper sous la colère.  
Le masque était tombé et elle montrait à présent les crocs.

— Vous parlez de quoi ?

— Vous le savez très bien ! L'énigme protégeant son journal ne pouvait être répondue que par deux personnes sur cette île : Lui-même et vous.

Preston se leva de sa chaise et passa derrière le bureau pour regarder l'écran d'ordinateur.  
Il vit avec effarement qu'elle avait en effet réussit à accéder au journal de Wu.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur des extraits d'une succession d'entrées datant de la fin d'année 2015 à la première moitié de 2016, jusqu'à peu avant la naissance de la chimère en juin.  
Elles décrivaient l'héritage que le donneur humain avait laissé à l'I. rex, autres que la présence d'une boîte crânienne développée et de pouces opposables sur chaque main.

Initialement, la direction du parc et les cadres d'InGen et de Masrani Global désiraient une créature de couleur très sombre et aux yeux rouges mais l'inclusion d'ADN humain avait eu pour conséquences sur un plan biochimique que les yeux des nouveaux clones d'indominus était devenus vairons et leur peau blanche.  
Concernant cette dernière, Wu avait écrit que cela était dû à une faible production d'eumélanine au profit de phéomélanine.  
Mais pris par les délais qu'on lui avait imposés, Wu n'avait pas eu le temps de corriger ces défauts et du mettre au monde les clones tels quels.

Il avait également pris soin de spécifier que le donneur était non seulement consentant mais que ce dernier l'aurait poussé à commettre cet acte contraire à la bioéthique.  
C'était là bien entendu un pur mensonge, inclut pour dédouaner Wu de toute responsabilité.  
Dans le cas où la justice serait parvenue à mettre la main sur le document, ça aurait été la parole de Wu contre celle du donneur et il y aurait eu fort à parier que le scientifique se défende en prétendant qu'il avait agi sous la contrainte, voir des menaces.

Lors de sa lecture de ces entrées, Dearing avait vu sa crainte sur l'identité du donneur réalisée et s'était alors rappelée des indices qui avaient engendré son cauchemar : l'un des fœtus monstrueux dans ce placard aux laboratoires, celui qui présentait des filaments roux au sommet de son crâne, la comparaison faite par Grady entre les caractéristiques faciales de l'Indominus et celles de Jessica Chastain, actrice à laquelle Dearing ressemblait selon les dires de beaucoup ; ou encore les mots qu'avaient prononcés Wu la veille lorsqu'ils étaient sur l'Œil « Vous êtes liée à elle ».

Preston leva le regard vers Dearing et vit son visage empourpré, sa respiration de plus en plus vive et ses yeux lui lancer des éclairs de furie.

— Je n'ai jamais vu ces entrées. Je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans, je vous le jure.

— Menteur ! Vous avez tous deux ourdi ce complot, tout l'indique.

Preston sut que quoiqu'il dise, elle n'allait pas le croire.  
Il avait devant lui une femme qui avait vu sa vie chamboulée en l'espace d'une journée, perdu son travail et vu sa réputation et son honneur salis, ainsi que frôler la mort à plusieurs reprises.  
Apprendre qu'on avait utilisé son patrimoine génétique dans la création d'un monstre ayant la double fonction d'attraction de parc à thème et de prototype d'arme biologique, le même qui avait détruit sa vie, avait été la goutte de trop et elle vivait cette révélation comme un viol.  
Aux yeux du généticien, Dearing était en train de devenir folle.  
Il vit également la bouteille de rhum vide et craignit que la colère aveugle de l'ex-directrice soit aggravée par l'ivresse.

— Vous n'êtes pas vous-même, Claire. Calmez-vous, je vous en prie. Vous êtes ivre !

Elle ne dit rien mais lorsqu'elle se mit à reculer vers la porte, Preston commença à avoir peur pour lui-même.

— Henry est loin.

Elle se retrouva dos à la porte et tout en ne quittant pas Preston des yeux, elle tourna le verrou d'une main.  
Grady et le garde, s'étant éloignés plus loin dans le couloir, n'entendirent pas la porte se verrouiller.

— Il ne peut pas te protéger. Ajouta-elle.

Preston s'éloigna du bureau, reculant doucement vers la baie vitrée du balcon la plus proche, celle donnant vers le nord.

— Non, Claire. Non ! Au secours !

Elle se précipita sur lui, l'empoigna et le secoua.

Il se dégagea d'un geste brusque mais elle le rattrapa aussitôt et sous le coup, il la frappa au visage, la faisant reculer un peu.

Preston se figea, regrettant son geste, mais Dearing se contenta d'essuyer le sang sur le coin de la bouche d'un revers de la main avant de retourner la tête vers le généticien.

Ce dernier vit une lueur cruelle s'allumer dans ses yeux et il recula vivement jusqu'à la baie vitrée, la fit coulisser d'un tiers et franchit le seuil.

Mais lorsqu'il voulut la fermer, Dearing mit ses mains sur le bord de la baie et ses forces étant décuplées par sa colère, elle parvint à la repousser et sortit sur le balcon.

Acculant Preston alors que des cendres tombaient autour d'eux, elle lui donna un coup de genou dans l'entrejambe suffisamment fort pour le faire ployer sous la douleur et l'agrippant par le col, elle le souleva pour le plaquer contre le garde-corps en faisant légèrement pencher en arrière le haut du corps du généticien.

— Tu le savais. Avoues-le !

Comprenant que, dans son état d'esprit actuel, elle serait capable de le lâcher et le condamner à une chute mortelle jusqu'au pied de l'éperon, il se résolut à répondre :

— Il me l'a avoué une fois, qu'il avait ajouté votre ADN, prélevé sur des cheveux et de la salive, à sa composition génomique. Il l'avait fait sous le coup de la colère et croyez-moi, il l'a regretté par la suite, profondément, mais c'était déjà trop tard. Vous la désiriez tant et on ne pouvait pas se permettre de prendre du retard.

— Je n'y crois pas ! L'Indominus n'était qu'un cadeau empoisonné ! Il savait qu'elle provoquerait un incident tôt ou tard et entraînerait ma perte ! Elle n'était qu'un moyen de me baiser en profondeur !

Elle rapprocha son visage du sien.

— Il a fait l'impardonnable et tu as décidé de ne rien dire. Tu es complice de son crime…

— Claire…

Elle mit d'abord une main autour de sa gorge, puis l'autre et resserra son emprise, l'étranglant.

— Je veux tout sauf des excuses…

Ils entendirent soudain la porte du bureau être enfoncée et plusieurs personnes entrer en trombe, accourant vers eux.

— Claire ! Lâche-le ! Hurla Grady.

Lui, ainsi que Sembène et Cruthers, arrivèrent dans son dos et tandis que les seconds attrapaient Preston et le stabilisaient, Grady, le plus fort des trois, passa ses bras autour de la taille de Dearing et la tira vers lui pour la séparer du généticien.

Libéré de son emprise, ce dernier prit immédiatement la fuite, traversant le bureau tout courbé en se tenant la gorge et étant suivi de près par Cruthers et Sembène.

— C'est ça, cours ! Lui lança Dearing. Retourne à ton maître pour l'informer que je vais lui faire la peau ! Ajouta-elle la voix pleine de rage.

A la sortie du bureau, Preston fut rattrapé par le garde chargé de sa surveillance et celui-ci l'emmena à l'infirmerie.

Grady ramena Dearing à l'intérieur et lui demanda des explications.  
Cependant, réalisant qu'ils venaient de l'empêcher de commettre un meurtre, la honte s'empara d'elle et elle fondit en larmes, l'empêchant d'articuler une réponse compréhensible.

Alors que Grady tentait de la calmer, n'obtenant d'elle que des bribes de réponses, Sembène et Cruthers passèrent derrière le bureau, lurent eux-aussi les entrées du journal et furent choqués d'apprendre la nature du pire secret qui entourait l'Indominus.

Cependant, Cruthers fut encore plus choqué lorsqu'il vit la clé USB sur laquelle était contenu le journal.  
Il refusa de croire que Young était l'espionne mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence : la preuve était devant ses yeux.  
Il ne se doutait pas que Dearing le leur avait caché ce fait pour ne pas ternir le souvenir de leur amie mais il ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard empreint de reproches.

Accablée par ce regard, Dearing s'avança jusqu'à son bureau et saisit son ordinateur pour fermer le journal et arracher la clé de son port avant s'enfuir en courant avec, l'esprit égaré par le désespoir et le déshonneur.

Grady partit rapidement à sa poursuite, ne laissant plus que Sembène et Cruthers dans le bureau.  
Ils étaient abasourdis de la scène dont ils avaient été témoins et le soigneur repensa à tous ceux ayant vécu sur l'île que l'ambition, la cupidité, le pouvoir ou la vengeance avait poussé ou faillit pousser à commettre l'irréparable : Les bâtisseurs des tombeaux, les conquistadors, InGen, le saboteur de Jurassic Park, Wu, les gardes, Grady, Dearing.

Il lança un regard méfiant en direction du Mont Sibo.

— C'est cette île. Dit-il. Elle corrompt nos cœurs et nous conduits à la folie.

Le technicien, en désaccord avec cette déclaration, secoua la tête.  
C'était la nature humaine et non pas l'île qui était à blâmer.


	128. Les hommes rêvent d'être des rois

Grady commença par chercher Dearing dans tout le bâtiment avant d'être informé qu'elle en était sortie et qu'elle avait pris une jeep, la sienne.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Krill l'appela pour lui dire qu'elle avait le dit véhicule en visuel sur l'une des caméras de surveillance de la Place de l'Obélisque.

Il descendit donc dans Burroughs et retrouva Dearing dans le Centre de la Découverte.

Elle se tenait en haut de l'estrade, dos à lui, droite et immobile, regardant le haut-relief.

Entendant ses pas sur le sol poli de la rotonde, elle tourna légèrement la tête :

— Les hommes rêvent d'être des rois… Déclara-elle. Tu ne t'es jamais dit que cet endroit ferait une bonne salle du trône ? Celle d'un royaume désormais déchu, subissant la colère des dieux désireux de punir une civilisation devenue décadente et corrompue dont le sort a été scellé par l'ambition folle d'un souverain. Ce même souverain, se croyant être au sommet, ne s'est fait que manipulé durant son règne. Un pantin que l'on abandonne à la première occasion au jugement de tous et qui ne laissera pour héritage qu'un cimetière et des cendres amenés à être engloutis tôt ou tard sous un déluge qui les effacera du monde.

Elle se détourna de haut-relief pour lui faire face. Il vit que ses yeux étaient encore humides et que ses joues étaient empourprées.

— Comme le savant fou qu'il est, il aurait pu me séquestrer et implanter cette chose dans mon ventre pour qu'elle y grandisse, ça aurait été plus honnête au moins. Mais non, le grand professeur Henry Wu n'est rien d'autre qu'une misérable fouine qui a recours aux stratagèmes de comploteurs du dimanche pour parvenir à ses fins. Il n'est rien d'autre qu'une petite pute. Oui ! Une sale petite pute ! Si je l'avais eu à ma merci, j'aurais fracassé son crâne contre ces marches jusqu'à ce que son sourire suffisant soit effacé à jamais ! Et l'Indominus, qu'est-elle pour moi ? En plus d'en avoir fait une caricature vivante de moi, il en a fait ma fille. C'est mon sang qui coule dans ses veines !

Sa voix se brisa pendant un instant et elle se mit à haleter d'angoisse.

— A travers elle, c'est comme si j'avais tué tous ces gens. Owen, ce poids pèse sur mes épaules ! Je n'arriverais pas à le porter !

Sous le coup de l'émotion, elle se remit à pleurer et s'assit sur la marche la plus haute, juste à côté de la tache de sang, s'effondrant presque.

— Non, tu n'es en rien pour ça. Tu n'es pas responsable. Lui dit Grady, tentant de la réconforter.

— Pas responsable ? Répéta-elle en levant les yeux vers lui. Qui a obéit au Conseil et à Masrani sans émettre d'objections ? Qui a autorisé la création de l'Indominus ? Qui a ignoré les requêtes d'Hamada ? Qui n'a pas lancé l'évacuation de l'île lorsqu'il en était encore temps ? Si je ne m'étais pas montrée aussi servile, égoïste et lâche, beaucoup de ceux qui sont morts seraient toujours de ce monde. Je suis celle qui a fait basculer cette île dans les ténèbres. Laisses le monde me cracher au visage et les gens maudire mon nom. Fais-le toi aussi si tu en ressens le besoin. Ça n'a que peu d'importance car je ne prendrais pas le bateau.

Grady comprit immédiatement quelle était son intention et cela l'horrifia.

— Non, non, non, non… Par pitié, arrêtes de dire des conneries et reprends-toi bordel ! Notre vie à tous a été chamboulée. Mes... Mes filles. Dit-il en s'étranglant à moitié. Elles sont dehors. Si quelque chose leur arrive, je serais aussi dévasté que toi sois en sûre. Et je ne veux pas te perdre toi aussi…

Il s'approcha pour lui prendre le bras mais elle le retira vivement, à contrecœur, et se leva.

— Qu'aurais tu voulu qu'on fasse ? Que l'on s'enfuie ensemble et que l'on aille vivre caché dans quelque ferme ou cabane reculée ? La vie n'est pas un conte, Owen. Il n'y aura pas de « Ils vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours» dans mon cas et celui de ceux qui voudront bien partager ma vie car je ne leur apporterais que troubles et malheur.

Elle s'avança vers l'entrée de la rotonde, le laissant sur place, mais elle s'arrêta et regarda en arrière, les yeux hagards, et dit :

— Si tu m'aimes, alors écoutes-moi : Quitte cette île, trouves-toi une femme plus innocente, épouses-là, fais-lui de beaux enfants et surtout oublies-moi. Saches que je ne regrette rien de ce qu'on a vécu ensemble. Tu as été un amant respectable… et un ami, l'un des meilleurs que j'ai eu. Nous aurions pu être bien plus que des amis et des amants, mais dans une autre vie je le crains. Tu mérites une fin heureuse. Adieu. Je t'attendrais au bar et je te souhaite en attendant bonne fortune pour les temps de troubles à venir.

Puis elle partit en courant et Grady la suivit :

— Attends ! Attends, Claire !

Elle sortit du bâtiment et avant qu'il ne puisse la rattraper, elle était déjà dans la jeep et avait verrouillé les portières.

Il tambourina sur la portière du siège passager, l'implorant de rester.  
Elle lutta pour l'ignorer et démarra la jeep au quart de tour.

Après avoir vainement tenté de courir après elle, Grady s'arrêta et la regarda impuissant passer le portail sud-ouest et prendre la route de l'Administration.  
A ce moment, il ne savait pas que Brunet s'était séparé de Fendiserpentes sur cette même place or entre la dispute que ce dernier avait eue avec Drekanson et l'arrivée de Grady, on avait retiré l'épée du gazon et emporté cette dernière ainsi que son fourreau.


	129. Sous le Lapacho

Lorsque Dearing dépassa l'Administration, elle jeta un bref regard dans le rétroviseur, sachant qu'elle n'y retournerait jamais.

Tout en s'essuyant de temps en temps les yeux, elle continua et parvint à la croisée des chemins où elle continua tout droit.

Une fois au croisement situé en vue du pont de la gorge, elle tourna à gauche, comme pour aller au village mais elle s'arrêta peu après pour se garer au milieu de la végétation, à l'écart de la route a à peine quelques mètres du monorail.

Elle coupa le contact et laissa tomber son front sur le volant, se préparant à abandonner le véhicule et toute chance de ressortir vivante de l'île.  
Son intention était d'errer dans l'île jusqu'à ce que ses jambes ne puissent plus la porter ou qu'un dinosaure ne la tue.  
Une fin appropriée selon elle.

Dearing regarda la cendre tomber dehors puis la banquette arrière, où Fendiserpentes, rangée dans son fourreau, reposait.

Elle mit son cache-nez, trouva une lampe torche ainsi qu'un K-way sous le siège conducteur qu'elle enfila, et prit l'épée en sortant de la jeep, passant la sangle de son fourreau par-dessus son cou.

Dans un premier temps, Dearing passa sous le monorail, s'éloignant encore plus de la route et parvint rapidement à la gorge du Rio Iris.  
Là, elle s'arrêta au bord de l'abîme, et regarda les eaux de la rivière à la lumière de la lampe torche.  
Elle vit aussi que tous les feuillages, tant proches que lointains, étaient gris.  
Hormis le bruit de sa propre respiration, il n'y avait pas le moindre son de créatures vivantes et tout ce qu'elle entendit fut le bruissement de la végétation au gré du vent et les grondements de la terre et des cieux.  
La jungle était silencieuse, comme si elle mourrait ou qu'elle était déjà morte.

Dearing finit par rebrousser chemin et repasser sous le monorail mais elle ne revint pas à la jeep cependant et continua à pied le long de la route jusqu'à parvenir en vue de la hacienda de Masrani.

Elle gravit la colline, contourna la terrasse de la piscine et s'introduisit dans la propriété pour gagner la partie du jardin qui s'étendait au nord-est de la bâtisse, marchant en direction du Lapacho qu'on trouvait à ce niveau.

De ce lieu, on avait droit au même panorama que celui visible depuis la terrasse, et Dearing fut saisie d'horreur en voyant tout le nord de l'île brûler et la ceinture de feu des incendies avancer vers le sud, à travers la Réserve et la vallée de la Cartago.  
L'incendie était tel que ceux à bord de tous les navires dans un rayon de soixante kilomètres autour de l'île, aussi bien les gardes gris à bord du _Sleipnir_ que les pêcheurs voguant à la rescousse des visiteurs, pouvaient voir les lueurs produites par l'éruption ou le brasier.  
C'était là le plus grand incendie que le Costa Rica ait jamais vu.

Dearing alla s'agenouiller sous le Lapacho.  
Suite aux différentes secousses, une grande partie des fleurs de ce dernier étaient tombées, formant un tapis violacé au sol sur lequel Dearing posa Fendiserpentes, juste devant ses genoux.

Elle enleva ensuite son K-way et son cache-nez, les posant sur le côté, mit ses mains sur ses genoux et ferma les yeux.

X

Il fut presque cinq heures moins vingt lorsqu'un groupe d'agents de la J-SEC vint annoncer aux passagers du _Carpathia_ que les halls du terminal des ferrys étaient disposés à les accueillir et que le navire lèverait l'ancre à six heures.

Les Mitchell et Leon prirent leurs affaires et avec les autres passagers, suivirent les agents hors de l'Atrium Est qu'ils avaient rejoints entretemps, à la lumière de l'éclairage d'urgence ainsi que des bougies et des chandeliers.

Il y avait encore un peu plus de dix mille personnes sur l'île or le _Carpathia _ne pouvant en embarquer que deux mille, ils passèrent devant ceux qui devaient encore attendre, rassemblés dans l'Atrium Ouest et les étages.  
Bien que nombre de personnes ait été évacuées après leur arrivée, le palais ne s'était désemplit que temporairement.  
En effet, ceux abrités jusque-là dans le Grand Nublarian et l'Hôtel des Cascades étaient arrivées une heure plus tôt et bien qu'officiellement on les ait évacués de là pour des raisons de logistique et de sécurité, la décision avait été prise par la J-SEC dès que les gardes les avaient informés de la présence de néoraptors sur la rive nord du Rio Iris.  
Ainsi, tous les visiteurs et employés non-essentiels étaient rassemblés en un seul et même lieu et les secouristes et les médecins pouvaient prodiguer des soins à ceux dans le besoin sans avoir à traverser la cité tandis que la J-SEC, la police et l'UEI étaient en mesure d'assurer une défense plus efficace en cas d'attaque.  
Lors de l'entrevue que les insurgés avaient eue avec la J-SEC et l'UEI dans le but d'établir le cadre et les conditions dans lesquels ils collaboreraient, les premiers avaient confié à la J-SEC l'un de leurs cors, leur conseillant de s'en servir au cas où le pire viendrait à arriver.

Lorsque les évacués passèrent dans la rotonde, on leur distribua des masques respiratoires jetables avant qu'ils ne sortent.  
Abrité sous le porche, l'autobus articulé qui avait servi de navette entre la Place Hammond et le Palais pendant toutes ces années attendait mais on ne fit monter dedans que ceux qu'on ne pouvait se résoudre à faire marcher sous la pluie de cendres de façon prolongée : les blessés, les personnages âgées, les jeunes enfants…

X

Dans le même temps, trois agents de la J-SEC dont le capitaine Bailey montèrent jusqu'à la suite présidentielle pour venir y chercher Simon Masrani.  
Ils avaient pour mission de l'escorter jusqu'au _Carpathia_ où un représentant de Masrani Global l'attendait pour le prendre en charge.

Afin d'éviter que son extraction soit compromise, ils donnèrent au milliardaire d'autres vêtements pour le déguiser, dont un sweat à capuche, et le firent sortir du palais en évitant les couloirs et les salles pleines de personnes en attente d'être évacués.

Ils allèrent à l'extrémité de l'aile la plus proche pour emprunter un escalier assez peu utilisé qu'ils descendirent jusqu'au sous-sol où ils s'engagèrent dans un tunnel de service.

Ils prirent d'abord un long couloir avant de descendre un escalier et d'emprunter un autre couloir, plus court que le précédent qui déboucha à l'extérieur sur un très petit parking où les agents avaient garés l'un de leurs buggys.

Lorsqu'ils en sortirent, Masrani vit des toboggans et des piscines et sut qu'ils longeaient le parc aquatique.  
Le plan des agents consistait à passer entre le Lagon et l'hôtel des cascades avant de remonter vers le Quartier Résidentiel Est, traverser ce dernier et atteindre la route qui descendait de la ligne de crête pour rejoindre la marina et le terminal des ferrys.

X

Une fois tous les passagers prêts, la navette partit et ils sortirent du palais, se mettant en route pour la Place Hammond dans un premier lieu en formant une longue colonne qui avança au milieu des ténèbres, à peine chassées par les lanternes et les torches des agents de la J-SEC et policiers l'escortant et la guidant, et la plupart regardèrent droit devant eux en marchant la tête courbée, n'osant plonger leur regard dans l'obscurité, de crainte d'y déceler des ombres qui s'y terreraient.

En arrivant à la place, illuminée par quelques braseros, et en voyant les faisceaux de la Grande Porte danser, ils gagnèrent espoir car d'une part la présence des membres de l'UEI patrouillant à la périphérie de la place leur conféra un sentiment de sécurité et d'autre part, ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient plus qu'à passer la porte, emprunter le défilé et monter dans le métro avant d'atteindre le terminal et le _Carpathia_ qui les emmèneraient loin de cette île de malheur.

Tandis que quelques agents de la J-SEC et policiers faisaient descendre les passagers de l'autobus et que des journalistes filmaient l'évacuation, l'avant de la colonne dépassa la statue de John Hammond et passa la Grande Porte.

X

Relevant Darbinian et ses compagnons, Yu, Velasquez, Chapuy et D'Argento traversèrent le Rio Iris et accostèrent à l'endroit même où les néoraptors s'étaient tenus.

Une fois sur la terre ferme, ils mirent leurs lunettes de vision nocturne et cherchèrent leurs traces.

Ils en trouvèrent rapidement et se mirent alors à les suivre précautionneusement.

Alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient prudemment dans la jungle, balayant sans cesse les alentours du regard, les gardes s'aperçurent qu'elles les conduisaient vers le monorail.

X

Après un tournant, le buggy parvint à la rue Georges Cuvier.  
Située au sommet même de la ligne de crêtes, c'était la plus longue du Quartier Résidentiel Est, qu'elle traversait du nord au sud, et on y trouvait principalement les résidences des cadres et du directeur du parc.  
Avec les gazons entourant les maisons et les palmiers bordant la route, elle ressemblait à une banlieue pavillonnaire californienne.

Le fait qu'elle soit en ligne droite rassura un peu le chauffeur.  
Avec la pluie de cendres et la nuée volcanique obstruant toute lumière pouvant provenir de la lune ou des étoiles, la visibilité était réduite et leur champ de vision s'arrêtait aux porches des maisons.

Il eut soudain un bruit similaire à un tir de pistolet qui les fit sursauter et le véhicule se mit à dévier de sa trajectoire en décrivant des zigzags.

Par prudence, le chauffeur stoppa et descendit du véhicule.

— Merde…

Ses collègues ainsi que Masrani descendirent et ils virent que l'une des roues avait éclaté.  
N'ayant pas de roue de secours, ils n'étaient pas en mesure de remédier à la situation et durent se résoudre à abandonner le véhicule.

Le temps de contacter de l'aide, le petit groupe alla s'abriter sous le porche de la maison la plus proche.

Pour renforcer la sécurité de l'évacuation, la J-SEC et la police avaient déployés des équipes dans une zone s'étendant des limites de la Promenade jusqu'à la plage au sud du Lagon et comprenant les deux quartiers résidentiels afin qu'ils y patrouillent.  
Ces équipes, affublée chacune d'une lettre de l'alphabet grec, au nombre de huit et composées de deux agents de la J-SEC et d'un policier, avaient leurs propres secteurs.  
Ainsi, deux d'entre elles, les équipes Bêta et Gamma, avaient été affectées au Quartier Résidentiel Est avec la seconde dans sa partie sud. Bailey contacta d'abord cette dernière.

— Equipe Gamma, ici Bailey. Nous sommes tombés en rade et demandons votre assistance. Nous sommes au numéro dix-sept de la rue Georges Cuvier. Pouvez-vous venir dès que possible ?

Personne ne lui répondit.

— Equipe Gamma, est-ce vous me recevez ?

Il n'eut pour réponse que le grésillement habituel de la radio.

— Equipe Gamma, me recevez-vous ?! Redemanda-il avec davantage d'insistance.

N'ayant toujours pas de réponse de leur part, il tenta de contacter l'équipe Bêta et eut droit également à un silence de leur part.

— Pas de réponse leur part non plus. Fais chier…

Bailey soupira et son regard croisa celui inquiet de ses collègues.  
Derrière eux, Masrani se contentait de garder le regard rivé vers le sol et restait silencieux.

— _Ici équipe Delta, nous vous recevons capitaine._ Dit l'un des membres de l'équipe déployée à la plage du Lagon. _Nous allons nous mettre en route pour venir vous récupérer. Restez où vous êtes._

— Négatif, nous allons repartir à pied en direction de la plage du Lagon. Je préfère que l'on se mette en mouvement, ça vaut mieux je pense. Se justifia-il tout en regardant la rue ténébreuse et silencieuse. Vous tomberez bien assez tôt sur nous en chemin.

— _Entendu_.

Bailey remit la radio à sa ceinture et ils se mirent en route pour le Lagon, descendant la rue dans le sens inverse par lequel ils étaient venus.

X

Au bout du défilé, juste avant la grande arche ténébreuse qui s'ouvrait dans la montagne, on fit arrêter les évacués un moment, le temps que l'un des agents de la J-SEC aille s'assurer que la station au-delà soit sûre.

Comme tous ceux devant et derrière eux, les Mitchell et Leon attendaient avec une certaine nervosité.  
Gray regarda les arbres à proximité du sentier et vit que la branche de l'un d'eux, une assez grosse, s'était brisée en deux et cela le frappa car il se souvenait que cette même branche était entière à leur arrivée. Il pensa que des rochers ayant dégringolé des parois aient pu la fracasser mais il n'en vit aucun sous la branche. Il écarta également la possibilité que ce soit le séisme à l'origine puisque aucune autre branche alentours de constitution similaire était dans un état pareil.

Il tourna toutefois la tête vers l'arche car l'agent ayant franchit l'arche finit par surgir des ténèbres.

— RAS. Dit-il à ses collègues et aux policiers en tête de file.

Tandis que lui et l'un de ses collègues allèrent au poste de contrôle pour mettre en marche la rame, une partie de l'escorte franchit en premier l'arche et se répartit sur le quai pour l'éclairer avec ses torches et ses lanternes.  
La station était elle aussi dotée d'un générateur de secours indépendant du réseau électrique global mais la circulation de la rame étant énergivore, on prit soin d'éviter toute dépense d'électricité superflue, y compris l'allumage de l'éclairage usuel de la station.

Les lumières des wagons, ainsi que celles jalonnant le rail, finirent par s'allumer, et leurs portes s'ouvrirent.

L'escorte permit aux évacués d'avancer et ils appelèrent les passagers de l'autobus pour les faire monter en priorité.

Une fois que ceux-ci furent à bord, ils permirent au reste d'avancer.

X

Au bout d'une brève marche pendant laquelle le seul bruit qui les avait accompagné était celui de leur propre respiration et du piétinement de la cendre sous leurs chaussures, les agents et Masrani revinrent à l'entrée de la rue et franchirent les limites du quartier résidentiel, passant dans la zone boisée située entre ce dernier et le place Hammond.

Remarquant qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas croisé la route du véhicule de l'équipe Delta, Bailey prit sa radio et les appela.

On lui répondit qu'un seul des deux agents de l'équipe était partit avec le véhicule et que c'était étonnant qu'il n'était pas encore parvenus jusqu'à eux.

D'abord la perte de contact avec les équipes Bêta et Gamma, puis le retard inquiétant de l'agent supposé venir les récupérer, l'inquiétude de Bailey grandit et il ordonna à ses hommes de redoubler de vigilance.

Voulant éviter à présent la route, Bailey préféra mener le groupe sur un sentier passant entre deux massifs denses.

Alors qu'ils marchaient sous le feuillage dense et les branches puissantes des arbres bordant le sentier, ils furent frappés par le silence mortifère qui régnait autour d'eux.

X

Les derniers évacués pénétrèrent dans la station et fermant la marche, deux agents de la J-SEC franchirent l'arche à leur tour.

— Une fois que tous ceux-là seront au terminal, il n'en restera plus que huit mille. Dit l'un d'eux en regardant le quai bondé de monde. Vivement que ce soit finit.

— Ouais. Dire que dans deux heures, on devra en escorter trois fois plus.

— Ça va être infernal…

L'agent soupira, puis ajouta :

— Je vais dehors. Je ne suis pas fan des grosses foules et plus particulièrement dans des espaces confinés.

Il se retourna et alors qu'il était sur le point de passer l'arche, il rentra dans quelqu'un de haute taille.

— Faîtes attention, ne restez pas dans le noir comme ça. Lui dit-il.

En posant sa main sur l'épaule de l'individu, il remarqua au toucher que ses vêtements étaient étranges car ils présentaient une texture rugueuse.  
Quant à la personne elle-même, elle devait être une véritable armoire puisque les muscles et l'ossature de l'épaule étaient durs.  
L'individu caché dans le noir n'émettant pas le moindre son et ne réagissant pas, l'agent l'éclaira avec sa lampe torche pour voir si elle allait bien.  
Il se figea.

Il n'avait pas la main posée sur une épaule mais un coude, gigantesque et écailleux.  
Ces dernières, d'un noir absolu, se mirent à adopter la même couleur que celle du faisceau de la lampe torche.

Tout en frissonnant de terreur, l'agent leva le faisceau de sa torche le long du bras auquel appartenait le coude, puis de l'épaule, avant de s'arrêter sur une rangée de fines épines mi-longues qui s'hérissèrent.

Venant de s'installer dans l'un des wagons du centre, les Mitchell et Leon remarquèrent que l'un des agents à la sortie avait sa lampe torche dressée vers le haut de l'arche.  
De là où ils étaient, ils ne purent voir ni le bras écailleux géant, ni les épines mais Gray, ayant la vue la plus perçante des trois, crut voir à l'entrée de la station pendant une fraction de seconde la grande silhouette sinistre du monstre qui avait attaqué le camion safari.

Soudain, le bout d'une gueule énorme se détacha des ténèbres et apparut à la périphérie de la zone éclairée, laissant les garçons paralysés sur place de terreur, et un grondement guttural se fit entendre, semblable à celui des crocodiles ou des alligators mais plus profond, qui créa une vibration que tous ressentirent dans leurs corps, les saisissant d'effroi.

L'agent qui s'était tenu juste à côté d'une des pattes antérieures du monstre laissa échapper un cri et prit ses jambes à son cou avant de recevoir de plein fouet un puissant coup de queue qui le projeta contre une paroi rocheuse à proximité.

Les évacués et leur escorte, s'étant retournés, virent des lèvres se retrousser pour découvrir des rangées de dents tranchantes et le monstre s'avança un peu, juste pour faire apparaître ses yeux vairons dans la pénombre et balayer la foule ainsi que la rame du regard.

Des cris de pure terreur fusèrent dans toute la station et les membres de l'escorte dégainèrent leurs armes de poing et voulurent tirer sur la bête mais la panique les environnant fut telle qu'ils furent bousculés ou emportés par le tourbillon humain et perdirent leurs armes, lampes, torches ou lanternes.

La plupart de ces dernières s'éteignirent en tombant au sol et en étant piétinées, ne laissant que les lumières de la rame pour éclairer la station, mais lorsque certains furent couchés contre des torches ou des bougies de lanterne encore brûlantes, leurs vêtements prirent feu et la panique ne fit que dégénérer encore plus.

Nombre de ceux sur le quai tentèrent alors de s'introduire dans des wagons déjà plein à craquer, parfois par la force, et constatant cela, l'agent assis au poste de contrôle qui surplombait l'extrémité de la voie fit fermer les portes des wagons et prit peu après la décision de faire partir la rame.

Pendant ce temps, l'Indominus, dont la peau avait retrouvé ses couleurs naturelles, était restée sous l'arche, regardant non sans un certain amusement le triste spectacle des humains se blessant les uns les autres dans leur panique devenue incontrôlable et elle était disposée à les laisser continuer ainsi et à lui mâcher le travail.

De temps en temps, certains assez téméraires ou fous, craignant les mouvements de leurs congénères plus que ses griffes, tentaient de passer entre ses pattes et sous son ventre pour sortir dans le défilé mais c'était en vain et leurs corps sanguinolents jonchaient à présent le sol devant elle.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle en vit d'autres courir en direction du tunnel et la rame se mettre à avancer qu'elle se décida à bouger, se précipitant droit vers le wagon de tête sur ses quatre membres, la hauteur de la station l'empêchant d'adopter une posture bipède.

Tout en piétinant tous ceux sur son passage, elle chargea le dit wagon avec force et le fit dérailler juste à l'entrée du tunnel, condamnant cette dernière et stoppant le reste de la rame en plus de prévenir tout échappatoire par cette voie.

Elle se voulut ensuite atteindre les passagers des premiers wagons et tandis qu'elle éventrait la rame avec ses griffes ou déchirait le toit avec ses mâchoires, ceux sur le quai se précipitèrent en direction de l'arche où un policier s'étant emparé d'une torche hurlait à tout le monde de sortir.

Voyant cela, les personnes dans les wagons centraux et arrière ouvrirent manuellement les portes ou brisèrent les fenêtres pour s'échapper.

Il en résulta que ceux contre les issues se retrouvèrent emportés hors des wagons par le déversement des passagers semblable à celui d'eaux sortant de vannes.

Les Mitchell se retrouvèrent ainsi séparés de Leon, qui était pourtant à moins de quelque pas devant eux et lorsqu'ils sortirent du wagon, ils finirent presque sur les genoux et se dépêchèrent de se relever car l'Indominus eut tôt fait de remarquer que la majorité de ses victimes se précipitait en dehors de la station dans la plus grande des paniques.

Elle se détourna donc de la rame et lorsqu'elle sortit à son tour, elle se retrouva face aux survivants de l'escorte qui lui tirèrent dessus.  
Ils savaient que leurs pistolets ne leur allaient être d'aucun secours face à un prédateur de dix tonnes à la peau si dure que leurs balles ne s'y enfonçaient même pas et tombaient au sol.  
Ce qu'ils espéraient en revanche, c'était gagner du temps pour les évacués.

X

Les hurlements saisirent de stupeur les agents de la J-SEC et les membres de l'UEI restés à la place et lorsque les grognements de l'Indominus s'ajoutèrent à eux, la stupeur laissa place à l'horreur.

Parmi les premiers, un quinquagénaire solide et musclé doté de bajoues et au crâne dégarni ceint de cheveux grisonnants, Oswald Marsh, le second du capitaine Bailey, se tourna immédiatement vers l'un de ses subalternes pour lui intimer un ordre du regard.

Il se trouva que ce dernier était en possession du cor que les gardes avaient confié à la J-SEC et alors que les hommes de l'UEI se ruaient dans le défilé, que les premiers fuyards arrivaient en vue de la Porte et que des coups de feu étaient tirés plus loin dans le défilé, il porta le cor à sa bouche et souffla une première fois dedans, avant d'inspirer et de donner un autre coup.

X

En entendant le deuxième coup de cor, Grady et Sembène, alors en train de chercher Dearing le long de la route du village, remontèrent à bord de leur jeep et roulèrent en vitesse en direction du palais, craignant pour les garçons.

X

Lorsque le troisième coup de cor parvint jusqu'à eux, les éclaireurs se figèrent en notant que le son venait du sud.

— Elle est de l'autre côté. Dit Yu, horrifié. Au zodiac !

Ainsi, malgré le fait qu'ils suivaient les traces des raptors et pensaient approcher de la fin de la piste, ils firent demi-tour mais lorsqu'ils s'apprêtèrent à courir jusqu'à la rive, Chapuy se rendit compte que Velasquez restait sur place, le regard orienté dans la même direction que celle la piste.

— Julio !

Au lieu de les rejoindre, il alla dans la direction opposée, marchant en direction d'un grand arbre renversé en travers du rail.

X

Entourés de toute part par les autres fuyards et comme emportés par eux, Leon courrait.  
Il gardait le regard droit devant lui et bien qu'il entendait de temps à autre les grognements de l'Indominus, il n'osait tourner la tête pour regarder derrière lui.

Alors qu'il était parvenu à mi-chemin entre la station et la porte, il vit les membres des forces spéciales costaricaines remonter la foule.

Rapidement, ces derniers arrivèrent en vue de l'Indominus au détour d'un tournant et n'ayant fait face durant toute leur carrière qu'à des trafiquants de drogue dans la plupart des cas, ils se sentirent impuissants face à la sauvagerie de ce véritable dragon en chair et en os aux dents et aux griffes déjà rouges de sang, se frayant un chemin en donnant des coups de griffes à ceux devant elle comme un faucheur coupant les blés ou tout simplement en écrasant ceux qui furent trop lents.  
Derrière elle, elle ne laissait qu'un sillage de cadavres dont le sang souillait les dalles et le ruisseau.

Cette chose semblant être la Mort elle-même, les commandos murmurèrent des jurons et certains furent même tentés de prendre la fuite mais leur chef leur ordonna de tenir et de faire feu sur la bête.

Ces nouveaux adversaires venant de se présenter, l'Indominus fit de leur défaite sa priorité du moment et rugit à leur encontre avant de fondre sur eux.

X

De sa voix rauque et froide, Marsh donnait des ordres à ses hommes tout en gardant une oreille focalisée sur les sons produits par l'Indominus afin d'évaluer sa vitesse de progression et un œil tourné vers la porte pour estimer le nombre de personnes l'ayant déjà franchi.  
C'était une véritable rivière humaine qui la passait et des centaines avaient déjà traversés la place mais malgré la résistance que lui opposait l'UEI, l'I. rex avançait trop rapidement et selon les estimations de l'agent, elle atteindrait la porte alors qu'il y aurait encore des centaines de fuyards de son côté et avant que les gardes n'arrivent sur les lieux.  
Si ils la laissaient faire, elle suivrait ses victimes jusqu'au palais et y ferait un bain de sang.  
L'Indominus devait être stoppée coûte que coûte à la porte et il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen pour y parvenir.

— Stark, allez ouvrir la poterne ! Ordonna-il à l'un de ses subordonnées, un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns bouclés. Apprêtez-vous à fermer la Porte sur mon ordre. Ajouta-il à voix basse.

— Ils sont si nombreux et elle les talonne... Ils ne pourront pas tous franchir la poterne à temps. Ils vont se faire massacrer ! Dit Stark, épouvanté par cette décision.

— Et si on ne ferme pas cette porte, bien plus mourront ! Ceci est un ordre, ne le discutez pas !

Stark déglutit et acquiesça faiblement.

Craignant que Stark hésite trop longtemps, qu'il soit incapable d'enclencher le processus de fermeture de la porte ou que des fuyards vienne empêcher cette dernière, Marsh se tourna vers les deux agents les plus proches.

— Cosmo, O'Teale ! Allez avec lui !

Les trois agents contournèrent alors la boutique et s'engagèrent dans la ruelle se trouvant entre cette dernière et le roc de la montagne.  
Interdite d'accès au public, on y trouvait non seulement le panneau de commande de la porte mais aussi l'accès à la poterne, utilisée d'ordinaire par les employés pour passer dans le défilé sans avoir à ouvrir la grande porte.

Tandis qu'ils se préparaient, Marsh demanda le statut des équipes de patrouilles.

— Les équipes Alpha, Zêta, Eta et Thêta sont en route mais on a perdu le contact avec les équipes Beta, Gamma et Delta.

— Et l'équipe Epsilon ? Elle était avec Bailey pour escorter Masrani.

— Eux aussi ne répondent pas.

Mais Marsh n'eut pas le temps de s'inquiéter des raisons de cette perte de contact car il entendit Stark crier depuis la ruelle :

— Holly, non !

Un coup de feu retentit et Marsh, accompagné de plusieurs autres agents, accoururent à la ruelle mais deux autres les ayant devancés se mirent à maudire Holly, la traitant de folle et de traître.  
Holly O'Teale, une petite brune menue avec un visage en forme de cœur et de grands yeux bruns, avait braqué son arme sur eux, les empêchant de rejoindre le panneau de contrôle, et avait assommé Cosmo par derrière et tiré sur Stark.  
Ce dernier, encore en vie et conscient, était assis au pied du panneau et gardait une main sur son ventre, du sang coulant entre ses doigts.

Marsh se tourna vers ceux se tenant derrière lui :

— Commencez à repousser les battants manuellement ! Maintenant !

Avant même qu'ils ne partent au quart de tour, O'Teale saisit Stark et posa le canon de son pistolet contre sa tempe.

— Faîtes-le et j'appuies sur la détente ! Je ne peux pas vous laisser condamner ces gens !

Prise dans un filet de devoirs contraires et confrontées à l'obéissance aveugle de ses collègues, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de menacer la vie de Stark si cela pouvait en sauver bien d'autres.  
Pourtant l'idée la révulsait et elle savait qu'elle avait atteint un point de non-retour.

— Si on ne ferme pas cette porte, des centaines mourront ! Lui fit remarquer Marsh. Et ce sera par votre faute !

O'Teale, ne sachant plus quelle était la bonne chose à faire, ne put contrôler ses pleurs et ses tremblements et voyant ses émotions troubler son attention, Stark fit soudain un mouvement brusque en arrière qui la fit tituber et Marsh en profitant alors pour fondre sur l'agente.

Il la désarma rapidement puis lui donna un coup au visage, la faisant tomber au sol.

— Elle se rapproche ! Cria-on depuis la place.

Alors que O'Teale se remettait du coup, deux de ses collègues s'emparèrent d'elle et la mirent aux arrêts.

— Enfermez-là ! Ordonna Marsh avec sévérité. Et emmenez-les en sécurité.

Tandis que quelques autres agents évacuaient Stark et Cosmo, et qu'un troisième était envoyé de l'autre côté de la poterne déjà ouverte, Marsh alla au panneau de commande et appuya sur l'un de ses boutons.

On entendit le mécanisme s'enclencher et les deux battants commencèrent à se rapprocher, soulevant des cris de panique chez ceux arrivants sur la place dallée qui foncèrent alors vers la porte, dans un fol espoir de la franchir avant qu'elle ne ferme.

Marsh revint ensuite sur la place pour prendre position aux côtés de ses hommes entre la statue et la porte.

Sous le regard de plusieurs des fuyards s'étant arrêtés à la périphérie de la place dont Leon, une partie des agents, positionnés juste derrière l'entrebâillement rétrécissant de la porte, repoussèrent tous ceux qui menaçaient de bloquer la fermeture de cette dernière.

Marsh, conscient de la cruauté de sa décision, les regarda et déclara :

— Si je dois aller en prison pour ça alors ainsi soit-il.

Les battants se rejoignirent dans un grand bruit sourd et les fuyards qui n'avaient pu passer par la porte se mirent à tambouriner sur cette dernière, implorant qu'on leur ouvre alors que les autres arrivant à leur suite les poussaient contre.

Cependant, une partie de la colonne s'était scindée du reste quelques instants plus tôt pour s'engager dans la poterne.  
A son entrée, l'agent qui l'avait ouverte faisait de grands signes et criait :

— Par ici ! Vite !

Au milieu de la masse convergeant alors vers l'étroit passage de la poterne, Zach tira son frère plus près de lui.  
Il voulut le faire passer devant lui de manière à ce qu'il reste dans son champ de vision mais ne put à cause de la densité de la foule les entourant.

— Ne lâche pas ma main ! Lui dit-il.

Fermant la marche, les commandos survivants de l'UEI, la moitié du peloton, regardèrent les civils, échangèrent un regard entre eux et allèrent former un demi-cercle entre la Porte et l'entrée de la place dallée.

L'Indominus apparut ensuite du tournant et les regarda en grognant.

— Pour Dieu, la patrie et l'honneur ! Cria le chef du peloton en espagnol.

Lui et ses hommes hurlèrent et ouvrirent le feu.

L'Indominus les chargea et tandis qu'elle les tuait les commandos les uns après les autres, dénichant même ceux s'étant mis à couvert dans le point information ou les toilettes en arrachant les toits en chaume ou en renversant les murs, les fuyards redoublèrent de panique.

Les premiers s'engouffrèrent dans la poterne dans le plus grand désordre et dans la grande bousculade qui en résulta, quelqu'un rentra dans le bras de Zach et celui-ci lâcha Gray.

Il se retourna immédiatement et voulu rattraper son frère tout en criant son nom mais dans leur mouvement, les autres l'emportèrent vers la poterne et juste avant qu'il ne passe dans l'ombre de cette dernière, il revit Gray, perdu au milieu de la nasse et appelant son frère.

Derrière, l'Indominus terrassa le dernier commando et fondit dans leur direction en écartant les griffes et en ouvrant grand les mâchoires, ignorant pour le moment ceux collés contre les battants.

— Gray ! Hurla Zach, impuissant.

Son frère disparut ensuite parmi ceux l'environnant et Zach fut entraîné de l'autre côté du mur.

Parvenant à se dégager de la foule au milieu de la ruelle, il tenta de revenir vers la poterne mais un agent de la J-SEC s'interposa sur son chemin.

— Il faut partir, jeune homme ! Lui enjoignit-il.

— Mon frère est de l'autre côté ! Je ne l'abandonnerais pas ! Hurla Zach complètement angoissé.

Les hurlements s'intensifièrent de l'autre côté de la poterne : L'Indominus était parvenue jusqu'à l'entrée de la poterne et tuait quiconque tentant de s'y engager. Parmi les cris de terreur et de douleur, Zach crut reconnaître ceux de Gray.

— Gray !

Il tenta de contourner l'agent et de s'élancer vers la poterne mais ce dernier le saisit et l'entraîna en direction de l'entrée de la ruelle.

— C'est trop tard ! Lui dit-il. Cette porte n'arrêtera pas ce monstre, fuyez !

Une fois qu'ils furent hors de la ruelle, il lâcha Zach et partit rejoindre ses collègues.

Zach resta sur place, les yeux rivés vers la ruelle, espérant encore que Gray ait réussit à échapper à l' et parvienne à franchir la poterne.

Leon, qui les avait attendus tous les deux, vint le rejoindre, une grande inquiétude se lisant sur son visage.  
Tous les autres civils ayant fui, ils étaient les derniers à rester sur la place.  
Il n'y avait plus que la J-SEC et des policiers, et des véhicules de la Garde Grise arrivaient de l'est.

— Il faut y aller ! Dit-il à Zach.

Mais celui-ci refusa de bouger et continua de regarder désespérément la ruelle, sans émettre le moindre son alors que ceux piégés de l'autre côté de la Porte continuaient de crier et que l'Indominus sifflait.

— Putain… Jura Leon entre ses dents, conscient qu'un combat allait éclater sous peu à la place et qu'il fallait qu'ils décampent au plus vite.

Les gardes arrivèrent enfin sur la place et tandis que le gros de leurs troupes descendait de leurs véhicules, deux marauders s'avancèrent en direction de la porte.

Tandis que l'un allait se garer en parallèle de la porte, le plus proche possible des battants, Leon vit un échange de regard tacite avoir lieu entre Marsh et Brunet.  
Les gardes firent alors front commun avec la J-SEC et les policiers.

Avec l'aide du marauder restant, ils allèrent pousser ensemble le premier marauder contre la porte pour qu'il la barricade.  
Le véhicule pesant dans les dix tonnes, c'était la meilleure dont on disposait pour tenir la porte le plus longtemps possible.

Mais alors qu'ils faisaient cela, leur moral fut éprouvé car on continuait de tambouriner et de supplier désespérément de l'autre côté.  
Parmi les cris et les pleurs, ils entendirent nombre de « Au secours ! », « A l'aide ! » ou des « Ouvrez ! Ouvrez, par pitié ! ».  
Puis des hurlements de douleur, des râles, le bruit de chairs et d'os être respectivement déchirés et brisés vinrent s'ajouter à eux.

Une fois le véhicule en place, le marauder restant, muni d'un canon, recula pour se positionner face à la porte, juste devant le parterre entourant la statue de John Hammond.  
Les gardes formèrent ensuite un croissant entre lui et la porte, déployant des piquiers en première ligne et des tireurs en deuxième, tandis que la J-SEC et les policiers s'alignaient de part et d'autre de la statue.  
Leon les balaya du regard et compta vingt-quatre gardes, quasiment autant d'agents de la J-SEC et huit policiers.  
Il espéra que plus d'une cinquantaine d'hommes armés et un canon soient suffisant pour arrêter l'Indominus.  
Un tir bien placé et c'en était finit d'elle.

Soudain, plusieurs personnes émergèrent de la poterne et traversèrent la ruelle en courant comme des dératés et l'air hébété, comme si le massacre au cœur duquel ils s'étaient retrouvés et dont ils s'étaient échappés de justesse les avait rendus fous.  
Songeant que son frère avait peut-être réussit lui aussi à faire de même, Zach eut un un sursaut d'espoir pendant un instant et continua d'attendre.

Mais lorsque plus personne ne vint de la poterne, ce maigre espoir fut anéanti et le jeune homme secoua de la tête, niant la réalité.

— Non, non… Il ne peut…

Leon tira Zach par le bras.

— Zach, il faut qu'on dégage maintenant !

Ce dernier se laissa emmener et alors qu'ils s'enfuyaient, les gardes et les agents regardaient la porte d'un air atterré, avec horreur et tristesse.

Les râles d'agonie s'éteignirent les uns après les autres, laissant peu à peu place au silence.

Rongés par la culpabilité, certains des agents de la J-SEC ne purent s'empêcher de pleurer.

Ils entendirent l'Indominus donner un léger coup de tête contre la porte.

Il ne se passa rien pendant plusieurs secondes puis elle redonna un coup, un peu plus puissant.

Brunet saisit sa radio pour contacter les gardes déployés au Rio Iris au moment de l'attaque.

— Elle commence à enfoncer la porte, quel est votre statut ? Leur demanda-il avec insistance.

— _Nous sommes presque finis de nous rassembler mais Yu et les autres ne sont toujours pas revenus. _Répondit Darbinian.

— Partez sans eux, nous avons besoin de renforts !

— _On arrive aussi vite que l'on peut !_

L'Indominus donna un autre coup dans la porte, faisant bouger un peu le haut des battants.

— Ils n'arriveront jamais à temps… Fit Escher d'une voix blanche, alors à quelques pas de Brunet.

Ce dernier remarqua que Drekanson se tenait derrière lui et ressassant encore la dispute qu'ils avaient eu avec lui, il voulut lui exprimer ses regrets.

— Leif, je voudrais…

— C'est bon. Le coupa-il. Je crains qu'on n'ait plus le temps pour ça.

Brunet hocha de la tête puis balaya ses camarades du regard.  
Drekanson, Rössler, Escher, les Forrester… Il lut la peur dans leurs yeux mais aussi du courage et vit que malgré l'issue incertaine du combat qui s'annonçait, ils étaient déterminés à en découdre.  
A chaque coup que l'Indominus donnait dans la porte, ils ne faisaient que s'ancrer davantage sur le sol et refermer leur poigne sur leurs armes.

— Ça été un honneur de servir avec vous, avec vous tous, leur déclara Brunet, et ce sera un honneur de mourir avec vous ! Leur dit-il. _Cave Dracones_ !

— _Cave Dracones_ ! Clamèrent-ils avant de pousser une succession de brefs cris gutturaux.

En réponse, l'Indominus rugit et donna un puissant coup dans la porte, faisant encore plus bouger les battants.

— Tenez votre position ! Hurla Brunet.

X

Courant à la suite des autres fuyards et leurs poumons brûlants, Zach et Leon traversèrent le pont et atteignirent tout essoufflés la porte du palais.

Ils la passèrent et continuèrent jusqu'au sapin de Noël et lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent au pied de ce dernier, assez éloigné de la porte à leur goût, Zach se laissa tomber au sol et pleura à chaudes larmes la perte de son frère.

Leon balaya la rotonde et les atriums du regard.  
L'arrivée des passagers du _Carpathia_ avait semés la confusion parmi les autres évacués.

Une fois qu'ils eurent retrouvés suffisamment de souffle, certains des fuyards racontèrent ce qui s'était passé et la confusion des autres devint panique.

X

Après avoir remonté la chaussée qui reliait la route circumlagunaire au Palais, Grady et Sembène traversèrent la cour et pénétrèrent dans l'Atrium Ouest.

Ils firent face à la panique qui régnait dans l'hôtel suite à l'arrivée des fuyards, et que les agents de la J-SEC et d'autres employés du parc tentaient de contenir.  
Les deux soigneurs s'arrêtèrent sur place, réfléchissant à comment retrouver les garçons dans l'immense foule qui occupait le bâtiment.

Ils passèrent ensuite entre les agents gardant cette entrée du bâtiment et allant chacun d'un côté de l'atrium, commencèrent à les chercher en criant leurs noms.

X

Suivant Velasquez, ses compagnons parvinrent à l'arbre renversé.  
En arrivant, ils remarquèrent tout de suite qu'il avait été déraciné, par un gros animal.  
L'identité du coupable ne faisant aucun doute, ils craignirent que c'était là la trace d'un stratagème et Yu se rapprocha du tronc de l'arbre.

A la lumière de sa lampe torche, ils virent des traces de griffures sur l'écorce, celles de dinosaures pas plus gros qu'un homme, allant de la base en direction de la cime et du rail…  
Ce qu'ils déduisirent de cette découverte poussa les gardes à foncer au zodiac mais ils savaient qu'il était surement déjà trop tard.

X

Le haut du crâne de l'Indominus frappa une nouvelle fois la porte et réussit à enfoncer un pan de sa partie médiane.  
Le bois des battants retomba sur le marauder juste dessous et alors que la gueule monstrueuse de la chimère allait pointer de la brèche d'une seconde à l'autre, Brunet se tourna vers les servants du canon du marauder.

— Tirez !

Le canon tira, la flèche passa à travers la brèche et l'Indominus poussa un cri de douleur.

Leur ennemie ayant été touchée, les gardes poussèrent des cris de victoire.

— Rechargez ! Commanda Brunet.

Les servants du canon s'exécutèrent mais alors qu'ils saisissaient une nouvelle flèche, celle qu'ils venaient de tirer fut soudainement jetée par la brèche.

Lorsqu'elle atterrit à mi-chemin entre la porte et la première ligne, ils furent frappés de stupeur en voyant que la pointe était propre.

S'étant joué d'eux, l'Indominus poussa ensuite une série d'appels rauques et de sifflements, avant de lancer un rugissement si puissant et terrible qu'il saisit de peur tout le monde dans la vallée et fut entendu dans une grande partie de l'île.

Ceux à proximité immédiate de la porte se retrouvèrent assourdis pendant un moment et alors que nombre d'agents de la J-SEC et policiers étaient agenouillés au sol les mains sur les oreilles ou semblaient sur le point de s'enfuir, plusieurs des gardes se cachèrent derrière leurs boucliers en pointant leurs armes vers la porte tout en tremblant des membres.  
Tandis que les hommes peinaient à se ressaisir, l'épaisse végétation de part et d'autre de la place se mit à bruisser et tapis parmi cette dernière jusque-là, les néoraptors et les procératosaures fondirent sur eux, prenant les agents de la J-SEC et les policiers à revers et flanquant les gardes.

L'Indominus chargea une dernière fois et sous le choc, les parties des battants autour de la brèche crée se détachèrent du reste.  
Cette dernière n'étant pas suffisamment grande pour laisser passer son corps, la chimère se servit alors de ses griffes pour l'agrandir.

L'attaque de ses subordonnés avait semé entretemps la confusion dans les rangs des hommes et désorganisé leur défense, les rendant plus vulnérables.

Sous le regard impuissant de Niall, l'un des néoraptors mâles bondit sur Selma et lorsqu'il l'eut plaquée au sol, le dinosaure tigré referma ses mâchoires sur les côtés de sa tête et lui tordit le cou.

Niall, fou de rage, laissa échapper un hurlement et se précipita vers l'animal.

Il le tua et une fois celui-ci à terre, il alla auprès du corps de sa femme et resta au-dessus pour le défendre.

Au même moment, l'Indominus s'avança à travers la brèche, écrasant le marauder sur son passage, elle se précipita droit vers l'autre marauder en tuant tous les gardes sur son chemin.

Pris entre le marteau et l'enclume, eux, la J-SEC et la police n'offrirent que peu de résistance malgré leur vaillance et la majorité, dont Escher et Rössler, furent massacrés en moins d'une minute.

Le peu qui s'en réchappa entra en déroute et se dispersa telles des feuilles face à une bourrasque.

X

Une fois qu'elle eut finit de méditer sur son existence et les conséquences de ses actions, Dearing prit des deux mains la lame de Fendiserpentes et pointa le bout de sa lame vers son abdomen.

Le rugissement de l'Indominus parvint jusqu'à elle et en se rendant compte qu'il venait de Burroughs, Dearing céda au désespoir.

Elle inspira profondément et tira l'épée vers elle.

Son souffle se retrouva coupé et les yeux qui l'observaient depuis les sous-bois virent la lame transpercer sa silhouette puis son corps s'effondrer sur le côté.

X

Observant le combat à la Place Hammond depuis le balcon du bureau de Dearing, Cruthers, Krill et Harrimann entendirent les cris et les coups de feu aller décroissants et virent les lumières s'évanouir à l'exception d'une, celle d'un feu grandissant s'étant allumé suite à la projection du contenu d'un des braseros sur la végétation pendant la lutte.

Pendant un moment, il n'eut rien d'autre que le silence et les ténèbres, jusqu'à ce qu'un tremblement de terre ne secoue l'île.

Ce dernier fut très bref mais environ dix secondes après sa fin, la face sud-est du Mont Sibo se mit à glisser.  
Le grondement produit attira l'attention des techniciens.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'extrémité nord du balcon, ils virent le haut de la montagne exploser et Cruthers exhorta immédiatement ses collègues à revenir à l'intérieur, à s'abriter sous le bureau et à se boucher les oreilles car l'explosion engendra une puissante onde de choc qui se répandit à travers l'île en seulement quelques secondes, pulvérisant tout dans l'immédiate proximité du volcan, arrachant l'écorce des arbres et couchant les plus frêles dans un rayon de huit kilomètres.

X

En arrivant à l'hacienda de Masrani, l'onde de choc fit tomber toutes les feuilles restantes du Lapacho sur le corps immobile de Dearing, toutes à l'exception d'une et vers laquelle ses yeux étaient tournés.


	130. Feu et Sang

La peur. Elle avait envahi le Palais.  
Là où l'arrivée des fuyards avait amené la confusion et une grande inquiétude, le rugissement cauchemardesque de l'Indominus avait suscité une profonde angoisse chez tous tandis que le bref séisme et l'explosion au nord qui s'en était suivie avaient sonnés comme un jugement divin destiné à l'île tout entière et l'intégralité de ses occupants.  
En arrivant au niveau du palais, l'onde de choc avait grandement perdu de sa puissance et le seul effet qu'elle eut fut de secouer les feuillages voisins et faire vibrer les vitres des étages supérieurs ou les verrières des atriums, peinant à faire réagir davantage des gens déjà vaincus par la peur.

Tandis que l'un des agents dans le lobby tentait de contacter les troupes à la Porte, un silence de mort régnait dans le palais et n'était perturbé que par les pleurs de quelques enfants et des chuchotements concernés ça et là.

Entre le lobby et l'atrium ouest, il ne restait plus qu'un agent, gardant un œil sur les centaines rassemblées devant lui.  
Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter de temps à autre un regard inquiet derrière lui, en direction du lobby et de la porte d'entrée. Les civils quant à eux étaient tous assis au sol, serrés les uns contre les autres, la lumière tamisée de l'éclairage d'urgence, des bougies et des chandeliers éclairant leurs visages effrayés.  
Nul n'osait regardait dehors où il n'y avait rien d'autre que le néant de la nuit la plus longue qu'ait connu l'île depuis des générations… et ses terreurs.

— Les trois coups de cor… Ce rugissement terrifiant… C'est comme dans le final de la saison sept de _Game of Thrones_, lorsque le dragon mort-vivant détruit le Mur… Dit un jeune visiteur à quelques pas de l'agent à l'un de ses amis.

— On va mourir sans avoir vu l'invasion des morts et la fin de la série. Ajouta ce dernier.

L'agent, ayant lui aussi vu la scène en question, ne put qu'approuver la comparaison.

Grady et Sembène, n'ayant pas retrouvé les garçons dans cette partie de l'hôtel, vinrent se retrouver près de l'agent en question et le dépassèrent, passant dans le lobby.

Au moment où ils longèrent le sapin de Noël, un tambourinement soudain sur la porte d'entrée les fit sursauter.

Les deux soigneurs se tournèrent vers elle et regardèrent l'un des agents accourir pour l'ouvrir.

— Sam ! S'écria-il en reconnaissant la personne qui tambourinait.

C'était l'un des agents de l'équipe Eta, déployée au Quartier Résidentiel Ouest avant de rejoindre la Grande Porte pour soutenir Marsh et les gardes.

Sam franchit le seuil dès que la porte fut suffisament ouverte, se précipitant à l'intérieur en haletant d'affolement tout en se tenant le bras droit avant de s'effondrer au milieu du lobby.  
En accourant pour s'enquérir de son état, ses collègues virent qu'il était couvert de sang.

— Dieu merci, tu as pu en réchapper ! Dit l'un d'eux, soulagé pour lui mains inquiet pour tous les autres. Allez lui chercher de l'eau ! Demanda-il aux autres.

Avant qu'on ne lui demande s'il y avait d'autres survivants, Sam secoua de la tête et alors que son corps tout entier tremblait, il bégaya de terreur :

— J…Je n'ai pas pu. Ils voulaient me tuer mais…mais elle les en a emp..ppêchés. Elle m'a rrrelâché…

Sur son bras droit, ils virent une longue griffure courant de l'épaule jusqu'au coude.  
En regardant en direction de la porte, ils s'aperçurent que Sam avait laissé une traînée de gouttes de sang sur son sillage.

Jusque-là, la grande intelligence de l'Indominus n'avait été que des rumeurs pour les agents de la J-SEC mais là, ils réalisèrent qu'elle savait exactement ce qu'elle faisait et qu'elle usait de tactiques et de stratégies dignes d'un chef de guerre pour parvenir à ses fins.  
Non seulement elle s'était servie de Sam pour la guider jusqu'à eux mais aussi comme héraut de sa venue.

Pris d'une curiosité appréhensive, nombre de civils s'étaient rapprochés et les quelques agents postés sous les arches ne purent les stoppèrent et s'approchèrent eux aussi.

— On ne peut pas l'arrêter. Dit Sam. Cette chose est la Mort elle-même et elle vient…

Il balaya la foule à la périphérie du lobby de ses yeux hagards, à moitié fous.

— La Mort vient ! Cria-il, avant de foncer vers la porte la plus proche conduisant aux sous-sols tout en poussant des cris et en trébuchant à moitié dans sa course.

Un vent de panique souffla sur l'assemblée et tandis que l'on fonçait déjà vers les sous-sols afin de se réfugier au plus profond des Profondeurs ou que l'on montait aux étages et qu'une cacophonie croissait, l'agent posté à l'entrée de l'Atrium Ouest vit près de lui les deux jeunes visiteurs ayant mentionné _Game of Thrones_ quelques instants plus tôt et leur dit :

— Il semblerait qu'on ait bientôt droit à un avant-goût de la saison huit.

De leur côté, Grady et Sembène gagnèrent l'Atrium Est, se dépêchant pour retrouver les garçons avant l'attaque imminente.

Ceux-ci, ayant entendus Sam crier, de là où ils étaient, à mi-chemin du lobby et de la passerelle passant au milieu de l'Atrium, s'étaient aussitôt dirigés vers l'escalier le plus proche.  
Ignorant que les néoraptors et les procératosaures étaient dans Burroughs, ils crurent que les étages seraient sûrs.

Avant qu'ils ne disparaissent dans la cage d'escalier, Sembène les aperçus.

— Là ! Pointa-il à Grady.

Ils se dirigèrent vers les escaliers en question, criant les prénoms des garçons dans leur avance mais le bruit créer par la foule convergeant et montant dans les escaliers les empêcha de les entendre.

X

Tandis que des agents étaient déployés à chacune des ouvertures principales du bâtiment, un gradé criait des consignes par-dessus la cacophonie ambiante :

— Messieurs, mesdames ! Veuillez monter aux étages dans le calme, s'il vous plaît !

Au niveau du sapin, l'une de ses collègues vit un groupe composé principalement de plusieurs familles foncer vers les portes donnant sur le gazon.

— Vite ! Siffla l'un de ses membres. Vers les hauteurs !

S'interposant entre eux et la porte, elle les arrêta :

— Veuillez rester s'il vous plaît ! C'est dangereux dehors !

— Et ce le sera encore plus ici sous peu ! Lui répondit-on.

— Allez aux étages ! Ordonna l'agente. Elle ne pourra pas vous y atteindre.

— Vous avez entendu votre collègue ? Il a dit _Ils_. Lui fit-on remarquer. La bête n'est pas seule et elle semble avoir autorité sur ce qui l'accompagne, quoique ce soit. Je crois que les étages risquent de ne pas être sûrs non plus.

N'ayant pas été à proximité de son collègue Sam lorsqu'il a révélé ce qui lui était arrivé, elle ne l'avait en effet pas entendu sous-entendre la présence de la Meute avec l'Indominus.

Au fait de cette nouvelle information, elle hésita un instant, envisageant tous les scénarios possibles en cas d'attaque coordonnée des deux.  
Son regard croisa celui des enfants dans le groupe. Elle vit que l'une des filles avait une ventoline dans sa main.

— Suivez-moi. Dit-elle.

Le groupe obéit à contrecœur mais ils notèrent rapidement qu'ils prenaient une direction autre que celle du lobby et des atriums.  
Elle les emmenait en direction d'une porte dans un renfoncement.

— Vous ne nous emmenez pas aux étages ? Demanda l'une des touristes.

L'agente jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et vit que la femme en question était la mère de la fille à la ventoline.

— Non. Vous avez raison, nous courrons un risque si nous restons ici. Mais nous ne pouvons pas sortir dehors avec toute cette cendre. Votre fille est asthmatique ?

La mère hocha de la tête.

— En passant par dehors, il faudrait courir sur une grande distance si on veut s'échapper d'ici avant qu'ils nous barrent la route. L'effort à fournir étant trop important, elle ne tiendrait pas le coup. Sans parler de la cendre et du fait que vous n'avez pas de masques sur vous.

Lorsque l'agente ouvrit la porte, ils virent un escalier en métal descendant dans les ténèbres.

— Vous nous emmenez dans les sous-sols ? Voulez-vous qu'on se blottisse dans une cave en attendant que ça se passe ?

— Non. Les sous-sols du palais sont connectés aux tunnels qui courent sous tout Burroughs. Nous allons à l'Administration, elle est encore sûre et plus facilement défendable que le palais. C'est à l'autre bout de la Cité et la route y est plus longue qu'à la surface mais nous y serons beaucoup plus en sécurité. Restez groupés à tout prix et suivez mes indications.

Alors qu'ils descendaient les uns à la suite des autres, plusieurs s'arrêtèrent pour serrer la main de l'agente ou lui toucher l'épaule tout en lui exprimant leur gratitude.

Lorsque tout le groupe fut passé, elle s'engagea à son tour et ferma la porte derrière elle, sans la verrouiller cependant.  
Ainsi, ceux qui auraient la même idée qu'eux pouvaient très bien passer par là aussi tandis que dans le cas où ils seraient les seuls, les dinosaures verraient la porte fermée et ne seraient pas encouragé à s'aventurer là.  
Elle espérait juste que quiconque franchisse la porte en dernier pense à la fermer et à la verrouiller.

X

Grady et Sembène rattrapaient les garçons tant bien que mal. Tout en se faufilant entre les réfugiés alors qu'ils montaient les escaliers pour les rejoindre au plus vite, Grady tentait de contacter les gardes pour obtenir des informations au sujet de la progression de l'Indominus.

Sembène, balayant sans cesse ceux devant eux, vit au niveau du palier du troisième étage la touffe blonde de leur stagiaire ainsi que les cheveux bruns du neveu de Dearing.

— Leon ! Cria-il. Zach !

Mais les garçons ne les entendirent pas et tournèrent pour gagner la galerie du troisième étage.

— Merde, on est train de les perdre ! S'exclama-il.

Ils écartèrent doucement ceux sur leur passage, soulevant quelques exclamations, et parvinrent sur le palier quelques mètres plus loin avant de passer à leur tour dans la galerie.  
Celle-ci courant tout le long de l'atrium, les garçons avaient pu prendre deux directions différentes.

Les soigneurs regardèrent de part et d'autre. Ils ne le virent pas parmi les longues files et se retrouvèrent désemparés pendant un instant.

Notant que Grady était toujours occupé avec la radio, Sembène sortit son téléphone et chercha rapidement une photo de Leon.

— Owen. Je vais demander si quelqu'un les a vus passer. Dit-il.

— Ok.

Alors que Sembène partait s'enquérir de la direction prise par Zach et Leon, Grady parvint à contacter Darbinian.  
Il entendit des cris et des gémissements.

— _Owen. La Porte a cédé ! Ils sont dans la Cité !_ Le prévint-elle.

— On est au courant, elle a envoyé un message. Répondit-il. Vous ne les avez pas vus traverser la rivière ?

— _Elle n'a pas attaqué par le nord. Elle a dû longer la côte pour ensuite emprunter le tunnel du métro. On s'est fait avoir comme les Français en 40 lorsque les Allemands sont passés par les Ardennes. Elle nous a baisés par derrière et bien profond !_

— Quelle est la situation de ceux ayant défendus la Porte ?

— _La plupart ont été massacrés. Le temps que l'on rallie tous les survivants et que tes collègues nous rejoignent, je crains qu'on n'arrive à temps. Combien d'hommes à la J-SEC au palais ?_

— Moins d'une trentaine environ. Estima-il.

Il eut un silence de la part de Darbinian.

— _Ils passeront vos défenses comme un couteau dans du beurre. Abandonnez le Palais et foncez à l'Administration !_ Les pria-elle. _C'est quoi cette lueur ?_ Se demanda-elle soudainement.

Il l'entendit échanger avec l'un de ses camarades. Elle jura.

— _Owen. Dit à la J-SEC de faire sortir tout le monde par les souterrains. Immédiatement !_

Comprenant que sa vive requête avait un lien avec la lueur qu'ils venaient d'apercevoir, Grady se mit à chercher des agents de la J-SEC du regard.

Il en trouva deux au niveau du rez de chaussée, juste en contrebas de sa position et occupés à canaliser les civils vers les escaliers.  
Il les reconnut et les héla :

— Harry ! Braeden !

Ils levèrent les yeux vers Grady.

— Il faut que tout le monde se dirige vers les souterrains et aille à l'Administration en passant par les Profondeurs ! Leur cria-il.

— Vous avez vu le monde qu'il y a autour de nous, et tous ceux qui sont encore au rez de chaussé ?! Lui fit remarquer Harry Willingham, qui n'était autre que l'officier chargé de la défense du palais. Nous n'avons pas le temps ! Nous allons nous réfugier dans les étages comme prévu et barricader les portes des couloirs ! Si nous devons y tenir un siège, nous le ferons !

Grady vit l'un des agents accourir de l'extrémité de l'atrium, l'urgence se lisant sur son visage.  
Il regarda ensuite le monde qu'il y avait encore en bas.

— Vous n'aurez pas le temps non plus de faire monter tout le monde. Ils sont déjà là. Déclara-il sombrement.

Lorsqu'ils entendirent la nouvelle apportée par l'agent accourant, Grady ajouta :

— Et je crains qu'elle ait trouvé un moyen de vous déloger.

Plusieurs des agents se mirent à remonter l'Atrium Est en direction de son extrémité et on entendit crier :

— Au feu ! Au feu ! Quelqu'un a mis le feu à la végétation près des façades est !

— Tu crois que c'est l'Indominus qui a foutu le feu ? Demanda Braeden à son supérieur.

— Et pis quoi encore ? Tu ne voudrais pas qu'elle sache parler aussi ? Lui rétorqua ce dernier sarcastiquement. Les animaux ne savent pas utiliser le feu ! Seul l'Homme le peut.

Cette affirmation était en vérité fausse et Grady le savait.

En effet, une étude parue dans _The Journal of Ethnobiology_ a compilé le témoignage de plusieurs personnes en Australie ayant été témoin d'un comportement pyromane par trois espèces de rapaces : Le Milan noir, le Milan siffleur et le Faucon bérigora.  
Des membres de douze groupes d'Aborigènes déclaraient avoir vu les rapaces mettre le feu à la végétation, agissant seuls ou en groupe.  
Se saisissant de brindilles ou de branches incandescentes, ils les transportaient plus loin pour les lâcher dans des parcelles de végétation sèche. Il ne leur restait ensuite plus qu'à fondre sur les animaux fuyant l'incendie.

Et l'Indominus comptait utiliser cette stratégie contre eux.  
Si les néoraptors la voyaient faire et qu'ils se montraient suffisamment attentifs pour comprendre son geste et le recopier…  
Grady ne préféra pas imaginer cela et espéra que les agents entendent raison et fassent évacuer le plus du monde avant qu'il soit trop tard.

— On est en état de siège et un pyromane décide de passer à l'action ?! S'indigna Willingham. Trouvez-moi cet enculé et arrêtez-le ! Par tous les moyens nécessaires !

Grady vint retrouver Sembène un peu plus loin.

— On a vu Leon aller dans cette direction et je crois que Zach est avec lui. Lui apprit ce dernier, pointant la direction du lobby et de l'Atrium Ouest.

Grady acquiesça et dit :

— Dépêchons-nous.

Fort heureusement, la densité de personnes était moindre que dans l'escalier et ils purent avancer assez vite, marchant à un rythme soutenu, mais alors qu'ils longeaient le lobby et son sapin de Noël, quelqu'un s'écria :

— Regardez ! Les arbres près des cours de tennis brûlent !

Les deux soigneurs accélèrent, tandis qu'on accourrait à une fenêtre pour observer l'incendie.

Au-delà de la vaste étendue du gazon au sud-ouest du palais, la cime des arbres brûlait, tout comme les buissons à leur pied.  
Les flammes se répandaient à la végétation avoisinante, formant un anneau de feu barrant toute retraite vers le col depuis la porte.

— Si ces feux ne sont pas éteints, ils vont se propager jusqu'à nous et on va tous finir enfumés ! Dit l'un des grooms du palais.

— Mais qui peut faire une chose pareille à un tel moment ? Se lamenta une touriste.

— Pas qui mais quoi. Corrigea une autre, bien plus âgée. Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux. Ajouta-elle après un bref silence, tout bas en regardant le sol.

Elle leva les yeux et dit, la voix pleine d'effroi :

— Le dragon…

X

Haletant dans sa course, Simon Masrani remontait la chaussée et ses paliers, toussant de temps à autre à cause de la cendre et de la fumée, celle d'un feu un peu plus loin sur sa droite, au-delà du mur végétal derrière le muret.  
Il jetait aussi à intervalles réguliers de rapides coups d'œil derrière lui et était attentif au moindre son trahissant un quelconque déplacement.  
Son sweat était maculé de sang, celui du capitaine Bailey, et comportait trois longues déchirures au niveau de l'épaule.

Il s'en était réchappé de peu à l'embuscade qu'on leur avait tendu et uniquement grâce au sacrifice de Bailey et de ses hommes.  
Leurs cris de terreur et de douleur étaient encore vivaces dans l'esprit du milliardaire indien, comme s'il continuait de les entendre, eux et les procératosaures les ayant embusqués.  
La surprise avait été telle que les agents n'avaient pu riposter correctement et voyant qu'ils ne seraient pas en mesure de les vaincre, Bailey avait donné à Masrani sa lampe torche et lui ordonné de fuir avant d'être terrassé.  
Masrani avait jugé la fuite vaine au début mais le fait de remarquer que les prédateurs ne s'étaient pas lancés à sa poursuite l'avait persuadé à tenter le tout pour le tout.  
Sur son chemin, il était tombé sur le buggy de l'équipe Delta, encastré dans un tronc, et aperçu son conducteur, étendu à côté la gorge arrachée et le cou tordu. La panique l'avait empêché de le réaliser mais un observateur initié aurait identifié le ou les attaquants du buggy comme des néoraptors.

Descendant de la zone boisée, Masrani était revenu près de la plage du Lagon et l'avait longé vers l'ouest. Au cours d'une brève pause, il avait songé à d'abord vouloir remonter à la Place Hammond pour venir se mettre en sécurité auprès des agents affectés là et des commandos de l'UEI ainsi que les avertir mais le rugissement de l'Indominus l'en avait dissuadé et plus loin sur la route longeant la plage, il avait vu les corps de deux autres membres de l'équipe Delta, dans le même état que le premier.  
Cette découverte n'avait eu pour effet que d'accroître la panique de Masrani et le pousser à courir de manière plus soutenue en ne faisant pas la moindre pause, craignant d'entendre la course délicate des raptors sur la cendre avant de les voir fondre sur lui en le temps d'un battement de cil.  
En suivant avec attention les panneaux fléchés indiquant la direction du palais, il était parvenu à ne pas se perdre et à contourner le parc aquatique pour remonter jusqu'à la route circumlagunaire et à la chaussée.

Au détour d'un tournant, la grande arche d'entrée de la cour ouest apparut et Masrani rassembla ses forces pour y parvenir le plus vite possible.

Soudain, alors qu'il avait atteint le pied du dernier palier, il entendit des branches craquer ainsi qu'un arbre tomber derrière lui et il se figea, une part de lui le poussant à se retourner tandis que l'autre l'exhortait de continuer et d'atteindre un abri à temps.

Masrani se retourna lentement et vit alors l'Indominus enjamber le muret de la chaussée côté sud pour venir se mettre en travers de cette dernière et le regarder. Non seulement l'horreur frappa le milliardaire en voyant l'abomination ayant détruit son parc nez à nez avec lui mais aussi la stupeur face à la vision des mâchoires refermées sur un arbuste dont le feuillage et les rameaux étaient embrasés.  
Il entendit le crépitement d'un incendie nouvellement déclenché sur sa droite, quelque part entre la chaussée et le restaurant de luxe.

Venant d'achever la première étape de son plan d'attaque, l'Indominus lâcha l'arbuste sur les buissons collés au muret nord et ceux-ci prirent feu à leur tour.

Épouvanté, Masrani lâcha un cri et détala, gravissant les marches du dernier palier avant de passer sous l'arche puis de traverser la cour désertée pour gagner l'entrée de l'Atrium Ouest tandis qu'elle le suivait, marchant d'abord à un rythme tranquille avant d'accélérer lorsqu'elle parvint à l'arche.

X

— Zach ! Leon !

Les deux jeunes hommes se retournèrent, ayant reconnu les voix qui venaient de les héler.

Ils virent Owen Grady et Barry Sembène avancer vers eux en se faufilant entre ceux qui les séparaient d'eux.

Mais alors qu'il n'y avait plus que quelques mètres entre eux, des cris furent poussés dans l'Atrium Ouest et ceux qui étaient s'éloignèrent de son entrée en courant.

— Elle est là ! Hurla quelqu'un. Courrez !

Puis, alors qu'elle traversait la cour, l'Indominus rugit et des coups de feu furent tirés.

Tandis que les fuyards hurlaient et se bousculaient, les soigneurs atteignirent Zach et Leon.

— Zach, où est ton frère ? Demanda Grady, ayant noté l'absence de Gray.

Zach, encore sous le choc, ne répondit pas et le soigneur ne comprit qu'au travers du regard que lui adressa Leon que Gray comptait parmi les victimes à la Porte.

Le cri strident d'un néoraptor les figea un bref instant.  
Il fut suivi de davantage de hurlements de la part des réfugiés.

Les personnes près des soigneurs et des garçons furent à leur tour prise de panique et se mirent à se diriger vers les étages supérieurs.

Tandis que des cris de néoraptors résonnaient en plusieurs endroits du palais, Grady et Sembène exhortèrent Zach et Leon à les suivre et ils s'élancèrent en avant, vers la cage d'escalier la plus proche.

Lorsqu'ils les firent descendre au lieu de monter, ces derniers se rendirent compte que gagner les étages supérieurs ne faisaient pas partie du plan du premier et Leon fit la connexion d'une part entre les feux et l'attaque et d'autre part entre cette dernière et le nombre de personnes déjà aux étages les plus hauts.  
Si ces dernières leur fermaient au nez les portes des paliers pour se barricader, ils se retrouveraient piégés et à la merci des prédateurs.  
Il leur fallait donc descendre pour gagner les souterrains et fuir le palais…

Ils purent descendre d'un étage avant qu'une foule avant qu'une foule remontant l'escalier les empêche d'aller plus bas.

Le quatuor dut donc se résoudre à se diriger vers une autre cage d'escalier, en espérant qu'ils ne soient pas confrontés au même problème.

Ils étaient au niveau de la moitié nord de l'Atrium Ouest, et l'accès aux souterrains le plus proche était situé après les cuisines du restaurant de luxe.  
Pour y parvenir, ils devaient traverser la passerelle au milieu de l'atrium puis descendre jusqu'au rez de chaussée pour gagner l'entrée du restaurant.

Remontant le flot de réfugiés terrifiés, ils atteignirent la passerelle assez rapidement mais alors qu'ils l'empruntaient, une foule apeurée et talonnée par un néoraptor déboula de la cage d'escalier au-delà de la passerelle.

Grady et Zach, distancés de quelques mètres par Sembène et Leon, courant plus vite qu'eux, se retrouvèrent séparés d'eux et furent emportés par les fuyards de l'autre côté de la passerelle.

Cachés dans l'angle décrit par le mur à gauche de la cage, le soigneur français et le stagiaire virent leurs deux compagnons être emportés par les fuyards de l'autre côté de la passerelle et le raptor, un _iroquoii_ mâle, s'élancer vers le groupe, jetant son dévolu sur un homme à l'arrière.

Lorsque ce dernier passa de l'autre côté de la passerelle et s'apprêta à tourner à la suite des autres, le prédateur bondit sur lui et le projeta contre le mur avant de refermer ses mâchoires sur sa gorge pour arracher cette dernière, puis de repartir aussitôt à la poursuite des autres, laissant la victime se vider de son sang.

Tandis que Sembène et Leon descendaient les escaliers, lui et Zach fuyaient toujours la cage d'escalier la plus proche.

Quant à l'Indominus, elle était parvenue au lobby et dans son bref affrontement contre Willingham et plusieurs de ses hommes, elle avait mis à bas le sapin et renversé dessus l'un des chandeliers, y mettant le feu.

Passant non loin d'elle, quantité de réfugiés sortirent dehors sur le gazon où ils rejoignirent d'autres s'étant arrêtés en voyant leur fuite coupée par l'anneau de feu à ce niveau.

Au niveau des extrémités des atriums et de l'autre côté du palais, les flammes s'étaient répandues sur le gros de la végétation entourant l'hôtel et remontant les plantes grimpantes, elles montaient à l'assaut du bâtiment.

X

Revenus au rez de chaussée, Sembène et Leon s'aperçurent que d'autres avaient eu la même idée qu'eux et se dirigeaient aussi vers le restaurant.  
Ils étaient guidés par Hilary, l'agent de la J-SEC avec qui Young avait attendu la veille au village safari.

Rasant les murs alors que l'on criait et hurlait un peu partout dans le rez de chaussée et les étages les plus bas, le soigneur et le stagiaire rejoignirent le groupe à l'entrée du restaurant et descendirent avec eux l'un des escaliers.

Mais au moment où ils tournèrent pour prendre la direction des cuisines, au fond de la salle et aménagées sous une partie de l'Atrium Ouest, deux procératosaures bondirent sur eux depuis la balustrade et atterrirent au milieu du groupe, mettant à terre plusieurs de ses membres.

Leon évita l'un des carnivores crêtés de justesse lorsque Sembène le tira par le bras et les deux foncèrent vers la porte va et vient à double vantail des cuisines.

Celle-ci s'ouvrit soudain pour laisser un petit groupe de visiteurs et d'employés qui foncèrent vers les procératosaures et leurs victimes en hurlant et en entrechoquant des ustensiles contre des casseroles ou des couvercles en métal dans un capharnaüm désagréable pour tous mais surtout aux ouïes sensibles des dinosaures qui furent si agacés qu'ils lâchèrent leurs victimes et reculèrent, laissant le groupe approcher et venir relever les victimes.

Parvenus à l'intérieur des cuisines, Sembène et Leon suivirent les indications d'Hilary et avancèrent à la seule lumière des lampes torches et des téléphones vers le fond de la pièce, où l'on passait à la queue leu-leu une autre porte, d'aspect plus austère et permettant d'accéder aux souterrains.

Ceux venant de faire la sortie ayant repoussé les procératosaures entrèrent à leur tour et fermèrent derrière eux mais la porte n'ayant de par sa nature ni poignée ni verrou, les procératosaures étaient en mesure de pousser les vantaux.

Tandis que des employés de l'hôtel prenaient en charge les blessés, on plaça un chariot chargé de cartons pleins et de divers objets lourds juste derrière les vantaux et ce même chariot fut bloqué sur place à l'aide de gros sacs de riz ou de farine.  
Ainsi, lorsque les procératosaures s'élancèrent contre les vantaux, leur ouverture se retrouva bloquée.

Mais Hilary remarqua que cela n'allait pas durer longtemps car les procératosaures se jetèrent à nouveau sur la porte et parvinrent à faire bouger le chariot la barricadant d'un centimètre ou deux.  
Au bout de quelques charges supplémentaires, le chariot serait assez repoussé et les vantaux s'ouvriraient, les laissant passer.  
Les réfugiés pouvaient très bien fermer derrière toutes les portes qu'ils passeraient mais personne parmi eux n'en avait les clés et ils étaient donc incapables de les verrouiller.  
Or les procératosaures étant capables, à l'instar des raptors, d'ouvrir les portes…  
Si les dinosaures n'étaient pas arrêtés là, ils allaient poursuivre les réfugiés dans les souterrains voir au-delà et eux-mêmes ou la panique qu'ils engendreraient dans les couloirs étroits feraient un certain nombre de victimes.

Lorsque son regard balaya les plaques de cuisson au gaz, les micro-ondes et la panoplie de casseroles en inox, une idée germa dans l'esprit d'Hilary.

Sous le regard de Sembène, Leon et des derniers à passer dans les souterrains, Hilary courut jusqu'à la vanne de gaz, demanda l'aide de Sembène et de plusieurs autres et ensemble, ils donnèrent de puissants coups dans le tuyau afin de le casser et de libérer le gaz.

Hilary remercia ses compagnons puis les renvoya à l'entrée des souterrains.

— Fermez la porte et continuez ! Leur ordonna-il entre deux toussotements. Ne vous arrêtez surtout pas ! Je vous rattraperais !

Incertains de le revoir, ils s'exécutèrent malgré tout et descendirent dans les souterrains à la suite des autres, menés par des employés du palais, Lambert Ross et un autre agent en tête de file.

Hilary revint ensuite dans les cuisines proprement dites et fonça vers les casseroles pour en choisir trois suffisamment petites pour tenir dans les micro-ondes mais au même moment, le chariot se déplaça encore et les procératosaures réussirent à ouvrir l'un des vantaux.

L'agent ne s'arrêta pas et pensa qu'en se dépêchant, il pourrait mettre chacune des casseroles dans leur micro-onde, mettre en route ces derniers puis foncer aux souterrains avant qu'ils n'explosent et embrasent le gaz se propageant.

Il réussit à mettre l'une des casseroles et à fermer la porte du micro-onde avant d'être brutalement renversé sur le carrelage.

S'emparant d'une des deux casseroles restantes, Hilary se retourna et frappa avec le museau de son adversaire, le faisant couiner et reculer, puis il lui tira dans le cœur et le procératosaure tomba raide mort.  
L'agent fut cependant surpris par le fait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un de ceux à la porte car à la lumière de sa lampe torche, ils les voyaient en train de passer par-dessus le chariot, avançant prudemment dans sa direction.

_Par où celui-là était-il passé ?_

Hilary se souvint qu'on pouvait accéder aux cuisines par une autre porte, donnant sur un couloir connecté au restaurant, qu'ils avaient fermés mais pas verrouillé. L'animal avait dû l'ouvrir en tirant sur la poignée avec ses mâchoires ou même ses mains.

Les deux autres approchant de lui en grognant, Hilary se releva aussitôt et fut confronté à un choix : Soit mettre en marche le premier micro-onde et partir, avec de la chance il pourrait échapper à temps aux prédateurs soit insérer une casserole dans le deuxième micro-onde et allumer ce dernier tandis que le temps nécessaire à l'opération permettrait aux procératosaures de l'atteindre.  
Dans le premier cas, il y avait la probabilité que le micro-onde n'explose pas avant la fin de la minuterie, ce qui rendrait tout son plan caduc, tandis que dans le deuxième, il était quasi sûr de ne jamais ressortir vivant de cette cuisine.

Mais Hilary n'eut jamais à faire ce choix car un deuxième procératosaure étant passé par la porte du couloir bondit sur lui d'un des plans de travail, et le mordit à la nuque. Hilary hurla et tenta de se débarrasser de l'animal accroché à son dos mais les deux congénères de ce dernier se ruèrent aussitôt sur lui pour le tailler en pièces.

Contrairement aux néoraptors qui suivaient rigoureusement les ordres que l'Indominus leur avait communiqués, presque avec ce qu'on pouvait comparer à du fanatisme, les procératosaures restèrent pour commencer à dévorer Hilary.  
La chimère ne leur avait laissé manger aucun des humains qu'ils avaient terrassés.  
Avec elle, c'était tuer, tuer, tuer et pas même un instant de répit ou de calme au milieu de tous ces massacres où ils pouvaient faire une pause et assouvir leur faim. Ainsi, ils n'avaient pas mangé ou que très peu depuis le dernier repas qu'on leur avait donné aux enclos de quarantaine, deux jours avant la catastrophe.

Mais décidément, le sort ne se montra pas favorable à la satisfaction de leur appétit car le gaz faisait de plus en plus tousser les théropodes crêtés, au point que ça en devenait insupportable en plus de les inquiéter.

Frustrés, ils durent abandonner la dépouille d'Hilary et quittèrent les cuisines, sortant dans le restaurant pour remonter au rez de chaussée.  
A en juger par les cris qui continuaient d'être poussés dans l'hôtel, d'autres occasions se présenteraient bien assez tôt, sans parler de tous de ces corps qui jonchaient déjà les atriums et le lobby.

X

Lorsqu'ils redescendirent enfin dans l'atrium, Grady et Zach frémirent d'horreur en voyant toutes les victimes étendues sur le sol ou en travers des meubles, pour bon nombre renversés ou détruits, ainsi que les membres de la Meute se livrer à des massacres çà et là, enchaînant les victimes en égorgeant ou tordant le cou de chacune d'entre elle avant de passer à la suivante.

Aussi implacables et effrayants que les néoraptors pouvaient être en tant que prédateurs, ce comportement n'avait rien de naturel dans le cadre d'une chasse car cette dernière étant une activité énergivore, un raptor venant de tuer une proie tâchait à la dévorer sur place le plus vite possible avant de se la faire ravir ou, à défaut, à l'emporter en lieu sûr en vue d'une consommation ultérieure.  
Cependant, lors des conflits les plus violents avec d'autres individus ou d'autres prédateurs, des raptors se contentant seulement d'égorger leurs adversaires vaincus avaient été déjà documentés et Grady sut que les raptors n'allaient pas s'arrêter avant d'avoir tués tous ceux échouant à les fuir, procédant d'une manière comparable à celle d'une bande armée exterminant un village au cours d'une guerre, comparaison qu'une scène dont il avait été témoin quelques instants plus tôt vint souligner.

Médée, après avoir tué un homme, s'était tournée vers sa femme et son fils en bas-âge, qu'elle avait acculés.  
Elle s'était jetée sur l'enfant pour l'arracher aux bras de sa mère, avant de le précipiter par-dessus une balustrade puis de tuer la deuxième.

D'animaux prédateurs, tuant principalement pour se nourrir, défendre leur progéniture, eux-mêmes ou leur territoire, l'Indominus en avait fait de purs monstres assoiffés de sang, conformes aux représentations que ce faisaient nombre de personnes mal-informées au sujet des prédateurs en général, des machines à tuer l'aidant à satisfaire son désir génocidaire…

Grady, connaissait ces animaux, leurs noms, leurs personnalités et les relations qu'ils exerçaient avec leurs congénères et celles qu'ils avaient eu avec lui.  
Il était amer au sujet de son expérience avec eux, qui avait failli lui être fatale, mais il ne put s'empêcher de se lamenter intérieurement et de vouer une grande haine à l'égard de l'Indominus, haine qui aurait été encore pire si ça avait été les achillobators à la place des néoraptors.  
Mais le pire c'est que la guerre que l'Indominus livrait contre les hommes allait surement se terminer sous peu, lorsque les troupes du corps expéditionnaire de Caer Draig, les commandos de l'UEI, les soldats états-uniens voir les trois à la fois tomberont sur la Meute en nombre et la massacrera.  
Si les néoraptors restaient loyaux à l'Indominus jusqu'au bout, Grady craignait qu'elle les mène droit à la mort.

Apercevant l'entrée du restaurant, il la pointa à Zach et alors qu'ils étaient cachés derrière un divan des raptors les plus proches, au nombre de quatre et occupés à encercler un groupe d'une centaine de réfugiés, lui dit de se préparer à traverser l'atrium le plus discrètement possible et non pas en sprintant, ce qui alerterait les raptors.

Grady compta à rebours mais avant qu'il ne termine, Zach lui donna une tape dans le bras pour lui montrer les procératosaures sortant du restaurant et les ayant repérés.

Mais alors qu'ils s'élançaient vers eux, Médée sortit de la même cage d'escalier par laquelle les deux étaient arrivés pour venir s'interposer entre les théropodes crêtés et son ancien soigneur.

Coupés dans leur élan, les procératosaures s'éloignèrent en sifflant avec véhémence et le raptor regarda Grady.  
Ce dernier vit cependant dans les yeux de l'animal que ses intentions à leur égard étaient toutefois hostiles.

— Ok, Zach. On va reculer tout doucement…

— On ne peut pas s'échapper. On va crever ! Siffla le jeune homme.

Percevant le sentiment de peur chez lui, Médée se mit à les grogner et Grady intima à Zach de se taire.

Puis elle avança lentement vers eux en sifflant. Lorsqu'elle claqua des mâchoires dans leur direction, Grady comprit qu'elle voulait qu'ils reculent, vers ceux que ses quatre congénères avaient encerclés.

Tandis que les derniers fuyards gagnaient les portions barricadées ou les souterrains, Grady et Zach rejoignirent le groupe encerclé.

Remarquant qu'il avait son fusil en bandoulière, certains interpellèrent le soigneur :

— Vous avez un fusil ? Putain servez-vous en pour nous tirer de ce pétrin !

— J'arriverais peut-être à en abattre un mais ça provoquerait les autres et ils se rueraient sur nous aussitôt. Dit-il tout bas. Si ils nous laissent en vie, c'est parce qu'elle le veut… J'ignore ce qu'elle nous réserve mais tâchons de garder notre calme. Nous vivrons peut-être assez longtemps pour être secourus…

— Secourus ? Personne ne va nous secourir ! Lui rétorqua l'un des touristes.

Les raptors grognèrent en réaction à leur agitation et Grady le vit se préparer à sortir du groupe pour sprinter vers un abri.

— Restez avec nous ! Lui ordonna-il avec fermeté. Ils sont bien trop rapides, vous n'aurez aucune chance…

Le touriste hésita un instant, puis dit :

— Tant pis, je tente le coup.

Avant qu'on ne puisse l'attraper, il les quitta et courut à toutes jambes vers la cage d'ascenseur qu'il avait vu.

Mais comme Grady l'avait prévenu, deux des prédateurs le rattrapèrent aisément et le clouèrent au sol avec brutalité avant de l'éviscérer vivant.

Au moment où l'un d'eux se préparer à l'achever, l'Indominus poussa un appel depuis le lobby et ils laissèrent le malheureux agoniser sur place pour aller aider leurs congénères à faire avancer les humains dans cette direction.

Grady vit que l'Indominus les attendait devant le sapin en feu, reposant sur ses quatre membres et gardant la tête haute et fière.  
De l'Atrium Est, d'autres néoraptors poussaient eux aussi un groupe d'une taille similaire au leur à aller vers le lobby.

Lorsqu'ils y passèrent, l'Indominus les balaya du regard, attentivement et calmement alors que les flammes gagnaient le palais.

Quand les deux groupes eurent passé les arches, les raptors les rassemblèrent dans le lobby et la Meute vint se répartir autour des deux centaines d'humains à leur merci.  
Grady compta trois procératosaures et quinze néoraptors : Un mâle et trois femelles _tigris_, deux mâles et trois femelles _iroquoii_, et trois mâles et trois femelles hybrides.  
Le compte devait être bon, les autres animaux ayant péris soit à la Montagne Hantée soit pendant le combat à la Porte ou même lors de l'attaque du palais.

En balayant le reste de la foule, le soigneur vit que nul autre que Simon Masrani était à quelques pas de lui, vêtu d'habits détonnant fortement avec ceux que le milliardaire portait lors des visites ou sur les photos.  
Il comprit que la J-SEC avait voulu l'extrader en toute discrétion. Il n'était pas le seul à avoir reconnu le fondateur de Jurassic World à en juger par les regards qu'on lançait à ce dernier.  
Mais personne ne dit rien. Les places occupées dans la société et les fortunes de chacun n'avaient plus aucune importance.  
Aux yeux de l'Indominus, ils se valaient les uns les autres.

Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil en direction des atriums, elle regarda pendant un instant les flammes danser sur le sapin tombé, puis se tourna vers les humains assemblés devant elle.  
Elle lisait la terreur dans leurs yeux, pour beaucoup rivés vers le sol, entendait leur angoisse dans leurs pleurs, et sentait leur peur.

Cette dernière l'enivra et sachant qu'elle avait enfin vaincu ces faux-dieux, elle poussa un premier rugissement à leur encontre, les faisant sursauter ou éclater en sanglots, puis un second, plus long et plus puissant, qui lui fit ouvrir sa gueule en grand vers le dôme et écarter ses demi-mâchoires inférieures.  
Ce rugissement se répercuta dans tout le palais et ses alentours, il fut si fort qu'on craignit que la coupole au-dessus d'eux ne s'effondre.

X

Ayant suivi l'agent à leur tête, les fuyards étaient sortis des souterrains au niveau du golf, au-delà de l'anneau de feu entourant le palais, et avaient dès lors entrepris de remonter ce dernier vers le col et les hauteurs du Plateau Méridional.  
On leur avait dit qu'ils allaient aux grottes près de l'ancien village Tun-Si, à quelques kilomètres au sud-ouest de Burroughs. Sembène, ainsi que Ross de son côté, avaient voulu convaincre les autres de plutôt prendre la direction de l'Administration, plus sûre, leur criant de s'arrêter pour se regrouper et de convenir d'un plan, mais en vain.  
Contre leur gré, ils s'étaient résolus à les suivre à travers le golf, le soigneur et le stagiaire s'arrêtant parfois pour regarder derrière eux, dans l'espoir que Grady et Zach arrivent à leur tour.

Lorsque l'Indominus rugit depuis le lobby, Sembène et Leon étaient suffisamment hauts pour voir Burroughs dans son entièreté.  
Ils attendirent quelques instants, le temps que les derniers fuyards arrivent jusqu'à eux.

Lorsque ceux-ci, au nombre de quatre, furent suffisamment près pour qu'ils puissent discerner leurs visages, la mine de Sembène devint grave.  
Ni son collègue, ni le neveu de Dearing n'étaient parmi eux.

Laissant un homme portant un vieillard sur son dos et suivis de sa femme et de son fils les dépasser, ils regardèrent les flammes gagner le palais avant de repartir, fuyant vers la jungle en haut du golf.

X

Assourdis, les réfugiés se courbèrent et tombèrent sur les genoux en se bouchant les oreilles tandis que les membres de la Meute, incommodés eux aussi, secouaient la tête tout en la gardant abaissée.

Interprétant le geste des humains comme un signe de soumission, l'Indominus arrêta de rugir et les regarda.

Au milieu du lourd silence s'étant installé, elle poussa une sorte de grondement assez doux, qu'elle stoppa en remarquant que deux hommes restaient debout.

— James… Tom… Chevrota une femme à côté d'eux, agenouillée contrairement à eux.

L'un des deux, un homme d'une soixantaine d'années au visage dur au crâne dégarni, déclara :

— Je ne m'agenouillerais pas devant un putain de reptile…

Lui et son fils, copiant son exemple, restèrent debout et conservèrent un air digne, le premier osant même regarder la chimère dans les yeux.

Plusieurs des néoraptors sifflèrent et l'Indominus gronda

— Mais agenouillez-vous, bordel ! Leur siffla-on. Ils vont vous tuer !

— Ne le faîte pas pour vous mais pour votre fils au moins.

— Ne forcez pas à votre femme à vous voir être déchiquetés ou pire.

Alors que l'un des raptors avait fait quelque pas dans leur direction, le père et son fils, persuadés, décidèrent de finalement s'agenouiller.

L'Indominus émit un son à l'encontre du raptor et celui-ci revint à son emplacement initial.

C'est alors que Masrani décida de se redresser.

— Ne bougez pas… Lui dit Grady, le dos tourné au milliardaire. Restez agenouillé.

— Non.

Puis, profitant du fait que Grady soit occupé à surveiller attentivement les prédateurs, Masrani s'empara du fusil du soigneur et tira sur l'Indominus, visant l'un des yeux.

Celle-ci bougea à temps et la balle vint ricocher contre l'un des ostéodermes de son cou.

Masrani tira à nouveau mais échoua encore à faire mouche.

Alors l'Indominus fondit sur lui et l'assemblée fut prise de panique.

Ceux entre le milliardaire et la chimère se précipitèrent hors du chemin de la deuxième et Grady tira Zach un peu plus loin.

Masrani vida le chargeur du fusil contre l'Indominus mais aucune des balles ne trouva sa cible.

Elle couvrit les derniers mètres la séparant de lui mais il refusa de fuir et resta sur place, prêt à accueillir la mort.

Tendant en avant l'un de ses bras, elle l'attrapa et tandis qu'il était ballotté entre ses doigts, elle regarda autour d'elle.  
Les membres de la Meute leur barrant la route, les humains n'avaient pu s'enfuir et excités par leur peur, plusieurs des premiers étaient allés se mêler à la foule.

Là où les néoraptors se contentaient de circuler entre les captifs, s'arrêtant de temps à autre pour en renifler un ou deux ou pour claquer des mâchoires à l'égard des plus agités, les procératosaures s'étaient jetés sur l'un d'eux pour le griffer et le mordre.

Craignant que plusieurs des humains ne profitent de la confusion et parviennent à s'échapper, l'Indominus rappela ses subordonnés les plus fougueux à l'ordre en grognant et revint vers le sapin avec Masrani.

La Meute revint former son cercle autour des captifs qui, comme s'ils savaient déjà ce que l'Indominus allait faire de Masrani, levèrent les yeux vers le bûcher constitué par le sapin en flammes et voyant que tous ne la regardaient pas, elle tint à attirer leur attention en rugissant avec véhémence.  
On remarqua à cet instant qu'au niveau de la galerie surplombant le sapin et le reste du lobby, plusieurs de ceux ayant pu se réfugier dans les étages les observaient impuissants.

Sous les yeux de tous, l'Indominus broya l'un des bras de Masrani entre ses doigts puis l'emmena vers sa gueule entrouverte afin d'y faire passer ses jambes.

Lorsqu'elles y furent, elle les écrasa sous ses mâchoires et le craquement de ses os se mêlèrent aux cris poussés par le milliardaire.

Ensuite, elle le retira et le tenant par son bras valide, l'Indominus vint maintenir Masrani au-dessus du sapin pendant de longues secondes, prenant soin de le faire passer au-dessus des flammes afin que ses vêtements prennent feu et qu'il, sous le regard horrifié des autres humains, ne commence à brûler vif.

Enfin, lorsque le picotement des flammes au bout de ses doigts fut trop important, l'Indominus lâcha Masrani au milieu des flammes et la majorité détournèrent le regard.

Alors que ses cris de douleur étaient insupportables et soulevaient bien des sanglots de terreur, on préféra garder les yeux rivés vers le sol et attendre qu'ils s'évanouissent.

En levant les yeux, quelques-uns frémirent d'horreur en voyant sa figure calcinée passer au-dessus du tronc et tenter de ramper hors des flammes avant de s'écrouler et de s'immobiliser.

S'étant écartée sur le côté, l'Indominus fixait intensément les captifs qui comprirent son message.

Sentant les incendies progresser dans le palais, elle s'avança vers la porte du palais et on s'écarta de son chemin en rampant.

Elle mit à bas les battants d'un puissant coup de tête et sortant sous le porche, elle les piétina, ouvrant la voie.  
Les captifs se retrouvèrent ainsi entre elle et la Meute, sans plus aucune possibilité d'échappatoire.

L'Indominus aboya et siffla à l'encontre de la deuxième, et les raptors et les procératosaures les poussèrent à avancer, tels des chiens de berger guidant un troupeau.

Suivant l'I. rex hors du porche, ils parvinrent devant la fontaine et elle les fit arrêter là.

Alors que la fumée des incendies de part et d'autre passait au-dessus de la combe et leur masquait la vue de la route circumlagunaire, l'Indominus commença à longer la masse que les captifs constituaient.  
A en juger par la manière dont ses yeux les regardaient et ses doigts se contractaient, ils surent qu'elle ne les ferait pas aller plus loin.

Soudain, plusieurs des regards se retrouvèrent attirés en direction de l'extrémité du pont où, au milieu de la pénombre et de la fumée, un cavalier en armure monté sur une jument noire apparut.


	131. Mère et Fille

La jument s'ébrouait et piaffait nerveusement sur place, énervée par l'odeur des dinosaures et le cliquetis de son mord que les captifs percevaient avaient un côté dérangeant, tout comme le cavalier lui-même qui tourna lentement la tête vers eux.

Un casque recouvrait sa tête et son visage était dissimulé derrière un masque effroyable qui laissa Grady perplexe.  
Le casque et le masque était l'un de ceux des Pourfendeurs or ils n'avaient reçu aucune nouvelle des troupes d'InGen depuis qu'elles étaient sorties de la montagne, comme si la jungle et les ténèbres les avaient avalés, et les gardes insurgés désireux de les anéantir avaient dû les exterminer.  
Ce pourfendeur avait-il réchappé au massacre contrairement aux autres ?

Il mit pied à terre et laissa sa monture s'enfuir, puis il dégaina l'épée rangée dans son dos et s'avança sur le pont.  
Grady étudia la taille et les formes de l'arme et la reconnut : C'était Fendiserpentes, l'épée de Gregor Sherman.  
La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, elle était en possession de son propriétaire.

Le soigneur regarda encore plus attentivement l'individu, croyant réaliser que le chef des Pourfendeurs était venu livrer un ultime combat, mais il remarqua plusieurs éléments indiquant que ce n'était pas lui.  
L'individu était de stature moyenne et pas aussi grand que Sherman tandis que les pièces d'équipement qu'il avait empruntées n'avaient pas tous la même origine.  
Là où les gantelets étaient ceux de Pourfendeurs, le plastron, les protections des membres et les bottes étaient ceux de gardes gris.  
L'individu était-il un garde s'était accaparé une partie de l'équipement de ses ennemis ? Ou un vulgaire détrousseur voulant jouer les héros ? Qui était ce Patrocle allant au-devant de sa mort ?  
Plus étonnant encore, les habits sous les pièces d'armure étaient de couleur très claire voir blanche, donnant à l'individu une allure spectrale.

Tandis que les humains chuchotaient entre eux, inquiets que le mystérieux épéiste ne puisse les sauver et n'ait droit qu'à une mort atroce et futile devant leurs yeux, les deux néoraptors les plus proches, des _iroquoii_ femelles, grognèrent mais alors qu'elles s'apprêtaient à s'élancer vers l'arrivant, il se passa quelque chose d'étrange.

L'Indominus, après avoir reniflé l'odeur de l'étranger, retint les raptors par un grondement et s'avança vers le pont, allant seule à la rencontre de l'épéiste.

Voyant qu'il avait attiré son attention, ce dernier marcha de plus en plus lentement mais leva sa lame en direction de l'Indominus.

Celle-ci l'arrêta au milieu du pont par un petit rugissement et stoppa elle aussi peu après, posant ses pattes antérieures à quelques mètres de la pauvre folle qui avait cru pouvoir sauver les siens.

L'Indominus avait en effet reconnu celle qui brandissait Fendiserpentes.  
En dehors de son odeur, deux autres éléments trahissaient son identité : L'anneau d'argent à la pierre rouge porté sur l'index gauche par-dessus le gantelet et, derrière les trous dans le masque, des yeux émeraudes de la même couleur que son œil droit, larmoyants et la regardant avec effroi.  
Les premiers yeux qu'elle avait vus en venant au monde. Mère.

Pétrifiée sur place par la terreur et ses bras pris de tremblements alors qu'ils tenaient Fendiserpentes, Dearing luttait contre la sensation de peur l'ayant envahie.  
Elle était déchirée entre d'une part l'envie de fuir à toutes jambes et d'autre part, celle de s'élancer en avant pour porter le premier coup.  
Quoiqu'elle fasse, une mort certaine l'attendait et quitte à périr, autant que ce soit avec un minimum de dignité et d'honneur et non pas comme un lâche.  
Elle en avait assez de fuir et de se terrer.  
Elle se rappela à cet instant du fait que dans certaines cultures, ceux qui mourraient l'épée à la main avaient droit à un séjour bienheureux dans l'au-delà. Les anciens Grecs croyaient en l'Elysée et les tribus scandinaves et germaniques, ses ancêtres, au Valhalla.  
Cela lui donna un peu de courage, un courage de fou, suffisant pour qu'elle lève les yeux et ose braver le regard du monstre qui avait détruit sa vie.

Pendant un moment, elles ne firent rien d'autre que regarder dans les yeux de l'autre, comme pour sonder leurs âmes respectives, en restant silencieuses et immobiles.  
Les captifs retinrent leur souffle face à cette scène semblant tout droit issue d'un récit fabuleux.  
Les néoraptors et procératosaures eux, s'impatientaient et alors que l'Indominus avait le dos tourné, les seconds regardaient les humains avec convoitise, désireux d'en croquer ou un deux.

Après ce que Dearing et l'Indominus avaient toutes deux traversées, ce fut comme si plus rien n'avait d'importance et pendant un instant, la pupille des yeux de la chimère s'arrondirent et on put lire dans les yeux de la directrice déchue une forme de regret.  
Comme sous l'emprise d'un charme, elle abaissa un peu la lame de son épée…

Mais rapidement, la haine qu'elles éprouvaient l'une pour l'autre reprit le dessus et les pupilles de l'Indominus redevinrent des fentes menaçantes fixant Dearing et semblant vouloir anéantir sa volonté.

Elle résista et voyant la poigne d'une main se resserrer autour du manche de l'épée et l'autre main s'approcher de la ceinture et de l'arme de poing qui y était accrochée, l'Indominus gronda et tel un serpent se préparant à frapper, arqua son cou en arrière et elle retroussa ses lèvres, découvrant ses dents rouges du sang de ses victimes et laissant quelques filets de bave couler de ses crocs.

Ses mâchoires dominant Dearing, elle les entrouvrit et un rugissement couva dans ses entrailles.

En retour, Dearing dégaina son pistolet et brandit Fendiserpentes en hurlant, se préparant à tirer dans l'un des yeux de la bête ou d'y enfoncer sa lame dès qu'ils seraient à portée.

Mais alors qu'elle rugissait, l'Indominus se figea et fit soudain volte-face pour dévier à l'aide de sa queue une grande flèche d'acier lui étant destinée, tirée depuis un marauder caché par la fumée.

Dans son mouvement brusque, la queue détruisit plusieurs des statues d'apatosaures décorant le pont et Dearing s'aplatit au sol.

La flèche tomba au sol dans un bruit métallique et les membres de la Meute sursautèrent, et aux aguets, scrutèrent les alentours d'un œil alerte.  
Les captifs, au fait de la présence de gardes, regagnèrent espoir.

L'Indominus, dont toute l'attention s'était portée sur Dearing, laissa cette dernière et revint près du porche en vitesse d'où elle regarda en direction de la route circumlagunaire, cherchant frénétiquement le marauder du regard en ne pouvant dissimuler sa forte surprise relevant presque de la peur.

Dearing se releva et franchit la seconde moitié du pont mais les deux raptors qui l'avaient grognée s'approchèrent d'elle et lui barrèrent la route, prêts à se jeter sur elle.

Soudain, résonna l'appel profond et guttural d'un cor, dont les échos se répercutèrent contre le Palais et les escarpements sombres du Plateau Méridional et des montagnes les plus proches ainsi que dans toute la vallée de Burroughs. Un cor de la Garde Grise sonnant furieusement, couvrant le grondement de la tempête qui se formait au-dessus de l'île.  
A cette heure, les coqs chantaient sur le continent mais du trou béant formé par l'effondrement d'une partie du flanc du Mont Sibo, les cendres continuaient d'être rejetées en si grande quantités que le panache volcanique s'étendait de plus en plus et semblait s'épaissir, gardant Isla Nublar dans les ténèbres.  
La nuit s'allongeait.

Effrayés par le son du cor, les néoraptors et les procératosaures s'agitèrent autour de leurs captifs.

L'Indominus passa sous le porche, comptant gagner une position d'où elle serait facilement en mesure de contrer un potentiel assaut mais une autre flèche de marauder siffla dans l'air et passa au-dessus du groupe et de la fontaine, fondant droit vers le flanc de l'Indominus.

Cette dernière fit un brusque écart mais là où la flèche avait trouvé sa cible, elle ne s'était enfoncée que de manière superficielle, peinant à percer la couche d'ostéodermes.

Consciente qu'elle était encore exposée, l'Indominus dut se résoudre à gagner l'intérieur du palais mais au moment où elle voulut exhorter la Meute à faire de même et à abandonner les humains, alors que le cor sonnait toujours, sept cavaliers fendirent la fumée et s'engagèrent sur le pont au galop, lances abaissées et sabres tirés.  
Grady les reconnut : En tête chevauchait Brunet, sur son puissant destrier noir à sa droite Drekanson, Yu et Maathai; et à sa gauche Darbinian, Niall Forrester, monté sur Rossinante, et D'Argento.

La Meute vit les cavaliers, chargeant en adoptant une formation en forme de pointe de flèche, et s'apprêta à les affronter, venant se mettre devant les civils mais alors que les premiers couvraient les derniers mètres du pont, l'un des prédateurs tomba raide mort, abattu d'une balle dans la tête.

Grady se retourna et vit Velasquez, Chapuy et quelques autres gardes, positionnés sur les balcons des tours près du proche ainsi qu'au sommet du toit, faisant feu sur les dinosaures.

Les deux raptors qui empêchaient Dearing de rejoindre le groupe étaient revenus près de leurs congénères et alors qu'ils s'élançaient ensemble dans sa direction, elle entendit les sabots frapper le macadam dans son dos mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se retourner car les chevaux de Brunet et de Darbinian passèrent à fond de train à côté d'elle, menaçant presque de la renverser, et vinrent percuter de plein fouet les premiers néoraptors, juste devant elle.  
Dearing, rendue confuse par la charge et peinant à réagir, se retrouva coupée du pont et à seulement quelque pas d'un violent affrontement entre cette cavalerie providentielle et les dinosaures.

Avant que la première ne rencontre les seconds, plusieurs de ces derniers avaient bondit vers les cavaliers.  
L'un d'eux était venu s'empaler sur la lance de Maathai mais ils étaient parvenus à désarçonner Brunet et Forrester.

Les deux gardes tombés se relevèrent rapidement cependant et tandis qu'ils luttaient au corps au corps contre les dinosaures, Rossinante prit la fuite et le cheval de Brunet était lui-même aux prises avec plusieurs des prédateurs.  
Il se cabra pour fracasser le crâne d'un néoraptor avec ses sabots et tua l'un des procératosaures d'une ruade avant de tourner bride et de s'enfuir à son tour, à la suite de Rossinante, alors que des filets de sang ruisselaient le long de son encolure et de ses flancs.

D'Argento et sa monture connurent une fin funeste en revanche : deux des raptors s'étaient jetés sur le cheval de toutes leurs forces et dans sa chute, celui-ci tua sa cavalière.

Cependant, l'issue du combat tournait rapidement en la défaveur de la Meute car pris entre les cavaliers et les tireurs les surplombant, ses membres tombaient les uns après les autres et se voyaient repoussés en direction de la fontaine.

Les civils, s'étant écartés, virent un chemin vers le pont se dégager et passant à la périphérie du combat, ils s'y engagèrent.

Lorsqu'il passa près du corps du cheval de D'Argento, Grady s'empara du fusil rangé près de la selle et Dearing le vit lui et Zach parmi la foule.  
Elle voulut courir les rejoindre mais entre elle et eux, il y avait les gardes montés et les dinosaures se battant.

Elle les contourna, désireuse d'éviter une morsure, un coup de griffe ou de sabre ne lui étant pas étant adressé ou d'être transpercée par une lance au milieu du chaos du combat.

Même en faisant cela, elle n'évita que de justesse d'avoir une mort aussi subite qu'idiote lorsqu'elle faillit passer sous les sabots du cheval de Darbinian, pourchassant un néoraptor qui présentait son cou à son sabre.

Elle parvint enfin au pont mais Grady et Zach étaient déjà à l'autre extrémité et suivaient les autres sur la route circumlagunaire.

Alors qu'elle traversait le pont en courant, deux des néoraptors, un mâle et une femelle _iroquoii_, la dépassèrent, filant comme des flèches en ne lui adressant qu'un claquement des mâchoires pour qu'elle s'écarte de leur route.  
Yu et Maathai étaient à leurs trousses, lances à la main, et passant de part et d'autre de Dearing, ils atteignirent à leur tour la circumlagunaire et tournèrent à droite, comme pour aller à la Place Hammond, dans la même direction que celle prise par les raptors en fuite.

Les fuyards ayant tournés à gauche, Dearing fit de même.  
Bien qu'elle ne les vit pas, elle les entendit et accéléra dans l'espoir de les rattraper.


	132. La tête du serpent

Perdant neuf de ses membres dont les trois procératosaures restants lors de cette attaque surprise des gardes, la Meute se retrouva décimée et alors que les dinosaures survivants étaient dispersés et en fuite, Drekanson et Darbinian posèrent pied à terre et confièrent leurs chevaux à des soigneurs accourant du pont pour qu'ils soient emmenés en sécurité.

Puis, ils allèrent rejoindre Brunet et Forrester à la limite du porche et les quatre échangèrent un regard entendu avant de pénétrer dans le palais, déterminés à en découdre une bonne fois pour toute avec l'Indominus.

Elle leur tournait le dos, regardant avec frustration en direction de la galerie surplombant la rotonde.

Derrière la fumée montant du sapin se consumant, des dizaines de personnes étaient en train de l'emprunter, courant vers les sorties en toussant.  
C'était là ceux qui s'étaient barricadés dans les étages supérieurs pendant l'attaque mais que la propagation de l'incendie dans l'intérieur du palais menaçait.  
Des agents de la J-SEC ainsi que des policiers, des soigneurs et quelques gardes les évacuaient, leur indiquant de descendre à une porte de sortie donnant sur le gazon.  
Les tunnels menant aux Profondeurs n'avaient pas été considérés comme une issue de secours sûre à cause d'une fuite de gaz dans les sous-sols, quelque part sous la moitié nord du corps central.  
Le gaz s'étant répandu dans une grande partie de ces derniers, on craignait que les flammes n'atteignent bientôt la nappe de gaz et qu'une explosion ait lieu, de si grande ampleur que ceux qui restaient dans les étages de part et d'autre de l'Atrium Ouest étaient en danger.

Brunet héla l'Indominus et celle-ci se retourna, adressant un regard de défi aux gardes.

— Il est temps de danser. Lui lança-il.

L'Indominus grogna et les chargea.

Prenant leurs fusils, ils lui tirèrent dessus tout en allant se mettre à couvert derrière les colonnes ou les comptoirs, ne cessant de crier pour perturber le plus possible son attention et pour couvrir avec les bruits qu'elle poussait le vrombissement de motos se dirigeant droit vers elle.

Alors qu'ils l'avaient attirée vers le centre de la rotonde, deux motards arrivèrent à toute vitesse de l'Atrium Ouest, slalomant en chemin entre les obstacles et tenant chacun l'extrémité d'un épais câble.

Ils décrivirent des cercles de plus en plus resserrées autour de l'Indominus, enroulant progressivement le câble autour de ses pattes.

Mais ce faisant, ils se rapprochèrent ce de ses mâchoires et de ses griffes, et l'I. rex parvint à saisir l'un des motards.

— Sergueï ! Hurla l'autre.

Elle brisa le corps de Sergueï entre ses mâchoires puis le jeta violemment plus loin telle une poupée de chiffon.

Elle voulut ensuite se jeter sur le deuxième motard mais le mouvement de ses pattes se retrouva fort gêné, le câble s'étant fermement enroulé autour de ses pattes et perdant l'équilibre, elle chut.

Au moment même où elle tomba à terre près du sapin, des fantassins surgirent des deux atriums et fondirent sur elle.  
Elle remarqua que l'un d'eux était armé de la grande hache portée auparavant par Nolan Olsen.  
Le garde en question courrait vers sa tête, se préparant à lui asséner un coup dans le crâne.

Elle essaya de se relever mais ses pattes postérieures étant entravées, elle n'y arriva pas et les gardes se rapprochaient, le désir de l'occire l'emportant sur la peur. Des balles percutaient le sol près de son museau, projetant des éclats à sa face.

Elle lança un rugissement furieux puis roula de manière à ce que le sapin soit dans son dos et donna un puissant coup de queue latéral dans les flammes.

Des morceaux enflammées du sapin ainsi qu'une partie du corps calciné de Masrani furent projetés vers le garde à la hache et ceux près de lui, et lorsqu'ils atterrirent sur plusieurs d'entre eux, les uniformes prirent feu.

Alors qu'une partie de ses ennemis se retrouvaient neutralisés et qu'on se précipitait sur eux pour éteindre les flammes, l'Indominus se lova sur elle-même pour atteindre le câble avec ses mâchoires.  
Mais l'autre groupe de gardes, bien qu'hésitants dans leur approche, avançaient toujours et l'un d'eux pointait déjà sa lance vers son œil.

— Reculez ! Leur cria-on.

Ce fut trop tard car l'Indominus s'étendit brutalement, les envoyant voler en arrière.

Elle prit ensuite appui sur ses pattes antérieures et se releva aussitôt.  
Elle était parvenue à sectionner le câble.

Une fois totalement debout, elle vit un marauder débouler dans l'Atrium Est dans un grand fracas et rouler dans sa direction.

Ce marauder étant aussi équipé d'un canon, elle s'en éloigna et gagna alors l'Atrium Ouest.

— Ne la laissez pas s'échapper ! Cria Brunet.

Ils bondirent alors à sa poursuite et ceux équipés de lances ou de piques vinrent se mettre en travers de son chemin et la piquèrent.

Elle répondit en plongeant sur eux.

X

Les yeux de Dearing revirent Grady et Zach.  
Ils étaient à l'arrière du groupe de fuyards, toujours en train de courir au milieu de la route.  
Ils étaient alors parvenus à l'endroit où cette dernière, au bout d'une descente, était rejointe par la chaussée menant à la cour.

Soudain, deux néoraptors, des _tigris_ femelles fuyant les gardes, surgirent sur leur gauche et se retrouvèrent au milieu du groupe.

Les cris de panique et la dispersion de ses membres dans toutes les directions excitèrent les dinosaures qui bondirent sur l'un des fuyards.

Tandis que l'avant du groupe s'élançait dans une fuite éperdue en direction du Quartier Résidentiel Ouest et que la majeure partie de l'arrière faisait demi-tour, passant à côté de Dearing, Grady tira Zach par le bras et l'emmena sur un sentier descendant vers le parc aquatique.

Profitant du fait que les raptors aient le dos tourné et soient occupés à déchiqueter leur proie, Dearing se déplaça silencieusement jusqu'au sentier et le suivit.

X

Tout en adressant des coups de griffes aux gardes l'encerclant et en tentant de refermer ses mâchoires sur eux, l'Indominus subissait les tirs des autres, à couvert derrière le mobilier ou la balustrade des deux premiers étages et cachés derrière la colonnade les soutenant.  
Nombre de balles et de flèches étaient plantées dans son cuir et en certains endroits, là où elle était plus tendre, sa peau était trouée et de minces filets de sang s'écoulaient le long de son cou et de son ventre.  
A ce niveau, les balles avaient certes réussi à percer l'épiderme mais avaient été arrêtées un peu plus loin par l'hypoderme ou les muscles, n'infligeant que des blessures superficielles certes assez douloureuses mais irritant l'Indominus plus qu'autre chose.  
De temps à autre, elle regardait le marauder afin d'anticiper les tirs de son canon et d'éviter les grandes flèches.  
Jusque-là, elle y était parvenue et là où une flèche jonchait le sol à ses pieds, les deux autres avaient continué tout droit, l'une pour venir percuter le linteau de l'arche donnant sur la cour, et l'autre pour traverser cette dernière avant de se voir stoppée par une porte de chambre qui se retrouva transpercée.

Lorsque le marauder tira une quatrième fois, l'Indominus esquiva à nouveau mais dans son mouvement, elle exposa son poitrail à une partie des gardes et Brunet, alors à couvert dans la colonnade, lui tira dessus avec un fusil à pompe, visant le cœur.

En touchant leur cible, les balles firent éclater ou délogèrent les écailles qu'elles percutèrent et endommagèrent celles avoisinantes.

Il en résulta que le derme sous les écailles en question se retrouva découvert et s'apercevant de cela, l'un des piquiers s'élança en avant mais avant qu'il ne puisse percer le derme à nu avec son arme et atteindre le cœur de la bête, cette dernière fit un brusque écart sur le côté et le renversa d'un coup de patte avant d'enfoncer une griffe dans son torse puis de rugir sur les autres piquiers.

Ayant vu le marauder tirer quatre fois, Brunet se tourna vers lui et vit l'une de ses craintes réalisées : les servants du canon étaient à court de flèches.  
Ils auraient pu réutilisés celles déjà tirées mais là où la pointe de celle ayant frappé le linteau s'était brisée et que deux, ayant atteints et traversé la cour, avaient disparus, une était à présent à portée des griffes de l'Indominus et ceux-ci qui tenteraient de la récupérer se verraient aussitôt mis en pièces.

— La flèche sur le pont ! Vas-la chercher ! Hurla Drekanson à l'un des tireurs les plus proches du marauder, faisant référence à la première tirée, juste avant la sonnerie du cor.

Le garde en question s'exécuta derechef mais alors qu'il partait en courant en direction du lobby, l'Indominus remarqua que le canon du marauder était inutilisable pour le moment et cette menace écartée, elle se jeta sur les piquiers.

Elle les défit rapidement et continua droit vers la cour, piétinant plusieurs des corps des civils tués pendant son attaque plus tôt.

La voyant s'enfuir, Brunet jura et se mit à courir en parallèle d'elle.

Il parvint à la dépasser et vint se mettre en travers de son chemin alors qu'elle passait sous la passerelle.

Grâce à quelques tirs en direction de sa tête, il parvint à la stopper mais ce ne fut que momentané car elle vit qu'il était seul, les autres accourant toujours.

Mais alors qu'elle se préparait à le saisir entre ses crocs, Brunet entendit quelqu'un courir sur la passerelle et peu après, l'Indominus releva la tête et émit un grognement de surprise car Forrester venait d'atterrir sur son dos après avoir sauté.

Tout en luttant pour garder l'équilibre, il retira la grande flèche fichée dans le flanc du dinosaure et se précipita en direction de son crâne, hurlant dans son avance et brandissant la flèche dans sa main, se préparant à l'enfoncer dans la boîte crânienne.

Mais lorsqu'il commença à remonter le long de son cou, l'I. rex se secoua vivement et Forrester perdit l'équilibre.

Il tenta bien de s'accrocher à l'une des épines mais les doigts de l'Indominus attrapèrent ses jambes et l'emmena vers sa gueule béante.

Puis ses dents le transpercèrent, le faisant hurler à la mort pendant un instant avant qu'elle ne le projette violemment contre la rambarde du premier étage.

Son corps sans vie tomba au pied de Velasquez, le laissant lui et ses camarades à proximité choqués pendant un moment.

Brunet vit toutefois que d'autres avaient profités de l'avancée de l'Indominus pour se précipiter sur la grande flèche au sol plus loin derrière et qu'ils étaient en train de les ramener au marauder.  
Depuis que le combat avait commencé, l'incendie s'était bien répandu dans le palais à en juger par les crépitements de feux entendus dans plusieurs directions et la fumée qui sortait en abondance de certains couloirs, montant vers la verrière jusqu'à former une sorte de nuage noir et épais la dissimulant presque.

Au moment où l'Indominus s'avança pour s'occuper de Brunet, une vibration parcourut le sol de l'atrium et tout de suite après, il y eut un grondement dans le sous-sol du palais : les flammes avaient atteints la nappe de gaz et celle-ci s'était embrasée.

L'explosion produite fut si puissante que tous dans la moitié nord du palais, y compris l'Indominus, chancelèrent puis tombèrent sur le sol.

L'hôtel tout entier trembla et les civils parvenus sur le gazon sentirent une vague de chaleur les frapper de plein fouet.

X

Alors sur le sentier à un endroit où il passait juste au sommet d'une pente, Dearing entendit l'explosion et stoppa pour se retourner brièvement.  
Une végétation dense l'entourant, elle ne vit que les lueurs de l'incendie et Grady et Zach la distançant, elle décida de ne pas s'attarder mais lorsqu'elle voulut repartir, la végétation sur sa gauche se mit à bruisser.

Soudain, un néoraptor, l'un des deux qui avaient fait irruption sur la route, en surgit, bondissant sur elle, et Dearing tomba à la renverse, dans la pente.

Il se trouva que le prédateur avait mal calculé son bond et ne se rendit compte de cela que trop tard et ne put ni la maintenir sur place, ni se réceptionner correctement.

Ainsi, ils dévalèrent tous deux la pente, roulant dans les feuilles et fracassant les arbustes et les fougères.

X

Sentant le sol menacer de se dérober sous lui, un Brunet assourdi et sonné se dépêcha de s'éloigner de la fosse béante qui était apparue derrière lui et d'où jaillissaient des flammes, montant haut pour former comme un mur séparant l'Indominus de la cour.  
La chaleur était si intenable qu'il se croyait au cœur d'une fournaise et l'air était chargé de fumée en plus de sentir le gaz.  
Lui, l'Indominus, qui était alors en train de se relever, et tous ceux à proximité de la fosse se mirent à tousser et sentirent des picotements au niveau des yeux.

Une fois debout, l'Indominus se détourna de Brunet pour regarder le marauder.  
Les servants étaient à nouveau en possession d'une flèche, celle récupérée juste avant l'explosion, et l'inséraient dans le canon.  
Celui-ci allant tirer d'un instant à l'autre, l'Indominus regarda dans toutes les directions à la recherche d'une sortie.  
Elle vit alors l'entrée du restaurant.  
Elle lui sembla étroite mais c'était la seule issue car tous les autres passages conduisant aux différentes salles de part et d'autre étaient trop petits tandis que s'engager du côté du marauder aurait été suicidaire, le canon étant déjà braqué sur elle et prêt à faire feu.

Elle fonça alors vers l'entrée du restaurant, se mit sur ses quatre membres et s'y engouffra, détruisant une partie du linteau sur son passage.

Sa queue évita de justesse la flèche et elle s'arrêta juste au bord des escaliers.

Le souffle de l'explosion avait presque intégralement détruit le mobilier et les décorations du restaurant en plus de faire éclater toutes les fenêtres en morceaux. Tandis que l'eau de la fontaine se déversait d'une brèche dans le bassin et que le lustre se balançait dangereusement, la végétation sur le toit brûlait et des braises tombaient dans le restaurant par les ouvertures surmontées juste avant par les pyramides de verre.  
Elle entendit un bruit de moteur dans son dos.

Le marauder s'arrêta à l'entrée du restaurant et les servants, à qui on avait donné entretemps la flèche retirée par Forrester, firent pivoter le canon de manière à viser l'Indominus.

Au moment où celui le maniant appuya sur la gâchette, l'Indominus s'élança dans l'un des escaliers mais à peine eut-elle esquivé le tir que l'escalier, pourtant en béton, céda sous son poids et l'emportant dans son effondrement.

X

Se remettant de la dégringolade, Dearing se redressa du sol et chercha frénétiquement Fendiserpentes du regard à la lumière des lampes fixées à ses épaulières, ayant lâchée l'épée peu avant qu'elle n'atteigne le bas de la pente.

Ne la trouvant pas, elle paniqua et dégaina son pistolet avant de chercher le raptor en lançant des regards apeurés vers les ténèbres tout autour d'elle en respirant bruyamment sous son masque.

Comme avant, il frappa sans crier gare et l'aplatit contre le sol, lui soulevant un cri, avant de se dresser au-dessus d'elle.

Alors qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'il pose un pied sur son abdomen et ne tente de transpercer son plastron avec sa griffe en forme de faucille, il se pencha en avant et ouvrit la gueule pour arracher le tour de cou, comptant adopter la même technique que celle utilisée pour terrasser la pourfendeuse Esmeralda Pizarro, et y parvint.

Il jeta le tour de cou sur le côté mais au moment où ses mâchoires allèrent se rouvrir pour se refermer sur le cou découvert de Dearing, celle-ci positionna le pistolet sous le ventre du dinosaure et une puissante détonation déchira l'air du sous-bois.

Le néoraptor se détendit, puis se laissa tomber sur Dearing, soulagée mais aussi perplexe car elle n'avait pas appuyée sur la détente de son arme.  
Pourtant le raptor était mort, elle ne sentait pas sa respiration contre son corps.

En le repoussant, elle remarqua un trou sanguinolent au niveau de la boîte crânienne et regarda alors par-dessus son épaule, suivant le faisceau d'une lampe vers sa source.

Grady était debout à quelques mètres d'elle, un fusil entre les mains dont le canon était braqué sur le raptor mort.  
Zach se tenait juste derrière le soigneur, lançant des regards suspects à la végétation.

A la lumière de la lampe du fusil de Grady, Dearing retrouva Fendiserpentes et en fut fort soulagée.

Elle dépêcha de se relever et vint les rejoindre, prenant soin de récupérer l'épée au passage.

En remarquant l'anneau porté par-dessus le gantelet, les deux furent frappés d'incrédulité car ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que l'individu qui les suivait et qui avait osé faire face à l'Indominus sur le pont avec rien d'autre qu'une épée soit Dearing car au moment du face à face, ils étaient alors trop loin pour avoir reconnu ses yeux ou vu son anneau.  
Ils ressentaient le besoin de lui demander où elle était pendant tout ce temps et qu'est-ce qui l'avait pris à se revêtir d'une armure et prendre une épée pour se lancer dans une attaque suicide contre l'Indominus tandis que de son côté, elle voulait s'enquérir auprès d'eux de la situation de Gray.  
Ne l'ayant pas vu avec eux, elle était très inquiète à son sujet.

Mais conscients qu'ils étaient exposés et qu'un autre animal pouvait surgir à tout moment, ils jugèrent sages de reporter à plus tard les questions et reprirent presque aussitôt leur course vers un abri.

Inquiet que son congénère ne soit pas revenu ou n'ait pas communiqué de quelque manière que ce soit depuis qu'il l'a quitté, le second néoraptor se mit à pousser des appels et aucune réponse ne lui étant renvoyée, il suivit sa trace et tomba sur son corps inerte.

Il renifla l'air et reconnut l'une des odeurs laissée par le trio d'humains, celle de son ancien soigneur.

Il s'empressa alors de remonter la piste.

X

L'Indominus se releva en geignant de douleur et gagna le centre même du restaurant pour se tenir le plus éloigné des flammes.  
Elle trouva les gardes en haut des escaliers et le marauder derrière eux, bouchant l'entrée du restaurant.  
A nouveau momentanément à court de flèches, le canon ne pouvait tirer et elle vit qu'il n'y avait qu'une partie des gardes l'ayant attaquée.

Face à la progression accélérée de l'incendie, les autres avaient été envoyés évacuer les blessés et les corps de leurs camarades tombés ou aider ceux faisant sortir les civils de l'hôtel.  
Ainsi, il n'y avait plus que Brunet, Darbinian, Drekanson, Velasquez et cinq autres.  
Mais l'Indominus ne voulut pas attendre qu'on leur apporte d'autres flèches et chercha à s'échapper.  
La seule solution envisageable était de sortir du côté des hautes fenêtres mais leur cadre était bien trop étroit pour son passage et si elle voulait sortir par cette direction, il lui fallait charger le mur.  
Mais après tous ces massacres et ces combats, elle était fatiguée et craignait de ne plus avoir assez de forces pour procéder ainsi, sans compter qu'au-delà, l'incendie entourait le restaurant.  
Elle était cernée par le propre feu qu'elle avait allumé.

Tandis qu'elle gardait la tête haute pour éviter de s'asphyxier, elle commença à haleter de panique et finit par appeler à l'aide.

Remarquant son état apeuré et qu'elle était faite comme un rat, plusieurs des gardes lui lancèrent des railleries et on réfléchit à un plan pour mettre un terme à son existence et venger par l'occasion tous ceux qu'elle avait massacrés.

— Au bar ! Cria soudainement Darbinian.

On la regarda étrangement dans un premier temps, l'air de lui dire que le moment était mal choisit pour se saouler, puis on se résolut malgré tout à la suivre jusqu'au dit bar, à quelques mètres de là.

Lorsqu'ils la virent s'emparer de plusieurs bouteilles de vodka pour les emmener en direction du restaurant, ses collègues comprirent son plan et saisirent eux aussi des bouteilles, choisissant de boissons avec une forte concentration d'alcool, au moins plus de quarante pourcent du volume.

Portant chacun plusieurs bouteilles de vodka, de whisky, d'absinthe ou de cocoroco, ils allèrent les poser sur la table près de laquelle Darbinian se tenait, tout contre la balustrade surplombant le restaurant.  
Elle avait commencé à jeter ses bouteilles de vodka en direction de l'Indominus et copiant son exemple, les autres gardes firent de même, bombardant la chimère de bouteilles en visant surtout la tête afin d'éclabousser sa face d'alcool.

Harcelée et de plus en plus énervée, elle se tourna vers les gardes et leur rugit dessus pour les intimider.

Ils durent se boucher les oreilles et interrompre leur bombardement un instant, mais une fois que le rugissement fut passé, ils le reprirent et Brunet vit une flèche être tendue aux servants du canon depuis l'autre côté du marauder : le garde qu'ils avaient envoyés au pont était revenu.

Soudain, l'un des deux gardes resté du côté de l'atrium pour surveiller les arrières du marauder poussa un hurlement de surprise qui fut accompagné du grognement strident d'un néoraptor.

X

Dearing, Grady et Zach courraient aussi vite qu'ils pouvaient dans l'une des allées de l'Océanarium, fonçant vers l'entrée des tunnels.

Lorsqu'ils entendirent le sifflement du raptor qui les poursuivait, ils avaient atteints l'enclos des nothosaures et l'entrée du tunnel était en vue.  
Bien au fait de la rapidité des néoraptors, Grady les pressa d'accélérer :

— Plus vite ! Nous devons atteindre la porte !

Ignorant le nombre d'individus les poursuivants, la fuite était l'option la plus sûre du point de vue de Grady.  
Avec son fusil et Dearing avec son arme de poing ou Fendiserpentes, ils auraient pu être en mesure de repousser un individu isolé voir même le tuer mais il suffisait qu'il ne soit pas seul pour qu'ils se retrouvent condamnés.  
En effet, tandis qu'un des animaux leur ferait face, les deux autres surgiraient des côtés pour les prendre par surprise et les neutraliseraient en un clin d'œil.  
Si l'un d'eux trébuchait dans sa course, il était sûr d'être condamné car le temps d'un clin d'œil, le raptor pouvait surgir des ténèbres et venir le saisir pour l'emporter.

L'adrénaline leur donnant comme un coup de fouet, ils se lancèrent dans un sprint désespéré jusqu'à la dite porte.  
Un peu en retrait dans le tunnel lui-même, c'était une porte coupe-feu à deux battants et on l'avait fermée après la Bataille de Burroughs mais pas verrouillée.

Ainsi, Grady put ouvrir l'un des battants et laisser passer devant lui Dearing et son neveu avant d'entrer à son tour et de fermer le battant au moment même où le raptor, descendant l'allée dans leur direction toutes griffes dehors, allait les rattraper.

Pour que l'animal ne puisse pas ouvrir la porte, ils prirent bien soin de la verrouiller de l'intérieur mais préférèrent tout de même s'éloigner alors qu'il s'acharnait contre les battants et s'appuyait vainement sur la poignée.

Ils s'enfoncèrent donc dans le tunnel, suivant les pancartes indiquant la direction du Mont Thétis.

X

Les raptors ayant répondu à l'appel à l'aide de l'Indominus, deux mâles et trois femelles de la souche hybride, les membres les plus loyaux de la Meute, tuèrent ou incapacitèrent les trois gardes qui leur faisaient face puis bondirent sur le marauder pour s'en prendre aux servants.

Là où l'un de ces derniers put plonger à l'intérieur du véhicule pour s'y abriter, l'autre ne put faire de même mais alors que les raptors lui griffaient le dos, il parvint à appuyer sur la détente du canon et la flèche partit, non pas vers l'Indominus mais vers le haut du lustre au-dessus d'elle.

En frappant le crochet auquel il était suspendu par des chaînes, la flèche l'arracha au plafond et le lustre tomba sur le crâne de l'I. rex.

Cette dernière grogna de surprise et courba la tête face au poids du lustre qui la couronnait à présent.

Tandis qu'elle se secouait vivement pour se débarrasser, l'un des gardes sur la mezzanine, un Écossais bourru de très grande taille et dont la partie droite du visage avait subi de graves brûlures bien des années auparavant, lui lança de sa voix rauque :

— Tu voulais faire de cette île ton royaume et régner sur tout ce qui y vit ? Voici ta putain de couronne !

Les néoraptors bondirent du marauder au même moment pour s'élancer vers les gardes.

Ceux-ci pivotèrent pour leur faire face, reculant sur la mezzanine en renversant toutes les tables, manges-debout et chaises à leur pour freiner la progression des raptors.

L'une des femelles s'élança et sauta pour passer au-dessus de la barricade improvisée mais Darbinian lui tira une flèche en travers de la gorge et elle s'effondra à leurs pieds avant d'être achevée au moyen d'une lance.

Craignant d'être abattus eux aussi en procédant à un bête assaut frontal, les autres raptors tinrent leurs distances mais les gardes étaient épuisés et quasiment à court de munitions, toutes ayant été tirées lors des combats précédents, et il ne restait plus qu'une flèche à Darbinian.  
Ils auraient pu tenter de rejoindre l'entrée du restaurant par l'autre extrémité de la mezzanine mais les raptors seraient aussitôt venus leur barrer la route. Cependant, ces derniers, bien que capables de bonds incroyables, n'auraient pu les atteindre en sautant sur la mezzanine depuis le restaurant, près de six mètres séparant les deux.

Lorsqu'elle voulut décocher sa dernière flèche pour abattre un autre des raptors avant qu'ils ne soient sur eux, Brunet retint son poignet et dit, regardant d'abord l'Indominus puis les raptors :

— Coupez la tête du serpent et le reste n'est plus qu'une corde.

Il lui intimait d'en rester à son plan originel et ses yeux se posèrent alors sur une bouteille d'absinthe ayant roulé jusqu'à eux.

Un craquèlement au niveau du toit attira soudain son attention et elle vit des matières végétales enflammées tomber en cascades de plusieurs des pyramides. L'une de ces cascades atterrit sur le dos de l'Indominus, la faisant gémir, et d'autres sur le mobilier et la balustrade de la mezzanine à l'autre bout de la salle, allumant de nouveaux feux.

— Bordel ! Il faut qu'on se tire avant d'être faits comme des grenouilles dans une marmite d'eau bouillante ! S'exclama l'Écossais, énervé par la vue des flammes.

— Il est trop tard pour reculer, McClenn. On la tient ! Si nous devons brûler pour pouvoir la tuer, alors nous brûlerons avec elle. Déclara Drekanson.

— Dit le mot brûler encore une fois et je te fracasse le crâne ! Menaça McClenn en lui adressant un regard noir.

L'Indominus parvint finalement à se débarrasser du lustre et elle chargea l'une des colonnes de la mezzanine, au niveau d'où se trouvaient les gardes, et la détruisit.

La mezzanine devenant instable sous leurs pieds, les gardes chancelèrent et la bouteille d'absinthe se mit à rouler en direction de la balustrade, menaçant de passer entre deux balustres et tomber dans le restaurant.

— L'absinthe ! S'écria Darbinian. Ne la laissez pas tomber !

McClenn, le plus proche de la bouteille, se jeta au sol et l'attrapa in extremis par le col du bout des doigts.

Mais il se figea et faillit se souiller lorsque la gueule entrouverte puis les yeux de l'Indominus apparurent de l'autre côté des balustres, à moins d'un mètre de lui, le bout du museau touchant le jable de la bouteille.  
Cependant, si elle voulait gober McClenn, il aurait d'abord fallu qu'elle arrache la balustrade et celle-ci étant en béton, il savait qu'elle se casserait les dents et les mâchoires en faisant cela.  
De plus, ils étaient trop hauts pour qu'elle puisse passer sa tête par-dessus la balustrade et ainsi, elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus que les regarder et leur rugir dessus, ce qu'elle fit.

— Va te faire foutre espèce de conne ! L'injuria-il lorsque son relent fétide faillit le faire vomir de dégoût.

Les néoraptors choisirent cet instant pour se jeter sur les gardes.

Alors qu'ils passaient par-dessus le mobilier renversé et que le gros du groupe saisissait d'autres tables et manges-debout pour les mettre devant eux, Darbinian, sachant ce qu'elle avait à faire, resta à l'arrière et se dépêcha de défaire l'un de ses protèges avant-bras avant d'arracher le manche de son uniforme pour l'enrouler près de la pointe de sa dernière flèche.

— McClenn, l'absinthe ! Demanda-elle expressément.

Il le lui jeta la bouteille et tout en se relevant pour rejoindre les autres, regroupés en une masse la plus compacte possible et tenant coûte que coûte face aux assauts des raptors contre les tables, il lui lança par-dessus son épaule :

— T'as intérêt à ne pas boire cette merde ! Et si ta flèche la loupe et vient ne serait-ce que me frôler, je jure devant tous les saints que je t'étranglerais avec tes propres entrailles !

Prenant un mange-debout, il vint rejoindre le mur formé par ses camarades et assomma l'un des raptors avec le mange-debout.

— C'est tout ce que vous savez faire bande d'enculés ?! Les provoqua-il. J'ai hâte de vous goûter. Vous devez avoir un goût de poulet…

Bouteille d'absinthe dans une main et arc dans l'autre, Darbinian courut sur près de la moitié de la mezzanine, en direction d'une table ayant pris feu.

Alors qu'elle l'avait presque atteinte, elle s'aperçut que l'une des néoraptors femelles l'avait vu se séparer de ses camarades et s'était elle aussi séparée des siens pour foncer vers elle, repassant en haut des escaliers pour parvenir à l'extrémité de la mezzanine près de laquelle Darbinian était la plus proche.  
Calculant que le prédateur serait sur elle avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de prendre son sabre ou son poignard, elle se figea et attendit l'inéluctable.

Mais alors que le raptor fut sur le point de bondir, Velasquez et un autre de leurs camarades surgirent dans son dos et le repoussèrent avec des lances.  
Brunet, qui avait anticipé qu'au moins l'un des raptors ne voit Darbinian se séparer d'eux, les avait envoyés pour la protéger le temps qu'elle mette son plan à exécution.

Le raptor stoppé pour le moment, Darbinian commença à dévisser fébrilement la bouteille tout en marmonnant des jurons en russe.

Le mur de tables et de manges-debout de ses camarades avait cédé et les raptors étaient parmi eux, griffant l'air devant eux et claquant des mâchoires. Numériquement parlant, ils étaient à peu près à égalité mais un néoraptor étant en règle générale plus fort et féroce qu'un homme, l'issue du combat était plus qu'incertaine, surtout que l'Indominus avait détruit deux autres des colonnes soutenant la mezzanine à ce niveau.  
Si elle continuait, elle réussirait à faire effondrer toute cette partie de la mezzanine et les gardes s'y trouvant tomberaient dans le restaurant et seraient alors à portée de ses griffes et de ses crocs.

De leur côté, le raptor regardait dans les yeux de Velasquez et de l'autre garde avec eux tout en sifflant, prêt à frapper au moindre signe de faiblesse.

Gardes comme dinosaures, chacun des camps devait vaincre l'autre avant de voir toute retraite coupée par les flammes et ses survivants condamnés à l'asphyxie.

Darbinian jeta le bouchon et commença à verser l'absinthe sur l'extrémité de sa flèche.

Le raptor se jeta à ce moment sur celui qui avait accompagné Velasquez et avant que celui-ci ne le pique avec sa lance, lui déboîta l'épaule et lui griffa le torse.

Darbinian laissa tomber la bouteille sur le sol et approcha la pointe de la flèche des flammes.

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'espoir en voyant le tissu imbibé d'absinthe s'embraser mais elle était consciente que cet espoir était mince étant donné l'étroitesse de la fenêtre de temps dont elle disposait pour agir.

Et plusieurs des gardes étaient déjà à terre, hurlants dans leur lutte.  
Parmi eux, McClenn esquivait les mâchoires de la femelle néoraptor au-dessus de lui et était en train d'asséner son adversaire de maints coups de poignard dans le ventre et les flancs.

— Putain mais crèves ! Beuglait-il en se rendant compte que ses coups de poignard semblaient vains.

Les autres repoussaient tant bien que mal leurs adversaires avec leurs armes de mêlée mais ils tomberaient bientôt à leur tour si l'Indominus n'était pas vaincue.

A seulement quelques mètres de Darbinian, Velasquez poussait des cris apeurés.  
Il était tombé sur le dos et n'avait empêché le raptor de fondre sur sa gorge qu'en le repoussant avec un mange-debout.  
Velasquez était fort et le raptor claquait des mâchoires dans le vide et sifflait de frustration mais sentant ses muscles être mis à rude épreuve et faiblir, il cria à l'aide. Darbinian hésita un moment à aller le secourir mais le tissu se consumait rapidement et si elle tardait trop, la flamme s'éteindrait avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de tirer sur l' et ce serait alors leur défaite.  
Celle-ci n'étant pas une option, elle ignora les appels de Velasquez et courut rejoindre une position d'où elle fut plus à même de viser

Cette dernière ne lui faisant pas face, elle la siffla et la héla en l'injuriant à moitié pour attirer son attention.

L'Indominus finit par se détourner du pilier de la mezzanine qu'elle s'apprêtait à charger et tourna la tête vers Darbinian.

Mais lorsqu'elle vit une boule enflammée à l'extrémité de la flèche encochée dans son arc, elle émit un grognement méfiant et recula d'un pas.

— Et une absinthe flambée pour Madame. Dit Darbinian le plus calmement possible, voulant imiter le flegme et l'intonation avec lesquels James Bond prononçait ses fameuses one-liners pre-mortem.

Puis elle tira et la flèche fila tout droit, venant frapper le coin de la mâchoire inférieure de l'Indominus.

Elle tomba peu après mais le peu de temps où la pointe fut enfoncée dans la peau fut suffisant pour que le feu vienne se propager sur l'alcool éclaboussé sur sa figure.

En le temps d'un battement de cil, la moitié gauche de la face de sa tête prit feu et alors qu'elle rugissait de douleur et de fureur, les deux néoraptors survivants, les deux mâles, sursautèrent et s'écartèrent des gardes pour la regarder.

Mais cette vision et ses cris se révélèrent si difficiles à supporter qu'ils en furent effrayés et prirent la fuite, bondissant par-dessus le marauder avant de disparaître.

Leur toux étant de plus en plus sévère et de plus en plus de végétation enflammée chutant des pyramides, les gardes entreprirent de revenir les plus vite possible vers le marauder.  
Pendant l'âpre lutte dans le restaurant qui avait vu la fin de la meute d'Andromède, un garde avait péri et deux, dont McClenn, étaient grièvement blessés.

Tandis que le corps du premier et les seconds étaient emmenés au véhicule par Velasquez et quelques autres, Brunet, Darbinian et Drekanson, dont la barbe était maculée de sang, se tournèrent vers l'Indominus, regardant leur ennemie devenir folle face au supplice des flammes.

Mais alors qu'ils croyaient qu'elle allait laisser sa tête brûler jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne perde connaissance suite au choc, l'Indominus tenta le tout pour tout et avec une force désespérée, chargea et détruisit l'un des murs du restaurant, sortant sur la véranda avant de poursuivre plus avant.

Alors que ses cris s'évanouissaient au loin et se retrouvèrent couverts par le crépitement des feux, un son inquiétant leur parvint du toit et réalisant que ce dernier allait bientôt s'effondrer, ils montèrent en vitesse dans le marauder et quittèrent le restaurant, revenant dans l'Atrium Ouest.  
L'incendie s'était à présent répandu dans tout le corps central du palais et les gardes prièrent pour que personne n'ait été oublié dans une chambre ou un local au fin fond d'un couloir.

Roulant vite mais prudemment à cause de l'épaisse fumée qui réduisait beaucoup la visibilité, ils parvinrent au lobby, le traversèrent, et gagnèrent l'Atrium Est avant de tourner pour gagner la salle par lequel le véhicule était entré dans le Palais en enfonçant une baie vitrée.

Au milieu du gazon, à distance sûre des incendies mais exposés à la pluie de cendres, ils virent Chapuy et tous les gardes, soigneurs, agents de la J-SEC et policiers ayant évacués les civils réfugiés dans les étages.  
Des camions étaient déjà venus évacuer une partie de ces derniers pour les emmener à l'Administration, l'endroit alors le plus sûr de Burroughs, et au moment même où le marauder les rejoignait, l'un des dits camions venait de partir, se dirigeant vers une trouée dans l'anneau des incendies.

Avant de partir traquer les derniers néoraptors survivants, Brunet, Darbinian, Drekanson et tous ceux encore capables de marcher et de tenir une arme voulurent veiller à l'évacuation de leurs morts et de leurs blessés.

En attendant, ils regardèrent les flammes envelopper et détruire l'un des derniers symboles de l'opulence révolue de Jurassic World et de l'ostentation de Masrani.


	133. Les Profondeurs

Continuant de courir car voulant s'éloigner au plus vite de l'entrée mais à un rythme bien moins soutenu qu'auparavant toutefois, pensant que la porte verrouillée serait toutefois en mesure de retenir l'animal, Dearing, Grady et Zach descendaient de plus en plus profondément alors que le sol sous leur pied était une pente douce suivant les courbures du tunnel obscur.

Ils étaient passés sous le niveau de la surface du Lagon et rapidement, les baies vitrées donnant sur le lagon alpin, où vivaient plusieurs espèces de reptiles marins du Trias (*), apparurent sur leur gauche et un peu plus loin, celles-ci disparurent et une autre baie vitrée apparut, sur leur droite cette fois-ci, donnant sur le lagon des liopleurodons (**).  
Un couple de ces prédateurs y était hébergé mais le trio ne les virent pas, en raison de l'obscurité des cieux et du tunnel lui-même, uniquement éclairé par la lampe torche de Grady et les lampes accrochées à l'armure que portait Dearing.

A la lumière de ces dernières, ils aperçurent une grande flaque d'eau devant eux et s'arrêtant pour l'inspecter, ils remarquèrent que le reste du tunnel était inondé. Estimant la profondeur à laquelle ils étaient et la mettant en relation avec celle où le tunnel rejoignait le Mont Thétis, ils découvrirent qu'ils auraient bientôt de l'eau jusqu'au bas-ventre.

Ils décidèrent de s'arrêter pour faire une pause avant de poursuivre, ne sachant pas quelles épreuves ils allaient devoir traverser.

Zach se précipita vers sa tante pour la serrer dans ses bras.

— Où est-ce que t'étais ? Lui demanda-il.

Il était soulagé de voir qu'elle était venue pour eux mais aussi encore sous le choc, celui de la mort de son frère et d'avoir failli la voir se faire tuer devant ses propres yeux.

— Et où est-ce que t'as trouvé ça ? Ajouta-il lorsqu'il desserra son étreinte pour regarder l'équipement et les armes qu'elle portait.

— Les gardes avaient laissé les portes de leur caserne ouvertes en partant… Répondit-elle.

Elle prit soin d'éviter de mentionner qu'elle avait fait une tentative de suicide.

Après avoir raté cette dernière et que la volonté de sauver ses proches de l'Indominus l'ait poussée à se relever, elle avait péniblement cheminé jusqu'à la caserne de la Garde Grise pour y chercher des armes, un équipement et un véhicule ou une monture ainsi que soigner la blessure au flanc gauche qu'elle s'était infligée en déviant in-extremis la lame de Fendiserpentes de son ventre.  
Une fois équipée, elle avait foncé aux écuries pour seller en vitesse l'un des chevaux restants et le monter pour chevaucher à bride abattue jusqu'à Burroughs.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris d'aller au-devant d'elle ? Tu as perdu l'esprit ?! L'interpella Grady, plus effrayé par ce qu'elle avait osé faire qu'en colère contre elle. Heureusement que les gardes sont intervenus à temps…

— Ils semblaient avoir été vaincus. S'expliqua-elle. Et vous étiez rassemblés avec les autres devant le porche, avec elle vous tournant autour, se préparant à vous massacrer... Si je voulais que vous ayez une chance de vous en sortir, je devais le faire.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Zach.

— Zach, où est Gray ? Demanda-elle très inquiète. Dis-moi qu'il est en quelque part en sécurité, s'il te plaît.

Il tenta de répondre mais ne put émettre en pleurant à moitié que des bredouillis concernant la Porte et l'Indominus les poursuivant mais elle comprit dans son regard que Gray ne s'en était pas sorti.

Alors que Zach se sentait honteux pour ne pas avoir su protéger son frère et qu'il souhaitait même que celui-ci ait survécu à sa place, Dearing le prit dans ses bras et tenta de le consoler du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

— Chut… Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Zach. Ce n'est pas de ta faute… C'est la mienne et seulement la mienne. Lui susurra-elle, des larmes coulant derrière son masque.

Elle n'avait certes pas eu le temps de vraiment connaître le cadet de ses neveux mais elle avait tout de même perdu un membre de sa famille, et un garçon innocent qui avait la vie devant lui qui plus est.  
S'il y avait une personne au monde qui ne méritait pas une mort horrible aux griffes de l'Indominus, c'était lui.  
Cette perte vint attiser sa haine à l'égard de l'Indominus et renforcer sa détermination à la tuer elle-même.

— Je vais le venger, je te le promets. Je la tuerais moi-même. Lui assura-elle d'une voix que la déformation faite par le masque rendit glaçante.

— Non, pars avec nous, Claire je t'en supplie. L'implora son neveu. Laisses quelqu'un d'autre s'en occuper.

— Non. Refusa-elle à contrecœur alors qu'elle enlevait son casque et son masque, révélant ses mèches ébouriffées, son front suant et ses joues humides. Elle est ma honte.

Elle laissa tomber le casque et le masque au sol et se débarrassa ensuite de ses gantelets, n'oubliant pas de retirer l'anneau pour le remettre à son index droit, avant de les jeter sur le côté.

Elle réajusta aussi la chaîne en argent passée à son cou, celle de Young, et la clé usb accrochée à celle-ci reposait sous son chemisier au milieu de sa poitrine.

— Si elle est venue au monde, c'est à cause de moi et c'est donc à moi de mettre un terme à son existence si jamais les gardes échouent à la tuer. Ajouta-elle.

Elle dépassa Grady et prit le devant du groupe.

— Remettons-nous en route. Dit-elle.

Ils la suivirent et une sensation de froid saisit leurs pieds et le bas de leurs jambes lorsqu'ils s'avancèrent dans l'eau, les faisant frissonner et un peu grimacer.

Anticipant la montée du niveau de l'eau et craignant dans un coin dans son esprit une mauvaise rencontre avec quelque créature cachée dans l'eau, Dearing dégaina son arme de poing et lorsque l'inclinaison du tunnel s'adoucit jusqu'à devenir plane mais que l'eau leur atteint le nombril, elle la tint bien au-dessus de la surface de l'eau.

Grady, arme en main lui aussi et marchant à ses côtés tout en scrutant la surface et en gardant une oreille attentive, déclara :

— Tu n'auras aucune chance contre elle.

— Je sais que je risque de ne pas m'en sortir mais sachez qu'elle mourra la première.

Ils arrivèrent à un tournant.

A droite, se trouvait une porte, interdite d'accès au public car donnant sur les coulisses A gauche, le tunnel continuait et le trio prit cette direction.

Ils longeaient à présent le lagon des Mers d'Oxford, nommé en référence à une formation géologique anglaise riche en fossiles du milieu du jurassique.  
Le Mont Thétis était juste au bout, à une petite centaine de mètres de leur position.

Sur le chemin, ils s'aperçurent que l'eau provenait en partie de fuites dans les murs, crées lors du séisme.

— Tu ne sembles pas saisir que si tu la défies, non seulement elle te tuera mais elle s'assurera que ta mort soit lente et atroce. Reprit Grady. Elle a brûlé vif Masrani parce qu'il a refusé de courber l'échine et a osé lui tirer dessus. Les griefs qu'elle a contre toi sont plus profonds. Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'elle te fera.

Dearing fut choquée d'apprendre que le milliardaire était non seulement mort mais qu'il avait péri dans des circonstances particulièrement horribles qui la poussèrent momentanément à hésiter au sujet de sa vengeance sur l'Indominus mais même cela ne réussit pas à saper sa détermination.

— Ma décision est prise et ce je t'ai dit dans la rotonde tient toujours. Dit-elle. Je vous accompagne jusqu'à l'Administration, histoire de m'assurer qu'il soit en sécurité. Ajouta-elle un peu plus loin en parlant de Zach. Je ne vous reverrais plus après.

Alors que la distance les séparant de l'entrée du grand hall au cœur du Mont Thétis se rétrécissait, Grady ne préféra rien dire et plutôt réfléchir à un moyen d'empêcher de gré ou de force Dearing d'aller à sa mort.

En éclairant le hall avec leurs lampes, ils virent que l'eau ayant inondé le couloir provenait en majorité de fuites au niveau du Mont Thétis.  
En plusieurs endroits de la salle, de l'eau tombait du plafond en cascades, tombant d'abord sur les balcons des niveaux supérieurs puis au niveau du rez de chaussée. Les petits hémicycles devants chacune des gigantesques parois acryliques, abaissés par rapport au rez de chaussée, étaient submergés et lorsque leurs regards balayèrent celles-ci, le trio frémit en voyant des filets d'eau s'écouler de fissures invisibles à leurs yeux.  
Autour d'eux, des peluches et des livres flottaient tandis que les tables d'une cafétaria étaient éclaboussées par les remous de l'eau et que ses chaises grinçaient.  
Au-dessus du Mont Thétis et du Lagon, le ciel grondait.

Ils allèrent tout droit, en direction du tunnel qui remontait vers le nord et qui était le chemin le plus court jusqu'à l'Avenue Richard Owen, mais lorsqu'ils en furent en vue, ils virent de lourdes portes anti-inondation le condamnant.  
Il s'agissait là du tunnel qui avait été isolé pendant la Bataille de Burroughs, l'une des baies vitrées ayant été détruite par le mosasaure lorsqu'il s'en était pris à l'hélicoptère tombé dans son lagon.

— Merde ! Jura Dearing en voyant les portes. J'avais oublié que le tunnel nord a été condamné…

— Dans un sens, c'est un mal pour un bien. Dit Grady. Si jamais on arrivait à ouvrir ces portes, toute l'eau du lagon du mosasaure se déverserait ici et nous mourrons noyés.

— Il y a un autre chemin vers la surface ? Demanda Zach, inquiet.

— Quelques-uns, lui répondit le soigneur, mais ils nous font tous faire un détour.

Ayant remarqué plus tôt que le plus court des chemins mentionnés, situé au même niveau que l'amphithéâtre au pied de la paroi donnant sur le lagon du mosasaure, était engloutit, Dearing se tourna en direction du lagon de la Grande Voie Maritime Intérieure de l'Ouest.  
Bien que le tunnel en acrylique passant en son sein était situé à une profondeur plus basse que le hall dans lequel ils se tenaient, l'eau qui inondait ce dernier n'avait normalement pas pu l'atteindre puisque pour le rejoindre, il fallait monter un escalier, parcourir sur une certaine distance le couloir conduisant à l'hôtel sous-marin _Le Récif_ avant de redescendre près du fond même du lagon, le tunnel commençant à ce niveau.  
Ainsi, l'inondation n'avait normalement pas dû l'atteindre et tout en commençant à s'y diriger, Dearing proposa cette route à ses deux compagnons :

— Si on traverse le lagon de la Grande Voie Maritime Intérieure de l'Ouest, on atteindra les galeries au nord-est du Lagon. De là, on pourra remonter jusqu'à la surface près du carrefour. Si j'en crois mes souvenirs de certains plans, on peut sortir des Profondeurs dans les locaux techniques du Multiplexe Harryhausen.

Grady approuva ce plan d'un signe de tête et ils se mirent à la suivre vers l'escalier.

Au même moment, un éclair illumina les profondeurs pendant un bref instant mais le trio ayant le dos tourné, ils ne virent pas la silhouette inquiétante du mosasaure juste de l'autre côté de la paroi d'acrylique.  
Tout au long du temps qu'ils avaient passés dans le hall, le reptile avait observé les trois humains à leur insu, mais avec davantage de curiosité que d'appétit.

Le reste du trajet se fit dans le silence et au sec.  
Cependant, l'inquiétude suscitée par l'eau inondant les tunnels et le hall qu'ils venaient de traverser avait laissé place à celles suscitées par le silence pesant régnant au sein du tunnel d'acrylique et l'air raréfié du fond des Profondeurs, comparable à celui d'un boyau de mine et les rendant un peu nauséeux.  
D'ordinaire, la ventilation acheminait de l'air frais en permanence jusque dans les niveaux les plus bas des Profondeurs mais ces derniers ayant été évacués après la Bataille de Burroughs, elle avait été désactivée.  
Et encore et toujours, les ténèbres les entouraient.

En regardant autour de lui, Zach remarqua que le fond de cette partie du lagon était constitué de creux sableux au milieu desquels le tunnel passait.

Alors que ses yeux s'étaient posés sur un monticule de sable jouxtant le tunnel lui-même, il sursauta soudain en voyant un œil blanc à la pupille noire, horizontale et étroite, s'ouvrir parmi les grains de sable, et des particules être rejetées dans l'eau par d'énormes branchies, celle d'un poisson d'une taille gigantesque.

Puis, une tête aplatie d'un brun doré et munie de courts barbillons s'éleva et le poisson, se détachant du fond sableux, se mit en mouvement.

Zach frémit d'effroi face à la silhouette et la taille de la créature : C'était un requin, le plus gros que le jeune homme n'ait jamais vu de toute sa vie car il faisait facilement plus de huit mètres de long et était aussi haut que lui.

Grady avait lui aussi vu la créature mais elle ne semblait pas l'inquiéter et en observant plus attentivement le requin, Zach le trouva au final davantage étrange que terrifiant bien que toutefois très imposant.  
Se déplaçant assez lentement en restant près du fond, presque collé à lui, tout en ayant les yeux presque en permanence mi-clos, il avait une allure léthargique et lorsqu'il ouvrit brièvement la gueule, Zach vit qu'il avait des dents volumineuses et aplaties, conçues pour broyer et non pas pour déchiqueter.

— _Ptychodus_. Dit Grady. Il ne se nourrit que de mollusques et autres animaux à coquille ou à carapace. Ils sont certes très impressionnants mais sont de nature timide et ne sont pas enclins à être agressifs envers les plongeurs, à condition que ceux-ci ne les importunent pas et qu'ils ne restent pas trop longtemps au fond.

Le ptychodus, gêné par la lumière des torches et voulant se soustraire à leur vue, s'éloigna du tunnel et disparut dans l'obscurité.

Le trio poursuivit et à l'extrémité du tunnel, parvint à une espèce de tour de pierre noire et d'acrylique construite à flanc du rebord du Lagon, alors très abrupt à ce niveau, presque à-pic. La tour en question était bâtie autour d'un ascenseur mais ce dernier étant bien entendu hors service, ils durent monter des escaliers jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient au niveau des galeries techniques mentionnées par Dearing.

Suivant une série de pancartes et s'arrêtant parfois pour consulter les plans d'évacuations d'urgence qu'ils rencontraient, ils déambulèrent à travers un dédale de couloirs étroits pendant plusieurs minutes avant d'enfin arriver dans les locaux techniques du Multiplexe Harryhausen.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de ces derniers, ils débouchèrent dans le hall qu'ils traversèrent en direction de la baie vitrée à l'entrée, détruite par un pachyrhinosaure pendant l'attaque des ptérosaures.

Pendant cette dernière, le cératopsien avait complètement ravagé le hall.  
Plusieurs des cadres contenant les affiches des films en salles ou à venir avaient été arrachés du mur, piétinés et éclatés tandis que les affiches elles-mêmes étaient à présent froissées voir déchirées.  
Le comptoir où l'on vendait le popcorn, les confiseries et les boissons était complètement défoncé et du popcorn était éparpillé sur le sol d'une bonne partie du hall.  
En passant à proximité, Grady remarqua même un certain nombre de miettes, trahissant le passage d'animaux.  
Le grand carton près de l'entrée avait quant à lui été renversé, piétiné, et le pachyrinosaure avait même laissé quelques déjections dessus.

En s'approchant de l'extérieur, le trio remarqua que la cendre tombait toujours mais qu'en plus il pleuvait et que des éclairs déchiraient le ciel de façon régulière.  
Non seulement l'absence de lumière autre que celle des éclairs, de l'incendie du palais à l'autre bout du Lagon, et de leurs lampes rendait déjà difficile la détection des animaux qui pouvaient à présent très bien hanter les rues désertes et silencieuses mais la météo n'allait pas les aider, loin de là.

* * *

**Annotations :**

(*) Voir la liste des espèces du parc dans les appendices.

(**) Une espèce de pliosaure (reptile marin doté d'une grande tête garnie de dents tranchantes et d'un cou assez court). Contrairement à ce qui est montré dans une célèbre série documentaire de la BBC, cette espèce ne dépassait pas la taille d'un Grand requin blanc et était donc loin de mesurer dans les vingt-cinq mètres de long comme c'est le cas dans la dite série.


	134. L'ultime traversée

Avant de sortir, Dearing voulut s'assurer que la route jusqu'à l'Administration soit libre.

S'étant aperçue plus tôt de la présence d'une radio à la ceinture de Grady, elle la prit et contacta la salle de contrôle.

— Contrôle, ici Dearing. Je suis avec Owen et mon neveu Zach au Multiplexe Harryhausen.

— _Claire !_ S'écria Cruthers, soulagé de la savoir en vie. _Où étiez-vous passée ?_

— Longue histoire… Répondit-elle à mi-voix. Je voulais vous demander si la route jusqu'à la base du promontoire était sûre ?

— _Nous avons pu relancer une partie des caméras de surveillance et de ce que nous parvenons à voir tant bien que mal, elle le serait mais dépêchez-vous de traverser cette partie de la cité. Les gardes viennent de vaincre l'Indominus et la Meute au palais. La seconde a été en grande partie exterminée mais la première, bien que grièvement blessée, vit toujours. On suppose qu'elle a battu en retraite. _

— Ce qui veut dire qu'elle pourrait passer près d'ici. Supposa Grady, s'approchant de la radio. Nous allons couper la communication le temps de traverser, d'accord Lowery ? En dehors de l'Indominus et des rares survivants de la Meute, il pourrait y avoir d'autres prédateurs dans les environs. Nous devons rester discrets.

— _Entendu. Essayez de nous contacter en chemin cependant, histoire de nous rassurer._

— On ne garantit rien_._ Dit l'ex-directrice. Dearing, terminé_._

Elle rangea la radio à sa ceinture et regardant dehors, elle proposa une trajectoire :

— Essayons par le quai. C'est la route la plus courte.

Ils sortirent du cinéma, s'avançant à découvert en foulant une couche de cendres atteignant le haut du talon.  
Ils notèrent qu'au contact de la pluie, la cendre s'était agglomérée et était devenue pâteuse, collant aux chaussures comme de la boue, gênant légèrement leur déplacement et les empêchant d'être aussi discrets qu'ils l'auraient souhaité.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le quai longeant l'étang par le sud, Grady aperçut à la lumière d'un éclair la silhouette familière d'un achillobator au niveau du pont.

Il se baissa de manière à sa cacher derrière le muret et intima à ses compagnons de faire de même.

— Vous l'avez vu ? Demanda Zach.

— Oui. Lui répondit le soigneur. Baissons l'intensité des lampes.

Ils firent cela et en attendant le prochain éclair, Grady étudia la direction du vent.

Lorsque l'éclair arriva, Grady hasarda un regard par-dessus le haut du muret et vit que l'achillobator était toujours à l'extrémité ouest du ponton, occupée à renifler le sol.

Il baissa la tête et regarda Dearing et son neveu.

— Je crois qu'elle ne nous a pas repérés et le vent souffle dans notre direction. Les rassura-il. Mais on ne peut plus passer par là. Continuons vers la Promenade. Calmement. Et silencieusement.

Se déplaçant accroupis alors que les gouttes ruisselaient de leurs cheveux sur leurs visages et leurs dos et que de la cendre se déposait sur leurs épaules, ils longèrent le muret en direction du sud, vers le carrefour, dépassèrent le quai par lequel ils voulaient passer initialement et ne se remirent debout qu'une fois l'étang derrière eux.

Au carrefour, ils tournèrent à droite et empruntèrent la promenade, marchant au milieu de la voirie et non pas sous l'arcade, voulant éviter d'être surpris par quoique ce soit pouvant se cacher dans les bâtiments.

Le fusil braqué vers ces derniers, Grady ouvrait la marche et scrutait attentivement leur intérieur à la lumière de la lampe de l'arme.  
Légèrement derrière lui, Dearing regardait plutôt devant et du côté des lagons.  
Presque collé à son dos, Zach regardait le palais brûler tout en espérant que la traversée de la zone se fasse sans mauvaise rencontre et qu'ils arrivent enfin au bout de leurs peines.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au niveau de l'Iguanodon Éméché, le soigneur entendit Fendiserpentes être dégainée de son fourreau.

Ne se doutant pas que Dearing avait tiré l'épée à cause de la présence des achillobators dans le secteur et appréhendant ce qui risquait de se passer si ils tombaient sur ces dernières, Grady tourna la tête et lui adressa un regard tendu.

Elle accéléra de manière à marcher à côté de lui.

— J'ai déjà perdu un neveu Owen, dit-elle, je ne laisserais pas de l'autre mourir.

Bien qu'il ait abattu sans hésiter Hécube, le néoraptor ayant menacé Dearing plus tôt, cela avait été possible que parce qu'il tenait beaucoup à cette dernière et qu'il n'éprouvait pas le même attachement pour les membres de cette espèce que celui qu'il avait pour ses achillobators.  
Ainsi, si jamais il devait être amené à verser le sang de l'une de ses filles, la chose allait être beaucoup plus difficile, et très douloureuse.  
Si une confrontation devait arriver, il espérait vraiment être en mesure d'empêcher à la fois les achillobators de s'en prendre à eux et de freiner les ardeurs de Dearing.

Il poussa un lourd soupir.

Consciente du dilemme auquel il était potentiellement amené à être confronté mais voulant bien lui faire comprendre sa position, Dearing lui murmura :

— Je sais ce qu'elles représentent pour toi mais tu n'as pas intérêt à m'empêcher de le protéger autant que je le peux.

Il la vit refermer son emprise sur l'épée et ses yeux lui lancer un regard froid et dur.

En réponse, il détourna le regard et émit un son sonnant comme le mélange d'un soupir et d'un grognement.

Ressentant la tension entre sa tante et le soigneur, Zach s'inquiéta.

Il s'arrêta de pleuvoir et parvenant à la fontaine aux bustes de parasaurolophus, ils tournèrent dans l'Avenue Richard Owen.

Encore pleine de vie la veille, elle n'était à présent plus qu'une voie jonchée de décombres menant dans les ténèbres, entourée de part et d'autre par des bâtiments fantômes dont il ne restait pour certains que les murs porteurs, comme si la zone avait subi un bombardement.  
Certains étaient noircis, les traces de l'incendie les ayant ravagés pendant la bataille, et d'autres avaient vus leurs toits s'effondrer sous le poids de la cendre durant la nuit.  
Apparaissant parfois à la lueur de l'orage volcanique, le Centre de la Découverte paraissait imposant et aussi terrible que le Mont Sibo dont il était inspiré.  
Ce dernier vomissait encore et toujours de la cendre et son grondement continu était le seul son alors entendu.  
Des boutiques et des restaurants au-delà des arcades, aucun son ne parvenait à leurs oreilles, pas même celui du souffle du vent, ce dernier étant tombé lorsque le trio avait atteint le carrefour.

C'est grâce au silence qu'ils entendirent le bruit rauque à moitié étouffé d'une respiration derrière eux et celui de pas feutrés plus loin sur l'avenue.

Grady se figea et fit stopper Dearing et Zach.

Lentement, il pivota pour regarder derrière eux et à la lumière de la lampe du fusil, il vit Echo, arrêtée près de la fontaine et les fixant.

— Restez calmes, pas de gestes brusques. Dit-il à ses deux compagnons.

Il se tourna ensuite de l'autre côté de l'Avenue où Blue et Delta avançaient au pas vers eux, marchant côte à côte.

Elles s'arrêtèrent à une trentaine de mètres du trio pour les regarder en silence.

Puis elles se mirent à trotter.

Les voyant fondre sur eux et ayant remarqué que l'un des bâtiments les plus proches avait sa porte d'intacte, Dearing prit la main de Zach pour l'emmener dans cette direction mais juste avant qu'ils ne s'élancent dans cette direction, Grady les arrêta avec fermeté :

— Ne bougez pas. Ça ne sert à rien de courir…

Se rappelant de la vitesse dont avaient fait preuve les achillobators lors de leur attaque sur le camp d'InGen Security, Dearing se rendit compte qu'il avait raison et resta.

Elle mit cependant Zach dans son dos et pointa la lame de Fendiserpentes en direction des dinosaures.

Après avoir trottés sur quelques mètres, Blue et Delta s'arrêtèrent à nouveau pour les regarder.  
Elles n'étaient plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres d'eux et ils virent que leur plumage de la tête jusqu'au poitrail était maculés de sang séché qu'elles n'avaient qu'à moitié nettoyé.

Pendant ce temps, Echo s'était rapprochée, sifflant tout en ne quittant pas des yeux les humains, et voyant que leur sœur les empêchait de fuir, les deux autres se remirent à avancer, se séparant peu à peu pour qu'elles les encerclent toutes les trois.

— Je suis rassuré de vous voir en vie les filles. Lança Grady aux prédateurs d'une voix calme et prudente mais sincère. Je vois que vous savez vous débrouiller. Ajouta-il en voyant le sang. Hoskins, je me trompe ? Vous auriez pu vous laver mieux que ça. L'hygiène et la délicatesse n'ont jamais été votre fort…

Blue, dont la caméra était toujours accrochée sur le côté de la tête, grogna.

— Papa est fier de vous, mentit-il à moitié, mais il a deux congénères à ramener au bercail avant de s'occuper de vous. Allez-vous amuser en attendant mais restez dans le secteur, d'accord ? Ne me compliquez pas la tâche.

Il s'abaissa en douceur vers le sol et posa délicatement son fusil.

Puis, lentement, il se releva et tourna la tête vers Dearing, lui adressant un regard insistant pour l'intimer à baisser sa lame.

Elle finit par le faire, avec réticence et en lâchant un juron à mi-voix.  
Derrière elle, Zach était tétanisé et n'osait pas bouger.

Grady fit un pas en avant, s'interposant entre ses compagnons et Blue, et tendit un bras dans la direction de cette dernière, lui montrant sa paume découverte.

Alors qu'elle surveillait les moindres gestes de son soigneur, Blue s'ébroua, gênée par la caméra.

Remarquant cela, Grady s'avança d'un autre pas mais elle claqua des mâchoires à son encontre, l'intimant de reculer.

Il ne sursauta pas et garda son calme.

— Doucement. Dit-il tout bas. Doucement. Je vais te l'enlever. Elle ne te généra plus.

Il continua d'avancer tout en prudence et comme si elle l'avait compris, elle le laissa approcher.  
Grady n'était pas entièrement confiant cependant car il pouvait très bien s'agir d'une ruse de la part de l'achillobator mais s'il voulait regagner un peu de sa confiance, c'était la meilleure chose qu'il avait à faire.  
Il avait l'impression d'être Androclès s'apprêtant à retirer l'épine de la patte du lion et espéra que son histoire finisse aussi bien que celle de cet esclave romain que l'Empereur avait affranchit après avoir entendu son histoire.

Lorsqu'il fut à portée de main de la caméra, il défit délicatement les attaches et l'enleva de la tête de l'achillobator.

— Voilà.

Blue sembla se calmer et émit un grondement doux, avant de grogner pour intimider son soigneur.

Il recula, un pas après l'autre, et elle le laissa rejoindre Dearing et Zach, avant d'avancer dans leur direction.

Ses deux sœurs copièrent son exemple et franchirent le reste de la distance les séparant du trio.

Craignant pour Dearing et son neveu, Grady hésita à reprendre le fusil mais même s'il voulut le faire, il n'aurait pu car Blue fut rapidement au-dessus de ce dernier.

Ses mâchoires stoppées à quelques centimètres du visage de son soigneur, elle le renifla brièvement avant de le contourner, puis Delta arriva à son tour.

Tandis qu'elle se dressait devant lui et qu'Echo regardait de haut en bas un Zach figé comme une statue de cire, l'inspectant avec curiosité, Blue s'arrêta au niveau de Dearing et la sentit, avec davantage d'attention qu'avec Grady.

Elle approcha son museau de ses jambes et se mit à les renifler tout en les remontant.  
Lorsqu'elle fut au niveau de son entrejambe, les reniflements gagnèrent en vivacité et l'achillobator continua, reniflant avec beaucoup d'intérêt le ventre, la poitrine puis le cou de Dearing.  
L'odeur de son soigneur était partout sur son corps et en ayant procédé ainsi, Blue eut la confirmation que Dearing était sa partenaire.

Elle grogna et Dearing, frissonnant déjà d'effroi, sursauta.

Mais alors que cette dernière croyait qu'elle allait l'attaquer dans un accès de jalousie, l'achillobator releva la tête et huma l'air, ayant capté une odeur méritant toute son attention.

Delta et Echo sentirent elles aussi cette odeur et les trois achillobators se détournèrent du trio pour s'aligner à l'endroit où Echo s'était tenue quelques instants plus tôt afin de regarder en direction de l'entrée de l'Avenue, piétinant nerveusement sur place.

Puis Grady, Dearing et Zach sentirent l'odeur à leur tour, une odeur de chair brûlée…

Lorsque l'Indominus apparut, venant de la Promenade Ouest, les achillobators reculèrent un peu et grognèrent à l'encontre de la chimère tandis que le trio n'osait pas s'enfuir.  
L'I. rex marchait courbée, la tête abaissée vers le sol et la respiration sifflante.  
Ils virent qu'une grande partie de sa face avait été brûlée au troisième degré.

Son triomphe avait été trop court pour être pleinement savouré et son invasion s'était soldée par un échec dont elle ne se remettrait jamais.  
Les gardes l'avaient non seulement vaincue mais gravement brûlée et elle n'était parvenue à éteindre les flammes qu'en se jetant dans un bassin.  
Si elle parvenait à disparaître dans la jungle ou quelque caverne profonde, il était fort probable qu'elle succomberait à une infection dans les jours suivants.

Pendant un instant, Grady ressentit de la pitié à son égard et aurait été fort disposé à achever ses souffrances s'il avait une arme assez puissante pour le faire et si ni Dearing et Zach, ni les achillobators étaient à proximité.

Remarquant la présence des raptors et du trio, la chimère stoppa et les regarda.  
Elle les reconnut et voyant Dearing parmi eux, elle gronda.

Nombre d'humains ayant réussi à lui échapper et sa meute n'étant plus, seule sa haine à l'égard de Dearing la poussait à vivre, et encore.  
Alors qu'elle était en mesure de fondre sur elle et ses compagnons et les tuer promptement, l'Indominus hésita.  
Que Mère se débrouille avec ce royaume de cendres, que ses pertes la conduisent à la folie et que le reste de sa vie soit malheureuse, la tuer serait lui accorder une faveur.  
A cet instant, elle aspira plutôt à trouver un endroit où mourir en paix mais lorsqu'elle se remit en marche, les achillobators s'avancèrent vers elle en grognant.

— Non. Ne soyez pas connes les filles… Laissez-là… Dit Grady à mi-voix, ne détachant pas ses yeux de l'Indominus.

Elle l'entendit et ayant vu que les achillobators avaient laissés le trio indemnes, elle crut qu'elles les servaient.  
Dire qu'elle leur avait proposé de rejoindre sa meute… Elle n'avait eu pour réponse que leur étonnement et leur ingratitude.  
Puisqu'elles s'apprêtaient à l'attaquer avec l'approbation des humains, ainsi soit-il.  
Elle les tuerait tous, d'abord les achillobators, puis leur soigneur, le jeune humain mâle aux côtés de Mère et enfin cette dernière, dont elle s'assurerait que le trépas soit aussi atroce que celui qu'elle avait jeté dans les flammes.

— Elle est trop puissante pour vous. Elle va vous tuer. Dit vainement le soigneur à ses animaux. Sauvez-vous, merde ! S'énerva-il.

À son grand désarroi, elles l'ignorèrent, se déployant autour de l'Indominus de manière à ce qu'Echo la distraie tandis que les deux autres l'attaqueraient sur le flanc.

Elle frappa la première, attrapant Echo dans sa gueule en la secouant.  
Cela eu pour conséquence de déclencher l'attaque de Blue et de Delta.

Elles se ruèrent sur elle, bondissant sur son flanc pour lui mordre et lui griffer le dos.

Voyant Echo cracher du sang alors qu'elle était transpercée et brisée entre les mâchoires de l'Indominus, Grady poussa un cri et reprit son fusil, commençant à tirer sur l'Indominus en prenant soin d'éviter de viser Blue et Delta, accrochées respectivement sur le dos et la hanche de la chimère.

Profitant du combat, Dearing et Zach se sauvèrent, allant dans une boutique vers le milieu de l'Avenue pour qu'ils s'y cachent en attendant Grady.

Ils crièrent pour qu'il vienne les rejoindre mais il refusa, espérant trouver un point faible chez l'Indominus.

Celle-ci lâcha Echo puis se secoua pour faire tomber les deux autres.

Tandis qu'elles se redressaient, elle se précipita vers Delta et lui asséna un coup de patte qui la tua sur le coup.

Venant de voir ses deux sœurs tomber, Blue se dépêcha de se relever et lâchant un cri furieux, elle s'élança vers l'Indominus mais cette dernière la fit voler en arrière d'un coup de queue, la projetant en direction de la baie vitrée de l'Emporium que le corps de Blue fracassa avant de s'écrouler dans la boutique.

L'Indominus se tourna ensuite vers Grady, le dernier de ses assaillants.

Le soigneur, emporté par la colère et le chagrin, vida le chargeur du fusil.  
Mais aucun de ses tirs n'atteignit un point vital et ne firent qu'agacer l'Indominus.

Elle et Grady s'échangèrent un regard haineux.

— Tirez-vous ! Cria-il à Dearing et à Zach sans détourner ses yeux de ceux de l'Indominus.

Il dégaina son poignard et s'adressa à cette dernière.

— Allez ! Viens me prendre connasse !

Il fut soudain tiré en arrière par Dearing qui tenta de couvrir leur retraite en tirant avec son arme de poing en direction de la tête de l'Indominus.

Tout en esquivant les tirs, elle fondit sur eux et au moment même où ils allèrent passer sous l'arcade est, elle ouvrit la gueule et claqua des mâchoires juste au-dessus d'eux, et ils tombèrent.

Grady roula immédiatement sur le côté, parvenant à gagner immédiatement le couvert de l'arcade.

En revanche, Dearing était toujours sur la voirie, reculant en rampant alors que l'Indominus, s'étant mise sur ses quatre membres, avançait lentement vers elle, décidée à s'amuser un peu avant de la tuer.

Elle la laissa même gagner l'arcade opposée, n'accélérant brusquement que lorsque Dearing fut proche de l'arcade afin de la faire paniquer et trébucher à moitié dans sa course.

Haletante, Dearing se releva et l'Indominus abaissa la tête pour la regarder.

En passant la tête sous l'arcade, elle pouvait très bien l'atteindre avant même qu'elle n'ait le temps d'entrer de passer la porte la plus proche.

— Claire ! Cria Zach depuis la boutique où il était caché, juste en face.

L'ayant entendu, l'Indominus se retourna et vit le jeune homme et Grady inquiets.

La chimère émit un grondement et se tourna à nouveau vers elle, prenant le temps de la regarder dans le blanc des yeux un instant, comme pour lui faire comprendre ses intentions.

Puis elle fit volte-face, fonçant sur la boutique.

Dearing hurla mais l'Indominus chargea l'arcade, en détruisant une section entière pour atteindre la boutique.

Avant qu'elle ne charge la façade et la détruise, Dearing vit Grady prendre Zach pour le bras et l'emmener dans les ombres du bâtiment.  
Ils arriveraient peut-être à se cacher ou à distancer l'Indominus pendant un temps, mais pas indéfiniment et elle était rusée.  
Elle les empêcherait de sortir ou leur tendrait un piège.  
Dearing ne pouvait laisser Grady et son neveu se faire tuer sans rien faire.  
Elle pourrait vider son chargeur sur l'Indominus ou même essayer de lui couper les tendons avec Fendiserpentes mais elle la repérerait et aurait tôt fait de l'incapaciter avant de continuer sa poursuite puis, une fois les deux hommes morts, revenir et s'occuper d'elle.  
Il lui fallait autre chose, de quoi distraire la chimère suffisamment longtemps pour qu'ils puissent s'échapper.

Tout en réfléchissant frénétiquement, son regard croisa une figurine de tyrannosaure abandonnée sur le sol près de ses pieds ainsi qu'un bout de bois long comme son bras un peu plus loin.  
En pensant simultanément à ces deux objets, elle eut soudain une idée désespérée.

Elle saisit le bout de bois puis courut jusqu'au Winston's.

Elle entra dans le restaurant, fonça aux cuisines et y chercha un allume-gaz à la lumière des lampes de son plastron.

Elle parvint à en trouver un, s'assura de son bon fonctionnement, puis le posa sur le plan de travail le plus proche.

Elle décrocha la radio, l'alluma et la posa à côté.

Les techniciens, voyant l'Indominus à l'Avenue sur l'une des caméras, savaient la situation urgente.

— Lowery ! J'ai besoin que vous rétablissez le courant au niveau du bâtiment de nuit du tyrannosaure. Est-ce que c'est possible ? Demanda-elle tout en enlevant son plastron et ses protections aux membres.

Tandis qu'il vérifiait si c'était possible, elle mit sur le côté son armure et arracha le bas de ses jodhpurs.

Mais se rendant compte qu'ils étaient trop humides, elle les jeta et se reporta alors sur les manches de son chemisier, sèches.

Elle les arracha et les enroula autour de l'extrémité du bout de bois qu'elle avait ramassé.

Cruthers répondit enfin.

— _Oui. Mais pourquoi ?_

Alors qu'elle avait l'allume-gaz en main, elle dit :

— Il n'y pas le temps pour des questions. Faîtes-le !

Les flammes de l'allume-gaz léchèrent les manches et celles-ci prirent feu. Dearing remit la radio à sa ceinture et sa torche fabriquée, elle sortit avec du restaurant et contourna en vitesse la Place de l'Obélisque, fonçant vers la porte du Quartier Résidentiel Ouest, laissée entrouverte, et les coulisses du Royaume du Tyrannosaure au-delà.

X

Ayant en visuel Dearing sur l'une des caméras, Cruthers se rappela de certains témoignages de l'incident de 1993 et s'inquiéta fortement en conséquence.

— Quel que soit votre plan, Claire, je ne l'aime pas. Lui avoua-il.

— _Je n'ai pas demandé votre avis. Leurs vies sont entre vos mains alors obéissez espèce de con fragile !_

X

L'Indominus détruisant murs et toits dans l'espoir de les retrouver et de les atteindre, le soigneur et le jeune homme fuyaient vers le nord de l'Avenue, passant de bâtiment en bâtiment au cours d'une véritable course d'obstacles où ils devaient esquiver poutres, blocs de chaume et gravats chutant ou étant projetés dans leur direction.

X

Lorsque Dearing parvint au bâtiment de nuit, elle vit le voyant rouge au niveau du boîtier de la porte d'entrée devenir vert et put ouvrir la porte.

Toujours la torche en main, elle pénétra à l'intérieur et se retrouva dans un couloir en béton longeant une gigantesque cage aux barreaux épais et en acier renforcé conçus de manière de résister à des chocs importants : la loge de Roberta.  
La tyrannosaure y avait été enfermée en début de soirée, pour la protéger des précipitations de cendres ainsi que la préparer à son transport pour le continent.

Alors qu'elle cherchait le panneau de commande d'ouverture des différentes portes de l'enclos, aussi bien celles du corridor connectant l'enclos principal à celui d'isolement que celle du bâtiment donnant sur ce dernier, elle entendit le souffle du tyrannosaure, se réveillant doucement, et quelques secondes plus tard, le dinosaure gronda bruyamment, soulevant un sursaut de la part de Dearing qui se détourna du panneau qu'elle venait de trouver.

Elle chercha le prédateur dans l'obscurité, regardant d'abord au niveau du sol avant d'apercevoir son museau collé contre les barreaux à plus de quatre mètres du sol et ses naseaux renifler son odeur.

Sachant reconnaître ses soigneurs et les vétérinaires, les seules personnes qui entraient quelques rares fois dans le bâtiment la nuit, Roberta vit en Dearing une intruse et s'agita, frappant sa tête contre les bords de la cage.

— Chut, calmes-toi ma grande. Je suis juste venu te demander une faveur. Lui dit-elle d'une voix la plus douce possible dans sa situation de stress, intimidée mais aussi quelque part en admiration devant l'animal.

Elle se retourna pour enclencher l'ouverture de la porte donnant sur l'enclos d'isolement et un bruit de coulissement s'en suivit.

A la fois curieuse et prudente, Roberta se détourna de la cage et se dirigea vers la porte.

De son côté, Dearing sortit du bâtiment et trouva la haute porte renforcée de l'enclos d'isolement.  
Un boîtier était fixé sur le mur à côté de cette dernière.  
Elle savait qu'il servait à entrer le digicode permettant d'ouvrir la porte or il n'était connu que du chef animalier Jonas Roth et des soigneurs affectés à l'enclos.  
N'étant pas en sa possession, Dearing jura puis elle se rappela que les codes d'ouvertures des enclos étaient présents dans les fichiers informatiques du parc.  
En théorie, la salle de contrôle était en mesure de le lui fournir.

Ses yeux se levèrent vers la caméra de surveillance la plus proche.

X

— _Lowery ! Le code ! Que je puisse ouvrir cette putain de porte !_

Cruthers inspira puis émit un lourd soupir peiné.

— Désolé, je refuse de vous le donner. Ça dépasse l'entendement ce que vous me demandez. C'est de la pure folie !

Il vit Dearing lui adresser un regard noir au travers de la caméra.

— _Puisque je ne peux pas compter sur vous, je demande alors aux autres._

Cruthers leva les yeux pour regarder ses collègues. Ils semblaient tous inquiets et incertains. Ils restèrent silencieux, nul n'osant donner le code de crainte de ce qui pouvait s'ensuivre et d'en être tenu responsable.

Aucun des techniciens ne lui répondant, Dearing s'énerva :

— _Personne n'est disposé à m'aider ?! S'ils meurent, sachez que je vous en tiendrais tous responsable…_

Elle dégaina alors Fendiserpentes de sa main libre et pointa l'épée en direction de la caméra.

— … _et que je monterais venir m'occuper personnellement de vous._ Ajouta-elle sinistrement.

S'apercevant qu'elle était armée, les visages des techniciens se murèrent de stupeur et d'inquiétude.  
Les événements ayant rendu Dearing imprévisible et dangereuse, on craignit sérieusement que sa menace soit sérieuse.

— Elle a perdu l'esprit…. Fit Adamson, horrifiée.

— Et tout le reste. Ajouta Cruthers.

— Presque. Corrigea Krill.

X

Grady et Zach étaient assis contre les étagères de la réserve d'une boutique.  
Cela faisait plusieurs secondes qu'ils croyaient avoir semé la chimère et attendaient qu'elle s'éloigne avant de continuer en direction du restaurant asiatique au bout de l'avenue, en face du _Winston's_.

Le silence retomba pendant un instant, avant d'être subitement brisé lorsque l'Indominus détruisit d'un puissant revers de main le mur en face des deux hommes.

Le choc fit tomber plusieurs objets des étagères sur eux et avant qu'ils ne puissent s'échapper, elle tendit cette même main à travers la brèche et l'une des griffes vint attraper la ceinture de Zach et terrifié, il poussa un cri.

Sentant la pointe de la griffe appuyée tout contre sa peau, sur le point de la transpercer, le jeune homme n'osa pas bouger de peur de se blesser et alors que la panique l'empêchait de réfléchir et que Grady l'agrippait, elle le tira vers lui.

Zach eut alors l'idée de déboucler sa ceinture.  
Tandis qu'il se dépêchait de faire ça, Grady retenait autant qu'il pouvait le jeune homme avec ses bras passés autour de sa poitrine.

Ce dernier parvint à sortir la sangle de la boucle, desserrant suffisamment sa ceinture pour que la griffe de l'Indominus n'emporte que celle-ci et non lui avec.

Il recula et alors qu'elle se rendait compte qu'il lui avait échappé, les deux rampèrent hors de la réserve.

X

Voyant l'Indominus fouiller avec acharnement au milieu des bâtiments bordant l'Avenue, grimpant parfois par-dessus les ruines pour les faire s'effondrer sous son poids, l'un des techniciens déclara :

— S'ils meurent, elle viendra ici et achèvera le travail de l'I. rex.

— Telle fille, telle mère. Dit Cruthers à mi-voix, ne se faisant entendre que de Krill qui le regarda étrangement, comme si elle désapprouvait ces propos.

— Elle a failli tuer le docteur Preston tout à l'heure. Rappela-on. On ferait mieux de lui donner le code.

— J'ai prévenu les agents à l'entrée. Ils ont dit qu'ils sont prêts à la recevoir… Les informa Harriman.

— Qu'est-ce que ça change si elle libère Roberta ? Fit Quintero. Le parc n'est déjà plus qu'un cimetière et des cendres. Au point où on en est…

— Ouais, donnons-lui le code et finissons-en ! Renchérit Adamson. Je tiens à ma vie.

L'un des techniciens ayant déjà commencé à chercher le code, on se tourna vers Cruthers, dans l'attente qu'il prononce sa décision.

Voyant qu'il tardait trop, Krill l'interpella brusquement :

— Lowery !

Le technicien en chef soupira.

— Et puis merde ! S'exclama-il.

X

Fendiserpentes dans une main et sa torche dans l'autre, Dearing campait fermement devant la porte de l'enclos d'isolement, jetant fréquemment de vifs regards à moitié fous en direction de la caméra.

Lorsque Cruthers reprit la parole, elle retint son souffle.

— _Claire. Le code est 39791071#. Ouvrez cette porte et mourrez-donc de la façon dont il vous sied le plus. _

Dearing soupira.

— Merci !

Elle rangea Fendiserpentes dans son fourreau et entra en vitesse le code sur le boîtier.

Il eut un bip et la porte commença à se relever.

Les ténèbres régnant dans l'enclos d'isolement apparurent devant les yeux de Dearing.  
Elle respirait bruyamment et rapidement, la peur s'installant dans son cœur alors que la porte s'ouvrait.

Une fois pleinement relevée, elle s'arrêta dans un grand bruit sourd et le silence s'installa.  
A la lumière de la torche, Dearing ne vit pas Roberta mais elle savait qu'elle était proche, elle l'entendait respirer.  
Qu'est-ce qu'elle attendait pour sortir ?

_Allez mais sors putain… Sors… Sors avant que je ne me pisse dessus…_ Pensa-elle.

Roberta s'avança enfin à la périphérie de la zone éclairée par la torche.

Elle regarda Dearing d'un air curieux, penchant la tête d'un côté puis de l'autre.

Un grondement parcourut son cou mais elle resta sur place.

_Prends ton temps la vieille, je ne te dirais-rien. _

Pressée par le temps, Dearing sut qu'elle devait déclencher l'attaque du tyrannosaure pour assurer le succès de son plan.

_Qu'est-ce que Owen me dirait de ne pas faire ? _

Rassemblant tout son courage, elle se mit à crier et à agiter la torche.

La curiosité de Roberta céda place à l'agacement et la tyrannosaure grogna.

Elle fit un pas en avant.

_C'est ça… C'est ça… Allez viens… viens…_

Tandis que Roberta avançait vers elle, Dearing fit volte-face et commença à courir, prenant la direction du chemin et du rideau de fourrés au nord, au pied de l'éperon sud-est du Centre de la Découverte, le tunnel passant sous ce dernier étant plus proche de l'enclos d'isolement que la porte du Quartier Résidentiel Ouest.

Au même moment, le vent se leva, soufflant à la face de Dearing en se faisant de plus en plus fort et lorsqu'elle atteignit les fourrés, il était si fort qu'il menaça d'éteindre la torche.

Cependant, l'épaisse végétation fit office d'écran contre ce dernier et Dearing, Roberta la tallonant de près, fonça sur cette dernière tout en décrivant de légers slaloms afin de gêner la poursuite du tyrannosaure et celle-ci claqua les mâchoires dans le vide lorsqu'elle voulut saisir Dearing au terme d'une brusque accélération.

En tant que prédateur chassant plutôt à l'affût, un tyrannosaure adulte n'était pas spécialement conçu pour la poursuite de proies sur de longues distances et en règle générale, il était moins rapide qu'un coureur humain en bonne forme.  
Et Roberta était âgée… mais de son côté, Dearing était fatiguée et donc pas au maximum de ses capacités, rendant l'issue de la course plus qu'incertaine.  
Si elle voulait distancer la vieille T. rex le plus longtemps possible, Dearing devait ruser.  
Si elle finissait entre ses crocs avant d'avoir atteint l'Indominus, alors ce serait la ruine de son plan et la mort de son neveu et de Grady.


	135. Le choc des reines

Ceux-ci étaient parvenus au restaurant asiatique et se cachaient à présent entre un haut buffet volumineux contenant de la vaisselle et un autre, plus bas mais tout en longueur et accueillant jusqu'à la veille des bacs chauffants où les clients allaient se servir en nourriture.

Grady et Zach n'eurent même pas le temps de souffler et sursautèrent en entendant un énorme fracas au niveau du toit.

La tête de l'Indominus apparut ensuite, pénétrant à l'intérieur pour les regarder avant de leur rugir dessus.

Tandis qu'ils cherchaient désespérément une issue, elle se retira, longea le restaurant avant de charger le bâtiment au niveau de son entrée.

Le mur s'effondra, emportant une partie du toit, et le mobilier de toute une moitié du restaurant se retrouva détruit ou enseveli.

Alors dans l'autre moitié, Grady et Zach furent épargnés mais ils n'osaient plus bouger, savant qu'ils étaient condamnés à moins qu'un miracle ne se produise.

Se remettant sur ses quatre membres, l'Indominus s'avança dans leur direction en prenant son temps, certaine qu'ils ne pouvaient lui échapper.

Elle tendit un bras en direction du buffet chauffant, se préparant à l'arracher pour exposer ses proies.

X

Parvenue aux fourrés, Dearing se fraya un chemin à travers ces derniers, disparaissant temporairement à la vue du tyrannosaure, ne trahissant sa présence qu'au travers de la lueur de la torche, et le temps que le prédateur la retrouve, elle déboucha sur l'allée de l'autre côté et tourna à droite.

Derrière elle, Roberta fracassa les fourrés sur son passage et voyant sa proie s'engager dans le tunnel sous l'éperon, elle lança un rugissement et s'élança à sa suite.

X

Entendant le rugissement du tyrannosaure, l'Indominus se figea de surprise et l'écouta attentivement, gardant sa main posée sur le buffet.

L'animal l'ayant poussé semblant grand et puissant à l'ouïe, en plus de se diriger dans leur direction, une certaine crainte s'empara d'elle et après avoir grogné de frustration, elle se détourna du soigneur et du jeune homme pour regarder en dehors du restaurant, vers l'extrémité opposée de la Place de l'Obélisque et le tunnel menant au Royaume du Tyrannosaure, obstrué par sa porte.

X

Suivant la courbure du tunnel, Dearing arriva en vue de la porte.  
Heureusement, elle était suffisamment entrebâillée pour qu'elle puisse passer entre les battants.  
Si jamais elle s'arrêtait, elle était certaine de mourir et l'ombre menaçante de Roberta projetée sur les parois par la lumière de la torche ainsi que le souffle du tyrannosaure dans son dos étaient là pour le lui rappeler.

Le prédateur accéléra soudain et abaissa son énorme crâne, les mâchoires grandes ouvertes prêtes à saisir Dearing.

Celle-ci fit un brusque bond sur le côté et elles se refermèrent dans le vide.

La porte n'étant plus qu'à quelques mètres, Dearing accéléra à son tour en criant dans son avance et elle réussit à se faufiler entre les battants et à parcourir les deux tiers de la distance la séparant de la boucle décrite par la voirie avant que Roberta n'enfonce violemment la porte dans un énorme fracas, projetant des morceaux de bois un peu partout à proximité du tunnel.

L'un de ces morceaux, assez gros, atterrit sur Dearing, la faisant tomber à plat ventre sur le sol et lâcher la torche qui s'éteignit avant qu'elle ne puisse la relever du sol.

Dearing l'abandonna et en se mettant sur le dos, elle se retrouva avec Roberta dressée au-dessus d'elle et se mit alors à haleter de terreur, pensant avoir échouée.

Elle voulut d'abord reculer puis se rendit compte que ça ne servirait à rien et resta alors accoudée dans la cendre, regardant avec effroi la tyrannosaure abaisser sa gueule vers elle, ne l'arrêtant qu'à une soixantaine de centimètres de son visage.

Autour d'elles, le vent soufflait avec violence, leur projetant des gouttes de pluie à la face, et la cendre chutait en grandes quantités tandis que les éclairs zébraient le ciel d'encre quasi en continu au milieu de ce qui ressemblait en tout point à une tempête.  
Cette dernière ne sévissait pas qu'au niveau de la Place de l'Obélisque et des alentours du Centre de la Découverte mais dans la majeure partie d'Isla Nublar et même au-delà, forçant tout être qui le pouvait à chercher un abri.

Alors que Dearing croyait que Roberta allait la dévorer sur le champ, celle-ci releva soudain la tête, venant de repérer l'Indominus.

Prudemment, la chimère sortit des ruines du restaurant asiatique, s'avançant sur la place, et Grady et Zach, tout juste sortis de leur cachette et ayant eux aussi vu le tyrannosaure, se rapprochèrent de la brèche pour d'une part observer la confrontation mais aussi pour se préparer à foncer vers le Centre de la Découverte.

Ils cherchèrent Dearing du regard et se figèrent de peur et d'étonnement en voyant sa silhouette aux pieds du tyrannosaure.

Roberta enjamba Dearing et poussa un rugissement à l'encontre de la chimère en guise d'avertissement, ne tolérant pas la présence de cette rivale.

En réponse, l'Indominus laissa échapper un rugissement strident mais continua d'avancer jusqu'au bord de la voirie qu'elle se mit à longer ensuite tout en ne quittant pas des yeux le tyrannosaure qui faisait de même.

Ainsi, tandis qu'elles commençaient à lentement décrire un cercle, les deux adversaires se jugèrent, regardant avec attention pour repérer des points faibles.  
Roberta étant grande et puissamment bâtie, l'Indominus était consciente qu'elle allait devoir faire preuve de prudence et de stratégie au cours du combat imminent.

La tyrannosaure gronda bruyamment à son encontre.  
C'était là son dernier avertissement et soit l'Indominus se retirait, soit elle combattait.

La chimère émit un cri strident en guise de défi et alors Roberta la chargea en grognant.

L'Indominus s'élança en avant et lorsqu'elles se rencontrèrent sur le gazon près de l'obélisque dans un choc violent, ce fut Roberta qui arriva à porter le premier coup, en mordant l'I. rex au cou.

Ses longues dents s'enfoncèrent dans la chair de la chimère, lui soulevant un cri de douleur, mais elle ne put pas la maintenir assez longtemps et l'Indominus se retira pour mordre la tyrannosaure au cou mais ce dernier étant trop épais et ses mâchoires pas aussi puissantes que celle du T. rex, elle ne put la saisir fermement et Roberta la mordit à nouveau en secouant la tête, afin d'essayer d'arracher des morceaux de chair à son adversaire.

Tandis que les deux théropodes se livraient à un affrontement sans-merci, un véritable choc des titans au cours duquel l'obélisque fut détruit, Grady et Zach, ainsi que Dearing de son côté, songèrent à en profiter pour s'enfuir.

Les deux hommes tentèrent leur chance et bondirent hors du restaurant en direction de la rampe est, les prédateurs géants s'affrontant trop près de l'escalier central.

Invisibles jusque-là aux yeux de Dearing à cause des conditions, elle les repéra enfin et observant la direction dans laquelle ils allaient, elle se dirigea de son côté vers la rampe ouest.

Mais lorsqu'ils commencèrent à gravir la rampe, l'Indominus remarqua leur fuite et grogna.

Elle fit soudain volte-face, repoussant la tyrannosaure en arrière d'un coup de queue avant de se précipiter vers eux, gravissant furieusement les marches tandis qu'ils passaient les portes.

Dearing, qui n'avait alors pas encore atteint le pied de la rampe ouest, frémit et jura en voyant que Roberta, ne comptant pas laisser l'arrogant dinosaure blanc la fuir, s'était à son tour engagée sur la rampe est et qu'elle atteindrait donc avant elle les portes.  
Elle décida donc de passer par la boutique, dont une partie suffisamment importante de la baie vitrée avait été détruite pour la laisser passer à l'intérieur.

X

Déchaînant toute sa force contre l'entrée du Centre de la Découverte, l'Indominus enfonça les portes sans peine et détruisit leur cadre sur son passage, faisant voler des décombres dans tout le vestibule.

Grady et Zach, venant d'entrer dans la rotonde, redoublèrent d'effort pour atteindre au plus vite la galerie mais constatant la rapidité avec laquelle l'Indominus rétrécissait la distance les séparant d'eux, ils surent qu'elle les attraperait avant qu'ils ne soient hors de portée de ses griffes ou de ses mâchoires.

C'était sans compter Roberta qui, au moment même où la chimère allait les saisir, la rattrapa et la saisit à la base du cou pour la pousser contre le sol, en direction des deux humains courant, ne prêtant guère attention à eux.

Ceux-ci évitèrent d'être écrasés sous le corps de l'Indominus en détalant sur le côté et Roberta plongea pour la mordre, lui soulevant un nouveau cri.

Cependant l'Indominus parvint à repousser son adversaire en lui griffant les hanches avec l'une de ses pattes postérieures.

La douleur poussa Roberta à la relâcher et l'Indominus se redressa aussitôt pour venir heurter de flanc son adversaire.

La tyrannosaure tituba un peu, allant jusqu'à heurter les colonnes de la galerie avant de pouvoir s'équilibrer et de revenir à la charge.

Grady et Zach, se tenant alors juste devant le haut-relief, prêts à s'engager dans le couloir menant à la façade nord du bâtiment mais attendant Dearing, regardèrent le combat se poursuivre.

Elle apparut enfin dans le vestibule et s'arrêta un instant pour déterminer une trajectoire sûre jusqu'au haut-relief.

Les deux dinosaures combattants lui barrant la route, elle dut se résoudre à attendre qu'elles s'éloignent ou qu'un autre type d'occasion se présente.

Consciente que le vieux prédateur la dépassait en termes de force brute, l'Indominus décida de changer de stratégie.

Quand Roberta essaya de la mordre à nouveau, elle esquiva ses mâchoires de peu et se mit en suite à la griffer, sur les flancs, le cou et la tête, lui crevant presque un œil lorsque l'une de ses griffes descendit de l'arcade sourcilière vers le bas de la mâchoire.

Ensuite, elle attrapa la tête du tyrannosaure entre ses mâchoires et la fit tomber.

Grady et Zach regardèrent impuissants la vieux prédateur être mis à mal mais ce faisant, ils virent aussi que l'Indominus tournait le dos à Dearing.

— Claire ! Hurlèrent-ils, l'encourageant à profiter de cette occasion pour les rejoindre.

Elle voulut s'élancer vers les marches plus proches afin de gagner la relative sécurité de la galerie mais les rugissements et geignements de douleur Roberta maintenue sur place par les pattes de l'Indominus l'arrêtèrent dans son élan et elle se tourna vers elle, le visage chagriné et prise de remords.

Lorsqu'elle vit l'Indominus saisir le tyrannosaure par la gorge pour la jeter en travers de la maquette d'Isla Nublar dont les montagnes se brisèrent sous l'énorme corps avant que la maquette elle-même ne s'effondre et ne disloque, sa colère s'aggrava.

Si rien n'était fait, la tyrannosaure allait être tuée, succombant au cours d'un combat qui n'était à la base pas le sien, et Dearing savait que ça allait être de sa faute. Si quelqu'un ou quelque chose devait périr des griffes ou des crocs de l'Indominus avant le retour du jour, ça ne devait être qu'elle.

Elle lança un certain regard à Grady et à son neveu et ils comprirent que leurs chemins se sépareraient ici.

Ils la supplièrent mais elle signa son refus en dégainant son arme de poing et au moment même où l'Indominus ouvrit les mâchoires pour achever son adversaire en l'égorgeant, elle tira sur la chimère, visant la tête.

— Écartes-toi d'elle, salope ! Rugit-elle.

Profondément agacée, l'Indominus tourna la tête pour la feuler tout en continuant de maintenir la tyrannosaure.

— Oui ! Fais-moi face, enfant de viol !

Puis Dearing lui tira dans le coin de l'œil gauche et l'Indominus rugit longuement de douleur, lâchant Roberta avant de s'ébrouer alors que du sang coulait de son œil crevé.

— C'est moi que tu veux ! Allez, viens-voir maman !

L'Indominus réagit enfin aux provocations de Dearing et poussant un rugissement furieux, elle s'élança vers elle, la poursuivant en direction du vestibule.

— Claire ! Cria désespérément Zach.

Grady lâcha un juron puis tira le jeune homme par le bras pour l'éloigner de la rotonde.  
Tant qu'ils en avaient l'occasion, ils devaient fuir et gagner l'Administration.  
Il n'était pas question de rendre le sacrifice de Dearing vain.

X

Une fois dans le vestibule, celle-ci tourna brusquement sur sa gauche, vers la salle OMNIMAX et l'Indominus, ayant plus de difficultés qu'elle à négocier le virage, fut suffisamment retardée pour que Dearing puisse traverser le file d'attente et atteindre de justesse le couloir conduisant à la salle de cinéma.

X

Grady et Zach sortirent dehors et s'engagèrent sur la longue passerelle qui reliait le Centre de la Découverte à la base du promontoire où l'on trouvait une station de monorail ainsi qu'une cage d'ascenseur et des escaliers menant jusqu'à l'Administration.  
Bien que l'extrémité du promontoire se soit désolidarisée du reste durant le puissant séisme de la veille, il savait que la cage d'escalier avait été épargnée et la voie qui y conduisait était dégagée.

X

Ayant empruntée le couloir de service reliant la salle IMAX aux Profondeurs, Dearing surgit de ces dernières sous le restaurant asiatique et monta jusqu'à la salle principale de ce dernier, en ruine.

Là, elle vérifia son chargeur et vit qu'il ne lui restait plus que deux balles.  
Elle avait toujours Fendiserpentes dans son dos mais songea que seul un imbécile oserait affronter l'Indominus au corps à corps.  
Les deux balles devaient faire mouche, en atteignant le cerveau.  
Pour cela, elle n'avait pas d'autre solution que de lui tirer droit dans les yeux, ce qui impliquait qu'elle se tienne en face d'elle le temps de viser et d'appuyer sur la détente.

Utilisant le mobilier et les murs comme couverture, elle progressa discrètement en direction de l'extérieur.

Elle se plaqua dos à un mur et hasarda un regard vers la place.

Elle y vit l'Indominus faire les cent pas entre le Centre et l'entrée des Profondeurs que les visiteurs auraient dû utiliser pendant l'attaque des ptérosaures si un marauder n'avait pas été renversé en travers.  
Elle devait penser qu'elle ressortirait par là et tendait l'ouïe à l'affût du moindre bruit, prête à l'attraper dès qu'elle se montrerait.  
Observant attentivement la chimère depuis sa cachette, Dearing estima la distance qui la séparait d'elle et la jugea trop importante pour tirer avec succès.  
Sans parler du souffle de la tempête qui allait dévier ses tirs à coup sûr.

Ne pouvant s'aventurer bêtement hors de la couverture que fournissaient les bâtiments, elle devait attirer l'Indominus suffisamment près de ces derniers.  
Elle réfléchit en premier à un endroit où elle pourrait tendre son piège au niveau de l'avenue, puis une fois qu'elle l'eut choisi, elle s'y dirigea, d'abord discrètement puis en se mettant volontairement à tousser.

L'Indominus se tourna vers la source des toussotements et comme prévu, elle s'y dirigea, prenant soin de regarder à travers toutes les ouvertures ainsi que sous les arcades.  
Elle ne vit rien mais savait que Mère se cachait-là.

La pluie mêlée à la tempête de cendres s'intensifia, tant que ce fut une véritable averse qui tomba.

X

Lorsqu'ils furent suffisamment près de la cage d'escalier, Grady vit quelqu'un leur faire des signaux lumineux avec sa lampe torche avant de crier à leur encontre. C'était l'agent de la J-SEC que les techniciens avaient envoyé pour les escorter jusqu'en haut.  
Le visage de ce dernier se troubla en ne voyant que Grady et Zach arriver.

Il voulut s'enquérir au sujet de Dearing mais avant qu'il n'ait droit à une réponse, le soigneur lui confia Zach, assurant au jeune homme qu'il était en sécurité désormais, avant de repartir aussitôt vers la passerelle et de disparaître à leur vue dans les ténèbres de la tempête, courant tout en se protégeant le visage avec son bras.

X

Cachée derrière l'une des colonnes de l'arcade non loin de l'extrémité sud de l'Avenue, Dearing guettait l'arrivée de l'Indominus par le biais d'un morceau de verre qu'elle utilisait comme un miroir portatif, se décalant progressivement au fur de l'approche du dinosaure afin de rester dissimulée.

Elle l'avait vu tenter d'abord de se camoufler dans le but de la surprendre mais cette aptitude sollicitant beaucoup le métabolisme du dinosaure et le décor au milieu de la tempête étant difficile à imiter, l'Indominus, désireuse d'économiser son énergie, avait rapidement abandonné et repris ses couleurs naturelles.

Comme Dearing le voulait, elle se rapprocha de sa position et lorsque la chimère fut assez près, elle posa le miroir et dégaina Fendiserpentes en faisant le moins de bruit possible, comptant sur la tempête pour couvrir ce dernier, puis plaqua l'épée contre elle tandis que son autre main gardait le pistolet pointé vers le haut.

Sachant que Dearing était proche, l'Indominus abaissa la tête jusqu'au ras du sol et se mit à lentement longer les colonnes de l'arcade tout en reniflant.

Lorsque le crâne du dinosaure s'arrêta au niveau de sa colonne, Dearing sut que c'était le moment ou jamais et refermant son emprise sur ses deux armes, elle se prépara à frapper.

Soudain, l'Indominus s'écarta de l'arcade et Dearing jura intérieurement mais alors qu'elle tendait le cou sur sa gauche pour regarder par-delà l'arête de la colonne afin de garder un œil sur son adversaire, l'Indominus passa sa tête sous l'arcade à quelques mètres sur la droite de Dearing et la tourna vers elle.  
Elle l'avait repérée depuis quelques instants déjà, grâce à son odeur, et l'avait laissé croire qu'elle avait réussi à la duper que pour mieux la surprendre.

Sentant le souffle de la chimère dans son dos, Dearing fit vivement volte-face et sous l'effet de la surprise, elle tira vers l'I. rex sans prendre le temps de viser.

Aucune des deux balles ne fit mouche, la première s'enfonçant dans le museau et l'autre dans la mâchoire.  
Dearing se mit à paniquer.  
Elle savait aussi qu'elle ne pouvait plus utiliser Fendiserpentes car l'Indominus saurait esquiver les coups ou saisirait la lame entre ses dents.

A court d'options et apeurée, elle se replia, entrant dans le bâtiment juste à côté où elle gagna un escalier en colimaçon.

En le montant, elle ne se rendit compte que trop tard qu'il menait en haut de la tour que comportait le bâtiment et qu'elle allait droit dans un cul de sac.

L'I. rex détruisit avec son bras la base de l'escalier juste sous elle, la forçant à gagner le sommet au plus vite.

Ayant acculé Dearing en haut de la tour, l'Indominus voulut l'atteindre en entreprenant d'escalader cette dernière mais elle n'y trouva aucune prise assez solide.

Cependant, elle parvint malgré elle a suffisamment déstabiliser la structure pour que Dearing perde l'équilibre, glisse jusqu'à la fenêtre donnant sur l'avenue, en dessous de laquelle se trouvait l'Indominus, et menace de basculer par-dessus son rebord.

Elle parvint à se rattraper de justesse mais la chaîne et la clé usb de Young glissèrent de son cou et Dearing les regarda horrifiée atterrir dans la gueule ouverte de son ennemie.

Notant la fragilité de la structure, la chimère recula en vue de la charger de manière répétée et Dearing regarda tout autour d'elle en vue de trouver une quelconque forme d'échappatoire.  
Elle ne vit qu'une brèche dans le mur sa gauche, donnant sur le vide mais cependant suffisamment large pour qu'elle puisse passer à travers.

Dearing hésita mais l' chargea et le plancher s'inclina.

Il eut une autre charge et alors qu'elle sentait la tour chanceler sous ses pieds, Dearing s'élança désespérément vers la brèche et s'y jeta.

Elle atterrit quelques mètres plus bas sur la chaume détrempée de l'auvent de l'arcade et dans son dos, la tour s'effondra dans un grand fracas.

Mais la pluie ayant rendu l'auvent glissant, Dearing ne put s'agripper et chut.

Fendiserpentes lui échappa de sa main et elle atterrit sur la voirie qu'à quelques mètres de l'Indominus.

Elle se tourna vers l'endroit où l'épée était tombée et la voyant, elle tendit le bras pour en saisir la poignée.

Elle parvint à l'attraper mais trop tard car l'Indominus posa une main sur la lame et son adversaire ne releva qu'une épée brisée à un tiers de la garde.

Sa propriétaire la regarda angoissée pendant un instant avant de rugir et de se mettre à asséner des coups aux doigts de l'Indominus.

Cette dernière gronda et repoussa aisément Dearing d'un revers de la patte, la renversant sur le dos avant de venir la plaquer contre le sol d'une main.

Ayant encore lâché Fendiserpentes, Dearing tenta de l'attraper mais pouvant à peine lever les bras et respirer, elle ne le put.

Elle s'attendit à ce que la chimère appuie encore plus pour briser ses os, elle ne le fit pas, se contentant de pencher la tête sur le côté pour la regarder avec son œil restant tandis que sa gorge était prise de tressaillements nerveux.

Puis elle la vit approcher d'elle son autre main, une griffe pointée vers sa tête.

Elle fut frappée de terreur et se débattit vivement mais l'Indominus resserra doucement son emprise et Dearing se retrouva presque avec le souffle coupé.

Elle leva alors les bras pour tenter d'éloigner la griffe de son visage mais la pointe de celle-ci se posa sur son front, perça la peau jusqu'à l'os et descendit en direction de l'arcade sourcilière gauche, laissant un sillon de sang sur son passage.

Tout en hurlant de douleur, Dearing put rassembler assez de forces pour faire décoller la pointe de la griffe mais elle ne tint qu'un bref instant, empêchant certes son œil de se retrouver crevé avant de céder tout de suite après et de ressentir la griffe pénétrer à nouveau sa chair au niveau de la pommette et descendre en direction du menton, passant par le coin de la bouche…

X

Les hurlements de Dearing furent si forts que Grady, alors sur le point de revenir dans la rotonde du Centre de la Découverte, les entendit au milieu de la tempête.

La grande inquiétude que nourrissait le soigneur se mua en désespoir qui l'arrêta momentanément dans sa course.

Il refusa cependant d'abandonner Dearing ou sa dépouille au quelque funeste sort qui lui était réservé et repartit au quart de tour.

C'est alors qu'il vit que Roberta n'était plus dans la rotonde.

Ralentissant considérablement, il continua prudemment en direction de l'entrée.

X

L'Indominus reposa sa main au sol et se délecta à la vue de Dearing étendue face à elle, respirant vivement et pleurant de douleur alors que du sang sortait par filets de la profonde balafre fraîchement infligée, maculant déjà toute la moitié de son visage et s'écoulant jusque sur son œil et sur son cou tandis que son chemisier se teintait progressivement de rouge le long d'une déchirure courant du haut du sternum jusqu'au sein droit, la chimère venant de l'y griffer rien que par pur sadisme.

La chimère abaissa sa gueule tout près du corps de son proie et la renifla longuement.  
Si elle avait encore sa langue d'intacte, elle l'aurait sortie pour laper le sang à même les blessures.  
Pour sa langue mutilée et son œil crevé, l'Indominus avait déjà décidé de non seulement rendre à Dearing la pareille mais aussi de le faire souffrir jusqu'à ce que la douleur soit telle qu'elle s'évanouisse ou succombe.

Mais alors qu'elle comptait reprendre cette séance de torture, Dearing parvint à entendre au milieu du vacarme de la tempête la flaque la plus proche d'elle être parcourue d'ondulations, à un rythme de plus en plus accru tandis qu'elle ressentait une légère vibration dans son dos.

Sachant ce qui était à la source de ce phénomène, Dearing étouffa ses sanglots et fit légèrement pivoter sa tête de manière à regarder l'Indominus dans son œil restant.

Malgré la douleur qui l'irradiait au niveau de ses plaies, elle se permit de lui dire :

— Ne te mets pas entre un tyrannosaure et sa proie…

Naturellement, l'Indominus ne comprit pas ces mots et les prit comme une autre provocation, mais elle se rendit rapidement compte à son tour que quelque chose approchait dans son dos, trop tard cependant pour qu'elle puisse réagir correctement à temps, et ce à cause du fait qu'elle s'était si focalisée sur Dearing qu'elle en avait oublié presque tout le reste.

Ainsi, lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle fut surprise de voir Roberta descendre l'Avenue dans leur direction.

S'apercevant que l'Indominus l'avait repérée, la tyrannosaure accéléra de plus en plus et chargea tout en lança un rugissement assourdissant.

N'étant plus en mesure de s'occuper de Dearing comme elle le voulait, la chimère grogna de frustration et hésita sur l'action à entreprendre dans l'immédiat.  
Devait-elle la tuer sur le champ puis s'occuper du tyrannosaure, la mettre de côté et revenir vers elle qu'une fois la menace de l'autre prédateur écartée…?

L'Indominus ne la regardant plus et constatant son hésitation, Dearing tendit le bras vers Fendiserpentes et attrapa l'épée brisée juste avant que l'une des mains de la chimère ne saisisse son corps et que Roberta parvienne à elles.

Celle-ci chargea l'Indominus avec toute la rage de son être et la chimère leva alors son bras libre pour tenter de la stopper.

Ce fut en vain car bien qu'elle réussit à griffer la tyrannosaure, les mâchoires de cette dernière vinrent s'accrocher à son cou et le vieux prédateur poussa son adversaire dans l'Emporium, démolissant toute la façade de la boutique.

Bien que ne recevant pas la cascade de débris qui tombait sur l'autre bras, Dearing hurla et chercha à se libérer de sa main avant que celle-ci ne la broie, volontairement ou par inadvertance.

Sentant Dearing gigoter entre ses doigts tel un poisson tout juste pêché, l'Indominus se rendit compte qu'elle allait trop la gêner pour qu'elle puisse lutter efficacement et que si elle était dans cette mauvaise posture, c'est parce qu'elle avait commis l'erreur de la ramasser et de se priver d'un bras qui l'aurait aidé à repousser l'assaut du tyrannosaure.

Roberta mordit à nouveau dans son cou et la projeta en arrière, jusqu'à la fontaine.

Tandis que l'Indominus, étourdie, chancelait, Dearing orienta la lame brisée de Fendiserpentes vers le bas et s'en servit comme un poignard, l'enfonçant dans la peau sous la base de l'une des griffes.

Cette zone étant très sensible, l'Indominus geignit de douleur et sa main se desserra.

Dearing tomba au sol et essaya désespérément de ramper hors du combat avant de s'arrêter lorsque l'un des pieds du tyrannosaure vint se poser juste devant ses doigts.

Elle n'osa plus bouger et regarda impuissante les deux carnivores se battre au-dessus d'elle.

Le coup porté par Dearing ayant déconcentré l'Indominus, les mâchoires de Roberta s'étaient jetées en avant et refermées sur le bras droit de la deuxième.

La tyrannosaure tira d'un coup sec et arracha tout l'avant-bras de son adversaire avant de le laisser tomber.

L'Indominus hurla de douleur et tenta de donner un coup à Roberta avec son bras restant mais celle-ci esquiva les griffes et la chargea tête la première.

L'I. rex fut poussée dans le bâtiment calciné faisant face à l'Emporium et des débris pointus vinrent s'enfoncer dans son épaule.

Elle fut à nouveau saisie pour cette fois-ci être projetée dans la direction opposée, vers le Lagon.

Elle geignit de douleur en remuant violemment la tête mais Roberta n'était pas décidée à lui laisser le moindre instant de répit.  
Un tyrannosaure enragé était un colosse de pure force brute que rien ne pouvait arrêter et contrairement à l'Indominus qui avait traversé toute l'île, vécu plusieurs épreuves et livré plusieurs combats avant d'arriver à l'avenue, Roberta était resté en sûreté pendant la quasi-totalité de la catastrophe et malgré son âge, elle disposait de bien plus d'énergie que l'Indominus n'en avait.

A renforts de plusieurs coups de tête, la chimère fut repoussée en direction de l'extrémité de l'avancée sur le Lagon que décrivait la promenade au niveau de la fontaine, et Roberta la fit s'écraser contre le muret sur le rebord.

Prenant fermement appui sur son bras gauche, l'Indominus se releva en grognant et en s'ébrouant.

Elle lança ensuite un puissant rugissement que la tyrannosaure soutint avant de foncer vers elle.

Elle l'attrapa à la gorge, la fit tomber puis se mit à la tirer en direction du précipice.

Avec toute l'énergie de la panique et du désespoir, l'Indominus tenta de repousser son ennemie en la griffant avec ses pattes arrière mais malgré les blessures qu'elle reçut, Roberta continua et précipita la chimère du rebord.

Celle-ci chut en rugissant de peur et tomba lourdement plusieurs mètres en contrebas sur la barrière récifale.

Alors qu'elle regardait l'œil de l'Indominus se clore, Roberta entendit Dearing remettre Fendiserpentes dans son fourreau et la tyrannosaure se tourna vers celle qui l'avait libérée.  
Elle titubait le plus discrètement possible en direction non pas des bâtiments mais du muret, qu'elle avait presque atteint.

Consciente que Roberta risquait fort de l'attaquer après avoir vaincu l'Indominus et qu'elle la rattraperait avant qu'elle n'ait gagnée un abri, Dearing savait qu'elle ne pouvait échapper au tyrannosaure qu'en sautant dans le lagon du mosasaure.

En raison des diverses brèches et fuites au niveau des tunnels et du Mont Thétis, le niveau de ce dernier avait baissé de quelques mètres, révélant des parties des barrières récifales le délimitant jusque-là submergées, dont un certain nombre de plateformes rocheuses et coralliennes au niveau de la barrière est.  
Ainsi, le plongeon à effectuer était désormais haut d'une petite dizaine de mètres.

Tandis que la tyrannosaure s'avançait vers elle, Dearing enjamba le muret et au moment où sa gueule fondit sur elle, elle sauta, passant par-delà la grille de sécurité et les mâchoires claquèrent dans le vide.

Dearing disparut sous l'eau et émergea quelques secondes plus tard en grimaçant et gémissant à cause de la douleur brûlante provoquée par le contact de l'eau salée sur ses blessures, cette même douleur qui la tenait éveillée et empêchait son corps de s'engourdir et de se laisser couler.

Elle chercha la barrière récifale du regard pour s'y diriger en vitesse.  
Ce n'était qu'une question de secondes avant que le mosasaure, s'il n'avait pas été déjà alerté par le bruit du plongeon, ne capte ses molécules de sang et ne décide de remonter la piste qu'elles constituaient jusqu'à elle.

X

Roberta la regarda nager en direction de la barrière récifale pendant un instant puis, sachant que Dearing était hors de sa portée, se désintéressa d'elle et revint plutôt à l'endroit où elle avait précipité sa rivale par-dessus bord.

La vision du corps immobile et grièvement blessé de cette dernière étendu sur les faux-rochers et les faux-coraux confirma la victoire du tyrannosaure et celle-ci, après avoir regardé de haut l'Indominus tout en grondant, leva la tête vers les cieux déchaînés et libéra un puissant rugissement de triomphe qui fut entendu par tous les survivants, aussi bien ceux réfugiés dans l'Administration, que les fuyards du palais ayant gagnés le plateau méridional et s'étant arrêtés en vue de la horde d'herbivores l'ayant rejoint avant eux, ou encore ceux ayant réussi à atteindre le terminal des ferrys.

Puis, elle se détourna du lagon et prit la direction de l'est, marchant le long de la promenade.

X

Dearing atteignit enfin la barrière récifale et commença à la gravir, saillie après saillie, corail après corail en s'aidant de ses bottes pour prendre appui et malgré quelques fois où ses doigts glissèrent et où elle faillit tomber, son instinct de survie la poussa à s'accrocher coûte que coûte et à poursuivre, l'encourageant à regarder en haut et non pas en bas ou derrière, où elle craignait d'apercevoir la silhouette sombre et cauchemardesque du mosasaure juste sous la surface de l'eau et le haut de la nageoire caudale du reptile fendant cette dernière à la manière d'un aileron de requin.

X

Ayant vu à la lumière des éclairs et surtout entendu les deux théropodes géants se battre à l'autre extrémité de l'avenue, Grady descendit les marches et se précipita vers l'une des arcades, comptant la longer jusqu'au lieu du combat dans l'espoir de retrouver Dearing.

Mais alors qu'il venait de dépasser les restes de l'obélisque et de franchir la voirie, il entendit une griffe frapper plusieurs fois de suite contre le sol dans son dos et lentement, il se retourna.

Cassandre, la néoraptor les ayant poursuivis jusqu'à l'entrée des Profondeurs, se tenait à un jet de pierre de lui, le regardant en grognant, les lèvres retroussées et ses griffes en forme de faucille ne cessant d'avancer puis de se rétracter.  
Elle semblait résolue à l'attaquer et le soigneur savait pourquoi : Elle désirait venger sa sœur Hécube.

Il était impossible de calmer un néoraptor en colère sans tranquillisant ou armement non-létal et c'étaient des créatures à la rancune tenace et à la détermination sans faille.  
Plus aucun retour en arrière n'étant possible, Grady tira son poignard et se prépara à un combat à mort contre son ancienne protégée.

Les deux adversaires commencèrent à se déplacer latéralement pas à pas, lentement, Cassandre attendant le moindre moment d'inattention du soigneur pour le frapper et celui-ci se préparant à repousser l'assaut du néoraptor.

Au bout de plusieurs longues secondes, celle-ci finit par arquer le cou en arrière et écarter les bras, se préparant à bondir mais soudain, Blue surgit toutes griffes dehors de la gauche de Grady, fonçant sur Cassandre.

Avant que celle-ci ne puisse réagir, l'achillobator referma ses mâchoires sur son cou et la jeta contre le sol tout en lui infligeant de profondes lacérations au flanc avec les griffes de ses bras.

Cassandre tenta bien de donner des coups de pattes à Blue mais cette dernière enfonça profondément ses dents dans la chair du néoraptor et la maintint fermement sur place en enfonçant ses griffes en forme de faucille dans la cuisse et le flanc de son adversaire.

Ensuite, elle la mordit à la jugulaire et du sang se déversa en abondance sur la cendre.

Grady, surpris par ce secours inattendu, resta immobile un moment puis, constatant que Blue était occupée à déchiqueter Cassandre et ne semblait guère vouloir se préoccuper de lui, recula tout doucement, ne se retournant que lorsqu'il fut hors de vue de l'achillobator.


	136. Sel et Fumée

Passant ses jambes par-dessus la dernière saillie, Dearing parvint enfin au sommet de la barrière récifale et roula sur le côté dans la boue volcanique formée par le contact de l'eau de pluie avec la couche de cendres recouvrant le haut du récif.

Elle resta sur le dos, haletante d'épuisement et toujours souffrante, et ne se releva que quelques instants plus tard, lorsqu'elle eut repris assez de forces pour pouvoir se déplacer.

Enfonçant ses mains dans la boue, elle se releva péniblement et balaya la barrière récifale sur toute sa longueur.

Au sud, celle-ci continuait dans les ténèbres, en direction de la plateforme d'observation située juste au-dessus du Mont Thétis que Dearing aperçut à plus de deux cent mètres de sa position à la lumière des éclairs qui illuminèrent aussi la silhouette d'une grande flèche de marauder plantée dans une éminence non loin de là où elle se tenait. La distance jusqu'à la plateforme était bien trop importante à parcourir dans son état, elle était sûre de s'effondrer avant.  
Au nord, il y avait la petite avancée formée par la promenade au niveau de la fontaine mais à son pied, Dearing vit le corps de l'Indominus.

Elle crut d'abord que la chute s'était révélée mortelle pour la chimère ou qu'elle avait enfin succombé à ses blessures, puis elle vit son flanc se soulever au gré de sa respiration.  
Elle vivait encore et ses membres se mirent à bouger tandis qu'elle se réveillait peu à peu.

Dearing chercha désespérément une autre issue avant de se rappeler soudain que la barrière sur laquelle elles étaient se scindait en deux un peu plus loin, la partie sur sa gauche bifurquant pour enclore l'Aquarium de l'Enfer en rejoignant la promenade, quelque part entre le carrefour et l'Iguanodon Éméché.  
Elle savait qu'aux extrémités de chacune des barrières récifales, il y avait une échelle de service ou une passerelle permettant à certains employés de descendre pour accomplir les travaux nécessaires au niveau des barrières.  
La distance jusqu'à l'échelle de l'autre côté de l'Aquarium de l'Enfer était tout aussi importante que celle jusqu'à la plateforme au sud voir plus mais Dearing n'avait pas le choix, elle devait tenter le coup avant que l'Indominus ne se relève et la reprenne en chasse.  
Si cela arrivait, elle était certaine de ne pas pouvoir lui échapper.  
Si elle réussissait à atteindre l'échelle et à la gravir, elle quitterait le lagon tandis que la chimère se retrouverait bloquée, exposée aux éléments ainsi qu'aux tireurs qui se présenteraient pour l'abattre une fois au fait de sa présence en ce lieu.  
Si l'Indominus voulait sortir du Lagon, elle devait longer les barrières récifales de manière à rejoindre les bords sur sa partie sud, plus adoucis. Or étant encore plus épuisée et grièvement blessée que Dearing, ses chances d'y parvenir étaient maigres.

Au moment même où elle se tourna pour commencer à se diriger vers sa porte de sortie, Dearing entendit l'Indominus geindre et réussir à faire décoller une partie de son corps de la boue avant de la faire retomber lourdement.  
Elle avait repris connaissance et le risque qu'elle parvienne à se relever étant important et imminent, Dearing sut qu'elle n'atteindrait jamais l'échelle.  
Les deux adversaires avaient été jetées dans l'arène que constituait le Lagon, et seule l'une d'entre-elles allait peut-être en sortir.

X

S'aidant de son main restante, l'Indominus réussit à se redresser après une nouvelle tentative, en grognant et geignant de douleur tout au long.

Une fois qu'elle fut debout, prenant soin de se stabiliser afin de ne pas glisser, elle renifla l'odeur de Dearing, provenant d'un peu plus loin sur la barrière.  
Elle venait de l'apercevoir à la lueur d'un éclair, s'éloignant, et sachant qu'elle était prise au piège avec elle sur cette bande de rochers entre deux eaux, elle décida d'aller la retrouver.

En avançant, l'un de ses pieds glissa sur quelques centimètres en direction du bord et la chimère, se rendant compte de la traîtrise du terrain sur laquelle elle allait devoir progresser, s'immobilisa afin de se stabiliser puis abaissa doucement l'avant de son corps afin de poser sa main et de s'en servir comme troisième appui.

Elle étudia ensuite la barrière du regard pendant un moment, constatant la présence de nombre de saillies tranchantes et de creux sur sa route, puis se mit à avancer, lentement et prudemment tout en balayant le récif avec son œil, à la recherche de Dearing.  
Non seulement celle-ci semblait s'être évanouie comme un fantôme, mais aveuglée d'un œil et la tempête gênant considérablement sa vision, la tâche se révéla difficile et pénible pour l'Indominus, surtout que l'épuisement avait eu raison de l'efficacité de ses sens.  
Cependant, l'odeur de Mère était toujours là, vivace, et elle allait la guider jusqu'à elle.  
Elle devait être probablement cachée dans l'un des creux, attendant que la mort vienne la cueillir.

Soudain, à la lueur d'un autre éclair, elle aperçut son chemisier en partie couvert de boue et remarqua qu'elle était assise dos à elle la tête courbée entre deux saillies tandis que le fourreau de l'épée reposait à côté d'elle.

_A rester ainsi exposée, pas même cachée qu'un tant soit peu, attendant qu'on l'achève, avait-elle donc abandonné toute volonté de vivre et même de se battre ?_

Déterminée à en finir avec elle, l'Indominus émit un grondement et continua, descendant dans un creux aussi large et profond qu'un fossé avant de remonter de l'autre côté avec relativement d'aisance.

Ayant évité en chemin une portion de faux-rocher particulièrement friable, elle parvint suffisamment près et vit que Mère était parfaitement immobile et silencieuse. Jugeant cela anormal, la chimère devint méfiante et vit que le chemisier battait au vent tel un drapeau, laissant entrevoir sous lui une forme qui sema le doute dans son esprit.  
Et elle ne voyait ni ses cheveux, ni ses jambes…

L'Indominus tendit sa gueule en avant et attrapant le chemisier du bout des dents, l'arracha brutalement, révélant une autre saillie.

Elle grogna de colère, voyant que Dearing s'était jouée d'elle.

_Mère croyait-elle brouiller les pistes en faisant passer un roc pour elle ? L'effrontée…_

Elle ne remarqua pas cependant que le fourreau était vide ou encore qu'une éminence quelques mètres derrière elle comportait un trou.

L'Indominus laissa le vent emporter le chemisier et approcha ses naseaux du sol près de la saillie que Dearing avait recouvert de son chemisier.

Elle retrouva sa piste et la suivant, elle aperçut une paire de bottes un peu plus loin.

L'Indominus se dirigea vers ces dernières, passant au-dessus d'un rocher et d'une fosse étroite creusée tout en longueur à partir de ce dernier et parallèlement aux bords du récif.

Une fois parvenue aux bottes, elle les renifla et chercha la suite de la piste, vainement.  
Elle s'arrêtait ici.

L'Indominus grogna et claqua des mâchoires de frustration.

Pourtant Dearing était là, plus proche d'elle qu'elle ne le croyait.

X

Un éclair la révéla collée contre le même rocher par-dessus l'Indominus était passée, immobile comme une statue et tenant son épée brisée dans sa main gauche.

Sous la couche de boue volcanique qui la recouvrait toute entière, cheveux et paupières compris, elle ne portait comme tout vêtement plus que le haut de ses jodhpurs, réduits à une sorte de short tombant en lambeaux.  
En plus de la camoufler, la boue masquait son odeur et Dearing en avait même appliqué sur ses blessures, ce qui ne s'était pas passé sans grandes souffrances (elle avait étouffés ses cris en mordant dans un bâillon formé par son chemisier enroulé) et là où la boue, encore chaude, la picotait et l'irritait un peu où sa peau était saine, elle la brûlait au niveau des plaies et Dearing luttait à présent en permanence contre l'atrocité de la douleur qui la faisait grimacer, surtout que le sang n'avait pas totalement coagulé, tâchant la cendre de rouge au niveau de ses plaies.

Malgré tout, elle restait silencieuse et ce fut avec la plus grande délicatesse et discrétion qu'elle se détacha du rocher, saisit dans sa main droite la grande flèche posée à côté d'elle, la même qui était plantée plus tôt dans l'éminence et qui avait faillit tuer Zach lors de la Bataille de Burroughs, et passa sous le cloaque de l'Indominus, avançant sous son ventre en se dirigeant vers la zone dépourvue d'écailles au niveau du poitrail qu'elle venait de repérer.

Ignorant jusque-là où viser exactement pour espérer atteindre le cœur, elle remercia intérieurement les gardes, ne se doutant pas que c'étaient eux qui avaient dû déloger les écailles à ce niveau pendant leur combat au palais.  
Ces derniers étant formés pour abattre des dinosaures si besoin, Dearing se fia à leur adresse pour trouver sa cible.  
L'Indominus s'étant penchée en avant pour essayer de retrouver sa trace, elle avait suffisamment rapproché son poitrail du sol pour que Dearing puisse non seulement l'atteindre mais aussi le transpercer profondément.

Alors que Dearing se positionnait, pivotant doucement afin de frapper selon un angle adéquat, l'Indominus se redressa soudain et la première, se croyant finalement repérée, s'élança alors en avant vers le ventre de la seconde.

Dans un grand cri, elle frappa vers le haut de toutes ses forces et la flèche pénétra dans la chair du dinosaure jusqu'au tiers de sa longueur.

L'Indominus poussa un hurlement de surprise et de douleur tel qu'il couvrit en partie la tempête et saisit d'horreur les employés et visiteurs à l'Administration.

Toujours en appui sur ses trois membres, elle chercha frénétiquement Dearing du regard en haletant alors que celle-ci, mue par sa haine, lui transperçait et déchirait une partie de ses entrailles.

Encore sous l'effet de la surprise et une grande douleur l'envahissant, sa patte antérieure ploya et le dinosaure s'écroula par-dessus le fossé, poussant son adversaire à soudainement se laisser tomber en arrière et à lâcher la flèche.

Du sang se mit à couler en abondance de la blessure, allant tomber sur le visage de Dearing et à même la balafre de cette dernière, il vint se mêler au sien et la sensation de chaleur et de picotement crée s'ajouta à la douleur présente, poussant cette dernière à son paroxysme.

Tout en gémissant de souffrance, Dearing attrapa Fendiserpentes, se remit sur pied aussitôt et se précipita sur le ventre de l'Indominus, qui frôlait presque le haut de son crâne, pour le taillader sur plusieurs dizaines de centimètres tandis qu'un hurlement de rage sortait de ses poumons.

Davantage de sang s'écoula sur son visage mais aussi dans ses cheveux, sur sa poitrine et même dans sa bouche, ce qui n'eut pour effet que d'exacerber sa fureur et la violence avec laquelle elle s'acharnait sur la responsable de son malheur qui geignait de douleur.

Parvenant à remettre sa main à plat sur le sol et prenant fermement appui sur ses pattes postérieures, l'Indominus se redressa, arrachant Fendiserpentes du poing de Dearing et faisant chanceler cette dernière.

Cette regarda l'épée demeurer fichée dans le ventre de la chimère puis se jeta sur la flèche alors que l'Indominus, toujours au-dessus du fossé, ré-adoptait une posture bipède afin de se servir de sa main pour frapper Dearing, allant jusqu'à faire pencher le côté droit de son corps sur le côté.

Mais ce faisant, elle prit le risque de se retrouver déséquilibrée, une erreur dont elle se rendit compte que trop tard car tandis qu'elle s'apprêtait à donner un puissant coup de griffe à son ennemie, celle-ci s'élança avec sa flèche pointée droit vers la zone découverte de son poitrail et parvint à l'y enfoncer et à percer son cœur.

Mortellement touchée, la chimère eut le souffle coupé et son bras se figea au moment même où les griffes furent sur le point de s'abattre sur le crâne de Dearing.

Pour les éviter, la directrice déchue avança et garda la flèche enfoncée dans le poitrail de son adversaire qui défaillante, laissa retomber son bras puis s'effondra sur le flanc droit.

Dearing retira de justesse la flèche d'un geste violent et sortit du fossé pour regarder l'Indominus glisser vers le rebord de la barrière en poussant un rugissement terrible puis chuter lourdement sur une plateforme en contrebas de ce dernier.

Dearing regarda autour d'elle.  
Les puissants vents de la tempête mouraient et ses précipitations, que ce soit celles de cendres ou d'eau, perdaient progressivement en intensité.  
Haut dans le ciel, un vent d'est repoussait et dispersait le panache volcanique, laissant les rayons du soleil commencer à chasser les ténèbres d'Isla Nublar.

Soulagée que cette longue nuit prenne enfin fin, elle s'approcha du rebord.

X

L'Indominus se tordait en fouettant l'air de tous côtés avec sa queue et dans les convulsions de son agonie, la majeure partie de son corps glissa dans l'eau et elle ne s'empêcha de couler qu'en enfonçant les griffes de sa main dans le faux-rocher.

Les convulsions se calmèrent et elle se retrouva à gésir sur le ventre avec seulement sa tête et son cou reposant au sec, le reste étant ballottés par les vagues du lagon avec la garde de Fendiserpentes plantée dans son ventre.

Elle leva les yeux vers le rebord de laquelle elle avait tombée et y vit Dearing, une ombre contre la lumière du jour la regardant de haut et tenant la flèche telle une lance dans sa main droite.  
La peau à présent grise sombre voir noire et maculée de rouge, comme celle d'un grand brûlé, et ses yeux fatigués et irrités par la cendre injectés de sang, elle paraissait à présent terrible et son aspect suscitait l'intimidation voir l'effroi alors qu'elle contemplait son ennemie frappée à mort en n'éprouvant nulle pitié.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, l'Indominus eut peur de Claire Dearing et tressaillit en la voyant commencer à descendre vers la plateforme, empruntant des sortes de marches formées par les saillies du récif et s'aidant de la flèche comme un bâton.

X

Lorsque Dearing descendit la dernière marche, elle s'arrêta un instant pour regarder son reflet dans la grande flaque qui s'étendait entre les deux adversaires et en découvrant son apparence, elle ne se reconnut pas et frémit.  
Claire Dearing directrice de Jurassic World lui sembla avoir été une toute autre femme ou une existence antérieure.

Elle releva ensuite les yeux et s'avança dans la flaque, bravant le regard menaçant de l'Indominus tout en frissonnant et en grimaçant.

Puis elle brandit la flèche, se préparant à l'enfoncer dans le crâne de la chimère afin de l'achever.

Sur ce, l'Indominus frémit et claqua des mâchoires à son encontre avant de pousser un cri.  
C'est alors que Dearing vit la clé usb de Young coincée parmi les spicules garnissant le palais, toujours accrochée à sa chaîne et s'aperçut qu'elle semblait intacte.

La voyant hésiter, l'Indominus déchaîna un ultime rugissement de colère, ouvrant grand les mâchoires avant d'écarter ses demi-mâchoires inférieures, comme pour tenter vainement de saisir Dearing qui subit de plein fouet son relent.  
La directrice déchue sursauta de surprise mais ne fléchit pas pour autant.

Cependant, au lieu d'utiliser la flèche pour tuer l'Indominus comme elle l'avait initialement décidé, elle en enfonça la pointe dans le palais du dinosaure et cala l'autre extrémité contre le bout de la demi-mâchoire gauche, forçant l'I. rex à garder la gueule ouverte si elle ne voulait pas voir son palais transpercé.

Puis, prenant tout son courage à deux mains, Dearing posa ses pieds sur cette même demi-mâchoire et passa le haut de son corps dans la gueule même du monstre.

Tandis que ce dernier était si affaiblit qu'il pouvait à peine secouer sa gueule, Dearing se servit tout de même de l'un de ses bras, le gauche, pour se maintenir et tendit alors l'autre vers la chaîne.

Du bout des doigts, elle l'atteignit et tira alors dessus.  
La clé usb s'étant fermement carrée entre plusieurs spicules, Dearing dû tirer sur la chaîne avec force pour la déloger.

Lorsqu'elle y parvint, son visage s'illumina car elle pensait qu'elle pouvait utiliser les informations contenues sur la clé pour obtenir justice ou du moins se rapprocher de cet objectif.  
Elle enferma fermement l'appareil dans la paume de sa main droite puis entreprit de se retirer de la gueule de l'Indominus.

Elle posa un pied, puis l'autre au niveau du sol, fit sortir le haut de son corps et c'est à cet instant là que le mosasaure surgit hors de l'eau pour refermer ses mâchoires sur les hanches de l'Indominus au milieu d'une énorme éclaboussure.

Sentant ses os se compresser, se broyer puis éclater sous la pression des puissantes mâchoires du squamate, l'Indominus laissa échapper un bref hurlement de douleur avant d'involontairement et promptement refermer ses mâchoires.

D'une part, la flèche lui perça le palais et ressortit entre les deux crêtes lacrymales, et d'autre part, ses mâchoires se refermèrent sur l'avant-bras de Dearing qui hurla à son tour lorsque les dents de la chimère transpercèrent sa chair et s'enfoncèrent dans ses os.

Le désespoir s'empara de Dearing lorsque ses doigts s'écartèrent sous l'assaut de la douleur, laissant tomber la clé usb dans la gueule où son anneau, toujours à son index droit, avait disparu.

Le mosasaure tira ensuite sa proie vers les profondeurs avec force, entraînant Dearing avec et les hurlements de celle-ci se perdirent sous l'eau.

Son bras étant coincé entre les crocs de l'Indominus, Dearing ne pouvait se libérer au risque de le déchirer et elle regarda donc avec horreur la surface s'éloigner derrière la traînée de cendres qu'elle laissait dans son sillage.

Soudain, la forte sensation de pression sur son avant-bras disparut et son corps ralentit jusqu'à s'arrêter.

Pensant que les mâchoires de l'Indominus s'étaient ouvertes et que son bras s'était libéré de lui-même, Dearing voulut nager vers le haut mais seul son bras gauche répondit aux commandes de son cerveau.

Puis, alors qu'elle se mouvait avec difficulté, elle vit un nuage de sang sur sa droite et se rendit compte avec horreur que son avant-bras avait été bel et bien arraché.

Au même moment, sa vision commença à se troubler et les maigres forces qui lui restaient l'abandonnèrent.

Elle cessa de nager, se laissant couler dans une traînée de sang et de cendres tandis que plus en profondeur, le mosasaure broyait entre ses dents les cervicales de l'Indominus, mettant fin à ses souffrances et à son existence.

Alors qu'elle se préparait à fermer les yeux, acceptant l'idée que le lagon devienne aussi son tombeau, on saisit son avant-bras gauche et le tira vers le haut.

Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise et avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de regarder ce qui l'avait attrapé, sa tête sortit hors de l'eau.

Des bras la maintinrent son corps à la surface de manière à ce qu'elle puisse respirer et tandis qu'elle haletait, inspirant de l'air à plein poumons, elle vit le visage de Grady juste à côté d'elle.

Ayant été témoin de toute cette confrontation finale, l'ayant observé à distance sure, caché derrière une saillie, il les avaient vus être emmenées dans les profondeurs par le mosasaure et avait dès lors bondit dans le lagon, espérant qu'il puisse la sauver.  
Non seulement la traînée laissée l'avait aidé à la repérer mais la lumière du jour était suffisante pour lui avoir permis de voir sous l'eau avec assez de clarté.

Tout en n'arrêtant pas de lui parler pour qu'elle reste consciente, le soigneur emmena Dearing en direction de l'extrémité nord de la barrière récifale et il la hissa hors de l'eau au niveau d'une autre plateforme, située juste en contrebas de l'avancée de la Promenade.

Là, il déchira la moitié de son T-shirt pour l'enrouler autour du moignon sanguinolent et fixa ce bandage improvisé avec sa ceinture.

Il s'aperçut aussi à cet instant de la présence d'une coupure sur le flanc gauche de Dearing, longue de plusieurs centimètres mais trop étroite pour qu'elle ait été infligée par l'Indominus ou un néoraptor en plus d'avoir été cautérisée à la hâte.  
Le soigneur blêmit à la vue de cette blessure, non pas à cause de son aspect mais par ce qu'il se rendit compte que Dearing avait voulu mettre fin à ses jours.

Bien que le mosasaure était occupé à dévorer l'Indominus, Grady n'écarta pas la possibilité que le reptile puisse les atteindre en s'échouant sur la plateforme telle une orque sur une plage peuplée d'otaries.  
Ainsi, il n'attendit pas davantage et tout en portant Dearing sur son épaule, il monta jusqu'à l'échelle sur le mur et la grimpa.

Épuisé lui aussi, l'ascension fut pénible et il fut tout essoufflé lorsqu'ils atteignirent le sommet.

Il déposa délicatement Dearing au sol mais au moment où il la releva pour continuer de la porter, elle lui assura qu'elle pouvait marcher.

Elle s'accrocha à lui avec son bras gauche et colla ce qui restait du droit contre sa poitrine, le moignon levé vers le haut afin de limiter l'écoulement de sang.  
Il passa son bras droit autour de sa taille et tout en la maintenant debout de cette manière, ils se mirent à avancer vers l'entrée de l'avenue.

Entendant plusieurs vrombissements derrière elle, Dearing regarda par-derrière son épaule et vit que des hélicoptères aux couleurs de la police, des gardes-côtes et des secouristes costaricains se posaient au niveau de la plage et des hôtels au sud.  
D'autres de ces derniers, déjà pleins de passagers, décollaient et s'envolaient vers l'océan.

Elle tourna ensuite son regard vers la Place de l'Obélisque et le Centre de la Découverte, vers lesquels ils cheminaient avec Grady prenant soin de l'éviter de la faire passer là où il y avait le plus de débris.

Alors qu'ils venaient de dépasser l'avant-bras arraché de l'Indominus et de pénétrer dans l'avenue, ils passèrent à côté des corps d'Echo et de Delta et leur vue éprouva grandement Grady qui déglutit de peine avant de river ses yeux vers le sol puis de se tourner vers Dearing, le refus de la laisser mourir elle aussi se lisant dans son regard.

Ils continuèrent d'avancer, espérant que quelqu'un vienne la récupérer et l'emmener aux urgences.

En balayant la Place de l'Obélisque du regard, Grady s'aperçut que Blue était partie en laissant le corps de Cassandre partiellement dévoré avec l'abdomen déchiré et les viscères exposées.  
Il se demanda où elle était partie et la chercha du regard, en vain.

Lorsqu'ils eurent parcourut environ les deux tiers de l'Avenue, Grady se figea, ayant entendus du bruit dans leur dos, à l'entrée de l'avenue et consistant en le souffle d'un gros animal.

Il se retourna et n'osa plus bouger dès qu'il vit que Roberta se tenait devant la fontaine, les fixant impassiblement.

Dearing l'aperçut à son tour.

— Laisses-moi. Dit-elle à Grady.

— Non. Répondit-il sans quitter des yeux le tyrannosaure.

— Elle nous tuera tous les deux si tu ne m'abandonnes pas. Fuis, pauvre fou !

Elle tenta de le repousser mais ses forces l'abandonnèrent et elle tomba sur les genoux. Grady s'agenouilla lui aussi et la maintint droite par les épaules.

Roberta s'avança alors vers eux, marchant pesamment et malgré son approche, Grady resta sur place aux côtés de Dearing.

— Qu'est-ce que tu peux être obstiné… Articula-elle avec difficulté.

Et elle se mit à pleurer, non pas pour elle, elle avait déjà accepté l'idée que son heure fut venue, mais pour lui.  
Elle ne voulait pas qu'il meurt pour elle, fusse-il par amour.

— Chut… Ça va aller… Lui susurra-il alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

Alors que Roberta continuait d'avancer, Grady remarqua qu'en plus des nombreuses griffures qu'elle arborait sur la tête, le cou, le dos et les flancs, la tyrannosaure comportait des blessures au niveau du ventre, pour certaines assez profondes.

Elle parvint à leur niveau peu après et s'arrêta, intriguée par le fait qu'ils n'aient pas détalés ou rampés vers l'abri le plus proche, avant d'abaisser sa gueule vers eux.

Là où Grady baissa ses yeux, attendant l'inéluctable, Dearing garda les siens relevés et ces derniers regardèrent dans ceux du tyrannosaure.  
Ils avaient certes quelque chose de bestial, mais en même temps quelque chose d'étrangement apaisant, comme ceux d'un lion ou d'un loup, et il n'y avait aucune trace de la cruauté et de la fourberie qui animaient ceux de l'Indominus.

Pendant de longues secondes, rien ne se passa jusqu'à ce qu'un claquement sec de mâchoires tout près de son visage fasse sursauter Grady.

Mais il n'eut ni cri de la part de Dearing, ni craquement d'os. Roberta émit un grondement et Grady sentit une masse d'air se déplacer au gré du mouvement de l'animal.

Il releva les yeux, tourna lentement la tête et la regarda remonter le reste de l'avenue, jusqu'à tourner à gauche au niveau de la Place de l'Obélisque, se dirigeant vers le portail laissé ouvert par Dearing lorsqu'elle était partie libérer l'animal.

Il poussa un long soupir de soulagement et se tourna vers Dearing.  
Elle se tenait parfaitement immobile, le bras tombant et n'émettant pas le moindre son.

Le soigneur crut d'abord qu'elle était encore sous le choc de la rencontre, puis sa tête se pencha en avant et elle s'effondra contre lui.  
Il frémit.

— Claire ?

Il la secoua mais elle ne réagit pas.

— Reste avec moi, s'il te plaît. Reste avec moi.

Constatant encore une fois aucune réaction de sa part, il la coucha délicatement sur le sol et en vit que ses yeux s'étaient clos.

Il pencha alors une oreille vers sa bouche et se rendit compte qu'elle respirait toujours.

_Pour combien de temps encore ?_ Se demanda-il, terriblement inquiet.

Il passa ses bras sous ses jambes et son dos, et la souleva.

Tandis qu'il franchissait le dernier tiers de l'avenue en la portant dans ses bras, un hélicoptère de secouristes passa au-dessus de lui et vint se poser sur le gazon devant l'obélisque.

Les portes de l'appareil se coulissèrent et des brancardiers sortirent avec une civière, accourant vers lui.

Ils prirent en douceur Dearing des bras de Grady pour la déposer sur la civière puis firent demi-tour, le soigneur sur leurs talons.

Les pilotes, ayant aperçus Roberta se diriger vers le Quartier Résidentiel Ouest, étaient sur le qui-vive et comme s'ils craignaient que d'autres animaux ne traînent dans les parages, les brancardiers jetèrent de regards de chaque côté tout en emmenant Dearing à l'hélicoptère.

D'instinct, Grady fit de même et c'est alors qu'il aperçut Blue, les regardant depuis l'ombre du tunnel menant au zoo.

Il l'observa attentivement pour déterminer son attitude à leur égard et remarqua qu'elle ne semblait pas s'apprêter à fondre sur eux mais plutôt qu'elle les observait, curieuse mais aussi appréhensive vis-à-vis de l'hélicoptère.  
De plus, elle avait déjà satisfait sa faim avec Hoskins et Cassandre, et s'était beaucoup dépensée pendant la nuit.  
Elle n'avait aucun intérêt à les attaquer.

— Monsieur ? Le héla l'un des brancardiers d'un ton pressé.

Grady se tourna vers lui pour lui adresser un signe de tête mais lorsqu'il se tourna à nouveau vers le tunnel, Blue avait disparu.

Le cœur lourd, le soigneur grimpa dans l'appareil, on ferma derrière lui et il s'installa aux côtés de la civière de Dearing.

Tandis que l'appareil décollait du sol, Grady sentit une grande fatigue l'envahir mais son inquiétude pour Dearing l'emporta sur le désir de céder au sommeil.

Il lui prit sa main pour la serrer doucement, priant de tout cœur pour que la femme qu'il aimait survive.


	137. Sacrifice

Brunet et Darbinian, alors sur le toit du Grand Nublarian, regardèrent l'hélicoptère passer près de l'hôtel et se diriger vers l'est.

Tandis qu'il devenait un point minuscule au-dessus de l'océan, les deux gardes s'aperçurent de la présence d'un bâtiment de transport léger au large de la côte, à mi-chemin des Îlots Solitaires. Il était escorté de deux navires de patrouilles.  
Ils reconnurent le _Sleipnir_ : Les renforts de Caer Draig étaient arrivés.

Après la défaite de l'Indominus au palais, les gardes avaient escorté les derniers civils restants dans les alentours jusqu'à un lieu sûr avant de partir à la recherche de l'I. rex et des survivants de la Meute.  
Ayant retrouvés la trace de l'un d'entre eux, Brunet et Darbinian avaient suivis cette dernière en direction du nord de Burroughs, contournant le Lagon par le sud-est mais lorsque la tempête de cendres était arrivée sur Burroughs, ils avaient dû aller se réfugier dans le Grand Nublarian.  
Les rugissements poussés par l'Indominus et le tyrannosaure avaient attirés leur attention et d'un des balcons, ils avaient observés la bataille entre les deux dinosaures.  
Non seulement ils avaient vus Roberta pousser l'Indominus par-dessus le rebord de la promenade mais aussi cette dernière basculer un peu plus tard derrière la barrière récifale, du côté du lagon du mosasaure, avant de l'entendre rugir de douleur.  
Pour eux, cela ne faisait aucun doute : Le reptile marin avait réglé le compte de cette abomination.  
Lorsque la tempête fut passée, ils étaient montés jusqu'au toit d'où ils venaient de voir le tyrannosaure s'engager dans l'Avenue Richard Owen.  
Une fois ce dernier suffisamment loin, ils enverraient des hommes au lagon confirmer la mort de l'Indominus.

Cette menace étant très probablement définitivement écartée, ils se tournèrent vers le nord et le Mont Sibo.

Le panache s'élevant du volcan n'était plus qu'une colonne de cendres et les rivières de lave, se refroidissant, semblaient avoir perdu de leur éclat.  
De la vapeur s'élevait en abondance de la jungle ravagée alors que les incendies mourraient.  
Mais le paradis de ces dernières années avait disparu et l'île semblait défigurée à jamais.

— L'éruption se termine. Constata Brunet. Peut-être que le spectacle que nous avons devant nous peut sembler désolant, il l'est, je ne dis pas le contraire, mais donnez du temps à la nature pour qu'elle panse ses plaies et efface les traces des horreurs ayant eu lieu. La cendre va enrichir les sols et favoriser à terme la croissance des plantes. La vie va revenir peu à peu dans ces terres et prospérer à nouveau. Ainsi va ce monde, évoluant dans un cycle perpétuel de destruction et de renaissance.

Un vol de rhamphorhynchus passa à ce moment-là au-dessus de l'estuaire pour se diriger vers l'océan et de la jungle au-delà des mangroves, des vocalises furent poussés par quelque dinosaure s'étant réfugié dans les hauteurs.

— Sans l'extinction de ces créatures il y a plus de soixante-cinq millions d'années, les mammifères n'auraient pu émerger des ténèbres et dominer le monde. Ajouta-il. Nos ancêtres n'auraient pu évoluer et nous ne serions pas là pour en discuter. En les ressuscitant, nous leur avons accordé une deuxième chance. Ont-elles le droit d'en bénéficier ? Je crains de ne pas être le mieux placé pour en juger. Elles ne sont pas les seules à en avoir bénéficié dans ces îles…

Se rendant compte qu'il allait parler de son passé, Darbinian se montra très attentive.

— Vous avez dû vous demander comment j'ai intégré la Garde ? Alors que j'étais au Kosovo pendant la guerre, l'un des mercenaires avec qui je travaillais a mentionné les Cinq Morts et ce qui s'y trouvait. Cela faisait à peine plus d'un an que l'existence des dinosaures d'InGen avait été révélée au monde qu'ils attiraient déjà toutes sortes de convoitises. Il a dit que bien assez tôt on engagerait des individus comme lui et moi pour aller en capturer. Quatre ans plus tard, je me retrouvai sur un vaisseau braconnier, voguant droit vers Sorna. En dehors de moi, il n'y avait qu'une poignée de mercenaires professionnels, le reste de l'équipage étant constitué de gens du pays : de simples pêcheurs et paysans. Ils n'eurent aucune chance…  
« Nous fûmes attaqués à notre arrivée par Ammut. Il ne fit qu'une bouchée de l'équipage et je n'échappa au massacre qu'en étant laissé pour mort par mes propres compagnons. Coincé sur cette île et sans moyens de communications, je vécus dans la jungle, m'établissant dans une grotte et chassant pour survivre. C'est alors que je fis la rencontre de Katashi.  
« Ammut avait massacré son équipe également et lorsque je le trouva, il était blessé et ce satané spinosaure était à ses trousses. Je le ramena à ma grotte pour le soigner. Il y resta quelques jours, le temps de reprendre des forces et nous fîmes plus ample connaissance. Malgré nos différences et nos allégeances contraires, nous étions tous deux conscients qu'il fallait coopérer pour survivre : J'étais celui qui l'avait sauvé et soigné et il avait les informations pouvant me guider à une porte de sortie. Lorsqu'il fut en état de marcher, nous nous mimes en marche pour la tour de garde la plus proche. Durant notre voyage, nous tombèrent dans une embuscade et furent séparés. Je le chercha pendant un temps puis, après avoir perdu espoir, me remis en marche, pour Caer Draig cette fois, en m'aidant des indications qu'il m'avait donné. Deux jours plus tard, je me présenta devant les murs du fort et on me jeta dans les geôles, en attendant qu'on décide de mon sort et que je sois extradé sur le continent. Entre le massacre de l'équipage braconnier et ma capture, sept semaines et demi s'étaient écoulées. Si j'étais resté dans la jungle un peu plus longtemps, j'aurais battu le record détenu par l'autre gamin sauvé pendant l'été 2001.  
« Alors que je m'attendais à être extradé sur le continent, le maréchal Pennant vint me voir pour me proposer un marché. Les informations que je détenais sur les équipages braconniers, leurs modes d'opérations, leurs réseaux et les clients étaient capitales. Si je les lui révélais, il promettait de ne pas m'extrader et d'améliorer les conditions de ma captivité. J'appris peu après que Katashi, qu'on avait sauvé entretemps, avait plaidé en ma faveur. Reconnaissant envers lui, j'ai accepté le marché. De captif, je devins consultant et gagna peu à peu la confiance de la garnison, jusqu'à ce qu'on m'intègre dans l'une des équipes, celle de Katashi et ce fut le début de notre amitié. Pour la première fois depuis ma jeunesse, j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir trouvé un foyer et d'avoir l'opportunité de racheter mes fautes passées. Quelques années plus tard, nous furent transférés sur cette île et le reste de l'histoire vous la connaissez…

Brunet ayant terminé son récit, Darbinian hocha faiblement de la tête d'un air compréhensif, les dernières zones d'ombre autour de son supérieur lui ayant été révélées.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un instant, jusqu'à ce que Darbinian ne reprenne la parole, d'une manière assez incertaine, abordant ce qu'elle jugeait faire partie de l'intimité de Brunet.

— Je ne savais pas que vous aviez un penchant pour l'agronomie.

— Vous voulez parlez des cendres ? J'ai appris cela il y a bien des années d'un fermier Tutsi vivant sur les pentes d'un volcan dans les Virunga. Répondit-il. Un ami à moi. Précisa-il d'un air pensif en laissant sous-entendre un soupçon d'amertume. Et de base, je connais une chose ou deux en agriculture. Ajouta-il après un court silence, préférant ne pas repenser aux années passées en Afrique.

Il passa une main sous son plastron et la ressortit peu après, tenant une clé entre ses doigts, celle qu'il gardait en permanence sur lui.

Il la montra à Darbinian.

— C'est la clé de la ferme de mes parents, transmise de père en fils depuis des générations. Je souhaiterais pouvoir rentrer au pays pour la retaper et y couler mes vieux jours. Dit-il, avant de se tourner vers elle. Vous pourriez venir me rendre visite, lui proposa-il, et tandis que l'on boirait le café, alors nous nous souviendrons. Les bons moments, les mauvais….

Il remit ensuite la clé dans la poche de son treillis avant de pousser un lourd soupir d'amertume.

— Malheureusement, ce ne sera rien d'autre qu'un rêve. Mon dernier souffle sera expiré sur cette terre maudite. Et Helm refusera que l'on dresse un bûcher pour moi…

Darbinian le regarda étrangement d'un air inquiet, cherchant des blessures mortelles sur lui.

Elle n'en vit aucune et constata que non seulement sa respiration était normale pour quelqu'un de fatigué et s'étant battu une partie de la nuit mais que son teint était loin d'être blafard.  
Il n'avait pas l'air en tout cas sur le point de succomber à une hémorragie interne.

Elle vit alors que ses yeux étaient tournés vers la plage et suivant son regard, elle se retourna vers la plage et vit que le _Sleipnir_ était venu s'échouer sur cette dernière.  
Ses portes d'étrave étaient ouvertes et sa rampe de débarquement abaissée.  
Les troupes et véhicules transportés étaient déjà rassemblés sur la plage et certains s'avançaient déjà vers la route.  
D'ici quelques instants, ils arriveraient dans la Cité.

— Leif avait raison. Je risque de vous mener à votre perte, notre perte à tous. Il faut que vous regagniez votre honneur, ici et maintenant, pour que votre liberté soit garantie. Je ne vois qu'une seule solution possible.

Il enleva alors son plastron et se tourna vers Darbinian.

— Dégainez votre pistolet et descendez-moi. Lui demanda-il.

Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise et secoua de la tête, croyant qu'il avait perdu la raison.

— Ce n'est pas la peine d'en arriver à de tels extrêmes. Pourquoi ne pas vous rendre ? Suggéra-elle.

— On croira à une ruse pour que vous soyez disculpés et personne ne croirait mes paroles étant donné ma réputation et nature véritable. Le temps presse Nataliya, il faut que l'on nous voie en train de nous disputer. Vous direz à Helm que je vous ais forcés à me suivre sous la menace. Ce n'est même pas un mensonge mais une demi-vérité car j'ai vu la façon dont certains m'ont regardé cette nuit, les yeux pleins d'effroi.

— Mais vous vous êtes battus et avez saigné avec nous ! S'il vous plaît Capitaine… Gilbert… Supplia-elle alors que ses yeux devenaient humides et que sa voix se serrait. Vous êtes un homme bon. On ne peut pas trahir le souvenir de votre mémoire après tout ce que vous avez fait, non seulement pour nous mais pour tous ceux sur cette île.

— Il le faut pourtant ! J'ai été une ordure durant la majeure partie de ma vie, je me suis déjà fait à l'idée que l'on se souvienne de moi ainsi. Et ça n'a que peu d'importance… Si nous sommes tous derrière les barreaux ou morts, InGen ne pourra pas être arrêtée et poursuivra ses recherches. Si elle ne libère pas d'elle-même les horreurs qu'elle engendrera, ces dernières le feront d'elle-même et le monde des hommes s'en retrouvera condamné sur le long terme ! Allez, dégainez votre pistolet et tirez, c'est un ordre ! Le dernier que je vous donnerais…

— Je ne peux pas…

Il dégaina son pistolet et le braqua sur elle.

— Obéissez ou je vous abats.

Instinctivement, Darbinian recula de quelque pas et dégaina enfin son arme.

Mais elle se contentait de la pointer sur Brunet et puisqu'elle ne voulait pas tirer, il pressa sur le cran d'arrêt et, après avoir réprimé une grimace, appuya sur la détente et le coup de feu fut entendu tout autour de l'hôtel, alertant tous ceux à proximité.

La balle vint érafler le bras gauche de Darbinian, lui soulevant une grimace de douleur, avant de filer droit dans l'air.

— Le prochain vous sera fatal ! L'avertit-il. Ne me poussez pas à vous tuer.

Darbinian vit que Brunet était au bord des larmes.  
L'idée-même l'épouvantait.

Au pied de l'hôtel, certains de leurs collègues les virent tous les deux ainsi.  
Ils étaient trop éloignés pour entendre ce qu'ils disaient et aussi pour agir à temps, les poussant à assister impuissants à la scène.

Un drone blanc, piloté par un reporter, fit également son apparition, filmant la scène à distance respectable.

Mais malgré le filet de sang coulant sur la manche de son uniforme, elle ne put toujours pas se résoudre à tirer et Brunet, voyant le refus dans ses yeux larmoyants, appuya sur la détente et ceux au pied de l'hôtel entendirent une deuxième détonation.

Touchée à l'épaule, Darbinian poussa un cri et toute courbée, se mit à tituber.

Elle lâcha son arme et porta une main sur son épaule blessée.  
Du sang coula entre ses doigts.

En relevant les yeux vers Brunet, elle le vit avoir soudain un mouvement de recul et tomber en arrière.

Darbinian s'immobilisa un instant, haletante, et remarqua alors le trou sanguinolent au milieu de la poitrine de Brunet.

Ignorant la douleur atroce dans son épaule, elle vint s'agenouiller auprès de lui.

Drekanson arriva sur le toit au même moment et les voyants, il se dépêcha de les rejoindre.

En allant vers eux, il remarqua la présence du drone et lui lança un regard noir avant de faire ensuite mine de saisir son arme.

Le drone s'éloigna hors de portée de tir et partit en direction de l'autre côté du Lagon.

Brunet lança un regard plein de regrets à Darbinian.

— Je suis tellement désolé que les choses se terminent ainsi entre nous. Se lamenta-il.

Elle voulut lui présenter des excuses mais étant sous le choc, elle n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots.

— Nataliya… Vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait. Dit-il, afin de dissiper tout sentiment de honte ou de remords chez elle. J'ai une dernière faveur à vous demander. S'il vous plaît, ramenez mes cendres en France et dispersez-les parmi les monts où j'ai grandi. Lui demanda-il, alors qu'il commençait à s'étouffer avec son sang.

— Je le ferais. Promits-elle.

Fébrilement, il sortit la clé de la ferme de sa poche et la lui tendit.

— Elle à vous à présent…

Elle prit la clé avec hésitation.

Il laissa alors retomber sa main et voyant que ses forces l'abandonnaient, Drekanson tira le sabre de Brunet hors de son fourreau et le coucha sur lui avant de prendre la main de Brunet et de placer cette dernière sur la poignée.

Brunet la tint fermement contre son torse et de sa main libre, il saisit celle de Darbinian et la serra tendrement.

— Adieu, capitaine Darbinian… Nataliya, ma très chère. Je souhaiterais que vous fussiez ma propre fille…

— Je vous… Commença Darbinian avant que le chagrin ne coupe sa voix.

Il haleta profondément et expira.  
Ses yeux se figèrent et la vie le quitta.

— Puissiez-vous trouver la paix dans la mort. Dit-elle, avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser sur le front et de céder aux larmes.

Elle resta un moment au-dessus de lui, courbée par ses pleurs, sans lâcher sa main tandis que Drekanson les regardait tristement.  
C'est ainsi que les autres gardes les trouvèrent.

En arrivant à leur niveau, ils s'arrêtèrent, stupéfaits, et comprenant clairement ce qui s'était passé, baissèrent la tête en signe de chagrin.

Tandis que le corps de Brunet était emmené en lien sûr en attendant qu'un bûcher soit dressé pour lui, ils quittèrent le Grand Nublarian et allèrent dans la partie sud de la Cité.


	138. Nenni ma foi

Descendant du col avec tous ceux étant partis vers les hauteurs, Sembène et Leon passèrent près du palais fumant et empruntèrent la route circumlagunaire, marchant vers l'est.

Lorsqu'ils repassèrent devant le pont, ils furent témoins d'une scène où l'un des journalistes, debout près du corps de l'un des raptors, toucha ce dernier du bout d'un bâton et une fois qu'il s'eut assuré ainsi non sans se ridiculiser que l'animal était bel et bien mort, s'agenouilla et souleva ses lèvres pour découvrir les dents.

Mais Maathai, se tenant loin de là près de son cheval, perçu cet acte comme un manque de respect et ne manqua pas de l'interpeller avec sévérité :

— Laissez-le ! Lui ordonna-il. Il mérite qu'on le laisse tranquille.

En passant près d'autres reporters, présents sur l'île au moment de l'invasion de l' mais lui ayant échappé en s'étant réfugié dans l'une des chambres près de la cour ouest, le soigneur et le stagiaire entendirent :

— Le reportage de dingue qu'on a entre les mains… Dit l'un d'eux, une tablette en main. Mate-moi toutes les images choc qu'on a. C'est mieux qu'à Hollywood…

— Il faut qu'on envoie ça aux studios avant les couillons de la _BBC_, de _CNN_ ou de _France Television_. Suggéra l'une de ses collègues, alors en train de ranger un drone blanc dans une valise.

— On ne les a pas revus depuis l'attaque. Se rappela un troisième. Ils accompagnaient les évacués aux bateaux…

— C'est triste pour eux mais que voulez-vous, ils étaient au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment… Déclara un autre, qui semblait être le chef de l'équipe. Pensez plutôt à la reconnaissance qu'on va avoir de la part du patron. Allez, trouvons un moyen d'envoyer tout ça illico presto.

X

Plus loin sur la route, d'autres reporters fraîchement arrivés et avares d'images étaient retenus aux marges de la Place Hammond par un cordon de policiers, tentant de prendre des photos de la place ravagée alors que les corps étaient ramassés pour être évacués.

Le plus notable en dehors de la quantité de ces derniers était l'état de la statue de John Hammond.  
Pendant le combat ayant eu lieu là, l'Indominus l'avait mis à bas et détruite.  
Plusieurs des morceaux, dont les bras étaient maculés de sang.

Yu et plusieurs des gardes étaient présents, supervisant l'évacuation des dépouilles de leurs camarades tombés.

Regardant Burroughs depuis le belvédère, Chapuy nota que plusieurs points sombres avaient fait leur apparition dans le ciel près du Mont Sibo.

Intrigué, il prit une paire de jumelles et les observa pour en déterminer leur nature.

X

Une escadrille d'hélicoptères vint du nord, survolant d'abord les étendues ravagées par les flammes du volcan, puis la vallée de la Cartago avant d'atteindre Burroughs.

Deux de ses appareils, des _AH-64 Apache_, se séparèrent des autres pour aller effectuer un survol de l'île.

Le reste de l'escadrille, deux _UH-60 Black Hawk_ et un _CH-53 Sea Stallion_**,** continuèrent droit vers la rive sud du Lagon et l'hôtel des cascades, où nombre de survivants étaient encore rassemblés.

X

Voyant que c'était des appareils de l'armée des Etats-Unis, Chapuy courut jusqu'au hall de l'hôtel pour prévenir Darbinian.

Celle-ci était assise sur un banc et le médecin venant d'extraire la balle de son épaule était en train de finir de panser cette dernière.

— Nataliya ! Une escadrille états-unienne vient d'arriver.

— Combien d'appareils ?

— Cinq, dont deux hélicoptères d'attaque. Ceux-là sont partis faire un tour au-dessus de l'île. Les trois autres sont sur la plage.

— Ok. Va chercher les autres. Lui demanda-elle avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

Elle remit son treillis et tout en le reboutonnant, sortit hors de l'hôtel.

Les hélicoptères s'étaient posés sur la plage et leurs passagers avaient déjà atteints les jardins s'étendant entre cette dernière et l'hôtel.  
Darbinian compta trente-six soldats et un gradé.

Celui-ci, un homme grand et âgé d'une soixantaine d'années, dont les cheveux blancs étaient coupés courts et le visage carré, s'avança lorsqu'elle fut à leur niveau, au milieu du grand gazon au centre des jardins entre la plage et l'hôtel.  
Il rajusta ses lunettes sur son nez et se présenta :

— Je suis le colonel Arthur Butler de l'armée de l'air des Etats-Unis. Je suis venu m'entretenir avec les gardes gris insurgés.

Il remarqua alors les cinq étoiles disposées en croissant sur l'uniforme de Darbinian.

— Je vois que vous en êtes une. Où sont vos chefs ?

— Le lieutenant Zhuge Yu est en chemin mais je suis l'officier survivant le plus gradé de cette garnison. Vu l'état de cette dernière, cela ne veut plus dire grand-chose cependant et quelque part, dans les circonstances actuelles, nous sommes tous chefs.

Le colonel Butler arbora un air songeur.

— Aux dernières nouvelles, votre meneur était Gilbert Brunet. Que lui est-il arrivé ?

— Gilbert Brunet est mort. Je l'ai tué. Déclara Darbinian en s'efforçant d'adopter un ton le plus neutre possible.

Butler reçut cette nouvelle avec étonnement et non sans une légère satisfaction. Il s'enquit alors de connaître les circonstances de sa mort.

— Comment est-ce arrivé ?

Ayant prévu leur arrivée, Darbinian avait bien entendu préparé une histoire visant à masquer la vérité.

— Nous nous sommes tous deux lancés à la poursuite de certains des dinosaures ayant attaqués le palais. Ayant perdu leur trace, nous nous arrêtâmes et vinrent à discuter de l'avenir de l'insurrection. Je lui ai suggérée qu'il fallait peut-être y mettre fin mais il refusa et notre désaccord se mua en dispute au cours de laquelle il m'a menacée. J'ai refusé de le suivre davantage alors il m'a tiré dessus à deux reprises.

Butler vit le trou dans son treillis crée par la balle ainsi que la trace rougeâtre s'étendant ce celui-ci.

— Avant de lui laisser une troisième chance, je l'ai abattu d'un tir en pleine poitrine.

— Où est son corps ?

— En lieu sûr. Nous pourrons vous le montrer si vous avez des doutes. Cependant, nous tenons à l'inhumer nous-mêmes. Il a été l'un des nôtres pendant des années malgré tout.

Butler hocha de la tête.

— Une bonne chose qu'il soit mort. Déclara-il.

Dans le dos de Darbinian, vinrent Yu, Drekanson et tous les survivants de la garnison de Nublar et du peloton de Yu.  
Ils n'étaient plus qu'une quinzaine et Butler lut une grande fatigue dans leur façon de se déplacer et sur leurs visages hagards et sales.

— Ils sont tous là ? Demanda-il à Darbinian.

Elle se retourna et les compta.

— Hormis ceux envoyés à l'hôpital, oui.

Un air suffisant apparut sur le visage de Butler.

— Bon. Ecoutez-moi : Vous allez déposer les armes à nos pieds et nous suivre jusqu'à la plage où vous montrez dans nos hélicoptères.

Les yeux de Darbinian s'écarquillèrent de consternation et elle adopta une posture défensive.

— Pour aller où ? Subir un interrogatoire ? Etre enfermés ? Demanda-elle à Butler. Nous avons mis fin à notre insurrection de notre propre chef et Brunet est mort. Je ne verrais pas pourquoi nous devrions venir avec vous.

— Mais vous l'avez tous suivi de votre propre gré et êtes tout autant coupable des crimes commis. Rendez-vous !

— _Nenni ma foi ! _Dit soudainement Chapuy.

Les mots prononcés étant en français et sur un ton contestataire, les soldats états-uniens se crurent insultés.

— Que viens-tu te dire ? L'apostropha l'un d'eux en s'avançant vers lui.

— Il ne se rendra pas. Lui répondit Yu en s'interposant entre Chapuy et le soldat qui recula vivement. Tout comme moi.

— Je ne me rendrais pas non plus. Dit Maathai.

Chacun leur tour, Drekanson, Velasquez, le reste des gardes survivants et enfin Darbinian, se plaçant devant ses subordonnés, exprimèrent leur refus d'avancer.

Le colonel Butler les toisa d'un air hautain.

— Très bien, puisque c'est comme ça.

Il adressa un regard entendu à ses hommes et ceux-ci s'avancèrent vers les gardes pour aller se saisir d'eux.

Mais lorsqu'ils eurent parcouru la moitié de la distance les séparant d'eux, une touriste vint se mettre en travers de leur chemin.

— Il faudra me passer sur le corps d'abord.

— Sur le mien aussi. Dit un autre, un père de famille, dans un accent du Moyen-Orient et arrivant à son tour.

D'autres touristes ainsi que nombre d'employés du parc, dont Lambert Ross, allèrent les rejoindre et ainsi, ce fut une foule conséquente qui s'attrapa autour des gardes.

Le colonel balaya la foule du regard puis murmura des ordres à l'un de ses hommes.

Peu après, l'un des _Black Hawk_ décolla et vint tourner au-dessus des jardins tel un gigantesque vautour, dans le but d'intimider ceux en dessous.

Bien qu'ils fussent effrayés, les civils restèrent groupés autour des gardes.

— Écartez-vous ! Tonna le colonel. Votre comportement sera vu comme une entrave à la justice américaine.

— C'est le Costa Rica ici, _gringo_, pas les Etats-Unis ! Lança l'un des ouvriers du parc, un costaricain. Votre Doctrine Monroe, vous pouvez vous la carrer dans le cul !

— Vous n'êtes pas chez vous ici ! Vos lois ne nous régissent en aucun cas et nous ne sommes pas vos sujets ! Ajouta une dame de ménage, ressemblant traits pour traits à celle avec laquelle Dearing avait conversé quelques heures plus tôt.

Alors que l'on craignait que le colonel n'ordonne à ses soldats de disperser la foule par la force, une voix extérieure à la foule tonna :

— Qu'est-ce que vous croyez faire ?!

Le colonel Butler se tourna vers celui qui les avait apostrophés, remarquant qu'il s'agissait d'un officier de la Garde Grise.  
L'homme en question, arborant un écusson aux couleurs du drapeau vénézuélien sur son épaule droite, avait un physique de chat maigre et était de haute stature. Son nez était pointu et ses cheveux noirs brillants avec quelques mèches argentées tandis que des sourcils fins surmontaient ses yeux sombres regardant le colonel avec hostilité.

— Qui êtes-vous ? Lui demanda sèchement Butler.

— Capitaine Jaime Aguilera de la Garde Grise. Répondit l'officier avec autorité en traversant le croissant formé par les états-uniens, les bousculant presque. Je suis à la tête du corps expéditionnaire envoyé par le maréchal Störmer.

Il vint se mettre juste devant Butler et le regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

— Je vous déconseille de porter la main sur eux ! Dîtes à votre pilote de s'éloigner et d'attendre votre retour.

— Sinon quoi ?

Le capitaine Aguilera fit un signe de tête sur le côté, désignant ses propres hommes attendant non loin et leurs maraudeurs, équipés de canons et de grandes flèches. Butler vit aussi que plusieurs des gardes du corps expéditionnaire avaient des lance-roquettes.  
Sans parler du fait qu'ils les surclassaient en nombre.

— Si vous n'êtes venus que pour apporter davantage de trouble, repartez. Lui dit Aguilera. Avant qu'on ne vous expulse de force de cette île.

Un rugissement soudain, puissant et grave, les surpris tous.  
Beaucoup le reconnurent immédiatement : c'était celui d'un tyrannosaure.

— Putain c'est le T. rex ! S'exclama l'un des soldats états-uniens, terrifié.

Ils se demandèrent où elle était puis des touristes la virent, au niveau du parking de l'Administration, surplombant la Cité.

— C'est son royaume. Dit Ross. Ça l'a été pendant de longues années et elle n'aime pas les envahisseurs. Ajouta-il en se tournant vers les soldats.

Tandis que quelques gardes du corps expéditionnaire surveillaient Roberta au travers de jumelles et qu'une partie de civils avait eux aussi les yeux tourné vers le promontoire, le regard empli de crainte mais aussi d'émerveillement, l'un des policiers costaricains se détacha de la foule et s'avança vers le colonel Butler.  
C'était un homme d'âge médian, au physique enveloppé, et arborant une épaisse moustache.

Butler et le chef du corps expéditionnaire se tournèrent vers lui.  
Le policier ne semblait pas spécialement intimidant au premier abord mais sa démarche était assurée et la mine grave et sévère qu'il arborait sur son visage lui conférait une certaine forme d'autorité.

— En tant que représentant local de la loi, laissez-moi vous dire que je doute que vous soyez dans vos droits. Renchérit-il d'un ton calme mais ferme. Isla Nublar a beau être la propriété d'une entreprise états-unienne, cette dernière l'a loué auprès du gouvernement costaricain et que je saches, ce dernier n'a pas vendu l'île aux Etats-Unis. Ainsi, du point de vue de la loi, Isla Nublar est toujours un territoire costaricain. Avez-vous une autorisation de notre gouvernement pour procéder à une arrestation sur le territoire national ?

Butler ne répondit pas.

— Non ? Dans ce cas, votre opération est illégale. Dit le policier. Si des arrestations doivent avoir lieu, elles seront conduites par des membres de la Force Publique du Costa Rica et personne d'autre.

— Et il se trouve que l'état costaricain nous a permis de ramener nos camarades à Caer Draig. Ils y resteront jusqu'à nouvel ordre sauf décision contraire émanant de San José ou du Conseil de Sécurité des Nations Unies. Emmenez ces hommes avec vous à votre base au Honduras et vous allez droit à l'incident diplomatique. C'est très simple : Soit vous nous aidez à évacuer cette île et vous ne faîtes pas d'histoires, soit vous dégagez. Exposa Aguilera.

Il regarda les soldats états-uniens et leurs hélicoptères.

— Je vois que vous avez amené des armes mais nul vivres ou matériel médical. Constata-il. Je ne suis pas étonné. Et vous arrivez après la tempête, trop tard pour récolter les lauriers dus aux héros. Je crains que vous ne soyez venus pour rien. Soyez rassurés, nous sommes suffisamment nombreux et équipés pour protéger ces gens.

Aguilera jeta ensuite un regard en direction du tyrannosaure.

— Et nous connaissons assez bien ces créatures, mieux que vous en tout cas.

Butler leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

— Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre ! C'est loin d'être finit, croyez-moi ! Dit-il aux gardes avant de se tourner vers ses hommes. On s'en va !

Les soldats états-uniens tournèrent les talons et retournèrent à leurs hélicoptères.

Les gardes les regardèrent décoller et s'éloigner de Burroughs pour disparaître derrière les Monts Brumeux, les deux _AH-64 Apache_ les escortant.

Au travers d'une paire de jumelles, Ross continuait d'observer Roberta.  
Elle se tenait toujours en haut du promontoire, regardant dans leur direction.

Elle finit par partir, en direction du nord, les yeux des civils réfugiés dans l'Administration la suivant jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse à un tournant de la route du village.

Ross abaissa ses jumelles, sécha une larme sur le coin de son œil et alors que Drekanson se tenait derrière lui, il dit :

— Il est le temps de rentrer chez soi.

Le tavernier partit prendre ses affaires et rejoignit les autres civils devant l'hôtel.

X

Lorsqu'ils furent tous prêts, les gardes et les forces de l'ordre costaricaines les firent avancer en direction de la côte, les faisant remonter dans un premier temps à travers le Quartier Résidentiel Est.

De l'autre côté de la ligne de crêtes, la flottille de bateaux de pêche mouillait près de la Marina et des zodiacs et autres petites embarcations avaient commencés à faire la navette, embarquant des civils pour les emmener aux bateaux.

La majorité des civils se dirigea toutefois vers le terminal et les catamarans et à l'arrière de la colonne, alors à la Rue Georges Cuvier et s'apprêtant à emprunter la route descendant vers la plage, Ross se retourna pour jeter un dernier regard, le cœur lourd, vers la Promenade et son établissement ou du moins ce qu'il en restait.

— Qu'est-ce que représente cette île pour vous ? Lui demanda l'une des touristes, le voyant ému.

— Rien. Répondit-il.

Puis, croisant son regard, il ajouta :

— Et tout.


	139. Reine d'Isla Nublar

Une fois au-dessus de l'hôpital de Nicoya, à un peu plus de deux cent kilomètres au nord-est d'Isla Nublar, l'hélicoptère amorça sa descente et se posa sur l'héliport.

Tandis que des infirmiers accourraient, les secouristes firent coulisser les portes et descendre délicatement les civières pour qu'elles soient prises en charge par les employés de l'hôpital.

Grady descendit lui aussi et suivit la civière de Dearing à l'intérieur de l'hôpital, trottinant derrière les brancardiers jusqu'au bloc opératoire.

Près de ce dernier, un médecin l'arrêta et lui conseilla d'aller attendre dans le couloir.

Un peu plus tard dans la matinée, Zach, accompagné de Krill, arriva à son tour à l'hôpital et Grady leur raconta ce qui était arrivé à Dearing.

Les trois attendirent ensuite ensemble des nouvelles du bloc opératoire.

X

Craignant qu'on lui reprenne sa liberté, Roberta s'était éloignée de Burroughs et marchait vers le nord.  
Elle avait forcé sans grande difficulté le portail déserté du pont et traversé ce dernier, pénétrant dans le bois de l'autre côté de la gorge.

A sa sortie, elle vit un groupe d'urubus attroupés autour d'une proie.

Elle s'en approcha et les oiseaux s'écartèrent, révélant un macchabée.

Roberta renifla le corps mais voyant qu'il ne restait plus rien de consistant dessus, les muscles et les organes internes ayant été dévorés, le laissa aux urubus qui se remirent à picorer le sac d'os, de lambeaux de chair et de vêtements déchirés que constituait Victor Hoskins.  
Elle n'avait pas faim d'ailleurs mais elle avait soif.

Elle parvint peu après au Long Lac.  
Sur ses rives, une demi-douzaine d'espèces différentes s'étaient regroupés et Roberta reconnut les tricératops ainsi que les gallimimus, les deux espèces ayant figuré autrefois parmi ses proies, mais elle n'avait jamais vu de corythosaures, d'apatosaures, de dryosaures, d'unenlagias ou de shantungosaures.  
Les hadrosaures géants étaient occupés à brouter la cime des arbres à la lisière du bois, à cent cinquante mètres d'elle et parmi eux, Bucéphale s'arrêta pour toiser le prédateur.

Roberta le regarda un instant puis continua jusqu'au bord de l'eau tandis que Bucéphale, la surveillant avec attention, campait fermement devant sa harde, prêt à charger au moindre signe d'agression.

Les dryosaures qui buvaient là s'écartèrent et la tyrannosaure abaissa l'avant de son corps.

Tout autour du lac, les autres dinosaures devinrent nerveux et tinrent à garder leurs distances tout en se positionnant tout près des jeunes.

Même s'ils étaient de l'autre côté, tout près du village, les tricératops piaffèrent sur place et les corythosaures se rapprochèrent des apatosaures.

L'un de ces derniers émit un barrissement inquiet mais lorsque tous s'aperçurent que le tyrannosaure n'avait cure de leur présence, ils se calmèrent peu à peu et reprirent leurs activités.

Après avoir avalé quelques gorgées, Roberta quitta le lac et reprit sa route, foulant d'abord les prairies vallonnées des champs centraux, grisonnées par la cendre.  
Le zénith avait beau être passé, le soleil restait pâle et les nuages lourds et épais.  
Tout autour, le monde était devenu gris.

Apercevant la sommet nord des Monts Brumeux alors qu'elle marchait en haut d'une crête non loin de la Volière des Gorges, elle s'y dirigea et passa le portail laissé ouvert.  
De l'autre côté, la jungle avait brûlé et n'était plus qu'arbres ayant calcinés puis grisonnés et souches jonchant le sol, encore fumantes pour certaines.

Suivant une route des hommes qui allait en direction de la montagne, elle tomba sur l'enclos des achillobators, le campement d'InGen Security et le corps de Charlie, recouvert d'un manteau de cendres.

Elle passa à côté sans s'en préoccuper et continua, quittant la route plus loin et durant son périple vers la montagne, elle ne croisa comme êtres vivants que des rongeurs sur le crâne carbonisé d'un parasaurolophus.

Dépassant les enclos de quarantaine, elle commença l'ascension d'un éperon de la montagne pour parvenir au crépuscule à une caverne dont l'entrée donnait sur l'Étreinte et le Mont Sibo.  
C'était jadis son antre et en certains coins, il restait quelques fragments d'os de ses anciennes proies.

Péniblement, Roberta alla s'allonger à l'entrée de la caverne en gémissant à cause de la douleur et tourna sa tête vers le couchant, illuminé par le soleil.

Venant du sud, des chants de sauropodes parvinrent à ses ouïes.

La tyrannosaure était exténuée, à bout de forces.  
Doucement, elle laissa tomber sa tête.

Un vautour pape vint se poser au sommet d'un rocher à seulement quelques mètres de sa tête.

Elle le regarda un instant puis ferma les yeux.

Son souffle se fit peu à peu irrégulier puis son ventre ne se gonfla plus et son corps tout entier se figea.

X

Cela faisait des heures qu'ils attendaient dans ce couloir.  
Bien qu'ils étaient plus qu'épuisés, le contrecoup des événements, l'inquiétude partagée pour Dearing et le chagrin due à la perte de plusieurs proches et amis les avaient gardés éveillés.  
Ainsi, ils avaient vu des blessés affluer de Nublar toute la journée, même si la majorité d'entre eux étaient transportés à Puntarenas ou même à San José.

Ce n'est que le lorsque le soleil passa derrière les montagnes qu'un médecin vint enfin les voir.  
En voyant sa mine grave, ils se préparèrent tant bien que mal à recevoir la nouvelle.


	140. Funérailles

Les funérailles eurent lieu cinq jours après Noël.

Lorsque tous les civils avaient été évacués d'Isla Nublar, ou du moins la plupart, quelques employés clés de Jurassic World devant encore rester sur l'île en raison du rôle qu'ils jouaient dans l'Opération Royaume Déchu, les gardes avaient rassemblés leurs biens pour les mettre dans le _Sleipnir_ ou des hélicoptères et s'étaient retirés d'Isla Nublar, abandonnant leur caserne et laissant InGen se débrouiller avec le chaos dont elle était en partie à l'origine.

L'acheminement à Caer Draig des corps ou des restes des gardes tombés pendant la catastrophe avait été l'une des priorités principales.  
Une grande partie des défunts furent rapatriés, soit car ils avaient émis ce souhait dans leur testament, soit car leurs proches l'avaient demandé.  
Quant aux autres, ceux qui avaient voulu être inhumés à Caer Draig en présence de leurs camarades ou qui n'avaient pas d'attaches au pays, leurs dépouilles allaient subir une crémation, à l'exception de quelques-uns qui furent enterrés car leur religion ou leur culture interdisait la première ou la considérait d'un mauvais œil.

Le soir de la veille de la cérémonie, on avait arrangé le Grand Hall tout de suite après le dîner de manière à ce que l'on puisse se recueillir auprès des corps une dernière fois avant la cérémonie.  
Les défunts avaient été allongés dans des civières, posées elle-même sur des tables, et recouverts d'un drap blanc ne laissant que la tête et la gorge apparente.  
Les civières avaient été décorées de quelques fleurs des bougies et des encens avaient été disposés dans toute la salle, les seconds l'empreignant tout entière de leur odeur.  
Le hasard voulut qu'une ultime retrouvaille eu lieu entre Katashi Hamada et Ammut puisque le crâne de ce dernier était monté avec d'autres sur le mur faisant face à l'entrée, celui situé derrière la table des officiers, où le pénultième capitaine de la garnison de Nublar reposa pour la dernière fois entre les murs de Caer Draig.

Le petit-déjeuner et le repas de midi du lendemain furent pris exceptionnellement en dehors du Grand Hall.

Tandis que l'on mangeait, certains pénétrèrent dans le Hall et mirent de petites oboles en terre cuite sur les yeux des défunts.

Peu avant quatre heures de l'après-midi, les porteurs de civières, au nombre de quatre pour chacune, vinrent à leur tour dans le Hall pour conduire les défunts à leurs bûchers, dressés en dehors du périmètre de la base.

La cérémonie des funérailles débuta officiellement lorsque l'un des gardes, un quinquagénaire de taille moyenne aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux bleu vif, équipé comme s'il partait en mission, ouvrit en grand la porte du hall avant de venir s'avancer jusqu'en haut des marches descendant jusqu'à la cour faisant office de place d'armes et que le Grand Hall, trônant au sommet d'une terrasse, surplombait.  
Ce n'était pas là n'importe quel membre de l'ordre.  
C'était là Helmut Störmer, sixième maréchal de la Garde Grise.  
Comme tous les autres gardes présents à la cérémonie ce jour-là, il portait sur lui son équipement d'intervention, cape comprise, mais sa tête était nue et il n'avait comme armes sur lui qu'un pistolet et son sabre, pendant à la ceinture.

A l'autre bout du fort, au niveau de la passerelle de ronde juste au-dessus de la porte, on sonna longuement dans un cor quatre fois de suite, et Störmer descendit les marches.

Derrière lui vint la civière d'Hamada, portée par Darbinian, Drekanson, Chapuy et Maathai.

L'une après l'autre, alors que Störmer marchait en tête de cortège aux côtés d'un tambour et d'un shaman Tun-Si ou _awa_, qu'on avait fait venir du continent pour bénir la cérémonie, les civières sortirent du Grand Hall, descendirent doucement l'escalier, traversèrent la cour et se dirigèrent vers la porte du fort, allant lentement.

Une foule était rassemblée de part et d'autre de la route qui y conduisait, attroupée devant les casernes que l'on trouvait à ce niveau.  
Il y avait certes les gardes eux-mêmes, se tenant en première ligne, mais derrière eux, on trouvait aussi le personnel civil de la base, incluant les scientifiques qui y résidaient, des employés de Jurassic World que les membres de la garnison de Nublar tenaient en ami, dont Owen Grady et Jonas Roth, ainsi que les proches des défunts qui avaient pu faire le voyage et qu'on logeait dans une grande maison prévue à cet effet.  
Tous s'étaient habillés sobrement pour l'occasion. On inclina légèrement de la tête sur le passage du cortège et plusieurs, gardes comme civils, déposèrent des fleurs sur les civières lorsqu'elles passèrent devant eux.

Le cortège arriva en vue du haut mur en béton délimitant le fort et atteignit rapidement la petite cour sur laquelle on débouchait lorsqu'on pénétrait dans Caer Draig par la porte, voisine de l'armurerie et des garages. Cette dernière était ouverte et de l'autre côté, une haie d'honneur de gardes se dressaient.

Le cortège passa sous la voûte de la porte, les gardes constituant la haie présentèrent leurs armes et lorsque Störmer l'eut passé, ils pivotèrent et se mirent en marche eux aussi, escortant le cortège laissant derrière lui le dragon ornant le haut de la porte, et la bannière grise aux cinq étoiles, flottant au sommet du Grand Hall.

L'assistance marchant à ses côtés et derrière elle, la colonne de civières, portées à l'épaule afin que les morts soient au-dessus des vivants et clairement présenté aux cieux, suivit une route en terre descendant au milieu d'une plaine côtière qui montait en pente douce vers le fort.  
De l'autre côté de cette dernière, le terrain remontait jusqu'aux contreforts d'une chaîne de montagnes s'étirant vers le sud et l'intérieur de l'île.  
Ils n'étaient pas encore sortis de la base car en plus du fort proprement dit, Caer Draig englobait également une zone d'une douzaine d'hectares à l'extérieur de celui-ci, séparée du reste d'Isla Sorna par une haute et puissante clôture électrifiée jalonnée de quelques miradors, empêchant toute intrusion depuis les terres.  
On y trouvait là les terrains d'entraînement ainsi que les bâtiments et les autres installations utilisées par les scientifiques, dont des enclos d'observation.

Ils sortirent de la base par le sas de sécurité de la porte ouest, empruntèrent la route qui longeait le littoral et arrivèrent enfin aux bûchers, dressés dans une grande clairière jouxtant la plage à environ deux cent mètres de la clôture périphérique.  
D'autres gardes assuraient la sécurité des funérailles et surveillaient la jungle.  
Deux marauders étaient même stationnés non loin, prêt à intervenir pour repousser tout animal qui oserait troubler la cérémonie.

Les dépouilles furent déposées sur leurs bûchers respectifs et il y avait même la coutume de placer sur un même bûcher les couples tandis que les membres d'une même famille l'étaient sur des bûchers différents mais joints.  
Ainsi, Niall et Selma Forrester furent placés côte à côte, enveloppés dans le même drap, réunis dans la mort, et à l'issue de la crémation, leurs cendres allaient partager une seule et même urne.

Une fois tous les corps en place, on les arrosa eux et leurs bûchers d'huile, et les porteurs vinrent rejoindre le reste de l'audience qui s'était rassemblée au niveau d'un talus voisin afin que tous puissent observer clairement.

Ensuite, le shaman s'avança, se tourna en direction d'Isla Nublar, toucha son collier en forme de Vautour pape et commença à adresser une longue prière à Sibú.

Puis, tout en continuant de prier, il se mit à déambuler entre les bûchers, plongeant sa main dans le sac qu'il portait en bandoulière pour jeter sur chacun des défunts une pincée de terre mélangée à un peu de poudre de roche volcanique, la première symbolisant le corps, qui est dégradable, et la seconde l'âme, qui ne se dégrade pas.

Il se trouva que lorsqu'il eut bénit le dernier corps, sa prière arriva à sa fin et son office accompli, il se retira et vint se positionner près de l'assistance.

Störmer et les quatre capitaines que comptait alors la garde, y compris Darbinian qui, en tant qu'officier survivant le plus gradé de la garnison de Nublar, bénéficiait temporairement de ce grade jusqu'à son jugement pour son rôle dans l'insurrection, s'avancèrent vers les bûchers torches en main et enflammèrent chacun d'entre eux avant de retourner vers les autres.

Là, Störmer se retourna et fit un signe de tête à l'une des gardes, une Scandinave blonde d'une trentaine d'années.

Celle-ci hocha de la tête et se séparant du reste de l'assistance, elle fit quelque pas en direction des bûchers, pivota de manière à avoir les participants à la cérémonie dans son champ de vision et commença à déclamer une élégie de sa voix claire de soprano, chantant dans sa langue natale, le féroïen.  
Peu reconnurent les mots constituant les vers et leur signification exacte mais l'intonation et la mélodie suffisaient à transmettre les émotions souhaitées.

X

Avant la tombée de la nuit, on commença peu à peu à regagner la base dans la lumière du soleil couchant, laissant une escouade monter la garde autour des bûchers. Le lendemain matin, une fois que les cendres auraient été refroidies, des hommes allaient être envoyés les récupérer pour les placer dans des urnes cinéraires, placées par la suite dans la crypte.

Darbinian s'était portée volontaire pour faire partie de l'escouade mentionnée.  
Störmer était également resté car en tant que maréchal, son devoir lui inculquait de s'assurer que ses hommes gagnent l'au-delà, l'amenant à veiller sur les bûchers toute la nuit.

Alors qu'elle se tenait face à la plage, Darbinian jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et le vit accroupit non loin du bûcher d'Hamada, en train de méditer.

Mais elle évita son regard, préférant réorienter le sien vers la mer et le fort, bâti au sommet d'un cap.  
Long de deux cent mètres, ce dernier offrait une position naturellement défendable, avec des falaises abruptes au nord, à l'ouest et à l'est, s'élevant jusqu'à quatre-vingt mètres au-dessus de la mer.  
Le site, au cœur de l'archipel des Cinq Morts, offrait une vue dégagée sur Isla Muerta, à une demi-douzaine de kilomètres de là, et la Mer des Fantômes.

Un peu plus à l'ouest,des géosternbergias (*) pêchaient au milieu des vagues approchant le littoral rocheux dans la lumière du soleil couchant.  
Egalement hébergés jusqu'il y a peu dans la volière de la Cartago à Jurassic World, ces ptérosaures au corps bleu, aux ailes beiges et dont la caractéristique la plus notable était la présence chez les mâles d'une grande crête verticale saillant largement vers l'avant, vivaient à l'état sauvage dans les Cinq Morts depuis plus de vingt-trois ans et l'une de leurs colonies s'était établie non loin de Caer Draig, au niveau du grand rocher situé à mi-chemin entre Isla Sorna et Isla Muerta, ce qui faisait que la vision d'un des animaux planant dans les cieux était devenue banale pour ceux qui vivaient au sein de la base.  
Moins agressifs que leurs cousins (**) abattus lors de l'incident d'Horseshoe Bay, ils n'attaquaient que ceux qui osaient s'aventurer près de leurs nids dans les falaises ou les montagnes et une coexistence pacifique entre eux et les résidents de Caer Draig était donc possible.  
A l'instar des oiseaux marins, ils avaient même pour habitude de suivre les rares bateaux voguant dans la Mer des Fantômes.

Tandis que le mâle, le plus grand des individus, à l'envergure rivalisant avec celle d'un deltaplane et doté d'une longue crête jaune et d'une tête bleue, planait haut au-dessus des vagues, certaines des femelles à la crête plus courte et à la tête plus terne plongeaient comme des flèches dans la mer à grande vitesse lorsqu'elles apercevaient une proie, d'une manière qui n'était pas sans évoquer celle des oiseaux de la famille des fous.  
Une fois sous l'eau, les ptérosaures attrapaient les poissons dans leur long bec pointu en forme de poignard et n'avaient plus qu'à les avaler, faisant cela avant même de regagner la surface.  
Un géosternbergia pouvait ainsi descendre à une quinzaine de mètres de profondeur et rester immergé pour une durée avoisinant la vingtaine de secondes.

Alors qu'elle les contemplait d'un air mélancolique et que le vent lui soufflant dessus amenait l'air marin droit vers son visage, Darbinian abaissa une main vers sa ceinture, en direction du petit sac qui y était accroché.

* * *

**Annotations :**

(*) Connus autrefois sous le nom de _Pteranodon sternbergi_

(**) Des _Pteranodon longiceps_ génétiquement modifiés.


	141. Le Mont d'Or

Darbinian décrocha le sac, pour le soupeser un long moment dans la paume de son gant avant d'enfin l'ouvrir.

Elle soupira profondément et inséra son autre main dans le sac, attrapant une poignée de cendres avant de la jeter au vent.

Lorsque le sac fut presque vidé, elle le secoua, rajusta son bonnet et regarda de ses yeux émus les cendres de Gilbert Brunet être poussées par un léger vent du nord-est au-dessus des alpages enneigés des pentes ouest du Mont d'Or, aux confins de la France et de la Suisse.

Situé sur le territoire des communes de Jougne et de Longevilles Mont d'Or, à vingt kilomètres au sud de la ville de Pontarlier, le Mont d'Or est l'un des plus hauts sommets du massif du Jura et le point culminant du département français du Doubs.  
Son sommet culmine à une altitude de mille quatre cent soixante-trois mètres et se présente sous la forme d'une arête grossièrement orientée nord-sud avec deux versants très différents : le côté occidental correspondant à une pente relativement douce et le côté oriental a une falaise rocheuse abrupte d'environ cent cinquante mètres de hauteur surplombant les vallées boisées parsemées de villages de la partie suisse du Jura.  
Il constituait également un point de vue imprenable sur les environs et dans le dos de Darbinian, les reliefs et les lacs du plateau suisse baignaient déjà dans la lumière dorée du crépuscule.  
Au-delà de ce dernier, les Alpes s'étiraient au sud-est, formant la toile de fin d'un panorama magnifique que d'aucun pouvait s'estimer chanceux de bénéficier grâce à un temps clair exceptionnellement clément pour un mois de février dans cette région connue pour ses hivers rigoureux.

Elle n'avait pas le voyage seule.  
En effet, Drekanson se tenait à quelque pas d'elle, regardant lui aussi les cendres se disperser, sa barbe flottant légèrement dans le vent et respirant à plein poumons l'air hivernal vivifiant des montagnes du Haut-Doubs, ce dernier lui rappelant celui de sa Norvège natale, fort appréciable après avoir passé des mois à supporter l'atmosphère chaude et humide du Costa Rica.

Une fois que Störmer, les autorités onusiennes ainsi que le gouvernement costaricain leur eut laissé une période de répit et que tout fut en ordre du point de vue administratif pour le rapatriement des cendres de Brunet, ils avaient pris un avion pour la France, puis un train pour Besançon, capitale de la Franche-Comté et chef-lieu du Doubs, à une heure vingt de voiture au nord-est du Mont d'Or.  
Les deux gardes avaient loué une chambre d'hôtel dans la cité bisontine pour quelques jours, le temps d'accomplir la promesse de Darbinian auprès de leur collègue et ami défunt et de profiter de l'occasion pour passer par Métabief et y trouver la ferme des Brunet ainsi que visiter la région.

Alors que les cendres disparaissaient de leur vue, elle lui demanda :

— Savais-tu que ces montagnes sont celles qui ont donné leur nom à la période Jurassique ?

— Je ne l'ai appris qu'en venant ici. Le fait que Gilbert soit né parmi celles-ci et ait rendu son dernier souffle dans un endroit dont le nom est dérivé de cette période est pour le moins curieux. Les voies du destin sont impénétrables.

Bien que le massif lui-même ait été formé à partir de la fin de l'Eocène, il y a près de trente-cinq millions d'années, par la compression exercée par les Alpes vers l'ouest, les sédiments qui le formaient s'étaient déposés pendant le milieu et la fin du Jurassique.  
A cette époque, la région était un ensemble d'îlots coralliens et de lagons peu profonds situés à la périphérie de l'océan Thétys et les paysages franc-comtois et d'une bonne partie de l'Europe d'alors évoquaient les Bahamas ou la Micronésie.  
Les conditions climatiques tropicales et la faible profondeur de l'eau avaient favorisé une abondance de micro-organismes et d'animaux benthiques tels que des bivalves, des coraux ou des anémones, êtres qui à leur mort, entraînaient une importante précipitation de sels dissous dans l'eau et la formation de carbonate de calcium.  
Parfois, des troupeaux de sauropodes foulaient les lagons puisqu'on en avait trouvé des empreintes dans la région.

Ce n'était pas les seuls éléments qui leur rappelèrent le Royaume Déchu d'Isla Nublar car en arrivant à la station de ski de Métabief d'où ils avaient pris le télésiège pour monter au sommet, ils avaient aperçus une zone de jeux pour enfants dont le nom était un jeu de mots en référence au premier parc à dinosaures d'InGen. Même dans ces monts reculés au cœur de l'Europe, le rêve de John Hammond avait marqué l'esprit du commun des mortels.

Darbinian leva les yeux vers les cieux et Drekanson vit que son regard semblait se porter au-delà du Haut-Doubs s'étendant devant eux, pour aller vers l'horizon, comme pour gagner l'occident lointain, traversant les terres et les mers jusqu'au Costa Rica et à l'Océan Pacifique.

— Tu crois que c'est comme dans les anciennes légendes de ton peuple ? Que les guerriers valeureux séjournent tous ensemble dans un gigantesque hall au sein du royaume des dieux ? Dit-elle.

— Ma famille ne vénère plus les anciens dieux depuis des générations, lui répondit-il, mais j'aimerais croire cela. Les hommes ont besoin de mythes pour donner un sens au monde et à leur existence, surtout en des temps comme ceux que nous vivons, où les fondements du premier se retrouvent ébranlés… Si un tel endroit existait, sois sûre que Gilbert l'aurait rejoint. Lui, Katashi, Erin, Duncan, tous ceux qui ont donnés leur vie… Ils ont dû tous s'installer à la même table pour y festoyer, plaisanter et même se disputer. Ajouta-il en lâchant un petit rire.

— Et si nous mourrons avec honneur, nous y irons donc aussi selon ce mythe. Lorsque nous les retrouverons, je souhaite être porteuse de bonnes nouvelles et annoncer à Gilbert que son sacrifice n'aura pas été vain.

Elle commença ensuite à s'éloigner de la falaise, revenant vers les groupes des vacanciers desquels ils s'étaient éloignés pour disperser les cendres de Brunet en toute discrétion. Il la suivit.

— Nataliya…

— Si personne n'arrête InGen alors tous ces morts n'auront servi à rien.

— InGen n'en a plus pour très longtemps… Lui rappela-il. Avec les retombées de la catastrophe, elle n'en a plus que pour quelques années tout au plus.

— Peut-être. Mais sa fin ne sera pas celle du fruit de ses recherches. D'autres se précipiterons dessus et les utiliserons à des desseins tout aussi noirs que celui dont nous avons été victimes.

Elle intégralement vêtue de noir et lui d'un pantalon vert et d'un anorak bleu, ils formaient une paire peu assortie visuellement parlant, et le fait qu'ils conversaient en anglais chacun avec leur propre accent suffisait à attiser l'attention des oreilles les plus curieuses parmi les vacanciers profitant des pistes.

— Que peuvent faire une poignée d'hommes et de femmes contre de puissantes corporations sans scrupules ? Fit Drekanson. Ce n'est plus notre combat. Tout ce qu'on peut faire, c'est espérer que les personnes ayant vraiment le pouvoir de les arrêter le fassent.

Elle s'arrêta.

— Et qui sont ces personnes ? Les gouvernements ? Les Nations Unies ? Fit Darbinian en secouant de la tête, sachant que les différentes organisations ne feraient rien ou que leurs tentatives se verraient réduites à néant. Comment peux-tu réellement continuer ta vie en raisonnant ainsi, sachant que tu avais l'opportunité de faire quelque chose mais que tu ne l'as pas saisit ? Je ne me résignerais pas pour ma part. J'ai fait un serment. Mon esprit ne sera pas en paix tant que je ne l'aurais pas rempli. Je ferais tout en mon pouvoir pour qu'il le soit.

Son regard croisa celui d'une famille insouciante de skieurs dont les enfants se chamaillaient dans la neige tandis que les parents les filmaient en riant.

Les horreurs dont ils avaient été témoins un mois et demi plus tôt au Costa Rica lui semblèrent pendant un instant si lointaines mais rapidement, elle se tourna à nouveau vers l'ouest.

— Nous vivons dans une époque de loups, Leif, et pour le bien du plus grand nombre, certains d'entre-nous doivent eux-mêmes en devenir.


	142. Nicoya

Quand Dearing se réveilla, son esprit était embrouillé et elle peinait à se souvenir de quoi que ce soit clairement tandis que les images de la catastrophe qui revenaient peu à peu ne lui semblèrent être que des résidus d'un cauchemar.  
Le plafond était blanc, comme celui de sa chambre dans sa résidence sur Nublar, et elle se crut chez elle, dans son lit, mais sa chambre était pleinement éclairée par la lumière du jour.

_Qui avait donc tiré les rideaux ?_

Puis, elle remarqua qu'elle ne voyait plus que de l'œil droit.  
Elle craignit dans un premier temps d'avoir perdu l'usage de l'œil gauche mais elle s'aperçut que des parties de la lumière du jour parvenaient à sa rétine et était filtrée à travers quelque tissu qui recouvrait la majeure partie de la moitié gauche de son visage.  
Elle ressentait aussi une sorte de gêne au niveau de cette dernière, s'étendant du front jusqu'à son menton.

Au gré de sa respiration, elle sentit que sa poitrine semblait en partie comprimée et en portant sa main gauche, la droite ne voulant pas bouger pour une raison étrange, sur celle-ci, elle toucha du bout des doigts la blouse dont on l'avait vêtue et sentit sous cette dernières, les bandages qui recouvraient la région du sternum ainsi que son sein droit.

Elle se rappela soudain de la sensation atroce d'une griffe déchirant sa peau et sa chair et elle se revit à l'Avenue Richard Owen, lorsque l'Indominus l'avait à sa merci et que la pluie et la cendre tombaient dru.

Elle regarda ensuite en direction de son avant-bras droit et vit qu'il avait disparu, ne laissant qu'un moignon enrobé de bandages.

Les souvenirs liés à la catastrophe se mirent à revenir les uns après les autres, y compris ceux des derniers instants qu'elle avait passés sur Nublar.  
Elle se souvint de Roberta la tyrannosaure, la gueule abaissée à quelques centimètres de son visage…

Dearing éloigna sa main de sa poitrine et la mit sur son flanc gauche.

Elle sentit un troisième bandage, recouvrant la lacération faite par lame de Fendiserpentes lorsqu'elle avait voulu se suicider.

Elle fit doucement rouler sa tête sur le côté gauche et vit alors qu'une femme se tenait assise sur une chaise positionnée à côté de son lit, non loin d'une fenêtre.  
Agée d'un peu plus de quarante ans, elle était blonde et son visage était plus que familier pour Dearing.  
Elle la reconnut derechef.

— Karen.

— Oui, dit-elle, je suis là.

Elle ne dit rien de plus et le silence commençait à penser quand sa demi-sœur finit par demander :

— Où est-ce que je suis ? Quel jour nous sommes ?

Malgré la fatigue, Dearing ne voulut pas se rendormir mais lorsqu'elle tenta de se mettre sur son séant, elle eut grand peine à le faire à cause de son nouveau handicap.

— A Nicoya. Répondit sa demi-sœur. C'est le six janvier et il est midi passé si tu veux savoir.

Une fois assise, Dearing se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait en effet dans une chambre d'hôpital et en regardant par la fenêtre, elle vit les rues et les bâtiments d'une ville de taille moyenne au milieu d'une vallée.

— Karen… Commença-elle la voix serrée avant de commencer à pleurer de honte. Je suis tellement désolée.

— Je sais. Répondit sa demi-sœur d'un ton assez sec, ne pouvant s'empêcher de lui en vouloir pour la mort de son fils cadet alors qu'elle savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas de sa faute et que c'est ce qu'elle avait voulu initialement exprimer.

Karen tourna la tête sur le côté, évitant de regarder Dearing dans les yeux pendant un moment puis essuya le bord de ses yeux.

— Scott est venu aussi. Lui et Zach viendront passer te voir dans l'après-midi. Les funérailles sont prévues la semaine prochaine, on part demain. Lui apprit elle avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la porte.

Avant d'en saisir la poignée, elle se tourna pour s'adresser à elle une dernière fois.

— Bon rétablissement, Claire. Adieu.

Karen sortit et laissant reposer l'arrière de sa tête contre le mur, Dearing resta longuement le regard vide.

X

Peu après, les médecins vinrent pour lui faire part de leurs rapports, discuter avec elle de la suite de sa convalescence et lui souhaiter un bon rétablissement et au milieu de l'après-midi, comme Karen le lui avait annoncé, Zach et son père Scott, un quarantenaire noir de cheveux et aux yeux clairs, passèrent lui rendre visite. Bien que leur attitude à son égard fût plus chaleureuse que celle de Karen, Dearing ressentait comme une distance entre elle et eux.  
Elle savait qu'elle n'allait avoir que des contacts limités avec sa famille après la tragédie qu'ils avaient vécus.

— Zach, où est Owen ? Demanda-elle en remarquant qu'il n'était pas là.

— Il est en chemin, il sera bientôt là. Lui répondit son neveu.

— Lorsque je suis arrivé, je l'ai trouvé en train de dormir sur cette chaise. Raconta Scott. J'ai dû le persuader d'aller dormir dans un vrai lit, il ne t'aurait presque pas quitté. Il a dû retourner sur l'île entretemps et même lorsqu'il était là-bas, il n'y avait pas un jour où il ne pensait pas à toi à en juger par le nombre de messages qu'il m'a envoyé. On m'a dit tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir entre vous deux. Karen est au courant aussi…

Au moment où ils lui firent leurs adieux, on ouvrit la porte de la chambre et Grady entra.

Il portait un T-Shirt et un pantalon cargo, ses bras étaient crasseux et une barbe naissait sur son visage, imberbe au moment de l'incident, et le dessous de ses yeux étaient bordés de quelques cernes, trahissant le manque de sommeil dont il avait été sujet.  
En ayant appris que le réveil de Dearing était prévu pour bientôt alors qu'il était sur Isla Nublar dans le cadre de l'Opération Royaume Déchu, il avait pris le premier hélicoptère en partance pour le continent et une fois arrivé, était directement partit pour l'hôpital de Nicoya sans même se changer.  
Dearing ne put s'empêcher de penser au fait que quelques années plus tôt, leurs rôles étaient inversés.

Après qu'Andromède l'eut grièvement blessé, Grady avait reçu la visite de Dearing lors de son séjour à l'hôpital.  
Ne s'étant rencontrés que cinq mois plus tôt, leur relation était certes cordiale mais n'avait pas dépassé le plan professionnel, bien qu'ils ressentaient déjà une certaine attirance l'un pour l'autre.  
Aucun des deux n'avait alors ouvertement avoué cette dernière, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il lui propose un rendez-vous lors de cette visite et après une brève hésitation, elle avait accepté.  
Lorsqu'il s'était avéré que leur premier rendez-vous s'était bien déroulé, elle lui en avait proposé un autre et c'est ainsi qu'ils avaient commencés à se rapprocher.

Grady s'arrêta un instant, regardant Dearing avec un grand soulagement, puis il courut jusqu'à elle et la prit dans ses bras.

Scott esquissa un léger sourire.

— On vous laisse. Dit-il. Au revoir, Claire.

— Au revoir. Dit également son fils.

— Au revoir. Leur dit-elle.

Et ils quittèrent la pièce, les laissant seuls et dans leur intimité.

Grady desserra alors son étreinte et vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

— Tu n'as pas bonne mine. Lui dit Dearing en constatant son air fatigué.

— Tu es celle qui dit ça ?

Elle se mit à rire légèrement d'elle-même et en retour lui aussi, puis, sous le coup de l'émotion, les yeux de Grady se mirent à larmoyer.

— Je rêve où tu es en train de chialer ? C'est si adorable… Mais tu vas me faire chialer aussi si tu continues. Lui dit-elle d'un ton mi moqueur, mi sincère.

— Déconnes-pas, bordel. Tu avais un pied au royaume des morts. On a failli te perdre.

— Je suis entrée puis je suis ressortie direct après quoi, comme si l'au-delà était un resto louche qui fait fuir ses clients potentiels.

— Pff… Tu es d'humeur blagueuse avec moi. Tu es sous morphine ?

— Peut-être, pour ce que j'en sais. A mon avis, il vaut mieux que je sois comme ça que toute dépressive et à chialer pour un oui ou pour un non. Il y a des jours où je risque d'être comme ça, je te préviens. Ça s'est passé comme ça avec un proche qui avait eu un grave accident. Je crois aussi que je ne réalise pas encore la profondeur de la fosse à merde dans laquelle on m'a jetée. Et ne parlons pas de l'instant où je vais regarder mon visage dans un miroir. C'est devenu l'Islande, non ?

Grady chercha ses mots pendant un instant, voulant lui répondre honnêtement tout en n'étant pas trop brut de décoffrage.

— Tu vois les cicatrices que peut avoir un Shepard pragmatique dans _Mass Effect _? C'est quelque chose dans ce genre-là…

Dearing, en tant que fan de cette saga vidéoludique, savait à quoi ressemblait les dites cicatrices et eut donc une idée de l'aspect de sa propre balafre.

— Ok. Ah, et mon avant-bras ! Se lamenta-elle. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de le foutre dans la gueule de l'Indominus pour tenter d'attraper la clé de Zara ? C'était d'une crétinerie digne d'un personnage de _Prometheus_ ! Résultat, j'ai perdu la main avec laquelle j'écrivais et me… enfin tu vois. Bon, je divague, parlons de choses plus intéressantes. La dernière chose dont je me souviens c'est la gueule de cette bonne vieille Roberta à quelques centimètres de mon visage. Comment ça se fait qu'on soit toujours vivant ?

— Tu te souviens la fiente dont on s'est badigeonnés avant notre petite promenade de santé dans la Réserve ? Lui rappela-il. C'était la sienne pour info.

— Ce qui veut dire qu'elle croyait qu'on faisait partie de son territoire ?

— Peut-être mais ce n'est pas la seule chose qui nous a sauvés la mise. Ce n'est pas pour rien que je nous aie fait aussi agenouiller et garder notre calme.

En réalisant les implications de leur attitude, elle se mit à considérer Grady avec une déception non dissimulée.

— Espèce d'abruti… Moi qui croyais que tu étais prêt à mourir avec moi par amour ! Tu viens de casser tout le romantisme de cette scène.

— C'était mon intention ! Je le jure ! Se défendit-il. J'ai bien cru que c'en était finit de nous mais je me suis rappelle de tout ça qu'après coup. J'ai purement agit par instinct.

— Attends… Je croyais que toute cette théorie du tyrannosaure qui chassait ses proies au mouvement n'était qu'un mythe, des conneries pour citer ce paléontologue basé à Caer Draig.

— C'est le cas. Il n'aurait pas fait de vieux os au crétacé sinon. Elle savait très bien qu'on était là mais en ne prenant pas la fuite, nous n'avons pas déclenché ses instincts de prédateur mais là encore, rien ne garantit qu'elle nous aurait laissé indemnes en d'autres circonstances.

— Pourquoi ?

— Les tyrannosaures sont loin d'être aussi bêtes que la plupart des gens le croient, ils peuvent être assez intelligents en vérité. Elle savait très bien que nous tuer n'en valait pas la peine…

Il avait dit ça sur un ton grave, assez attristé même. Dearing se demanda ce qu'il était advenu du tyrannosaure.

— Que lui est-il arrivé ?

Il secoua légèrement de la tête d'un air grave et Dearing se sentit coupable.  
Elle savait pertinemment que Roberta avait reçu de graves blessures pendant son combat avec l'Indominus et ce n'était nulle autre que Dearing elle-même qui l'avait attirée sur cette dernière et son intervention à la Rotonde ne l'avait pas sauvé à terme.

— Encore une qui est morte par ma faute. Dit-elle amèrement.

— Et si tu ne l'avais pas libérée, Zach et moi aurions été tués. Lui rappela-il. Elle a pu parcourir l'île un peu et regagner son ancien antre avant sa mort. Sache que ses derniers instants furent paisibles.

— Elle est morte libre au moins, dans son ancien royaume. Et Blue ?

Grady émit un lourd soupir.

— Les dieux soient loués, on est parvenus à la récupérer plus tôt dans la semaine. C'est loin d'avoir été facile mais elle est saine et sauve maintenant. Elle est encore sur Nublar mais Barry veille sur elle. Elle embarque demain en fin de journée à bord de l'_Arcadia_ avec les derniers animaux qu'on a pu sauver. Ils arriveront à la Ferme lundi au milieu de la matinée. Je partirais tôt pour être présent à l'arrivée du convoi.

Il lui apprit ensuite que malgré les efforts entrepris lors de l'Opération Royaume Déchu, près de soixante pourcent des animaux du parc avaient succombés pendant la catastrophe et les deux semaines suivantes.

Les pertes avaient été particulièrement lourdes chez les animaux aquatiques car piégés dans leurs bassins ou lagons, la famine les avait guettés mais surtout ils avaient été exposés au précipitations de cendre qui polluèrent leurs habitats et acidifièrent l'eau, phénomène qui se révéla fatal pour nombre d'espèces.  
Mais surtout, InGen ne disposait de pas assez d'installations adaptées pour accueillir les survivants, sans compter le fait que c'était les espèces dont le transport éventuel, tout comme celui des plus grands animaux, avait tant posé de contraintes que les responsables de l'Opération s'étaient résignés à les sauver.

Au lieu de les abandonner et de prendre le risque que des agents de la concurrence viennent prélever des spécimens, InGen préféra adopter une tactique de la terre brûlée et ordonna l'abattage de toutes les créatures qui ne pouvaient pas être emmenées et l'incinération de leurs corps.  
Cette action fut approuvée par les autorités costaricaines et onusiennes ainsi que l'armée états-unienne, qui veillèrent à sa mise en place, mais réprouvées par une partie de l'opinion publique.  
La fuite sur internet de photos montrant les carcasses des mamenchisaures et du mosasaure en passe ou en train d'être incinérées avaient provoqués un certain tollé.

A l'opposé, nombre des ptérosaures avaient pu s'échapper l'île et atteindre de nouvelles terres d'accueil, pour certaines situées sur le continent.  
Alors que Dearing et Grady discutaient, une partie d'entre eux était toujours en cavale et quelques incidents les impliquant avaient eu lieu, faisant la une des journaux locaux et occupant la tête de liste des faits divers sur les sites d'actualités internationaux.  
On prétendait en avoir vu dans plusieurs régions de la moitié ouest du pays et peu de temps après, deux tupandactyles furent observés dans les environs d'Arenal et des Pterodaustro sur les bords du Lac Nicaragua.  
Le satellite de Mascom Network avait beau les suivre grâce à leurs puces, leur capture n'était pas chose aisée.  
D'autres avaient rejoints l'Archipel des Cinq Morts et étaient surveillés par l'écologue Wallace Fitz et son équipe, basés à Caer Draig.

On suggéra bien d'introduire les animaux survivants de Jurassic World sur Isla Sorna et le reste des Cinq Morts mais on répondit aux partisans de cette idée que cela risquait fort d'entraîner un bouleversement massif dans l'écosystème de l'archipel, voire un effondrement de ce dernier, suite à l'introduction de nouvelles espèces ou d'un trop-plein d'individus de celles déjà présentes, avant de leur rappeler qu'ils étaient toujours la propriété d'InGen qui ne les céderait aucunement sans quelque grande contrepartie financière, et c'était sans compter la situation de guerre froide qu'il y avait à présent entre la multinationale et la Garde Grise.  
Masrani n'étant plus, les tensions n'allaient pas s'apaiser de sitôt.

Grady donna ensuite des nouvelles de la Garde.  
L'insurrection avait pris fin avec la mort de Brunet et ses membres s'étaient rapidement retirés d'Isla Nublar.  
Des débats virulents avaient eu et continuaient d'avoir lieu au sein même du Conseil de Sécurité des Nations-Unies. Là où certains de ses membres, notamment les Etats-Unis et la France, réclamaient la condamnation des insurgés survivants pour les actes commis contre InGen Security, la mise en danger de civils et le refus de coopération avec l'armée états-unienne, d'autres demandaient à ce que l'enquête soit approfondie avant d'émettre un quelconque jugement et tant que le Conseil de Sécurité ne s'était pas mis d'accord sur la question, les ex-insurgés étaient libres.  
Grady raconta également les funérailles auxquelles il avait assisté à Caer Draig la semaine d'avant.

Du côté d'InGen, Lynton et Wu nièrent en bloc les accusations qui leur furent respectivement portées.  
Les deux, le second probablement suite à une incitation de la première, ne se privèrent pas d'accuser Hoskins comme autre responsable de la catastrophe avec Dearing puisque selon leurs déclarations, il aurait travaillé dans le dos du Conseil et forcé Wu à faire de l'Indominus une arme biologique.  
Une rumeur courait également, prétendant qu'Hoskins était peut-être un traître à la solde d'un des rivaux les plus puissants d'InGen, chargé par ce dernier de tout faire pour déclencher une guerre sur Isla Nublar entre InGen et la Garde Grise dans le but d'aggraver le bilan de la catastrophe et d'affaiblir les deux, surtout InGen du moins.  
Etant donné son rôle dans la crise, Dearing s'inquiéta fortement pour elle-même et appréhendait la venue des journalistes ou qu'on lui apprenne qu'elle allait être convoquée au tribunal une fois sa période de convalescence terminée.

Préférant évitant ce sujet, elle préféra aborder celui de sa relation avec Grady.

— Que ferons-nous après ? Demanda-elle.

— Nous pourrions rester ensemble, question de survie. On n'a pas arrêté de se sauver l'un l'autre.

Se souvenant de la discussion qu'ils avaient eu le soir de l'éruption, elle se remémora les événements pour compter les fois où elle l'avait sauvé et vice-versa.

— Je t'ai sauvé six fois et toi, tu ne m'as sauvé que quatre fois. Déclara-elle une fois le compte fait dans sa tête.

Grady considéra ses dires avec scepticisme.

— Tes chiffres sont bidons. Tu ne m'as pas sauvé autant de fois que ça.

— Libérer la vieille Roberta et servir d'appât ?

— Ça compte quand même que pour une. Lui rétorqua-il.

— Même si c'est le cas, il n'empêche que je te bats à notre petit concours. Affirma-elle.

Ils se mirent tous les deux à rire avec légèreté.

— Je pense qu'on forme une bonne équipe. Dit-il. Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

— Je le pense aussi mais tu es un homme trop bon pour moi, une demi-cinglée à présent estropiée et défigurée condamnée à devenir un bouc-émissaire. Et si tu allais un bar pour te trouver une jolie fille innocente avec laquelle tu pourras avoir une vie de couple normale comme je te l'avais suggéré ?

— Une vie de couple normale ? Je ne sais pas si je serais capable d'en avoir une après tout ça. Ni même une vie normale tout court. Dit-il en lâchant un petit rire amer.

Il entrecroisa ses doigts avec les siens et la regarda dans les yeux.  
Elle comprit dans son regard que malgré toute la souffrance et la peine qui avaient découlés des événements qu'ils avaient traversés ensemble, il ne regrettait aucun instant passé avec elle et qu'il était prêt à la suivre à travers l'enfer s'il le fallait.

Elle rapprocha son visage du sien, ils s'embrassèrent puis collèrent leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre, restant comme ça un long moment sans même parler, se suffisant de la proximité de l'autre pour ressentir du bien-être.

X

Plus tard ce jour-là, ce fut au tour de Krill et de ceux parmi ses anciens collègues qui voulurent bien faire le déplacement de lui rendre visite.

Ne pouvant se résoudre à rester oisive, elle demanda à Krill, qui était passée à la résidence de Dearing une fois Burroughs sécurisée afin de récupérer certains effets personnels importants, de lui passer sa tablette tactile.  
Elle s'en servit pour se renseigner au sujet de la fin de la catastrophe et des retombées de cette dernière.

Le bilan final était épouvantable : Plus de sept cent morts, deux mille blessés, et des pertes pour InGen et Masrani Global se chiffrant en milliards de dollars…  
Le jour de Noël, les programmes télévisés du monde entier avaient été interrompus lorsque les premières images depuis la rupture du contact avec Isla Nublar peu après trois heures du matin heure locale parvinrent à différentes chaînes, montrant l'invasion de Burroughs, le massacre qui s'en était suivi, les affrontements devant le palais, les gens trembler en entendant les rugissements poussés par l'Indominus et Roberta lors de leur combat... ainsi que, à la grande surprise de Dearing, des images d'elle-même en armure lors de sa face à face avec l'I. rex sur le pont.  
Ces dernières, avec d'autres tout aussi marquantes pour le meilleur mais surtout pour le pire (une vidéo de ceux rassemblés dans le lobby s'agenouiller devant l'Indominus et Simon Masrani en train d'être brûlé vif comptabilisait déjà plusieurs millions de vues), avaient fait le tour du monde et été commentées et analysées sur plusieurs plateaux télévisés par des experts.  
Mais au goût de Dearing, aucun des reportages qu'elle regarda ne présentait les événements de façon complète ou totalement juste, ce qui était normal dans un sens puisque certaines informations étaient inconnues des médias, mais de nombreux raccourcis avaient été pris et des spéculations furent passées comme des vérités.

Au cours de ses recherches, elle se rendit compte de l'existence de plusieurs mèmes internet inspirés des événements et nota que l'Indominus, que l'on surnommait à présent le Fléau de Masrani, avait acquis une certaine célébrité et était considérée avec une certaine fascination, comparable à celle d'un meurtrier de masse, d'un terroriste ou d'un dictateur qu'on aurait récemment arrêté ou abattu.  
Des articles, de nature scientifique pour une partie, furent écrits à son sujet, s'intéressant plus particulièrement au comportement dont elle a fait preuve, et elle inspira aussi de nombreuses satires et caricatures. Quelques stickers à son effigie avait même vu le jour sur les forums de _VGC. com.  
_Dearing ne serait pas surprise qu'on fasse référence à la chute de Jurassic World dans de futures œuvres audiovisuelles de fiction, voir que l'événement se retrouve satirisé dans la prochaine saison de _South Park_ à titre d'exemple.

Même clouée dans son lit, elle tint à être au courant du déroulement de la fermeture et du nettoyage de Jurassic World, l'amenant à s'enquérir à ce propos auprès de certains de ses anciens collègues.  
Elle découvrit qu'on travaillait d'arrache-pied à la Ferme, nom donné au complexe des montagnes de l'Islamoya en référence à la ferme qui se trouvait autrefois sur le site, pour terminer de nouveaux enclos et d'augmenter les capacités d'accueil du complexe avant le lendemain en fin de journée.

Ce fut surtout avec Cruthers qu'elle discuta.  
Ce dernier, connaissant la salle de contrôle et le fonctionnement des systèmes du parc mieux que quiconque, avait joué un rôle non-négligeable dans l'opération et était resté sur l'île pendant tout ce temps avec plusieurs autres techniciens.

Elle apprit de lui qu'un groupe d'individus s'était introduit sur l'île dans la nuit du 28 au 29 décembre, profitant d'un orage pour accomplir leurs méfaits, quelque furent leur nature exacte en dehors d'un vol de données sur les serveurs car on savait juste qu'ils étaient entrés dans le Centre de la Découverte pour aller dans les laboratoires.  
L'équipe réduite qu'on avait laissée sur l'île pour la surveiller durant l'absence de l'_Arcadia_ avait senti que quelque chose se tramait et des hommes furent envoyés chercher savoir quoi.  
Sur le point d'être cernés, les intrus avaient fini par prendre la fuite via les Profondeurs où on n'osa les poursuivre dans les tunnels obscurs car ils avaient été investis par des carnivores qui sortaient également la nuit pour aller hanter les ruines de Burroughs.  
Les hommes d'InGen Security durent également décamper rapidement car les deux acrocanthosaures hébergés dans le parc au moment de sa chute avaient franchi le Rio Iris cette même nuit pour aller chasser dans le Zoo et le nord de la cité.  
Ainsi, ils avaient perdu la trace des malfaiteurs mais quelques jours plus tard, on fit une découverte macabre au niveau du lagon du mosasaure sous la forme des maigres restes d'un plongeur, flottant à la surface de l'eau.  
Dearing trouva cela particulièrement troublant car en dehors de la carcasse de l'Indominus, il n'y avait rien qui pousserait quelqu'un à y nager.  
Elle se demanda aussi s'il y avait un lien entre le plongeur et l'intrusion dans les laboratoires.


	143. Extinction

Alors que l'_Arcadia_ effectuait son dernier voyage vers le continent, Lowery Cruthers se tenait debout derrière son poste dans la salle de contrôle, se préparant à entrer la commande qui allait arrêter définitivement tout le système de Jurassic World.  
Il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la salle, tous ses collègues étant déjà partis.

Lorsqu'il baissa ses yeux vers son clavier, il vit posé à côté de ce dernier son T-Shirt adorné du logo de Jurassic Park, abandonné sur le bureau nu.  
Il l'avait enlevé et laissé là lorsqu'ils avaient appris la mort de Roberta, le délaissant pendant toute l'Opération Royaume Déchu et laissant une fine couche de poussière le recouvrir, mais en se remémorant le souvenir de la vieille tyrannosaure et de ce qu'elle représentait, il passa ses doigts au niveau du logo sur le T-Shirt, plus précisément au niveau du squelette de tyrannosaure qui y était représenté, et s'émeut.

Il prit alors le temps de dépoussiérer son T-shirt et de le plier soigneusement pour le ranger dans son sac.

C'est en s'abaissant pour faire cela qu'il retrouva sous le bureau une figurine qu'il croyait avoir perdu.

Il la ramassa et la mit elle aussi dans son sac.

Il se releva puis, après avoir poussé un long soupir amer, il éteignit pour toujours la salle de contrôle et il sortit d'un pas lourd, rejoignant l'agent d'InGen Security qui l'attendait à l'entrée.

Ils traversèrent les couloirs plongés dans la pénombre, descendirent dans l'Atrium désert, où Cruthers jeta un dernier regard à la fresque, et sortirent à la lumière du crépuscule.

Un hélicoptère les attendait sur le parking avec les autres techniciens mais alors qu'ils le rejoignaient, Cruthers ne put s'empêcher de regarder de part et d'autre du promontoire de l'Administration et il s'arrêta un instant.

Dans la moitié nord de l'île, plus de huit mille hectares, soit un zone aussi vaste que l'arrondissement de Manhattan, avaient été ravagés par les incendies, calcinés pour certains.  
La périphérie de cette zone dévastée abritait un peu de verdure s'accrochant mais le Secteur Sept avait brûlé et les limites de la Petite Gorgoroth se confondaient désormais avec les siennes.  
Ainsi, depuis l'Administration, on pouvait voir de longues pentes informes avec un aspect desséché, dépourvues d'arbres et même d'herbe.  
L'île allait mettre des années, voir des décennies pour se remettre totalement de l'éruption.

Lowery monta enfin dans l'appareil, suivit de l'agent.  
Une fois qu'ils furent installés, l'appareil décolla, passa au-dessus du Zoo et du Rio Iris, laissant les ruines de Burroughs, qui était à présent surnommée au Costa Rica La Ciudad Muerta, la Cité Morte.  
En dehors des pilleurs, des adeptes d'exploration urbaine et de quelques scientifiques étudiant l'évolution de l'île et de son écosystème après la catastrophe, nul n'y retourna car le lieu à présent était considéré comme tout aussi maudit que les tombeaux de la Montagne Hantée ou les vestiges désormais ensevelis de San Fernandez et même si InGen prétendit avoir vidé l'île de ses dinosaures, on dit que la nuit, les hommes n'étaient pas seuls dans les ruines.

Cruthers sortit alors de son sac la figurine qu'il avait retrouvé.  
Elle représentait un tyrannosaure et il la regarda longuement d'un air pensif, conscient qu'une page venait d'être tournée et que plus rien ne serait comme avant.

Il leva les yeux et vit Krill en face de lui, profondément calée dans son siège.

Elle lui sourit légèrement alors que sa tête dodelinait et il vit à quel point ils étaient tous fatigués.  
Adamson baillait, ne se rendant même pas compte qu'elle s'était assoupie contre l'épaule de Quintero, qui avait les yeux mi-clos.  
De l'autre côté de ce dernier, Harriman dormait déjà, ronflant doucement, et menaçait lui aussi de basculer sur son collègue.  
Cruthers lui, était si épuisé qu'il était trop fatigué pour ressentir quoi que ce soit.  
Dehors, la lumière déclinait.

L'hélicoptère prit la direction du nord-est, volant au-dessus de l'océan, et gagna en vitesse alors qu'il se dirigeait droit vers le continent.

Cruthers se retourna une dernière fois et vit l'île se dessiner contre un ciel et une mer pourpre, enveloppée dans une brume épaisse, jusqu'à ne devenir qu'un point sombre ne faisant que rétrécir jusqu'à disparaître dans l'horizon.


	144. Mal Pais

Grady revint complètement abattu de la Ferme.  
Inquiète, Dearing lui demanda pourquoi il était dans cet état et il lui répondit qu'à peine le véhicule transportant Blue avait franchi les portes du complexe que le représentant envoyé sur place par le Conseil d'Administration lui avait annoncé que le programme I.B.R.I.S était mis en suspens pour une durée indéterminée et qu'il était licencié.  
Ce dernier avait expliqué que la décision venait du Conseil lui-même et qu'elle avait été prise non pas parce qu'il avait menacé Hoskins, mais parce qu'il était accusé d'avoir ouvertement collaboré de son plein gré avec les gardes insurgés et qu'il pouvait s'estimer chanceux qu'il ne soit pas poursuivi en justice pour cela.

Il ne fut pas le seul à se retrouver sans emploi du jour au lendemain car InGen avait commencé à entreprendre la vague massive de licenciements que Dominick Silverman avait annoncé lors de la réunion qui s'était tenue pendant la catastrophe, ce qui souleva une grande indignation car ceux ayant participés à l'Opération Royaume Déchu et qui étaient parvenus à sauver les animaux à la sueur de leur front ne furent pas épargnés.  
Pour le Conseil d'Administration, c'était un sacrifice nécessaire pour sauver la compagnie mais à peine la première étape de l'Opération fut achevée qu'elle se retrouva entravée.

En effet, le gouvernement états-unien hésitait grandement à laisser InGen rapatrier ses créations et cette dernière n'étant pas en position de force pour faire pression au travers de lobbyistes, elle ne put obtenir les autorisations légales nécessaires et les animaux étaient condamnés à rester au Costa Rica pour un long moment.  
Cela eu pour effet d'engendrer des tensions entre les Etats-Unis et le Costa Rica ainsi qu'au sein même du pays à ce sujet.  
Des manifestations eurent lieu devant toutes les installations clés qu'InGen avait dans le pays et en Californie où l'on réclamait le départ définitif des dinosaures et de la multinationale du Costa Rica, mais rien n'y fit, Washington resta sur ses positions.

X

Dans le même temps, des journalistes apprirent où Dearing avait été hospitalisée.

Maintes fois ils voulurent l'interviewer mais elle n'avait ni la force, ni la volonté d'en donner et face à leur insistance, ses proches et le personnel de l'hôpital durent intervenir.

A force d'être chassés, les journalistes décidèrent plutôt d'attendre que Dearing soit sortie de convalescence.

X

Pendant cette période, elle eut également des entretiens avec des avocats ainsi que la visite d'un représentant du gouvernement costaricain auprès duquel elle exposa sa version des événements.

Au cours de l'entretien, il lui demanda si elle avait été au courant de l'imminence d'une éruption du Mont Sibo.

Elle répondit que non mais précisa que suite à l'obtention de relevés sismographiques étranges courant août à la centrale géothermique, ils avaient fait venir un géologue de l'Observatoire Volcanologique et Sismologique du Costa Rica pour qu'il étudie les résultats et leur assure qu'ils n'avaient rien d'inquiétant.  
Devant retourner à son laboratoire près de San José pour approfondir l'étude des prélèvements et mesures qu'il avait fait dans la Petite Gorgoroth, le géologue était repartit et ne leur avait fournit une réponse que plus de deux semaines plus tard, leur assurant que les résultats n'avaient rien d'alarmants et qu'ils annonçaient au pire une éruption de petite ampleur comme celle de 2006.  
Ainsi, malgré quelques craintes lors de la découverte des relevés, la direction du parc avait été soulagée et ne prit comme mesure principale que la construction d'une tranchée près du Colisée de l'I. rex.

Dearing eut donc la mauvaise surprise d'apprendre de la part de son interlocuteur que le géologue avait été contraint de leur mentir par InGen elle-même, qui avait envoyé des Pourfendeurs menacer le scientifique et saisir ses données.

Ainsi, le Conseil d'Administration d'InGen avait été au courant de l'imminence et de l'ampleur de l'éruption depuis des mois et ils n'auraient pas éveillé les soupçons si des riverains n'avaient pas vu des cages et des véhicules militaires êtres amenés en nombre au complexe portuaire que possédait la compagnie près de Puntarenas à partir de début décembre tandis que le commandant Torres d'InGen Security et plusieurs des Pourfendeurs avaient été vus en train de traiter d'affaires avec des chefs de plusieurs gangs de la côte et de la vallée centrale, probablement afin de louer les services de leurs hommes.  
Grady avait trouvé étonnante la visite soudaine d'Hoskins à Isla Nublar la veille de l'incident et désormais la préparation de l'opération expliquait non seulement la sienne mais peut-être même aussi celle de Masrani.

Le représentant révéla en effet à la directrice déchue que l'Opération Royaume Déchu avait été financée à hauteur de cinquante pourcent par les fonds personnels du milliardaire et que ce dernier devait donc être au courant lui aussi depuis un moment, même si on ignorait son degré d'implication dans les affaires les plus suspectes entourant l'opération.  
Cependant on se souvenait du lien étroit qu'il entretenait avec John Hammond et du discours de ce dernier donné suite à l'incident de San Diego.  
Aurait-il osé trahir les volontés du fondateur d'InGen en vendant les animaux au plus offrant ?  
Pour certains, se servant de l'existence de Jurassic World comme argument, la réponse était oui mais lorsqu'on avait interrogé la porte-parole de Masrani Global à ce sujet, cette dernière avait assuré que l'intention de Simon Masrani était de sauver les animaux de Jurassic World, rien de plus rien de moins, et les déclarations récentes de Benjamin Lockwood allaient dans ce sens.  
Quant à l'actuel président directeur général d'InGen, la gravité de la crise l'avait forcé à approuver les décisions pragmatiques proposées par le Conseil d'Administration et donc à les laisser détourner l'opération de son objectif premier.

Tous ces complots et tractations dans l'ombre scandalisèrent Dearing.  
Si le Conseil n'avait pas décidé de taire le géologue, ils auraient pu se préparer à l'éruption.  
Le parc aurait été fermé pendant des mois ou même un an, voir pour toujours, mais quantité de vies, aussi bien humaines qu'animales, auraient pu être épargnées. Mais il avait du estimer qu'ils perdraient beaucoup trop d'argent en fermant le parc et avait donc pris le risque de le laisser ouvert, pensant que les prévisions du géologue s'avéreraient peut-être trop alarmistes et que le parc survivrait à l'éruption.  
Après tout quantité de personnes de part le monde vivaient à proximité de volcans actifs…  
Le nombre de victimes humaines imputables au volcan lui-même occupant une très petite proportion de toutes celles de la catastrophe, on aurait pu donner raison à InGen mais ce fut le réveil du volcan qui avait poussé l'Indominus à s'évader dès que l'occasion s'était présentée.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fait le tour de la catastrophe et de ses ramifications, le représentant du gouvernement pris congé de Dearing et lui souhaita bien du courage pour la suite.

X

A la mi-janvier, les médecins firent part à Dearing de nouvelles analyses et de leurs suggestions pour améliorer son état.

Elle les écouta longuement et s'intéressa surtout aux prix des opérations chirurgicales dont ils lui parlèrent pour les mettre en perspective avec l'état de ses finances actuelles et les frais qu'elle allait devoir dépenser pour bénéficier des services d'un bon avocat.

Grady parvint à échanger les pièces d'or qu'elle avait trouvées sur ce conquistador dans cette grotte sur Isla Nublar contre une somme conséquente mais même avec cette dernière, Dearing fut confrontée à un choix.  
C'était soit recourir à une opération de chirurgie esthétique pour faire disparaître la grande balafre sur son visage, soit se faire greffer une prothèse bionique remplaçant l'avant-bras qu'elle avait perdu.

Elle prit ce deuxième choix, pour des raisons de praticité mais surtout pour une autre, en lien avec le résultat de l'une des analyses qu'on lui avait exposé et dont elle discuta des implications longuement et en privé avec Grady.

Alors qu'ils passaient faire leurs adieux à leur ancienne supérieure avant de rentrer aux Etats-Unis, Cruthers et Krill les surprirent en train de discuter à voix basse et vit que le sentiment qu'ils arboraient tous les deux était un d'inquiétude, mâtiné cependant d'un peu de joie.

Pendant les semaines qui suivirent, la relation entre l'ex directrice du parc et l'ex reponsable du programme I.B.R.I.S ne fit que se renforcer et ils commencèrent à montrer plus publiquement la profonde affection qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre.

A la fin de sa convalescence, vers la fin du mois de février, il lui annonça à qu'il avait trouvé un emploi dans un zoo ainsi qu'un appartement proche de ce dernier, quelque part en Californie, et ils pourraient partir emménager là-bas une fois qu'ils seraient prêts.

X

Moins d'une semaine après, il l'emmena en excursion tout au bout de la péninsule pour une journée dans le but de lui faire oublier ses problèmes et prendre un grand bol d'air frais en pleine nature.

Partant de bonne heure le matin, ils commencèrent par visiter la réserve de Cabo Blanco, située à l'extrême pointe sud de la péninsule de Nicoya entre les villages côtiers de Mal Pais et Bahia Anasco.  
Il s'agit de la plus ancienne zone protégée du Costa Rica et d'Amérique Centrale, créée au début des années soixante, et constitue un sanctuaire important pour la vie sauvage, repoussée là par le développement incessant de la municipalité de Santa Teresa.

A l'origine un simple village de pêcheurs reculé comme bon nombre de localités côtières de la péninsule de Nicoya, cette bourgade connaissait une évolution rapide depuis un peu plus d'une vingtaine d'années.  
Au tournant du millénaire, des investisseurs étrangers avaient commencés à acheter de plus en plus de propriétés dans les environs et à vendre Santa Teresa comme une bonne plage pour la pratique du surf et en quelques années, cette dernière s'est muée en une destination touristique majoritaire avec ses restaurants, écoles de yoga, hôtels et résidences de luxe, appartenant pour certaines à des célébrités telles que Mel Gibson.  
Mais tandis que les touristes ont tendance à affluer à Santa Teresa et la localité voisine immédiate de Carmen, le village de Mal Pais, au sud de ces dernières et plus proche de la réserve de Cabo Blanco, est resté plus modeste.

Signifiant littéralement « Mauvais Pays », il avait hérité de ce nom en raison de sa plage davantage rocheuse que celle de Santa Teresa, de nature majoritairement sableuse et plus grande, et donc plus attractive pour le commun des mortels.  
Le fait est que la première est bien moins fréquentée poussa Grady et Dearing à s'y rendre mais comme elle eut tôt fait de s'en rendre compte en arrivant sur les lieux aux alentours de midi, la plage de Mal Pais était en vérité un endroit assez idyllique.

Sur le rivage, des affleurements rocheux s'alternaient avec des poches de plages, certaines constituées entièrement de minuscules coquillages et d'autres de sable blanc, et la jungle bordait celui-ci, remontant vers les collines escarpées de la réserve de Cabo Blanco.  
En dehors d'une série d'abris pour les bateaux de pêche à l'extrémité opposée de la plage, aucune construction ou infrastructure était visible, les autres étant cachées par la bande dense d'arbres bordant la plage.

Ils s'installèrent à l'ombre de ces derniers sur une zone de sable blanc et pique-niquèrent là en profitant du calme et de la tranquillité offerte par le lieu, qualités que Grady avait pris soin de rechercher pour offrir la meilleure journée possible à Dearing.

Il avait choisi d'effectuer leur excursion en semaine et bien que le mois de février fasse partie de la haute saison touristique au Costa Rica, ils ne croisèrent pas tant d'autres vacanciers que ça, ni à la plage de Mal Pais, elle resta presque déserte ce jour-là, ni même à Cabo Blanco.  
Les quelques personnes qu'ils avaient croisé, des locaux en majorité, s'étaient contentées d'adresser à Dearing un regard compatissant au mieux ou gêné dans le pire des cas lorsqu'ils avaient remarqués qu'elle avait un avant-bras manquant mais ils ne l'avaient guère importunée, se demandant plutôt dans quelles circonstances la touriste qu'ils avaient présumés qu'elle était l'avait perdu.  
En effet, afin d'éviter qu'on la reconnaisse aisément et pour cacher le plus possible sa balafre, elle avait en permanence gardé ses lunettes de soleil devant ses yeux et porté son fedora à large rebord en présence d'autres personnes et ne les enleva qu'une fois ils s'étaient posés sur la plage.

Durant l'après-midi, ils se baignèrent pendant un temps, ce qui aida Dearing à se relaxer car pour la première fois depuis la veille de l'incident, tous ses problèmes semblèrent disparaître et une sensation de sérénité s'empara d'elle.  
La température agréable de l'océan, le calme de ce dernier, le bercement des vagues, le cri des oiseaux marins, la présence apaisante de l'homme qu'elle aimait…  
Elle souhaita que cet instant ne s'arrête jamais.

Après ce temps de baignade, ils décidèrent de revenir à l'ombre pour s'y allonger et faire un bref somme.

Ils se réveillèrent peu après cinq heures, se rhabillèrent et préparèrent leurs affaires mais ne partirent pas tout de suite, voulant assister au coucher du soleil.

Assis dans le sable et tout en discutant, ils observèrent le soleil de l'après-midi descendre plus bas dans le ciel jusqu'à ce que l'eau de l'océan scintille et que ses rayons éclairent les sous-bois.

— Je pense que les aventures c'est fini pour moi. Déclara Dearing. Je n'ai pas pris de flèche dans le genou mais avec un bras en moins, je ne m'attends pas à survivre bien longtemps si je me retrouve encore dans quelque escapade.

— Ça ne veut rien dire. Lui rétorqua Grady. Il y a des pirates qui sont parvenus à être craints et à se débrouiller même avec une jambe de bois.

— Mais c'était des durs. Je ne suis qu'une bureaucrate. Lui rappela-elle.

Elle remit une partie de ses cheveux devant la moitié balafrée de son visage.  
C'était là une habitude qu'elle avait adoptée pendant sa convalescence et il avait noté qu'elle faisait cela non seulement lorsqu'on venait lui rendre visite mais aussi quand elle était mal à l'aise ou qu'elle manquait de confiance en elle.

— Tu l'étais mais tout ce que tu as fait a prouvé que tu étais bien plus que ça, que tu étais une battante. Peu peuvent prétendre à avoir osé affronter et réussir à terrasser malgré les blessures infligées ce qui était un dragon conçu grâce au génie génétique. Beaucoup seraient morts avant d'arriver à la salle d'opération s'ils avaient été à ta place.

Il écarta ses cheveux, révélant pleinement sa profonde balafre.  
Elle courait tout le long du côté gauche de son visage, commençant près du cuir chevelu pour descendre vers l'arcade sourcilière, s'interrompant juste au niveau de l'œil pour repartir sous ce dernier et courir le long de la joue avant de venir fendre les lèvres au niveau du coin de la bouche pour s'arrêter au menton.  
La plupart, Dearing la première, la trouvait horrible mais Grady n'en avait cure, ce n'était pas ça qui allait l'empêcher de l'aimer et il ne le lui avait pas encore avoué mais il trouvait que sa balafre lui conférait une certaine aura : ce qu'elle avait perdu en beauté, ou du moins ce que les canons de la société moderne définissaient comme étant la beauté, elle l'avait gagné en charisme.

— Je suis fier de t'avoir comme compagne, bien qu'il faut que j'avoue que je suis même un peu jaloux de toi. Tu es celle qui a fait les trucs qui déchirent plus.

— Tu sous-estime ta contribution à tout cela. Si tu n'avais pas été là, je serais morte d'une manière débile et ne serais qu'os éparpillés dans la jungle en ce moment-même. Et tu m'as soutenu tout au long. Tu es mon Samsagace Gamegie.

Il sourit et elle lui prit le bras, venant s'appuyer contre lui.

— Je suis heureuse de t'avoir à mes côtés. Dit-elle.

Il passa un bras autour de sa taille, arrêta sa main sur son ventre, le caressant avec douceur, et ils s'embrassèrent.

— La reine déchue tueuse de dragons et l'homme qui murmurait à l'oreille des raptors. Dit-elle, songeuse. On dirait le titre d'un conte de fées… ou d'un album de métal. Au choix.

Dearing laissa sa tête reposer sur l'épaule de son compagnon, et ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par le clapotis de la marée et le bruissement des feuillages.

— J'ai lu des rumeurs comme quoi Hollywood voudrait faire un film inspiré de la catastrophe. Lui apprit-il.

Elle gloussa et rit tout en secouant de la tête d'un air dépité.

— Sérieusement ? Ils n'auront pas mis longtemps. Les gros rapaces !

— Oui. Je ne sais pas ce que ça donneras mais espérons que ça ne soit pas du niveau de _Pearl Harbor_ de Michael Bay ou du film _Pompéi _avec Kit Harington sinon on peut commencer à préparer les binouzes pour qu'on puisse prendre une gorgée devant chaque scène portnawakesque ou représentation foireuse des événements.

Tandis que ses yeux fixaient l'ouest, Grady inspira profondément et déclara :

— Cette histoire, celle de l'île, des gens qui y ont vécu, des créatures qui l'ont arpentée… mérite néanmoins d'être contée. Elle a marqué les esprits, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Notre devoir est de s'en souvenir et de la transmettre, afin que même des siècles après la chute de la civilisation moderne et de ses mégapoles, elle puisse être toujours contée par quelque aventurier au coin d'un feu, quelque part au milieu des terres désertes…

Ils restèrent ainsi encore un peu, tantôt fixant l'horizon où le soleil continuait sa descente, tantôt observant un vol de Pélicans bruns au-dessus de l'eau, jusqu'à ce qu'un vent frais venant de l'océan ne les encourage à se relever et à prendre la direction de leur véhicule, garé dans le village.

Mais alors qu'ils longeaient la plage, Dearing entendit un cri rauque dans son dos.

Elle se retourna et regarda en direction des collines près la réserve de Cabo Blanco, d'où le cri semblait avoir été poussé.  
Elle crut d'abord à un singe hurleur, ils en avaient vu plusieurs dans la réserve, mais il était étrange. Il semblait plus primitif, tout en lui étant familier.  
Dearing se mit à douter fortement que c'était un singe à l'origine du bruit, ni même une autre des espèces peuplant la réserve de Cabo Blanco, et la perspective que la créature sonnait comme aucune autre rencontrée naturellement dans les parages la troubla grandement et elle préféra chasser cette pensée.  
Elle tenta de se rassurer en pensant qu'elle avait dû halluciner, une conséquence de son stress post-traumatique, rien de plus.

Mais en se tournant vers Grady, elle remarqua que lui aussi semblait l'avoir entendu puisqu'il regardait les collines avec autant de circonspection qu'elle.

Ils regardèrent pendant un instant la jungle et ses sous-bois de plus en plus obscurs alors que la lumière du jour déclinait, puis s'en détournèrent, laissant loin derrière eux de nombreuses empreintes d'oiseaux dans le sable, en majorité tridactyles.  
Certaines d'entre-elles étaient petites, et si légères qu'elles étaient à peine visibles.  
D'autres étaient plus grandes, et davantage enfoncées dans le sable, et ne comportaient que deux doigts. Elles partaient de l'estran pour gagner la jungle, où la trace de l'animal les ayant laissés disparaissait parmi les feuilles mortes.


	145. Épilogue

Un vent fort soufflait du Pacifique, faisant bruisser la cime des arbres des collines de Cabo Blanco et des environs.  
Au nord-ouest de ces dernières, se trouvait le village de Bahia Anasco, une communauté tranquille vivant de la pêche et du tourisme.  
La nuit était tombée et une grande partie des habitants étaient rentrés chez eux pour le dîner.  
A la périphérie du village, non des limites de la réserve, se trouvait la maison des Morales.

Pilar Morales, une jeune femme de petite taille, était assise dans le salon, regardant les informations nationales à la télévision.  
Le sujet du jour était les manifestations de protestation devant les locaux d'InGen.

Le reportage avait commencé avec une voix-off rappelant les faits et faisant l'état de la situation alors que des images de la Ferme défilaient dans le même temps, images qui laissèrent place à celles des manifestations près des portes du complexe ainsi que dans les rues de la ville la plus proche.

— _Les gens ont vu ce qui s'est passé sur Isla Nublar et ils se souviennent de ce qui est arrivé à San Diego il y a vingt ans. Ils ont peur qu'une chose similaire se reproduise ici._ Dit la voix-off.

Le reportage enchaîna ensuite avec une série de micro-trottoirs avec plusieurs manifestants et riverains.  
La question qui leur était posée était la suivante : Que pensez-vous qu'il aurait fallu faire des animaux survivants de Jurassic World ?

— _On aurait dû les laisser crever sur leur île. _Répondit le premier interviewé. _Le Mont Sibo n'est pas entré en éruption pour rien. C'était un signe de Dieu. _

— _Je connais quelqu'un qui travaille dans ce centre._ Dit l'un des riverains, un agriculteur._ Il y a de gros carnivores, de très gros. Certains seraient capables de dévorer un buffle entier et d'avoir encore un creux. Si l'un d'eux se fait la malle, combien de vaches tuerait-il avant d'être rassasié ? Combien de personnes ? J'entends bien qu'InGen traverse une période difficile mais elle ne faut pas qu'elle néglige la maintenance des installations de la Ferme et le respect des normes de sécurité. _

— _InGen veut ramener ses créatures aux Etats-Unis ? Qu'on les laisse faire bon Dieu ! _S'exclama une manifestante. _Pour une fois qu'ils souhaitent prendre une décision qui nous serait réellement bénéfique. On peut espérer qu'après cette compagnie ne nous posera plus d'ennuis. Ceux qui emmerdent le monde dans cette histoire sont le gouvernement états-unien. Les dinosaures sont chez nous à cause d'une entreprise états-unienne, c'est donc aux états-uniens de venir les récupérer et d'assumer leur merde._ _En cas d'incident, c'est nous qui trinqueront et non eux. _

— _Vous avez vu ce qui s'est passé sur Isla Nublar ? Les images de tous ces pauvres gens massacrés ? Des chances pour la Costa Rica ? Mon cul ! _Fit un homme d'une quarantaine d'années sur un ton indigné. _Si ces créatures s'échappent et se répandent dans la nature, elles vont provoquer sa perte, oui !_

— _Si des dinosaures s'échappent et gagnent la jungle, nous aurons de grandes difficultés à les y retrouver. Des équipes de recherche pourraient passer des mois dans les montagnes sans retrouver la moindre trace._ Ajouta un autre riverain, un guide nature. _Si les animaux en question sont de petite taille, ce sera d'autant plus problématique car ils pourront facilement se cacher et établir une population. Vous voyez les problèmes qu'ils ont dans les Everglades avec les Pythons birmans ?_ _Le même genre de chose arriverait ici._ _Les écosystèmes locaux s'en retrouveraient bouleversés. _

— _Elles n'ont fait qu'apporter le malheur depuis qu'on les ramenées à la vie. _Déclara un autre des manifestants_. J'ai perdu deux membres de ma famille à cause d'elles vous savez : l'un a été tué pendant la construction du parc et l'autre pendant sa chute. _

— _Qu'on les remette dans des bateaux, des bateaux sans fond…_ Dit une dame assez âgée.

Pilar leva les yeux au ciel.  
Elle trouvait ces manifestations futiles.  
Que pouvaient faire les citoyens costaricains contre une décision venant des Etats-Unis, puissance dont leur pays dépendait sur de nombreux aspects et était forcé de se montrer complaisante avec ?  
Les manifestations avaient peu de chances d'aboutir à quelque chose de concret et d'ici quelques semaines, elles se seront surement tassées.  
De plus, une grande partie des costaricains avaient un avis assez neutre sur la présence de dinosaures sur leur sol et que les quelques inquiétudes qu'ils avaient ayant trait à la catastrophe portaient surtout sur les conséquences économiques de cette dernière.

De ce que la jeune femme en savait, la chute de Jurassic World n'était en rien due aux animaux du parc eux-mêmes mais à une catastrophe naturelle que personne n'avait su prévoir et le concours fâcheux de circonstances qui s'en était suivi.  
Les dinosaures avaient été autant victimes de la catastrophe que les personnes alors présentes sur l'île.  
Pilar trouvait qu'ils ne méritaient pas toute cette haine que leur vouaient une partie de ses concitoyens et que ces derniers avaient tendance à oublier que grâce à Jurassic World, le développement du tourisme au Costa Rica s'était accru et les retombées économiques avaient permis de créer quantités d'emplois et insuffler un certain dynamisme aux communautés côtières.

Lassée d'entendre parler des manifestations, elle changea de chaîne, zappant d'une à l'autre à la recherche de quelque programme intéressant.

La recherche s'avérant infructueuse, elle alla chercher sa clé usb pour la brancher sur la télévision, désireuse de se détendre en regardant une série.

Elle parcourut les fichiers pendant un temps, ne sachant pas quoi regarder, avant de décider de poursuivre le visionnage de cette fameuse série de fantasy dont ses amis parlaient fréquemment et lui avaient longtemps suggéré de regarder.  
Elle ne l'avait commencée qu'il y a peu et ayant plusieurs saisons de retard, elle décida de profiter de son congé maternité pour les rattraper.  
Elle avait en effet récemment donné naissance à son premier-né et celui-ci dormait dans la pièce d'à côté, dont la porte était entrouverte.  
Son mari travaillant de nuit, elle était seule à la maison avec son enfant.

Le feulement furieux d'un chat fit sursauter Pilar au beau milieu de son visionnage.  
C'était surement celui de la voisine, elle le laissait vagabonder même la nuit, et étant surement tombé sur l'un de ses congénères, il avait voulu le chasser de son territoire.

Il feula à nouveau, réveillant et effrayant le bébé de Pilar.

Ses pleurs parvinrent aux oreilles de sa mère qui se leva.

Alors qu'elle marchait en direction de la chambre et que le chat continuait de grogner, la jeune femme entendit d'étranges pépiements et gazouillis, poussés par des oiseaux qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu auparavant ou qui n'étaient pas des environs du moins.

Elle entra dans la chambre et s'arrêta devant le berceau pour prendre son bébé dans ses bras et le bercer tandis que dehors, le chat était visiblement en train de se battre vu le bruit qu'il faisait.  
Étrangement, les oiseaux qu'elle avait entendus n'avaient pas arrêté de pépier, comme si la bagarre entre le chat et son adversaire ne les importunait pas.

Pilar eut beau bercer son bébé pendant de longs instants, il resta inconsolable et ce même après l'issue du combat où le chat avait fui, ses miaulements s'évanouissant dans la nuit.

Gagnée par l'impatience, Pilar adressa quelques paroles rassurantes à son enfant et le reposa dans le berceau, juste à côté d'une peluche à l'effigie d'un dinosaure que son mari avait ramené il y a peu, et elle quitta la chambre, inconsciente des yeux qui épiaient le foyer depuis le haut d'un arbre voisin.

Elle laissa la porte entrouverte que de quelques centimètres, ne laissant passer que très peu de lumière dans la chambre, et lorsqu'elle revint dans le salon, Pilar se laissa tomber dans le canapé en poussant un long soupir.

Elle reprit le visionnage de l'épisode, tentant d'ignorer les bruits de son bébé et la complainte du vent.

A un moment, son attention décrocha un peu et elle ne put s'empêcher de consulter son téléphone.

Tout en levant de temps en temps les yeux vers l'écran de la télévision, elle parcourut ses comptes facebook et instagram ainsi que Snapchat, commentant les photos de ses amies ou leur répondant, ce qui fit qu'elle prêta à peine attention à ce que les personnages disaient.  
Elle sut juste qu'ils parlaient de changements dans leur monde et de terreurs dans la nuit.

Alors qu'elle faisait ça, elle perçut un léger grincement, provenant de la chambre, probablement produit par le contact du vent avec la vieille fenêtre qui s'y trouvait. Ça arrivait à chaque fois qu'il y en avait et cela lui rappela qu'il serait peut-être bien qu'ils pensent à la faire changer.

Prise par son portable, elle ne s'inquiéta pas davantage et son bébé finit par se taire.  
Il s'était enfin endormi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le vent s'était calmé et alors qu'elle en était à une autre scène de dialogues un peu trop rébarbative à son goût, Pilar décida d'aller plutôt voir si son bébé dormait bien.

Elle ouvrit doucement la porte et ne se servit que de son portable pour s'éclairer pour éviter de le réveiller.

En pénétrant dans la chambre, elle fut surprise et ennuyée de voir que la fenêtre était grande ouverte, laissant un grand courant d'air entrer dans la pièce.  
L'avait-elle mal fermée ou le vent avait-il été suffisamment fort pour pousser le battant vers l'intérieur ?  
A sa place, sa mère et sa grand-mère auraient surement tout de suites paniquées, croyant que cela était l'œuvre de la Hupia qui, en quête d'enfants à ravir, n'aurait pas hésité à ouvrir une fenêtre pour entrer dans la maison.  
Contrairement à elles, Pilar ne croyait pas en l'existence de la Hupia. Pour elle, cette créature du folklore local n'était rien de plus qu'une légende destinée à attirer la curiosité des touristes et à faire peur aux enfants.

Quoiqu'il en fut, Pilar alla tout de suite la fermer en grommelant mais lorsqu'elle se retourna vers le berceau et l'éclaira tout doucement à la lumière de son téléphone, la stupéfaction la saisit : Il n'y avait rien d'autre dans le berceau que la peluche de dinosaure.  
Son bébé avait disparu.

Lorsqu'elle augmenta l'éclairage du portable, la stupéfaction laissa la place à l'horreur.  
Le drap était maculé de plusieurs gouttes de sang.  
Pilar en vit quelques autres dans la pièce, au niveau du parquet, de la chaise et du bureau situé sous la fenêtre.  
Elles formaient une traînée irrégulière : Un prédateur avait emmené son bébé.  
Pilar se mit à sangloter, craignant beaucoup pour la vie de son enfant.

Pilar songea un instant qu'il se pouvait que la Hupia existe tout compte fait mais elle chassa cette idée et se dit plutôt que le ravisseur devait être un félin sauvage. C'était le seul genre de créature qui aurait pu faire ça.  
Elle avait entendu dire que des léopards avaient déjà enlevé des enfants et des bébés au beau milieu de la nuit en Afrique, et elle ne vit aucune raison qui empêcherait les félins locaux de ne pas faire de même. Il n'y avait pas de jaguars dans les environs contrairement à dans d'autres régions du pays mais des Ocelots, des Jaguarondis et peut-être même des Pumas, Pilar n'était pas sûre quant à la présence de ces derniers.

Laissant la lumière et la télévision allumée, elle sortit et alla au niveau de la fenêtre de la chambre.

En passant la lumière de son téléphone sur la fenêtre, elle vit des traces de griffures sur le battant et le cadre et sut qu'elle avait été ouverte non pas par le vent mais par le prédateur.

Pilar chercha ensuite frénétiquement des gouttes de sang et en vit sur l'herbe, conduisant vers la jungle.

La traînée l'éloignant de la maison et du village et l'emmenant dans la nature, Pilar eut pour nouvelles craintes de trébucher sur un obstacle, se perdre dans le noir ou de faire une mauvaise rencontre.  
Si elle marchait sur un serpent ou rencontrait un puma, qu'allait-elle faire ?  
Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment réagir dans ce genre de situation hormis crier et s'enfuir en courant.  
Pilar pensa qu'elle avait été bien idiote de partir seule ainsi à la recherche de son bébé, elle aurait dû aller demander l'aide aux voisins, mais son enfant était quelque part dans cette jungle et plus les secondes défilaient, plus les chances de le retrouver en vie s'amenuisaient.

En écartant le buisson sur son chemin, Pilar parvint à la fin de la piste et à la lumière de la lune qui était haute et brillante cette nuit-là, elle vit enfin le ravisseur.

Il était assis sur un tronc couché et c'était non pas quelque félin sauvage mais une sorte de petit carnivore bipède gracile au plumage gris rayé de blanc et doté d'une sorte de crête de plumes noires striées de blanc.  
Pilar n'eut pas le temps d'être choquée de voir un dinosaure face à elle et de se demander comment il avait traversé l'océan pour se retrouver à l'orée de Bahia Anasco car elle vit ce qu'il avait fait de son premier né.

Une série de petites perforations marquaient désormais le crâne nu de ce dernier, formant des croissants, et des filets de sang coulaient de ces derniers en direction de son cou déchiqueté que la créature avait commencé à dévorer.  
Ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux, maculés de sang, et en voyant que son bébé n'émettait pas le moindre son et qu'il n'eut aucune réaction physique lorsque l'ornitholestes arracha de la chair de sa poitrine, Pilar frémit d'horreur et d'angoisse avant de pousser un hurlement de désespoir.

Surpris, l'ornitholestes releva la tête pour regarder la jeune femme en pleurs qui venait d'apparaître à quelques mètres de lui et sa crête se dressa mais alors que son fanon gulaire gonflait sous sa gorge, Pilar attrapa un bout de bois et le jeta sur le prédateur.

— Lâches mon bébé, saloperie !

L'ornitholestes laissa tomber le nourrisson sur le tronc d'où il glissa, mais au lieu de prendre la fuite, le dinosaure grogna Pilar puis il s'élança dans sa direction et bondit droit vers son visage.

Surprise, Pilar laissa tomber son téléphone et ne put parer l'attaque à temps.

L'ornitholestes s'agrippa sur son corps en enfonçant ses griffes en forme de faucille pareilles à celles des raptors dans son abdomen et ses mâchoires vinrent arracher un morceau de la joue de la jeune femme.

Pilar hurla mais saisit soudain la gorge du dinosaure entre ses mains, l'étranglant.

Ce dernier répondit en lui griffant le cou ainsi qu'en lui donnant des coups de pattes dans son ventre.

Elle eut l'impression de recevoir de multiples coups de couteaux et la douleur fut telle qu'elle desserra son emprise autour du cou de son adversaire et se mit à tituber à reculons avant de perdre l'équilibre et tomber.

Le dinosaure était toujours sur elle, ses yeux rouges démoniaques fixant les siens, la gueule ouverte au-dessus de son visage, crachant salive et sang.

Avant qu'il ne plonge sa tête en avant pour lui mordre le cou, elle passa ses mains sous son corps emplumé, le souleva et le projeta le plus loin possible de sa tête de toutes ses forces.

Bien que surpris, il retomba lestement sur ses pattes, s'ébroua et se contenta de regarder Pilar, comme si il s'était enfin rendu compte qu'elle était une adversaire bien trop grande et puissante pour lui.

Celle-ci, haletant rapidement à cause de la douleur, se mit sur ses coudes et vit que son T-shirt était taché de son sang.  
Des lacérations sur ce dernier, au niveau du ventre, du sang coulait abondamment.  
Pilar craignit qu'en lui donnant des coups de griffes, l'ornitholestes avait atteint ses entrailles et les avait déchirées.  
Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire pour son bébé mais elle, elle devait s'éloigner de cette vile créature et appeler de l'aide.

Elle chercha son téléphone et ce dernier étant la seule source de lumière, elle le trouva facilement mais il était trop loin pour qu'elle puisse l'attraper en tendant le bras.

Elle roula sur le ventre et alors qu'elle plaquait la paume de ses mains sur le sol pour se préparer à se relever, elle se figea soudain.

A moins d'un mètre de son visage, un petit dinosaure vert aux mâchoires fines et à la longue queue en forme de balancier la regardait de ses grands yeux presque globuleux en gardant la tête penchée sur le côté, comme un oiseau curieux.

Il émit un espèce de gazouillis et à ce dernier, une douzaine d'autres animaux répondirent, tout autour de Pilar.

Elle tenta de se relever mais ses blessures l'avaient si affaibli qu'elle s'en révéla incapable.

En relevant la tête, elle vit que l'ornitholestes s'était rassis sur le tronc, le bébé à nouveau entre ses mains.

Il arracha un morceau de mollet et se mit à le mastiquer devant la mère de sa proie.

Pilar nota qu'il n'en avait rien à faire des compsognathus, voir qu'il était habitué à leur compagnie.  
Elle était certaine que c'étaient là ses compagnons de voyage.

Avec tous les bateaux qui avaient transités entre l'île des brumes et le continent, elle se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas impossible que plusieurs des créatures du parc n'ait profité de la précipitation et du chaos de l'évacuation pour monter à bord des bateaux. Mais ces derniers avaient rejoints Caldera, près de Puntarenas, de l'autre côté du Golfe de Nicoya.

_Comment avaient-ils atterris ici ?_

Elle se rappela que dès qu'ils avaient appris qu'InGen avait définitivement abandonné Isla Nublar et que la surveillance de cette dernière s'était grandement relâchée, des villageois des environs, dont le mari de Pilar, avaient pris le large pour voir si InGen avait abandonné quelque chose de valeur dans les ruines de Jurassic World.

Non seulement ils en étaient revenus tous indemnes mais avec un beau butin, constitué entre-autres d'appareils et de composants électroniques, d'argent, et de nombreux articles trouvés dans les boutiques dont des jouets et des peluches qui firent le bonheur des enfants (Celui dans la chambre de son bébé était de ceux-là), ainsi qu'un petit yacht, l'_Epeios_.  
Ses propriétaires avaient été tués pendant la catastrophe et personne n'étant venu le réclamer, il avait mouillé des semaines entières à la Marina.  
Lorsque les pilleurs l'avaient trouvés à leur arrivée, ils avaient vu que malgré la couche de cendres qui le recouvrait encore, le bateau flottait toujours et était même en état de naviguer par miracle.  
Ça avait été comme un cadeau divin pour eux car ils avaient pensé qu'en le réparant entièrement, ils auraient pu le vendre pour une belle somme.

Les dinosaures, suffisamment petits et discrets pour avoir échappés aux équipes de nettoyage d'InGen, avaient dû monter à bord peu avant qu'ils ne lèvent l'ancre et pendant toute la traversée, les pilleurs n'avaient pas remarqués que le yacht avait des passagers clandestins, surement terrés comme des rats dans la cale ou toute autre partie du bateau offrant des cachettes, et ces derniers avaient débarqués sur le continent au nez et à la barbe de tous.

Et la jungle aux alentours et dans la réserve de Cabo Blanco était épaisse, elle offrait aux dinosaures un refuge et des proies.  
Même si on parvenait à rassembler des preuves pour attester leur présence en cet endroit, les gardes de la réserve et des chasseurs pourraient passer des jours entiers à chercher sans rien trouver.  
S'ils n'étaient pas rapidement mis hors d'état de nuire, les dinosaures allaient s'en prendre aux animaux domestiques, même au bétail peut-être, et à d'autres bébés et des enfants surtout, _leurs_ enfants.

Pilar regretta que son mari et ceux avec lesquels il alla sur Nublar n'aient pas écoutés les mises en garde qu'on leur adressa.  
Ils n'auraient jamais dû aller dans la Cité Morte, maudite comme l'île toute entière.  
Par appât du gain, ils avaient apporté sa malédiction au pas de leur porte.

Elle sentit un léger poids sur son dos : L'un des compsognathus était sur elle, marchant en direction de son cou.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ses hurlements de douleur furent si puissants qu'ils crevèrent le chant des cigales qui berçait le village et réveillèrent une partie de celui-ci.

Lorsque l'aide vint de ce dernier, les dinosaures s'étaient déjà évanouis dans les ténèbres de la jungle.

Cet incident fut le premier d'une longue liste et dans les villages isolés de la région, on commença à parler d'un spectre buveur de sang, une abomination rôdant dans les arbres, tuant les chats et les singes, arrachant de temps à autre un nouveau-né de son berceau, du poisson ou de la viande d'une fenêtre ouverte.  
Les villageois prirent pour habitude d'éviter de prononcer en vain le mot Hupia et de se cloîtrer chez eux, craignant que l'ombre de Cabo Blanco ne vienne dans leurs foyers.


	146. APPENDICES : Chronologie

**Xème siècle  
**\- Fuyant la péninsule de Nicoya suite à son invasion par les Chorotega, une peuplade amérindienne prend la mer et atteint Isla Nublar. L'île est foulée pour la première fois par l'Homme et colonisée. Les arrivants s'établiront principalement sur les pentes des Monts Brumeux et découvriront par la suite le réseau de grottes et les tunnels de lave sous les montagnes.

**Milieu du XIème siècle  
**\- L'aménagement des tombeaux et du temple de la future Montagne Hantée commence.

**XIIIème siècle  
**\- Des fanatiques religieux prennent le pouvoir sur Isla Nublar et tous les habitants de l'île passent sous leur joug. Ils mettent en place un culte basé sur l'immolation de sacrifiés en l'honneur de leur divinité.  
\- Des années plus tard, une guerre civile meurtrière éclate sur l'île et la civilisation de Nublar voit ses derniers membres s'entretuer au cours de la bataille du temple. Isla Nublar devient une île fantôme pour les siècles à venir. La jungle engloutit peu à peu les traces de ce peuple.

**1525  
**\- Découverte d'Isla Nublar par le navigateur espagnol Diego Fernandez.  
En explorant la jungle de l'île, Fernandez tombe sur les ruines d'une ancienne civilisation précolombienne.

**1526  
**\- Découverte de l'archipel des Cinq Morts.

**Vers 1550  
**\- Des prospecteurs rencontrent le vice-roi de la Nouvelle Espagne, Luis de Velasco, pour lui faire état de la présence de gisements de pierres précieuses sur Isla Nublar.

**1568  
**\- Des conquistadors arrivent sur Isla Nublar afin de fonder une colonie minière au pied du Mont Sibo, San Fernandez.  
Ils feront également déporter des amérindiens sur Isla Nublar afin de travailler comme esclaves dans les mines et lors de la construction de la colonie, les ruines découvertes des années auparavant seront pillées afin de fournir des matériaux de construction.

**1580  
**\- Eruption du Mont Sibo qui entraîne la ruine de San Fernandez. Les esclaves amérindiens profitent de l'éruption pour s'évader et ils fuient vers le sud de l'île où ils établiront un village.  
Cet évènement marque le début de l'histoire des Tun-Si.

**Milieu du XIXème siècle  
**\- Le contact est établi entre les Tun-Si et la nation costaricaine.

**1928  
**\- Naissance de John Hammond.

**1936  
**\- Lors d'une visite au Muséum d'histoire naturelle de Londres, John Hammond s'éprend de passion pour les dinosaures et regrette leur disparition de la surface de la Terre.

**1941  
**\- Naissance de Susan Lynton

**1947  
**\- Naissance de Lambert Ross.

**1950  
**\- Naissance d'Arnold Mountbatten

**1953  
**\- Publication dans la revue Nature des travaux de Watson et Crick concernant la structure en double-hélice de l'ADN.  
Suite à la lecture de cet article, Hammond commence à songer au fait de recréer des dinosaures en utilisant leur ADN.

**1957  
**\- Naissance de Gilbert Brunet

**1960  
**\- Naissance de Katashi Hamada

**1961  
**\- Naissance de Henry Wu.  
\- Naissance de Victor Hoskins.  
\- Naissance de Duncan Glenmore.

**1962  
**\- Naissance de Bleidd Pennant

**1969  
**\- Hammond ouvre une réserve animalière au Kenya.  
\- Naissance de Simon Masrani.

**1972  
**\- Naissance d'Erin Laurence.  
\- Naissance de Zhuge Yu.  
\- John Hammond commence à chercher des financements pour fonder son entreprise de biotechnologies.

**1973  
**\- Mascom Network s'implante à Bombay. Elle se développera considérément au cours des décennies suivantes et deviendra Masrani Global.  
\- John Hammond va voir plusieurs firmes japonaises d'investissements.

**1974  
**\- Hammond se lie d'amitié avec Benjamin Lockwood. Ce dernier devient l'un des investisseurs principaux d'InGen et on lui offre un siège au conseil d'administration.

**1975  
**\- Lors de vacances au Kenya, Sanjay Masrani visite la réserve de John Hammond en compagnie de son fils Simon et ils en rencontrent le propriétaire. Les deux hommes font part de leurs expériences respectives et deviennent de très bons amis.  
\- Ayant rassemblé 850 millions de dollars, John Hammond fonde InGen et l'implante à Palo Alto, Californie.  
\- Naissance de Patience Bellamy.

**1977  
**\- Naissance de Niall Forrester

**1978  
**\- Naissance de Leif Drekanson.

**1979  
**\- Naissance de Gregor Sherman.  
\- Naissance de Selma Forrester.

**1980  
**\- Naissance de Barry Sembène.

**1981  
**\- Hammond survole un certain nombre d'îles dans les Caraïbes ainsi que le long de la côte Pacifique de l'Amérique centrale afin de choisir le futur emplacement du site B. Il choisit Isla Sorna, la plus grosse île de l'archipel des cinq morts, située à 333 kilomètres à l'ouest du Costa Rica.  
\- Il rencontre Norman Atherton, éminent généticien de l'université de Stanford.  
\- Hammond fait part à Atherton de son projet de cloner des dinosaures et il souhaiterait que Atherton devienne le généticien en chef du projet.  
\- InGen commence à acquérir en masse des fossiles et de l'ambre mésozoïque.  
\- Naissance de Lowery Cruthers.

**1982  
**\- Dans le but de rentabiliser le clonage des dinosaures, Hammond décide de créer un parc à thème qui leur sera consacré, appelé Jurassic Park, et un bureau est établit à San Diego, non loin du futur emplacement du parc.  
\- InGen loue Isla Sorna auprès du gouvernement du Costa Rica pour une durée de quatre-vingt-dix-neuf ans. Les travaux y commencent aussitôt et InGen acquiert aussi une propriété dans les montagnes de l'Ismaloya, la Ferme.  
\- Naissance de Claire Dearing.  
\- Naissance d'Owen Grady.

**1983  
**\- A San Diego, la construction de Jurassic Park commence.  
\- Naissance de Nataliya Darbinian.  
\- Naissance de Mei Tian.

**1984  
**\- Décès de Norman Atherton.  
\- Hammond recrute Henry Wu et le nomme généticien en chef du projet Jurassic Park.  
\- Wu s'attèle à l'extraction de paléo-ADN et vers la fin de l'année, il obtient une première séquence.

**1985  
**\- Abandon des travaux au Jurassic Park de San Diego et acquisition d'Isla Nublar par InGen auprès du gouvernement costaricain.  
\- Naissance de Zara Young.

**1986  
**\- Premier dinosaure cloné avec succès sur le Site B.

**1987  
**\- Les derniers membres de la tribu des Tun-Si sont relogés hors d'Isla Nublar.  
\- Gilbert Brunet quitte l'armée française et devient mercenaire. Il s'installe en Afrique.  
\- Naissance de Vivian Krill.

**1988  
**\- Début de la construction de Jurassic Park à Isla Nublar.  
\- Sur le Site B, on commence à obtenir des adultes appartenant à pas moins d'une demi-douzaine d'espèces différentes.  
\- Naissance d'Ivan Preston.  
\- Naissance de Julio Velasquez.

**1989  
**\- Naissance de Gareth Turner.

**1990  
**\- Naissance de la tyrannosaure Roberta.  
\- Les premiers dinosaures de Jurassic Park arrivent à Isla Nublar.  
\- Naissance de Tamara Durant.

**1991  
**\- Roberta est transférée sur Isla Nublar.

**1992  
**\- Suite au décès de son père, Simon Masrani devient président directeur général de Masrani Global.

**1993**

_Juin  
_1\. Au cours du transfert d'un néoraptor dans son nouvel enclos à Isla Nublar, l'un des ouvriers du parc est grièvement blessé et succombera plus tard. La plupart des travaux à Jurassic Park sont interrompus et inquiets, les investisseurs demandent à Hammond de recevoir l'aval de personnes extérieures à InGen, dont celui d'experts, avant de poursuivre les travaux.  
8\. Dennis Nedry, l'informaticien de Jurassic Park, rencontre Lewis Dodgson, généticien en chef chez Biosyn, à San José (*). Ils passent un marché.  
11\. Ce groupe de personnes arrive à Isla Nublar mais au cours de la journée, une tempête est repérée à proximité de l'île et on découvre qu'elle s'en rapproche dangereusement. Le personnel non-essentiel est évacué mais Dennis Nedry profite de la tempête pour saboter le système informatique du parc pour couvrir son vol d'embryons. Alors qu'il est en route pour les Docks de l'Est, son véhicule s'embourbe et il est tué par un dilophosaure juvénile. En effet, les dispositifs de sécurité ayant été rendus inopérants, plusieurs des pensionnaires du parc, dont Roberta, s'échappent de leurs enclos et le groupe censé avalisé le parc est attaqué. Hammond et les quelques employés restants tentent de reprendre le contrôle du parc mais deux d'entre-eux seront tués par des néoraptors. Les survivants parviennent à appeler un hélicoptère et ils quittent l'île. L'incident sera par la suite étouffé par InGen.

\- Quelques mois plus tard, les Cinq Morts essuient l'assaut de l'ouragan Clarissa. Le Site B est évacué puis abandonné. Ses animaux se retrouvent lâchés dans la nature.

**1994  
**\- En novembre, Henry Wu est envoyé sur Isla Nublar dans le cadre d'une expédition afin de nettoyer les installations de Jurassic Park, de compter les animaux survivants et de déterminer les raisons de l'échec de la solution lysine mais les attaques incessantes de la part de la faune provoqueront le départ anticipé de l'expédition.  
\- On découvre chez InGen que les animaux du Site B, tout comme une partie de ceux de Nublar, vivent encore et prospèrent même au lieu d'avoir succombés. Peter Ludlow, le neveu de John Hammond, suggère à son oncle d'exploiter les animaux afin de redresser InGen, connaissant alors de grandes difficultés financières suite à la catastrophe survenue l'année passée, mais celui-ci refuse. Par la suite, la situation économique de la multinationale ne fera que se détériorer d'année en année.

**1995  
**\- Hoskins accepte une offre d'emploi dans la division sécurité d'InGen.  
\- Henry Wu publie _La prochaine étape : Une évolution des concepts de Dieu_, ouvrage dans lequel il parle de la création de nouvelles espèces en utilisant la génétique.

**1996  
**\- Courant décembre, les Bowman, une riche famille anglaise, effectue une croisière dans les Cinq Morts et accoste sur la côte nord d'Isla Sorna. Leur fille est attaquée par une troupe de Compsognathus et est emmenée à l'hôpital.

**1997  
**\- Ayant eu vent de l'incident avec les Bowman, Peter Ludlow, le neveu de John Hammond, l'utilise contre son oncle afin de prendre le contrôle total d'InGen. Dans les mois suivants, Hammond fait préparer en secret une expédition dont le but sera de monter un dossier documentaire sur les dinosaures du Site B tandis que de son côté, Ludlow prépare lui aussi une expédition mais dans un tout autre but : L'opération récolte. Dans le même temps, Simon Masrani proposera à Ludlow de racheter InGen mais il essuiera un refus.

_Mai  
_19\. L'expédition d'Hammond arrive sur Isla Sorna mais elle est suivie peu de temps après par une autre, menée personnellement par Ludlow et dont l'objectif est de capturer un certain nombre de dinosaures pour les ramener sur le continent au Jurassic Park de San Diego. Ils y parviennent mais au cours de la soirée, leurs équipements sont sabotés par des membres de l'expédition d'Hammond et les dinosaures capturés libérés. Plus tard dans la soirée, la caravane servant de base mobile à la première expédition est attaquée par un couple de tyrannosaures et ses membres, tout comme ceux de la deuxième expédition, se retrouvent sans moyens de communication. Pour avoir de meilleures chances de survie, les deux groupes décident de coopérer et se dirigent ensemble vers le village des ouvriers du Site B.  
20\. Au cours de la nuit, ils sont attaqués par le couple de tyrannosaures avant de tomber plus loin dans une embuscade tendue par des néoraptors. Nombre des chasseurs d'InGen périssent mais les survivants, parvenus enfin au village, parviennent à relancer le poste des communications et à appeler des secours. L'expédition de Ludlow parvient à capturer l'un des tyrannosaures ainsi que son petit. Là où ce dernier est directement envoyé par avion à San Diego, l'adulte est embarqué dans un navire cargo, le _Venture_.  
21\. Wu dévoile la _Karacosis Wutanensis_, la première espèce de plante crée par l'Homme via l'hybridation du génome de plusieurs organismes différents. Cet accomplissement attire l'attention des médias et celle de Simon Masrani.  
25\. Alors que le _Venture_ se dirige vers San Diego, le tyrannosaure se réveille suite à une erreur de dosage d'inhibiteur de tranquillisant et massacre l'équipage. Le Venture s'échoue sur les docks et l'animal s'échappe, semant la panique et le chaos dans San Diego. Il sera renfermé dans la soute du Venture avec son petit quelques heures plus tard mais plusieurs personnes, dont Peter Ludlow, auront perdu la vie entretemps. Dans les jours suivants l'incident, alors que le _Venture_ fait route pour Isla Sorna en étant escorté par plusieurs bâtiments de la marine états-unienne, John Hammond fait une allocution télévisée dans laquelle il plaide pour la protection d'Isla Sorna et de son Monde Perdu.  
30\. Le _Venture_ arrive à Isla Sorna et les deux tyrannosaures sont relâchés sur leur île.

\- En réaction à l'incident de San Diego, les Nations Unies mettent en place plus tard dans l'année le Comité de Confinement et de Contrôle des Formes de Vie Dé-éteintes ou _CCCFVD_.  
\- Gilbert Brunet quitte l'Afrique et revient en Europe.

_Décembre  
_\- John Hammond fait venir Simon Masrani à son manoir et lui propose de racheter InGen afin de la sauver de la faillite. Sur son lit de mort, il lui demande de reprendre le projet Jurassic Park dans l'espoir de protéger la faune d'Isla Sorna des interférences extérieures. Il décèdera peu de temps après et Benjamin Lockwood deviendra président directeur général d'InGen.

**1998  
**\- Funérailles de John Hammond en Ecosse. Masrani et Wu s'y rencontrent.  
\- Rachat d'InGen par Masrani Global.  
\- Masrani charge plusieurs cadres et experts de Masrani Global et de ses filiales, dont InGen, de commencer à travailler sur un projet de nouveau parc à dinosaures.  
\- Alors au Kosovo, Brunet entend parler d'opportunités qui s'offriraient bientôt dans l'archipel des Cinq Morts et qui concerneraient les animaux qu'InGen y a laissés.

**1999  
**\- Masrani Global obtient un accès limité à Isla Nublar et à Isla Sorna mais les Nations Unies refusent qu'elle intervienne sur ces îles.  
\- InGen sort de sa crise financière.  
\- Le braconnage et le tourisme illégal commencent à sévir sur Isla Sorna, des gens disparaissent.  
\- Naissance de Zach Mitchell.

**2000  
**\- En vue de la préparation du projet Jurassic World, Henry Wu clone toute une panoplie de nouvelles espèces dans les locaux californiens d'InGen. Suite à certaines avancées, la division génétique trouve un moyen pour cloner des espèces marines préhistoriques. On envisage d'en ajouter à la future collection de Jurassic World.

**2001**

_Juillet  
_\- L'incident Kirby. Un couple d'états-uniens, les Kirby, engagent le paléontologue Alan Grant, l'un des survivants de l'incident de 1993, pour qu'ils leur servent de guide sur Isla Sorna. Cependant, Grant découvre une fois qu'arrivé que les Kirby ne sont pas là pour bénéficier d'une visite commentée mais pour retrouver leur fils, Eric, disparu huit semaines plus tôt au cours d'un tour en parachute illégal. Leur avion est attaqué par l'unique spinosaure d'Isla Sorna et le groupe est contraint de s'enfuir dans la jungle et d'entreprendre un périple jusqu'à la côte. Grant est sauvé de justesse par Eric et il ramène ce dernier à ses parents. Traqués par une meute de néoraptors, échappant de peu aux mâchoires et aux griffes du spinosaure, et attaqués par les ptéranodons lors de leur traversée de la volière, le périple est loin d'être de tout repos mais une fois à la côte, les survivants sont sauvés par la marine états-unienne. Alors qu'ils sont à bord des hélicoptères, ils voient des ptéranodons partir pour le large et quitter l'archipel des Cinq Morts.  
\- Envoyé par InGen, Victor Hoskins se met à traquer les ptérosaures et les suivra jusqu'au Nord-Ouest Pacifique.

_Novembre  
_\- Les ptéranodons échappés arrivent jusqu'à Horseshoe Bay en Colombie Britannique et y sèment la panique après avoir tué deux parachutistes et enlevé un enfant. Avec la collaboration avec la police locale, Hoskins et son équipe sauvent l'enfant et abattent les ptérosaures.  
\- Gregor Sherman est envoyé en Afghanistan.

_Décembre  
_\- Suite aux conséquences engendrées par l'incursion des Kirby sur Isla Sorna, le Conseil de Sécurité des Nations Unies reconsidère le projet Jurassic World, vendu par Simon Masrani comme étant la solution pour mettre fin aux activités touristiques illégales sur Isla Sorna.  
\- Simon Masrani rencontre Victor Hoskins et l'engage comme responsable de la sécurité sur le chantier de Jurassic World. Il lui promet de le nommer directeur de la division sécurité d'InGen s'il accompli à bien sa mission.  
\- Le Conseil de Sécurité adopte à l'unanimité une résolution visant à créer la Mission des Nations Unies dans l'Archipel des Cinq Morts ou MNUACM. Afin de protéger au mieux la faune contre les interférences extérieures, il est envisagé d'établir une présence militaire ou assimilée permanente sur Isla Sorna.

**2002**

_Janvier  
_\- Hoskins débarque sur Isla Nublar et établit une tête de pont au niveau des docks de l'Est qui sont restaurés afin de permettre l'arrimage de navires de ravitaillement, apportant avec eux les ouvriers et les matériaux de construction pour le chantier. Ils commencent à mettre en place un périmètre de sécurité autour du futur chantier et le nettoyage de la zone commence.

_Février  
_\- Masrani signe les accords de San José. Il est autorisé à bâtir Jurassic World mais il doit céder les Cinq Morts et les créatures qui la peuplent aux Nations Unies par le biais du gouvernement costaricain.

_Mars  
_\- La première pierre de Burroughs et de Jurassic World est posée en présence de Simon Masrani. La construction débute officiellement.  
\- Dans les montagnes de l'Ismaloya, InGen réhabilite et agrandit la Ferme dans l'objectif d'accueillir les animaux que Wu et son équipe cloneront dans l'année et les suivantes.  
\- Les « vélociraptors » d'InGen sont placés sous le nouveau taxon de _Neoraptor athertonii _par Henry Wu.  
\- Lord Bleidd Pennant est contacté par des responsables de la MNUACM. Peu de temps après, Lord Pennant confie ses terres à sa famille et part pour le Nouveau Monde. Avec d'autres officiers étrangers, il fonde la Garde Grise et en devient le premier maréchal.

_Juin  
_\- Les premiers Gardes Gris arrivent sur Isla Sorna et on commence la construction de Caer Draig. Des scientifiques débarqueront à leur tour sur l'île.

_Septembre  
_\- Le 19, Roberta est capturée par Hoskins et son équipe. La tyrannosaure est remise en captivité. Plus tard dans l'année, bon nombre d'autres dinosaures (principalement des herbivores) seront capturés tandis que dans l'ombre, les procératosaures, les herrerasaures et les dilophosaures se multiplieront.

**2003**

_Janvier  
_\- Gilbert Brunet est engagé avec d'autres mercenaires pour épauler un équipage braconnier.

_Février  
_\- La disponibilité en ressources alimentaires s'étant réduite à une peau de chagrin en raison de la capture des herbivores et de leur propre surpopulation, les carnivores d'Isla Nublar commencent à s'en prendre aux Hommes qui envahissent leurs territoires. Les attaques se font de plus en plus fréquentes et violentes, certaines ayant lieu même en plein jour. Plusieurs employés d'InGen disparaissent.  
\- Le spinosaure attaque l'équipage braconnier avec lequel Brunet est à leur arrivée sur Isla Sorna. Brunet est laissé pour mort et se retrouve bloqué sur l'île. Le dinosaure commence ensuite à s'en prendre aux gardes gris qu'il croise, blessant et même tuant plusieurs. Les gardes nommeront l'animal Ammut, en référence à un démon de la mythologie égyptienne, ou encore le Roi Fou, faisant allusion à sa suragressivité et son côté implacable.

_Mars  
_\- Ayant suivi une patrouille jusqu'à Caer Draig, hors des limites de son territoire, Ammut découvre la base de la Garde Grise et désireux de repousser les envahisseurs de son île, il ose attaquer les murs du fort. L'empêchant de justesse d'enfoncer la porte, les gardes le repoussent et le spinosaure se replie vers son territoire. L'animal représentant une trop grande menace pour les gardes en plus de perturber de plus en plus l'écosystème de l'île, éliminant tous les autres grands prédateurs qu'il rencontre, le maréchal Pennant prend la décision de l'abattre.  
\- Au cours d'une patrouille, Katashi Hamada et ses compagnons sont attaqués par Ammut et seul Hamada survit à l'attaque en s'enfuiant dans la jungle. Ses camarades ne le retrouvant pas, il est déclaré disparu et est sauvé de justesse par Gilbert Brunet.  
\- Dans la nuit du 29 au 30, une horde de procératosaures mené par un individu surnommé Main-Fantôme franchit le Rio Iris et s'infiltre dans le chantier pour attaquer le camp, entrant dans les tentes et tuant les hommes durant leur sommeil. La horde est repoussée mais le campement est ravagé et on compte plus d'une quinzaine de morts. Cet évènement, que l'on surnommera la Nuit des Griffes, marque le début des Guerres Sauriennes.

_Avril  
_\- Hamada reste plusieurs jours dans la grotte où le mercenaire français s'est établit. Les deux hommes décident de coopérer pour survivre et se dirigent ensemble vers la tour de garde la plus proche. Ils sont attaqués et séparés en cours de route. Tandis que Brunet se dirige vers Caer Draig où il y parviendra deux jours plus tard, Hamada rencontre à nouveau Ammut. On ne sait rien de leur confrontation proprement dite mais le lendemain, Hamada se présente à la tour de garde, portant dans sa main l'une des dents du spinosaure. Au seuil de la mort, il est ramené à Caer Draig pour y être soigné. Brunet se présente à la porte de Caer Draig et il est jeté dans les geôles du fort. Au cours de sa période d'emprisonnement, Hamada reprend connaissance et informe le maréchal Pennant qu'il doit la vie à Brunet. Pennant va voir ce dernier et lui propose un marché. On retrouve le corps d'Ammut flottant au large sur un radeau. Il est récupéré et son crâne trônera plus tard dans le Grand Hall.  
\- Face aux attaques de dinosaures sur Isla Nublar, le gouvernement costaricain et un représentant du CCCFVD envoyé par le Conseil de Sécurité des Nations Unies convoquent Masrani pour en discuter. Ils lui informent qu'ils feront arrêter les travaux à Jurassic World et reprendront le contrôle de l'île si la situation ne s'améliore pas d'ici les six prochains mois et qu'il devra construire son parc ailleurs.  
\- Masrani charge expressément Hoskins de trouver un plan pour remédier à la question des carnivores sauvages de Nublar et lui informe qu'il est prêt à lui accorder tous les moyens nécessaires. Dans le but d'accomplir cet objectif, Hoskins lance l'opération Saint Georges. Il commence par recruter des Tun-Si, dont il juge la connaissance d'Isla Nublar capitale pour mettre fin aux Guerres Sauriennes. Il contacte aussi un ami haut-placé dans l'armée états-unienne pour voir s'il peut obtenir l'aide de soldats états-uniens. Il essuie un refus mais on lui suggère de recruter des soldats exclus de l'armée pour cause d'indignité.

_Mai  
_\- Hoskins arrive en Afghanistan et on lui présente le cas de Gregor Sherman, récemment exclus de l'armée pour avoir couvert un meurtre commis par l'une de ses camarades, Olivia Decker. Il les recrute tous les deux et les emmène à Isla Nublar. En parallèle, est lancé la construction du Limes pour isoler la zone où l'on pense que les carnivores ont nombre de leurs nids et repaires.  
\- Gilbert Brunet commence à collaborer avec la Garde Grise, leur livrant des informations sur les réseaux braconniers.  
\- Apprenant la mort du si redouté Roi Fou de Sorna, ces derniers envoient secrètement des hommes établir une base avancée sur Isla Matanceros en vue d'un raid sur les Cinq Morts.

_Juin  
_\- Tandis qu'Hoskins étudie le cas d'autres soldats exclus de l'armée pour cause d'indignité, ceux qui deviendront les Pourfendeurs sont formés par les soldats d'InGen présents sur Nublar depuis un an ou plus. Parmi eux, figure Lambert Ross.

_Juillet  
_\- La construction de Caer Draig est achevée et Simon Masrani, alors en séjour au Costa Rica pour inspecter l'avancée des travaux sur Nublar et s'assurer personnellement qu'Hoskins s'occupe des problèmes les retardant, est présent lors de l'inauguration aux côtés d'une délégation du gouvernement costaricain, du CCCFVD et du Conseil de Sécurité des Nations Unies.  
\- Lambert Ross tombe dans une embuscade tendue par les Trois Gorgones. Il est hospitalisé.  
\- Le clan de Main-Fantôme attaque à nouveau le camp d'InGen. Il est une nouvelle fois repoussé mais on le suit jusqu'à son repaire qu'on découvre être les ruines du Centre des Visiteurs de Jurassic Park. Quelques jours plus tard, les Pourfendeurs incendient le bâtiment et massacrent une partie du clan de Main-Fantôme. Les survivants de ce dernier parviennent à fuir vers les Monts Brumeux. Hoskins, conscient que le massacre d'une partie des animaux provoquerait la colère de Masrani, fait-en sorte d'en cacher l'existence et prétend que l'incendie est accidentel. Quelques jours plus tard, on achève la construction du Limes, sécurisant les chantiers principaux.

_Août  
_\- Le maréchal Pennant et plusieurs de ses hommes sont attaqués par surprise au cours d'une patrouille dans la Mer des Fantômes par un vaisseau braconnier. Pennant et ceux qui n'ont pas péris lors de l'attaque sont capturés avant d'être assassinés peu après. Suite à la mort de Pennant, l'égyptien Yusuf Fâdlan devient maréchal de la Garde Grise. Une opération anti-braconnage de grande envergure est lancée et l'archipel tout entier ainsi que les eaux environnantes devient le théâtre du conflit entre les gardes et les braconniers.

_Septembre  
_\- La dernière des Trois Gorgones est abattue. Il n'y a plus aucune menace au sud du Limes.

_Octobre  
_\- San José et le CCCFVD envoient une délégation inspecter le chantier de Jurassic World et vérifier auprès d'Hoskins que le nécessaire a été fait pour se prémunir des attaques des carnivores sauvages. La menace de ces derniers semblant avoir été écartée, le gouvernement costaricain autorise Masrani à poursuivre les travaux mais lui fait part de ses inquiétudes quant à la guerre entre les braconniers et la Garde Grise dans les Cinq Morts. Il craint en effet qu'elle s'étende jusqu'à Isla Nublar et ne compromette la sécurité de Jurassic World.

_Novembre  
_\- La base d'opérations des braconniers d'Isla Matanceros est découverte par les gardes et ils lancent un assaut contre cette dernière. Les braconniers sont boutés hors des Cinq Morts.  
\- Les procératosaures, après s'être montrés discrets depuis la destruction de leur antre, sont aperçus au pied des Monts Brumeux.

_Décembre  
_\- Des procératosaures parviennent à passer outre le Limes et attaquent des ouvriers. Hoskins étouffe l'incident pour ne pas alerter les autorités et charge les Pourfendeurs de trouver l'antre du clan de Main-Fantôme.

**2004**

_Janvier  
_\- Suivant la trace des procératosaures jusque dans les versants du sommet septentrional des Monts Brumeux, les Pourfendeurs découvrent l'entrée de ce qu'ils surnommeront le Chemin des Morts et découvrent les nécropoles, tombeaux et salles d'une civilisation éteinte. Au cours de leur exploration, ils remarquent que les procératosaures ont investis les ruines. Ils sont attaqués et plusieurs d'entre-eux périssent. La mission est un échec mais Hoskins leur informe que les jours de Main-Fantôme sont comptés.

_Février  
_\- Une cargaison de gaz MORO-12 est débarquée sur Isla Nublar dans le plus grand des secrets. Un jeune procératosaure est capturé puis relâché. Se servant du collier émetteur qu'on lui a accroché, les Pourfendeurs trouvent le nid du clan et gazent les animaux. Une fois tous les dinosaures vivant dans la Montagne Hantée exterminés, l'entrée du défilé menant au Chemin des Morts est condamnée afin que personne ne découvre l'existence du lieu. Afin d'éliminer toute menace représentée par les carnivores sauvages, Hoskins ordonnera la capture d'une partie et l'extermination pure et simple de tous les autres via les mêmes méthodes que celles utilisées contre le clan de Main-Fantôme. Les Guerres Sauriennes prennent fin et Isla Nublar est sécurisée.

_Mai  
_\- Assurant à Masrani qu'aucune attaque n'a eu lieu depuis des semaines et lui montrant les individus capturés, Hoskins prouve au magnat indien qu'il a accompli sa mission.  
\- Masrani tient parole et Hoskins est nommé directeur de la division sécurité d'InGen. Témoin de l'efficacité avec laquelle les dinosaures pouvaient mettre à mal des hommes armés et entraînés, Hoskins commence à réfléchir autour d'une potentielle utilisation des créations d'InGen dans le domaine militaire.

_Juin  
_\- Les animaux vivants à la Ferme sont transférés à Isla Nublar pour qu'ils s'y acclimatent et croissent.  
\- Masrani Global et InGen lancent une campagne de recrutement massive pour le parc, l'ouverture de ce dernier étant prévue le même mois de l'année suivante.  
\- Simon Masrani nomme Arnold Mountbatten directeur de Jurassic World.  
\- La Garde Grise envoie quelques hommes sur Nublar et Masrani Global leur permet de construire une caserne et d'établir une garnison sur l'île, conformément aux accords de San José afin qu'ils aident à assurer la sécurité du parc.

_Octobre  
_\- Des braconniers parviennent à accoster dans les Cinq Morts mais suite à plusieurs déconvenues, leurs plans se retrouvent ruinés et les gardes les poursuivent pendant près de deux jours, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient interceptés par les Pourfendeurs. Les braconniers survivants sont livrés aux autorités et constatant la coopération efficace dont ont faits preuve les gardes et les Pourfendeurs lors de cette mission, les responsables de la MNUACM et Hoskins songent à les faire collaborer davantage à l'avenir dans un but de rapprocher la Garde Grise de la division sécurité d'InGen.

_Novembre  
_\- La Garde Grise et les Pourfendeurs accomplissent avec succès une mission commune sur Isla Sorna mais lors de la soirée célébrant la fin de cette dernière, l'un des Pourfendeurs violente l'une des gardes. Une rixe éclate entre les gardes et les Pourfendeurs. Deux de ces derniers sont hospitalisés de façon prolongée. L'un d'eux, ne se réveillant pas de son coma, sera débranché quelques années plus tard. Dès lors, les relations entre les gardes et les Pourfendeurs seront hostiles et ils ne se retrouveront que lors de la chute de Jurassic World treize ans plus tard.

_Décembre  
_\- Suite à l'incident avec les Pourfendeurs, Yusuf Fâdlan démissionne de son poste de maréchal et quitte la Garde. Avant, il informe Katashi Hamada, Gilbert Brunet et Patience Bellamy qu'ils seront mutés à Isla Nublar en raison de leur implication dans le rixe.

**2005**

_Janvier  
_\- Hamada, Brunet et Bellamy arrivent à Isla Nublar.

Avril  
\- Lambert Ross fonde la taverne de l'Iguanodon Eméché à Burroughs.

_Juin  
_\- Ouverture de Jurassic World. Simon Masrani ainsi que le président de la république du Costa Rica, Rolando Araya Monge, sont présents.

_Septembre  
_\- Henry Wu rencontre Ivan Preston, alors étudiant en première année de licence, à l'université de Stanford.  
\- Naissance de Gray Mitchell.

**2006  
**\- Erin Laurence, servant dans la Garde Grise depuis quelques années, rejoint la garnison de Nublar.  
\- Claire Dearing est engagée comme assistant manager au _Ocean World_, un parc à thème floridien.  
\- Le Mont Sibo connait une éruption mineure. Des curieux affluent sur Nublar pour l'observer.

**2007  
**\- Claire Dearing passes des vacances au ski à Aspen, Colorado, avec la famille de sa demi-sœur. Elle voit pour la dernière fois ses neveux avant la catastrophe de 2017.

**2008  
**\- Leif Drekanson rejoint la garnison de la Garde Grise d'Isla Nublar.

**2009  
**\- Naissance du premier tétrapode chimérique.

**2010  
**\- Lowery Cruthers commence à travailler à Jurassic World.  
\- Dans le cadre de la préparation de son doctorat aux laboratoires Norman Atherton, Ivan Preston emménage à Burroughs. Wu lui confiera de plus en plus de responsabilités par la suite, jusqu'à en faire son second.

**2012  
**\- Le programme I.B.R.I.S est créé. Le comportementaliste Nikolaas Lorenz est engagé par InGen pour travailler avec plusieurs meutes de néoraptors. L'un des buts officiels du programme est déterminé laquelle de ses meutes présenterait le moins de risques à être présentée au public.  
\- Henry Wu poursuit ses recherches sur l'hybridation. Il songe à les utiliser pour créer de nouvelles espèces de dinosaures.  
\- Suite à un passage en cour martiale, Nataliya Darbinian quitte la Russie et rejoint la Garde Grise. Comme toutes les nouvelles recrues, elle est formée à Nublar. Elle sert ensuite dans les Cinq Morts avant d'être transférée à la garnison de Nublar à la mi-2015.  
\- Un groupe de scientifiques russes parvient à cloner avec succès le mammouth laineux et d'autres mammifères de la dernière période glaciaire avant InGen. Une réserve safari sera ouvert près de Toula afin de rentabiliser leurs recherches et ce dernier connaîtra un franc succès, encourageant tous les concurrents d'InGen à commettre des actes d'espionnage afin de subtiliser ses secrets et mettre fin à son monopole.  
\- Nikolaas Lorenz connaît tant de difficultés avec les néoraptors qu'il abandonne et émet son souhait de démissionner. Hoskins commence à chercher un nouveau responsable pour le programme I.B.R.I.S, cherchant des candidats proches du milieu militaire afin d'orienter le programme vers les objectifs qu'il vise avec sa division. Une candidature attire son attention, celle d'Owen Grady, alors dresseur de dauphins dans le cadre du programme des mammifères marins de l'US Navy. Après quelques négociations avec ce dernier, il parvient à le recruter.  
\- Simon Masrani contacte Claire Dearing pour lui parler du poste de directeur à Jurassic World, Arnold Mountbatten approchant de l'âge de la retraite, et lui suggère de postuler d'abord pour le poste de directrice adjointe. Elle passe avec succès un entretien d'embauche au siège d'InGen à Palo Alto.

**2013**

_Janvier  
_\- Vivian Krill et Zara Young emménagent sur Isla Nublar pour travailler à Jurassic World.  
\- Claire Dearing et Owen Grady arrivent tous deux très peu de temps après et commencent à exercer leurs fonctions respectives. Ils se rencontreront pour la première fois au cours de leur première semaine de travail.

_Juin  
_\- Wu commence à travailler sur une ébauche de ce qui deviendra plus tard à l'Indominus.  
\- Depuis son arrivée, Owen Grady peine à créer un lien durable avec les néoraptors et échappe de près à un accident mais pas au suivant. La chef de la meute des femelles hybrides, Andromède, s'échappe un jour et attaque Grady devant les yeux de ses congénères. Elle est abattue et il est hospitalisé.

_Juillet  
_\- Claire Dearing rend visite à Owen Grady à l'hôpital. Après une hésitation, il lui propose un rendez-vous et elle accepte.

_Août  
_\- Ils ont le dit rendez-vous à sa sortie de l'hôpital. Celui-ci se passant bien, ils en auront d'autres par la suite et commencent à nouer une certaine amitié.

_Septembre  
_\- Owen Grady est apte à reprendre le travail mais il refuse de travailler à nouveau avec les néoraptors, ayant perdu toute autorité sur eux lors de l'attaque d'Andromède, sans parler du fait que les résultats obtenus étaient insatisfaisants. Le programme IBRIS est mis en suspend et les six meutes seront transférées aux enclos de quarantaine où les animaux finiront leurs jours. Grady discute de l'avenir du programme avec Dearing et lui fait part de son souhait de répartir de zéro avec une toute nouvelle meute. Elle en parle par la suite avec Wu.  
\- Face à l'arrêt momentané du programme, Hoskins se met à envisager des alternatives aux raptors. Il entend alors parler des dernières recherches de Wu sur l'hybridation et très intéressé, il le contacte à ce sujet.

_Novembre  
_\- Owen Grady rencontre Wu afin de discuter de la nouvelle variété de raptors avec laquelle il va travailler. Il se lie d'amitié à la même période avec l'un de ses collègues soigneurs, Barry Sembène, tout juste arrivé de France, et lui propose de travailler avec lui dans le programme I.B.R.I.S une fois les nouveaux raptors nés.

\- InGen commence à vendre des animaux à d'autres établissements de par le monde. Un baryonyx sera envoyé à Singapour et des parasaurolophus et des pachycéphalosaures en France dans un célèbre zoo du Loire et Cher.

**2014**

_Février  
_\- Durant un bal masqué donné lors du carnaval, Claire et Owen s'enivrent et finissent la nuit ensemble. Ils deviennent amants.

_Mai  
_\- Naissance de quatre achillobators, Blue, Delta, Echo et Charlie, et relance du projet I.B.R.I.S.

\- Benjamin Lockwood passant davantage de temps dans son manoir qu'à Palo Alto, la vice-présidente d'InGen Susan Lynton se met à diriger la multinationale à sa place et Hoskins lui ayant parlé des dernières avancées d'Henry Wu, les deux lui passent la commande de créer un dinosaure pouvant être utilisé comme arme biologique. Cependant, il leur faut une couverture pour mener à bien le projet sans éveiller de soupçons et en attendant qu'une occasion, il est mis en pause.

**2015**

_Février  
_\- Owen Grady décide de mettre fin à la liaison qu'il entretien avec Claire Dearing depuis près d'un an. Elle vit mal cette rupture.

_Mars  
_\- Une soirée a lieu au Palais de la Vallée Perdue où sont présents la direction du parc, Henry Wu, Simon Masrani et des bienfaiteurs du parc. Au détour d'une discussion, Wu mentionne ses recherches sur l'hybridation et la possibilité de crée de nouvelles espèces animales dans différents buts. Au cours de cette même soirée, Claire Dearing, alors ivre, dit une plaisanterie au sujet du généticien qui la prend comme une humiliation. Par la suite, leurs relations se détérioreront.

_Juin  
_\- Dixième anniversaire du parc et dernière de visite de Masrani sur Isla Nublar avant les évènements de décembre 2017. Claire Dearing est nommée directrice. Arnold Mountbatten part en retraite. Suite à une réunion avec le conseil d'administration de Masrani Global et celui d'InGen, Masrani demande à Wu de créer une nouvelle attraction pour l'été 2018 et dont le but sera d'augmenter la fréquentation du parc et de remettre ce dernier sur le devant de la scène. Il lui suggère de mettre à profit ses dernières recherches. Lynton et Hoskins informent Wu que cette fameuse nouveauté 2018 est une couverture idéale pour leur projet.

_Juillet  
_\- Le projet de l'Indominus rex nait, se basant sur les recherches effectuées par Wu depuis 2012, et Claire Dearing en prend la tête, au grand dam de Wu qui a l'impression de la voir s'accaparer le fruit de son travail. Son ressentiment à son égard ne fait que s'accentuer de plus en plus et le poussera à commettre un acte contraire à la bioéthique.

**2016**

_Avril  
_\- Naissance de deux indominus. L'une d'entre elles est tuée et dévorée par sa sœur.

_Juin  
_\- L'Indominus est déplacée aux enclos de quarantaine. Elle y fait la rencontre des néoraptors et des procératosaures. Dans les mois qui suivront, elle tissera des liens avec eux et la meute d'Andromède ira jusqu'à l'accepter.

_Novembre  
_\- L'Indominus est transférée au Colisée.

\- Suite à la recrudescence du terrorisme dans le monde, la Garde Grise renforce la garnison d'Isla Nublar, craignant que Jurassic World ne soit une cible de choix pour des attentats. La J-SEC renforce ses effectifs et ses protocoles de sécurité.

**2017**

_Mars  
_\- Helmut Störmer devient sixième maréchal de la Garde Grise.

_Août  
_\- L'Indominus s'autoféconde par parthénogénèse.  
\- D'étranges relevés sismographiques sont mesurés par la centrale géothermique d'Isla Nublar. Un géologue est envoyé sur place pour confirmer ou infirmer les craintes des ouvriers de la centrale. Lors de son retour sur le continent, il est contrait par des Pourfendeurs à ne rien dire au sujet des conclusions qu'il a tiré de sa visite sur Nublar et les voit saisir ses recherches.

_Septembre  
_\- Dès la fin du mois, le conseil d'administration d'InGen ainsi que Simon Masrani commencent à préparer dans le plus grand secret l'Opération Royaume Déchu, destinée à sauver les animaux de Jurassic World si jamais l'éruption du Mont Sibo se révélait cataclysmique.

_Octobre  
_\- La Garde Grise accueille de nouvelles recrues à sa caserne d'Isla Nublar. Parmi ces dernières, Julio Velasquez, Tamara Durant, Mei Tian, Gareth Turner et Ben Rahim réussiront les tests et épreuves nécessaires pour intégrer la Garde.

_Novembre  
_\- L'activité tellurique s'intensifie non seulement à Isla Nublar mais tout le long de la côte Pacifique du Costa Rica.  
\- La fabrique d'InGen à San Diego contient les embryons de plus de 250 espèces animales préhistoriques.

_Décembre  
_23\. Début du séjour de Zach et Gray Mitchell à Isla Nublar. Lors d'une conférence de presse, Claire Dearing dévoile l'Indominus rex. Simon Masrani, Henry Wu et Victor Hoskins sont en visite sur l'île.  
24\. L'Indominus s'évade et sème le chaos dans le nord du parc qui est progressivement évacué. Suite à une attaque, Zach et Gray Mitchell sont contraints de traverser à pied la Réserve. Avec l'aide d'Owen Grady, leur tante se lance à leur recherche. Un séisme de magnitude 7.2 frappe Isla Nublar et le Mont Sibo entre dans l'une des plus grosses éruptions de son histoire. Les quetzalcoatlus et harpactognathus échappés de leur volière attaquent Burroughs. Eux et les autres animaux déchaînés sont pour la plupart tués par les Pourfendeurs. Des centaines de personnes perdent la vie et la garnison de la Garde Grise essuie de lourdes pertes. InGen lance l'opération Royaume Déchu et le Conseil d'Administration congédie Claire Dearing. Le _Anne B_ arrive à Isla Nublar et on embarque déjà une partie des actifs dont plusieurs animaux. Après plusieurs heures sans donner de signes de vie au cours desquelles elle a donné naissance à un petit mort-né, l'Indominus rex attaque les enclos de quarantaine, libérant leurs occupants et acquérant définitivement leur loyauté. Elle se retire ensuite dans la Montagne Hantée où les Pourfendeurs la retrouvent. Elle leur tend un piège et ils sont contraints de quitter la montagne. Après avoir appris que les Pourfendeurs aient assassinés trois des leurs, les gardes gris, menés par Gilbert Brunet, entrent en insurrection contre InGen et déclarent la guerre à InGen Security. Wu s'échappe de justesse de l'île.  
25\. Le _Anne B_ quitte l'île. Mort de Victor Hoskins. Les troupes d'InGen Security sont retrouvées et massacrées par les gardes insurgés. Claire Dearing apprend l'horrible vérité la concernant elle et l' . Face au sort qui lui est réservé, elle tente de se suicider. L'Indominus et sa meute envahissent Burroughs, faisant de nombreuses victimes dont Gray Mitchell et Simon Masrani. Les gardes survivants parviennent toutefois à la vaincre et elle fuit. Elle gagne le nord de Burroughs où elle tombe sur les achillobators, Claire Dearing, Owen Grady et Zach Mitchell. S'ensuit un combat l'impliquant elle, les achillobators puis Roberta, libérée par Claire Dearing. Cette dernière affronte l'Indominus et les deux se blessent mortellement l'une l'autre et le mosasaure finit par achever la première. Fin de l'éruption du Mont Sibo. Claire Dearing, estropiée et défigurée, est entre la vie et la mort. Mort de Gilbert Brunet les gardes mettent fin à leur insurrection. Isla Nublar est évacuée. Arrivée de l'_Arcadia _sur Nublar. Roberta s'éteint au coucher du soleil. Blue est la seule achillobator survivante. Pendant les deux semaines qui suivront, nombre d'animaux du parc succomberont de diverses causes : prédation, malnutrition, pollution des habitats par la cendre volcanique…  
26\. La Garde Grise se retire d'Isla Nublar.  
27\. L'_Arcadia_ part de Nublar et revient au Costa Rica pendant la nuit. Les animaux transportés partent rejoindre à la Ferme ceux que le Anne B avait ramenés. Owen Grady et Barry Sembène participent à l'opération.  
Nuit du 28 au 29. Alors que l'_Arcadia_ repart pour Isla Nublar, des agents d'un des rivaux d'InGen s'introduisent dans Burroughs. Au moins l'un d'entre-eux trouvera la mort.  
29\. L'_Arcadia_ s'amarre à nouveau à Nublar. Il y restera les semaines suivantes.  
30\. Funérailles à Caer Draig d'une partie des gardes tombés sur Nublar.

**2018**

_Janvier  
_\- Entre le 1er et le 5. Blue est retrouvée par Owen Grady et Barry Sembène.  
6\. Claire Dearing se réveille dans un lit d'hôpital à Nicoya. Elle reçoit la visite de sa demi-sœur Karen, de l'ex-mari de cette dernière ainsi que de Zach. Owen Grady, revenant tout juste de Nublar, vient également.  
7\. Les nouveaux enclos de la Ferme sont achevés dans la journée. Blue et les derniers animaux sauvés des ruines de Jurassic World sont mis dans l'Arcadia et envoyés aux montagnes de l'Ismaloya. Lowery Cruthers éteint définitivement les systèmes du parc et quitte l'île avec les autres techniciens.  
8\. Le convoi les transportant arrive à la Ferme en milieu de matinée. On apprend à Owen Grady que le programme I.B.R.I.S est mis en suspens pour une durée indéterminée et qu'il est licencié.

_Février  
_\- Nataliya Darbinian disperse les cendres de Gilbert Brunet au sommet du Mont D'Or, dans l'est de la France.  
\- Les Etats-Unis refusent de laisser InGen rapatrier les animaux du parc. Des manifestations ont lieu devant la Ferme et d'autres locaux d'InGen, réclamant le départ des dinosaures du Costa Rica.  
\- Des curieux et des pilleurs commencent à s'aventurer dans les ruines de Jurassic World. Un yacht, l'_Epeios_, est ramené de l'île à Bahia Anesco. L'ornitholestes et les compsognathus s'étant cachés à bord débarquent au Costa Rica.  
\- Owen Grady emmène Claire Dearing à Cabo Blanco et à Mal Pais.  
\- Un nourrisson est enlevé et tué à Bahia Anasco par l'ornitholestes. Ce dernier blesse sa mère, Pilar Morales, qui est aussi attaqué par les compsognathus.

* * *

**Annotations :**

(*) Une petite ville littorale de la province de Nicoya. Bien qu'elle porte le même nom que la capitale du pays, San José, elle n'est pas à confondre avec cette dernière.


	147. APPENDICES : Liste des espèces du parc

**SECTEUR UN : BURROUGHS**

**Oceanarium**

Roc des Hesperornis  
— _Hesperornis regalis_

Ailes de Bavière  
— _Germanodactylus cristatus  
— Pterodactylus antiquus  
— Rhamphorhynchus muensteri_

Bassin des Henodus  
— _Henodus chelyops_

Plage des Nothosaures  
— _Nothosaurus mirabilis_

Lagon alpin  
— _Besanosaurus leptorhyncus  
— Mixosaurus cornalianus  
— Placodus gigas  
— Tanystropheus longobardicus_

Liopleurodons  
— _Liopleurodon ferox_

Mers d'Oxford  
—_ Cryptoclidus eurymerus  
— Hybodus obtusus  
— Metriorhynchus superciliosus  
— Ophthalmosaurus icenicus  
— Titanites giganteus_

Anse des Dolichorhynchops  
— _Dolichorhynchops osborni_

La Grande Voie Maritime Intérieure de l'Ouest  
— _Archelon ischyros  
— Elasmosaurus platyurus  
— Eonatator sternbergi  
— Protosphyraena perniciosa  
— Ptychodus mortoni_

L'Aquarium de l'Enfer  
— _Globidens alabamensis  
— Platecarpus tympaniticus  
— Squalicorax falcatus  
— Xiphactinus audax_

Le Léviathan du Crétacé  
— _Mosasaurus hoffmanni_

**Zoo**

Avant les dinosaures  
_Paludarium_  
— _Crassigyrinus scoticus  
— Diplocaulus magnicornus  
— Eryops megacephalus  
— Platyhystrix rugosus_  
_Le règne des reptiles mammaliens_  
— _Coelurosauravus jaekeli  
— Diadectes sideropelicus  
— Dimetrodon angelensis  
— Edaphosaurus pogonias  
— Estemmenosuchus mirabilis x uralensis  
— Euparkeria capensis  
— Lycaenops ornatus  
— Moschorhinus kitchingi  
— Ophiacodon mirus  
— Proterosuchus fergusi  
— Scutosaurus karpinskii  
— Seymouria baylorensis  
— Thrinaxodon liorhinus_

A l'aube d'une dynastie  
— _Anchisaurus polyzelus  
— Caviramus schesaplanensis  
— Coelophysis bauri  
— Daemonosaurus chauliodus  
— Dilophosaurus wetherilli  
— Herrerasaurus ischigualastensis  
— Longisquama insignis  
— Metoposaurus diagnosticus  
— Mussaurus patagonicus  
— Placerias hesternus  
— Saurosuchus galilei  
— Scutellosaurus lawleri_

Volières des Planeurs  
— _Archaeopteryx lithographica  
— Dimorphodon macronyx  
— Yi qi_

Jardin des nez-camus  
— _Anurognathus ammoni_

Les rois du désert  
— _Homalocephale calathoceros  
— Oviraptor philoceratops  
— Protoceratops andrewsi  
— Psittacosaurus mongoliensis  
— Mononykus olecranus  
— Udanoceratops tschizhovi  
— Velociraptor mongoliensis_

Zoo pour enfants  
— _Avimimus portentosus  
— Hypsilophodon foxii  
— Diictodon feliceps  
— Kunbarrasaurus ieversi  
— Mantellisaurus atherfieldensis  
— Pegomastax africana_  
N.B. : Présence de juvéniles des plus grosses espèces d'herbivores.

Curiosités malgaches  
— _Beelzebufo ampinga  
— Masiakasaurus knopfleri  
— Rahonavis ostromi  
— Simosuchus clarki_

Mesa  
— _Amargasaurus cazaui  
— Baurusuchus salgadoensis  
— Muttaburrasaurus langdoni  
— Pachyrhinosaurus canadensis_

Royaume du Tyrannosaure  
— _Didelphodon vorax  
— Purgatorius unio  
— Tyrannosaurus rex_

**Grand Nublarian**  
— _Ampelosaurus atacis  
— Gargantuavis philoinos  
— Rhabdodon priscus_

**SECTEUR QUATRE : ****RÉSERVE**

**Expédition : Monde Perdu**  
— _Achelousaurus horneri  
— Ankylosaurus magniventris  
— Anzu wyliei  
— Apatosaurus louisae  
— Avimimus portentosus  
— Camarasaurus lentus  
— Camptosaurus dispar  
— Chasmosaurus belli  
— Compsognathus longipes  
— Corythosaurus casuarius  
— Dryosaurus altus  
— Gallimimus bullatus  
— Maiasaura peeblesorum  
— Mamenchisaurus sinocanadorum  
— Metriacanthosaurus parkeri  
— Ornitholestes hermanni  
— Othnielosaurus consors  
— Pachycephalosaurus wyomingensis  
— Panoplosaurus mirus  
— Parasaurolophus walkeri  
— Shantungosaurus giganteus  
— Stegosaurus stenops  
— Styracosaurus albertensis  
— Therizinosaurus cheloniformis  
— Triceratops horridus  
— Unenlagia comahuensis  
— Yinlong downsi_

**Le Bosquet des Géants **  
— _Apatosaurus louisae  
— Camarasaurus lentus  
— Camptosaurus dispar  
— Corythosaurus casuarius  
— Dryosaurus altus  
— Maiasaura peeblesorum  
— Mamenchisaurus sinocanadorum  
— Othnielosaurus consors  
— Parasaurolophus walkeri _  
N.B. : Présence d'un turn-over qui fait que les espèces présentes dans l'attraction ne sont pas les mêmes d'un jour à l'autre.

**Village**  
— _Ceratosaurus nasicornis  
— Ornitholestes hermanni_

**SECTEUR CINQ : VALLÉE DE LA CARTAGO**

**Croisière de la Jungle **  
— _Acrocanthosaurus atokensis  
— Alioramus remotus  
— Baryonyx walkeri  
— Carbonemys cofrinii  
— Concavenator corcovatus  
— Deinocheirus mirificus  
— Hypsilophodon foxii  
— Kaprosuchus saharicus  
— Mantellisaurus atherfieldensis  
— Microceratus gobiensis  
— Nigersaurus taqueti  
— Ouranosaurus nigeriensis  
— Pelecanimimus polyodon  
— Polacanthus foxii  
— Rugops primus  
— Sinoceratops zhuchengensis _  
N.B. : Sur une partie de son circuit, la croisière longe les limites sud de la Réserve et les espèces de cette dernière peuvent être donc observées depuis les bateaux à ce niveau. Elle traverse également la volière des gorges.

**Volière des gorges**  
— _Cearadactylus atrox  
— Dsungaripterus weii  
— Europejara olcadesorum  
— Geosternbergia sternbergi  
— Icthyornis dispar  
— Pterodaustro guinazui  
— Tupandactylus imperator  
— Tupuxuara leonardii_

**Sentiers perdus**  
—_ Carnotaurus sastrei  
— Euoplocephalus tutus  
— Guanlong wucaii  
— Huayangosaurus taibaii  
— Kritosaurus navajovius  
— Lambeosaurus lambei  
— Monolophosaurus jiangi  
— Shunosaurus lii  
— Stenonychosaurus inequalis  
— Struthiomimus altus_

**SECTEUR SEPT : NORD**  
**Volière des Quetzalcoatlus**  
_— Harpactognathus gentryii  
— Quetzalcoatlus northropi_

**Colisée de l'I. rex ** — Ouverture en Juillet 2018  
—_ Indominus rex_

**COULISSES**  
**Programme I.B.R.I.S**  
— _Achillobator giganticus  
— Neoraptor athertonii _  
**Autres**  
— _Proceratosaurus bradleyi_


End file.
